Celles qui combattaient les Trolls
by MilaRukie
Summary: En quittant Poudlard, Kathleen et Morgane pensaient pouvoir dire adieu aux révisions et aux problèmes que causent les garçons ! C'était oublier que les hommes sont tous des trolls et qu'à ça s'ajoute les soucis de leur nouvelle vie d'adulte, sans oublier Voldy et sa clique de fan à capuches qui se promènent librement dans les rues ! (TOME 2)
1. Celles qui étaient en retard

Hello!

Cette suite a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais la voilà enfin!

Je tiens à préciser que l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et que le reste sort tout droit de nos cerveaux flétris par l'âge et la connerie (surtout par la connerie)

Ce tome va être un peu plus sérieux que le premier (je pense que vous vous en doutez), même si bien évidement vous retrouverez nos habituels délires et des stupidités par-ci par là! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, étant donné que ça ne se passe plus à Poudlard ça risque d'être un peu différent (même si dans le fond ça reste les histoires de Morgane et Kathleen)

Petites infos que vous avez intérêt à lire:

\- Pour tout ceux qui veulent du Kathleen/Remus... prenez votre mal en patience.

-On verra probablement pas beaucoup Regulus pendant quelques chapitres (il est à Poudlard et pas les autres)

\- Remus aussi va être un peu absent mais il fera un come-back en grande pompe ne vous inquiétez pas (Mumus Forever)

\- Il va peut-être y avoir des choses qui ne vous ravirons pas, mais c'est pour l'intrigue ;)

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'on retrouvera nos lectrices (et peut-être des nouvelles/nouveaux) !

Bonne Lecture,

Mila&Rukie

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

 **Celles qui étaient en retard**

Le soleil baignait le visage de Kathleen lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait encore oublié de fermer la fenêtre, pensa-t-elle en s'étirant avant de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine de son nouvel appartement. Ou plutôt de leur nouvel appartement, puisqu'elle entendait Morgane parler dans son sommeil depuis la chambre de l'autre côté de la pièce de vie.

La jeune femme se fit un thé avant de s'installer sur le minuscule balcon qui donnait sur la place d'une rue londonienne. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais il avait au moins deux chambres et une salle de bain avec baignoire. Le salon et la cuisine étaient en revanche dans la même pièce. C'était grâce à un ami de Florian Fortârome qu'elles avaient dégoté cette perle, compte tenu du loyer qu'elles payaient dans un coin pareil.

Elle entendit soudainement un cri venir de la chambre de Morgane et la vit passer en courant dans le salon, faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras:

\- Je suis terriblement en retard! Hurla-t-elle avant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et tomber en faisant un boucan d'enfer.

Kat soupira, les voisins d'en dessous allaient encore se plaindre.

\- C'est pas en restant allongée sur le sol à moitié à poil que tu arriveras plus tôt à l'hôpital, lui fit la brune en entrant dans le salon. Allez, va te laver, je te prépare de quoi manger.

\- Merci ma poule, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! Cria la blonde en entrant dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu raterais tes examens ! Répondit simplement Kathleen en préparant des pancakes et des toasts. Si tu ne révisais pas si tard le soir, ça n'arriverait pas !

\- J'AI PAS LE CHOIX, JE BOSSE LA JOURNEE ! S'exclama Morgane sous la douche.

La faible isolation de l'appartement permettait de communiquer quelque soit la pièce où elles se trouvaient. Pas pratique pour la vie privée, mais Morgane s'arrangeait pour aller chez Sirius pour ce genre de chose. Elle émergea quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, essayant tant bien que mal d'enfiler son short en jean tout en trottinant.

\- Ton sac est prêt? Demanda Kat.

\- Oui maman! Fit son amie en se penchant en avant pour caresser rapidement son chat.

Kat étouffa un rire et lui tendit une tasse de thé et des tartines que Morgane fourra dans sa bouche. Elle attrapa son sac qu'elle jeta au dessus de son épaule, enfila des baskets et sortit en coup de vent, sans oublier d'hurler un "A CE SOIR" à son amie.

\- Un jour, les voisins vont faire une pétition pour nous virer, rit Kathleen avant de regarder sa montre et de mordre dans son pancake. Bon, c'est pas tous ça, mais moi aussi je bosse !

* * *

Dans la rue, Morgane criait à tout va "Excusez-moi ! Poussez-vous ! Mais dégages, vieux con !", tant l'afflux de personnes étaient importante en ce mois d'août. Elle aurait bien transplané, mais comme elle n'avait pas légalement son permis, elle préférait prendre le métro en général pour se rendre dans le centre de Londres, où se trouvait le magasin Purge & Pionce Ltd, qui permettait d'accéder à Ste Mangouste.

La blonde soupira de plaisir lorsqu'elle entra dans l'hôpital, il y faisait bon alors qu'à l'extérieur, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Elle n'avait jamais supporté qu'il fasse chaud. Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire et ouvrit le casier sur lequel était inscrit son nom et sa fonction : Kerrien Morgane, stagiaire. Elle avait hâte que stagiaire soit remplacé par autre chose mais elle allait devoir attendre encore un peu. Elle attrapa son uniforme et partit se changer.

\- Tu es encore en retard Morgane, s'exclama une autre stagiaire dans les vestiaires.

\- Scuse Miriam ! Du nouveau dans ton service ?

Miriam Strout était la nouvelle stagiaire de la salle Thickey, où on s'occupait des sortilèges qui avaient mal tournés. C'était elle qui s'occuperait plus tard de Lockhart et des Londubats. Morgane l'aimait bien, mais sa nouvelle amie était vraiment beaucoup trop bavarde.

\- Hum, on a un nouveau patient, on sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais son nez et une autre partie de son corps ont été échangé, une partie que nous ne sommes pas sensé voir si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le regard de Morgane s'illumina:

\- Vraiment?! Tu veux dire que...

\- Ouais.

\- J'aurais du venir en avance, j'aurais pu voir ça! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- J'ai pris une photo! Tu me prends pour qui!? Sourit Miriam. Et toi? Quoi de neuf? Toujours aussi éprouvant?

\- Mis à part qu'Hippocrate me colle au derrière, sous prétexte que Monsieeeuuur n'est plus stagiaire depuis deux ans et qu'il se prend pour un dieu, rien de particulier. Ah, si, il y a un gamin qui s'est pris une lanterne de Pitiponk dans la tronche, avant-hier !

\- Présente-lui ton mec, ça le calmera ... Quoiqu'il est quand même canon, Hippocrate, dommage qu'il ait un prénom de bouse ! Ricana Miriam.

\- J'aime autant que Sirius ne le voit pas, je voudrais pas qu'il me fasse une scène en publique, soupira Morgane en sortant un petit carnet et un stylo, pour prendre des notes -les plumes ça allait bien deux minutes-.

\- Il est jaloux? Demanda son amie.

Morgane eut un rire sombre:

\- Il est juste globalement très chiant en ce moment, mais bon, j'imagine qu'il y a toujours un moment comme ça dans une relation, ça passera !

\- Disputes ? A propos de quoi ? S'inquiéta son amie alors qu'elles sortaient des vestiaires pour rejoindre leurs étages respectif.

\- Il aimerait que je vive avec lui ... Soupira Morgane.

\- Alors c'est toi qui a la trouille de l'engagement ... Comprit la jeune femme.

\- C'est pas exactement ça, tenta Morgane. Je... Disons que je pense que c'est un peu trop tôt, ça fait même pas un an qu'on est ensemble, et puis quand je suis pas ici je suis le nez fourré dans mes bouquins en train d'étudier.

\- Mais si tu habites avec lui tu pourras bosser chez lui et passer du temps avec ton mec. C'est gagnant dans tout les cas.

\- Pas du tout, il comprend pas pourquoi je bosse autant. Lui il pète des galions. Pas moi.

\- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il suivait une formation d'auror, non ? Ca doit lui prendre du temps, à lui aussi ...

\- Pas vraiment, c'est plus de l'entraînement physique qu'intellectuel, leur truc ! Et même, il est trop intelligent, il réussit tout en foutant rien, ça m'agace, t'imagines pas !

\- Et tu lui as dit, tout ça ?

\- Pour qu'il fasse la gueule durant deux semaines, non merci !

\- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer quand même. Il a plus treize ans, il devrait pouvoir comprendre.

Morgane haussa les épaules, elle connaissait suffisamment Sirius pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point son travail et ses études étaient éprouvants, il fallait tout le temps qu'elle fasse son maximum parce que des vies allaient être entre ses mains, et même si on ne la laissait pas faire grand chose pour l'instant, elle était quand même là, à aider. Alors oui elle travaillait, elle révisait et elle dormait quand elle pouvait, mais ce n'était pas juste pour l'embêter comme il avait l'air de penser.

\- Kerrien ! S'exclama froidement sa chef de service en la voyant arriver. Vous êtes en retard !

* * *

\- Kerrien ! Vous êtes en retard sur les croquis ! S'exclama la nouvelle patronne de Kathleen, Madame Guipure.

Kathleen se retint de lui dire qu'elle avait été engagée comme vendeuse, pas comme styliste et qu'elle n'avait pas à l'exploiter comme ça alors qu'elle ne la payait même pas pour ses créations !

\- Dépéchez-vous un peu! Et si des clients entrent, allez-vous en occuper! Je prends ma pause.

Kat réprima avec difficulté un cri de frustration et à la place lui offrit un sourire plus ou moins sympathique. Elle entendit sa patronne sortir et soupira, s'étirant sur sa chaise. Elle avait hâte d'avoir suffisamment d'argent pour quitter ce boulot et ouvrir son propre magasin, et surtout arrêter de vendre des vêtements pleins de fanfreluches.

Elle entendit la clochette de la porte d'entrée sonner et quitta l'arrière boutique pour accueillir son client. Elle retint une grimace, elle avait suffisamment entendue les affreuses descriptions de Sirius pour deviner à qui elle avait affaire.

\- Bienvenue chez Madame Guipure, que puis-je faire pour vous, Mrs Black ?

La grande femme aux cheveux noirs ne lui répondit pas et posa son regard glacial sur elle:

\- Où est Madame Guipure? Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Elle est sortie pour le moment, répondit Kat en comprenant pourquoi Sirius ne pouvait pas la supporter. Mais je peux vous aider. Je travaille ici.

\- Il me faut une robe de sorcier pour mon fils. C'est pour une soirée.

\- Bien, je peux vous proposer deux modèles de luxe, sobre mais élégant.

\- Il faut qu'elle soit noire, approuva sèchement la lady. Avec peut-être une touche d'émeraude ...

\- Si je puis me permettre, un gris perlé mettrait davantage les yeux de votre fils en valeur ...

La marâtre Black se tourna brusquement vers elle:

\- Comment ça?

Kat se gifla intérieurement, puis lui répondit, en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible:

\- J'étais à Poudlard l'an passé.

Walburga ne sembla pas vouloir demander quel fils et n'insista pas, mais lança quand même des regards douteux à Kat qui ne se sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout, rassurée.

\- C'est pour une occasion particulière ou ... ?

\- Pour annoncer ses fiançailles, répondit Walburga Black avec hauteur.

\- Ses fiançailles, répéta Kathleen, surprise. Mais ... Avec qui ?

\- Ca ne vous regarde en aucune façon ! Mais si vous insistez, reprit la marâtre, avec Miss Léonide Rosier. Une jeune femme de très bonne famille et particulièrement distinguée !

Kathleen avait l'impression que Walburga cherchait en réalité à annoncer partout les fiançailles de son fils cadet.

\- Et bien toutes mes félicitations, fit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Elle se dépêcha ensuite d'aller lui chercher une tenue. Elle était vraiment surprise que Regulus soit fiancé, c'était... Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Mais il n'allait pas l'épouser de si tôt puisqu'elle n'était pas sur l'arbre des Black. Elle soupira, elle connaissait assez bien Regulus et elle était sûre que ça ne lui plaisait pas mais qu'il le faisait pour sa famille.

\- Tenez, dit Kathleen en tendant un ensemble à sa cliente. Je pense que ça sera parfait!

\- Moui ... Cela semble correct, en effet. Dîtes à Madame Guipure de prélever ça directement à Gringotts, comme d'habitude.

Elle allait sortir quand elle se tourna vers Kathleen.

\- Comment saviez-vous quelle taille me donner ? Demanda t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- J'étais ... dans la même maison que Regulus, Mrs. Je connais bien sa carrure. Transmettez-lui mes vœux, si vous le voulez bien ...

\- Je n'y penserais probablement pas. Si vous tenez réellement à lui transmettre vos voeux, envoyez lui une lettre! Dit-elle en sortant.

Kat attendit de la voir partir avant de soupirer très bruyamment, c'était quoi ce bordel? Regulus était fiancé? Mais sa mère avait raison, peut-être qu'elle devrait lui envoyer une lettre... La jeune femme se frotta les yeux, elle était vraiment fatiguée, pourtant elle avait des croquis à finir pour aujourd'hui et elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se plier aux exigences de sa patronne. Mais par Merlin, il allait entrer en septième année dans quelques jours, qui se fiançait si jeune ?

\- Certainement pas toi, ma vieille, se dit-elle à voix haute en repensant au manque cruel d'homme dans sa vie.

Bon, les croquis ! Se gronda-t-elle en allant dans l'arrière boutique, prête à reprendre ses dessins.

* * *

\- C'est moi ! Sirius ? Tu es dans la cuisine ? Appela la voix de Morgane qui venait de finir sa journée.

Tous les vendredi, les maraudeurs, Lily et les filles se retrouvaient chez Sirius.

\- Ouaip! Fit la voix de Sirius.

La jeune femme posa son gros sac par terre et retira ses baskets avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine. Elle était lessivée, la semaine avait été particulièrement difficile à l'hôpital, il y avait de plus en plus de patients à cause de la guerre et en ce moment leurs superviseurs les évaluaient à tout bout de champ. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vraiment dormi.

\- Bon sang, Morgane, tu as l'air épuisée ! S'exclama Lily en la voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

\- J'en ai pas que l'air, je t'assure ! Il y a eu des attaques de détraqueurs, aujourd'hui. Les gens ont paniqué et tous ceux qui sont restés trop longtemps près d'eux sont venus à l'hôpital ! Connaissent pas le chocolat, ces abrutis !

Elle s'avança vers Sirius et l'embrassa rapidement avant de prendre un truc à manger. Elle mourrait de faim !

\- Tu restes dormir ce soir? Demanda-t-il, appuyé contre le plan de travail.

\- Je sais pas, soupira Morgane. J'aimerais bien mais... J'ai tellement de boulot, j'ai un test écrit après-demain et je ne peux pas me permettre de le louper.

\- Je sais pas comment tu tiens, fit James. Je savais bien que tu avais du sang de gnome, t'es increvable.

Morgane lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia:

\- Tu t'es regardé deux secondes, face de strangulos?

\- De toute façon, nous aussi, on va être occupés, maintenant, fit Sirius d'un air désinvolte.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais qu'on est sous la direction d'Alastor Maugrey, pour notre formation. Il nous a proposé de faire partie de ... commença James.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu doives en parler à tout le monde, James ... Réprimanda Lily.

Morgane jeta un regard surpris vers Sirius, ils faisaient tous partit de l'Ordre maintenant? Peut-être aurait-elle du accepter quand Dumbledore le leur avait proposé, elle se sentait un peu exclue maintenant. Sauf qu'elle avait promis de les aider sans pour autant faire partit de l'Ordre donc techniquement...

\- L'Ordre du Phoenix hein? Lança-t-elle en affichant un sourire en coin.

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais l'Ordre ? Demanda la voix de Remus derrière eux.

Il venait d'arriver avec Peter et semblait vraiment surpris, tout comme les autres.

\- Maugrey et Dumbledore ont voulu nous recruter lorsqu'on était à Poudlard, dit-elle, vexée.

C'est vrai quoi, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de leur en parler ? Ils ne leur faisaient pas confiance ?

\- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Peter, aussi étonné que ses amis.

Morgane haussa les épaules:

\- Il semblerait que nous puissions être utile à l'Ordre.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas sur la liste... commença James.

\- Parce qu'elles ont refusé, fit Remus.

\- Tu as refusé ? Gronda Sirius en se tournant vers Morgane. C'est quoi, ton problème ? Tu as peur de te battre ?

\- Ne m'accuses pas comme ça ! S'énerva-t-elle. J'ai promis d'aider l'Ordre à ma façon, c'est juste que je n'ai pas un assez bon niveau pour être d'une quelconque utilité ... Mentit-elle.

\- Arrête de te trouver des excuses, tu ...

\- Oh ! Il se passe quoi, ici ? Demanda timidement la voix de Kathleen à l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- On parlait de l'Ordre, lui répondit Morgane en lui adressant un sourire. Ils en font partis.

\- Pas comme certaines.

Morgane se tourna vers son petit-ami et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Vraiment? Demanda Kat. Et il y a de l'action?

\- Surement plus que dans ton petit magasin de fanfreluches, ricana James à qui Lily assena un coup sur le haut du crâne.

\- Okay, je vois, dit froidement Kathleen. Tu apprendras, James, que ce petit magasin de fanfreluches me permet de vivre. On a pas tous la chance d'avoir un coffre bien remplit à Gringotts.

\- Ca n'empêche pas Remus de se battre, lui, répondit son ami.

\- James, protesta le concerné.

\- Ca suffit, fit Morgane durement. On se voit tous qu'une seule fois par semaine, il faut en profiter, et pas se disputer. S'il vous plait.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Peter qui lorgnait sur le gâteau que Kat avait amené.

\- Je reste dormir ce soir, lança Morgane à l'adresse de Sirius, passablement agacée.

\- Comme tu veux, dit-il froidement.

\- Caches ta joie, souffla-t-elle alors que les autres passaient au salon.

\- Excuses-moi d'être déçu. Je pensais que tu avais envie de te battre, toi-aussi !

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, s'indigna Morgane en se tournant vers lui. Je passe mes journée à essayer de sauver des gens! Je me bats pour qu'ils puissent vivre! Alors ne me dis plus jamais que je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Si c'était le cas je me serais barrée d'ici et serais partie dans un pays où je ne crains rien.

\- Ouais.

\- Et sache que Kat et moi avons accepté d'aider Dumbledore et l'Ordre. Si un jour il débarque en me demandant de faire quelque chose pour lui, je le ferais!

Sirius soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Excuses-moi, je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment, allez, viens, on va rejoindre les autres !

\- ... Peter, attends le repas avant d'attaquer le gâteau, gronda Kathleen depuis le salon.

Morgane entra dans le salon et s'assit à côté de Peter:

\- Tu bouffes tout le gâteau et je te tue!

\- Promis je te laisserais une miette! Se moqua le jeune homme.

\- Je crois pas, j'ai la priorité sur les gâteaux de Kat !

\- Mais tu en as tous les jours ! Protesta le Gryffondor.

\- N'exagérez pas, j'ai pas le temps d'en faire tout le temps, non plus, rit Kathleen. Oh fait ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui !

\- Dans ce cas dis le nous directement! S'exclama James qui apparemment ne se lassait jamais des potins.

\- J'ai eu le droit à une cliente assez... particulière aujourd'hui au magasin.

\- Tu vas la cracher ta pastille oui?! S'emporta le jeune homme.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon! Rit Kat. J'ai vu ta mère Sirius.

\- Et c'est extraordinaire de voir un dragon ? Soupira celui-ci.

\- Bah déjà, j'ai rarement des clientes aussi désagréable, mais c'est surtout qu'elle m'a apporté une nouvelle qui m'a ... franchement étonné.

\- Elle a arrêté de couper la tête des elfes ?

\- Ton frère va se marier, lâcha finalement Kathleen, agacée par Sirius.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Morgane qui semblait avoir avalé un truc qui était mal passé. Ce fut Sirius qui brisa le silence:

\- Et bien, il est tombé bien bas. Qui est la malheureuse élue?

\- La fille Rosier, répondit Kathleen, en continuant à surveiller Morgane qui semblait plus que choquée.

\- Ouh, ils lui ont pas choisi la plus moche, commenta James, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Lily.

\- C'est vrai, elle est vraiment jolie, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, rêva Peter.

\- Elle est odieuse, se souvint Remus en grimaçant.

\- Moi ce qui me sidère, c'est que j'ai vu Reg le mois dernier et qu'il m'a rien dit, ce petit con ! S'outra Kathleen.

\- Tu continues de le voir ? S'étonna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est mon ami, Sirius.

\- C'est un futur mangemort !

\- On repart pas dans cette discussion ! Coupa Morgane en reprenant ses esprits.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle:

\- C'est l'ami de Kat, il sent autant la magie noire que moi le désinfectant et voilà, fin de l'histoire. Elle peut encore faire ce qu'elle veut non? Grogna-t-elle avant de se servir un verre d'alcool qu'elle vida d'une traite.

Un lourd silence s'installa à nouveau. Kat était sure, juste à la tête de Sirius qu'il avait grandement envie de faire un commentaire du genre "tu le défends là?!", mais il valait mieux ne rien dire maintenant, et il le savait puisqu'il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

\- Euh ... James m'a demandé en mariage ... On a décidé de faire ça au mois de mai prochain, lança Lily pour améliorer l'ambiance.

\- Quoi !? Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Morgane en se levant pour les prendre dans les bras, suivie des autres.

\- Je voulais te demander un service, Kathleen. Tu voudras bien faire ma robe, s'il te plait ? Demanda la belle rousse à son amie lorsque celle-ci la prit dans ses bras.

\- Quelle question ! Tu vas être si merveilleuse que James va nous noyer dans sa bave en te voyant dedans !

\- Ca va être génial! Fit Peter en sautillant sur place.

\- HEY PETER! JE T'AI VU! Hurla Morgane.

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

\- T'as mangé un bout de gateau!

\- J'ose espérer que tu choisiras bien tes demoiselles d'honneur... Lança Kat avec un sourire un peu inquiétant.

\- Euh ... J'avais pensé à Alice et vous mais ... Je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, dit-elle en voyant Morgane se jeter sur Peter.

\- Laisse tomber Morgane, elle va tout gâcher, lança James.

\- Je t'emmerde James, t'as juste peur que j'éclipse la mariée par ma beauté légendaire !

\- Non, je pense plutôt qu'il a peur que tu éclipses le marié avec ta discrétion, lança Remus amusé.

\- Je ne te permets pas, jeune homme! S'indigna Morgane. En tout cas, félicitation! Ca va être le premier mariage! Fit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus excitée que vous pour votre mariage, rit Kat.

\- On dirait oui ...

\- Je me demande qui aura le bouquet de la mariée ! Huhu ! J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Tu me feras une belle robe à moi aussi, hein !

\- Non, non, je vais te donner un sac poubelle en guise de robe, soupira Kathleen.

\- J'ai vu Frank hier, il a l'intention de demander à Alice de l'épouser, mais il préfère attendre encore un peu, lança Peter.

\- C'est la mode ou quoi? Demanda Kat en haussant un sourcil.

Elle vit Morgane perdre soudainement un peu de couleur et elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu'elle pensait: Et si Sirius aussi décidait de la demander en mariage? Kathleen n'était pas certaine de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie en ce moment, une discussion allait s'imposer le lendemain soir, lorsqu'elle rentrerait du boulot.

\- Oh, d'ailleurs, Kat ! Je t'ai dis que je bossais avec le frère de Luke ? Demanda Morgane.

\- Luke ? Luke Miller ? Le serdaigle ? Tu le connais d'où ? S'étonna James.

\- C'était un pote de Kathleen, il l'avait invité pour la St-Valentin, expliqua Morgane.

\- Il lui ressemble? Demanda Kat.

\- Plutôt oui, il a deux ans de plus. Il s'occupe des urgences dans mon service, lui répondit-elle.

\- Tu travailles souvent avec lui? Demanda brusquement Sirius.

\- Je travaille avec tout le monde, soupira Morgane en comprenant très bien ce qui passait par la tête de Sirius. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je suis rarement dans la partie urgences de mon service, je m'occupe plutôt des patients.

Kathleen se leva pour débarrasser la table, préférant s'éloigner un peu de l'ambiance tendue qui régnait entre Morgane et Sirius ces derniers jours.

\- Je vais t'aider, proposa Remus en portant les assiettes.

\- Merci, dit-elle dans la cuisine. Je préfère les laisser se disputer loin ! J'ai toujours l'impression que Sirius m'en veut, il doit se dire que Morgane refuse de vivre avec lui à cause de moi ...

\- Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas qu'il étouffe Morgane surtout, répondit Remus en mettant les assiettes dans l'évier. C'est le seul à ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle a besoin d'air, elle a pas beaucoup de temps en dehors de son travail et ses études et elle essaie tant bien que mal de passer ce temps avec un peu tout le monde.

\- Oui, sauf que Sirius voudrait que tout ce temps, elle le lui consacre, ce qu'elle ne veut pas faire.

\- J'ai déjà essayé d'en parler avec Sirius mais il ne veut rien entendre, soupira Remus.

Kathleen observa le loup-garou.

\- Excuse-moi, je t'ennuie avec eux alors que tu as l'air épuisé ... La pleine lune s'est mal passée ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est jamais de tout repos, tu sais ... Mais depuis que je suis à Poudlard, c'est plus ... facile.

\- Oui, l'aide des garçons doit y être pour beaucoup !

\- Pas seulement, c'est le sentiment d'être soutenu et accepté qui m'aide le plus, confia le jeune homme en faisant la vaisselle.

\- Tu n'utilises pas ta baguette ?

\- Ma mère est moldue, j'ai pris certaines habitudes, sourit-il.

\- C'est mignon, commenta Kat en souriant avant d'attraper les assiettes propres et les essuyer avec un torchon.

\- Je peux vous aider? Faire quelque chose? L'ambiance là bas est abominable. Je me demande qui va tuer l'autre en premier? Fit James en entrant, suivit de Lily.

\- Peter n'est pas avec vous? Demanda Lupin, surpris.

\- On l'a laissé en tant qu'élément neutre dans le salon, répondit le brun.

\- Bande de lâches ! Ricana Kathleen. Et on vante le courage des gryffondors ! J'aurais tout entendu !

Elle allait rire lorsqu'elle reçut une giclée d'eau. Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite et fixa Remus.

\- Tu viens de faire quoi, là ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

\- C'était James, mentit Remus.

\- Hey! S'indigna James. Pour une fois que j'ai rien fait!

\- Tu vas le payer, mais tellement cher Remus! Menaça Kat en s'approchant de lui.

\- J'attends de voir ça, fit le jeune homme en affichant un sourire en coin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! S'exclama Morgane en entendant des cris et des éclats de rire venant de la cuisine.

\- Je crois qu'ils font la vaisselle, non ? S'étonna Peter en se levant pour aller voir, suivi par Morgane.

\- Les connaissant ça ne peut qu'avoir dérapé en bataille d'eau, soupira Sirius en se levant à son tour.

\- Arrêtes, je suis sûre que tu es surtout agacé parce que tu n'y participes pas, rit Morgane en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte ils virent Lily qui essayait de tuer son futur mari et Kat et Remus qui se lançaient des aguamenti à tout va.

\- Ma cuisine ! Fit mine de s'énerver Sirius.

\- Oh toi, la ferme ! Rit James en lui envoyant un jet d'eau en plein visage.

\- Lily, avec moi ! S'exclama Morgane en s'attaquant à tous ceux qui passaient devant sa baguette.

Kathleen riait aux éclats, toujours en train de se défendre contre les sorts de Remus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que à chaque fois que vous venez ça part en cacahuète comme ça? Demanda Sirius qui tenait la tête de Peter en étaux sous son bras.

\- Avoues que c'est mieux que de rester assis autour d'une table comme des petits vieux?! Lui fit Kat qui continuait à rire.

Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire avant de jeter un sort sur Morgane.

* * *

\- Mademoiselle, vous m'avez apporté mes cachets ?

\- Oui Mrs Rodcaft, ce matin déjà ... Soupira Morgane.

\- Ah oui ! Et mon chaudron de bonbons ?

Morgane fit mine de pas entendre et sortit de la chambre pour tomber sur Ian Miller, le frère de Luke.

\- Tu m'as l'air blasée ... Remarqua-t-il.

\- Rodcaft perd la boule et c'est pas du à une créature magique si tu veux mon avis !

Le jeune homme rit et Morgane sourit:

\- Bon, je dois y aller, c'est la fin de mon service, et j'ai un tas de choses à faire, fit-elle en baillant. A la semaine prochaine!

Ian la salua et elle partit vers les vestiaires pour y récupérer ses affaires.

* * *

\- Kathleen, vous n'avez pas fait de nouveaux croquis ? S'étonna Madame Guipure en entrant dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Non, Madame. J'ai à vous parler, expliqua la jeune femme, avec appréhension. Je suis payée comme vos autres vendeuses, alors que je fournis un travail considérable et que c'est moi qui attire une nouvelle clientèle !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Quel culot ! Notre enseigne fonctionne depuis des années, n'ayez pas la prétention de croire que ce sont vos ridicules dessins qui attirent de nouveaux clients ! S'outra sa patronne.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de faire ces ridicules dessins comme vous dites. S'énerva Kat. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez plus à les voir, parce que je démissionne!

Guipure la fixa, surprise, apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, cette vieille folle!

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous ne réussirez pas à trouver d'autre travail, lui dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- Dans ce cas, j'en créerais un exprès pour moi. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des affaires à récupérer avant de partir!

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Vous croyez ? Vous voulez que je demande à un juge du ministère ? L'exploitation, vous connaissez ?! Siffla Kathleen. Je pourrais demander une partie de vos profits depuis le mois de juillet, vous pouvez me croire ! Alors estimez-vous heureuse que je parte sans vague.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de son appartement, les poches remplies de son matériel, elle eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Mais elle avait intérêt à convaincre les gobelins de lui faire un prêt, parce qu'elle n'avait absolument pas les moyens d'ouvrir un magasin avec ses faibles économies ...

\- Tu rentres tôt! Fit la voix de Morgane depuis le canapé.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça! D'ordinaire tu n'es pas là avant je ne sais quelle heure.

\- Me suis libérée juste pour le diner de ce soir! Expliqua-t-elle en se redressant pour pouvoir la voir.

\- Et tu vas devoir rattraper ça quand? Lui demanda Kat, pas dupe.

\- Huh. Le visage de Morgane s'assombrit considérablement. Je suis de nuit et de matinée toute la semaine prochaine, et je bosse le week-end. Grogna-t-elle en se laissant tomber à nouveau. Enfin bref, t'as démissionné?

\- Ouais ... Souffla-t-elle. J'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais, tu aurais du voir, elle était furieuse !

\- Tu m'étonnes, elle a du se rendre compte de ce qu'elle allait perdre ! Quand tu vas ouvrir ton magasin et ta collection de luxe, ça va lui faire de l'ombre !

Kathleen sourit, elle n'aurait jamais osé si Morgane n'avait pas été là pour la motiver. Elle était la première à croire en elle, certainement plus que Kathleen ne le faisait elle-même.

\- Kaaaaaaat! Fit Morgane en se redressant à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir il y a ton petit Gideon ...

Elle explosa ensuite de rire et se leva, tournant autour d'elle.

\- Arrêtes enfin! On dirait une folle! Et ce n'est pas mon petit Gideon !

\- Ouais ouais, ricana la blonde.

\- Tu es vraiment pénible, soupira la jeune femme en rougissant. Gideon ne s'intéresse pas à moi, en plus il a huit ans de plus que moi ...

Au cours d'un repas où Sirius avait invité certains membres de l'Ordre, Kathleen avait fait la connaissance de Gideon et Fabian Prewett, les frères de Molly Weasley. Et elle ne pouvait nier que le sourire franc et les yeux chaleureux de Gideon lui avaient fait quelque chose. Sans compter le reste du corps, pensa-t-elle en revoyant mentalement le beau Prewett.

\- Mais enfin ouvres les yeux, soupira Morgane en se plantant devant elle. Il te regarde tout le temps en douce ! Il doit certainement se dire la même chose que toi, que tu es pas intéressée et qu'il est trop vieux. Mais on sait toutes les deux que tu préfères les hommes mûrs et matures. Même si je sais pas si le mot mature mentalement lui correspond totalement, rit la blonde.

Kat poussa un peu Morgane qui lui tira la langue et passa devant elle, sans répondre, pour aller dans sa chambre se préparer:

\- Fais toi bien belle pour Gigi hein! Entendit-elle Morgane crier.

\- Mais ta gueule Mo ! Rit Kathleen.

* * *

Chapitre 1 bouclé!

Alors? Vos impressions?

Il semblerait que la vie de couple post-Poudlard ne réussisse trop pas à Morgane et Sirius pour le moment... Comment pensez-vous que ça va évoluer?

Dans le prochain chapitre:

\- Du classique Morgius (Ca c'est du ship name de compétition! Morgane/Sirius)

\- Introduction de quelques membres de l'Ordre (notamment Gideon, aka Gigi le BG)

\- CA FRICOTE A DROITE A GAUCHE! LES JEUNES DE NOS JOURS!

\- DE L'ACTION ET DU SSAAAANNNGGGG

Hum, hum, bref,

Dites-nous si ce chapitre vous a plu! On adore les reviews ;)

(On ne sait pas encore si le prochain chapitre sera en ligne Samedi qui vient ou celui de la semaine prochaine)


	2. Celle qui faisait de la vinaigrette

Bonjour tout le monde, on est heureuse de vous revoir sur cette fiction !

On espère d'ailleurs que ce tome vous plaira autant que le précédent, même si on change légèrement d'ambiance.

Merci beaucoup à **EmmaUneLectrice, MarouGarou, AddictDoctorWho, SnoozPower, Stilandra Black, MillyBlueBird, moaaw, Enora Swen, Pimy, Lily & James, Lilou, Dabede Dabeda et Elenna-Hellenika** ! On espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreuses !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **\- Lily & James :** Heureuse de te retrouver sur ce nouveau tome ! On espère que la vie amoureuse de Kat te semblera plus trépidante dans celui-ci ! ;) Merci à toi de nous suivre et de laisser tes impressions !

 **\- Lilou :** Pour le Morgius voit ça avec Mila, je préférais Sirgane pour ma part, même si ça ne sonne pas beaucoup mieux ! Nous sommes contre utiliser les gens comme des faire-valoirs, donc c'est peu probable que ça arrive un jour (on s'attache trop aux personnages pour ça, d'ailleurs). Si ça devait arriver, ça ne serait certainement pas volontaire. Kat a clairement la poisse, même si ce n'était pas voulu à l'origine. On essaie effectivement de montrer le passage à l'âge adulte, mais il ne faut pas trop en attendre non plus ! ;) Merci de ta review en tout cas !

 **\- Dabede Dabeda** : j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ton pseudo ! Heureuses que tu te décides finalement à te manifester, comme on dit, vaut mieux tard que jamais ! Hum, honnêtement, le passage que tu attends n'est pas encore prévu, donc patience. Pour les visions de Kat, elle ne s'en souviens pas toujours, donc sur celles-là, elle ne peut pas être influencée, tu me suis ? Pour d'autres, en revanche, ça influence clairement son comportement. Nous sommes contentes que tu ais aimé le chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci te divertira ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.

 **Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas,**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Rukie &Mila **

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

 **Celle qui faisait de la vinaigrette**

Morgane était partie chez Sirius en avance pour l'aider à préparer le diner du soir. Elle avait aussi décidé d'en profiter pour lui parler un peu de leur relation.

\- Déjà? Fit Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

\- Et baaaah, je vois que tu es ravi de voir ta sublime petite amie! Je suis outrée! S'exclama-t-elle en passant sous son bras pour entrer dans la maison.

\- C'est que ma maîtresse n'est pas encore partie, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Oh mais c'est pas grave, plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

-Vraiment vraiment! Lui répondit Morgane en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Regardes! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. T'as vu mes nouvelles bottines?!

Morgane leva sa jambe pour lui mettre sa chaussure le plus près du visage possible -problème de taille-, attendant qu'il commente sa nouvelle paire de chaussures.

\- Très mignonnes, répondit-il en attrapant Morgane par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- N'est-ce pas?!

\- Tu t'es faite jolie pour moi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Que je suis moche d'habitude ? S'outra Morgane avec une moue vexée.

\- Et bien ... Fit mine de réfléchir le jeune Black.

\- Quel dommage, soupira Morgane. Moi qui comptait dormir ici, en plus j'ai même pas pris de pyjama...

Sirius éclata de rire, suivit par Morgane.

\- Tu crois que tu peux me faire du chantage avec ça?

\- Ca a toujours fonctionné, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant! Ricana Morgane en entrant avant de se laisser tomber comme une masse dans le canapé.

Sirius la rejoint et ils commencèrent à se bécoter. Parfois, c'était la seule façon de se réconcilier avec Sirius, il était plus enclin aux concessions après ces moments là. Elle comprit qu'elle devrait attendre le soir, après le dîner, pour parler de leur relation quand elle entendit :

\- C'est pas des amis qu'on a, Lily-chérie, mais des lapins !

Morgane se redressa rapidement, assommant Sirius à moitié au passage, et remis en place ses vêtements du mieux qu'elle pu.

\- On vous a jamais appris à sonner? Grogna Sirius en se frottant le front.

\- Hey Sirius, t'es torse poil ! Fit James en ricanant.

Morgane ramassa le T-Shirt de son petit ami et le lui lança avant de se diriger vers James pour lui donner un coup sur le haut du crâne:

\- C'est pas un moulin ici la binocle! S'indigna-t-elle, les joues en feux.

Lily lui fit signe de reboutonner son chemisier, alors que Sirius reprochait à James de passer trop souvent aux moments inopportuns.

\- On arrive à l'heure prévue, mec ! S'indigna le jeune Potter en montrant sa montre. J'y peux quoi, moi, si tu perds ton temps en préliminaire ?

\- Euh ... On va peut-être attendre dehors, lança la voix de Marlène McKinnon, à la porte d'entrée.

\- Ouais bonne idée! Comme ça on termine ce qu'on a-

Morgane venait de lancer une de ses nouvelles bottines dans la figure de son petit ami, le visage couleur brique:

\- On a toute la nuit! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Si tu me le promets alors ok! Fit Sirius en se levant pour lui rapporter sa chaussure.

\- Nan mais j'ai l'impression que vous faites ça à longueur de temps, fit Peter en entrant, un gâteau dans les bras. Si vous continuez comme ça vous allez nous pondre un gamin moitié gnome-moitié caniche.

\- Si c'est pour sortir des conneries de ce genre, tu poses la gâteau et tu rentres chez toi, Pet' ! Gronda Morgane en lui prenant le gâteau des mains.

\- Gideon, Benjy ! Grouillez-vous, il y a de l'agitation à l'intérieur, s'exclama la voix de Fabian Prewett dans le jardin.

Un bel homme passa la tête à l'intérieur, un sourire en coin et des yeux moqueurs. Ses cheveux d'un roux sombre était d'ailleurs typique de sa famille. Il s'agissait évidemment du frère cadet de "Gigi" comme l'avait surnommé Morgane.

\- Il se passe quoi ici? Demanda-t-il, son regard passant de Morgane à Sirius.

\- Rien! Répondit-elle avec empressement.

\- Ils se bécotaient! Franchement, c'est du joli jeunes gens! Vous avez des invités! S'exclama James qui apparemment avait décidé de leur foutre la honte.

\- James, fit Lily. Maintenant ça suffit, grandis un peu, sinon Morgane va te mordre jusqu'au sang, encore.

\- J'avais rien fait la première fois ! Se rappela le maraudeur.

\- Tu l'avais mérité, tête de pioche, dis pas le contraire !

\- Kathleen n'est pas là ? Demanda Fabian, avec son éternel sourire en coin et un regard vers son frère aîné.

Morgane retint un gloussement:

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder! Répondit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Elle avait tellement hâte qu'ils décident de se mettre ensembles, elle en avait discuté avec Fabian -qu'elle surnommait Fafa, ou Falbala, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas mais la laissait faire quand même- et il était du même avis qu'elle: ces deux là étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et il était grand temps que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide!

\- Je désapprouve, je te l'ai déjà dit ? Murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Morgane.

\- Oui, et tant que tu ne justifies pas ton opposition à ce couple, je ferais comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu sais très bien ...

\- Bonsoir ! Excusez-moi, je suis en retard ! S'exclama Kat depuis le couloir où elle se débarrassait de ses affaires.

\- De toute façon, que tu approuves ou non ne changera rien, c'est à Kat et Gigi de décider, pas toi, pas moi, trancha-t-elle avant d'aller vers son amie.

\- Kaaaaaat! Laisse-moi donc te débarrasser de cette salade! Fit-elle en lui arrachant pratiquement le récipient de salade verte des mains avant de partir en courant dans la cuisine.

\- Euh ... J'ai raté un truc ? Elle avait l'air moins taré quand elle a quitté l'appart, tout à l'heure ... S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- On est arrivé pendant qu'ils se préparaient à forniquer, elle doit être gênée, confia James.

\- POTTER ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! Hurla Morgane, qui avait entendu.

Elle revint dans le salon, un fouet -à cuisiner- dans la main:

\- Viens ici!

\- NON!

\- Je vais t'enfoncer ça dans les fesses, tu m'en diras des nouvelles! Hurla-t-elle en mimant le geste.

\- On s'ennuie jamais quand on vient chez toi Sirius, fit observer Fabian.

\- Et encore, t'as pas passé un an avec elle, dans le même dortoir, soupira Marlène.

\- Ca, c'est sûr qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais, ricana la voix d'Alice, qui venait d'arriver avec Frank. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle lui court après, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je suis contente de vous voir !

\- Alice ! Sourirent Lily et Marlène.

\- Oh, salut Franky! Installe-toi, je t'en pries, je lui mets ça dans le fion et je suis à vous ! S'exclama Morgane en remarquant les derniers arrivés.

\- Bonsoir Morgane, fit-il en lui souriant, un peu déstabilisé.

\- Venez, on va les laisser jouer, ils viendront avec nous quand ils seront fatigués, fit Sirius en les invitant à s'installer à la table du salon, qu'il avait magiquement rallongée.

\- On fait comment si il y en a un qui meurt? Demanda Gideon, en observant la blonde qui frappait les fesses de James avec le fouet -à cuisiner-, elle était proche du but.

\- On félicitera l'autre, répondit Kathleen en souriant.

\- Ah ...

\- T'inquiètes pas, Gideon, tu vas t'y faire, rassura Lily.

\- Et si tu ne t'y fais pas, fais semblant, conseilla Frank en s'installant à la table du salon, à côté d'Alice.

\- Ca fait du bien de tous se retrouver comme ça, fit Marlène en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- C'est sûr que ça nous permet de nous changer les idées. C'est pas toujours très gai dehors, soupira Kat.

\- Ca va s'arranger tout ça, fit Gideon. J'en suis sur!

\- Et puis tu fais un métier que tu aimes, approuva Benjy, qui venait régulièrement s'acheter des vêtements chez Madame Guipure pour voir Kathleen.

Kathleen grimaça.

\- Un problème ? S'inquiéta Remus, toujours aussi observateur.

\- J'ai ... comment dire ... démissionné aujourd'hui ?

Un silence s'installa autour de la table et se fut Lily qui le brisa:

\- Mais enfin ... Kat ? Je croyais que c'est ce que tu aimais faire ?!

\- C'est toujours ce que j'aime, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à me faire exploiter de la sorte, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Exploiter? Répéta Gideon, surpris.

\- Disons que Guipure ne me respectait pas et s'attribuait tout le mérite de mon travail. Alors je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir et je suis partie.

\- Mais ... Comment tu vas faire ... Madame Guipure est très influente, fit remarquer Marlène.

\- Je sais bien ... J'ai l'intention de créer ma propre boutique. J'ai rendez-vous à Gringotts la semaine prochaine, pour négocier un financement ...

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide- Commença Sirius avant que Kat ne l'interrompe.

\- C'est gentil Sirius, mais je dois faire ça toute seule.

\- On aura quand même le droit de t'apporter un petit cadeau quand tu ouvriras ta boutique hein? Demanda Fabian.

\- Excuses-moi de me méfier de tes cadeaux, Fabian ...

\- Hey, dis pas ça ! Ma naissance était un cadeau pour Gid' et Molly !

\- Un fardeau, tu veux dire ... Soupira Gideon.

\- Sympa la famille ! Fit Morgane en prenant place à côté de Sirius.

\- Où est James? Demanda Lily.

\- Allongé dans la cuisine, répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules.

\- D'accord, soupira Lily qui ne semblait pas trop se soucier de l'état dans lequel pouvait être son fiancé.

* * *

La soirée se déroula paisiblement, les membres de l'Ordre tentant d'oublier leurs missions et la guerre à l'extérieur. Durant toute la soirée, Fabian multiplia les sous-entendu à propos de son frère et Kathleen, faisant ricaner Morgane.

Celle-ci décida qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, c'était la guerre, et il ne fallait pas tourner autour du pot. Elle sauta donc sur l'occasion lorsque Gideon partit dans la cuisine pour récupérer la salade et des assiettes, elle proposa son aide.

\- Gideon, fit-elle, l'air grave.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur alors que t'es minuscule et que j'ai presque dix ans de plus que toi ? Fit mine de s'inquiéter celui-ci.

\- Parce que tu sais que je suis merveilleuse et que ça t'intimide.

\- Okayyy ... Ecoutes, j'aime beaucoup Sirius et je voudrais éviter de m'attirer des ennuis ! En plus, tu es franchement pas mon type ...

\- T'inquiètes, j'ai pleins de défauts mais l'infidélité n'en fait pas parti ! Et puis je ne voudrais pas qu'il te tue, ça serait con, surtout pour Kat, répondit Morgane en balayant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

\- Je me disais aussi donc tu- Hein? Qu'est-ce que Kathleen vient faire la dedans? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- Mais tout mon cher, tout! S'exclama-t-elle, lasse. T'as des vues sur elle, mon vieux!

\- Euh ... Qu'Est-ce ...

\- Houla, rougis pas mon grand, ça va pas super bien aux roux !

Gideon leva un sourcil, blasé, avant de s'appuyer contre l'évier.

\- Bon, admettons, j'ai bien dis admettons, que tu ai raison ...

\- Et bah si j'ai raison, ce qui est toujours le cas, tu devrais peut-être bouger ton popotin et aller lui déclarer ta flamme, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur la table de la cuisine.

Son interlocuteur semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur, et Morgane s'en délectait.

\- Hey Gigi! On a pas toute la nuit, tu vas pas cogiter là dessus pendant un siècle si? S'impatienta-t-elle au bout de deux minutes.

\- T'es drôle, toi ! Soupira Gideon en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux foncés. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte ... J'ai presque 10 ans de plus qu'elle et ...

\- Et tu peux trouver des tas d'excuses bidons. Mais si tu te bouges pas le fion, un autre prendra un jour ta place !

Gideon ne répondit pas, Morgane gesticula, faisant bouger ses jambes qui ne touchaient pas par terre, agacée:

\- Ecoute. Je te le dis une fois et je te le répéterais pas. Tu as toutes tes chances avec Kat, mais ce n'est pas elle qui viendra vers et toi, et si tu es un minimum intelligent et que tu tiens à ta vie de mollusque tu vas aller la voir et lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle. Et autant te prévenir tout de suite, elle va être chiante, elle va te dire que vous pouvez pas être ensembles et tout le merdié. Tu lui fais fermer sa gueule, mais bien comme il faut. Tu l'assommes, tu l'embrasses, au choix. Mais tu te bats pour elle, clair?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, bordel ? S'agaça Sirius.

\- Calmes-toi, bon sang, chuchota James. Morgane a dit qu'elle devait lui parler ...

\- Ouais, bah excuses moi de me méfier des plans foireux de ma copine !

\- Je vais chercher la salade, sourit Kathleen en se levant, mettant fin à sa discussion avec les filles.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et fut surprise de voir Morgane assise sur la table, Gideon en face d'elle.

\- Euh ... Je dérange, peut-être ?

-Pas du tout, ma chère! Tu tombes à pic, j'allais apporter la salade et Gideon a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à faire les deux vinaigrettes, comme si on avait vraiment besoin d'une allégée mais bon, James veut surveiller sa culotte de cheval.

\- J'AI ENTENDU! Hurla James qui avait commencé à suivre Kathleen pour l'aider mais qui fut retenu par la blonde.

\- Je vous fait confiance pour la sauce! S'exclama Morgane en fixant avec insistance Gideon avant de sortir le plat dans les mains.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle manigance un truc ? Demanda suspicieusement Kathleen en s'approchant pour sortir les ingrédients pour faire une vinaigrette.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ... Mais peut-être qu'elle veut ton bien, aussi ? Sourit Gideon.

\- Oh ça je sais, mais elle s'y prend rarement bien. Je te raconte pas le nombre de situations bizarres dans lesquelles je me suis retrouvée à cause d'elle, rit Kat.

\- Personnellement je trouve qu'elle fait un peu peur...

Kat éclata de rire:

\- Alors faut pas que tu la vois en colère!

\- Ah. Hum... Kat, j'ai deux trois trucs à te dire... Hésita-t-il, la bouteille d'huile dans la main et une cuillère dans l'autre.

\- Comme ? La recette miraculeuse d'une bonne vinaigrette ? Plaisanta Kathleen.

\- Sérieusement, Kathleen. On se connaît depuis quelque mois, tous les deux ...

\- Et bien, oui ... S'étonna la jeune femme en se rappelant leur rencontre, peu après la fin de l'été, lors d'un repas semblable à celui-ci.

Gideon prit une grande inspiration:

\- Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je pense que ça serait stupide d'avoir des regrets plus tard, si il y a un plus tard. Il faut sauter sur les occasions que l'on a maintenant.

\- Si tu parles de mon boulot, j'ai-

\- Je parle de nous, l'interrompit-il.

Kathleen le fixa, bouchée bée.

\- Je ... ne suis pas sûre de te suivre ...

\- Je crois que tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, Kathleen, souffla Gideon en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Gideon, je ...

\- Je quoi? Demanda-t-il en la fixant intensément, un peu trop près d'elle au goût de Kat.

\- C'est pas bien.

\- T'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit avant?

\- Si bien sur, mais-

Gideon suivit les conseils de Morgane, même s'il doutait de leur efficacité, et se pencha en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kat qui se figea de surprise.

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rayonnes comme ça ? Murmura Sirius à Morgane.

\- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore de retour, huhuhu !

\- Ils pourraient aussi être en train de se tuer ...

Morgane leva un sourcil, blasée du manque d'enthousiasme de son petit-ami.

\- T'es jaloux ou quoi? Kat a le droit d'être heureuse, tu sais !

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. C'est juste que...

\- Que quoi? Demanda Morgane, toujours à voix basse.

\- Je m'inquiètes pour Remus, avoua enfin le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Kat ?

Sirius soupira en regardant du coin de l'œil son ami.

\- C'est pas exactement ça, c'est juste que... Il est le seul à pas être en couple-

\- Et Peter?! S'indigna Morgane.

\- Il est en couple avec tes cookies et les gâteaux de ta soeur, répondit Sirius en esquissant un sourire. Enfin, pour en revenir à Remus, j'ai peur qu'il se sente délaissé. Toi et moi, James et Lily, Kat qui va apparemment fricoter avec ton Gigi, Peter qui mange tout le temps.

\- Sirius, souffla Morgane en posant sa main sur son bras. Il sait que vous êtes là pour lui, vous le lui prouvez tout le temps. Remus est quelqu'un d'intelligent, il sait relativiser.

Kathleen sortit finalement de la cuisine, un poil décoiffée, avec deux vinaigrettes dans les mains.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Frank. Je vous attendais pour annoncer quelque chose de très important, Alice et moi, nous allons nous marier ... dit-il en prenant la main d'Alice.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super ! S'exclama Lily, alors que tout le monde se levait pour féliciter les futurs mariés, comme ils l'avaient fait pour Lily et James quelques mois auparavant.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, on a cru que tu ferais jamais ta demande, vieux ! S'exclama Sirius en donnant une tape virile dans le dos du jeune Londubat.

\- Alors, ça fricote dans la cuisine ? Murmura sournoisement Morgane à son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que?! S'exclama Kat en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

Morgane laissa échapper un rire particulièrement diabolique:

\- Vous n'êtes que des sims entre mes mains, les enfants.. Que des sims...

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée pour aller s'asseoir de nouveau. Kathleen lui lança un regard blasé mais amusé, avant de rougir en sentant les yeux de Gideon posés sur elle.

* * *

La nuit était tombée dans la maison de Sirius et tout le monde était parti. Enfin presque ...

\- Oh bah! S'exclama Morgane. Il reste une part de gâteau au chocolat! Qui n'en a pas mangé? Tu as vu qui en avait pas mangé Sirius?! Demanda-t-elle en fixant la part de gâteau au chocolat qui était posée dans une assiette, sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Hein? Non, je surveille pas ce que les gens ingurgitent, répondit-il. Mais c'est pas grave si?

\- Elle risque de se sentir seule... Souffla Morgane avant de n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Elle entendit le rire de Sirius derrière elle.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Tu as du chocolat partout, sourit-il en essuyant tendrement la bouche de sa petite-amie.

\- Bah au moins, je pourrais narguer Peter en lui disant que j'ai mangé la dernière part! Ricana-t-elle en allant mouiller une serviette pour nettoyer ce qu'il restait de chocolat autour de sa bouche.

\- Pour ce qui est de Gideon et Kathleen... Commença Sirius en s'appuyant contre la table.

Morgane se retourna brusquement pour le regarder, visiblement agacée.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, je suis content pour eux, c'est juste que ...

\- Que rien, Sirius. Tu peux t'inquiéter autant que tu veux pour tes amis, mais tu n'as pas à juger leurs relations. Tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser à la notre !

\- De quoi?

\- Quoi de quoi? Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu penses que tout baigne? Parce que de mon côté, clairement, y a pas grand chose qui baigne, répondit Morgane, sérieuse.

\- C'est de ma faute si tu t'emportes à la moindre chose que je dis, peut-être ?

\- Si je m'emporte, comme tu dis, c'est pas pour des chocogrenouilles !

\- C'est quoi le problème, alors ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un à l'hôpital et t'as pas le courage de me le dire ? C'est ça !

\- Putain Sirius! C'est exactement de ça dont je parle! S'exclama Morgane. Tu me fais pas confiance, tu trouves que je passe pas assez de temps avec toi alors que j'ai PAS de temps! Quand on parle tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ce sont des reproches! Alors ok, je suis pas forcément la personne la plus facile à supporter, mais je pense pas être invivable. Toi par contre tu commences à le devenir!

\- Je sors avec un courant d'air ! S'énerva Sirius. Alors, oui, je sais que tes études sont prenantes, que c'est fatiguant et que tu dois passer un peu de temps avec ta sœur, mais par Merlin, j'existe aussi ! Moi je trouve du temps pour toi, parce que je t'aime ! Je demande qu'à te faire confiance et à te voir plus souvent ! Tu pourrais venir réviser ici, je t'empêcherais pas de travailler, je sais me tenir ! Mais tu n'as même pas VOULU essayer ...

\- D'accord, commença Morgane la gorge serrée. Je viendrais réviser ici quand tu seras là. A condition que tu ne commences pas à m'en demander plus une fois que tu auras pris l'habitude que je sois présente. Parce que je n'aurais pas le temps de faire plus. J'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais... Je veux pas non plus que tu penses que mes études sont plus importantes que toi. Parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu penses. Mais c'est donnant-donnant, je ne vais pas faire des efforts si t'en fais pas non plus.

Sirius soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ca me va, Morgane, je veux simplement te voir ... Excuses-moi d'être sur les nerfs depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, c'est juste qu'avec l'Ordre, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être en mode combat.

\- Mais tu n'as pas à te battre contre moi, Sirius.

\- Pas pour l'instant en tout cas! Fit-il en souriant.

\- Tu as parlé avec Maugrey?

\- De toi? Non, bien sur que non, répondit-il surpris. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, dit-elle simplement.

Sirius n'insista pas et haussa les épaules.

\- Je t'ai montré mes nouvelles chaussures ? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, avant qu'on ... Oh ! Comprit Sirius en riant.

* * *

Kat posa son livre sur la mode -il fallait bien qu'elle sache ce que les moldus portaient à cette époque pour essayer de mixer des choses et faire porter des fringues plus modernes aux sorciers, au moins les jeunes- et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Morgane qui était assise sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé, sur lequel elle était allongée. La blonde avait le nez plongé dans un livre de potions et prenait de temps en temps des notes sur un parchemin qui était posé sur ses genoux.

\- Tu n'as pas promis à Sirius d'aller travailler chez lui ?

\- Si, et j'y étais hier. Là, je suis en soutien moral pour que tu ne stresses pas trop pour ton entretien avec les affreuses bestioles de Gringotts ! Répondit Morgane sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Ce sont des gobelins et ce n'est pas en lisant tes cours que tu me soutiens, tu sais ?

Morgane posa son livre et son parchemin sur la table basse et se redressa pour la regarder.

\- Tout va bien se passer, sourit-elle. Tu as tout calculé au poil de fion, il y a pas de raison qu'ils te refusent le prêt.

\- Ils lâchent pas leur or facilement.

\- Et bah si ça peut te rassurer je vais avec toi. Du moment qu'on est rentrée avant que les autres débiles viennent prendre l'apéro ce soir, proposa la blonde.

\- Je suis pas sûre que ta présence joue en ma faveur, sans vouloir t'offenser, ça se vexe vite, un gobelin ... Répondit Kathleen en souriant. D'ailleurs faut que j'y aille si je veux avoir un peu d'avance, dit-elle en rassemblant ses dossiers et ses études de marché. Tu prépares tout pour ce soir ? Et évite l'alcool, James et Sirius sont infernaux quand ils ont bu ...

\- Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Ricana Morgane. Kat !

\- Quoi ?

\- Merde, encouragea Morgane en regardant son amie, sur le point de partir.

* * *

Lorsque Kat tourna dans sa rue en revenant de son rendez-vous, elle vit quelques personnes attroupés devant son immeuble et pressa le pas. Plus elle s'approchait, plus ça sentait le brulé et elle ne tarda pas à voir les flammes, qui provenaient de son appartement. Elle paniqua, elle doutait franchement que ce soit James et Sirius, complètement bourrés, qui aient mis le feu à leur appartement.

Elle se précipita en avant, bousculant quelques personnes, quand l'odeur fit un échos dans sa mémoire. Elle montait les escaliers quand soudain, un homme apparut devant elle, vêtu d'une cape noir et d'un masque.

\- Et merde ... Jura-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Elle réussit à le désarmer, il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à croiser quelqu'un dans la cage d'escalier, et lui lança ensuite un stupefix, il dévala les escaliers mais elle ne prit pas le temps de le regarder tomber, elle était déjà partie en courant pour rejoindre son appartement.

Elle fut obligée de passer son foulard devant sa bouche tant il y avait de fumée, elle réussit à aller jusqu'à la porte de son appartement lorsqu'elle entendit un cri.

\- MORGANE ! Hurla t-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée, pour avoir un aperçu de chaos.

Des sorts jaillissaient de partout. Elle distingua vaguement James, le visage en sang, Sirius qui se tenait face à plusieurs mangemorts, défendant une forme inerte au sol, que Kathleen devina être Morgane plus qu'elle ne la vit, à travers la fumée.

Elle entendit un cri, puis sentit qu'on attrapait son bras. Elle faillit hurler et jeter un sort quand elle reconnut la voix de Lily :

\- Restes pas là, tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?! S'énerva cette dernière en l'entrainant se cacher derrière un meuble renversé.

\- Où est Morgane ? Demanda Kathleen, paniquée.

Elle avait l'impression de déjà connaître la réponse ... Lily s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque d'autres cris se firent entendre tout comme le bruit de verre brisé.

\- On dirait que Sirius a réussit à partir avec elle ! Baisses-toi ! Cria t-elle en la forçant à baisser la tête avant de lancer un sort informulé de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

Kat regarda autour d'elle, enfin, regarda le peu qu'elle pouvait voir, les meubles étaient pour la plupart brisés, il y avait des tâches de sang par-ci par là, et un mangemort était allongé un peu plus loin, immobile. Mort, très certainement, vu l'absence de vie dans son regard.

\- Mais bordel, il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi ...

\- Plus tard, lança Lily en jetant un sort.

Kathleen l'imita quand elle vit James se jeter sur le côté pour éviter un sort avant d'accourir vers elles, le souffle court.

\- Il faut partir avant que l'appartement ne soit complètement encerclé ! Ou qu'on brûle tous dedans ...

Lily approuva et jeta un protego alors que James lançait un diffindo :

\- Maintenant ! Cria t-il.

Kat attrapa le bras de Lily, comprenant qu'ils allaient transplaner, probablement pour aller chez Sirius. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était en effet chez leur ami. Elle eut comme un flash, et se souvint de l'épreuve de DFCM à la fin de leur septième année. Alors que James et Lily s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir Sirius et Morgane, Kathleen se précipita à l'étage, vers la chambre de Sirius, où lui parvenait des gémissements de douleurs.

\- Morgane ! Appela t-elle.

Lily et James arrivèrent rapidement derrière elle.

\- Par ici ! Fit la voix de Sirius, dans une pièce au bout du couloir.

Les trois autres se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de Sirius. Kat ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Kathleen ... Gémit la voix de Morgane, les yeux entre-ouvert lorsqu'elle passa la porte.

La première chose qui frappa la brune fut l'odeur métallique du sang. La seconde fut les mains de Sirius qui en était couvertes. Puis ces même mains, qui tremblaient sur l'abdomen de Morgane, tentant de faire pression pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Kat en s'approchant lentement du lit, pâle comme un linge.

\- Ma connasse de cousine, grogna Sirius entre ses dents.

Kat ne répondit pas et s'accroupit à côté du lit, perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, si ce n'était regarder Morgane, allongée là, en train de se vider de son sang.

\- C'est horrible, souffla James, une main devant la bouche.

\- Désolé James, dit la blonde difficilement avant de tousser légèrement. Je te dégoute pas trop j'espère.

\- T'es le pire cadavre que j'ai jamais vu ! S'horrifia le jeune Potter.

\- M'enterres pas trop vite, tu veux, gémit Morgane.

\- J'ai envoyé un patronus à Maugrey, il nous envoie de l'aide, souffla Sirius, blanc comme un linge.

\- Il faut déjà qu'elle tienne jusque là! Fit Kathleen en se levant brusquement.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers ce qui semblait être une salle de bain, attrapa des serviettes et les mouilla, James entra quelque secondes plus tard.

\- Ah bah aides moi, tu amènes ça! Dit elle en lui donnant les serviettes mouillées. C'est pour son visage.

Elle fouilla ensuite dans l'armoire à pharmacie de Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait dit Morgane pour les blessures, déjà ? Un liquide violet pour nettoyer et une pâte visqueuse orange pour les guérir. Il fallait aussi une potion de régénération sanguine, pour éviter qu'elle se vide de son sang, mais elle doutait que Sirius ait cette potion là !

\- Putain comme par hasard c'est la médicomage qui se fait trouer le bide! Grogna-t-elle en attrapant ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour ensuite se précipiter dans la chambre.

Elle posa le tout sur le lit, tendit une serviette mouillée à Sirius pour qu'il se nettoie les mains lorsqu'elle lui dirait de retirer ses mains. Morgane vit ce qu'elle tenait et tendit sa main pour les attraper.

\- Donnes, fit-elle les mains tremblantes. Je vais le faire. A part si tu veux tripoter ma plaie.

\- J'ai pas envie plus que ça mais je crois pas que tu sois en état de le faire ...

\- Et oh ! C'est qui la pro, ici ! Fit mine de râler Morgane avant de verser le liquide violet. Putain ça brûle cette cochonnerie !

\- Et ça fume aussi, fit remarquer James qui regardait ça, le teint verdâtre.

\- Si ça va pas James sort, sinon Morgane va se débrouiller pour se lever et te mettre du sang dessus, souffla Lily en lançant un regard agacé vers James qui s'était mis le plus loin possible de la blonde.

\- Non ça va... Grommela-t-il, en essayant un peu de sueur qui avait perlé sur son front.

Lorsque le blessure commença à ne plus fumer, Morgane prit le pot que tenait Kat, mit sa main dedans et étala la pâte orange sur sa plaie, sous le regard de ses amis.

\- Ca va mieux, vous inquiétez pas, souffla t-elle, avec un peu de potion que Maugrey va ramener, j'irais très bien !

\- Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment Bellatrix a su qu'on habitait là, par Merlin ! Demanda Kathleen en voyant que son amie n'allait pas mourir dans l'instant.

Sirius ne répondait pas, il semblait encore complètement déconnecté et fixait Morgane comme si elle allait tomber morte d'un moment à l'autre, il n'avait même pas essuyé le sang qu'il avait sur lui.

\- C'est de notre faute, soupira Lily en s'asseyant au bout du lit. On a pas fait suffisamment attention apparemment, il semblerait que quelqu'un nous a vu venir chez vous.

\- En tout cas, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui si on a été repéré, parce que elle était déjà là quand on est arrivés, ajouta James. Ses copains sont venus après...

\- Merde ... Souffla Kathleen. Mais comment est-ce qu'on va faire ...

\- Vous pouvez pas retourner chez vous, ça c'est clair !

\- Je pense pas qu'il reste quoi que ce soit de l'appartement, de toute façon ...

\- Mes livres et mes cours putain, grogna Morgane en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu penses à ça même dans cet état là? Sourit Sirius.

La sonnette retentit à ce moment là et James sauta sur l'occasion pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce.

\- Mais en fait, ça s'est passé comment avec elle, je veux dire avant qu'on arrive? Demanda Sirius.

\- Oh bah, deux ou trois doloris, elle attendait que tu arrives pour me tuer devant tes yeux ... Entre deux on a discuté et pris le thé, ricana Morgane

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez quitté Poudlard depuis même pas six mois et vous êtes déjà au bord de la mort ! S'énerva une voix à la porte de la chambre.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de vous voir, Pompom !

* * *

Le retour de Pompom en force, yeah !

Alors, un chapitre mouvementé, non ?

Il y a enfin du nouveau dans la vie sentimentale de Kat ! Comment trouvez-vous Gideon et Fabian ?

Vous rappeliez vous de l'attaque que Kat avait eu en vision dans le tome 1 ?

Morgane va-t-elle se vider de son sang ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, discussion sur l'attaque, déménagement et réveillon de Noël !

 **A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas, les reviews, c'est la vie mes petits !**


	3. Celles qui regardaient la neige tomber

Salut salut!

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêtes pour la rentrée (houuu sujet qui fâche!)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! MarouGarou, EmmaUneLectrice, Pimy, Elenna-Hellenika, MillyBlueBird, AddictDoctorWho, Stilandra Black, zuutt, moaaw, Louison de la Pepiniere, Dabede Dabeda, Barukku-sama & Danslesetoiles On vous aime!

Dabede Dabeda: Oui Gideon et Fabian font partit de l'univers de JK et ils étaient dans l'ordre du Phoenix. Non mais c'est bien que tu apprécies Gigi et Kat ensembles (t'en fais pas, Remus aura son heure de gloire, promis). Contente que tu aimes les non-dits parce qu'on en utilise pas mal! :) Merci beaucoup de laisser des reviews à chaque fois, c'est vraiment super motivant et ça nous fait plaisir! :D A bientôt! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres!

Irishlizzieb: Contente de te revoir! :D Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas le cas? ^^Tu verras dans ce chapitre! Peter ne commence pas à trahir ses amis tout de suite. Oublie pas Remus/Kat dans ce cas! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

 **Bonne Lecture!**

MilaRukie

(La perversion de Morgane bat des records dans ce chapitre)

* * *

 **Chapitre III:**

 **Celles qui regardaient la neige tomber**

Ils étaient tous sortis pour laisser Pompom se concentrer pour soigner Morgane. Lily était partie faire du thé mais James avait décidé de sortir le Whisky Pur Feu, car selon lui, après leur journée horrible, ils méritaient bien un peu de remontant. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de boire l'apéro !

Kathleen sortit de la salle de bain, où elle avait été lavé ses mains du sang de Morgane et se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, quand elle entendit des voix familières dans le salon. Elle eut la surprise de voir Peter, Remus et Gideon.

\- Kat! S'exclama son petit-ami en se précipitant vers elle, comme ses deux amis. Lily nous a tout raconté. Ca va?

\- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Sirius est avec Morgane? Demanda Peter. James le réclame depuis tout à l'heure pour se mettre la tête à l'envers avec lui.

\- Frappes-le de ma part.

\- Comment va Morgane? Demanda Remus, inquiet.

\- Elle râle, répondit James à sa place en arrivant avec deux bouteilles de Whisky.

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais quand je suis repassée, Pomfresh m'a assuré qu'elle allait bien s'en remettre, sourit Kathleen avec soulagement.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, approuva Peter.

\- Bellatrix est vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible, souffla Gideon.

\- Tu l'as dit! Fit James, un peu alcoolisé. Elle l'a saigné comme un cochon!

\- Tu faisais moins le fier quand elle était en train de crever, grogna Kat. A moitié en train de vomir sur Lily !

\- Je te pensais moins fragile James, lança Gideon, moqueur, avant d'attraper Kat par la main pour la guider vers le salon où un bon nombre de membres de l'Ordre étaient rassemblés.

Ils étaient déjà tous en train d'analyser l'attaque, les conséquences, les mangemorts présents, quelle contre-attaque il faudrait mettre en place. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kathleen ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air, malgré la froideur de cette nuit de décembre.

Elle repensa aux flammes qui avaient pris leur appartement. Tous ses croquis, ses tissus. Les cours de Morgane. Tout avait brûlé ... La jeune femme en aurait pleuré de frustration.

\- Kathleen, fit la voix de Gideon dans son dos.

Elle ne se tourna pas et quelques seconde plus tard, elle sentit son torse contre son dos et il passa ses bras autour d'elle, la réchauffant.

\- Ca va aller.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait perdu toutes ses affaires, son appartement, elle avait failli perdre Morgane, tout ça à cause de Voldemort... Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va aller, Gideon ? Je dois tout recommencer à zéro, encore. J'ai failli perdre Morgane, encore, soupira t-elle. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça, de rester dans la crainte qu'un jour, tous mes proches disparaissent ...

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle et Gideon s'étaient avoués leur attirance. Elle avait bien tenté au début de s'esquiver, de chercher des excuses, mais Gideon ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Il ne la laisserait pas fuir, lui avait-il dit, même s'il comprenait sa peur de s'attacher et d'en souffrir.

A présent, Kathleen n'osait pas lui avouer qu'elle craignait de le perdre, lui aussi. Parce qu'elle était certaine d'une chose, Fabian et Gideon ne survivraient pas à la guerre. Et elle, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre qui que ce soit.

\- On vit tous ça, soupira-t-il. Mais on ne va pas s'interdire d'être heureux et de profiter des petits moments qu'on a avec tout le monde. Il faut se créer des souvenirs avec ceux qu'on aime, ainsi si certains viennent à disparaitre, nous pourrons nous rappeler d'eux en souriant.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela-t-elle.

\- Et pour ce qui est de tout reconstruire... Je veux bien t'héberger le temps que tu retrouves un appartement avec ta soeur, proposa-t-il alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

\- Tu ... S'étonna-t-elle. Vraiment ?

Gideon se mit à rire.

\- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non, mais c'est cet air étonné qui me fait rire, avoua-t-il. J'ai l'impression que tu ne crois pas à mon affection pour toi ...

\- Ce n'est pas ça, soupira t-elle, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser approcher facilement ...

\- Je vois. Dans tous les cas je te propose ça sérieusement, reprit-il. Je vais quand même pas laisser ma petite amie à la rue !

\- Non, ça ne serait pas très gentleman en effet.

\- Donc?

Elle hésita. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait refusé d'emménager chez lui. C'était bien trop rapide, par Merlin. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'imposer chez ses amis, surtout ceux qui étaient en couple ... Elle regarda intensément Gideon. Que risquait-elle après tout ?

\- D'accord, répondit finalement Kat, puisque de toute façon il était clair que Morgane allait rester chez Sirius, même si elle allait probablement râler.

\- Maintenant me feras-tu le plaisir de rentrer ? Tu vas attraper froid, dit-il en frottant ses bras pour la réchauffer.

\- Oui, sourit-elle avant de voir un flocon blanc tomber dans la chevelure de feu de son nouveau petit-ami. Oh ! Il neige !

Il leva le nez et vit qu'en effet, il s'était mis à neiger:

\- IL NEIGE! Fit la voix de Morgane, à l'étage de la maison.

\- C'est juste moi ou elle est increvable? Demanda Gideon.

\- Parfois, je me pose la question, c'est vrai ...

Ils purent ensuite entendre Pomfresh lui crier de ne pas bouger et de rester coucher, ce qui fit rire le nouveau couple. Attentionné, Gideon la guida vers l'intérieur car le froid se faisait vraiment ressentir.

* * *

\- Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous donner des instructions, lança Pomfesh. Mais je passerais tout de même régulièrement, je vous connais trop, Miss Kerrien, pour croire que vous allez rester au calme !

\- Vous inquiétez pas Pompom, je veille sur elle ! Assura Sirius.

\- Je ne vous fais pas plus confiance qu'à elle mais j'imagine que vous tenez suffisamment à cette inconsciente pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

\- Ca veut dire pas de sexe mon petit Patmol, gloussa James, qui avait bien bu.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et Morgane commença à lui hurler dessus:

\- J'AURAIS DU ME VIDER DE MON SANG SUR TOI LA BINOCLE!

\- Ta gueule, Morgane ! On t'a demandé de te reposer, répondit le jeune Potter en redescendant les escaliers, vexé d'avoir été ainsi traité.

\- Il est susceptible, nan ? Fit remarquer Morgane, un sourire en coin, allongée dans le lit de Sirius.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Ricana-t-il

Alors que Morgane s'apprêtait à parler, l'infirmière la coupa:

\- Je dois retourner à l'école, il y a eu un match et un des élèves est inconscient, annonça-t-elle. D'ailleurs, c'est votre frère, ajouta-telle à l'attention de Sirius.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, apparemment insensible, et Morgane ne put s'empêcher de demander:

\- Mais il va bien quand même?

\- Bien sûr, je ne serais pas ici, sinon. Il s'est simplement démis l'épaule et le choc l'aura fait s'évanouir. Miss Rosier est à son chevet de toute façon ...

Cette nouvelle refroidit Morgane. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, cette Rosier l'agaçait énormément, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

\- Kat sera soulagée de l'apprendre alors, fit-elle en essayant de sourire.

Pomfresh les salua et partit.

\- Tu devrais peut-être dormir, proposa Sirius en se levant.

\- J'aimerai bien descendre voir les autres... Tenta-t-elle.

\- Surement pas, trancha son petit ami.

\- S'il te plaiiiit, insista-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux du chat potté.

\- Non, c'est non, Morgane ! Soupira Sirius.

* * *

\- James, amènes-moi un peu de Whisky, lança Morgane depuis le canapé du salon.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit conseillé dans ton état, réprimanda Kathleen.

\- C'est qui la médicomage ici? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Allez la binocle! Tu te bouges!?

\- J'arrive! Fit James de la cuisine.

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard un verre à la main:

\- T'es devenu encore plus bigleux ou quoi?! C'est du jus d'orange ça!

\- Je l'ai coupé avec un peu de Whisky, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je t'entends James ! Elle ne boit pas ça, point ! S'outra Kat en prenant le verre.

\- Mais Kat ! Fit mine de pleurer la blonde. J'ai besoin d'un remontant, moi aussi !

\- Tu as besoin de repos ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu as des affaires de rechange ici, parce qu'on peut dire adieu aux nôtres.

\- Mais qui a dit que j'allais rester là ?

Un silence s'installa et un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius apparut dans le salon, en colère:

\- Tu comptes aller où?

\- Je sais pas trop... Commença-t-elle, gênée. Ici... Si tu veux bien de moi.

Sirius soupira:

\- C'est bien parce que tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Morgane lui envoya des bisous volants avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son amie:

\- Tu vas m'aimer, lui dit elle simplement.

Kat haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai pris l'habitude de ranger des trucs en sécurité dans l'espèce de mini cave de merde qui va avec notre appartement. Au cas où tu vois...

\- Dis plutôt que tu as déplacé ton bordel, lança la voix de Lily, qui avait vécu avec Morgane pendant un an dans le même dortoir et qui savait que Kathleen n'aurait pas supporté de vivre dans un tel désordre.

\- Oui, bah l'important, c'est qu'il nous reste quelques trucs si l'immeuble entier n'a pas brûlé !

\- Quoi comme trucs? Demanda Kat avec espoir.

\- Bah t'sais, des trucs qui trainaient un peu partout quand j'avais promis de ranger. Des fringues, des bouquins, j'y avais mis des cours, et des bouquins de dessin que je t'avais piqué pour rajouter des dessins de bonhomme bâton, je pense même qu'il y a un vieux paquet de céréales. Et aussi des trucs qui datent de Poudlard et qu'on utilise jamais. Pleins de trucs en fait. Les croquettes de Stitch, aussi! Tant mieux, ça coute cher ces trucs là!

\- En parlant de Stitch, s'horrifia Kathleen. Il ...

\- Il est intelligent mon chat, il s'est tiré en catimini en voyant les flammes, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Affirma fièrement Morgane.

\- Il faudrait aller le chercher quand même, le pauvre, il va se demander ce qui se passe ...

\- Déjà fait, sourit Alice. Lily m'a envoyé un patronus et comme Stitch me connaît ... Il dort sur les fringues propres de Sirius.

\- Parce que Sirius a des fringues propres? Ricana James.

\- Je sais, moi aussi ça m'a surprise! S'exclama Morgane innocemment.

\- J'adore me sentir aimé comme ça, soupira Sirius en soulevant les jambes de Morgane pour s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de les poser sur les siennes.

\- T'es masochiste, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? Sourit Morgane en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- On avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ça, ricana Peter, en train de grignoter des biscuits.

\- Manges tes gâteaux Peter, lui lança Sirius en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Il est jaloux parce que il peut juste faire des bisous à des blancs de poulet, se moqua Morgane.

\- Ne soyez pas méchants ! Gronda Lily avec amusement.

\- Bon, il faudrait peut-être rentrer, maintenant. Nous avons tous eu une dure journée ...

\- Mais ... Kat ! Tu dors où ? Fit mine de s'inquiéter Morgane en regardant Gideon.

\- Chez moi! Répondit-il en souriant.

Kat rougit légèrement et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La blonde lui offrit un petit clin d'oeil qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle s'imaginait déjà tout un tas de choses.

\- Et bien, et bien! Profitez bien alors! Je suis sure que tu vas adorer vivre avec elle! Elle fait super bien le thé!

\- Ah, c'est le seul intérêt que tu as trouvé à vivre avec moi ? Fit mine de se vexer Kathleen.

\- Nan, il y a les gâteaux !

\- Sympa ...

\- T'inquiètes, je suis sûre que Gigi te trouve d'autres intérêts, sourit Morgane avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis l'attaque qui avait eu lieu dans l'appartement des filles et pour l'instant elles vivaient toutes deux chez leurs petits-amis respectifs.

Du côté de Kathleen et Gideon tout se passait très bien, ils s'étaient tous les deux rendu compte que leur relation était harmonieuse et que, même si il y a avait parfois des prises de bec, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et étaient devenus très complices au cours du mois.

Le blessure de Morgane s'était refermée à une vitesse assez impressionnante, ce qui surprit Pomfresh et la blonde. Par contre, elle gardait une méchante cicatrice et celle-ci la lançait parfois sans aucune raison.

\- Putain Morgane! Fit la voix de Sirius à l'étage alors qu'elle était en train de rédiger un devoir sur les brûlures de dragon.

\- QUOI?! Cria-t-elle, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour l'énerver.

\- Ton putain de chat a ENCORE pissé sur MES affaires ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est toujours sur mes fringues, qui sont pourtant à côté des tiennes, qu'il fout son bordel ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, soupira Morgane en souriant, tu pues le chien, c'est un chat. Vous êtes pas fait pour vous entendre ...

Elle l'entendit descendre, tenant fermement le chat entre ses mains, il le posa à côté de Morgane et celui-ci vient immédiatement se mettre sur ses genoux pour se frotter à elle.

\- Il est jaloux, continua-t-elle. Tu lui piques sa maitresse, il comprend pas. En gros t'es son rival et c'est mon chat, donc il utilise tous les moyens en sa possession pour te mettre hors jeux.

\- Comme si il avait la moindre chance, grogna Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Bah lui, il râle pas, il fait des câlins, il cherche sa bouffe tout seul depuis qu'on a un jardin, alors que toi ...

\- Hey ! Ca veut dire quoi, ça ! Se vexa Sirius. Je te préviens, encore un coup comme ça, et il file se faire castrer !

\- En fait je pensais le faire castrer. Après il va être comme toi pendant la période des amours, et bonjour les problèmes quoi, ricana-t-elle en se repenchant sur son parchemin.

\- T'es toujours sur ton truc sur les dragons? Demanda-t-il, ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Ouais, soupira-t-elle. Mais je commence à en voir la fin!

\- Cool, comme ça on pourra retourner dans notre période des amours ! Sourit le jeune homme en se levant pour se pencher vers elle.

\- Sirius ! Gronda Morgane. Et si tu allais voir James ou Remus, hein? Je suis sûre que ça vous manque, de plus vous retrouver qu'entre mecs !

\- Tu me jartes de ma propre maison, là ?

\- Pas mon genre! Répondit-elle, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- A peine, rit-t-il en lui volant un baiser.

\- Sirius! Va donc fourrer une dinde avec eux pour ce soir! Ca vous fera un petit moment très viril pour vous rapprocher.

\- Une dinde, genre celle qu'on mange ce soir? Ou une nana?

\- M'en fou, choisis ! Mais je suis pas sure que Lily apprécie que ça soit une nana ...

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est terriblement vexant pour moi, ce que tu dis ?

\- Je sais, sourit-elle.

Le truc étrange, c'est qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Elle ne se sentait pas en colère à l'idée d'imaginer Sirius avec une autre. Morgane avait des sentiments pour lui, bien sûr, mais elle avait parfois l'impression que ... la flamme s'éteignait ? Morgane secoua vivement la tête. Le problème dans le couple c'était plutôt que même si maintenant elle vivait ici, en attendant de trouver un appart -ce que Sirius ne savait pas vraiment-, et que leur disputes s'étaient un peu... calmées il y avait quand même tout le temps un nuage au dessus d'eux. Et maintenant Sirius s'était rentré dans la tête que tous les mecs à son boulot voulaient l'avoir dans son lit, ce qui bien évidemment était faux, et heureusement.

\- Bon, j'ai compris, je m'en vais ... Mais si je trouve un mec quand je rentres ...

\- Tu l'émascules, je sais, finit Morgane par habitude.

\- A ce soir, rit-il.

\- A ce soir! Lui fit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle le regarda partir et soupira, il fallait vraiment qu'elle termine ce putain de devoir avant dix sept heures, Kat avait prévu de venir chez Sirius pour qu'elles se préparent pour le réveillon de Noël ensemble. Le lendemain, Gideon avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent Noël chez ses parents avec son frère, sa soeur et ses neveux. Autant dire que Kathleen était complètement paniquée lorsqu'elle était venue la voir la dernière fois, répétant que Molly allait la détester, que Charlie et Bill allaient certainement lui faire des crasses et que Percy réussirait du haut de ses couches culottes à montrer par A + B à son oncle que sa copine était pas assez bien pour lui. Une fois arrivée chez Morgane elle continua donc à la bassiner avec tout ça, ce qui au bout d'un moment fit exploser la blonde qui lui dit que Molly et Arthur étaient très clairement des gens adorables et que tout allait bien se passer parce que c'était une famille de bisounours et que si Gideon l'avait invité, c'est qu'elle était vraiment importante pour lui et que si elle était importante pour lui elle l'était très surement pour sa soeur!

\- Oui, mais ... commença à protester Kat depuis la cuisine, où elle finissait le repas pendant que Morgane tentait, tant bien que mal, de finir son putain de boulot sur les dragons.

\- NON ! Maintenant, tu la fermes, Kat ! Ils vont t'adorer, comme tout le monde. Alors, pitié, laisse-moi finir ce truc ...

Katheen grommela quelques paroles inaudibles puis se reconcentra sur les pommes de terres qu'elle était en train de découper.

\- Morgane? Tenta-t-elle.

\- QUOI ENCORE?!

\- Rien, répondit précipitamment Kathleen.

Morgane soupira en mettant un point final à son devoir, avant de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi ...

\- T'es sure que ça va bien avec Sirius? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bah ouais, pourquoi? Fit Morgane, surprise.

\- Morgane ...

\- Quoi ? Je t'ai dis que ça allait !

\- Je te connais mieux que toi-même, Mo ... Je veux bien faire semblant de croire que ça va, et je veux bien croire que tu penses être sincère, mais au fond de toi, tu dois le sentir, que ça a changé, non ?

Morgane soupira et se tourna vers l'évier pour nettoyer un couteau.

\- Ca va. C'est juste une mauvaise période, répondit-elle, les mains tremblantes. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, on est tous les deux sur les nerfs. Ca va passer, j'en doute pas.

Elle se tourna vers Kathleen.

\- C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu sors avec ton mec depuis un mois, tu verras quand ça t'arrivera !

\- Mais enfin, j'ai jamais dit que ça s'arrangerait pas avec Sirius, j'ai même rien dit du tout. Et puis ma relation n'a rien à voir avec ça, se défendit Kat.

\- Désolée, fit rapidement Morgane. Comme je te disais, je suis à cran. J'ai accepté de travailler demain parce que on est payé plus du coup je passe pas vraiment Noel avec Sirius, et puis il y a tellement de gens à l'hôpital... Tu vois!? Encore une fois je me mets à parler de mon boulot! Normal que Sirius se plaigne. Je suis la pire petite amie qui soit! Se lamenta la blonde.

\- Mais non, Morgane. Tu fais un boulot difficile, c'est tout, et Sirius l'a compris, j'en suis sûre. En plus, tu n'es pas totalement remise de ta blessure, même si c'est un miracle que tu es si bien repris. Cette soirée va te faire du bien, tu verras ! Remus, Peter, James et Lily, comme au bon vieux temps !

\- Tu aurais du convaincre Gideon de venir, bouda Morgane.

\- Mission pour l'ordre, veille de Noël ou pas, qu'il a dit.

\- Dommage dommage, fit Morgane. T'auras pas le droit au sexe de Noel!

\- Que-quoi?! S'exclama Kat en s'étouffant avec sa salive.

\- Bah si! Tu sais c'est cool parce que c'est le genre de soirées où tu te fais toute jolie et du coup quand il faut aller dans la chambre, si tu vas dans la chambre c'est optionnel, et bah enlever les beaux vêtements, c'est différent tu vois? C'est plus... sensuel et du coup tu-

\- J'ai pas besoin d'entendre plus! S'exclama Kathleen en collant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- C'est dingue ça, sur la vie des autres, tu parles sans problème, mais dès qu'on parle de ta vie privée, t'es plus prude que jamais, ricana Morgane.

\- Et dis donc, miss lapine, mêles-toi de tes oignons !

\- Comment ça, Miss Lapine ? Répéta Morgane, outrée.

\- Tout le monde est d'accord là dessus Momo, toi et Sirius vous faites beaucoup de sport.

\- Bah, faut bien entretenir la forme, fit Morgane en haussant les épaules. Tu le sais très bien n'est-ce pas!? Ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

\- Mais-

\- Oh ça sonne! La coupa la blonde en partant en courant pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Joyeux Noël ! S'exclamèrent Lily et James, souriant.

\- Oh! Je vois que tu as apporté de l'alcool La Binocle! On va passer une bonne soirée! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Où est Sirius? Demanda-t-il en la laissant prendre la bouteille de vin.

\- Hein?! Il était pas avec toi? Demanda-t-elle. En train de fourrer une dinde ?

\- Une dinde ? Mais je croyais que c'était toi et Kathleen qui deviez se charger du diner, s'étonna Lily.

\- Bah oui, répondit Kathleen en sortant de la cuisine mais n'ayant entendu que Lily. Pourquoi ?

\- Euh... Fit Morgane, déstabilisée. J'avais dit à Sirius d'aller voir James, Remus et Peter. Il est peut-être avec les deux autres, continua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Surement! S'exclama James. Bon, on va boire un peu en les attendant?!

\- Ca suffit le poivrot! S'exclama Lily en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Souffla Kathleen alors que Lily et James s'avançaient dans le salon.

\- Rien, t'inquiètes, il doit être partit voir Remus, soupira Morgane.

\- T'es pas convaincue ...

\- Je lui ai dit d'aller fourrer une dinde, avoua Morgane avec un sourire gêné.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui parler autrement des fois... Proposa Kat.

\- Tu crois que le fait que je dises souvent que je m'en fiche qu'il voit une autre fille, ce que bien sûr je ne pense pas, pourrait l'inciter à... Enfin je veux dire, j'ai confiance en lui mais... Peut-être qu'à cause de moi... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- Bah franchement, je connais pas un mec qui n'hésiterait pas à le faire si sa copine lui donner son aval ...

\- Mais je plaisantais !

Alors qu'elle s'exclamait, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Morgane se retourna à une vitesse impressionnante pour ouvrir la porte:

\- Sirius! Cria-t-elle.

\- C'est moi! Fit-il.

Elle soupira de soulagement et lui sourit.

\- Alors, cette dinde ? Fit-elle en plaisantant.

\- Fourrée, répondit simplement Sirius en souriant.

\- Parfait dans ce cas! Rit Morgane en le tirant vers l'intérieur.

\- Salut salut! Firent Peter et Remus en les suivant.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table et l'ambiance s'allégea et se fit plus conviviale. James, comme toujours, ne tenait pas l'alcool et disait des propos sans sens ni intérêt, sous le regard blasé de Remus et Lily, alors que Peter plaisantait et discutait avec Kathleen de la cuisine de Morgane.

\- On va bientôt passer au dessert, annonça Morgane en se levant.

\- NAN! Hurla soudainement James, faisant sursauter tout le monde. LES CADEAUX!

\- James tu me fous la honte là! Siffla Lily. T'as plus cinq ans espèce de crétin.

\- Oh non mais c'est une bonne idée! S'exclama Morgane.

\- Et c'est qui l'enfant maintenant, se moqua Sirius en voyant Morgane s'agiter autour des cadeaux en compagnie de James.

\- Soit pas trop dur, ils n'ont que 18 ans, plaida Lily en soupirant.

\- Nan, Morgane en a 21, contredit Kathleen en souriant.

\- Hein?! Firent les autres en se tournant vers elle soudainement.

\- T'as bu ou quoi Kathleen? Demanda Morgane, les yeux exorbités. Je sais qu'on a pas vraiment de date de naissance officielles mais bon. Mamie nous a toujours dit que tu étais de Juillet 59 et moi d'octobre 58...

Kathleen se figea. Techniquement parlant, Morgane avait 21 ans. Mais aux yeux des autres, elle venait de fêter ses 19 ans en octobre.

\- Le Whisky, quel fléau, plaisanta-t-elle. Dans ma tête, je voulais dire 13 ans d'âge mental, mais va savoir pourquoi, la bouche n'a pas suivi !

\- 13 ans d'âge mental!? S'indigna Morgane! Ton subconscient a parlé et a dit 21! Ca a plus de sens déjà!

\- Tu déconnes? 21 ans d'âge mental toi? Rit Sirius.

\- T'es vilain avec moi! S'exclama-t-elle en se laissant basculer en arrière pour faire mine de pleurer sur le sol.

\- Moi je dis 8 ! S'exclama Peter.

\- Et moi 5, surenchérit Remus en riant.

\- Mais euh, vous êtes tous méchaaants ! Lily !

\- Désolé Mo', on m'a appris à ne pas mentir! Fit elle en essayant de garder une mine sérieuse.

\- James! Tenta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Huh? Demanda-t-il, à l'ouest.

\- Laisse tomber, pauvre naze!

\- Mais ... Bon, d'accord. Moi j'ouvre mes cadeaux !

\- Ah non alors, tu as pas le droit d'ouvrir avant tout le monde, ça se fait pas !

Lily se leva et déclara qu'elle se chargeait de distribuer les cadeaux destinés à chacun.

\- Tiens James, c'est de la part de Morgane ça! Fit-elle en tendant un paquet vers James qui lança un regard suspicieux à Morgane avant de déchirer le papier cadeau.

\- C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il en sortant un objet en plastique.

\- Non, Morgane t'as pas fait ça! S'exclama Kat.

\- Huh? Bah si, je voulais l'offrir à eux deux en même temps et puis j'ai trouvé un truc pour Lily alors voilà. Amusez-vous bien avec l'anneau vibrant mes cochons.

\- Tu lui as offert un sextoy ?! S'exclama Lily, rouge tomate.

\- Oui, oui ! Ouvre le tien, tu vas voir, c'est chouette aussi !

\- Euh ... Je ne préfère pas, déclara t-elle en éloignant le cadeau emballé de Morgane.

\- Mais c'est un livre... Fit Morgane en le lui tendant.

\- Ah dans ce cas.

Lily attrapa le cadeau avant de le déballer, elle vira instantanément rouge brique:

\- AHAH! S'écria Morgane. J'ai dit un livre mais pas lequel!

\- MORGANE ! Rugit-elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me doute duquel, soupira Kathleen en regardant son amie exulter.

\- Tiens Sirius! Fit Lily en lui tendant le livre. Prends le, moi j'en veux pas.

\- Tu te doutes bien que Morgane m'en a déjà offert un, lui répondit-il en riant.

\- Je me suis offert un cadeau à moi même, nuance ! Lança la blonde. Bon vous autres, vous allez ouvrir les vôtres, oui ou non !

\- Non, répondirent Kathleen et Remus d'une même voix.

\- Ne craignez rien mes bichons! Leur fit-elle. Promis j'ai fait ce coup là à James et Lily seulement. Un couple par an! C'est que ça coute cher ces choses là!

\- On peut lui faire confiance? Demanda Remus à Kathleen.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Allez-y, leur fit Sirius.

\- On peut pas non plus te faire confiance à toi, lança Kat.

\- S'il te plait, Kat-chou, fit Morgane avec une moue larmoyante.

\- Bon, ça va, tu as gagné, soupira la jeune femme en ouvrant son paquet. Sérieusement, un porte-jarretelle ? Mais tu pensais à quoi, Miss Lapine ?

\- Mais à Gigi, bien sûr, comme il pouvait pas venir ce soir, j'ai voulu lui faire un autre cadeau !

\- Mais garde-la enfermée, Sirius, fit Remus. Elle est de pire en pire!

\- Non, je me bonifie avec l'âge! Comme un grand vin, rectifia-t-elle en les fixant, les yeux plissés. Vous devriez utiliser mes cadeaux tant que vous le pouvez encore. Parce que mine de rien, on vieillit! Alors James et Lily, vous devez utiliser le bouquin tant que vous êtes encore un minimum souple!

\- Bon maintenant, ça suffit, on passe aux autres cadeaux ! S'exclama Lily, plus rouge que jamais.

Ils ouvrirent un à un leur cadeaux, remerciant les personnes qui les leurs offraient.

\- Viens là, Stitch, je t'ai acheté une souris ! S'exclama Kathleen en se penchant vers le chat.

\- Bah alors! Tu lui as pas acheté un rat?! S'exclama Morgane en riant.

\- Hey! Fit Peter, outré.

Morgane lui tira la langue avant de se tourner vers son chat qui vint en galopant vers elle pour lui montrer son cadeau

\- Que je la retrouve pas dans mes affaires, râla Sirius.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les souris ? Se moqua Kat, au courant des bêtises de Stitch.

\- J'ai un peu de mal avec les souris mortes étalées sur mon oreillers pour être franc, répondit il en grimaçant.

\- Stitch va faire un effort, fit Morgane en lui souriant. Pas vrai Stitch?!

Son chat pencha la tête sur le côté puis miaula.

\- Et puis, c'est une souris en plastique, donc bon, tu risques pas grand chose, remarqua Peter.

\- Moquez-vous ! Ca se voit que vous n'avez pas cette maudite bestiole dans les pattes qui s'amuse à saccager vos affaires !

\- Oh, mais il marque son territoire, toi qui te transforme en chien, tu dois connaître le principe, non ? Nargua Kathleen.

\- Il a jamais marqué son territoire sur moi! Lança Morgane qui jouait à présent avec Stitch.

\- Je devrais peut-être le faire, proposa Sirius.

\- J'aime autant que tu me fasse pas pipi dessus, répondit Morgane en grimaçant. Trouves un autre moyen!

\- Regardez, il est minuit ! S'exclama Lily. Joyeux Noël !

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre trois bouclé!

Vous avez aimé? Morgane est un cas désespéré avec ses cadeaux pourris!

Dans le prochain chapitre:

\- Kat rencontre sa "belle famille"

\- Regulus fait une apparition

\- Et Morgane prend une décision importante

Pour ceux qui ne prennent pas la peine de laisser des reviews, imaginez que vous avez passé je sais pas moi... 4h sur un dessins, une peinture ou je ne sais quoi et que vous l'exposez. Il y a pas mal de monde qui viennent la voir, et 90% de ces personnes passent devant, regardent ce que vous avez passé si longtemps à faire, sans aucune expression sans aucuns commentaires et repartent comme ils sont venu. Vous savez pas ce qu'ils en pensent, vous savez pas vraiment si ils aiment. Vous vous dites qu'ils aiment bien parce qu'ils ont passé un peu de temps devant mais... c'est pas pareil que de l'entendre.

On passe facilement 4h par chapitres, à écrire seulement. En plus de ça il faut relire, corriger et poster ce qui rajoute une à deux heures de boulot. Une review c'est quoi? Deux minutes de votre temps? Et nous ça nous permet de savoir que les heures qu'on a passé sur les chapitres ont servis à quelque chose. Sinon autant l'envoyer à ceux qui nous montrent qu'ils aiment. Quand on vous fait un cadeaux vous dites merci, vous souriez non?

Je peux pas vous forcer, et je veux pas, mais essayez de vous mettre à notre place? On voit le nombre de visiteurs, on voit ceux qui mettent en alerte ou en favoris. Et on voit ceux qui mettent des commentaires. Et on répond à tout les commentaires :) (Et bien sur merci de lire, on est pas en colère contre vous. On voudrais juste que vous compreniez que c'est la moindre des choses, c'est du partage tout simplement ^^)

Bref! On espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre!

A bientôt!

Bisous bisou!


	4. Celle qui mangeait des chocolats périmés

Salut tout le monde !

... J'ai rien à dire en particulier, sauf qu'on vous aime fort évidemment !

A nos fidèles **AddictDoctorWho, lizzia0901, Irishlizzieb, zuutt, Dabede Dabeda, Elenna-Hellenika, Danslesétoiles, Lily & James, EmmaUneLectrice, Stilandra Black et Pimy**, UN GRAND MERCI !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Lily & James : Merci de ta review ! On espère que l'apparition de Regulus te fera plaisir et que tu aimeras les Weasley/Prewett ! :)

Dabede Dabeda (je commence à retenir ton pseudo) : J'ose avouer que je ne connais pas Gravity Falls, mais notre Gideon a plutôt la classe de celui de Rouge Rubis (même si le notre est encore plus cool ;D). Nous prenons beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur James (et à le faire passer pour un con parfois) et j'imagine que ça se sent dans nos chapitres ! Si Kat ne se souvient pas de ses visions, ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des étranges sensations de déjà-vu etc. Et ne t'inquiètes, ça va être drôle quand même ! Je pense (sans pouvoir l'affirmer) que la force des dialogues vient du fait qu'on soit deux à écrire et qu'on s'échange la réplique, sans savoir ce que l'autre va répondre, on part parfois dans des trucs vraiment inattendus. Pas de soucis pour les reviews longues, moi j'aime bien (Mila par contre, j'en sais rien xD). J'ai volontairement répondu à certaines choses et pas à d'autres pour laisser du suspens. Alors merci de ta review et bonne lecture !

Irishlizzieb: Coucou, et oui, Morgane est désespérante xD Concernant Peter, je ne dirais rien ! A vous de deviner quand il commencera à trahir ou pas. Encore merci de ta review et en espérant que la suite te plaira !

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **On se retrouve en bas,**

 **Rukie &Mila**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

 **Celle qui mangeait des chocolats périmés**

Kat s'éventa avec sa main et lâcha un soupire inaudible. Elle était en train de traverser le jardin des Weasley pour rejoindre leur maison, qu'elle ne lâchait pas du regard. Le Terrier était juste comme elle l'avait imaginé, sauf qu'il était un peu plus petit, probablement parce que tous les enfants Weasley n'étaient pas encore nés.

Elle était stressée même si elle savait au fond qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver, qui plus est Gideon avait fini par se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel elle se mettait et l'avait rassuré. Elle se sentait déjà mieux que la veille lorsqu'elle en avait discuté avec Morgane. D'ailleurs Molly avait proposé de faire le diner de Noël chez elle, justement pour que Kathleen ne se sente pas intimidée par la demeure familiale des Prewett, lui avait avoué Gideon en rentrant de sa mission tôt ce matin. Kathleen était reconnaissante envers Molly qui était si attentionnée, alors qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Kathleen en prenant la main de son petit-ami. Tu as l'air épuisé ...

\- T'inquiètes, la rassura-t-il avant de bailler. Je dormirais quand on rentrera, termina-t-il en lui offrant un sourire.

Kat hocha la tête, plus ou moins convaincue. Elle avait appris à ne pas poser de questions à propos de l'Ordre et de ses missions car elle savait qu'il n'allait rien lui révéler. Si elle voulait savoir quelque chose, elle n'avait qu'à rejoindre l'Ordre lui avait-il dit. Elle lui avait bien évidemment répondu que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

C'était le principal point de disputes entre Kathleen et Gideon. Comme elle savait qu'il devait mourir au cours d'une mission avec son frère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait partir, ne dormant pas avant son retour. Gideon prenait ça pour un manque de confiance en ses capacités, il était un auror expérimenté, par Merlin !

\- Tontoooonnn ! S'écria un jeune rouquin en ouvrant la porte du terrier.

\- Bill! S'exclama Gideon en se baissant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Kat ne dit rien, mal à l'aise. Chose totalement stupide puisque Bill n'était qu'un enfant.

\- Gideon! Fit une voix de femme provenant de l'intérieur.

Quelques instant plus tard Molly apparut, tout sourire.

Elle avait un sourire chaleureux et accueillant et un petit garçon de deux ans environ caché derrière ses jupes. Kathleen se détendit, à cet âge là, elle doutait que Percy puisse lui reprocher quoique ce soit. En s'approchant pour la saluer, la jeune femme remarqua soudain le ventre très rond de Madame Weasley. Les jumeaux ne tarderaient pas à pointer le bout de leurs nez ...

\- Kathleen! S'exclama Molly. Je suis ravie d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer! J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi!

\- Ah... Euh...

\- Molly, fit Gideon les oreilles rouges.

\- Mais entrez donc! Il fait froid dehors! S'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir ! Dire que mon petit frère a attendu un mois pour nous présenter, tu ne trouves pas ça injuste, toi ? Je veux dire, Fabian te connaît, lui ! Qu'il te cache aux parents, je ne dis pas, mais à moi ...

Kathleen eut les yeux ronds devant ce débit de paroles impressionnant. Molly était-elle aussi expressive dans les livres ? ... A la réflexion, oui.

\- Je tiens à te remercier, Molly, pour nous accueillir chez vous, vraiment, répondit maladroitement Kathleen.

\- Oh, ce petit accent français, c'est charmant !

Si tu savais que ta belle-fille l'aura aussi, pensa Kathleen en regardant le jeune Bill discuter avec son oncle.

\- Merci, fit-elle en souriant. C'est très mignon chez vous, ajouta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, curieuse.

Et en effet, c'était mignon, la maison avait beaucoup de charme. Rien n'allait ensemble et même si c'était propre et rangé elle donnait l'impression d'être en désordre, d'être... de travers. Pourtant elle était chaleureuse, et surtout elle était unique. C'était leur maison et ça se voyait.

\- Oh non, c'est très... modeste chez nous, fit Molly en secouant la tête.

\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'argent, 'Ly, je peux ... Tenta Gideon en reportant son attention sur sa sœur aînée.

\- Non, Gideon, nous vivons très bien comme ça ! Et je ne quémanderais rien à personne. D'ailleurs, si papa et maman osent dire quelque chose sur cette maison, je les mettrais à la porte !

\- Ca tombe bien, chérie, parce qu'ils y sont, à la porte, signala Arthur Weasley qui venait de descendre les escaliers avec un troisième petit garçon de six ans, environs, que Kathleen identifia comme Charlie.

\- Bonjour, le salua Kathleen, à nouveau gênée.

\- Bonjouuuur! S'exclama-t-il en apercevant la jeune femme. J'ai appris que tu venais de France! Comment sont les moldus là-bas?!

Kathleen réprima un rire, elle était à peine surprise par la question.

\- Arthur! Gronda Molly. Ce n'est pas le moment enfin! S'indigna-t-elle. Gideon, va chercher papa et maman.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui m'y colle ? Râla ce dernier.

\- Tu as presque la trentaine, petit frère, il serait temps de grandir ! Réprimanda Molly. En parlant de frère, où est Fabian ?

\- Il joue avec mes dragons ensorcelés dans ma chambre, répondit Charlie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même pas surprise? Soupira Molly en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu veux m'accompagner dans la cuisine Kathleen? Il me reste encore la compote de pomme à terminer.

La jeune femme la suivit en silence, rassurée d'être entourée de gens qu'elle savait infiniment gentils.

\- Gideon tient beaucoup à toi tu sais, lui fit la rousse alors qu'elle surveillait une pomme qui était en train d'être épluchée par un économe.

Kathleen devint aussi rouge que la pomme. Est-ce que c'était la première chose qu'on disait à la copine de son frère une fois seule à seule ?

\- Je suis étonnée que tu sois si jeune par contre, ce n'est pas trop son genre, d'habitude. Donc ne te vexes pas si ma mère te fait une réflexion à ce sujet. Elle est un peu ... Enfin, tu vas bien voir, j'entends sa douce voix d'ici !

On entendait en effet une voix réprimer Gideon sur sa chemise froissée et ses cernes.

\- Notre père est plus calme, précisa-t-elle, comme pour rassurer la jeune femme.

Kat sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venir en direction de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard une vieille femme passa la porte et la sonda immédiatement de haut en bas. La jeune femme retint sa respiration, incroyablement mal à l'aise et inquiète.

\- Tu es Kathleen? Demanda-t-elle inutilement. Tu es très jeune, observa-t-elle.

\- Je ... Bonjour, balbutia la brune.

\- Elle est mignonne, fit la mère de son petit-ami à l'adresse de Molly, ne lui rendant pas son bonjour.

\- Et elle comprend l'anglais aussi, Maman, soupira Molly en embrassant sa mère.

\- Bien, répondit celle-ci en pinçant des lèvres. Elle convient pour l'instant. Comment va ta grossesse, mon ange ? Tu as pris tellement de poids !

\- Je suis enceinte de jumeaux, lui rappela l'aînée de ses enfants, vexée.

Kathleen retint une grimace, cette femme n'était pas très respectueuse. Elle eu une petite pensée pour Morgane qui aurait déjà été en train de l'incendier et de lui faire une prise de karaté dans les escaliers. Elle était probablement au travail à cette heure-ci.

\- J'espère que la nourriture sera bonne, continua-t-elle. L'an dernier tu avais raté le dessert.

\- Mais non, le dessert de Noël dernier était très bon, lança Gideon en entrant dans la cuisine, suivit de son père.

\- Tu es trop gentil, mon cœur, sourit la vieille femme en posant une main affectueuse sur la joue de son fils. Mais il me manque un enfant, où est mon petit amour ?

Kathleen avait l'étrange impression que cette femme chouchoutait ses fils, qui avaient pourtant 26 et 29 ans. Un homme grand et de belle prestance pour son âge arriva près d'elle. Il avait les mêmes yeux et la même carrure musclée que ses fils.

\- Tu dois être Kathleen, c'est ça ? Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer.

La jeune femme acquiesça:

\- Moi aussi, sourit-elle.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont terminées, nous pouvons passer à table! Annonça Molly en leur indiquant la grande table qui prenait presque toute la cuisine.

Tout le monde s'assit en discutant. Seule la mère de Molly et des garçons ne semblait pas être heureuse d'être ici, jugeant cette maison indigne de sa fille. Arthur s'était mis à côté de Kathleen et lui posait des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre parce qu'elle était sensée avoir été élevée un peu "recluse" et aussi parce qu'il y avait pleins de choses qu'elle ignorait sur cette époque et qu'elle même ne pouvait expliquer.

\- Dis dis, s'exclama Charlie. Tu étais à Potdelard à l'école ? A Gryffondor, comme Tonton ?

\- Et bien, oui, j'étais à Poudlard, corrigea Kathleen en souriant avant de se crisper. Mais ... J'étais à Serpentard.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Molly en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

Ah, visiblement, Gideon avait omis d'en parler à sa sœur. A croire qu'il n'avait pas tant discuter à son propos, comme l'avait dit Molly.

\- Oui, j'ai été placée à Serpentard, répéta-t-elle.

\- Mais...

\- Mais quoi? Fit Gideon en regardant sa soeur en biais.

\- ... Rien. J'ai juste l'habitude d'être entourée de Gryffondor, rit-elle après avoir échangé un regard avec son frère. Et puis j'avais entendu Dumbledore dire quelque chose à propos d'une miss Kerrien de Gryffondor.

\- Ca, c'est ma soeur, Morgane, rectifia Kathleen en souriant.

\- C'est étrange que vous ayez été répartie dans des maisons opposées, sourit Molly. Mais c'est bien que ça n'ait pas entaché vos relations. Les Gryffondors ne s'entendent généralement pas avec les Serpentards.

\- Autant dire jamais, surtout les Prewetts, lança la mère de la jeune femme. Ce sont des personnes sournoises et ...

\- Cela suffit, coupa Falk Prewett en regardant durement son épouse. Dois-je te rappeler que mon frère Ignatus a épousé une serpentard ?

\- Et bien, si Gideon fait la même erreur, ça viendra de ton côté de la famille, siffla la vieille femme, vexée d'avoir été coupée.

\- Assez ! S'énerva Gideon en frappant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Depuis quand est-ce qu'on doit choisir sa petite amie en fonction de la maison dans laquelle elle a été à Poudlard?

\- Mon chéri, je- Commença sa mère.

\- Non! Je ne veux pas t'entendre critiquer Kathleen devant moi! Continua-t-il, en colère.

Kathleen aperçut Fabian sourire en coin, comme s'il avait deviné ce qui allait se passer. Elle le vit taper dans la main de Bill, comme s'ils attendaient tous les deux impatiemment que quelqu'un remette cette vieille bique à sa place.

\- Quelqu'un veut des pommes de terre ? Demanda Molly pour apaiser l'ambiance.

* * *

\- Sirius ? J'y vais ! Déclara Morgane en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

Elle entendit son petit ami grogner.

\- Je rentre pas avant ce soir d'accord? Demanda-t)elle à voix basse.

\- Tu vas où là?! Fit-il en se redressant dans le lit.

\- Je vais travailler.

\- Hein? En quel honneur? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

\- En l'honneur que j'ai accepté de travailler le jour de Noël parce qu'ils ont besoin de personnel et que c'est payé double, répondit-elle, répétant ce qu'elle lui avait dit une semaine plus tôt.

\- Il y avait personne d'autre pour le faire ? Grogna-t-il. C'est Noël, Morgane !

\- Ceux qui sont malades ne verront pas la différence dans leur douleur, que ça soit Noël ou pas, s'agaça la jeune femme. A ce soir !

Elle descendit les escaliers de la maison, agacée. Sirius ne l'écoutait vraiment pas, parfois. Dans ces moments là, elle avait juste envie de lui donner des coups de pieds !

\- Morgane! L'entendit-elle crier du haut des escaliers.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il appela son nom à nouveau avant de dévaler les escaliers, alors qu'elle était en train d'enfiler sa veste.

\- Je dois partir là, fit-elle agacée.

\- Tu as fait exprès de travailler aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Etant donné que j'ai accepté de travailler aujourd'hui on peut dire que oui, c'est fait exprès, ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard! Lui répondit-elle en enfilant ses converses.

\- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire !

\- Si tu voulais dire que j'ai trouvé une excuse pour voir un autre homme ou tout simplement pour ne pas être avec toi le jour de Noël, non, ce n'est pas fait exprès, soupira t-elle, énervée.

Elle se tourna vers lui, enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

\- Mais si tu ne comprends pas que j'ai besoin d'argent et que je ne veux pas dépendre de toi, on va avoir un problème ...

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi! S'exclama Sirius. J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour qu'on vive une vie confortable, jusqu'à au moins nos 60 ans ! On a de la marge non?

\- Sirius, tu sais très bien comment je suis, je suis indépendante, et je l'ai toujours été, y a rien de nouveau là dedans. Et puis j'ai besoin d'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins, je veux dire, il va bien falloir que je me trouve un nouvel appartement vu que le mien a cramé!

Sirius sembla prendre une claque. Sa mâchoire se crispa d'énervement.

\- Alors c'est ça, tu veux juste te tirer le plus rapidement possible ?

\- Sirius, le prends pas comme ça, soupira Morgane en voyant qu'elle l'avait blessé.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ! Cria Sirius. Même Kathleen qui n'est avec son mec que depuis un mois n'envisage pas de partir de chez lui ...

Morgane ne répondit rien, il avait raison. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas rester ici alors qu'il y avait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

\- Je-je suis désolée. C'est juste que... J'ai besoin d'un chez moi, et ici c'est chez toi.

\- Ici ça pourrait être chez nous! S'indigna le jeune homme.

\- Je dois aller travailler. A ce soir.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la maison, tant pour éviter la discussion que pour ne pas être en retard. Il lui restait encore une marge de temps avant d'arriver, mais un contre-temps pouvait arriver si facilement, se dit-elle en marchant rapidement dans les rues décorées de guirlandes. En plus elle devait rendre son devoir sur les dragons, elle avait galeré à le faire, Sirius n'avait pas arrêté de l'interrompre alors que ça comptait pour son évaluation du semestre. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle allait avoir une bonne note, elle avait vraiment passé beaucoup de temps dessus.

Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, se demandant ce que faisait Kathleen à ce moment là. Elle était probablement encore dans son lit avec Gigi. Peut-être avaient-ils essayé le porte-jartelle ! pensa-t-elle avec un sourire coquin avant de bousculer quelqu'un.

\- Vous pourriez faire attention ! S'outra la blonde en ramassant son sac, qu'elle avait lâché, sous le choc de l'impact.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, fit une voix qu'elle connaissait.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux bleu-gris de Regulus. Elle se massa le ventre en sentant une légère douleur là où Bellatrix l'avait blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je cherche un fleuriste qui soit ouvert le jour de Noël, c'est pas évident, tu peux me croire, râla-t-il.

\- Nan, je voulais dire, ce que tu fous à Londres, abruti !

\- Je suis en vacances, crétine, répondit le jeune homme vexé. J'avais presque oublié que tu étais dépourvu d'intelligence ...

\- Et moi j'avais presque oublié que tu étais désagréable au possible.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Tu devrais pas être en train de fêter Noël avec mon frère? Demanda-t-il, blasé.

Le visage de Morgane s'assombrit, se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Sirius.

\- A moins qu'il ne t'ai déjà largué, supposa Regulus en voyant sa tête.

\- Et si tu allais acheter des fleurs pour les mettre dans le cul de ta fiancée ! Cracha Morgane. Evites les roses, c'est pas très original pour une Rosier, et puis ça risque de piquer !

\- Ah, t'es au courant, fit-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ta charmante môman est allée t'acheter des fringues pour votre bidule de fiançailles au magasin où Kat bossait, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vois, dit-il simplement.

\- Mais ça te fait rien de pas avoir le choix? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai pas choisie Léonide, s'étonna Regulus.

\- Bah, t'es un Black, ta mère est névrosée et dérangée psychologiquement d'après Sirius, donc vous devez certainement être fan des mariages arrangés et consanguins !

Elle fut surprise de le voir esquisser un sourire:

\- Bon, j'admets que t'as pas tord, fit-il.

\- En fait tu te poses pas vraiment de questions, conclut Morgane. Je devrais peut-être faire la même chose, grommela-t-elle pour elle même.

\- Pour faire un mariage consanguin, faudrait déjà que tu ai de la famille, lui fit remarquer Regulus avec un sourire moqueur.

\- T'es con ! Ne put s'empêcher de rire Morgane.

Ils entendirent soudain le bruit de Big Ben, qui sonnait 8 heure du matin.

\- Merde, je suis en retard !

\- Pour? Demanda Regulus, curieux.

\- Boulot, répondit-elle simplement en coinçant son sac sur son épaule, prête à courir comme une folle. La fleuriste dans la petite rue piétonne vers le grand parc à droite est ouverte aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

\- Hey ! Appela t-il alors qu'elle était déjà bien éloignée. Merci la naine !

\- De rien, pauvre con ! Répondit-elle en riant

Finalement, elle aurait peut-être une chance de le sauver, pensa t-elle, mais elle avait encore le temps, après tout. Là, il fallait surtout qu'elle court !

* * *

Morgane se leva avec difficulté de sa chaise, sa pause allait prendre fin et il fallait qu'elle retourne dans son service pour bosser. Elle fourra le dernier morceau de chocolat du paquet que l'hôpital lui avait offert pour la Saint-Valentin dans sa bouche et le jeta à la poubelle. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers, les mains dans les poches.

Plus qu'un mois s'était écoulé depuis sa dispute avec Sirius et sa rencontre avec Regulus. En rentrant le soir du 25 décembre, elle s'était encore disputée avec Sirius, avant de finalement rompre et quitter sa maison le lendemain du jour de l'an. Elle avait dormi chez Fabian, le frère de Gideon, pour ne pas passer la nuit dehors, puis elle avait visité des appartements le lendemain. La jeune femme en avait finalement trouvé un, encore plus modeste que celui qui avait brûlé, mais plus près de Ste Mangouste.

Elle avait été obligée de prendre un peu de distance par rapport aux autres et n'allait plus vraiment à leurs petites soirées hebdomadaires. On lui avait répété qu'elle n'allait pas arrêté de les voir sous prétexte qu'elle n'était plus avec Sirius mais elle se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir pour ainsi dire gâché leur relation, parce qu'elle était consciente qu'elle était celle à blâmer. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait cessé de l'aimer.

Du coup elle passait pas mal de temps toute seule, ce qui lui permettait de bosser comme une malade. Enfin, pas toute à fait toute seule. D'une part, Kathleen était toujours de son côté, tout comme Gigi et Fafa, pensa t-elle en souriant. Et puis, elle avait passé un peu de temps avec Ian, le frère aîné de Luke Miller, qui l'avait aidé à réviser.

\- Morgane ! S'écria celui-ci. Bonne St-Valentin !

\- Ouais, merci. Toi aussi, grommela-t-elle. C'est juste moi ou bien les chocolats qu'ils nous ont distribués étaient pas bon?

\- A mon avis ils étaient périmés, répondit le jeune homme, sérieusement.

\- J'ai tout mangé, j'espère que je serais pas malade.

\- Ce serait un peu con pour une médicomage.

\- En fait, ils nous intoxiquent pour avoir encore plus de clients, je suis sûre que c'est ça !

\- Tu as percé un secret défense, Morgane Kerrien, gloire à ton intelligence, se moqua gentiment Ian.

\- Tu peux me baiser les pieds et embrasser le sol où je marche, si tu veux !

\- Je passe mon tour pour cette fois, m'en veux pas, rit Ian en commençant à avancer à côté de Morgane pour rejoindre leur service.

\- Ca passe, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi! S'exclama-t-elle, faussement clémente.

\- Pardon ma reine.

\- Ah, j'aime entendre ça! S'exclama la jeune femme en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Elle l'entendit éclater de rire et ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à son hilarité. Elle se sentait vraiment mieux depuis qu'elle avait quitté Sirius. Bien sûr, il lui manquait parfois, car elle gardait de l'affection pour lui, mais elle se sentait vraiment libérée.

\- Kerrien ! Miller ! La pause est finie, dépêchez-vous ! Gronda la responsable du service.

\- Ouais ouais, fit Morgane dans sa barbe. Quelle vieille bique, souffla-t-elle à Ian qui réprima un rire.

* * *

Lorsque Morgane passa la porte de son appartement, Kathleen était assise sur son canapé en train de manger des chocolats en forme de coeur.

\- Tu devrais pas être en train de jouer au docteur avec ton amoureux? Demanda la blonde en fermant la porte, surprise de voir son amie là.

\- Il est partit en mission pour l'Ordre il y a une bonne heure, lui répondit simplement Kat.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas venir te gaver de chocolat ici à chaque fois qu'il s'en va ? Compatit Morgane, habituée à voir débarquer Kathleen quelle que soit l'heure, lorsque Gideon et Fabian partaient en mission.

\- Je sais, soupira Kathleen. Morgane, je vais entrer dans l'Ordre.

\- Huh? Fit la blonde en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'ai envie de faire quelque chose... Je dis pas que tu fais rien, au contraire, tu en fais beaucoup, sans même être dans l'Ordre. J'en ai juste assez de rester dans mon coin à ne rien faire, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- D'accord, fit Morgane. Du moment que tu crèves pas.

\- C'est tout? S'étonna Kat.

\- Tu t'attendais à ce que je te dise de pas le faire?

\- Non, mais plutôt un rappel de combien je n'ai pas le niveau, d'à quel point c'est dangereux, tout ça ...

\- T'es grande, ma poule, et tu sais très bien tout ça, répondit Morgane en sortant une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- On trinque à quoi ? La St-Valentin ? S'étonna Kathleen.

\- A ton entrée non-officielle dans l'Ordre? A moi qui ai réussit à avoir les meilleurs résultats des premières années pour ce semestre?

\- Les deux?!

\- Ca me va! S'exclama Morgane en lui servant un verre.

Kathleen but une gorgé et se souvint d'une chose. Elle se pencha vers son sac à main et sortit un dessin d'enfant contenant des cœurs et des dragons.

\- Je m'occupais des garçons, ce matin, regarde ce que Charlie m'a dessiné ! S'exclama t-elle en souriant

Morgane attrapa le papier et regarda les dessins, Charlie avait dessiné Kathleen et ce qui semblait être Gideon -il avait clairement fait plus d'effort pour dessiner la jeune femme- se tenant la main devant une jolie maison, entourés de pleins de coeurs. Il y avait même un dragon dans le ciel, probablement parce qu'il aimait les dragons.

\- C'est adorable! S'extasia Morgane.

\- Oui ! Sourit Kathleen avec un air gaga. Quand je pense qu'il va devenir un beau et fort dresseur de dragon ...

Morgane ricana.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas toi qui clamait haut et fort détester les enfants ?

\- Euh, je... C'est pas pareil...

\- Ouais ouais, rit la blonde. Tu vas voir, t'auras un gosse avant moi! Enfin, pour l'instant t'es mieux partie que moi, finit-elle d'un air sombre.

\- Momo! C'est pas grave d'être célibataire.

\- Facile à dire quand t'as toi et Gigi, James et Lily, Franck et Alice et Peter et son blanc de poulet autour de toi. Je me sens mal aimée, fit-elle en faisant mine de pleurer en serrant la bouteille contre son coeur.

\- T'es sûre ? Ce n'est pas ce que laissait entendre Luke, pourtant.

\- Luke ? Comment ça, Luke ? Depuis quand tu le vois, d'ailleurs ?!

\- Il se trouve que je reçois des lettres de mes amis de Poudlard, se vexa Kathleen. Et qu'il me parle de son frère, puisque toi tu ne le mentionnes pas ...

\- Parce que il y a rien à dire, grommela Morgane un peu gênée. C'est un collègue, il est sympa.

\- Sympa hein? Il ressemble à Luke? Demanda Kat.

\- Ouais plutôt.

\- Et tu trouvais Luke sexy, il me semble...

\- Oui mais ..

\- Il est drôle ?

\- Très, mais ...

\- Intelligent ?

\- Aussi, mais ...

\- Mais tu attends quoi ? Une invitation de Merlin en slibard ?

\- Tu crois que ce serait possible? Non parce que je pourrais mourir heureuse après avoir vu ça! S'exclama Morgane qui avait décidément la même concentration qu'un gamin de 4 ans.

\- Morgane! Fit Kat en la regardant dans les yeux. Demain tu vas le voir, et tu lui proposes d'aller boire un truc après le boulot.

\- Mais... Et Sirius? Il a toujours été persuadé que j'avais des vues sur quelqu'un à l'hôpital, ça va le blesser et il va m'en vouloir encore plus, si c'est seulement possible!

\- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Sirius est plutôt du genre rancunier, si tu attends qui ne t'en veuilles plus pour sortir avec quelqu'un, tu auras des toiles d'araignées qui auront fossilisé, ma vieille !

\- Tu exagères, là ... Pouffa Morgane

\- A peine !

\- Bon bah si tu insistes alors... Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi! S'exclama Morgane avant de finir son verre cul sec.

\- Je veux un rapport complet. Parce que si tu veux mon avis, lui il attend juste parce qu'il n'est pas sur que tu te sois remise de ta rupture avec Sirius. Donc les chances pour que tu te prennes un râteau sont inexistantes.

\- Personne n'a jamais mis de râteau à la reine Morgane.

\- Tu m'expliques comment tu es passé de Princesse Morgane à Poudlard à Reine Morgane ? Rit Kathleen

\- Bah ... J'ai assassiné un roi et j'ai pris sa place, comme le font toutes les princesses.

\- On a pas du regarder les même Disney, alors ...

\- Ouais bon ok, j'ai asservi Ian, qui m'appelle ma reine maintenant, fit Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Sérieusement?

\- Nan. Il l'a dit une fois pour rire, mais c'est suffisant pour que je prenne la grosse tête!

\- Ca j'en doute pas une seule seconde! Rit Kathleen avant de boire

\- Et mis à part Charlie et son super dessin, tu as eu quoi pour la St-Valentin ? Demanda Morgane, décidée à changer de sujet.

\- Je te vois venir, dis donc, on parlait de toi, là ! Gronda Kathleen qui connaissait bien son amie.

\- Y a plus rien à dire sur moi. On a fait le tour là. Donc parle moi donc de votre début de saint valentin? Vous avez fait des choses inhabituellement cochonnes? Gloussa-t-elle.

\- MORGANE! S'écria Kat, rouge.

\- Si on peut plus rigoler!

Après avoir forcé Morgane a écrire une lettre à Ian, pour l'inviter à boire un verre le lendemain, puisqu'exceptionnellement Morgane ne travaillait pas et qu'elle était certaine que la blonde se serait défilée sinon, Kathleen rentra chez Gideon, attendant dans le canapé avec son carnet de croquis son retour.

Elle entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et sortit sa baguette.

\- Gideon ?

\- Ouaip, fit la voix de son petit ami dans l'entrée.

Elle rangea sa baguette et se leva, allant le rejoindre. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était indemne et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de s'écarter.

\- Regardes ! Je suis passé nous acheter un gâteau! Et tiens! Des fleurs pour toi!

\- Abruti ! Souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu es rentré comme ça, hein ? J'ai cru ... J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur, que tu étais blessé, que ...

\- Hey ! Calmes-toi ! Tempéra-t-il, surpris. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ... Je vais bien, tu vois ? Ce n'était qu'une mission de surveillance, rien de plus.

Kathleen soupira et pris les fleurs des mains de Gideon, avant de sourire. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour trouver des hibiscus à cette période de l'année, mais elle était touchée qu'il se souvienne de ses fleurs préférées.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

\- Mais de rien, fit-il avant de passer la main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. T'as fait quoi pendant que j'étais pas là? Des croquis? Demanda-t-il en la lâchant pour retirer ses chaussures.

\- Je suis passée voir Morgane et oui, j'ai fait une nouvelle collection pour enfants ! Tes neveux m'inspirent, il faut croire, sourit la jeune femme. J'en parlerais avec Knuzog.

Knuzog était le gobelin qui se chargeait de son projet de création de magasin de vêtements. Il était avare mais avait, semble-t-il senti que son projet pouvait lui rapporter des galions.

\- On visite toujours des locaux ce week-end ? Demanda Gideon en sortant des assiettes pour manger le gâteau, malgré le fait qu'il était trois heures du matin passée.

\- Si tu veux toujours venir, oui.

\- Bien sur que je veux toujours! Fit Gideon, avant de lui servir une part de gâteau.

\- J'espère que ça se passera bien, je suis tellement pressée de pouvoir ouvrir ce magasin. Ca serait un rêve devenu réalité... dit-elle.

\- J'aime bien quand tu es comme ça, rit son petit ami. Les yeux un peu dans le vague, en train de rêver, c'est mignon.

\- Tu n'avais pas de rêve, quand tu étais petit, toi ?

\- Si, je voulais avoir l'ordre de Merlin et être le premier à voyager dans l'espace en balai, répondit Gideon en souriant, s'installant à côté de Kathleen dans le canapé, lui tendant une part de gâteau.

\- Je veux pas te casser ton délire, mais voyager dans l'espace ça va être compliqué, rit Kat en prenant l'assiette qu'il lui tendait.

\- Comment ça?! Fit mine de s'horrifier Gideon. J'ai déjà préparé mon voyage et tout, j'ai même le trajet de prêt !

Kat éclata de rire avant de gouter le gâteau:

\- Oh! Il est excellent! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle sentit le regard de Gideon sur elle.

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou j'ai dis un truc qu'il fallait pas ? Si c'est à propos de ton voyage dans l'espace, il faut te rendre à l'évidence, mais je voulais pas te blesser ! Plaisanta Kathleen.

\- Tu ne manges pas très proprement, fit-il en souriant avant de se pencher pour essuyer la crème qu'elle avait sur les lèvres avec son pouce. Ne te transformes pas en goret comme ta soeur, s'il te plait.

\- Ca risque pas! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Je sais bien, et heureusement parce qu'une copine comme ta sœur, je n'en voudrais pas !

\- Soit pas méchant, elle n'a pas que de mauvais côté, défendit Kathleen en souriant.

\- Oh mais je sais ! Et j'aime beaucoup ses cadeaux !

\- Hein?! S'exclama Kat en rougissant.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est la saint valentin...

\- C'était! Le rectifia la jeune femme, on est le quinze maintenant, le coupa-t-elle, gênée.

\- Kathleen, la supplia-t-il faussement.

Elle soupira:

\- Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, mais d'abord je finis mon gâteau!

\- Dépêches-toi, alors, sourit-il en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Hey, c'est pas moi, le gâteau ! Fit mine de gronder Kathleen en laissant finalement son assiette de côté.

* * *

Et oui... ça y est ... Sirius et Morgane après plus d'un an de relation, ont rompu ! Quelle tragédie, quelle tristesse ... Vos avis la dessus ?

Comment avez-vous trouvé les Weasley ? Les petits ne sont-ils pas trop choupi ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, un rendez-vous, une inauguration mouvementée et une de nos sorcières fort bourrée !

Qu'est-ce que ces mots cachent, d'après vous ? Faîtes nous part de vos idées, même farfelues (elles ont le mérite de nous faire rire !)

A très bientôt,

Rukie&Mila


	5. Celle qui abusait du Whisky-Pur-Feu

_Coucou!_

J'espère que vous allez bien et que les cours ont bien repris (pour ceux qui ont cours)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews: Danslesetoiles, Elenna-Hellenika, EmmaUneLectrice, Dabede Dabeda, Stilandra Black, Lily Luna Black, AddictDoctorWho, Neiflheim, Lily et James & Pandelfique, vous êtes géniales :D

Dabede Dabeda: Non, on les a inventé ^^. Non, la relation de Morgane et Sirius n'est pas qu'un détail, ça va avoir des répercussions sur le reste de la fic :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elles sont toujours très distrayantes xD

Lily Luna Black: Merci! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! T'as quasiment tout bon! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

Lily et James (J'imagine que tu as fait des fautes de frappes dans ton pseudo ^^): Ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant! ALORS! Tu as posté la 50eme review ce qui veut dire que tu as le droit à un cadeau :D Par contre il nous faut un moyen pour te contacter et t'as pas de compte sur ce site donc... est-ce que tu as un moyen pour nous contacter? Par skyblog peut-être? Ou askFM? On supprimera le commentaire si il faut. Sinon il faut que tu te fasses un compte ici. Ou peut-être que le cadeau ne t'intéresse pas (c'est soit une info, soit un OS, soit un dessin... ou autre si t'as une idée ^^), t'as le droit de ne pas en vouloir ^^

Donc voici le chapitre 5, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres :)

 **Bonne Lecture**

 _MilaRukie_

* * *

 **Chapitre V:**

 **Celle qui abusait du Whisky-Pur-Feu**

Morgane vérifia sa coiffure dans la vitre du pub dans lequel elle avait donné rendez-vous à Ian et soupira, c'était peine perdue, ses cheveux étaient trop indisciplinés. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre -cadeau de James et Lily à Noël- et vit qu'elle avait encore quinze minutes à attendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était le genre de personne à toujours arriver trois plombes en avance et à stresser comme une malade une fois sur place? Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle foutait ici.

En fait si, elle savait, c'était la faute de Kathleen tout ça. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se plaignait d'être célibataire qu'elle voulait un mec ! Si ?

\- Serais-tu en train de regretter ton hibou d'hier ? Demanda une voix bien connue derrière elle .

Morgane se tourna si vite qu'elle manqua de trébucher sur ses pieds - Kathleen avait eu la bonne idée de lui faire porter des talons-.

\- Ian! Non, je- bien sur que non! Je serais pas là sinon, balbutia-t-elle, les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu, princesse, ricana Ian qui commençait à bien connaître Morgane.

\- Hey, s'outra la blonde en le suivant pour s'asseoir. Pourquoi je ne suis plus une reine !?

\- Pas assez vieille, pas assez... méchante, expliqua Ian en souriant.

\- La blague! Je suis quelqu'un de purement méchant, j'aime bien voir les autres souffrir!

\- Evites de le faire avec moi, alors, fit-il avec un air demi-sérieux.

\- Je ...

\- Respires Morgane, je te taquine ! Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment été surpris par ta lettre ... Tu avais bu, non ?

\- Non j'ai fais ça parce que... Attends, j'avais bu en plus, mais comment tu sais? Enfin je veux dire, j'étais pas torchée hein! Je suis pas un poivrot ! Avec ma soeur on a juste trinqué à deux trois trucs et puis ensuite elle m'a menacé et... Enfin bref. Oui j'avais bu! Répondit-elle à toute vitesse.

\- Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de venir à moins d'y avoir été contrainte ou encouragée ...

\- Tu insinues que j'ai pas le cran de t'inviter, c'est ça ?!

\- J'insinue que t'es timide même si tu essayes de le cacher et que par conséquent, me proposer une sortie n'est pas vraiment ton genre.

\- Huh? Euh... Il fait beau aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

Il eut un rire amusé.

\- Pour un mois de février, c'est sûr que la pluie est magnifique.

\- Que prendrez-vous ? Demanda une serveuse en s'approchant de leur table une fois qu'ils furent installés.

\- Un Whisky Pur Feu, demanda Ian.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna la serveuse du pub moldu.

\- Un verre de whisky et une blonde s'il vous plait, fit Morgane en souriant.

\- Tout de suite, répondit la serveuse en lançant un regard en biais à Ian.

\- Une blonde?!

\- Une bière blonde. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je foute d'une blonde? Rit Morgane.

\- Je pensais que tu prenais plus... fort comme alcool, fit remarquer le jeune homme lorsqu'ils eurent leurs verres.

\- Je vais essayer de pas empirer mon cas avec de l'alcool ...

\- Ce serait drôle pourtant ! Rit Ian.

\- Pour toi, mais j'ai pas envie de m'humilier ...

Morgane but une gorgée de sa bière avant de sonder rapidement la pièce. Elle arrêta son regard sur une fille à quelques tables d'eux.

\- Il y a une fille qui te fait déjà de l'oeil à deux tables de la nôtre, lança Morgane en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu m'invites pour me faire regarder des filles ? Demanda Ian sans même jeter un coup d'œil à la concernée.

\- Je te montres les choix, c'est tout !

Ian arqua un sourcil.

\- Désolée, reflex de coach en amour, fit Morgane en se grattant la joue, gênée.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la fille au bar. Celle-ci était toujours en train de fixer Ian, dans l'espoir sans doute qu'il sente le poids de son regard.

\- Je devrais aller lui dire que tu n'es pas intéressé ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ca tu sais faire, mais dire à un mec qu'il t'intéresse c'est trop dur ? Rit Ian.

\- Mais qui a dit que tu m'intéressais ? Rougit Morgane.

Ian arqua à nouveau un sourcil et afficha un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir invité dans ce cas? Demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant.

\- Tu as un peu trop confiance en toi sur ce coup là, souffla-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres, les oreilles rouges.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûre, tu veux dire !

\- Moi je crois que tu es une horrible menteuse, sourit Ian.

\- Tu te sens pas mal à l'aise à vouloir me manipuler comme ça pour que j'avoue que tu me plais? Demanda Morgane avant de recommencer à boire.

\- Donc tu le reconnais.

\- Hein?

\- Je te plais.

\- Bah franchement tu pourrais le demander à toutes les filles de ce bar, je suis pas sûre qu'il y en aura une qui te dira non. J'ai déjà eu une patiente qui m'a dit que te voir était le meilleur des remèdes, bientôt elles vont faire un fan-club, je te jure ! Ca me fait penser à ma Mamie Nova, les vieux du village, ils en avaient fait un pour elle et ...

Mais elle fut interrompue dans sa tirade par les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

\- Je- Commença Morgane, rouge comme une tomate lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle. Mais... Enfin...

\- Maintenant oses me dire dans le blanc des yeux que je ne te plais pas.

\- Je ... Tu as fait ça exprès pour que j'arrête de parler, avoues !

\- Aussi, sourit Ian. Mais je constate que tu ne nies pas ...

\- A quoi bon maintenant, soupira Morgane. Même si je te disais que te regarder me file la gerbe, tu me croirais pas.

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire amusé, faisant réagir Morgane:

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?

\- Toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve ça étonnamment charmant ... Ce qui me fait penser que Luke m'avait prévenu que tu étais un peu perturbée sur les bords !

\- Il a dit quoi le morveux !? S'outra Morgane.

\- Hum, que tu as de l'énergie à revendre et que tu parles beaucoup, mais que tu es quelqu'un de bien qui protège les gens qu'elle aime.

Morgane repensa au moment où Luke était venu lui parler lorsque Kathleen était dans le coma et sourit:

\- Il est gentil, dit-elle.

\- C'est plus un morveux ? Fit mine de s'étonner Ian.

\- Je lui pardonne, disons, dans ma grande mansuétude.

\- Tu es trop généreuse ! Ricana t-il

\- Mais en fait, commença-t-elle après avoir vidé son verre. Tu me harcèles pour savoir si tu me plais, mais toi tu me dis même pas si je te plais! Fit-elle indignée.

Ian eut un petit rire et finit également son verre avant de parler.

\- En fait, non, je viens juste au rendez-vous qu'on me donne pour entendre des éloges, avoua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Je le savais !

\- Franchement Morgane, tu es certainement la dernière de notre service à ne pas l'avoir remarqué !

Morgane soupira et laissa sa tête tomber contre la table, faisant sursauter Ian:

\- Je suis naïve et aveugle, grommela-t-elle. C'est très gênant.

\- C'est plutôt mignon, à vrai dire, rit le jeune homme.

\- Depuis combien de temps? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Je ne sais pas, novembre, peut-être, avoua Ian en rougissant légèrement pour la première fois.

Au moins quatre mois et elle n'avait absolument rien vu ...

\- Pourquoi tu n'as ...

\- Tu étais avec ton homme et d'après ton amie de service, la situation était déjà assez tendue comme ça ...

\- Ah oui ça, fit Morgane en palissant. C'est vrai que ça aurait posé quelques problèmes.

Ian hocha la tête:

\- C'est ce qu'on m'avait expliqué. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré attendre que ce soit toi qui vienne vers moi, si jamais tu en avais envie.

\- Tu sais qu'il faut quand même que tu continues à faire gaffe, si jamais il apprend ce que tu viens de faire, ex ou pas, il pourrait ... Enfin, il est assez sanguin.

\- Morgane, je sais gérer des ex jaloux, tu sais. Et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis assez musclé, si besoin est ...

\- Sirius c'est... je serais toi, j'aurais pas envie de me retrouver face à lui, surtout vu comment il a pris la rupture... En plus il était persuadé qu'il y avait pleins de mecs au boulot qui me voulaient dans leur lit alors s'il apprend ça... vu qu'on travaille ensemble. Je vais avoir le droit à des "je le savais blahblah". Enfin, il va péter un câble quoi.

Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait en souriant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dois comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Euh ... Pour moi aussi, un peu.

\- Tu as fini de boire? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- On va se promener un peu? Il y a un parc pas loin, on peut profiter du fait qu'il ne pleuve plus pour se balader, proposa-t-il en souriant.

Morgane se leva de table et s'avança pour sortir du pub, lorsque Ian lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. La petite blonde rougit et le suivit.

* * *

\- Gid ? Appela la voix de Kathleen depuis la salle de bain. Tu es réveillé ?

Elle pencha la tête par la porte, pour voir Gideon étalé sur le ventre en travers sur le lit.

\- Chéri ? Ecoutes, si tu es fatigué par toutes ces missions, je vais finir l'installation toute seule !

\- Non non, juste deux minutes, grogna-t-il, la tête dans son oreiller.

\- T'es sûr hein? Parce que si c'est pour que tu t'endormes sur un canapé là-bas, fit-elle en souriant.

Gideon se leva lentement et vint vers elle d'un pas très lent.

\- Une bonne douche me réveillera, dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un bâillement.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu es en état ? Demanda Kathleen en le voyant se traîner sous la douche.

\- Mais oui, Kat ! Arrêtes de paniquer, tu veux, ce n'est qu'une avant-première ... Tout sera près pour ce soir, tu vas voir !

Kathleen lui jeta un regard dubitatif puis sortit de la salle de bain pour le laisser prendre une douche pendant qu'elle lui préparait un café et de quoi manger pour eux deux. Au moment même où elle posait une tasse de café devant les tartines de son petit ami, il émergea dans la cuisine, habillé et coiffé, mais la tête dans le cul.

\- Tiens, ton café, dit-elle en lui tendant sa tasse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit Gideon reprendre un visage humain, redevenant l'homme sexy dont elle était devenue dingue.

\- Morgane vient t'aider à tout installer après son service ? Demanda t-il , enfin réveillé.

\- Ouais, répondit la jeune femme en s'installant pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Je lui ai demandé de ramener de l'aide si jamais c'était possible mais la connaissant elle va arriver en solo.

\- Elle a beaucoup d'amis au boulot? Demanda son petit ami en l'imitant.

\- Tu connais Morgane ... Il faut beaucoup de patience avec elle, plaisanta Kathleen. Je crois qu'elle a une bonne amie et puis, il y a Ian, quoi.

\- Il a l'air d'avoir des nerfs d'acier, ce mec ! Rit Gideon en se souvenant du repas qu'ils avaient fait ensemble la semaine passé.

\- C'est la remarque que je me suis faite, lança Kat en souriant. Il arrive assez bien à canaliser son énergie, et puis je pense qu'il est plus mature que Sirius... Enfin je veux dire...

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, sourit Gideon en mettant une cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit que Molly t'attendait à 11h, ce matin ?

\- Si, on s'arrange pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule ! Arthur travaille ce matin et comme elle est proche de la date ...

\- Tu penses que tu nous rejoindras à quelle heure, du coup? Demanda-t-elle en continuant à manger.

\- Aucune idée, vers 15h je pense. Pas avant en tout cas. Ca ira sans moi ?

\- T'inquiètes, Morgane est de nuit donc elle finit à 7h ce matin, elle ira faire une sieste et viendra après, en espérant qu'elle se réveille parce que la connaissant elle est capable de dormir jusqu'à Noel prochain !

* * *

Kathleen s'agitait partout dans sa boutique, dirigeant Lily qui était venue lui donner un coup de main, puisque Morgane était toujours aux abonnées absentes.

\- J'adore cette robe, bava la rousse en plaçant une des robes haute-couture dans la vitrine de la boutique.

\- Hum... Fit Kat, ne l'écoutant pas vraiment.

Elle était stressée. Et si jamais ça ne fonctionnait pas? Ou qu'elle n'était pas prête à temps?

\- BOOM BABY! Fit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle se tourna et vit Morgane qui se tenait sur le seuil, les poings sur les hanches, un grand sourire sur le visage et les cheveux en pétards.

\- Tu viens de te réveiller?

\- Ouais, je suis partie plus tôt pour dormir plus longtemps et être opérationnelle jusqu'à ce soir !

\- Comment tu as fait pour quitter ton service plus tôt ?

\- L'avantage de coucher avec un titulaire, ma poule ! Sourit Morgane

Ses deux amies la fixèrent, choquées. Même si elles étaient habituées à la manière dont Morgane parlait c'était toujours un peu... perturbant d'entendre de telles choses sortir de sa bouche.

\- J'oublie tout le temps que tu as un nouveau copain, souffla Lily en lui souriant.

\- Moi aussi, plaisanta Morgane.

\- Le pauvre ! Rit Kathleen. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, son frère vient ce soir !

\- Ah oui ? Et Gigi, il sait que Luke craquait sur toi lorsque nous étions à Poudlard ? Ricana Morgane en installant les rideaux des cabines d'essayages.

\- Evidemment, puisque tu t'es empressée de le lui dire, rappela la brune. Mais il ne se sens pas menacé par un jeunot, qu'il a dit !

\- Ouais et vu que tu préfères les pépés il y a peu de chance que t'ailles voir ailleurs, ricana Morgane en équilibre sur un tabouret.

\- Et Ian vient? Demanda Lily.

\- Non, lui répondit Morgane.

\- Tu as peur que Sirius lui casse la gueule ? Devina la rousse.

\- Disons qu'ils risqueraient de se frapper mutuellement ... Ian est pas le genre à se laisser frapper sans broncher.

\- Sans compter qu'il a plus de muscles que Sirius, renchérit Kathleen.

\- Tu mates mon mec ? Fit mine de s'offusquer la blonde.

\- Peut-être! Rit Kat.

Morgane éclata de rire avant de descendre - ou plutôt tomber- du tabouret.

\- Il est pas vexé que son frère vienne mais que toi tu ne veuilles pas que lui vienne? Demanda Lily.

\- Ca le gave un peu je crois, enfin je suis sure que ça le soule, mais il est cool donc il fait avec, sourit Morgane en se massant le genou.

\- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix ... Argumenta Kathleen en installant des cartes de visites sur le comptoir, à côté des vitrines de bijoux et accessoires.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah ... Tu lui imposes, c'est tout. Morgane, tu n'as même pas voulu qu'ils se rencontrent et dès que Sirius entre dans une pièce, tu l'évites comme la peste !

\- T'étais pas là quand on a rompu, grommela Morgane en détournant le regard. C'était un carnage, je m'en veux encore, souffla-t-elle en se tournant pour attraper des cintres.

\- Il s'en est remis! La rassura Lily. Plus ou moins.

\- Je trouve pas que coucher avec toutes les filles qu'il trouve soit une façon de se remettre, fit remarquer Kathleen depuis l'arrière boutique.

\- Kat ! S'outra Lily, choquée par le manque de tact de son amie.

\- Quoi ? Faut appeler un chien, un chien. Ca ne sert à rien de préserver Morgane en lui faisant croire qu'il voit des licornes et des arc-en-ciel partout !

\- Il couche avec toutes les filles qu'il trouve?! S'exclama Morgane en laissant tomber ses cintres par terre. Mais... C'est...

\- Répugnant, la coupa Kat.

\- Mais pourquoi? Souffla Morgane en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils.

Lily lança un regard accusateur à Kathleen, qui revenait à l'avant de la boutique avec les derniers cartons, avant de s'approcher doucement de Morgane.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Mo' ! Il a juste besoin de se changer les idées, de voir du monde ...

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Lily ! Protesta Kat en levant les yeux au ciel. J'adore Sirius, mais il essaie simplement de faire croire que sa rupture avec Morgane et son couple avec Ian ne le touche pas. C'est de l'orgueil masculin, c'est tout ...

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Morgane, coupable.

\- Non, il veut juste éviter d'être blessé à nouveau, donc il change de partenaire pour ne pas s'attacher, corrigea Lily avec tact.

\- Ah bah là il risque pas de s'attacher, il doit même pas prendre le temps de retenir leurs noms! S'indigna la brune.

Morgane se releva brusquement.

\- Tu sais quoi? Je vois pas pourquoi je me casse le cul à l'éviter et à ne jamais inviter Ian si lui il passe son temps à faire des truc comme ça. Si il s'en remet comme ça alors c'est que ça va! Je peux inviter Ian? Demanda-t-elle à son amie, incertaine.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de scène pendant la soirée, mais ça l'agaçait de faire attention alors que Sirius se comportait littéralement comme un porc.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée, temporisa Lily.

\- Vas-y, de toute façon, il risque d'y avoir de la baston. Rabastan compte passer ! A croire qu'il est pas au courant que sa belle-soeur a tenté de nous tuer, il y a quelque mois.

\- Tu es encore en contact avec ce trou du cul ?

\- Les contacts, c'est toujours utile. C'est un des actionnaires de la boutique, avoua Kathleen. Je pouvais pas tout financer toute seule, malgré le prêt de Gringott.

\- T'invites tous les mecs qui avaient des vues sur toi en fait? Demanda Morgane en souriant alors qu'elle griffonnait quelques phrases sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle attacha sur la patte du hibou de Gideon que Kat avait amenée avec elle, au cas où.

\- J'aime vivre dangereusement, rit Kat, tendue.

\- J'espère qu'il fera que passer, fit Morgane avant de s'approcher d'elle. _J'imagine qu'ils savent pas encore que c'est un mangemort,_ souffla-t-elle à Kathleen, en français.

\- _Tu penses bien que non ..._ Répondit Kathleen, nerveusement. _Des membres de l'Ordre et un mangemort qui font la fête ensemble pour l'ouverture de ma boutique ... C'est tellement ironique._

Kathleen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la catastrophe que ça allait être. Elle avait bien sûr jeté des sorts de protection partout, vitres, mobiliers, vêtements, histoire d'assurer.

\- C'est dommage que tu fasses l'ouverture en pleine période scolaire, avec Regulus, on aurait eu un bain de sang encore plus flippant, ricana Morgane.

Kat laissa échapper un petit rire, en effet ça aurait été amusant, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Sirius/Regulus s'il était venu, Sirius/Ian, Rabastan/tout le monde, Morgane/Sirius, un rassemblement de gens qui s'aiment quoi.

\- T'inquiètes ma poule, je m'occuperai des débordements! S'exclama Morgane en lui donnant une tape virile dans le dos.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me rassure pas du tout ? Demanda Kathleen.

* * *

Gideon les avait finalement rejoint en fin d'après-midi, annonçant que Molly ne tarderait pas à donner naissance aux jumeaux, bien que Morgane et Kathleen sachent déjà qu'ils ne naîtraient que dans trois jours, le 1 avril. Ils avaient finalement fini de tout installer ensemble.

\- Il y a pas à dire, c'est tout de même une autre ambiance que Guipure, constata Lily en regardant leur labeur.

\- C'est clair, souffla Morgane en souriant à son amie.

\- Je suis vraiment fier de toi, fit Gideon en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Kathleen, sa main sur sa hanche.

\- Beurk, fit Morgane avant de faire mine de vomir.

Kat lui donna une tape sur la tête avant de commencer à regarder autour d'elle, fière du résultat. C'était même mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait réussi à trouver une vieille boutique victorienne, qu'elle avait rénovée durant des semaines. Le magasin était sur trois étages, avec un lustre en cristal au centre, très too much. Le rez de chaussé était dédié aux vêtements du quotidien, le deuxième à la haute couture et le dernier était consacré aux hommes. Si la boutique fonctionnait, elle ferait bientôt une collection enfant. Elle avait tachée de garder une ambiance conviviale, avec des canapés et de quoi se reposer un peu partout.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être à bord du titanic, avec ce putain d'escalier, sourit Morgane.

\- C'est vrai que c'est très impressionnant, fit Lily en souriant.

\- Y a pas à dire, tu as fait du super bon boulot, commenta Gideon.

\- Oh, j'ai beaucoup été aidée!

\- Et ouais! S'exclama Morgane.

\- Je parlais pas de toi, ricana Kat en se moquant d'elle.

Alors que la blonde allait lui répondre le hibou de Gideon s'engouffra par la fenêtre, portant très probablement la réponse de Ian.

\- Oh, Ian ne peut pas venir, grimaça Morgane, déçue. Il y a eu une attaque d'un village sorcier, les urgences sont blindées ...

Gideon se tourna vers Kathleen, embarrassé.

\- Fabian était de mission, aujourd'hui ? Devina la brune.

Il hocha la tête, nerveusement.

\- Va le voir, alors. Tu ne seras pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas de ses nouvelles, soupira Kathleen.

Elle savait que Fabian n'avait rien, puisqu'il était censé mourir en mission avec Gideon. Mais sa présence dans la vie du jeune Prewett avait peut-être modifié le cours des choses.

\- T'es sure? Lui demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais oui! Tu ferais la même chose si c'était moi non? Tu me laisserais aller voir Morgane?

\- Suis increvable moi, grommela Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu t'es plus retrouvée à l'infirmerie que nous tous rassemblé, soupira Kat en affichant un petit sourire en voyant son amie lui offrit une de ses plus belles grimaces.

\- Bon dans ce cas, fit Gideon avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser rapidement. Je reviendrais peut-être, qui sait? Sinon on se voit à l'appart.

Sur ce, il transplana.

\- Allons, les filles, tenta de réconforter Lily, dîtes vous qu'au moins, comme ça, vos mecs ne voudront pas casser la figure de vos anciens flirts.

\- Moi j'avais pas de flirts, bougonna Kathleen en soupirant.

\- Et je crois que ça aurait détendu Ian de cogner Sirius.

\- Depuis quand les Kerriens se laissent démoraliser comme ça, dites-moi ?! S'exclama Lily. Un tel manque d'entrain ferait certainement honte à votre Mamie Nova !

\- Notre pauvre Mamie, gémit Morgane. Ca va bientôt faire deux ans qu'elle est morte.

Kat eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la visage de son amie. Elle réagissait toujours à l'entente du nom de leur mamie imaginaire.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, c'était pas le moment d'en parler !

\- C'est rien, la rassura Kat. Morgane, Mamie ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes dans tout tes états à chaque fois que tu entends parler d'elle.

\- Mais elle me manque tellemeeennnt ! Elle aurait été si fière de toi, ce soir. Je l'imagine si bien te dire "Tu vois, ma petite Kathleen, il faut croire en ses rêves ! Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de ventre ? Tu prends bien la pilule, hein ?!"

\- Morgane ! S'écria Kathleen, morte de rire. Tu es vraiment pas possible !

\- Et bien! Il y a déjà de l'ambiance alors que nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés!? S'exclama James en passant la porte, très excité.

\- Vous êtes en retard! Lui reprocha Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ma Lily-jolie! C'est pas de ma faute mais celle de Sirius! S'exclama-t-il, indigné d'être accusé à tord ainsi par sa fiancée.

\- C'est toujours de sa faute, à t'écouter !

\- Je te jure, il y a son dernier plan cul qui voulait pas bouger et il a fallu ... oh ... salut Morgane ... Tu vas bien ? Tu as une mine radieuse ! Et ces chaussures sont vraiment superbes, tu les as trouvé où ?

\- Dans ton cul, James Potter, gaffeur, septième du nom, répondit la blonde, crispée.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la salle et Morgane finit par se retourner pour aller vers le buffet et arranger un peu la décoration même si il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Sirius.

\- Bon euh, je suis content que tu nous ai invité Kat! Fit Peter en tentant de lancer une conversation, très mal à l'aise. C'est vraiment super ce que tu as fait ici.

\- Merci beaucoup, Pet' ! Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez venu ...

\- Il a raison, la boutique est superbe, sourit Remus. Et tu ... vous êtes magnifiques, dit-il aux filles. Ce sont tes créations ?

\- Oui, je me suis dit que rien de mieux que de porter mes produits pour faire de la pub. Et j'ai la chance d'avoir deux amies formidables comme égéries !

\- Heureusement qu'on est foutues comme des bombasses! S'exclama Morgane de l'autre côté de la pièce, ne pouvant apparemment pas s'empêcher de parler, surtout pour dire des idioties.

\- Exactement, rit Kat alors que Lily rougissait un peu.

\- Les autres arrivent quand? Demanda Sirius.

\- Bientôt je pense.

Et effectivement, les membres de l'Ordre dont Kathleen était proche arrivèrent rapidement, suivie ensuite par le gratin de la société sorcière londonienne que Kathleen avait convié à cette inauguration pour faire de la publicité. Même le nouveau rédacteur du Chicaneur, qui s'était invité de lui-même ...

\- On ressent vraiment de cette robe de sorcier l'inspiration brutale des ronflak cornus ! Dit-il à Kathleen en montrant un modèle dans la vitrine.

Kathleen entendit Morgane pouffer de rire derrière elle et eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas l'imiter.

\- Et bien, merci beaucoup, sourit-elle, amusée. Mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai d'autres invités que je n'ai pas salué, j'espère que l'on pourra se reparler, s'excusa-t-elle. Morgane ! Tu ne veux pas t'occuper un peu de Monsieur Lovegood? Je suis sure que vous vous entendrez à merveille, fit-elle en lui offrant une sourire moqueur.

\- D'accord, soupira Morgane qui malgré tout trouvait l'idée attrayante.

\- Oh, très chère, vous semblez avoir l'esprit encombré de joncheruine ! S'exclama le futur père de Luna en voyant la petite blonde s'approcher.

\- Je sens que mon cerveau est un peu embrouillé, en effet, concéda Morgane, décidée à marcher dans son délire.

Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, que quelqu'un croit à ses sornettes de temps en temps. Un peu plus loin Kat était en train de parler avec Luke :

\- Donc au moment où Morgane décidait qu'elle voulait que mon frère vienne, il pouvait pas, résuma-t-il. C'est con ça !

\- Un peu oui, enfin j'ai de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas eu à être appelée au travail pour aider.

\- Oh, Ian les aurait pas laissé faire, t'inquiètes ! Sourit Luke, une coupe de champagne à la main.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- On sait tous que cette soirée est importante pour toi. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas voir ton petit-ami à tes côtés ...

Kathleen se tendit.

\- Il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Je ne lui en voudrais jamais pour ça, je sais combien la famille compte.

Luke lui sourit:

\- Ouais, la famille c'est important, parce que au final, t'es sur qu'ils seront là pour toi.

Kat approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Ouuuuh Luuukkeeeee! Fit Morgane en arrivant vers eux.

\- Lovegood t'as refilé une maladie ou t'as trop bu? Demanda Kat en la fixant bizarrement.

\- Il m'a dit que pour soulager mon esprit il fallait que je boive du Whisky pur feu! Alors voilà!

\- Soulager ton esprit ? Répéta Luke, étonné. Bon sang, si Ian te voyait ...

\- Oh, c'est vrai, Ian Solo, il est pas là ... Parce qu'il est solo ! Mouahah ! Et Luke ! Luke ! Je suis ton pèèèèrrreee !

\- Oh Merlin, s'étouffa Kathleen avec son champagne.

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe d'elle, histoire qu'elle foute pas trop le bordel? Demanda Luke, perdu et certain que la folie de la petite blonde avait atteint un nouveau niveau.

\- Moiiii? Le bordeeeel?! Paaas mon genre! Kat! Il y a plus de Whisky, j'en VEUX!

\- Allez Morgane, vient, on va aller s'asseoir, proposa Luke en l'attrapant par les épaules pour la guider vers un canapé au fond de la pièce.

\- Il est où Iaaaaan?

\- Mais qu'elle se taise, la chieuse ! Siffla clairement la voix de Sirius.

Kathleen grimaça et échangea un regard paniqué avec Lily. Ca, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout ...

\- Tu as dis quelque chose, clébard ? Demanda froidement Morgane en se tournant vers son ancien petit-ami.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu non? Fit-il en affichant un sourire en coin.

Morgane plissa les yeux:

\- T'es vraiment un gros connard! Non, un sale gros connard! Siffla-t-elle.

\- Morgane, ça suffit, pas ici, lui souffla Luke en la forçant à s'asseoir.

\- Ecoutes donc ton futur beau-frère ! Ah moins que ça ne soit ton mec ? Vu que tu aimes les fratries, on ne sait jamais ...

La gifle partit si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Morgane se tenait encore le bras en l'air quand Kathleen prit froidement le bras de Sirius pour le conduire dehors.

\- Va-t-en, ordonna t-elle.

\- Pardon, Kat, je ne voulais pas ... Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire une scène ...

\- Je me moque que tu nuises à la réputation de mon magasin. Je t'interdis de parler à Morgane de cette façon ! Maintenant casses-toi avant que les mots ne dépassent ma pensée !

Sirius se mordit la lèvre apparemment très tenté de faire une remarque désobligeante mais il se contenta de soupirer:

\- C'est de sa faute, c'est elle qui m'a brisé le coeur.

Alors que Kat s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose il s'excusa à nouveau et transplana. Kathleen soupira et regarda par la vitre. Elle discernait Morgane dans les bras de Lily, sanglotant doucement. Elle avait visiblement l'alcool triste.

La brune culpabilisait d'avoir été dure avec Sirius, car elle savait bien qu'au fond, c'était son moyen de défense habituel. Mais son allégeance allait avant tout à Morgane, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle se promit néanmoins d'aller lui parler dès qu'elle le pourrait.

\- Lilyyyyyy ! C'est un gros coooon ! Gémissait Morgane dans le fond de la boutique.

\- Je sais, je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller t'allonger un peu au dernier étage? Lui proposa-t-elle.

Morgane accepta sans résistance et avec Marlène, son ancienne amie de dortoir, elles l'accompagnèrent en haut. C'était mieux qu'elle reste un peu isolée le temps qu'elle se calme.

\- Bon, je pense que le passage scandale de la soirée est passé! Lança Lily en revenant près des garçons.

\- J'espère oui, soupira Marlène.

\- Je vais aller voir Sirius, annonça James, inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

Il rejoignit Kathleen, toujours dehors, pour lui annoncer son départ.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?

\- Mais non, James. Il a besoin de toi, je le sais bien ... Bon, il faut que je rentre, la propriétaire ne doit pas passer sa soirée dehors, après tout.

Sur ces mots, Kat entra de nouveau dans la boutique en soupirant. Elle espérait que rien d'autres de fâcheux n'allait arriver. Elle avait eu sa dose pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Kat, l'interpella une voix en haut des escaliers.

Elle se retourna et aperçut Luke qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit . Au troisième étage, elle vit le corps de Morgane, affalé sur un canapé, la bouche ouverte avec un fin filet de bave et entendit un léger ronflement sortir de son amie.

\- Super ... Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je vais la reconduire chez elle, ne te gêne pas ! S'exclama Luke en voyant la brune chercher quelque chose dans son sac à main.

\- C'est gentil, mais c'est mon polaroid que je cherche. On a l'habitude d'immortaliser les moments les plus humiliants de notre vie. Ah, le voilà, je savais bien que je l'avais mis dedans !

Elle sortit son appareil photo et figea Morgane sur le papier.

\- On s'en souviendra, de cette soirée ...

* * *

Chapitre 5 bouclé! Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Ian? Il est plutôt cool hein ;) Et Sirius? Il craint un peu mais bon, on l'aime quand même! Et la soirée de Kat?

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le droit au réveil de Morgane, les petites Weasley, des préparations pour la mariage de Lily et James et aussi une mission pour l'Ordre! :D

A la semaine prochaine, passez une bonne semaine!

Et n'oubliez pas de mettre un commentaire ;)


	6. Celle qui partait en mission

Bonjour tous le monde !

On espère que ce chapitre vous trouvera de bonne humeur et si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'il vous redonne le sourire !

Nous remercions bien sûr toutes nos lectrices et nos chères revieuweuses : **Elenna-Hellenika, Dabede Dabeda, Guest, Lizzia0901, Lily Luna Black, EmmaUneLectrice, Lily et James, Mixiwelch et Stilandra Black !**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes ** :

 **Dabede Dabeda :** Désolée, désolée ! Regulus ne sera pas là dans l'immédiat, le pauvre est à Poudlard avec sa charmante fiancée. Nous aussi, on l'adore notre Gigi ! Hum, je ne sais pas s'il y a des fictions que sur lui, mais il apparaît dans certaines (dans Mona Moon, par exemple, c'est un des oncles de l'héroïne, si je me souviens bien. Et on le voit un petit peu dans Le Chat de Van. Mais ce ne sont que de rapides apparitions. Après, je crois que ce sont les seules fictions que j'ai lu où il parle donc ...). Pas de soucis pour ton mode loque, on aime les reviews, même comme ça ;) A très bientôt !

 **Guest** : Salut à toi ! On pouvait pas les laisser s'engueuler, la pauvre Kat ne se serait pas remise de la destruction de son magasin ;) J'aurais bien voulu confirmer la joie de Sirius pour le mariage, mais on est vache avec nos perso, donc ... Toujours est-il que tu as bien analysé Ian, mais tu oublies qu'il est un peu plus vieux et qu'il se maîtrise mieux que Sirius (ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en meurt pas d'envie pour autant ^^). Merci de ta review, on espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

 **Lily Luna Black** : Oh mais faut pas se sentir coupable, Ian est cool ! Même nous on l'aime (c'est notre perso, remarque, donc c'est un peu normal). Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si tu trouves que Morgane irait mieux avec un autre, ça ne t'empêche pas d'apprécier l'actuel ;) Tu es perspicace, dis-donc. Mais oui, nous avons décidé de modifier certaines choses, tout en collant aux livres. La surprise sera pour vous de savoir qui nous allons sauver, qui nous allons tuer et surtout, comment nous allons le faire ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus la dessus mais on te remercie de ta review !

 **Lily et James** : Vive Ian et Luke, la famille Skywalker ! x) Fred et Georges vont difficilement être intéressant pour l'instant, même si il y a du potentiel même bébés ! On travaille sur ton cadeau et en attendant, on espère que la suite te plaira !

Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas !

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Rukie &Mila**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre VI -**

 **Celle qui partait en mission**

Lorsque Morgane émergea, elle se retrouva allongée en biais sur son lit, les bras et les jambes écartées, les pieds sur l'oreiller. Elle se redressa lentement, la tête très lourde et les yeux douloureux.

\- Oh putain, grogna-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut enfin en position assise.

Elle était dans l'appartement de Ian, seule, alors que lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux elle était encore à la soirée de Kat. Il s'était passé quoi? Elle regarda sa montre et du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à déchiffrer l'heure. 3h40. Elle avait manqué un sacré bout de soirée. Elle tendit l'oreille, surprise d'entendre l'eau couler.

Elle se leva en titubant, et avança vers la salle de bain, certaine que le bruit venait de la douche. Elle frappa à la porte avant de pouffer de rire toute seule, elle frappait alors qu'elle était presque chez elle -elle passait pour ainsi dire autant de temps chez elle que chez Ian-, quand une voix familière lui répondit et l'eau fut coupée:

\- Entre!

Morgane s'exécuta, après avoir un peu bataillé avec la poignée de porte.

\- Tu viens seulement de rentrer ? S'étonna Morgane en voyant Ian nouer une serviette autour de ses hanches.

\- C'était la folie là-bas, soupira son petit-ami. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas plus joli à la boutique, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais quand je suis rentré ... Tu sais que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai du prendre une douche ?

\- Huh? Fit Morgane, ne se rappelant même pas de l'avoir vu après avoir quitté le boulot le jour précédent.

\- Ouais, soupira-t-il. T'es très entreprenante quand tu bois tu le sais ça? Par contre quand tu me vomis dessus avant de tomber dans les vapes c'est pas très excitant.

\- Oh Merlin ! S'exclama Morgane en devenant rouge pivoine. Je suis désolée, je te jure, je ...

\- Hey, c'est bon, je suis propre et je sens bon, maintenant ! Rit Ian en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il s'arrêta avant de toucher ses lèvres.

\- Mais tu devrais peut-être te laver les dents ...

Morgane lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'estomac et Ian fit mine de se plier en deux sous la douleur. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo avant de se brosser les dents, elle se passa ensuite de l'eau glacée sur le visage pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place.

\- C'est Xeno qui t'a fait boire d'après ce que j'ai compris, fit Ian, toujours dans la salle de bain.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna Morgane

\- Luke a attendu que je rentre avec de partir, répondit-il

\- Il est vraiment dévoué ton frangin, lança Morgane, touchée par la complicité des deux frères.

\- Encore heureux, j'ose même pas imaginé les conneries que t'aurais faite si il ne t'avait pas surveillé. Déjà qu'il a du t'empêcher de jouer à chat perché avec ton Stitch, répondit Luke, en se moquant d'elle.

\- Oh putain, j'ai du en dire des conneries. J'espère que j'ai rien dit de compromettant, grommela Morgane.

\- En fait, tu ... tu as parlé de tes parents ...

Morgane perdit toutes couleurs, alors que sa peau était déjà bien blanche de nature. Ca puait, ça. Mais vraiment beaucoup.

\- Ne me renvois pas dessus s'il te plait, dit-il en remarquant le teint de sa petite amie.

\- Mais enfin... C'est... J'ai dit quoi? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Elle espérait avoir dit quelque chose de rattrapable. Elle ne parlait pas vraiment de son enfance avec Ian, il lui avait raconté la sienne mais elle avait toujours évité le sujet, de peur qu'elle dise quelque chose que Kat ne pourrait pas appuyer.

\- Tu les appelais, je crois ... je crois que tu te plaignais d'un frère ? Ca y ressemblait, en tout cas.

Il soupira en voyant que Morgane semblait en mode arrêt sur image.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais posé de questions parce que tes amis m'ont toujours dit que toi et Kat étiez dans le même orphelinat avant d'être adoptées. Dans mon esprit, vous y étiez depuis la naissance, mais ... Ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgane resta silencieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée dire? Qu'ils avaient disparu? Une famille avec des enfants qui disparait laissant juste une gamine derrière eux? Pas très plausible. Alors elle opta pour la seule option qu'elle avait, même si elle avait du mal à le dire:

\- Morts, répondit-elle platement.

Elle vit au regard de Ian que ça ne suffirait pas.

\- J'étais jeune, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. A l'orphelinat, ils disaient que je devais avoir quatre, cinq ans au maximum. C'est devenu flou dans mon esprit. Et j'aime mieux ne plus y penser. Ma famille, c'est Mamie Nova et Kat ...

\- Morgane, souffla Ian en s'approchant d'elle

\- Désolé de pas en avoir parlé.

Elle se sentait plutôt coupable de lui mentir mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas révéler la vérité.

\- Je suis content que tu m'en ai parlé, fit-il en caressant les joues de sa petite amie.

Elle fit soudain une grimace douloureuse.

\- Ian ?

\- Oui ?

\- On a de la potion contre les gueules de bois ?

* * *

\- Bill, empêches Percy de déchirer ces feuilles, s'il te plait ! Demanda Kathleen depuis l'arrière boutique. Oh, quel beau dragon, Charlie ! Ajouta t-elle en se penchant pour regarder le dessin du petit rouquin.

Elle ne savait pas comment faisait Molly pour gérer ces trois mômes, aussi adorables soit-il. Et dire qu'elle était actuellement en train de mettre au monde les pires de la famille !

\- J'ai reçu ton hibou et je suis venue tout de suite! S'exclama Morgane en entrant dans la boutique encore fermée, suivie de près par Ian. Je me suis dit que une personne de plus serait utile, expliqua-t-elle en voyant Kat regarder Ian, surprise.

\- Je suis pas contre! Fit la brune en souriant. Salut Ian!

\- Salut Kat!

\- J'espère que vous aimez les enfants ! Perceval, viens par ici, mon ange ! Appela Kathleen. Tu vois le grand Monsieur, là, c'est Ian, il va te raconter une histoire, c'est super hein ?

Morgane observait les enfants Weasley, émerveillée de les rencontrer pour la première fois.

\- Euh ... C'est à dire que je ne connais pas d'histoires, bafouilla Ian alors que Percy tirait sur son pantalon pour qu'il le porte.

\- Pas grave, je vais lui en inventer, moi ! S'exclama Morgane, ravie.

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Commença Ian, probablement en train de s'imaginer les histoire salaces qu'elle irait aller raconter aux enfants.

\- J'adore les enfants! S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant le petit Percy dans ses bras. J'adore vraiment les enfants! J'en aurais pleins! Et pleins de petits enfants! Je veux une grande famille! S'égosilla-t-elle en faisait une espèce de danse avec Percy dans ses bras, ce qui fit rire l'enfant.

\- Elle est bizarre ta sœur, tatie Kat, murmura Charlie qui avait abandonné son dessin pour voir les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Tonton Fabian dit qu'elle a l'intelligence d'une goule, ajouta Bill en ricanant.

\- Ouais, il a pas totalement tord, rit Ian qui était resté dans l'entrée, pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire.

Kat éclata de rire et elle entendit Morgane leur hurler dessus:

\- Tu sais ce que je t'avais promis en échange de m'accompagner ici? BAH TU Y AURAS PAS LE DROIT!

\- Elle t'avait promis quoi ? Des bonbons ? Maman, elle promet toujours des bonbons si on va au bain sans faire d'histoires, lança innocemment Charlie.

\- Euh ... Et si tu retournais finir ton dragon, Charlie ? Proposa Kathleen en se retenant de rire.

\- T'as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose? Proposa Ian les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

\- Je veux bien que tu ranges ça, dit-elle en montrant des affaires renversées sur le sol, probablement par des enfants.

\- Je savais bien que j'aurais pas du me laisser berné par les promesses de Morgane, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

\- Tu veux avoir des enfants un jour ? Demanda Kat en jetant un œil à Morgane qui racontait l'histoire du roi lion à Percy.

\- Bah oui, un ou deux, peut-être.

\- Alors considères ça comme un entrainement, estime-toi heureux, Percy est le seul a ne pas être encore propre.

\- Il est avec sa soeur, Gideon? Demanda Ian alors qu'il rangeait.

\- Oui, répondit Kat en lui souriant. Il viendra probablement récupérer les enfants quand Molly aura finit d'accoucher.

\- Toi et Gideon, vous comptez avoir des enfants un jour? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ensemble depuis très très longtemps mais vu tout ce que Morgane me raconte...

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'instinct maternel, tu sais ... Les enfants, ça me mets mal à l'aise. Ce que tu vois aujourd'hui, c'est mon maximum. Et j'ai toujours eu du mal à me projeter dans le futur ! Mais ... je crois que Gideon aimerait en avoir oui ...

Elle en était même certaine, vu l'adoration qu'il y avait dans ses yeux quand il regardait ses neveux.

Ian ne fit pas de commentaire, mais Kat était sure qu'il allait rapporter ça à Morgane et que celle-ci allait glisser des remarques par-ci par-là la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Gideon.

\- Oh c'est l'heure d'ouvrir la boutique! Fit-elle avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et d'un mouvement, le papier sur la porte indiqua que le magasin était maintenant ouvert.

* * *

\- Lily ! Arrête de bouger ou je vais rater les retouches ! Tu ne voudrais pas que ta robe soit fichue à trois semaines du mariage ? S'agaça Kathleen en tournant autour de la belle rousse, debout sur un tabouret, qui n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter.

\- Moi aussi, j'aurais envie de fuir si j'allais épouser James, ricana Morgane, un cookie à la main.

\- Ecartes ta bouffe de mes tissus, gronda sa soeur sans même la regarder.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta, posant le cookie sur une assiette.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'épouser James ? Je veux dire, c'est précipité ! Ca fait seulement un peu plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble !

\- Vous êtes amoureux, fit Kat sans cesser de retoucher la robe de Lily par-ci par-là.

\- Morgane et Sirius aussi étaient amoureux et regardes où ils en sont !

\- Hey ! Je t'interdis de te servir de moi pour te défiler, fit mine de s'outrer la blonde.

\- La relation de Mo et Sirius était chaotique depuis le début, argumenta Kathleen.

\- C'est sûr que les gifles qu'elle donnait à James, c'était très sain, ricana Alice dans la réserve.

\- Et toi, tu passais ton temps à imaginer des manières de tuer les filles qui adressaient la parole à Frank alors que t'avais même pas les couilles d'aller lui rouler un patin ! Lança Morgane avant de manger le cookie qu'elle avait reposé et qui la tentait beaucoup trop.

\- Arrêtes de bouffer ici ! S'indigna Kat.

\- Nan mais Lily, Sirius et moi, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner parce que Sirius est pas fait pour être en couple. Mais pour en revenir à James et toi, tu l'aimes, il t'aime, c'est la guerre et il faut profiter de ce qu'on a tant qu'on l'a, fit Morgane sagement.

\- Et puis, regardes, Frank et moi, on vous suivra bientôt !

\- Et Kathleen aussi ! S'exclama Morgane. Et vous ferez tous pleins de bébés trop mignons que je m'amuserais à pervetir ! Mouhaha ...

Les trois jeunes femmes regardèrent la blonde d'un air blasé.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier, signala tout de même Kat à Morgane. Alors évites de mettre cette idée saugrenue dans la tête de Gideon !

\- Ah, tu vois ! S'exclama Lily. Toi aussi, tu trouves que c'est saugrenue !

\- Genre, t'as pas l'intention de te marier ! Ricana Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand à toi, Lily, tu vas te marier avec James et avoir un petit bébé roux qui deviendra ami avec les Weasley et se mariera avec un de leurs fils pour avoir encore un petit bébé roux !

\- Arrête de dire de la merde et va enfiler ta robe pour que je fasse les retouches ! Fit Kat en aidant Lily à descendre du tabouret. Maintenant !

\- Mais je veux pas d'un bébé roux, moi, gémit Lily en regardant Kathleen, implorante.

\- Lily, tu es rousse. C'est quoi le problème ? Rit la brune.

\- Mais je veux un bébé qui ressemble à James !

\- On progresse ! Il y a cinq minute, elle voulait même pas se marier ! Rit Alice en revenant avec le tissu pour faire d'éventuelles retouches sur les robes des demoiselles d'honneur.

\- De toute façon, t'as dit oui et James te lâchera jamais la grappe, trancha Kat en attrapant le tissu que lui tendait Alice.

Lily continua à grommeler dans sa barbe pendant qu'elle s'éloignait pour se changer.

\- Elle est jamais contente c'te fille, fit Alice en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

\- J'ai lu que c'était courant à l'approche du mariage. Les doutes surgissent, tout ça ... Ta robe te va, pas vrai, Alice ? J'ai pas besoin de faire des retouches comme sur celle de Morgane qui ne lui va plus PARCE QU'ELLE ARRETE PAS DE SE GOINFRER !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Cria celle-ci derrière le rideau de la cabine d'essayage. Je mange pour tenir le rythme à mon boulot ! Et c'est pas de ma faute si Ian m'offre des douceurs !

\- Elle est peut-être enceinte ! Plaisanta Alice.

\- NAN ! J'ai juste pris des nichons ! S'écria Morgane toujours dans la cabine. Et je peux t'assurer que ça dérange pas Ian, mais alors pas du tout !

\- Tu sais, on va finir par croire que t'es une obsédée sexuelle, lança Lily qui était dans une autre cabine.

\- Parce que c'est toujours pas le cas ? Rit Morgane en se rhabillant.

* * *

Kathleen était assise à une table en bois, dans un bar miteux, une chope de bière en face d'elle. D'après l'Ordre, quelques mangemorts devaient se retrouver ici et elle avait donc été envoyé dans ce pub avec Fabian et Gideon pour les surveiller. Ils devaient simplement essayer de récupérer des informations, des noms, il n'y avait pas vraiment de risque de bagarre car ils étaient tous trois déguisés et emmitouflés dans de grandes capes de voyage. Enfin ça, c'est ce que disaient les garçons. Kathleen, sans savoir pourquoi, était persuadée que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Ils auraient dû chercher du polynectar pour modifier leurs apparences, mais le temps et l'argent avaient joué contre eux. Elle avait l'impression que ce manque de moyens allait se retourner contre eux et ne pouvait chasser cette impression désagréable qui lui rongeait l'estomac depuis qu'elle était sortie du lit le matin même.

Fabian lui donna un coup de coude et pointa un homme qui venait d'entrer d'un discret coup de menton.

\- Rosier, souffla Gideon en lançant un rapide coup d'oeil au concerné.

Kathleen détailla le nouvel arrivant. Il était bel homme, dans son genre. Ténébreux à souhait, mais avec des traits fins et aristocratiques. Elle était secrêtement ravie que Regulus soit encore à Poudlard. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié de le croiser ici, même s'il ne l'aurait sans doute pas reconnue. La jeune femme reporta son regard sur les frères Prewett et décida de faire un peu la conversation, c'était louche de rester assis en silence alors qu'il y avait beaucoup d'animation dans le bar :

\- J'espère qu'on se sera remis de la mission pour le mariage de James et Lily, après-demain.

\- On sera fatigué, mais pas blessé, j'en suis sûr, la rassura Fabian avec un sourire.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

\- Ce sont des missions de routine, tant qu'on ne se fait pas remarquer, ce n'est pas dangereux, rassura Gideon en prenant sa main.

\- J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça. Kathleen avec quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait rien risqué, mais nous, on est auror. Ils sont habitués à nos ruses et ils nous connaissent, expliqua Fabian avant de se taire devant le regard meurtrier de Gideon. Quoi ? J'ai dis un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

\- Je suis plus en danger quand je me trimballe avec Morgane qui crie haut et fort ce qu'elle pense de tout le monde et qui insulte les vieilles sang pur. Il y en a une qui l'a frappé si fort avec son sac que sa lèvre s'est ouverte hier. Heureusement qu'elle est médico-mage et qu'elle guérit très vite.

\- Vu comme ça, gloussa Fabian.

\- De tout façon, on est en sécurité nul part, ajouta Kat pour faire disparaître le plis de contrariété entre les sourcils de son petit ami.

Ils s'étaient déjà disputé à propos des missions hier. Gideon lui faisait subir un entrainement physique et magique drastique depuis qu'elle avait émis l'idée de s'engager elle-aussi dans l'Ordre, mais il jugeait toujours qu'elle n'était pas prête. Kathleen était persuadée que même avec le niveau de Dumbledore, Gideon ne la laisserait pas aller dans une mission un tant soit peu dangereuse.

\- Regardez ! C'est Dolohov, murmura Fabian.

Une sueur glacée pris Kathleen. Antonin Dolohov. Celui qui devait assassiner Fabian et Gideon dans les années à venir.

\- Kat ? Tu le connais ? Demanda Gideon en remarquant son expression horrifiée.

\- Hein ? Non, répondit-elle en tentant de se calmer. C'est juste que j'ai entendu qu'il était très ...

\- C'est un psychopathe, ouais, la coupa Fabian.

\- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont au complet, continua Gideon. Leur petite réunion ne durera probablement pas plus de deux heures et on pourra ensuite rentrer tranquillement se coucher.

Kathleen hocha la tête et leva le bras pour appeler la serveuse. Quitte à attendre deux heures, autant les passer à se remplir le ventre. Ca serait louche de ne pas le faire, d'ailleurs.

Une jolie serveuse s'avança et commença à faire les yeux doux à Gideon, alors que Fabian pouffait en voyant les éclairs qui sortaient littéralement des yeux de Kathleen. Elle repartit avec leur commande avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu lui jeter un sort et céder à la jalousie.

\- Du calme, lui souffla Fabian en ricanant légèrement.

\- Je suis calme, fit Kat les dents serrées.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Gideon.

\- Ta copine est jalouse de la serveuse qui te fait du charme, l'informa son frère, hilare.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, je la trouve vulgaire, c'est tout, siffla la brune avec mauvaise foi.

Gideon la regarda, surpris, avant de sourire, amusé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir sa petite-amie jalouse et cet élan de possessivité ne lui déplaisait pas.

Un coup violent sur une table les firent sursauter et ils virent en se tournant l'un des présumés mangemorts tenir le col d'un autre, apparemment énervé.

\- Oh oh ... Souffla Fabian.

\- On ne bouge pas, on les ignore, mais on écoute, ordonna Gideon.

\- Laisses ma soeur en dehors de ça ! Gronda le mangemort avant de lâcher l'autre qui se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Ils sont sérieusement en train de se prendre la tête pour une nana ? Demanda Fabian, destabilisé.

\- On dirait bien, murmura Kathleen.

\- Elle ...

\- Non ! Siffla celui qu'elle avait reconnu comme Evan Rosier. Elle est promis à un Black, qui a un avenir bien plus prometteur que celui que tu peux lui offrir. Alors ne t'avises pas de l'approcher, compris !

La baguette du mangemort était pointé sur son confrère, que Kathleen ne pouvait identifier, quand celui-ci hocha la tête. Rosier rangea son arme et alors qu'il tournait la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kathleen qui déglutit. Elle baissa immédiatement les siens sur ses mains, le coeur battant la chamade. Il l'avait vu. Le temps où leurs regards s'étaient croisés avait suffit à lui tordre les entrailles. Elle avait la curieuse impression de le connaître, alors que cet homme avait déjà fini sa scolarité lors de leur arrivée en ce monde. Alors est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu le voir ?

\- Votre commande, fit la serveuse en posant leurs boissons et leurs repas en face d'eux.

\- Merci, lui dit Fabian en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Lorsque la serveuse posa les yeux sur Gideon, Kat glissa sa main sur celle de son petit-ami, qui était sur la table.

\- Traces ta route, pensa t-elle en lançant un regard noir à la jeune femme.

Elle entendit Fabian ricaner mais l'ignora et se tourna vers Gideon pour voir qu'il la fixait, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle marmonna qu'elle n'était pas du tout jalouse, mais finit par sourire, avant de sentir le poids d'un regard posé sur elle. Elle n'osa pas se retourner, de peur de croiser à nouveau le regard effrayant mais captivant de Rosier.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, où ils ne récoltèrent finalement aucunes informations, le groupe de mangemorts quitta le pub.

\- Bon, bah on a pas de preuves ni rien, mais ça c'est plutôt bien passé, positiva Fabian avant d'aller payer l'addition.

\- Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes. On va sortir et transplaner dans la ruelle par laquelle on est arrivé, leur expliqua Gideon une fois que son frère revint.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le suivirent à l'extérieur, avant de se rendre dans la ruelle, sans croiser personne.

\- Donnes-moi ta main, on va transplaner, lui ordonna Gideon en tendant le bras vers elle.

Elle allait la lui donner quand un éclair rouge frôla son bras. Imitée des frères Prewett, Kathleen dégaina sa baguette avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient encerclés par le groupe de mangemorts.

\- Qu'avons-nous là ? Des espions ? On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas écouter les conversations privées ? Ricana l'un d'eux.

\- Restes entre nous deux, fit Gideon en essayant de protéger sa petite amie.

\- On était juste venu boire un coup, entre amis. Y a pas de mal à ça, que je sache ? Demanda Fabian pour leur faire gagner du temps.

Kat sentait son sang battre dans ses oreilles, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour se battre contre des tueurs sanguinaires ... Surtout qu'ils étaient en sous-nombre par rapport à eux.

\- Je pensais que des aurors de votre renommée auraient l'intelligence de mieux se camoufler ... Je ne sais pas, avec du polynectar, par exemple, se moqua celui qu'elle reconnu comme Dolohov.

Elle sera fort sa baguette. Celui-là n'approcherait pas Gideon. Elle s'en faisait la promesse. Quand bien même elle devait prendre le sort à sa place. Malgré sa peur, elle leva le menton, déterminée.

\- C'est la crise, que voulez-vous ? Dit-elle avec ironie. Les ingrédients ne sont plus aux prix qu'ils étaient ...

\- Bon, maintenant nous allons nous débarasser définitivement de vous, leur annonça Rosier en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins.

\- Ca ne sera pas aussi simple, lança Fabian, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pars avec Kat, lui ordonna son frère.

\- T'as complétement craqué, on ne va nulle part ! S'énerva Kat en rassemblant de plus en plus de courage.

\- Fabian ! Gronda Gideon en commençant à esquiver des sorts et à attaquer.

\- Désolé frangin, je te laisse pas seul ici ! Répondit ce dernier en se battant avec agilité.

Ils avaient clairement une aisance et une puissance étonnante. Kathleen comprit à l'instant pourquoi ils étaient de si bon aurors. Mais deux bons aurors contre une quinzaine de mangemorts n'étaient pas suffisant.

Elle se retrouva rapidement à lutter contre Rosier, qui semblait s'amuser plus qu'autre chose. Il n'avait même pas essayé de lui lancer un Avada.

\- Il faut qu'on transplane ... Souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de Gideon.

\- On ne va pas fuir !

\- Survivre serait plutôt le mot ! S'énerva t-elle en voyant le bras ensanglanté de son petit-ami.

\- Elle a raison, on fait pas le poids, là ! Appuya Fabian qui venait de se prendre un coup et avait l'arcade ouverte.

\- Gideon ! Cria Kat avant d'être projetée violemment contre un mur de pierre.

\- On s'en va ! S'exclama t-il en attrapant le bras de sa petite-amie.

Cela ne plut pas à Rosier, car comme au ralenti, Kathleen le vit prendre une dague et la lancer droit vers eux, à l'instant où Gideon venait de la prendre dans ses bras pour transplaner.

Elle n'eut le temps que d'entendre le gémissement étouffé de son petit-ami que le décor devint flou.

* * *

GIGIIIIII ! Nous sommes horribles de couper là, on sait.

Alors, alors. Le réveil de Morgane vous a-t-il amusé ? Lily qui panique et Morgane qui se goinfre (pour changer) ? Et surtout, LA mission ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, un tapis tâché et un mariage ! (Habillage, disputage, mariage, maquillage, et plein de trucs en -age.)

 **ATTENTION ANNONCE, ne nous quittez pas tout de suite : En raison de la reprise de cours et du manque de chapitres d'avances, nous allons devoir réduire la publication à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. La situation reviendra à la normale dès que possible ! On compte sur votre soutien et votre compréhension !**

A bientôt les loulous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	7. Celles qui étaient demoiselles d'honneur

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour vous ! Exceptionnellement, je (Rukie) poste deux chapitres de suite car comme **c'est l'anniversaire de Mila** , elle a d'autres trucs à faire ;) Et du coup, j'en profite pour vous inciter à poster encore plus de reviews que d'habitude pour lui faire un super **cadeau** !

Même si elle est pas là, je sais qu'elle se joint à moi pour vous remercier de tous vos commentaires (on dirait que la potentielle mort de Gigi vous a fait flipper !). Donc un grand merci à **AddictDoctorWho, Ginger-Furie, Elenna-Hellenika, EmmaUneLectrice, Guest, Stilandra Black, Dabede Dabeda, Pandelfique, Danslesetoiles, mixiwelch, Lily et James, Kervana et Neiflheim** !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Oui oui, on est sadique, je crois que vous nous l'avez toutes fait remarquer xD Pour les bébés, c'est la vérité en partie oui, mais Lily elle, ne le sait pas ! On abandonnera pas, rassures-toi (un troisième tome est même prévu) mais les chapitres mettrons plus de temps à venir, voilà tout. On te remercie en tout cas de ton soutien et de tes encouragements.

Dabede Dabeda : ... Whaou, je crois que le chapitre a mis tes nerfs à l'épreuve ! Désolée pour la fin un peu sadique, mais ça fait pas de mal, un peu de stress de temps en temps ;) Pauvre Lily, complétement stressée, et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! En tout cas, je sais pas pour Mila, mais moi je suis super contente que tu te sois imaginée la scène à ce point, la tension dans le bar et tout ! Si ça peut te fire sentir moins seule, moi aussi je passais voir régulièrement les fics que j'aimais, pour voir s'il y avait des mises à jour ^^. Merci de ta review en tout cas, en espèrant que le chapitre répondra à tes attentes !

Lily et James : J'ai l'habitude de faire pleurer mes lectrices et Mila aussi. Je pense que ça ne te rassure pas vraiment xD Ton dessin est en cours, mais comme tu t'en doutes vu le rythme de publication des chapitres, on manque un peu de temps en ce moment. On te tient au courant !

 **Bien, sans plus attendre, on vous souhaite une**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

 **Celles qui étaient demoiselles d'honneur**

\- Qu'est ce que?! S'écria Morgane en sentant un poids s'écraser sur elle.

Elle reconnut les cheveux roux de Fabian et le poussa:

\- C'est quoi ce bordel !? Tu saignes!?

Elle aperçut ensuite Kat et Gideon, allongés au pied du canapé. Son amie se redressa, paniquée, et regarda son petit ami.

\- Gideon! Il est blessé! S'écria-t-elle à sa soeur.

Celui-ci tenta de se relever, mais retomba sur le sol en grognant de douleur. Kathleen le tourna précipitamment et vit la lame plantée dans son dos.

\- Enlève-la, ordonna Gideon en gémissant.

Blanche comme la mort, Kathleen tira la dague d'un coup sec, horrifiée à la vue du sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Elle n'avait même pas vue Morgane disparaitre à toute vitesse vers sa trousse de secours.

\- Laisse-moi faire! Il faut désinfecter et refermer la plaie avec un onguent immédiatement. Je m'occupe de vous autres juste après! S'exclama Morgane en la poussant.

Elle s'affaira durant de longues minutes à refermer la plaie sous les regards inquiets de Kat et Fabian.

\- Toujours en train de vous mettre en danger, grommela-t-elle. Un jour vous allez y rester!

En quelques minutes, elle avait terminé de bander la plaie de Gideon et se tourna vers Fabian:

\- Ton arcade!

\- Morgane ! S'exclama Kathleen alors que son amie soignait le jeune roux. Gideon, il va s'en sortir ?

\- Oui, quelques jours de repos et il pétera la forme. Enfin, évites les galipettes pendant quelque temps, sourit la blonde pour dédramatiser la situation.

\- Bien, sourit Kat avant de se tourner vers son petit ami. Toi ! Cria-t-elle. Ne t'avises plus JAMAIS de risquer ta vie pour la mienne ! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ! Dit-elle en martelant son corps de coups de faible ampleur, compte tenu du peu de force qu'il lui restait.

\- Désolé, reflex! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de se protéger avec un oreiller.

\- Moi aussi je veux une petite copine... Soupira Fabian.

\- Pour te faire taper dessus? J'ignorais que tu avais un petit côté sado-maso! Il y a une fille qui bosse aux urgences à l'hôpital qui aime ça, je te la présente si tu veux... Proposa Morgane en faisant un bandage autour de la tête du plus jeune des deux frères.

\- Non merci ! Rit Fabian. Mais je suis jaloux quand je vois ça, dit-il en montrant Kathleen qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Gideon, tout en continuant de l'insulter pour son machisme et sa manie de jouer les super-héros.

\- T'en trouvera une, Falbala, t'inquiète ! Sourit Morgane. Bon, et si vous me disiez pourquoi je vous récupères dans cet état ?

\- Mission pour l'Ordre, lui répondit Fabian, puisque apparemment Gideon était occupé à empêcher Kat de lui mettre un coup de poing dans un endroit sensible.

\- Je m'en serais à peine doutée! Soupira Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel. Des mangemorts vous ont attaqués? Il y avait qui?

\- C'est secret Morgane, on ne peut pas te le dire.

\- Vous êtes trop nul. J'aurais du vous laisser vous vider de votre sang!

\- Tu as promis de nous guérir en cas de besoin, c'est pour ça que je nous ai fait transplaner ici, rappela Fabian avec un sourire goguenard. Heureusement que Ian n'est pas là, je sais pas comment on aurait pu lui expliquer ça ...

\- Et moi, tu crois que je vais lui expliquer comment que son tapis tout neuf est plein de sang et qu'un reparo n'enlèvera pas ça ?

\- T'es tellement maladroite que ça peut être ton propre sang, fit Fabian en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai pas envie de mentir à mon petit ami, c'est lui qui m'a offert ce tapis!

\- Tu le trouves moche, lança Kat.

\- C'est pas une raison! S'indigna Morgane avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Bon, moi je dois y aller, je bosse cette nuit, vous nettoyez ça, quand je rentre demain matin je veux que ça soit propre ici!

\- C'est jamais propre chez toi, ricana Fabian.

\- Tu veux avoir un deuxième trou dans la tête?

\- Essaie donc, nain de jardin ! Ricana Fabian en se levant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ouais, bon, tu t'en sors parce que j'ai pas le temps, mais JE ME VENGERAIS ! S'exclama t-elle en mettant son manteau. On se voit demain pour la répétition avec Lily, Alice et Marlène ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Kathleen.

\- Evidemment.

\- A 13h c'est ça hein? Je vais être explosée, je finis de bosser à 7h demain matin, ça promet! Je demanderais à Ian de me déposer.

\- Travaille bien! Lui lança Gideon. Et merci!

\- C'est normal, je peux malheureusement pas te laisser mourir, Kat s'en remettrait pas et je devrais la consoler. Et puis c'est mon boulot de sauver les gens! Allez, tchao!

* * *

Morgane regarda Lily tourner sur elle-même dans sa robe de mariée, émue. Elle ne savait pas comment James et Lily en étaient venus à se mettre ensemble dans l'autre réalité, mais ici, c'était en parti grâce à ses conseils que le jeune Potter avait réussi à conquérir sa douce. C'est pourquoi elle se sentait tant impliquée dans ce mariage.

\- Tu es magnifique, Lily, souffla Marlène qui installait le voile sur la chevelure rousse de leur amie.

\- Oui. Mais Kathleen devrait être là ! Imagines que je tache la robe avant de descendre ou ...

\- Calme-toi, Lily, il n'y a aucune raison que ta robe s'abîme, tempéra Alice.

\- Et tu sais bien que Kathleen s'occupe de James. Même si c'est perdu d'avance pour lui, ricana Morgane.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pour rien Lily, la rassura Marlène en ignorant les remarques de Morgane. Les répétitions se sont bien passées, il n'y a aucune raison pour que la vraie cérémonie se passe mal!

\- Elle a raison, acquiesça Alice.

\- Morgane, est-ce que tu veux bien aller voir où en est Kat avec les garçons? Supplia la rousse.

Son amie faillit l'envoyer balader en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'approcher de Sirius mais sortit malgré tout de la pièce sans rien dire, après tout c'était la journée de Lily!

* * *

Kathleen tourna autour de James pour s'assurer que tout était parfait. Elle sourit en le voyant fier comme un paon. Il le pouvait, il était rarement si élégant.

\- Tu auras beau essayer, Cornedrue, tu ne rivaliseras jamais avec ma classe et mon charme naturel, plaisanta Sirius, assis dans la pièce, avec Peter.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, James. Tu es parfait ! Lily ne va pas s'en remettre ! Sourit Kathleen en tentant une dernière fois d'aplatir les cheveux de son ami.

En vain.

\- Si elle ne tue pas tout le monde avant de s'enfuir parce que tu n'as pas vérifié sa robe pour la 56eme fois depuis qu'elle l'a enfilée, fit Morgane en ouvrant la porte.

\- On frappe avant d'entrer! S'exclama James.

\- Ouuuh Jamsie! S'exclama la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce et en fermant la porte derrière elle. Je dois le reconnaitre: T'es hyper canon!

\- Merci, sourit le concerné. Mais je le savais déjà !

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, je vais m'occuper de la tigresse ! S'exclama Kathleen prête à ouvrir la porte quand on frappa à celle-ci.

Elle l'ouvrit pour voir derrière un Remus habillé avec raffinement.

Kathleen n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser venir dans un costume abimé alors elle avait offert des costumes aux maraudeurs. Elle s'en félicita en le voyant si élégant.

\- Ouuuuh Remuuuus! S'exclama Morgane les yeux exorbités. Je ne savais point que tu cachais autant de sex-appeal et de classe en toi!

Le jeune homme bafouilla quelques mots et ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie.

\- Ca va faire de très belles photos! Déclara la brune en souriant.

\- Alors promets-nous de ne pas éviter les appareils photos! Lui ordonna Morgane en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. On aura besoin de ces photos pour les montrer à nos enfants plus tard!

\- Morgane, soupira Kathleen lasse, avant d'avancer dans le couloir pour retourner auprès de Lily, elle s'arrêta néanmoins dans le couloir. Remus !

\- Oui ?

\- Morgane dit vrai. Ca te va très bien, sourit-elle doucement avant de s'éloigner.

Elle pensait que Morgane la suivrait, mais celle-ci resta dans la pièce, remarquant avec amusement que Remus était plus rouge que jamais. Avec un soupir, la blonde se tourna vers Sirius et lança :

\- Sirius, on peut parler ? Demanda t-elle en montrant la porte, sous entendant, seul à seule.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris puis plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus durement pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas pour lui faire une blague ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Puisque tu insistes, dit-il avant de la suivre dans le couloir, puis dans une autre chambre.

La jeune femme le toisa du regard avant de parler:

\- Je pense qu'on a quelques trucs à se dire.

\- Comme le fait que tu sortes avec un collègue de travail que tu as ramené ici alors qu'il n'a absolument rien à faire là ? Siffla Sirius.

\- Premièrement, Lily et Ian s'entendent très bien et c'est elle qui a insisté pour l'inviter. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire subir ça à tous les deux. Deuxièmement, notre relation a gâché l'inauguration du magasin de Kat, j'estime que Lily et James méritent qu'on ne fasse pas la même chose pour leur journée. Donc, je te propose un pacte de non-agression ...

\- C'est toi qui m'agresse en général... La coupa Sirius.

\- Arrêtes de faire ton gamin Sirius! Ton attitude est inacceptable! Tu peux pas agir comme ça et penser que c'est ok. Est-ce que tu veux que je parte et que je revienne plus? Ma vue t'insupporte à ce point là?

\- Peut-être oui, grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, hein? Je pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit que je n'avais pas le droit de faire, soupira Morgane en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Ce que tu as fait de mal ? Tu m'as brisé le cœur, Morgane ! S'énerva Sirius avant de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Alors, oui, aujourd'hui je vais mieux, mais pour l'instant, dès que je te vois, la douleur me saute à la gorge. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable tout à l'heure de te voir heureuse aux bras d'un autre ... Sans avoir envie d'être violent.

\- Il faut toujours que tu sois dans les extrêmes ... Soupira Morgane en se retenant de passer une main dans ses cheveux que Marlène avait coiffé avec soin et relevés en une tresse autour de sa tête.

\- Tu aimais cette partie de moi, à une époque, ma fougue, mon fort caractère, souffla-t-il, blessé.

\- Et je l'aime toujours, je t'aime toujours. Mais pas suffisamment pour supporter tous tes pétages de plombs incensés, pas suffisamment pour que je te laisse me parler comme si j'étais la pire des petite amies et me faire croire que je fais jamais ce qu'il faut pour te faire plaisir. Alors oui, je suis pas facile, mais toi non plus, et ça tu veux pas l'admettre. Tant que tu ne te remettras pas en question et que tu n'agiras pas comme un mec sortit de l'adolescence, tu te trouveras pas de nana!

Morgane prit une grande inspiration et reprit:

\- Tu arrives à me manipuler de façon à ce que je m'en veuille d'avoir rompu avec toi, alors que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Sirius resta un instant silencieux, avant de s'appuyer contre la fenêtre pour regarder dehors les préparations du mariage.

\- Je sais.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Morgane.

\- Je sais que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Mais le savoir ne rend pas la chose moins douloureuse, soupira t-il.

Morgane se releva et s'approcha de lui:

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine.

Sirius haussa les épaules et détourna le regard pour fixer attentivement un pot de fleur.

\- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider...

\- Evites de m'envoyer ton bonheur avec Miller à la figure, tout à l'heure. J'essayerais de me tenir, dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

* * *

Lorsque Morgane retourna dans la chambre dédiée à la mariée, Kathleen remarqua tout de suite son sourire terriblement faux.

\- Sirius ? Murmura-t-elle en laissant Lily aider Alice et Marlène avec leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur.

\- Ouais, il semblerait que mon existence même rende la sienne misérable, grommela Morgane en enfilant des boucles d'oreilles.

\- T'es sure de pas exagérer un peu là?

\- Franchement? A peine. On dirait une adolescente au coeur brisé, en plus je sais que s'il avait un peu moins d'orgueil il me demanderait de revenir avec lui. Ca se voit gros comme la barbe de Hagrid!

\- Peut-être, mais il ne le fera jamais. Son orgueil, c'est ce qui lui permet de rester debout, de tenir. Il ne laissera personne le voir plus faible qu'il ne se montre actuellement ... Soupira Kathleen en regardant une photographie des maraudeurs accrochés au mur de la chambre.

\- Je suis horrible de lui faire ça, tu crois ? Demanda Morgane en soupirant.

\- Personne ne contrôle ses sentiments. Quoiqu'il arrive désormais, quelqu'un souffrira. Sirius. Ian. Ou toi ...

\- Je préfèrerais que ça soit moi, soupira Morgane.

\- Ca m'étonne pas de toi ça!

\- Du coup faut que je fasse attention à ne pas trop étaler mon bonheur avec Ian!

\- Sirius t'as demandé ça? Il est gonflé sachant qu'il va probablement se faire une des invités dans le jardin avant la tombée de la nuit! S'indigna Kathleen.

\- Tu sais ... Ne le dis pas à Ian, mais j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui. J'en aurais toujours. Alors entendre ce genre de truc ... Ca ne me remonte pas le moral ! Grimaça Morgane en se glissant dans sa robe rouge de demoiselle d'honneur.

Elles avaient attendues le dernier moment pour s'habiller, tout comme Lily, mais l'heure arrivait à présent.

\- Je sais, soupira Kathleen en faisant de même. C'est horrible d'aimer deux hommes en même temps, hein ?

\- Les filles, lança Peter en frappant à la porte. Il ne reste plus que vingt minutes !

\- T'inquiètes Peter! On est toujours à l'heure! S'exclama Morgane. Tu sais? Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir, tout ce passe à la perfection avec Gigi-chou!

\- Façon de parler! Fit Kathleen avec un sourire crispé. Et puis Mo, si ça se trouve, Sirius et Ian ne sont pas les mecs avec qui tu es faite pour vivre ta vie! Un jour il va y avoir un beau ténébreux comme tu les aimes qui va arriver et il n'y aura de la place que pour lui dans ton petit coeur de pierre.

Morgane rit en refermant sa robe:

\- Ouais, un mec avec qui je serais enfin capable de m'engager sans penser que ça va beaucoup trop vite!

\- Euh nan, ça, ça ne sera jamais possible ! Rit Kathleen.

* * *

James regarda leurs invités, assis face à lui, alors que la musique commençait à retentir. Pour se donner courage, il jeta un oeil à ses trois meilleurs amis, à sa gauche, puis aux demoiselles d'honneurs qui arrivèrent, une à une. Ce fut d'abord Marlène, la jolie et discrète Marlène, puis Morgane, étonnamment élégante qui fit jouer des sourcils comme pour lui dire "tu flippes, hein?", suivie de la belle Kathleen qui lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, pour enfin voir Alice, le témoin de Lily arriver.

C'est alors qu'il distingua le bout d'une robe blanche et que son souffle se coupa. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire Lily à ce moment là, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était incroyablement fier: cette femme de l'autre côté de la pièce dans sa somptueuse robe blanche était à lui, ou plutôt allait être à lui. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire puis commença à avancer vers lui, au bras de son père.

\- Respire, souffla-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur, sa main dans la sienne.

James ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête, la gorge serrée. Lily allait devenir sa femme, Lily Evans allait devenir Lily Potter. Il en avait rêvé pendant des années et enfin, ça se produisait.

\- Ne me pinces surtout pas, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Lily, surprise.

\- Si je suis en train de rêver, je ne veux surtout pas me réveiller, répondit-il avec sérieux.

* * *

\- Arrêtes de pleurer, Morgane, c'est fini, soupira Kathleen en tendant un mouchoir à sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, c'est moi qui est fait ce couple, je suis leur cupidon. C'est normal que je pleure ! Protesta la blonde en s'épongeant le visage sur la veste de Peter.

\- Ma veste... Souffla celui-ci sans pour autant repousser Morgane, de peur de la mettre en colère.

\- C'était si beau... Ils sont si beaux... J'ai l'impression d'avoir marié mes enfants, gémit-elle en continuant à sangloter.

\- Tu as du mascara partout sur la figure... Lui informa Kat en essayant de lui donner le mouchoir.

\- Et on va faire les photos dans quelques minutes, déclara Ian en s'approchant en compagnie de Gideon. Tu n'as rien contre le fait d'être immortalisée dans cet état ?

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Morgane en se redressant. Mais vous pouviez pas le dire avant ! Kat, ta baguette ! Aide-moi à enlever tout ça !

La brunette soupira, avant de soulever légèrement sa robe pour prendre sa baguette, accrochée à sa cuisse (elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres endroits où la mettre, et en période de guerre, on était jamais trop prudent. Elle avait d'ailleurs conseillé à toutes les filles d'en faire de même).

\- Arrêtes de bouger !

\- Mais regarde, Hagrid danse avec McGo ! Ricana Morgane en regardant derrière la jeune femme.

\- Oui! Et toi tu ressemble à la femme du baron sanglant comme ça!

\- Il a pas de femme.

\- Ca c'est ce que tu crois.

\- Morgane, arrêtes de gesticuler, comme ça on pourra prendre des photos ensembles! Tenta Ian pour la calmer.

\- Hum, okay, dit-elle en s'immobilisant.

\- Whaou, tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour, Ian, s'exclama Gideon pendant que Kat nettoyait Morgane.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà pour la supporter au quotidien mais pour te faire obéir de la sorte. Si Kathleen en faisait de même, j'aurais pas une nouvelle cicatrice dans le dos.

\- Normal, tu serais mort, gronda Kathleen pas sourde, elle se retint néanmoins d'en dire plus face à Ian.

\- Heureusement que ta géniale petite amie est là pour soigner gratuitement les blessures de guerre! S'exclama Morgane dont le visage était redevenu à peu près normal.

\- Morgane t'a soigné? Demanda Ian, surpris.

\- Oui, tu sais, les accidents de la vie quotidienne quand on est pas doué ça arrive bien vite! Mentit Morgane en glissant son bras sous celui de son petit-ami.

\- Alors, c'est ça, la disparition du tapis ! Comprit Ian. Pauvre Stitch, tu n'as pas honte de l'accuser à tout bout de champ.

\- Je te jure que c'est lui qui a cassé malencontreusement tes fioles sur la régénération sanguine ! Mentit Morgane avec le sourire.

\- Et Merlin est le meilleur ami du père fouettard.

\- Sérieux ?

* * *

Ils prirent des photos, mangèrent, puis s'amusèrent sur la piste de danse. Kathleen discutait avec Marlène et Morgane quand la jeune McKinnon se fit inviter à danser une danse typiquement sorcière où l'on changeait régulièrement de partenaire.

\- James est tellement heureux que ça me donne envie de le frapper! Soupira Morgane en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- La prochaine étape c'est les gosses...

\- Je suis pas prête à avoir des amis avec des enfants! On est trop jeunes pour ça! S'horrifia Morgane avant de fourrer une part de gâteau dans sa bouche.

\- Heureusement qu'on a montré à tout le monde qui était Mary pendant qu'on était à Poudlard parce que sinon elle aurait été là! S'horrifia soudain Kathleen.

\- Cette connasse, je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle a la marque des ténèbres sur son bras!

\- Sans le moindre doute. A moins que même Voldy craigne une dérangée dans son genre ...

\- Dis donc, les filles ! Personne ne vous a proposé de vous initier aux danses sorcières ? S'exclama Fabian en arrivant derrière elles. Allez Morgane, dit-il en prenant son poignet, cesses de t'empifrer !

\- Hey ! S'outra la blonde en voyant s'éloigner son gâteau.

\- Bon courage, ricana Kathleen avant de piquer un boût de la part de son amie, sous ses yeux.

\- C'est pas juste! Au voleur! Ma nourriture! Lâches-moi espèce de crétin ambulant!

\- Allez! Je vais t'apprendre à danser!

\- Je sais danser!

\- Pas comme les sorciers!

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide Fabian face de flan!

\- Si tu comptes épouser Ian, je t'assure que si !

\- J'en ai pas l'intention pour le moment, lâche-moi !

Mais elle abandonna rapidement en voyant qu'il avait bu et était encore plus entêté que d'habitude. Elle prit rapidement le coup et compris que lorsqu'une note précise sonnait, les couples changeaient.

Kathleen ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la blonde se retrouver dans les bras d'Alberforth. Elle arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle remarqua que le prochain cavalier de Morgane serait Sirius, et au vu de l'expression de Morgane lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, il fallait juste espérer que Sirius allait bien se tenir, que Morgane l'évite et quitte la piste de danse ou bien qu'elle accepte de danser avec lui, après tout Ian était en train de danser avec Marlène, qui était célibataire et très mignonne.

Ah, bah plus pour longtemps, pensa Kat en voyant Ian tourner et voir Morgane et Sirius dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il lâcha la taille de Marlène et s'avança vers l'ancien couple. Kathleen se leva précipitamment et se lança sur la piste de danse pour l'intercepter. Il n'était pas question qu'il gâche le mariage de Lily et James avec une scène alors que pour l'instant Morgane et Sirius ne s'étripaient pas.

* * *

\- Sirius, lança Morgane en se retrouvant dans les bras de son ancien petit-ami.

\- Morgane, fit-il sur le même ton.

\- Chouette mariage, commenta-t-elle, tendue.

\- Ouais, danser avec son ex petite-amie à un mariage sous le nez de son actuel petit-ami et collègue de travail, typique, ironisa la jeune homme.

\- Petit-ami qui a visiblement envie de te mettre un point dans la figure, ajouta nerveusement Morgane en voyant Ian intercepté par Kathleen.

\- Je peux aller lui en mettre un si ça lui fait plaisir, ricana Sirius.

\- Ca ne lui fera pas plaisir, à moi non plus, et à James et Lily non plus, grogna la blonde en lui jetant un regard noir. Ne pourris pas la soirée avec tes excès de colère, s'il te plait.

\- N'empêche que j'avais raison sur toute la ligne, y avait bien des mecs au boulot qui te voulait dans leur lit.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir couché ou flirté avec l'un d'eux quand j'étais avec toi et je ne me suis pas jetée sur tout ce qui bougeait quand on s'est séparé, moi.

\- Je sens de l'animosité dans ta voix, lança Sirius en souriant.

\- Non, répondit froidement Morgane. Je trouve juste ça insultant.

\- On était plus ensemble et tu ne t'es pas gêné pour te trouver un mec, je te signale.

\- T'aurais réagis comment, toi, si j'étais allée en boite tous les soirs et que j'étais rentrée avec un gars différent à chaque fois?

Sirius ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu essaies de prouver quelque chose en faisant ça, mais tu dégrades plus l'image que j'ai de toi qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne faisais pas ça par rapport à toi, j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose. Et ne me fais pas de scène, tu veux !

\- Je ne fais pas de scène ! Siffla Morgane.

* * *

\- Ne fais pas de scène, Ian. S'il-te-plait, demanda Kathleen en le voyant regarder rageusement derrière eux.

\- Je vais pas faire de scène, c'est pas mon genre, et ça ne plairait pas à Morgane. C'est juste que... C'est assez clair qu'il a encore des sentiments pour elle, grogna le jeune homme

\- Mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils ne font que danser, et j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils apprécient de se retrouver comme ça.

\- Aïe ! Evites de me marcher sur les pieds, s'il te plait ! Grimaça Ian

\- Désolée, mais si j'évitais la piste de danse, c'était pas pour rien ! C'est ton air de killeur qui m'a forcé à venir dans cet enfer !

\- J'allais rien lui faire, juste oter ses pattes de ma copine.

\- Rien ne nous garantit que lui n'aurait rien fait! Rétorqua sagement Kathleen.

\- Je devrais toujours me battre contre lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je connais Morgane, tu sais. Elle aura toujours des sentiments pour lui, je pourrais rien faire contre ça. C'est pour ça que ça me rend dingue de la voir avec lui ...

\- Je suis sure que plus leur relation se fera lointaine moins elle aura de sentiments pour lui, essaya de le rassurer Kat. Après tout, c'était son premier vrai petit copain! Le mec qu'elle épousera aura rien à envié à Sirius! Rien du tout!

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Ian.

La musique annonça le changement de partenaire. Morgane soupira de soulagement en voyant Sirius s'éloigner vers Marlène. Elle se tourna et se retrouva dans les bras de James.

\- Je dois craindre pour la suite ? Demanda celui-ci en regardant son meilleur ami.

\- Non, lui répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. Sirius sait se tenir, du moins je l'espère... Et puis c'est votre mariage, personne n'a le droit de le gâcher!

\- T'as raison! S'exclama James en souriant à pleine dents. Le plus beau jour de ma vie, rien ne devrait venir changer ça!

Morgane rit en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de son ami.

\- Elle est merveilleuse, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-il en regardant Lily danser avec Peter.

\- Si, James. La plus merveilleuse de toute, dit-elle en souriant.

La soirée s'enchaîna et on mit finalement la dernière musique. Ian vint chercher Morgane alors que Gideon en faisait de même avec Kathleen. Et durant cette dernière danse, personne ne pensa à la guerre.

* * *

Voilà ! Gideon est vivant, Lily et James sont mariés et vous avez pu revoir un petit peu notre Sirius national !

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez une photographie, du bécotage, du sang, de la mort, de la tension sexuelle et le retour de Regulus ! Un vaste programme donc ! A vous d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose avec tout ça !

Vous avez deux semaines pour faire des hypothèses !

A bientôt, on vous aime fort !

 **PS : N'oubliez pas de souhaiter l'anniversaire de Mila ;)**


	8. Celle qui était sur la photo

**Coucou tout le monde!**

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de poster avec un jour de retard, hier c'était la folie!

Bref, merci beaucoup de m'avoir souhaiter mon anniversaire! :D

Et merci à EmmaUneLectrice, Ginger-Furie, Lizzie, Stilandra Black, Elenna-Hellenika, Dabede Dabeda, Neiflheim, lizzia0901, Danslesetoiles, AddictDoctorWho, mixiwelch, Lily et James et AgatheSnape d'avoir laissé une review! Ca nous fait vraiment vraiment vraiment plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre! :D

Lizzie: Aime ou aimait peut-être? ;) Merci pour ta review!

Dabede Dabeda: Euh oui peut-être... ou peut-être un peu comme les vieilles danses anglaises genre dans orgueil et préjugé? Pour ce qui est de Sirius... ah moi aussi je l'adore et c'est vrai qu'en ce moment il se conduit un peu comme un petit con mais t'inquiète pas il va se calmer! Oh merci! :D

Lily et James: Merci! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira (normalement il ne te fera pas pleurer x))

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture

 _Mila & Rukie_

(PS: Je suis en train de regarder HP5... SIIIRIUUUUSSSSSS)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII:**

 **Celle qui était sur la photo**

Kathleen coiffa ses cheveux avant de mettre un gilet, de peur qu'il ne fasse froid en cette nuit de juin. Elle descendit les escaliers pour trouver un Gideon avachi sur le canapé en train de jouer à un jeu de carte avec Fabian.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi Dumbledore veut absolument prendre une photo avec tous les membres de l'Ordre ? Si quelqu'un l'égare, les mangemorts pourront voir toutes les cibles à abattre ! Râla Kathleen.

\- Pour avoir un truc montrer nos mômes, du genre "regarde, il fut un temps ou papa et maman avaient des cheveux!", lança Fabian sans lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Pour garder une trace, on sait pas qui il restera quand tout cela aura pris fin, fit Gideon, l'air grave.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu es un vrai rayon de soleil toi! S'exclama son frère en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Seulement réaliste, et tu as encore perdu, petit frère, alors bouge ton cul ! On y va ...

Ils transplanèrent tous les trois pour arriver devant chez Sirius. Fabian frappa à la porte mais c'est Benjy Fenwick, un jeune homme de la promotion de Gideon qui ouvrit.

\- Sirius n'ouvre plus aux invités ? S'étonna Kathleen.

\- Il fricote avec Dorcas, répondit Benjy en souriant.

\- Il fricote avec tout ce qui passe, c'est répugnant, grommela Kathleen en entrant.

\- Dorcas est assez frivole aussi, donc ils auront pas de problèmes à ne pas s'attacher l'un l'autre, si j'ai bien compris ils sont juste sexfriends, l'informa Benjy.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin! S'exclama James en se plantant devant son amie. Toujours les derniers hein!

\- Dis ça aux deux boulets que je traîne, fit mine de soupirer Kathleen. Ces messieurs voulaient finir leur partie de carte.

\- On jouait parce que Madame ne savait pas quoi mettre, rappela Fabian.

\- Emmeline ! S'exclama la jeune femme en le snobant pour aller la rencontre d'une belle blonde aristocratique d'une quarantaine d'année.

\- Kathleen! Comment vas-tu?! Lui demanda-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. On m'a raconté pour votre mission à tous les trois le mois dernier! Je suis ravie que tu n'aie rien eu!

\- Je vais bien merci, et vous? Gideon et Fabian ont été blessés dans l'affrontement mais Morgane les a soigné à notre retour!

\- Une chance qu'elle soit douée en médecine magique alors!

\- C'est un vrai plus pour notre petite association, s'exclama une voix à côté des deux femmes.

\- Elphias ! C'est plaisir de vous voir, comment allez-vous ?

\- Mon dos me fait souffrir, mais chasser les ténèbres est plus important que le reste, chère petite. Rappelez-moi pourquoi votre soeur ne se joint pas concrètement à nous ?

\- A vrai dire je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait une véritable raison, elle dit qu'elle n'a pas le temps avec son travail d'interne et ses études et il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps libre, répondit Kathleen.

Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à Morgane qu'elle voulait intégrer l'Ordre elle avait été surprise qu'elle n'en fasse pas de même et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons qui la poussait à se mettre d'elle même de côté, alors qu'elle était quelqu'un qui aimait faire partit de ce genre de choses.

Kathleen n'avait pas insisté, elle préfèrait savoir Morgane en sécurité, mais elle avait tout de même un mauvais pressentiment. Elle tourna la tête en entendant des éclats de voix.

\- Alors voilà tous ces jeunes que tu envoies au casse pipe, gronda un vieil homme à la longue barbe en s'adressant à Dumbledore.

\- Allons, Abelforth, tu sais bien que toutes les personnes présentes sont ici parce qu'elles veulent se battre contre ...

\- Je sais pourquoi on est là, mais ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas influencé plusieurs d'autres eux !

\- Ca se passait trop bien, personne n'avait encore levé la voix! Soupira Emmeline.

\- J'ai l'appareil! Hurla Hagrid en entrant dans la pièce, le bras tendu en avant, un appareil photo dans la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah Hagrid! S'exclama Dumbledore en souriant. Que tout le monde se rassemble dans le salon, nous allons prendre la photo!

Gideon attrapa la main de Kathleen alors qu'elle se plaçait à côté d'Emmeline, pour qui elle avait une sincère affection. Cette femme aux allures sévères s'était prise pour sa mère à l'instant où elle avait appris son statut "d'orpheline".

\- Si cette photo doit nous immortaliser, je veux qu'on soit tous les deux, expliqua Gideon en souriant.

\- Minerva, approchez-vous, voyons ! Ah non, pas en chat ! Gronda le directeur de Poudlard à sa collègue.

\- Tout le monde est bien installé ? Je peux lancer le retardateur?! Demanda Hagrid qui venait de poser l'appareil photo sur une commode, en face des membres de l'Ordre.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est bon! Lui répondit Molly qui se pressait contre le torse d'Arthur.

Kathleen se rapprocha de Gideon alors qu'il glissait sa main autour de sa taille et afficha un grand sourire, attendant que l'appareil se mette en route.

\- Hyppogriiiiffe! S'écria Hagrid alors que le flash s'enclenchait.

Certains membres l'imitèrent, Sirius et James notamment, et lorsque la photo fut prise, certains retournèrent leurs obligations, comme les Dumbledore.

\- Fabian, Gideon, vous restez boire un coup ? Proposa Sirius.

\- Pourquoi pas ! Répondit Gideon.

\- Je dois y aller, ma petite Kathleen, mais passe prendre le thé à la maison quand tu veux, salua Emmeline. Et amènes donc ta soeur et son fiancé ! Ajouta t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- Ils ne sont pas fiancés, Emmeline, rappela Kat en souriant.

\- Ca ne saurait tarder! Fit-elle en sortant.

\- Morgane a beaucoup trop peur de s'engager vraiment avec quelqu'un pour se fiancer! Lança Lily qui était venue dire au revoir à Emmeline.

\- Un jour elle en trouvera un qui réussira à lui passer la bague au doigt! Comme nous toutes!

\- Euh... elle a dit comme nous toutes mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit mariée... Fit Lily lorsque la sorcière disparue.

\- En fait c'est la maîtresse d'Abelforth ! Lança Benjy derrière les filles.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ben', cria Dorcas. Tout le monde sait qu'Emmeline n'a d'yeux que pour Alastor.

\- Si c'est vrai, je la plains, rit Marlène.

\- VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! S'écrièrent les jeunes gens en riant.

* * *

Morgane roula sur le ventre et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule qui était accrochée sur le mur.

\- La pause touche sa fin! Annonça-t-elle en commençant à rassembler ses vêtements qui étaient étalés autour d'elle.

\- Nan reste un peu, grogna Ian en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je peux pas, rit-elle en se dégageant. Sortir avec un titulaire à des avantages mais ça ne me permet pas de faire tout et n'importe quoi, je reste une interne!

\- Je t'ordonne de revenir mettre ton petit cul ici ! Lança Ian faussement sérieux.

\- Deviens mon directeur et on en reparlera ! En attendant, le devoir m'appelle !

Elle ouvrit la porte et lança, taquine :

\- Et mon chef aussi, il m'a promis des heures de repos contre un paiement en nature.

Elle entendit son petit ami pousser un grognement indigné et étouffa un rire dans sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, Miss Kerrien?! Fit la voix Hippocrate Smethwyck, un titulaire chargé de sa formation.

Il était aussi beau qu'il était con.

\- Une blague que l'on m'a raconté un peu plus tôt, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Vraiment ? Mais je vous en prie, faîtes m'en part ...

\- Je ne crois que vos chastes oreilles apprécieraient, avec tout mon respect, sourit Morgane, effrontée.

Hippocrate haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine:

\- Votre pause va prendre fin.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle en haussant également un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui demander de faire, pas question de nettoyer encore une fois les bocaux dans lesquels ils gardaient les foies pour certains remèdes.

\- Ca tombe bien, Mrs Padelly a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

Morgane grimaça. Mrs Padelly était une vieille peau ronchon, qui puait et vociférait à tout va. Elle avait été attaqué par un Botruc. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais elle affirmait qu'elle se sentait horriblement mal. Morgane le fussila des yeux, elle savait bien qu'il allait faire son connard !

\- Smethwyck ! Appela une titulaire en arrivant vers eux. Le directeur vous appelle au urgence. Une petite fille a été mordue par un loup-garou la nuit dernière !

Morgane écarquilla les yeux et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, encore un coup de Greyback et ses potes.

\- Kerrien, vous allez m'assister.

\- Hein? Fit Morgane, surprise.

\- Vite! Elle est dans un sale état, elle perd beaucoup de sang et elle porte de nombreuses blessures, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie! Leur criait la titulaire en s'éloignant.

\- Mais je ... Bafouilla Morgane en suivant Smethwyck qui avançait au pas de course.

\- Quoi ? gronda-t-il. Vous êtes ici pour sauver des vies, non ? Quand bien même celle-ci est condamnée même si nous la sauvons.

\- Comment ça, condamnée ? Demanda Morgane en se désinfectant d'un sort avant de se préparer à entrer en salle d'opération, plus blanche que jamais.

Elle n'avait encore jamais assisté à une véritable opération dont dépendait la vie d'une personne.

\- Et bien, elle va devenir un loup-garou! Lui répondit l'homme comme si elle était stupide. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un qui fait partit des meilleurs internes peut poser des questions aussi idiotes!

Morgane ravala un insulte bien sentie, parce que même si elle avait le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle voulait être dans cette salle d'opération, elle voulait faire ce que les autres internes n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de faire.

Une fois en tenue, elle passa la porte pour entrer dans la salle et sentit la boule dans sa gorge grossir, une fille de 8 ans tout au plus était allongée sur une table en fer, inerte, recouverte de sang. De nombreux médico-mages et infirmiers étaient rassemblés autour d'elle et s'activaient pour installer le matériel nécessaire pour la maintenir en vie pendant l'intervention.

Alors que l'opération allait commencer, Hippocrate se tourna vers Morgane, et posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, vous ne ferez que nous assister. La vie de cette enfant ne dépendra pas de vous ...

\- On va la sauver, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- On va essayer ...

* * *

Morgane plongea une main tremblante dans son sac et en sortit ses clefs qu'elle enfonça avec difficulté dans la serrure de la porte de son petit appartement. Elle avait le coeur au bord des lèvres mais n'avait plus rien à vomir, elle avait passé une demi-heure dans les toilettes après l'opération à vomir et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle avait également pris une douche pour se débarrasser du sang qu'elle avait eut sur les mains et de l'odeur de la mort mais elle avait tout de même l'impression d'empester. Elle prit une grand inspiration et tourna la clef dans la serrure avant de passer la porte, tête baissée.

\- Morgane ? Appela Kathleen, étonnée de l'entrée silencieuse de son amie.

La blonde releva la tête, surprise. Elle avait complétement oublié que les filles venaient manger ce soir et que Ian était chez Luke.

\- Oh, salut ... Dit-elle doucement.

La brune s'approcha et grimaça en voyant le regard vide de Morgane.

\- Il s'est passé un truc avec Ian? Demanda Lily en arrivant dans l'entrée.

\- On a couché ensemble dans les locaux, encore, répondit d'une voix monocorde Morgane en lâchant son sac sur le sol avant de se baisser pour retirer ses baskets.

\- Mais euh... Commença Lily qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Un problème au travail? Demanda Kat.

Morgane soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de la poser devant ses yeux:

\- Je dois me laver, il faut que je me re-lave, décréta-t-elle.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à entendre l'eau couler, Kathleen ne le supporta plus et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Morgane. Mais tu auras beau frotter et frotter ta peau, encore et encore, ça n'effacera pas ce qui est arrivé !

Elle entendit un gémissement et des sanglots étouffés.

\- Morgane, ouvre la porte ... Ne garde pas ça pour toi ...

Elle entendit l'eau s'arrêter mais aucun son ne lui indiqua que Morgane avait bougé et était sortie de la douche.

\- Tu veux que j'ouvre moi-même la porte?

Elle l'entendit finalement bouger et attendit quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que son amie dévérouille la porte et ne l'ouvre:

\- Voilà.

\- Lily a averti Marlène et Alice de ne pas venir et elle est rentrée. On a pensé que tu n'aurais pas la tête à ça ... Maintenant va mettre ton pyjama informe et viens me parler, ça te fera du bien, Morgane ... Souffla Kathleen, le coeur serré de voir les yeux de son amie empli de larmes.

Morgane hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de bain, emmitouflée dans une immense serviette pour rejoindre sa chambre et enfiler son pyjama, elle rejoint ensuite Kat dans le salon, s'assit sur un fauteuil, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

\- Il y avait une petite fille... Commença Morgane, la voix étouffée. Et plein de sang ... trop de sang.

\- Elle est morte ? Demanda doucement Kat.

Morgane opina de la tête.

\- Elle a été mordue par un loup-garou. On a rien pu faire, elle avait perdu trop de sang ... Et elle n'aurait pas survécu une nouvelle transformation.

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

\- Ils étaient débordés à essayer de refermer ses plaies, et moi ... Je la voyais se vider de son sang sur la table ... Devenir si pâle ...

\- C'est pas de ta faute Mo... Commença Kat mais son amie l'interrompit, sans vraiment l'entendre.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont pas fait autant d'efforts qu'ils auraient dut... Je pense que... certains pensaient qu'elle était mieux morte que vivante et lycanthrope, souffla-t-elle. J'aurais du intervenir, mais tout ce que je faisais c'était éponger le sang et tendre des compresses tout le monde.

\- Tu ne peux pas changer la mentalité des sorciers, Morgane. Ils ont peur de la différence. Ils méprisent ceux qui ont des contacts avec les moldus alors ceux qui se transforment, tu penses ! Mais Morgane, même en étant titulaire, tu n'aurais rien pu faire ... Ce genre de mal là, il faut le traiter à la racine ! Ajouta rageusement Kathleen en songeant à la souffrance de Remus et de cette petite fille, causée par Greyback.

Morgane lâcha un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil:

\- Je vais gravir les échelons, je vais devenir la meilleure médico-mage que le monde ait jamais porté et plus rien de ce genre n'arrivera, décréta-t-elle en regardant le plafond.

Kat ne commenta pas, parce que même si Morgane était étonnamment douée en magie médicale, elles ne vivaient pas dans une période où il était possible de réellement se projeter dans le futur.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais discuter de ça avec Ian? Il a probablement déjà vu des patients mourir... Il pourra comprendre... Tenta-t-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir pour qu'elle s'essuie le visage.

\- Bien sûr, mais il est chez Luke et c'est un mec. Il a énormément de qualités, mais ... Est-ce qu'il ne pensera pas comme eux ? Nous n'avons jamais parlé des vampires, des loup-garous et tout ça. J'ai peur de mal réagir si jamais ...

\- Morgane, tu connais Ian, voyons ! C'est peut- être un sang-pur, mais je pense qu'il serait capable de comprendre ...

Morgane ne répondit rien et plaqua à nouveau ses jambes contre sa poitrine, apparemment décidée à ne plus parler.

\- Je vais envoyer un hibou pour qu'il vienne, je pense qu'il arrivera mieux à te parler que moi de tout ça. La première fois qu'il a vu mourir un patient à pas du être facile pour lui non plus, fit-elle en attrapant un bout de papier pour envoyer un hibou à Ian.

Morgane grommela quelque chose mais elle ne put saisir ses paroles. Kathleen finit d'écrire son mot et se tourna vers Morgane pour lui prendre la main.

\- Tu as sauvé Gideon, Morgane, tu t'en souviens ? Il se serait vider de son sang, si tu n'avais pas été là. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas pu sauver une personne que tu seras une mauvaise médicomage, tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?

Morgane leva ses yeux remplit de larmes et ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'une voix tremblante:

\- On a juste eu de la chance.

\- N'importe quoi! S'exclama Kat. Tu vas quand même pas commencer à te rabaisser comme ça! C'est pas ton genre!

\- Mais !

\- Ecoutes-moi bien, jeune fille ! Tu n'es pas titulaire et tu aurais pu hurler à ces abrutis de se magner le cul, ça n'aurait rien changer. Tu aurais même pu perdre ta place et alors là, tu n'aurais plus eu l'occasion de sauver qui que ce soit ! Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter et imprimer dans ta tête ce que je te dis ! Tu es douée et tu seras une bonne médicomage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre de toi ?

\- Je vois l'avenir, tu ne savais pas ? Demanda Kathleen, avec un sourire ironique.

Morgane fronça les sourcils:

\- S'il te plait, ne me fait pas un coup la Trelawney, à commencer à avoir l'air possédée et à me dire que je me marierais avec un bossu dans un futur proche et que j'aurais trois enfants, un de chaque sexe, lâcha-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

\- Promis ça ne sera pas avec un bossu! Rit Kathleen en se levant lorsque quelqu'un commença à tambouriner à la porte. Morgane avait visiblement laissé les clefs sur la porte.

\- Kat?

\- Hum? Fit-elle en se stoppant.

\- Merci.

\- Je tombe, tu me relèves en te foutant de ma gueule. Tu as pas le moral, je dis des conneries et je t'engueule. C'est normal, sourit Kathleen en ouvrant la porte Ian. Prends soin de ma soeur, lui dit-elle avant de disparaitre.

* * *

Kathleen termina de vérifier que tout était bien en place dans sa boutique et se dirigea vers la porte pour la déverrouiller et placer la petite pancarte qui indiquait qu'elle était ouverte. Le mois de juin était bien avancé et son magasin fonctionnait de mieux en mieux, elle avait réussit en mettant un peu d'argent de côté à se faire de la pub dans "Sorcière Hebdo" et ça lui avait été bénéfique, les jeunes sorcières s'arrachaient ses créations et elle était assez fière de pouvoir dire que grâce à elle, les sorcières ne s'habillaient plus comme des.. eh bien... comme des sorcières de contes pour enfants!

Si les affaires continuaient de fonctionner ainsi, elle allait être obligée d'engager des vendeuses pour pouvoir avoir le temps de confectionner de nouvelles collections. Elle eut un sourire narquois en voyant Madame Guipure passer devant la vitrine en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux. Cette vieille bique avait perdu une grande partie de sa jeune clientèle au profit de Kathleen. Et elle commençait à avoir de la visite des sang-purs et des personnes hautes placées pour les tenues plus "glamour et chic" de sa collection.

Elle monta à l'étage pour remettre de l'ordre dans la collection homme quand une voix retentit :

\- La propriétaire n'est pas censée accueillir les clients?!

Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse en reconnaissant la voix -moqueuse- de Regulus:

\- Reg! S'exclama-t-elle en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras, soulagée que sa fiancée ne soit pas avec lui. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir aussi vite!

\- Mouais, grogna-t-il, un peu gêné par la démonstration d'affection.

Il reçut un coup violent sur le haut de la tête.

\- AIE ! Mais t'es cinglée ou quoi ?!

\- Sur un autre ton, petit. Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as envoyé deux lettres depuis septembre et qu'on est en JUIN ! Et que c'est ta mère qui m'a annoncé tes fiançailles ?

\- Est-ce que c'est si important que ça? Grommela-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Euh, oui, c'est si important que ça! Répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est le genre d'informations que l'on communique à ses amis, parce que c'est un grand évènement!

Regulus soupira mais ne commenta pas, à la place il détacha son regard de celui de Kathleen et commença à observer la boutique dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- C'est sympa ici, dit-il en détaillant les modèles. Je pensais pas que tu réussirais à faire quelque chose de bien ...

\- Premièrement, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu crois en moi, répondit Kathleen avec agacement. Et deuxièmement, ne crois pas pouvoir changer de sujet comme ça !

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils.

\- Tu vas me faire passer un interrogatoire ou te montrer enfin heureuse de me voir ?

\- Je vais commencer par l'interrogatoire, les mondanités ça sera pour plus tard, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant son tour. Donc, elle est comment?

\- Normale.

\- Super! Maintenant j'arrive carrément à me l'imaginer! Ironisa la jeune femme. Sérieusement, tu la connais, décris la moi!

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est intéressant.

\- Moi ça m'intéresse de savoir avec qui tu vas passer ta vie! Répliqua Kat en souriant.

Il soupira, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici, sitôt le Poudlard express arrivé à Londres. Regulus ne s'avouerait pas que Kathleen lui avait manqué mais il avait espérer qu'elle ne soit pas en courant de ses fiançailles. La connaissant, elle avait même dû en parler à la blonde et son frère, râla-t-il intérieurement.

\- Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, dit-il finalement. Une taille normale. Des yeux marrons. Un visage noble ... C'est ... une très belle femme, quoi.

\- Tu débordes d'enthousiasme, signala Kathleen en se rappelant vaguement Léonide Rosier.

Elle avait le souvenir d'une très belle jeune fille de cinquième année mais terriblement arrogante et désagréable. Peut-être avait-elle changé en un an, mais elle en doutait ...

\- Et au niveau du caractère... Tenta-t-elle.

\- Une Rosier, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu as l'air follement amoureux d'elle c'est fou! S'exclaffa la jeune femme. Donc elle a encore un an à faire à Poudlard?

Regulus acquiesça.

\- Donc tu as encore un an de liberté ! Blagua Kathleen pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, il ne semblait pas vouloir parler de sa fiancée plus longtemps.

Il eut enfin un sourire, lui qui était si bougon depuis qu'elle avait utilisé le mot fiancée.

\- Alors dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire présent ?

Elle grimaça en songeant que son prochain plan était certainement "devenir un des meilleurs mangemorts et tuer tout plein de gens ! Youpi"

\- Me préparer à devenir le chef de la famille je suppose, répondit-il en affichant un petit sourire suffisant.

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression que vous vivez au moyen-âge, fit Kat en ricanant.

Regulus lui jeta un regard noir et elle continua:

\- Bah quoi? Mariage arrangés, successions et tout le tintouin. C'est très très archaïque tu vas pas dire le contraire!

\- Je me passerais de tes commentaires, tu n'y connais rien de toute façon, aux familles de sang-purs, grimaça Regulus.

\- Bah je sors quand même avec l'un d'eux, hein ... Se vexa Kathleen. Et la belle-mère, c'est pas un cadeau, j'aurais préféré une moldue, elle m'aurait moins fait chier !

Regulus se tourna vers elle, surpris:

\- Sang blague? T'as réussis à mettre le grappin sur un sang-pur? Quelle famille?

\- Prewett, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

\- Hum, se contenta de faire le jeune homme.

Elle ne s'attendait pas des félicitations, il savait probablement de quel côté étaient les fils Prewett, et ce n'était pas du même que le sien. Elle espérait néanmoins que par amitié pour elle, il ferait en sorte de les protéger.

\- Morgane aussi est avec un sang-pur, l'informa-t-elle, mine de rien.

\- Sirius est un traitre son sang, dit Regulus d'un ton sec.

\- Elle a quitté Sirius, dit-elle aussi sèchement.

Elle avait beau être du côté de Morgane, Sirius restait tout de même son ami et bien qu'elle aimait Regulus comme un frère, elle ne le laisserait pas l'insulter.

\- Et il reste un sang-pur, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Elle a eu une poussée subite d'intelligence ? S'étonna-t-il en feignant de ne pas entendre la remarque.

\- Tu le saurais si tu avais daigné m'envoyer des lettres, dit-elle alors que la cloche du magasin retentissait.

\- KAT ! C'est une urgence ! Faut que je sois présentable pour un repas de famille ! Cria Morgane en déboulant dans la boutique.

\- Tu devrais pas être en train de dormir? Je croyais que tu avais été de nuit... Commença Kat en se levant, surprise de voir son amie aussi tôt.

\- Je viens direct de l'hôpital, j'ai fait des heures sup', je dormirais plus tard, lui répondit-elle. Il fait quoi là lui? Demanda la blonde en se rendant soudain compte de la présence de Regulus.

\- Lui a un prénom, fit le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Oh Regulus Black! Quelle bonne surprise! Que fais-tu donc ici? Ne devrais-tu pas être chez toi en train de comploter pour la fin du monde moldu avec ta fiancée et ta famille de consanguin?! Fit elle en affichant un sourire hypocrite.

\- Morgane, s'il-te-plaît, ne commences pas ! Gronda Kathleen. Regulus est et sera toujours le bienvenu ici.

\- Ah oui ? Même s'il s'en prend à Gideon ? Demanda méchamment Morgane.

Elle n'aurait pas été si dure si la semaine précédente, il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque. Mais elle avait eu lieu et la blonde avait vu tellement de gens arriver à Ste Mangouste pour ne jamais en sortir qu'elle en était encore tourmentée.

\- Je suis pas venu ici pour me faire traiter de la sorte, fit Regulus en se levant.

\- Désolé ! S'exclama Morgane en se prenant un coup derrière la tête de la part de son amie. La nuit a été dure, un de mes patients préféré est mort des suites de ses blessures, se justifia-t-elle. Reste, je ne vais pas être ici longtemps.

Le jeune homme parut surpris d'entendre des excuses sortir de la bouche de la blonde mais ne commenta pas et se rassit, attendant que Kathleen aide Morgane à trouver de quoi se vêtir.

\- Ca va être quoi au juste ton repas de famille?

\- Les parents de Ian veulent faire ma connaissance. Ils commencent à trouver ça bizarre qu'à chaque fois qu'ils passent chez leur fils, ils trouvent des affaires de fille ou des sous-vêtements égarés ...

\- Ca n'arriverait pas si tu rangeais un peu ton bordel, signala Kathleen.

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Bref, ils ont réservé une table dans un des resto chic du Londres sorcier, et j'ai pas envie de passer pour une pouilleuse !

\- Ca va être dur, marmonna Regulus dans son coin.

\- Hey! Je t'ai entendu face de pet! Cria la blonde en se tournant vers lui. Je sais être distinguée quand il le faut!

\- Bien sûr. Comme la fois où tout le monde a vu ta petite culotte en dentelle rose!

\- Hey! Comment tu sais ça toi?!

\- Tout le monde était là.

\- Le plus perturbant c'est que tu sembles avoir bien l'image en tête. Ricana Kathleen, qui savait que c'était Regulus la cause de tout cela, même si ça n'avait pas été voulu. Tu te souviens des détails et tout...

\- Mais non! S'exclama Regulus en rougissant.

\- Petit pervers va! S'exclama Morgane en riant.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que ...

\- Calme-toi, Reg ! Dit Kathleen avec un clin d'oeil, alors qu'elle sélectionnait des robes. On te taquine, c'est tout ...

\- Hum, grogna t-il en se plongeant dans le fond du fauteuil.

\- Tu boudes ? S'étonna Morgane. Sérieux ? Rit-elle en le voyant rougir et détourner le regard.

\- Arrête Mo, sinon il va nous faire une syncope, ricana Kat.

\- C'est bon Regulus, c'est pas comme si t'étais le seul avoir vu ma culotte!

\- Y a pas de quoi être fière, lança son amie en riant légèrement.

\- Au moins on se souviendra de moi!

\- Ca va être sympa pour tes enfants, le fils de la Gryffondor qui montrait sa culotte à tout Poudlard, lança Regulus qui semblait un peu moins gêné maintenant qu'il fallait se moquer de Morgane.

\- Hum, ça sonne pas mal comme titre de bouquin ça! Rit Morgane avant de bailler.

\- Pourquoi tu comptes écrire un mémoire de toutes les conneries que tu as sorti au cours de ta vie ? Je crains que tu n'es pas assez de place dans un seul livre, cassa Regulus.

\- Nan mais oh ! Commença à râler Morgane avant d'être coupée par Kathleen.

\- Tiens, celle-là sera parfaite !

\- T'es sûre ? Nan parce qu'il faut pas que je me foire, ça serait con que Ian me quitte cause d'une robe qui aurait déplu à ses parents ...

\- C'est pas la robe qui risque de déplaire, ne put s'empêcher de commenter le serpentard.

Morgane lui jeta un regard noir et s'approcha de lui, probablement pour le frapper mais Kat attira son attention en parlant:

\- Je suis sure que tout va bien se passer. En plus tu connais déjà Luke, et vous êtes amis, je suis sure que lui et Ian ont déjà parlé de toi à leurs parents.

\- Il faut bien préparer le terrain, présenter une fille comme ça à sa famille... Lança Regulus qui apparemment prenait un malin plaisir à balancer des vacheries sur Morgane.

\- Toi! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais te trucider!

\- Essaie, je t'en prie, ricana-t-il.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as l'air bien au courant de ce qui faut faire. Pourquoi, tu as eu du mal présenter le monstre d'arrogance qui te sert de fiancée à ta famille ?

\- Ne parles pas d'elle, siffla Regulus en se levant.

\- Pourquoi ? Mr Black ne supporte pas qu'on critique sa bien aimée ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était aussi odieuse que toi, ta môman va être ravie !

\- Ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça! S'indigna Regulus en s'approchant d'elle, le regard noir.

\- Sinon quoi? Tu n'aimes pas entendre la vérité ?!

\- Ca suffit vous deux... Tenta Kat en sentant la dispute arriver au grand galop.

\- La vérité ?! Quelle vérité ? Je ne me voile pas la face moi.

\- Comment ça, moi? Viens donc à l'hôpital voir ce que je vois! Tu pourras peut-être enfin comprendre que ce que tes petits copains font, c'est pas humain! S'écria la blonde à quelques centimètres de Regulus.

\- Ca-n'a-rien-à-voir ! Siffla Regulus.

\- Ca a tout voir ! Cria Morgane. Ce sont des êtres humains que vous tuez ! Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants innocents, qui ne vous ont jamais rien fait !

\- Personne n'est innocent ! Ils nous obligent nous cacher alors que nous sommes supérieurs à eux !

\- TU N'ES SUPERIEUR A PERSONNE, REGULUS BLACK ! Avoir des pouvoirs ne te donne pas le droit de jouer avec la vie des autres ! Et là, c'est toi qui te voile la face ! Parce que tu sais très bien que ce que tu fais est inhumain ...

\- Tu te trompes. Je crois en ma cause, siffla-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Alors quand ton maître te demandera de nous tuer, tu le feras sans le moindre hésitation ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je ... Demanda-t-il en tournant les yeux vers son amie, avant d'être pris d'un doute. Tu fais partie de l'Ordre, souffla-t-il horrifié .

\- Perdu! Chantonna Morgane, faisant mine de prendre cette affirmation pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'en fais pas parti que je ne sais rien, je te rappelle que je travaille dans un hôpital pendant la guerre, j'en apprend tous les jours. D'après les descriptions que j'ai entendue ce matin, ton futur beau-frère, ta cousine et son mari faisaient parti de l'attaque qui a eu lieu cette nuit. On a eu 7 morts, dont deux enfant de moins de 10 ans et une femme enceinte!

\- Morgane ne dit pas ça... Souffla Kathleen.

\- Quoi? S'il a envie d'aller me balancer en disant que j'en sais trop il peut! J'ai pas peur!

\- Je ... Tu n'es pas la seule savoir ça ... Te dénoncer ne servirait à rien ... Mais j'éviterais à ta place de crier sur tous les toits ce que tu penses savoir.

\- Je suis pas aussi débile que tu le crois, signala Morgane.

\- Ah oui ? Alors réponds à une question. J'ai toujours été prudent, et vous êtes pourtant convaincue l'une comme l'autre que je suis déjà un mangemort. Pourquoi ?

Morgane et Kat se regardèrent surprises, puis Morgane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre:

\- L'an dernier, quand tu m'as aidé à trouver l'antidote pour Kathleen... Tu tenais souvent ton avant bras et de ce que je sais c'est l'endroit où vous avez la marque. Ensuite il suffit de faire le rapprochement avec tout ce que l'on sait sur ta famille et tes fréquentations.

Regulus plissa les yeux:

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez ça, vous n'êtes ici que depuis deux ans.

\- On sait beaucoup de choses Regulus, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu nous sous-estime, répondit la blonde en calant ses poings sur ses hanches. Surtout moi.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dénoncé , alors ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Pour plein de raisons. Kathleen tient toi, plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre, et ton frère aussi, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, cet abruti, lança Morgane. Et aussi parce qu'on espère que tu vas te rendre compte de ta débilité et quitter ce malade.

\- Alors c'est vous qui me surestimez, siffla-t-il. Et vous vous mettez en danger et moi avec, si jamais le maître décide de lire dans mon esprit.

\- On sait, Regulus, coupa Kathleen. Mais on croit en toi. Tu es un excellent sorcier et je suis sûre que tu manies parfaitement l'occlumencie. On te fait confiance ...

\- Vous devriez pas ! Dit-il en se levant pour partir. Tu as dis "nous tuer", tout à l'heure. Mais je ne vois pas comment Kathleen pourrait apprendre quoique ce soit dans son petit magasin ?

\- Les gens pensent justement la même chose que toi et ne font pas attention ce qu'ils disent devant moi, mentit Kathleen.

\- Et puis peut-être que je lui raconte ce que j'entends, qui sait?!

\- Bien sûr, t'es débile mais pas au point de mettre délibérément ta soeur en danger, lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers Kathleen. Je repasserais la semaine prochaine, au revoir.

\- A bientôt, lui fit Kat en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. J'ai été contente de te voir!

\- Pas moi, grommela Morgane en saisissant les robes sélectionnées par son amie pour aller les essayer.

\- Il a compris, tu crois ? Demanda Kathleen en se mordant la lèvre, regardant Regulus s'éloigner par la vitre.

\- Que tu fais partie de l'Ordre ? J'en doute. Mais un jour, vous risquez de tomber face à face ...

\- Je pourrais pas le tuer.

\- Je sais, répondit Morgane en sortant de la cabine d'essayage. Il a intérêt à se rendre compte de la merde dans laquelle il est rapidement, le coco !

\- Hum. Dis-moi, j'ai senti comme une tension sexuelle entre vous ... Lança innocemment Kathleen.

Morgane sentit le rouge lui monter au joues et s'étouffa avec sa salive:

\- Mais non. Toussota-t-elle. Ca doit être cause de l'histoire de la culotte, ou alors parce que il est mal baisé .

\- Toi t'es pas mal baisée que je sache. Ricana Kat.

\- Arrêteuh! Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il y aurait une tension sexuelle entre nous!

\- Moi non plus, lança sans conviction Kathleen en se rappelant vaguement ses récentes visions. Moi non plus ...

* * *

Alors? Contentes d'avoir revu Regulus?! Il va bientôt devenir un personnage plus important!

Dans le prochain épisode: De la mort (encore), Morgane qui fait son petit shopping, un personnage que nous n'avons pas vu depuis longtemps va refaire une apparition, il y aura une mission et une surprise! Morgane fera une annonce et parlera de mec à poil, Kat aura une vison. Il y aura une petite déclaration d'amouuuur.

Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire tout ça?

PS: Je vais mettre un dessin de Kat et un dessin de Morgane, toute les deux en tenue de boulot sur le blog. Blog qui s'appelle simplement MilaRukie, vous trouverez le lien via google (je crois que celui sur notre profil fonctionne pas) Je suis pas sûre de le poster aujourd'hui mais je le ferais probablement d'ici le milieu de semaine.

A dans deux semaines! (Et n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review pour illuminer nos journées! Et dans 12 reviews il y aura un CADEAUUUUU)


	9. Celle qui se prit un petrificus totalus

Bonjour tout le monde,

désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'étais en plein déménagement et je viens tout juste de récupérer internet !

Mais trève de bavardage, Mila et moi remercions **EmmaUneLectrice, mixiwelch, Ginger-Furie, Lily et James, Elenna-Hellenika, Dabede Dabeda et Lizzia0901** !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lily et James** : Coucou, oui, notre petit Reg va passer de "guest" dans le tome 1 à personnage principal dans le tome 2. Il en a fait du chemin ce petit ;) Je sais pas si tu as pu aller sur notre blog, mais j'espère que si oui, tu n'as pas eu peur de nos oeuvres ! ^^ Merci de ta review en tout cas !

 **Dabede Dabeda** : Salut salut ! Déjà, merci de ta review ! Ensuite, je pense que ceux qui ont pris la photo ne se rendent pas compte de l'importance qu'elle aura pour les jeunes quelques années plus tard, même si ils comprennent que c'est une façon de se souvenir de tout ceux qui risquent leur vie durant la guerre. La scène risque d'être plus émouvante quand elles retomberont dessus, dans quelques années T^T Emmeline Vance, on sait pas grand chose sur elle, mise à part qu'elle est blonde et qu'elle fait partie de l'Ordre, mais tu nous connais, on aime mettre en valeur les persos secondaires.

Bien, sur ce, nous vous souhaitons :

 **une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX**

 **Celle qui se prit un "petrificus totalus" (en pleine poire)**

Les oreilles de Kathleen bourdonnaient. Elle voyait de l'agitation autour d'elle, sans la comprendre. Fabian et Gideon n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour d'elle, de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Son petit-ami ne cessait de lui jeter des coup d'œil, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Que les mangemorts ne la lui avait pas enlevé. Mais Kathleen était là. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous.

Cette nuit, Marlène McKinnon était tombée.

Kathleen ne connaissait pas très bien Marlène. Elle était plus l'amie de Morgane. Mais elle était choquée, car elle la connaissait. Ce n'était pas comme les parents de James, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Elle connaissait Marlène et n'avait pas pu empêcher sa mort ...

Elle se leva et les frères Prewett stoppèrent leur conversation agitée.

\- Je vais voir Morgane, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Gideon fit un pas vers elle comme pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle l'ignora et passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la cuisine où Morgane s'était isolée un peu plus tôt. Elle était rentrée de l'hôpital et s'était directement installée à la table de la cuisine pour ensuite ne plus rien dire. De ce qu'elle avait comprit, l'oncle et la tante de Marlène étaient morts sur le coup mais elle et et sa cousine étaient encore en vie une fois transportées à l'hôpital. Malheureusement malgré tous les efforts des médicomages, il était déjà trop tard.

\- Mo, fit-elle en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, je sais, lança Morgane, les yeux vides.

Elles avaient été confié au service des sortilèges. Et malgré toutes ses contestations, on avait refusé la présence de Morgane. Pas habilité pour ces genres de problèmes. Trop proche de la victime, avaient-ils ajouté en l'entendant crier que c'était son amie et qu'elle devait la sauver.

\- Je suis désolée, Morgane, lança Kat, le cœur lourd de culpabilité.

Elle avait fait un rêve, une semaine auparavant, relatant le moment où on lui annonçait la nouvelle. Mais elle avait été incapable de savoir quand ça allait se produire. Et par Merlin, Marlène était censée mourir la même année que Lily et James !

\- Je pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt, souffla la blonde en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. C'est à cause de nous? C'est parce qu'on est là? Il aurait du lui rester deux ans à vivre.

Kathleen ne commenta pas, parce que de toute évidence elle avait raison.

\- Imagine que les autres meurent en avance à cause de nous, continua-t-elle. On va faire comment?

\- Arrêtes, d'ordinaire c'est moi qui dit des trucs comme ça, ça te va pas le rôle de la fille inquiète, tenta de la consoler Kat.

\- Je déconne pas, Kat ... Gideon ... Fabian ... Benjy ... Dorcas ... James et Lily ! Si jamais Harry ne vient pas au monde à cause de nous, souffla-t-elle avec une panique certaine dans la voix.

Kathleen se félicita d'avoir insonorisé la pièce. Elles avaient tellement pris l'habitude de parler anglais qu'elles oubliaient de faire attention. Si Gideon avait entendu ça, Kathleen aurait été incapable de mentir.

\- On a pas le choix, Morgane. Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on peut contrôler, répondit Kathleen.

\- T'as raison, mais ça me rend dingue, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de la chaise en bois. C'était un cadeau empoisonné ce voyage, tout était bien à Poudlard et maintenant qu'on est dehors... c'est de pire en pire.

\- C'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire.

\- Je dois repartir bosser dans une demi-heure, j'ai pas réussi à négocier autre chose qu'une pause d'une heure, quel connard cet Hyppocrate, grommela la blonde.

Kathleen hocha la tête et lança un regard vers Gideon. Morgane avait soulevé un point sensible. Que ferait-elle sans Gideon ? Elle l'aimait. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit et lui non plus mais c'était le cas. Si elle devait le perdre ...

\- Ma famille me manque, j'aurais besoin d'eux, dans des moments pareils, soupira t-elle.

\- A moi aussi mais... on en a une ici. Et puis... on sait toujours pas vraiment si on est dans un monde parallèle ou quoique ce soit et je t'avoue que j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça.

\- Oui moi non plus, j'essaie d'y penser le moins possible.

\- C'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il va se passer sans pour autant en être sûre.

\- C'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire, répéta Kat en repensant à toutes ses visions et ses sensations étranges qu'elle avait à longueur de temps. Morgane ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait !

Celle-ci regarda sa montre et soupira.

\- Je vais y aller, j'essaierais de passer voir Lily après le boulot, elle doit être effondrée ... Elle va me manquer, Marlène. C'était quelqu'un de bien ...

\- Je sais, Morgane, répondit Kathleen avec un sourire triste.

* * *

Morgane passa la porte du chaudron baveur avec un soupir, elle était bien tentée de prendre un verre, après tout elle sortait tout juste d'un enterrement. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, elle penserait à Marlène plus tard, là elle avait besoin de faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse pour dépenser le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait chez l'apothicaire.

Elle traversa le pub sans regarder autour d'elle, chose qu'elle faisait d'ordinaire, et entra dans l'arrière-cour. La blonde esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de sa première visite ici, qui était accessoirement sa première rencontre avec les Mauraudeurs, tout avait tellement changé maintenant...

\- Ca suffit les pensées sombres, murmura-t-elle en tapotant le muret avec sa baguette.

Aussi triste que cela pouvait être, elle ne pouvait perdre son temps en pensant à son amie décédée. Elle avait des tas de choses à faire pour éviter que d'autres meurent, justement. Bon, en ce moment, elle faisait surtout des recherches secrètes sur la lycanthropie, pour essayer de créer un tue-loup avant l'heure. C'était plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et elle devait donc se rendre chez l'apothicaire pour renouveler son stock. Elle devrait ensuite aller, pensa t-elle avec un frisson, dans l'allée des embrumes, pour des ingrédients ... plus difficiles à trouver.

Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle devait s'y rendre, parce que tout le monde l'en aurait empêché. Ce qui était assez logique vu qu'elle s'était faite attaquée une fois par Bellatrix Lestrange, on pouvait donc penser qu'elle n'était pas la seule à savoir que la blonde était du côté de Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était espérer qu'elle allait réussir à passer inaperçue.

\- Au moins je porte du noir... Pensa-t-elle amèrement en se dirigeant vers la boutique qui vendait les ingrédients pour ses potions et onguents.

\- Bonjour Miss Kerrien, s'exclama l'apothicaire lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique. J'ai reçu ce que vous m'aviez commandé ! Restez là, je vais vous les chercher dans l'arrière boutique, dit-il à Morgane alors qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

La boutique avait la désagréable odeur d'œufs pourris et de chou rance, et malgré le temps qu'elle passait à concocter des potions en secret, ce genre de parfums lui donnaient toujours la gerbe.

\- Un petit peu de Oust et les mauvaises odeurs s'en vont, chantonna-t-elle dans sa tête.

L'apothicaire revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets de toutes formes.

\- Juste une petite question, vous avez un sapin pour les voitures dans votre nez c'est pas possible ? Ca sent affreusement mauvais ici, comment vous faites pour tenir? Demanda-t-elle en gardant un ton poli.

\- L'habitude! Lui répondit le vendeur en haussant les épaules, ne cherchant pas à savoir de quel sapin elle parlait.

\- La folie ouais, pensa-t-elle. Ca lui grille les neurones, j'en suis sure.

\- Vous venez si souvent, bientôt vous ne sentirez plus rien ! Promit-il en lui tendant ses paquets qu'il avait magiquement réduits pour qu'ils tiennent tous dans un sac.

Si ça voulait dire que rester ici allait lui bousiller l'odorat, elle devait se hâter de partir. Elle paya en soufflant "au revoir, chers gallions, nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie" puis sortit de la boutique.

\- C'est vraiment la dèche en ce moment, soupira t-elle avant de mettre sa capuche sur sa tête, malgré la chaleur du mois de juin. Elle aimait mieux passer inaperçue avant de s'engager dans l'allée des embrumes.

Elle attendait avec impatience sa paye du mois de juin mais malheureusement les internes à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste étaient payés une petite misère, cela malgré le nombre considérable d'heures supplémentaires qu'elle se tapait. Au moins Ian le comprenait ça, pas comme Sirius. Cela dit, elle ne lui faisait pas part de ses problèmes d'argent, en fait elle n'en avait parlé à personne, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réellement besoin d'aide. Elle savait que ça s'arrangerait bien vite, elle allait changer de service dans quelques semaines et allait toucher un peu plus d'argent, ce qui était un bon début. Et puis elle savait que si elle disait qu'elle était juste ce mois-ci, Ian ou pire Kat et Gideon lui feraient la charité. Même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, c'était définitivement non.

La blonde sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se glissa dans l'allée maudite. En regardant les gens autour d'elle, alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas pressé dans les allées étroites, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer : "Z'ont vraiment des sales gueules !"

Elle trouva facilement la boutique qui vendait des ingrédients de potions et entra en essayant d'avoir l'air la plus assurée possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre qu'elle n'était pas du tout à sa place ici. Il n'y avait pas de vendeur... Elle décida donc d'aller voir par elle même sur les étagères si elle trouvait du tue-loup, ce qui lui manquait principalement pour la potion. Elle espérait vraiment en trouver, sinon il allait falloir qu'elle se débrouille pour en trouver elle même dans la nature.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose? Fit une voix rauque dans son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

\- Par Merlin! Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue! S'étrangla-t-elle en se tournant vers le vendeur qui était aussi sale que sa boutique, et c'était pas peu dire !

\- Vous m'en voyez navré, Miss, dit-il avec un sourire inquiétant, dévoilant des dents dans un état déplorable.

\- Vous connaissez le dentifrice ? Ca vous ferait pas de mal, mon vieux ! Et si vous pouviez reculer d'un pas, mon nez vous en serait reconnaissant, ne put s'empêcher de lancer la sorcière.

Le sourire du vendeur se crispa alors que ses yeux devenaient froids et calculateur. Susceptible, donc, pensa Morgane.

\- Vous auriez pas de l'aconit, par tout hasard, dans votre merveilleuse boutique ?

Le vendeur se retourna et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper quelque chose en haut de l'étagère.

\- 9 Gallions, lui susurra-t-il avec un sourire inquiétant.

Morgane manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers et regarda tour à tour le vendeur et la plante fanée qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

\- C'est une blague? 9 Gallions? Pour ça? Elle n'est même pas utilisable! S'indigna Morgane.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, essayez d'en trouver dans la nature, lui répondit le vendeur en reposant le tue loup.

\- C'est bien ce que je compte faire! S'exclama la blonde avant de tirer un peu sur sa capuche pour cacher ses mèches folles qui commençaient à s'en échapper. Vous devriez prendre un peu plus soin de vos ingrédients!

Elle ouvrit violemment et cria avant de sortir "Et revoir vos prix par la même occasion ! J'espère au moins qu'avec l'argent que vous volez, vous comptez vous offrir de nouveaux chicots !"

\- Tiens donc, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé ta débilité ambulante, Kerrien, siffla une personne qui s'était arrêtée dans la ruelle en l'entendant crier.

\- Mary Prout-Prout, s'exclama nerveusement Morgane en reconnaissant la jeune femme. Comment c'était Dumstrang ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation alors que sa main se glissait dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette.

\- Infiniment mieux que Poudlard, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux. Inutile de sortir ta baguette, je ne vais pas t'attaquer ici, c'est suffisamment sale, inutile de faire couler ton sang impur.

\- Oh tu me vois rassurée! S'exclama Morgane sans pour autant lâcher sa baguette, gardant sa main dans sa poche.

\- Alors comme ça on travaille à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste? J'aurais peur à la place des patients, tu en as tué combien pour l'instant? Se moqua l'ancienne Serdaigle.

\- Je vois que tu as peaufiné ton humour dans ta nouvelle école, répliqua Morgane, un peu vexée.

\- Contrairement à ton intelligence qui n'a pas évolué depuis le temps. Je suis surprise de te trouver dans l'allée des embrumes, en tout cas ! Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait de l'espoir pour ton cas, finalement ?

\- Si tu parles de magie noire, ne rêves pas, grogna Morgane.

\- Hum, je me doutais bien que tu n'avais pas le cran pour ça. Dommage que Bella vous ait loupé, toi et ta misérable sœur ... Mais ce n'est que partie remise, après tout, nous savons où vous trouver ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant. Tu diras à ta chère sœur que je ne manquerais pas de venir visiter sa boutique, avec quelques amies, et que je penserais à lui rapporter un cadeau !

\- Je te déconseille de faire ça! S'exclama Morgane en sortant sa baguette.

\- Allons allons, tu crois vraiment que tu fais le poids contre moi? Demanda Mary en se retournant, tout sourire. Malheureusement Bella à le monopole sur ta personne, si quelqu'un doit te tuer ce serait elle, sinon je l'aurais fait avec un plaisir non dissimulé je dois te l'avouer!

\- T'es complètement malade! Laisse Kathleen tranquille, elle a eu du mal à avoir sa boutique! Respecte un peu son travail!

\- Et? Depuis quand est-ce que je respecte ce que font les autres? Fit-elle en partant.

\- T'approche pas d'elle ok!? Hurla la blonde, en colère, la regardant partir.

Elle transplana en serrant les poings. Mary ne laisserait donc jamais Kat en paix ? Simplement pour une histoire de mec ? Elle était vraiment tarée ! Mais tout ça confirmait leurs hypothèses. Mary avait finalement rejoins les mangemorts. C'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle, pensa-t-elle en arrivant devant l'appartement de Ian.

Elle frappa et vit apparaître son petit ami.

\- Mauvaise journée ? Demanda t-il en ouvrant les bras.

\- Mauvaise année, répondit Morgane en s'y plongeant.

\- Tu es rentrée plus tôt que prévu... Fit-il remarquer en refermant la porte derrière eux.

\- J'ai peut-être transplanté jusqu'ici, murmura Morgane ne baissant les yeux.

\- T'es pas censée transplaner, fit-il remarqué d'un ton égal.

Kathleen et elle n'avaient pas voulu passer leurs permis de transplanage pour ne pas être officiellement notées dans les listes du Ministère de la Magie. Elles essayaient de laisser le moins de traces possibles de leurs existences, utilisant la guerre et une possible corruption du ministère comme prétexte auprès de leurs proches.

\- Tu m'engueules pas? Demanda la blonde, surprise.

\- Non, je sais que tu le ferais pas si tu n'en étais pas capable. Je t'ai vue quand on a ramené ce mec démembré l'autre jour, je doute que tu ai envie de finir comme lui.

\- En effet, rit-elle. On mange quoi ce soir?!

\- Tant qu'il te reste de l'appétit, il y a de l'espoir ! Sourit Ian en l'embrassant sur le front, inquiet du moral de sa petite-amie qui venait de dire adieu à l'une de ses amies.

* * *

\- Surtout fais bien tout ce que te dira Benjy ! Et reste derrière Dorcas, d'accord ? Ne fais pas d'imprudences, soit toujours ...

\- Gideon ! STOP ! Coupa Kathleen. Tu me donnes mal à la tête ...

\- C'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi! Lui répondit-il comme si c'était normal.

\- Kathleen est une grande fille, lança Benjy en enfilant une veste en cuir. Elle va très bien s'en sortir, comme toujours. Et dans le pire des cas, Morgane s'occupera de la rafistoler!

\- Alors tu vois, ça ne me rassure pas du tout ça! Fit Gideon en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Chéri, arrête un peu, tout va bien se passer, je sais me battre, on s'est entrainé, et tu as toi même dit que j'avais fait d'énormes progrès...

\- C'est vrai, soupira Gideon en la prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras. Reviens-moi vite, souffla-t-il.

\- Promis!

Il consentit enfin à la lâcher, à regret néanmoins. C'était la première mission que Kathleen ferait sans lui et son frère. Maugrey avait jugé que pour cette mission d'infiltration, des aurors aussi connus qu'eux seraient de trop. Alors qu'au contraire, Kathleen était relativement anonyme et discrète dans le monde sorcier. Néanmoins, pour assurer ses arrières, on lui avait confié Benjy, un tireur d'élite et Dorcas, la sex-friend de Sirius, qui était particulièrement douée en camouflage et en métamorphose.

Et en effet, la mission se passa sans encombres, puisque deux jours plus tard, Kathleen se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Gideon, Benjy et Dorcas sur ses talons. On leur avait demandé de venir directement ici à la fin de leur mission, pour faire leur rapport.

\- C'était super facile cette mission, ça fait du bien de faire un truc tranquille pour une fois. En plus j'adore cette veste en cuir! Fit Benjy qui passait le plus clair de son temps à parler.

\- Tiens, c'est fermé, remarqua la brune en essayant d'entrer, elle sortit donc ses clefs de son jean et glissa celle de la porte d'entrée dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit en couinant, ne laissant rien apparaitre puisque l'appartement était curieusement plongé dans le noir.

\- C'est étrange, murmura Kathleen en sortant sa baguette, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Gideon de laisser son appart dans le noir ...

Elle entra discrètement dans la pièce, suivie de Dorcas et Benjy, quand elle eut un doute. Elle se tourna vers eux et lança :

\- Vous savez quel jour nous sommes ?

\- LE JOUR DE TON ANNIVERSAIIIRRREEE ! Hurla soudain la voix de Morgane alors que la lumière s'allumait.

\- Pétrificus Totalus ! S'écria Kathleen sa baguette pointée en avant.

Le sort toucha Morgane qui se raidit et tomba par terre.

\- Oh merde! Morgane! S'exclama Kathleen en se précipitant vers son amie. Faut pas me faire peur quand j'ai ma baguette dans la main!

Elle entendit des éclats de rire et leva le visage, tous ses amis et membres de l'ordre étaient rassemblés dans l'appartement de Gideon. Elle ne put retenir un large sourire en voyant les bannières, le buffet et tous ses proches présents pour elle.

\- Kat! S'exclama son petit ami en la prenant dans ses bras, joyeux anniversaire !

Il l'embrassa sous les sifflets de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Rapidement, tout le monde vint l'embrasser ou lui offrir un cadeau, jusqu'à ce que Peter lance :

\- On la laisse combien de temps comme ça, Morgane ? Demanda t-il en regardant la forme inerte au sol.

\- Bouse ! C'était bien silencieux aussi, je me demandais pourquoi ! Ricana James.

\- Pauvre enfant, soupira Emmeline. Oh, ma biche, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Kathleen, regarde ce que je t'ai trouvé dans une vieille boutique ! Deux belles alliances pour ton Gideon et toi !

\- Du coup on en fait quoi? Murmura Peter qui semblait être le seul à se soucier du sort de leur amie aux cheveux blonds.

\- Euh... merci, fit Kathleen mal à l'aise au possible.

Des alliances? Sérieusement? Mais où était Morgane pour changer de sujet? Ah oui, par terre.

\- C'EST PAS TROP TOT! COMMENT CA SE FAIT QUE PETER SOIT LE SEUL A S'INQUIETER POUR MOI?! HEIN?! S'énerva la jeune femme lorsque Kat leva le sort. MA VENGEANCE SERA TERRIBLE!

\- Oui oui, souffla Kat. Là, tout de suite, j'ai besoin de toi pour distraire Emmeline de ses idées de mariage, ajouta-t-elle discrètement.

\- Mariage ? De qui ? Et on ne m'a pas prévenue ! Gigi, tu as fait ta demande ? S'exclama la blonde, excitée.

\- Hein? Fit Gideon qui n'avait pas suivit la conversation, ce qui rassura un peu Kathleen.

\- Rien, rien! Elle est un peu sonnée! Intervint sa petite amie en écrasant le pied de sa meilleure amie qui poussa un petit cri de douleur. Change de sujet, tu sais bien le faire ça? Lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ohohoh! Commença Morgane d'une voix bizarre. Tu as faim? Ta mission a du t'ouvrir l'appétit ! Mange ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui montrant le buffet.

Ce fût en posant son regard sur les mets qui s'offraient à elle que Kathleen se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim.

\- Ne mange pas la salade dans le plat bleu, c'est James qui l'a faite et j'ai découvert qu'il ne savait pas que la salade ça se lavait avant de la manger... Je pense que ça croustille, lui chuchota la blonde en la retenant un instant par la manche.

\- J'essaie de l'initier à la cuisine moldue, mais c'est pas trop ça, soupira Lily à côté d'elles. Il a trop eu l'habitude de voir sa mère cuisiner avec une baguette magique ...

\- Et tu n'as pas vérifié après lui ? Aurais-tu envie de tuer quelqu'un ici, Lily ? Demanda suspicieusement Morgane en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la jolie rousse.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps et j'ai peur de le vexer en retirant son plat du buffet, confessa celle-ci. En revanche, si toi, malencontreusement, tu faisais tomber le plat, dit-elle à Kathleen, il ne pourrait pas t'en vouloir ...

\- Naaaaan, gloussa Morgane qui apparemment venait de voir quelque chose. Il ne faut pas retirer le plat parce que... nous on sait qu'il ne faut pas y toucher mais pas les autres... regardez Remus!

Lily et Kathleen se tournèrent vers leur ami et constatèrent qu'il affichait une expression de dégout qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler. Il tenait une assiette dans un main et sa fourchette était dans l'autre, immobile dans les airs, de plus il mâchait lentement et grimaçait à chaque fois que sa mâchoire se refermait sur les feuilles de salades croustillantes de James.

\- MUMUS! Tu as goûté ma salade! Cria James en se précipitant sur son ami.

L'expression d'horreur qui apparut sur le visage de Lupin fit explosé les filles de rires, attirant l'attention de quelques personnes autour d'elles.

\- Le pauvre, quand même, nous sommes cruelles ... Culpabilisa Kat en posant un regard affectueux sur les deux jeunes hommes en pleine discussion.

Morgane gloussa de plus belle quand Remus s'approcha discrètement de la poubelle à sa gauche, alors que Peter venait de détourner l'attention de James. Celui-ci se tourna vers le loup-garou pour demander confirmation sur le sujet abordé par Peter et Remus redressa son assiette avec une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Mange, Remus ! Tu as besoin de force, la lune est bientôt pleine ! Lança James, inquiet.

Un pli apparut immédiatement entre les sourcils de Morgane, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Kat:

\- Il y a un problème? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Hein? Non, je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai oublié de relire mes papiers pour demain, je le ferais avant de partir au boulot.

\- Tu travailles demain?! Mais ça veut dire que tu vas devoir partir tôt? Demanda Lily, déçue.

\- Tu déconnes? Tant pis si j'assume pas demain et que j'ai encore la gueule de bois au boulot, c'est l'anniversaire de Kathleen! S'écria Morgane en faisant un pas de danse bizarre.

\- Tu ne te bourres pas la gueule! Gronda Kathleen qui se souvenait bien de la soirée d'ouverture de sa boutique où son amie avait fini dans les vapes -entre autre-.

\- Rho, t'es pas drôle, Kat ! Mon nouveau chef est plus cool, elle dira rien tant que je fais bien mon boulot !

\- Pour bien faire ton boulot, tu dois avoir l'esprit clair, répondit catégoriquement la brune.

\- Tu as un nouveau chef ? S'étonna Alice en rejoignant les filles.

Morgane hocha la tête en bombant le torse, par fierté. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait cet instant !

\- Les filles, je suis fière de vous annoncer que j'ai changé de service et que j'ai été promu dans le département de recherches sur les cas inexpliqués et les maladies encore incurables !

\- Sérieusement?! S'exclama Lily en écarquillant les yeux. C'est génial, bravo!

Morgane leur offrit un sourire rayonnant:

\- C'est pas que j'aime pas les trucs en rapport avec les créatures magiques mais bon, la recherche, les cas inexplicables... tout ça c'est passionnant! Je rêve de trouver des solutions pour guérir les malades les plus... difficiles à soigner!

Et puis comme ça elle pourrait bosser sur sa potion tue-loup avec plus de facilité.

\- Et j'aurais pas à payer les ingrédients pour mes recherches ! Et j'aurais le droit d'utiliser même les trucs qu'on trouve que sur le marché noir ! Hein que c'est trop cool ?! Dit-elle à l'idée de l'argent qu'elle n'aurait plus à dépenser pour des ingrédients hors de prix et en mauvais état.

Dans ta sale tronche, arnaqueur de l'allée des embrumes, songea-t-elle.

\- Et Ian? Demanda Alice.

\- Hein? Bah ça va, répondit Morgane en la regardant avec des yeux ronds, surprise.

\- Non mais je voulais dire, vous bossiez dans le même service non? Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, plus ou moins ouais, mais il bossait aux urgences la plupart du temps, moi j'étais avec les patients et parfois en intervention, mais assez rarement. Donc je le croiserais moins mais ça ne fera pas une énorme différence.

\- Il t'a félicité j'espère! Lança Kat.

\- Ouais, et pas qu'un peu... Gloussa Morgane en affichant un regard lubrique qui fit soupirer de désespoir ses amies.

\- Morgane, franchement ...

\- En parlant de ça, fit celle-ci comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, les stripteaseurs sont en retard ! Tant pis pour eux, ils auront du pourboires en moins, hihi !

\- Tu ... ? Quoi ? Comment ça, des stripteaseurs ? Demanda Kathleen, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Tu sais ? Ceux que j'avais appelé pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Lily ?

\- Tu ne les a pas appelés, quand même ? S'inquiéta Kat qui imaginait sans mal la réaction de Gideon.

\- Nan, je déconnais. C'est pas faute d'avoir voulu, mais Alice a cafardé à Frank, qui l'a dit à Peter, qui l'a répété à Benjy, qui s'est empressé de le dire à Gigi et Fafa, bouda la petite blonde d'un air déçu.

\- Merci Alice, dit Kathleen, soulagée.

\- C'est quand même dommage, celui qui s'appelait Andrew était un putain de canon. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il danse contre moi une autre fois... Commença à divaguer Morgane.

\- T'es pas censée avoir un mec? L'interpella Lily un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hein? Ouais, c'est pour ça que je me contente de fantasmer, je pourrais lui téléphoner, il m'a donné son numéro, l'informa-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire en coin. Comme quoi je suis toujours aussi charmante que dans ma jeunesse!

\- Je ne ferais pas de commentaire, mais je n'en pense pas moins, rit Alice.

\- Rigole tant que tu le peux, toi aussi, tu te frotteras contre Andrew bientôt, mouahaha !

\- Pardon ?

\- Mais oui, petite balance, tu crois que j'ai oublié que tu es fiancée ? Fiancée = mariage, mariage = enterrement de vie de jeune fille = super BG à pouaaaalllll ! Hihi !

En voyant les mines mi sombre, mi hilare de ses amies, Morgane blanchit légèrement.

\- Ian et Gideon sont derrières moi, c'est ça ?

\- Ca serait tellement cliché, fit une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait très bien.

\- Iaaaannnn ! S'exclama la blonde en se jetant contre son torse. Quel immense plaisir de te voir, tu m'as tant manqué! Je n'ai fait que penser à toi depuis que je suis ici.

\- Bien sûr, rit son petit ami en essayant de l'empêcher de continuer à le serrer aussi fort.

\- Je me suis même faite pétrifiée par ma propre soeur... Tu te rends compte? Ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence en le lâchant.

\- C'est qui cet Andrew exhibitionniste? Demanda Gideon qui regardait les quatre jeunes femmes tour à tour.

Kathleen regarda Morgane avec un air qui disait "Tu pouvais pas fermer ta bouche, pour une fois ?!" et celle-ci lui fit un sourire penaud.

\- Kat ? Insista Gideon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais la jeune femme connaissait bien cette expression. C'était le sourire de façade froid et flippant par excellence.

\- Un ami de Lily ? Dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait convainquant.

\- C'est le fils de mes voisins et la dernière fois que les filles sont venue prendre le thé, il est passé ! Enchaina Lily qui mentait très bien.

\- Et j'avoue, j'avoue... j'avais un petit faible pour lui, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, juste le temps de mon célibat en début d'année! Avoua Morgane en levant les mains en l'air comme si elle se rendait. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps parce qu'il a une légère tendance à retirer ses vêtements, il dit que ça lui sert trop... les parties.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, t'avais aucune chance avec lui Mo ! Lança Alice. Parce que je pense que tu es trop... habillée.

\- Ca c'est parce qu'il m'a pas vu chez moi, répliqua Morgane en souriant.

\- Est-ce que c'est la vérité ça? Vous voulez nous faire croire que ce mec, Andrew, le voisin de Lily, se balade à poil la plupart du temps parce que ses boules ont besoin de respirer? Résuma Ian en haussant un sourcil.

Les quatre filles s'entre-regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête en chœur.

\- C'est ça, confirma Morgane en souriant.

Gideon soupira en échangeant un regard avec Ian.

\- Vous ne nous prendriez pas un peu pour des strangulos ?

\- Si peu, mon cœur, si peu ! Rit Kathleen en l'embrassant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans trop d'encombres. Morgane passa le plus clair de sa soirée à lancer des défis à tout va et à embêter tout le monde -notamment James qui lui rendait la pareille avec plaisir-, Remus sauva tout le monde en faisant malencontreusement disparaitre la salade de James, Alice désigna Lily, Kathleen et Morgane pour être ses demoiselles d'honneur lors de son mariage avec Frank en Décembre et Kat reçu une montagne de cadeaux tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres -même ceux de Morgane étaient biens, pour une fois, même si elle lui avait offert une tenue d'infirmière sexy en lui glissant une "j'ai la même et Ian a-d-o-r-e". La brune était totalement ravie de sa fête surprise d'anniversaire et remercia plusieurs fois chaque personne qui était venue.

\- Je t'aide à ranger et je me sauve! Il est déjà 4h du matin et je commence à 6h. Il faut quand même que je me douche, je peux pas aller à l'hôpital avec cette tronche.

\- C'est ce que tu fais tout les jours non? Lança James avant de disparaitre derrière la porte d'entrée, courant après Lily qui était devant.

\- Un jour, c'est moi et pas Voldy qui aurait la peau de ce binoclard ! Fulmina la blonde en commençant à ranger.

\- Ne dis pas une chose pareil, sourit Kathleen avant d'être pris d'un vertige. Oh !

\- Un soucis ? S'inquiéta la petite blonde en voyant la soudaine pâleur de sa meilleure amie. Tu veux que je prévienne Gideon ?

Ce dernier était parti raccompagner Fabian, complètement bourré, de façon moldue pour dessaouler. Surtout que Morgane ne leur aurait pas permis de transplaner avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, elle ne voulait pas avoir à recoller un bras égaré !

\- Non, je ... j'ai un peu trop bu, prétexta Kathleen en voyant sa vision s'obscurcir. Je vais ... m'allonger un peu ... rentres chez toi, je rangerais ... demain ...

\- Laisse moi au moins t'accompagner jusqu'à ton lit, histoire que tu ne te cognes pas la tête quelque part et que Gideon te retrouve pas baignant dans ton sang quand il reviendra, couvert du vomi de son petit frère, fit Morgane en posant une main dans son dos pour la guider jusqu'à la chambre.

\- Merci, grommela Kathleen une fois allongée.

\- C'est normal. Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, je reviens! Sourit la blonde avant de sortir de la pièce.

Mais Kathleen n'eut pas le temps de la voir revenir. A nouveau, elle sombra ...

* * *

En rouvrant les yeux, elle se vit assise dans un salon, une tasse de thé à la main. L'endroit lui était familier car elle l'avait visité avec Lily avant que celle-ci n'emménage. Godric Hollow.

\- Ecoutes, Kathleen, tu ne devrais pas être ici ... Dumbledore va venir jeter un sort sur la maison bientôt, ce n'est pas prudent pour toi de te montrer si proche de nous en ce moment ...

\- Il fallait que je vous parle de ça, justement ! Insista t-elle. Le gardien du secret ...

\- Nous l'avons déjà choisi, ne t'inquiètes pas, coupa Lily. Tout ira au mieux pour nous trois !

\- Non, Lily, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu dois choisir Remus ! Je sais qu'il s'est éloigné, ces derniers temps, mais fais moi confiance, tu dois le choisir, répéta-t-elle désespérément.

Le visage de Lily se ferma et ses yeux verts eurent une lueur de tristesse. La jolie rousse se pencha pour prendre la main de Kathleen, doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer une enfant.

\- Ecoutes, Kathleen. Je comprends que ça va être difficile à entendre, parce que je sais que tu as eu des sentiments pour lui, à une époque mais ... James et Sirius ... Ils pensent que ... peut-être ... Remus à cause de sa lycanthropie ... Il aurait pu rejoindre Voldemort ...

Kat retira brusquement sa main:

\- N'importe quoi, cracha-t-elle. Depuis quand est-ce que le fait d'être un loup-garou pourrait le rendre... mauvais? C'est juste un cliché! Il s'est éloigné parce que... je sais pas... il s'est passé beaucoup de choses...

Lily soupira:

\- Kathleen, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Je sais que tu as perdu beaucoup de monde... Gideon, Fabian, Morgane...

\- Je vais bien, trancha un peu brusquement la brune.

Des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre et un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la rousse:

\- Je pense que Harry a faim, je reviens tout de suite.

\- Lily ! Attends ! Cria-t-elle alors que la vision commençait à s'estomper. Tu dois me faire confiance ! Lily !

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, déboussolée. Elle tourna la tête à gauche et vit un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Morgane ... En se tournant vers la droite, elle sentit le corps chaud de Gideon et eut un sanglot.

\- Kat ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie en se réveillant. Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus, ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Rendors-toi, tout va bien ...

\- Gideon ?

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il doucement en caressant son dos.

\- Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle pour la première fois. Alors tu as intérêt à survivre à cette putain de guerre, parce que sinon je vais te chercher au royaume des morts pour te tuer de mes propres mains pour m'avoir abandonné, c'est clair ?

\- Redis moi ça quand tu n'auras plus des yeux de hamster à force de pleurer, mon cœur, ça sera plus convainquant !

* * *

Bien, après cette vision, je suppose que vous devez vous poser des questions ... Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas vous donner les réponses ;)

Alors alors, dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez Morgane dans son nouveau service, un nouveau patient, une dispute (à moins que ça ne soit une déclaration d'amour ? xD), un retour d'un personnage pas vraiment apprécié ainsi qu'un nouveau personnage !

A très bientôt et n'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis !


	10. Celle qui avait un nouveau patient

_Salut, Salut!_

J'espère que tout le monde va bien :D

 **Si vous êtes sympa, lisez ça:**

Je crois que ce chapitre est celui où nous avons eu le moins de reviews pour le tome II. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que nous somme déçue. On voit le nombre de visiteurs, on voit ceux qui ajoutent en favoris ou qui follow et on vous remercie. **Mais** les reviews c'est la motivation ultime, ça nous montre ce que vous pensez de cette fic et surtout ça nous permet de savoir qu'on ne poste pas pour rien. Vous êtes **plus de cent** à lire les chapitres toute les deux semaines, alors pourquoi est-ce que seulement quelques personnes (une dizaine, parfois plus) prennent le temps de mettre une review? Après tout c'est rien par rapport au temps qu'il nous faut pour écrire et poster. Si vous voulez la suite, vous aller utiliser vos petits doigts tout mignons et mettre des reviews.

C'est la dernière fois que je vous le fait remarquer, la prochaine fois ça ne seront pas des paroles mais des actions que vous verrez. (oui, je vous fait du chantage. Ca vous plait pas? A vous de jouer ;D)

Je sais certains s'en foutent des notes d'auteurs, mais pour ceux qui ont eu la présence d'esprit de lire ça, ne prenez pas ce qu'on vous dit à la légère et ne vous vexez pas, on ne dit pas ça pour vous énerver. Juste pour vous montrer qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière cette fic et que ça nous prend un temps monstre de l'écrire.

Continuons sur une note plus joyeuse! Merci à : Elenna-Hellenika, Dabede Dabeda, EmmaUneLectrice, mixiwelch, Danslesetoiles, Enora Swen, Stilandra Black & AddictDoctorWho, vous êtes géniales les filles!

Dabede Dabeda: SI il arrive une couille pathétique à quelqu'un, c'est forcément Morgane (ou James) Rassure-toi, on ne tuera pas Harry. Non ça ne fonctionnerait parce que le don de Kat est pas réellement un don de voyance en fait... Tu verras par la suite! Mary c'est la zinzin qui avait empoisonnée Kat (miss prout-prout comme la surnomme sympathiquement Morgane)! Merci pour ta review et ça nous fait plaisir de te revoir à chaque chapitres :)

J'ai adoré les reviews que l'on a reçue, vous êtes toutes "oh mais non hein! Morgane peut pas mourir! Vous avez pas le droit!" Huhuhu, j'imagine que pour savoir si ça va réellement se produire il va falloir que vous lisiez cette fic pendant encore pas mal de temps :P

On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres!

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 _ **EDIT:** J'avais préparé ce chapitre hier après-midi pour aujourd'hui et du coup je rajoute ça: _

_On espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'étaient là où il y a eu les attentats hier soir et que vos proches vont tous bien. C'est vraiment horrible et si jamais il vous est arrivé quelque chose sachez qu'on pense fort à vous._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE X:**

 **Celle qui avait un nouveau patient**

Morgane remit son uniforme vert en place et tenta d'arranger au maximum son chignon.

\- Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être dans grey's anatomy, murmura-t-elle en se regardant dans le grand miroir qui ornait le mur d'une des chambres de garde.

\- C'est quoi ça? Demanda Ian en enfilant sa robe de médicomage.

\- Un truc de moldu, avec le docteur Mamour et tout... Répondit-elle, soudainement nostalgique... les série tv lui manquaient affreusement.

\- Oh! Et c'est moi l'équivalent sorcier du docteur Mamour? Demanda son petit ami en haussant suggestivement un sourcil.

\- Tu rêves? Personne n'est l'équivalent sorcier du docteur Mamour, il n'y a qu'un seul docteur Mamour! Fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, légèrement moqueuse.

\- Je suis vexé.

\- Et moi je dois y aller, ma pause se termine dans vingt secondes!

\- 19, dit-il en l'embrassant alors qu'elle reculait contre la porte.

\- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, finit-elle en ouvrant la porte. A ce soir ! Je te ferais des pâtes carbo' si t'es sage !

\- Encore ? Fit-il mine de se plaindre

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un baiser volant avant de monter les étages à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le département de recherches. En arrivant, une collègue vint vers elle, en lui tendant un dossier.

\- Regarde ça, Morgane ! Le service des virus et microbes magiques nous ont transféré un patient. Il a perdu brusquement du poids, ne mange plus vraiment, semble épuisé ...

\- Jusque-là ça ressemble à un dépressif qui ne supporte plus sa femme.

Caroline, sa nouvelle collègue esquissa un sourire.

\- Il n'y aurait eu que ça, je l'aurais renvoyé d'où il vient, mais il se plaint de douleurs abdominales, de brûlures et de nausées.

\- Ils ont trouvé quoi en bas ? Demanda Morgane en commençant à éplucher le dossier.

\- Rien. Pas un virus magique, ça ne vient pas non plus d'une plante ou d'une morsure ...

\- Je vais aller voir, commença à dire Morgane avant de regarder le nom de son patient.

Orion Black

Elle retint avec grand peine une grimace en lisant le nom et le prénom de son nouveau patient et sa collègue s'en rendit compte:

\- Un problème?

\- Qui appelle son môme Orion sérieusement? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Des sang-purs consanguins, lui répondit Caroline en remontant ses cheveux noirs et crépus en un chignon serré.

 _Le pire c'est que c'est ça,_ pensa Morgane _._

\- Je serais toi j'irais les voir, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient envie d'attendre, Joshua m'a dit que sa femme était un monstre, lui conseilla sa collègue.

Morgane hocha la tête et cala le dossier sous son bras avant de descendre le couloir pour s'arrêter devant une chambre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et passa la porte.

\- Je veux que mon époux ait une chambre pour lui tout seul! Vociférait celle que Morgane identifia sans peine comme étant Walburga Black.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-elle en s'approchant du lit dans lequel était allongé un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, elle posa les feuilles sur sa table de chevet et se tourna vers Walburga, Je vais devoir vous demander de soit baisser d'un ton, soit sortir. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas de chambre de libres pour Monsieur Black étant donné la situation dans lequel est le monde magique, mais April va vous mettre sur la liste d'attente immédiatement. N'est-ce pas April? Fit-elle en s'adressant à l'infirmière terrorisée sur laquelle avait hurlé un peu plus tôt Walburga.

\- Oui ... OUI ! Je vais faire ça ... Tout de suite ! Dit-elle en prenant ses jambes à son cou après avoir lancé un regard reconnaissant à Morgane.

Walburga tourna son regard vers la nouvelle arrivée, la jaugeant du regard. Elle dut conclure que Morgane était de la sous-merde car elle reprit son masque méprisant et son regard dédaigneux, que ses fils avaient bien entendu récupérés. La petite blonde ne s'étonnait plus vraiment de certains traits de caractères des fils Black à présent.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- L'interne Kerrien, une des chercheuses en charge de votre mari.

\- Une novice ! Cracha la marâtre.

\- Et bien, la novice que je suis, Mrs Black, en sait assez pour voir que l'état de votre mari a été détérioré par le stress et l'agitation autour de lui. Si vous tenez un minimum à lui, il va falloir prendre sur vous, arrêtez de couper des têtes d'elfes et baissez d'un ton !

\- Que... Commença son interlocutrice mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

\- Je suis là! S'exclama Regulus en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

\- On ne fait pas de bruit dans les hôpitaux, lança Morgane en se tournant vers Regulus, les sourcils froncés.

Il sembla sincèrement choqué pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même pour rejoindre sa mère devant le lit de son père.

\- Cette interne, lança Walburga en désignant Morgane d'un geste dédaigneux de la main, dit que l'état de ton père ne s'arrange pas car il subit trop de stress et elle ose dire que c'est de ma faute.

\- J'ai simplement dit que vous n'arrangiez pas son cas, je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez la raison pour laquelle il est malade, la corrigea la blonde en essayant d'avoir l'air la plus polie possible.

Ce cas était intéressant et elle ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de son sale caractère, alors elle allait prendre sur elle un maximum... et se mettre à la boxe!

\- Mère, vous devriez peut-être rejoindre Léonide, elle est au café, au dernier étage. Je crains que toutes ces émotions vous aient éprouvé moralement, répondit Regulus en ignorant Morgane, plaçant une main consolatrice dans le dos de sa mère, la dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Tu as raison, mon fils. Je me sens faible, aujourd'hui. Et ton pauvre père ... Il faut que je prévienne le notaire, sait-on jamais ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant.

\- Je peux me permettre de dire qu'elle cache très bien son inquiétude pour ton père ? Lança Morgane en s'approchant d'Orion Black, profondément endormi malgré les précédents cris de sa femme.

Le pauvre homme, pourtant encore bien de sa personne, semblait si épuisé que même les hurlements de guenon de son épouse ne l'empêchaient pas de dormir. Son visage creusé et pâle ne présageait rien de bon, songea-t-elle.

\- Elle s'inquiète, à sa façon, la défendit Regulus en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Si tu le dis, grommela Morgane en ouvrant les yeux d'Orion Black pour les observer. Ce doit être une charmante personne au quotidien, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi en venant ici, fit remarquer Regulus en s'asseyant au chevet de son père.

\- Je m'attendais pas non plus à voir débarquer ton père dans mon service.

\- J'avais cru comprendre que tu étais à l'étage des blessures par créatures magiques ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Tu avais bien compris, mais ce n'est plus d'actualité, le corrigea Morgane qui continuait à examiner son père, toujours inconscient.

\- Ca va faire deux semaines qu'on trimballe mon père de département en département, et en urgence, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as pas entendu parler ?

\- Je n'ai plus vraiment de contact avec mon ancien service, sauf mon mec. Et autant te dire qu'il préfère avaler du poison que de prononcer le nom "Black" ... Je te laisse deviner pourquoi.

\- Fallait pas sortir avec Sirius, ricana Regulus.

\- Dis donc, tu veux qu'on parle de la peste qui attend là-haut avec qui tu dois te marier et qui joue sûrement à la fausse consolatrice avec ta mère ? Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, donc n'en rajoute pas sur Sirius.

\- Sirius ? Lança la voix morne d'Orion, encore inconscient. Sir...Sirius !

Morgane lança un rapide regard à Regulus. Celui-ci fixait son père, inquiet et blessé de l'entendre prononcer le nom du fils maudit.

\- Il a de la fièvre, fit remarquer Morgane en posant sa paume sur le front du père de Regulus, qui sembla se dérider un peu au contact.

Elle retira lentement sa main. Depuis quelques temps elle avait remarqué que poser une main sur le front ou la poitrine de quelqu'un qui allait mal la calmait instantanément, sûrement quelque chose à voir avec les points de chakra ou un bidule dans le genre. En tout cas elle avait toujours réussis à calmer Ian lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars et revivait certaines de ses interventions en faisant ça, et en général cela était utile sur des patients qui souffraient. Elle n'avait pas encore pu faire de recherches dessus mais gardait en mémoire que cela pouvait être pratique de temps en temps.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il voit Sirius dans ses délires? Ça ne va pas me remonter le moral, lança un peu durement Regulus.

\- Il le voit peut-être dans ses délires mais c'est toi qui seras là jusqu'au bout... pas Sirius, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

L'expression de petit chien blessé qu'il affichait lui fit un petit pincement au cœur.

\- Tu parles comme s'il allait bientôt mourir, murmura-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

Morgane se mordit les lèvres.

\- J'aime autant être honnête avec toi ... Notre département, c'est celui de la dernière chance. On fait tout notre possible pour trouver des solutions, mais dans plus de la moitié des cas ... C'est trop tard.

\- Pourquoi ... Pourquoi as-tu choisi un secteur aussi morbide ?

\- Les morsures de Pitiponk, c'est vite soulant. Et je voulais vraiment donner une chance à ceux qu'on jugeait déjà condamnés. Dans les autres départements, certains ne se donnent même pas la peine de donner leur maximum, dit-elle en repensant à la petite fille mordue par un loup-garou.

\- Tu vas essayer, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne vas pas le laisser mourir pour me punir moi, de ce que je fais ?

Morgane se sentit faible soudain, devant le regard plein d'espoir et de détresse de Regulus. C'était encore un enfant. Un putain d'enfant super sexy, mais un petit garçon quand même, qui aurait eu besoin de son frère et qui admirait son père plus que tout.

\- Je ne suis pas devenue médicomage pour jouer avec la vie des gens et faire la justice. Je peux rien te promettre pour ce qui est de l'état de ton père, tout ce que je peux promettre c'est de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le sauver, ou au moins pour qu'il souffre le moins possible. Lui répondit-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, je ferais ça pour n'importe qui. C'est mon métier, c'est ce que j'aime faire. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est sûr que ça doit te changer un peu de voir quelqu'un qui veut sauver les gens, vu que tu passes ton temps avec ceux qui veulent les tuer.

Regulus leva les yeux vers elle et elle se sentit un peu coupable de lui lancer ce genre de piques quand il était en état d'infériorité comme ça. Elle s'approcha de lui et se baissa un peu pour se mettre à sa hauteur -pour une fois-.

\- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de t'entourer de gens qui en ont vraiment quelque chose à faire de toi et de l'état de ton père. Proposa-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mon père n'avait pas vraiment de véritables amis, ça ne t'étonnera pas, j'imagine, dit-il avec un rire amer.

\- Mais toi, tu en as. Au moins une ... Qui passe son temps à râler parce que tu ne vas pas la voir et qui était déçue et peinée de ne pas pouvoir te convier à son anniversaire à cause de ton emploi à temps partiel des plus louches!

\- Je ne peux pas aller voir Kathleen. Ma mère et Léonide attendent en haut et ...

\- Sérieusement, Léonide ? Aussi riche et jolie soit-elle, comment ta mère a pu te fiancée à une fille qui s'appelle Léonide ! Par Merlin, ça dépasse l'entendement !

Regulus afficha un petit sourire en coin et Morgane s'en félicita.

\- C'est vrai que c'est vraiment laid comme prénom. Avoua le jeune homme.

\- Je vais pas dire le contraire, j'ose espérer que vous aurez meilleurs goûts pour nommer vos enfants!

Le visage de Regulus se rembruni, apparemment l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec sa fiancé n'était pas quelque chose qui l'emplissait de joie. Morgane se mordit la lèvre, l'idée que Regulus n'éprouve rien pour Léonide la rendait un peu... euphorique, elle avait l'impression d'avoir raison, ou pire d'avoir gagné... Mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de pari sur la vie sentimentale du jeune Black avec qui que ce soit...

\- Au pire, si vraiment t'as personne... je suis ici la plus part du temps donc si t'as besoin de parler et que vraiment personne veut voir ta tronche... je t'écouterais. Proposa-t-elle en rougissant un peu malgré elle.

Regulus fronça les sourcils et ses traits se durcirent. Morgane s'inquiéta de ce changement et se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit de mal.

\- Je te fais pitié ? Demanda froidement Regulus.

\- Quoi ? Mais ... Non ! S'exclama Morgane, outrée.

\- Alors à quoi rime cette soudaine compassion ? Demanda-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? Putain, tu es l'ami de Kat, je te rappelle !

\- Ca ne t'a jamais empêché de m'envoyer des vacheries !

\- Que tu méritais amplement et que tu mérites encore, ça je te l'assure ! C'est juste pas le moment de te les dire, mais si tu insistes ...

\- Donc j'ai raison, tu as pitié de moi ! Le pauvre, son père est malade ! C'est ça que tu te dis, hein ?!

\- T'es un gros psychopathe, Regulus Black ! Il y a une place libre en psychiatrie, je peux t'y envoyer sur le champ, après quelques semaines, peut-être que tu accepteras la gentillesse des autres, abruti !

\- J'ai pas besoin de ta compassion à deux balles! S'indigna-t-il.

\- Oh je vois, attends, c'est parce que je n'ai pas un sang pur? C'est ça?! S'agaça Morgane en serrant les poings.

Ça lui apprendra à essayer d'être gentille avec cet abruti, il était tout aussi buté et irrespectueux que son grand frère!

\- Rien à voir. Répondit-il froidement.

\- Alors calme toi, je vais rien te faire, je vais pas te forcer. Et puisque ma présence semble te dégouter au possible, je te propose d'aller rejoindre les deux truies qui contrôlent ta vie pendant que j'essaye de sauver ton père!

Ce fut au tour de Regulus d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en entendant les paroles de la petite blonde.

\- Je reste avec mon père. Trancha-t-il en se rasseyant.

\- Le temps des visites est terminé. J'ai besoin d'être seule pour faire correctement mon boulot, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Va-t'en, je ne peux pas guérir ton père et m'énerver contre toi en même temps !

\- Kerrien, écoutes, je ...

\- Regulus ? Appela une voix en ouvrant la porte.

Morgane se crispa mais la curiosité la poussa à se tourner pour voir la nouvelle occupante. Les Maraudeurs avaient dit vrai et étrangement, ça l'énerva de constater que malgré son prénom pourri, Léonide était belle. Mais genre, vraiment. Les proportions de son visage, son corps, ses cheveux. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux joues roses. Comment Regulus, en tant que mec, pouvait-il ne pas être heureux d'y être fiancé ? La petite blonde écarquilla les yeux. Était-il gay ?

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et le regarda, les yeux écarquillé... Naaaaan, mais quel gâchis pour la gente féminine! Il sembla remarquer le regard profondément choqué et un peu étrange que lui lançait la blonde car il arqua un sourcil, puis se leva immédiatement, récupéra ses affaire, serra rapidement la main de son père et sortit sans un mot à la suite de Léonide, qui ne manqua pas de lancer un regard assez désagréable et hautain à Morgane qui une fois que la porte fut fermée lâcha un petit:

\- Au revoir quand même...

Elle secoua sa tête brusquement, Léonide, Regulus... Elle ne devait pas penser à ça pour le moment, elle devait faire des prélèvements sur le père de Regulus pour ensuite les examiner. Et pour finir elle rentrerait chez elle avec le dossier, se ferait une bonne tasse de thé et un gâteau pour elle toute seule, et bosserait sur le cas toute la nuit. Parce que elle voulait au moins réussir à trouver ce qu'avait le chef de la famille Black, et elle avait déjà pas mal d'idée en stock. Oh, et peut-être qu'elle allait devoir parler de ça à Kat... sinon elle allait lui en vouloir.

* * *

\- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, s'exclama Kathleen postée devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Kat, on en a déjà parlé ... Benjy a besoin de moi, maintenant que Dorcas ... que ... Il a besoin de moi pour cette mission. Et Sirius, lui, a besoin de ses amis. De toi ! Alors, tu devrais aller le voir en attendant mon retour.

\- L'étau se resserre de jour en jour ! D'abord Marlène, maintenant Dorcas, tuée par Voldemort lui-même ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser prendre sa place pour cette mission des plus secrètes ?

\- On a peut-être une piste pour éliminer ce monstre ! Que sont les vies de quelques personnes comparées à toutes celles que nous pouvons sauver ? Je me sacrifie bien volontiers pour cela s'il le faut !

\- Arrêtes de jouer les héros, Gideon ! Ca ne te sauvera pas la vie.

Le roux lui prit gravement les épaules et fixa ses yeux :

\- Kathleen, quelqu'un doit le faire.

\- Alors laisse-moi y aller à ta place ! Répondit froidement la jeune femme.

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit !

\- Pourquoi ? J'arrive désormais à te désarmer, tu l'as dit toi-même, grâce à ton entraînement intensif, j'ai pratiquement le niveau d'un auror ! Alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas y aller !?

\- Parce que... Hésita-t-il.

Kathleen serra les dents, attendant qu'il parle.

\- J'ai l'expérience du terrain, tu n'as pas fait assez de mission de haut niveau pour pouvoir te lancer dans une telle chose! Et puis... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu ne revenais pas...

La jeune femme se dégagea, fulminante:

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est pas la même chose pour moi? Tu crois quoi? Que je reste tranquillement ici à siroter mon thé et papoter avec Morgane du dernier touché rectal pratiqué dans son hôpital? Nan, je suis obligée de toujours m'occuper pour ne pas penser à l'éventualité que tu ne reviennes pas, et je dors à peine. Je dois prendre des potions pour m'assommer, par Merlin !

Gideon soupira avant de prendre Kathleen contre lui:

\- Je reviendrais. Je te le promets, je reviendrais toujours. Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir. Dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

\- Fais moi confiance, je me bats pour qu'on puisse avoir un futur ensemble.

\- Et c'est aussi ce que j'essaie de faire !

\- Je suis désolé, Kathleen, mais je n'ai pas le choix ...

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle en se dégageant pour regarder Gideon en face.

\- Petrificus Totalus ! S'exclama t-il au moment où l'on frappait à la porte.

Kathleen jeta un dernier regard furieux alors que son corps se raidissait. Oh, s'il revenait, Gideon allait payer très cher ce qu'il venait de faire ! Fulmina-t-elle intérieurement. Elle vit son petit-ami ouvrir la porte sur une Morgane feuilletant des dossiers. Lorsque la blonde releva les yeux de son papier, elle vit la scène étrange devant elle.

\- Vous avez une curieuse manière de gérer les disputes dans votre couple, dit-elle simplement.

Gideon soupira en enfilant sa veste en cuir, puis se tourna vers Morgane.

\- Pour la sécurité de ta sœur, attends une bonne demi-heure avant de la libérer, elle serait capable d'essayer de nous retrouver !

Morgane acquiesça et lança un "Reviens nous victorieux Gigi-chou!" lorsque la porte se referma.

\- Hum... Fit la blonde en tournant autour de son amie. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une dispute mais une pratique sexuelle... Vous n'avez rien à envier à celle qui a écrit 50 nuances de grey! Bref, j'ai quelque chose qui va t'intéresser je crois... Malheureusement tu vas devoir attendre une demi-heure... j'ose espérer pour toi que tu n'as pas envie de pisser!

La jeune femme s'installa confortablement dans le canapé de l'appartement de Kat et Gideon et se pencha sur ses papiers pour ensuite devenir silencieuse, chose qui piqua encore plus la curiosité de Kathleen, coincée au sol. Morgane tint quelques minutes avant de soupirer, se lever, sortir sa baguette magique et lever le sort. Elle la garda malgré tout pointé sur son amie:

\- Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas me laisser en plan pour rejoindre Romeo, parce que là j'ai un truc important dont il faut que je te parle et je serais affreusement vexée si tu me faussais compagnie...

\- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Demanda Kathleen avec une moue en regardant la porte d'entrée.

\- Si, c'est pour ça que je dis que c'est important, c'est le genre de truc que tu peux remettre à dans deux siècles, fit ironiquement Morgane.

Kat, sur les nerfs, lui lança un regard noir.

\- Oui, je sais, tu es en colère. Gideon veut jouer au super-héros, Dorcas la sex-friend est morte, paix à son âme même si je l'aimais pas des masses, tu as Sirius à consoler et Regulus à rassurer. Je te comprends, c'est une sale journée, mais j'ai besoin de parler moi et c'est plus important que la mission de Gideon qui, on le sait déjà, ne fonctionnera pas et que Sirius qui est en train de chialer !

\- Okay, je vais chercher du Whisky Pur Feu, soupira Kathleen. Je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin ...

Lorsqu'elle revint Morgane était sagement assise, avec un paquet de chips qu'elle avait clairement piqué dans une armoire de la cuisine, sur le canapé en train de l'attendre.

\- Vas-y. J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec ta paperasse.

\- Dans le mille.

\- Balance.

\- Je veux mon verre d'abord.

La jeune femme soupira mais la servit et lui tendit un verre qu'elle descendit d'une traite, apparemment la journée avait dû être riche en émotion.

\- Donc, j'allais tranquillement rejoindre mon service après une petite pause bien méritée et on m'a donné un nouveau cas. Commença-t-elle en montrant le dossier qu'elle avait ouvert devant elle. Et ce nouveau cas a pour nom: Orion Black.

Kathleen grimaça en attrapant le dossier. Pauvre Regulus, il devait être si désemparé ...

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

\- Tu crois que je serais en train de boire le Whisky super cher de Gideon si je le savais ? J'ai essayé tous les tests de reconnaissances de maladies magiques, j'ai fait des recherches génétiques ... Il n'y a pas un gramme de magie là-dedans, grogna-t-elle. Je sais plus où chercher ! ET CA M'ÉNERVE ! Si tu avais vu le regard dédaigneux de cette garce en plus !

\- Tu parles de qui là ? De Mrs Black ? Ou ... De Léonide Rosier ? Demanda Kathleen, connaissant bien son amie. À moins que ce ne soit les deux ?

\- Interprète ça comme tu veux. D'ailleurs en parlant de Léonidepoule Rosier, elle est affreusement belle et incroyablement désagréable et je n'apprécie pas du tout sa personne. Lança Morgane d'un ton désinvolte.

\- T'as pas l'air de la porter dans ton cœur. Fit remarquer Kathleen en l'observant feuilleter son dossier avec agitation.

\- Ce qui est normal non? Mais le plus troublant c'est que malgré le fait que ça soit une bombasse de la mort qui tue, Regulus la regarde à peine. Alors... Je me demandais si... Attend, je ne suis pas là pour parler de la sexualité de cet aliéné mental mais pour te parler de son paternel!

\- C'est toi qui dérive, Morgane, lui fit remarquer Kathleen avec un sourire moqueur. Mais pour revenir à Orion Black, tu as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de traces de virus magique, c'est ça ?

La petite blonde hocha la tête sans relever la tête, comme si fixer les pages d'analyses allaient faire sauter l'évidence à ses yeux.

\- Et si ce n'était pas une maladie magique ?

\- Que voudrais-tu que ce soit ? Un empoisonnement ? Sa femme est une salope qui parle de notaire avant même que son mari meurt, mais à ce point-là ...

\- Non, je voulais dire ... Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être une maladie moldue ?

\- Hum, j'imagine que oui, ça pourrait en être une, mais est-ce que ça serait vraiment une bonne idée de la diagnostiquer? Tu me vois aller voir Walburga Black et Regucon pour leur dire que leur père a je ne sais pas moi... une tumeur... Attends! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant de plus près les dossiers. Les sorciers et les modus ont les même organes et les même corps donc il n'y a fondamentalement pas de raisons pour qu'on ne puisse pas avoir les même maladies mortelles qu'eux, c'est peut-être simplement plus rare...

Kathleen s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et sirota son whisky tout en regardant son amie gesticuler en débitant un flot de paroles qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

\- C'est assez drôle que ça tombe sur toi le cas du papa Black. Lança-t-elle soudainement.

\- Hein? Fit la blonde en se redressant. Je suis pas sure que drôle soit le mot. Grommela-t-elle lorsque le visage de Regulus apparut dans son esprit.

\- Étrange, curieux, ironique, si tu préfères, corrigea Kathleen en levant les yeux au ciel. À moins que ça ne soit le destin ...

Morgane éclata de rire, pensant que son amie plaisantait quand elle vit le visage tout à fait sérieux de Kat.

\- Tu déconnes ? Depuis quand tu crois au destin et aux conneries de ce genre ? Et en quoi c'est le destin de nous réunir l'abruti et moi ?

Kathleen eut un sourire crispé.

\- Crois-le ou pas, mais depuis qu'on est ici, j'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse pour l'empêcher, le destin est plus fort que moi ! Dit-elle d'un rire jaune. Le père de Regulus meurt dans le livre, non ? Mais on ne sait pas quand, ni de quoi ... Peut-être parce que personne, dans le livre, n'a songé qu'un sang pur puisse ... avoir des malades typiquement moldues ? Tu me suis ?

\- Tu essaies de me dire que le destin, répéta Morgane en grimaçant, a envoyé le père de Regulus vers moi pour que je l'aide ?

\- Et aussi pour que tu aides Regulus...

\- Oh pitié non! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Regulus! C'est un crétin fini, qu'il aille se faire voir chez centaures! Et j'ose espérer qu'il ne sera pas trop là pendant mes heures de travail parce que sinon il va vite se retrouver aux urgences! Fit la blonde qui était maintenant en colère.

-Je compterais pas trop là-dessus, il a l'air pas mal attaché à son père, il va surement être là le plus possible, avec ou sans les deux femmes de sa vie.

\- Sans de préférence, je pense pas pouvoir supporter autant de sans-purs consanguins en même temps! Soupira Morgane avant de refermer brusquement son dossier.

\- Déjà un diagnostic? S'étonna Kat.

\- Non, je ne suis pas le docteur Grey! Mais je pense que je vais me lever plus tôt demain et faire un petit tour dans Londres pour acheter des bouquins de médecine moldue, ensuite je les étudierais et je trouverais ce qu'a son père, je le lui ai promis de toute façon. Expliqua son amie.

\- Pourquoi les gens s'obstinent à faire des promesses qu'ils ne sont pas surs de pouvoir tenir ? Marmonna Kathleen tristement.

\- Je la tiendrais, jura Morgane, de la détermination dans les yeux. Et Gigi tiendra aussi les siennes, Kat. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais il ne va pas mourir ! On fera tout pour ça !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on est seulement capable de les sauver, lui et Fabian ?

\- Mais parce qu'on est des battantes ! Les descendantes de Merlin, que diable ! On connait l'avenir, on sait plein de trucs utiles ! Comme le fait que Fabian sera avec lui ou encore l'identité de son assassin ... Bon, notre présence a apparemment perturbé quelques trucs, marmonna Morgane en repensant à la mort prématurée de Marlène.

\- Je doute franchement que...

\- Et si vraiment on ne peut pas le sauver et bien... au moins il sera mort en héro, et c'est ce qui lui correspond le plus je pense!

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est pas en disant ça que tu vas me remonter le moral. Grommela Kat qui sentait l'alcool lui monter à la tête.

\- On va faire tout ce qu'on pourra pour éviter que ces deux crétins finis ne meurent! Lui assura Morgane en lui offrant un petit sourire réconfortant. Bon, je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher, je t'ai apporté une potion pour le sommeil, t'as l'air lessivé.

\- Pas autant que toi. Fit remarquer Kat en pointant du doigts les cernes sous les yeux bleus de son amie.

\- Oh c'est rien, on beaucoup de boulot et j'aide parfois aux urgences en dehors de mes heures de travail! L'informa-t-elle avant de poser un flacon sur la table basse. Comme d'habitude, prend ça avant de dormir. Maintenant j'y vais, à part si tu as quelque chose d'autre à me raconter, dans ce cas je t'écoute avec plaisir!

Morgane lançait régulièrement cette phrase dans l'espoir qu'un jour, son amie lui confie son inavouable secret. Car la petite blonde n'avait rien oublié depuis Poudlard et elle continuait de mener son enquête. La potion de sommeil sans rêve en était l'un des éléments. Gideon, inquiet, lui avait discrètement confié que Kathleen faisait énormément de cauchemars.

\- J'ai de nouveaux croquis pour la robe d'Alice ... En espérant que ceux-ci lui plairont ! Je devrais déjà être en train de faire la base de la robe ! Soupira la brunette.

Encore raté, songea la blonde qui ne s'avouait pas pour autant vaincue.

\- Tu as encore du temps, le mariage n'est qu'en décembre !

\- Tu oublies qu'elle n'a toujours pas choisi son modèle, ni le tissu et qu'elle risque de me faire le même coup pour les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs ! Heureusement que c'est le dernier mariage ... Enfin, sauf si Ian ... ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin

\- Même si Ian me le demandait il n'y aurait pas de mariage, tu me vois mariée? Moi? Maintenant? Sûrement pas, si je me marie faut que je sois sûre de moi et même si j'aime beaucoup Ian et qu'il a toutes les qualités pour être un mari génial je ne suis pas prête à être une femme mariée! Tu te marieras probablement bien avant moi! Avec Gigi-chou! Vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux... Soupira-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

\- Je pense pas être prête pour me marier non plus...

\- Probablement plus que moi! Décréta Morgane en glissant son dossier sous son bras. Bon, j'y vais, merci pour le Whisky, ça fait toujours du bien, mais on va finir alcoolo si on continue comme ça. Rit-elle.

\- Tu vas chez Ian? Demanda la brune, curieuse.

\- Non, je dors dans mon petit appart, avec mon adorable chat qui doit être en train d'hurler à la mort parce qu'il a faim et qu'il a déjà bouffé ce que j'ai mis dans sa gamelle avant de partir! Il va finir obèse je te jure!

\- Pauvre Stitch!

\- Pauvre moi ouais! S'exclama Morgane en passant la porte. Bonne nuit ma poule! Passe à l'hôpital voir Regucon un de ces jours!

* * *

Et voilààààà!

Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça!?  
Morgane et Regulus (ou Regucon comme elle aime l'appeler) sont enfin réunis! Maintenant il va devenir un personnage plus ou moins récurant (pas forcément dans chaque chapitres mais... très souvent) et il va interagir avec Morgane (en bien ou mal? A vous de voir!). Mais il y a toujours Ian donc pas de faux espoirs trop vite ;)

Et Morgane a enfin rencontré Léonide! Et Walburga! Que d'émotion x)

Que pensez-vous de Gigi-chou? Il se pend pour Hercules pas vrai? Pauvre Kat-chou!

Bref, bref, un petit avant goût du prochain chapitre: On reverra Regulus & Orion et il y aura un sympathique repas chez Lily et James! Youhou! Party time (ou pas!)

A dans deux semaines! :D


	11. Celle qui volait des bonbons

Bonjour à tous,

Je tenais à vous dire que nous avons été ravie de voir le nombre de reviews au dernier chapitre, même si on préférerait ne pas avoir à râler pour ça. On espère qu'un jour, nous aurons spontanemment un tel nombre de reviews mais en attendant nous remercions : **Stilandra Black, moaaw, Loula Jedusor, Lily et James, Aerandil, Danslesetoiles, Louison, Pandelfique, MarouGarou, EmmaUneLectrice, Kathy, Lizzia0901, Elenna-Hellenika, Guest et Dabede Dabeda** ! Vous êtes géniaux et on vous aime vraiment très fort, vous nous motivez à écrire cette fiction !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Dabede Dabeda : T'inquiètes pas, on sait que tu es toujours fidèle au poste et qu'on peut compter au moins sur tes reviews ! Heureuses que le retour des Black te fasse plaisir, on les aime bien mine de rien, ces têtes de mûles. Tu risques d'être encore plus attendrie par Reg' dans ce chapitre alors ! Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas que les gens mettaient en doute la sexualité de Regulus, ça plairait pas à Mila ça ! x) Merci à toi de ton soutien, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir !

Guest : Bonjour à toi ! Pour Gideon, son métier est de sauver les gens, ça lui monte à la tête, c'est sûr. Et ça agace Kat qu'il se prenne pour un héros, parce qu'elle a peur pour lui et qu'elle a un peu l'impression d'avoir un peu moins de valeur que ses missions. Mais elle l'aime comme ça, et même si c'est rare, ça existe encore des gens qui sont prêt à mettre leur vie en danger pour leur prochain. De plus, dans notre version, Gideon a déjà vu mourir plusieurs de ses proches amis, dont plusieurs de ses collègues aurors. C'est compréhensible qu'il se sente concerné et impliqué dans ce combat et qu'il veille y mettre fin coûte que coûte. Concernant la discussion de Morgane, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est dans son tempérament de parler sans réfléchir et Walburga était trop choquée pour faire attention à ce détail. En plus, même si elle a conscience que c'est mal, Morgane a entendu tellement de critiques sur cette femme qui a fait souffrir Sirius (qui reste important pour Morgane) qu'elle a déjà une image toute fait d'elle. Néanmoins, j'espère que la suite te plaira et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu nous en vois désolées.

Kathy : Salut à toi, Kathy ! Bienvenue dans le groupe merveilleux des lectrices de Celles qui ! Déjà, n'hésites pas à nous redonner tes impressions, on ne mord pas :) Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir hâte pour Regulus et Morgane et si ça peut te faire plaisir, ils vont se rapprocher/détester de plus en plus au fil des chapitres. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on n'exige pas que tout le monde mette une review à chaque chapitre mais ça nous fait plaisir de savoir qui continue à nous lire et ce vous aimez ou pas. On espère donc te revoir avant la fin de ce tome ;) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster cette review !

Louison : Coucou Louison ! Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas confirmer ou contredire tes affirmations. Ca serait pas très drôle et nous, on adore vous mettre le doute ! En tout cas, on est contente que tu aimes l'idée de sa maladie ! Merci à toi d'avoir laisser une review, on espère que la suite te plaira !

Lily et James : On te promet que Gigi chéri sera encore là pendant un bon bout de chapitres ... C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire ;) Nous allons bien, Mila a été un peu plus touchée que moi car elle vit près de Paris. On espère que chez toi, tout va bien !

Aerandil : Coucou, excuses ma question indiscrète, mais avec Mila on se demandait : es-tu une lectrice ou un lecteur ? C'est juste tellement rare d'avoir un lecteur que ça nous a surpris le "petit nouveau". Au passage, j'adore ton pseudo ;) On peut pas aimer tout le monde, c'est pas grave si tu n'apprécies pas Gigi plus que ça ! En tout cas, bienvenue sur notre fiction, ça nous fait toujours plaisir les nouveaux !

Loula Jedusor : Bienvenue sur notre fiction ! Gideon n'a pas encore dit explicitement à Kathleen qu'il l'aimait, il me semble, mais elle le sait. Tout le monde le sait, d'ailleurs ! Alors, on ne peut pas te prévenir comme tu n'as pas de compte, mais il te suffit de venir toutes les deux semaines. On publie généralement un samedi sur deux, sauf exception. Encore merci de ta review.

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Rukie &Mila**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XI**

 **Celle qui volait des bonbons**

Morgane allait frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Orion Black, qui avait été transféré depuis une semaine dans une chambre individuelle à la demande de cette chère Walburga, quand elle entendit des marmonnements endormis. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit et se glissa dans la chambre.

\- Père ... Non ... Sirius ! Reviens ... Sirius ... S'agitait le jeune Regulus Black, endormi au chevet de son père, sa main serrant celle du pauvre homme.

Morgane sentit son cœur se serrer. Regulus était encore un enfant. Il avait survécu à "l'abandon" de son frère aîné, mais supporterait-il la perte de son père ? La petite blonde secoua la tête. Regucon était un mangemort, pas un enfant. Il tuait et torturait des pauvres gens !

\- S'il-vous-plaît ! ... Père ! S'écria Regulus dans son cauchemar.

En soupirant, Morgane prit une couverture qu'elle déposa délicatement sur les épaules du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui ce soir ... Elle caressa doucement son front, dans l'espoir d'apaiser ses rêves.

Ce qui sembla fonctionner puisque son visage se détendit et son souffle se fit régulier. Elle retira lentement sa main et soupira à nouveau. Regucon avait vraiment eu de la chance niveau génétique, songea-t-elle en attrapant le dossier qu'elle venait de poser sur une chaise. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie les constantes d'Orion Black qui malheureusement n'allait pas mieux depuis son arrivée ici, mais qui n'allait pas moins bien non plus. Ce que Morgane trouvait assez encourageant. Mais dommage pour elle, ce n'était pas assez pour sa femme qui lui hurlait régulièrement dessus, la traitant d'empotée -entre autre-. Pourtant si il y avait bien un médecin dans cet hôpital qui s'était investit pour ce patient, c'était bien elle. La jeune femme avait passé un temps fou à arpenter les bibliothèques et librairies moldues pour trouver des maladies qui concorderaient avec les symptômes que présentait le père de Sirius et Regulus.

Elle avait fini par diagnostiquer un cancer du pancréas et l'avait annoncé à sa supérieure qui lui avait demandé de le dire à la famille, chose qu'elle avait fait à contre coeur, sachant très bien comment les Black allaient réagir. Et ils ne l'avaient pas déçu, Walburga Black n'acceptait pas que son époux ait une maladie de "moldu" et ne voulait pas qu'il soit soigné comme tel. Elle lui avait expliqué que le cancer était trop avancé pour y faire quoique ce soit et que maintenant tout ce qu'on pouvait faire c'était essayer de trouver une solution miraculeuse et surtout faire en sorte qu'il souffre le moins possible jusqu'à ce qu'il... meure.

Cela avait anéanti Regulus. Il s'était assis près du lit et n'avait pas bougé depuis. Ce matin, elle l'avait vu quitter la chambre en tenant son bras, une grimace aux lèvres. Il était revenu quelques heures plus tard, des tâches de sang sur sa chemise. Et même si l'envie de lui hurler dessus l'avait prise, en voyant les yeux vides du jeune homme, elle avait ravalé sa rage pour seulement lui dire de cacher "ça".

Elle dut faire du bruit en manipulant les appareils qui maintenaient Orion Black en forme, car elle entendit derrière elle :

\- Tu avais promis de le sauver ...

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, dont les yeux rouges trahissaient un récent et agité sommeil.

\- J'ai promis de faire tout mon possible et c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai fait tout mon possible et c'est ce que je continue de faire, répondit-elle en se sentant accusée à tort.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas tu l'aurais sauvé.

La voix de Regulus était rauque et accusatrice, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Tu crois que ça m'enchante? Tu crois que je fais pas tout mon possible pour voir mes patients repartir d'ici sur leurs jambes pour rentrer chez eux et non allongé sur un lit direction la morgue? S'agaça Morgane qui s'était retournée. Sauver des gens c'est plus difficile que de les tuer, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Ca ne m'amuse pas plus que toi, répondit Regulus dans un murmure. Je sais ce que tu te dis ! Que je suis un monstre, un tueur ...

\- Tu ne sais rien ! Cracha-t-elle, énervée.

\- Si, dit-il avec sérieux en la regardant dans les yeux. Je suis un bon legilimens ... Sans le vouloir, ça m'est arrivé de t'entendre. Et même sans ça, ton regard dégoûté suffirait ! ... Parfois, je me dis que je le mérite ... C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas aller voir Kat ... Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

Morgane ne sut quoi dire devant ses paroles pleines de tristesses. Et elle était également surprise de cet aveu, car même Dumbledore et Maugrey n'avaient pu lire leurs esprits. Kat et elle s'étaient donc cru immunisées, à tort apparemment ... Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas nier les propos de Regulus. Parfois, elle le regardait vraiment de cette façon. Mais ...

\- On mérite tous qu'on s'inquiète pour nous. Parce que si personne ne tient à toi alors ... Tu perds ton humanité ... Il suffit de voir ton ... Maître, grimaça la petite blonde.

Regulus resta immobile et silencieux.

\- Ecoutes... C'est pas toi qui me dégoute, c'est ce que tu fais. Je continue de penser que t'es quelqu'un de bien dans le fond, après tout tu as sauvé une vie avant d'en prendre d'autres, lui dit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise de devoir réconforter le jeune homme.

\- C'était parce que c'était ma potion, répondit-il. C'était normal de trouver un antidote.

\- Tu m'aurais aidé même si ça avait été celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Et arrêtes de te trouver des excuses pour ne pas aller voir Kathleen, t'as juste peur qu'elle te regarde avec dégout comme tu dis. Oh et, s'il te plait, ne lis plus dans mes pensées, même pas accident, ajouta-t-elle un peu durement. Et si ça te touche que je te regarde comme ça et pense ce genre de choses c'est que tu te rends compte que ce que tu fais c'est pas joli-joli...

Il eut un rire ironique.

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'avais eu une soudaine prise de conscience !

\- C'est pas le cas ? ... Si tu sais depuis le début que ce que tu fais est ... horrible, pourquoi continues-tu ?

Regulus crispa les poings et serra la mâchoire, respirant un grand coup pour ne pas s'emporter.

\- Je crois en mon idéologie, ça ne m'empêche pas pour autant de regretter les ... dommages collatéraux.

\- Les dommages collatéraux ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles les femmes et les enfants que ton groupe de cinglé à capuches tuent ? Dis-moi, combien de dommages as-tu causé ? Une dizaine ? Une vingtaine ? ... Est-ce qu'au moins tu te souviens de ces pauvres gens, Regulus ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Une larme traitresse glissa de la joue du jeune Black alors qu'il regardait son père.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il n'y a pas un soir où je ne vois pas leurs visages ...

Il se leva brusquement, comme pour refuser de montrer davantage sa détresse et sa faiblesse et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir serré la main de son père, toujours endormi.

\- Léonide m'attend, je dois y aller.

\- Tu ressembles plus à ton frère que tu l'imagines. Vous prenez toujours la fuite dès qu'une conversation vous dérange !

\- Pardon?! Fit Regulus en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

\- Quoi? C'est pas vrai peut-être? Dès qu'un truc vous plait pas vous fuyez, incapable de terminer une conversation, trop fiers pour accepter d'avoir tort ou de faire des erreurs. Tu ressembles à Sirius, même si ça ne te plait pas, lui balança-t-elle.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent soudainement et il fit un pas vers elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur -il avait drôlement grandit depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard-:

\- Je n'ai pas de frère, dit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

\- D'accord, t'as pas de frère, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant, légèrement moqueuse. Dans ce cas, laisse moi reformuler: tu ressembles beaucoup à un mec que je connais qui porte bizarrement le même nom de famille que toi!

\- Tu essaies de me mettre en colère? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, je pense juste que t'as besoin de parler parce que, clairement, t'en as gros sur la patate. Mais au lieu de juste tout balancer tu laisses tout pourrir en toi, lui dit-elle sans baisser les yeux.

\- Je suis un Black ! Et un Black ne s'abaisse pas à montrer ses faiblesses, ni à ... parler de ce qu'il a sur le cœur, cracha-t-il en ouvrant la porte avant de disparaître dans l'hôpital.

\- Quel abruti, siffla Morgane en soupirant.

\- Ne leur en voulez pas trop ... Jeune fille, souffla une voix affaiblie derrière elle. J'ai bien ... peur ... que ce soit ... de ma faute ...

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant ceux, entre-ouverts, de son patient. Il n'avait pas repris conscience depuis des jours !

\- Mr Black, comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda t-elle en vérifiant son état.

\- Mourant, confia t-il doucement. Mon fils ... Vous connaissez ... mon fils ? Demanda t-il avec de l'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Regulus ?

Il secoua négativement et péniblement la tête.

\- Sirius ...

\- Oui, Mr. Je connais bien votre fils ...

\- Pou-pouvez-vous le faire venir ? Il y a des choses que je ... regrette d'avoir dites ... Je ne veux pas ... quitter ce monde ... En lui laissant ... ces images de moi !

Le visage de Morgane se ferma immédiatement, elle doutait que Sirius veuille la suivre pour aller parler à son père.

\- Je vais essayer, mais je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le convaincre de me suivre... Lui avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Regulus un peu plus tôt.

\- S'il vous plait... Souffla-t-il.

Morgane sentit sa gorge se serrer:

\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre mais je vais lui parler.

\- Merci.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille chercher votre fils? Ou votre femme? Ou encore votre belle-fille? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pitié non... je ne veux plus les entendre se plaindre...

\- Oh... Fit la blonde, surprise.

\- Essayez de supporter Walburga au quotidien ... Vous comprendrez ... dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui lui fit penser à Sirius.

\- Je la supporte déjà ici, Mr Black, dit-elle en riant doucement. Je me demande bien comment vous avez tenu tant d'années !

\- Pensez alors à mes... deux pauvres garçons ... Fit-il tristement. Je ... vous ai entendu ... avec Regulus ... Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui ... Il a fardeau plus lourd à porter que vous ne ... l'imaginez ...

\- Il vous aime beaucoup, Mr Black, dit-elle sans savoir pourquoi. J'espère que vous le savez ...

\- J'en suis conscient. Dîtes-moi ... comment vous ... nommez-vous ?

\- Morgane Kerrien, lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Miss Kerrien... Commença-t-il. Combien de temps...?

\- Oh, combien de temps vous reste-il? Comprit-elle avec un pincement au coeur. Je ne sais pas trop, j'essaie de trouver un remède à votre cancer, mais il déjà très avancé et pour le moment tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est de l'empêcher de progresser.

\- Je ne veux pas... Ne vous... acharnez pas... Je veux juste parler... une dernière fois... à mes fils avant de partir... pour de bon.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'arrêter de vous soigner sans votre accord, et vous êtes considéré comme étant trop faible pour en juger vous même... et puis Regulus pourrait me tuer si je vous laissais partir, ajouta-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- L'entêtement des Black ... Ricana t-il difficilement ... Une qualité autant qu'un défaut ...

\- Et dont vos deux fils sont pourvus, malheureusement, souffla Morgane, émue de voir combien Sirius ressemblait à son père.

Elle s'était imaginée un Sirius en marge de sa famille, rejeté depuis son enfance. Alors qu'en réalité, le Gryffondor avait les traits de caractères des siens, le préjugé sur le sang en moins. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir que son frère lui ressemblait ? S'il avait pris le temps de parler, de vraiment parler à Regulus, le destin de ce dernier aurait sans nul doute était différent.

\- Si mon aîné devait refuser de venir ... Merlin sait qu'il en est capable ... Accepteriez-vous d'être mes mains ?

\- Vos mains ? Demanda-t-elle, le cœur serré.

\- Je suis sûr ... que vous écrivez ... fort bien ...

* * *

Kathleen anticipait. Gideon avait beau lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire, ça l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser stresser tranquille ? On voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas été présent à l'ouverture de son magasin. Et qu'on ne lui avait pas rapporté les discussions du mariage de Lily et James. Non, vraiment, Kathleen estimait qu'elle était en droit de craindre le premier repas entre amis au complet depuis la rupture de Sirius et Morgane.

\- Ca va bien aller, tentait de la rassurer Lily en mettant la table, puisque le repas se faisait exceptionnellement à Godric Hollow. En terrain neutre, autrement dit.

\- Si tu en es si convaincue, pourquoi tu ne mets pas la belle vaisselle que je vois dans ton meuble, là-bas ? Demanda la brune en pointant la belle porcelaine.

\- Parce que même avec un "reparo", les assiettes ne sont pas aussi belles qu'avant une fois cassées, expliqua Lily d'un sourire coupable.

\- Donc tu appréhendes aussi ce repas!

\- Oui mais... je suis aussi ravie qu'il ait lieu, c'est vrai quoi, on s'est pas vu comme ça depuis de lustres! Il faut juste s'assurer que Morgane et Sirius ne boivent pas trop... James veut les faire boire, donc je compte sur toi pour m'aider à les surveiller, l'informa Lily en faisant bouger sa baguette pour que les serviettes soient bien pliées sur les assiettes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que James veut les faire boire? Demanda Kathleen, surprise.

\- Parce que ce débile pense qu'ils devraient se remettre ensembles. Il dit que ça remettrait Sirius sur pieds et que Ian est pas assez drôle pour Morgane, lui expliqua Lily qui semblait désespérée par l'attitude de son époux.

\- Il va probablement y avoir un mort avant la fin de cette soirée... Lança la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Avec un peu de chance, Ian serra retenu aux urgences, grimaça Lily.

\- Allons Lily, je sais me tenir, tu sais, s'exclama une voix à la porte du salon.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent pour faire face à un Sirius appuyé nonchalamment sur le cadre de la porte, un sourire en coin au visage, malgré les marques de fatigue qui creusaient légèrement son visage. Dorcas avait eu beau n'être qu'une "sex-friend" comme disait Benjy, Sirius avait été dévasté par son assassinat. Des semaines étaient passées depuis, mais le deuil était encore frais.

\- Sirius ! S'exclama Kathleen en allant à sa rencontre pour le prendre dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité ...

\- J'ai eu tendance à déserter ton appart' et toi ma maison, ces derniers temps, confirma le jeune Black, navré. Lily a eu raison de faire ce repas, vous me manquiez tous.

\- Donc ... Pas de disputes ce soir ? Tenta la rousse avec un sourire.

\- Et bien, si on me provoque, commença-t-il. Je déconne, les filles ! Je vous promets de faire des efforts ...

\- Et je suis sûre que Morgane en fera aussi! Les rassura Kathleen en souriant.

\- De toute façon James dira probablement quelque chose de con et ils passeront une heure à essayer de s'entretuer, rit Lily. Ca va être sympa de se retrouver comme ça.

\- Tu l'as dit bouffie ! Fit Morgane en pénétrant dans la cuisine, suivie par un Remus souriant.

\- Content de vous voir, dit-il en les saluant un par un. Peter ne devrait pas tarder, il a oublié qu'il devait apporter des chips et est parti faire un saut au supermarché.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que Peter oublie la nourriture? Demanda Morgane en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse. Est-ce que... il y a une fille là dessous? Ou un garçon j'en sais rien, mais...

\- Morgane, Morgane... Calme toi, tu n'es pas une agence matrimoniale, la coupa Kat en secouant la tête.

\- Justement, je me disais qu'il irait bien avec April, l'infirmière qui s'occupe de Monsieur... Bidule avec moi, fit Morgane avant de poser le plat qu'elle avait apporté.

\- Monsieur Bidule ? Releva Sirius. C'est son vrai nom ou le secret professionnel ? Parce que sinon, il a vraiment pas de chance !

Kathleen et Morgane échangèrent un regard, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de voir.

\- Encore des secrets entre vous ? J'espérais que ça aurait changé, maintenant que Kathleen est en couple ...

\- On est sœur, on partage des trucs, c'est normal, se défendit Kathleen. Et tu es mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus amical, tu fais pareil avec James.

Sirius prit une grande respiration et décida de laisser couler.

\- Et cette April, elle est comment pour que tu la destines à notre petit Pet' ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Euh... Elle a des cheveux et euh... des mains toutes douces... Tenta de décrire Morgane.

\- Cool, ça va lui plaire, se moqua Remus.

\- Oh ça va hein! Je passe pas mon temps à la mater, c'était surtout pour son caractère. Elle est gentille et elle prend soin des gens.

\- Elle est infirmière, c'est normal non? Lança Sirius.

\- Bon, je trouve juste qu'elle lui correspond bien, c'tout. J'ai d'autres trucs à regarder quand je bosse, grommela Morgane.

\- Ouais, comme les patients sexy... Souffla Kat dans son oreille en plaisantant.

\- Alors y en a pas des masses dans mon service, malheureusement, soupira Morgane d'un air dramatique. Oh! April a les cheveux châtains et des yeux marrons, assez clairs! S'exclama-elle en se rapellant. Et elle aime bien cuisiner!

\- Ha bah fallait le dire tout de suite! Fit Sirius en riant.

\- Au fait Lily, où est ton débile de mari? Demanda Morgane en se tournant vers son amie, curieuse.

\- Avec mon imbécile de copain, à l'étage, répondit Kat à la place de la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- James s'est mis en tête de lui montrer sa collection de Quidditch, posters, figurines, balais, tout y passe ... Expliqua Lily en soupirant.

La cuisine s'emplit de compassion pour le pauvre Gideon Prewett.

\- Paix à son âme, conclut Sirius.

\- Et Ian ? Demanda Remus à la petite blonde.

\- Il devrait pas tarder, il m'a promit d'être là. Mais tu sais, les urgences, on sait jamais ce qui peut te tomber dessus, malheureusement.

\- Alice et Frank m'ont dit que tu avais changé de service, lança Sirius en regardant son ex, le nouveau te plaît ?

\- Ouais! S'exclama Morgane en se tournant vers lui, c'est tout simplement passionnant! On pourrait croire qu'il y a pas vraiment de challenge mais... on a vraiment de tout, ça peut être des problèmes du à des sorts, une potion, des créatures... Pleins de trucs différents et ça peut paraitre un peu morbide comme service, vu qu'on est celui de la recherche et surtout des cas désespéré et qu'on a pratiquement que des gens mourants mais... C'est ça le challenge, trouver un moyen de sauver ces personnes... En plus grâce à Ian je peux aller aux urgences tripoter des plaies béantes et c'est très cool! Explica-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Et bien, ça a l'air de plus te brancher que les créatures magiques, sourit Sirius.

\- A mort. Sans mauvais jeux de mot, ricana-t-elle, toute seule.

\- Tu deviens un peu morbide dans ce service, fit remarquer Kat.

\- C'est justement ce que je me disais... Lança Remus.

\- Vous êtes toujours d'accord quand il s'agit de casser du sucre sur mon dos, tous les deux, c'est pas juste ! Bouda Morgane.

\- La jalousie, Morgane, la jalousie ... fit mine de soupirer Sirius

\- Tu as raison ! Ils ont juste peur de mon humour merveilleux, de ma grandeur et de ...

Un éclat de rire la coupa.

\- Bah Lily, s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?

\- Excuses-moi, se calma la rousse, mais l'espace d'un instant, à vous voir tous les quatre, j'ai eu l'impression d'être de nouveau à Poudlard.

Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent, étonnés, avant de sourire, bien que tous un peu gênés, pour des raisons qui leur étaient propres.

\- Ca prouve qu'on a pas trop changé! Lança Kat. Ce qui me plait.

\- Oui! C'est cool, ça me manque un peu Poudlard mine de rien. Tout était plus simple, soupira Morgane, soudainement prise de nostalgie.

\- Me voilà! S'exclama Peter en déboulant dans la salle à manger, les bras remplis de gâteaux apéritif en tout genre.

\- T'as cru qu'on allait nourrir tout Godric's Hollow Peter? Demanda Morgane en l'aidant à se débarasser de la nourriture.

\- Non je... J'ai juste pensé que vu qu'il y avait plus de personnes que d'habitude... Tenta d'expliquer le jeune homme.

\- T'inquiètes pas, elle te taquine, le rassura Sirius.

\- Pas vraiment, grommela Morgane en ouvrant un paquet pour verser des chips dans un bol.

\- On ne mange rien tant que tout le monde n'est pas là, c'est clair!? Fit Lily en fixant tour à tour Morgane et Peter.

\- Mais Lily ! Se plaignirent ceux-ci d'une même voix.

\- J'ai dis non ! Allez, oust, dans le salon ! Ca vous empêchera de manger ! S'exclama Lily en pointant la porte comme une mère réprimandant ses enfants.

\- Ca va, ça va, râla Morgane pour la forme, suivant Peter. Oh fait, Pet', j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, tu vas l'A-DO-RER ...

Remus, Sirius, Lily et Kathleen se regardèrent, blasés.

\- Oh, les bonbons de James ! Entendirent-ils.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! S'outra Lily en les rejoignant.

Les deux Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, puis Sirius fit un sourire à la fois triste et nostalgique.

\- Ca m'a vraiment manqué ...

\- Son ami lui manque aussi, tu sais, répondit Kat doucement. Vous nous manquez tous un peu, à Morgane et moi ... On a eu beau se voir, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus pareil.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller chercher ton petit copain, il est trop poli pour envoyer chier James. Et on ne va jamais manger si ils descendent pas. Imagine Morgane et Peter si ils ont pas de bols de chips en face d'eux d'ici un quart d'heure, lui fit Sirius, les mains dans ses poches, gêné par ses aveux.

\- Nan, j'ai pas envie. J'avais prévenu Gideon, on l'avait tous prévenu, et il est quand même monté avec James. Alors tant pis pour sa tronche, on commencera sans eux! Soupira Kathleen.

\- De toute façon je pense que Morgane ira les chercher par la peau du cul quand elle aura trop les crocs pour rester civilisée, lança Remus en souriant.

Sirius et Kathleen approuvèrent et décidèrent de rejoindre Lily pour lui venir en aide, en effet Morgane et Peter avaient pris en otage la boite dans laquelle James mettait ses bonbons moldus favoris et ils étaient en train de les manger sous le regard horrifié de Lily qui tentait tant bien que mal de les attraper.

\- Rends lui la boîte, Morgane, soupira une voix à l'entrée.

\- Ian ! S'exclama la petite blonde, distraite.

Lily en profita pour récupérer son bien et remercia Ian du regard, avant de mettre la boîte en haut d'une armoire, espérant que la petite taille de ses deux amis les dissuaderaient.

\- J'ai croisé Franck aux urgences, il accompagnait des blessés. Il fait dire qu'Alice et lui ne pourront pas venir, il a des tas de rapports à remplir et Alice est épuisée.

\- Oh, soupira Lily, déçue.

\- Personnellement, ça m'arrange. Je crois que si Alice me parle encore des changements sur sa robe de mariée, je la tue ! Plaisanta Kathleen.

\- Je compatis, sourit la rousse. Tu n'as pas de chances, deux mariées pénibles à si peu d'intervalles ! Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer ! JAMES ! DESCENDS !

\- Mais Lily-chérie, on a pas fini, il faut encore que je lui montre ... Lança la voix de son mari à l'étage.

\- Faut que je viennes te chercher? Ou pire, que j'envoies Morgane?! S'écria la rousse.

\- On arrive! Fit la voix de Gideon.

Ils entendirent ensuite les deux hommes descendre les marches précipitamment et arriver dans le salon.

\- Bonjour tout le monde! S'exclama James en souriant.

\- J'ai tellement d'influence, c'est fou, ricana Morgane.

\- C'est parce que on veut pas être mordu jusqu'au sang, lui fit Gideon en plaisantant.

\- Encore, ajouta James en se frottant inconsciemment le mollet.

\- Vous vous trainez une bande de mauviettes les filles! Fit Morgane en se tournant vers Lily et Kathleen, avant de s'assoir dans le canapé pour attendre patiemment que l'apéritif commence.

\- Depuis quand tu as peur de Morgane, toi ? Demanda discrètement Kathleen à Gideon lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre.

\- Peur de Morgane ? Répéta-t-il en riant. Tu plaisantes ? J'ai juste saisi une chance d'échapper au monologue de James. A la limite, on peut dire qu'elle fait peur dans le style psychopathe, mais là encore ... J'ai vu pire.

En voyant le sourcil relevé de sa petite-amie, Gideon s'indigna.

\- Quoi ? Tu remets en doute mon courage, mon héroïsme, mon ...

\- Ca va, j'ai compris, Mr le Héros qui pétrifie sa copine.

\- Tu fais encore la tête pour ça ? S'indigna-t-il.

\- Estimes-toi heureux, Gigi, souffla Morgane qui s'était doucement glissé derrière lui et qu'il lui fit faire un sursaut, j'ai levé le sort plus tôt que prévu ! Imagines, si j'avais fait ce que tu avais dit, tu aurais trouvé tes affaires jetés de ton propre appart' en revenant !

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça le côté psychopathe dont je parle. Je suis pas le seul à voir qu'elle est flippante, à apparaitre derrière les gens pour leur donner des ordres ou leur balancer des vacheries...

\- Change pas de sujet. Oui, je t'en veux encore, t'as pas intérêt à me refaire un coup pareil ou je te trucide de mes propres mains, le menaça Kat, ce qui ne sembla pas impressionner son petit ami outre mesure.

\- J'espère que j'aurais pas besoin de le réutiliser dans ce cas, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- HEY! ON DOIT MANGER! VOUS ECHANGEREZ DES MICROBES PLUS TARD! Cria Morgane, qui s'était installée de nouveau sur le canapé, le plus près possible de la nourriture.

* * *

La soirée passa ainsi, entre disputes animées (Ian et Sirius avaient des opinions assez ... différentes), un James fortement alcoolisé, un Peter et une Morgane qui s'étaient discrètement glissés au dessert dans le salon pour récupérer la boîte de bonbons (Morgane avait ordonné à Peter de lui faire la courte échelle pour l'atteindre) et une Lily et une Kathleen qui avait trouvé refuge dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle.

\- Ca ne t'angoisse pas de laisser Gideon seul avec Remus ? Demanda soudain Lily, faisant sursauter Kathleen.

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Ca devrait ? S'étonna celle-ci.

Elle voyait bien où Lily voulait en venir, mais elle s'étonnait qu'elle puisse être au courant de quoi que ce soit.

\- Et bien ... Tu sais, comme tu avais des sentiments pour Remus, à Poudlard ?

Kathleen rougit sous l'insinuation.

\- Comment ?

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'imagine que je suis la seule au courant. Avec Morgane. Et Alice. Marlène aussi se doutait de quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Un lourd silence s'installa à l'entente du prénom de leur amie décédée, ce fût Lily qui le brisa:

\- Pour l'instant tout c'est plutôt bien passé, je suis soulagée. Mis à part le fait que James soit complètement torché , mais bon, on a l'habitude. Comment est-ce qu'on peut aussi mal tenir l'alcool?

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre constamment avec lui, soupira Kat en souriant.

\- Moi non plus, j'imagine que ça fait partit de son charme, au moins je sais que je ne m'ennuierai jamais avec lui, rit Lily.

\- Ca c'est clair.

\- Donc ça ne te dérange pas? Remus et Gideon? Redemanda Lily, curieuse.

\- Probablement moins que Morgane, Sirius et Ian, répondit Kathleen en esquivant un peu sa question.

\- Kat, gronda Lily, pas dupe.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sortie avec Remus ! Ou que mes sentiments pour lui étaient réciproques. Et comme Gideon n'est pas au courant, c'est bon, il y a pas de malaise. Tout est sous contrôle, on peut pas en dire autant du gnome !

* * *

En effet, du côté de Morgane, malgré une discussion presque cordiale, une tension palpable régnait entre Ian et Sirius. La petite blonde se souvenant d'une promesse, s'approcha d'eux.

\- Sirius ? On peut parler ? Seul à seule.

\- J'ai toujours eu horreur que tu commences une phrase comme ça, soupira le jeune Black en la suivant à l'étage, lançant tout de même un regard narquois à Ian qui prit sur lui.

Morgane ouvrit la porte d'une chambre et fit signe à Sirius d'entrer.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je fais de mon mieux pour me tenir ! Il y a quelques ratés, j'en conviens, mais dans l'ensemble, ça se ...

\- Tais-toi. S'il te plait, coupa Morgane. Je suis pas venue pour parler de ça ...

Sirius se tut, surpris et la fixa, attendant qu'elle parle.

\- Donc euh... Morgane prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage. A l'hôpital, mon patient, Monsieur Bidule, en fait il s'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Je m'en serais jamais douté, ricana Sirius.

\- C'est vraiment, quelque chose de très très sérieux, trancha Morgane, les sourcils froncés. Je sais que ça va pas forcément te plaire mais bon, j'ai promis que je t'en parlerai. Ce monsieur c'est Orion Black, ton père, et il veut te voir, lui annonça-t-elle.

Sirius la fixa pendant une bonne minute, choqué puis commença à rire.

\- C'est très sérieux! Il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps, il a un cancer du pancréas!

Les éclats de rire de Sirius redoublèrent, ce qui agaça fortement Morgane:

\- Il est en train de mourir et veut te voir avant de partir! Maintenant la question c'est: est-ce que tu vas oui ou non aller le voir?!

\- Attends, attends ! Coupa-t-il, le corps encore tremblant d'hilarité. Tu essayes de me dire que ... Orion Black ... a attrapé une maladie moldue ?

\- C'est ce que je me tue à te répéter !

Il répartit dans un rire qui agaça grandement Morgane. Elle aimait bien Orion. C'était un patient doux, calme et infiniment triste de ne pouvoir aider ses fils. Peu importe ce qu'il avait pu faire, il regrettait ses erreurs. Et il avait du supporter Walburga toute sa vie, il avait pour ainsi dire, été puni depuis longtemps !

\- La tête qu'a du faire ma vieille quand tu lui as annoncé ça ! Ricana Sirius.

\- SIRIUS ! Je suis en train de te dire qu'il va mourir et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

Le jeune homme redevint sérieux.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Morgane ? Que c'est une tragédie ? Que je lui pardonne tout sur l'heure, parce que je me rends finalement compte que je l'aime ? C'est pas le cas, okay ? Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner. Et la pitié n'y changera rien.

\- Mais c'est ton père ...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Dis-lui que je lui souhaite de mourir rapidement et sans souffrir. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

\- Mais ça ne te coute rien d'aller juste le voir et écouter ce qu'il a à dire? Ca l'aidera probablement à partir plus... tranquillement, tenta-t-elle.

\- Non merci, surtout si c'est pour croiser Regulus ou la vieille folle! Trancha Sirius.

\- Sirius, le supplia-t-elle.

\- Non, je le connais à peine de toute façon, et je ne risque pas de lui pardonner quoique ce soit...

\- Réfléchis-y ok? Refléchis-y et dans une semaine dis moi si tu veux le voir, je te ferais rentrer en douce hors des heures de visites, lui dit-elle, comprenant qu'il fallait mieux le laisser cogiter. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille ton pardon... mais juste que tu l'écoutes...

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis, et tu vas pas risquer ta place dans l'hôpital pour que je puisse voir ce qui m'a un jour servis de paternel.

Morgane soupira:

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux faire dans une semaine, peut-être que tu auras changé d'avis.

\- Morgane, tu me connais mieux que ça, tout de même ... Au fond de toi, tu sais que je ne changerais pas d'avis ...

\- La peste soit l'opiniâtreté des Black ! Siffla-t-elle sans méchanceté. Il va être tellement déçu, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour ça, le vieux aussi me connaît. Il sait que je tiens à mes principes, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il allait sortir de la chambre quand il s'arrêta devant la porte, tournant le dos à Morgane.

\- Et ... le morveux ? Il vit ça comment ?

Dans sa voix, la petite blonde reconnut une pointe d'inquiétude, qui lui fit espérer, qu'un jour peut-être, si elle et Kat parvenaient à sauver Regulus, Sirius redevienne le frère qu'il avait un jour été.

\- Très mal, soupira Morgane. Sa vie n'a pas l'air d'être la fête du slip, ça a l'air d'énormement l'affecter.

\- Ne le prend pas en pitié, imagine qu'il te manipule, naïve comme tu es, fit Sirius sans se retourner.

\- Je le prend pas en pitié, il a juste une vie pas facile, c'est tout, et puis je le vois assez mal me manipuler, lui dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Toujours en train de le défendre hein, soupira Sirius.

\- Mais non, c'est un trou de balle, il me parle super mal et m'envoie chier la plupart du temps, pourquoi je prendrais sa défense ? Tout ce que j'ai envie de prendre c'est un gant de boxe pour lui refaire le pif, grommela-t-elle en repensant à leur dernière discussion.

\- Donne lui un coup de ma part si jamais ça arrive, lança le jeune homme avant de sortir.

Morgane passa une main dans ses cheveux, agacée. Elle savait que Sirius n'allait pas changer d'avis, elle allait donc devoir l'annoncer à Orion, comme si il n'allait pas déjà suffisamment mal.

\- Je veux plus jamais être mêlée aux histoires des Black, plus jamais jamais jamais! Se dit-elle à elle-même en soupirant. Ils ne lui apportaient que des migraines!

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors, heureuses d'avoir revu nos maraudeurs ? Que pensez-vous d'Orion et de la réaction de Sirius ? Comme on vous l'a promis, Regulus apparait de plus en plus souvent !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre (qui va être assez long d'ailleurs), de légères tensions dans un des couples, le retour de Léonide, des envies de meurtres, un personnage que l'on a pas vu depuis très longtemps et une fête d'anniversaire ! Vaste programme, vous dis-je.**

 **On espère que vous serez aussi nombreux à donner vos impressions que pour le chapitre précédent !**

 **Bon week-end et n'oubliez pas, les reviews c'est la vie !**

 **EDIT (de Mila):**

 **Je me permet de vous rappeler qu'on a un askFM (pseudo: MilaRukie) et un skyrock (ou skyblog?) qui s'appelle également MilaRukie.**

 **Je vous le dis parce que si jamais vous avez des questions à poser et que vous n'avez pas de compte ici, vous pouvez les poser anonymement sur askFM (ça peut être n'importe quoi, en rapport avec la fic ou non). Vous pouvez aussi faire des requests pour des OS, sur le blog (ou même sur askFM si vous préférez) pendant quelque temps (il seront à priori écrit par moi plutôt). Il y a un article sur le blog pour ça ^^Il est sur la première page, c'est le premier article!**

 **A bientôt! :***


	12. Celles qui se déguisaient

_Bonjour, Bonsoir!_

J'espère que tout le monde va bien! C'est bientôt Noel (Ca fait depuis Le 1 Novembre que je dis ça, et ça fait 3 semaines que j'écoute des playlists de Noel sur spotify -nan nan je suis pas en train de l'écouter juste maintenant, je vois pas de quoi vous parlez- et que j'ai décoré ma chambre) et c'est bientôt les vacances (ça c'est vrai par contre, en tout cas pour ceux qui en ont). Je sais pas si il y en a qui ont eu/ont des partiels avant les vacances, si oui j'espère que ça c'est bien passé et bon courage! (moi c'est à la rentrée, ou comment bien stresser pendant les fêtes)

Je voulais parler d'un petit truc, si vous ne le lisez pas, vous n'aurez pas le droit de nous reprocher quoique ce soit.

Alors alors, cette fic est rated T, donc +13ans mais des fois avec le langage fleuri de certains personnages -hummorganehum- et les allusions sexuelles à tout va je me demande si ça penche pas un peu vers le M. Globalement je pense que ça reste du T mais, il peut y avoir des trucs qui choquent certains, je sais pas. Alors dès que j'aurais le temps je le mettrais en haut du premier chapitre pour le rappeler.

Oh et tant que j'y suis, par pure curiosité mal placée, ceux qui ont la bonté d'âme de mettre une review, vous avez quel âge? :3 (Pour se faire une idée de notre "public")

Comme d'habitude **merci mille fois pour les reviews** , ça nous fait tellement plaisir de les lire à chaque fois! (Perso j'ai la page des reviews ouvertes sur mon ordi et sur mon téléphone! Rukie reçoit les notif par mail) Et le mieux qu'on puisse faire c'est de vous satisfaire avec a suite! Je sais que ça se passe pas toujours comme vous le souhaiteriez mais on espère quand même que ça continuera à vous plaire jusqu'au bout! **moaaw, Elenna-Hellenika, EmmaUneLectrice, Dabede Dabeda, Aerandil, Guest, lizzia0901, Guest, Louison, zuutt, Stilandra Black, Danslesetoiles, Pandelfique**

Dabede Dabeda: Hiiii, contente de te revoir aussi! x) Oui dans le fond Regucon est un petit garçon qui a besoin d'un gros câlin (je me porterais bien volontaire mais bon, il semblerait que Morgane ai l'exclusivité dessus pour l'instant). Hum, analyse intéressante, j'en dirais pas plus. Non, malheureusement Remus va être un peu absent pendant pas mal de temps, on essaie de le placer par-ci par-là mais c'est pas facile :/. Je sais pas si Orion est réellement à plaindre, sa vie était pas pourrie mais il se rend compte de ses erreurs sur son lit de mort. C'est plutôt ça. Après tout il s'est pas opposé à l'idée que son fils rejoigne les rangs des mangemorts pendant une période où il a quasiment aucune chance de survivre (à genre... 17 ans en plus) et était même fier don bon... Voilà. Mais c'est bien qu'il se rende compte qu'il a fait que des trucs de merde toute sa vie. J'espère qu'on te décevra pas alors! :D

Aerandil: Oui! Je pense pas que tu sois le seul (même si oui, c'est rare, totalement d'accord avec toi) vu le nombre de lecteurs qu'on a, mais t'es le seul à te manifesté alors: merci! :D. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci de laisser des reviews ^^

Guest: Salut! Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé comment Sirius était dans ce chapitre. Il est pas facile a manipuler comme personnage parce qu'il y a tellement de clichés qui circulent sur lui du coup dès qu'on tend un peu vers l'un d'eux tout le monde en fait tout une histoire -". Bref, personnellement j'ai toujours voulu une "confrontation" Sirius/Regulus donc il y en aura une (parce que bon, je participe à l'écriture de cette fic) mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite!

Guest: Contente que maintenant tu apprécies un peu plus Morgane ^^. Oui elle deviendra très probablement comme ça (je dirais même qu'elle a déjà ce genre d'humour mais fait un peu attention à ce qu'elle dit). Nope, Regulus a terminé Poudlard en Juin, mais Léonide est en 7eme année. ^^ Merci pour ta review!

Louison: Oh, il faut le comprendre, son père a jamais vraiment tenu son rôle de père donc bon... Maintenant il a genre... 20/21 ans ça fait longtemps qu'il a une croix sur sa famille. Et puis il est buté et orgueilleux. T'inquiète Gigi et Ian sont présent dans le prochain chapitre huhu! Conte que le chapitre t'ai plu! J'espère que celui là te plaira aussi! :D Merci pour ta review!

Sur ce,

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XII:**

 **Celles qui se déguisaient**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le dîner chez les Potter, qui avait été fort en ... communication ?

Gideon redoutait à présent de se retrouver seul en présence de James, de crainte de l'entendre encore parler Quidditch.

Lily était satisfaite dans sa curiosité, ayant une confirmation des soupçons qu'elle avait eu durant leur scolarité sur les sentiments de l'ancienne serpentarde pour un certain loup-garou. La rousse espérait néanmoins que rien n'entacherait la relation de Kat avec le beau Prewett, qu'elle appréciait vraiment.

Sirius, malgré la nouvelle plutôt triste que lui avait apporté Morgane était heureux d'avoir pu parler comme avant à ses amis et à son ex. Il était par ailleurs très satisfait de lui-même concernant "l'intrus" de cette soirée. Il n'avait pas raté, en effet, la tension que Ian avait ressenti à voyant le beau brun partir dans une chambre avec sa copine.

D'ailleurs, dans l'appartement du jeune urgentiste, Morgane s'habillait pour sortir, ce que Ian ne manqua pas de voir.

\- Tu t'en vas ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je dois aller voir Sirius, soupira la petite blonde.

\- De quoi?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, mal à l'aise. Il était assis sur le canapé, sa cuillère de céréale à mis chemin entre sa bouche et son bol, une expression mêlant incompréhension et colère étalée sur son visage.

\- Je dois lui parler vite fait avant d'aller travailler. Explica-t-elle en évitant de donner trop d'informations.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'Orion Black était son patient, pour plusieurs raisons. La première et principale était que malgré le fait qu'il soit également un médicomage elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter la vie de tout ses patients, et aussi un peu parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit Regulus. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Sirius pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de lui planter une seringue dans la carotide en le voyant.

\- Tu commences le boulot dans trois heures, t'as besoin de trois heures pour lui parler? Demanda-t-il en mimant des guillemets dans les airs avec sa main libre lorsqu'il avait dit le mot "parler".

\- Je dois faire un petit tour pour voir mes patients avant, on est débordé. Lui dit-elle en se baissant pour fermer ses bottines.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à Black. Grommela Ian.

\- T'inquiètes pas, il va rien se passer, ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus ensembles. Je suis avec toi et lui il se remet de la mort de sa sex-friend. Réplica Morgane qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer son agacement.

Elle était bien avec Ian parce qu'il avait confiance en lui et en elle. Il ne l'avait jamais ennuyé avec des histoires de jalousie, comme avait-pu le faire Sirius si souvent. Ian Miller ne se sentait jamais menacé. Sauf par Black. Parce qu'il voyait que trop que ce dernier était encore amoureux de Morgane et que celle-ci, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, avait toujours des sentiments pour son ex.

Morgane refusait de s'énerver contre Ian et de répéter le même scénario qu'avec Sirius, même si elle comprenait que ses craintes soient légitimes. Elle retourna donc dans le salon, pris la cuillère de Ian pour la poser et mis sa main sur la joue de son petit-ami.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, Ian. Je suis avec toi, répéta-t-elle une seconde fois. Et je t'ai déjà dis des dizaines de fois combien ma relation avec lui m'épuisait. Je suis un peu conne, parfois, dit-elle en plaisantant, mais pas au point de refaire deux fois la même erreur !

\- C'est important ? Ce dont tu dois lui parler ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

\- Très. Je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard ! Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement, avant de sortir pour prendre le bus, direction la maison de Sirius.

* * *

Une heure plus tard elle était dans le vestiaire de l'hôpital en train d'enfiler son uniforme. La discussion avec Sirius n'avait mené à rien, comme il le lui avait dit une semaine plus tôt son père ne représentait plus rien pour lui et il ne voulait pas le voir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu le faire craquer avec quelques méthodes peu... orthodoxes mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas se servir de son charme sur Sirius, c'était interdit et suicidaire.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir qui était au dessus du lavabo et remonta ses cheveux blonds en haut de son crâne en un chignon lâche.

La jeune femme glissa sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa robe et sortit de la salle, des dossiers et un rouleau de parchemin vierge sous le bras. Elle monta rapidement les étages jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne son service et se dirigea vers les chambres individuelles en faisant attention à ce que personne ne la remarque.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte un faible "entrez" lui indiqua qu'Orion Black était réveillé. Elle ouvrit la porte et le salua, souriante:

\- Bonjour Monsieur Black.

\- Ah, Morgane ... Sourit doucement Orion sans ouvrir les yeux, ce qui inquiéta la jeune femme. Si le pauvre homme n'avait même plus la force de soulever ses paupières, c'était que la situation empirait. Comment ... allez vous ?

La petite blonde eut un rire triste.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ?

\- Vous savez bien... chère enfant ... comment je me porte, souffla-t-il. Alors, dîtes-moi ... continua-t-il alors que Morgane faisait le tour des appareils magiques qui maintenait le sang-pur en vie, avez-vous ... parlé à mon fils ?

Cette question, il la posait tous les jours depuis leur première discussion. Et chaque jour, Morgane lui répondait "pas encore". Aujourd'hui, elle aurait préféré pouvoir le faire à nouveau. Mais curieusement, Orion Black, même à l'agonie, détectait ses mensonges aussi bien que ses fils.

\- Oui, dit-elle doucement.

Le sourire d'Orion tomba doucement.

\- Il ne viendra pas, conclu lui même le malade.

\- Non, confirma-t-elle, déçue.

\- Je le savais ... Morgane ... n'ayez pas de peine ... pour moi, dit-il avec un sourire las. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il ... Il a dit qu'il vous souhaitait ... hésita-t-elle ... de mourir vite et sans souffrir.

Orion eut un rire désabusé.

\- Je reconnais ... bien là mon fils !

Morgane ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait affreusement mal pour lui. Malgré tout elle s'était attachée à cet homme et elle avait du respect pour lui, il avait élevé Sirius et Regulus et les deux avaient bien tourné (au final), et Walburga n'y était pour rien. Elle ne savait pas définir ce qui la liait au chef de la famille Black mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, il voyait ou savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

\- Ne faites pas cette... mine déconfite. Lui dit-il en ouvrant finalement les yeux. J'ai l'habitude... de vous voir sourire.

La blonde lâcha un rire étouffé mais ne commenta pas.

\- Vous avez du papier? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle en redressant doucement le dossier du lit de son patient d'un coup de baguette magique.

Elle posa les parchemins sur une petite table puis sortit une plume et de l'encre de sa poche.

Et pendant de longues minutes, Morgane écrivit sous la dictée, parfois difficile de son patient. Il commença par Sirius et Morgane dû à plusieurs reprises essuyer les larmes de ses yeux, tant les paroles d'Orion étaient emplies d'émotions. Curieusement, elle ne se sentait pas de trop. Parce qu'elle avait connu intimement Sirius ? Parce que son patient lui faisait entièrement confiance ? Elle ne savait pas. Lorsqu'elle mit un point final au premier parchemin, elle lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi vouloir en écrire une à Regulus ? Ne pouvez-vous pas lui dire de vive voix ?

Doucement, Orion secoua la tête.

\- Il n'est pas prêt ... à entendre des adieux ... Pas plus que son grand frère ...

\- Vous pensez que Sirius avez peur de vous faire face ?

\- Et bien ... Il est très certainement ... furieux contre moi ... et il ne me pardonnera ... jamais. C'est une sorte de revanche ... pour lui. Mais, j'aime à croire, qu'au fond ... Sirius a encore de l'amour pour les siens.

En avait-il ? Morgane en doutait. Parfois, dans son comportement, envers Regulus notamment, la petite blonde avait l'impression d'en voir. Mais quand elle l'avait entendu rire, en apprenant l'état de son père ... Elle doutait que Sirius eut encore une place pour les Back dans son cœur.

\- Savez-vous sceller magiquement une lettre, Morgane ? Demanda Orion en la ramenant à la réalité.

Sceller un parchemin permettait au destinataire seul de lire son contenu. C'était un sort complexe que Remus lui avait appris à faire lors de leurs entraînements. Elle scella le parchemin dans une enveloppe au moment où on frappa à la porte. Elle allait se lever en voyant la famille Black et Léonide Rosier entrer, quand Orion l'arrêta.

\- Remettez ceci à qui de droit, quand ... tout sera fini, demanda-t-il en refermant les yeux de fatigue.

\- Promis. Souffla-t-elle en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Que faites vous ici? Que manigancez-vous?! Lui demanda Walburga Black, toujours aussi aimable.

\- Mon travail. Lui répondit Morgane, droite comme un I.

\- Cessez donc d'être insolente! Lui lança Léonide Rosier, ce qui agaça grandement Morgane qui sera les poings.

\- Et mon travail consiste à vous rappeler que cet homme est trop faible pour recevoir plus d'un visiteur à la fois.

La brune lui jeta un regard noir et Morgane réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à foutre ici, elle devrait être en train de se préparer pour aller prendre le Poudlard Express... elle venait probablement lui dire au revoir.

Elle la vit se coller à Regulus, qui était trop occupé à fixer son père pour se soucier de ce que faisait sa future épouse. Beurk.

\- Dans ce cas... Commença madame Black en snobant Morgane. Léonide vous devriez lui parler en premier, vous devez bientôt rejoindre vos parents. Décréta-elle.

Regulus ne commenta pas et sortit de la salle, sans manquer de jeter un regard inquiet vers son père. Walburga sortir derrière lui.

Léonide s'approcha, mielleuse, de son futur beau-père et lui prit la main, promettant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, alors que tous trois savaient qu'Orion ne tiendrait pas jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Au bout de quelques secondes, Morgane ne tint plus et informa son patient qu'elle repasserait plus tard dans la journée, avant de lui souffler silencieusement dans le dos de Léonide "Bon courage", ce qui fit sourire doucement le patriarche. Sourire que malheureusement, Léonide prit pour elle, ce qui agaça fortement la petite blonde.

En sortant de la chambre, elle s'aperçut vite de l'absence de Walburga. Elle lança un regard interrogateur au jeune homme, assis dans le couloir.

\- Elle ne supporte pas les hôpitaux, justifia t-il simplement.

\- Je vois, fit froidement Morgane, en colère contre cette horrible femme.

Elle allait passer dans la chambre suivante quand une main ferme la retint par le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon père t'a donné ? Demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard réfrigérant.

\- Secret professionnel. Répondit-elle en essayant de se dégager discrètement, évitant son regard.

\- Ça sert à rien de me mentir. Siffla-t-il sans la lâcher.

\- Ouuuh Regulus Black tu vas te calmer! S'agaça Morgane en arrêtant de bouger. Tu ne me fais pas peur, t'es juste un gamin.

Le jeune homme la lâcha et plissa les yeux:

\- T'aime bien jouer avec le feux hein?

\- Le feux? T'es un glaçon. Ricana la blonde en profitant de leur proximité pour l'observer.

Regulus poussa un soupire blasé et passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Tu peux te pousser et me laisser aller travailler non? Demanda finalement Morgane gênée de leur proximité.

\- Je sais que tu ne commences que dans une demi-heure. Alors je vais te le redemander une dernière fois: Qu'est-ce que mon père t'as donné?

\- Tu m'espionnes ou quoi? Comment tu sais à quelle heure je travaille? Ca change souvent! Fit remarquer Morgane en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et pour ton père, tu le sauras bien assez tôt... Et n'essaies pas de lire dans mes pensées! J'ai travaillé mon occlumencie et je suis plutôt douée! Enfin je crois.

\- Pas assez, de toute évidence, lança t-il d'une voix narquoise. Ne m'obliges pas à aller chercher l'information directement dans ta tête, la dernière fois je suis tombée sur une image de ... ton copain et toi, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir ...

\- Bien fait ! Ca t'apprendra à essayer de lire dans la tête des gens ! Rougit Morgane.

\- Kerrien, je te le demande une dernière fois, avant d'utiliser la manière forte, gronda-t-il. Je suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu que mon père t'appréciait - ce qui m'étonne grandement d'ailleurs, il est plutôt silencieux et classe alors que toi ... -, toujours est-il que ce doit-être important.

\- C'est important pour lui ET ça ne te regarde absolument pas !

\- Tout ce qui le concerne me regarde! S'indigna Regulus. Je suis son fils, je suis son héritier!

\- Ouais ouais. Ca te fou juste les boules parce que je sais un truc que tu sais pas! Soupira Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée de tourner en rond. Alors au risque de me répéter: Tu finiras par savoir ce qu'il m'a confié, alors lâches moi le cul okay? Ta poupée Chucky va bientôt ressortir avec des fausses larmes de crocodile qui couleront sur ses joues pleines de fond de teint et il va falloir que tu la consoles, donc concentres-toi plutôt là-dessus, au lieu d'harceler une pauvre sang de bourbe comme moi! Lui balança-t-elle en essayant de partir, mais elle était coincée entre le mur et Regulus, et celui-ci là bloqua avec son bras.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à me pousser à bout?

\- L'idée est assez alléchante, je dois le reconnaitre. Se moqua la blonde en affichant un petit sourire suffisant.

\- Ca t'amuses tant que ça de me voir dans cet état ? Siffla-t-il.

\- Tu devrais pas plutôt me remercier ?!

\- Te remercier ? Répéta Regulus, incrédule.

\- Et bien, dans cet état de rage intense que je provoque, tu oublies au moins ta douleur et ta tristesse, c'est bien pour ça que tu me cherches des noises, non ? Parce que t'es frustré, en colère contre ton impuissance et que tu peux pas laisser tomber le masque devant tes copains à capuche et Miss Parfaite !

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais, prévint-il en relâchant sa poigne sous l'émotion.

\- Le problème, Regulus, c'est que justement, je te connais ! Bien mieux que la fille que tu vas épouser, d'ailleurs ! Bien plus qu'un tas de gens ! Parce qu'il n'y a que ton père qui te connaisse apparemment par cœur et c'est pour ça que ça te fait si mal !

\- TAIS-TOI !

\- Admets-le, Regulus ! Tu verras, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux, continua pourtant Morgane.

Il était à présent si proche qu'elle pouvait voir tout les détails de son visage pâle: ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement sous la colère, des tâches rosâtres étaient apparues sur ses joues, mais ce qui la frappa le plus c'était ses yeux d'un gris-bleuté. Tout un tas d'émotions se mêlaient à l'intérieur de ceux-ci, plus d'émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais pu en lire sur son visage. Il était en colère, frustré, épuisé. Alors qu'elle le fixait elle se rendit compte de quelque chose: Regulus était plus beau que Sirius, il était plus beau que Ian. En fait, il était plus beau que tout les hommes qu'elle avait pu croiser au fil de sa vie.

\- Tu parles comme si tu savais des choses que j'ignorais, tu le fais tout le temps. C'est n'importe quoi. Murmura-t-il la mâchoire serrée. Nous ne sommes pas proches.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai dit? Demanda-t-elle, le visage levé vers lui.

\- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas dit, mais tu te comportes comme tel ... Souffla-t-il. On est pas amis, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de moi ! Tu ne DOIS pas t'intéresser à moi ...

\- Qui a dit que je m'intéressais à toi ? Questionna t-elle à nouveau en levant un sourcil. Et même si c'était le cas, quel serait le problème ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de t'empêcher de couler dans ta merde ?!

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça la rendait dingue de voir à quel point il essayait de l'éloigner. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient seul à seule, il l'envoyait balader. Mais à chaque fois, c'était lui qui engageait les hostilités par la suite. Comme s'il était incapable de s'en empêcher.

\- Mais bordel, parce que c'est dangereux, siffla-t-il en contractant la mâchoire. Je suis un tueur, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas la dedans ?!

\- T'as peur de me mettre en danger? Demanda lentement la blonde, surprise.

\- Mais non, c'est pas ça... Grogna le jeune homme.

\- Bah c'est quand même ce que tu viens de dire. Mais saches que t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, ici je suis en sécurité. En plus je suis assez bien entourée, je sais me battre et puis, je n'ai pas peur de mourir donc... te monte pas le bourrichon pour ça. Et puis... Si vraiment tu voulais pas me mettre en danger pourquoi tu fais pas comme avec Kathleen? Pourquoi tu arrêtes pas juste de me parler? C'est bien ce que tu lui fais non? Tu l'évites. Fais pareil avec moi, je ne suis pas là tout les jours, et ton père n'est pas mon seul patient, c'est pas comme si je passais mon temps dans sa chambre. Fit remarquer Morgane.

\- Parce que ...

\- Regulus ? Appela une voix derrière eux.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Lentement, il les rouvrit et se tourna vers Léonide.

\- Oui ?

\- Ton père te demande, lui sourit-elle en s'approchant.

\- Je vais y aller, répondit-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Morgane.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir tout de suite, tant qu'il est éveillé, conseilla Léonide.

Il soupira mais entra dans la chambre d'Orion. A l'instant où il disparut, le sourire de Léonide se figea et elle reposa son regard sur la misérable petite blonde devant elle, hautaine.

\- Vous n'avez pas un travail à faire ?

\- Votre fiancé m'a retenu pour me demander des informations sur la santé de son père, répondit Morgane, froidement.

\- Bien sûr, il est très inquiet. Une chose, toute fois, ajouta-t-elle alors que Morgane s'éloignait. Comme vous l'avez dit, il s'agit de mon fiancé ...

Elle s'avança jusqu'à arriver à moins d'un mètre de la petite blonde -Morgane ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle était plus grande qu'elle ce qui la vexa un peu-.

\- Alors gardez vos distances si vous avez ne serais-ce qu'un peu de respect pour lui !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'outra la blonde.

\- Que penseraient les gens s'ils voyaient Regulus si près d'une ... de quelqu'un comme vous ? Le déshonneur s'abattrait sur les Black et ... en ce moment, l'honneur, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Alors je le répètes, gardez-vos-distances ! Siffla-t-elle avant de disparaître.

* * *

Morgane prit une gorgée de café dans sa bouche et l'avala avec difficulté, elle détestait le café mais malheureusement c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait sous la main pour tenir le coup pour le moment. Elle enchainait les visites et avait été obligée de travailler en heures sup' au urgences parce qu'ils manquaient de personnel. Ces derniers temps elle avait l'impression de vivre dans cet hôpital. En plus elle se coltinait Regulus et sa mère presque tout les jours, finalement c'était peut-être une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dont elle avait besoin...

Elle but une autre gorgée avant de poser sa tasse sur la table, une affreuse grimace collée au visage. Elle écarta un peu la tasse de la feuille qui était posée devant elle et soupira, elle avait son rapport de la semaine à rendre sur Orion Black mais à part "il va bientôt crevé et tant mieux pour lui parce qu'il a une famille de merde" elle ne savait pas trop quoi écrire de plus que la semaine précédente.

Sans compter que pour passer la phase finale de sa formation, Morgane avait un dossier à rendre. Le sujet : "Montez un projet sur le long terme pour l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste". Morgane était tentée de répondre "je zigouillerais Voldemort et tous les connards de cette terre" mais elle doutait être promue avec cette réponse.

Elle soupira. Heureusement que son anniversaire était la semaine suivante, elle avait vraiment besoin de faire une pause. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle prenait une nouvelle gorgée de café. Une jeune infirmière entra en soupirant doucement.

\- Ca ne va pas, April ? S'inquiéta Morgane en voyant les yeux brillants de la jeune fille.

\- Mrs Black, répondit simplement la concernée.

\- Ha cette vieille guenon! S'exclama Morgane en manquant de renverser du café en faisant un mouvement un peu brusque. L'écoute pas! Elle est juste mal-baisé la pauvre, elle a du s'envoyer en l'air deux fois dans sa vie et encore, je me demande si ses gamins sont pas née par insémination artificielle!

April eut un petit rire et vint s'installer en face de Morgane lorsqu'elle celle-ci lui désigna la chaise.

\- Tu sais, elle est désagréable avec tout le monde, elle m'envoie chier constamment parce qu'elle veut qu'un vrai médico-mage s'occupe de son mari, elle a besoin de s'énerver sur quelqu'un cette vieille truie. Grommela la blonde en continuant à boire son café.

\- Elle me déteste de plus en plus. Soupira April.

\- Elle déteste tout le monde, elle pète tellement plus haut que son cul qu'elle a de la merde derrière les oreilles, comme son fils et sa future belle-fille d'ailleurs. Rétorqua Morgane en ricanant.

Casser du sucre sur le dos de Regulus faisait partit de ses passes temps favori, et c'était encore mieux lorsqu'elle pouvait en casser sur celui de Léonide également.

\- Tu le connais, non ? Regulus Black ?Demanda April, curieuse.

\- Euh ... On était à Poudlard en même temps, c'est tout, répondit Morgane, soudain embarrassée. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous ai vu vous disputer plusieurs fois, confia la jeune infirmière. Et j'ai entendu certains trucs qui m'ont fait pensé que vous vous connaissiez d'avant ...

\- Bah en fait, c'est un ami de ma sœur mais on a jamais pu se supporter, rit nerveusement Morgane.

Qu'est-ce qu'April avait pu entendre ? Avait-elle entendu Morgane parler de son appartenance aux Mangemorts ?

\- Tu as posé ton samedi, s'étonna April en regardant le planning sur le panneau d'affichage.

\- Je fête mon anniversaire ... Je vois bien un truc déguisé ou une soirée mousse ... J'hésite encore.

La petite blonde songea soudain à son envie de trouver une copine à Peter.

\- Tu veux venir ? Tu ne travailles pas non plus !

\- Oh ! C'est que ... Ne te sens pas obligée ...

\- April, April... Il y aura des garçons... Des garçon célibataires... Lui souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence en bougeant exagérément les sourcils.

\- Euh je...

\- J'ai même un ami qui serait ravi de te rencontrer! Il s'appelle Peter, il est super sympa et... il a de jolis cheveux châtains! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Bon, je viendrais peut-être... Fit April en lui offrant un petit sourire.

\- Après étant donné que tu ne connais personne d'autre que moi je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas venir...

\- Il y aura Ian Miller non? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Ah oui, oui Ian sera là. Acquiesça la blonde. Ca la foutrait mal que j'invite pas mon mec à mon anniversaire. Rit-elle.

\- Cool ...

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Ian ! S'étonna Morgane en finissant son café.

\- J'ai travaillé aux urgences avant de venir ici ... Autant dire que je n'y étais pas à mon aise, grimaça-t-elle. Mais Ian était vraiment super gentil et il me rassurait quand je paniquais !

\- Ca lui ressemble bien en effet ! Rit Morgane. J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi altruiste ! A part Mumus, peut-être, lui aussi c'est une perle ! Et célibataire avec ça ! Très timide et très mignon !

Si jamais April ne trouvait pas Peter à son goût, elle pourrait toujours essayer avec Remus.

\- Alors, tu viens ?

April hocha la tête en souriant, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Super, crois-moi, tu vas pas le regretter ! Alors, soirée déguisée ou mousse ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh... Je peux pas te dire je n'ai jamais essayé aucun des deux... Fit April en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh, c'est fort triste ça... Bon on va dire soirée déguisée, parce que je sais que James meure d'envie d'essayer la robe de mariée de Lily. Ricana Morgane en terminant son café. Je dois retourner voir la guenon et ensuite j'essayerais de dormir un peu... sauf que je dois préparer mon putain de projet de fin de formation. Bouse.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ça, Ian avait choisit quelque chose en rapport avec les urgences et les grands brulés je crois... Murmura April.

Morgane lui jeta un regard en bias, elle même ne savait même pas ça, mais en même temps April avait travaillé avec Ian pendant quelque temps avant qu'elle ne débarque donc c'était peut-être normal qu'elle sache ceci.

\- Vraiment? Je lui demanderais des détails dans ce cas. Dit-elle en souriant à sa collègue.

\- J'espère qu'il pourra t'aider ...

\- J'en suis sûre, au pire, je le soudoierais avec mon corps, ricana Morgane. Allez, j'y vais ! N'oublies pas de chercher un costume !

* * *

Kathleen ouvrit les yeux en entendant cogner contre le carreau de leur chambre. Qui pouvait bien envoyer un hibou à ... elle regarda le réveil ... 5h du matin ? Elle soupira en reposant sa tête sur le torse de Gideon. Il n'y avait bien que Morgane pour faire un truc pareil. Gideon dût conclure la même chose car il lui lança, sans ouvrir les yeux et d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu m'en voudras beaucoup si je livre ta sœur à Voldemort ?

Kathleen rit.

\- Elle te manquerait, protesta néanmoins la brunette.

\- Je crois pas, non. Mais soit, par amour pour toi, je lui laisserais la vie sauve ...

\- Tu es si généreux, rit Kat en se dégageant de ses bras pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Bon, voyons voir ce qu'elle nous veut, ajouta-t-elle avant de voir que ce n'était pas une lettre mais une beuglante.

\- Oh merde! S'exclama-t-elle. Finalement livre la à Voldemort, de toute façon je suis sûre qu'il la gardera comme Bouffonne pour animer ses soirées!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Gideon en se redressant, curieux de voir qu'elle bêtise la soeur de sa petite amie avait encore fait et il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'enveloppe rouge que tenait Kathleen. C'est pas vrai... Gémit-il en se laissant tomber avant de placer un oreiller sur sa tête.

\- Il faut l'ouvrir! Sinon ça va exploser. S'alarma Kat en lui retirant l'oreiller du visage. C'est peut-être important.

\- C'est une connerie, j'en suis sûr Kat, elle en nous lâchera jamais... Se plaignit-il.

\- Allez je l'ouvre... Soupira Kathleen les doigts tremblants.

A peine eut-elle détacher le cachet qui fermait l'enveloppe que celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs et la voix de Morgane raisonna dans la chambre:

" Kat! Gigi-chou! Vous êtes gracieusement conviés à ma soirée d'anniversaire ce 2 octobre! Vous êtes prié de venir déguisé, tout est autorisé donc si vous n'avez pas d'idées venez nus! Vous pourrez venir à partir de 19h30 et ce sera chez moi! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé... nan je déconne! Bisous bisous mes petits choux! "

Gideon lui lança un regard accusateur.

\- Tu sais bien que le volume aurait été encore plus fort si je ne l'avais pas ouverte, se défendit-elle en se recouchant.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous harcèle jusqu'ici ...

\- Tu exagères, sourit Kat en l'embrassant. Et puis, ça en vaut la peine, puisqu'avec elle, tu m'as moi !

Elle déposa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, alors qu'il soupirait de contentement. Kathleen eut un sourire mutin.

\- Dis-le, exigea-t-elle.

\- ... D'accord, d'accord ! Tu en vaux la peine, soupira-t-il avec de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

* * *

La porte de la boutique de Kathleen se referma derrière Morgane qui courait en hurlant à tout vas qu'elle était très en retard et que le mari de la guenon l'attendait pour son check-up. Kat soupira et partit poser le croquis que son amie lui avait apporté dans son bureau, elle était venu lui commander un costume pour son anniversaire et il était assez ambitieux mais faisable.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les grands escaliers pour rejoindre l'entrée elle entendit le petit bruit de cloche que faisait la porte de son magasin pour indiquer l'arriver de quelqu'un. Elle se dépêcha, ravie d'avoir un client aussi tôt.

Elle se stoppa surprise de voir son ancien camarade de classe dans la pièce principale de sa boutique, en train de regarder autour de lui, curieux.

\- Rabastan? Fit-elle étonnée et mal à l'aide de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un mangemort alors qu'elle se battait pour détruire leur maitre... ce qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Alors c'est dans ça que j'ai placé mon argent ... dit-il en regardant autour lui avant de poser ses yeux sur la jeune femme. Je ne le regrette pas, tu as fais du beau boulot !

En voyant son sourire en coin, Kathleen se détendit un peu et s'avança pour lui faire la bise. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu pour ouvrir le compte chez Gringotts. La jeune femme ne savait même pas pourquoi c'était à lui qu'elle avait parlé de son besoin financier, alors que Sirius et Gideon avaient tout deux les moyens de l'aider.

\- Je pensais te voir plus tôt, Rabastan, sourit-elle

\- J'ai ... quitté le pays quelques temps, pour le travail, répondit-il en s'installant nonchalamment dans l'un des canapés. Je comptais revenir pour l'inauguration, mais comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai eu un contre-temps ...

En effet, Rabastan ne s'était jamais présenté à l'inauguration. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que ça l'avait dérangé, compte tenu des tensions et de la scène que lui avait déjà fait Sirius et Morgane.

\- Je croyais que travailler était indigne d'un Lestrange, fit remarquer Kat en lui servant un café, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- C'est une sorte de bénévolat ... pour améliorer le monde, expliqua-t-il en évitant son regard.

Drôle de façon de parler des mangemorts, ricana intérieurement la jeune femme.

\- Je ne te savais pas si charitable, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- J'ai appris que ton appartement avait brûlé, lança-t-il soudain après avoir bu une gorgée de son café. Où vis-tu désormais ?

Kat resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur sa tasse avant de répondre:

\- Ah oui ça. Soupira-t-elle. Et bien, Je vis toujours avec Morgane, mais elle est très rarement là donc... je vis plus ou moins seule et je passe beaucoup de temps ici donc c'est plus ou moins ma deuxième maison. Mentit-elle en lui offrant un petit sourire.

\- Je vois, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton appartement, tu as du perdre pas mal de tes affaires.

\- Pas mal mais pas tout, Morgane n'est pas aussi stupide que tout le monde s'évertue à le dire puisqu'elle a sauvé pas mal de trucs, c'était pas vraiment volontaire mais quand même. Ca m'a évité de perdre tout mes croquis. Lui dit-elle en cachant son malaise.

\- Vraiment? Tant mieux si elle sert à quelque chose. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle faisait très mal son travail. Fit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

\- Ca doit être pour ça qu'elle est l'interne avec les meilleurs résultats depuis des années. Rétorqua Kat en fronçant les sourcils. Qui a bien pu dire ça?

\- Léonide Rosier. Répondit son ancien camarade de classe.

\- Tu la côtoies ? S'étonna Kathleen.

\- Quand elle n'est pas à Poudlard, elle traîne souvent avec Ari' et comme c'est un de mes amis, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ari ? Répéta la jeune femme.

\- Aristide Greengrass, il est un peu plus vieux que nous.

\- Et il est bénévole, lui aussi ?

\- Euh ... Oui, s'étonna-t-il. Comment tu le sais ?

\- Une intuition, répondit simplement Kathleen en se souvenant de l'altercation lors de sa première mission.

Evan Rosier s'était disputé avec un mangemort qui semblait être intéressé par sa sœur, Léonide. Était-il possible que cet Aristide ait des sentiments pour la jeune Rosier ?

\- Kat ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Je dois y aller, mon boulot, dit-il en se levant. Je ... J'ai été heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, Rabastan. N'hésites pas à passer !

Le mangemort lui fit un sourire qui lui sembla quelque peu amer.

\- Je m'en souviendrais ... Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il murmura : fais attention à toi.

* * *

Morgane tourna sur elle même en poussant des petits cris.

\- J'en déduis qu'elle te plait. Rit Kathleen en la regardant danser une valse toute seule.

\- Elle est parfaite, elle est magnifique, merci mille fois! C'est la robe de mes rêves! S'exclama-t-elle, émue. Je vais vivre dedans, j'irais au travail comme ça!

\- Ca plaira a tes patients masculins, ça te fait un récolté assez flatteur il faut dire.

Morgane rigola et passa ses mains sur le tissu bleu de son immense robe de princesse, elle était au paradis, rien ne pourrait gâcher cette soirée d'anniversaire!

\- Merci encore! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant Kat un peu trop fort contre elle. Ton costume à toi est aussi très bien réussit! Lui dit-elle en observant son ensemble de cowgirl. C'est très sexy, Gigi-chou va être ravis! Tu vas pouvoir monter à cheval ce soir!

\- Morgane! S'indigna Kathleen en riant. T'es une indécrottable perverse! On dirait un adolescent bourré d'hormones!

\- Bah quoi, lança Morgane, même moi qui suis pas un mec je trouve le costume sexy alors Gigi ! Au fait, il vient déguiser en quoi ?

\- En viking et Fabian en Highlander.

\- Sérieux ? Ricana Morgane.

\- Ouais, ils disent qu'ils ont des origines écossaises et viking et qu'en tant qu'auror, il leur fallait des costumes de guerriers. Et Ian ? Tu ne l'as pas obligé à se déguiser en prince charmant, rassure-moi ?

Morgane ricana un peu en imaginant son petit-ami déguisé en prince charmant.

\- Nan, je lui ai trouvé un déguisement de pirates et une perruque pour qu'il fasse Jack Sparrow, même s'il ne sait pas qui c'est. Tu sais en quoi se déguise les autres ?

\- James a décidé qu'il serait d'Artagnan après avoir regardé le film avec Lily et que Peter, Sirius et Remus seraient les trois mousquetaires. Me demande pas qui est Athos, Porthos et Aramis par contre !

\- J'étais persuadée qu'il viendrait travesti! S'exclama Morgane, déçue. J'espère que Peter s'est fait beau! Il y aura April! Ajouta Morgane en retrouvant son enthousiasme.

\- Ta collègue infirmière?

\- Ouaip, celle qui pleure quand Guenon Black première du nom lui crie dessus.

\- En même temps elle inspira pas la joie cette vieille bique.

Des coups retentirent contre la porte et Morgane se mis à sautiller partout:

\- Les premiers invités sont làààààà! Vas ouvrir! Vas ouvrir!

Kat lui donna un petit coup sur le bras pour l'inciter à se calmer, à croire qu'elle s'était faite une injection d'adrénaline.

\- Bonsoir ! Si vous tenez à la vie, je vous conseille de retourner d'où vous venez ! Accueillit Kathleen. Morgane est survoltée ce soir ... Enfin, moins que toi, Frank-enstein ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le costume de Frank Londubat.

Elle croisa le regard d'Alice, habillée d'une robe bleue avec une peluche de lapin dans les bras.

\- Oui, moi aussi je lui ai dit que son costume est moche, mais il ne fait pas parti des gens qui cherchent à paraître à leur avantage, que veux-tu ... Du moment qu'il ne met pas ce truc au mariage !

\- Hey, ça pourrait être drôle ! Sourit le concerné.

\- Fais-ça et ta mère te trucide de ses propres mains ! Et autant dire que tu ne me reverras jamais !

\- Oooohhhh vous avez fait des jeux de mots avec vos costumes! Cria Morgane en venant vers eux, sa longue robe prenant toute la largeur du couloir. Comme c'est mignoooon!

\- Elle a bu? Demanda Frank en se tournant vers Kathleen.

\- Non non, en tout cas pas depuis que je suis là! Soupira la brune. Entrez!

\- Alice ta robe est bleu aussi! Moi aussi regarde! S'exclama Mrogane en désignant tour à tour leurs robes.

\- Oui je vois ça, ta robe est superbe, Kat s'est surpassée... ça me donne envie de changer deux trois trucs sur la mienne pour le mariage...

\- Ah non! J'ai fait suffisamment de retouches comme ça c'est bon là! S'indigna Kathleen en fronçant les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je rigole Kat! Fit Alice en souriant de toute ses dents. Elle est parfaite, je suis tellement pressée d'y être!

\- Encore deux mois, Alice ! Ca va être tellement romantique, un mariage le 24 décembre ! J'espère qu'il y aura de la neige ! Lança Morgane, surexcitée.

\- Oui, mais aussi ! Tu vas voir, on a prévu des sculptures en glace et ...

Kathleen profita qu'on frappe à la porte pour s'éloigner. Elle était heureuse pour son amie, mais entre le mariage de Lily et celui d'Alice, le temps qu'elle avait passé sur les tenues de demoiselles d'honneurs et des robes de mariées, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de mariage.

\- Peter ! Ce que tu es élégant ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- Merci Kat ! Rougit de plaisir le jeune homme. Tu es très belle, toi aussi !

\- Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la reine de la soirée ! Je te conseille d'aller la complimenter, elle serait capable de lancer Stitch à ta poursuite si tu ne le fais pas.

Les deux amis rirent alors qu'on frappait de nouveaux à la porte.

\- Oh tu dois être April! S'exclama Kat en souriant. Entre, entre, je suis Kat, la soeur de Morgane.

\- Bonjour. Fit la jeune femme en souriant poliment.

Kathleen jeta un regard assez surpris à la tenue d'infirmière que portait... l'infirmière... C'était sexy, peut-être un peu trop. Mais elle avait probablement pris la beuglante de Morgane très à coeur, voilà tout.

\- En tout cas Peter apprécie le spectacle. Pensa-t-elle en réprimant un ricanement.

\- April! C'est chaud bouillant ta tenue! S'exclama Morgane en se frayant un chemin dans le couloir pour aller saluer sa collègue. Oh et Peter tu es très en beauté ce soir! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant de toute ses dents.

\- Merci, toi aussi, ta robe te va très bien, tu es très belle... Où est Stitch? Enchaina-t-il a toute vitesse.

\- Oh merci t'es chou! Il est enfermé dans ma chambre! Répondit-elle, ravie.

Elle le vit jeter un œil à April et se félicita d'avoir invité la jeune femme.

\- Je vois que tu as rencontré April ! C'est une perle, elle est gentille, douce, mignonne et en plus, les gâteaux qu'elle ramène à l'hôpital sont super bons ! C'est une cuisinière hors pair !

La jeune femme rougit à l'énumération de ses qualités.

\- Morgane, tu la gêne, là, réprimanda Kathleen en secouant la tête.

\- Mais nooonn ! Allez, les enfants, je vous laisse rejoindre les autres ! Dit-elle en leur montrant le chemin du salon.

Elle se tourna ensuite vivement vers la brune.

\- Ils vont trop bien ensemble, je suis trop géniale ! Hein, hein ! Dis-le ! Elle est trop choupinette, ils vont former un super couple, elle lui fera plein de cookies !

\- Je ne veux pas te casser son délire Mo mais elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement intéressée pour le moment... Tempera Kathleen.

\- Oh c'est parce qu'elle a pas encore parler avec lui! Positiva son amie avant de partir en gambadant vers la porte pour ouvrir aux prochains arrivants.

Kat jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à April qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air intéressé, curieuse de voir où vivait sa collègue déjantée.

\- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, j'adore votre toge! Et ces spartiates! Trop classe!

Kat écarquilla les yeux, elle avait invité Dumbledore à son anniversaire?!

\- Oh Hagrid, tu fais un super chouette lutin de noel!

Et Hagrid aussi?! Est-ce qu'elle avait envoyé une beuglante au directeur et au gardien de l'école?...

\- Le professeur McGonagal n'est pas venue ? S'alarma Morgane.

\- Elle n'a pas aimé recevoir votre beuglante en plein petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, répondit Dumbledore. Je lui ai dis qu'il ne fallait pas être si susceptible, mais vous connaissez votre ancien professeur ...

\- Je suppose que tout le monde n'a pas le niveau pour comprendre mon sens de l'humour, soupira tristement Morgane. Mais entrez ! Il y a plein de bonbons au citron, vous allez A-DO-RER !

En voyant Dumbledore déguisé en Jules César passer devant elle, Kathleen dut se rendre à l'évidence. Rien n'arrêtait jamais Morgane Kerrien.

* * *

Morgane vida d'une traite son verre de champagne, la soirée avait très bien commencé mais maintenant... elle avait l'impression d'avoir des hallucinations, et ça avait commencer bien avant qu'elle ne commence à siffler tout les verres d'alcool qui lui tombaient sous la main. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Kathleen qui dansait un slow avec Gideon -qui l'avait forcée à venir sur l'espèce de piste de danse aménagée- puis posa son regard sur April qui était assise sur une chaise et qui fixait quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un étant Ian qui était en train de discuter avec Fabian des blessures les plus gores qu'ils avaient vu. Au début elle avait pensé que sa collègue regardait dans le vide mais elle semblait ne pas pouvoir le lâcher des yeux et ça lui donnait un peu envie de lui exploser la tête contre le sol. En temps normal elle aurait probablement laissé passé, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les filles de regarder son petit ami mais là... elle avait l'impression qu'elle était venue juste pour ça, ce qui la vexait un peu. Un peu beaucoup à vrai dire.

Et puis, elle était triste pour Peter et pour Remus. Elle aurait bien voulu leur trouver une gentille copine. Mais maintenant, elle préférait qu'ils soient célibataires plutôt qu'avec cette petite hypocrite ! D'ailleurs, elle allait la dégager de chez elle, vite fait bien fait ! Pensa-t-elle en faisant un pas rageur en avant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Morgane, lança une voix.

Sa conscience ? Se demanda-t-elle un instant. Non. A moins qu'une conscience se déguise en Jessica Rabbit.

\- Faire quoi, Lily ? Grogna-t-elle.

\- Ian ne la voit même pas et ne lui a parlé que dix minutes, répondit la rousse d'un air moralisateur.

\- Je l'ai pas invité pour qu'elle drague mon mec ! Non mais tu as vu son déguisement ras-la-moule ?

\- Tu lui as dis qu'il était chouette tout à l'heure, et Kat et moi, on a des tenues aussi courtes et/ou décolletées qu'elle.

\- Mais vous, vous essayez pas de piquer mon mec !

\- Morgane, tu agis trop souvent sur des coups de tête, elle a rien fait de mal.

\- Si, elle me manipule! C'est vexant je croyais qu'on était copines, je l'aide à chaque fois que la Madame Black l'engueule et elle elle tourne autour de mon copain et est venu juste pour ça en plus! Grommela Morgane.

\- Je comprends, c'est décevant mais bon... Faut pas y penser, elle a aucune chance avec lui en plus, c'est clairement pas son genre! La rassura Lily.

\- Je sais qu'il va pas lui sauter dessus mais bon, je croyais que c'était mon amie. Répéta la blonde avant de vider une nouvelle flute de champagne.

\- Alerte poivrot! Fit James en passant devant elle, très éméché.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours bourré ton copain.

\- Il tient absolument pas l'alcool mais insiste pour boire malgré tout. Soupira Lily en secouant la tête.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? Sirius s'est mis en tête de faire faire un strip-tease aux mousquetaires comme cadeau d'anniversaire et je passe volontiers mon tour.

\- C'est pour ça que James est venu me demander si son caleçon était présentable ? Comprit soudain Lily.

\- Sûrement, rit le loup-garou.

\- Euh ... C'est censé être un cadeau de voir Peter et James à poil ? Te vexes pas, Lily hein, mais ton mari c'est pas mon genre et euh Peter ... bah c'est Peter, il est mimi tout plein mais ...

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que qui que ce soit ai envie de voir ces crétins se foutre à poil. Grommela Remus.

\- A part Dumbledore peut-être. Gloussa Morgane, s'attirant les regards surpris de ses amis.

\- Hein?

\- Non rien. Chantonna-t-elle. Au fait, je devrais peut-être apporter le gâteau, il se fait tard! Fit-elle en regardant son poignet malgré l'absence de montre.

\- Peut-être oui... Fit Lily avant de hausser les épaules, leur amie disait toujours des choses bizarres.

Elle prit le poignet de Kat qui avait fini de danser et l'entraîna dans la cuisine avant que celle-ci ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

\- Aide-moi à virer April de cet appartement ! Supplia la blonde.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda, ébahie, Kathleen.

\- Me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu les regards énamourés qu'elle lance à Ian !

Kathleen retint à rire, de peur de se prendre le gâteau en pleine poire. Il était comique de voir Morgane faire une crise de jalousie. Même si la brune soupçonnait davantage son amie d'être blessée par une prétendue fausse amitié.

\- Allons, Mo', profites de ton anniversaire et parles calmement avec April lorsque vous reprendrez le boulot ...

Elles entendirent soudain une musique et des sifflets féminins, ainsi qu'un cri ressemblant à "Lâchez-moi".

\- Ah ... On dirait qu'ils ont eu Remus, finalement.

\- Est-ce que je veux savoir ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Kat.

\- Allez, mes amis, un pour tous et tous pour un ! Cria la voix de James. Mais où est Morgane ?

\- Elle est partie! Cria celle-ci avant d'ouvrir à la volée la porte d'un placard pour essayer d'y entrer, ce qui était peine perdue vu la taille de son jupon.

\- On dirait que tu es attendue... Rit Kathleen en la tirant par le bras.

\- Ils veulent faire un Strip tease! Tu crois que j'ai envie de voir ça?! Non! Surement pas!

\- Le gâteau arrive! Vous ferez ça plus tard James! S'écria Kathleen en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

Elle eu le temps d'apercevoir James, perché sur le canapé en train de faire voler sa ceinture au dessus de sa tête et Sirius déboutonner sa chemise juste à côté de lui. Peter semblait avoir disparut et Remus était allongé par terre, faisant probablement le mort.

\- Dumbledore doit être bien content de pouvoir mater un peu. Grommela Morgane en ouvrant le frigo pour sortir l'énorme gâteau qu'elle avait cuisiné un peu plus tôt.

Sa remarque fit rire Kat qui sortait des bougies d'une armoire.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ?

\- De permettre à Dumby de mâter ? Bof, je pense qu'il préfèrerait Gellert !

\- Non, imbécile ! Rit Kathleen en allumant les bougies. Qu'on soit tous réunis ! Même Sirius et Ian font un effort pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient te faire ...

\- Si, t'as raison, c'est génial, confirma Morgane en la suivant dans le salon, où tous ses amis applaudirent en voyant arriver le gâteau et la reine de la soirée.

Tout le monde lui conseilla de faire un vœu. James lui demanda de souhaiter que Lily et lui ait bientôt un enfant, Dumbledore lui conseilla de demander la fin de la guerre, Alice qui neige pour Noël et pleins d'autres choses.

En souriant, Morgane souffla ses bougies, souhaitant que pour son prochain anniversaire, toutes les personnes présentes et qu'elle aimait ce soir soient encore là.

* * *

\- Chanter en travaillant pouepouepouet-pouepouet-pouepouet! Chantonna Morgane en donnant un coup de baguette pour que les assiettes et les verres vides tombent dans le grand sac poubelle qu'elle avait mis dans son salon. Pratiquement tout le monde était partit, il ne restait plus que Ian qui était en train de nettoyer la cuisine.

Kat avait insisté pour rester aider mais Morgane l'avait foutu dehors en lui disant que si elle ne partait pas Gideon allait devenir fou et qu'il avait le regard tellement lubrique qu'il lui faisait peur.

\- Mais qui a vomis dans la cuisine?! S'exclama son petit ami.

\- Très probablement James! Lui répondit-elle. en riant.

Soudainement des petits coups se firent entendre à sa droite et elle aperçut un hiboux portant les armoiries de l'hôpital perché à sa fenêtre, elle s'empressa de lui ouvrir pour lire la lettre qu'il lui apportait:

"Kerrien, votre patient Orion Black est dans un état critique, état qui requiert votre présence. Venez au plus vite."

\- Ian! J'ai besoin que tu me fasses transplaner à l'hôpital! Maintenant! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant dans sa chambre pour retirer sa robe et enfiler les premières choses qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Elle arrivant dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Morgane discerna de l'agitation près de la porte de son patient. Elle interpella une de ses collèges :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Arrêt cardiaque et respiratoire, répondit simplement celle-ci alors que Morgane ouvrait la porte de la chambre. Il est dans le coma.

* * *

Et voilà! On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

On sait que récemment Morgane est très présente, mais c'est pour compenser pour plus tard, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

 _Dans le prochain épisode:_

Un autre anniversaire (qui partira moins en cacahuète), une discussion entre Morgane et Orion etc...

Je vous rappelle que si vous avez des questions sur la fic (ou autre) vous pouvez aller sur notre askFM (pas besoin d'avoir de compte), notre pseudo c'est MilaRukie. Et vous pouvez aussi allez sur notre blog, sur skyrock, qui s'appelle aussi MilaRukie (je peux pas mettre de liens, ça serait plus simple mais bon), il y a des dessins de Kat et Morgane dessus ^^

N'oubliez pas mettre des reviews!

A dans deux semaines :D


	13. Celle qui rencontrait la ministre

**Bonjour à tous ! Joyeux Noël !**

 **On espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances pour celles/ceux qui en ont !**

 **Comme vous, nous passons les fêtes en famille, donc ce n'est pas évident de poster ce chapitre (donc on l'a préparé en avance - autrement dit, ceux qui nous ont envoyé une review ou un MP après le 23 auront des réponses plus tard). Je tiens à prévenir les revieweurs qui ont un compte que je leur répondrais dès le début de semaine, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de le faire maintenant.  
**

Nous remercions infiniment Guest, Elenna-Hellenika, Dabede Dabeda, EmmaUneLectrice, Moaaw, Lizzia0901, Stilandra Black, Guest, Danslesetoiles, Pandelfique, Loupiiote, Casse-bonbon, Annabet Lovegood, Lily et James et Alaiis. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir de nouveaux noms dans cette liste.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Lily et James : T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un drame si tu rates un chapitre ! Merci de penser à nos partiels, de la chance on va en avoir bien besoin ! Bonnes vacances à toi et joyeuses fêtes !

Annabet Lovegood : Bienvenue dans la liste des revieweuses ! On est ravie que la fiction te plaise. Tu as évidemment le droit de ne pas aimer Regulus, c'est simplement dommage car il va être très présent dans les chapitres à venir. Merci de ta review en tout cas et joyeuses fêtes !

Casse-bonbon : Alors, déjà merci de donner tes impressions. Pour revenir sur Orion, je dirais que c'est normal que tu ne fasses pas vraiment de différence entre lui et Walburga, puisque, si je ne me trompe pas, JKR n'est pas très bavarde à leur propos. C'était un choix scénaristique de l'exploiter de cette façon, car cela nous permet de mettre en contact Morgane et Regulus. Pour Ian, c'est certain qui ne porte pas les Black dans son coeur. Je ne crois pas qu'on lui ait donné un âge précis, mais il doit avoir 24/25 ans. Par ailleurs, Mila et moi, on ne défendra pas Kat dans le sens où ce que tu dis est tout à fait juste. C'est un mélange de naïveté, d'espoir et de peur : elle espère -même en sachant qu'il a un mauvais fond - pouvoir changer Rabastan ou au moins lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas inférieur par son sang. Je dis que c'est aussi de la peur, parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de devoir se battre contre une personne qu'elle apprécie malgré tout. Néanmoins, il y aura forcément un moment où elle devra ouvrir les yeux. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire, mais toujours est-il que ta critique est juste. On te remercie de l'avoir faite et on espère que tu passeras de bonnes fêtes !

Loupiiote : Merci d'avoir pris quelques minutes de ton temps pour nous ! :) Ton commentaire sur notre régularité m'a fait sourire car, Merlin sait et nos lectrices aussi - que séparement, nous sommes loin d'être régulières ! Mais comme nous sommes plus productives à deux (et que l'une motive l'autre à écrire) c'est vrai que c'est plus facile pour nous d'être régulière. On espère que tu aimeras autant la suite de cette fiction et que tu passes de bonnes vacances !

Guest : Au début, c'était peut-être vrai pour April. Mais une fille amoureuse, je crois, aura toujours du mal à apprécier celle qui sort avec celui que son coeur aime. Je ne me prononce pas plus, car c'est une chose que nous n'avons pas exploiter et qui est libre d'interprétation.

Dabede Dabeda : Et bien, tu as du courage d'avoir relu toutes la première partie ! C'est vrai que les filles et leurs relations ont bien changé. C'est comme dans la vrai vie quoi ^^ C'est sur aussi que Sirius était plus agréable dans la première partie ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as le droit de nous faire remarquer qu'il y a des fautes. Même si on est deux à relire, on est parfois très fatiguées et on survole. Le plus souvent ce sont des fautes de frappe ou d'inattention. Tes remarques m'ont fait beaucoup rire, j'imagine que Mila aussi ! Pour les prénoms des héroïnes, et bien, c'est tout con. A l'origine, c'était censé être nous, donc ça aurait du être nos prénoms. Mais finalement, on a choisi les deuxièmes prénoms. Mila a choisi Morgane et moi, comme j'ai qu'un prénom, j'ai pris celui avec lequel ma mère a hésité, tout simplement. Pour la robe de Morgane, je crois que c'est plutôt style, la robe du film Cendrillon qui est sorti cette année, si tu vois le genre ? Comme toujours, merci de ta review et joyeuses fêtes !

Guest : Très franchement, tu n'as pas tort, mais Rabastan n'est pas la principale menace pour Kathleen pour le moment. Joyeuses fêtes à toi et merci de ta review!

 **Bonne lecture à tous,**

 **On se retrouve en bas,**

 **Rukie &Mila**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIII**

 **Celle qui rencontrait la Ministre de la Magie**

Lorsque Morgane pénétra dans la chambre de son patient, elle trouva deux infirmères au chevet d'Orion Black qui vérifiaient son état.

\- Vous avez contacté la famille? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de ses collègues.

\- Oui, mais personne ne viendra avant l'ouverture des visites, l'informa un des infirmiers avant de sortir.

La blonde s'approcha du patient pour l'examiner elle-même et attrapa les parchemins posés sur sa table de nuit sur lesquels les autres médecins avaient noté ce qu'il s'était passé: son coeur s'était arrêté et il ne s'était pas réveillé après qu'ils l'aient réanimé. D'après les tracés des examens qu'ils venaient de lui faire passer il y avait encore une activité cérébrale, mais relativement plus faible que la normale.

Elle soupira, bien sûr elle allait devoir passer la nuit ici et attendre Regulus et son monstre de mère pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Génial ! Elle s'installa sur une chaise, à côté de son patient et lui prit la main.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, Mr Black -j'espère parce que sinon je passe pour une conne- mais il faut vous réveiller ! Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas revoir votre femme, mais pensez à Regulus. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de lui écrire votre lettre d'adieu et il ne s'en remettra jamais, si vous partez comme ça ...

Elle soupira en se demandant pourquoi ça lui tenait à cœur. Ce n'était pas le premier membre d'une famille endeuillée qu'elle voyait depuis son entrée à l'hôpital. Mais étrangement, avec Regulus, tout prenait toujours des dimensions disproportionnées. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Et ça la rendait dingue, parce qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour un mangemort, par Merlin ! En plus, il était arrogant, pénible, sarcastique ... mais aussi attachant, intelligent et sexy, ajouta une petite voix en elle.

\- Mais à quoi tu es en train de penser, ma pauvre fille ! Se gronda-t-elle à voix haute.

Et voilà, elle commençait à parler toute seule, elle avait peut-être sa place au service psychiatrique en fait... Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre à gousset en or qui était posée sur la table de chevet de monsieur Black: il était 6h du matin, dans deux heures sa famille allait arriver. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'au moins, elle n'aurait pas à voir la face de poupée de cire de Léonide la connasse au sang pur. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas la supporter, rien que son existence lui donnait envie de casser quelque chose... Mais heureusement, celle-ci se trouvait à Poudlard.

 _Peut-être que je peux tenter une petite sieste_... Pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, sa main serrant toujours celle de son patient.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, du moins dans son esprit, quelqu'un la secouait comme un cocotier:

\- Morgane! Morgane Kerrien! Il faut te réveiller, la famille va arriver!

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et se retrouva nez à nez avec Joshua, un des médecins de son service. Elle se redressa brusquement et lâcha la main de Monsieur Black, lissa un peu sa tenue de médicomage -qu'elle avait enfilé en vitesse par dessus un jean déchiré et un pull du groupe Queen-.

\- Ton maquillage a un peu coulé, fit remarquer son collègue en souriant, amusé.

La blonde grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles, forcément il fallait qu'elle porte encore son maquillage du soir précédent. Elle s'aida de la fenêtre pour essuyer le crayon qui avait coulé sous ses yeux et replacer quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon. Joshua était à peine parti que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Regulus et Walburga Black. Regulus se précipita vers son père, ne remarquant même pas la petite blonde, alors que sa mère resta bloquée à la porte, une main sur les lèvres et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Merlin, non ... Souffla-t-elle.

Morgane s'étonna de cette soudaine compassion, mais peut-être la marâtre Black avait-elle vraiment des sentiments pour son époux ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas compris jusqu'à lors l'importance de la maladie.

\- Père ! Réveillez-vous ... Je vous en prie, soufflait Regulus. Ne nous quittez pas !

La jeune interne se sentit soudain de trop, désarmée par les yeux humides du jeune serpentard. Elle aurait voulu disparaître mais son devoir était de donner le diagnostic à cette famille, quand bien même elle en était méprisée et quand bien même elle risquait de s'entendre dire que tout cela était de sa faute.

\- Mrs Black, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de la sang-pur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea celle-ci d'une voix sincèrement inquiète. Vous disiez que son état était constant, la dernière fois ...

\- C'était le cas, mais comme on vous l'avait dit au départ, ce qu'a votre époux fatigue son corps et ses organes et pendant la nuit son coeur a lâché, commença-t-elle doucement en essayant d'utiliser un vocabulaire simple pour que son interlocutrice comprenne l'ampleur de la chose. Il a été réanimé par l'équipe de nuit mais ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et d'après les examens que nous avons passé après... nous ne sommes pas capable de dire s'il se réveillera.

\- Comment ça?! Fit Madame Black, horrifiée.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez que malheureusement la maladie de votre époux a été diagnostiquée trop tard pour que nous puissions faire autre chose que reculer l'inévitable, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix posée malgré la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge.

Elle risqua un regard vers Regulus et le regretta immédiatement: il avait le visage levé vers elle et plusieurs expressions pouvaient être lues sur son visage pale: la peine, la douleur mais aussi de la colère. Il était en colère contre elle.

\- Alors ... il va .. vraiment mourir ? Demanda Walburga en faisant un pas vers son époux. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour le réveiller ?

\- Non. Et même si, comme vous, je souhaite qu'il se réveille, il est peut-être préférable qu'il reste plongé dans ce coma où il ne ressent pas la douleur ...

\- Orion ...

Morgane détourna le regard en voyant le visage livide de Mrs Black. Estimant que ses explications suffisaient, la petite blonde quitta la chambre, le cœur lourd. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas derrière elle.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Regulus, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Merlin sait à quel point j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour sauver ton père et empêcher ça ! J'ai énormément d'affection pour lui, si j'avais pu faire quoique ce soit ... je l'aurais fait.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, il sembla surpris par ses paroles, même si ses sourcils restaient froncés. Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua:

\- Je sais que t'as besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un c'est moi. Ca ne me dérange pas, de toute façon une fois que ton père ne sera plus ici, on ne se reverra sans doute jamais.

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma brusquement, ses paroles semblaient l'avoir touché. Elle ignorait cependant pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui avait presque directement dit que son père n'allait pas tarder à succomber à la maladie.

\- Si tu n'as rien à dire je te conseille de retourner dans la chambre, ta mère a besoin de toi, lui dit-elle . Et moi je dois aller me démaquiller, ajouta-t-elle en se rapellant qu'elle avait une bonne couche de maquillage sur la face et qu'elle devait avoir l'air de sortir d'une parade Disney.

\- Combien ? Demanda-t-il finalement de sa voix faussement calme.

\- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Un jour, une semaine ... Un peu plus d'un mois, si le nouveau traitement pour ralentir la maladie fait effet ... Tout va dépendre de la détermination de ton père à rester en vie et à se réveiller ...

\- Tu penses qu'il ... va se réveille avant ...

Morgane réfléchit un instant. Orion était une personne déterminée et il aimait sincèrement ses deux fils.

\- Oui. Pour toi, et uniquement pour toi, je pense qu'il se réveillera.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il ne t'a pas encore dit adieu ...

\- Il n'a pas dit adieu à ma mère non plus, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas elle la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, rétorqua la blonde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, agacée par l'attitude glaciale de Regulus.

Elle comprenait qu'il puisse lui en vouloir mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir blessée par sa réaction.

\- Ecoute, je ne dis pas qu'il va réouvrir les yeux, mais il arrive qu'il y ait un moment de faux mieux chez les patients proche de la fin. Peut-être qu'il y en aura un et qu'il se réveillera suffisamment longtemps pour te dire au revoir, l'informa-t-elle en gardant un visage aussi impassible que possible.

\- Bien, dit-il froidement avant de se détourner. Je te laisse essayer de reprendre visage humain, même si c'est peine perdue !

\- Le poison du serpent n'atteins pas le griffon, grommela-t-elle. Abruti !

* * *

\- Rappelles-moi pourquoi on ne fait pas l'anniversaire de Molly au Terrier ? Demanda Kathleen en se glissant dans une de ses robes de soirées.

\- Tu ne connais pas encore ma mère ? Pour elle, même mariée à un Weasley, Molly reste une Prewett !

\- Et ?

\- Et alors ça lui donne une occasion de réunir tout un tas d'amis de la famille pour l'occasion.

\- Des amis trop riches pour faire la fête au Terrier, je suppose ? Soupira Kathleen qui commençait à bien connaître la mère de son petit-ami.

\- Pas tous. C'est surtout Maman qui a honte que sa fille chérie vive là-bas.

\- Et parlant de ta mère, tu es sûre que je suis conviée ? Elle ne risque pas de me laisser à la porte de votre demeure familiale ?

\- Elle sera probablement tentée de le faire, mais tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais la laisser se comporter comme une horrible belle-mère de conte pour enfant? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Peut-être que tu avais besoin d'un moyen pour te débarrasser de moi et qu'utiliser ta chère mère t'as semblé être une bonne solution! Proposa-t-elle en affichant un sourire en coin avant de lui tendre un collier en perle pour qu'il le lui accroche autour du cou.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus machiavélique que moi, je ne serais pas capable de trouver un plan pareil, rit-il en lui attachant le collier avant de lui caresser le cou. De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de me débarrasser de toi de si tôt, souffla-t-il contre sa nuque, la faisant frissonner.

\- J'espère bien, j'ai enfin fini de déballer tous mes cartons ! Plaisanta Kathleen.

\- C'est la seule raison qui te pousse à rester avec moi ? Fit-il mine de s'offusquer en embrassant sa clavicule.

\- Hum ... Je voudrais pas dépayser tes neveux, ils commencent enfin à m'appeler Tatie Kat ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

\- Même Bill ? S'étonna Gideon. Tu les as soudoyé comment ?

La brune éclata de rire avant de sentir les bretelles de sa robe glisser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire là, au juste ? On est déjà en retard ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant de son petit-ami.

Il la reprit de force dans ses bras.

\- Un peu plus, un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Ca change que c'est l'anniversaire de ta soeur et qu'il y aura toute ta famille, je vais suffisamment passer pour une alien sans avoir besoin d'être catégorisée comme retardataire en plus! Fit-elle en gesticulant pour se dégager de son emprise.

\- Kaaaat, bouda-t-il, la faisant éclater de rire.

\- Non mais vraiment, parfois je me demande si tu ne mens pas sur ton âge!

Gideon afficha une mine boudeuse avant d'enfiler une veste:

\- Tu me blesses profondement.

\- Tu m'en vois désolée, mais c'est nécessaire. On aura tout le temps pour ça une fois qu'on sera rentré.

\- Je pourrais te montrer mon ancienne chambre, proposa-t-il avec un mouvement de sourcil suggestif.

\- T'es irrécupérable, rit Kathleeen. Mais oui, je suis curieuse de voir ton ancienne chambre, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant d'attraper son bras pour transplaner avec lui.

* * *

\- Vous êtes en retard, gronda Mrs Prewett en ouvrant la porte.

Kat lança un regard vers son petit ami, l'air de dire "je te l'avais bien dit !".

\- Tu es resplendissante, Maman ! C'est une nouvelle robe ?

\- Oui, le dernier modèle de chez Guipure.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se crispa, devinant l'attaque implicite de la femme en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que Kathleen avait son propre magasin, puisqu'elle en avait parlé avec Falk Prewett juste devant elle durant plus d'une demi-heure.

\- Euh ... Molly et Arthur sont déjà là ? Demanda Gideon, mal à l'aise, ayant lui aussi perçu l'attaque.

\- Evidemment, cette réception est en l'honneur de ta sœur ! Elle se devait d'arriver avant les invités, déclara la sang-pur en leur faisant signe de la suivre dans la salle de réception du manoir.

Kathleen regarda, stupéfaite, l'endroit où les enfants Prewetts avaient grandi. Le manoir était immense, magnifique et ancien, un rêve pour Kathleen qui adorait les vieilles demeures. Comment Molly avait pu passer de ce train de vie à celui des Weasley ? En parlant de Molly, elle ne la vit nulle part, pas plus qu'Arthur ou les autres Weasley. En fait, il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle.

\- Je croyais que nous étions en retard ? Où sont-ils tous ? Osa-t-elle demander.

\- Les invités n'arriveront que dans une petite heure. Ca laisse le temps à Molly de coucher Perceval, Frederic et Georges à l'étage.

\- Oh dans ce cas je vais faire visiter la maison à Kathleen, l'informa Gideon en attrapant la main de sa petite amie.

\- Tu pourrais me tenir compagnie plutôt?! S'indigna sa mère en fronçant les sourcils, un air menaçant sur le visage.

\- Heu... je te tiendrais compagnie plus tard. Je suis sûr que Fabian va bientôt arriver, tenta son fils en évitant son regard, ce qui fit un peu sourire Kat.

\- Faites comme vous voulez, fit la vieille femme d'une voix cassante. Va donc lui montrer là où tu avais l'habitude de jouer à la poupée avec ton frère!

\- Vous jouiez à la poupée?! S'exclafa la brune, surprise.

\- On y va! S'exclama Gideon en la tirant derrière lui sous le regard à la fois vexé et moqueur de sa mère.

* * *

Lorsque Gideon et Kathleen réapparurent trois quart d'heure plus tard Arthur, Molly, Fabian et les parents Prewett étaient assis dans le salon, en train d'attendre les invités.

\- Molly ! S'exclama Kathleen en allant prendre la jeune maman dans ses bras, joyeux anniversaire !

\- Merci Kathleen, sourit la petite rousse dans un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

Connaissant bien désormais la sœur de Gideon, Kathleen se doutait qu'elle aurait préféré un repas avec ses proches, dans un endroit chaleureux et tranquille.

\- Ma belle-soeur préférée ! S'exclama Fabian en venant passer un bras autour du cou de la brunette.

Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement en voyant Mrs Prewett serrer la mâchoire en entendant le terme "belle-soeur". La mère de Gideon ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque si l'idée de l'épouser traversait la tête de son petit-ami. Idée qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Gideon au vu du petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait en les regardant. Kathleen fronça les sourcils et il haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire.

Falk Prewett engagea une conversation animée avec sa fille. Kathleen sourit en les regardant, elle avait déjà remarquée auparavant que si les garçons étaient chouchoutés par leur mère, Molly et Falk avait un lien particulier. Ils semblaient complices et sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Petit à petit, les invités arrivèrent et Gideon l'entraîna à la rencontre d'un tas de gens, dont beaucoup de membres du ministère. Aussi fut-elle réellement soulagée de voir Benjy et Emmeline dans l'assemblée. En voyant son regard agréablement surpris, Gideon lui expliqua que les Fenwick et les Vance étaient des amis de leurs parents.

\- Je me disais bien que Benjy et Fabian étaient vraiment très proches !

\- Ils se connaissent depuis leurs naissances et ne se sont jamais quitté, même à Poudlard, au grand déplaisir de nos professeurs !

\- On parle de nous, Gigi d'amour ?! Ricana Benjy en arrivant, laissant Fabian draguer une grande blonde un peu plus loin.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, fit le roux en grinçant des dents.

\- Oh il faut pas se vexer mon poussin, continua Benjy en prenant un air peiné.

Kathleen ne put s'empêcher de rire et Gideon lui jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Benjy:

\- Sois un peu plus mature, s'il te plait.

\- Pas envie, c'est tellement facile de te taquiner. J'espère que tu lui mènes la vie dure Kat!

\- Hum, c'est vrai que c'est une victime idéale! Répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Demanda Gideon en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Kathleen! S'exclama Emmeline en arrivant. Quel plaisir de te voir! Alors, la maison d'enfance de Gideon te plait? Lui demanda-t-elle avant de siroter un peu de champagne dans sa coupe.

\- Beaucoup, surtout sa chambre de petit garçon et ses poupées, gloussa Kathleen en lançant un regard moqueur à son petit-ami.

Celui-ci rougissait de plus en plus, malgré son regard noir.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'étaient celles de Molly, bougonna-t-il.

Emmeline échangea un regard entendu avec Kathleen.

\- Je te l'emprunte un peu, Gideon ... Va donc saluer tes amis avec Benjy en attendant !

\- Mais ...

Cependant, sans l'écouter, la belle quadragénaire entrainait déjà sa protégée vers le balcon.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Mr et Mrs Prewett, lança Kathleen en voyant qu'Emmeline ne parlait toujours pas.

\- Oh oui, Falk est un vieil ami ! Un homme adorable, n'est-ce-pas ? J'espère que tout se passe bien avec lui et sa femme ?

\- Oui, il est très gentil, répondit-elle sans faire de commentaire sur Mrs Prewett.

\- J'imagine que sa femme ne te fait pas de cadeau, ma pauvre. Sache que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour son précieux fils ainé, tenta de la rassurer Emmeline.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que je ne sois pas une sang-pure, grommela Kathleen en sentant sa bonne humeur disparaitre.

\- Ma chérie! Il ne faut pas dire cela! Même si tu venais d'une grande lignée de sorciers elle aurait trouvé quelque chose à te reprocher. A croire qu'elle veut le garder dans cette maison avec elle pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Elle en serait capable, répondit la jeune femme en attrapant une mignardise sur le buffet.

\- Probablement, sourit son interlocutrice. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Gideon t'aime et il ne laissera rien se mettre entre vous! Tu peux me croire mon ange, je le connais depuis toujours, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

\- Merci, fit la brunette en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Je t'en prie, mon chou ! Oh, mais c'est Millicent, s'exclama en voyant une femme d'une quarantaine d'année d'allure sévère passer devant elles. Viens, je vais te présenter !

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Kathleen, curieuse.

Emmeline s'arrêta de marcher, pour la regarder, éberluée.

\- Allons, Kathleen, tu te moques de moi ? Millicent Bagnold, notre ministre de la magie !

\- Oh ... Oui, bien sûr, grimaça la jeune femme. Je ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup à la politique ... Le ministère ayant tendance à fermer les yeux sur ... enfin, vous savez ...

\- Oh Millicent est une brave femme! Lui dit-elle en la tirant avec elle. Millicent, ma chère! La salua-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Emmeline! Comment vas-tu? Nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis des mois ! Fit la ministre de la magie en souriant.

\- Je vais très bien merci! Et toi? Lui demanda-t-elle avant de se rappeler de la présence de Kathleen. Oh! Voici Kathleen Kerrien, la petite amie de Gideon et propriétaire de la boutique de vêtements pour sorciers qui fait de l'ombre à celle de madame Guipure!

\- Bonsoir! Ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit poliment Millicent en lui serrant la main. Ma fille est une de vos clientes, Joséphine Bagnold, une joueuse de Quidditch?

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi! Répondit Kat, impressionnée. Et oui, je vois très bien qui est Joséphine, ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant d'une de ses clientes favorites.

\- Elle joue toujours chez les Pies de Montrose ? Demanda Emmeline.

\- Evidemment, ma fille ne pouvait que choisir la meilleure équipe ! Répondit fièrement la ministre de la magie. Même si elle est encore dans l'équipe de réserve, je pense qu'elle va devenir titulaire d'un mois à l'autre !

Kathleen acquiesça en souriant. Joséphine était une jeune femme volontaire et déterminée, alors la française ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle deviendrait une excellente joueuse. Elle devait déjà l'être, pour être prise chez les Pies, l'équipe la plus victorieuse de l'Histoire.

\- Comment se présente les prochaines élections ? Interrogea plus sérieusement la belle blonde.

La ministre grimaça en passant une main dans son chignon.

\- Assez mal, Emmeline, j'en ai peur. Fudge gagne en popularité, il rassure les gens en minimisant la guerre et à de nombreux contacts à la Gazette et parmi les familles influentes ... Et puis, c'est un homme, ajouta-t-elle comme une évidence.

Emmeline approuva d'un signe de tête:

\- Comme si avoir un pénis vous rendait plus a même de gérer un pays, soupira-t-elle. C'est à votre génération de faire bouger les choses, ma petite Kat.

\- Comptez sur nous, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Pratiquement rien n'est géré par des femmes, cela me rend folle, lança la ministre de la magie.

\- Ma soeur veut diriger l'hôpital Saint Mangouste plus tard, l'informa la brunette, pour lui redonner fois en l'humanité.

\- Vraiment? J'espère qu'elle y arrivera!

\- Si elle ne fait pas sauter le bâtiment avant! Plaisanta Emmeline en souriant.

\- Ah ça... Rit Kathleen.

\- En tout cas, tu as mon soutien, lança Emmeline en redevenant sérieuse. Mais ça tu le sais déjà! Tu te rends compte Kathleen, Millicent et moi sommes amies depuis notre premier voyage à Poudlard!

\- Ca fait si longtemps maintenant, sourit Millicent. Tout ça ne nous rajeunit pas, Line !

\- Je me souviens encore de tes manigances pour mettre le grappin sur Falk ! Ah ça, tu as toujours été déterminée !

\- Et j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, sourit la première femme du pays. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que sa femme se méfie encore de moi après toutes ces années ! Rit-elle.

Kathleen ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à elle, ça ressemblait assez à Mrs Prewett, en effet.

\- J'ai du mal à vous imaginez avec Mr Prewett, confia-t-elle.

\- Oh, tu sais, ma petite Kathleen, Falk était absolument charmant plus jeune... Comme ses fils ! Tu es bien placée pour comprendre que j'ai cédé à son charme !

Kathleen ne put s'empêcher de rougir, sous le rire de ses deux aînés.

\- Si tu croises mon mari, gardes-ça pour toi, bien sûr ! Ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

* * *

\- Regarde Jackson, ce sont les résultats du dernier test que tu as passé, ils sont excellent!

Morgane regarda le visage du petit Jackon s'illuminer alors qu'il regardait la feuille qu'elle lui avait tendu. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus mais il semblait ravi.

\- Vraiment? Fit le petit garçon de sept ans en levant ses grands yeux caramels vers elle.

\- Oui, vraiment! Acquiesça-t-elle en levant ses deux pouces. Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que tu étais super fort!

\- Je vais pouvoir aller à Poudlard comme mon grand frère plus tard? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Si tu continues à avoir d'aussi bon résultats, sans le moindre doute! Répondit-elle en se crispant légèrement.

\- Merci Docteur Morgane! S'exclama le petit garçon en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oh, doucement, rit la blonde en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Docteur Kerrien!? Fit une voix dans son dos alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

Elle se détacha du petit garçon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de sortir en lui promettant qu'elle repasserait le soir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte.

\- Le patient de la chambre 777 s'est réveillé. Nous lui avons fait passer les examens nécessaires mais il demande maintenant à vous voir, lui répondit une des infirmières de son service.

\- Mr Black ? S'étonna Morgane. J'y vais tout de suite ! Merci.

Elle se précipita vers la chambre de son patient, le cœur battant. Elle ne savait pas si son réveil était une bonne nouvelle ou le début de la fin. Mais au moins pourrait-il faire ses adieux à son fils. Elle frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

\- Miss Kerrien ... Sourit Orion, qui semblait avoir prit dix ans durant son coma.

\- Mr Black ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir éveillé, dit-elle en s'installant près de lui. J'ai eu peur que vous nous quittiez avant de ... enfin ...

\- Avant de parler à mon fils ? Devina le sang-pur. J'ai dans l'idée ... qu'il vous a mené... la vie dure !

\- Un peu en effet, il a l'air de penser que ce qui vous arrive est de ma faute, lui dit-elle en l'oscultant.

\- Il a besoin d'un coupable...

\- Je sais, c'est ce que je me dis pour ne pas lui casser le nez, grommela-t-elle.

Orion Black lâcha un petit rire puis un gémissement de douleur.

\- Pardon, s'excusa la blonde en paniquant légèrement. Je sais que Regulus comptait vous rendre visite vers 15h, il ne devrait donc plus trop tarder, l'informa-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Je vais juste demander à une infirmière de passer vous prendre un peu de sang. Voulez-vous que je reste avec vous le temps que Regulus arrive? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant le plissement entre les sourcils de son patient.

\- Je ne voudrais pas ... perturber ... votre emploi du temps, répondit doucement Orion.

\- Oh si ce n'est que ça, vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai fini mes visites pour la journée, j'allais travailler ma thèse, mais je pourrais faire ça ce soir ! Avec un petit verre et de la bouffe pour me remonter le moral, c'est une vrai merde ce truc, vous savez !? Enfin, non, vous savez pas mais ...

En voyant Orion avoir un petit rire, Morgane s'arrêta.

\- Je parle trop, c'est ça ?

\- Disons que je ne suis pas habitué ... Les femmes de mon entourage ...apprennent à se retenir dès leurs plus jeunes âges ... vous êtes rafraichissante, à votre manière.

\- Dîtes ça à votre fils, il semble pas de votre avis, bougonna Morgane en rougissant.

Orion Black afficha un petit sourire en coin qui lui rappela immédiatement celui de ses fils, heureusement pour eux qu'ils avaient hérité du physique de leur père.

\- Je pense au contraire... qu'il est du même avis que moi, fit-il sans que son sourire ne quitte son visage.

\- Je crois qu'il trouve ça plus agaçant qu'autre chose.

\- C'est mon fils... je le connais.

\- Si vous le dites! Céda Morgane, elle n'allait pas dire à son patient mourant que son fils n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit con hyper sexy. De toute façon je ne le verrais plus une fois que... une fois qu'il n'aura plus rien à faire ici, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle fut surprise de constater que cette idée ne l'enchantait pas du tout, probablement car cela impliquait qu'Orion allait bientôt mourir et qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup... Une petite voix au fond d'elle, ressemblant à celle moralisatrice qu'avait parfois Kat, lui lança qu'elle ne dupait personne. Morgane fronça les sourcils.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Orion en voyant sa mine soucieuse.

\- Une espèce de voix au fond de vous, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Répondit Morgane avec l'impression de passer pour une demeurée.

\- On appelle généralement ... ça une conscience, sourit le cinquantenaire.

\- Oui mais non. Une conscience, c'est censé être en accord avec nos pensées, non ?

Elle se vexa en voyant son patient rire légèrement.

\- Vous pensez que je suis schizophrène, c'est ça ?

\- Pas de tout, parce que déjà ... j'ignore ce que ça veut dire ... et qu'ensuite ... je pense simplement que vous êtes en plein déni.

\- Déni? Répéta la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle avait un peu de mal à croire qu'elle était en train de papoter avec le père de Sirius et Regulus, elle avait déjà eu de longues conversations avec lui mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi... En général ça ne la concernait pas directement. Il semblait avoir tout de même réussit à bien la cerner au fils du temps.

Son patient hocha la tête de haut en bas ce qui la frustra encore plus.

\- Vous pourriez m'expliquer parce que là, je ne comprends rien, lança-t-elle.

\- Et bien... Commença-t-il en lui souriant, amusé. Ma disparition... vous fera de la peine, je n'en doute pas mais... ne plus voir mon fils aussi...

Morgane fit mine de vomir avant de dire d'un air dégouté:

\- Nan, ça me fera du bien!

\- Vous voyez, vous êtes ... en plein déni ...

\- Mais non ! C'est juste la pure et simple vérité, s'obstina Morgane.

\- Alors pourquoi tant ... d'hostilité envers ... cette chère Léonide ? Interrogea Orion avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

\- Je rappelle que vous ne l'aimez pas plus que moi, la chère Léonide, alors vous êtes gonflé sur ce coup ! Fit Morgane d'une moue boudeuse.

\- Mais moi, je suis ... le père de Regulus... Je souhaite son bonheur ... auprès d'une femme qui l'aime ... sincèrement.

\- De toute façon, personne n'aime Léonide-je-me-la-pète-Rosier, donc ça prouve rien, argumenta la petite blonde.

\- Peut-être que Regulus... s'y attachera avec le temps... Proposa-t-il.

\- Quoi? Nooon, s'il devait développer des sentiments pour elle ça serait déjà fait depuis longtemps! Répliqua Morgane. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'est pas attiré par elle, je veux dire, objectivement, malgré son égo si gros qu'il rivalise avec celui de votre fils elle est, objectivement je me répète, très belle. N'importe quel homme bien dans sa tête et hétérosexuel serait attiré par elle. Au moins physiquement.

\- Regulus aime bien... les défis...

\- Bah la supporter ça doit en être un! Grogna Morgane. Et n'essayez pas de me faire dire que je suis jalouse d'elle ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne l'aime pas c'est tout. Parfois ça colle pas et là elle est juste trop insupportable pour que je l'apprécie!

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'autant... vous justifier?

\- Mais parce que vous insinuez que j'ai des sentiments pour votre fils !

\- Ai-je dit une chose pareille ? Fit mine de s'étonner Mr Black.

\- Vous ... Rho, vous êtes vraiment un serpentard ! On dirait Kat en train d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, avec vos manipulations sournoises ! Bougonna Morgane.

\- Kat ?

\- Ma sœur. Une ancienne serpentarde et une connaissance que votre fils évite comme la peste en ce moment ...

\- J'ignorais que Regulus .. avait des amis ... C'est bien, sourit doucement Orion comme soulagé que quelqu'un prenne soin de son fils lorsqu'il partirait.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous vous faites des films!

\- Vous vous enfoncez...

\- Quoi?! Mais non! J'essaye juste de vous sortir cette idée saugrenue de la tête! S'indigna Morgane en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Vous êtes aussi butté que vos gamins!

\- Je vais prendre ça comme... un compliment.

\- Ca n'en était pas un, grommela Morgane en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit de son patient.

\- Regulus mérite... quelqu'un comme vous... Souffla Orion en posant sa main sur celle de la blonde.

\- Je ... Commença Morgane en rougissant. Je ... suis déjà en couple, Mr Black ... Et votre fils est fiancé ... Sans compter le fait qu'on se crie dessus pratiquement à chaque fois qu'on se voit ...

\- Au moins vous ... parvenez à le faire parler, plaisanta Orion. Et votre ... conjoint ... vous l'aimez ?

\- Cette conversation est affreusement gênante, déclara la petite blonde en se levant et en allant vers la porte. Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher l'infirmière, votre fils ne va tarder à arriver et ...

\- Morgane, ne prenait pas la fuite ... Ca ne vous ressemble ... pas ...

La concernée grimaça, sachant pertinemment qu'Orion n'avait pas tord.

\- Je reviendrais vous voir en fin de soirée, à plus tard, dit-elle néanmoins en ouvrant la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec celui qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter.

Elle se sentit rougir encore plus et tenta de se ressaisir:

\- Ton père veut te-te parler, bégailla-t-elle avant de partir d'un pas rapide, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir l'expression surprise qu'affichait Regulus.

Bon sang, si Orion Black avait voulu mettre son cerveau sans dessous dessus, il avait réussit! Pourquoi lui demandait-il si elle aimait Ian? C'était une question qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé, en vérité. Elle s'était mise avec lui parce qu'il lui plaisait et peut-être un peu aussi pour tirer définitivement un trait sur Sirius, et ensuite elle ne s'était pas posée de questions. Une routine s'était installée dans le couple et à vrai dire elle n'était pas certaine que c'était ce qu'elle recherchait...

Pour Sirius, c'était différent. Elle l'avait aimé, vraiment. Puis ses sentiments s'étaient éteints, petit à petit, à mesure que les disputes grandissaient. Elle lui avait reproché tant de chose que ça avait été simple, évident de tirer un trait sur le couple. Sa relation avec Ian n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'avait rien ou presque à lui reprocher. Ian était intelligent, amusant, pas prise de tête, bon amant, et des tas d'autres choses. Leur relation était saine, complice. Non, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher ...

Alors pourquoi chacune de ses rencontres avec Regulus la mettait dans cet état ?

* * *

Alors, j'avais bien envie de vous proposer un "jeu", après participent ceux qui veulent, hein ! La demande de cadeau pour les 100 reviews est une interview de Morgane et Kathleen, du coup, ça nous a donné l'idée suivante : avez-vous des questions à poser directement aux personnages de cette fiction ? Que ce soit les notres ou ceux de JK ! A condition que cela ne spoile pas trop la suite, ils vous promettent de répondre (à leur façon, faîtes attention, certains pourraient vous envoyer balader!). Si oui, laissez leur vos questions dans vos reviews, en précisant bien à qui elles s'adressent !

Dans le prochain chapitre vous trouverez Kat et Peter en mission, une discussion sérieuse entre filles, une autre discussion sérieuse avec des larmes et une vision ! Vaste programme.

En attendant, passez de bonnes vacances et n'oubliez pas que pour Noël vos reviews seraient nos plus beaux cadeaux !


	14. Celle qui prenait du Polynectar

Hello!

Bonne année, bonne santé et tout le tralalaaaaa! Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fiction et on espère que vous serez toujours là en 2016! Ca nous fait vraiment chaud au coeur de tous vous voir ici et de savoir que cette fic plait ^^

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que la reprise a pas été trop dure... Nous, on est presque mortes x).

Merci à Danslesetoiles, Yuguresan, Elenna-Hellenika, Dabede Dabeda, Stilandra Black, Annabet Lovegood, EmmaUneLectrice & Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent pour les reviews :D

 **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront désormais postées sur le forum "Celles qui"**

 **Pour aller sur le forum:** Le plus simple c'est de faire une recherche sur le site, vous aller dans la barre de recherche, vous choisissez ' _forum_ ' et vous tapez " **celles qui** ", choisissez ' _options_ ' et match: ' _title_ ' . Normalement un seul résultat s'affiche et c'est le forum. Sinon vous pouvez aussi aller sur notre blog (le lien sur notre profil ne veut pas fonctionner -') c'est MilaRukie et c'est sur skyrock, et le lien est sur la première page, premier article normalement.

EDIT: Bon sinon, vous rajoutez simplement: /forum/Celles-qui/187217/ après fanfictionnet (je peux pas mettre le point sinon IL L'EFFACE ARGH) dans la barre et ça devrait le faire... sérieusement, on devrait AU MOINS pouvoir mettre des liens vers leur propre site non?! wtf?

Voilà, allez jeter un petit coup d'oeil si possible. Peut-être qu'il y a des choses qui vous intéresserons, c'est sensé être assez interactif mais pour l'instant il n'y a personne dessus donc... Bah... Ca ne l'est pas xD. Mais ça viendra, on l'espère! (Si ça devient actif je pense que j'ouvrais les requests ^^)

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIV:**

 **Celle qui prenait du Polynectar**

Kat jeta un regard en biais à Peter qui fixait la fiole qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main d'un air résigné, elle porta son regard sur celle qu'elle tenait, identique, dans sa propre main.

\- Cul sec? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Cul sec, répondit le jeune homme avant de porter le récipient à ses lèvres pour en vider le contenu.

Kathleen l'imita et fit immédiatement une grimace de dégout: le polynectar avait en effet un goût dégueulasse. Tellement dégoutant qu'elle porta la main à sa bouche de peur de tout vomir.

Peter et elle avaient leur première mission en tant qu'équipe pour l'Ordre. Dumbledore avait jugé qu'elle était capable de partir en mission avec un coéquipier et avait désigné Peter. Bien évidemment Gideon avait protesté et fait un caca nerveux comme un enfant de 5 ans mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quoique ce soit contre Dumbledore, surtout que celui-ci avait semblé ravi de pouvoir donner un équipier officiel à Kathleen.

Au début, Kathleen avait été ravie d'être en équipe avec Peter. Elle adorait son ami. Puis Morgane, la moue soucieuse, lui avait fait remarquer que du peu qu'elles en savaient, Peter commencerait à trahir l'Ordre dans quelques mois. Kathleen, même si c'était un peu naïf, espérait que leurs présences avaient changé cela. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre leur ami, ni de devoir se battre contre lui.

Mais elle n'en était pas là, pensa-t-elle en réprimant une nausée. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, en respirant calmement avant de se diriger vers un miroir. Elle avait pris l'apparence d'une moldue croisée dans la rue, quelques jours auparavant. Kathleen avait fait mine de la bousculer pour récupérer un cheveu sur son manteau. En s'observant dans le miroir, elle vit que ses cheveux s'étaient mis à onduler, devenant aussi noir que ceux de Sirius et James. Le nez droit et la bouche pleine, la moldue était plutôt jolie mais discrète, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Elle devait être un peu plus grande que Morgane, mais pas de beaucoup -ce qui la perturbait grandement, lui donnant une tout autre vision du monde-.

\- Le goût est absolument ignoble, lança la voix de Peter.

\- Oh par Merlin... Murmura Kathleen en le regardant.

Peter était devenu... séduisant, relativement banal mais... c'était le genre de garçon que les filles regardaient dans la rue. Mais ce qui choquait Kat, c'était surtout le fait que son apparence était aux antipodes avec son vrai physique. Il avait prit vingt bons centimètres, perdu du poids et pris du muscle. Ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus foncés que sa couleur naturelle et légèrement plus court. Ils faisaient tout deux très propres sur eux.

\- Quoi? Un problème? Demanda celui-ci en la dévisageant également.

\- Non non, ça fait juste bizarre! J'ai l'impression d'être déguisée pour Halloween.

\- Techniquement c'est un déguisement.

\- C'est vrai. Maintenant il faut enfiler l'uniforme et ensuite on transplanera! Lança-t-elle en lui tendant un sac en plastique dans lequel se trouvait une chemise blanche, un blazer, un pantalon noir et une fiole de potion pleine.

Kathleen avait le même uniforme et était ravie qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de neutre et surtout sans froufrous.

\- Bien, dit-elle avant qu'ils ne transplanent, si on te demande, tu t'appelles ?

\- Troy Bolton, récita-t-il. Sang-mêlé. Et tu es ...

\- Gabriella Montez, née-moldue.

Ils échangèrent un regard -les noms avaient été trouvés par Morgane- et Peter marmonna un "bon, bah quand il faut y aller ..." avant de transplaner. Kathleen attendit dix bonnes minutes, comme le voulait la procédure, pour éviter qu'on ne remarque leur lien. Si l'un d'eux devait être prit, l'autre au moins s'en sortirait.

Elle l'espérait du moins, pensa-t-elle en arrivant devant la salle de réception réservée par la Fédération pour la gestion et la promotion de la Ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment, pour entrer par la porte des employés et y retrouva Peter, ou plutôt Troy, appuyé contre le mur en train de l'attendre.

\- On ne parle avec personne c'est bien clair? Si jamais quelqu'un a la stupide idée d'engager la conversation on ne révèle rien sur nous.

\- Et si on nous drague? Demanda Peter.

\- Personne ne va nous draguer.

\- Euh, moi je te draguerai, et si j'étais une fille je me draguerais probablement.

\- Ce sont des sangs purs et des gens influents, il ne draguent pas tout ce qui bouge.

\- Euh, Evan Rosier et Rabastan Lestrange sont connu pour aimer conquérir tout ce qui bouge. Méfie-toi d'eux au moins.

\- Ils iront conquérir une sang-pure, j'en ai pas le moindre doute. Maintenant entre, sinon nous allons être en retard et nous faire remarquer!

Leur mission était simple mais fatigante. Ils allaient devoir servir toute la soirée tous un tas de férus du Quidditch, venus pour permettre la construction d'un nouveau stade avec les fonds collectés durant la soirée. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient appris qu'un certain nombre de mangemorts ou supposés mangemorts s'y trouveraient et avaient donc envoyé Peter et Kat en infiltration.

\- De la liqueur de gobelin, Mr ? Demanda Kathleen en déambulant dans la salle de réception, s'approchant discrètement d'un groupe d'où elle distinguait la chevelure caractéristique des Malefoy.

\- Volontiers, merci ! Joséphine, je te prends un verre ? Demanda l'homme, taillé comme un batteur.

Ce qu'il devait être puisqu'il s'adressait à Joséphine Bagnold, la fille du ministre et joueuse chez les Pies et accessoirement une habituée de la boutique de vêtements de la jeune espionne. Kathleen blanchit avant de se souvenir que Joséphine ne pouvait pas la reconnaître. Elle lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement.

\- Avec plaisir! Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux roux, presque rouges.

Kathleen leur présenta son plateau et ils prirent un verre chacun.

\- Merci bien, fit la jeune femme avant de recommencer à parler de Quidditch avec son interlocuteur.

Kathleen jeta un coup d'oeil vers Peter qui était en train de servir du champagne à un groupe de femmes d'un certain âge dans lequel elle reconnu Walburga Black. Sa présence la surpris légèrement, ne devrait-elle pas être auprès de son époux? Elle chercha Regulus du regard et fini par le voir. Il était dans un coin en train de ruminer tout seul. Apparemment il n'était pas de bonne humeur et avait beaucoup à penser! Elle serait bien aller le voir mais malheureusement c'était impossible.

\- Si ma soeur continue comme ça j'ai peur que cela ne pose de sérieux problèmes, fit une voix qu'elle connaissait à sa gauche.

Elle se tourna légèrement et vit Evan Rosier discuter avec un homme du même age que lui avec des cheveux châtains. D'après ce qu'elle savait il s'agissait de Rodolphus Lestrange.

\- Tu n'as pas de preuves, et puis si vraiment il se passait quelque chose, personne ne souhaitera que cela s'ébruite, le rassura son ami.

Kathleen ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient, juste que cela concernait Léonide. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, elle avait espéré qu'ils parlent de quelque chose de plus... intéressant pour l'Ordre.

\- Si la famille Black devait être au courant ... Grimaça Rosier. Je connais assez Regulus pour savoir qu'il rompra les fiançailles sans scrupules ...

\- Alors surveilles davantage ta sœur. A moins que tu ne veuilles que Bella le fasse ? Je te préviens, elle ne laissera pas son cousin chéri se marier avec une traînée, siffla Rodolphus Lestrange.

La main de Rosier se crispa si fort sur son verre qu'il le brisa, attirant l'attention de plusieurs personnes.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, mon ami, cracha lentement Evan Rosier. Ma sœur n'est pas plus traînée que ta femme, qui disparait régulièrement faire Merlin sait quoi auprès du maître ...

Le cœur battant et voyant qu'aucune serveuse ne s'approchait pour réparer les dégâts, Kathleen s'avança pour essuyer le sol et faire disparaître les débris de verre d'un coup de baguette.

\- Je peux récupérer ce qu'il reste de votre verre, Mr ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Evan posa son verre sur le plateau qu'elle tenait sans lui adresser un regard et continua à foudroyer son ami du regard.

Kat s'éloigna de quelques pas et entendit Rosier dire:

\- Je te fais confiance Rod', garde ça pour toi, je vais m'occuper de Greengrass et Léonide et m'assurer que rien de tout cela ne se sache.

Ca alors est-ce que... Léonide trompait Regulus? Impossible...

\- Fais comme bon te semble, je garderais ton secret, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais occupe toi bien de tout cela avant que ça ne dégénère. Regulus a changé, il est devenu distant depuis que son père est à Sainte Mangouste et soyons honnête, il n'en a rien à faire de ta soeur. Il serait peut-être même soulagé de savoir qu'elle s'en tape un autre dans son dos, ça lui donnerait une excuse pour s'en débarrasser.

Ah, et bien si, Léonide trompait bien Regulus... Kat s'entit la colère s'emparer d'elle, comment est-ce que cette truie pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible à Regulus, surtout qu'il était en train de perdre son père!

Elle s'éloigna des deux hommes pour aller servir Regulus, qui lui faisait quand même un peu pitié tout seul dans son coin.

\- De la liqueur, Mr ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité. Ce qui était le cas, en fait. Il l'évitait déjà avant l'hospitalisation de son père et ça ne s'était pas arrangé. Kathleen avait bien envisagé de le trouver de force, mais elle doutait d'être bien accueillie au square Grimmaurd.

\- Oui, merci, dit-il en prenant un verre et en le finissant cul sec.

\- Euh ... V-vous allez bien, Mr ?

Il posa ses yeux froids sur elle, dédaigneux.

\- Ca vous regarde ?

Kathleen aurait voulu crier "me parle pas sur ce ton, petit con !" mais se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir. Elle croisa le regard désapprobateur de Peter un peu plus loin.

\- Non, Mr. Pardonnez-moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Regulus ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de prendre un autre verre pour le vider d'un coup sec avant de poser ses yeux gris et cernés sur elle pour dire:

\- Vous êtes petite.

Kathleen se retint d'éclater de rire parce que c'était probablement quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu et n'entendrait plus jamais.

\- Euh, et bien... oui, répondit-elle en se disant que si il continuait à boire aussi vite il allait probablement lui vomir dessus.

Le regard de Regulus se fit soudainement lointain et brusquement il prit le dernier verre plein qu'elle avait sur son plateau et en but une grande gorgée.

\- Vous ne devriez pas boire autant...

\- Je vous ai demandé quelque chose? Demanda-t-il méchamment.

\- Non, répondit-elle en se contrôlant pour ne pas lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia.

\- Alors pourquoi vous restez là ? Demanda-t-il en buvant le dernier verre.

\- Pour repartir avec mon plateau plein, puisque je ne doute pas que vous ne tarderez pas à finir celui-ci.

Il la fixa, surpris par son ton insolent avant de la jauger de la tête au pied.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Euh ... Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde.

\- A vous voir, je dirais 18 ans ... Au maximum 20. Pourtant je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu à Poudlard ...

Kathleen déglutit.

\- Vous connaissiez tous les élèves ? Fit-elle d'une voix moqueuse pour cacher son malaise.

A son regard, elle comprit que jouer sur ce côté là ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- J'ai fait mes études à Salem, répondit-elle finalement. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller faire mon travail, ajouta-t-elle en récupérant le verre vide de Regulus.

\- C'est ça, allez jouer à l'elfe de maison, grommela-t-il avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

Kathleen ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais très clairement ça ne pouvait pas être que l'état de santé de son père qui le mettait dans cet état là. Quelque chose le travaillait... Savait-il pour l'infidélité de Léonide? Probablement pas sinon il aurait déjà rompu les fiancailles.

\- Vous là! Faites votre travail et venez nous servir! Fit une voix de femme lorsqu'elle eut fini de remplir ses verres.

Elle se tourna et aperçut nulle autre que Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy... Peut-être qu'elle allait pouvoir les espionner discrètement... Elle se dirigea vers elle en gardant un visage aimable même si elle avait bien envie de tabasser Bellatrix pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Les deux femmes se servirent sans lui lancer un regard et Kathleen fit quelques pas sur le côté tout en s'assurant de pouvoir les entendre.

\- Mary ne cesse d'essayer de convaincre le Maitre d'attaquer Sainte Mangouste, fit la voix légèrement rauque de Bellatrix.

\- Vraiment? Mais... Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens... Répondit Narcissa qui semblait choquée par la confession que lui faisait sa soeur.

\- Une rancune personnelle, semble-t-il, avec l'ex de Sirius. Ce n'est peut-être pas un membre de l'Ordre, mais ça pourrait ébranler notre cher cousin, ricana Bellatrix. Et puis, s'attaquer à St-Mangouste, c'est un peu comme s'attaquer au ministère. Ca pourrait créer un vrai vent de panique !

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler de ça ici ... Les aurors te soupçonnent déjà, Bella ! Murmura vivement Narcissa en regardant autour d'elle.

Kathleen se hâta de détourner le regard et de proposer un verre à un autre invité, malgré la brûlure de sa baguette dans sa poche.

Cette dernière semblait connectée aux sentiments de sa propriétaire. Kathleen l'avait remarqué à de nombreuses reprises, lorsqu'elle était furieuse. Elle s'approcha discrètement de Peter, après avoir mis quelques minutes à se rappeler son nouveau physique.

\- Tu as entendu quelque chose ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Ils envisagent d'attaquer Sainte-Mangouste, murmura-t-elle en faisant mine d'échanger le contenu de leur plateau.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est ...

\- De la folie oui, le coupa Kat. Le pire c'est qu'il y a Orion Black dans cet hôpital, et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas le seul sang-pur qui y est... Il faudra prévenir Morgane.

\- Non, certainement pas, Morgane ne fait pas parti de l'Ordre, trancha Peter en fronçant les sourcils, un bol d'olives vertes dans la main.

\- Mais elle est en danger...

\- Comme tout le monde. Il faut d'abord faire un rapport de mission et ce sera à Dumbledore et aux autres de décider si oui ou non il y a lieu de réellement s'inquiéter. Il faut trouver leurs motivations... Garde la tête froide.

Kathleen acquiesça, un peu déstabilisée par cette facette de Peter, ce n'était pas son genre de s'imposer comme ça... sa nouvelle apparence lui donnait peut-être de la confiance en lui.

Elle retourna s'occuper de servir les invités en espérant entendre d'autres conversations intéressantes...

Mais elle n'entendit plus rien qui pouvait concerner sa mission. Kathleen ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Peter. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle. Ca la dérangeait un peu, si elle devait être honnête. Elle aurait préféré voir qu'il n'était pas si bon acteur, quitte à mettre un peu en péril leur mission. Ca lui faisait trop penser à un Agatha Christie où un meurtrier se faisait piéger en jouant trop bien la comédie.

 _Es-tu déjà en train de nous trahir, Pet'_ ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Kathleen avait presque toujours gardé les secrets de l'Ordre, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en ferait rien. Mary voulait s'attaquer à Morgane. Membre de l'Ordre ou pas, elle devait savoir.

* * *

Morgane posa sa tasse de thé lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle se dégagea de son plaid et se leva du canapé avant d'aller d'un pas trainant ouvrir la porte à la personne qui venait troubler la petite heure de tranquillité qu'elle avait avant de devoir retourner à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Oh c'est toi, fit-elle en voyant Kathleen sur le pas de la porte. T'as les clef non? Pourquoi t'es pas juste rentrée?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Morgane, lui dit son amie en retirant ses chaussures à talons. Parce que j'avais peur de tomber sur toi et Ian en train de jouer au docteur dans ton salon.

Morgane pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules avant de retourner s'avachir dans son canapé.

\- T'étais en mission avec Peter hier soir non? Contente de voir que tu y as survécu, grommela la blonde avant de reprendre sa tasse de thé pour en siroter un peu. Il y a encore du thé chaud dans la théière, sers-toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la théière en porcelaine qui était posée sur la table basse.

Kathleen se servit un tasse de thé en silence, ce qui intrigua la petite blonde. En voyant les cernes sous les yeux de son amie, Morgane devint soupçonneuse.

\- Craches le morceau, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La brune tressaillit et prit une gorgée de thé, qui n'était plus très chaud.

\- Tu te souviens, à Poudlard, on s'était mise d'accord pour ne pas se faire de secrets, n'est-ce-pas ? Rappela Kathleen, avec une pointe de culpabilité.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas été la plus honnête possible, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses visions à son amie.

\- Oui ... Pourquoi ? Tu as une liaison avec Dumby que tu m'as caché ? Plaisanta Morgane. Parce que moi, oui!

Kathleen eut un petit rire.

\- Peter ne veut pas que je t'en parle. Et j'ai juré en intégrant l'Ordre de ne jamais rien dévoiler du contenu de nos missions. Maugrey aura certainement envie de me tuer s'il apprend ce que je vais te dire ...

\- Tu me stresses là, crache-la, ton info !

\- J'ai entendu Bellatrix parler de Mary. Elle est en train d'essayer de convaincre Voldemort d'attaquer Saint-Mangouste ...

\- ... Pas pour distribuer des chocogrenouilles, j'imagine.

\- Morgane, tu réalises la gravité de la situation? S'indigna Kathleen en faisant les gros yeux à son amie.

\- Oui oui, je te rappelle que je me suis faite trouer le bide par Bellatrix et que je passe mon temps à soigner des blessés de guerre. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables mais en quoi attaquer cet hôpital rendra Voldydy plus fort? Aucun membre de l'Ordre n'y travaille et on a un bon nombre de patients de familles influentes. Certains de nos médico-mages sont des sorciers qui viennent de grandes familles au sang-pur. Mary veut juste me trucider, mais elle m'a promis que ce serait Bellatrix qui le ferait, fit Morgane d'un ton posé. Honnêtement, Voldy est un con mais il n'attaquera pas l'hôpital, surtout que s'il est détruit qui c'est qui devra faire des dons pour le réparer? Les familles les plus riches et un bon nombre de ces familles sont à sa botte.

\- Mais ce n'est pas impossible que l'hôpital soit attaqué! Lança Kathleen qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie ne la prenait pas plus au sérieux.

\- Oui c'est une possibilité, mais les chances sont quasi-nulles.

Kathleen soupira. C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit, elle aussi, mais elle s'inquiétait tellement pour la sécurité de Morgane. Mary semblait prête à tout pour se venger.

\- Et puis, si elle insiste trop, Voldy va peut-être la tuer lui-même ! Ricana Morgane.

\- C'est pas drôle, bougonna Kathleen, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ris ? Nargua la petite blonde.

\- Bon, toujours est-il que Mary cherche à s'en prendre à toi, donc fais gaffe à tes fesses !

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça.

\- Au fait ... Regulus était à cette soirée ... Il a picolé comme un trou, ce couillon ! Gronda Kathleen. Ca n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller, ajouta-t-elle triste et en colère contre Regulus qui continuait d'ignorer les nombreuses lettres qu'elle lui envoyait. Orion ... va bientôt mourir ?

Toute trace de sourire disparut du visage de Morgane:

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Il est sortit de son coma mais ses organes commencent à lâcher un par un. Honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'il passera la semaine... Regulus l'a mal pris et j'ai cru qu'il allait me jeter un sort quand je le lui ai dit. C'est pas moi qui ait foutu des cellules cancéreuses dans le pancréas de son papa chéri, grommela la blonde.

\- J'imagine que tu es de garde cette nuit, du coup.

\- Oui, ça sera donc à moi qu'il reviendra d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille s'il ne passe pas la nuit. Si tu ne me revois pas c'est parce que son fils m'a tué, dit-elle en se forçant à rire.

\- Il ne va pas te tuer... s'il a décuvé d'hier soir.

\- J'aurais bien aimé le voir bourré.

\- Oh, il est juste encore plus grognon et boudeur que d'habitude. Rien de bien folichon, il est moins drôle à observer que toi ou James quand vous êtes imbibés d'alcool.

Morgane eut un petit rire sans joie. Kathleen fronça les sourcils :

\- Je sais que tu apprécies énormément Orion, mais il n'y a pas que ça qui te préoccupe, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sembles ... ailleurs, songeuse, en ce moment. Tu as l'air ... contrarié, inquiète et ... Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, expliqua Kathleen.

Morgane se mordit la lèvre, embêtée.

\- Je ... J'envisage ... Enfin, je crois qu'il faudrait que ... Tu vois, Orion m'a demandé si j'étais amoureuse de Ian, lança-t-elle. Et du coup, j'arrête pas d'y penser, ces derniers jours ...

\- Et ? S'inquiéta Kathleen.

\- Ian est un chic type ! Il est drôle, intelligent et c'est le genre d'homme qui me fallait pour me remettre de la relation pour le moins chaotique que j'avais avec Sirius ... Tout le monde sait qu'il est génial et je l'adore ! Mais tu vois, pour mon anniversaire quand April est venue le draguer, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, je n'étais pas jalouse.

\- Tu étais furieuse et dans un état pas possible, Morgane ... Ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas de la jalousie !

\- J'étais blessée parce que je pensais qu'on était amie alors qu'elle est venue pour draguer mon mec ! Bref. Ce que j'essaie de te dire ... C'est que ... Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Elle soupira doucement.

\- J'arrête pas de me dire que c'est pas honnête de ma part de rester avec lui dans ces conditions ...

\- T'étais vraiment pas jalouse? Redemanda Kathleen choquée.

\- Si j'étais jalouse dans le sens où c'est mon copain, à moi. Enfin c'était, vu que j'envisage sérieusement de rompre avec lui ce soir avant que l'on mange ensemble, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pas envie et je suis vraiment bien avec lui mais... je peux pas le laisser m'aimer quand c'est pas réciproque, c'est pas juste pour lui. J'ai l'impression de profiter de sa présence.

Katheen soupira:

\- Tu sais, fallait bien que ça arrive. Ian est un chic type et vu de l'extérieur tout le monde penserait qu'il est parfait pour toi, il fait jamais de vagues, il est toujours aux petits soins pour toi mais je te connais. Tu t'ennuies avec lui, t'as besoin d'un peu plus... de caractère on va dire.

\- Probablement. Je pensais vraiment que ça serait lui qui me jetterait tu sais? J'attendais qu'il se rende compte que j'étais trop... trop.

Kathleen hocha la tête.

\- Faut pas t'en vouloir, au moins t'es honnête avec lui.

\- Pour ce que ça change, soupira Morgane. C'est horrible ... Déjà pour Sirius, j'ai cru que j'allais me vider de toutes les larmes de mon corps, alors que j'avais des bonnes raisons de le quitter mais là ! J'ai absolument rien à rapprocher à Ian, c'est le mec parfait dont toutes les filles rêvent ...

Kathleen regarda son amie, compatissante. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ça devait faire de rompre avec une personne qui vous aime. Elle-même était certaine de ne jamais le faire avec Gideon. Elle l'aimait. Trop certainement ...

* * *

\- Oh regarde Jackson! Ton repas arrive, s'exclama Morgane en se levant du lit de son jeune patient.

Le petit garçon fit une grimace et Morgane éclata de rire:

\- Il faut que tu manges si tu veux un jour sortir d'ici et pouvoir manger la nourriture de ta maman!

\- Maman sait pas cuisiner, elle fait tout bruler, lui avoua Jackson.

\- Oh, tu m'en vois désolée. Tu pourras peut-être demander à ton papa de lui offrir des cours de cuisine pour Noel? C'est dans pas très longtemps Noel!

\- Bonne idée!

\- Je dois aller manger moi aussi! Bon appétit Jackson, et à demain! Lui dit la blonde en lui adressant un grand sourire avant de sortir de la chambre.

\- Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller, soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau du service des recherches qu'elle partageait avec Caroline et Joshua, ses collègues. Il était vide ce soir et c'était là qu'elle retrouverait Ian pour manger avec lui.

\- Merlin, Bouddha, si vous existez, faîtes que ça se passe bien, pria-t-elle en fermant les yeux, une fois dans le bureau.

\- Pourquoi les choses devraient mal se passer ? Demanda la voix de Ian.

\- Oh, salut, dit-elle avec une grimace, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer !

\- Je vois ça, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle se raidissait. Il y a un problème ?

La petite blonde soupira.

\- Tu ... tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir ?

Le visage de Ian se durcit mais il resta droit et debout.

\- Ian, s'il-te-plaît, c'est assez difficile comme ça à dire ... alors ...

\- Je peux le dire pour toi, si tu veux, dit-il froidement. Tu me quittes, je me trompe ?

\- ... C'est si évident que ça ? Demanda tristement Morgane.

\- C'était soit ça, soit l'annonce d'une grossesse. Mais dans le deuxième cas, tu n'aurais pas fait cette tête lorsque je t'ai embrassé ...

Morgane sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et sa gorge se serrer mais elle ravala ses larmes.

\- Ian je... Je suis terriblement désolée, je t'aime énormément mais... Pas suffisamment, dit-elle difficilement.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un instant avant de finalement parler:

\- C'est pas grave, je pense que je l'ai toujours plus ou moins su.

\- Hein mais... Tu peux pas t'énerver contre moi? Me frapper avec ton sandwich ou me jeter un sort même, je me sens encore plus mal que tu le prennes comme ça...

\- Morgane, soupira celui-ci. J'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive jamais mais c'est ton choix, je ne vais te forcer à rester avec moi si tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- T'es vraiment trop... parfait, gémit-elle la voix tremblante. C'est pas juste.

\- C'est toi qui me quitte, pourquoi tu pleures ? Soupira t-il en prenant sa main alors qu'elle essuyait des larmes traitresses avec l'autre.

\- Mais parce que je veux pas te faire de la peine ! Renifla-t-elle.

\- Okay, tu sais ce que j'ai aimé chez toi la première fois que je t'ai vu ?

\- Mon cul ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ian eut un rire amusé.

\- Ta franchise, ton honnêteté. J'aime mieux que tu m'en parles maintenant ... même si c'est difficile à entendre, dit-il en grimaçant ... plutôt que de te voir faire semblant encore des semaines.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air surpris ?

\- Ca fait quelques jours que j'ai l'impression que ta tête ... et ton cœur ... sont ailleurs, dit-il sombrement. Je sais que je vais passer pour un con et un ex jaloux mais j'ai besoin de savoir, Morgane ... Qui ?

La blonde leva le visage vers lui, surprise:

\- Mais personne!

\- Je te connais Morgane. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, insista Ian.

\- Je t'assure que non! Gémit-elle en sentant les larmes continuer à couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi vous dites tous ça? Et si tu t'imagines que c'est pour me remettre avec Sirius tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au trognon, je n'ai plus aucuns sentiments pour lui, ça j'en suis certaine!

\- Bon, soupira le jeune homme. Si tu le dis, je te crois, même si je pense que tu te voiles la face. Et par pitié arrête de pleurer, t'as l'air misérable on dirait un petit chat!

Morgane eut un petit rire et essuya une nouvelle fois son visage avec la manche de sa robe de sorcière.

\- Tu vas m'ignorer maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, bien sur que non. Mais on va plus vraiment se croiser, mais si tu viens faire des heures sup' aux urgences bien sur que je te saluerais, je te demanderais même comment tu vas.

\- T'es trop gentil ça te perdra!

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas, dit-il avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Je ... Je vais y aller, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul ... maintenant, tu ne m'en veux pas de te laisser manger seule ?

\- Bon sang, comment tu peux seulement me demander ça, grogna t-elle.

Il eut un rire nerveux et ouvrit la porte pour s'en aller.

\- Ian ? Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, dit-elle en voyant son regard triste.

\- Pas autant que moi ...

* * *

Kathleen s'agita dans son sommeil, le corps secoué de tremblements et les cheveux plaqués autour de son visage.

Elle était à l'extérieur, accroupie, les cheveux volant au vent, dans une vaste étendue d'herbe parsemée d'épitaphes. Elle voyait son reflet, dans le marbre poli d'une pierre tombale devant elle. Elle était à peine plus âgée. Deux ans de plus, ou cinq peut-être ? Elle ne savait pas. Ce qu'elle voyait, en revanche, c'est qu'elle était épuisée, vide et lasse.

Ses jambes étaient raides, d'être restées trop longtemps dans cette position mais elle s'en moquait. A vrai dire, son futur-elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Pas plus qu'elle ne semblait sentir la douleur lancinante d'une blessure dans son dos. Comme si la douleur physique n'était rien comparé au vide interne.

Elle plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la pierre en face d'elle, certaine de mal lire :

 _ **Regulus Arcturus Black**_

 _ **1961 - 1979**_

 _ **"J'affronte la mort"**_

Elle relut ces trois lignes plusieurs fois. Alors finalement Regulus mourrait? Il était allé dans cette grotte et avait été emporté dans les eaux sombres pour s'y noyer?

Non, pensa Kathleen, horrifiée. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas concevable. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé Regulus mourir ! ... Si ? Et Morgane ? Elle avait été si déterminée à le sauver ! Elle n'avait pas pu le laisser partir seul dans cette maudite caverne !

\- Kathleen ? Appela la voix familière de Gideon derrière elle. Mon amour, tu ne peux pas rester là ... Ca ne sert à rien, tu sais bien que cette tombe est vide ...

Vide ? Vide parce que personne n'avait retrouvé son corps ou vide parce qu'il était vivant ? Elle entendit sa voix, sans qu'elle est conscience de prononcer ces mots :

\- Je le sais bien, mais où suis-je censée me recueillir, si ce n'est ici ?

\- C'est dangereux ... Les mangemorts surveillent certainement cet endroit ! Murmura Gideon. Et ça fait des heures que tu es ici ... Rentres maintenant, tu vas attrapé la mort.

\- Elle nous a déjà attrapé, Gideon, dit-elle alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue. Elle nous saisit, les uns après les autres, sans pitié ...

\- Kat ...

\- Il n'avait que 19 ans ! 19 ans, Gideon ...

\- Je sais bien, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était juste, souffla-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. Mais maintenant il faut rentrer à la maison, Phèdre nous attend.

Kat le fixa, le regard vide. Phèdre? Le prénom lui semblait familier et elle sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre en elle lorsqu'il le prononça mais elle ne put expliquer pourquoi.

\- Tout va s'arranger. On se bat pour qu'elle puisse grandir dans un monde en paix, lui dit-il en lui saisissant le coude pour la forcer à se lever.

Elle sentit tout son corps protester lorsqu'elle se mis debout.

\- J'ai dit à Molly que nous allions la récupérer à 17 heures, il est déjà 18 heures passées.

\- Elle a déjà pleins d'enfants sur qui elle doit veiller, pourquoi c'est elle qui la garde? Demanda la brune d'un ton las.

\- Parce que James et Lily se cachent, Remus et Sirius sont en mission, Fabian aussi, il n'y a que Molly. Lui expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Et Morgane? Réussit à demander la brune du présent, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas cité.

Gideon pinça les lèvres et fronça légèrement les sourcils:

\- Kat, chérie, on en a déjà discuté. Les chances pour qu'elle soit en vies sont... proches de zéro.

Kathleen eut l'impression de prendre une énorme gifle en plein figure. Ce n'était pas possible. On ne pouvait pas lui prendre Regulus et Morgane. C'était injuste, inhumain. Ce n'était pas possible, se répéta-t-elle.

\- Morgane est vivante, Gideon ! Souffla-t-elle. C'est une teigne, elle ne peut pas mourir ...

Elle sentit les bras de Gideon se refermer sur elle, alors qu'il murmurait à son oreille :

\- Je voudrais qu'elle le soit, crois-moi ... Mais ça va faire quatre mois, maintenant. Si elle était en vie, elle t'aurait déjà contacté.

\- Elle ... ne le peut peut-être pas ...

\- Laisse-les partir, Kathleen. Sinon tu n'arriveras plus à avancer ... Et il y a une petite fille qui a besoin de toi à la maison. Ressaisis-toi !

Kathleen lança un regard vers la tombe de Regulus. Malgré tout ce que Gideon disait, elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle ne le pourrait jamais.

* * *

Kathleen se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et les souvenirs de son rêve bien vivace. Elle tourna la tête vers le calendrier sur sa table de chevet. 4 novembre 1978. Si son rêve, comme ses autres visions était exact ... alors il ne restait à Regulus que quatorze mois à vivre.

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMOUAHAHAHAHHuhuhu

Bref.

Au prochain chapitre: Une visite, deux enterrements et d'autres folles péripéties...

On espère qu'on vous verra sur le forum!

A dans deux semaines, et d'ici là portez-vous bien :)

PS: Par rapport au jeu des questions, on va changer un peu les règles, vous avez le droit à une seule question, sinon ça nous fait trop de boulot x). Donc une question, adressée à un personnage. Voilà voilà!

* * *

\- Kathleen Kerrien. Fit une voix robotique dans un haut parleur.

\- Bon courage, je suis sûre qu'il y aura des questions de fesse. Ricana Morgane en regardant son amie se lever de sa chaise.

Elles étaient dans un long couloir et des chaises étaient placées le long des murs couverts de peintures en tout genre.

\- T'es irrécupérable. Soupira Kat en poussant une porte grise pour pénétrer dans une petite salle où elle découvrit un fauteuil, une jolie table en bois sur laquelle était posée une théière et un vieux carnet. Hum, les vieux carnets n'étaient pas toujours une bonne chose, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, face au carnet qui était ouvert devant elle et vit apparaitre une question sur le papier jauni:

 _Regrettes-tu ton ancienne famille? Et comptes-tu un jour dire la vérité sur tes origines à tes amis?_

Kathleen regarda autour d'elle, surprise, se demandant si c'était un piège.

\- Euh ... Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis censée faire quoi ? Ecrire ma réponse ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Cet endroit était vraiment très étrange ... Comme personne ne lui répondit, elle lança à voix haute :

\- Bien sûr que ma famille me manque, surtout dans les moments où on avait l'habitude de se voir, les fêtes, les anniversaires ... Ou juste quand ça va mal, soupira-t-elle. Je ... je ne sais pas si je serais capable de dire la vérité à mes amis ... Ils ne comprendraient pas, je pense. Qui voudrait s'entendre dire qu'il n'est pas réel ? Et surtout, qui y croirait ? C'est comme pour mes visions ...

Elle crispa ses doigts sur sa jupe.

\- Personne ne peut entendre ce que je vois, ce que je sais. C'est trop difficile ...

Elle vit soudain apparaître une nouvelle phrase :

 _Physiquement que te font subir tes visions ?_

\- Je... Kathleen prit une grand inspiration, mal à l'aise et inquiète de déballer tout ça à haute voix. Physiquement c'est épuisant, mais le plus difficile c'est au niveau psychologique, c'est de savoir sans vraiment savoir... Physiquement je tiens le coup, ça me donne des maux de têtes plus ou moins forts, des étourdissements, des sueurs froides mais rien de trop grave. Lança-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et eu un petit rire étouffé en voyant une nouvelle question apparaitre:

 _Elles sont jolies les poupées de Gigi-chou?_

Elle pourrait presque penser que cette question venait de Morgane.

\- Je préfère ne pas parler de ces poupées, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il a beaucoup joué avec et qu'elles sont pour la plus part presque chauves et sans yeux. Répondit-elle en gloussant, se rappelant les horribles poupées que Gideon avait tenté de lui cacher lorsqu'il lui avait montré sa chambre.

Elle attendit à nouveau que quelque chose se passe et elle lorsqu'elle vit les mots disparaitre sur le papier et rien réapparaître elle se leva pour sortir à toute vitesse, un peu chamboulée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle manqua de rentrer dans Morgane qui semblait être la prochaine à devoir subir un interrogatoire.

\- C'était comment?

\- Bizarre…

Morgane entra à son tour dans la pièce, en passant d'abord sa tête. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, elle entra entièrement et s'avança avant d'entendre la porte se verrouiller derrière elle.

\- C'est louche, ça ... Marmonna-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers le fauteuil et de se pencher vers le carnet. Elle y lut la même question que Kathleen avant elle :

 _Regrettes-tu ton ancienne famille? Et comptes-tu un jour dire la vérité sur tes origines à tes amis?_

Elle fixa le carnet et menaça :

\- Je préviens, si c'est une connerie du style Jeducon, je déchire les pages une à une et je lance Stitch à vot'poursuite !

Comme cela ne sembla pas effrayé le carnet -étonnant !- elle soupira.

\- Au début, ma famille me manquait mais pas trop. Je me disais qu'on était dans un rêve, un délire et que, quand on reviendrait, rien n'aurait bougé ... Elle soupira et joua avec une mèche de cheveux. Je commence à me demander si on rentrera un jour ... Dans ces moments là, ils me manquent vraiment beaucoup. Heureusement, il y a Kat ! Et Stitch ! Et les autres! Je suis pas vraiment toute seule !

Elle regarda en l'air et attendit que quelqu'un lui réponde mais rien ne se passa, elle baissa donc les yeux vers le carnet et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge lorsque trois phrases apparurent en désordre sur la page:

 _Quand vas-tu larguer ce gentil Ian?_

 _Quand est ce que tu te rend compte que Ian n'est qu'un pote?_

 _Es-tu vraiment heureuse de ta vie avec Ian ?_

\- Huuuuuuuu. Gémit-elle en laissant sa tête tomber sur le cahier, les yeux soudainement humides et le menton tremblant.

Lorsqu'elle releva le visage, dépité, une nouvelle question était apparue sur le papier, son cris de désespoir semblait avoir compter comme une réponse satisfaisante. Mais ce qu'elle lu manqua de la faire s'étouffer avec sa salive:

 _Quand vas-tu céder à la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre Regulus et toi et lui arracher ses fringues?_

\- DE QUOIIII?! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant, le visage rouge brique, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage. Mais non! Non, non! Jamais de la vie, je n'ai pas l'intention de toucher à ce crétin de première classe! Non mais oh! J'ai un minium de respect pour moi-même! Je veux dire! Okay, d'accord, j'avoue, il est pas trop mal dans son genre mais... voilà quoi. Il est naze, c'est un trou du cul... Et puis pourquoi je me justifie d'abord? Il y a pas de tension sexuelle!

 _Apprécies-tu Regulus?_

\- Je ne répondrais plus à aucune questions qui portera sur cette face de pet. Annonça la blonde en se rasseyant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas considéré comme une réponse satisfaisante par le carnet et les mots restèrent gravés sur le papier. Elle soupira :

\- Non, je le supporte avec difficulté, nuance.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la feuille jaune et vit les mots disparaître lentement, ravie.

\- Merci Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est tous là en fait ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, remarquant la présence de nouveaux arrivants.

\- Va savoir, on dirait que certaines personnes s'amusent à nos dépends, siffla Sirius.

\- Ian Miller, annonça à nouveau la Voix dans le couloir.

Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et croisa le regard de Morgane, gênée.

\- Bah ... euh ... bonne chance, ils connaissent pas la vie privée là-dedans ! Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner -après avoir serré une dernière fois Orion dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle, un peu déstabilisé de croisé de sa fraichement ex-petite amie et l'ex petit ami de celle-ci... Il passa une main sur son front, bon sang, la vie de Morgane était tellement compliquée -et encore, si il savait tout!-.

La porte se ferma derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et il s'assit sur la fauteuil, tendu.

 _Est ce que tu aimes vraiment Morgane?_

\- Génial... Juste... Génial. Murmura-t-il en frottant sa barbe naissante. Je savais que j'aurais pas du me lever.

Visiblement, le carnet ne se satisfaisait pas de cette réponse.

\- Est-ce que je suis obligé de répondre et passer pour un abruti ? Je veux dire ... Je viens d'être largué, ça fait suffisamment mal comme ça !

En entendant le déclic de la porte, il se leva précipitamment et sortit dans le couloir alors que la voix appelait Remus.

\- Bonne chance, mec ! Lança t-il.

Remus déglutit et entra dans la pièce pour lire à son tour sa question :

 _Pour le moment, t'as pas l'impression d'être un personnage fantôme ? Pas trop seul ?_

\- Euh ... Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je passe moins de temps avec les filles mais je continue de voir mes amis, entre deux entretiens pour avoir du travail ... En plus, je ne peux pas imposer mon ... état ... à une femme, dit-il d'une voix abattue.

A peine eut-il fini que la porte se déverrouilla, faire de la peine semblait fonctionner pour sortir plus facilement. Remus sortit et ce fut au tour de Regulus d'être appelé. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le couloir, silence qui fût rapidement brisé par Morgane qui revenait du distributeur en hurlant des insanités car il n'y avait plus de chips.

Le jeune homme passa la porte, sans manquer de lancer des regards blasés à un peu tout le monde -sauf son père et Kat, qu'il évitât soigneusement de regarder- . Lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui et se verrouilla il se figea mais se rappela que si tout les autres avant lui l'avaient fait, et que son père était dans le couloir, c'est que ce n'était à priori pas un piège. De toute façon il aurait pu le voir dans la tête de l'autre débile.

Il s'approcha doucement, plein de méfiance, pour lire les mots inscrits sur le carnet.

 _Est-ce que tu t'entraînes depuis ta petite enfance pour avoir autant de charme ? Ca ne peut pas être héréditaire naturellement, c'est sorcellerie !_

Il eut un rictus satisfait. Le carnet semblait plein de bon sens, en fait !

\- Je suis un Black, je n'ai pas besoin de m'entrainer ou d'avoir recours à la magie pour avoir du charme et de la classe ! Déclara-t-il pompeusement avant de déchanter en voyant une nouvelle question :

 _As-tu déjà l'envie de trahir Voldemort?_

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça déjà ? Je n'ai jamais eu envie de trahir le Maître. Je crois en ma cause, dit-il froidement.

Il fixa le journal, et lorsque les mots disparurent il soupira, soulagé et attendit qu'une nouvelle question sur son incroyable physique ou son intelligence soit posée. A la place une moue choquée prit place sur ses lèvres:

 _Que penses-tu de Morgane?_

\- De quoi? Demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux. Pourquoi?

Bien évidemment le journal ne lui répondit pas et Regulus posa son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil:

\- Elle est chiante et pitoyablement minuscule.

Cela ne semblait pas suffire.

\- Je pense qu'elle n'essaye pas de sauver mon père pour se venger de ... mon rôle chez les mangemorts ! S'énerva-t-il avant de voir la question disparaître.

Il pensa être enfin libre, mais une nouvelle question manqua de lui faire faire un infarctus :

 _Apprécies-tu Morgane ?_

\- C'est quoi votre délire ! Je viens de vous dire que je lui en veux !

Mais la question ne disparu pas et Regulus savait qu'il était enfermé dans une salle, sans baguette. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait laissée à son père? Surtout que n'importe qui pouvait la lui prendre, il était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, et ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

\- Humpf. Fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Non, bien sûr que non. Je la supporte avec difficulté, nuance.

Regulus avait toujours eu une excellente vue mais lorsque des nouveaux mots apparurent sur la papiers jaunis du vieux carnet, son premier réflexe fut de vérifier si il voyait bien, et ensuite de se demander si il était devenu fou.

 _Quand vas-tu céder à la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre Morgane et toi et lui arracher ses fringues?_

Et son troisième réflexe fût de s'énerver, et de bien évidemment tout nier en bloc.

Après avoir hurler et menacer de mort, il se leva et s'acharna durant de longues minutes contre la porte.

\- Il n'y a aucune tension entre moi et ce nain de jardin, vous entendez ! S'époumonait-il furieusement. Je suis fiancé, c'est un gnome pénible et débile ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Je jure de lancer un doloris aux personnes à l'origine de cette force immonde !

Un déclic se fit soudain et la porte s'ouvrit, le laissant apparaître furieux aux regards des autres personnes attendant dans le couloir.

\- Mais il est complètement déséquilibré cet enfant. Murmura Morgane en le regardant passer.

\- C'est pas faute de l'avoir répéter. Lui souffla Sirius, en ricanant.

\- Sirius Black. Fit la voix.

Le jeune homme entra dans la salle d'un pas assuré et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Il se mit immédiatement à feuilleté le livre, espérant voir les questions qui avaient été posées aux autres, mais sans succès. Il fini par en voir une, mais qui lui était adressée:

 _Est-ce que tu t'entraînes depuis ta petite enfance pour avoir autant de charme ? Ca ne peut pas être héréditaire naturellement, c'est sorcellerie !_

\- Ah bah ça! S'exclama-t-il en calant ses mains derrière sa tête, le torse bombé. Le talent! Le talent! Le charme ça se cultive, ça se travaille bien sûr, mais je pense être née avec un certain avantage! Après est-ce que ça a à voir avec ma famille, j'en doute! Ils ont le charisme des pète-sec, alors que moi c'est pas ça c'est plutôt... Jsuis super cool. Conclus-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sourire qui se fanât en voyant la question suivante :

 _Aimes-tu encore Morgane ?_

Il resta un instant silencieux.

\- Oui et non. J'ai toujours des sentiments pour elle, avoua-t-il difficilement. Mais ... je suis passé à autre chose. Si la question est : est-ce que je voudrais me remettre avec elle ? Je peux répondre non. Elle s'en est rendu compte avant moi, mais on ... n'était plus heureux ensemble. Je suis encore très attaché à elle, mais ... je lui souhaite d'être heureuse, c'est tout, conclut-il avec un sourire triste. Et comme je suis un Black avec un charme ravageur, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ma vie amoureuse !

La porte se déverrouilla et il sortit:

\- Orion Black. Fit la voix.

\- Il dort. Répliqua Regulus.

\- Oh... C'est... euhm... et bien... tant pis. Fit la voix, un peu déstabilisée.

\- Il me fait un peu penser à Dark Vador. Commenta Morgane en se levant, prête à partir.

\- Une petite bière au beurre les filles? Proposa Sirius en passant un bras sur les épaules de Remus.

\- Pourquoi pas! Accepta Kat.

\- Au fait, Kat, elle t'a posé des questions de cul ou pas alors ? Demanda Morgane, entendant à peine Regulus s'étouffer dans sa salive alors qu'il poussait doucement le fauteuil de son père.

Lui comme les autres n'avaient pas hâte de revenir.


	15. Celle qui devenait une vieille peau

Salut tout le monde !

Alors alors, merci à **Yuguresan, Elenna-Hellenika, Stilandra Black, SnoozPower, Pandelfique, Groupie of Vador, Annabet Lovegood, Dabede Dabeda et Lily et James** !

C'est un plaisir de lire vos reviews ! Pour les revieweuses anonymes, je vous renvoie vers notre forum pour lire les réponses à vos reviews ! D'ailleurs, est-ce que tout le monde a réussi à y aller ? Je rappelle qu'il suffit normalement de chercher "Celles qui" dans la barre de recherche du site en sélectionnant forum pour nous trouver.

J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que certaines en ont profité pour poser des questions sur la fiction, ça pourrait vous intéresser. L'une concerne les visions de Kathleen et l'autre le "don" de Morgane. Je ne peux que vous invitez à y faire un tour !

Bien, sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

On se retrouve en bas !

Rukie&Mila

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE XV -**

 **Celle qui devenait une vieille peau**

Morgane s'éloigna du lit d'Orion Black et se tourna vers Regulus et Walburga qui la fixaient tous les deux avec insistance.

\- Son coeur est en train de lâcher, il ne devrait pas tarder à avoir une nouvelle attaque. Il nous a demandé de ne pas le réanimer donc... je pense qu'il est temps de lui faire vos adieux, annonça-t-elle en contrôlant les tremblement de sa voix.

Les épaules de Walburga s'affaissèrent et elle se tourna vers son époux sans un mot. Regulus quand à lui se contenta de jeter un regard dégouté à Morgane avant de rejoindre sa mère. La jeune femme sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine, elle ne savait pas si elle allait être capable de rester ici sans pleurer. Elle tourna son regard vers la médicomage qui la supervisait et qui était dans un coin de la chambre, silencieuse, elle l'avait laissé s'occuper de ce patient du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle put déceler quelque chose comme un avertissement dans ses yeux et pinça les lèvres, elle était bien consciente d'être trop attachée au patient, inutile de la regarder comme ça, mais elle n'allait pas craquer ici, ou du moins elle l'espérait.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule, Orion ... Je t'en prie, entendit-elle dire Walburga, des sanglots dans la voix.

Elle déglutit. La mère de Sirius et Regulus n'était pas un cadeau, et même s'il s'en plaignait en plaisantant, Orion avait tout de même passé une bonne partie de sa vie auprès d'elle. Morgane ne savait pas s'il y avait de l'amour entre eux, mais au moins pouvait-elle jurer qu'il y avait une forte amitié. Walburga, aussi détestable qu'elle soit, ne s'était simplement pas rendue compte de la gravité de la maladie. Et maintenant elle perdait l'homme qui avait partagé tous ses instants depuis au moins vingt ans.

\- Père ...

Morgane serra ses poings qu'elle avait enfouit dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier avec tellement de force qu'elle sentit ses ongles entamer sa peau. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de Regulus d'où elle était mais rien qu'entendre sa voix suffisait à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentait.

Bien sûr elle était loin de sa famille et celle-ci lui manquait. Dans des moment pareils, elle aurait aimé pouvoir rentrer chez elle et retrouver sa maison, mais c'était impossible. Par ailleurs, plus le temps passait, plus elle avait le sentiment d'appartenir à ce nouveau monde ... Le souvenir des siens devenait un peu vague. Heureusement, elle avait Kathleen et ses amis. Ils étaient sa famille, maintenant.

\- Il a mal? Demanda soudainement Walburga en se tournant vers elle.

\- Non, nous lui avons administré une dose d'anti-douleur, répondit la blonde en lui offrant un petit sourire.

\- Alors ... Il ne souffrira plus, à partir de maintenant ... n'est-ce-pas ? Souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Dans quelques heures ... quelques minutes ... il sera libéré de semaines de souffrance, confirma Morgane.

\- C'est bien, pleura soudain Walburga. Tu as entendu Orion ? Tu ne souffriras plus jamais ! Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Mère ... Lança la voix déchirée de Regulus, surpris de voir sa mère craquer pour la première fois.

\- Regulus ? Fit la voix faible d'Orion. Je ... suis ... si … fier ... de ... toi ...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Sainte-Mangouste, Morgane laissa quelques larmes couler devant ses patients. Elle s'était toujours retenue jusqu'ici, mais elle avait passé tellement de temps auprès d'Orion, tellement d'heures à lui parler de tout et de rien ... Et surtout, voir le désespoir et la fragilité de Regulus à cet instant, ne fit qu'agrandir sa peine.

\- Père, supplia Regulus en serrant la main d'Orion.

\- Je ... vous ... aime ...

Morgane vit les yeux de son patient se fermer et les machines commencèrent à biper, indiquant que son coeur s'était arrêté. Elle s'avança et se pencha en avant pour les éteindre, prenant son temps pour que les membres de la famille Black ne puissent pas voir ses larmes. Elle s'essuya les yeux, dos à eux puis se retourna.

\- Je vais vous laisser un peu avec lui, j'attendrais dans le couloir, venez me chercher lorsque vous serez près à ce que l'on emmène... son corps, dit-elle se retenant à grand peine d'éclater en sanglot.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit à grandes enjambées de la chambre. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et pris une grande inspiration avant de se remettre à pleurer. Elle ne regrettait pas de s'être attachée à Orion mais elle regrettait ne pas avoir été capable de le rencontrer en d'autres circonstances. D'un autre côté, elle n'aurait probablement jamais croisé sa route s'il n'avait pas été mourant et il ne l'aurait certainement pas traité de la même façon.

Elle avait aussi énormément de peine pour Regulus, il avait perdu son père et il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami pour le soutenir dans cette difficile épreuve. Kat mourrait d'envie de venir le voir, le soutenir, Morgane l'avait senti dans sa voix lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Regulus en train de boire. D'ailleurs, la brune lui avait envoyé des hiboux, mais Regulus n'avait jamais répondu. La petite blonde avait bien compris pourquoi. Même si elle trouvait ça idiot et cruel. Il voulait simplement la protéger de lui-même et de son entourage. Mais ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il avait besoin de Kat ? Qu'il avait besoin d'elle aussi ?

A cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Regulus vienne lui crier dessus. Tout plutôt que d'entendre les sanglots étouffés derrière cette maudite porte !

* * *

\- Kathleen!

La jeune femme se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants traverser sa boutique pour venir vers elle. La brune lui offrit un sourire et la salua:

\- Joséphine! Comment vas-tu?!

\- Très très bien! Je suis enfin un membre officiel de l'équipe de Quidditch ! T'y crois toi? Fit-elle surexcitée.

\- Vraiment? Oh c'est génial! Je suis ravie pour toi!

\- Oui et attend j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle ! On a besoin de nouveaux uniformes et devines qui j'ai recommandé pour cela?!

\- Non! Tu veux dire que je...

\- Vais dessiner les nouveaux costumes des Pies! Et tu vas être très très bien payée en plus! Termina la rouquine en affichant un énorme sourire.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Joséphine, je t'adore ! Tu es géniale ! S'exclama Kathleen en allant la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je sais oui ! Rit la jeune sorcière en lançant ses cheveux d'un air narquois. J'ai hâte de voir tes créations, je suis sûre que les Pies vont être super dedans !

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux en tout cas ! Sourit Kathleen.

\- Tu as besoin qu'on t'envoie les mesures des joueurs ou tu veux venir les prendre toi-même, demanda Joséphine avec un regard suggestif.

\- Joséphine ! Je suis en couple, rappela Kathleen, amusée.

\- Et alors ? Toucher n'est pas tromper, et on a de beaux spécimens chez les Pies !

\- Ca ne serait pas pour ça que tu as choisi une équipe mixte plutôt que les Harpies ? Demanda la jeune styliste.

\- Mon secret a été percé, s'exclama la rousse, faussement horrifiée.

\- Je n'aurais probablement pas le temps de venir prendre les mesures moi-même donc je préfèrerais que tu me les envoies. Il vous faut les uniformes quand? Demanda-t-elle en sortant un carnet de la poche de sa jupe noire.

\- Oh tu as beaucoup de temps devant toi, on ne changera de costume qu'au moment des sélections pour la coupe du monde, dans 6 mois.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, jubila la brune en griffonnant dans son carnet. J'adore le Quidditch.

\- D'ailleurs, Tu viens toujours jouer avec moi la semaine prochaine? J'ai hâte de te voir sur un balais!

\- Oui, d'ailleurs ma soeur a dit qu'elle viendrait nous regarder, elle apportera les ravitaillements, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit!

\- Après il n'y a rien qui dit qu'elle ne devra pas partir pour s'occuper d'une urgence ou je ne sais quoi, mais pour l'instant elle vient!

\- Elle jouera avec nous ? Demanda Joséphine

\- En tant que cheerleader peut-être, rit Kathleen en se souvenant de Morgane sur un balai. Elle a le vertige ! Et hurle à s'en déchirer les tympans !

\- Ah, on va éviter alors, sourit la jolie rousse.

\- Tu pourras pas y échapper, de toute façon, dans le ciel ou sur terre, elle a la voix qui porte loin ! Ricana la brune.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Allez, j'y vais, j'ai un rendez-vous à la Gazette. Ils veulent m'interviewer pour leur rubrique sport !

\- Serais-tu en train de devenir célèbre, chère amie ? Plaisanta Kathleen.

\- Attends un peu la coupe du monde, on va scander mon nom dans tout le pays !

* * *

\- Vive la future-mariée! S'écrièrent Morgane, Kathleen et Lily à l'unisson en levant leurs verres.

\- Vive moi! S'écria Alice en riant aux éclats.

\- Tout ce qui se passe durant cette soirée restera un secret! Décréta Morgane avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu comme conneries toi? Demanda Kathleen en arquant un sourcil.

\- Mais riiiiien, ricana-t-elle avant de préparer un nouveau cocktail. Sex on the beach, grommela-t-elle en secouant son mélange.

\- Quand je pense que notre petite Alice va se faire passer la bague au doigt! S'exclama Lily. Tu feras bientôt parti du même club que moi!

\- C'est ça, faites vous un petit club d'élite pour femmes mariées! Se vexa Kathleen.

\- Au moins tu fais parti du club des femmes en couple, moi je suis aussi seule qu'une goule dans un grenier froid et qui sent le renfermé! Se plaignit la blonde en remplissant les verres de ses amies.

\- Morgane, tu es célibataire depuis une semaine, tu vas pas me dire que tu as déjà eu le temps de ressentir la solitude !

\- Siii ! Je suis seule, mal aimée ... Et j'ai hâte que les stripteaseurs arrivent !

Les filles se tournèrent brusquement vers elle.

\- Tu as pas fait ça ? S'outra Kathleen. Tu as vu la tête que Gideon a fait la dernière fois que tu en as parlé ?

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai dis que tout resterait entre nous !

\- Mais enfin Morgane, à quoi tu pensais ?

\- Bah à leurs jolis culs bien sûr ! Et c'est si rare d'avoir des occasions de s'amuser ! Fit la petite blonde en leur faisant des yeux de chat potté.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée... Fit Lily.

\- Oh! C'est bon hein! Vous êtes en couple pas dans un couvent! Toucher avec les yeux c'est pas bien méchant! Soupira la blonde. De toute façon c'est fait! Au pire laissez les moi, j'ai envie de profiter de ma jeunesse tant qu'elle est encore présente!

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, et puis c'est mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille! Alors je dis: bravo Morgane! Ca se finira probablement mal mais au moins on s'en souviendra! S'exclama Alice en levant à nouveau son verre.

\- Si on s'en rappelle! Soupira Kathleen en remarquant que Morgane attaquait déjà son cinquième verre de la soirée.

* * *

Les filles s'amusèrent durant de longues heures, chantèrent à tue tête des chansons moldues et sorcières, puis les hommes arrivèrent et se dévêtir, sous les cris hystériques d'Alice et Morgane. Lily vira au rouge alors que Kathleen riait doucement. Lorsqu'ils partirent, elles descendirent dans le monde moldu, ivres mais joyeuses malgré la pluie.

\- I'M SINGIIING IN THE RAIIIN ! JUST SINGING IN THE RAIIINNNNN! Chantait Morgane en donnant des coups de pied dans une flaque d'eau. IT'S RAINING MEN, HALLELUJIA ! Ajouta-t-elle en se jetant au cou d'un mec qui passait par là.

\- Lâche-le, Morgane, enfin ! S'horrifia Lily alors que le garçon se débattait.

\- Mais ... Il ressemble à Reguluuuusss !

Ses trois amies se regardèrent, choquées et prises au dépourvu.

\- Il faut pas être triste, susurra Morgane toujours collée au jeune homme qu'elles venaient de croiser. Ton papa était très fier de toi. CALIIIIIN! Hurla-t-elle en le serrant très fort avant de le lâcher pour qu'il reparte, chancelant.

\- Euh Morgane... Tu... Enfin je veux dire... C'est quoi ce bordel? Balbutia Kathleen.

\- Écoute! Cria Morgane en la secouant par le bras. Il faut que tu redeviennes copine avec lui! Il a besoin d'une amie! Il est tout seul et en deuil et moi je peux pas l'aider parce que c'est un sale merdeux mais toi tu peuuuux!

\- C'est rien c'est rien... Dit Lily en voyant les passant les dévisager.

\- Ouuuuuh un chiot! S'écria Alice avant de partir en courant pour toucher le petit chien un peu plus loin.

\- Je vais ramener Morgane chez elle. Occupe toi d'Alice, lança Kathleen à son amie rousse.

\- T'es sûre ? On est pas vraiment à côté de vos apparts ...

\- Je transplanerais s'il le faut. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily, je suis en état de le faire ! Je te laisse, elle en train de parler à un poteau !

\- Merci les filles ! S'exclama Alice en riant. Je me suis vraiment amusée !

\- Je t'en prie Alice ! Sourit Kathleen avant d'aller à la rencontre de Morgane.

\- ... et tu sais, moi je crois que ton père est très heureux là où il est. Il souffrait trop, tu vois, maintenant c'est fini ... Mais pourquoi tu es si raide ? Détends-toi un peu !

Kathleen étouffa un rire, tant la situation était cocasse. Mais en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de Morgane, elle soupira. La mort d'Orion avait été plus dure que la blonde n'avait bien voulu l'admettre.

\- T'es vraiment méchant avec moi! S'indigna-t-elle en frappant le poteau du plat de la main. Tu fais de la muscu?... Change pas de sujet! Je t'ai fais quoi hein? Je fais tout ce que je peux pour être sympathique avec ta face de macaque et toi tu m'envoies paitre tout le temps!

\- Morgane, Morgane, tempéra Kathleen en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Oh! Tu te crois mieux que moi c'est ça? Continua la blonde. Parce que ton sang est pur ou je ne sais quoi?! Au moins moi je suis pas fiancée à une pétasse sans nichons!

\- Mo, c'est un poteau. Regulus est pas là, il est très probablement en train de dormir. Mais c'est bien que tu ais extériorisé. Maintenant on rentre faire dodo.

\- Pas avant que je lui ai pété les dents! S'exclama la blonde en essayant de donner un coup de poing au poteau.

Kathleen lui saisit le bras et décida d'employer la force, leur différence de taille jouant à son avantage.

\- On rentre! Répéta-t-elle en la tirant derrière elle.

\- Mais Kattt ! On peut pas le laisser tout seuuuull ! Il a besoin de nous ! Kat ! Regulus a besoin de toi, tu m'entends ?

Kathleen eut la gorge nouée. Bien sûr qu'elle l'entendait. Elle savait bien que Regulus avait besoin d'elle, mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Merlin savait qu'elle avait tenté de lui parler ! Elle s'était même présentée un jour à l'hopital et il lui avait claqué la porte au nez ...

\- Dis-moi, Morgane ... Est-ce que tu as quitté Ian pour Regulus ? Demanda t-elle soudain.

\- Que ... Mais ... Pourquoi ... Commença à bafouiller Morgane, essoufflée par les grands pas que la forçait à faire Kathleen. Je ... ne ...

\- Tu as des sentiments pour lui ? Insista Kathleen

\- Mais par Merlin! Arrêtez avec ça! S'indigna-t-elle en se dégageant de l'emprise de Kathleen. J'ai pas le droit d'être inquiète pour ce crétin? J'ai pas réussi à soigner son père! S'écria Morgane en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Si bien sûr que tu peux t'inquiéter pour lui...

\- Alors foutez moi la paix avec ça! Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui et même si ça devenait le cas un jour c'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance avec lui! Continua-t-elle à crier.

Kathleen resta silencieuse, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. Elle connaissait Morgane et savait quand elle se voilait la face mais là elle avait un doute. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver de solution pour sauver Orion Black...

\- Je te promets que je vais trouver un moyen pour reparler à Regulus et l'épauler, il ne sera pas tout seul.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Morgane, calmée.

\- Vraiment. Même si je dois camper devant la porte de sa maison, je vais réussir à lui parler. Il ne pourra pas me repousser éternellement, pas vrai ?

\- Il ne m'a même pas parlé, tu sais, murmura Morgane. Il ... il n'a pas crié ... Il ne m'a pas regardé quand je suis revenue ... Comme si j'existais pas, que j'étais pas là ... Comme au début, quand on était à Poudlard ...

Kathleen lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Allez viens, tu vas dormir à la maison, cette nuit !

\- Je pourrais aller réveiller Gigi avec un aguamenti ?

\- Tu charries ou quoi ? Avec l'alcool que tu as dans le sang, tu serais capable de lui parler des stripteaseurs !

* * *

Morgane grommela des insultes à voix basse et attrapa son réveil pour l'envoyer voler contre le mur de sa chambre. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle se lève, trop tôt pour qu'elle enfile sa robe noire et aille -encore- à un enterrement. Le fait qu'elle ait la gueule de bois n'arrangeait rien à son humeur.

Elle se redressa et frotta lentement son visage avec ses mains, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête, ni pourquoi alors qu'elle sortait de la douche le soir précédent elle avait enfilé une robe au lieu de mettre son pyjama et était sortie -seule- pour aller boire un verre dans un bar. Elle faisait souvent des trucs sur un coup de tête mais ça, c'était une première. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste eu besoin d'oublier qu'en ce moment sa vie était toute pourrie.

La jeune femme sortit du lit en poussant un long soupir. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de dire encore adieu à quelqu'un mais elle devait au moins ça à Orion. Il avait été un patient courageux, agréable et vraiment touchant. Sa disparition peinait vraiment la sorcière. Mais ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était de devoir se dissimuler pour y aller en toute sécurité. Elle ne pouvait après tout pas passer tranquillement devant Bellatrix, la nièce du défunt, et lui dire : "Hey salut, ça va comment depuis que tu as essayé de me trouer le bide ?".

Elle aurait bien utilisé du polynectar, mais la préparation était trop longue et le coût trop élevé si on l'achetait tout fait, sans compter que ça l'aurait obligé à retourner dans l'allée des embrumes. Alors elle avait demandé à James de venir l'aider. Parce qu'elle préférait que ça soit une personne douée en métamorphose qui modifie son physique plutôt qu'elle-même. Elle avait confiance en ses capacités, mais pas dans cette matière. Encore moins avec de l'alcool dans le sang.

En sortant de sa salle de bain, plus ou moins fraiche, elle entendit frapper à la porte.

\- Entre, c'est ouvert ! cria-t-elle en mettant ses chaussures avant de passer dans son salon. Je t'avais pas dit de venir tout seul, la binocle ?!

\- J'ai trouvé une âme en peine dans le couloir, j'allais pas la laisser dehors, se défendit le jeune Potter.

\- Oh merci bien James, tu es trop bon! Grommela Sirius les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Ma bonté me perdra, je sais. Chantonna le jeune homme aux lunettes en souriant.

\- Tch. Fit Morgane en se massant les tempes. Moins fort. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

\- Oh, Docteur Kerrien a la gueule de bois? Ricana James qui décidément ne comprenait pas quand il fallait s'arrêter.

Morgane lui jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Sirius, attendant une réponse.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais vraiment à l'enterrement de... mon géniteur. Lâcha-t-il difficilement.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle y va, c'est justement pour ça que je suis là. Répondit James à la place de la blonde.

\- Huh? Fit Sirius.

\- Je ne vais pas aller dans le même lieu que Bellatrix complètement à découvert, je sais pas si tu te souviens mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ça c'est pas bien terminé, l'informa Morgane.

\- Je m'en rappelle, grimaça le jeune homme.

\- Moi aussi, c'était tout bonnement répugnant! S'exclama James.

Morgane soupira, comment faisait-il pour être aussi en forme aussi tôt?

\- Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai pas le temps de bavasser ! James, si tu pouvais te mettre au boulot rapidement ...

\- Tout de suite mon général ! Alors, grande brune sulfureuse ou vieille peau rabougrie ?

\- Elle serait pas crédible en grande brune sulfureuse, se moqua Sirius qui s'était installé sur le canapé, les pieds sur sa table-basse.

\- Petit un, je t'emmerde bien profond, Sirius, petit deux : vires tes pieds de ma table ! Grogna Morgane.

\- De toute façon, tu peux pas te permettre d'être jolie, faut que tu te fondes dans la masse ... Je verrais bien une femme mûre, style classique, quelques rides, cheveux gris ou noirs tirés et raides ... Typiquement le genre que ma famille ne remarquera pas.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie d'être une vieille... Se plaignit Morgane.

\- Tu peux toujours te dire que tu es une cougar ! La rassura James -à sa façon-.

\- Essaie de me faire ressembler à quelqu'un qui était aussi belle que moi dans sa jeunesse.

\- J'ai jamais appris à métamorphoser les gens en vieux gnomes.

Le plat de la main de Morgane rencontra l'arrière du crâne de James qui poussa un cri indigné.

\- Au travail la binocle!

James grommela et sortit sa baguette avant de s'affairer à la tâche.

\- Vous avez fait une soirée entre filles hier soir? Demanda Sirius, curieux.

\- Non pourquoi?

\- Tu t'es juste bourrée la gueule toute seule?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas...

\- Je suis juste sortie dans un bar moldu hier soir, répondit-elle, agacée.

\- Seule?

\- Seule.

\- Tu t'es disputée avec Kat ? S'étonna James qui était en train de transformer sa tignasse blonde en de longs et fins cheveux noirs, tirants vers le gris.

\- Non, soupira Morgane, franchement agacée.

\- Bah alors pourquoi tu n'es pas sortie avec elle ? Demanda perplexe James. Gideon avait une mission avec Fabian, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait dit oui !

\- Non mais c'est fini oui ? Vous êtes quoi, des membres de la gestapo ?! J'ai bien le droit d'aller m'amuser toute seule et de faire de nouvelles rencontres !

\- Ouais, tu cherchais juste à te faire un mec quoi ... Lança ironiquement Sirius en bouffant les cookies posés sur la table.

\- Je suis sortie m'AMUSER ! S'énerva Morgane avant de baisser le ton lorsque son mal de crâne revint. Je suis jeune, attirante et j'en ai marre de la merde qu'on vit en ce moment ! Je vois pas en quoi c'est mal ...

\- Tu as oublié modeste, fit remarquer James en modifiant son visage.

\- Toi, la ferme !

\- Un peu plus de gentillesse pour le pauvre bougre que je suis ! Je te signale que je me suis levé tôt pour toi et que je pourrais très bien te mettre une verrue au bout du nez, donc je me traiterais avec plus de considération à ta place !

\- Okay, okay, bougonna Morgane en restant immobile.

\- Donc... Tu es juste allée te mettre minable parce que t'as une vie de merde, résuma Sirius.

\- En gros ouais, soupira la blonde -qui avait maintenant les yeux si noirs qu'on ne pouvait pas discerner la pupille -.

\- Tu t'es faite draguée? Demanda le jeune homme, légèrement hésitant.

\- A ton avis? Fit Morgane en réprimant un petit sourire moqueur.

Ça pour s'être faite draguée, elle c'était faite draguée et que par des moldus, ce qui lui avait un peu manqué depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde. 'Tu veux voir ma baguette magique' n'était même plus drôle comme approche!

Sirius fourra un autre cookie dans sa bouche et ne continua pas la conversation.

\- Qui t'as permis de toucher à ma précieuse nourriture?

\- Ils sont très bon, tu les as acheté où? Demanda-t-il, ignorant le regard noir de la jeune femme.

\- Je les ai fait, dit-elle en serrant les dents lorsqu'elle sentit James lancer un sortilège de métamorphose qui la fit grandir un peu, ça faisait mal!

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ils sont dégueu.

\- VOILA! S'exclama James coupant court à la dispute qui allait commencer entre ses deux amis. Tu es vieille et tu ressembles à une banale sang-pure! Annonça-t-il fièrement.

\- Je devrais me regarder dans le miroir selon toi ?

\- Hum, non, évites. C'est assez déstabilisant de se voir dans un autre corps, conseilla le jeune Potter. J'ai rien pour ta voix, donc si quelqu'un essaie de venir te parler, prends une voix de vieille, n'oublies pas !

\- Dis donc, petit garnement, tu me prends pour une vieille sénile ou quoi ? Lança Morgane en prenant le ton d'une vieille dame.

\- Whaou, de quoi faire débander direct !

Morgane lança un regard noir à Sirius pour ce commentaire.

\- Bon, moi j'y vais, Lily m'attend ! A plus !

\- Encore merci la binocle ! Lança Morgane avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Tu pars pas toi ?

\- Dis tout de suite que je te dérange ! Râla Sirius avec quand même un petit sourire amusé.

\- Tu me déranges, sourit Morgane. Mais je t'en prie, je t'écoute ...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je voulais te parler ?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être le fait que tu te trouvais dans mon couloir à huit heures du matin ? Ou que tu as encore ton cul bien installé dans mon fauteuil ? Non, à part ça, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait me faire croire que tu veux me parler !

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Morgane ?

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? Demanda la fausse vieille dame en soupirant. Pourquoi je vais à l'enterrement de ton père ? Tu peux grimacer, ça restera toujours ton père, Sirius. Mais pour te répondre, j'y vais parce que je le dois à Orion. Parce que je l'aimais bien. J'y vais parce que toi tu n'y vas pas et parce qu'il mérite qu'il y ait au moins quelques personnes qui l'aimaient sincèrement à son enterrement.

\- Comment tu as pu t'attacher à lui en si peu de temps? Alors que tu sais comment il m'a traité? Lui demanda-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

Oh alors c'était ça le problème? Il lui en voulait d'apprécier quelqu'un que lui n'aimait pas? Dans un sens elle comprenait pourquoi il voyait les choses ainsi mais elle était sûre de ne pas connaitre le même Orion Black que lui.

\- Je pense que se savoir mourant l'a fait changer, en d'autres circonstances il ne m'aurait certainement pas adressé la parole.

\- Tu te rends compte du danger dans lequel tu te mets en faisant ça? Je te connais, je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne t'arrêtera mais quand même, tu n'es pas stupide au point de penser que te déguiser te mets hors de danger? Fit-il en se levant lentement.

\- Je sais, répliqua Morgane en se sentant soudainement mal.

Elle était consciente que si elle relâchait son attention ne serait-ce qu'une milli-seconde quelqu'un pourrait percer à jour sa couverture et se débarrasser d'elle d'un coup de baguette, mais elle devait bien ça à son patient. Après tout elle n'avait pas pu le sauver...

\- Je dois y aller. j'ai du travail, l'informa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. J'espère ne pas apprendre que tu t'es faite trucider à l'enterrement de mon géniteur, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Huh, comme si on pouvait se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- J'oubliais que tu étais increvable.

\- Sirius? L'interpella-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Hum? Fit-il en se retournant.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-elle en sortant une lettre de son sac. Lis-là chez toi, ajouta-t-elle en la lui tendant.

Il la saisit en silence, sans questions, puis leva les yeux vers elle:

\- A la prochaine... vieille peau! Lança-t-il avant de partir d'un pas rapide, probablement pas assez fou pour rester près d'elle alors qu'il venait de l'insulter en face.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Alors dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez la suite de l'enterrement d'Orion, une visite de Morgane chez Kat et Gigi, une discussion entre la petite blonde et un de ses collègues (Josh forever, faut qu'on arrête de créer des perso aussi géniaux) et ... ET ... Une fin dont vous allez avoir du mal à vous remettre.

On a été surprise du peu de questions posées aux personnages alors que vous avez eu l'air d'aimer le petit bonus du chapitre précédent. Je rappelle les modalités du jeu pour ceux que ça intéresse : chacun d'entre vous avez le droit de poser UNE question au personnage de votre choix. Celui-ci sera obligé de vous répondre, même avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le petit bonus d'aujourd'hui !

* * *

Voldemort se trouvait dans un étrange couloir, où deux chaises étaient alignées contre un mur face à une porte. Sur l'une des chaises, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reconnut l'un de ses jeunes mangemorts.

\- Severus ?

\- Maître ! S'exclama celui-ci en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Que faisons-nous ici ? Demanda froidement le mage noir. Est-ce toi qui ...

\- Non, Maître, je n'y suis pour rien, je vous le jure ! Coupa l'ancien serpentard, effrayé.

\- Tom Jedusor, appela soudain une voix dans le couloir.

\- Qui ? Cria celui-ci. Qui ose utiliser ce nom ?!

Le seigneur des ténèbres regarda furieusement autour de lui, les sens en alerte, sa baguette à la main, mettant des regards assassins à tout les objecta qui les entouraient. Le pauvre Severus cachait difficilement la peur qui faisait trembler son corps.

\- Je-je crois qu'il faut que vous entriez dans la salle à votre droite, Maitre, dit celui-ci en évitant soigneusement son regard.

\- Hum. J'espère y trouver la carcasse de Dumbledore! Fit-il en entrant finalement.

Pas de chance pour le petit Tom, Dumbledore était tranquillement en train de manger des bonbons au citron dans son château. Et lui, le Grand Voldemort se retrouvait dans une pièce avec un fauteuil et un carnet. Il s'approcha, les sens en alerte, sentant venir le piège. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il distingua une phrase écrite à l'encre sur le papier.

 _" Et toi, Voldy le plus dark des emo, ça va du coup ? Toujours la même victime que dans ton enfance ou monsieur ne pleure plus sur son oreiller ? (Je vois tout, cherche pas)"._

Ni d'une ni deux, il mit le feu au carnet. Ou tenta de mettre le feu au carnet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Hurla-t-il en voyant qu'il était incapable de pratiquer la magie.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, le plus diabolique des sorciers se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et fixa d'un oeil vitreux la page jaunie du carnet. Qui osait ainsi se moquer de lui? Peu importe, cette personne allait payer et le payer très cher. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'avait pas d'humour.

Après quelques longues minutes passées à se lamenter intérieurement Voldemort se décida enfin à répondre à la question, puisqu'apparemment c'était le seul moyen de sortir de cette maudite salle de malheur!

\- Je vais bien et je ne pleure pas... JE SUIS LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES! Pleurer ce n'est pas très... sombre. Je perdrais de ma crédibilité, expliqua-t-il avant d'entendre la porte se déverrouiller.

Il se leva et avant de sortir jeta le carnet par terre -pour le petit côté drama queen-.

En sortant, il croisa le regard effrayé de Severus.

\- Tu as entendu quelque chose ? Siffla-t-il

\- R-rien, mon Seigneur ! Bafouilla le jeune homme alors que la voix appelait son nom.

Tom le regarda entrer dans la pièce maudite, suspicieux. Dans le doute, il lui jetterait un "doloris" quand il ressortirait. En plus, ça le détendrait un peu, cette question l'avait vraiment énervé ! Grommela-t-il intérieurement.

Severus pour sa part songea à rester très longtemps dans la pièce, se doutant de ce qu'il risquait en sortant. Il s'installa donc dans le fauteuil, nerveusement, attendant de savoir ce qui semblait avoir mis en colère son Maître. Il remarqua le carnet posé sur la table, qui semblait avoir pris un coup -il avait sa petite idée de la personne qui avait infligé cela au pauvre objet-, et vit apparaitre une phrase sur le papier:

 _Que penses-tu de ton interprète feu Sir Alan Rickman ? T'as t-il rendu justice dans son interprétation ?_

\- De quoi? Fit le jeune homme à haute voix? Je connais personne qui s'appelle Sir Alan Rickman. Pensa-t-il. Une interprétation? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

Est-ce qu'il était devenu connu sans le savoir ? Ah moins que ça ne soit une blague des Maraudeurs ! Pensa-t-il furieusement. Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres ... quoique ...

\- Je ne connais personne du nom de Sir Alan Rickman ... Mais je suis si complexe que me rendre justice doit être difficile ... Après tout, je suis le prince de sang-mêlée ! S'exclama-t-il avec une pointe d'orgueil.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui et il vit le visage de son maitre apparaitre -la patience n'était pas une de ses qualités, mais en même temps il n'avait pas vraiment de qualité-, il avait apparemment sauté sur la porte dès qu'elle s'était déverrouillée.

\- Severus! Allons-y! Je voudrais mettre au point un plan pour attraper Dumbledore, ou au pire un de ses abrutis de sbires qui essaient toujours de contrecarrer mes plans diaboliques pour prendre le contrôle du monde! On s'ennuie ici! Je ne reviendrais pas!

\- Je vous suis Maitre, fit le jeune homme en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Parfois le seigneur des ténèbres se comportait comme une gamine pourrie gâtée.


	16. Celle qui jouait avec la sonnette

Bonjour, bonjour :)

J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous passez une bonne journée.

Merci à Alaiis, Elenna-Hellenika, Ginger-Furie, Annabet Lovegood, EmmaUneLectrice , Dabede Dabeda, Forget-me-not, Stilandra Black, Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent, Bichette & Vladivostok.

Je vous rappelle comment aller lire les réponses aux reviews anonymes: cherchez "Celles qui" dans la barre de recherche pour les forums.

Si vous avez un compte, je vous propose de vous abonner au forum pour pouvoir voir si il y a des nouveauté dessus, et surtout je vous propose de participer au forum... Personnellement j'ai des idées mais je ne vais pas me poser des questions, ou faire des choses en rapport avec moi propre fic avec Rukie vous voyez? On est un peu teubé mais il y a des limites à notre connerie XD. Enfin, vous faites comme vous voulez ^^. Mais si vous voulez, allez y faire un tour, si vous postez quelque chose, on y répondra! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

\- CHAPITRE XVI -

Celle qui jouait avec la sonnette

Mogane était là depuis des heures, ou du moins était-ce l'impression qu'elle avait. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, ce qui lui avait permis de se fondre dans la masse. Morgane afficha une moue sévère en voyant quelqu'un prêt à lui adresser la parole, ce qui fit partir aussi sec le malheureux. Malgré elle, elle avait choisi une place qui lui permettait d'avoir toujours un œil sur Regulus. Juste pour être sûre qu'il allait bien. Bien sûr. Et une fois qu'elle lui aurait remis les effets de son père lorsqu'il viendrait à l'hôpital, elle n'aurait plus jamais à le revoir.

Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle en le voyant, droit et fier malgré le masque de froideur qu'il arborait devant chaque personne venue lui adresser ses condoléances. Tant mieux ...

Non mais franchement, qui essayait-elle de convaincre ? Elle n'avait pas envie de ne plus le voir. C'était peut-être un petit con, mais elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Et puis, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans son rôle de mangemort puis le laisser crever comme un trouffion dans une grotte humide entouré d'inferi !

Bien sûr son intérêt pour lui s'arrêtait là, elle voulait juste le sauver. Parce que... il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça. Il ne méritait pas de porter un tel poids sur ses épaules -ses larges épaules... humhum- seul et puis elle s'était promis de l'aider et avait décidé de s'y tenir. Elle avait continué à s'accrocher à cette idée, même lorsqu'il la repoussait, lorsqu'il la regardait de haut -bon d'accord, tout le monde le faisait à part les enfants... les petits enfants-, lorsqu'il ne la regardait même pas ou lorsqu'il lui balançait des choses blessantes à la tronche.

Peut-être que tout cela allait au delà du fait qu'il était son personnage favori... Elle ne doutait pas une secondes qu'Orion avait renforcé sa volonté de le sauver. Elle n'avait pas réussit à sauver le vieil homme mais elle avait les cartes en main pour sauver son fils, c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire et puis, peut-être qu'elle n'avait simplement pas envie de vivre dans un monde où il mourrait...

Morgane se gifla mentalement, c'était stupide comme pensée. Regulus ne faisait même pas partit de sa vie, c'était juste un mec, un sale con, qui pétait plus haut que son petit cul musclé et qui la regardait comme si elle était un parasite dans son champ de vision... Il fallait être maso pour vouloir faire partie de la vie d'un débile pareil.

Elle remarqua au bout de quelques minutes que les gens commençaient à bouger autour d'elle, alors c'était terminé? Probablement, vu que le cimetière se vidait rapidement.

La prudence aurait voulu qu'elle s'en aille, elle aussi. Son rôle s'arrêtait là. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se demanda un instant si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas lancé un sort, mais non. En voyant Bellatrix, Narcissa et leurs époux respectifs s'en aller, elle se remit à respirer normalement et décida de s'avancer vers la tombe qui venait d'être refermée.

Malgré tout, elle restait assez réaliste par rapport à Orion. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu "deux" Orion Black, celui qui avait élevé Sirius et Regulus, l'époux de Walburga, le chef de la famille de sang-purs Black, et celui qu'elle avait connu, coincé dans un lit d'hôpital, mourant. Peut-être que proche de la mort il s'était rendu compte que finalement il n'était pas supérieur aux autres de par son rang? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi un tel revirement. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait été heureuse de le rencontrer, heureuse de pouvoir connaitre le père de Sirius et Regulus et au fond, peut-être heureuse d'avoir de nouveau pu avoir une figure paternelle pendant quelques mois...

Elle s'agenouilla devant et murmura en caressant les inscriptions du bout des doigts :

\- Je suis désolée ... Tellement désolée ...

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, lança la voix froide de Regulus derrière elle.

Elle se raidit. Morgane avait pourtant cru qu'il était parti avec tous les autres. Elle tourna son vieux visage vers le jeune mangemort, hésitant à utiliser sa voix, de peur de se trahir.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être au repas auprès de votre famille ? Demanda t-elle du mieux qu'elle put.

Ses yeux croisèrent les siens alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Merlin, qu'il pouvait la déstabiliser. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

\- Et vous, vous ne devriez pas être ici, dit-il froidement.

Morgane se concentra sur son esprit, sachant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le lire et que s'il se rendait compte que c'était en réalité elle qui était cachée sous ce déguisement elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui faire. Mais il ne serait probablement pas content de la voir ici.

\- En effet, soupira-t-elle.

Mais elle ne bougea pas et continua à fixer la pierre tombale d'Orion Black sans rien dire. Voir Regulus devant celle-ci lui faisait mal. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui mais quand même... peut-être qu'avec un peu plus d'efforts elle aurait pu le sauver? Elle secoua la tête et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Regulus qui la fixait bizarrement. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge, est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il savait que c'était elle? La panique s'empara d'elle et elle tenta maladroitement de renforcer les barrières qui entouraient son esprit.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, soupira-t-il. Et moi qui pensait que tu ne serais pas assez stupide pour risquer ta peau ici !

Bon, visiblement, soit elle était une merde en occlumencie -elle espérait que non mais ce n'était absolument pas à exclure - soit il était vraiment doué pour lire dans sa tête. Ou alors il bluffait. Mais elle était certaine que non. Aussi abandonna-t-elle.

\- Je devais venir, dit-elle simplement.

\- Tu as hâte de te retrouver sous terre, toi aussi ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Je voulais lui rendre hommage. Et Kat s'inquiétait pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en ne précisant pas qu'elle aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi ! Elle devrait plutôt se préoccuper d'elle-même et de son mec !

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'alarma aussitôt Morgane.

\- J'ai entendu des trucs bizarres, marmonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Écoutes, dis-lui juste de faire attention. Maintenant casses-toi avant que...

\- Regulus ? Appela soudain la voix de Léonide derrière eux. Oh, bonjour, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Morgane. Je m'inquiétais, Regulus, tu aurais du me dire que tu restais ici.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit-il froidement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, soupira la belle jeune fille -Merlin, ce que Morgane pouvait envier son physique en tout point parfait-. Maintenant viens, tout le monde se demande où tu es et comme je repars pour Poudlard demain, j'aimerais passer le reste de la journée avec toi.

\- Tu rentres à Londres dans deux semaines, Léonide. On se verra bien assez souvent durant tes vacances, lui dit-il glacial.

\- Je ... Je vais y aller, lança soudain Morgane en voyant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune Rosier sur elle. Miss, Mr Black. Encore toutes mes condoléances ...

La jeune -vieille- femme s'éloigna, consciente du poids du regard de Regulus dans son dos.

\- Je ferais passer le message à Kat. Et n'oublie pas de venir récupérer les affaires de ton père à l'hôpital dans la semaine sinon ça finira à la poubelle, pensa-t-elle. Elle était sûre que Regulus était encore en train de fouiller dans sa tête.

* * *

Kathleen grogna lorsqu'elle entendit sa sonnette. C'était son jour de repos et celui de Gideon aussi, du coup ils avaient décidé de faire la grasse matinée... Ou de rester au lit toute la journée. Ces derniers temps, avec le succès du magasin et le nombre de mangemorts à traquer, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps à eux. Ce qui expliqua la mauvaise humeur du rouquin en entendant la sonnette ...

\- Je suis sûr que c'est ta sœur, grommela Gideon en la serrant contre son torse.

\- Quelle heure? Demanda la brune sans bouger.

\- Onze heures, répondit-il.

\- C'est probablement elle, soupira Kathleen. Je vais aller lui ouvrir sinon elle arrêtera jamais.

\- Non. Elle finira par se lasser.

\- Elle ne se lasse jamais.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles la personne qui sonnait commença à faire le rythme de la B.O. de Star Wars avec la sonnette.

\- Ok, grogna le roux en la lâchant à contre cœur. Mais moi je reste couché.

Kat haussa les épaules et sortit du lit en maudissant Morgane, bordel il faisait froid. Elle attrapa un t-shirt à Gideon et un short avant de les enfiler. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas las et l'ouvrit, prête à hurler sur son amie mais au lieu de tomber nez à nez avec Morgane elle tomba nez à nez avec une vieille femme.

\- C'est moi, dit la vieille femme d'une voix qui ne collait pas du tout avec son visage.

\- Euh ... C'est moi qui ? Parce que je reconnais ta voix, Mo', mais je ne sais absolument pas qui tu es censée être.

\- Bah, n'importe qui, pourvu que ça ne soit pas moi. Tu me fais pas entrer ?

\- J'invite pas les inconnus chez moi, répondit malicieusement Kathleen.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel et lança un finite, retrouvant son aspect d'origine.

\- Dommage, j'aimais bien être plus grande. Tu crois que je pourrais m'agrandir les jambes quotidiennement ? Dit-elle en poussant Kat pour s'installer dans le salon.

\- Tu sais mieux que moi qu'il ne faut pas abuser des sorts de métamorphose, prévint la brune. Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

\- Nous ? Gigi est là ? Et il vient pas me voir ? C'est quoi ce rustre !? ... A moins qu'il ne soit à poil ? Ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Kat sentit ses joues s'empourprer malgré elle ce qui arracha un sourire victorieux à Morgane:

\- Oh oh oh! On a fait des cochonneries toute la nuit! Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous bande de petits obsédés sexuels! S'exclama-t-elle, suffisamment fort pour que Gideon puisse profiter de sa remarque. Tu t'es servie de ton cadeau d'anniversaire? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

\- Non, et je ne m'en servirais jamais!

\- Tch! T'es pas drôle!

\- Je pense plutôt que je suis normale, ce qui n'est clairement pas ton cas!

\- Je suis offusquée mais je vais passer l'éponge parce que j'ai un message de la part de face de Troll! Annonça Morgane, fière d'elle.

\- Face de Troll? Répéta Kathleen, incrédule.

\- Regucon, clarifia la blonde. Il veut que je te dise qu'il semblerait que ton cher et tendre soit menacé de mort, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Rien de vraiment nouveau là dedans... Fit remarquer la brune.

\- Certes, mais il avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter donc je pense que c'est du sérieux. Et ... il se pourrait que tu sois menacée toi aussi, ajouta la petite blonde en repensant aux menaces de Mary.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un a découvert pour mon rôle dans l'Ordre ?

\- Qu'est ce que la face de troll sait exactement sur les personnes qui menacent Kathleen ? Demanda brusquement Gideon en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, vêtu à la hâte d'un simple short.

\- Il s'appelle Regulus, soupira Kathleen, blasée.

\- Tiens, salut Gigi ! T'as oublié ton t-shirt ? Demanda goguenarde Morgane.

\- C'est bon tu vois des torses tout les jours, grogna celui-ci.

\- Je vois même des nichons, étant donné que mon métier n'est pas de soigner uniquement des hommes. Même si ça ne me dérangerait pas huhu. Ricana la blonde. Bref, Regucon avait l'air inquiet pour votre... survie? Il n'a pas eu le temps de me dire quoique ce soit d'autre parce que sa pouffiasse est arrivée et a coupé court à la conversation, expliqua-t-elle à Gideon qui était appuyé contre le mur.

\- C'est tout? Rien de nouveau dans ce cas.

\- Euh t'es débile ou quoi? Si lui s'inquiète c'est qu'il y a vraiment une menace qui plane au dessus de ta tête pleine de cheveux roux! Je voudrais pas que tu meurs, ça ferait pleurer Kat, et je voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse buter non plus, ça me ferait pleurer moi, rétorqua Morgane. Je suis juste passée pour vous dire ça, si je suis là quand il vient récupérer les affaires de son père j'essayerais de lui faire cracher le morceau.

\- On ne fait pas cracher le morceau à un Mangemort aussi facilement, fit remarquer Gideon.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas mon immense charme et ma classe internationale.

\- Heureusement, grogna le roux.

\- Hey ! S'outra la petite blonde en le regardant. C'est pas sympa ça ! Moi je m'inquiète pour ta petite tête et toi, tu critiques ma génialissime personne !

\- Si tu pouvais t'inquiéter pour ma petite tête quand on ne sera pas occupés, la prochaine fois, j'apprécierais !

Morgane eut un regard coquin alors que Kathleen rougissait doucement.

\- Je vois, mes cochons, je vois. Mais t'aura pas l'air con, un jour, si Voldy le chauve frappe à ta porte pendant que tu es occupé ! Je sais pas quelle baguette magique tu lui montreras, mais ça risque de le faire rire ... Peut-être une idée, ça, le faire mourir de rire ! Ricana la blonde.

\- MORGANE !

\- J'ai compris, je m'en vais, bande d'ingrats ! Dit-elle en claquant la porte.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, Gideon ! Entendit-elle Kat s'exclamer. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais rien dit sur ... ta baguette magique.

* * *

Le bureau que Morgane partageait avec Joshua et Caroline était vide, à son grand soulagement, lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte pour prendre son déjeuner. Non pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas mais elle avait ouï dire que des rumeurs circulaient sur sa personne et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus pour le moment. Elle était à présent rageusement en train de mâcher un brownie -gracieusement offert par Peter la veille-, malgré ses efforts pour rester loin des rumeurs Caroline était venue lui annoncer que tout le monde cherchait des raisons pour sa rupture avec Ian (pourtant ça commençait à dater), certaines étaient saugrenues au possible -sérieusement, Ian qui la surprenait dans un bar lesbienne? Où est-ce que les gens aillent chercher ça?- et d'autres la dérangeaient, et pas qu'un peu, comme celle qui disait qu'elle l'avait largué parce qu'elle était tombée sous le charme d'un membre de la famille d'un patient... C'était n'importe quoi mais quand même, ça l'agaçait fortement. Clairement la personne qui avait parlé de ça ne pouvait être que April -peut-être de manière innocente sans penser aux répercutions? Ou pas!- et la personne qui lui aurait fait tourné la tête était forcement Regucon.

\- N'importe quoi, grommela-t-elle en levant ses jambes pour les appuyer sur son bureau.

\- Parler seule n'est pas un des premiers signes de folie ? Demanda la voix de Joshua derrière elle.

\- Mais je ne parle pas seule, puisque tu es là, Josh' de mon cœur, dit-elle avec une moue aguicheuse.

Hélas, depuis leur première rencontre, Joshua avait toujours semblé imperméable à son charme. Morgane lui avait alors demandé s'il était gay. Parce qu'elle s'imaginait bien avoir un meilleur ami homosexuel, c'était toujours des gentils. Il suffisait de voir Dumby ! Mais non, Josh' était aussi hétéro qu'il était intelligent, et c'était pas peu dire.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui est n'importe quoi ? Questionna-t-il en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

\- Mais je t'en prie, mets-toi à l'aise, grimaça la petite blonde.

\- C'est ce que je fais, dit-il en souriant, amusé. Alors ?

\- Ces rumeurs ! Eclata-t-elle alors. C'est de la connerie pure et simple, que dis-je, de la diffamation ! Je suis sûre que c'est cette petite peste qui veut foutre en l'air le peu de lien qui me reste avec Ian ! Si je pouvais, je lui tordrais le cou jusqu'à faire rentrer sa tête dans son cul ! Éructa-t-elle enfin. Mais arrête de rire Josh', c'est pas drôle !

\- Morgane, Morgane, rit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je suis plutôt surpris que tu ne l'ai pas encore fait pour être honnête. Mais bon, je vais te dire la même chose que toute personne dotée d'un minimum de sens commun dirait dans ce genre de situation: ignore-les, ils en valent pas la peine.

\- Est-ce que t'as déjà eu des rumeurs sur toi qui disaient que tu étais en vérité moitié sirène et que ton copain était juste sorti avec toi parce que tu l'avais ensorcelé avec ta voix?! T'as vu la tronche des sirènes de Poudlard ?! Je trouve ça hautement insultant, je ne suis pas mi-thon mi-humaine!

\- C'est vrai que ça va un peu loin mais il faut les comprendre, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a des potins à se mettre sous la dent!

\- Tch, de toute façon je suis au dessus de tout ça! S'exclama Morgane en croquant dans son brownie. Che chui trop chéniale pour eux!

\- Voilà, ça te ressemble plus que de ruminer dans ton coin! Lui dit son collègue avant de lui frotter avec vigueur le haut du crâne en souriant.

\- Hey! J'suis pas ton chien! Et attention à ma coiffure! S'écria la blonde en essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête en faisant la moue.

\- Depuis quand t'arrives à coiffer le nid d'oiseau que t'as sur la tête, de toute façon ?

\- Petit merdeux!

\- Un peu de respect, je suis plus âgé que toi! Se moqua-t-il.

\- Grand merdeux !

Josh' se dirigea vers la porte en riant, avant de s'arrêter.

\- Au fait, j'oubliais la raison de ma venue. Les effets de Mr Black vont être récupérés dans l'après-midi ...

Morgane se força à avaler la dernière bouchée de son brownie, mais elle eut curieusement du mal à passer.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu vas pouvoir prouver que ce ne sont que d'horribles et diffamantes rumeurs, ajouta-t-il avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ces rumeurs. Bonne après-midi !

Elle aurait bien aimé lui demander comment s'y prendre parce que les rumeurs dont elle avait été sujette à Poudlard n'avaient jamais réellement disparues, les élèves avaient juste fini par les oublier au profil de nouvelles rumeurs juteuses. Elle grimaça en se rappelant la période où tout le monde était persuadé qu'elle fricotait avec Regucon alors qu'elle était en couple avec Sirius.

Décidément, il ne lui posait que des problèmes, rumina-t-elle en sortant du bureau pour aller travailler. Si elle frappait Regulus très très fort dans l'entrejambe peut-être que ça suffirait? S'il repartait en hurlant de douleur et en se trainant par terre comme une larve ça calmerait les rumeurs sur leur liaison imaginaire. Après tout qui castrait son amoureux?

A moins qu'ils n'imaginent qu'en plus du reste, elle était une sadique adepte des punitions corporelles. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'imagina dans une telle situation. Si le remix de cinquante nuances de grey lui donnait envie de gerber son brownie, le corps de Regulus tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé lui donna soudain très chaud.

\- Bah ... Docteur Kerrien, pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Demanda une petite voix d'enfant, la ramenant à la réalité et à son jeune patient.

\- Euh ... bah ... Tu sais ... Il fait chaud dans mon uniforme ! Prétendit Morgane, honteuse en finissant ses soins à toute vitesse.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, bon sang ! Elle n'était pas en manque au point de fantasmer sur le premier venu, toute de même ! Et si le premier venu était Regucon c'était forcément une mauvaise chose. Regulus avait beau être relativement gâté par la nature ... Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffler qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle même et qu'il avait été sculpté par les dieux grecs.

\- Tu as peut-être de la fièvre... Proposa Jackson en posant sa petite main sur le front de Morgane qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Si j'avais de la fièvre je ne pourrais pas te soigner, parce que je risquerais de te rendre malade, et ni toi ni moi ne souhaitons ça pas vrai? On veut que tu sortes d'ici en pleine santé! Lui dit-elle en passant son stéthoscope autour de son coup et sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Je suis pressé de pouvoir partir, fit le petit garçon avant d'afficher une mine triste. Mais tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi! Sourit-elle. Mais tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras, je suis sûre qu'on se reverra! Et puis... T'es pas encore sortit d'ici. Lui rappela-t-elle à contre-coeur.

Malheureusement, Jackson était frappé d'une maladie dont ils ignoraient tout. Par moment, il semblait aller mieux, mais la chute n'était que plus brutale par la suite. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il puisse fêter Noël, qu'il soit assez en forme pour ouvrir ses cadeaux, songea-t-elle tristement en naviguant entre les chambres de ses patients, avant de se cogner brutalement à l'angle de deux couloirs.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous voulez tous ma peau ou quoi !

\- Personnellement, je m'en fou mais je suis sûr qu'on bâtirait un monument à ma gloire pour ce service rendu à l'humanité, lança une voix froide, dénuée de son sarcasme et son cynisme habituelle.

Elle redressa la tête, regardant Regulus, étonnée. Il semblait vide et fatigué. Ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées et même si, par habitude, il lui avait lancé une vacherie, le ton et le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Ton amabilité m'emplit toujours de bonheur, répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

Elle aurait aimé prendre des pincettes, après tout son père était mort, mais elle connaissait un peu Regulus et peut-être qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un ne le traite pas avec pitié. Et puis il était bien trop arrogant pour qu'elle se retienne.

\- Content de l'apprendre, répondit-il d'un ton plat.

\- J'imagine que tu es venu récupérer les affaires de ton père. Suis-moi, je les ai gardé dans mon bureau pour m'assurer que personne ne les jette, lui dit-elle avant de partir vers son bureau, Regulus sur ses talons.

Il faisait malgré tout de la peine et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au coeur en voyant à quel point la mort de son père l'avait affecté.

\- A propos de Kat ... Merci, dit-elle une fois dans son bureau, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, répondit-il froidement. C'est ... mon amie. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal si je peux l'en empêcher ...

Morgane fut émue un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que si c'est trop tard pour la prévenir ou pour faire changer d'avis tes petits copains à capuches, tu ne feras rien ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, s'outra-t-il avec un peu plus de verve.

\- Tu l'as pensé trop fort !

Le visage de Regulus se ferma et il croisa ses bras sur son torse:

\- Je peux probablement plus l'aider que toi dans ton hôpital.

Morgane serra les poings, se retenant à grand peine de le frapper.

\- Je crois que tu me sous-estime. J'ai sauvé beaucoup de vies, lui dit-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Pas celle de mon père, lui balança-t-il, acerbe.

\- Alors on en revient encore à ça? Demanda Morgane en soupirant.

Elle n'avait même pas la volonté de se défendre, elle était consciente qu'il n'allait pas l'écouter de toute façon. Il avait besoin d'accuser quelqu'un et c'était tombé sur elle, elle n'avait même pas été le médecin en charge mais elle avait fait l'erreur de trop se rapprocher d'Orion. Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait plus de figure paternelle à ses côtés.

\- Comment faire autrement ? Avant quand je te voyais, il n'y avait que la stupide copine de mon bâtard de frère qui n'a même pas eu le cran de venir à l'enterrement, mais maintenant, je vois celle qui n'a même pas pu sauver mon père, alors qu'elle avait juré de faire son possible !

\- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais ! cria-t-elle dans un sursaut de colère. J'ai passé des heures à lire et à apprendre ce que je pouvais pour le sauver ! J'ai passé des heures à écrire les dernières volontés de ton père ! J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, pour faire venir Sirius à l'hôpital, pour le faire venir à l'enterrement ! J'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais pour que tu n'ai pas à subir ça ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de plus ?! HEIN ?! Dis-moi !

\- LE SAUVER !

\- Tu es injuste ... Je comprends que tu sois en colère, que tu en veuilles au monde entier, mais moi, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir ... Tu as fait quoi, toi, pendant ce temps là, si ce n'est flirter avec ta pimbêche !

\- Je t'interdis de ...

\- Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoique ce soit, Regulus Black ! Coupa furieusement Morgane. Tu es en colère ? BIEN ! Moi aussi ! Je suis en colère parce que depuis que tu as mis un pied dans cet hôpital, ma vie est en BORDEL ! J'ai quitté mon mec, j'ai perdu mon patient, je subis des railleries et des rumeurs à longueur de journée PAR TA FAUTE ! Si j'avais pu soigner ton père, je l'aurais fait ! Ne serais-ce que pour ne plus avoir à subir le regard dédaigneux de ta pouffiasse de fiancée, et je …

Mais Morgane ne pu terminé sa phrase car elle vit Regulus s'approcher d'elle, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle recula d'un pas, se cognant dans son bureau et avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir sa baguette pour se défendre, il lui empoigna le bras pour l'immobiliser. Et ce qu'il fit ensuite ne faisait partit d'aucun scénario qui aurait pu lui traverser l'esprit : il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais l'action n'avait rien de romantique, ou de doux, et le baiser n'avait rien d'innocent. L'une des mains du jeune homme était placée à l'arrière de son cou pour faire basculer sa tête et l'autre tenait fermement sa hanche pour la maintenir contre lui. Morgane sentit ses genoux trembler sous son poids, personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, jamais avec autant de force, de passion et son coeur n'avait jamais autant été au bord de l'explosion. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment enregistrer ce qu'il se passait, Morgane était en train de répondre au baiser avec autant de ferveur que lui. Elle s'agrippa à son cou, glissa une main dans ses cheveux et colla son corps contre le sien, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux fermés, profitant pleinement du moment alors qu'une alarme sonnait dans sa tête lui indiquant que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, mais elle l'ignora. Parce qu'elle, Morgane Kerrien était dans les bras de Regulus Black, et Merlin, qu'elle y était bien.

* * *

...

MOUHAHAHA

Voili-voilou

Donc, au menu dans deux semaines vous aurez: Des retrouvailles (forcées d'un côté), un bordel d'immondice, des larmes viriles, un peu de REMUS, du tripotage, et du vol de mignardise.

Si vous voulez poser UNE question à UN personnage dans votre review, faites, et ça sera mis dans le joli petit bonus qu'il y a après les chapitres :)

A la prochaine! ;D

* * *

\- Oh non, pas encore ! Râla Kathleen en ouvrant les yeux sur le couloir blanc.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, soupira Morgane à côté d'elle en avançant dans le couloir pour trouver les chaises devant la porte. Bah merde alors, regarde qui est là !

\- Miss Kerrien ! Quel plaisir de vous voir toutes les deux ici, s'exclama la voix paternaliste de Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça de se retrouver dans cet étrange endroit.

\- Euh ... ouais ... C'cool de vous voir, mais il vous manque pas quelques poils à votre barbe ? S'étonna la petite blonde en remarquant un net dégradé au menton du Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Oh ça ... C'est Tom, répondit le magicien en montrant du regard Voldemort assis à l'autre bout du couloir en train de fulminer. En se rendant compte que la magie ne fonctionnait pas, il a tenté de m'étrangler mais il semblerait que ce fascinant endroit ne tolère aucune violence, sourit-il.

Kathleen entendit que le mage noir marmonnait dans son coin des choses du style "j'aurais ta peau ... barbe à la con ... Maudit couloir". Elle eut presque envie de compatir avec lui. Presque. Elle remarqua alors la mère de Sirius et Regulus, assise dignement sur sa chaise, le regard froid malgré ses traits tirés.

\- Hey, t'as vu il y a la mère de Sirius et Regulus. Fit-t-elle en donnant un coup dans les côtes de Morgane qui s'était lancée dans une discussion avec le directeur de Poudlard, elle semblait curieuse de savoir comment il prenait soin de sa barbe et quels produits il utilisait.

\- Regulus? S'étouffa Morgane, les yeux tellement écarquillés que Kat cru qu'ils allaient s'échapper de ses orbites.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, la fixant bizarrement.

\- Comment ce gnome connait-elle un de mes minio-partisants? Demanda Voldemort en la regardant avec dédain.

\- Elle a soigné son père pendant qu'il était malade, avant qu'il ne succombe à la maladie malheureusement. Répondu Walburga avant de sortir un mouchoir.

Malheureusement sa voix fut couverte par celle de Morgane.

\- Gnome?! C'est qui qu'il traite de gnome le résultats d'une expérience génétique entre les cellules de peaux des fesses de Michael Jackson et d'un serpent?!

Voldemort allait répondre -il envisageait en fait de lui lancer une chaise à la tronche- quand la voix l'appela : Tom Jedusor.

\- Tss, Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas si dur que ça a retenir ! Grommela-t-il en se levant pour entrer dans la pièce.

Avoir Dumbledore si prêt et ne pas pouvoir le tuer lui avait mis un sacré coup au moral. Aussi s'installa-t-il sans entrain et regarda le journal, en se demandant quelle injure ce maudit carnet allait encore lui faire ! Il blanchit avant de foudroyer le papier des yeux :

 _As-tu couché avec Bellatrix ?_

\- Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi, bande de pervers ! Et merci du cadeau, siffla-t-il. Cette femme est complètement folle, sadique et certainement masochiste ! Alors oui, c'est un bon élément pour les tortures mais ... Eurk !

La porte se déverrouilla et Voldemort se leva, soulagé, ça s'était mieux passé que la semaine précédente. Il ressortit et tomba nez à nez avec le gnome. Enfin il se retrouva menton à front avec elle.

\- Hey! Poussez-vous. C'est à mon tour!

\- Tu me dois le respect le oompa loompa! Sinon je te Avada Kedavrate ta face de gnome!

\- Ouais ouais! J'en tremble par avance. Ricana-t-elle en passant sous son bras pour entrer dans la pièce.

Elle s'assit, attendit et vit apparaitre la question:

 _Est-ce-que tu serais capable de recoucher avec Sirius juste comme ça. Comme des sexfriends ?_

Morgane avala de travers:

\- Je ne pense pas. Toussa-t-elle. La relation amicale qu'on a réussi à construire après notre rupture catastrophique me convient tout à fait et puis...

Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Regulus.

\- Bref. Voilà. Non.

La porte se rouvrit et la blonde se leva, satisfaite. Elle croisa Kathleen en sortant et leva le pouce.

\- C'est des petits pervers mais les questions sont plus cool cette fois ! En tout cas, la mienne était facile !

Kathleen, pas convaincue, entra à son tour malgré sa crainte de laisser Voldemort et Morgane dans le couloir. Elle espérait que Dumbledore aurait l'intelligence d'empêcher Morgane de faire des conneries. A propos de Morgane, soupira-t-elle en lisant sa question :

 _Comptes-tu parler de tes visions à Morgane ou Gideon ?_

\- Je ... Je voudrais le faire, vraiment ! Insista la brune. Mais même si j'arrivais à en parler, ce qui est loin d'être le cas ... Gideon ne me croirait pas. Il est convaincu que ce ne sont que des cauchemars et que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Concernant Morgane, c'est différent ... Elle me croirait ... je pense. Mais ... Elle a déjà trop à gérer, à s'inquiéter ... Je ne peux pas lui mettre ce poids en plus sur les épaules. C'est mon fardeau, pas le sien, soupira la brune avant de sortir.

\- A mon tour! S'exclama Dumbledore en entrant à peine eut-elle passé la porte.

Il s'assit, apparemment ravi d'être ici et lu la question sur le journal:

 _Si tu avais la possibilité de sauver la communauté des sorciers toute entière contre la vie d'un seul homme, que ferais tu, comment procèderais-tu ?_

\- C'est une question difficile... Soupira le vieil homme. Tout dépend de la situation dans laquelle le monde est. En ce moment, la question ne se pose pas vraiment. Répondit-il d'une voix énigmatique mais imposante.

Apparemment le journal était aussi impressionné par Dumbledore que la plus part des gens car il posa la question suivante:

Est-ce que Gandalf est de votre famille ? Parce que il y a une ressemblance

\- Je ne connais aucun Gandalf. Mais si il y a une ressemblance je suis certain qu'il est tout à fait charmant et fait tomber tout les hommes sur son passage.

Il eut presque l'impression d'entendre la voix qui avait appelé son nom pouffer de rire lorsqu'il sortit. La voix appela finalement Walburga Black, qui avança d'un pas digne dans la pièce, faisant fit de la grande brune qui empêchait la blonde de se jeter sur le seigneur des Ténèbres, qui venait de la comparer à un elfe de maison, un elfe de maison nain.

En lisant les lignes sur le carnet, elle eut un sanglot.

 _Parlez-nous de votre vision de la société sang-pur et de votre VERITABLE opinion sur Orion, s'il-vous plaît ?_

\- Je ... Je n'ai pas choisi d'épouser Orion. C'était un contrat que mon père avait passé avec la famille Black, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Quand on m'a appris pour les fiançailles, j'étais furieuse contre lui. On me mariait à un gamin plus jeune que moi ! S'agaça-t-elle. Mais Orion était ... gentil, en quelque sorte. Il n'a jamais levé la voix, même sur cet ingrat de Sirius ! Il était patient, avec les enfants ... avec moi. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans lui ... Heureusement que j'ai mon petit Regulus !

Elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller derrière elle mais ne ressortit pas immédiatement, prennant le temps de se calmer et de reprendre un visage calme et composé. Lorsqu'elle sortit toutes les chaises étaient étalées un peu partout, apparemment le seigneur des Ténèbres et l'interne qui c'était occupée de son mari s'étaient lancé dans une guerre sans merci en utilisant tout ce qui leur tombait sur la main, même si ils ne pouvaient techniquement pas se blesser. Elle écarquilla les yeux impressionnée -et effrayée elle devrait le reconnaitre- lorsqu'elle vit Morgane soulever une chaise et l'exploser contre le mur: lorsqu'elle rentrerait elle préviendrait Regulus ne plus insulter cette jeune femme si il tenait à ses membres, tout ses membres.

\- JE VOUS PREVIENS VOUS ALLEZ REMBOURSER! Cria la voix!


	17. Note sur le forum

Désolée, petit problème de gestion technique, j'ai merdé !

Du coup on profite de ce chapitre pour faire de la pub pour notre forum !

Allez donc voir à cellesqui . forumactif . org. Ça nous fera super plaisir !


	18. Celle qui allait avoir un stalactite

Bonjour à tous ! On espère que vous allez bien :)

Nous remercions comme d'habitude nos fidèles revieweuses/eurs : **Ginger-Furie, Dabede Dabeda, Lizzia0901, Elenna-Hellenika, Rosevalyne, Yuguresan, Annabet Lovegood, Pandelfique, Danslesetoiles, Rose d'Epine et Vladivostok** !

Certaines d'autres vous l'ont vu sur notre profil, nous avions fait un sondage pour connaître votre opinion à propos de la **création d'un vrai forum**. Ayant reçu une majorité pour, nous avons donc créer une plateforme interactive, ouverte en bêta depuis quelques jours à nos revieweuses les plus enthousiastes à ce sujet. Bien qu'il soit encore incomplet au niveau des jeux, le forum est assez dynamique donc **n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour. Il faut s'inscrire au forum pour accéder à toutes les discussions** , néanmoins vous pouvez lire certaines catégories comme le règlement d'intérieur, le panneau d'affichage, **le courrier des anonymes (où se trouve désormais les réponses aux reviews anonymes)** , les présentations des membres et le coin des illustrations.

L'adresse va être dure à vous transmettre puisque le site s'amuse à tout faire disparaître. Donc, ça commence avec le traditionnel **:** et les deux barres puis c'est : **cellesqui. forumactif f7 -le-courrier-des-anonymes** pour consulter les réponses aux reviews anonymes. Ou simplement **cellesqui. forum actif . org** pour arriver sur la page d'accueil. N'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces !

Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Rukie&Mila

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVII**

 **Celle qui allait avoir un stalactite au bout du nez**

\- Tu comptes camper devant la porte de chez moi ? Tu es inconsciente ou tout simplement stupide ? Lança une voix derrière Kat, occupée à faire les cent pas le long de la rue, espérant voir apparaître son ami.

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin. La stratégie avait visiblement fonctionné.

\- Tu me laisses difficilement le choix, Reg. Je vais tout de même pas aller à une réunion de mangemorts pour prendre le thé et espérer pouvoir parler à mon ami, lui fit-elle durement remarquer.

Le jeune homme soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais.

\- Entre, dit-il finalement. Ma mère n'est pas là et je demanderais à Kreattur de ne rien dire ...

\- Comme c'est aimable de ta part, j'ai cru que j'allais rester dehors jusqu'à avoir un stalactite au bout du nez, lança Kathleen ironiquement en passant la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd.

Elle ne fût pas surprise de se retrouver dans un hall d'entrée sombre et très long, mais elle remarqua tout de même que la maison était légèrement plus lumineuse, et surtout beaucoup plus propre, que dans les films.

\- Huh, c'est de mauvais goût ça, lança-t-elle en remarquant le rangement à parapluie en forme de pied de troll.

\- C'est mon arrière grand-père qui l'a tué, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton égal.

\- Quel... héroïsme, commenta la brune à voix basse.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Proposa-t-il en lui prenant sa veste pour la pendre. Ma mère ne rentre pas avant demain, elle est partie voir mon oncle et ma tante pour... se ressourcer, expliqua-t-il.

Kathleen mis cette information de côté, elle savait que Morgane allait rire en entendant que Walburga se "ressourçait".

\- Oui je veux bien, répondit-elle.

\- Kreattur ! Appela le jeune sang-pur.

Aussitôt l'elfe de maison apparut dans un "pop" caractéristique.

\- Que peux faire Kreattur pour le maître ?

\- Trouves nous quelque chose à boire, ordonna doucement Regulus avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Il invita Kathleen a en faire de même, ce qu'elle fit en ne cessant de regarder autour d'elle. C'était étrange de se dire qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison des Black. Là où Sirius et Regulus avaient grandis ...

\- Je ne veux pas être désagréable, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Soupira soudain Regulus.

Kathleen l'observa d'un nouvel œil. Il semblait épuisé comme jamais, des cernes se formaient autour de ses beaux yeux gris et ses cheveux, d'habitude impeccablement coiffés, étaient désordonnés sur son front.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ce jeu ridicule ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Du fait que tu m'évites depuis des semaines ! Bon sang, Reg ! Tu ne réponds plus à mes lettres, tu fuis comme la peste les rares endroits où on pourrait se croiser ! Je comprends pas, tu m'en veux ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Tu sais bien que non ...

\- Alors quoi ? Tu avais besoin de moi, ces derniers jours ! De mon soutien ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?! Explosa Kat en repensant à toutes les fois où elle avait espéré voir Regulus et à l'inquiétude qu'elle avait eu pour lui au court des dernières semaines en voyant le visage de Morgane s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que la vie d'Orion déclinait.

\- J'ai juste... J'avais envi d'être seul, répondit-il en évitant son regard.

\- Bien sûr, peut-être pendant un petit moment mais là ça suffit tu crois pas? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas simplement dit au lieu d'ignorer mes lettres? Tu as pensé à ce que j'ai pu ressentir? Comme je me suis inquiétée? J'étais obligée de demander de tes nouvelles à Morgane! S'indigna la jeune femme. A MORGANE !

Regulus se raidit dans son fauteuil et lui lança un regard timide. Il semblait se sentir coupable et il avait bien raison ! Ne savait-il donc pas combien c'était douloureux d'être repoussé par une personne qu'on aime ? Comment avait-il seulement pu l'écarter de sa vie au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle et de son amitié ? ... Avait-elle donc si peu d'importance à ses yeux ?

\- Je préférais te laisser en dehors de tout ça, soupira-t-il finalement en voyant le doute et la colère dans les yeux de la jeune femme. J'avais trop souvent des sang-purs autour de moi, c'était risqué.

\- Risqué pour toi ou pour moi ? Demanda durement Kathleen. Je suis officiellement la petite-amie d'un auror, soupçonné d'être un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Autant dire que je suis une proie de choix, de toute façon ...Tu sais ce que je me suis dit, durant tout ce temps où tu ne me répondais pas ? Reprit-elle après un instant de silence. Non ? J'ai fini par croire que tu avais honte de moi, que notre amitié ne devait rien valoir à tes yeux pour que tu tires un trait comme ça sur moi ...

\- Tu ne comprends pas, coupa Regulus en se levant pour faire les cent pas dans son salon.

\- Non, tu as raison, je ne comprends pas. Je ne te comprends pas ! Pourquoi rejettes-tu le peu de personnes qui s'inquiètent sincèrement pour toi ?! S'exclama Kathleen en se levant à son tour.

\- Je fais ça pour te protéger, par Merlin ! Eclata le jeune homme furieusement en lui saisissant brutalement les épaules. J'ai déjà perdu mon père, Kathleen, je refuse d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience ... Parce que si quelqu'un se rend compte que je suis toujours proche de toi ... Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te protéger ...

Kathleen resta muette face à ses paroles incohérentes mais qui semblaient avoir un sens pour lui. En voyant la détresse dans ses yeux, la jeune femme comprit qu'il croyait sincèrement la mettre en danger, ce qui apaisa légèrement sa rancœur.

\- J'ai suivi un entrainement intensif, bien sûr je n'ai pas le niveau d'un auror mais je suis plutôt douée, sans me vanter et... Commença-t-elle doucement.

\- Rien à voir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tuerait avant que tu ais le temps de dégainer ta baguette, la plupart de ses meilleurs partisans également. La magie noire est beaucoup plus puissante que tu ne sembles le croire, expliqua-t-il en continuant à marcher après avoir lâché ses épaules.

\- Le thé est servi, Maitre... Fit la voix de Kreattur dans le dos de Kathleen.

Regulus se dirigea vers lui et lui pris le plateau des mains de son elfe en le remerciant. Il lui chuchota quelque chose que la jeune femme ne put pas saisir, probablement de ne pas parler d'elle à sa mère, et il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis disparu dans un ploc sonore.

\- Écoutes, soupira Regulus en posant le plateau sur la table basse. Je te promets de faire un effort pour rester en contact avec toi du mieux que je le peux, mais ne t'attend pas à des miracles. Je pense que l'on peut clore le sujet? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

\- Bien, soupira Kathleen alors qu'un nouveau "pop" retentissait dans la cuisine.

\- Un hibou urgent pour miss ... Kerrien, annonça Kreattur en lisant le nom sur l'enveloppe.

\- Je m'étonne toujours que ces bestioles nous trouvent où qu'on aille, s'étonna la jeune femme en saisissant sa lettre, la parcourant rapidement des yeux.

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? S'inquiéta Regulus.

\- Pas vraiment, mais du travail en plus, soupira la jeune femme en repliant la lettre. Dis-moi, tu as quelque chose à faire dans l'immédiat ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda prudemment, le jeune sang-pur.

\- Morgane devait passer m'amener les décorations pour le mariage des Londubat et sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur que je dois retoucher, mais elle a une urgence à l'hôpital et elle ne rentrera pas d'ici un moment, c'est donc à moi d'aller chercher tout chez elle.

\- Je vois pas en quoi tu as besoin de moi, répondit Regulus en se raidissant brusquement, blanc comme un linge.

\- Les cartons sont très lourds et on ira plus vite à deux.

\- Tu es une sorcière, Kat, lui rappela-t-il. Tu peux tout diminuer et prendre d'un coup ?

\- Alors disons que tu me manques et que je vais avoir le plaisir de profiter encore un peu de ta compagnie ? S'il-te-plait, Reg' !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, soupira-t-il, vaincu face aux yeux larmoyants de son amie.

* * *

\- Elle habite ici? Demanda Regulus surpris lorsque que lui et Kathleen se retrouvèrent devant l'immeuble de Morgane.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air aussi surpris?

\- J'aurais pensé qu'elle vivait dans un champignon ou une vieille caserne de pompier avec des hippies... Répondit-il en continuant à analyser le bâtiment. C'est... normal comme endroit.

Kathleen ricana mais ne commenta pas, elle fit signe à Regulus de la suivre et ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est dans une boite? Demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Sérieusement? Tu sais pas ce qu'est un ascenseur? S'exclama la brune en affichant un sourire moqueur.

\- Non, répliqua Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hum, hum. Et bien ça monte automatiquement à l'étage demandé en appuyant sur un bouton, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher son sourire.

\- Ingénieux pour un truc de moldu.

Kathleen grimaça en entendant sa remarque mais ne commenta pas. Elle était ravie d'avoir enfin retrouvé Regulus et ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

\- Tu sais qu'il y en a au ministère de la magie ? Lui signala-t-elle tout de même en cherchant la clé de Morgane dans son sac à main.

\- Tu y es déjà allée ? S'étonna Regulus.

\- Euh ... non, répondit-elle, gênée. Mais j'ai des clientes qui y travaillent ! Ah, voilà la clé !

Ils ouvrirent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce étouffante.

\- Il y a des meubles ou c'est juste un amas de conneries en tout genre ? Demanda Regulus avec curiosité.

\- Si tu pousses un peu, il y a un canapé par là-bas, fit vaguement Kathleen. C'est pas autant en bordel, d'habitude, mais quand elle est prise dans ses recherches, il y en a partout. Touches à rien, je vais voir dans sa chambre si je trouve sa robe !

Kathleen soupira en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son amie, il allait falloir qu'elle lui rappelle que rentrer de temps en temps pour passer du temps chez soi était quelque chose que les humains faisaient, plutôt que passer en coup de vent pour balancer ses affaires, nourrir le chat et repartir avec un sac plein à craquer de sous vêtements. Elle se doutait qu'elle dormait souvent en salle de garde et qu'elle ne restait dans son appartement que pour réviser et faire des recherches, mais là un peu de rangement était plus que nécessaire.

Heureusement pour elle Morgane avait laissé la robe et les décorations sur son lit, qui était pour une fois fait -quoique Stitch qui dormait paisiblement dessus avait fait des plis-. La brune sortit sa baguette et fit léviter ce qu'il y avait sur le lit, chat mis à part, avant de faire demi-tour. En retournant dans le salon, elle découvrit Regulus, plus pâle encore que d'habitude, des papiers entre les mains.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne toucher à rien, gronda-t-elle malgré elle.

En voyant qu'il ne semblait pas l'entendre, elle s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Reg ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Tous les papiers ... de cette pièce ...

\- Et bien ?

\- Ils concernent tous la maladie de mon père, souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Kathleen ne put s'empêcher de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Celui-ci, trop sonné, ne songea même pas à se dégager.

\- Ça t'étonne ? Morgane fait tous ce qu'elle peut pour ses patients ... Ça l'a rendue malade, tu sais, de ne pas pouvoir sauver ton père ...

\- Je... Hésita-t-il, immobile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Kathleen en s'écartant pour pouvoir le regarder.

Regulus passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les décoiffant encore plus.

\- J'ai été un peu dur avec elle on dirait, avoua-t-il en évitant les yeux de son amie.

\- Comment ça? Fit Kathleen, surprise.

Morgane disait toujours que Regulus était un petit con, elle le surnommait d'ailleurs Regucon pour cette raison, mais depuis la mort d'Orion Black elle ne parlait plus vraiment de lui, elle lui avait juste dit qu'il était venu réclamer les affaires de son père mais que c'était Joshua qui était dans le bureau à ce moment là et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupée à prendre soin du petit Jackson.

Kathleen n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Mais visiblement, Regulus semblait rongé par le remord.

\- Regulus, insista Kathleen, sévèrement.

\- Je ... Tu comprends ... Mon père ... Et elle était là ! Je ... J'ai ...

\- Je ne comprends rien du tout, là tu sais ...

Il soupira en s'appuyant contre un mur.

\- J'étais en colère ! Mon père venait de mourir et le Maître ... bref, j'ai passé mes nerfs sur elle ... Je pensais qu'elle l'avait laissé mourir, Kathleen ... Pour me punir de tout le mal que je fais autour de moi ...

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique ça en aurait été comique parce que Morgane? Laisser mourir quelqu'un? C'était stupide. Mais si elle ne lui en avait pas parlé c'est qu'il y avait une raison et Kathleen n'arrivait pas à trouver ce que ça pouvait être... Est-ce que ça l'avait tellement blessé qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler sans pleurer? Ou bien préférait-elle oublier et laisser la mort d'Orion et tout ce que cela impliquait derrière elle?

\- Dis quelque chose, supplia Regulus au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Le silence de Kathleen l'inquiétait davantage que sa colère ... Son mutisme et son regard était accusateur, agacé et ... triste. Et qu'il l'admette ou non, Regulus était faible face à la tristesse de soeurs Kerrien.

\- Franchement, c'était stupide de ta part. Morgane a passé son temps à chercher des solutions pour ton père, elle a acheté des livres, a fait toutes les librairies et bibliothèques de Londres, elle en est même venue à se ruiner la santé ! Heureusement que Ian était là pour lui rappeler de lever le pied. Et je pense que le fait que ça soit ton père n'a fait que renforcer sa motivation pour le sauver. Même quand il était trop tard et que personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui elle a continué à chercher une solution, expliqua finalement Kathleen d'un ton neutre pour que Regulus ne se sente pas accusé, même si c'était difficile.

\- Comment est-ce que je pouvais le savoir ? Rugit-il en se sentant jugé.

\- Oh mais tu le savais, Regulus. Au fond de toi, tu savais très bien, même si tu préférais fermer les yeux. Parce que c'était plus facile pour toi d'évacuer ta colère. Et parce que tu te refuses à nous faire confiance ! Mais tu n'es pas seul, Reg ... Tu n'as pas à te battre contre nous.

Elle entendit un rire étouffé de sanglot.

\- Je te fais rire ? S'étonna-t-elle, de plus en plus agacée.

\- J'avais oublié ce que tu pouvais être moralisatrice, dit-il les yeux baissé pour cacher ses larmes.

\- Et j'ai pas fini ! Tu lui dois des excuses et tu le sais. Alors tu as intérêt à les lui présenter et saches que si tu le fais pas, je le saurais ! Menaça-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Je te le promets, concéda-t-il finalement.

\- Bien, allez viens, gros nigaud, on a tout ce qui me fallait !

\- Kat, appela-t-il derrière elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te dois des excuses à toi aussi ...

Kathleen sourit doucement, surprise mais heureuse du pas qu'il faisait volontairement vers elle.

* * *

Morgane s'amusait à regarder son reflet dans un cygne de glace, décoration de table du mariage d'Alice et Frank. Elle lança d'ailleurs un regard amusé vers le couple qui dansait inlassablement depuis plusieurs heures. Le mariage avait été magnifique, bien que différent de celui de James et Lily. Autour d'elle, tout n'était qu'argent, glace et chandelles. Il y avait même un sapin blanc au fond de la salle, pour ce 24 décembre. Alice elle-même semblait sortir du conte de la Reine des Neiges d'Anderson. Kathleen s'était encore une fois dépassée sur la tenue des mariés et des demoiselles d'honneur. D'ailleurs, cette dernière dansait une valse avec James et tentait visiblement de ne pas lui écraser les pieds. Vu les grimaces fréquentes de leur ami chevelu, ça devait pas être une réussite, songea Morgane en gloussant.

\- Tu ne vas pas danser ? Demanda gentiment Remus en venant à sa rencontre.

\- Nan, j'attends que William me ramène ma coupe de champagne.

\- William ?

\- Mon chevalier servant pour ce soir ! Je crois que c'est un cousin de Frank, à je-ne-sais-pas quel degrés, réfléchit la petite blonde

\- Oh tu t'es trouvé un nouvel esclave?

\- Pas esclave, chevalier servant, rectifia Morgane avec un sourire.

\- Et il est d'accord pour être ton esclave? Demanda Remus en souriant à son tour.

\- Hum, en échange de ses services je le laisse loucher sur ma poitrine et mes fesses sans lui casser le nez, répondit la jeune femme en ricanant.

\- Décidément, soupira Remus en secouant la tête. Ça se passe bien à l'hôpital depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu?

Le visage de Morgane se rembrunit légèrement:

\- Ouais ça va, y a des rumeurs sans queux ni têtes qui circulent sur ma magnifique personne mais je les ignore. Je pensais que ça se calmerait mais ça continue. Je cherche des moyens pour commettre un meurtre sans qu'on puisse identifier que c'est moi. Si t'as des idées je suis preneuse!

\- Le poison ? Suggéra le loup-garou, pas convaincu.

\- Mouais, pourquoi pas ... Sourit Morgane avec un air de psychopathe.

\- Ou une discussion sérieuse avec la personne qui est à l'origine des rumeurs, rectifia Remus avec amusement.

\- Pas envie de parler avec cette petite conne qui tourne autour de mon ex !

\- Tu es jalouse ?

Morgane éclata de rire.

\- Pas du tout. Si elle s'était contentée de sortir avec lui -ce qui n'arrivera pas parce qu'elle est pas du tout le genre de Ian- j'aurais même été heureuse pour eux. Ou au moins indifférente. Ce qui me met en colère, c'est que j'avais réussi à maintenir une relation amicale avec Ian et que les rumeurs sont en train de tout foutre en l'air, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à rester amie avec tout tes ex, fit remarquer son ami.

\- Ian est un chouette garçon, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. Je demanderais à Mondingus comment me débarrasser de cette chieuse, il aura forcément des bonnes idées!

\- Bien sûr, Mondingus, des bonnes idées, rit Remus en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

\- Je sais qu'il est pas très fréquentable, mais bon, ça suffit maintenant. Elle raconte même que je me suis faite un mec dans mon bureau quoi... Grommela Morgane.

\- Elle a pas l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, observa Remus.

\- Le pire c'est que je lui ai rien fait ! S'outra la petite blonde.

\- Mais Morgane ... Tu sais que toutes les rumeurs ont généralement un fond de vérité ? Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.

\- Tu insinues quoi, là, Remus ? S'horrifia-t-elle en rougissant.

\- J'insinuais rien du tout, répondit le loup-garou, surpris. Mais ta réaction me laisse croire que tu as quelque chose sur la conscience ...

\- Tu te prends pour mon Jiminy Cricket personnel ou quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, tu demanderas à Lily, elle t'expliquera, lança Morgane heureuse d'avoir détourné la conversation. Je vois William qui revient, tu m'excuseras !

Elle partit à toute vitesse avant que Remus ne puisse voir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Rouge que William prit pour lui puisqu'il afficha un sourire suffisant lorsqu'il la vit arriver vers lui. Il n'était pas désagréable -surtout à regarder- mais il avait un égo plus gros que ceux de Sirius et James réunis, et c'était pas peu dire!

\- Tu veux danser? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa coupe de champagne.

\- Avec un verre en cristal à la main? Tu veux que la mariée me tue? Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Après dans ce cas?

\- Oui, après, promit-elle avant de commencer à boire, consciente que William avait probablement prévu de danser nu sur son corps toute la nuit. Idée qu'elle n'approuvait pas du tout.

Alors pourquoi jouait-elle avec cet homme ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu ses yeux gris, ça lui avait fait penser à ceux de Regulus et ça l'avait mise en colère. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait prouver quelque chose, alors elle s'était laissée draguer. C'était son droit, après tout. Elle, elle n'était fiancée. Et elle, elle n'embrassait personne alors qu'elle n'était pas célibataire !

\- ... suis devenu journaliste ... Gazette ... poste important, tu sais ! Blablatait dans le vide William.

Étais-ce vraiment ça qui l'avait mise en colère ? N'aurait-elle pas du en vouloir tout simplement à Regulus de l'avoir brutalement embrassée ? Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts, se souvenant de la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il s'était détaché d'elle, à bout de souffle il avait semblé réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et était parti sans dire un mot, sans un regard vers elle. Il l'avait juste laissé là, les jambes tremblantes, la respiration saccadée, les lèvres rouges et le visage écarlate. Il aurait au moins pu dire quelque chose, au lieu de lui donner l'impression d'avoir été un espèce de punchingball émotionnel, que ce soit par ses accusations stupides ou par ce geste déplacé.

Mais elle était aussi en colère contre elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit à son baiser plutôt que de le repousser ? Elle savait qu'il était fiancé, elle savait que c'était mal de répondre à son baiser et pourtant elle l'avait fait et même si elle ne portait pas Léonide dans son cœur, elle se sentait mal pour elle. Elle avait essayé de se dire que c'était un geste sans importance. Mais si ça avait vraiment été le cas, alors elle aurait dû pouvoir en parler à Kathleen, en riant ou en s'énervant. Pourtant, le lendemain de son baiser fiévreux avec le jeune Black, lorsqu'elle avait vu sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait pas été capable de lui parler de leur embrassade. Pire, elle n'avait pas eu la force de lui dire qu'elle avait vu Regulus tout court. Elle s'était justifiée mentalement en se disant que Kathleen aurait tout de suite imaginée des choses, et que c'était mieux de rien dire. Mais finalement, est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas gardé le secret parce qu'elle avait honte ? Honte d'avoir embrassé un mangemort, honte d'avoir embrassé un homme fiancé mais surtout, honte d'avoir aimé ça et de vouloir recommencer ...

\- ... aime quand tu me regardes avec ses yeux-là, entendit-elle soudain souffler à son oreille. Il y a un coin tranquille, là-bas, viens !

Morgane écarquilla les yeux:

\- Hein? Fit-elle hébétée.

\- Là-bas, il fait sombre personne ne nous verra, proposa William avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle afficha une moue incertaine et l'observa, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. William était très mignon, elle était célibataire, lui aussi et ça ne signifiait rien de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si en l'embrassant Regulus l'avait marqué comme sienne, alors accepter de se faire un peu bécoter par William n'était pas mal en soi. Et puis ça lui permettrait de voir si elle était juste en manque ou si Regulus lui avait vraiment fait tourner la tête comme personne auparavant. Elle espérait vraiment que la première option soit la vraie.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

* * *

Kathleen était en train de rire avec Sirius et Benjy lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Black se tendre. En suivant son regard, elle vit Morgane s'éloigner avec un beau jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Elle lança un regard compatissant à son ami qui le remarqua.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Et je crois quoi ?

\- Tu te dis que j'arrive pas à tourner la page, comme James et Lily. Mais c'est faux, je t'assure. Je suis vraiment passé à autre chose, maintenant. On est ami et ça me convient !

\- Alors c'était quoi ce long regard ?

\- C'est Will, répondit Benjy à sa place. C'est pas un mauvais bougre, même s'il est vraiment chiant mais c'est un chaud lapin !

\- Hum, je pense que Morgane s'en est rendue compte. Quoique, elle est tellement bizarre depuis quelque temps... Fit Kathleen en continuant à fixer l'endroit où son amie avait disparue.

\- Si elle sait ce qu'elle fait... Dit Benjy en haussant les épaules.

\- Et si elle sait pas? Demanda Sirius.

Kat resta silencieuse. Ça faisait quasiment un peu plus d'un mois que Morgane et Ian s'étaient séparés, peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine...

\- C'est pas vraiment le genre de Morgane de faire ça, fit remarquer Sirius en se levant. Je vais aller la chercher.

\- T'as vraiment envie de voir ça? Demanda Benjy en se levant à son tour. C'est mieux pour toi que ça soit moi qui y aille. Je vais lui dire que... Alice veut danser avec elle!

\- Ou alors on la laisse tranquille, soupira Kathleen. Je pense que Morgane sait ce qu'elle fait, enfin j'espère. Elle est totalement consciente, encore elle serait bourrée je dis pas mais là...

\- Écoutes, Kat, c'est pas le mec jaloux qui parle, je te le jure. Mais elle est perturbée en ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de se prouver quelque chose, d'abord elle va en boîte toute seule, puis ça ...

\- Comment ça, elle va en boîte seule ? Demanda intriguée la brune.

Sirius lui expliqua rapidement l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé le jour de l'enterrement de son père, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Kathleen.

\- Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas son comportement habituel !

\- Sirius, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a peut-être simplement envie de profiter de la vie, sans relation sérieuse ? Supposa la jeune femme

\- Si c'était le cas tu crois pas qu'elle serait plutôt en train de faire un striptease à califourchon sur un des cygnes en glace plutôt que dans un coin en train de se faire tripoter par un pervers? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Et elle n'a pas bu autre chose qu'un verre de champagne, fit remarquer Benjy.

Kathleen sembla hésiter quelques minutes puis se leva:

\- Je vais aller la chercher, il faut que je lui parle de la robe qu'elle doit porter au Nouvel An et aussi de son escapade solo en boite de nuit, déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers Morgane et William en faisant le plus de bruit possible avec ses chaussures dans l'espoir qu'elle n'ai pas à voir quelque chose de trop privé.

* * *

\- Attends, William ... Je ... Protesta la petite blonde alors qu'il commençait à glisser les bretelles de sa robe.

Il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence. William n'était pas Regulus et son contact lui donnait plutôt envie de gerber qu'autre chose.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille, dans un geste qu'il pensait sans doute être sensuel mais qui fit grimacer Morgane.

\- J'ai pas envie de faire ça avec toi, lança froidement la jeune femme en le repoussant fermement.

\- Tu te fous de moi, là ? S'exclama le jeune homme, surpris.

\- J'ai l'air de me foutre de toi? Demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu me chauffes et tu me dis que t'as pas envie en fait? Demanda-il, les sourcils froncés. Tu crois que t'as le droit de faire ça?

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai le droit. Ça va trop loin.

\- Alors maintenant on joue les saintes nitouches? T'étais pas pareille tout à l'heure quand tu me regardais alors que je parlais, tes yeux criaient "sexe" ! S'agaça-t-il.

\- Dommage pour toi je n'écoutais rien et je ne pensais pas à toi, répliqua-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire moqueur.

\- De quoi?! S'outra le jeune homme.

\- Morgane? Fit la voix de Kathleen dans son dos.

La blonde se retourna, soulagée de voir son amie.

\- Bon, je te laisse... J'imagine que tu vas devoir faire un tour aux toilettes, tu m'as l'air un peu serré dans ton pantalon, ricana-t-elle avant de partir.

Elle croisa le regard désapprobateur de Kat et se fit plus petite encore qu'elle ne l'était.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Que tu n'es pas ma mère ?

\- Encore heureux, c'est déjà suffisamment difficile d'être ton amie, alors ta mère ! Taquina Kathleen malgré elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester sérieuse après la scène qu'elle avait vu. Pauvre William ! Pensa-t-elle amusée.

\- C'est méchant, ça !

\- Morgane, à quoi tu pensais au juste ? C'est pas ton genre de partir avec des mecs que tu connais pas, de sortir toute seule en boîte et tout ça ...

\- C'est Sirius ou James qui m'a balancé ? Grogna la petite blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change?

\- La punition ne sera pas la même, répondit-elle en jetant un regard noir vers Sirius qui les fixait.

\- Peu importe. Il y avait une raison pour que tu ne m'en parles pas? Demanda Kathleen.

\- Pas vraiment, ça m'est sortit de la tête, c'est pas comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Morgane, il se passe quelque chose, t'es bizarre, plus que d'habitude. T'as maigris, t'es jamais chez toi, ton appartement est dans un état lamentable-

\- J'ai fait le ménage avant-hier pendant mon jour de repos, la coupa la blonde.

\- Là n'est pas la question. D'habitude tu ne me mens pas, reprit son amie.

\- Hein?

\- Tu n'as pas oublié de me parler de ta soirée, tu l'as volontairement caché. Et je ne te parle même pas du fait que tu m'as dit ne pas avoir vu Regulus alors que vous vous êtes disputés et qu'il t'a accusé d'avoir tué son père !

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Morgane en blanchissant.

\- La question n'est pas de savoir comment je le sais, mais plutôt pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui m'en a parlé !

\- Parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance, s'énerva la blonde.

\- Je crois au contraire que ça en a beaucoup, s'entêta Kathleen. Morgane ... Si je m'énerve contre tes secrets, c'est parce que je m'inquiète !

\- Et alors ? S'exclama-t-elle vivement. Moi aussi, je m'inquiète ! Tu crois que Gigi et moi on est aveugle ou quoi ? Tes cernes, tes cauchemars, tes absences ! On les voit, je te signale et que je sache, je te force pas à en parler, moi !

\- C'est différent...

\- Oui t'as raison c'est différent, différent des trucs sans importances dont je ne te parle pas. Ouais Regulus m'a balancé pleins d'horreurs à la tronche mais c'est pas grave, je le reverrais pas de si tôt! Et c'est ton ami, je voulais pas que t'ai une mauvaise image de lui à cause de ça. Ça te va comme explication?

\- Euh, je... Commença Kat désemparée.

\- Alors tes cauchemars? Tu vois quoi? Tout le monde mort? C'est parce qu'on en sait trop? Lui demanda la blonde en se calmant.

Kathleen ne répondit pas et au bout d'une minute Morgane soupira:

\- Laisse tomber, je vais pas te forcer à en parler de toute façon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais t'attacher à une chaise et te forcer à boire du véritaserum.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de déclarer :

\- Quoique c'est pas une mauvaise idée !

\- Morgane ... C'est pas que je ne veux pas t'en parler, soupira Kathleen. C'est juste ... que je peux pas.

Kathleen avait déjà essayé. Plusieurs fois. D'abord avec Morgane. Puis avec Gideon. Mais en parler faisait revenir les visions à la surface, encore et encore, jusqu'à la rendre dingue. En parler, c'était admettre qu'elle avait vu la mort de Marlène et qu'elle n'avait rien fait. C'était avouer qu'elle avait une mort sur la conscience. La mort d'une amie. C'était aussi admettre que les visions étaient réelles. Qu'elle allait perdre Fabian. Gideon. Regulus. Morgane ... Non. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Même si ça la bouffait petit à petit de l'intérieur.

\- Je comprends. En fait, non, rectifia Morgane. Je comprends pas ce qui t'angoisse tant, mais je l'accepte.

\- Merci.

\- Non, merci à toi d'être venue me libérer des mains baladeuses de Will-trop-serré-dans-son-pantalon !

\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'en sortais plutôt pas mal, rit Kat en l'entrainant vers une table.

Elles s'assirent et Morgane commença à grignoter les gâteaux qui étaient posés devant elle.

\- Je crois que c'est à quelqu'un ces petits fours Morgane...

\- M'en fiche bien, répliqua la blonde la bouche pleine.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, fit Kathleen en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'elle aussi prendre un petit four dans l'assiette devant elle qui appartenait à une certaine "Germaine".

\- Au fait... c'est Regucon qui t'as avoué avoir été monstrueusement méchant avec ma pauvre personne? Demanda Morgane, curieuse.

\- Non, c'est April, elle passait dans le couloir et elle vous a entendu ! Pose ce couteau, Morgane, je déconne ! Rit Kathleen. Ouais, c'est Regulus. J'ai fais du camping devant chez lui, il a eu pitié de moi ...

\- Et il t'a spontanément parlé de notre ... dispute ? En sachant que tu allais surement l'engueuler ? Ça m'étonne.

\- Il est un peu paumé, ça lui délit un peu la langue. Ça se comprends, entre la mort de son père, son boulot bénévole et ses fiançailles ...

\- Quelle plaie, cette Léonide Rosier ! Râla Morgane dans sa barbe.

Kathleen se souvint soudain de la conversation d'Evan Rosier et de Rodolphus Lestrange.

\- Au fait ! Je voulais te dire ...

\- Mesdemoiselles, pouvons-nous vous inviter à danser ? Demanda galamment Gideon aux côtés de Fabian. Je crois que les propriétaires de ses chaises aimeraient s'asseoir.

\- Mais avec plaisir ! Sourit Morgane. De toute façon, j'ai mangé tout ce qu'il y avait dans leurs assiettes !

* * *

\- Tiens, un ptit nouveau! S'extasia ironiquement Morgane en remarquant la présence de Rabastan Lestrange au bout du couloir qu'elle et Kathleen commençaient à bien connaitre. Malheureusement cette fois-ci Kat n'était pas avec elle, à la place il y avait Sirius.

\- Mieux, regarde qui l'accompagne. L'handicapé émotionnel qui me servait de frère.

Morgane produit un son entre le cri étouffé, le hurlement d'horreur et un sifflement de chat enragé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici, avec ces abrutis ? Demanda Rabastan en arrivant devant les deux anciens Gryffondors.

\- On est condamné à répondre à des questions débiles à l'intérieur de cette pièce, expliqua Regulus en pointant la porte. Je ne m'explique pas cependant leurs intérêts pour mon abruti de frère ...

\- Je t'entends, morveux ! Grogna Sirius en se levant d'un bond, avant d'être retenue par Morgane.

\- Laisse couler, il en vaut pas la peine, siffla la petite blonde, les joues rouges en sentant le regard du jeune Black sur elle.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et s'autorisa un instant à le mater ouvertement, la bave aux lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur les autres personnes présentes:

\- Viens Sirius, on va aller s'assoir un peu plus loin, je voudrais pas sentir le pipi d'elfe de maison maltraité en restant près d'eux, dit-elle en le prenant par le coude.

\- Pas faux, ricana-t-il avant de faire un doigt d'honneur à son petit frère et son ami.

-Hey! Pour qui tu te- Commença Regulus avant d'être coupé par la voix de "Dark Vador".

\- Rabastan Lestrange.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir et entra pour la première fois dans la pièce. Faisant rapidement le tour, il découvrit le carnet et une question qui le surprit sincèrement :

 _As-tu encore des sentiments pour Kat ?_

\- Comment Est-ce que vous savez ... S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, surpris. Je ... Ne parlerais pas de sentiments. Enfin si ... J'ai de l'affection pour elle, c'était une bonne camarade et oui, elle m'a plu ... mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à des passions amoureuses. Et vous m'imaginez sortir avec une ... sang-de-bourbe ? Grimaça-t-il.

La porte se déverrouilla et il sortit.

\- Alors? Demanda Regulus.

\- C'est bizarre et vraiment très déplacé, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Exactement.

\- J'suis sûre qu'il a eu une question sur Kat! Ricana Morgane à l'adresse de Sirius, mais suffisamment fort pour que les jeunes mangemorts puissent l'entendre.

\- N'importe quoi! S'exclama Rabastan, en tentant de ne pas perdre la face.

\- Ouais ouais, on me la fait pas à moi! Petit -

\- Regulus Black!

\- Fais chier ... Soupira t-il en entrant avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil. Quelle merde ce truc va encore demander ...

 _On peut savoir d'où t'es venue cette pulsion d'embrasser Morgane aussi sauvagement ? Après lui avoir fouiller le crâne sans (PUTAIN) d'autorisation ? Impoli petit morveux ..._

 _Reguchou, il y a peu de temps tu as affirmé que jamais ô grand jamais il ne se passerait quelque chose avec Morgane et je vois que vous vous êtes embrassés... Quel a été le déclic qui t'a poussé à faire ce premier pas ? Et est-ce qu'elle embrasse bien_ ?

\- Je savais que ça allait me retomber dessus ... Bon, que ça soit clair, j'étais ... énervé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je voulais juste qu'elle se taise. Et pour la dernière fois, c'est REGULUS, pas toutes vos variantes idiotes !

Il espérait que cet éclat de colère suffirait. Visiblement oui puisque cela laissa la place à une nouvelle question :

 _Je crois me souvenir qu'il y a un piano dans le salon de la maison des Blacks. Est-ce toi qui en jouait dans le cadre de l'éducation inculquée par tes parents ou c'était par loisirs ?_

\- Oui, mes parents en ont fait faire à Sirius et moi, il était d'ailleurs très très nul, expliqua Regulus avec un sourire amusé, heureux de pouvoir ridiculiser son frère. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement en jouer.

La porte se déverrouilla lorsqu'il acheva sa phrase et il pu sortir, tombant nez à nez avec Morgane qui attendait derrière.

\- C'est mon tour, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix sombre. avant de le bousculer pour passer et s'assoir.

 _Est-ce-que ça te plairait d'utiliser ta tenue d'infirmière avec Regulus ?_

\- Surement pas! S'indigna la jeune femme! Déjà je l'ai transformée en chiffon pour nettoyer le sol, parce que c'était pour déconner avec Ian donc je comptais pas réutiliser avec qui que ce soit d'autre, ça serait trop bizarre. Et ensuite ce qu'il s'est passé avec Regulus ne se reproduira pas! Conclue-t-elle avec ferveur.

\- On y croit tous, dit la voix.

\- Vous êtes pas censé être genre... une simple voix ?! Occupez-vous de votre cul Dark Vador, et allez gérer votre relation père fils au lieu de vous mêler de ma vie!

Elle entendit la voix ricaner et sortit furieuse de la pièce.

\- Je vais vous dire, cette voix, elle s'arrange pas avec les semaines ! Grogna-t-elle en laissant sa place à Sirius.

\- Ca donne envie d'y aller, dis-donc ...

\- Tu peux aussi te taire et rester enfermer là, ça nous débarrasserait de ta présence, siffla Regulus alors que son frère allait passer la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en mettre une !

\- La peur, peut-être ? Ricana le jeune Black

Sirius, furieux, s'avança vers lui, prêt à lui en mettre une, avant que Morgane lui attrape le bras.

\- Réfléchis pour une fois, tu sais bien qu'on peut pas être violent dans ce couloir de merde !

\- Ca m'empêche pas d'essayer !

\- J'ai essayé de lancer des chaises sur Voldemort et à part les exploser contre le mur je suis arrivée à rien. Lui dit-elle, s'attirant les regards horrifiés des deux mangemorts.

\- Elle a quoi? Murmura Rabastan avec des trémolos dans sa voix.

\- Non... Souffla Regulus. C'est peut-être elle le vrai danger en fait...

\- Allez! Vas-y! S'exclama-t-elle en donnant une claque dans le dos de Sirius.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, sans manquer de jeter un regard noir à son frère en passant et s'installa face au journal lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce:

 _Si quelqu'un te proposais de passer un an en tant que couple avec Rogue, contre le remède de la lycanthropie, utilisable seulement pour Remus, le ferais-tu?_

\- Non, bien sûr que non! Simplement parce que si personne d'autre que Remus ne peut en profiter je vais pas me taper, littéralement, cet horreur de la nature pendant un an. D'ailleurs même si tout le monde pouvait en profiter je le ferais pas. Je mourrais dans mon vomi avant même de le voir. Rien que d'y penser je... J'ai des remontée... Je vais vomir... De toute façon Remus serait contre. La terre entière serait contre!

\- Ami indigne, souffla la voix.

\- Hey ! Je vous permets pas, vous l'avez vu le graisseux ? Je donnerais un rein, un bras pour Remus mais ça ... Non, ça je ne peux pas ! Rugit Sirius en sortant furieusement de la pièce. Il y a vraiment des malades dans ce monde. Moi et Servilus ?!

\- Sérieux ? Ricana Morgane.

\- Ricanes pas trop, ça voudrait dire que tu m'as tellement dégoûté que ce mangemort voudrait mieux que toi ...

\- Impossible. Je suis parfaite !

\- La blague! Renifla Regulus.

\- Euh je serais toi je fermerais ma gueule. Rétorqua Morgane en lui lançant une regard qui en disait long.

Regulus sembla saisir le message et se tut.

\- Bon c'est fini, alors je me casse! Décreta-t-elle. Tu veux qu'on aille manger un bout Sirius? Proposa-t-elle en se tournant vers son ex.

\- Ouaip, chaudron baveur?

\- Allez! Bye les débiles!


	19. Celle qui sympathisait avec le sapin

Coucou!

J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous passez une bonne journée/nuit :)

Merci à tout(es) ceux/celles qui ont lu le chapitre,

Et ceux/celles qui l'ont aussi reviewer: **valentine2905, Ginger-Furie, Elenna-Hellenika, Dabede Dabeda , Annabet Lovegood, Rose d'Epine , Danslesetoiles, rosevalyne , Amazaria, Pandelfique, Lily et James & Stilandra Black**

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur le forum, dans la catégorie _"Le courrier des anonymes"_

:/ cellesqui . forumactif

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVII:**

 **Celle qui sympathisait avec le sapin**

Morgane se regardait dans le miroir qui ornait l'un des murs de sa -petite- chambre, ou plus exactement elle admirait son fessier.

\- Kat, je sais pas comment tu fais mais tes robes me font toujours un boule et des nichons d'enfer, à croire que tu lances un sort sur tes vêtements! Lança la blonde, impressionnée.

\- C'est surtout parce que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps dans ton uniforme dégueulasse ou dans tes pyjamas tellement grands que Gideon pourrait les mettre, lui répondit son amie, assise sur le lit, attendant patiemment que Morgane arrête de regarder son derrière.

\- J'aime bien mon uniforme et mes pyjamas, surtout ceux qui sont thématiques. Celui que Peter m'a offert pour Noel est juste génial.

\- Oui, oui. Mais tu vas être en retard si tu continues de fixer ton cul comme ça.

\- Comme dirait la Reine Clarisse Renaldi, 'Une reine n'est jamais en retard, ce sont simplement les autres qui sont en avance!'

\- Je ne pense pas que tes supérieurs voient les choses comme ça, sourit la brune avant de se lever pour lui tendre une paire d'escarpin. C'est une soirée importante!

\- Je sais ! Soupira Morgane en mettant ses talons. Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller en célibataire et risquer de croiser Ian, ou pire : April !

\- Je pense qu'il y a pire, fit remarquer Kathleen en riant.

\- Nan, pire que ça, ça n'existe pas ! S'entêta la petite blonde en jetant un énième coup d'œil à ses fesses.

\- T'es sûre ? Il me semble que ce bal de charité rassemble les bienfaiteurs de Ste-Mangouste, non ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu risques de croiser un ou deux Black par ci par là ?

Morgane blanchit tellement que Kathleen se demanda si sa sœur n'avait pas fait une crise cardiaque à l'idée de revoir Walburga.

\- Orion est mort, je ... je pense pas qu'ils vont donner des sous à l'hôpital ...

\- Oh je pense que si, fit Kathleen en repensant à la réaction de Regulus lorsqu'il avait découvert le mal que Morgane s'était donnée pour sauver Orion.

Elle espérait aussi qu'il s'excuse auprès de la blonde pour ce qu'il lui avait dit et qu'il admette qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour aider son père, ça retirerait probablement un gros poids des épaules de Morgane qui ne semblait pas avoir réussi à totalement se remettre de la perte de son patient.

\- Humpf, de toute façon c'est pas comme s'il allait me parler ou quoique ce soit, j'aurais probablement le droit à un regard supérieur ou quelque chose dans le genre, grommela la blonde en attrapant un petit tube pour rajouter une couche de maquillage sur les marques qui cernaient ses yeux.

\- Tu sais que tu as besoin de sommeil pour vivre ?

\- Oui, Kat, je suis au courant, merci, soupira Morgane. Je te promets de faire un effort, mais là, il faut que j'y aille ! T'es sûre de pas vouloir m'accompagner ?

\- Outre le fait que je n'y ai pas ma place et que je n'ai pas envie de passer mon 31 décembre avec des snobinards qui veulent se faire bien voir en finançant un hôpital, je ne pourrais de toute façon pas. Gideon a réservé un portoloin pour Venise, sourit Kathleen.

\- Gigi-chou est tellement romantique ! Rit Morgane. Il va peut-être en profiter pour te demander ta main ! Suggéra Morgane soudain excitée.

\- Mais non, tempéra Kat. Bon, je vais me préparer ! Passe une bonne soirée et si jamais tu croises le morveux, tu l'embrasses pour moi.

En voyant le tic nerveux que fit la bouche de Morgane, Kathleen ajouta :

\- C'est une expression, Mo ! Tu lui souhaites une bonne année quoi !

Morgane lui sourit, un sourire pas très convaincant, avant de lancer:

\- Pas question que je m'approche de Regucon, il est dangereux pour ma santé mentale.

Kat arqua un sourcil mais ne commenta pas.

\- Fais-le pour moi! Je dois y aller, tu me raconteras tous les ragots croustillants que tu verras ou entendras là-bas demain hein?!

\- Bien sûr! Passe une bonne soirée avec Gigi-chou, et attention si vous faites des cochonneries sur les gondoles, on tombe vite à l'eau!

\- T'es pas possible, rit Kat en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Fais pas de bêtises à ce bal de charité!

\- Pas mon genre! Répondit Morgane avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son réveil, le bal débutait dans une demi-heure, il fallait qu'elle s'active pour attraper un taxi, si elle arrivait à marcher jusqu'à la sortie avec cette robe et ces talons haut.

\- Allez ma fille, tu auras moins l'air d'une bombasse si tu te casses la gueule, alors fais gaffe ! S'ordonna-t-elle en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

Maintenant, il fallait trouver un taxi.

* * *

\- Non mais franchement, regarde-le, il est ridicule ! Ricana Morgane en regardant Hippocrate faire du gringe à une jeune femme qui ne savait visiblement pas comment s'en débarrasser.

\- Il est toujours plus discret que ton amie-ennemie April, lui fit remarquer Miriam, une amie d'un autre département à qui Morgane avait raconté ses déboires.

\- La différence c'est que Ian ne se rend pas compte que cette petite dinde le drague. En plus sa robe est d'un vulgaire ! On dirait une pute à paillette ! S'agaça Morgane en jetant un rapide regard vers son ex.

\- Dixit celle dont on dirait que la robe est peinte sur elle, se moqua Miriam.

\- M'en fou, le rouge c'est moins voyant que les paillettes ! S'entêta Morgane. Et moi je suis canon, pas vulgaire. Kat ne ferait jamais de robe vulgaire d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle comme preuve ultime.

\- Disons que malgré ton décolleté qui descend en dessous de tes nichons et le fait qu'elle soit très moulante, au moins toi elle descend jusqu'au sol, on ne peut pas trop dire ça de la robe d'April... Concéda Miriam. Et puis ta robe est classe, et c'est de la haute-couture, ajouta-t-elle, jalouse.

\- C'est sûr qu'il y a pas beaucoup de tissus sur sa robe et qu'il y a peu de place pour l'imagination, soupira Morgane, agacée.

D'accord la robe de Morgane était un peu sexy mais la soirée était sur le thème glamour et Kat lui avait assuré qu'elle avait vu passé un nombre impressionnant de sang-pur dans sa boutique pour ce bal de charité, et beaucoup avaient choisit des robes assez affriolantes. Et la blonde pouvait constater qu'en effet, les miss et madame coincées du cul étaient un peu moins vêtues que d'ordinaire. Mais un peu plus qu'April quand même.

\- Oh je crois que le buffet vient d'être rempli de nourriture... Fit remarquer son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement se dirigèrent vers le buffet, prenant garde à ne pas paraitre trop pressées.

\- Par Merlin, ils ont choisi un chef pour faire la nourriture ou quoi? Murmura Morgane, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- On voit où va l'argent de l'hôpital, c'est sûr que c'est pas dans nos paies ! Lança une voix près d'eux.

\- Josh ! Whaou, tu es élégant mon amour ! Complimenta Morgane en regardant son collègue.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais retrouvé quelqu'un, s'étonna Miriam.

Morgane et Joshua se regardèrent l'un l'autre, étonnés, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- J'adore cette petite peste, mais certainement pas de cette façon là, répondit Josh, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Et ce grand dadet est insensible à mon charme, crois bien que je le déplore.

\- Je suis le seul à ne pas céder à ses caprices, précisa Joshua avec fierté. Je crois qu'on va me donner l'Ordre de Merlin pour ça !

Miriam éclata de rire et lança un regard appréciateur au jeune homme, ce que Morgane ne rata pas.

\- Tu le mériterais en effet. Miriam, dit-elle en lui tendant la main, souriante.

\- Josh

Morgane s'empêcha de sourire de toute ses dents, elle était sûre que Joshua n'allait pas finir la soirée tout seul, Miriam le déshabillait du regard. Difficile de lui en vouloir, Joshua n'était pas désagréable à regarder, pas son genre, mais très beau quand même!

Elle eut moins envie de sourire lorsqu'il partir danser et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle, elle allait finir la soirée toute seule.

 _Bah au moins j'aurais Stitch à qui faire des câlins. Il aime les câlins,_ pensa-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle fixait Joshua et Miriam, ce qui était un peu bizarre.

Elle détourna donc les yeux et croisa un regard noir qui lui fit perdre son sourire: Léonidepoule était en train de la foudroyer du regard de l'autre côté de la pièce. La blonde fût tentée de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, parce qu'elle le méritait, mais se retourna après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de sa robe, mais le décolleté de Léonide n'était pas mieux que le sien!

Elle tendit la main pour attraper une mignardise mais son ventre se tordit lorsqu'une idée horrifiante lui traversa l'esprit: Et si elle le savait? Et si Regulus lui avait avoué ce qu'il s'était passé dans son bureau?!

Non. Déjà, ce n'était pas le genre de Regulus de parler de ça, certainement pas à sa fiancée sous peine de se mettre la famille Rosier à dos. Et puis, on ne parlait que des choses qui avaient de l'importance et elle doutait que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé en ait à ses yeux. Il n'avait rien eu de tendre, au contraire.

Son ventre se serra à nouveau lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que si Léonide était là, il était fort probable que d'autres Black trainent dans le coin, comme l'avait présumé Kat. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale.

\- Je peux te demander ce que tu fais planquée derrière le sapin ? Lança une voix derrière elle, alors qu'elle venait de faire un déplacement stratégique.

\- Décidément c'est la soirée des gens que je veux pas voir ! Bonne année à toi aussi, Hippocrate ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je fais le sous-marin !

\- Le quoi ? Demanda son ancien collègue.

\- Je joue à cache-cache, ou à la femme invisible si tu préfères !

\- Difficile de passer inaperçue avec une robe aussi rouge qu'un phénix, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de loucher sur mes seins ! S'outra la petite blonde en voyant le regard fixe du titulaire.

Hippocrate eut la décence de rougir légèrement mais ne s'excusa pas.

\- En tout cas, tout le monde te voit et tu passes pour une folle, ou une droguée. Ça ne donne pas une image géniale de nos internes.

\- N'importe quoi, personne ne me voit ici, je ne dépasse pas, ni en haut, ni sur les côtés!

\- C'est sur que tu ne risques pas de dépasser en haut, ricana-t-il.

Morgane sentit ses narines frétiller sous la colère mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire, après tout bal ou pas bal c'était tout de même un titulaire et elle n'avait pas le droit de lui manquer de respect.

\- Je me demandais, fit-il, la faisant lever les yeux à nouveau vers lui. Si tu voudrais bien danser un peu avec moi.

\- Je savais bien que j'aurais pas dû venir, grommela la blonde en passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait lissé pour l'occasion.

\- Pardon?

\- Nan rien. Je danserais bien avec toi, mais si je sors de ma cachette je serais à découvert et je ne veux pas. Je vais passer ma soirée ici, sans faire de bruit, invisible et si tout se passe bien je pourrais rentrer avec mon cerveau en bon état!

\- Tu as des soucis dans ton nouveau service ?

\- Non pourquoi ? S'étonna la petite blonde.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te caches ?

\- Outre le fait que je suis juste à côté du buffet et que j'ai juste à tendre le bras pour me service, ce sapin m'empêche de vomir en voyant mon ex se faire draguer et me dissimule d'anciens camarades de classe que je n'ai absolument pas envie de voir. C'est suffisant comme réponse ?

\- On va dire ça, concéda Hippocrate. Mais j'irais molo sur les petits fours à ta place, quand on est pas grande, on peut pas se permettre d'être aussi ronde qu'un souaffle, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- S'pèce de connard ! Grogna-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu m'insultes alors que je n'ai encore rien dit ? Lança une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Morgane se figea, envisagea réellement de partir en courant mais se rendit compte que dans cette tenue, soit elle allait tomber, soit un de ses sein -ou même les deux, soyons fou- allait s'échapper, puis se retourna lentement, les lèvres pincées, affichant son expression la plus agacée et froide qu'elle puisse faire.

Bien évidemment se retourner avait été une mauvaise idée, mais c'était le seul choix qui s'offrait à elle (montrer ses seins ou s'étaler devant tout le gratin du monde magique et ses collèges n'était pas une option). Regulus se tenait derrière elle, les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage fermé.

\- Tu me déranges, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Ah oui, j'imagine que je trouble ta contre-soirée avec le sapin et les petits fours, lança-t-il d'un ton égal.

\- Exactement. Je m'amusais bien avant que tu ramènes ton énorme postérieur dans mon champ de vision.

Bien sûr, Regulus n'avait pas un énorme postérieur. Ses fesses étaient parfaites, non pas qu'elle les aient déjà maté, non, bien sûr que non, pas son genre.

\- J'ai vu Kathleen, dit-il sans répondre à la provocation.

\- Moi aussi, c'est dingue ce qu'on a en commun ! Fit-elle mine de s'extasier, avant d'ajouter froidement : tu n'attends pas que je te félicite, j'espère ? Parce que je te signale que c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas donc tu n'as pas franchement de mérite là-dedans.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, siffla-t-il malgré lui avant de respirer calmement. Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit que nous sommes passés ... chez toi ?

\- Tu as fais quoi ?! S'outra Morgane en faisant un pas maladroit en avant.

\- C'était pour lui faire plaisir ! Se défendit le jeune Black.

\- Stitch, tu sers vraiment à rien comme chat de garde ! Marmonna la petite blonde.

\- Hein?

\- Rien. Mais ça veut dire que... Mais... C'était pas rangé du tout! Paniqua la jeune femme. J'espère qu'il n'y avait aucuns sous-vêtements qui trainaient! Pensa-t-elle.

\- Ça c'est clair. J'ai jamais vu un dépotoir pareil, j'imagine que ta petite taille te permet de survivre dans ce milieu hostile, se moqua Regulus, sans pour autant changer d'expression.

\- J'arrive pas à la croire, siffla Morgane. T'es venu me voir pourquoi en fait? M'embêter? J'ai pas envie qu'on m'embête et j'ai pas envie de parler. Surtout à toi! T'as vu mon appart, super, tu pourras dire à ta cousine où il est comme ça elle pourra venir et cette fois-ci Sirius sera pas là pour l'empêcher de me sortir les boyaux et me pendre avec à ma tringle de rideaux.

\- Inutile de me rappeler que c'est à Sirius que tu dois la vie, dit-il encore plus sombrement qu'à son habitude.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que ça te donne une raison de lui en vouloir en plus ! Merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il sauve cette chieuse, c'est ça ?!

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! J'étais venu te présenter des excuses, mais vu comment je suis accueilli, je vais m'abstenir et te laisser faire la causette avec ton sapin ! Dit-il froidement en faisant un pas en avant pour la contourner.

\- Des excuses ? Répéta la blonde, abasourdie et les yeux écarquillés avant de se reprendre. C'est Kat qui t'a obligé à me les présenter c'est ça ? Le grand Regulus Black ne s'abaisserait jamais à reconnaître qu'il a tort ! Il considère trop le reste des mortels comme de la sous-merde.

Regulus ferma les yeux et pinça l'arête de son nez, Morgane le regarda faire et commença à regretter ses paroles. S'il faisait des efforts peut-être qu'elle devait en faire aussi? Après tout elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de lui en vouloir, mis à part la façon dont il lui avait parlé et s'il s'excusait... Mais elle était encore énervée contre lui et même si elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'explication pour le baiser.

\- Okay, c'est bon. Peu-importe si c'est Kat qui te force, une soudaine prise de conscience ou simplement de la pitié pour ma misérable personne qui parle aux sapins. Des excuses sont des excuses, grommela-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Il lui lança un regard, surpris qu'elle tente de le retenir de cette façon. En soupirant, il planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je vais le dire qu'une fois, Kerrien, alors tu as intérêt à bien écouter ...

\- Je t'ai dis que c'était bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, coupa la petite blonde, gênée de son sérieux.

\- Tu avais raison. J'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi parce que je me sentais mal et que je n'avais personne à qui le dire alors j'ai rejeté la mort de mon père sur toi, parce que c'était plus facile de te haïr que d'accepter la fatalité. J'aurais pu ... et j'aurais dû me rendre compte de l'acharnement que tu mettais à le sauver ... C'était sous mes yeux, mais je n'avais pas envie de le voir. J'ai été ... injuste avec toi ...

Morgane ne savait pas pourquoi, mais là, elle avait juste envie de pleurer. Elle serra le poing pour retenir ses larmes. Il n'était pas question de pleurer devant Regucon, elle avait sa fierté, non mais oh !

\- A ce propos ... Tu sais, l'enveloppe sur laquelle tu m'interrogeais ... je devais t'en donner une quand tu es venu dans mon bureau ... mais euh ... j'ai oublié. Je ... je te l'enverrais par hibou, si tu veux ...

Regulus hocha négativement la tête.

\- Si mon père te l'a confié, alors c'est ... à toi de la garder.

\- Non, Regulus. Elle t'est adressée, il voulait juste que j'attende qu'il ... meurt avant de te la donner.

Il sembla surpris d'apprendre que son père lui avait écrit une lettre, ou surpris qu'il l'ai confié à Morgane au lieu de la lui donner et de lui dire d'attendre pour la lire, en tout cas c'est ce qu'en déduisit Morgane.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de la lire, finit-il par dire au bout d'une minute de silence qui sembla durer une éternité pour la jeune femme.

\- Pardon? S'étonna-t-elle, abasourdie. Mais, pourquoi? C'est... ça n'a pas de sens.

\- J'ai besoin de plus de recul, soupira-t-il.

\- Et je vais savoir quand que tu la voudras ta lettre? On se reverra pas au cas où tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte, fit remarquer la blonde en l'observant.

L'idée de ne plus le voir, alors que Kat pourrait le voir, la rendait un peu... malade. Elle voulait toujours le sauver, bien entendu, mais elle n'était plus si sûre d'être la bonne personne pour le faire. Peut-être que Kathleen était la mieux placée pour le faire, finalement. Ou peut-être n'était-il pas possible de sauver Regulus Black ... Mais l'idée de ce monde sans l'existence de Regulus donnait une terrible impression de vide à Morgane. Elle se l'expliqua en se disant qu'elle aurait une personne de moins à emmerder.

\- Quand ... je serais prêt, je viendrais la chercher moi-même, après tout ... je sais où tu habites, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Est-ce que je dois craindre pour ma vie ? Rit Morgane.

\- Va savoir ... Dit-il en s'éloignant mais il sentit une résistance au bras.

Morgane regarda la main traîtresse qui avait saisi le coude du jeune homme, ébahie. Voilà que son corps avait une volonté propre maintenant !

\- Euh ... C'était une question sérieuse, se rattrapa-t-elle. Léonide la poufiasse me fusillait des yeux tout à l'heure ...

Elle vit Regulus cligner des yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Tu sais Léonide, ta fiancée? Je sais que tu as tendance à l'oublier mais...

Morgane s'interrompit, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer. Elle leva ses yeux vers Regulus et vit qu'il était en train de la fixer, les joues légèrement rouges. Il avait apparemment compris ce qu'elle avait accidentellement voulu dire.

\- Heum, oui, elle, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Disons qu'elle ne t'aime pas par principe et qu'elle te trouve laide et vulgaire mais elle ne te fera rien.

\- De quoi? S'indigna Morgane en serrant les dents, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Regulus sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé trop vite car son visage devint un peu plus rouge. Morgane était tentée de faire une scène, là tout de suite, devant tout le monde. Mais ça ne lui causerait que des ennuis alors le mieux c'était de peut-être de sortir prendre l'air. Elle s'éloigna sur l'un des balcons, mais entendit des pas derrière elle, lui indiquant que Regulus l'avait suivi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te tenir à genre ... un kilomètre de moi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le rebord en pierre du balcon.

\- Bah déjà parce que tu me détestes. Et que ta fiancée m'a fait une scène pour que je me tienne loin de toi et qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir me tuer tout à l'heure ...

\- Elle a fait quoi ?

Morgane rougit.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'être à côté de moi ... ça te déshonorait ...

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait cela sembla mettre Regulus en colère. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et serrer la mâchoire puis se tourner vers elle, il sembla soudainement surpris:

\- Ça a l'air de te faire... de la peine, observa-t-il.

\- Humpf, bah disons que ça fait jamais plaisir d'entendre qu'on est une pouilleuse sans famille et sans naissance! Enfin je dis sans famille, j'ai Kathleen bien sûr.

Regulus sembla vouloir dire quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de son amie mais se reprit. Sans doute n'étais-ce pas le moment de lui faire remarquer Kathleen n'était pas vraiment sa sœur biologique et qu'elle n'avait donc, techniquement parlant, personne.

\- T'es censé me dire un truc du genre "ouais ça me déshonore mais j'aime bien me fondre au peuple alors je te parle" ou alors "je le fais juste pour l'énerver", lança Morgane, blessée qu'il ne commente pas.

\- Ne t'attends à ce que je te sorte une connerie du genre, je me moque pas mal de ce que pense Léonide, dit-il simplement.

\- Ah ? Tu devrais, tu vas quand même passer ta vie avec ... Lança sombrement Morgane en lui jetant un regard en coin.

\- Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut. Kathleen est mon amie et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle me déshonorait. Pas plus que toi. Même si tu as tendance à foutre la honte à ceux qui t'entourent.

\- J'ai failli dire que c'était gentil, mais finalement, va te faire voir ! Rugit-elle en lui faisant face, vexée.

\- C'était pas vraiment méchant non plus, juste la réalité, répliqua Regulus en se redressant, retirant ses avant-bras de la balustrade.

\- T'es pas toujours obligé de me la balancer à la tronche comme ça, grogna la blonde.

\- Parce que tu te retiens de le faire toi peut-être?

\- Hum. Tu marques un point, concéda Morgane en fronçant les sourcils, agacée de l'admettre.

\- T'as jamais caché le fait que tu ne m'appréciais pas, que tu trouves que Léonide est une "truie" ou que ma mère est insupportable.

\- J'ai jamais dis que ta tronche me revenait pas! S'indigna la jeune femme. Et je l'ai même pas pensé dans ma tête, donc tu peux pas être allé chercher ça la haut comme le gros pervers que tu es!

\- Pervers ? Répéta Regulus, choqué.

\- Les pensées c'est intime !

\- Tu crois que je le fais exprès ou quoi ?

\- Franchement ? Ironisa la petite blonde avant de le voir grimacer et se prendre l'avant-bras. Sérieux ? Voldy n'a rien de mieux à foutre que t'appeler un 31 décembre ? Il fête pas le nouvel an, ce con ?!

En le voyant blanchir sous le coup de la douleur, la petite blonde s'inquiéta.

\- Et merde, jura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Ça va? Demanda-t-elle un peu paniquée.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller à ton avis? Répliqua Regulus, les dents serrées.

\- Non, bien sûr non, dit-elle en se reprenant. Faut que tu y ailles? Questionna-t-elle, un peu... déçue.

\- C'est pas pour moi, grogna-t-il.

Morgane le regarda, incrédule. C'était pas logique, genre tout le monde avait mal mais tout le monde était pas censé venir? Décidément Tommy était un sale petit psychopathe. Elle préféra ne pas faire de commentaires -pour une fois- et posa une main dans le dos de Regulus par réflexe.

\- T'es pas censée avoir de la compassion pour un meurtrier, siffla-t-il.

Morgane se crispa mais ne retira pas sa main, commençant à tracer des cercles avec son pouce à travers sa veste de costume noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que...? Murmura-t-il, le regard rivé sur son avant-bras, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Il y a plein de sentiments que je ne suis pas censée avoir, alors un de plus, un de moins ... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur elle.

\- Rien, je te parlais pas.

\- Tu parles devant moi, c'est pareil ... De quoi tu parles ?

\- De rien, je te dis, s'énerva Morgane en retirant sa main, qu'il rattrapa néanmoins. Lâches-moi !

\- Pas avant que tu m'expliques, dit-il très sérieusement en la fixant dans les yeux.

\- On a pas élevé les Pitiponks ensemble! Grommela Morgane en essayant de lui faire lâcher sa main.

Malheureusement pour elle ses mouvements étaient assez limités dans sa robe et elle ne pouvait pas juste se contorsionner pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Non, ça risque pas, puisque tu es sortie de nulle part il y a trois ans.

Morgane leva les yeux vers lui, mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il avait encore été farfouiller dans son esprit?

\- Je ne suis pas allé à la pêche aux informations dans ta tête, j'ai trop peur de tomber sur des horreurs dedans, dit-il en devinant ses pensées.

Comme moi en train de chanter sous ma douche, se retint-elle de lancer.

\- A t'écouter on dirait que je pense qu'à des horreurs, grommela-t-elle.

\- C'est pas loin de la vérité, lança Regulus avec un sourire narquois. Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet, de quoi est-ce que tu parlais ?!

\- Mais tu lâches jamais l'affaire, ou quoi ? T'es pire que ...

La poigne de Regulus sur son poignet se défit.

\- Que mon frère ? C'est ça que tu allais dire ? Devina-t-il froidement.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser je ne passe pas mon temps à te comparer à Sirius, dit-elle en esquivant la question.

Il était préférable de ne pas lui donner raison, pour une fois. Elle sentait que parler de Sirius n'arrangerait pas les choses ...

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est vrai! S'indigna Morgane. Et puis... Je vois pas pourquoi je me justifie! C'est vrai quoi, je sais pas pourquoi quand c'est toi il faut toujours que je me justifie! Ça a été comme ça depuis le début!

Les choses avaient toujours été ambiguës avec Regulus sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi. Il y avait toujours cette tension, ce double sens dans leurs paroles qui faisaient qu'elle avait les nerfs en pelote à chaque fin de conversation avec lui.

\- Parce que t'es chiante et que tu peux pas t'empêcher de me comparer aux autres ! T'es convaincue de me connaître mais c'est pas le cas !

\- Si je suis si chiante, pourquoi tu es là, hein ? Pourquoi tu viens me voir alors que tu sais qu'on fini toujours par s'engueuler ?!

\- Parce que t'es différente! S'exclama-t-il en perdant son calme.

Morgane s'immobilisa, déstabilisée par cet aveux. Différente? Bien sûr qu'elle était différente, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les personnes qu'il côtoyaient tous les jours, rien à voir avec sa mère, ses amis -s'il en avait- ou encore Léonide. Et heureusement! Est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être plus comme elle? Avoir plus le choix? Est-ce qu'il aurait aimé s'en rendre compte plus tôt? Elle n'osait pas lui poser ces questions car elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas prêt à y répondre, pas plus qu'il n'était prêt à déserter les rangs de Lord Voldemort, du moins, pour le moment. Alors elle était quoi? Un vent de fraicheur qu'il tripotait dans un bureau -alors qu'il était fiancé- et sur lequel il s'énervait quand il avait les nerfs en boule?

\- Alors quoi, Regulus ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas ... Avoua la petite blonde en se mordant les lèvres, nerveusement. Je ne suis pas un jouet, tu ne peux pas venir te défouler sur moi, que ce soit de colère ou ... enfin, tu ne peux pas passer tes nerfs sur moi et vivre ta vie comme si de rien n'était après !

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

\- Non ? Tu l'imites drôlement bien dans ce cas ! S'agaça-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sembla soudain réaliser une chose.

\- Dis-moi, tu es en colère parce que je passe mes "nerfs" sur toi, comme tu dis, ou parce que tu as répondu à ... mon baiser ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix claire malgré une légère rougeur aux joues.

Morgane détourna brièvement les yeux, tentant d'afficher une expression distante mais elle savait bien qu'elle devait avoir l'air de bouder et elle sentait que ses joues chauffaient légèrement.

\- Ouais bah nan, enfin j'veux dire nan parc'que... p'têtre, grommela-t-elle, échouant lamentablement à garder un visage neutre.

Regulus la sonda du regard et lorsqu'il voulu prendre la parole elle l'interrompit, décidée a placer le truc qui la tracassait le plus depuis "l'incident du bureau" comme elle l'appelait:

\- C'est peut-être aussi parce que t'as débarqué en mode 't'as tué mon père et t'as ruiné ma vie blahblah t'es qu'une petite conne blablahbla j'espère que t'es enfants auront des trous de nez à la place des yeux" et deux secondes après je suis plaquée contre le bureau avec ta langue dans ma bouche. Légèrement contradictoire et légèrement perturbant!

\- Je ne m'excuserais pas, prévint-il froidement.

\- Bah tu devrais ! T'es schizo' ou quoi ?! S'outra Morgane.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'excuser ? Je n'ai pas rêvé tes mains dans mes cheveux, que je sache ! Et si tu n'avais pas voulu de ce baiser, tu aurais très bien pu y mettre fin. A dire vrai, je m'attendais à recevoir un coup, je m'y étais même préparé, concéda-t-il. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser !

\- Parce que tu es fiancé ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant, plantant un doigt accusateur dans son torse. Cette fille est peut-être la pire garce de ce monde, ça ne change rien au fait que je me sente coupable à cause de toi !

Regulus inclina la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres et Morgane manqua de lui foutre une claque lorsque quelque chose la frappa:

\- Tu t'y étais préparé?! Souffla-t-elle. Attends! Non mais ça veut dire quoi ça?! Léonide te suffit pas? T'essaie de te taper quelqu'un d'autre en plus?! C'est affreusement répugnant de ta part! Ça me déçois ! Ou alors tu veux m'attirer du coté obscur de la force? C'est peine perdue! D'ailleurs tout est peine perdue! J'ai répondu à ton baiser parce que c'était un moment de faiblesse, je suis sous beaucoup de pression et de stress et je manquais de chaleur humaine! Voilà! Et puis... Si t'es venu préparé à me hurler dessus pour ensuite me sauter dessus il faut que tu consultes, et je te dis ça sérieusement, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond là-haut! Fit Morgane en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains sous le regard de Regulus.

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer son monologue lorsqu'elle vit ses épaules tressauter et un son étouffé venir de Regulus.

\- Tu ris là ? Demanda-t-elle, sidérée. Bah vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule en plus, tu sais quoi ?! T'es vraiment un petit c...

Elle fut stoppée net par les lèvres de Regulus, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de nouveau. Sa tête lui intima de faire quelque chose, le cogner ou le repousser, juste pour avoir la satisfaction de ne pas le voir faire son malin. Mais son corps, à moins que ça ne soit son cœur, lui fit répondre à son baiser. Agacée, elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

\- Surtout, ta gueule, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Sinon, je te castre, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau de toutes ses forces.

\- Au fait … Bonne année, ajouta-t-il en entendant les douze coups de minuit sonner.

* * *

YOUHOU!

Et oui, ce chapitre est centré sur Morgane (et Regulus), mais ne vous inquiétez point, Kat-chou sera dans le prochain ;).

Et au programme du prochain chapitre:

\- Petit tête à tête romantique entre Gigi et Kat

\- Notre cher Rosier va montrer un partie de son côté "je suis bien bien dérangé"

\- "Aie, ça fait très maleuh!"

\- Regugu va servir à quelque chose, pour une fois

\- Quelques vilaines guest star (une que l'on a déjà vue, et un qu'on a jamais vu)

\- "Aie, ça fait maleuh!"

* * *

\- Putain, mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui vient ? Râla Morgane en regardant la porte devant elle d'un air blasé.

\- Je suis là aussi régulièrement que toi, je te signale, soupira Sirius, à côté d'elle.

\- La même, maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante Regulus de l'autre côté du couloir.

Voldemort semblait penser la même chose que les autres mais ne voulut pas s'abaisser à leur faire part de sa pensée. Sirius tourna alors la tête vers Morgane, la sentant soudain se tendre à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Bellaffreuse, répondit la petite blonde en pointant du doigt le bout du couloir.

\- Putain, c'est de pire en ... Attends ! C'est pas Bellatrix ! S'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond, attirant l'attention de son frère. Andro ? C'est toi ?

\- Sirius ! Regulus ... S'étonna la sœur de Narcissa et Bellatrix en s'avançant vers eux. Mais ... où sommes-nous ? Qu'Est-ce que vous faites-là ?! Et ... C'est ... le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda-t-elle, choquée, en voyant Voldemort qui bouder toujours dans son coin.

\- Ouais, répondit Morgane en s'approchant, toute excitée. Fais pas attention à lui, il a autant de sautes d'humeurs qu'une femme enceinte! Moi c'est Morgane, se présenta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Andromeda Tonks, répondit la cousine des deux garçons en lui rendant son sourire, un peu perdue.

Regulus poussa Morgane pour pouvoir parler à sa cousine.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Vas-y dégage! C'est à cause des gens comme toi qu'elle a été déshérité. Siffla Sirius.

\- Je croyais que c'était une des meilleures choses qui pouvait lui arriver, grommela Morgane qui boudait sur la chaise, dans la même position foetale que Tommy.

\- Euh, bonjour Maitre, fit Rabastan en arrivant à son tour.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, vas donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis! Grommela le seigneur des ténèbres en lui tournant le dos.

\- Oui Maitre.

\- Et donc ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? Demanda Andromeda.

\- Un mélange entre le purgatoire et la gestapo, marmonna Morgane, qui craignait déjà le pire.

\- Euh ...

\- A l'intérieur de cette pièce, il y a carnet avec des questions. Tu ne peux pas sortir tant que tu n'y réponds pas ... Et la magie ne sert malheureusement à rien dans cet endroit, expliqua Sirius. Sinon il y aurait déjà eu des morts ...

\- A ce point ... S'étonna sa cousine. Enfin, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, tous les deux, dit-elle à ses cousins.

Elle n'avait rien contre Regulus, il était encore jeune quand elle est était partie. Et puis, il lui faisait penser à Sirius, malgré lui. Elle trouvait ça étrange que les deux frères ne voient pas qu'au fond, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre.

\- Morgane Kerrien! Fit la voix, faisant sursauter Andromeda alors que la petite blonde se levait, blasée.

\- On parie combien que c'est une question de cul? Demanda-t-elle en ricanant avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Ça faisait longtemps! Nan je déconne, dit-elle en s'asseyant devant le carnet.

 _Morgane! Si, dans une bataille quelconque, tu ne pouvais sauver qu'une personne, qui choisirais-tu entre Regulus, Stitch, Kathleen et Sirius?_

\- Ouuuuh, c'est pas gentil comme question ça! C'est même franchement horrible! Grimaça-t-elle. Déjà, qu'est-ce que Stitch foutrait dans une baston? Il se sera barré avant, j'en doute pas une seule seconde. Ensuite entre les trois autres je sauverais Kat. En supposant que je puisse sauver qui que ce soit avec mes sorts prout-prout! Rit-elle alors que la porte se déverrouillait.

\- Alors question de cul?! Demanda Sirius.

\- Non, question sur la mort! Répondit-elle. Il voulait savoir qui je sauverais, spoiler, je ne t'ai pas choisi. Et toi non plus bien évidemment, fit-elle à l'adresse de Regulus en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Sirius Black !

L'aîné des Black se leva, en espérant avoir une question moins tordue que la dernière fois. Il avait encore envie de vomir rien que l'idée de passer une année en COUPLE avec Servilus. Il en avait parlé aux autres Maraudeurs, s'excusant auprès de Remus, qui avait très bien compris.

\- Bon, voyons voir ce qu'on me veut cette semaine !

 _La mort de ton père ne te fait-elle réellement rien (nan, parce que même Regulus-je-n'en-ai-rien-à-foutre-des-autres,-d'ailleurs-je-ne-vois-même-pas-pourquoi-je-m'abaisse-à-t'adresser-la-parole,-mécréant(e) est plus attristé que toi, je trouve ça moche ) ou est-ce que ce n'est qu'une façade (quoique, si ce mec ressemblait à ta douce et chère mère... je peux comprendre que tu le regrette pas... m'enfin bref, je m'égare) ?_

\- Je savais que ça puait ... Bon, que ce soit clair, j'ai jamais dit que sa mort ne me faisait rien, grogna l'animagus. C'était mon ... géniteur. J'ai lu la lettre que Morgane m'a donné ... je lui souhaitais pas de mourir, je suis pas un enculé non plus. Mais je ne regrette pas de ne pas être aller le voir, à l'hôpital.

Le maraudeur soupira, las.

\- Vous savez pas ce que c'était, de grandir avec eux. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la façon dont ... commença-t-il à s'énerver avant de se reprendre. Vous pouvez trouver ça moche que je ne le pleure pas comme Regulus, mais j'ai assez souffert à cause d'eux et je refuse de leur faire le plaisir de souffrir encore aujourd'hui. C'est tout.

\- Alors? Demanda Morgane lorsqu'il sorti de la pièce.

Sirius haussa les épaules et la blonde fronça les sourcils:

\- Un problème?

\- Non, tu sais, j'ai juste eu le droit à une question sur mon paternel.

Regulus tourna la tête si vite vers eux que son cou craqua:

\- Aieuh! S'exclama-t-il en posa sa main dessus.

\- Quel crétin. Ricana son frère.

\- Tom Jedusor!

\- .m' . ! Hurla le mage noir en se dirigeant vers la pièce en tapant des pieds, sous le regard des autres personnages.

Il claque la porte derrière lui avec force et se laissa tomber dans la chaise:

\- VITE QU'ON EN FINISSE AVEC CETTE MERDE!

 _Qui t'as volé ton nez mon p'tit voldy et pourquoi tu ne te fais pas refaire un nez ? T'es moche comme ça et à part Bellatrix tu ne peux pécho personne..._

Lord Voldemort porta la main à son visage et toucha son nez, bien présent...

\- Mais j'ai un nez... Qui a lancé une rumeur comme quoi je n'ai pas de nez?! Je suis sûr que c'est Albus! Ou alors ce nain aux cheveux de paille! Cette épouvantail qui hurle comme un cochon! Cria-t-il en sortant de la pièce! Hey toi!

\- Hum? Fit Morgane en se tournant vers lui.

\- J'ai un nez!

\- Pour l'instant... Ricana-t-elle avant de se replonger dans la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Sirius et la cousin de celui-ci.

\- Que.. QUELLE PETITE INSOLENTE! Regulus, Rabastan! Tuez-là!

\- Vous savez bien qu'on ne peux rien faire dans cet endroit, Maître, temporisa Regulus.

\- Mais elle a lancé une rumeur comme quoi je n'avais pas de nez ! S'outra Voldemort d'un ton larmoyant.

\- Oh c'est bon, vous allez pas faire un caprice, non plus ! Lança Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel. En plus, pour une fois, j'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, même si ça me donne une idée sur ceux et celles qui sont derrière ces questions pourries !

\- Ah oui? Et qui? Commença Rabastan avant d'être appelé à son tour dans la pièce.

Il s'installa en soupirant, presque sûr que la question allait encore porter sur Kathleen. Ce qui ne manqua pas :

 _Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu finances le projet de Kat sans arrière-pensées suspectes ?_

\- J'ai déjà répondu à une question de ce genre. Je finance Kathleen parce qu'elle avait besoin d'argent et que j'ai passé un an à Poudlard à la voir dessiner et créer des vêtements ET je sais reconnaître le talent que je le vois. Je croyais en elle et en son projet et j'ai eu raison puisque je touche régulièrement ma part !

La question disparu et le jeune homme pu sortir de la salle en poussant un soupir de soulagement:

\- Je pense que j'aurais pas besoin de revenir.

\- Comment ça? Demanda Regulus.

\- Je ne suis pas assez important pour l'intrigue. Et j'ai clarifié une question.

\- Pas important tout court. Ricana Morgane, ce qui fit rire Sirius.

\- Vos gueules! S'indigna Rabastan.

\- Andromeda Tonks.

La cousine de Sirius et Regulus se leva avec appréhension et ouvrit la porte:

\- Ca va bien se passer, c'est un peu chiant mais t'en fais pas c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. La rassura Sirius avec un sourire.

Elle entra et s'assit:

 _Comment as-tu rencontré Ted, et quand as-tu pris la décision de tout abandonner pour lui ?_

\- Oh euh. Et bien, je l'ai rencontré à l'école, c'est lui qui m'a approché, on s'est un peu tourné autour, discrètement, et nous sommes fréquenté en secret jusqu'à notre sortie de Poudlard. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur la société et sur la façon dont je voyais les choses et à changé ma vie du tout au tout. C'est ça qui m'a fait me rendre compte que pouvais tout abandonner pour lui sans regrets je pense. Et je n'en ai pas, bien sûr mes soeurs me manquent, même si apparemment Bella est devenue vraiment folle.

Elle sourit tristement. Fut une époque où les trois sœurs Black avaient été aussi unies et soudées que les doigts de la main. Elle regrettait vraiment la complicité qu'elle avait avec elles, surtout Bella dont elle était la plus proche. Lorsqu'elle entendait parler d'elle, elle se demandait parfois si son départ sans au revoir n'avait pas radicalisé le comportement de Bellatrix.

Elle sortit de la pièce alors que la voix appelait son jeune cousin, Regulus.

\- Tain ! Combien on pari que ça va concerner le gnome ? Marmonna-t-il en avançant dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir pour lire la question :

 _Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti en embrassant Morgane et pourquoi tu es partie comme un voleur ?_

Regulus laissa sa tête tomber contre la tête et poussa un grognement de frustration:

\- Chaque putain de semaine. A chaque fois!

Après quelques minutes de plaintes et d'insultes il se redressa et repris contenance:

\- Parce que... bonne question. Grommela-t-il. Probablement parce que je l'ai embrassé justement? Et aussi parce que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'elle réponde à mon baiser? Je pensais qu'elle me casserait le nez, et au moins j'aurais été au bon endroit pour qu'on me le répare. Répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Et... C'était... J'ai ressentis... Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que j'explique comment c'était?! C'est intime! C'était génial okay!? Content!? Soupira-t-il, désespéré.

Il crut entendre la voix rire mais n'en fut pas tout à fait sûr. Toujours est-il que la porte s'ouvrit, et il partit d'un pas trainant. Il était sûr de revenir dans deux semaines pour des questions similaires ...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à poser un question à un personnage pour le bonus qui sera poster à la fin du prochain chapitre! :D


	20. Celles qui eurent un difficile nouvel an

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez hâte de lire ce chapitre !

Nous remercions tous nos supers lecteurs (lectrices en majorité) ! Merci donc à **Dabede Dabeda, Elenna-Hellenika, Valentine2905, Alaiis, Pandelfique, Mag, Ornithorynquement moi, Groupie of Vador, Lizzia0901, Annabet Lovegood, Rosevalyne, Stilandra Black, Amazaria et Juju** !

Nos revieweuses anonymes, je vous renvoies vers le forum pour lire la réponse à vos reviews : cellesqui . forumactif t36-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-18-celle-qui-sympathisait-avec-le-sapin (en oubliant pas d'enlever les espaces !)

Si je puis me permettre de vous conseiller un fond sonore, du style, le **soundtrack de HP 7, la bataille de Poudlard ...** Vers la moitié/le quart du chapitre.

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVIII**

 **Celles qui eurent un nouvel an difficile  
**

Bien avant les derniers coups de minuit et bien loin de Londres où Morgane embrassait passionnément Regulus, Kathleen et Gideon marchaient main dans la main sur la place St-Marc, admirant la tombée de la nuit sur le paysage si particulier de Venise. Malgré la température proche de zéro, la place grouillait de vie et de musique. Kathleen, ayant découvert un sort qu'elle appliquait directement sur le tissu de ses créations pour garder la chaleur, ne souffrait guère du froid malgré sa robe.

La soirée était parfaite, Gideon l'avait amené dans un grand restaurant, si grand et si beau que Kathleen aurait pu pleurer rien qu'en voyant le hall d'entrée. Et que dire à propos de la nourriture ! Gideon s'était surpassé pour cette soirée.

\- Dis-moi ... Comment tu voyais ta vie avant de venir en Angleterre? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils déambulaient à présent dans les rues.

Kat fût surprise par sa question mais ne laissa rien paraitre et réfléchit un instant :

\- Et bien... Très différente de celle que je vis maintenant, pas de doutes à avoir là-dessus! Je suppose que... j'en sais trop rien, avec Morgane il a toujours été question de partir à l'aventure une fois que nous n'aurions plus Mamie Nova. Mais je t'avoue que l'aventure c'était plus le délire de Morgane ... Moi j'aspirais plutôt à une vie calme. Bien sûr, la vie qu'on mène est tout sauf calme mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en apprécier chaque instant! Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

La réponse sembla satisfaire Gideon qui lui rendit son sourire avant de passer son bras par dessus ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda la jeune femme, intriguée.

\- Je sais que les temps sont durs, mais je voulais être certain que tu aimais la vie qu'on mène, tous les deux ...

Il resta un instant silencieux avant de reprendre, le regard obstinément fixé devant lui, comme s'il était gêné de ses aveux.

\- J'ai conscience que certaines choses te peinent, même si tu n'en parles pas ... Je vois souvent ton regard mélancolique et le doute dans tes yeux ... Parfois, je me réveille la nuit et je te cherche à tâtons, en me demandant si tu es toujours là ...

\- Gideon ... Souffla Kathleen, surprise et peinée.

\- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps, Kathleen, dit-il en souriant. C'est pour ça que j'ai parfois l'impression que tu es irréelle ...

Kat sentit sa gorge se serrer. Oh, elle était consciente d'être importante aux yeux de Gideon, mais à ce point? Méritait-elle tant d'amour de sa part ? Elle avait l'impression qu'à ce moment même tout était parfait, lui, le cadre ... Était-elle vraiment à la hauteur de tout ça? La jeune femme aurait voulu lui dire combien ce qu'il lui disait la touchait mais elle n'était pas bonne pour les déclarations.

\- Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part, dit-elle finalement en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je l'espère, je l'espère vraiment, soupira-t-il en l'attirant vers lui pour l'enlacer avec délicatesse.

Elle sentit l'émotion dans sa voix.

\- J'ai vu tant de personnes que j'appréciais partir ou mourir dans cette guerre ... les uns après les autres ... souffla-t-il dans son cou. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre toi ...

\- Et c'est pareil pour moi, Gideon. C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus que tu joues les héros bêtement en dépit du danger, expliqua-t-elle en essayant d'être calme. J'aime la bravoure que tu as en toi et je sais que tu penses que c'est ton devoir, que tu dois venger ceux qui sont tombés ... Mais mort, tu ne serviras à rien, tu entends ? Réfléchis avant de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, à l'avenir !

\- Mais ! Protesta-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

\- Pour moi ... S'il-te-plaît ...

\- Bien, soupira-t-il. Je te promets de ne plus jouer "bêtement" les héros ...

\- C'est un bon début, tête de mule ! Sourit-elle en se replaçant à ses côté pour recommencer à marcher, se fondant à nouveau dans la foule.

\- Je ne suis pas une tête de mule, grommela son petit ami.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Un silence confortable s'installa pendant que les deux sorciers appréciaient la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Kathleen était vraiment ravie que Gideon ait fait tout ça pour elle et encore, ravie était faible. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie si importante pour quelqu'un, si aimée. Elle ne savait pas comment l'en remercier ! La voix de Morgane raisonna dans sa tête, lui proposant une idée indécente et elle la fit taire immédiatement, bien que ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Elle pensa soudain à quelque chose. Ce n'était pas grand chose, comparé à tout ce que lui faisait pour elle mais ... Peut-être qu'il était temps de le lui dire...

\- Gideon? L'interpella-t-elle.

\- Hum? Fit-il en tournant son visage vers elle.

\- Je t'aime.

Gideon s'arrêta de marcher, surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma avant de recommencer son manège encore et encore tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Se vexa Kathleen en le voyant faire le poisson hors de l'eau. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis quand même !

\- C'est vrai, concéda Gideon qui avait maintenant un sourire éclatant. Mais tu ne le dis en général que lorsque ça ne va pas, qu'il y a un problème ou que tu as fais un cauchemar ... C'est la première fois que tu le dis spontanément ...

Kathleen rougit doucement, regardant ailleurs. Elle était consciente de ne pas être très démonstrative, mais Gideon ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il semblait comprendre par ses gestes et ses attentions toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Du moins, l'avait-elle cru ...

\- Mais tu en doutais ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Pas un instant. Même si ma mère a tenté de me mettre le doute, plaisanta-t-il.

Le visage de Kat s'assombrit immédiatement, ce que son petit ami ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- De quoi? Demanda Kat en serrant la mâchoire, les sourcils froncés.

\- Euh, non rien.

\- Gideon, gronda la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que ta mère a raconté sur moi cette fois?! Que j'étais juste intéressée par ton argent et ton statut ? Que je voulais m'élever dans la société?

\- Quelque chose dans le genre oui, répondit l'auror d'une petite voix, sentant l'orage arriver.

\- J'en reviens pas, soupira-t-elle en se calmant. Heureusement que tu n'y crois pas... Tu n'y crois pas, pas vrai? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Bien sûr que non! Enfin, Kat, tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche de ce que ma mère pense de toi. Bien sûr j'aimerais bien qu'elle t'apprécie, mais je suis sûr que ça viendra!

\- J'en doute sincèrement, soupira à nouveau la jeune femme qui avait abandonné l'idée de plaire à la mère de son petit-ami depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, personne n'était assez bien pour son fils ainé, et surtout pas elle.

\- Elle apprendra à t'aimer, j'en suis convaincu ! Tu as déjà conquis Molly, Arthur et les enfants, et je ne parle même pas de Fabian, rit le roux. Même mon père t'adore !

\- Et je les aime aussi, tu le sais bien, c'est pas la question ! Sourit tristement Kathleen.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Rien.

\- Kat, insista le jeune Prewett en la forçant à s'arrêter pour qu'elle le fixe dans les yeux.

\- Je me demande si ta mère n'a pas raison ... Je ne suis pas intéressée, ce n'est pas ça ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant la mine perplexe de son petit-ami. Mais c'est ce dont j'aurais toujours l'air aux yeux de vos proches. Une orpheline, une étrangère ... Et une née-moldue, par dessus le marché !

\- Ne sois pas bête ! Tu es toi, et peu importe ce que les autres en pensent. Tu es celle que j'ai choisi, que je veux à mes côtés ... Et je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi et que je suis à toi ... Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Kathleen, depuis tout à l'heure ...

Alors qu'il hésitait sur les mots à employer, la jeune femme eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment, une angoisse sourde monta en elle. Elle avait peur de ne comprendre que maintenant à quoi rimait tout ça ... Venise, le restaurant, ces questions sur son avenir, sur leur couple ... Elle le vit alors passer sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour atteindre la poche intérieure et attraper quelque chose mais un cri strident retentit soudainement et le monde sembla se figer autour d'eux pendant un instant avant que la panique ne s'installe.

Des hurlements se mirent à s'élever partout autour d'eux et Kat aperçut de la lumière un peu plus loin qu'elle identifia sans peine comme des sorts. Ni d'une ni deux, elle sortit sa baguette magique et vit Gideon faire de même, son visage affichant soudain une mine sérieuse et dure, tellement en contraste avec l'amour qu'elle y avait lu, quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Ils savent qu'on est ici, lui dit-il. Va te cacher.

\- T'as oublié ce que tu m'as promis tout à l'heure? S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Kathleen ... soupira son petit ami en fermant un instant les yeux, comme pour éviter de s'énerver. Okay, céda-t-il à contrecœur. Il faut qu'ils nous voient sinon ils vont massacrer tout le monde, on se bat un peu en attendant les renforts. Je vais envoyer un patronus au bureau des aurors italiens ! Lui expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse, formant déjà un patronus avec sa baguette.

\- Bordel, comment ils ont su qu'on était là et pourquoi nous ? Jura Kathleen en métamorphosant sa robe de soirée en une tenue plus confortable pour un combat, pendant que Gideon finissait d'envoyer son appel à l'aide.

\- Ma tête est bien connue et j'ai arrêté un mangemort la semaine dernière, grimaça-t-il. Ces enfoirés doivent sûrement avoir un espion au service qui gère les portoloins, ils ont du voir ma demande pour ce soir ! Dit-il en envoyant son patronus.

Les cris d'horreur se faisaient de plus en plus proches, faisant battre le cœur de la jeune femme d'une angoisse sourde. Kathleen jeta un regard alarmé à Gideon. Gideon qui allait sûrement demander sa main, quelques minutes auparavant. Aurait-elle accepté sa demande s'il avait eu le temps de la faire ? ... Non. Certainement que non ... Elle ne se serait pas sentit prête, malgré l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Mais en entendant ces cris, en voyant les cadavres au sol, en imaginant Gideon à leur place ...

\- Ils arrivent, lança froidement l'auror, le visage dur, le corps en alerte.

Il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Devant elle, c'était un guerrier, un soldat qui s'apprêtait à combattre à mort, s'il le fallait. Tout son être semblait crier vengeance et désolation. Il se dégageait de l'homme en face d'elle une froide détermination, que donne l'habitude. Elle se demanda combien de spectacle morbide cet homme avait vu dans sa vie ... Combien d'être chers avait-il serré dans ses bras alors que la vie quittait leurs yeux ?

Il tourna son regard grave vers elle, la suppliant des yeux de fuir loin de la mort et l'horreur qui les attendait.

\- Ensemble, annonça Kathleen en ne quittant pas son petit-ami du regard, comme pour le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire ...

Il hocha la tête et ils s'élancèrent dans la rue principale où le massacre avait lieu, alors que la raison aurait dû les pousser dans n'importe quelle direction plutôt que celle-ci.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut la scène qui s'offrait à eux, Kathleen ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur face aux corps qui jonchaient le sol. Alors c'était ça que Gideon et les autres voyaient en mission ? C'était ça que Morgane voyait tous les jours à l'hôpital? La mort, la désolation, la terreur ... Elle se rendit compte que Gideon avait bien raison, elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Personne n'était fait pour ça ... Ce genre de combat .. Elle se promit de ne plus réclamer de missions de terrain, si elle s'en sortait vivante.

Cependant, elle était là et il était de son devoir de combattre aux côté de Gideon. Elle leva donc sa baguette et commença à attaquer, en synchronisation avec son petit ami. Tout allait à une vitesse impressionnante et même si elle peinait à garder le rythme elle se rendait compte que ses entrainements avec ses amis aurors avaient porté leurs fruits. Son niveau n'était pas comparable à celui des mangemorts mais elle réussissait pour le moment à rester en vie et même à détourner leur attention par moment avec certains sorts complexes et une agilité qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir.

Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de rester près de Gideon, pour qu'ils puissent s'assurer mutuellement leurs arrières, mais les combats et les corps au sol les avait contraint à s'éloigner. Alors qu'elle cherchait une tignasse rousse du regard, elle se retrouva soudain en proie à un mangemort dont le regard ne lui était pas inconnu, réalisa-t-elle en voyant des yeux noirs sombres et sournois briller à la lueur des sorts.

\- Rosier ! Siffla-t-elle en esquivant un énième sortilège de torture.

Il retira son masque avec un sourire en coin, fit mine de la saluer avant de lancer une nouvelle attaque.

\- Je suis flatté que tu me reconnaisses même avec un masque, ricana-t-il. Mais je me souviens également de toi, ma jolie sang-de-bourbe ! Je suis très déçu que mon poignard n'est pas achevé ton bien-aimé lors de notre dernière rencontre, souffla-t-il en esquivant la multitude de sort qu'envoyait Kathleen sous le coup de la colère.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, se gronda-t-elle en se jetant à terre pour éviter un sortilège de magie noire. Si elle paniquait, elle allait commettre des erreurs, pensa-t-elle en se relevant rapidement pour ne pas rester en joue face à son adversaire.

\- Pas aussi mauvaise que je le pensais, sourit le mangemort, les yeux brillants, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez, conclut-il en jetant un sort que Kathleen ne put éviter que de peu tellement son mouvement était fluide.

Elle sentit cependant une intense douleur dans son flan droit et poussa un juron en posant sa main libre sur ses côtes. Elle remarqua avec horreur qu'elle saignait, pas abondamment, mais suffisamment pour que cela puisse sérieusement l'handicaper si le combat durait trop longtemps. La blessure réduisait déjà légèrement ses mouvements.

\- Alors? C'est déjà fini? Demanda Rosier en inclinant la tête sur la côté, sa baguette baissé.

Il s'amusait avec elle? Il ne semblait absolument pas la prendre au sérieux, comme lors de leur première rencontre.

\- Pas bien bavarde on dirait, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on parle de quoi? Ta petite soeur? Proposa-t-elle, les dents serrées, sa baguette levée.

Le mangemort fronça les sourcils, ne plaisantant plus. Kathleen en profita pour enchaîner des sorts, espérant finir au plus vite ce combat pour retrouver Gideon et fuir loin du champ de bataille. Mais Rosier semblait soudain déterminé et avec horreur, alors qu'elle esquivait un Stupéfix, elle vit l'éclair rouge la frapper. La douleur fut telle qu'elle sentit ses jambes lâcher. Kathleen avait si mal qu'elle avait l'impression que respirer était une véritable torture. Aucune pensée cohérente ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'y avait que la douleur. Toujours plus forte. La douleur et Gideon. Gideon qu'elle entendait hurler, au delà de ses propres cris.

Soudain, des pieds arrivèrent dans son champ de vision et la douleur faiblit. Elle sentit soudain la froideur d'une lame contre sa gorge.

\- Que sais-tu à propos de ma sœur ? Siffla son agresseur en pressant son poignard contre sa peau, faisant couler un fin filet de sang.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Cracha Kathleen, furieuse.

\- Mauvaise réponse, souffla le mangemort à son oreille en appuyant toujours plus sur sa lame.

\- Je-je... Balbutia-t-elle en cherchant quelque chose à dire puisque de toute évidence la parole était à présent son seul échappatoire.

Elle ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle savait à propos de l'infidélité de Léonide, il allait la tuer encore plus vite.

\- Tu-tu quoi? Se moqua-t-il en l'imitant.

Kathleen tenta de bouger discrètement son poignet pour attraper sa baguette magique qui lui avait échappé lorsqu'elle était tombée mais le mangemort immobilisa son poignet et le lui tordit si brusquement qu'elle le sentit craquer sous la force du mouvement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Je te déconseille de parler de ma sœur, à part si tu veux que l'on parle de la tienne, de sœur, cracha-t-il en appuyant légèrement plus fort sur sa gorge avec sa lame, entaillant un peu plus la peau de la jeune femme qui commençait à voir des points noirs danser devant ses yeux.

\- C-c'est une menace ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de le fusiller des yeux malgré la douleur. Tu n'as pas intérêt à toujours un seul de ses cheveux !

Il eut un rire amusé.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de m'interdire quoique ce soit, siffla-t-il. Mais revenons au sujet qui m'intéresse, dit-il en redevenant sérieux. Tu n'as pas parlé de ma sœur par hasard, que sais-tu ? Dit-il en appuyant si profondément sur la lame que le sang commença a couler de plus en plus abondamment.

Kathleen était tentée de lui dire que Léonide n'était qu'une trainée, mais elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ... Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. Tant que Rosier se posait des questions, il ne l'achevait pas.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air de vouloir cacher quelque chose sur ta sœur, lança faiblement Kathleen en lui offrant un sourire assez peu convainquant, mais sa tête tournait affreusement et ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

\- Réponds-moi où je fais couler ton sang impur sur les pavés, siffla-t-il.

\- C'est déjà ce que tu fais, abruti, murmura-t-elle en ayant l'impression d'être au bord de l'inconscience.

\- Peu-importe ce que tu sais, finalement, tu ne pourras pas aller le répéter, de toute façon, annonça-t-il avant de disparaitre soudainement de son champ de vision.

Kathleen cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, perdue et porta sa main à sa gorge, faisant pression pour stopper le sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gideon apparut devant elle, le visage couvert de sang, une longe entaille lui barrant la poitrine et son épaule visiblement déboitée.

\- Il faut partir, des sorciers Italiens sont venus pour défendre la ville, dit-il tellement vite qu'elle eut du mal à suivre.

Kathleen se redressa, vacilla un instant sous le coup de la douleur sourde de son corps, mais réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds, honteuse de faiblir si facilement alors que Gideon, blessé et ensanglanté, se tenait fièrement sur ses pieds, protégeant leurs arrières alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les ruelles de la ville.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une cheminée, je ne suis pas capable de transplaner sur cette distance, souffla l'auror dans leur course folle.

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, incapable de détacher son esprit de la douleur qui commençait à irradier de plus en plus sur son flan droit, là où le sort de magie noire de Rosier l'avait touché et des cris déchirants qui se faisaient plus lointain, à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du combat. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir loin de tout ça, de cette horreur, de ces corps inertes d'enfants qu'elle avait aperçut sur la place ... Et d'un autre côté, elle se donnait envie de vomir d'être si lâche, si faible. Gideon n'aurait pas fuit si elle n'avait pas été là. Il serait resté se battre. Courageusement.

En entendant un bruit de pas vif dans la ruelle adjacente, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde, alors que sa main serrait toujours plus fort sa baguette.

\- Il y en a une dans cette maison, dit-elle précipitamment, en remarquant la forme qui s'élevait du toit d'une maison, de l'autre côté du pont.

Ils se hâtèrent de le traverser et coururent vers la demeure qui ne dégageait aucune lumière.

\- Elle est vide. C'est parfait, dépêchons-nous, ce connard de Rosier nous a suivit, lança Gideon en déverrouillant la porte d'un coup de baguette magique.

Les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans la maison à toute vitesse, verrouillant la porte derrière eux. Gideon sortit une petite bourse de sa poche et la tendit à Kathleen sans rien dire mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester pour lui dire de passer en premier, repensant à ses visions, il leva les yeux au ciel:

\- Prends-en une poignée et ne discute pas, tu crois que c'est le moment de faire l'enfant Kathleen?! S'énerva-t-il, la mâchoire serrée et les traits durs.

La jeune femme s'exécuta à contrecoeur, sachant très bien qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'il faisait plus le poids qu'elle contre les mangemorts.

\- Je serais là dans une minute, l'entendit-elle dire lorsque les flammes l'emportèrent dans l'une des planques de l'Ordre.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme sortit hâtivement de la cheminée, tout en lançant un lumos pour vérifier la sécurité de l'endroit. Tout semblait en ordre, en pourtant, une sensation vivace de malaise lui serrait les tripes. Elle mit d'abord cela sur le compte de la douleur puis sur l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour Gideon. Les minutes passèrent et le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant et oppressant.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de la bâtisse à l'abandon, éteignit la lueur de sa baguette et s'appuya contre le mur -inconsciente d'y laisser une trainée de sang. La rue était calme. Silencieuse. Trop silencieuse pour un 31 décembre, à l'approche de minuit. Ce n'était pas normal ... songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Son sang sembla se refroidir dans ses veines et sa respiration se coupa, comme si son souffle hiératique allait attirer tous les mangemorts du pays. Ses extrémités étaient glacées, son poignet la faisait souffrir, la plaie sur sa gorge ne saignait plus autant mais ne semblait pas pour autant vouloir arrêter de saigner. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à toucher le sol, les jambes en coton, ça ne servait à rien d'utiliser le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour rester debout alors que Gideon aurait peut-être besoin d'elle. Elle grimaça en portant la main à son flan ... Le mangemort ne l'avait vraiment pas ratée.

Soudain, le feu de la cheminée se mit à crépiter et elle se tendit brusquement, sa baguette tendue en avant, au cas où. Et un instant plus tard Gideon apparut devant ses yeux et se précipita vers elle:

\- Ca va? Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- J'ai connu mieux, et toi? Fit-elle en l'observant.

Il ne semblait pas porter plus de blessures que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle en soupira de soulagement.

\- Rosier est arrivé quand tu es partie mais j'ai pu lui fausser compagnie, lui expliqua-t-il. Kat, je vais envoyer un patronus à Morgane pour qu'elle vienne te soigner, te transporter dans cet état n'est pas une bonne idée, il te faut les premiers soins, dit-il précipitamment en tâtant plusieurs parties de son corps.

\- On ne peut pas rester là, Gideon ... Il t'a sûrement entendu donner l'adresse, contra-t-elle pourtant en se relevant difficilement. Ça va aller pour moi, je t'assure, mentit-elle alors que son flan semblait brûler de plus en plus.

Ce connard de Rosier avait utilisé un sortilège de magie noire, elle n'en doutait plus. Une simple blessure ne lui aurait pas fait tant d'effet alors que le sort l'avait seulement frôlé. Elle avait besoin de soin, mais Morgane saurait-elle contrer les effets de la magie noire ? Kathleen doutait que ça soit au programme de sa formation.

\- Mais ... Contesta Gideon en la voyant serrer les dents.

\- Envoie un patronus à Morgane et aux membres de l'Ordre pour les prévenir qu'on a réussi à revenir en Angleterre, si tu veux ... céda-t-elle à contrecœur en guettant à nouveau la fenêtre, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais fais vite !

* * *

Le souffle court sur le balcon isolé de la salle de réception, Morgane venait juste de se détacher des lèvres de Regulus Black quand elle vit soudain des filaments luminescents prendre la forme d'un lion et s'arrêter près d'elle.

\- Ça pue, ça ... Souffla-t-elle alors que la voix de Gideon soufflait précipitamment :

\- Attaque de mangemorts à Venise, sommes revenus à la planque de Londres. Touchés, avons besoin d'aide ... En urgence ...

Elle échangea un regard catastrophé avec Regulus, devenu plus pâle encore que d'habitude, alors qu'un bruit assourdissant sortait de la bouche du lion suivi du cri déchirant de Gideon :

\- NOooooON ! KATHLEEN !

Morgane et Regulus étaient à présent immobiles, pales comme la mort. La jeune femme fût la première à sortir de son état de choc, elle souleva sa robe pour attraper sa baguette qui était attaché à sa cuisse, la secoua dans les airs et quelques secondes plus tard son sac à main qu'elle avait laissé aux vestiaires se retrouvait entre ses doigts. Elle en sortit sa tenue de travail et se changea à la hâte, sa robe limitait ses mouvements et elle serait beaucoup plus efficace avec quelque chose de confortable -et de salissable-. Elle s'assura ensuite que son matériel de médicomage -qu'elle avait magicalement réduit- se trouvait bien dans son sac et elle plaça ce dernier sur son épaule, ignorant ostensiblement Regulus.

Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas? Il avait entendu le message tout comme elle, il avait entendu le cri de Gideon. Elle avait du mal à se contrôler pour ne pas paniquer et pleurer, et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne savait même pas comment elle allait faire pour pouvoir soigner qui que ce soit.

En voyant le jeune homme complètement immobile, elle s'arrêta une seconde. Regulus était toujours en train de dire que Kat était son amie... Elle ne le comprenait pas, ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il faisait, parfois, rien ne collait. Elle avait vraiment envie de le jeter par dessus le balcon.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle, en se tournant lentement vers lui, la gorge serrée.

\- Je ... Sursauta Regulus, comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte que le patronus était parti. Je ...

En le voyant si choqué, Morgane eut le sentiment que non, il n'était pas au courant de l'attaque. Et pourtant, la suite la détrompa et lui donna envie de le frapper de toutes ses petites forces.

\- Le Maître a parlé d'une attaque ... Un auror ... Venise ... Souffla-t-il en réalisant ce qu'il se passait à mesure qu'il annonçait les faits. C'est un piège ... Lestrange ... Bella, Greyback... Ils attendent tous près de la planque qu'on a trouvé cette semaine ...

Morgane le fixa, horrifiée et dégoûtée. Comment avait-elle pu embrasser encore et encore un meurtrier qui faisait tranquillement la fête, sans s'inquiéter de la mort d'innocents ? Elle voulait bien croire qu'il ignorait qu'il s'agisse de Kathleen et Gideon - à vrai dire elle en était convaincue, personne ne pouvait imiter l'horreur à ce point et clairement, c'était cette expression qu'avait Regulus - mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était au courant de l'attaque et qu'il en aurait eu rien à faire si ça n'avait pas concerné une de ses proches.

Elle lui tourna le dos, prête à partir au secours de son amie. Elle aurait bien transplané tout de suite, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit, mais le bâtiment où elle se trouvait avait une barrière similaire à celle de Poudlard et empêchait le transplanage.

\- Où tu vas ?

Elle se retourna, stupéfaite vers Regulus.

\- Faire du shopping ! Tu as entendu comme moi, non ? Ils ont besoin d'aide ! Cria-t-elle malgré elle.

\- Je viens de te dire que c'est un traquenard ! Tu vas faire quoi contre des dizaines de mangemorts toute seule, siffla furieusement le jeune Black en lui attrapant le coude pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Je-Je... Commença Morgane en évitant son regard.

\- Tu vas te faire tuer! Continua Regulus sans la lâcher.

\- Et alors?! Je serais pas la première, ni même la dernière!

\- Parfois je me demande vraiment si t'es pas juste suicidaire!

Les yeux de Morgane rencontrèrent ceux de Regulus et elle put y lire de l'inquiétude, ce qui la choqua, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relativise, en se disant qu'une bonne partie de cette inquiétude était pour Kathleen. Elle soupira et le fit lâcher prise.

\- Je vais aller chercher de l'aide avant d'y aller. Content?

\- C'est une perte de temps, utilise un patronus, dit-il en restant figé sur place, à côté d'elle.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Je peux pas.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Je ne peux pas et tu me fais perdre du temps.

\- Envoie un patronus et-

\- Je ne peux pas en envoyer parce que je ne peux pas produire de patronus corporel! S'énerva-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, au bord de la crise de nerf. Tant mieux pour toi si t'as réussi à te trouver une pensée suffisamment heureuse pour en produire mais moi j'en ai plus!

Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, craignant peut-être qu'elle se mette à sangloter furieusement -ce qu'elle semblait prête à faire. Le cri de Gideon résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. C'était un hurlement inhumain, bestial. Déchirant. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginé l'état dans lequel était sa meilleure amie pour qu'il hurle ainsi. Bon sang, il FALLAIT qu'elle y aille. Ils avaient besoin d'elle, par Merlin !

Le soupir de Regulus reporta son attention sur lui. Elle vit soudain apparaître un oiseau argenté face à lui, les mots semblaient lui coûter mais il les prononça tout de même :

\- La planque de Londres est attaquée. Kathleen a besoin d'aide ... Sauves-la, Sirius, demanda l'ancien serpentard au corbeau qui disparu dans l'instant.

Morgane écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche incapable de dire un mot et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle mit en oeuvre pour les retenir quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Regulus ferait ça, il venait de trahir son camp pour Kathleen -pour elle?- et en plus il demandait de l'aide à Sirius, qu'il disait haut et fort haï de tout son être -même si elle savait que c'était faux-.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en essuyant discrètement ses larmes avec la manche de son uniforme.

Regulus hocha la tête puis, hésita un instant avant de faire un pas vers elle et l'attirer contre lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut bref, mais urgent.

\- Sauve Kat, et ne crève pas.

La jeune femme tenta de lui offrir un sourire mais il ressembla plus à une grimace puis partit à toute jambe jusqu'à la sortie pour pouvoir transplaner.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le grenier de la planque Morgane manqua de pousser un juron en tombant nez à nez avec une goule.

\- Azy barre-toi! Siffla-t-elle en lui donnant un coup avec son sac.

Elle tendit l'oreille et discerna clairement des bruits de combats, mais ils venaient du rez de chaussée. Elle ouvrit donc la trappe qui menait au deuxième étage et atterrit dans une chambre. Discrètement elle descendit au premier et essaya de voir ce qu'il se passait en bas à plat ventre, sa baguette à la main, les sens en alerte, son sac bien accroché à son bras.

Soudain un souffle chaud et humide se fit sentir contre son oreille et avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir elle était sur le dos, immobilisée par deux mains puissantes:

\- Elle est très appétissante celle-là. Fit celui qu'elle identifia sans peine comme Greyback.

Le sang de Morgane se glaça dans ses veines, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la transformer, mais elle savait aussi qu'il aimait bien jouer avec 'la nourriture'.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser jouer avec celle-là, c'est ma proie. Fit une voix de femme que Morgane connaissait bien.

La blonde tourna son visage et aperçut une mangemort masquée.

\- Mary, tu ne m'avais bizarrement pas manquée. Grogna-t-elle.

Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle en silence et écrasa sa main sur la bouche de Morgane avant de pointer sa baguette sur elle.

\- Maintenant on va jouer un peu, susurra-t-elle.

Oh non! Elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer, elle devait aller soigner Kathleen. Soudain une intense douleur se répandit dans tout son corps, la déchirant de l'intérieur et Mary écrasa un peu plus sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris.

Si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pouvait venir l'aider, c'était le moment!

\- Ca fait mal ? Demanda l'ancienne Serdaigle avec une fausse sollicitude. Pauvre chérie ! Oh mais tu pleures, tu veux un mouchoir pour tes larmes ? Ricana Mary avant de lancer à nouveau son sort qui fit se tordre Morgane de douleur. Je t'avais prévenu que j'aurais votre peau, tôt ou tard ... La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, comme on dit !

Le hurlement de Morgane retentit dans toute la maison lorsque Mary testa un autre sort.

\- Rosier nous avait demandé d'être discret, mais entendre ta douleur ... c'est tellement jouissif ! Je n'ai pas pris autant de plaisir avec ta sœur, elle était déjà si amochée quand je suis arrivée que la douleur ne semblait même plus l'atteindre. Je l'ai laissé au bon soin de Bellatrix, j'imagine qu'à l'heure qu'il est ... Elle doit être en train de se vider de son sang ! A moins qu'elle ne soit déjà morte ? Tu en penses quoi, toi, est-ce que je devrais envoyer sa tête à Remus, en souvenir ? Macnair a apporté sa hache !

\- Tu-es-vraiment-une-sale-psychopathe ! Cracha Morgane faisant disparaître le sourire de Mary.

\- Psychopathe ? siffla-t-elle en lui écrasant les doigts, brisant les os de certaines phalanges. Non, j'étais simplement amoureuse et vous, vous m'avez brisé le cœur ... Mais je vais avoir Remus, crois-moi, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire joyeux. J'ai appris par Greyback que c'était un loup-garou, ça sera facile de faire ressortir la cruauté la bête qui est en lui ! Quand il comprendra qu'il est comme nous, il nous rejoindra et je l'aurais pour moi toute seule !

\- Remus ne sera JAMAIS comme vous ! Cria Morgane en se débattant avant d'entendre des cris et des pas précipités à l'étage en dessous.

\- Mary ! Les renforts sont là, on dégage ! Cria Greyback avant de disparaître dans un "pop".

\- On se reverra. Cracha Mary.

\- J'y compte bien! Répliqua Morgane, consciente qu'elle jouait avec le feu et était clairement en position d'infériorité.

Mary eut un rictus et Morgane la vit glisser sa main sous sa veste et en sortir un petit couteau -décidément ça faisait partit de la panoplie de la mangemort psychopathe?-. La blonde se saisit de sa baguette et lui jeta un sort mais la mangemort eu tout de même le temps de lui enfoncer le couteau dans l'épaule avant de disparaitre en entendant des pas dans les escaliers.

\- Salope! Jura Morgane en se relevant.

\- Morgane!

\- Sirius!

\- T'es blessée! S'exclama le jeune homme en remarquant le couteau planté dans l'épaule de son amie.

\- Un détail insignifiant, grimaça-t-elle avant de retirer l'arme d'un coup sec. Où est Kathleen?

\- En bas. L'informa-t-il d'un air sombre. Avec Gideon.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Morgane se saisit de son sac et descendit les marches à toute vitesse, l'épaule engourdie mais relativement peu douloureuse -grâce aux doloris elle ressentait moins la douleur de ce qui se passait après, probablement le seul point positif- et resta figée quelques secondes en voyant le corps de Kathleen appuyé contre un mur, dans un état lamentable. Puis elle se ressaisit: elle était en face d'un patient.

\- Morgane! S'exclama désespérément Gideon en levant le visage vers elle alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir ses affaires.

Elle le jaugea du regard, pour s'assurer de son état. Outre son visage en sang, son torse barré de multiples estafilades, son épaule qui semblait avoir un angle peu naturel et une partie de sa jambe qui dégageait une odeur de brulé qui lui souleva le cœur, il semblait aller bien ... En fait non, il allait tout sauf bien puisqu'il se trainait littéralement pour s'approcher du corps inerte de son amie. Elle même eut du mal à avancer vers le corps, car à mesure qu'elle approchait, elle voyait l'étendue des blessures de Kathleen.

Elle sentit soudain la panique l'envahir en voyant la lame argentée dans le torse de son amie et la flaque de sang autour d'elle. Etait-il seulement possible de perdre autant de sang ? En voyant la peau si pâle de la jeune femme, Morgane tendit une main tremblante vers son poignet, à la recherche désespérée d'un pouls.

En vain.

* * *

... Oui, je sais. On est cruelles, affreuses, méchantes, tout ça tout ça.

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'il y a dans le prochain chapitre !

Je vous laisse donc avec le bonus, à bientôt !

* * *

\- Oh Cornedrue! Tu viens te faire dépuceler du couloir des questions de merde on dirait! S'exclama Sirius lorsqu'il se retrouva -à nouveau- dans le couloir, Remus et James à côté de lui.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit bizarre? Demanda son meilleur ami en examinant une peinture au mur, qui ressemblait étrangement à la Mona Lisa.

\- Tu vas rentrer dans cette pièce, répondit Remus en lui indiquant une porte de l'index, et tu vas devoir répondre à des questions.

\- Ça va être drôle!

\- Pas forcément... Pas du tout, soupira Sirius en avançant. Oh Morgane! S'exclama-t-il en remarquant leur amie arriver de l'autre goût du couloir.

\- C'est pas ton frère avec elle ? Demanda James en plissant les yeux, malgré ses lunettes.

\- Vous avez tous les deux un abonnement pour ce couloir on dirait! Se moqua leur ami loup-garou.

\- Morgane aussi, grogna Sirius. Elle vit ici.

\- TOI! LE TRAITRE A TON SANG! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU! Fit soudainement une voix dans le dos des trois maraudeurs.

\- Oh, un autre membre de la famille Black! S'exclama avec un faux enthousiasme Sirius.

James sortit sa baguette, suivit de Remus.

\- Vous inquiétez pas les mecs, on a découvert que la magie ne fonctionnait pas ici, les informa le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, la violence non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Ah, c'est dommage, on est en supériorité numérique, là ... Fit remarquer James qui aurait bien régler son compte à la mangemorte.

\- Tiens, t'es là Jamesie ! S'exclama Morgane en laissant Regulus avec sa cousine barje, pour qu'il lui explique qu'elle allait devoir réfréner ses instincts meurtriers.

\- Ouais, ce qui m'étonne c'est de venir que maintenant alors que vous semblez venir régulièrement, vous, bouda le jeune Potter.

\- Personnellement, je viens que de temps en temps, c'est surtout Sirius et Morgane qui sont toujours là ! Expliqua Remus en leur adressant un sourire moqueur.

\- Ris mon petit loup, mais tu sais pas ce qui t'attends comme question ! S'exclama Morgane. Je trouve pas ça juste, j'ai toujours l'impression que mes questions sont les plus bizarres ...

\- Je dois te rappeler la question avec Rogue que j'avais eu ? Grimaça Sirius

Morgane éclata de rire en se souvenant de la question:

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi t'as refusé, toi et Rogue, vous auriez formé un petit couple adorable! Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Pitié je vais vomir, se vexa Sirius.

\- Elle a pas tord, peut-être que Servilus est l'amour de ta vie et toi tu passes à côté juste parce qu'il ne se lave pas les cheveux! Offre lui un shampoing, ça sera peut-être le début d'une belle histoire! Renchérit James.

Les rires de Morgane redoublèrent, James la rejoint et ils durent s'assoir tellement l'idée que Sirius et Severus puissent vivre une histoire d'amour passionnée les amusaient.

\- Remus soutiens-moi! S'exclama l'ainé des frères Black en se tournant vers son ami mais celui-ci était également en train de rire en silence.

\- Sirius Black! Fit soudainement la voix, le sauvant.

\- Pitié, pas de question sur Snivellus, pitié ... Marmonna-t-il en se penchant vers le carnet, après s'être installé dans le fauteuil qu'il connaissait bien désormais.

 _Pourquoi tu aimes tant les motos et les trucs moldus ?_

\- YES ! ENFIN une question cool ! Sourit Sirius en se retenant de faire une danse de la victoire. Hum, c'est assez simple, en fait. Au début, c'était par simple esprit de contradiction. Mes parents détestaient les moldus, alors j'étais curieux de voir pourquoi. Et puis, j'ai fini par utiliser ça pour les faire sortir de leurs gonds. Avec le temps et en discutant avec les nés-moldus de Poudlard, j'ai fini par trouver ça passionnant. Et pour la moto ... C'est juste super cool ! En plus ça a l'air de plaire aux filles.

Il baissa la voix, comme pour confier un secret :

\- En fait je suis en train de bosser sur une pour la rendre magique, même si c'est interdit par le ministère !

\- J'ai eu une question cool! S'exclama-t-il en sortant.

\- Ah ouais? Sourit Morgane. Ou tu dis ça juste pour cacher le fait que tu as été interrogé sur ton futur mec?

\- Je vais te trucider, fit le jeune homme, les dent serrées, avant de lui coincer la tête sous son bras. Retire ce que tu as dit!

\- Jamais! JAMAIS!

\- Quel bande de débiles, s'exclama Bellatrix. Si seulement je pouvais les torturer un petit coup!

\- Pas possible, soupira Regulus.

\- Remus Lupin!

Remus se leva en soupirant, appréhendant une question stupide du genre: "pourquoi ne pas mettre fin à ton célibat en épousant Hagrid?", enfin c'était toujours mieux que la question sur Severus Rogue qu'avait eu Sirius. Rien ne battrait jamais cette question, pensa-t-il en s'asseyant.

 _Juste... Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Parce que bon c'est pas comme si t'étais passé en mode fantôme mais un peu quand même. Du coup... Tu fais quoi, comment tu vis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quoi? Et t'as vu c'est même pas une question tordue. Regarde comme t'es chanceux. Y en a qui t'envieraient._

Remus eut un éclat de rire.

\- Effectivement, la ou les personnes qui me posent des questions semblent bien plus sympathiques qu'elles ne le sont avec les autres. Et bien, je vais bien, la plupart de temps. Kathleen et Morgane m'ont conseillé de travailler dans le monde moldu, comme intérimaire. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix, les moldus sont moins suspicieux sur mes absences, ajouta-t-il tristement. C'est juste ... démoralisant de ne pas faire ce que j'aime et de ne pas être payer à la hauteur de mes compétences.

La question disparu pour en laisser une autre, qui l'interpella :

 _As-tu déjà pris conscience de l'éloignement progressif de Peter? Ne t'es-tu jamais senti jaloux de la relation fusionnelle de James et Sirius, pendant que toi et Peter étiez laissés en arrière?_

\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre? Peter ne s'éloigne pas de nous... Fit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Quand à James et Sirius, ce n'est pas tant leur relation que je pourrais envier, car ils ne me laissent pas de côté, mais plutôt leur capacité à se faire des amis aussi facilement. Tout à l'air si facile pour eux, soupira-t-il alors que la porte se déverrouillait.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce Bellatrix Lestrange avait été appelée et tenta de l'étrangler en entrant mais échoua à cause de la protection qu'offrait cet étrange endroit.

\- Bon, dépêchez-vous, je suis quelqu'un de très pris! S'énerva-t-elle en s'asseyant en face du journal, comme lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt Regulus.

 _Parle nous de la relation que tu as entretenu et que tu entretiens désormais avec tes sœurs !_

\- Je m'entends très bien avec Narcissa, son époux est un peu spécial capillairement parlant mais je prend sur moi pour ne pas faire une fixation dessus. J'adore ma soeur et je ferais n'importe quoi pour la protéger... LA PORTE EST SENSEE SE DEVEROUILLER! REGULUS! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL!? Hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle était encore coincée dans la salle. J'ai qu'une soeur, l'autre ne fait plus partie de ma famille quand elle est partie avec son sang de bourbe.

Mais la porte fit la sourde oreille, ce qui énerva davantage Bellatrix.

\- Je la déteste ! Vous êtes content ? C'était ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, ma ... Elle nous a abandonné, Cissy et moi pour de la sous-merde ! Elle a renié tout ce qu'on nous a appris, tout ce qui faisait de nous ce que nous sommes ! Elle ne mérite même pas que l'on pense à elle et si je trouve la personne qui m'a forcé à parler d'elle, je jure qu'elle souffrira jusqu'à en perdre la raison !

En entendant le déclic, elle sortit comme une furie alors que la voix appelait le nom de Kathleen, faisant apparaître des mines sombres sur les visages des personnes présentes dans le couloir, hormis Bellatrix qui se remit à sourire.

\- Oh, il semblerait que la demoiselle soit indisponible pour le moment, à moins que vous n'ayez une connexion avec le monde de l'au-delà ?

\- Espèce de... Grogna Morgane en se levant d'un bon pour attraper sa chaise et la lancer dans la figure de Bellatrix.

La chaise rebondit contre la Mangemort et vola un peu plus loin, manqua de peu Regulus:

\- Hey, attention!

\- Autant pour moi, s'excusa Morgane avant de se tourner vers Bellatrix. T'as de la chance qu'on puisse pas avoir recourt à la violence parce que sinon je te ferais la peau! Menaça-t-elle.

\- Morgane, assis-toi, elle fait 15 centimètres de plus que toi, tu fais pas le poids, même dans un combat à mains nues. Souffla Sirius.

\- J'ai de la force! S'indigna la blonde.

\- Oui, ça je le sais. Grimaça-t-il.

\- Regulus Black!

Le jeune mangemort entra dans la pièce après avoir jeté un regard d'avertissement à la blonde et à sa cousine. Il craignait que les chances dégénèrent en son absence. En regardant la question sur le carnet, Regulus eut un grognement dégoûté.

 _Selon les commérages internes qu'il peut y avoir dans vos rangs, à ton avis Bellatrix et Voldy couchent-ils ensemble ?_

\- J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, dit-il simplement. Dîtes, c'est déjà franchement perturbant d'imaginer le maître s'abaisser à ce genre de pulsion, alors imaginez la vie sexuelle de ma cousine, c'est juste ... A vomir. Bellatrix est mariée, pas que ça l'empêche de faire ce ... genre de chose, mais je doute que Rodolphus laisse passer ça.

La porte se déverrouilla et Regulus sursauta, surpris de ne pas avoir de question en rapport avec Morgane, c'était devenu une habitude maintenant. Lorsqu'il ressortit la jeune femme attendait de l'autre côté, l'air hors d'elle et Sirius, Remus et James faisant barrière entre elle et Bellatrix.

\- C'est à moi, dit-elle simplement en passant devant lui. Et ta cousine est la dernière des connasses, pourtant j'en ai connu des connasses!

Morgane s'assit en grommelant des insultes à tout vas et baissa le regard sur le journal:

 _Serais-tu prête à tout quitter ( ami, famille, travail) pour toujours si cela te permettrait de sauver regulus ?_

Morgane fronça les sourcils et claqua la langue contre son palais:

\- Tout quitter pour toujours impliquerait de devoir partir avec Regucon? Parce que je sais pas si c'est ce que je veux? Ca serait plutôt catastrophique de devoir le supporter! Mais plus sérieusement, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas sortir si je ne répond pas, je sais pas si je peux répondre par oui ou par non. Ca revient à me demander si je pourrais me sacrifier pour un mec que je connais pas outre mesure. Je veux le sauver et je ne compte pas le laisser crever comme un con dans une grotte mais de là à tout laisser derrière moi? Est-ce que je sais pas suffit comme réponse?

La porte se déverrouilla et elle entendit des insultes copieuses entre Bellatrix et Sirius, la mangemort narguant son cousin et celui-ci se retenant difficilement de ne pas essayer tout de même de lui donner un coup.

\- James Potter ! Appela la voix alors qu'elle passait la tête pour entendre Sirius crier à Bellatrix qu'elle n'était qu'un sale caniche mal baisée avec une araignée au plafond.

L'ancien joueur de Quidditch jeta un coup d'œil hésitant vers son meilleur ami, craignant que Remus est du mal à le retenir seul.

\- Vas-y, je gère, lui lança Morgane.

Il leva un sourire moqueur :

\- T'es plutôt du genre à envenimer la situation !

\- Je vais ignorer cette remarque, James cul-de-bouteille Potter, lui dit la blonde alors qu'il passait la porte.

James prit son temps pour observer la salle et faire un petit tour des lieux jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dark Vador ne s'éclaircisse la voix:

\- J'ai pas toute la journée Potter.

\- Okay, okay! Fit-il en s'asseyant.

 _Comment as-tu rencontrer Sirius, Rémus et Peter, et pourquoi détestez-vous Severus?_

\- J'ai rencontré Sirius dans le train en allant à Poudlard la première fois, et on est tout de suite devenus potes. J'ai ensuite rencontré Peter et Remus après la répartition. Et pour Severus... Ca part d'un truc de gamin, vraiment, j'étais jaloux qu'il soit autant autour de Lily, et puis ensuite s'est ajouté le fait qu'il soit autant fada de magie noire. Maintenant c'est un mangemort donc est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une autre raison? Répondit le jeune Potter d'un ton détaché.

\- Mouais ... Dis plutôt que tu étais imbu de toi-même, arrogant, c...

\- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas censé faire de commentaire ? Coupa James, vexé, avant de sortir. Je l'aime pas du tout, cette voix ! Lança-t-il à ses amis.

\- Bienvenue au club, répondirent-ils en cœur.


	21. Celle qui se baladait en serviette

_Coucou tout le monde!_

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que certains sont en vacances!

Alors, alors, merci à celles qui laissent des reviews: Dabede Dabeda, Amazaria, Annabet Lovegood, valentine2905, lizzia0901, Arya Lou, Groupie of Vador, Danslesetoiles, Mag, MomoTheDreamer, SnoozPower, juju, Miou, Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent, Tcho, Juste Cllia, Elenna-Hellenika, Tymi, Guest & Ginger-Furie.

Et merci aussi à tout les autres bien sûr, merci de nous lire, mettre en alerte, mettre en favori etc! On vous adore :D Vraiment, merci!

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont ici: **(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(cellesqui).(forumactif).(o)(r)(g)(/)** (désolé, il va falloir retirer toutes les parenthèses -_-", merci fanfictionnet! Elles sont dans "Le courrier des anonymes", j'ai répondues à toutes les reviews anonymes sans fautes :3 ( Juste Cllia, on a une question pour toi dedans, donc est-ce que tu pouvais t'assurer d'aller voir ta réponse? Merci ^^)

Je pense que ça sera tout!

Bonne lecture & je vous retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XX**

 **Celle qui se baladait en serviette**

 **1er Janvier 1979**

La pièce était complètement plongée dans un silence de mort. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Lily, Franck, Alice, Maugrey, Fabian, Emmeline, Benjy et Gideon étaient tous en train de fixer Morgane qui ne bougeait plus, concentrée et perdue. L'absence de pouls de Kathleen l'avait plongé l'espace d'un instant en état de choc.

\- Kerrien, fit la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey comme pour lui demander, ou ordonner, de donner le diagnostique, ou d'annoncer la mort de Kathleen, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas faire. Vous savez mieux que quiconque ici que l'acharnement ne mène à rien.

\- La ferme, vieux bouc boiteux, grogna-t-elle avant de poser délicatement le poignet de Kathleen pour attraper des gants et un masque. Elle mit ensuite Kathleen en position allongée et se plaça à côté d'elle, prête à tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Les petites natures sortent, c'est de toi que je parle James, et peut-être aussi de toi Gideon.

James ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta.

\- S'il y a des draps ou des serviettes dans les chambres, vous allez me les chercher.

La blonde enfila ensuite ses gants et son masque et s'attela à la tâche, s'intéressant en premier temps à la blessure que son amie portait à la poitrine. Elle fût surprise de constater qu'elle fût relativement facile à nettoyer. Bien sûr, elle mettrait du temps à se refermer mais elle n'avait rien touché de vital, ce qui relevait presque du miracle, et il en était de même pour la coupure qu'elle avait au cou. Heureusement, la potion de régénération sanguine qu'elle lui avait injectée directement dans les veines commençait à faire effet, ce qui allait compenser tout le sang que la jeune femme avait perdu.

Mais Kathleen était toujours léthargique et froide comme la mort, malgré de très longues minutes de soins intensifs. Pourtant Morgane était persuadée qu'elle était en vie, comme si...

\- C'est quoi ça...? Murmura-t-elle en remarquant une tâche violacée en haut de la hanche de son amie.

Elle souleva son T-shirt et retint un cri lorsqu'elle vit l'état de la peau de Kathleen, relâchant le tissu sous le choc.

\- Oh Merlin! S'exclama Emmeline qui avait aperçu la blessure.

\- De la magie noire, dit Morgane, le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si c'était seulement possible. J'ai déjà vu ça quand on a fait des tours dans différents services et que j'étais dans celui des sortilèges, expliqua-t-elle en retirant ses gants.

Elle sera les poings. La petite blonde n'était pas habilité pour ce genre de blessures ... Ses potions ne serviraient à rien dans ce cas précis. Il fallait un contre-sort mais pour contrer un sort, encore fallait-il le connaître ... Elle eut des larmes de frustration aux coins des yeux, refusant la pensée même de laisser mourir sa meilleure amie, quand elle eut une idée désespérée.

\- Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui aidait Benjy a panser les plaies de Gideon. Envoie un patronus à Regulus !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama furieusement l'aîné des Black. Tu crois pas qu'il y a assez de dégât comme ça ?

\- TU LUI ENVOIES CE PUTAIN DE PATRONUS TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla Morgane en sentant une crise d'angoisse monter en elle. Je peux pas soigner Kathleen si je ne connais pas ce putain de sortilège ! Lui, il le connaitra !

\- Vous voulez demander de l'aide à un mangemort ? Siffla Maugrey qui la regardait clairement comme si elle avait perdu la tête ou qu'une deuxième était en train de lui pousser dans le cou.

\- Vous avez une meilleure idée ?! Si elle crève à cause de vous, je vous soignerais plus jamais! Cria Morgane, anéantie. Si elle crève, je me casse ! Je me barre et je vous laisse dans votre merde monumentale, de toute façon vous vous en sortirez sans moi!

\- Du calme, je vais lui envoyer un patronus, viens on va monter à l'étage, tenta de la calmer Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entrainer vers les escaliers.

Une fois en haut ils s'assirent autour d'une table:

\- C'est toi qui parle.

\- Envoie-le dans sa chambre, ordonna Morgane la gorge serrée. Qu'il ne le reçoive pas pendant une réunion de poker improvisée.

\- Si tu tiens à sa vie, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules avant de lever sa baguette.

\- Tu tiens à sa vie, grommela Morgane avant de tenter de se calmer pour ne pas trop paniquer lorsqu'elle expliquerait à Regulus ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Sirius eut un rire sans joie et fit apparaitre son patronus: un chien.

\- Euh, c'est Morgane. Kathleen a besoin d'aide, elle ne va pas bien du tout, je dirais même que... Morgane s'interrompit et tourna son regard vers Sirius, les lèvres tremblantes.

Il lui fit signe de continuer et posa sa main sur son bras, ce qui donna à Morgane la force de compléter sa phrase, malgré son envie d'éclater en sanglot.

\- Elle s'est pris un sort, de Rosier il semblerait.

Elle entreprit ensuite de lui décrire l'apparence de la blessure de son amie.

\- Si tu as un livre, envoie le moi par hibou au plus vite, et si tu sais comment faire pour la soigner contacte-moi. Voilà, conclut-elle à bout de souffle, au bord des larmes.

Elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes et se sentit rapidement serrée dans des bras puissants. Elle éclata soudain en sanglot et se retourna pour appuyer sa tête contre le torse de Sirius.

\- Elle peut pas mourir, Sirius ! Elle a pas le droit ! Souffla-t-elle désespérément. Je fais quoi, moi, sans elle ? Je n'ai que Kathleen, si elle meurt ... Je ...

\- Calme-toi, apaisa Sirius en lui caressant les cheveux. Déjà ce n'est pas vrai, tu nous as nous. On ne te laissera jamais tomber, tu entends ? Et je suis sûr que Kathleen va s'en sortir, d'accord ? Il va trouver ...

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Renifla la petite blonde.

\- C'est mon frère, il est brillant, consentit finalement à dire Sirius. Et toi aussi, tu l'es. Tu as stabilisé l'état de Kathleen, non ?

\- J'ai soigné ce que j'ai pu, Sirius ... mais ... ce sort ... il s'étend de plus en plus ... Dans quelques heures, il va toucher le cœur ... Et là ... Je peux tenter de le ralentir mais elle ne tiendra pas plus de cinq heures.

\- Alors il faut espérer que Kathleen va s'accrocher, que tu vas bien veiller sur elle et que l'autre crétin va bouger son cul.

Morgane serra brièvement Sirius un peu plus fort pour le remercier puis s'écarta et essuya son visage, constatant que son maquillage du nouvel an était à présent sur ses manches et probablement sur son visage.

\- Je déteste attendre, murmura-t-elle. Je fais déjà ça avec la plupart de mes patients, je pensais pas un jour avoir à faire ça avec Kathleen.

\- Ça c'était bien terminé à Poudlard ça ce terminera bien ici, la rassura Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être optimiste !

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu peux être pessimiste, répliqua le jeune homme en lui offrant un sourire. Allez, on va expliquer ça aux autres et attendre.

\- Bon sang, Gideon doit être au bord du désespoir ...

\- Ouais, il est tellement inquiet qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il pissait le sang ... D'ailleurs, faut qu'on lui remette l'épaule en place, grimaça Sirius. Je vais demander à James d'aller chercher du Whisky pour notre rouquin, ça risque de faire mal !

\- Merde, j'ai complètement oublié ses blessures, s'horrifia Morgane avant de grimacer. La mienne aussi remarque ... ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre une fiole dans son sac et de verser son contenu sur l'endroit où Mary avait planté son couteau.

De la fumée s'éleva de la blessure alors que la petite blonde serrait les dents pour ne pas crier.

\- Douloureux mais efficace, constata l'animagus en regardant la plaie cicatriser rapidement.

\- Oui, c'est grâce à cette merveille que Kathleen n'est plus en train de se vider de son sang, expliqua-t-elle en redescendant les escaliers. Ce qui est con, c'est que ça laisse des cicatrices !

Elle entendit des éclats de voix depuis le salon et passa sa tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient arrivés et certains s'énervaient à propos des problèmes que ça avait créer en Italie -les Oubliators étaient déjà là-bas mais vu le massacre, ça allait être difficile à expliquer - alors que d'autres paniquaient concernant la découverte de cette planque. Elle remarqua pour sa part que le corps de Kathleen n'était plus dans la pièce.

\- Nous l'avons porté dans une chambre ... C'était trop difficile de la voir avec tout ce sang autour d'elle, souffla la voix torturée de Remus derrière elle. Emmeline a décidé de la nettoyer ... Ça lui occupe l'esprit ...

\- Dès que nous aurons terminé de rassembler toutes nos affaires, il faudra partir, annonça le Professeur McGonagall. Albus nous attend dans la planque numéro 6.

\- Kerrien ne connait pas celle-ci, on ne devrait pas l'emmener. Pomfresh peut se charger du reste, proposa Maugrey.

\- Pardon, s'étouffa Morgane en manquant de trébucher, mais Sirius la rattrapa.

\- Sans elle, on ne soignera jamais Kathleen, fit remarquer gravement Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, déclara l'auror de but en blanc.

Morgane le fixa, bouche bée, ne savant pas quoi dire. Dans un sens, elle pouvait plus ou moins comprendre pourquoi il la trouvait louche, elle refusait de faire partit de l'Ordre mais gravitait constamment autour des membres. En plus, elle venait de dire haut et fort qu'elle connaissait un mangemort. Mais quand même... Elle?

\- N'importe quoi! S'indigna Hagrid alors que Sirius allait parler. Morgane est une personne de confiance, je lui confierais ma vie! Et elle vous a soigné de nombreuses fois Maugrey!

\- Merci Hagrid, sourit la concernée, touchée que le demi-géant prenne ainsi sa défense, mais c'est pas grave. Il suffit d'amener Kat dans mon appartement et non dans votre planque ! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle dans cet état, de toute façon. Il faut juste que je rafistole un coup Gigi avant.

L'idée de se séparer de Kathleen semblait rendre dingue ce dernier, tout comme les proches amis de la jeune femme. Le regard sévère de Maugrey les parcourut alors que Morgane s'affairait déjà à remettre un minimum sur pieds Gideon - critiquant dans sa barbe les soins d'urgence que lui avaient fait Benjy et Sirius.

\- Je ne resterais pas plus que nécessaire, prévint l'auror à la chevelure de feu d'un regard qui n'admettait pas de contestation.

Le chasseur de mage noir voulu protester mais Minerva l'en dissuada d'un regard sec.

\- Par contre ... Je ne suis pas sensée transplaner déjà seule alors avec un corps inerte ... Grimaça Morgane en finissant ses soins.

Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'aggraver l'état de son amie en foirant son transplanage. Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à en faire un d'escorte ...

\- Je vais venir avec toi, s'avança Emmeline en posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite blonde.

Les yeux de Gideon ne cessaient de faire des aller-retours entre Kathleen et Morgane et il se mit à fixer Emmeline avec gravité, comme pour la supplier de prendre soin de celle qu'il aimait le temps qu'il revienne auprès d'elle.

\- Je vais m'occuper de transplaner avec Kathleen, dit-elle en soutenant le regard du roux.

\- Cool. Puisque tout est réglé, on y va, conclut Morgane en terminant de rassembler ses affaires. Je vous tiens au courant.

Emmeline attrapa délicatement Kathleen et transplana, imitée quelques secondes plus tard par Morgane, sous les regards graves et les chuchotements inquiets de leurs proches.

* * *

Alors que Morgane s'affairait à effacer les traces de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt en frottant rageusement sa peau sous la douche, elle entendit la sonnette de son appartement retentir. Elle coupa l'eau à la hâte, sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette, s'enroula dedans et quitta en courant de la salle de bain. Elle ne serait pas surprise si Gideon avait pu se libérer rapidement pour venir ici et si elle n'ouvrait pas la porte il allait la faire exploser -la porte? elle? les deux?-.

\- Fais attention en ouvrant Morgane! Fit la voix d'Emmeline dans sa chambre où elle veillait Kathleen qui était dans un état stable mais toujours aussi inquiétant.

\- Je ne pense pas que les mangemorts prendraient la peine de sonner à la porte, plaisanta la petite blonde en ouvrant la porte.

Elle fut stupéfaite de trouver Regulus Black sur le seuil de celle-ci, visiblement aussi surpris qu'elle - mais plutôt en raison de sa tenue minimaliste.

\- ... Ou peut-être que si, en fait, dit-elle à Emmeline sans quitter des yeux le jeune mangemort.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais presque à poil alors que tu m'appelles à l'aide d'une voix désespérée ? Grogna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Ça fait presque deux heures que Sirius a envoyé le patronus, expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Je n'allais pas rester à regarder Kathleen sans rien faire, couverte de sang. Comment tu as su qu'on était là, au fait ?

\- Je ne savais pas ... J'ai agis par instinct, confia-t-il en s'avançant vers Kathleen, allongée sur le lit de Morgane, la main dans celle d'Emmeline.

\- Miss Vance, salua froidement le mangemort en reconnaissant celle-ci.

\- Regulus. Tu as grandi ... sourit doucement la quadragénaire en observant le jeune homme.

Morgane qui avait suivi Regulus s'étonna de cet échange mais n'en montra rien. Elle s'avança plutôt vers son amie et souleva son t-shirt pour montrer l'étendu des dégâts au jeune Black.

\- J'espère que tu as une solution, Regulus, parce que cette merde là avance beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais, grimaça-t-elle en voyant les vaisseaux noirâtres s'étendre au dessus du nombril de la jeune femme.

\- En fait elle résiste plutôt bien, lâcha Regulus. D'habitude, les victimes de Rosier meurent en une heure ... Deux tout au plus, si leur esprit est fort.

Il lança un regard indéchiffrable aux deux jeunes femmes, se demandant si la résistance au sortilège venait de l'esprit combattif de Kathleen ou des soins prodigués par Morgane. Peut-être les deux ...

\- Morgane ma chérie, tu ne crois que tu devrais aller enfiler une tenue un peu plus correcte avant qu'un accident n'arrive et que tu ne te retrouves nue comme au premier jour? Lui demanda Emmeline en haussant un sourcil, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah euh oui, grommela Morgane en réajustant la serviette autour d'elle, les joues rouges.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir à la va-vite de quoi s'habiller et partit se changer et sécher ses cheveux avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver Regulus qui l'attendait au même endroit que là où elle l'avait laissé.

\- Euhm, tu comptes rester là et faire plante verte?! Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de l'aide, grogna le jeune homme en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Parce que t'es le seul fan de magie noire que je connais personnellement, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Allons, allons, tempéra la 'vieille' femme. Ne vous disputez pas, Kathleen n'a pas besoin de ça.

Morgane pris une grande inspiration et tenta de se détendre:

\- Désolée. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Justement, je suis venu parce que je ne suis pas sûr, je me suis dis que mes connaissances du sort et tes connaissances en médecine magique pourraient la sauver. Mais je te préviens, Rosier est extrêmement doué pour créer des sorts de ce genre, et bien évidemment il n'invente pas de contre-sort, expliqua le jeune homme en observant la blessure de son amie.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je fabrique une pommade mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut que je mette dedans et tout ce que j'ai essayé depuis qu'on est arrivées ici a échoué, fit la blonde avant de poser le bout de ses doigts sur la marque qui tâchait la peau de Kathleen.

\- Mais ne touche pas ça à main nue! S'exclama Regulus alarmé en lui attrapant le poignet avant d'inspecter sa main.

Elle écarquilla les yeux face à sa réaction qu'elle jugea excessive, avant de comprendre qu'elle avait vraiment été idiote sur le coup. Si elle avait touché l'endroit où le sort avait frappé son amie, elle aurait effectivement pu avoir des séquelles, elle-aussi.

\- Il faut l'extraire, c'est la seule solution ! Réalisa-t-elle. Il faut qu'il sorte ...

\- Je connais une potion efficace pour rejeter le poison mais je n'ai pas les plantes nécessaires ... grimaça Regulus en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- J'ai un plan d'herbes médicinales magiques dans mon jardin, lança soudain Emmeline au jeune mangemort. Certaines rares et interdites que j'ai ramené de certains voyages. Tu pourrais peut-être ...

Regulus hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, suivit par Emmeline. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Morgane :

\- On revient vite ...

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber à genoux devant Kathleen. Elle voulait croire en eux, mais Regulus lui même semblait douter de l'efficacité de cette potion. Elle regarda la plaie purulente de liquides noirs. C'était comme si l'énergie magique qui vivait en Kathleen était corrompue, empoisonnée. Une énergie ... Un chakra, même. Morgane écarquilla les yeux en repensant à la thèse de Josh' sur le sujet. Selon lui, l'énergie magique pouvait être manipulée par le sorcier. C'était grâce à cela qu'on pouvait faire de la magie instinctive, sans canalisateur tel que des baguettes, au Moyen-Age. Hors, si l'énergie pouvait être manipulée de l'intérieur, elle pouvait peut-être l'être également ... de l'extérieur ?

Morgane tendit une main hésitante vers la plaie ... Si ce truc là, qui dégoulinait était la magie de Kat ... Est-ce que l'enlever ne risquait pas de la priver à jamais de magie ? ... Peu importe, mieux valait une Kathleen moldue et vivante, que morte et sorcière, décida-t-elle en plaçant sa main au dessus de la plaie, sans la toucher pour autant.

Durant de longues minutes, Morgane se concentra, plongeant dans une espèce de transe, sans pour autant voir de résultats. Soudain, elle la sentit, faible et vacillante ... Presque éteinte ... La parcelle d'énergie de Kathleen. Elle eut l'impression de pouvoir voir les rares filaments de chakra encore purs. Comme une fileuse, elle visualisa le poison et chercha à le tirer comme un fil en dehors de la blessure.

Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son front se couvrir d'une fine particule de sueur sous l'effort. Elle fronça les sourcils et continua à se concentrer, tentant le tout pour le tout et sous ses yeux ébahis, elle vit la blessure de Kathleen reculer, comme si la magie noire de Rosier se concentrait à présent là où elle avait été touchée. Elle coinça sa langue entre ses dents et visualisa encore plus nettement le poison jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à sortir de la blessure, lentement, jusqu'à flotter à quelques centimètres de sa paume.

Elle continua à extraire le poison, le venin que le mangemort avait répandu dans le corps de son amie, pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité puis lorsqu'elle sembla avoir terminé, elle plaça sa main au dessus d'un récipient en fer qui était posé par terre et relâcha la pression qui retenait le poison au creux de sa paume. Celui-ci se retrouva alors dans le bol mais quelques goutes tombèrent sur le parquet, faisant des trous dedans. Le poison disparu ensuite, la laissant perplexe. La jeune femmes passa ses mains tremblantes sur son visages pour essuyer la pellicule de transpiration qui recouvrait sa peau et leva son visage pour regarder la plaie de Kathleen: sa peau n'était plus noire à présent mais rouge et irritée, comme si elle avait été brulée et l'endroit où elle avait extrait le poison -ou la magie noire?- portait une petite entaille au bord calciné.

Elle s'appuya sur le lit pour essayer de se lever et aller chercher de quoi soigner ça mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter. Elle abandonna et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le parquet. Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre que sa tête cesse de tourner. Epuisée, elle n'eut pas conscience de fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne vive la tire de son sommeil réparateur. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux perles grises perplexes et inquiètes. Regulus. Malgré elle, un sourire timide s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'alarma le jeune mangemort en l'aidant à se redresser.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ... Kathleen ? Demanda-t-elle vivement en voulant s'approcher de son amie.

\- Elle va relativement bien, lui dit-il, Emmeline m'a aidé à concocter la potion. J'ai préféré lui administrer, même si tu as visiblement réussi à stopper et extraire la majorité du poison. Dans le doute qu'il en reste rien qu'un peu ... Je ne suis pas médicomage, mais je pense que son état est stable. Elle va garder beaucoup de cicatrices de cette nuit, mais elle devrait se remettre, souffla-t-il.

Morgane remarqua néanmoins le froncement inquiet de ses sourcils et le coup d'œil nerveux qu'il lançait à la blessure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant enfin, sentant ses forces revenir.

Il soupira, agacé d'être si lisible.

\- Ce n'est pas un maléfice anodin ... Même si le poison a mystérieusement disparu ... Elle gardera une trace de cette magie noire. Il se peut que la douleur se réveille ... Un jour ou l'autre.

Regulus observa Morgane avant de soupirer douloureusement.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-il en grimaçant en regardant son avant-bras. Je me suis déjà trop attardé ... ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Morgane le suivit et le retient par le bras, les mots coincés dans la gorge face au regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

\- Je ... Je sais que tu l'as fait pour Kathleen ... Mais je voulais te dire ... Merci. Merci d'être encore venu m'aider à la sauver, comme à Poudlard ...

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai sauvé, cette fois-ci ...

\- Tu es venu ...

Ce simple constat semblait cacher à lui seul beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'osait pas dire. Ils étaient pourtant tous les deux conscients de ce que ça représentait.

Le jeune homme ne commenta pas et se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte:

\- Au revoir Miss Vance, dit-il à l'adresse d'Emmeline qui s'était installée dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de thé.

\- Au revoir Regulus, et merci, répondit-elle en lui adressant un signe de la tête.

Morgane l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et se glissa avec lui dans le couloir, prenant garde à ne pas s'enfermer à l'extérieur de son appartement. Regulus la regarda perplexe, attendant qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Écoutes Regulus, commença-t-elle en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt, cherchant ses mots. Je, euh...

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, un peu perdue et fronça les sourcils:

\- Tu trifouilles dans ma tête?!

\- Non, mais si tu ne te dépêches je vais le faire, grogna-t-il. Il est plus de 4 heures du matin je te signale.

\- Si tu le dis... Bref, je voulais te rappeler quelque chose, fit-elle en affichant une expression déterminée. T'es fiancé.

Morgane n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait eu d'autres préoccupations plus importantes, mais elle savait que fricoter avec un mec en couple ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Peu-importe qu'elle ne puisse pas supporter Léonide. Et par dessus le marché, Regulus était un mangemort. Alors oui il les avait aidé, il était même venu les aider en personne et oui elle n'allait pas mentir, elle était physiquement très attirée par lui mais elle ne pouvait pas se lancer dans des séances de bécotage avec quelqu'un de fiancé. C'était immoral.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui ... Confirma-t-il, perplexe.

Ce qui agaça quelque peu Morgane qui du faire des efforts incroyables sur elle-même pour ne pas s'énerver.

\- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je te parle de ça ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant d'être calme.

\- Franchement ? Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça quand le seigneur des Ténèbres m'attends, siffla-t-il. Alors dépêches-toi ou envoies-moi un hibou !

La petite blonde serra les poings. Il était venu l'aider. Il avait envoyé un patronus à Sirius, par Merlin ! Alors, elle ne devait pas lui crier dessus maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, Regulus ... mais tant que tu seras fiancé ... Je ne pourrais pas te le donner. Quand bien même je déteste Léonide de toute mon âme ! ... Je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face.

\- Dans ce cas là, il fallait me repousser, trancha Regulus en croisant les bras sur son torse, agacé.

\- Je sais très bien que c'était la chose à faire, merci, tu crois que je me sens pas stupide? C'est juste que... Laisse tomber! Soupira Morgane en se tournant vers la porte de son appartement. Va voir le maitre de ta secte de déglingué et t'approche plus de moi, du moins plus tant que tu es en couple avec Léonide. Je veux pas être ce genre de fille, déjà que t'es un mangemort, grommela-t-elle avant d'entrer dans son appartement.

\- Une tasse de thé Morgane? Proposa Emmeline en la suivant du regard.

\- Volontiers, merci!

La quadragénaire prépara silencieusement du thé alors que Morgane s'assurait une nouvelle fois de l'état de Kathleen. En entendant qu'Emmeline ne faisait plus de bruit dans le cuisine, la petite blonde en déduisit que le thé était prêt.

\- Désolée pour le désordre, au fait, s'exclama-t-elle en la rejoignant, envoyant bouler les affaires qui étaient sur son canapé pour qu'elles puissent s'asseoir.

\- Ça ne fait rien, même si tu devrais y faire attention, un mode de vie sain est important, tu sais ... Sourit la belle blonde en mettant un nuage de lait dans son thé. Dis-moi, mon chat, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas ... En fait, j'ai d'abord cru que Regulus était venu pour Kathleen -et au vu de son inquiétude c'est certainement le cas - mais vous m'avez paru assez ... intime tous les deux ...

La jeune femme piqua un fard et fit mine de s'intéresser au fond de sa tasse de thé.

\- Ah ... euh ... pas vraiment. Je l'ai croisé souvent à l'hôpital et euh ... bah ... C'est un con, d'façon et fiancé à Rosier-j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-fion, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Morgane, ma fille, déclara Emmeline en posant une main calme sur l'épaule de la médicomage, je connais Regulus et Sirius depuis leur enfance. Le problème des familles de sang-pur ... Aussi puis-je t'affirmer que ce garçon est loin d'avoir un mauvais fond. Sa situation est tout à fait regrettable et je déplore sincèrement le chemin qu'il a prit.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé.

\- Je ne le pense pas capable de te faire du mal ... mais nous sommes en guerre et Kathleen et toi manquez indéniablement de figures parentales ! Ah, vous pouvez faire les adultes, je vois clair dans tout ça, moi, soupira-t-elle. Vous êtes terrifiées autant l'une que l'autre à l'idée de vous engager dans quelque chose de sérieux et de durable. Mais je digresse, ce que je voulais te dire, mon lapin, c'est que je m'inquiète pour toi !

\- Euhm, c'est très gentil, sourit Morgane, un peu perdue mais touchée. Mais je vais très bien et si vous avez peur que je me mette à développer des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui soutient les forces du mal ou une idiotie du genre, rassurez-vous ça n'arrivera pas, déclara la blonde avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. Je sais que j'ai l'air de toujours faire un peu tout et n'importe quoi, mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tout le monde s'évertue à le dire.

\- Je le sais, Morgane, je le sais, la rassura Emmeline. Je te mets simplement en garde, Regulus est un gentil garçon, dans le fond, mais il baigne dans la magie noire et qui plus est, il a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait.

Morgane leva le regard vers elle, perplexe avant que de grand coups ne soient frappés à sa porte:

\- C'est Gideon! Il va casser la porte si il frappe comme ça! S'exclama-t-elle en posant sa tasse pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

\- Non je ne veux pas plus de chocolat! Si je mange encore un morceau de chocolat je vais pouvoir en produire! S'exclama Kathleen en repoussant la main de Gideon.

\- Mais...

\- Arrête de me couver comme ça Gideon, je vais bien, soupira-t-elle en posant une main sur son genoux. Je n'ai presque plus mal, ça me lance un peu par moment dans les côtes mais à part ça, pas de soucis! Toutes mes autres plaies sont impeccables!

\- Mais oui, Gigi-chou, laisse Katounette respirer enfin! Se moqua son frère qui était assis avec Benjy, tous les deux en train de lire un magazine qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Playboy, mais version sorcier.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos chaudrons vous deux ! Marmonna Gideon en les fusillant du regard.

Le pauvre avait cru perdre Kathleen et attendre qu'elle se rétablisse avait été une torture durant laquelle il avait soulé à peu près tout son entourage, même si eux aussi étaient sincèrement inquiets. Autant dire que depuis que la jeune femme avait ouvert les yeux, elle était couvé au-delà même de l'entendement et qu'elle commençait doucement à en avoir sérieusement marre.

\- Hey, me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai rien dis moi ! Fit mine de s'outrer Benjy. Et puis je t'approuve totalement dans ta démarche de gaver Kathleen jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit si grosse que plus aucun homme ne veuille te la piquer !

\- Aurais-tu quelque chose à redire sur mon poids, Benjy ? Demanda Kathleen en le jaugeant d'un regard faussement froid.

\- Bien au contraire, Kathleen chérie, tu es parfaite ! Un rayon de soleil aux courbes délicieuses ! Que dis-je, une muse aux yeux ...

\- On a compris l'idée, coupa Fabian en riant. Kat est canon, Gid' relou et toi casse-couille. Maintenant que nous avons parlé de banalité, je vais peut-être pouvoir amené la demoiselle chez sa sœur pendant que vous allez faire vos rapports au bureau ?

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'accident. Kathleen ne gardait presqu'aucune séquelle, si ce n'est des cicatrices irréversibles. Elle ressentait encore quelques douleurs au niveau de son flan, mais c'était en bonne voie de guérison. Néanmoins, pour Gideon, il n'était pas question qu'elle rouvre la boutique avant d'être capable de tenir sur ses jambes plus de deux heures. Et à son grand dam, Morgane avait approuvé, argumentant qu'elle pouvait toujours tenir compagnie à Stitch et à elle-même pour s'occuper. Solution approuvé par tous, d'autant plus que les mangemorts étaient très présents ces temps-ci et que l'Ordre craignait des représailles de Rosier.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous c'était qu'aujourd'hui lorsque Fabian la déposerait chez Morgane, qui était encore au travail, elle ne passerait pas l'après-midi avec cette dernière, mais avec Regulus qui avait accepté de la voir. Morgane lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et Kathleen avait décidé qu'elle se devait de le voir pour le remercier et aussi discuter avec lui. Les écarts qu'il était près à faire pour elle étaient impressionnants et même si elle savait de quel côté il était elle voulait tâter le terrain, voir combien de temps il lui restait avant de complètement ouvrir les yeux.

Étonnamment Morgane lui avait proposé d'utiliser son appartement puisque "de toute façon tu as déjà emmener cette face de cul de lutin de Cornouailles ici et tu peux difficilement le faire venir chez Gigi sans qu'il ne le saigne comme une mandragore après que Tommy ai trouvé la chambre des secrets".

\- Je vais prendre la plaquette de chocolat quand même, pour Morgane, fit Kat en attrapant le chocolat que tenait son petit ami avant de rejoindre Fabian pour qu'il la fasse transplaner.

\- Je croyais qu'elle surveillait sa ligne le gnome? Demanda Benjy. Les filles, jte jure.

\- Morgane? Bien sûr que non.

\- A ce soir! Fit Gideon en lui reposant un baiser sur la joue avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle et Fabian étaient dans une allée à quelques pas de l'appartement de Morgane. Ils marchèrent lentement, faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

\- T'as les clefs?

Kat les sortit de son sacs alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur et les secoua sous son nez. Ils arrivèrent aux troisième étage et rejoignirent l'appartement de la petite blonde:

\- ET BAH! Siffla Fabian, admiratif. Tu devais manquer de claquer plus souvent! Elle a fait le ménage!

\- C'est vrai que c'est... perturbant. Je savais même pas qu'elle avait une télévision, mais en même temps je suis pas surprise.

\- Ca me donne presque envie de foutre le bordel.

\- Je ne vends pas très cher ton appareil reproductif si tu fais ça Fab'! Le prévint la jeune femme en riant.

\- Dommage, j'aurais adoré voir sa tête. Heyyy! Stitch! Comment ça va mon grand! Tu peux enfin respirer! S'exclama le rouquin en se penchant en avant, tendant une main pour caresser le chat qui resta immobile et le fixa d'un air dédaigneux. Ouais, c'est bien son chat. Je vais y aller, je dois aller au bureau!

\- A plus tard!

Lorsque Benjy sortit, Kathleen s'installa sur le canapé et prit son carnet de croquis, profitant de son repos forcé pour créer une nouvelle collection mais bien vite, la fatigue et la douleur eurent raison d'elle. La jeune femme s'endormit, mais pas pour de paisibles rêves.

* * *

Bon et bah! Finalement Kat n'est pas morte! Je vois bien que vous êtes tous affreusement déçus, vous inquiétez pas! La prochaine fois! Je déconne, me frappez pas! On vous a fait une petite peur, mais la plus part d'entre vous se raisonnaient quand même en se disant qu'elle pouvait pas mourir sinon bah... ça serait franchement con. Et oui, en effet, ça serait con.

Dans le prochain épisode de Celles qui combattaient des Trolls:

\- Aprèm entre besties avec Regucon

\- Sprint en pyjama

\- Promenade forte sympathique dans un endroit fort sympathique plein de personnes fortes sympathiques

\- Pendaison

 **Vous allez êtres content, exceptionnellement, cet épisode arrivera Samedi prochain sur vos écrans! ;)**

* * *

Bo-bo-bo-bonus:

\- Où est-on? Demanda Gideon tout en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui.

\- Ah! Ca faisait quelque temps que j'étais pas venue, remarqua Kathleen en lui attrapant la main pour avancer, Morgane devant eux, maintenant totalement habituée à cet endroit des plus... particulier.

Alors que la brune s'attelait à expliquer à son petit-ami où ils étaient et ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire Morgane se figea:

\- Oh-oh, les méchants pas beaux sont de sortie... Fit-elle sombrement en voyant un groupe se rapprocher, reconnaissant la silhouette de rugbyman poilu de Greyback, et celle de Mary. Ah il y en a un qui est juste méchant, murmura-t-elle pour elle même en jetant un regard appréciateur à Regulus, qui malheureusement avait Léonide pendue à son bras. Quoique, Rosier est pas trop dégueulasse, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant la présence de celui-ci, c'est juste un gros fils de-

\- Kerien! Votre langage! S'exclama une voix derrière les trois anciens Gryffondors.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et aperçurent le Professeur McGonagall, accompagné de Remus Lupin, qui avait l'air tout sauf ravi de se retrouvé à nouveau ici.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous avez la côte, Professeur ! Heureusement pour vous, je pense qu'ils vont vous épargner les questions pourries ! S'exclama Morgane avant de murmurer à Kathleen : ou alors ils vont lui demander si elle a une liaison avec Dumby !

Elle remarqua que sa blague fit un flop en voyant Gideon fusiller des yeux Rosier et Kathleen en faire de même avec Mary.

\- T'es sûre qu'on peut vraiment rien leur faire ? Demanda le rouquin en observant son environnement, cherchant un objet tranchant à planter dans la gorge des mangemorts.

\- Normalement non, mais je t'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, c'est pas l'envie d'essayer qui manque ! Siffla Kathleen furieusement.

\- Il ne doit pas y avoir une seule personne ici qui n'a pas envie d'au moins abimer une autre personne, fit remarquer Morgane en regardant chaque sorciers un par un. Même Léonidepoule se salirait bien les main j'ai l'impression...

\- C'est de moi dont parle ce... cette médicomage de bas-étages!? S'indigna Léonide.

\- On dirait oui, répondit Regulus, blasé.

\- Je ne suis même pas encore médicomage, l'informa Morgane.

\- N'adresse pas la parole à ma soeur, sale sang de bourbe! S'énerva Evan en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- Touche pas à ma soeur! S'exclama Kat en avançant à son tour vers lui.

\- Ca ne t'as pas suffit la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu? Lui demanda le mangemort en souriant.

S'en suivit des éclats de voix et quelques lancés de chaises - l'activité favorite de Morgane, et maintenant de Gideon également -.

\- ASSEZ! J'AI DIT ASSEZ! REGULUS BLACK! DANS LA SALLE! MAINTENANT!

Regulus poussa un soupir de soulagement, secrètement ravi d'échapper à la bataille de chaises qui faisait rage dans le couloir. Son soulagement disparu rapidement en voyant la première question :

 _Qu'as tu lu dans l'esprit de Morgane ? Depuis quand y arrives tu ? Est ce difficile ? Et pour finir, y arrives tu avec Kat ?_

\- Euh … Plusieurs choses, volontairement ou pas … depuis à peu près aussi longtemps que je la côtoie. Et curieusement non, je n'y parviens avec Kathleen …

 _Es-tu encore puceau?_

Regulus manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et pris une grande inspiration lorsqu'il cessa de tousser:

\- Je ne crois pas que cette information regarde quoique ce soit d'autre que moi, grommela-t-il, les joues rouges.

Mais les mots restèrent sur la page, bien visible.

\- Sérieusement? Soupira-t-il. Je dois y répondre?!

\- C'est la règle, tu te devrais le savoir depuis le temps, le nargua la voix étrange dans les haut-parleurs.

\- Oh la ferme! Grogna-t-il. Je-... Non, répondit-il finalement, agacé de devoir révéler ainsi sa vie privée.

 _Crois-tu que Sirius pourrais un jour te pardonner toutes tes actions?_ _(sachant que même si tu as sauvé la vie de Kathleen et Gideon, tu sors avec son ex-petite amie)._

\- Sirius est un con borné ! Je pourrais crever a sa place qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, siffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sortit de la salle en grognant, d'autant plus quand Léonide vint s'accrocher à son bras.

\- Morgane Kerrien, appela la voix alors que la petite blonde fusillait les fiancés des yeux.

 _Continues-tu à faire des recherches pour rentrer chez toi ? Est-ce que tu y penses ? Si un jour tu y arrives, penses-tu que les choses seront les mêmes (même époque etc ...)?_

\- Whaou, ça en fait des questions, je suis pas certaine que ça soit autoriser d'en poser autant d'un coup, souffla la jeune femme, avant de réfléchir. Et bien, j'ai deux-trois bouquins dans mon appart mais pour être totalement honnête, mes études, mon boulot et mes amis passent avant et si on rajoute mon sommeil il me reste juste le temps de me laver et de manger, sourit-elle. Après j'y pense oui, c'est difficile de ne pas y penser, est-ce que je vais rester ici? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici? Et si je rentrais et pas Kat? Et si c'était juste dans ma tête? Des choses comme ça quoi. Mais encore une fois, j'ai ni le temps ni l'énergie pour me prendre le chou avec tout ça. Et pour la dernière question: j'en sais rien du tout. Si jamais je devais retourner chez moi, il vaudrait mieux que ça soit au même moment, sinon comment expliquer ma disparition?... Voilà voilà! Conclu-t-elle en se levant pour ressortir.

\- Fenrir Greyback! Cria la voix pour essayer de couvrir le brouhaha des disputes qui s'élevaient le long du couloir, lorsque Morgane sortit.

Apparemment, la violence physique étant interdite ici, tout le monde avait maintenant recours à la violence verbale, ce qui la réjouit, elle excellait dans ce domaine! Pensa-t-elle en croisant le gigantesque loup-garou.

 _Aimes-tu collaborer avec des vampire ou, au contraire, les détestes-tu?_

Le loup garou grimaça en lisant la question.

\- Ces espèces de mort vivant, c'est une plaisanterie ? Siffla t il. Rien que leurs odeurs me donnent la gerbe !

Il sortit avec une envie de tuer quelqu'un encore plus forte qu'avant. La petite blonde, par exemple. Ou la grande brune …

La voix appela alors Léonide Rosier qui lança un regard inquiet a son frère.

Celui-ci jeta un regard en biais à Regulus qui semblait se passionner pour l'échange d'insultes qui avait lieu entre Kathleen, Morgane et Mary -il lui sembla même qu'il comptait les points-. et fit signe à sa soeur de rentrer dans la pièce rapidement. La belle jeune femme s'exécuta, très peu à son aise et baissa les yeux sur le journal:

 _Pourquoi as-tu trompé/décidé d'être infidèle à Regulus? Et si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi ne pas rompre vos fiançailles?_

Léonide se redressa et regarda autour d'elle:

\- Qu'est-ce que-!? Je ne suis pas infidèle! S'indigna-t-elle, outrée.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire, intervint la voix au dessus d'elle. Et puis, si vous ne répondez pas, vous ne sortez pas, et moi je ne me débarrasse pas de tout les autres qui hurlent dehors. Alors par pitié, hâtez-vous de dire la vérité.

\- … Je suis amoureuse d'Aristide, souffla-t-elle à voix basse. En plus, Regulus ne m'accorde pas l'attention qu'une fille comme moi mérite. Mais je ne peux pas rompre les fiançailles, vous croyez quoi ? Je vais devenir une Black ! Ils sont plus riches que ma famille et celle d'Aristide et je vous parle pas de la réputation et du statut que je vais gagner !

Lorsqu'elle sortit, son frère était derrière la porte en train de l'attendre:

\- Alors?

Elle haussa les épaules et lui offrit un léger sourire avant qu'il ne soit appelé à son tour et ne doivent entrer dans la pièce pour répondre à une question:

 _Quel est ton genre de femme/homme?_

\- Déjà les hommes c'est vraiment pas mon truc, ça intéresse plutôt Dolohov j'ai l'impression..., et ensuite je ne suis pas difficile du moment qu'elle est de sang-pur, ni trop petite, ni trop grande, à peu près 1m70 je dirais, avec des cheveux toujours bien coiffés, d'une couleur qui ne se remarque pas trop mais pas terne non plus, une belle peau, des beaux traits, qu'elle ait l'air aristocrate, d'une famille puissante, que ce soit une sorcière puissante, pour que nos enfants soient également puissants, avec un beau corps bien sûr et qu'elle n'aime pas la salade, je déteste ça et je refuse catégoriquement d'en manger. En somme, ce que n'importe quel homme de mon type recherche. Mais pour l'instant je me concentre sur moi-même et mon moi intérieur. Je me prendrais la tête plus tard avec les oestrogènes. En ce moment je joue juste avec, alors du moment qu'elle est de sang-pur, jeune, bien foutue et jolie, ça me va.

Il sortit et croisa Gideon qui lui percuta volontairement l'épaule, à défaut de pouvoir lui casser la gueule. Merlin que ça le démangeait.

 _Comment as-tu rencontré Evan Rosier ?_

\- On se connait depuis toujours entre sang purs, dit il sombrement. Mais disons que nous avons eu un différent durant nos études … C'est tout ce que je veux en dire.

Le professeur McGonagall -qui était une des seules à avoir été capable de plus ou moins garder son calme jusque là- fût la suivant à être appelée:

 _Pourquoi êtes-vous devenue professeur? Et pourquoi êtes-vous devenue un animagus?_

\- Et bien, commença-t-elle. J'ai toujours aimé la métamorphose, qui lorsque j'étais à Poudlard était enseignée par Albus Dumbledore, et sans me vanter, j'était excellente. C'est lui qui est venu me trouver lorsqu'il est devenu Directeur de Poudlard pour me proposer un poste, que j'ai accepter sans hésiter. Pour ce qui est de mon statut d'animagus, je dirais que c'était par passion pour la métamorphose, sourit-elle.

 _Comment avez-vous fait pour supporter les maraudeurs toutes ces années, surtout lorsque l'on sait que Morgane s'est jointe à eux en 7ème année?_

\- C'est une bonne question. Des nerfs en acier, j'imagine. Il est vrai qu'ils sont très... perturbateur et qu'ils en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs au corps enseignant, à ce pauvre Rusard -que je n'apprécie pas plus que ça mais bon- et à certains élèves, mais je les apprécies énormément tout de même... Quand à leur septième année et au cas Morgane Kerrien, soupira-t-elle. Je n'oublierais probablement jamais cette année scolaire, pour tout un tas de raisons.

Elle sortit pour laisser place à Kathleen, qui lui sourit avant d'entrer dans la pièce:

 _Continues-tu à faire des recherches pour rentrer chez toi ? Est-ce que tu y penses ? Si un jour tu y arrives, penses-tu que les choses seront les mêmes (même époque etc ...)?_

\- Bien sur que j'y pense, même si je fais moins de recherche qu'avant … Je suis partagée, j'aimerais que ma famille connaisse Gideon … un rêve irréalisable ! Je doute que les choses puissent être comme avant, ne serait-ce que parce que moi j'ai changé, expliqua-t-elle tristement.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit elle tomba nez à nez avec Mary et Morgane qui se disputaient et essayent de se frapper -ce qui était impossible, heureusement pour Morgane car Mary était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle-:

\- Pousse-toi! C'est à moi! Fit l'ancienne Serdaigle à l'adresse de Kat en la voyant.

\- Et bah, ça doit être la seule à vouloir y aller là dedans, soupira-t-elle alors que la porte se refermait sur Mary.

 _As-tu une vie en dehors de ton obsession pour Lupin?_

 _-_ Premièrement, je ne suis pas OBSEDEE par Remus! Rectifia la jeune femme. Et ensuite, je fais pleins de choses! Je suis une mangemort, donc mon emploi du temps est bien rempli, vous pouvez me croire! Qui plus est, j'ai pas mal de choses sur ma bucketlist, en plus d'épouser Remus, je veux: tuer les soeurs Kerrien par ordre de taille, de la plus petite à la plus grande, avoir un palmier dans mon jardin, avoir une hyène domestiquée, gagner un concours de beauté pour mangemort, et faire exploser l'hôpital st mangouste. Sans compter de réussir toutes mes missions, ça, ça me parait évident. Donc oui, j'ai une vie! S'emporta-t-elle en sortant de la salle en claquant la porte.

\- Remus Lupin!

\- Bonne chance, susurra-t-elle en le regardant passer.

Remus eut un frisson d'horreur, puis entra:

 _Pourquoi les gens ne donnent-ils pas de travail aux loup-garous? T'as t'on déjà refusé un poste à cause de ta situation?_

Le jeune homme sourit tristement.

\- Les gens ont peur, comme si on était contagieux ou qu'on allait les mordre. Je peux le comprendre, nous … nous nous sommes des monstres. Et malheureusement oui, en comprenant, certains employeurs m'ont demandé de partir.

Il sortit de la pièce, et s'arrêta en entendant Kathleen insulter les mangemorts de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait, fortement encouragé par Morgane.

* * *

N'oubliez pas que ce qu'il se passe dans les bonus reste dans les bonus ;).

On vous rappelle vite fait les règles: Vous choisissez un personnage à qui vous posez **une seule** question dans votre review, si vous avez une idée bien sûr ^^

On est désolée de couper vos question, parfois quand on en a trop, on est obligées sinon ça fait trop parler les personnages. Rien ne vous empêche de continuer à faire comme vous faisiez, on ne les coupera pas forcément à chaque fois :)

A bientôt!


	22. Celle qui sprintait en pyjama

Salut tout le monde et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre (je rappelle que c'est exceptionnel et que le prochain sera publié le 30 avril, on reprend le rythme de deux semaines) !

Merci à **Elenna-Hellenika, valentine2905, Dark Vador, Annabet Lovegood, MomoTheDreamer, Pandelfique, Dabede Dabeda, Arya Lou, Rosevalyne, Miou, Tymie, Embrouillamini, Juste Cllia et Donna** ! On vous aime tellement fort, vous imaginez pas le truc ! (Surtout depuis qu'on a plus à râler pour avoir des reviews, c'est tellement génial que vous nous laissiez spontanément vos impressions !)

Pour nos chères anonymes, je vous renvoie vers le forum, même si c'est toujours galère de mettre l'adresse ici : **(h) (t) (t) (p) (:) (/) (/) (cellesqui).(forumactif).org(/) (t73-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-20-celle-qui-se-baladait-en-serviette) (#) (1785)**

N'oubliez pas de retirer les parenthèses et les espaces et ça devrait fonctionner !

Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais comme vous aviez l'air un peu perdue dans la chronologie, on a décidé de vous mettre la date au début des chapitres !

Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXI**

 **Celle qui sprintait en pyjama**

 **Janvier 1979**

Regulus s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Morgane lorsqu'un cri déchirant retentit de l'autre coté de celle-ci, l'incitant à forcer l'entrée tout en dégainant sa baguette, malgré sa crainte de se retrouver face à ses collègues. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal en découvrant une pièce inoccupée, si ce n'est par un chat noir secouant la main de son amie, visiblement en train de cauchemarder.

Il s'approcha doucement et secoua délicatement son épaule :

\- Kathleen ... Kat ! Réveilles-toi, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ... Kat ...

\- NOOOOOOoooooNNNN ! Hurla la jeune femme, ouvrant brusquement les yeux, complétement désorientée.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, reconnaissant finalement son ami, alors que son souffle était encore hiératique.

\- Regulus ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Euh.. Commença-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, perdue. Juste ... un mauvais rêve, l'attaque... C'est rien.. c'est rien, soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage, se sentant soudainement épuisée.

Elle leva les yeux vers Regulus et lui sourit:

\- Fais pas cette tête! T'es pas content de me voir en pleine forme!? Lui demanda-t-elle en se levant doucement du canapé.

\- Je ne sais pas si pleine forme est vraiment l'expression à employer, fit-il remarquer en l'observant, toujours soucieux mais aussi suspicieux. C'est drôle, tu faisais aussi des cauchemars à Poudlard, non ?

\- Comme tout le monde, il me semble ? Rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser son agacement transparaitre dans sa voix. Sinon, comment vas-tu?

Il eut un sourire amusé.

\- C'est à moi de te poser cette question ! Tu ... Je me suis ... inquiété, avoua-t-il en rougissant. Rosier avait l'air tellement fier de lui, siffla-t-il en repensant au mangemort et son sourire satisfait.

Kathleen l'observa un moment. Elle n'aurait jamais cru en entrant à Poudlard que Regulus deviendrait son meilleur ami. Car c'est ce qu'il était. Elle l'aimait comme un frère, mais en toute honnêteté, elle avait souvent douté de l'affection de Regulus à son égard. Il l'appréciait, c'était évident. Mais elle craignant parfois que ça n'aille pas plus loin. Savoir qu'il avait risqué sa vie en lui venant en aide, en prenant le risque d'être découvert ... C'était plus qu'elle n'aurait pu demander.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le regard empli de douceur et d'affection que posait la jeune femme sur lui.

\- Rien.

\- Kathleen, insista-t-il.

\- Merci Regulus. Merci d'être venu encore une fois pour me sauver.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Peut-être pas, mais tu as voulu le faire ... sourit la jeune sorcière.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu te laisser mourir sans rien faire, avoua-t-il en évitant son regard.

\- J'espère bien! S'esclaffa la brune. Je t'aurais trop manqué!

\- Ne te flatte pas trop, se moqua le jeune homme.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Lui proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine de Morgane.

\- Du thé, s'il te plait. Le moins... celui de meilleure qualité si possible.

Kat réprima un sourire face aux goûts de luxe de son ami et le laissa dans le salon où il semblait s'émerveiller de voir les efforts qu'avait mis en œuvre Morgane pour ranger son appartement. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau et le posa sur la table basse.

\- Il y a des cookies, Morgane les a fait, lui dit-elle alors qu'il en prenait un. Sirius en raffole, ajouta-t-elle.

La main de Regulus se suspendit au dessus du plateau de cookies, avant d'en prendre un avec hésitation.

\- Il ... Il vient souvent ici ?

\- Parfois. Ils sont devenus amis, expliqua Kathleen en prenant une gorgée de thé. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Il n'essayerait pas plutôt de ressortir avec ?

\- Je ne pense vraiment pas. Sirius est quelqu'un de franc, c'est quelque chose que vous avez en commun, sourit Kathleen. S'il avait eu l'intention de la reconquérir, il l'aurait fait savoir. Mais je suis surprise de ton intérêt pour la vie amoureuse de Morgane et Sirius ...

\- C'est juste qu'elle a été suffisamment débile pour sortir avec lui une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux? Expliqua-t-il avant de croquer dans le cookie.

\- Dis pas ça, jusqu'à un certain point Morgane et Sirius étaient heureux ensemble, après c'est un peu parti en cacahuètes...

\- Parce que?

Kathleen jeta un regard surpris à Regulus mais répondit, amusée qu'il s'intéresse à la vie amoureuse de son frère:

\- Je pense que ça allait trop vite pour Morgane et puis elle a aussi fini par simplement ne plus suffisamment aimer Sirius par rapport à comment lui l'aimait. Alors elle a mit fin à leur relation, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un peu déprimant comme conversation non? Changeons de sujet! Comment va Léonide!? Demanda-t-elle en se souvenant qu'elle voulait discuter de quelque chose en particulier avec le jeune homme.

\- J'en sais rien, comme d'habitude, j'imagine. Pourquoi ? Se rembrunit-il.

Kathleen se mordit la lèvre, se demandant comment annoncer ses doutes.

\- Kathleen ... Je vois bien que tu as quelque chose à dire ... Inutile de prendre des gants, soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Je pense que tu es cocu.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux mais se fut sa seule réaction.

\- Un peu plus de tact aurait tout de même été apprécié, lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- Désolée, grimaça-t-elle. Je ne savais pas comment le dire ...

\- Tu ... Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- J'ai entendu ça de la bouche de son frère quand j'étais en mission d'infiltration à une soirée, raconta-t-elle. Soirée à laquelle tu étais pompette dans ton coin d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

\- Putain de merde, jura-t-il, immobile dans le canapé de Morgane, le visage impassible malgré le langage fleuri qui venait de passer ses lèvres. A quel point?

\- Je sais pas exactement, j'étais pas là quand elle se tapait son amant moi! Fit la brune en grimaçant. C'est normal que ça te perturbe pas plus que ça?

\- Ça m'arrange plus que ça me vexe en fait !

\- Explique-toi !

\- Si je peux prouver son infidélité, je peux défaire le contrat de mariage, se réjouit-il avec un élan d'énergie. Tu viens peut-être de me sauver d'une vie enchaîné à ce glaçon !

\- Je connais des mecs qui voudraient bien de ta place, c'est un très joli glaçon quand même, ricana Kathleen.

\- Je la leur donnerais sans problème, sourit Regulus.

\- Mais tu n'avais vraiment rien vu venir ? S'enquit Kathleen. Tu es plus attentif d'habitude ...

\- J'avais beaucoup de chose à penser ces derniers mois, en dehors de mon ... père. Cette petite peste était le cadet de mes soucis !

\- Et bah, je sais pas si je t'ai déjà vu aussi content... Fit Kat en le regardant manger un cookie. Tu ne devais vraiment pas l'aimer.

\- En effet, acquiesça Regulus. Mais c'est assez amusant quand on sait qu'une des premières choses qu'elle m'a dit quand on s'est retrouvés seuls la première fois c'était qu'elle voulait attendre jusqu'au mariage, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant, se moqua le jeune homme.

\- Elle est amoureuse de l'autre mec? S'interrogea la brune.

\- Probablement, ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses avec les mariages arrangés, tout le monde n'a pas juste la chance de découvrir le pot aux roses. Je te dois une fière chandelle!

\- Ça va donner une raison de plus à Rosier de vouloir me tuer, rit sombrement Kathleen.

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je te le promets, il ne vous fera plus de mal.

\- C'est ... gentil de vouloir me rassurer ... mais tu pourrais te retrouver dans une situation compliquée où tu ne pourrais rien faire pour moi sans risquer ta vie. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Regulus.

Elle se retint de dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait non plus. Kathleen ne doutait pas en voyant son regard qu'il croyait encore à son idéologie. Elle était une exception, songea-t-elle, un peu dépité. Quand allait-il vraiment ouvrir les yeux ?

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Rosier... Qu'est-ce que ta soeur à fait à Mary pour qu'elle rate la réunion qu'il y a eu après l'attaque? Demanda Regulus. Parce qu'elle est venue à celle d'après et s'est vantée de l'avoir... torturée, finit-il difficilement.

Kat éclata de rire:

\- Elle lui a rappelé pourquoi son surnom est Mary Prout-Prout.

\- Pardon? Demanda Regulus, perdu.

\- C'est un sort qu'elle avait trouvé dans un livre que notre employeur lui avait donné lors de notre premier boulot sur le chemin de traverse. Je crois qu'elle l'a un peu traficoté, mais ça donne des gaz incontrôlables à la personne touchée.

Regulus eut un éclat de rire qui surprit tellement Kathleen qu'elle en renversa son thé. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait et voyait le jeune Black rire. C'était ... rafraichissant, agréable.

\- C'EST MOI ! S'exclama soudain la voix de Morgane qui ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Ah, t'es encore là, toi ...

\- Tu as dis que je pouvais venir, riposta-t-il, vexé.

\- Ouais ouais, soupira la petite blonde en se débarrassant de ses affaires. Comment tu te sens ma petite Kat ? Tu es pâlotte, on dirait moi ! S'inquiéta Morgane en s'approchant des deux amis. HEY MAIS C'EST MON THE PREMIUM OFFERT PAR EMMELINE !

\- Il voulait un thé de riche, se défendit Kat.

\- Ouais bah, il boit du lipton comme tout le monde! Rétorqua la blonde en rangeant ses chaussures. Stitch! S'écria-t-elle. Salut mon petit Stitch! Comment tu vas? J'espère que c'était pas trop horrible de devoir supporter l'odeur de cet affreux crétin de Regulus Black!

\- Je peux t'entendre tu sais, fit remarquer le jeune homme, blasé, alors que Kathleen riait discrètement.

\- M'en tape, s'exclama Morgane en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Je vous en pris, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, je vais me laver et bosser un peu! Le informa-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

* * *

Morgane entendit frapper à sa porte alors qu'elle relisait ses cours, une serviette autour de sa tête pour sécher ses cheveux après sa douche.

\- Quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Regulus.

\- Je te signalais juste que Kathleen s'est rendormie et que du coup je vais m'en aller.

\- Pas besoin de me dire ton emploi du temps. C'est ta fiancée qui en a besoin, bougonna la petite blonde en enlevant la serviette pour tenter d'être moins ridicule.

\- Plus pour longtemps, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui arracha une moue dégoutée à Morgane.

\- Tu parles en énigmes maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers ses cours.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer et grommela:

\- C'est ça, casse-toi.

\- Je ne me suis pas cassé, comme tu dis.

\- Putain! Jura Morgane en sursautant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Regulus était à présent à côté d'elle. T'es un vrai ninja-psychopathe!

Il leva un sourcil. Morgane soupira, c'était pas possible d'être aussi sexy en faisant rien !

\- Je suis un psychopathe parce que je ferme la porte pour ne pas réveiller ta sœur avec notre conversation ?

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à lever les yeux de tes cours.

\- J'ai autre chose à foutre que de parler de ta fiancée ! Grogna la blonde.

\- Sauf que j'essaie de te dire un truc, là !

\- Et bah balance, soupira la blonde en posant ses fiches et en se décalant du milieu de son lit jusqu'au bord où elle resta assise, attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

\- D'après Kat, Léonide me trompe.

Morgane écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis pinça les lèvres et la seconde d'après elle se mit à rire:

\- T'es cocu! Pouffa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

\- C'est pas la peine de rire, s'agaça le jeune homme, un peu vexé. Je te rappelle qu'on s'est embrassé. Plusieurs fois.

Morgane s'immobilisa.

\- Pas faux, grommela-t-elle.

Regulus eut un sourire amusé en voyant les joues de Morgane devenir de plus en plus rouge, alors qu'elle semblait se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je te fais tant d'effets que ça ? Ricana t-il.

\- P-pas du tout ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! S'outra la petite blonde en secouant vivement la tête.

Elle pensait le vexer mais il parut encore plus amusé. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, effleurant ses lèvres alors que ses yeux -les traitres- se fermaient d'eux-même. Elle fronça les sourcils en ne sentant pas les lèvres de Regulus. Ouvrant un œil, elle le vit se retenir de rire.

\- Je te donne envie de vomir, répéta-t-il, hilare.

\- Ouais! Grave! Grogna-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule avec sa paume. Et arrête de te foutre de ma gueule! S'indigna-t-elle en le voyant pouffer de rire. Putain je t'ai jamais vu comme ça, c'est savoir que t'es un jeune fiancé cocu qui te fait cet effet? Ca te blesse même pas un peu dans ton égo?! Moi ça me ferait pas plaisir!

Regulus haussa les épaules, en redevenant plus ou moins sérieux:

\- J'y gagne plus que j'y perds.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr, puisque c'est une conne. Mais, quand même. Elle aurait continué à se taper un autre mec peut-être tout le temps et toi t'aurais fait quoi? T'aurais été le mec le plus cocu du Londres sorcier! Ca devrait te vexer!

\- Je ne la détestes pas et je pense qu'elle est amoureuse de son amant, donc elle pourra vivre avec lui. Son adultère me libère de mes engagements. A elle ensuite de gérer avec sa famille ! Je la plains d'avance ...

\- Pas moi. Elle t'a pris pour un con ! Elle avait un mec canon, quel besoin elle avait d'aller voir ailleurs, nan mais franch- elle s'arrêta en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

\- Je croyais que je te donnais envie de vomir, se moqua-t-il en affichant à nouveau son sourire en coin.

Morgane sentit ses joues chauffer et soupira:

\- C'est pas comme si tu croyais que je le pensais vraiment, lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules, sentant la défaite arriver.

\- Effectivement, mais c'est toujours agréable à entendre ... Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- T'es vraiment un petit merdeux ! Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Frustrée ? Questionna-t-il en levant un sourcil amusé.

\- Parce que tu m'as pas embrassé ? Tu rêves ! S'exclama vivement Morgane en se levant de son lit pour avoir un sentiment de supériorité.

Qui partit vite lorsque Regulus se leva à son tour.

\- Dommage. Si tu avais été frustrée, j'aurais pu assouvir le manque ... Mais si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, j'imagine que je peux rentrer chez moi et préparer mon hibou pour les Rosier !

\- Bah vas-y! De ce que je sais, c'est toujours toi qui a montré de l'intérêt pour moi, et quand je dis moi c'est pas vraiment ma personne, je parle surtout de mon corps, donc s'il te plait, si quelqu'un est en manque ici, je pense que c'est toi, rétorqua la blonde en plissant les yeux, agacée.

\- Non mais...

\- En plus, je comprends même pas pourquoi tu me tournes autour comme ça! C'est vrai quoi! T'as des sang-purs à volonté, qui sont de ton côté, qui te font pas chier et que tu fais pas chier, choisis-en une, ou même plusieurs!

La mâchoire de Regulus se serra alors que son regard se faisait de nouveau froid.

\- C'est vrai, je me le demande aussi, siffla-t-il. Mais maintenant que Kathleen m'a donné un moyen de retrouver ma liberté, je vais pouvoir suivre tes conseils ! Ajouta-t-il en quittant la chambre.

\- C'est ça, amuses-toi bien avec tes sadiques mangemorettes ! Cria Morgane, furieuse avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, soudain vide, énervée et ... triste. Putain de merde, il avait raison. Elle était frustrée. Elle leva la tête en entendant frapper à la porte de sa chambre, avec un espoir qui parti aussi vite qu'apparu Kathleen.

\- Euh ... Il s'est passé quoi ? La porte qui a claqué m'a réveillé ...

Morgane sauta sur ses jambes si brusquement que Kathleen sursauta et dû se coller contre le mur pour la laisser passer alors qu'elle partait en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Morgane, tu fais quoi? Demanda-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie ouvrir la porte, ses clefs à la main.

\- Regucon a oublié à un truc, lui répondit-elle avant de taper un sprint dans le couloir.

\- Mais tu es en pyjama! Et tes cheveux sont trempés! Cria la brune, abasourdie, alors que son amie empruntait les escaliers.

Une fois dans la rue, elle prit à droite, sachant très bien que Regulus irait dans la petite allée deux rues plus loin pour transplaner. Elle continua à courir.

\- La putain de sa race, il fait froid, grogna-t-elle.

Elle reconnu le jeune homme de dos et accéléra, ou du moins tenta une minable accélération. S'attirant les regards interloqués des quelques passants présents dans la rue en ce jour glacial de janvier, elle hurla:

\- Regucon!

Il se retourna, surpris et agacé.

\- Si c'est pour une énième remarque, fallait pas te donner la peine de sortir en pyj- commença t-il avant que le petit corps de Morgane le percute de plein fouet et qu'elle attrape brusquement son col pour l'obliger à pencher la tête vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ...

\- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Et retires-moi tout de suite ce sourire satisfait !

\- Tu sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux ...

\- Hey ho ! T'es mal placé pour dire ça ! Grogna t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de se détacher de lui, grelottant dans son pyjama. Qu'est-ce-que tu attends de moi, au juste ? Parce que je peux pas nier que je suis physiquement attirée par toi, mais je peux pas décemment me mettre en couple avec un mangemort.

\- Je te rassure, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'être dans une relation de couple avec toi.

\- Donc quoi ? Tu en veux juste à mon cul ?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas formulé comme ça, mais dans l'idée, oui, répondit Regulus, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Bon, dans ce cas on est sur la même longueur d'onde, pour une fois, dit Morgane, tout aussi gênée mais plus habituée à se mettre dans des situations honteuses, en lui attrapant la main avant de la secouer, comme pour sceller un pacte, sous le regard amusé du jeune homme. Je t'enverrais mes horaires pour que tu passes, comme ça tu arrêteras enfin de fantasmer sur moi comme un ado de 15 ans sur Britney quand Baby One More Time est sorti! S'exclama-t-elle en frottant vigoureusement ses bras.

\- Je ne fantasme pas sur toi, se vexa Regulus.

\- Mais bien sur, renifla la blonde. Tout le monde fantasme sur moi, et tu as avoué vouloir coucher avec un gnome alors je serais toi, je ferais attention à mes paroles maintenant, parce que je ne vais jamais te laisser tranquille avec ça.

\- C'est une menace ou une promesse ? Nargua-t-il.

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Quand tu veux, souffla-t-il à son oreille en riant avant de disparaître en transplanant.

* * *

Kathleen serra nerveusement sa baguette et replaça soigneusement la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, tentant de passer la plus inaperçue possible alors qu'elle s'avançait dans l'allée des embrumes. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si un mangemort la reconnaissait. Et elle donnait encore moins cher de sa peau si Gideon avait vent de son excursion.

Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. C'était devenu une obsession depuis l'attaque de Rosier. Il fallait qu'elle découvre l'origine de son don de voyance et la façon de l'utiliser. Elle secoua la tête. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle luttait pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Pour se convaincre qu'elle était normale. Et la voilà maintenant en train de chercher comment exploiter ce qu'elle avait si souvent vu comme un fardeau.

A présent, elle se rendait compte du potentiel que son don lui offrait. Si elle n'avait pas utilisé si souvent des potions de sommeil sans rêves pour s'empêcher d'avoir des visions, peut-être aurait-elle pu prévoir l'attaque ... Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas été si près de la mort ... Car elle l'avait sentie. Si proche. Si froide. Et la vie quittant petit à petit son corps ... Elle s'était sentie planer, comme si sa conscience se détachait doucement de son réceptacle corporel. Kathleen se souvenait encore de la peur qui lui avait tordu les entrailles. Peur de perdre Gideon. Peur de laisser Morgane seule. Mais elle avait soudain ouvert les yeux à nouveau.

Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, elle devait trouver la librairie de magie noire dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'allée des embrumes. C'était le seul endroit qu'elle n'avait pas fouillé. Elle trouva finalement la boutique, coincée entre deux autres magasins, tous aussi sales les uns que les autres et pénétra, faisant sonner une cloche en ouvrant la porte, mais personne ne vint pour la saluer. Et tant mieux, pensa-t-elle en s'aventurant dans les allées de livres. Certains titres lui donnaient des frissons, d'autres livres ne portaient même pas d'écritures sur leurs tranches. Elle finit par trouver un coin sur la divination, très restreint et le parcourut des yeux, prenant bien soin de ne rien toucher.

Finalement un gros volume doré et noir attira son attention, avec sa tranche gravée de runes d'un rouge sanguin. Malgré l'allure effrayante du grimoire, elle s'en saisit tout de même pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose? Fit une voix dans dos, la faisant sursauter.

\- Je cherche un cadeau, répondit-elle en essayant d'utiliser une voix un peu plus grave que la sienne.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année à l'accent scandinave la toisait d'un regard curieux. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de monde dans sa boutique pour s'intéresser ainsi à ses clients.

\- Et vous voulez offrir un livre de magie noire sur la divination ? S'enquit-il, avec moquerie. Je ne suis pas sur que le cadeau plaise. Puis-je plutôt vous conseiller des ouvrages sur des sortilèges oubliés ? Ils sont assez à la mode en ce moment, dit-il en tendant le bras pour attraper l'un des dits ouvrages.

\- Ça semble bien, oui, songea-t-elle à voix haute en feuilletant le grimoire qu'il lui avait tendu.

Les formules allaient du simple enchantement farceur à des sorts de tortures en tout genre. Elle allait décliner néanmoins la proposition quand elle se dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal d'enrichir un peu ses sorts d'attaques et de défenses. La jeune femme se souvenait encore de la catastrophe qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

\- Vous le prenez ? Demanda le vendeur en souriant.

\- Oui. Et celui-ci aussi, ajouta-t-elle en prenant le manuscrit noir sur la divination.

\- C'est vous qui voyez, mais je doute qu'il plaise autant ...

\- Mon amie est persuadée de voir le futur et d'avoir des visions, expliqua Kathleen en espérant que sa voix n'allait pas trahir son mensonge.

\- Vraiment? Et votre amie n'a pas de problème de boisson? Se moqua le vendeur. La divination n'est pas un don donné à beaucoup d'individus. Je ne vous conseille pas d'acheter ce livre si vous avez des doutes sur ses capacités, conseilla-t-il.

\- Au moins avec ça, elle pourra juger par elle-même si elle a réellement un don ou si comme vous dites, il faut qu'elle arrête de finir saoule à chaque fois qu'elle sort.

\- C'est sûr que si votre amie abuse de la boisson ou même d'autre chose vous êtes en train de jeter votre argent par les fenêtre, commenta-t-il en emballant les livres dans du papier kraft alors que la jeune femme sortait son argent.

Le vendeur prit l'argent, lui tendit les livres, lui souhaita la bonne journée et elle put partir, surprise que tout se soit aussi bien passer. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer pour lire tout ça et chercher des réponses.

* * *

\- Je suis rentré! Fit la voix de Gideon dans l'entrée de leur appartement.

Kat sursauta en entendant sa voix et cacha le livre de divination qu'elle avait commencé à parcourir rapidement depuis une bonne demi-heure dans ses sous-vêtements avant d'aller le rejoindre.

\- Gideon ! Tu rentres tôt ! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant avant d'aller l'embrasser.

\- Tu me manquais. Et j'ai posé mon après-midi, sourit-il.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Gideon ne prenait presque jamais de repos. Il vivait pour son métier et depuis l'attaque, il s'était fait un devoir d'y mettre encore plus de hargne, au point d'en avoir fait une affaire personnelle.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi ! S'exclama-t-il. Va mettre tes chaussures et ton manteau, je t'emmène quelque part.

Intriguée et franchement amusée par l'impatience dans les yeux de Gideon, elle s'exécuta avant de retourner dans les bras de son petit-ami pour qu'il les fasse transplaner. Il lui demanda avant de disparaître de fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fit de bon cœur puisque le transplanage lui donnait toujours la nausée. En sentant de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, la jeune femme demanda :

\- Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

\- Oui, c'est bon !

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Ils se trouvaient devant le portail d'une maison typiquement londonienne, mitoyenne avec un petit jardin devant et un plus grand derrière, de ce qu'elle distinguait. Ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de surprenant, elle observa le quartier. Tout était calme. Un peu déçue, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Gideon.

\- Alors? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, apparemment très excité.

\- Alors... c'est très... calme. Mais, tu connais les gens qui vivent là? Demanda-t-elle en pointant la maison du doigt.

\- Oui, très très bien, répondit-il en souriant un peu plus fort.

Kat se dit que s'il continuait, il allait rester coincé à sourire comme ça...

\- Et tu comptes mes les présenter? Je croyais que je connaissais déjà tout tes amis, j'en connais suffisamment en tout cas.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, répliqua son petit-ami, hilare.

\- Gideon, je ne comprends rien, soupira la jeune femme.

\- C'est notre nouvelle maison! S'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer, surexcité.

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il la reposait au sol.

\- Notre quoi ?

\- Notre maison, notre chez nous, notre piole, notre nouveau foyer, no-

\- Non, mais j'ai compris l'idée, coupa Kathleen, stupéfaite. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on a une maison ?

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse ? S'alarma l'auror, sa joie retombant immédiatement. Je pensais ... Je m'inquiétais de te savoir dans ce vieil appartement pas sécurisé, sûrement suspecté par les mangemorts. Et je me suis dit aussi que ça serait bien d'avoir un endroit à nous, plus grand ...

Kathleen eut un sourire, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les explications de Gideon. La surprise passée, elle appréciait pleinement l'attention de son petit-ami, malgré la dépense que ça avait dû faire dans son budget. Plus que quatre murs, ce que Gideon lui offrait, c'était un endroit à elle. Un port d'attache. Un chez soi qu'elle n'avait plus depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, malgré ses efforts pour faire de chez Gideon un chez elle. Elle l'avait tant cherché, sans savoir exactement ce qui manquait. Elle regarda à nouveau la maison -sa maison !- d'un nouvel œil. C'était chez eux. Kathleen sourit davantage.

\- Je pensais que, continuait de se justifiait Gideon.

\- Je t'aime.

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime, Gideon Prewett, répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois avant de l'embrasser. Et si tu me faisais visiter notre nouveau chez nous ?

\- Bien sûr! Sourit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Suis-moi.

Ils montèrent les marches ensemble et Gideon sortit une clef de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée pour emmener sa petite amie à l'intérieur. Kat prit une grande inspiration. Cette maison pourrait être un nouveau départ pour Gideon et elle. Une nouvelle vie qui commençait. Elle sentait que maintenant les choses allaient changer. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

\- Cette maison est adorable Kathleen, la complimenta Emmeline lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Merci beaucoup, mais c'est Gideon qui l'a choisie, sourit-elle en s'écartant pour laisser son amie entrer.

\- Où veux-tu que je pose le cadeau pour la pendaison de crémaillère?

\- Oh, vous pouvez le mettre sur la table là, lui indiqua la brune avant de lui montrer que le salon était un peu plus loin à gauche. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et Fabian sont déjà arrivés, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Et Morgane ?

\- Elle devrait déjà être là, mais j'imagine qu'elle a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, soupira Kathleen. C'est de plus en plus fréquent, ces derniers jours ...

Elle vit une lueur d'amusement et d'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Emmeline mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Leur mère d'adoption, comme elle s'était auto-proclamée, avait parfois un comportement et des manies étranges, mais elle était si gentille et attentionnée qu'on ne pouvait que lui pardonner.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, conclut la brune.

\- Certainement pas.

* * *

\- Putain, je suis à la bourre ! S'exclama Morgane en se penchant pour retrouver ses sous-vêtements, perdus quelque part dans la chambre.

\- Tu dois aller où ?

\- Chez Kat et Gigi. Font une pendaison de crémaillère ! Ahah j'ai retrouvé mon soutif ! Sourit-elle, brandissant son soutien-gorge en l'air, victorieuse.

\- Ils ont déménagé? S'étonna Regulus toujours tranquillement installé sur le lit de Morgane.

\- Non, ils font une pendaison de crémaillère pour l'appart de Gigi, celui où il vit depuis qu'il a genre 20 ans! Répliqua-t-elle ironiquement en cherchant une tenue dans son armoire. Bien sûr qu'ils ont déménagé. Très jolie maison d'ailleurs, je suis jalouse, elle a des fleurs dans son jardin, ici il y a que Pierre.

\- Pierre? Repéta le jeune homme, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir alors qu'il commençait également à se rhabiller.

\- Ouais, Pierre la plante, la grande plante en pot dans mon salon, expliqua-t-elle en se glissant dans un jean. Olala, j'arrête pas d'être en retard à tout en ce moment... Grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle passait un chemisier par dessus sa tête. Tout le monde doit déjà être arrivé! C'est de ta faute! Grogna-t-elle en lui lançant une chaussette.

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui me dit de venir, rappela le jeune homme en soupirant face à la mauvaise foi de la jeune femme.

Elle se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de répondre. Elle n'y pouvait rien si ce petit con était une sorte de dieu du sexe. En passant dans la salle de bain pour prendre du fond de teint pour dissimuler les suçons du jeune Black, la petite blonde se dit qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi en ce moment. Quand Regulus était là, elle trouvait toutes les excuses possibles pour le garder le plus longtemps possible et quand il n'était pas là, elle pensait à quand elle allait le revoir. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait déconné alors qu'elle soignait Jackson parce qu'une pensée entrainant une autre lui avait fait penser à Regulus.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es contrariée ? Demanda l'objet de ses pensées, appuyé torse nu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Kathleen me trouve déjà bizarre en ce moment et toi tu trouves rien de mieux que de marquer ma peau ! Autant écrire sur mon front "je m'envoie en l'air avec ta sœur".

\- Ce serait drôle rien que pour voir la tête de Sirius, marmonna le jeune homme.

Morgane s'étouffa avec sa salive:

\- Non ça serait pas drôle, toussa-t-elle. Pas drôle du tout. Et ça serait pas drôle pour moi que qui que ce soit sache que je m'envoie en l'air avec un mangemort, lui rappela-t-elle en s'affairant à couvrir les suçons qui étaient exposés à la vue de tous. Bon, ça fera l'affaire! Décréta-t-elle, en reposant le maquillage, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses cheveux et soupira. Regarde-moi ça! Ils sont dans un état pas possible! On dirait que j'ai...

\- Passé l'après-midi avec moi? Termina Regulus avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, voilà, sourit la jeune femme. Mais bon, je suis pas la seule à être décoiffée, dit-elle en passant à côté de lui, et te balade pas torse-poil chez toi, ta mère verrait que tu as des marques dans le dos, ricana-t-elle alors qu'elle allait dans le salon chercher le cadeau qu'elle avait fait pour Kathleen et Gideon: un grand cadre avec des photos prises à Poudlard et depuis leurs sortie, qu'elle avait décoré elle-même.

\- Ça t'ennuie si je reste prendre une douche avant de rentrer ? Je préfère éviter de croiser des gens dans cet état ...

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Morgane en haussant les épaules. Oublies pas de fermer la porte en partant ! Dit-elle en passant la porte.

Elle descendit en vitesse les escaliers -elle n'utilisait que très rarement l'ascenseur-, préparant mentalement des excuses qu'elle pourrait sortir à Kathleen, et croisa la voisine coincée du cul du dessous.

\- Dites-donc, Miss, si vous pouviez être plus silencieuse dans vos ... ébats, ça arrangerait bien les habitants de l'immeuble !

Morgane leva les yeux au plafond. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette mégère frustrée du cul venait l'emmerder avec ça. Morgane avait tout insonorisé sauf le sol simplement parce que la première fois que c'était arrivé elle avait reçu un mot dans sa boite au lettre de la part de cette vieille folle et que par pure vengeance elle avait décidé de partager avec elle ce que c'était d'être jeune, et d'avoir un partenaire sexuel en pleine forme.

Elle décida de transplaner pour aller chez Kathleen et Gideon, elle était trop en retard pour prendre les transports en commun. Une fois devant la maison elle leva la main pour sonner mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un Gideon particulièrement agacé:

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu daignes arriver!? Tu as déjà 45 minutes de retard! S'indigna-t-il.

\- Désolée... Grimaça-t-elle, coupable. Je suis vraiment désolée, tu veux bien me laisser entrer? J'ai apporté un cadeau, dit-elle en levant son bras qui tenait le grand cadre, cachant momentanément son visage derrière.

En voyant qu'il continuait de la toiser de ses yeux bleus foncés, elle fit trembler sa lèvre :

\- Steuplé ! Pour ta belle-soeur préférée !

Il eut un soupir amusé.

\- On est pas marié, Kat et moi.

\- Fais pas genre mon coco, ricana la petite blonde. Il y a bien que Kat qui n'ai pas vu que tu en meurs d'envie !

\- Il meurt d'envie de quoi ? Demanda la voix de la concernée derrière le torse musclé de Gideon.

\- Salut Kat-chou ! S'exclama Morgane en sautillant pour voir au dessus de l'épaule du rouquin - c'est qu'il était grand le bougre-. Ton Gigi veut pas me laisser entrer, il préfère me passer un savon !

\- En même temps tu es très en retard, lui rappela Kat. D'ailleurs, pour quelle raison es-tu aussi en retard? Lui demanda-t-elle en faisant signe à Gideon de s'écarter pour laisser Morgane entrer.

\- Je me suis peut-être endormie quand je bossais sur mon dossier? Mentit-elle en baissant innocemment les yeux, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Mais heureusement, Stitch voulait manger et ça m'a réveillé! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant et en donnant le cadeau à Gideon pour qu'il aille le poser.

\- T'es tout le temps en retard, vous avez beaucoup d'évaluations en ce moment? Lui demanda Kat alors que Morgane se baissait pour retirer ses chaussures.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre, honteuse de mentir à son amie puis eut un sourire en coin en se rappelant pourquoi elle lui mentait, ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'énorme non plus, enfin, ça dépendait de quoi on parlait. Elle se retint de ricaner à la blague de fesses qu'elle venait de se faire à elle-même.

\- On va bientôt en avoir pas mal, lui dit-elle, ce qui était la vérité.

\- N'oublies pas de vivre quand même ! Rappela Kathleen. Allez viens, James et Fabian t'attendent pour se mettre la tête à l'envers.

\- Ah non, elle était trop à la bourre ! Répondit la voix de James depuis le salon.

\- QUOI ?! Vous osez vous bourrer sans moi, bande de traitres ?!

* * *

Voilà, on espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Grande avancée entre Morgane et Regulus et aussi pour Gideon et Kathleen.

 **Dans le prochain épisode de Celles qui combattaient les Trolls :**

 **\- la suite de la pendaison de crémaillère !**

 **\- Une nuit plein de câlins !**

 **\- Une compétition de balançoire !**

 **\- Et une crise de nerf !**

PS : Et pour celles a qui notre loupiot manque, sachez qu'il aura le droit à la parole dans le prochain chapitre !

* * *

 **Bonus :**

\- Hey Falbala, ça fait plaisir de te voir ici, mon grand ! S'exclama Morgane en voyant l'air perdu du dernier de la fratrie Prewett.

\- Gideon m'en a parlé mais c'est flippant, quand même ! S'étonna-t-il en observant le couloir autour de lui. Mais ... C'est pas Voldemort ?

\- Si, répondit Sirius en lançant un regard assassin à son frère qui accompagnait le seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Oh Sirius, ça suffit maintenant, tu le vois presque à chaque fois, ça devient lassant de te voir le fusiller des yeux, tu sais ? Soupira Kathleen en venant s'asseoir à côté de Morgane.

\- On le changera pas, lança Remus, en s'appuyant contre le mur, fixant également Voldemort et son jeune partisan.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le Oompa Loompa me fixe de la sorte!? S'exclama Tom d'une voix forte.

En vérité Morgane fixait Regulus, essayant d'attirer son attention pour le mettre mal à l'aise, mais apparemment le seigneur des ténèbres avait pris ça pour lui. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit le centre du monde.

\- Je te regardais pas! S'insurgea la petite blonde! Quel nombrilisme! Je regardais la peinture au dessus de ta tête pleine de cheveux en poils de fesse! Pour pas longtemps d'ailleurs!

\- Que-QUOI?! Ne parle pas de ma chevelure ainsi! J'utilise les meilleurs produits! Je ne serais jamais, ô grand jamais chauve!

\- Compte là-dessus, pouffa Kat en croisant le regard de Morgane, hilare.

\- TOMMY, lança la voix d'un air excédée - elle semblait néanmoins soulagée que les chaises soient encore à leur place pour l'instant -.

\- TOM JEDUSOR, PAR MERLIN ! S'outra le concerné. Euh non ! Je veux dire : VOLDEMORT ! S'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte avant de se tourner vers les occupants du couloir et s'exclamer : j'étriperais personnellement la personne qui osera répéter ça, c'est clair ?

Il n'eut pas fermer la porte qui entendit des éclats de rire.

\- J'aurais pas leur peau, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Siffla-t-il avant de se pencher vers le carnet :

 _Pourquoi as-tu appelé ton serpent Nagini? sérieux quoi! Maintenant je vous appelle Tomtom et Nana ..._

Le plus méchant sorcier de tous les temps, par auto-proclamation, fronça les sourcils:

\- Je n'ai pas de serpent... Mais c'est une très trèèèèèès bonne idée! Je cherchais un animal de compagnie, et ça me correspond parfaitement! Naguini est un prénom sympathique, même si j'opterais probablement plutôt pour Salazard pour... Salaz, quelque chose comma ça, c'est plus moderne, plus dans le mouv'! Et comme ça on arrêtera de dire que je suis vieux! Par contre je me passerais de CES SURNOMS ATROCEMENT RIDICULES! JE M'APPELLE TOM.. NON VOLDEMORT! THE DARK LORD QUOI! RESPECTEZ MOI! CRAIGNIEZ MOI NON D'UN ELFE DE MAISON!

\- Pas la peine de crier comme ça... Soupira la voix.

\- TOI TA GUEULE! Hurla le seigneur des ténèbres se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la porte.

\- Houla, il a pas l'air content, souffla Morgane à Fabian qui pouffa de rire, recevant un regard noir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- LA NAINE ! Lança alors la voix.

\- Nan mais oh ! Dark Vador, déjà je suis pas naine, et je trouve que tu commences à prendre un peu trop tes aise, on a pas élevé les sombrals ensemble, mon gars ! S'outra Morgane avant d'entrer dans la pièce, claquant volontairement la porte, pour bien emmerder son monde.

Elle hésita à s'avancer vers le cahier. Au vu des derniers événements, elle craignait de savoir ce qu'on allait lui demander.

 _Pourquoi es-tu aussi attirée par Regulus?_

Elle piqua un fard et attrapa nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Bin euh ... Vous avez son cul ? Je veux dire, il est quand même drôlement bien foutu, cet andouille de mangemort ... Et euh ...

Morgane souffla, frustrée et mal à l'aise, lorsqu'elle ne vit pas la question disparaitre:

\- J'imagine que le fait que je n'ai pas le droit de le trouver attirant le rend encore plus attirant? Et encore une fois... c'est un putain de canon, je vais pas mentir il était mignon à Poudlard, mais faut croire qu'il a fait un truc chelou pendant sa septième année c'pas possible... Ou c'est peut-être moi... JE SAIS PAS OKAY!?

\- Pas la peine de crier bon sang, à chaque fois que vous venez j'ai mal à la tête!

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce, le visage rouge brique.

\- Bah alors? Fit Sirius en la voyant, t'as eu le droit à quoi comme question pour que ça te mette dans cet état?

Morgane grommela une réponse sans queue ni tête et rougit encore plus lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Regulus, elle lui tourna le dos au moment où la voix appela le nom de celui-ci. Il soupira et entra à son tour, s'inquiétant des questions à venir vu la tête que tirait la petite blonde en sortant de là.

 _Reguchou, selon Emmeline, tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, alors que veux tu obtenir de Morgane et que serai tu près à faire même si elle t'a repoussé car elle a sous entendu qu'elle avait aimé t'embrasser ?_

\- J'imagine que les récents événements répondent d'eux-même à cette question, non ? Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans problème qu'il n'y a plus que mes baisers qu'elle aime ...

La question disparu et le jeune homme cru être tirer d'affaire lorsqu'une autre prit la place de la précédente.

 _C'est qui la première fille avec qui tu as couché ?_

Il devint soudain aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondor et bafouilla pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est vraiment important ? Sérieusement vous n'avez aucune notion de vie privée ?

La voix s'éclaircit soudainement la...voix:

\- Je vais devoir t'arrêter là Regulus, tu n'as pas le droit de révéler de noms sur des sujets aussi... intimes. Cette jeune femme n'a pas signé de papier ni quoique ce soit nous autorisant à mentionner son nom.

\- Mais... Morgane, niveau question intime ...?

\- Elle participe aussi à ce... truc, et répond également à des choses sur toi, de toute façon.

 _Aucuns remords vis-à-vis de léonide ? C'est pas très sang-pur comme attitude ..._

Regulus eut un petit rire avant de répondre:

\- Pas très sang-pur de me tromper avec Greengrass, elle a de la chance que je ne l'ai pas mise dans une situation plus délicate, certains l'auraient fait! Donc aucuns regrets, bien au contraire...

Il sortit, finalement satisfait de ne pas avoir du parler de sa première conquête, dont à vrai dire, il n'était plus certain de se souvenir du prénom, et laissa sa place au jeune Prewett, à la fois inquiet et excité de voir quelle genre de question on allait pouvoir lui poser !

 _C'est quoi ton genre de fille ou de garçon ou les deux ?_

\- Euh ... J'ai rien contre les homosexuels, mais j'ai donné l'impression de l'être ? S'étonna-t-il, perplexe. Parce que je vous assure que j'adore les bons gros ni-

\- Ton langage, Prewett, il y a des jeunes qui t'entendent, marmonna la voix.

\- Bah quoi ? On me demande quelle genre de femmes j'aime ! Protesta le jeune auror. J'y peux quoi si j'aime pas les planches à pain ?

\- Ca suffira, sort!

\- Et baaaah, on est pas bien traités ici! S'indigna Fabian en sortant.

\- Vador m'a l'air un peu à crans, lança Morgane dont les joues avaient à présent à peu près retrouvé une couleur normale.

\- Ça promet, grommela Sirius alors qu'il se levait pour entrer dans la salle.

 _À supposer que tu aimes le rock, tu préfères Kansas, Metallica, ac/dc ou black Sabbath ?_

\- Euhm, je ne connais pas Metallica... j'aime bien ac/dc, Kansas et Black Sabbath moins par contre. Récemment j'écoute beaucoup de Queen... et ABBA, James aime beaucoup ABBA aussi alors on écoute ça, en buvant virilement de la bière ensemble... Voilà voilà. J'aurais peut-être du me taire.

 _As-tu au moins essayé de sauver ton frère avant de le placer dans le même sac que le reste de ta famille? Ou as-tu simplement décidé de l'abandonner parce qu'il te dégoûtait?_

Le sourire contrit de Sirius disparu en lisant cette question.

\- Je n'ai PAS abandonné Regulus ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez. On avait des différents, mais c'était ... mon frère. Après son arrivée à Poudlard, on s'est éloigné mais pas au point de ...

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Lorsque ... je suis parti ... Quand j'ai quitté cette putain de maison ... Je lui ai dis de venir avec moi. Je croyais sincèrement qu'il ... y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui. J'ai eu tort. Il a refusé. Il a préféré satisfaire l'ambition et la volonté de nos parents. Alors ne m'accusez pas de l'avoir abandonné ! S'énerva Sirius en sortant furieusement de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Sirius ... S'inquiéta Remus. Est-ce que ... ça va ?

\- Ouais, répondit sèchement le jeune homme, évitant les regards de ses amis.

Morgane posa une main sur son dos alors que Kathleen était appelée dans la pièce:

\- J'espère que c'était pas une question sur l'inceste... parce que sinon c'est vraiment crade, souffla la blonde, réussissant à dérider son ex-petit ami.

Kat pénétra dans la pièce, inquiète après la sortie remarquée de Sirius et se pencha sur le journal:

 _Pourquoi ne te sens-tu pas prête à t'engager avec Gigi ?_

\- Euh... je-enfin... écoutez, commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. C'est compliqué comme situation, j'suis pas d'ici, je sais pas pendant combien de temps je vais être ici... j'ai mes visions, c'est la guerre... je flippe c'est tout... Ca se comprend non?...

\- Mouais, ça sonne comme des excuses pour "désolé chéri, mais j'ai envie de voir le monde", fit la voix.

\- Ma parole, vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui! S'indigna la brunette en sortant.

\- Est-ce que je dois vraiment y aller ? Soupira Remus en les voyant pratiquement tous sortir en colère.

\- T'as pas le choix, mon gars ! Lança Sirius en lui donnant une tape compatissante sur le dos, le poussant vers la porte.

 _Vu que tu trouve pas de travail, tu pourrais pas te faire engager comme vendeur par Kat? je suis sure qu'elle le ferait avec plaisir, t'aurais des bons de réduction pour acheter des fringues neuves et ça pourrait laisser place à plein de situation embarrassante, tout bénef non?_

\- Euh ... J'imagine oui, qu'elle accepterait sans problème, dit-il avec un petit sourire songeur. Je la connais, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de me donner soit-disant des invendus. C'est dans la nature de Kathleen de s'inquiéter pour les autres, alors elle dirait oui. Même si j'étais le pire vendeur sur terre. Mais j'ai déjà refusé de retourner vivre chez mon père pour ne pas être un poids, je ne peux pas imposer ça à mes amis. Et je ne préfère pas demander ce que vous entendez pas situation embarrassante.

Remus se leva et sortit, surpris de découvrir que le couloir ne s'était pas transformé en champ de bataille:

\- Et bah, ça doit être la première fois qu'une baston n'éclate pas, fit-il remarquer.

\- Parce que l'elfe de maison a été bien dresser... Grommela Voldemort.

\- De quoi...? Demanda Morgane, les yeux plissé.

\- C'est rien, un courant d'air, dit Kathleen en mettant un regard noir vers le plus âgé des personnages présents dans le couloir mais celui qui agissait comme un gamin.

\- Oh, je peux répéter.

\- Dans ce cas fais-le, mais en me regardant droit dans les yeux!

\- Non! On part! S'exclama Remus en attrapant Morgane par le bras, la tirant derrière lui, entendant les cris de frustrations de Voldemort qui semblait vouloir s'engueuler avec quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un étant Morgane.

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, TETE DE CUL ! Lui hurla Morgane avant de partir en sautillant.


	23. Celle qui prenait la fuite

Salut! Salut!

J'espère que tout le monde va bien :D

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews: valentine2905, Amazaria, rosevalyne, Juste Cllia, lizzia0901, Arya Lou, MomoTheDreamer, Elenna-Hellenika, Dark Vador, Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent, Miou, Chlo, Embrouillamini, Donna, Ginger-Furie.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes: (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(cellesqui).(forumactif).org(/)(t77-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-21-celle-qui-sprintait-en-pyjama)(#)(1827)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXII:**

 **Celle qui prenait la fuite**

 **Janvier 1979**

Kathleen était dans sa nouvelle cuisine, préparant des toasts et d'autres petits trucs à grignoter avec Peter, pendant que le reste de leurs amis s'amusaient dans le salon.

\- Comment tu te sens, en ce moment, Kat ? Demanda le maraudeur en tartinant les toasts alors qu'elle mettait des feuilletés au four.

\- Je vais bien, Pet' ! Encore quelques jours de repos et je rouvrirais la boutique.

\- Ca ne t'a pas fait perdre trop d'argent, cette affaire ?

\- Un peu. Ce qui me fait de plus en plus penser qu'il faut que j'engage quelqu'un pour gérer les clients pendant que je m'occupe de la créa' et de l'administratif, soupira Kathleen qui songeait vraiment à passer une annonce dans la Gazette. Et toi ?

\- Ma formation se passe bien, sourit son ami. Je suis un peu ... débordé. Les missions pour l'Ordre sont plus difficiles et moins agréables sans toi.

\- Je fais du forcing avec Gid'. Patiente encore un peu, il va pas tarder à céder, je le sens ! Plaisanta Kathleen.

\- Je suis pressé que tu reviennes, c'est un peu ennuyant sans toi, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Kat lui rendit son sourire avant se sentir son ventre se contracter:

\- On se voit tous si peu... Soupira-t-elle. Tu fais quoi de ton temps libre? Demanda-t-elle. Je sais que Morgane bosse, révise, dort et mange. Mais vous autres... Je sais pas trop.

\- J'essaie d'apprendre plus de formules magiques, lui répondit-il en prenant l'assiette qui était pleine. Et j'essaie de me reposer, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Kathleen hocha la tête, souriant également. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Peter, d'après ce qu'elle savait, il devait passer de l'autre côté d'un instant à l'autre, mais rien ne portait à croire qu'il pouvait les trahir. Il suivait tous ses entrainement, était là à toutes les soirées. Il était même plus présent que Morgane -que Maugrey semblait sérieusement soupçonner de quelque chose, mais heureusement il était bien le seul-, et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi personne n'avait pu imaginer qu'il ait pu trahir les Potter (mis à part le fait que Sirius ai explosé de rire comme un psychopathe). Soit il n'avait pas encore commencé à les trahir, ou peut-être n'allait-il pas le faire, soit il était un excellent acteur.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Lança une voix à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Kathleen se retourna et vit Remus les observer avec un sourire aux lèvres, malgré son regard indéniablement fatigué. Cela brisait le cœur de la jeune fille de voir à quel point son état se dégradait plus les années passaient. Vivement que la potion tue-loup soit inventée ! Quoique ça ne changerait rien à la situation, puisqu'elle serait trop chère pour le jeune loup-garou, songea-t-elle, dépitée.

\- Ça va aller, Remus, ne t'inquiètes pas, retourne t'asseoir !

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle a raison, intervint Peter. La pleine lune a été dure cette fois, tu dois te ménager.

\- Je me ménage tous les jours, contra tristement le loup, à qui le chômage forcé pesait de plus en plus.

\- J'apporte ça! Fit Peter qui avait à présent deux assiettes sur chaque bras.

\- Je termine celle-ci et j'arrive, lui dit Kat par dessus son épaule alors qu'il partait.

\- Comment va ta blessure? Demanda Remus en venant à côté d'elle pour l'aider.

\- Très bien, ça ne me lance quasiment plus. J'ai bien suivi tous les ordres de Morgane et normalement la semaine prochaine je ré-ouvre ma boutique, répondit-elle en souriant, prenant sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question. L'inquiétude était sincère chez Remus, elle le savait et il serait mal venu de sa part de lui reprocher alors qu'elle faisait de même à chaque pleine lune.

\- C'est vrai? Je passerais te voir dans ce cas, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Voilà! Fini! S'exclama la jeune femme en lui mettant une assiette entre les mains. Allons nous jeter dans la fosse aux lions, ou plutôt, dans la fosse des gens bourrés, parce que là, on a le palmarès, quoique Morgane est plutôt sage pour l'instant!

\- Je crois que c'est parce qu'Emmeline la surveille, rit Remus en lui tenant la porte pour qu'elle passe avec le plus gros plateau.

\- Certainement, confirma Kathleen en voyant le regard soucieux de la jolie blonde sur sa meilleure amie, en train de danser un espèce de twist avec Fabian.

\- KAT ! Je t'aime, s'exclama soudain James en voyant les mets sur le plateau.

En relevant la tête, il croisa un regard vert agacé.

\- Enfin, je t'adore, mais moins que ma Lily-chérie, hein !

\- Alors comme ça on tromperait sa femme pour de la nourriture mon petit la binocle? Demanda Morgane qui s'était glissée derrière lui discrètement, un peu essoufflée d'avoir dansé n'importe comment.

\- Toi tu ferais n'importe quoi pour de la nourriture! Tenta de se défendre James.

\- De quoi?!

\- Il a pas tort, commenta Sirius. Mais pour de l'alcool aussi non ? D'ailleurs, je te ressers Morgane? Proposa-t-il.

\- Oh oui, volontiers! S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant son verre sur la table avant de le lui tendre.

Elle vit Sirius froncer les sourcils, le regard fixé sur le creux de son cou, que son mouvement avait découvert. _Merde ... Il a du voir un suçon_ ! Jura intérieurement la jeune fille.

\- Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ... Fit-il remarquer en servant finalement son verre.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Alice, à côté de lui. C'est qui ? Kat nous en a pas parlé !

Morgane blanchit considérablement, jetant un coup d'œil à cette dernière qui était en train d'être martyrisée par Fabian et Benjy.

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas au courant, murmura Morgane à Alice et Sirius. Et c'est aussi bien que ça reste comme ça ...

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit le jeune maraudeur, perplexe.

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment pour ce genre de ... relation.

\- Et c'est quoi "ce genre de relation" ? Questionna Alice, avide de potin.

\- Le genre heu ... Hésita Morgane en regardant Sirius, gênée.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait un plan cul devant son ex mais néanmoins ami. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'il ferait en apprenant que son ancienne copine s'envoyait en l'air avec son PETIT FRÈRE. Ça le tuerait sur le coup, c'était certain. Morgane soupira avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

\- J'ai... comment dire... c'est trop compliqué pour vos cervelles d'huitres, décréta-t-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière dans le canapé.

\- Je ne te permet pas! S'indigna Alice avant que Frank ne l'attrape pour la forcer à danser avec lui.

\- C'est bon, à moi tu peux le dire non? Promis j'irais pas balancer, reprit Sirius.

 _... EUH NON SURTOUT PAS A TOI!_ Pensa Morgane en hurlant si fort intérieurement qu'elle eut peur qu'il soit possible de l'entendre.

\- Écoute Sirius, commença-t-elle en sentant que l'alcool lui montait à la tête et que ça tournait un peu. Y a ce mec que je connais grâce à des amis du travail, mentit-elle, et il est grave canon, mais c'est un con, genre... c'est un pauvre trouffion en puissance. Et il pense aussi que je suis une trouffionne en puissance.

\- Alors vous baisez comme des trouffions en puissance, c'est ça ? S'enquit ironiquement le jeune homme.

\- Euh ... Ouais.

\- Dans ton bureau à l'hosto ? Questionna malicieusement une voix derrière eux.

Morgane fit un bond.

\- Putain Remus, tu m'as fais peur ! S'outra-t-elle avant de rougir. T'as entendu quoi, au juste ?

\- Le plus important. J'imagine que c'est ça, le pas de fumée sans feu dont on a parlé au mariage d'Alice et Frank ...

\- Mais euh ... Non. J'ai rien fait au boulot ! Bafouilla Morgane, de plus en plus rouge.

\- Tu connais les risques de ce que tu es en train de faire Morgane? Demanda Sirius en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Je ne vais pas tomber enceinte, t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne veux pas d'enfant gnome trouffion, grommela-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est aussi minuscule que toi? Demanda Remus, moqueur, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Non!

\- Je parlais pas de ça, je sais que tu fais attention, fit sérieusement Sirius. Mais je te connais Morgane, ce genre de relation, tu sais pas faire. Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par t'attacher et que tu vas le laisser profiter de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois détruite émotionnellement.

Morgane le regarda, silencieuse, un peu secouée. Elle pouvait trouver des tas de défauts à Sirius, mais indéniablement, Kathleen mis à part, il était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux dans ce monde. Et même si elle s'était promis de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour Regucon, elle craignait que Sirius finisse par avoir raison. Ce serait horrible si elle s'attachait à Regulus. Pire, qu'elle en tombe amoureuse.

\- Ça va aller, dit-elle néanmoins.

\- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, fit remarquer le loup-garou.

\- Bon, tu sais quoi ? Si je me rends compte que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour lui ou que vous, vous le sentez venir, et bien ... je le quitterais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Juré !

\- Dans ce cas, je veux bien te croire. Après tout, tu m'as bien largué quand t'as pensé qu'il fallait le faire. Pour ce genre de chose, je te fais confiance, dit Sirius en affichant un sourire moqueur.

\- Dis pas ça comme ça, je le fais jamais de gaité de cœur! S'indigna-t-elle. Maintenant resserre-moi un verre, ça m'a cassé mon délire cette conversation. Et que ça soit bien clair, ça reste entre nous trois, sinon il y aura des morts, des morts poilus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Menaça-t-elle alors que Sirius remplissait son verre.

Elle but une gorgée et lorsqu'elle tourna son visage elle croisa le regard d'Emmeline qui était assise un peu plus loin et qui la fixait avec une certaine insistance. Elle se remémora la conversation qu'elles avaient eu après l'attaque du nouvel an et fut tentée d'aller se resservir un verre. La quadragénaire, pas dupe, lança à voix haute à l'attention de Kathleen :

\- Au fait, mon ange, j'ai entendu dire que Regulus avait rompu ses fiançailles avec Miss Rosier, tu le savais ? Questionna-t-elle mine de rien, jetant pourtant de fréquents coups d'œil à Morgane qui hésitait entre blanchir subitement ou rougir affreusement.

\- On est obligé de parler de Regucon ce soir ? Grommela Gideon.

\- J'approuve Gideon, bouda Sirius.

Kathleen leur lança un regard blasé avant de répondre à Emmeline.

\- J'ai su ça, oui. Il était trop content pour ne pas en parler ... Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi ... joyeux et libéré.

\- Normal, souffla Morgane en grignotant un des amuse-bouches que Kathleen avait préparé un peu plus tôt.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi, fit Fabian, sa nana est canon de chez canon, bien que très plate.

Benjy hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables tous les deux, soupira Kathleen. Ils avaient des différents qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à régler et puis voilà.

Morgane sentit le poids du regard d'Emmeline et fut tentée d'aller la voir pour lui dire que ce n'était pas elle le "différent", mais ça aurait été admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Regulus et c'était hors de question. Alors à la place elle titubât vers une chaise -s'éloignant un peu des autres-, son verre à la main, et s'assit.

\- N'empêche que c'est louche, lança soudain Sirius.

Morgane sentit un frisson parcourir son dos.

\- Q-qu'est-ce qui est louche ? Se força t-elle à demander.

\- Mes ... géniteurs étaient prévoyants. On ne se défait pas d'un contrat de mariage de sang-pur comme ça ... Il a du trouver une très bonne raison à invoquer ...

\- C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama James.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Tu es fiancé à une sang-pure dans mon dos ? Fit mine de s'horrifier Lily.

\- Mais non, mon canari des îles !

\- Vous savez que vous êtes dégoulinants de mièvrerie tous les deux ? Fit remarquer Morgane écœurée.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, se vexa James, tu n'as jamais connu le GRAND amour ! ... Euh ... pardon Patmol ...

Sirius jeta un regard noir à James mais ignora sa remarque.

\- Je me demande... Elle a forcément fait quelque chose de répréhensible. De suffisamment répréhensible pour qu'il puisse annuler leurs fiançailles.

Morgane et Kat se tendirent, sachant très bien que Sirius allait trouver la raison pour laquelle Regulus et Léonide n'étaient plus promis l'un à l'autre.

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas cuisiner? Proposa Fabian.

\- T'as bu combien de verres putain?! S'agaça Gideon.

\- Je compte plus! Sourit son petit frère.

\- Elle l'a trompé? Demanda le jeune Black en se tournant vers Kathleen.

\- La vie privée de ton frère, et encore plus sa vie sexuelle, ne te regarde pas, déclara sèchement Kathleen en insistant sur le "frère".

\- C'est soit ça, soit la stérilité ou l'impuissance.

\- Oh je t'en prie, il est tout sauf impuissant, marmonna Morgane ce qui attira l'attention de Remus.

Merde, elle avait oublié son ouïe surdéveloppée à celui-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il est tout sauf impuissant, Mo ? Questionna le jeune maraudeur, à voix basse.

\- Des rumeurs, bafouilla rapidement la petite blonde en reprenant un verre pour faire mine de pas perdre contenance.

Remus inclina la tête en avant et la fixa droit dans les yeux:

\- Morgane?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel:

\- Quoi? Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais entendu parlé des rumeurs sur Regulus et les autres Serpentards à Poudlard? Parce que moi j'en ai entendu parler. Et pas qu'un peu, pourtant j'y ai passé qu'un an, dit-elle en prenant l'air le plus détaché dont elle était capable avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à parler de Regulus tout le temps là?

Remus pinça les lèvres et la blonde retint sa respiration, il lui faisait la même tête qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de voir si elle mentait, et elle n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, à propos du pas de fumée sans feu, au mariage d'Alice et Frank ? Demanda doucement le jeune loup de façon à ce qu'elle seule entende.

\- ... P't-être ...

\- Ton odeur ... ou plutôt devrais-je dire ton parfum, a changé ces derniers temps, fit-il finalement remarquer alors que Morgane blanchissait.

Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il savait. Il avait compris, deviné. Ses sens de loup-garou l'avaient aidé et sa logique avait fait le reste. Finalement Kathleen avait eu raison de se méfier de Remus. Lorsque le jeune Lupin voulait savoir quelque chose, il finissait par le deviner, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- T-tu ... tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce-pas ? Chuchota Morgane.

\- Bien sûr que je ne dirais rien, soupira Remus. Mais toi tu devrais arrêter ce que tu fais, c'est une bêtise, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es rentrée dans la tête, ou ce qu'il t'a rentré dans la tête, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il tient à Kathleen qu'il n'hésitera pas à te livrer à Voldemort. Et tu nous mets tous en danger, la sermonna-t-il à voix basse.

Morgane sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Remus n'avait pas employé un ton désagréable, il avait même été relativement doux mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre ça comme s'il lui disait qu'elle était en train de faire un caprice.

\- Remus je-

\- Mets-y fin Morgane. Dès que tu rentres, mets-y fin.

* * *

La soirée continua gaiement pour les autres, mais Morgane sentait le regard perçant d'Emmeline et celui inquiet et inquisiteur de Remus sur elle, ce qui lui coupa un peu son entrain. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison. Elle le savait mieux qu'eux, par Merlin ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas lutté pour résister à Regulus !

Au delà du problème et fait majeur qu'il tuait des gens alors qu'elle faisait tout le contraire, qu'ils étaient dans des clans opposés, il y avait aussi le problème de Sirius. Sirius avec qui elle avait enfin réussi à reconstruire - ou plutôt construire tout court - une sincère amitié. Sirius qui se remettait enfin complètement de leur relation. S'il venait à apprendre qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air avec son petit frère ...

\- Fais attention en rentrant, Mo', lança Kathleen alors qu'elle récupérait ses affaires pour rentrer, en bonne dernière puisque tous les autres étaient partis vers les trois heures du matin.

\- Je vais transplaner ! Je vais tester un prototype !

\- Un prototype ? Répéta Kathleen, intriguée.

\- Une potion pour éliminer l'alcool plus vite !

\- Mais il y a pas des effets secondaires? Demanda Kathleen alarmée.

\- Je pense pas, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. Je sais ce que je fais!

\- Si tu le dis, soupira son amie en la regardant enfiler sa veste, son écharpe et enfoncer un bonnet sur ses cheveux. Ma parole tes cheveux sont dans un de ces états, c'est pire que d'habitude.

\- Merci bien, grogna Morgane en lui jetant un regard en biais avant d'ouvrir la porte. Cette soirée fût forte charmante très chère, remercie ton petit ami de ma part, je suis désolée de te laisser avec ce crétin mais les affaires m'attendent!

\- Quelles affaires? Demanda Kathleen surprise.

\- Hum, façon de parler, mon lit quoi... et Stitch.

La petite blonde sortit une petite fiole de son manteau et la but d'une traite.

\- Pas mauvais, j'ai bien fait d'y rajouter des arômes !

Kathleen sourit.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, tu sais, KitKat, lança soudain l'ancienne gryffondor. Gideon est vraiment un mec bien. Tu seras heureuse dans cette maison, je le sens ! Je t'envierais presque, moi aussi je veux ma maison et mon jardiiinn ! Soupira-t-elle d'un ton dramatique.

\- Tu en auras une, Mo'. J'en suis convaincue !

\- Ouais, quand je me serais mariée à un de mes vieux client pour toucher les tunes !

\- Dis pas ça ma poule!

\- C'est un bon projet d'avenir, soupira Morgane en descendant lentement les escaliers du perron de son amie aux cheveux bruns. Avec un peu de chance il saura pas que j'ai un toyboy...

\- T'es bête! Tu vas te marier avec un beau gosse et vous aurez une jolie et grande maison parce que tu seras directrice de l'hôpital!

\- En supposant que je me fasse pas buter par Mary ou Trixtrix avant! Rit la blonde en levant la main pour saluer son amie avant de transplaner.

Elle atterrit sans problème dans la petite ruelle près de chez elle, ravie. Après quelques perfectionnements, elle pourrait breveter son invention. Ça lui ferait du fric pour financer ses recherches pour la lycanthropie, pensa-t-elle en montant les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte en voyant la lumière encore sous la porte.

Elle prit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte silencieusement.

\- Tu comptes me tuer parce que je ne suis pas encore parti ?

\- C'est envisageable. Tu as pris une douche de sept heures ? Je te préviens, tu vas payer la facture d'eau, râla la petite blonde en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu rentres tard, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

\- Pardon maman, je savais pas que j'avais un couvre-feu, dit-elle en se servant un verre d'eau dans sa petite cuisine qui était séparée du salon par un comptoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Pas envie de rentrer chez toi et te faire chier à boire du thé hors de prix devant la cheminée ? Mon lit est plus confortable? Tu t'es découvert une passion pour les livres de médecine? Tu cherches si je cache des corps dans mon appartement? La réponse est oui, dans le fond du congélateur, derrière les glaces.

Elle allait continuer quand elle remarqua qu'il ne portait plus la même chose que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté.

\- Tu es rentré chez toi ?

\- ... Ouais.

Morgane n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi il était revenu. Elle avait peur qui lui dise qu'il était parti en mission. Ou elle ne savait quoi d'autre encore. Et puis, il y avait la voix de Remus dans sa tête qui lui disait de mettre fin à tout ça.

\- Kerrien ?

\- Quoi ? Soupira-t-elle en se préparant à lui faire un discours d'adieu, comme quoi c'était mieux qu'ils s'arrêtent là tous les deux, et tout ça.

\- Est-ce que ... je peux rester dormir ici ?

\- Ecoutes, Regulus, je- ... quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en le regardant, surprise.

Il avait une légère rougeur au niveau des joues mais le reste lui semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait usé ... dégoûté. Elle aurait dû dire non.

\- Prends pas l'habitude, souffla-t-elle en se glissant dans son lit après s'être déshabillée.

Mais elle avait dit oui. Elle pourrait toujours mettre un terme à tout ça demain, pensa-t-elle en sentant les bras de Regulus la serrer dans les siens, comme pour se rassurer. Oui, demain.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que Morgane et Regulus faisaient ce qu'ils devaient le mieux faire ensemble -et pour se rassurer que la nuit ne changeait rien et ne voulait rien dire-, Kathleen ouvrait les yeux en sentant l'odeur alléchante de crêpes. Elle sortit du lit et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine et y trouver Gideon qui s'affairait à préparer un petit déjeuner pour deux.

\- Bonjour! Fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras par derrière.

\- Ah tu es enfin réveillée, s'exclama-t-il, de bonne humeur avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser.

\- Concentre-toi sur tes crêpes, rit la brune en se détachant de son petit-ami, je crois que celle-ci est en train de cramer.

\- Ah merde! Jura le roux en paniquant légèrement. Et bah, assis-toi j'ai presque terminé, ensuite on pourra manger tranquillement!

\- Et que me vaut un tel repas de ta part? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- On a tous les deux la journée de libre! Autant en profiter pour nous comporter comme un couple qui vient d'acquérir sa propre maison! Répondit-il en lui souriant avant de se retourner complètement.

Ils déjeunèrent ensuite tranquillement, discutant de la soirée de la veille, riant des fresques de leurs amis.

\- Ça te dirait de nous promener cet après-midi pour visiter le quartier ? Proposa Gideon en regardant l'heure.

Il était midi passé, mais ils avaient la journée devant eux et c'était si rare que Gideon soit si disponible que Kathleen s'empressa d'accepter. Après avoir pris une longue douche à deux, ils sortirent et croisèrent plusieurs de leurs voisins, malgré le froid du mois de janvier.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, le temps s'est vraiment rafraichi et tu es encore en convalescence.

\- Oh je t'en prie, Gideon, je vais très bien ! Protesta la jeune femme. Et ... Oh ! Regarde, de la neige !

Elle eut un sourire mélancolique en regardant tomber les fins flocons blancs.

\- Il neigeait aussi quand je t'ai proposé de venir vivre avec moi, se souvint Gideon en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter, plaisanta Kathleen.

\- On en a parcouru du chemin depuis, soupira-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme.

\- Si par là tu entends "manquer de se faire tuer plusieurs fois" alors oui, en effet! Rit-elle.

\- C'est pas drôle Kat, gronda le roux.

\- Roh, c'est bon, Morgane est là pour nous rafistoler.

\- Elle ne sera pas toujours là.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, sentant un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez.

Gideon sembla remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain où il valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer puisqu'il attrapa sa main et l'entraina derrière lui:

\- Regarde, il y a un parc là, le quartier est vraiment exceptionnel.

\- Oui, tu as très bien choisi! Sourit-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans le parc.

\- Les enfants doivent vraiment être bien ici, sourit-il en s'asseyant sur une des balançoires.

Kathleen se tendit mais acquiesça en s'installant sur la deuxième.

\- On paris que je monte plus haut que toi ? Lança-t-elle en commençant à se balancer d'avant en arrière en riant.

\- Je crois pas non, s'exclama Gideon d'un ton joueur.

Ils commencèrent leur compétition en riant, jusqu'à ce que Kathleen gagne et saute de sa balançoire.

\- Je m'avoue vaincu, dit le jeune Prewett d'un ton fataliste.

\- Soit pas mauvais joueur, c'est quelque chose que je faisais souvent avec mes ...

Elle s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'elle allait parler de ses parents. Son sourire se fana. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Gideon puisse rencontrer sa famille. Les siens l'auraient adoré. Mais c'était un rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais, pensa-t-elle amèrement avant de remarquer une boîte en velours aux pieds de Gideon. Elle se pencha pour la prendre, sous les yeux alarmés de Gideon.

\- Kathleen ! Attends ! S'exclama-t-il en la lui prenant des mains. Je ... Tu n'étais pas censé la trouver comme ça, elle a dû tomber de ma poche avec la balançoire, marmonna-t-il. Enfin, maintenant, c'est fait, sourit-il sans remarquer la blancheur soudaine de sa petite-amie.

Kathleen resta immobile, fixant la boite qu'il tenait entre ses mains puis lentement leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard bleu foncé. Et soudainement, sans crier garde, elle transplana, laissant un Gideon perdu et paniqué derrière elle.

* * *

Morgane et Sirius étaient chez James et Lily pour prendre le thé, étant donné qu'ils étaient apparemment les seuls libres. Il était maintenant 19h passé et la bière avait remplacé le thé.

\- Vous avez tous de très jolies maisons, soupira Morgane en décapsulant sa première bouteille de bière.

\- Tu nous fais ta crise de la quarantaine Morgane? Je peux comprendre, célibataire à ton âge! Se moqua James.

Elle entendit Sirius toussoter à sa droite et manqua de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table mais se retint, parce que de toute façon, elle était célibataire. Même si cette nuit Regulus et elle avait plus eu l'air d'un couple que de... ce qu'ils étaient sensé être. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de nom à mettre sur ce qu'ils étaient, pas sex-friend parce qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, ni sex-ennemis parce que... étaient-ils réellement ennemis? Il était son plan cul récurant?

Soudainement de grands coups se firent entendre sur la porte et les quatre amis se turent. Les garçons sortirent précipitamment leur baguette, rapidement suivi des filles même si Morgane maugréa :

\- J'lai déjà dit, les mangemorts et Voldemort frappent pas aux portes.

\- Qui que ce soit, il a l'air furax ! S'exclama James en allant ouvrir. Gideon, qu'est ...

\- Elle est ici ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment en entrant dans la pièce comme un cognard.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Morgane ! Tu l'as vu ?! Questionna-t-il en attrapant la petite blonde par les épaules.

Elle le regarda, éberluée. Gideon était agité de tremblements nerveux -entre le stress et la fureur- et il semblait complètement paumé, désorienté. Comme si on venait de lui jeter un sortilège de confusion.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Gigi ? T'as pas l'air bien ...

\- Tu as vu Kathleen? Demanda-t-il précipitamment en lui serrant plus que nécessaire les épaules.

La jeune femme ne se plaignit pas, comprenant que la situation était grave et posa ses mains sur les coudes de l'auror.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Elle a transplané d'un seul coup, expliqua-t-il en la lâchant brusquement. Je l'ai cherché tout l'après-midi, partout! Je ne sais pas où elle est partie! S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ... J'aurais du savoir qu'elle...

\- Je comprends presque rien, Gideon, assis-toi, proposa Lily, on va t'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas m'assoir, je vais repartir si elle est pas là!

\- Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser aller la chercher tout seul?! S'agaça Morgane en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour attraper ses affaires.

\- Ça sert à rien de s'agiter partout, contra Sirius en leur barrant la route. Pour savoir où elle est, faut comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête. Explique-nous si tu veux qu'on t'aide !

L'auror passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ... Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser ... En fait, non. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander, dit-il dans un rire nerveux, presque hystérique. Putain, je suis trop con. J'aurais du savoir qu'elle allait réagir comme ça ... Enfin, j'imaginais plutôt un non.

James grimaça et tapa l'épaule du rouquin d'un air compatissant.

\- Tu es celle qui la connaît le mieux ici, Morgane, lança Lily. Tu n'as pas une idée d'où elle a pu aller ? ... Elle ne serait pas ... retournée en France, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- On a déjà pas le droit de transplaner juridiquement parlant, alors à l'étranger ...

La petite blonde passa dans sa tête les endroits où Kathleen aimait aller. Mais tous ceux qu'elle énumérait, Gideon les avait déjà fait. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Kathleen était imprévisible quand ça n'allait pas. Et il fallait lui reconnaître qu'elle était assez forte pour se cacher. C'était une serpentarde, après tout, la ruse, ça la connaissait.

\- Regardez ! S'exclama soudain James en pointant des filaments lumineux qui prirent l'allure d'un bouc.

Abelforth Dumbledore.

" Kerrien? Votre soeur, est venu m'acheter des bouteilles de Whisky pur feu en les mettant au nom de Gideon Prewett et est ensuite partie. Elle avait l'air vraiment étrange. Je pense qu'elle boit en secret, peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle aille aux sorciers alcooliques anonymes?"

\- Je vais à Pré-Au-Lard! S'exclama Gideon en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte.

\- Oh certainement pas! S'exclama la blonde en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son bras, ce qui ne servit pas à grand chose puisque le rouquin était certainement le plus musclé des hommes de l'Ordre et qu'elle ... elle était plutôt poids plume.

Sirius l'aida donc en bloquant à nouveau la route à Gideon.

\- Je vais y aller, je pense que c'est mieux que ça soit moi qui raisonne Kat. C'est pas contre toi mais... elle a pas forcément envie de te voir là tout de suite maintenant. En plus elle aura peut-être l'alcool mauvais. Et Merlin sait qu'elle peut être désagréable dans ces cas là ! Je gère mieux ça que toi.

\- Et si tu te fais attaquer? Demanda Lily. Les mangemorts sont très actifs en ce moment !

\- Je vais te prêter ma cape d'invisibilité! Fit James en disparaissant à l'étage.

Morgane leva les yeux mais ne protesta pas. Lorsqu'il lui tendit la cape, elle se prépara à transplaner avant de se tourner vers Gideon :

\- Je vais te la ramener, Gigi-chou. T'inquiètes pas. Et si je gère bien mon coup, elle dira peut-être bien oui ! Ajouta-t-elle en disparaissant.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne vous met pas le programme du prochain chapitre, pour garder un peu de mystère, mais je pense que vous vous doutez déjà de ce qu'il va se passer! ;)

A dans deux semaines!

PS: N'oubliez pas que vous avez le droit le poser une question à un personnage! Et que nous avons un forum pour la fic (et Harry Potter en même temps du coup) et que vous êtes les bienvenu à aller vous inscrire dessus si vous le souhaitez! :) Le lien est sur notre profil.

* * *

\- Tonton Fabian, où est-ce qu'on est ? C'est qui le monsieur qui a l'air d'avoir du mal à aller aux toilettes ?

\- T'inquiète pas Charlie, sourit le cadet des Prewett, c'est un endroit bizarre dont tu ne te souviendras plus. Et celui qui tire la gueule et qui a l'air constipé, c'est Voldemort, ricana-t-il avant d'apercevoir une partie des Maraudeurs.

\- Oh ! Regardes, c'est la sœur de Tatie Kat. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle montre un de ses doigts Volemou ?

\- C'est sa façon de dire bonjour. A ne surtout pas imiter, sinon ta mère va m'étriper en pensant que c'est moi qui te l'ai appris !

\- Et c'est qui la vieille dame là-bas? Demanda le petit garçon en apercevant Walburga Black arriver de l'autre côté.

\- Oh... Ca promet d'être un bon gros bordel... Murmura Fabian avant de se tourner vers Sirius pour voir si celui-ci avait remarqué la présence de sa mère.

Apparemment oui, puisqu'il arriva, avec James, Lily, Remus et Morgane, devant Charlie et Fabian, une expression de profond dégout et agacement sur son visage.

\- Ca pourrait être pire Patmol, le rassura James en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. Il pourrait y avoir ton frangin!

\- En plus là, Tommychou est tout seul, regarde comme il est malheureux, sourit vicieusement Morgane en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le seigneur des Ténèbres qui la foudroya du regard.

Walburga s'arrêta un instant face à son fils et le toisa d'un regard froid.

\- Sirius. Toujours d'aussi mauvaises fréquentations à ce que je vois ... Ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard rapide aux amis de son fils.

\- Toujours aussi agréable, dit-il froidement. J'aimerais dire que vous m'avez manqué et que je suis heureux de vous voir ... mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je remarque néanmoins que vous avez pris un sacré coup de vieux depuis la dernière fois, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

\- Tu n'es qu'un ingrat, siffla sa mère. Quand je pense que ton pauvre père ... continua-t-elle avec un trémolo dans la voix. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi !

\- C'est à dire : rien.

Le regard de sa génitrice se durcit encore plus et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose la voix se fit entendre:

\- Kerrien!

\- Ah! S'exclama Morgane accroupie à côté de Charlie, lui racontant une histoire pour le divertir un peu pendant que Sirius se disputait froidement avec sa mère -et également pour ne pas se faire remarquer par celle-ci-. A moi!

Elle entra dans la salle en grommelant que ça ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué et jeta un coup d'oeil au journal:

 _Pourquoi tu ne dit pas à Kat ce qu'il se passe avec Reguchou ? Tu as honte de lui et de ce que vous faites ?_

Morgane eut un petit rire sans joie:

\- Hey Kat, je me tape ton meilleur pote, qui est le frère de mon ex, ils se détestent royalement et, le top du top, c'est un mangemort qui tue des innocents! Je ne peux simplement pas le dire à Kat, ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Ce que je fais, je devrais même pas le faire, expliqua-t-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Donc tu as honte, résuma la voix.

\- OUI ET ALORS ?! Pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, siffla-t-elle en cherchant un truc à casser. Dîtes, c'est moi ou la décoration de cette salle se fait de plus en plus épurée ?

\- Je limite les risques.

Morgane eut un petit rire qui s'arrêta en lisant :

 _Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Regulus (ou sinon entrevois-tu un rapprochement sentimental dans pas longtemps) ou alors est-ce juste un plan cul ?_

\- J'ai franchement l'impression de répondre à ce genre de questions depuis une éternité. NON je ne suis pas amoureuse de Regulus, c'est un abruti, un trouffion, et même si on baise bien ensemble, ça ne changera rien. Je sais que récemment ... je me suis laissée ... attendrir, disons ... mais on ne m'y reprendra plus !

\- C'est ce qu'on dit...

\- Hey! Vous parliez pas du tout au début!

\- ...

\- C'était mieux! S'exclama la petite blonde en sortant en claquant la porte.

\- Bah alors? S'étonna Lily qui attendait son tour.

\- C'est rien, ils m'ont demandé ma taille, grommela-t-elle.

\- Bah, on la connait tous! 1m les bras levés! Ricana Sirius avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans les fesses.

Lily entra dans la salle en soupirant et regarda la question:

 _Quelle est la chose que tu regrettes le plus de Poudlard (les cours, les repas, les amies...) ?_

\- Hum ... C'est une question difficile ... Ce qui me manque vraiment de l'époque où nous étions à Poudlard ... c'est Marlène. Et avec elle la sécurité et la simplicité de la vie que nous avions. Dans ce château, on se sentait ... protégé. Comme si les problèmes, la guerre et tout ce qui est mauvais étaient stoppés à la frontière de l'école. C'était le temps de l'insouciance ...

La jolie rousse essuya une larme.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que c'était une autre vie, tant les choses ont changé depuis.

Elle sortit de la salle, un peu chamboulée. James alla aussitôt à sa rencontre.

\- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a, ma Lily Jolie, ils t'ont parlé de Vernon l'abruti aux perceuses ?

\- Non, juste... de Poudlard... répondit-elle.

\- Elle regrette clairement son célibat mon petit Cornedrue, ricana Sirius dans son dos.

\- Hey! S'exclama James, vexé.

\- Tom! Fit la voix, les coupant dans leur discussion.

\- MAIS! Cria celui-ci en se levant. COMBIEN DE FOIS VAIS-JE DEVOIR REPETER QUE JE NE M'APELLE PAS COMME CA!?

\- Je ne fais que mon travail, répliqua la voix, blasée.

Voldemort entra dans la pièce, évitant un croche pied de Morgane sur le chemin.

 _Yo crâne d'oeuf ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu te sentais obligé d'emmerder le monde avec ta crise existentielle alors que t'aurais juste du te faire enfermer dans un asile et voir un psychomage ?! Oh et prends rendez-vous chez un perruquier : tu n'as plus que trois cheveux qui se battent en duel sur ta tête !_

Le mage noir passa sa main sur sa tête, encore couverte de cheveux, et se rappela des paroles du gnome blond. Il blanchit soudain et relu ce qu'il y avait marqué sur la feuille.

\- JE NE PERDRAIS JAMAIS MES CHEVEUX!

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la question ... Soupira la voix, fatiguée.

\- Je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et je vais libérer les sorciers de l'oppression des moldus qui nous obligent à nous cacher ! Ca n'a rien d'une crise existentielle ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant de la pièce, claquant la porte avant de fusiller Morgane du regard. Je sais que tu es de mèche avec ceux qui posent ces questions, la lilliputienne !

\- C'est cela oui ... Soupira la petite blonde. Viens voir, Charlie, je vais te montrer à quoi ressemble un début de calvitie !

\- JE N'AI PAS DE CALVITIE ! Cria-t-il. Ma chevelure ébène est aussi belle que dans ma jeunesse ! T'es jalouse parce que la tienne ressemble à des poils de fesses de centaure !

\- Que! Quoi?! S'étouffa Morgane, en plissant les yeux. Je ne vais même pas répondre, la vieillesse et la magie noire se chargeront de me venger et de vous rendre dégueulasse Tommy TomTom!

\- Petite... Commença Voldemort avant que Fabian ne lui coupe la parole.

\- Pas de gros mots, Charlie est trop jeune pour en entendre!

\- C'est drôle que ça soit toi qui dise ça Falbala, se moqua la blonde en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Je sais, mais j'adore faire semblant d'être un oncle responsable et ennuyeux... Faire semblant d'être Gideon quoi.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire bruyamment tout en continuant à se moquer du petit ami de Kathleen.

\- Sirius Black!

Le jeune homme entra dans la salle:

 _Théoriquement et même si ça ne te regarde pas, tu réagirais comment si tu apprenais que Morgane et Regulus couchaient ensemble ?_

Sirius regarda le journal d'un oeil vitreux, hésitant entre éclater de rire devant tant d'absurdité ou vomir son déjeuner.

\- Vous avez vraiment des idées absolument répugnantes ! Grimaça-t-il. J'imagine qu'après avoir vomi mon repas, gueuler un bon coup, casser la gueule de cet abruti, je m'assurerais que Morgane n'est pas soumis à l'imperium ...

\- T'es pas l'impression d'être dans l'extrême ?

\- ... Non, répondit simplement Sirius. L'extrême, ça serait lui couper les couilles et le tuer, expliqua-t-il avant de sortir.

\- T'as le teint un peu verdâtre, Patmol ! Fit remarquer James en le voyant.

\- Normal, ils me font imager de ses horreurs !

\- Encore Rogue ? Ricana Morgane.

\- Pire.

\- Pire qu'être en couple avec Rogue ? S'étonna Remus. C'était quoi ?

\- Morgane et le fils de cette vieille peau, dit-il en pointant du menton sa mère, qui couchent ensemble.

Morgane eu un petit rire étouffé:

\- Quelle idée grotesque!

\- Grotesque en effet... Murmura Remus en lui jetant un regard en biais avant qu'elle ne lui fasse les gros yeux et ne passe son doigt sur sa gorge pour le menacer.

\- Grotesque? Simplement dégueulasse, pire, il y a pas de mot pour décrire ça. Ce serait même pas humain. Mais bon, c'est pas possible que ça arrive, donc je sais pas pourquoi on me demande ça, soupira Sirius avec un frisson d'horreur.

\- Ouais, je touche pas à ça moi! S'exclama la blonde, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, ne s'étant jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie.

Heureusement que Regulus n'était pas là. Cela aurait été le pompom, enfin, il aurait probablement été très amusé, pensa-t-elle, blasée.

Remus lui jeta un dernier regard qui en disait long avant que Fabian ne soit appelé à rentrer dans la salle.

 _Voir Gideon en couple ne te donne pas envie de te caser aussi ?_

\- Alors, non certainement pas! Au contraire je dirais même. Il dégouline d'amour, ça me donne envie de le frapper parfois! Ca peut être mignon à petite dose. Non, je préfère être célibataire pour l'instant, j'aime profiter de ma vie! Je veux pas me poser, je suis pas prêt. Mais quand je le serais... Je le saurais! Répondit-il en se levant théâtralement.

\- James, ton tour ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Dis donc, Prewett, c'est moi qui choisit l'ordre de passage, s'agaça la voix. Potter, ton tour.

James embrassa Lily avant d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle, craignant de tomber sur une question aussi dégueulasse que celle de Sirius.

 _Si un de tes plus proches amis venait à te trahir, comment réagirais-tu? Accepterais-tu de le combattre malgré vos bons moments passés ensemble?_

\- C'est impossible. Je veux dire, j'ai entièrement confiance en mes amis, on est soudé et on est les meilleurs potes du monde. Je vois pas comment l'un d'eux viendrait à me trahir.

\- Admettons, soupira la voix, quelle serait ta réaction ?

\- Je chercherais à comprendre, je pense. Ca serait un malentendu, je pourrais le faire revenir du bon côté, j'en suis sûr. Mais ... si vraiment, il n'y avait rien à faire ... Que Lily soit mise en danger à cause de ça ... J'imagine que je serais obligé de le combattre. Pas pour moi, parce que ça me tuerait de faire du mal à un ami, mais pour Lily.

Lorsque James passa la porte, le petit Charlie était derrière celle-ci en train d'attendre son tour, tout excité:

\- Je vais répondre à une question, lui confia-t-il alors qu'ils se croisaient.

\- Bonne chance! S'exclama James en lui souriant.

 _Tu pense quoi du libre arbitre ? T'as pas l'impression de temps en temps que ta vie est contrôlée par des entités (oh combien) supérieures ?_

\- Euuuuuuh. Je savais pas que les arbitres en Quidditch étaient pas libre! Ils faut qu'ils soient libres! Se révolta le petit garçon sur sa chaise. Je comprends pas tout les mots de la deuxième question... Je peux partir?

\- C'est pas compliqué pourtant!

\- Je suis un petit garçon moi!

\- C'est facile comme excuse ça!

\- Vous êtes vilain! S'exclama Charlie en sortant, fâché.

\- Walburga Black! Appela la voix, alors que le petit Weasley racontait ce qu'il s'était passé à son oncle.

\- Et même qu'il m'a crié dessus !

\- C'est pas vrai ! S'outra la voix.

\- Si c'est vrai ! Et d'abord je suis sûr que vous êtes pas beau et que c'est pour ça que vous montrez pas votre visage !

\- Je suis d'accord avec le poil de carotte, marmonna Voldemort dans son coin.

\- CA SUFFIT ! MRS BLACK !

\- J'y vais, pas la peine de crier comme ça, soupira-t-elle en s'installant avec sa classe habituelle. Bon, que me veut-on, cette fois ?

 _Vous ne remarquez pas que votre fils s'absente un peu plus souvent depuis quelques temps?_

\- Bien sûr que si, je suis ni aveugle, ni idiote. Je me doute bien que la nouvelle de Miss Rosier l'a beaucoup ému et qu'il noie son chagrin dans ses missions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais j'ai un plan pour lui remonter le moral, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !

\- C'est dingue comment tout les personnages de cette fiction se voilent la face... Soupira la voix.

\- De quoi?

\- Rien, rien, vous pouvez sortir!

Walburga s'exécuta, contente de ne pas avoir eu une question trop gênante ou compliquée.

\- Lupin! Appela la voix lorsqu'elle sortit.

Celui-ci se leva, las, sentant bien la question gênante arriver, et entra dans la pièce et s'installa face au journal:

 _As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Si oui, de qui ?_

Il se figea avant de soupirer:

\- Je suis obligé de répondre ?

\- Tu connais la règle. Tu dois répondre, même si tu mens un peu ou omets quelque chose, soupira la voix.

Il soupira à nouveau avant d'avoir un sourire malin.

\- Alors oui, j'ai déjà été amoureux. Plusieurs fois. Notamment de ma voisine, lorsque j'avais ... hum ... entre huit et neuf ans, je crois. Elle était moldue, avait quatre ans de plus que moi, et elle était vraiment très gentille et lumineuse. Je l'ai revu il y a quelques années, se rappela-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais eu aucune chance puisque je l'ai croisé avec sa petite-amie ! Rit-il.

\- Je te félicite Lupin pour ton omission qui va te permettre de sortir d'ici, mais je doute que tu t'en sortes comme ça très longtemps !

Le jeune loup-garou eut un sourire amusé malgré des joues rouges et sortit, découvrant un long monologue du petit Charlie pour la libération des arbitres de Quidditch.


	24. Celle qui cassait les bouteilles

**Salut tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien, je sais que vous êtes certainement comme nous, en période d'examens ou/et de révisions (pour ma part je suis en plein craquage et il me reste encore deux épreuves T^T) et que du coup vous avez moins de temps pour venir nous lire et nous écrire nos avis, mais sachez qu'on est de tout coeur avec vous et que lire vos reviews est un vrai plaisir en ce moment !

Nous remercions donc **valentine2905, Alaiis, Dabede Dabeda, lizzia0901, Arya Lou, Napayshni, Juste Clélia, MomoTheDreamer, EmmaUneLectrice, Annabet Lovegood, Stilandra Black et Amazaria**. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne (je vous avoue que j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous) ! On vous aime fort les filles !

 **Pour les reviews anonymes, c'est sur le fofo' (voir lien dans le profil) dans la catégorie "courrier des anonymes"**

On est aussi très heureuse de vous dire que nous avons atteint les **300 reviews et qu'un tel soutien de votre part pour ce qui n'était qu'un simple délire au début nous touche énormément, on espère que vous continuerez à nous suivre longtemps dans cette aventure !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Rukie &Mila** (même si Mila-la-veinarde-est-pas-là-parce-qu'elle-visite-le-studio-harry-potter-à-londres ... Oui, je suis jalouuuuse)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIII**

 **Celle qui cassait des bouteilles**

 **Janvier 1979**

Morgane maudit sa meilleure amie l'espace d'un instant. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle disparaisse le jour où la neige se remettait à tomber avec acharnement ?

\- J'ai reçu votre patronus, Abelfy' ! S'exclama la petite blonde, qui avait retiré la cape pour aller poser des questions au patron de la Tête de Sanglier. Vous auriez pas une idée d'où elle est partie ?

\- Pas la moindre, grommela le frère de Dumbledore qui se trouvait déjà sympathique d'avoir prévenu la jeune femme. Devriez faire attention à sa consommation ! Elle a descendu une bouteille toute seule avant de m'en prendre à emporter lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que je la regardais bizarrement.

\- Heureusement qu'elle est grande c'te conne, grommela Morgane. Moi je serais déjà morte après une bouteille.

\- De quoi?

\- Nan rien. Bon je sors!

\- Vous envolez pas!

\- Ahah, vous avez fait l'école du rire vous! S'exclama-t-elle avant de sortir dans le blizzard. Bon je serais Kat bourrée, j'irais où? Se demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, avec un tel vent la cape de James ne servirait à rien.

Elle ne voyait pas grand chose mais soudain elle se souvint de la dernière fois que quelque chose du genre était arrivé. Le fois où elle avait bu et était allée se foutre devant la cabane hurlante! Peut-être était-elle retournée là-bas? Morgane marcha contre le vent et au bout d'un bon quart d'heure à se battre contre la météo elle arriva devant la barrière en bois qui entourait la maison, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Par pitié Kat, dis moi que t'es pas dedans, souffla-t-elle. C'est tout crado!

Malheureusement pour elle et vu les traces de pas dans la neige, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu envie de se les peler dehors. En soupirant donc, la petite blonde s'enfonça sur le chemin qui menait dans la cabane hurlante. En ouvrant la porte grinçante, elle grimaça. Comment les mecs faisaient pour venir là tous les mois durant leur scolarité ? C'était dégueulasse et poussiéreux à souhait. Sans compter que Remus le loupiot avait cassé pas mal de truc sur son chemin.

\- Katou-chérie ? T'es là ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, sa voix résonnant dans la maison.

Rien ne lui disait que les traces de pas n'appartenaient pas à un vieux clochard pervers qui aurait trouvé refuge dans la maison soit-disant hantée. On ne lui répondit pas mais elle continua sa recherche et finit par trouver son amie, assise contre le lit d'une chambre, les vestiges de bouteilles à côté d'elle.

\- C'est malin, tu vas ressembler à la dame blanche, à t'asseoir dans la poussière comme ça ...

\- J'pas envie de rire, Morgane. Fous moi la paix, t'veux ...

\- Tu as envie de te bourrer la gueule pour oublier que ton mec t'aime suffisamment pour vouloir passer le restant de ses jours avec toi? Demanda Morgane en la poussant un peu pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu comprends pas! S'énerva Kathleen en se redressant brusquement.

\- Bien sûr que je comprends, soupira Morgane, appuyée contre le lit. T'es pas prête, ou tu penses ne pas l'être, peu importe, t'es en aucun cas forcée d'accepter de te marier avec Gigi, tu lui dois rien.

Kathleen resta silencieuse et baissa le regard sur la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans sa main avant de la jeter contre le mur d'en face, celle-ci explosa dans un bruit de verre cassé, brisant le silence inquiétant qui régnait dans la fausse maison hantée.

\- Je sais aussi que t'as peur parce que tout peut s'arrêter d'un seul coup, je le sais parce que si on met de côté nos caractères de merde, c'est ce qui a en partit détruit ma relation avec Sirius.

\- ET JE SUIS CENSÉE FAIRE QUOI ?! Cria furieusement Kathleen. M'inquiéter comme toi jusqu'à ce que ça bouffe entièrement ma relation ? Le quitter ? Disparaître complètement de sa vie ?

\- Mais non ... Soupira Morgane, triste et inquiète.

Les colères de Kat, parce que rares, avaient quelque chose d'effrayant qui lui brisaient le cœur. Elle détestait la voir comme ça.

\- Je peux pas ... Je peux pas accepter en sachant que je peux disparaître du jour au lendemain ... Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. Merlin, j'aurais jamais dû sortir avec lui !

\- Tu sais qu'il serait dingue en t'entendant dire un truc pareil ? D'ailleurs, il est franchement pas loin de la folie, là. Je peux comprendre, quand tu demandes quelqu'un en mariage tu t'attends à un oui ou un non. Pas à ce que la personne disparaisse sans un mot.

Kathleen lui lança un regard furieux.

\- Le problème c'est qu'on s'est toujours dit qu'on allait rentrer, que ce n'était qu'un délire, continua malgré tout la petite blonde. Mais tu en connais beaucoup des délires qui durent tout ce temps ?

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, cracha Kathleen en se levant brisant une autre bouteille.

\- Pourtant, il faut bien crever l'abcès. Et arrête avec ces bouteilles, tu vas te blesser. Faut que tu te fasses une raison, Kat. Je ne pense pas qu'on rentrera ... Parce qu'on est pas dans un rêve ou un délire. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Et si ça arrivait?! Cria Kathleen en se tournant vers elle. Si d'un coup on se réveille dans cette grotte, à côté de chez moi? On ferait quoi? Toi t'as pas de mec, t'aimes personne! Moi j'ai trop à perdre en acceptant. On aurait pas dû faire tout ça, on est en train de changer des choses, on... on a foutu la merde!

Elle vit Morgane pincer les lèvres et un éclair de douleur transperça ses yeux bleus mais cela disparu aussi vite que c'était apparut pour laisser place à un léger sourire:

\- Oui mais on est là et c'est comme ça que tu le veuilles ou non. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais accepter que nous sommes ici maintenant et que vu comment c'est parti, on ne repartira pas, à moins que tu ne trouves un livre, une grotte magique et des bougies?

\- Te paies pas ma gueule, grogna Kathleen. Je veux pas de tout ça! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Tu veux juste pas l'admettre, soupira la blonde, toujours aussi calme.

\- Tu ne comprends pas!

\- Je ne prétends pas comprendre Kat.

\- Je ... Je suis terrifiée, murmura soudain Kathleen alors que ses jambes cédaient sous son poids. Ma famille me manque, mes amis ... ma vie me manque. Elle était si simple, si ... facile. Ici, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Un métier qui me plaît, des amis extraordinaires ... Gideon.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda Morgane en se levant doucement pour venir à côté d'elle, fronçant le nez face à la poussière qui reposait par terre.

\- J'ai peur. Tout le temps, souffla Kathleen. Tellement peur que parfois ... je n'arrive même plus à respirer. Quand tu n'as rien, tu n'as rien à perdre. Mais moi j'ai tout ... Et si je vous perds, je sais que je m'en remettrais pas.

Morgane s'accroupit en face d'elle pour la forcer à la regarder:

\- Je sais tout ça Kat. Mais c'est un risque à prendre, lui dit doucement Morgane. Tu veux pas voir à quoi ressemblerait ta vie avec Gideon et tes amis extraordinaires plutôt que d'imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait si tu n'avais plus rien de ce que tu as maintenant? Si c'est la peur qui t'arrête, et pas tes sentiments envers Gigi alors dis-lui oui dans ce cas. C'est la guerre, il a autant à perdre que toi, et pourtant il a fait, ou plutôt a voulu, faire sa demande.

\- C'est pas pareil, soupira la brune en posant ses mains sur ses yeux. Gideon...

\- Je sais, dit Morgane en s'asseyant à son tour sur le sol. Je sais, la décision t'appartient Kat, quoique tu lui dises ça changera rien pour moi. Mais encore une fois, on est là, alors profite-en au maximum parce qu'on ne vit qu'une fois.

Kathleen hocha la tête, essuyant de fines larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler.

\- Désolée de t'avoir crier dessus, souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

\- Tu vas vraiment ressembler à la dame Blanche là, sourit Morgane. Et c'pas grave, pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui pète un câble à cause de l'alcool !

La grande brune eut un rire sans joie.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais là, au fait ?

\- Abelforth nous a dit que tu étais à Pré-au-lard. Et ensuite je me suis souvenue de notre septième année, expliqua Morgane. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- S'tu veux ... Répondit Kathleen en cherchant à taton s'il ne restait pas une bouteille.

\- Pourquoi t'es venue là ? Il y avait plein d'endroits où Gigi n'aurait jamais pensé à te chercher ... Pourquoi ici ?

La brune soupira doucement, sans quitter le plafond délabré au dessus de sa tête des yeux. Comment expliquer ce que cet endroit représenté à ces yeux ?

\- Je me suis jurée de ne pas tomber amoureuse tant qu'on serait dans ce monde, lors de notre dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard. A cette époque ... C'était plutôt une promesse à moi-même que je me faisais de rester éloignée ... de Remus ... Je ne voulais pas changer les choses, causer de la douleur. Lorsque j'ai vu la bague ... J'ai repensé à cette promesse et je me suis dit que j'avais vraiment bien foiré mon coup, rit-elle ironiquement. Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, j'étais certaine que même en venant à Pré-au-lard, Gideon n'aurait pas l'idée de venir voir ici.

\- J'y croyais tellement au Remus/Kat quand on était à Poudlard, soupira avec nostalgie Morgane en se levant pour épousseter sa tenue. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, toi et Gigi formez un couple adorable, tellement que j'en suis jalouse parfois!

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on était à Poudlard il y a des lustres... Souffla Kathleen. J'ai presque l'impression qu'on a toujours été là.

\- Moi aussi, fit Morgane en s'asseyant sur la chaise la moins sale qu'elle puisse trouver, beaucoup de choses ont changées, songea-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Ouais. Dont nous.

Morgane lui jeta un regard en biais, pas sûre de vouloir s'aventurer sur ce chemin et se leva brusquement:

\- J'ai dit à Gigi que je te ramènerais et je pense qu'il est en train de mourir d'inquiétude chez James. Les autres doivent être inquiet de ne pas me voir revenir avec toi également. T'es prête à rentrer donner la réponse qui changera toute ta vie? Veux-tu oui ou non, KitKat Kerrien te faire passer la corde au cou par Gigi-chou Prewett?

Kathleen eut un rire nerveux.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Kat. Mais on est pas immortelles, tu sais. Toi qui a frôlé la mort, il y a quelques semaines, tu sais combien tu devrais profiter de la vie. Ne la repousse-pas.

* * *

Après avoir envoyé Morgane en éclaireur chez les Potter et avoir pris une fiole de sa potion pour décuver, Kathleen ouvrit timidement la porte d'entrée de sa nouvelle maison. Tout était plongé dans le noir et elle douta un instant des dires de James, qui avait affirmé à Morgane que Gideon était rentré. Elle entendit néanmoins une respiration forte venir du salon et s'approcha doucement, s'appuyant contre le mur en voyant son petit-ami baigné par un rayon de lune passant par la fenêtre, assis, penché en avant, la tête proche des genoux.

\- Gideon ... Souffla doucement la jeune femme, hésitante.

\- Tu avais promis, siffla la voix rauque de celui-ci. Je suis conscient d'avoir fait une erreur, mais tu avais promis que tu ne me laisserais pas. Que tu n'allais nul part. Et la première chose qui t'es passé par la tête, c'est la fuite.

Kathleen accusa le coup en grimaçant. Gideon n'avait pas relevé la tête, comme si poser les yeux sur elle lui était insupportable. Comme si elle le dégoûtait. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, blessée et inquiète d'avoir brisé à jamais quelque chose entre eux.

\- Je sais. Seulement je ne suis pas comme toi, Gideon. Je suis une serpentarde, quand j'ai peur ... je fuis. Crois-moi, je voudrais avoir ton courage d'avouer tes sentiments, de les mettre à nu, d'avoir confiance en eux ... Mais je ne peux pas. Je t'aime Gideon ...

\- Mais quoi ?! S'écria-t-il en levant vivement la tête pour la fixer de ses yeux bleus.

\- Mais j'ai peur, souffla-t-elle à mi-voix. Peur de l'avenir, peur de mes sentiments, peur de te perdre un jour ... Tu n'imagines même pas combien ça m'est difficile de l'avouer à voix haute.

\- Kathleen, soupira-t-il en se relevant lentement, tu passes ton temps à te cacher derrière ce genre d'excuse.

La jeune femme serra les poings mais ne dit rien, bien consciente que c'était ce que Morgane lui avait également dit et qu'ils avaient tous deux raison. Elle laissait la peur prendre le dessus. Mais de là à dire qu'elle se cachait derrière cette excuse ! S'agaça-t-elle. C'était son tempérament, son caractère. Lorsqu'une chose lui faisait du mal, qu'elle en avait peur ou qu'elle sentait qu'elle commençait à trop s'attacher, elle prenait la fuite. Parce que c'était plus facile de tirer un trait que d'affronter ou d'ouvrir de nouvelles blessures.

\- Maintenant que tu as fini de fuir, est-ce que je pourrais l'entendre de ta bouche?

\- Pardon? Demanda Kat, perdue.

\- Le non.

La brune écarquilla les yeux puis laissa échapper un petit rire malgré elle.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit durement Gideon en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Kat en s'approchant de lui, mais tu sais, si ma réponse avait été non, je l'aurais probablement dit, et ensuite j'aurais peut-être quand même pris la fuite... Mais je pense que je l'aurais dit.

Gideon la regard un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche:

\- Donc tu acceptes?

\- Oui.

\- T'es complètement tordue, soupira-t-il avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Par contre tu me refais plus jamais ça.

\- Je vais essayer, rit Kathleen en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Gideon se détacha finalement d'elle et glissa la main dans sa poche pour en sortir l'écrin en velours qui l'avait faite fuir quelques heures plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit et Kathleen resta bouche bée devant la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait choisi : l'un des anneaux était en or, l'autre en argent mais ils s'assemblaient pour venir soutenir une pierre flamboyante. Un rubis, pour le peu qu'elle s'y connaissait.

\- C'était la bague de ma grand-mère. Autant te dire que j'ai du combattre avec ma mère pour l'obtenir !

* * *

Morgane montait les escaliers pour rejoindre son service après avoir été obligée de prendre une douche parce qu'une patiente avait trouvé que son repas n'était pas assez bien pour elle. D'accord la bouffe était insipide, mais ce n'était pas de SA faute!

\- Yo! Miriam! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle reconnu son amie sur le palier du quatrième étage.

\- Morgane ! Salut, sourit la jeune femme en venant à sa rencontre. Comment ça va depuis le bal de charité du nouvel an ? Je t'ai pas vu partir, mais ... j'étais occupée à ce moment-là, donc c'est pas étonnant que je t'ai raté !

Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient en effet pas vu depuis le nouvel an, ou alors seulement croisées, sans avoir le temps de s'arrêter.

\- Je suis partie vite, ma sœur ... est tombée malade, j'ai dû aller la voir. Mais parles-moi plutôt de ta fin de soirée avec Josh ! Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire pervers. Vous êtes ensembles ?

Miriam grimaça.

\- Et bien, la fin de soirée était ... géniale et les nuits qui ont suivi aussi, mais il a décidé d'y mettre fin la semaine dernière, expliqua-t-elle en tentant de garder un ton neutre.

\- Sérieux ? Oh merde Miriam, je suis désolée, je voulais pas ...

\- Oh c'est pas grave! Fit son amie en souriant, balayant le sujet d'un revers de main.

Clairement, elle ne souhaitait pas en parler.

\- J'ai un nouveau petit ami! Lui annonça-t-elle alors que la blonde allait lui demander comment ça se passait dans son service.

\- Oh vraiment? Sourit Morgane, avide de potins.

\- Ouais, depuis deux jours ! Un ancien camarade de classe, je l'ai pas vu depuis Poudlard du coup et il était à une soirée chez une amie et puis, voilà! Il est adorable et super canon. Et toi? Niveau mec? Je t'ai pas vu célibataire aussi longtemps depuis... Je crois que je t'ai jamais vu aussi longtemps célibataire!

\- Je suis contente pour toi, sourit Morgane, même si elle voyait bien que son amie était encore accro à Joshua et qu'elle essayait de l'oublier avec son ancien camarade de Poufsouffle. Et je vis très bien mon célibat, merci! Je vais devoir y retourner par contre, sinon ma chef de service va me buter!

\- Ça m'étonnerait, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était satisfaite de toi ! Et pour qu'un dragon pareille lâche des compliments, faut le faire !

\- Tu as entendu ça comment ? S'étonna la petite blonde.

Miriam grimaça. Joshua donc. Elles se quittèrent, laissant Morgane remonter à son service, la tête ailleurs. Pour une fois, ses pensées n'allèrent pas vers Regulus mais vers Joshua. Depuis l'accident de Kat, elle songeait de plus en plus à la façon dont elle l'avait soigné. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de soin avant d'entendre Josh' le mentionner. Depuis quelques jours, elle songeait à lui demander sa thèse pour l'étudier plus sérieusement. Elle aperçu soudain une silhouette familière devant elle. En parlant du loup !

\- Dis donc, toi, tu pourrais me prévenir quand tu quittes une de mes amies ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant d'un bond dans le dos de son collègue pour le déséquilibrer.

\- Je savais pas qu'on pouvait vraiment avoir le petit diable sur son épaule, se moqua Joshua sans bouger, Morgane accrochée à lui. Et désolé de ne pas te tenir au courant de mes faits et gestes, la prochaine fois je t'enverrais un hibou express!

\- Pourquoi tu as mis fin à... ce qu'il y avait entre vous? Demanda-t-elle en descendant du dos de son collègue et ami.

\- Parce que je me suis lassé? Lui répondit-il en marchant vers leur bureau, Morgane sur ses talons.

\- Comme avec toutes les autres quoi. Quel bourreau des coeurs tu fais mon petit Josh'!

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et la bouscula intentionnellement lorsqu'elle passa la porte.

\- En tout cas si jamais tu te fais une autre de mes potes, tiens moi au courant, parce que j'ai fait la gaffe de lui demander comment ça se passait entre vous, lui demanda-t-elle avant de changer de sujet, Sinon, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me prêter ton dossier de fin d'internat, principalement ta thèse en fait. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau truc à lire le soir, et j'en ai marre des romans à l'eau de rose.

\- Tu devrais pas plutôt préparer la tienne au lieu de vouloir lire la mienne ? S'étonna Josh' en leur préparant un café.

\- Je suis déjà en train de monter le projet, j'ai besoin de changer d'air et je voudrais lire un truc intelligent, pour changer. Et comme tu as eu les meilleurs résultats l'année dernière, ça me permettra de voir quel niveau ils attendent, mentit la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te surcharger comme ça, conseilla son collègue en lui tendant une tasse de café. Tu sais bien que tu fais parti des meilleures de ta promotion, malgré ton caractère imbuvable qui insupporte la plupart des chefs !

\- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien, mon Josh-d'amour ! Sourit Morgane. Alors, cette thèse ?

\- Tu la paies combien ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Si tu prends les payements en nature, ton prix est le mien, sourit-elle en haussant les sourcils, un air exagérément charmeur collé sur le visage.

\- Je serais presque tenté d'accepter, répondit-il avec le même sourire. Presque. Je t'apporte ma thèse demain, si tu me présentes une pote célibataire.

Morgane perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsque quelque chose la frappa:

\- J'ai pas de pote célibataire... Par Merlin... Je suis la pote célibataire! Josh! Je suis la pote célibataire! Je suis l'éternelle demoiselle d'honneur! J'ai été à deux mariages et ma soeur est la troisième sur la liste!

\- C'est bien d'être célibataire, tu peux t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu veux, on est encore jeunes!

Morgane retrouva son sourire en pensant à Regulus et à tout ce qui... allait avec:

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Mais du coup j'ai pas de pote célibataire. A part Emmeline, mais elle a genre 40 ans. Et elle se prend un peu pour ma mère des fois...

\- Dans ce cas tu m'en dois une!

\- Je sens que ça va me retomber sur le coin de la gueule, mais soit! Faisons comme ça l'ami!

\- Bon, je te laisse petit monstre, je dois aller faire un check-up de l'état de Jackson, le pauvre môme a une baisse de moral, il espérait tellement pouvoir faire Noël chez lui, ça commence à devenir pesant d'être là, soupira son collègue en préparant ses affaires pour reprendre le travail.

\- Je sais bien, sourit tristement Morgane. Passer les fêtes ici, c'est l'horreur, même si on s'occupe bien de lui.

Jackson était leur seul cas inexplicable de cet âge, leurs autres patients étaient tous adultes. Comme le garçon était particulièrement adorable - c'était simple, il ne se plaignait jamais ! - tout le personnel soignant était au petit soin avec lui. Mais le temps commençait à être long et l'état de l'enfant ne s'améliorait pas.

\- Dis-lui que je passerais le voir ce soir !

\- Je n'y manquerais pas !

* * *

\- Tu lis quoi ? Demanda la voix masculine de Regulus qui caressait distraitement le dos de Morgane, allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, la thèse de Josh entre les mains.

\- Tu dormais pas, toi ?

C'était une des choses qu'elle appréciait dans leur non-relation. Le jeune Black s'endormait toujours après leurs ébats, contrairement à Morgane qui restait parfois le regarder dormir pendant quelques minutes. Regulus endormi était ... attendrissant, presque innocent.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ? Insista le mangemort

\- La thèse d'un collègue. Je m'en inspire pour mon propre projet, mentit la petite blonde. Au fait, demain après-midi, tu viens pas.

Regulus haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il était rare que la blonde le congédie ou lui dise de ne pas venir, au contraire, elle s'était même plaint de ne pas pouvoir le joindre pour lui dire quand elle avait envie de "baiser". Ce qui avait conduit le jeune homme a utiliser une formule que lui avait appris son père pour communiquer par miroirs. C'était le sortilège de magie noire le moins dangereux que son paternel lui ait appris, d'ailleurs.

\- Je croyais que tu étais en congé demain ?

\- Ouais mais je vais aider Kat a passer des entretiens d'embauches pour la boutique !

\- Dommage, j'étais libre aussi, fit-il en prenant un air faussement peiné.

\- Au pire tu joueras avec ta main, répliqua Morgane sans lever les yeux des parchemins de Josh, pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers étaient aussi... Moyennageux?

\- Je suis même plus choqué par la manière dont tu parles, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que je t'ai déjà vraiment choqué? Franchement, vu comment tu es au pieux ce que je dis-

\- C'est bon Kerrien, pas la peine d'en dire plus, j'ai compris l'idée, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré tout.

\- J'avais raison quand je disais que tu étais un pervers n'empêche.

\- Dis pas ça! Pervers c'est péjoratif, c'est comme si... je t'espionnais dans la douche ou un truc comme ça, se vexa le jeune Black.

\- T'as pas besoin de le faire, sourit la blonde en levant les yeux vers lui. T'as juste à me rejoindre.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il à son tour en secouant la tête avant de la poser sur l'oreiller et de fermer les yeux. Mais si je suis un pervers t'es pas mieux que moi.

\- Je t'emmerde.

* * *

\- Et donc vous avez vendu des accessoires de cuisine pendant un mois dans une boutique en... Finlande, résuma Kathleen en regardant la fiche qu'elle tenait entre les mains avant de lever les yeux vers la jeune femme qui était assise en face d'elle et Morgane.

\- Oui.

\- Au moins elle a déjà vendu quelque chose, c'est mieux que celle qui avait le record de tartes à la rhubarbe englouties en 30 minutes sur son CV, lui fit remarquer Morgane qui somnolait presque à côté d'elle.

\- Euh ... Je suis aussi fan de ce que vous faîtes ! Ajouta la jeune femme qui sentait qu'elle avait besoin de rajouter autre chose pour être prise.

\- Comme toutes celles qui se présentent ici, grogna Morgane sous le regard agacé de Kathleen.

\- Bien, je vous remercie, je vous recontacterais lorsque j'aurais fini de faire passer tous les entretiens, conclut la propriétaire en congédiant la postulante.

Elle revint s'asseoir en soupirant auprès de sa sœur. Kathleen n'aurait jamais cru que trouver quelqu'un de normal, avec une expérience de la vente et assez de classe pour porter ses modèles serait si difficile.

\- Elle était pas si mal, celle-là ... Fit remarquer Morgane en prenant un énième biscuit sur la table basse.

\- C'est ma boutique qui est en jeu, il faut que je puisse avoir confiance en la personne qui gérera les clients ! Nuança la grande brune en feuilletant les CV. Il en reste encore une pour aujourd'hui ...

\- Croisons les doigts ! Déclara Morgane alors qu'au même instant la clochette de la porte sonnait.

\- Euh ... Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour, sourit Kathleen en allant à la rencontre d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Née-moldue devina-t-elle à son allure vestimentaire. Ce n'était pas plus mal, les sorciers semblaient être restés au 17ème siècle et Kathleen semblait être la première à tenter de faire bouger les choses de ce point de vue.

\- Vous êtes là pour l'entretien ? S'enquit-elle.

\- C'est ça. Georgina Cresswell, se présenta la nouvelle candidate.

Morgane se redressa, le nom lui disait quelque chose. Elle échangea un regard avec Kathleen et vit que celle-ci avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Votre nom me semble familier, dit-elle alors.

\- Oh, c'est possible, vous avez du entendre parler de mon petit-frère à Poudlard. On nous retient facilement car c'est pas commun, deux nés-moldus dans la même famille !

\- Dirk Cresswell, s'exclama Morgane tout à coup. C'était un quatrième année de Gryffondor !

\- Oh vous étiez à Gryffondor? Lui demanda la jeune femme alors que Kathleen la conduisait vers la table basse.

\- Un peu que j'étais à Gryffondor! Répondit la blonde avant de se remettre à grignoter la jugeant du regard, apparemment satisfaite.

\- J'étais à Poufsouffle, fit la née-moldue en s'asseyant, tendue.

\- Alors, commença Kathleen en l'observant, Georgina, vous avez déjà été dans la vente de vêtements à ce que je vois! Remarqua-t-elle ravie. Parlez-moi en.

Elle écouta la jeune femme lui raconter qu'elle avait travaillé tous les étés depuis ses 15 ans dans la boutique de mariage de sa mère et qu'elle souhaitait à présent rester dans le domaine de la mode mais quitter le magasin de froufrou de sa famille pour faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait réellement. Kathleen l'observait alors qu'elle parlait: elle était grande et mince, les cheveux châtains, fins et lisses, des yeux noisettes en amande, un visage fin et allongé et quelques tâches de rousseurs lui parsemaient le visage. Elle était très jolie.

S'en suivit un échange de question auquel ne participa pas Morgane, trop occupée à manger tous les petits gâteau et à siroter tranquillement le champagne hors de prix, écoutant d'une oreille attentive l'échange malgré tout. Kathleen était satisfaite de l'entretien et surtout infiniment soulagée que Georgina se soit présentée, parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas choisir dans le lot de "personnes particulières" qui s'étaient ramenés avant elle.

\- Et bien, je crois que ça sera tout, conclut Kat en se levant, suivit par Morgane, souriante.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous êtes infiniment plus agréable que Madame Guipure, et vos créations sont juste magnifiques alors que les siennes... Je ne sais pas pourquoi les sorciers s'habillent comme ça, répondit la jeune femme en se faisant raccompagner à la porte.

\- On est bien d'accord! S'exclama Morgane qui portait un jean taille haute et un T-shirt de Queen.

\- Vous recevrez un hibou dans la semaine, l'informa Kathleen, et merci beaucoup!

\- Merci à vous de m'avoir reçu, sourit la jeune femme avant de transplaner.

\- ELLE EST PARFAITE ! S'exclama Kathleen en sautillant. Par contre, je suis sûre d'avoir déjà entendue parler de son frère ...

\- C'normal, expliqua Morgane, la bouche pleine. Le gamin est brillant, faisait parti du club de Slug ! Oh mais oui, c'est ça ! S'exclama la petite blonde. Il apparaît dans le 7, c'est le né-moldu dont parle Arthur lorsqu'Harry est polynectarisé au ministère !

\- Celui qui fuit avec Ted Tonks et Dean Thomas ? S'enquit Kathleen en feuilletant attentivement les références de Georgina.

\- Ouais. Il meurt d'ailleurs, se souvint Morgane. Son nom est dit à la radio, me semble. C'est triste, c'est un chouette gamin, il s'entendait bien avec James et Sirius.

\- C'est dans longtemps, réconforta Kathleen. Tu m'as l'air crevée, au fait. Tu dors la nuit ?

Morgane prit sur elle de ne pas rougir. Elle n'était pas sûre que Kathleen approuve l'usage que Morgane faisait de son lit -ou de son appartement en général- avec Regulus.

\- Je bosse sur mon projet, expliqua la petite blonde.

\- Ah oui j'imagine que ça, plus le boulot ça doit être épuisant, approuva d'un air compatissant son amie.

\- T'imagine même pas, répondit Morgane en détournant le regard pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à un des mannequins.

\- Du coup maintenant l'absence de mec dans ta vie te laisse plus de temps pour tout ça au moins!

\- Oui, on peut dire ça en effet, fit la blonde en se retenant d'exploser de rire.

Si elle savait le temps qu'elle passait à faire tout sauf travailler avec Regulus... Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent lorsque la cloche de la boutique se fit entendre, surprises.

\- Bonjour!

Kathleen et Morgane se regardèrent, choquée.

\- Oh, bonjour! S'exclama Kat, en se dirigeant vers le professeur de Divination de Poudlard. Comment allez-vous?

Morgane fronça les sourcils, étonnée de voir que son amie parlait avec le professeur comme si elle la connaissait alors qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié cette matière.

\- Très bien, très chère Kathleen, très bien, sourit la vieille femme. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous réussissez votre vie professionnelle. Comment va ... votre vie personnelle ?

\- Bien, comme à Poudlard, je dois dire, répondit la jeune femme avec un regard entendu. Un peu plus ... épuisante, néanmoins.

\- A la différence près que maintenant tu as un fiancé encombrant dans les pattes, ricana Morgane. Bonjour Professeur !

\- Bonjour Miss, je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous intégrez bien toutes les deux à la vie londonienne ! J'ai entendu dire par une de mes amies que vous étudiez à Ste-Mangouste, miss. C'est une bonne chose, un secteur d'avenir, malheureusement.

Elles discutèrent un moment, Morgane ayant l'étrange impression de ne pas saisir toutes les paroles que s'échangeaient sa sœur et le professeur de divination.

\- Ma petite-fille se marie, expliquait la vieille femme. Mais elle a une sainte horreur de venir à Londres pour autant, sa mère insiste pour qu'elle porte une tenue traditionnelle sorcière. Je lui ai parlé de vous, en pensant que vous pourriez peut-être faire quelque chose ...

\- Bien sûr, il m'arrive de faire quelques déplacements pour des commandes particulières.

Elles se mirent d'accord pour le jour et l'heure et sur les échantillons à prendre puis le professeur de divination parti.

\- Je savais pas que tu faisais des déplacements, lança Morgane alors que Kathleen triait ses dossiers de commandes.

\- C'est rare. J'en ai un à faire en février, se souvint Kathleen en cherchant le papier. Pour Xenophilius Lovegood. Quelque chose me dit que je vais m'amuser !

\- Sérieusement? Quel jour!? Demanda Morgane, toute excitée en prenant le papier des mains de son amie. Oh non! C'est pile juste avant que je finisse de bosser! C'est trop nul je voulais le revoir! Il me manque! Se plaignit la jeune femme, terriblement déçue.

\- Ça m'étonne pas, vous êtes tous les deux secoués du bulbe. Mais je te rappelle que la dernière fois, tu l'as supporté parce que tu étais bourrée.

\- Qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de venir sobre pour la livraison? Demanda la blonde avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Kathleen était à l'arrière de sa boutique, elle avait mis l'affichette fermé il y avait plus d'une heure et était plongée dans les livres que le professeur de divination lui avait gracieusement prêté pour qu'elle puisse faire des recherches sur son don et pouvoir essayer de s'en servir. Elle avançait plus vite maintenant qu'avec le livre qu'elle avait payé la peau du cul dans la boutique de l'allée de Embrumes, lequel ne donnait que des recettes de magie noire pour provoquer des visions, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et fit le vide en elle, comme elle avait appris à le faire au fil des jours. Il fallait qu'elle cale sa respiration à un rythme semblable à celui du sommeil, tout en détendant petit à petit son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa conscience s'éloigner petit à petit de son enveloppe terrestre.

Elle distingua vaguement quelques visages mais les scènes se succédaient trop vite pour qu'elle puisse comprendre quoique ce soit. Elle, hurlant à la figure d'un Regulus accablé. Bill et elle en train de jouer au Quidditch, au terrier. Morgane et elle, en train de rire devant la télé. Gideon qui la regardait, amoureux. Morgane en train de pleurer. Du sang. Des tombes. Des ténèbres. La peur. Les cris. Encore ...

Kathleen ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en entendant la grêle tomber à l'extérieur, avec comme dernière vision le visage d'une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, aux traits étonnamment semblable à ceux de Morgane, malgré un regard glacial et effrayant.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'imagine que vous doutiez toutes que Kathleen allait dire oui ! Come back de la prof de divination, donc et apparition d'un nouvel OC, parce qu'on adore enrichir notre petit univers en s'incrustant dans l'histoire d'origine (Dirk existe pour de vrai mais pas sa soeur). Et un nouveau mystère pour vous avec la dernière vision de Kathleen !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, une menace d'aguamenti, une visite chez notre cher ami Xeno Lovegood et une blessure à soigner ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse avec le bonus !**

* * *

Remus soupira lorsqu'il se retrouva -encore une fois- dans le long couloir où avait lieu toutes les deux semaines l'interrogatoire sans queue ni tête qu'on imposait parfois à lui et ses amis. Il fût soulagé de découvrir que même si pour une fois Sirius n'était pas là -tant mieux pour lui- Kat était présente, assise un peu plus loin, avec... Regulus Black?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, repensant à sa conversation avec Morgane et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas trainant, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle allait ignorer le mangemort à son profit.

\- Remus! S'exclama-t-elle en l'entendant arriver.

\- Bonjour, fit celui-ci en jetant un regard froid à Regulus qui le regarda à peine, occupé à surveillé le couloir, probablement pour voir qui allait arriver ensuite.

Le jeune mangemort grimaça en voyant Albus Dumbledore arriver en compagnie d'un Arthur Weasley très excité par cette nouvelle aventure.

\- Super, que des Gryffondors, marmonna-t-il.

\- Euh ... Sympa, je suis quoi moi ? Transparente ? S'outra Kathleen en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Bah pour tout te dire, commença Regulus avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Kathleen ! Cet endroit est très étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Coupa involontairement Arthur en arrivant près de la petite-amie de son beau-frère.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, soupira la jeune femme. J'arrive à y échapper, la plupart du temps. C'est curieux que Sirius et Morgane aient été épargné cette fois-ci ... Les veinards !

\- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je vois pas ta soeur ici, acquiesça Regulus à voix basse, ce qui attira l'attention de Remus.

\- Et il y a pas ton boss, donc il n'y aura pas d'échange d'insultes. Ça va être calme, pour la première fois! Sourit Kathleen.

\- Regulus Black ! Fit soudainement la voix.

Le jeune homme se leva, las, et entra dans la pièce pour s'asseoir en face du carnet, prêt à avoir une question gênante.

 _Comment ta mère a-t-elle réagi quand tu lui as annoncé que tu rompais les fiançailles et la raison de cette action?_

Regulus sourit en lisant cette question.

\- Elle était furieuse. Outrée et scandalisée. Elle m'a dit que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça et qu'ils allaient regretter d'avoir voulu se moquer d'un Black. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, elle s'est ensuite adoucie et m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'elle allait arranger tout ça ... Je n'y ais pas réfléchi depuis mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande ce qu'elle a bien voulu dire par là, songea-t-il à voix haute, heureux que pour une fois, sa question ne soit pas trop gênante.

\- Elle pense probablement qu'elle va pouvoir te garder pour elle, balança la voix.

\- De quoi?!

\- Ça me parait logique... Au suivant!

Regulus se leva, les sourcils froncés, pas certain de vouloir comprendre ce que la voix sous-entendait et sortit alors qu'une nouvelle question apparu sur le journal.

 _Qui es-tu, la voix ? Fais-tu partie de la famille de la voix de secret story ?_

-Euh... je suis pas censé répondre aux question étant donné que je ne suis pas un personnage de la fiction. Je suis juste une voix, et non, je n'ai même pas de famille. Je suis juste une voix qui sort de l'imagination dépravée des deux auteurs de cette fanfiction. Lesquelles se sont certainement inspirées néanmoins de cette téléréalité affreuse et de la voix de Dark Vador pour l'inventer. Cela étant dit, je tiens à préciser que ça sera la seule réponse à laquelle je répondrais.

Il appela ensuite Albus Dumbledore, qui entra avec le sourire malicieux avant que celui-ci ne se fane en lisant sa question :

 _Bonjour, directeur. Une question -même si j'en tellement d'autre a poser- :au final, qui a tué votre soeur ? Gellert ou vous ? Et, si vous êtes le meurtrier, pensez vous que c'est pour cette raison qu'Ariana-portrait refuse de vous adresser la parole ?_

\- C'était une période ... très sombre de ma vie. Nous combattions, Abelforth, Gellert et moi ... Je ne saurais dire lequel de nos sortilèges a touché ... ma petite sœur, dit-il un sanglot dans la voix. Mais peu importe, je suis à l'origine de cette rixe et c'est ma soif de pouvoir et mon amitié avec Gellert qui a tué Ariana ... Je ne crois pas que le portrait qu'à fait Abelforth soit très bavard, ce n'était pas la nature de ma petite sœur ... Enfin, sa nature avant ... l'incident.

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva, le visage triste mais lorsqu'il repassa la porte il avait repris une expression enjouée.

\- Je trouve cette activité des plus divertissantes, fit-il remarquer aux autres en s'asseyant à côté de Regulus qui se tendit.

\- J'ai hâte que ça soit à mon tour! S'enthousiasma Arthur avant qu'il ne soit appelé. Chouette!

 _Est-ce que tu es déjà fan des moldus? Et si oui depuis combien de temps, c'est arrivé comment?_

\- Bien sûr ! C'est mon métier je vous rappelle ! J'aimais déjà le monde des moldus lorsque j'étais enfant mais choisir l'étude des moldus en troisième année à été une des décision qui ont changés ma vie! Depuis mon affection pour eux n'a fait que grandir! Je pense que les sorciers gagneraient à les observer et à s'inspirer de leurs inventions!

Arthur Weasley quitta le fauteuil, fier de lui et sorti de la salle, très heureux d'avoir eu une question en rapport avec les moldus.

-Kerrien, fit la voix alors qu'Arthur racontait ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la pièce, ce qui semblait agacer Regulus.

 _Serais-tu heureuse pour Morgane si elle sortait avec quelqu'un qui la rend heureuse même si il n'est pas très recommandable ?_

\- Hum ... C'est une question compliquée ... Je tiens énormément à Morgane et je veux son bonheur plus que n'importe qui. Peu importe avec qui, en théorie. Mais dans ce monde, pas recommandable, ça fait tout de même penser à un mangemort. Alors là, je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que je serais heureuse, non. Parce qu'elle se mettrait en danger et que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Est-ce que je chercherais à l'en dissuader ? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Si elle était en sécurité, alors je ne serais pas heureuse, mais je ne l'empêcherais pas. En revanche, si sa vie était en cause ... J'imagine que je serais prête à me salir les mains pour la protéger, même si elle devait me détester pour ça ... Soupira Kathleen, pas sûre d'avoir été très claire dans sa réponse.

\- Ça promet, soupira la voix.

\- Hein?

\- Nan rien.

Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel, clairement cette voix se permettait un peu trop de familiarités avec eux. Elle sortit et laissa sa place à Remus, qui lui fit un sourire crispé lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, elle murmura rapidement un "courage" avant de lui céder sa place.

 _Quel est ton type de femme ? Pitié dis nous la vérité !_

Le jeune loup-garou rougit en lisant sa question.

\- Et bien... je pense que ce qui compte le plus c'est ce qu'i l'intérieur non? Et je ne pense pas avoir de style défini... il faudrait déjà que quelqu'un veuille de moi avec mon...

\- Et c'est parti ... soupira la voix. Répond à la question!

\- D'accord, d'accord. Et bien... je pense apprécier un certain courage et une loyauté...

\- Black?

\- C'est moi qui parle ou bien? S'agaça franchement le jeune Lupin.

-...

\- De l'ouverture d'esprit, c'est nécessaire de toute façon. Quelqu'un qui ne va pas reculer face aux difficultés même si hésiter est parfois normal... Et euh... des beaux cheveux?

\- Whaou. Elle donne envie!

Si la voix avait été matérielle, Remus l'aurait volonté fusiller des yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas de type de femme, point, bouda-t-il.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit, mais soit ! tu es libre et pour une fois, rien n'a été cassé ! Il faut que je remercie le ciel de m'avoir épargné la petite blonde et le drama queen.


	25. Celle qui voulait montrer ses seins

Salut tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien :)

 **Merci** à  Dabede Dabeda, MomoTheDreamer, valentine2905, Danslesetoiles, Elenna-Hellenika, Annabet Lovegood, Stilandra Black, Miou, Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent, Paladin Thorn, EmmaUneLectrice, Juste Cllia & Donna pour vos reviews! Ca nous motive et nous fait **super** plaisir de voir vos commentaires!

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont ici: (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(cellesqui).(forumactif).org(/)t81-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-23-celle-qui-cassait-des-bouteilles

 **Merci** aussi à ceux qui lisent, ajoutent en favoris/alertes etc... N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage si l'envie vous prend :)

Sur ce, _bonne lecture_!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIV:**

 **Celle qui voulait montrer ses seins**

 **Février 1979**

Le réveil de Morgane sonna et celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, avant de sentir la respiration régulière de quelqu'un dans son cou et un poids sur sa taille. Elle s'était endormie sans faire partir Regulus le soir précédent. Pour changer. Elle soupira et poussa son bras avant de sortir du lit, en colère contre elle-même et encore endormie. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain et en ressorti une bonne vingtaines de minutes plus tard, habillée et coiffée -enfin, les cheveux attachés sur le haut de son crâne- pour trouver Regulus toujours paisiblement endormi dans son lit.

\- Ça va pas se passer comme ça, grommela-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers lui.

La blonde grimpa sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui avant de lui attraper les épaules pour le secouer:

\- Debout là-dedans! S'exclama-t-elle alors que le jeune Black fronçait les sourcils.

Il se tourna sur le ventre, la faisant tomber sur le côté et l'ignora.

\- Parfait! Dommage pour toi je suis toute nue! Mentit-elle.

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil, regarda Morgane avant de le refermer.

\- Menteuse.

\- Menteuse ou pas, tu te lèves. C'est mon lit, t'as pas à pioncer dedans alors que moi je dois me lever pour aller bosser. Alors tu bouges ton petit cul musclé tout de suite !

\- Tu fais chier, Kerrien, grommela-t-il en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son oreiller.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, agacée. Elle attrapa sa baguette et prévint le jeune Black :

\- Si tu veux pas te prendre un jet d'eau froide dans la gueule, je te conseille fortement de te lever.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour la fusiller du regard, avant de soupirer en se levant.

\- Tu tentes même pas de me dire "t'oserais pas" ? S'outra la jeune femme, vexée.

\- Je te connais. Tu n'attendais que ça pour m'envoyer un Aguamenti en pleine figure, quitte à tremper ton lit.

La petite blonde eut un rire machiavélique.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle en sautant de son lit.

Elle pénétra dans son salon et fût accueillie par son chat:

\- Salut Stitch! Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ne puisses pas dormir sur ton oreiller! Il y avait la grosse de tête de Regulus! Fit-elle en prenant son chat dans les bras pour le câliner. Moi aussi je t'aime! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il se mit à ronronner.

Elle le reposa par terre et partit dans la cuisine pour lui mettre des croquettes dans sa gamelle avant de sortir ses céréales, son bol Star Wars et de faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole. Regulus émergea de sa chambre, endormi mais habillé, à ce moment là.

\- Tu devrais au moins te coiffer et te passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de partir, sinon ta mère va penser que t'as passé la nuit à prendre du crack, lança Morgane alors qu'elle versait du lait dans son bol.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu manges des céréales pour enfants? Demanda Regulus, ignorant ostensiblement son conseil.

\- Parce que j'aime ça, t'as d'autres questions?

\- Pourquoi tu me laisses pas pioncer tranquille ?

\- Parce que t'es pas là pour pioncer, mon pote, mais pour assouvir nos besoins. Donc une fois que c'est fait, t'es censé dégager. Je suis déjà bien gentille de te laisser dormir là, mais monsieur trouve quand même à se plaindre de l'heure du réveil ! Heureusement que Mr Black n'a pas à travailler pour vivre ! Déclama Morgane sans méchanceté.

C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude, de rituel. Ils s'envoyaient en l'air le soir, Regulus s'endormait, elle le laissait faire. En se revoyant le matin, elle le faisait chier et continuait pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Une fois, elle lui avait enfoncé le nez dans sa tartine de Nutella, pour le plaisir de l'emmerder. Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

\- A quoi tu penses comme ça ? Remarqua le jeune mangemort en buvant une tasse de thé.

\- Ta tête dans le Nutella, avoua-t-elle, radieuse affrontant son regard assassin.

\- Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, se moqua la blonde avant de mettre une cuillère de céréales de toutes les couleurs dans sa bouche, surveillant l'heure du coin de l'oeil.

\- Personne ne peut appuyer tes dires, et personnes d'autre que toi ne pourra jamais se moquer de moi à propos de ça de toute façon.

Le regard de Morgane s'assombrit mais elle le garda rivé sur son bol pour qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lui dire qu'il allait crever, ou juste de culpabiliser parce qu'il était un mangemort et qu'elle était de l'autre camp et tout ça. D'ailleurs il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire croire à Remus qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'arrêter ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Regucon.

\- Bon! C'est l'heure de partir! Fit-elle en se levant pour mettre son bol dans l'évier avant de secouer sa baguette pour que la vaisselle se fasse d'elle-même.

\- Mais... J'ai pas fini mon thé ! S'indigna le jeune homme.

\- C'est pas mon problème ça, sourit-elle innocemment.

\- 'Tain, tu fais chier, dit-il alors qu'elle prenait sa tasse de force pour la mettre dans l'évier.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Je trouve que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, lui dit-elle en le fixant, étonnée.

\- Quoi ? Répéta-t-il, cette fois surpris.

\- Ça fait un moment que je l'ai remarqué, mais tu deviens de plus en plus vulgaire. Dans quelque temps, on pourra peut-être dire que tu n'as plus de balai dans le cul !

\- Je t'emmerde, Kerrien, siffla-t-il en sortant de l'appartement, claquant violemment la porte.

La petite blonde ricana. C'était bien la première fois qu'il partait avant elle. Une technique à retenir donc !

* * *

Kathleen sortit de l'arrière boutique, encore un peu étourdie de sa dernière méditation hebdomadaire et pensa d'abord rêver lorsqu'elle cru reconnaitre une silhouette familière qui regardait les modèles dans sa vitrine. Elle s'approchait, hésitante, mais c'était bien Regulus. Cependant il ne regardait pas vraiment les modèle, il était juste planté là, le regard lointain, dans ses pensées. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et l'interpella:

\- La terre appelle Regulus!

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle et s'approcha:

\- C'est pas trop tôt.

\- Tu voulais tellement me voir que tu squattes devant ma boutique? Demanda-t-elle flattée et légèrement moqueuse.

\- J'étais venu pour voir la boutique de Quidditch, et par la même occasion voir comment tu allais. Et je trouve ça un peu vexant que la seule fois où je passe tu sois fermée.

\- Fallait prévenir dans ce cas gros beta! Mais je vais partir voir un client... Accompagne-moi donc! S'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste.

\- Très drôle, commenta Regulus en levant les yeux au ciel grisâtre de Londres, qui venait de passer de la grêle à l'orage.

\- J'étais sérieuse, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, c'est juste une prise de mesure et un premier jet de croquis ! Allez, Reg ... Pour celle qui t'a sauvé d'un mariage arrangé bidon ? Lança-t-elle avec des yeux de chat Potté, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Il eut un soupir exaspéré avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est nouveau, ça, remarqua-t-il en attrapant la main où se trouvait la bague de fiançailles offerte par Gideon, une semaine plus tôt.

Kathleen rougit doucement en acquiesçant. Avait-il deviné la symbolique du bijou ou pensait-il que c'était juste une bague comme une autre ? Elle ne savait pas trop ce que pensait Regulus de son couple. Considérait-il Gideon trop bien pour elle, parce que sang-pur ou bien l'inverse, parce qu'elle était son amie ? Il la fixait, attendant qu'elle parle, pas de doute, il savait que c'était un bague de fiançailles:

\- Oui... euhm, Gideon a fait sa demande, dit-elle ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir.

\- Du moment que tu es heureuse, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir! Sourit-il légèrement, un peu crispé. Bon, on y va chez ton client? J'ai pas toute la journée, j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir.

\- Ah oui? S'étonne Kat en entrant dans la boutique, Regulus sur ses talons, pour prendre son sac.

\- Oui.

Kathleen n'insista pas, elle ne voulait pas savoir si c'était une réunion de mangemort ou pire... Elle prit son sac, dans lequel elle avait déjà tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour les mesures et son croquis, puis fit signe à Regulus de la suivre pour aller vers l'arrière boutique où il y avait une cheminée qui leur permettrait d'aller chez les Lovegood. Elle annonça l'adresse des Lovegood, à Loutry Ste-Chaspoule avant de disparaître. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, elle avait toujours autant le mal de la cheminée. Elle les rouvrit sur une maison étrange, mais amusante.

\- Xeno', la cheminée a sonné ! Lança une voix féminine dans une des pièces collées au salon.

Kathleen sortit de l'antre et sourit en constatant qu'elle allait pouvoir rencontrer la mère de Luna en vie. La cheminée s'illumina derrière elle alors que Xenophilius Lovegood arrivait à sa rencontre.

\- Ah, Miss Kerrien, c'est un vrai bonheur de vous voir ici ! Je suis tellement soulagé que vous ayez accepté notre demande. Pandora et moi-même prenons très à cœur la fête du retour du printemps et nous tenions à ce que tout soit parfait ! OH ! Mais c'est le jeune Regulus Black ! S'étonna le rédacteur du Chicaneur en voyant apparaître le jeune homme dans sa cheminée.

\- Tu m'as amené chez Xenozoophile ? Siffla à voix basse ce dernier à Kathleen en voyant le client de son amie.

\- Quel plaisir de te voir Regulus Black! Tu n'étais qu'un jeune bourgeon quand j'ai quitté Poudlard! S'exclama Xenophile en venant à sa rencontre.

\- J'avais 15 ans, fit remarquer Regulus qui semblait se contrôler pour rester poli.

\- Et tu sembles avoir tellement grandi ! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir aidé à me sortir de cette situation difficile dans laquelle j'étais! Rusard pouvait être un homme terrifiant parfois, mais tu étais un préfet très sympathique avec les autres élèves et surtout très juste.

\- Xéno, Mademoiselle Kerrien n'est pas là pour ça, et je pense qu'elle n'a pas toute la soirée pour s'occuper de nous, lui rappela son épouse en souriant d'un air attendrie.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire? Lui demanda Kathleen en passant à côté de lui.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler, je préfère ne même pas y penser, répondit le jeune Black, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Xeno' a toujours beaucoup aimé les sombrals de Poudlard, expliqua Pandora en apportant du thé. Un jour, il s'est mis en tête d'entrer en communion avec eux, en chantant dans la langue traditionnelle des êtres des forêts.

\- A poil, marmonna Regulus en revoyant mentalement cette vision d'horreur. Ce gugus est parti nu comme un vers dans la forêt interdite pour monter à dos de sombral ! Compléta-t-il alors que le concerné s'exclamait :

\- Une merveilleuse expérience dans laquelle tu aurais dû m'accompagner, Pandora chérie !

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais j'avais trop de tomber sur un libroupon sauvage !

\- ... Un quoi ? S'étonna Kathleen avant de secouer la tête, préférant ne pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin. Dîtes-moi donc pourquoi il était nécessaire que je vienne pour faire un croquis ici ?

\- Oh, oui bien sûr. En fait, pour nos costumes, nous aimerions que vous vous inspiriez de notre jardin, expliqua Xenophilius en se levant. Venez donc le voir avant que l'orage n'éclate !

\- Nous vous suivons, sourit Kathleen, entendant Regulus bougonner derrière elle qu'il préférait rester à l'intérieur.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui sembla le convaincre et ils suivirent le couple jusqu'à la porte qui menait à leur jardin.

\- C'est quoi ça? Demanda Regulus lorsqu'ils purent voir ce dont Kathleen devait s'inspirer.

\- N'est-ce pas magnifique?! Demanda le futur père de Luna en se tournant vers eux, tout sourire.

\- Magnifique c'est pas le mot... Fit le jeune mangemort, légèrement horrifié. Je suis certain que c'est pas légal, une horreur pareille, souffla-t-il à Kathleen.

La jardin était plein de plantes en tout genre, la plupart ne portaient pas de feuilles, étant donné que c'était encore le mois de février, mais celles qui en avaient étaient particulières, en fait, tout était particulier. Mais en même temps, rien d'étonnant là dedans! Ils étaient chez les Lovegood après tout.

\- Et bien, venez, regardez autour de vous, vous ne verrez pas deux jardins comme celui-ci, les invita Pandora en souriant doucement.

Kathleen et Regulus s'exécutèrent et la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, à la fois inquiète et intéressée. Certaines plantes étaient extrêmement colorées malgré le temps gris de l'Angleterre et ça lui donnait de très bonnes idées, elle griffonna quelques notes sur son calepin avant de sortir ses outils pour prendre les mesures de son sac. Elle les ensorcela et les laissa prendre les mesures pour elle tout en les notant en même temps. Le jardin était particulier dans sa composition, à leur image. Elle s'approcha en souriant d'un buisson en voyant y pousser des espèces de radis oranges :

\- Est-ce bien ce que je pense ? Demanda-t-elle à Pandora, qui était l'image même de ce qu'elle s'imaginait être Luna.

La jolie blonde s'approcha en confirmant :

\- Des prunes dirigeables, elles ouvrent l'esprit à l'extraordinaire et permettent de voir ce que les autres ne voient pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui. C'est grâce à elles que Xeno' a fait appel à vous ! Il dit que votre aura est si particulière qu'elle rejaillit sur vos créations !

Kathleen se demanda si le couple était simplement dérangé ou si Xenophillius et Pandora parvenaient vraiment à percevoir l'histoire particulière de son arrivée ici.

\- Ne t'éloignes pas trop dans cette partie du jardin, Regulus Black, elle est infestée de Ronflack Cornus ! S'exclama le propriétaire des lieux au mangemort

\- Ça existe même pas ces trucs là, grommela le jeune homme en les ignorant, boudeur.

\- Il y a aussi des snargalouf! Le prévint Pandora en se tournant vers lui.

Kat retint un rire tellement le nom était ridicule mais se figea lorsqu'elle entendit Regulus pousser un juron:

\- Oh, il s'est fait attrapé le pied par un snargalouf! S'exclama Xenophilius en sortant sa baguette. Nulles craintes Regulus ! Je viens pour te sauver!

\- Ouais bah dépêchez-vous! S'énerva-t-il. Ça fait mal cette merde!

Après avoir bataillé avec ce qui ressemblait à une vieille souche d'arbre, Regulus revint vers Kathleen en boitant, le bas de la jambe en sang.

\- Ils t'avaient prévenus Regulus, soupira celle-ci, blasée.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ce genre de commentaire, grogna-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Nous sommes affreusement désolés, si vous voulez nous avons des herbes pour le soulager, commença le père de Luna.

\- J'ai pas besoin de drogue merci, on va aller chez ta soeur, décréta le jeune Black.

\- Je suis navrée, s'exclama Kathleen en se tournant vers ses clients, vraiment vraiment navrée. Et je vous tiendrais au courant sur l'avancement de vos tenues, grâce à votre impressionnant jardin j'ai de nombreuses idées sur ce que je vais pouvoir faire et ça sera prêt dans les temps comptez sur moi! Et vous avez une charmante demeure soit dit en passant.

\- Ce fût un réel plaisir de vous avoir ici, même si ce fût bref, ce fut très intense! Fit Xenophilius en leur serrant la main.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'ai hâte de voir les tenues! S'enthousiasma son épouse. Et soigniez-vous vite, les plaies de snargalouf s'infectent rapidement...

Kathleen hocha la tête et prit la main de Regulus, transplanant directement dans la ruelle à côté de l'immeuble de Morgane. La jeune femme commença à ricaner et quand elle regarda le visage renfrogné de Regulus, elle n'y tint plus et éclata tout bonnement de rire.

\- Ouais, bon, ça va, grimaça le jeune homme en avançant en boitant.

\- Hihi, a-atttends-moi, tu vas te cogner dans une poubelouf ! Dit-elle en dépassant une poubelle.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, en plus c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'accompagner ! Et je voulais pas aller dans ce jardin de fous ! Grogna le jeune mangemort. En plus à cause de toi j'ai eu cette vision d'horreur qui est revenu ! Tu te rends compte qu'il avait mis une couronne de fleur autour de ses ... attributs masculins, se retint d'hurler Regulus en se tournant furieusement vers elle.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer malheureusement les éclats de rire de son amie qui du se plier en deux tellement elle rigolait. Une fenêtre au dessus de leur tête s'ouvrit et Kathleen leva le visage pour apercevoir la tête de l'horrible voisine de Morgane qui dépassait de sa fenêtre:

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme!? Cria-t-elle.

\- Non mais je rêve? S'étonna Kat.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'elle avait le droit de rire dans la rue puisqu'il n'était pas encore vingt heures, la fenêtre d'au-dessus s'ouvrit et elle entendit la voix de Morgane:

\- Hey! La ferme vieille peau! Retourne te tripoter et laisse les gens exister!

Et Morgane referma sa fenêtre d'un coup sec.

\- Et bah, elle a encore du avoir un mot dans sa boite aux lettres de sa part il y a pas longtemps.

Regulus ne fit pas de commentaire et se contenta de clopiner en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de la blonde, Kathleen derrière lui, profitant du ridicule spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Il frappa à la porte après avoir monté les escaliers à cloche pied, laquelle s'ouvrit sur Morgane un instant plus tard. Elle arqua un sourcil et sourit à Kathleen:

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Et bien, et bien? Pourquoi boites-tu Regulus? Tu as enfoncé ton balai un peu trop loin?

\- Morgane, gronda Kathleen en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça serait trop te demander de le laisser passer pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir ?

La petite blonde se décala, laissant entrer les deux jeunes gens, et sourit en entendant Regulus marmonner et l'insulter à propos du balai dans le cul.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi tu amènes un mangemort chez moi ? Un mangemort inutile en plus, puisqu'il est blessé ?

\- Cette andouille a été attaqué par un snarga... un truc qui se termine en -ouf, ricana Kathleen en sentant son fou rire revenir.

Morgane eut un sourire moqueur en croisant le regard de Regulus, qui rougit de honte avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Tu peux arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule, Kathleen, s'il-te-plait ...

\- Je te jure que j'essaie, se reprit la jeune femme en se mordant les joues pour ne pas sourire.

\- Et on peut savoir où mini-mangemort s'est blessé ? Certainement pas dans ta boutique ...

\- Tu ne te souviens pas chez qui j'avais rendez-vous ? Questionna Kathleen, une lueur hilare dans les yeux

\- Oh... Par Merlin! Tu t'es blessé chez Xeno! S'exclama la blonde avant d'éclater de rire. Tu t'es fait croquer le pied par un Snargalouf chez les Lovegood, oh, c'est trop beau! J'espère ne jamais oublier ce moment! Bon sang! J'arrive pas à croire que j'étais pas là!

\- Le pire c'est qu'ils l'avaient prévenus! Rit Kathleen. Mais non, il les a pas écouté, il est quand même allé marcher là où ça craint.

\- Je suis tellement dégoutée de pas avoir été là putain! Ça aurait probablement été le plus beau moment de ma vie!

\- Ça suffit maintenant! S'exclama Regulus, assis sur le canapé, en train de faire la grimace et de bouder en même temps.

\- Ohlala! Soupira Morgane. Laisse-nous un peu profiter du fait que, pour une fois, on peut se foutre de ta gueule!

\- Elle a raison Regulus, tempéra Kat. Et puis c'est pas méchant.

\- Bon, toi, commença-t-il en désignant Morgane du doigt, soigne-moi! La femme du zinzin a dit que ça s'infectait vite les morsure de c'te merde, ordonna-t-il alors que la blonde s'approchait de lui.

\- Pardon? Je viens de recevoir un ordre? Demanda-t-elle en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches avant de soupirer et de passer devant lui pour prendre ses affaires de médicomagie qui étaient rangées dans un des meubles du salon.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Kathleen en s'appuyant à l'arrière du canapé, dans le dos de Regulus alors que Morgane se mettait à genoux devant le jeune homme pour examiner son pied.

\- Ouais, va peut-être falloir que tu le maintiennes ... Si ça s'est infecté, ça risque de pas être beau à voir ... On a déjà du couper des membres à cause de cette bestiole, expliqua la petite blonde en jetant un bref regard à Regulus qui avait considérablement blanchi en entendant la dernière déclaration.

Elle croisa les yeux de Kathleen qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, nullement dupe. Elle n'était pas franchement doué pour les soins, mais elle connaissait trop bien la lueur espiègle qui brillait dans les yeux bleus de sa meilleure amie pour en avoir souvent fait les frais.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle soulevait le bas de son pantalon.

Morgane leva les yeux vers lui et grimaça:

\- C'est pas beau.

\- Je vais les tuer, grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Allons, allons, Regulus, fit Kat en lui tapotant les épaules, de une tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, et de deux, je suis certaine que Morgane peut soigner ça. Pas vrai?

\- Oh oui! J'ai pratiqué pleins d'amputations aux urgences, je peux les faire les yeux bandés! Sourit-elle, espiègle.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule putain! S'exclama le jeune mangemort, à bout de nerfs. Fais ton boulot bon sang!

\- D'accord, d'accord! Soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. Kat, c'est pas la peine de le tenir, il fait tout un patte à caisse pour rien, c'est même pas infecté, c'est juste ouvert. Dis, tu veux bien genre, faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé? Ça détendra Princesse Regucon.

\- Du lipton ? Supposa Kathleen en allant vers le coin de la pièce qui servait de cuisine.

\- Ouais, de toute façon celui d'Emmeline est fini, expliqua-t-elle en prenant ce qu'il lui fallait pour désinfecter, Reg-

\- Putain, fais gaffe, ça fait un mal de chien ! Grogna Regulus fortement, couvrant la voix de la petite blonde qui le regarda étonnée.

Elle n'avait pas encore touché sa peau, qu'est-ce qu'il avait, à faire son bébé comme ça ? En croisant ses yeux, elle se rendit compte de la bourde qu'elle allait faire. Elle s'apprêtait à dire à Kathleen que Regulus avait fini par boire toute la boite de thé offerte par Emmeline ... Heureusement que le jeune homme l'avait arrêté parce que Kathleen n'aurait pas manqué de demander à quelle occasion et Morgane ne se voyait franchement pas lui dire presque tous les matins, au petit-déj !

Elle le remercia d'un regard puis se concentra sur la plaie, il suffisait de bien désinfecter, vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucuns résidus dans la plaie, mettre un onguent et bander. Elle commença donc à désinfecter la plaie et manqua de se prendre le pied de Regulus en plein visage:

\- Non mais ça va dans ta tête!? S'exclama-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa cuisse pour le maintenir en place.

\- Ça pique!

\- J'en ai rien à battre moi, évite de m'assommer si tu veux que je te soigne.

\- Et toi retire ta main de là, t'as déjà la tête entre mes jambes, ça va devenir difficile pour moi si en plus tu poses tes mains autre part que sur ma blessure, murmura-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Morgane eut un sourire en coin mais retira sa main alors que Kat arrivait avec le thé, qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

\- Ça avance? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas. Je pense que ça serait plus simple pour moi si Regucon s'allongeait et posait sa cheville sur mes cuisses, je verrais mieux ce que je fais et ça m'éviterait d'être à ses pieds, déclara la blonde en faisant signe au jeune homme de bouger alors que leur amie s'asseyait dans un fauteuil, très amusée.

\- D'où tu crois que je vais poser mes pieds sur tes cuisses d'impure ? Grogna Regulus, pour le principe.

 _Je me demande bien s'il y a une seule partie de ton corps qui n'ait pas touchée ma peau impure,_ songea la petite blonde, moqueuse en fixant dans ses yeux gris. Comme elle s'y attendait, Regulus entendit sa pensée puisqu'il rougit doucement en détournant le regard avant de consentir à s'installer dans le canapé comme elle le lui avait demandé.

\- Au fait, Kitkat, qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris d'amener cet imbécile avec toi chez Xeno ? Demanda-t-elle en s'attelant à sa tâche.

\- Il attendait sous la grêle comme un malheureux devant ma boutique, j'allais pas partir comme ça alors qu'il attendait depuis je sais pas combien de temps !

\- Il n'y avait plus de grêle à ce moment-là. Et d'ailleurs, réagit Regulus en se redressant, comment cela se fait-il que tu ai fermé la boutique si tôt dans la soirée ?

\- J'allais partir, répondit Kathleen.

\- Sauf que c'était déjà fermé quand j'ai commencé mon tour sur le chemin de traverse. Tu as fermé au moins une heure avant qu'on s'en aille ...

Kathleen claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacée de l'esprit observateur du jeune homme.

\- C'était mort aujourd'hui sur le chemin de Traverse. Alors j'ai décidé de faire la liste des personnes à qui je dois envoyer un faire-part, mentit la jeune femme.

\- Un faire-part? Pourquoi? T'es enceinte? Demanda Regulus les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Mais qu'il est con, grommela Morgane le visage penché sur la cheville du jeune homme.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais fiancée! Soupira Kat. C'est la blessure qui t'as grillée le cerveau?

\- Non c'est de revoir l'autre fada de sombrals, marmonna Regulus.

\- Oh! S'exclama Morgane en levant le visage vers lui. Toi aussi tu connais cette histoire!

\- Si je la connais? C'est moi qui ai eu le malheur de... tomber sur ce désolant et rebutant spectacle, soupira le jeune Black avec horreur. Comment tu sais ça toi?

\- Oh, Fab et Benjy m'en ont parlé quand ils étaient torchés l'autre jour. Ils étaient de la même promo que Xeno' ! Une histoire tout à fait passionnante.

\- Par pitié changeons de sujet, gémit Regulus avant de crier: Putain mais tu fais exprès de me faire mal là!

\- Non, c'est pas mon genre, sourit innocemment la blonde. Donc, Kat, vous avez fixé une date avec Gigi-chou? Ou avec future belle-maman?

La grande brune eut un rire nerveux.

\- Il en a pas encore parlé à sa mère, c'est ça ? Devina très justement Regulus. Remarque, pour une fois, je comprends ton rouquin, j'ai déjà vu Mrs Prewett ... Je te souhaite bien du courage.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, tu as vu la tienne, de mère ? Grogna Kathleen. Tu crois qu'elle réagirait comment si tu sortais avec une fille comme moi ou Morgane ? Ce serait l'arrêt cardiaque assuré ! Quand à épouser une sang-de-bourbe, mon pauvre garçon, tu serais renié sur l'heure ! Et si, elle est au courant. Mais c'est la seule et elle n'a de toute évidence pas donné sa bénédiction !

Regulus grimaça en posant les yeux sur Morgane qui avait inconsciemment serré de plus en plus fort le bandage.

\- Hum. Et donc, il compte l'annoncer quand ? Reprit-il pour dévier le sujet, qui de toute évidence ne plaisait ni à Morgane, ni à lui.

\- Il y a un repas de famille au manoir Prewett en fin de semaine, soupira Kathleen. Avec les Weasley et pire que tout ... La sœur de Mrs Prewett.

Morgane releva la tête, surprise.

\- Muriel ? Genre, LA tante Muriel ?

Kathleen hocha sombrement la tête.

\- Et baaaah! Dommage que je sois pas là! J'aurais aimé voir ça.

\- Non. Heureusement que t'es pas là, la corrigea Regulus.

Morgane ne releva pas et se contenta de pousser son pieds de ses cuisses:

\- Et bien mon cher Regucon, tu as encore une fois montré que les hommes ne supportent pas la douleur et tu es soigné! Pour la peine tu auras le droit à une sucette! Là j'en ai pas, donc ça sera pour la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, fit-elle en lui adressant un large sourire, certaine qu'il avait saisit le sous entendu sexuel lorsque ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rose.

Il lui jeta un regard noir:

\- Comme si on allait se revoir, je ne compte pas me blesser à nouveau!

\- Oh, quel dommage pour toi, pas de sucette dans ce cas, lança-t-elle en croisant les bras en dessous de sa poitrine.

\- Arrêtez un peu de vous bouffer le nez! Soupira Kat, blasée. D'ailleurs en parlant de fiancés, comment vis-tu ta nouvelle vie de célibataire Regulus? Vie de liberté retrouvée grâce à MOI?! Demanda-t-elle en souriant fièrement.

\- Disons que, grâce à toi, ô grande et superbe Kathleen, commença-t-il d'un ton moqueur, je profite de mon célibat pour ne pas vraiment l'être ...

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Kathleen, sa curiosité éveillée alors que Regulus se maudissait déjà d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Rien de sérieux, décida-t-il de dire simplement.

\- Des plans culs ! S'exclama Kathleen. T'entends ça, Mo' ! Regulus Black, sang-pur, se tape des plans culs ...

\- Ouais ouais, j'ai entendu, déclara sombrement la petite blonde qui faisait mine de ranger son matériel. Je trouve ça juste franchement étonnant qu'un con pareil trouve une fille pour vouloir de lui.

\- Elles sont peut-être aussi connes que moi, siffla-t-il, vexé. Ou alors je suis tellement bon au lit que ça vaut la peine de passer au dessus de ma "connerie".

Kathleen grimaça.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'entendre quoique ce soit à propos de tes performances sexuelles, réflexion faite et je me suis déjà trop attardée, Gideon doit m'attendre ! Merci d'être passé me voir, Reg', essaie de pas te blesser la prochaine fois !

\- Euh tu le ramènes pas avec toi? Demanda Morgane en regardant Regulus qui était toujours assis dans le canapé.

\- Il va partir, on peut juste pas partir en même temps, c'est trop louche deux personnes qui vont dans cette petite allée à cette heure-ci, il y a du monde dans les rues, mais pas assez pour qu'on passe inaperçus. T'inquiètes pas, s'il te tue, je vengerais ta mort, lança Kat en enfilant ses bottes qu'elle avait retiré en entrant.

\- Me tuer? S'étrangla la blonde. Ne me fait pas rire! Dans un duel c'est moi qui gagne!

\- Tu rêves là, se moqua Regulus en reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Oui Mo, tu rêves.

\- Oh non, je ne rêves pas. J'ai des avantages non négligeables que Regucon ne possède pas et contre lesquelles il ne peut pas lutter!

\- Oh pitié Morgane! Tu vas pas te relancer dans ce débat encore une fois! Non tu ne peux pas battre des mangemorts en leur montrant tes seins! S'exclama Kathleen en terminant d'enfiler sa veste, ayant apparemment entendu ce discours un million de fois. T'es vraiment un cas, en plus dire ça devant Regulus, regarde il va mourir d'une syncope.

\- Tu vois, ça marche sans même que je les montre, ricana la blonde en le pointant du doigt.

\- Je veux plus entendre parler de ces théories bidons.

\- Elles sont pas bidons! Pleins de personnes sont d'accord avec moi!

\- Ça suffit, soupira Regulus en passant ses mains sur son visage, apparemment en train d'imaginer la scène qui, si elle amusait fortement Morgane -et Kathleen même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre-, semblait plus l'horrifier qu'autre chose.

\- Fab, Benjy, James, et Sirius sont d'accord avec moi! Et je crois que Dumbledore avait l'air de considérer la chose!

\- Sauf que Dumbledore, on sait tous que c'est ce qu'il y a dans les caleçons qui l'intéresse et j'ai pas franchement l'impression que Voldy ait une libido ...

\- Mais taisez-vous, par Merlin ! Gémit le jeune mangemort.

\- Peut-être, mais l'effet de surprise, ça peut jouer, j'en suis sûre, même sur Voldy !

\- Bah moi je testerai pas ! Rétorqua Kathleen, désabusée. Surtout pas en hiver, merci.

\- T'es radine et égoïste, accusa Morgane, faussement fâchée. En plus t'en a autant que moi, voir même carrément plus ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à Morgane la merveilleuse de se sacrifier, hein?! Je suis sûre que c'est Gigi qui t'empêche ! S'tu veux, je vais lui en parler !

\- Mais tais-toi, bordel, tu crois que j'ai envie d'imaginer des trucs pareils ! S'outra Regulus.

\- Oh pitié! Bien sûr que t'as envie d'imaginer ça! S'exclama Morgane, une main sur la hanche. Et c'est tout à fait normal! Mais tu vois, tout ça pour dire, il ne peut pas me tuer, parce que je me servirais de mon corps comme d'une arme!

\- Morgane, je sais pas ce qu'on va faire de toi, soupira Kathleen. Bon, j'y vais, sinon Gideon va commencer à croire que je me suis faite enlevée par des aliens!

\- Ça arrive dans les sims, fais gaffe, tu pourrais accoucher d'un bébé vert dans quelques jours, murmura Morgane dans son oreille.

\- T'as mis ton visage trop près de l'onguent toi! Fit la brune en riant avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, laissant les deux amants seul à seul.

* * *

Chapitre centré sur Kathleen, Regulus et Morgane, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Dans le prochain vous aurez... Remus?

A dans deux semaines ;D

* * *

Morgane ouvrit les yeux et lâcha un soupir, lasse.

\- Et moi qui pensait qu'on avait fini par m'oublier ...

\- Ne rêves-pas trop Morgane, après tout ... tu es ... comment dire, hésita Lily.

\- Géniale ? Extraordinaire intéressante ? Magnifique ? Drôle ? Proposa la petite blonde en voyant son amie hésiter sur le mot à employer.

\- Etrange, c'est étrange qu'elle cherche, rit Remus en arrivant en compagnie de Fabian.

\- Elle est complétement folle, tu veux dire ! Ricana ce dernier.

\- Je serais vous, je ne me moquerais pas trop, parce que j'ai l'impression que vous commencez à avoir un abonnement à ce couloir également! Siffla la blonde en plissant les yeux avant d'entendre des bougonnements derrière aux.

Les quatre ex-Gryffondors se tournèrent pour apercevoir nul autre que Voldemort de l'autre côté du couloir, suivit de Regulus qui semblait vouloir être partout sauf ici.

\- Eux aussi... Soupira Remus, ils sont tout le temps là.

\- La plaie, grogna Fabian.

\- Elle a dit quelque chose la rousse?! S'exclama Voldemort qui apparemment croyait que la conversation portait sur sa personne.

\- Ouais, que t'étais moche! Répliqua Morgane en lui tirant la langue.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- HEY ! S'outra la blonde.

\- Merlin, vous ne m'aviez pas manqué, tous les deux, soupira la voix. Kerrien, à toi !

\- Faut pas nous faire venir si ça vous soule, vous savez ! Grogna-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Si j'avais le choix, crois-bien que je me passerais de votre présence ...

\- Ouais ouais, je suis sûre qu'au fond, vous m'adorez, ricana-t-elle avant de se pencher sur le carnet :

 _Comment imagines-tu ta famille/vie de famille plus tard? (Un époux avec des yeux gris clairs, une peau pâle et des cheveux ébènes peut-être?...)_

\- Euh ... Pour le mari, j'en sais rien, mais je suis sûre que ça sera pas Sirius le père en tout cas, déclara-t-elle en faisant mine de pas comprendre le sous-entendu. Par contre, je veux des enfants. Plein plein plein !

\- Les pauvres... Et pauvre Reg-mari... soupira la voix.

\- Hey! Ils seront très heureux ces gosses! Je compte bien attendre d'avoir une bonne situation, un mec bien et que Voldy soit soit disant mort pour en avoir donc déjà je serais plus âgée et plus responsable! S'indigna-t-elle. Et ça va de soit que le mec bien n'est pas Regucon! Ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

La blonde sortit de la pièce, les sourcils froncés:

\- Question qui fâche? Demanda Lily.

\- On lui a probablement demandé de quoi étaient fait l'horreur capillaire qu'elle a sur la tête, lança Voldemort un peu plus loin.

\- Ca va péter, soupira Regulus.

\- Ils sont fait avec les poils de bite de ta mère! S'énerva Morgane en se tournant vers lui, retenue par son pull par Fabian.

\- COMMENT OSES-TU INSULTER UNE SANG-PURE!?

\- HEY! TOM JEDUSOR! Cria la voix.

\- J'AI DEJA DIT QUE JE M'APPELLAIS-

\- Je m'en contre-fiche! Sur ma feuille c'est Tom Jedusor, alors on se bouge maintenant!

Voldemort marmonna quelque chose et lança un regard de tueur à Morgane lorsqu'il passa devant elle, auquel la petite blonde répondit en levant son majeur.

\- Un jour j'aurais la peau de cette sale naine, siffla-t-il en allant s'installer devant le carnet avant de lire :

 _Es-tu devenu Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que tu n'arrivais pas à pécho?_

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que veut dire pécho, mais je suis devenu Seigneur des Ténèbres pour montrer au monde entier ma puissance, pour les voir ramper devant moi, comme les petites vers de terre qu'ils sont et ...

\- Oui oui, c'est bon, coupa la voix. On a compris l'idée. Lis la question suivante.

 _Yo voldedingue ! Toujours pas trouvé de donneur capillaire et nasal ? C'est con XD BREF ! Je me demandais si t'avais déjà eu des copines quand tu étais jeune ? Parce qu'à l'époque tu étais très beau alors que là tu es juste très très dégueulasse et que c'est un peu foutu pour toi...À moins que tu te trouves un troll, ils sont pas trop regardant sur le physique._

\- DEJA ! J'AI DES CHEVEUX SOYEUX ET UN NEZ PARFAIT ! Et je suis toujours beau, un peu plus âgé, certes, mais je dégage beaucoup de classe et personne ne se permettrait de dire le contraire !

\- C'est drôle tout à l'heure j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que tu étais moche... Lança la voix d'un ton neutre.

\- La naine ne compte pas, ses paroles sont vides de sens, elle n'est qu'une fioritures son mon chemin vers la grandeur et ses paroles ne me touchent aucunement et-

\- Okay, super, maintenant que tu as fini de répondre aux question, sors.

\- Un ordre?! JE VIENS DE RECEVOIR UN ORDRE?! S'outra le seigneur des ténèbres qui décidément était bien mal traité ici!

La voix l'ignora et Tom fût bien obligé de quitter la salle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même et que le Oompa Loompa de ses cauchemars passa la tête et commença à l'insulter copieusement.

\- Lily Evans!

 _Quand penses-tu que James et toi allez mette en route un petit Potter ? As-tu déjà une idée de prénom ?_

\- Oh! Fit la jeune femme en voyant la question, surprise. Et bien... nous avons déjà abordé le sujet plusieurs fois, mais juste comme ça, rien de concret. Nous voulons des enfants et ce assez vite, mais pour le moment nous ne sommes pas en train d'en mettre un en route. Et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à des noms...

\- Choisissez-bien, ça pourrait devenir un titre de série, plus tard, on sait jamais !

\- Euh ... Je ne suis pas sûre de suivre ... De toute façon, ça serait un peu irresponsable de faire un enfant pendant la guerre et je ne sais pas si James est prêt, je veux dire, c'est encore un gros gamin dans sa tête.

\- Ca c'est le cas de la dire ! Allez, appelle-moi Prewett, il a une mauvaise influence, il est en train de suggérer à Kerrien de jouer à "qui-Est-ce" et d'imiter Tommy, soupira la voix.

Lily se retint de pouffer de rire et alla chercher le jeune auror, déçu.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas cool ... Dit-il en faisant une moue boudeuse. Alors, qu'Est-ce-qu'on me veut, cette fois-ci ? Tant d'admiratrices et si peu de temps à leur accorder, vous trouvez pas ça triste, vous ?

\- Rêves pas trop, elles n'en ont qu'après Black Junior !

\- Nan, je peux pas croire qu'elles aient si mauvais goût ! Ce gamin a un balai dans le cul !

\- Quand tu ressortiras, tu demanderas à Kerrien si il en a réellement un, grommela la voix alors que la question apparaissait:

 _Qu'as-tu pensé d'Arthur Weasley la première fois que tu l'as rencontré ?_

\- Heum, je l'ai trouvé très gentil, mais un peu particulier. Pour résumer. Cependant, même si je ne comprends pas sa passion pour les modus, c'est un sorcier d'exception et je n'ai absolument rien à lu reprocher vis-à-vis de ma soeur. Limite je le respecte de la supporter quotidiennement parce que je pourrais pas! Et puis il a son armée de gosse en plus d'elle a gérer. Non franchement, Arthur c'est un chic type! Un chic type avec une passion originale.

Fabian se leva, déçu de ne pas avoir eu plus de 30 questions et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, cria:

\- Hey Morgane, est-ce que Black a réellement un balais dans le cul?!

Regulus et Morgane -qui se disputait avec Tom et essayait de lui tirer les cheveux- se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

\- Euh... si il en avait réellement un, il serait mort empalé Fabian... répondit Morgane, se demandant ce que son ami avait bien pu avoir comme question. Pourquoi?

\- J'sais pas! Fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Morgane tourna son regard vers Regulus alors que la voix l'appelait pour qu'il entre dans la salle, il haussa les épaules et passa la porte.

\- C'était quoi cette histoire de balai dans le cul ? Demanda le jeune mangemort en entrant dans la salle.

\- Bah écoutes, à force de l'entendre dire dans cette histoire, on peut se poser des questions. A propos de question, il y en a une qui t'attends, je suis sûr que tu vas adoré, soupira la voix.

 _Si tu devais avoir un bébé avec Morgane, tu préférerais un garçon ou une fille et pourquoi?_

\- Euh ... Je veux pas d'enfants avec ce gnome. Vous imaginez le résultat ? Sérieusement ? Gâchez le sang Black comme ça ... Et puis quoi encore !

\- Oui oui, lança la voix, blasée. Mais dans un univers parallèle, si ça devait arriver : une peste ou un snob ?

\- ... Un garçon. Pour perpétuer la lignée, j'imagine.

\- Avec la chance que t'as il te ressemblerait même pas.

\- La ferme, je préfère même pas imaginer avoir un môme avec elle, ça serait le bordel.

\- Maman Black serait fière de son fiston, se moqua la voix.

\- Vous êtes de pire en pire... soupira Regulus avant de sortir.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, ce fût au tour de Remus de rentrer:

Tu as souvent dit que tu trouvais les Kerrien un peu étranges, qu'elles ont quelque chose à cacher selon toi, as-tu des théories sur ce que ça pourrait être ?

\- Et bien... Au départ je penchais plutôt sur quelque chose en rapport avec la magie noire ou de l'espionnage...,

\- T'as trop regardé James Bond toi...

-... maintenant plus du tout. Elles nous cachent des choses sur leurs origines, j'en suis persuadé par contre. Parce qu'elles sont réellement sorties de nulle part...

\- Nan, de Tintagel.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je précise, c'est tout. Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu allais t'en souvenir, une fois retourné dans ta vraie vie.

\- Donc ... Vous confirmez ?

\- Je confirme rien, Lupin, mais t'es le dernier et j'ai hâte d'en finir donc si tu n'as pas plus d'éléments ou de preuves à donner, je te conseille d'aller aider tes amis à maintenir cette fichue blonde qui a l'intention de rendre Voldy précocement chauve.


	26. Celle qui tombait sur Cauchemars en

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

On espère que vous allez bien et on souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont des examens bientôt ou qui attendent les résultats. On est de tout coeur avec vous !

Ensuite, comme d'habitude nous remercions nos super géniaux revieweurs(veuses surtout, mais on ne sait jamais) : **EmmaUneLectrice, Valentine2905, Paladin Thorn, Annabet Lovegood, Rosevalyne, Juste Célia, Lizzia0901, MomoTheDreamer, Pandelfique, Amazaria, Stilandra Black et Donna** !

Voilà, je vous laisse sur un chapitre centré sur Morgane et promis, on revoit Kathleen dans deux semaines !

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(cellesqui).(forumactif).org(/f7-le-courrier-des-anonymes)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXV**

 **Celle qui tombait sur Cauchemars en Cuisine**

 **Février 1979**

Après le départ de Kathleen de l'appartement de sa soeur, la blonde se tourna vers Regulus qui était resté silencieux:

\- Bon, je vais pas te retenir hein, ton plan cul doit t'attendre.

\- Tu m'as cherché, grogna Regulus sans bouger.

\- C'pas moi qui ai laissé entendre que j'en avais plusieurs sous le coude ! Siffla Morgane.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que j'ai l'exclusivité ? S'enquit le jeune homme en se redressant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Ça dépend ? Tu as pas croisé mon autre plan cul dans le lit ce matin ? Il était du côté droit, tu as du l'entendre ronfler pourtant, après une nuit de sexe, on dirait un tracteur !

\- Franchement, je sais pas pourquoi tu nous prends la tête, c'est que du sexe ! D'autant plus que je passe le plus clair de mon temps entre ton appart' pourri et le QG des mangemorts, quand penses-tu que je puisse m'envoyer en l'air au juste ? J'ai pas de retourneur de temps, je te signale ! Et puis tu me fais quoi là, une crise de jalousie ?!

\- T'aimerais bien ! Mais c'est pas moi qui tirait une gueule de six pied de longs que j'ai parlé de mes seins et de Fabian, Sirius et les autres !

Regulus plissa les yeux:

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler de mon frère, siffla-t-il.

\- C'est de te parler de ton frère qui te dérange, ou de ton frère et de mes seins? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Les deux! Ce ne sont pas des choses auxquelles j'ai envie de penser! S'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Dans ce cas dis pas que je suis jalouse quand c'est pas le cas! Si je te faisais une crise de jalousie, crois-moi tu la sentirais passer, mais j'ai aucune raison de t'en faire, étant donné que ce qu'il y a entre nous, s'exclama-t-elle en les pointant l'un après l'autre du doigt, ne signifie rien!

Regulus resta silencieux, puis se rassis sur le canapé qu'il avait quitté sous le coup de la colère, et lui tourna le dos. La blonde pinça les lèvres agacée, depuis quand est-ce qu'il lui tournait le dos pendant qu'ils s'engueulaient? Elle le vit gesticuler et s'approcha pour le voir se débattre avec le bandage qu'elle venait de mettre. Elle eut un rire amusé.

\- Un problème, Mr je-ne-suis-pas-jaloux ?

\- T'as serré cette putain de bande comme une malade, Miss je-veux-montrer-mes-seins-à-tout-le-monde, grogna-t-il avant de lui faire un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, l'image de ta mère me gueulant dessus si elle savait m'a crispé, répondit-elle simplement.

\- M'en parle pas, elle a sentit ton parfum sur mes fringues et m'a soulé durant une heure hier, souffla-t-il en desserrant la bande. J'ai du dire que c'était le parfum de Narcissa, à qui j'avais rendu visite.

\- A mon avis on doit pas avoir le même parfum, parce que j'ai absolument pas le même budget que ta blondasse de cousine !

\- Une blonde qui insulte une autre d'être blonde, fit remarquer Regulus en secouant la tête, affligé.

Morgane lui tira la langue et le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire:

\- Kathleen a l'air heureuse avec Prewett.

\- Oui elle l'est, sourit la blonde, ravie pour sa meilleure amie.

\- J'espère pour elle que ça va durer, fit sombrement le jeune homme.

Morgane perdit son sourire, comprenant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire:

\- J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à la gérer elle quand elle me fait ses crises de "et si, et si", j'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes en couche, grogna-t-elle, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Je disais juste que c'est la guerre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu souhaites vraiment parler de ça avec moi, avec ton tatouage sur le bras et tout le barda? Demanda-t-elle en levant ses yeux bleus vers lui, le regard neutre.

\- Non, tu as raison, mais tu dois admettre que leur vie de couple est franchement compromise ! Soupira Regulus en levant les yeux au ciel. Sans compter le fait qu'elle va avoir un mal fou à se faire une place dans la famille Prewett.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore ? Molly et Fabian l'adorent, c'est tout ce qui compte, grogna Morgane.

Regulus eut un rire amusé.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée des emmerdes qu'elle va avoir. La vie d'un sang-pur, et même si ça m'énerve, Prewett en est un, est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parait.

\- Oh ? Vous ne restez pas à ne rien foutre en attendant que l'argent rentrent tout seul tout en pratiquant des choses douteuses sur vos elfes de maisons ? C'est pourtant l'impression que ça donne !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Lucius Malfoy, fit mine de s'étonner Regulus, choquant tellement Morgane qu'elle en avala de travers.

\- Tu viens de faire de l'humour? Toussota-t-elle.

\- C'est pas la première fois.

\- Tu t'es moqué du mari de ta cousine, observa-t-elle en riant.

\- C'est pas la première fois non plus, sourit-il. Mais non, on ne fait pas... ce que tu penses. Il y a toutes ces soirées et ces diners, déjeuners, et pleins d'autres choses que tu ne comprendrais pas. Compare ça à l'aristocratie moldue. Tu dois bien savoir des choses sur l'aristocratie moldue non?

\- Hum, j'ai regardé Downtown Abbey et j'ai suivi de loin le mariage de Kate et William, non pas que j'ai vraiment eu le choix, grommela-t-elle. Je sais pas si ça suffit, enfin pour moi ça signifie rester assis sur ses fesses... pour entretenir des relations avec les autres familles de sang-pur? Demanda-t-elle en amenant ses cuisses contre sa poitrine avant de poser sa joue contre ses genoux, son visage tourné vers le jeune Black.

\- Ouais, c'est une façon de voir les choses, dit-il en reposant la tête en arrière sur le canapé, fermant les yeux. C'est ... épuisant. D'une certaine façon, je peux comprendre que ... ton ex ... est cherché à s'en libérer. Il faut toujours être parfait, charismatique ... Prendre garde aux manigances, aux manipulations. C'est à celui qui tirera le mieux les ficelles. Tu n'as ... aucunes libertés ... Ta vie entière est régie par ce monde. Ce que tu dois faire, qui tu dois épouser, la maison où tu dois aller, ce que tu dois porter ... Tout est dans l'apparence et le paraître. Prewett a échappé au mariage arrangé, mais Kathleen n'échappera pas au reste. D'autant plus que c'est le fils aîné ...

Morgane l'avait observé parler attentivement. Etait-cela qu'il l'attirait tant vers elle ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit, à Poudlard, qu'il enviait sa liberté ? Lorsqu'elle l'écoutait, Morgane avait parfois l'impression que Regulus avait vécu toute sa vie dans une cage, qui ne s'était que resserrée au départ de Sirius.

\- Tu lui en veux ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en redressant la tête.

\- Tu lui en veux, à Sirius, de t'avoir abandonner là-dedans ? D'avoir fait peser toutes les attentes de ta famille sur toi ? Après tout, tu es devenu ce que tu es en partie à cause de ça ... Est-ce que ... tu lui en veux de ne pas t'avoir emmené avec lui ?

Regulus resta silencieux, ses yeux gris plongés dans les yeux bleus de Morgane, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, puis se décida à répondre, ce qui la surpris quelque peu:

\- Oui et non... J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à tout faire seul, mais de toute façon je savais qu'il finirait par partir. Il aime dire que je suis comme je suis parce que je suis faible d'esprit, peut-être que s'il ne m'avait pas considéré comme un traitre quand j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard notre relation aurait pu être un peu différente.

Morgane ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, le visage du jeune Black n'exprimait aucune tristesse mais elle voyait dans ses yeux que tout cela lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer la pression que Regulus devait avoir sur les épaules et l'enfance que lui et Sirius avaient vécus avait été loin d'être rose.

\- Je me souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu m'enviais parce que les maisons ne nous avaient pas éloignées Kat et moi, sourit-elle, en clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui avaient commencer à se former dedans.

Regulus rougit un peu et eut un sourire amer.

\- Je m'en souviens aussi. C'était après ta période de psychopathe où tu me suivais partout sans savoir pourquoi, en prétextant que c'était pour mieux comprendre Sirius.

Morgane eut un rire en se rappelant de cette époque.

\- Kat m'avait dit que je t'avais traumatisé et que tu l'avais envoyé chier en pensant qu'elle venait de ma part !

\- Ouais, confirma-t-il en souriant. En vrai, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

La petite blonde perdit un peu son sourire.

\- Je voulais vraiment comprendre. Et t'aider aussi, un peu.

\- Pourquoi ? J'avais l'air d'avoir besoin de l'aide d'une gryffondor ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement insultant.

\- Je voyais dans les yeux de Sirius combien il t'aimait et combien ça l'énervait de te croiser et de voir sur ton torse ce qui représentait pour lui une trahison. Je m'étais dit, à l'époque, que je pouvais pas laisser croire à Sirius que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes et elle n'osa pas ajouter quoique ce soit.

\- Pourtant c'est lui qui a raison et tu le sais.

Morgane sentit son estomac se tordre et tourna son visage de l'autre côté, posant son autre joue contre ses genoux, présentant l'arrière de son crâne à Regulus. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni comment lui expliquer qu'elle, elle savait qu'au fond il était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il était aussi courageux que son frère, ou que n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre, probablement bien plus qu'elle. Ça la tuait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire clairement ce qu'elle savait, de devoir attendre qu'il apprenne pour ce putain d'horcruxe et de potentiellement lui éviter une mort horrible. Parce qu'elle n'était pas dupe, même en supposant qu'elle réussissait à rester dans les parages jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de trahir Voldemort, elle n'était en aucun cas suffisamment puissante pour se battre contre des Inferi seule s'il arrivait quelque chose à Regulus, elle n'avait pas le niveau de Harry. De tous ses amis elle était la moins bonne en magie, tout ce qu'elle savait faire c'était soigner.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce que tu fais reflète forcément ce que tu es, souffla-t-elle sans bouger.

Morgane ne cautionnait en aucun cas les agissements du jeune homme, bien au contraire, ça la révoltait et c'était bien une des raisons pour lesquelles elle se sentait toujours autant en colère contre lui. Mais elle était aussi en colère contre elle-même, à être assise sur ce canapé avec lui, en train de discuter, alors qu'ils ne devraient même pas se voir.

\- ... Je sais, souffla-t-il. Je sais que tu le penses et que tu es sincère, comme tu es sincère en détestant mon ... idéologie. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse, toi et Kat, à croire qu'il y a du bon en moi ... Alors que même moi, je n'y crois plus. Mais ... merci.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle pensait entendre de sa part, un remerciement. Il garda le regard résolument fixé sur la télévision éteinte.

\- Personne depuis ... Sirius ... et mon père ... n'a cru en moi. Ou alors pour de mauvaises raisons ... Ça m'effraie un peu, murmura-t-il. Je détesterais voir de la déception dans le regard de Kathleen ... ou dans le tien.

\- Tu veux que je me bande les yeux, au cas où ? Demanda Morgane d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, étonné, puis éclata d'un rire clair, soulagé quelque part qu'elle allège la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Morgane sourit à pleines dents, plus parce que Regulus avait rit qu'à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit, c'était un son qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion d'entendre souvent et elle adorait ça.

\- Bon! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Puisque tu t'es tapé l'incruste en boitillant chez moi, autant en profiter!

\- Je suis blessé, fit remarquer le jeune Black en comprenant ce que la blonde avait en tête.

\- Oh t'inquiète pas, commença-t-elle en se plantant devant lui avant de faire passer son pull en laine par dessus sa tête. T'as pas besoin de bouger du canapé, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

\- Bonjooouuurrr! S'enthousiasma Morgane en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de son appartement sur un Remus qui de toute évidence ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil.

\- Bonjour Morgane, sourit-il. Tu vas bien?

\- Très bien, et toi mon petit loup? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures.

\- Ça va très bien ! Sourit le jeune homme en passant une main lente dans ses cheveux.

Morgane perdit son sourire en le voyant retenir une grimace de douleur, sûrement du à des courbatures dans ses muscles suite à la pleine lune.

\- Menteur ! Gronda-t-elle sévèrement.

Il lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

\- T'as encore plus de cernes que d'habitude ! Remarqua-t-elle. Et tu es tout creusé ! Tu manges ou quoi ? On vit pas d'air, je te signale ! Oh oh, et cette mine, tu la traines depuis des jours ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Mumus, je vois bien que le moral est pas top en ce moment ...

\- J'ai encore perdu un emploi, soupira-t-il en s'installant, comme chaque mois depuis que Morgane lui avait parlé de sa thèse. Et c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère ...

\- Ça va faire combien de temps ? Demanda doucement Morgane, triste pour son ami.

\- Quatre ans.

\- Et ton père, il vit ça comment ? Interrogea la jeune fille en préparant du thé.

\- Il culpabilise. Il a toujours pensé que tout était toujours de sa faute ... Il manque de confiance en lui.

\- Ce dont tu n'as PAS DU TOUT hérité, bien sûr, taquina Morgane.

Remus eut un sourire en coin et attrapa la tasse de thé qu'elle lui tendit.

\- J'ai des nouveaux trucs que je te donnerais avant que tu ne partes, pour que tu te sentes mieux, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne souhaitais pas prendre de canabis, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps, mais moi...

\- Mais enfin! Je ne te parle pas de drogue! Et je ne me drogue pas d'abord! J'ai pas le temps et pas l'argent, pourtant j'en aurais besoin! Blagua-t-elle. Je te parle de potions que tu peux mettre dans ton thé. Tu as une bien piètre image de moi, soupira-t-elle, en souriant malgré tout.

\- Désolé Mo, j'imagine que je reste un peu sur la septième année fofolle que tu étais quand on s'est connu, mais tu as bien changé. Même si tu restes timbrée.

\- Merci Mumus, sourit-elle, en attrapant son stylo et son carnet.

\- Ça me perturbe toujours que tu n'utilises pas de parchemins et de plumes, lui fit remarquer son ami.

\- J'ai besoin d'être efficace, pas une hipster, grommela la jeune femme en notant la date en haut de la page. Prêt pour votre interview Mr Lupin? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Durant une bonne heure, Morgane posa des questions sur l'état de Remus, pour voir notamment l'évolution de la lycanthropie sur le corps de Remus. Elle craignait sérieusement pour sa santé car contrairement à d'autres, le jeune Lupin avait été mordu très jeune et son corps avait subi bien trop vite et durant sa croissance ce que la majorité des lycanthropes ne vivaient qu'à l'âge adulte. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry l'ai décrit si fatigué dans les différents tomes !

Elle finit leur entretien en lui faisant une prise de sang. C'était curieux de voir que les molécules mutaient durant la pleine lune, même en dehors du corps du patient. Cette découverte lui donnait bon espoir de créer une potion similaire au tue-loup avant l'heure.

\- Au fait, tu viens chez James et Lily ce week-end ?

\- Peut-être, je sais pas encore, répondit la jeune femme en rangeant son échantillon.

\- Tu as des choses de prévues, peut-être ? Demanda suspicieusement le loup-garou.

\- J'avais bien envie de m'incruster au repas de famille Prewett pour voir la tête de la Tante Muriel en apprenant les fiançailles, mentit Morgane.

\- Ah oui ... C'est vrai, sourit Remus d'un air un peu crispé avant de se reprendre. Mais plus sérieusement, ça ferait plaisir à Lily. Elle se plaint qu'Alice, Kathleen et toi ne passez pas assez la voir.

\- Si j'ai suffisamment avancé dans ma thèse je viendrais, pour ne pas que tu sois le seul -avec Lily- à avoir un QI au dessus de celui du singe, ricana-t-elle, son calepin en équilibre sur ses cuisses.

\- Je te signale que tu es sortie avec un des singes, lui fit remarquer son ami en souriant avant de redevenir sérieux. D'ailleurs, tu en es où avec son frère?

Morgane perdit son sourire et se concentra pour garder une expression neutre, bien décidée à mentir à Remus:

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire.

\- Et je peux te demander comment l'idée de fricoter avec un mangemort t'es venue en premier lieu ? Parce que ça me dépasse complètement, lui dit-il, le regard dur.

La blonde soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, soulagée qu'il la croit, agacée de devoir se justifier:

\- Parce que je... Déjà c'était uniquement physique de mon côté et de son côté, que ce soit bien clair. Et c'est arrivé parce que... Je sais pas, j'ai juste pas pu résister, j'imagine? Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules en espérant que ça suffirait.

Vu le regard de Remus, ça ne suffisait pas.

\- Oh Rem' ! C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais beau me dire que c'était mal, tout mon corps le désirait. Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de désirer une personne au point d'être complètement obsédé par elle et plus tu luttes, plus c'est douloureux et plus ça te prend toute la place dans ta tête ?

Le visage du loup-garou se ferma et il eut un rire un peu triste.

\- Si. Et crois-moi, je sais mieux que toi ce que c'est de lutter contre son désir et son cœur. Parce que contrairement à moi, Morgane, tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui, alors que je ne peux imposer ma ... situation à personne.

Morgane allait le contredire, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il s'imagine pas assez bien pour être en couple avec quelqu'un, quand il reprit :

\- Mais pour quelqu'un qui a mis fin à ça, je trouve que tu as l'air encore ... accro.

\- Remus est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de m'entendre dire que oui, en effet, l'organe reproducteur de Regulus Black -et tout son corps en fait- me manque parce que putain, c'est un dieu du sexe? Déclara-t-elle en arquant un sourcil avant de croquer dans un des muffins au chocolat qu'elle avait préparé spécialement pour Remus.

Son ami affichait une mine dégoutée lorsqu'il reprit la parole:

\- Tu viens juste de le dire. Tu es consciente que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Pourquoi lui parmi tous les hommes qui t'entourent?

Morgane haussa les épaules, à vrai dire, il soulevait une question intéressante... Pourquoi Regulus?

\- Je sais qu'il y a pleins de mecs à ton boulot, tu sors de temps en temps, tu es extravertie et souriante. Alors pourquoi le frère de ton ex petit-ami, un sang-pur qui te considère comme un parasite et un mangemort? Demanda-t-il doucement. Tu t'es posée ces questions Mo?

La blonde reste silencieuse, le regard rivé sur ses mains qui serraient son muffin, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Il ... Il ... Quand il était là, je me sentais ... bien. Je dis pas que ça allait mal quand j'étais avec Ian ou même Sirius mais ... aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il me comprends et me faisait me sentir ... vivante. Alors pourquoi lui, plutôt qu'un autre ? Parce que lorsque j'essaie d'embrasser un autre, c'est à lui que je pense. Parce que lorsque je voyais ses aspects mangemorts et que je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, je découvrais une part de lui qui est perdue et qui ne demande qu'à être sauvée.

Elle soupira.

\- Je sais que tu penses que je suis folle et que tu dois avoir ... moins confiance en moi, après ça. Mais il peut être sauvé. J'en suis convaincue. Et franchement, pourquoi tu m'en parles à moi ? Je couchais avec, okay. Mais Kathleen est son amie et continue de le voir et à elle, tu lui dis rien !

\- Parce qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas et que c'est à Gideon d'assurer sa sécurité. Mais je peux au moins veiller sur toi et m'assurer que tu ne risques rien. Alors fais-moi plaisir et n'essaie plus de le revoir. Quand tu sens que tu as besoin de voir quelqu'un, contactes-nous, viens nous voir.

\- Ouais enfin, mes besoins sexuels vous allez pas les combler, bouda Morgane en faisant rougir Remus, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire.

La blonde soupira, se sentant étrangement mal, probablement du au fait de mentir à Remus et aussi d'être aussi faible.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi Remus, de toute façon entre l'hôpital et ma thèse, j'ai le temps pour rien, soupira-t-elle, dépitée. Et toi, promets moi de bien prendre toutes les potions que je vais te donner, et je t'ai même fait des gélules! J'ai tout marqué sur un papier.

\- T'as pas besoin de faire tout ça pour moi Morgane, fit-il en se levant lentement.

\- Bien sûr que si! S'indigna la jeune femme en se levant à son tour. Tu es mon ami Remus et je tiens énormément à toi, c'est normal que je t'aide!

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, ému et détourna les yeux au bout de quelques secondes:

\- Je vais y aller, je dois passer chez Sirius, il doit me montrer l'avancement de sa moto, l'informa le jeune homme.

\- C'est un code, ça y est, vous sortez ensemble? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Remus se contenta de soupirer et se dirigea dans l'entrée pendant que Morgane s'affairait à lui mettre les potions et les gélules dans un sac, elle glissa ensuite un tupperware avec autant de muffins qu'elle avait pu en mettre dedans et le lui tendit.

\- Je pourrais voir la prochaine fois si tu as bien pris tout ça! Lui dit-elle. Alors attention à toi, si jamais tu as encore la même gueule ça va barder pour toi Mumus!

Remus lui sourit, attrapa le sac et se pencha pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras, avant de partir en la remerciant.

* * *

En rentrant tard après son service, la petite blonde eut la surprise d'entendre un bruit de casserole derrière sa porte. Perplexe, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un Regulus en train de combattre avec sa cuisine.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? J'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir appelé ... Grogna-t-elle en se débarrassant de ses affaires.

\- Tu m'as dis de venir la semaine dernière, s'étonna le jeune homme avant de pousser un juron, un éclat de beurre lui ayant brûlé la main.

\- Ah ? J'avais oublié, soupira-t-elle. Et du coup, tu t'es découvert une passion pour la cuisine ?

\- J'avais faim et comme tu rentres tard, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules. En plus j'ai cru comprendre que quelques choses te turlupinait dernièrement ...

 _Ouais, ton existence même_ , pensa-t-elle en retirant sa veste en cuir et ses bottines.

Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, elle était bien tentée de lui dire que s'inquiéter pour elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la relation qu'ils entretenaient, mais elle n'allait pas mentir: ça lui faisait plaisir.

\- Et tu m'expliques ce que tu essaies de faire? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Des pâtes, répondit-il, comme si elle était stupide.

\- Ah. Des pâtes. Dans une poêle? Avec du beurre? Très innovant, comme dirait Gordon Ramsay: tu te prends pour un putain de chef cuisinier toi, se moqua-t-elle. Mais j'apprécie l'intention, si jamais un jour je dois te remercier autrement qu'avec du sexe, je te donnerais un livre de cuisine pour les nuls.

Elle passa son bras atour de lui lui pour éteindre le gaz et retirer la poêle de la plaque.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, il y avait rien à faire dans mon service alors j'ai été appelée aux urgences et il y a un mec qui est tombé nez à nez avec une tronçonneuse ensorcelée, bien sûr c'est moi qui ai eu à le rafistoler. J'ai déjà pris deux douches là-bas et j'ai encore l'impression de puer.

Morgane omit de préciser que même si elle l'avait rafistolé il était mort une demi heure plus tard. La jeune femme ne partageait pas ce genre d'informations en dehors du boulot, c'était bien trop morbide. Elle s'était habituée à perdre des patients, même si ça continuait à la toucher, elle essayait de ne pas le prendre trop à coeur, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ne pas en être affecté.

Habituellement, elle se serait mise à pleurer dans sa douche en frottant sa peau jusqu'à en avoir mal, comme elle le faisait toujours. Pas cette fois. Savoir que quelqu'un l'attendait, au dehors de la salle de bain, avait quelque chose de ... réconfortant. Elle était d'autant plus émue qu'il ait préparé à manger. Parce qu'elle ne se leurrait pas, s'il avait vraiment eu faim, il serait rentré chez lui demander à Kreattur de lui préparer un plat plutôt que de s'abaisser à préparer lui-même son repas, comme un vulgaire moldu ! Elle eut un rire en se rinçant les cheveux. Des pâtes dans une poêle. Sacré Regulus !

Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant une odeur de brûlé venant de la cuisine et jura en finissant sa douche en vitesse, débarquant dans le salon avec une unique serviette autour d'elle.

\- C'est quoi qui crame ? Demanda-t-elle avant de le voir aérer son four d'un coup de baguette.

\- Euh ...

\- C'est quoi ça ? S'exclama-t-elle en voyant une espèce de chose qui ressemblait à un volcan en éruption carbonisé.

\- Un ... gâteau au chocolat ?

\- T'as niqué ma dernière plaque de chocolat ? S'outra la petite blonde en se tournant furieusement vers lui.

\- Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, je t'en rachèterais une, grommela le jeune homme, apparemment très vexé de constater qu'il ne possédait pas de talents pour la cuisine.

Morgane se retint de lui lancer une réplique cinglante par rapport à l'argent mais le laissa nettoyer les dégâts qu'il avait causé pendant qu'elle allait se sécher les cheveux et s'habiller. Alors qu'elle se glissait dans un jean, il passa la porte de sa chambre:

\- Je rêve ou bien tu boudes là? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non. Mais tes recettes sont mal expliquées, grommela-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Bien sûr, ricana la blonde en attrapant un pull. Ne sois pas aussi énervé, tu peux pas toujours tout réussir, limite ça me rassure de te voir rater quelque chose!

Elle entendit Regulus grommeler quelque chose alors qu'elle passait son haut par dessus sa tête pour l'enfiler. Sur ce point là, Sirius et lui étaient pareils, toujours bon partout, et toujours agacés lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient pas quelque chose du premier coup.

Elle l'entendit grogner.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Arrête de me comparer à lui !

Morgane finit de mettre son pull avant de le fixer, surprise.

\- Et toi arrêtes de polluer ma tête, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Je le fais pas exprès ! S'outra le jeune homme en se levant d'un bond.

\- Moi non plus. Ecoutes, soupira-t-elle, je suis sortie pendant plus d'un an avec ton frère, et c'est devenu un bon ami. Que vous partagiez le même sang n'a rien à voir, je ...

\- Ça a tout à voir ! Coupa Regulus avant de se faire incendier du regard.

\- Tu n'as jamais trouvé de ressemblance entre deux personnes ? Tu ne trouves pas que Kathleen et moi avons parfois des choses en commun ?

\- ... Fut la réponse éloquente du jeune homme.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est d'être comparé à lui qui t'insupporte ou le fait qu'il m'arrive de penser à Sirius mais ...

\- Je ne veux pas être comparé à lui, la coupa-t-il, particulièrement pas par toi!

\- Pourquoi ça? Parce que je fais partie du peu de personnes qui est suffisamment proche de lui et de toi pour voir les similitudes? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant soin de rester calme.

Regulus ferma les yeux un instant et pris une grande inspiration:

\- La seule même, soupira-t-il. Mais de toute façon tu n'es pas objective, t'as été amoureuse de lui et...

\- Et c'est vrai que, comme tu l'as probablement entendu, notre relation c'est tellement bien terminée qu'on s'est évité comme la peste pendant des mois! S'agaça Morgane, avant de se reprendre. T'inquiète pas, je vais pas valoriser Sirius parce que je suis sortie avec, au contraire, je pense que ça me permet d'être beaucoup plus réaliste que pas mal de gens. Vous avez tous les deux vos qualités et vos défauts, vous en avez simplement en communs et tu peux rien faire contre ça.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard avant de dire en retournant dans la cuisine :

\- J'ai faim.

\- Je salue l'effort fait, lança Morgane en le suivant, mais j'ai pas envie de t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste pour intoxication alimentaire et comme j'ai pas eu le temps de faire des courses et que tu as gâché ce qui restait, je vois pas quoi manger à part le chat, et personne ne touche à Stitch !

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de piquer une pâte de sa fourchette pour la mettre dans sa bouche. En voyant sa grimace, Morgane éclata de rire.

\- Tu sais, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois quelqu'un rater des pâtes !

\- Tais-toi et va mettre ton manteau !

\- Pardon ? Tu m'as donné un ordre là ? Gronda-t-elle. Et pour aller où, je te prie ?

\- Au restaurant, abrutie ! Je dois te le dire combien de fois : j'ai faim.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Dans le prochain épisode, interlude au restaurant et début de repas chez Lily et James en simultané celui avec la tante Muriel !**

 **On vous laisse avec le bonus !**

* * *

Xénophilius Lovegood adorait les nouvelles expériences. Il fut donc ravi lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans son jardin en train d'arroser certaines de ses plantes mais dans un long couloir en compagnie de:

\- Regulus Black!

\- Que... C'est pas vrai! S'exclama celui-ci, dépité.

\- Quel plaisir de te revoir! Et en pleine forme! Comment va ton pied?

\- Très bien...

\- CREVE! Fit une voix de l'autre côté du couloir, attirant l'attention des deux hommes.

\- Mais enfin Tom, tu sais très bien que tu me peux pas me tuer ici... ni même ailleurs!

\- Professeur Dumbledore! S'exclama Xénophilius d'un air ravi. Mais cet endroit est génial!

\- Je dirais pas ça, grommela Regulus, sachant très bien que son Maitre allait encore passer son temps à hurler et à se plaindre comme un gamin de 13 ans.

\- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu sa tronche, lança une voix beaucoup trop familière derrière lui.

\- Je me casse, signala le mangemort à Xenophilius en voyant arriver son frère en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

Ce n'était peut-être pas un plaisir de venir s'asseoir à côté du Maître pour entendre ses jérémiades, mais c'était toujours mieux que de supporter Sirius dans son espace vital.

\- Alors ça c'est rare ! S'étonna ce dernier en regardant autour de lui. Les filles sont pas là !

\- Les filles ? Questionna le rédacteur du chicaneur avec avidité, curieux de connaître tous les secrets de cet endroit.

\- Tom, toi d'abord, appela la voix alors que James entreprenait d'expliquer le fonctionnement du couloir infernal au nouveau venu.

Voldemort devait commencer à se faire vieux car il avança d'un pas las vers la porte, sans s'insurger sur l'utilisation de son prénom mais en tachant tout de même de lancer un regard assassin vers Dumbledore, qui lisait le dernier sorcier hebdo qui trainait là, notant sur un parchemin la recette pour garder sa barbe d'un blanc éclatant.

 _As-tu une libido ou es-tu vraiment un serpent/reptile au sang froid?_

\- Ceci est une question d'ordre personnelle, fit remarquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en mettant un regard noir sur la question.

\- Tu connais les règles Tom, soupira la voix.

\- Je ne suis pas un serpent au sang froid, murmura-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Et vous êtes vraiment tous observés par les vies sexuelles des autres ou quoi?! Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ces idioties de toute façon! JE SORS!

\- Ok, ok...

\- Je te jure, une fois Morgane et lui se sont battus avec des chaises, entendit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Tom tourna son visage et constata que James et Sirius étaient en train de raconter des anecdotes sur ce lieu à Xénophilius, alors que Dumbledore était toujours plongé dans son magasine, dans la rubrique cuisine cette fois.

\- Regulus Black! Appela la voix.

 _Excepté l'aventure de Xenophillius, quel est un autre souvenir traumatisant de ta scolarité à Poudlard?_

Le jeune mangemort eut un sourire en coin en lisant cette question.

\- J'en ai trop. Mais la plus traumatisante, j'imagine que c'est ma rencontre avec une fille blonde croisée gnome. J'en subis encore les conséquences aujourd'hui !

\- A d'autres, tout le monde sait ce que tu traficotes dans son lit, tu sais ... Ricana la voix.

S'il ne put empêcher un léger rougissement d'apparaître, Regulus resta néanmoins de marbre, désormais habitué aux questions sur sa vie privée impliquant Morgane.

\- Mais je peux en raconter d'autres, si vous voulez ... Moi ça m'évite de retourner dans ce couloir pourri et ça fait poireauter mon abruti de frère et sa bande !

\- Bien essayé, mais tu sors.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, entendant par là :

\- ... même qu'elle lui a dit qu'il allait devenir chauve et qu...

\- C'EST DE LA DIFFAMATION ! Et vous, je vous interdis d'écrire ça dans votre torchon ! S'écria son Maître en pointant un doigt furieux vers Xenophilius qui prenait en notes les anecdotes de James.

\- Torchon? S'indigna le rédacteur du Chicaneur. Mon journal n'est pas un torchon, j'y ai mis toutes mon âme! C'est le projet d'une vie! C'est mon rêve! C'est...

\- James Potter, fit la voix, coupant court au monologue dans lequel était en train de se lancer Xénophilius.

 _Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de lancer un sort à tes cheveux pour qu'ils défient la gravité? Ou est-ce qu'un ancêtre l'a fait? Ca expliquerait les cheveux en épis._

\- Non! S'exclama vivement James en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un peu vexé. Je n'ai pas les cheveux en épis! Ils sont juste indomptables, comme moi! J'ai une implantation particulière, et ça fait partit de mon charme!

\- On dirait un nid d'oiseau.

\- Quoi?! N'importe quoi! C'est un effet coiffé-décoiffé naturel qui plait beaucoup aux filles!

\- Juste décoiffé.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais! Grogna le jeune Potter en se levant.

\- Tu ne peux pas, il te reste une question!

 _Quelle a été ta réaction quand tu as su que ton animagus était un cerf ?_

\- Et bien... réfléchit le jeune homme qui était toujours debout. J'étais content! Le cerf est un animal majestueux! Beaucoup plus classe qu'un chien plein de puce ou qu'un rat qui mange du fromage qui pue, ricana-t-il en se moquant de Sirius et Peter.

\- T'as eu le cerf parce que tes cheveux dressés sur ta tête ressemblent à des ramures, se moqua la voix.

James sortit de la pièce boudeur:

\- Je suis si mal coiffé que ça?! Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius.

\- Oui, répondit Voldemort de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Venant d'un futur chauve c'est assez déplacé... Souffla Xénophilius.

\- HEY! IL EST UN PEU TROP A L'AISE LE ZINZIN!

\- Sirius Black! Appela la voix, sans que celui-ci ne réagisse, trop occuper à suivre la joute verbale qui avait lieu entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur.

\- ... esprit infesté de joncheruines, pas étonnant que vous soyez devenu un mégalomane complétement d...

\- BLACK ! A TOI !

\- Ca peut pas attendre un peu ? Demanda Sirius qui se tordait de rire de l'air outré du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une force magique ouvrit la porte de la pièce et propulsa directement le maraudeur à l'intérieur, tête la première, lequel se cogna contre la table avant de finir son vol plané les pieds sur le fauteuil et la tête à l'envers.

\- Aïeuuuhhh ... Vous aviez pas dit que vous pouviez faire ça ...

\- Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, Maurice. C'est déjà pénible de voir avoir ici, si en plus certains menacent de ne pas sortir et d'autres de ne pas entrer, on n'est pas sorti de ce chapitre !

\- ... Hein ?

Il entendit la voix poussait un soupir désabusé alors qu'il se redressait, décidant finalement de lire la question qui lui était posé.

 _Que ferais-tu si tu apprenais que Morgane sort avec une personne pas recommandable ( genre ton petit frère) mais qu'elle était heureuse ?_

\- Je crois que vous avez dû malmené ces pauvres personnes aussi, dit-il en se frottant la tête pour faire passer la douleur du choc, pour qu'elles puissent imaginer des horreurs pareilles. Surtout que Morgane, heureuse, avec Regulus ? C'est impossible. Qu'elle tente de le tuer, d'accord. Qu'elle sorte avec ? Même sous imperium elle ne le ferait pas !

\- Imaginons qu'elle le fasse...

\- Je viens de dire qu'elle ne le ferait pas! Le coupa Sirius.

\- Et moi je te dis qu'on suppose qu'elle le fait parce qu'il faut que tu répondes à la question pour dégager le plancher!

\- La gerbe... Grimaça Sirius. Pourquoi elle ferait ça?

\- C'est pas à toi de poser des questions!

\- J'sais, j'sais. Je suppose que... J'en sais rien moi! Faut que je m'imagine Morgane et mon crétin de frère, un mangemort, qui ne se supportent pas en vrai, en couple et heureux?! Je prendrais ma moto -parce que puisqu'on imagine, elle serait terminée d'être assemblée- et j'irais essayer de la secouer un peu, lui faire comprendre qu'elle fait une erreur. Et je casserais probablement deux trois trucs sur le crâne de Regulus, pour mes nerfs et pour le plaisir. Je veux bien être heureux pour Morgane, mais pas dans des conditions de ce genre. C'est juste pas possible, et c'est un scénario bidon, je le répète.

\- On sait jamais... lança la voix.

Sirius se leva et sortit de la pièce, les sourcils froncés, se demandant si lui et Regulus avaient les même goûts en femmes. Il secoua la tête, Regulus préférait sans aucun doute les femmes bien prout-prout, comme leur cousines ou leur mère. Le genre que Sirius ne supportait pas, l'inverse de Morgane en fait.

\- Ça a pas l'air d'aller, vieux, lui lança James en le voyant revenir. L'atterrissage a été dur ?

\- Ouais et la question gerbante, nan mais tu imagines toi, Morgane et ... le petit vermisseau, là-bas, en couple ?

\- Je vois mal ce qu'elle ferait avec Voldy ...

\- Je te parlais de Regulus ... Soupira Sirius, blasé avant de voir son petit frère blanchir en l'entendant.

Il sourit. Apparemment l'idée même semblait le dégoûter. Tant mieux.

\- Au fait, reprit-il. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tes mains sont sur ta tête ?

\- J'essaie de les aplatir, marmonna son ami en montrant ses cheveux.

\- Le Sorcière Hebdo de cette semaine concernant les problèmes capillaires, Mr Potter, vous devriez peut-être le lire, proposa Albus en lui tendant le magasine avant d'entrer à son tour dans la salle pour aller lire sa question.

 _D'où te viens cette passion des bonbons citrons et aimes-tu tout ce qui est acide? (Sucacide, acide citrique...)._

\- Pas du tout. J'aime simplement le citron depuis mon enfance, ma mère avait planté un citronnier dans le jardin et ma sœur, mon frère et moi aimions beaucoup les gâteaux qu'elle nous faisait avec. C'est une saveur tout à fait rafraichissante, piquante et ...

\- Oui oui, on a compris, vous aimez le citron, point. Si c'est tout, envoyez-moi le fou avant que Tommy n'essaie -encore- d'étrangler quelqu'un !

\- Xénophilius? C'est toi, fit Dumbledore en sortant de la pièce.

L'interpellé ce leva précipitamment et entra dans la pièce en sautillant presque tant il était impatient de se voir poser une question par le journal, comme James lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt.

 _Tu te souviens peut-être de Morgane Kerrien, que penses-tu d'elle et Regulus Black? En tant que couple...?_

\- Bien évidemment que je me souviens d'elle, une jeune femme avec un humour des plus original! J'ai beaucoup aimé discuté avec elle lors de l'inauguration de la boutique de sa soeur. Elles sont toutes les deux charmantes! Et très originales, je les apprécies beaucoup, j'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de la revoir, peut-être à la boutique de sa soeur?!

\- C'est pas la question... soupira la voix en lui coupant la parole.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, pardonnez-moi! Donc... Se repris Xénophilius en relisant la question. Morgane et Regulus? Et bien c'est une association à laquelle je n'avais jamais songé! N'as-t-elle pas fréquenté Sirius Black pendant quelque temps?

\- Si.

\- Une relation entre Regulus et Morgane serait donc problématique de ce côté là... Réfléchit-il.

\- On ne te demande pas d'analyse, juste un avis... Le poussa la voix, las. Tu connais un peu Regulus, un peu Morgane, tu réponds à la question et je rentre prendre un cachet pour la tête.

\- Hum, Regulus est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, bien élevé, mais me semble-t-il un peu réservé, timide, voir apeuré. Morgane est naturelle, aux manières moins délicates de ce que j'ai pu en juger lors de contre concours de rots chantants, expansive mais faussement assurée. D'une certaine manière, ils se compléteraient parfaitement mais je doute que cela arrive un jour, Pandora m'a dit des choses concernant la mère du jeune Regulus et de rendez-vous ... Mais je n'ai pas écouté car un Ronflack Cornu passait non loin avec une corne d'une taille tout à fait ...

\- MERCI ! Tu peux partir !

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions pour le journal et ...

Un bruit sourd retentit peu après.

\- Ca va aller Xeno ? Demanda James.

\- La vache, il doit vraiment être énervé aujourd'hui, il n'a même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir la porte avant de l'envoyer voler, remarqua Sirius, penché au dessus du corps du Lovegood.

\- Des oiseaux ... Sourit celui-ci, le regard trouble.

\- L'avantage avec lui, c'est qu'il peut difficilement devenir plus fou, ricana James.


	27. Celle qui se cachait sous la couette

Coucou tout le monde!

J'espère que ça va! Et que vous êtes en vacances, ou presque, et que le bac/les exams se sont bien passé!

Merci à **Dabede Dabeda, valentine2905, vastrid, Juste Cllia, lizzia0901, Annabet Lovegood, Elenna-Hellenika, Reveusci, Amazaria, Stilandra Black, EmmaUneLectrice, MomoTheDreamer et Donna** ! Ca nous fait toujours immensément plaisir de lire vos reviews!

Réponses aux reviews anonymes: (http)(:)(/)(/)(cellesqui).(forumactif).org(/)t86-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-25-celle-qui-tombait-sur-cauchemar-en-cuisine#1874

Et merci aussi à tous ceux/celles qui nous suivent et qui lisent la fic :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVI:**

 **Celle qui se cachait sous la couette**

 **Février 1979**

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai trainé ici, siffla Regulus en regardant autour de lui d'un air dégouté.

\- Alors déjà tu vas m'enlever cette expression de ton visage c'est tout sauf attirant, et ensuite je dois te le dire combien de fois? Personne ne risque de nous croiser ici, répliqua Morgane en levant les yeux de son menu, agacée d'entendre Regulus se plaindre.

Elle les avait emmené dans un petit diners, où elle venait manger de temps en temps. L'avantage c'était qu'aucun sorcier la connaissant, et surtout connaissant Regulus, n'aurait l'idée de venir dans un endroit aussi moldu -tout comme le quartier- et en plus la nourriture était délicieuse et très abordable. Il y avait souvent des beaux gosses, ce qui était un bonus non négligeable.

\- Et c'était la peine de me déguiser? Continua le jeune homme.

\- T'es pas déguisé! T'es juste bien habillé.

Regulus lui jeta un regard noir avant de regarder autour de lui, énervé. Morgane ne voyait pas pourquoi il se plaignait de sa tenue, son jean et sa veste lui allaient à la perfection, c'était presque énervant sachant qu'elle, elle devait tout raccourcir ou acheter au rayon enfant.

\- En plus ça te va mieux les cheveux au naturel, plutôt qu'avec ton mélange de lubrifiant et de ciment que ta mère te mets dedans d'habitude. T'es presque beau, ajouta-t-elle en espérant qu'il arrête de foudroyer les autres clients du regard.

\- Comment ça "presque" ? Releva Regulus en daignant enfin la regarder. Je suis classe, élégant, disti...

\- N'oublie pas humble, coupa Morgane. Ça te ferait pas de mal, Mr-Perfection !

Il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Tu le reconnais enfin !

Morgane se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça, alors que Regulus était tout sauf parfait ? Bon, physiquement à ses yeux, il l'était. Et vu les chuchotements du groupe de filles un peu plus loin, à leurs yeux aussi. Mais mentalement ...

\- Je reconnais quoi ? Fit-elle mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Kerrien ...

\- Oui, c'est mon nom. C'est bien que tu ai réussi à le retenir, depuis le temps !

Alors que Regulus s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, la serveuse arriva pour prendre leurs commandes. Morgane fut obligée de choisir pour eux deux puisque Regulus n'avait pas l'air de vraiment vouloir se décider.

\- Tu verras, leurs milkshakes sont excellents, et après tout, si les plumes en sucres sont tes sucreries favorites, tu as forcement bon goût! Annonça la blonde alors que la serveuse repartait, sans manquer de jeter un dernier regard vers Regulus.

\- Je vois que tu as retenu beaucoup de choses sur moi à Poudlard, se moqua le jeune mangemort.

\- Oh, s'il te plait, s'esclaffa la blonde. Tu vas pas me faire croire que ce n'est pas réciproque !

\- C'est différent, tu m'as harcelé.

\- Au moins tu ne m'oublieras jamais! Rit Morgane.

Il eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as peur du contraire ?

\- Ne te donne pas tant d'importance !

\- En fait, je pense que les plumes au sucre sont les seules choses que tu connaisses de moi, ça et mon histoire familiale.

\- Comme si tu pouvais en dire autant pour moi, ricana la blonde en buvant une gorgée de son milkshake fraîchement apporté.

\- Je peux.

\- Sans avoir accès à ma tête ? J'en doute.

\- Tu aimes les chats.

Morgane éclata de rire.

\- Trop facile.

\- Bon dans ce cas... fit Regulus en se penchant en avant. Tu aimes beaucoup la musique moldue.

\- N'importe qui qui est entré dans mon appartement et a vu ma collection de vinyles peut le deviner! Sourit la jeune femme, nullement impressionnée. Laisse tomber Regulus, tu ne sais que des trucs de base, que n'importe qui peut voir.

\- Vos plats, fit la serveuse en arrivant à leur table, posant des assiettes de hamburgers et frites devant eux.

Morgane la remercia et commença à manger, affamée, et prit soin de hisser des barrières autour de sa conscience pour s'assurer que Regulus n'allait pas agir en Serpentard et chercher des informations directement dans sa tête.

\- Tu ne manges pas? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, remarquant qu'il était toujours en train de la fixer. Tu sais c'est pas grave hein, c'est déjà bien que tu saches que j'aime les chats, la musique et la nourriture, pas la peine d'en faire une compétition ou je ne sais quoi, sourit-elle.

\- Tu en as marre de tes cheveux longs, continua-t-il néanmoins, ignorant sa remarque. D'ailleurs tu ne les brosses presque jamais parce que ça fait pire que mieux et tu envisages de les couper.

\- Mieux, mais toujours trop facile, tu m'as entendu pester contre des dizaines de fois, s'amusa Morgane en croquant dans une frite, remarquant qu'il s'était enfin mis à manger.

\- Tu préfères le salé au sucré ? Tenta le jeune homme avec inspiration en voyant la nourriture devant lui.

\- J'aime manger tout et n'importe quoi, mais oui, c'est vrai que j'aime bien le salé. Pourquoi ces devinettes ? Aurais-je piqué ton orgueil ou ... pire ? Vais-je devoir y jouer aussi ? Plaisanta la petite blonde que la discussion amusait beaucoup.

Il haussa les épaules:

\- Tu préfères manger dans le blanc des yeux ou en parlant des positions qu'on fera au lit peut-être ? Suggéra-t-il, choquant la serveuse qui passait à côté d'eux à ce moment-là.

\- Oh la deuxième proposition m'intéresse mais je pense qu'on pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles, sourit la blonde. Et puis c'est pas vraiment ton truc, t'es plus dans l'action.

\- Tu dis ça comme si je te sautais dessus constamment, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Oh, je m'en plaindrais pas, gloussa la blonde. A moi! Tu... bois ton café noir. Comme l'âme de ton Maiiitre. Mais comme tout bon anglais qui se respecte, tu préfères le thé.

\- C'est facile, et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ce genre de blagues.

\- Pardon, il a pas d'âme, s'excusa Morgane avec un sourire moqueur. Tu prends tes douches super chaudes, tu t'endors comme une masse après qu'on ai copulé, t'as lu tous mes Mickeys et mes comics en secret et pour une raison qui m'échappe t'as préféré peloter un gnome sang de bourbe alors que t'avais une sang-pure bonasse sous le coude, lista-t-elle sur ses doigts.

\- Que des évidences toi-aussi, soupira-t-il d'un ton faussement déçu.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu d'ami avant d'avoir Kat.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Pas des vrais. Et c'est pour ça que tu tiens autant à elle, ça doit être la première personne à t'aimer pour ce que tu es et pas pour ce que tu dois ou ce que tu sembles être.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas très dur à comprendre, concéda-t-il.

\- Tu aimes le chocolat noir mais tu détestes le chocolat blanc, il t'écœure. Tu aimes ton elfe de maison, genre vraiment, ce qui est bizarre quand on sait que certaines personnes de ta famille sont connues pour leur couper la tête, dit-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas sensée savoir ça.

\- Est-ce que l'abruti qui te sert d'ex t'a parlé de tous les membres de ma famille ou cette anecdote t'a particulièrement marqué ?

Morgane n'en avait jamais parlé avec Sirius mais elle n'allait pas se gêner si Regulus lui-même lui donnait des excuses pour les gaffes qu'elle faisait.

\- Peut-être, et tu dois bien reconnaitre que ce n'est pas normal de couper la tête des elfes et de les accrocher au mur. Sérieusement? Ta maison doit être un peu glauque sur les bords, lança Morgane d'un ton désinvolte.

\- On ne le fait plus.

\- Heureusement! S'exclama la jeune femme en imaginant Walburga sortir un couteau de boucher pour couper la tête de Kreattur.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs hamburgers, et même si Regulus s'était plaint de l'endroit, il avait l'air d'adorer la nourriture, ce qui fit sourire Morgane. L'esprit de la jeune femme commença à divaguer et elle brisa le silence:

\- Je peux te poser une question?

\- Si tu finis ce que t'as dans la bouche avant, répondit le jeune Black, toujours à cheval sur les bonnes manières -ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Morgane, d'ailleurs-.

\- Au bal organisé par l'hôpital, tu m'as dit que tu étais venu préparé à te faire taper dessus dans mon bureau, quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois, lança-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi détachée que possible malgré ses joues qui se teintaient légèrement.

Regulus rougit un peu mais répondit d'une voix égale :

\- Tu m'as mal compris. Je ne voulais pas dire que j'étais venu préparé à te gueuler dessus pour t'embrasser ensuite, mais que lorsque je t'ai embrassé, sous le coup d'une impulsion, je me suis dit que tu allais me repousser et me frapper, te connaissant l'entrejambe aurait du souffrir, dit-il l'air de rien.

\- Oh, s'exclama Morgane, surprise. Et ... tu as souvent ce genre d'impulsion lorsque tu t'engueules avec une fille ?

Il eut un sourire clairement amusé et un poil moqueur qui fit rougir Morgane.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à savoir si j'ai d'autres ... comment tu dis déjà ? Plan cul. Mais non, rassures-toi, tu es la seule qui parvienne à me faire sortir de mes gonds comme ça.

\- Oh ça, c'est mon plus grand talent! Se vanta la blonde en jetant ses cheveux par dessus son épaule, manquant de renverser du milkshake sur la table.

\- J'étais surpris que tu ne me frappes pas, avoua-t-il. Encore plus surpris que tu répondes au baiser.

\- Moi aussi.

Un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques secondes mais Regulus le brisa:

\- J'avais un peu peur que tu en parles à Kathleen au début.

Morgane haussa les sourcils, surprise. Pour elle, il n'avait jamais été question d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

\- Plutôt crever que d'aller avouer ça, grommela-t-elle. Je dois te rappeler qui tu es et qui je suis? Surtout que tu étais encore fiancé à la soeur du psychopathe à ce moment là, je me sentais tellement conne que j'en devenais encore plus bizarre que d'ordinaire.

\- Peut-être mais quand je l'ai vu camper devant ma maison après ça, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'engueuler, se souvint le jeune homme en grimaçant.

\- C'est pas ce qu'elle a fait ? Sourit Morgane.

\- Si, mais pas pour cette raison, finit-il par admettre en souriant à son tour.

\- Euh ... Excusez-moi, lança timidement une des serveuses. Désolée de vous déranger, mais je dois vous donner ceci, expliqua-t-elle en posant une glace immense avec des cœurs dessus et dans l'assiette qui tenait le tout: un papier avec des numéros qui laissa perplexe Regulus.

\- J'ai rien commandé, dit-il froidement à la jeune femme.

\- Oh, je sais ! C'est l'une des clientes qui a payé pour vous.

\- J'en reviens pas ... J'ai pas assez l'air d'une fille pour qu'elles osent te draguer en ma présence ? S'outra Morgane, vexée.

\- T'es jalouse? Demanda Regulus en affichant un sourire moqueur.

\- Alors jalouse pour la glace oui, et surtout vexée! Je veux dire... Je suis consciente de pas être suffisamment...

Morgane s'interrompit avant d'avouer devant Regulus qu'il la faisait un peu complexer niveau beauté, et la glace qu'il y avait devant eux n'aidait pas! Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangée avant, puisqu'ils étaient toujours à l'intérieur et que personne ne les regardaient -et heureusement- mais là... C'était différent. Et toute cette glace couverte de cœurs ainsi que le bout de papier lui donnaient l'impression de ne pas mériter d'être assise en face de lui, ce qui était stupide!

D'ordinaire elle avait plutôt confiance en elle, c'était quelque chose dont elle était d'ailleurs assez fière parce que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas et elle avait beaucoup travaillé sur elle-même pour en arriver là où elle était maintenant. Mais cette glace semblait avoir révélé une faille dans sa prétendue assurance.

\- Mademoiselle ! Appela soudain Regulus en faisant signe à la serveuse de revenir, sans quitter Morgane des yeux. Reprenez ce que vous avez posé et rapportez le à la personne qui l'a commandé. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- Euh ... Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne vous ai même dit laquelle c'était, s'étonna la serveuse en le regardant, hébétée. Elle avait l'air assez ... insistante.

\- Dîtes lui donc que sa façon de se comporter démontre un véritable manque de savoir-vivre, qu'elle est insultante envers la jeune femme qui m'accompagne avec qui je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir cette nuit.

La serveuse rougit mais acquiesça alors que Morgane fixait Regulus, les yeux écarquillés avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire.

\- Tu vas le regretter !

\- Ça m'étonnerait, mais pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

\- J'ai mes règles !

Le visage de Regulus se figea et Morgane se remit à rire en voyant son expression osciller entre la déception, la résignation, l'amusement et une pointe de dégout.

\- Merci, fit la jeune femme en se calmant. C'était gentil de renvoyer cette glace.

Regulus haussa les épaules:

\- J'aurais peut-être du la garder du coup, pour me consoler. Et le numéro aussi.

\- T'es vraiment un sale con, sourit Morgane. T'auras le droit à du sexe dans quelques jours, je peux pas lutter contre la nature.

\- Je sais, je sais, grommela le jeune homme, apparemment gêné de parler de ça. Tout ça pour que tu puisses avoir des enfants plus tard, je les plains.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis! Fit mine de s'énerver Morgane en pointant son index sur lui. J'en ferais une armée et je les lancerais à ta poursuite si t'es pas gentil avec moi!

En voyant la tête de la jeune femme à qui la serveuse redonna la glace, Regulus eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Ça en valait la peine, dit-il finalement.

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est le truc le plus gentil tu ai jamais fait pour moi ...

\- N'exagères pas non plus.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Regulus. Merci, même si c'était pour t'envoyer en l'air à l'origine, merci de ne pas lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil alors que ça aurait pu être une superbe bombe. Même si tu n'aimes pas que j'en parle, ton frère l'aurait fait lui. Donc là, tout de suite, à mes yeux, tu vaux mieux que lui.

\- J'ai été bien éduqué, c'est tout, dit-il les joues rouges en haussant les épaules avant d'avoir une mine soudain épouvanté.

\- Quoi ? S'alarma la petite blonde.

\- En parlant de gamins ... Tu fais bien quelque chose pour pas en avoir ?

Elle le regarda, hésitant entre être blasée ou agacée.

\- Nan, et je suis enceinte de quatre mois, c'est pour ça que j'ai mes règles, abruti !

\- Si t'es enceinte de 4 mois il est pas de moi donc je m'en tape.

\- T'as pas l'impression que c'est le genre de question qu'il fallait me poser avant? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. T'aurais fait quoi avec un bâtard sur les bras? Pas grand chose j'imagine; à part cacher mon corps dans une benne à ordure...

\- Par Merlin ce que tu peux être morbide! S'exclama Regulus. Je préfère ne pas parler de l'éventualité d'avoir un enfant moitié moi-moitié toi, ça serait un cauchemar.

\- Oui, il serait trop beau, le monde ne pourrait pas le supporter, soupira Morgane, qui de toute évidence ne prenait pas le sujet au sérieux, contrairement à Regulus.

\- Je ne rigole pas Kerrien, il faut faire attention.

\- C'est bon! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je veux un enfant? Que ce soit de toi, ou de n'importe qui, maintenant? Je le garderais pas.

Comme si elle allait avoir un enfant dans un monde pareil, sans qu'il ait un père, en plus ! La grosse blague. Regulus pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait, il ne savait vraiment rien d'elle.

\- Je ne te crois pas capable de perdre volontairement un enfant, donc fais attention, c'est tout, dit-il simplement.

\- Je travaille dans un hôpital, Regulus. Je vois la mort tous les jours, je sais pas ce qui te ferait croire que j'en serais pas capable ! S'agaça la jeune femme.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui expliquer qu'elle venait d'une époque où avorter était quelque chose de beaucoup plus répandu que dans le passé où ils vivaient, sans parler du côté moyenâgeux des sorciers...

\- Je tue des gens, tu sauves des vies, murmura-t-il. Me pique pas mon job !

\- Très drôle, marmonna Morgane. N'empêche qu'il vaut mieux pas avoir d'enfants dans le contexte actuel. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que je renouvelle la potion contraceptive de Kat, d'ailleurs ...

Regulus grimaça.

\- Quoi ? Savoir que ta seule et meilleure amie a une vie sexuelle te choque ? Ricana Morgane.

\- J'aime autant ne pas y penser, oui.

Elle le regarda d'un air attendri qui le vexa profondément.

\- T'es presque mignon parfois, tu sais.

\- J'aime pas le mot mignon, grogna-t-il.

\- Je vois ça, sourit la blonde en attrapant sa veste et son sac. Pourtant c'est vrai, Kat et toi vous êtes trop chou, je vais finir par être jalouse, c'est ma sœur pas la tienne!

Regulus l'imita et enfila sa veste:

\- Arrête de m'embêter avec Kathleen, rougit le jeune homme.

\- Je trouve ça adorable que tu sois aussi gêné quand on parle de ton amitié avec elle, alors qu'on s'envoie en l'air régulièrement et que ça ne te mets pas du tout mal à l'aise, ou si peu.

\- C'est pas pareil, ça a à voir avec les contacts humains...

\- Ah, parce que quand on couche ensemble t'es mort? Sympa pour moi! Fit mine de se vexer la blonde en sortant son porte feuille.

\- Mais non, je parlais au sens figuré! S'énerva le jeune Black. Et tu vas pas payer!

\- T'as de l'argent peut-être?

Regulus la fixa, la bouche entre-ouverte, cherchant quoi dire.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit Morgane, moqueuse.

\- Si on avait été ... ailleurs, j'aurais pu payer, siffla-t-il alors qu'elle réglait l'addition.

\- Peut-être, mais ailleurs, comme tu dis, on aurait pris le risque de croiser des gens qui nous connaissent !

La femme qui s'occupait de la caisse les regarda tour à tour, s'imaginant déjà avoir affaire un homme et sa maîtresse, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Morgane.

\- Allez, on s'en va, s'exclama t-elle en sortant, prenant de force le bras de Regulus pour l'entraîner avec elle.

\- On va encore devoir y aller à pied ?

\- On est pas loin du métro, ça te fera pas de mal de marcher pour perdre ton gros bide !

\- Mon gros bide ? Répéta-t-il en levant un peu son haut, dévoilant une fine musculature néanmoins bien présente.

\- Ouais, bon, ça va, l'exhibitionniste !

Alors qu'ils passaient devant la table où la fille qui avait envoyé la glace à Regulus était assise, il dégagea son bras de celui de Morgane et le passa dans son dos avant de glisser sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean, ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune femme et lui teinta les joues de rouge.

\- Tu veux aller voir un film? Proposa la petite blonde, qui n'avait pas envie que cette soirée se termine. On peut soit aller au cinéma, soit en regarder un chez moi, j'ai quelques cassettes.

Regulus la regarda, silencieux.

\- Okayyy. Bon, au cinéma on est avec d'autres gens dans une salle où il fait tout noir et il y a un film qui est projeté sur un grand écran et chez moi bah... c'est sur ma petite télévision.

\- C'est payant ton cinéma ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors chez toi, conclut-il.

\- Je peux payer deux places de cinéma, Regulus, tu sais ... Je suis pas riche mais ...

Il la prit dans ses bras et sans tenir compte des passants, de toute façon trop pressés pour remarquer quoique ce soit, il transplana directement dans l'appartement de Morgane.

\- Comment t'as fait ? Fabian a posé lui-même le truc anti-transplanage ?! S'exclama la petite blonde, surprise alors que Stitch miaulait au pied de Regulus.

\- Je l'ai contourné. C'était facile comme accio.

\- Ça va pas du tout ça. Et ce qui va pas non plus c'est que tu passes tellement de temps ici que MON chat, vient TE saluer avant MOI !

\- Calme-toi, c'est rien, fit-il en se baissant pour gratter le chat entre les deux oreilles. Et ton chat a juste bon goût.

Morgane se dirigea vers sa porte pour retirer ses chaussures et les placer dans son entrée, un peu paniquée. S'il était si facile que ça de contourner cette protection alors qu'est ce qui disait que quelqu'un d'autre que Regulus ne pourrait pas un jour venir chez elle ? Cette fois-ci il n'y aurait pas Lily, James et Sirius pour la sauver... Se dit-elle en pendant sa veste et son écharpe, les mains légèrement tremblantes en repensant à l'attaque qui avait eu lieu dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Kathleen à l'époque. Morgane porta inconsciemment sa main à son abdomen, elle n'oublierait jamais son petit tête à tête avec Bellatrix. Tête à tête qui lui permettait d'ailleurs maintenant de reconnaitre les victimes de celle-ci qui débarquaient aux urgences après des attaques de mangemorts, autant dire qu'il n'y en avait que rarement, elle ne laissait pas vraiment de survivants derrière elle.

\- Je renforcerais les défenses de ton appartement, lança la voix de Regulus derrière elle. Ne t'inquiète pas ...

\- Je t'ai déjà dis ...

\- De ne pas lire dans ta tête, je sais, coupa Regulus. Pour ma défense, je ne l'ai pas fais.

\- Alors pourquoi ? S'étonna la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je commence à bien te connaître Kerrien, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules avant de se débarrasser lui aussi de ses affaires. Bon, c'est quoi que tu voulais qu'on regarde ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Puisque Madame est indisposée, marmonna-t-il en s'installant dans le canapé avec Stitch.

\- D'abord tu me voles Kathleen, ensuite tu me voles Stitch et en plus t'es pas content parce que tu peux pas tirer ton coup? T'es vraiment habitué à pouvoir avoir tout ce que tu veux hein? Grommela la blonde en se dirigeant vers sa télévision pour attraper une des cassettes qui était dans le meuble en dessous. Je te propose Star Wars épisode 4: Un nouvel espoir, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant le boitier pour qu'il puisse lire le résumé.

Regulus parcourut le texte des yeux rapidement puis les leva vers elle:

\- Quelle connerie, les moldus inventent vraiment n'importe quoi!

\- C'est soit ça, soit Autant en emporte le vent. C'est l'histoire de Scarlett, qui te ressemble niveau je veux-ci je veux-ça, et de Reth, qui a beaucoup de classe et qui arrive à la supporter malgré son caractère de merde, et c'est une histoire d'amouuuur tragique qui te fera pleurer. Je crois que le choix est vite fait non?! Fit Morgane en affichant un sourire en coin, tendant la main vers lui pour qu'il lui rende la cassette. Boude pas, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer, mon petit Chewbacca ! Ricana-t-elle en glissant la cassette dans le magnétoscope avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui, pendant que le célèbre générique retentissait.

* * *

\- Je veux pas y aller, Gideon, gémit Kathleen, cachée sous la couette de son lit, en entendant le jeune homme entrer dans la chambre pour voir où elle en était dans sa préparation.

C'était aujourd'hui que Gideon et elle allaient annoncer à la famille Prewett leurs fiançailles. Et même si elle avait promis de ne plus fuir, Kathleen avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant cette journée, et nul besoin de visions pour confirmer tout ça.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, s'il-te-plaît, soupira Gideon en soulevant un pan pour voir apparaître la frimousse angoissée de sa fiancée. Ça va très bien se passer !

\- Menteur, t'es tellement angoissé que tu as même pas boutonné ta chemise correctement, fit-elle remarquer en rabattant la couette sur son visage. Ta mère va vouloir me dépecer, m'avadakedavriser ...

\- Ce mot n'existe pas, Kat ...

\- Me couper en rondelle, me jeter un feudeymon et en plus elle sera aidée par l'horrible Muriel poil au menton ! Continua Kathleen sans l'écouter.

Gideon éclata de rire avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, plus amusé qu'autre chose par l'angoisse de sa nouvelle fiancée. Merlin, qu'il adorait ce mot ! Pensa-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

\- Tu n'as même pas rencontré ma tante, comment peux-tu être si sûre que ça va mal se passer ?

\- Trois mots : Fabian et Molly.

\- Kat, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais bien que Fabian raconte des conneries à longueur de temps, t'as la version féminine et blonde dans ta famille. Maintenant termine de te préparer s'il te plait, si on arrive en retard, là ça risquerait vraiment de mal se passer.

Kathleen le singea alors qu'il se retournait pour aller reboutonner sa chemise face au miroir de leur chambre à coucher, puis sortit de son lit, démotivée et stressée. Elle s'était déjà lavée, pensant que ça la détendrait un peu -cause totalement vaine bien sûr -, et portait un peignoir. Il lui restait donc à enfiler une tenue, tenue qu'elle avait choisi avec Morgane, qui étonnamment s'avérait très douée pour l'aider à choisir des tenues un peu coincées pour un déjeuner avec des sang-purs lorsqu'elle était stressée, c'était d'après la blonde grâce aux sang-purs qui arpentaient l'hôpital -et à Léonidepoule-. Elle entra donc dans sa robe noire, qui lui laissait les épaules dénudées mais dont les manches descendaient jusqu'aux coudes.

\- On dirait que je vais à un enterrement, grommela-t-elle en se glissant dans le dos de Gideon, l'entourant de ses bras et s'observant par la même occasion dans le miroir.

\- L'idée d'annoncer nos fiançailles t'enchante je vois, sourit-il avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Laisse, je vais le faire, ajouta-t-il en attrapant la fermeture de sa robe avec laquelle elle bataillait.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé faire, on est vraiment arrivé en retard, lui rappela-t-elle en lui adressant enfin un vrai sourire depuis le début de la matinée.

\- Bien que l'envie ne me manque pas, je préfère autant ne pas contrarier ma mère aujourd'hui ... Enfin pas plus que ne va le faire notre annonce durant le repas. Elle m'a promis de ne rien dire à personne avant que je ne le fasse moi-même.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle n'a rien dit à ton père, ni à Molly et Arthur ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Elle a du espérer qu'en se taisant, je changerais peut-être d'avis, sourit-il amèrement.

\- Elle a du me maudire lorsque tu es venu lui demander la bague de ta grand-mère ...

\- Sans le moindre doute ! Confirma le rouquin.

* * *

\- Hey! Remus! S'exclama Morgane en apercevant le jeune homme passer le portail de la maison des Potter. Attends-moi!

Elle se mit à courir, son sac serré contre sa poitrine, baissant la tête pour ne pas se prendre la pluie en plein visage.

\- Bonsoir Morgane! La salua Remus en lui offrant un sourire.

La blonde fut ravie de constater qu'il avait bonne mine. Il avait prit les potions et les gélules qu'elle lui avait donné! Et elle en avait apporté d'autres dans son sac!

\- Bonsoir! Tu as l'air d'avoir suivi mes ordres! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. C'est bien !

\- J'avais peur que tu essaies d'empoisonner ma nourriture ou quelque chose comme ça ce soir sinon, plaisanta le jeune loup.

\- Je l'aurais probablement fait en effet!

\- Bon! Vous entrez vous deux ?! Cria James en ouvrant brutalement la porte d'entrée. Ou vous prenez votre douche du mois!?

\- Viens donc avec nous, la binocle ! Tu pues tellement que je te sens d'ici ! Lui répondit Morgane sur le même ton.

\- Je t'emmerde, l'elfe de maison croisée gnome ! Grogna le jeune Potter alors que le rire canin de Sirius résonnait derrière lui.

\- OUH ! JE VAIS LUI DÉFONCER SA TRONCHE ! S'exclama la petite blonde en prenant le bras de Remus -hilare- pour l'entraîner de force dans l'allée, décidée à en découdre avec le jeune homme qui avait semble-t-il pris la fuite puisque c'était une Lily amusée qui était désormais à la porte.

\- Où qu'il est ?

\- Dans le salon. Courageux mais pas téméraire, ajouta la belle rousse en embrassant ses deux amis avant de leur lancer un sort pour les sécher.

Morgane retira ses chaussures, sa veste et son écharpe, jeta son sac sur le côté pour ensuite partir à la recherche de James qui s'était caché derrière Sirius.

\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton énorme postérieur dépasser?! Demanda-t-elle. Maintenant que tu es marié depuis bientôt un an, tu te laisses aller mon petit James!

\- Salut Morgane, ça fait longtemps, fit Sirius, en attirant son attention sur lui.

\- Hum, oui, sourit-elle, oubliant momentanément James qui partit se plaindre à Lily. Tu vas bien? Kat m'a dit que tu t'étais fait mal en mission.

\- C'était pas grand chose, pas suffisamment pour qu'on te demande de venir, la rassura le jeune homme.

\- Ah oui? Renifla-t-elle, pas dupe. C'est pas plutôt parce que Maugrey essaye de limiter le temps que je passe avec les membres de l'Ordre lorsqu'ils sortent de mission? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, fixant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

\- Aussi. Il faut le comprendre, tu as demandé l'aide d'un mangemort pour sauver la vie de Kathleen ...

\- C'est ce même mangemort qui t'a prévenu et du même coup l'Ordre de l'attaque et qui a permis de sauver Kat et Gideon ! Défendit Morgane. Alors ...

\- Calme-toi, coupa Sirius. Je sais, d'accord ? Je t'explique simplement qu'aux yeux de Maugrey, tes contacts avec ... Regulus ... passent mal. D'ailleurs il a beaucoup rechigné lorsque Kathleen a annoncé qu'elle voulait reprendre les missions.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on doute de NOUS après tout ce qu'on fait pour l'Ordre, bouda la petite blonde en s'affalant dans le canapé, rapidement rejointe par Sirius, alors que Lily et Alice discutaient dans la cuisine et que James montrait à Peter, Remus et Frank son nouvel attirail de Quidditch.

\- A ce propos, Morgane ... On a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler depuis ... mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui le soir du nouvel an ?

Morgane qui s'était -déjà- avancée pour attraper le bol de chips afficha une mine horrifiée mais se reprit rapidement et se rassit à côté de lui, le bol sur les genoux et soupira, elle pouvait bien lui raconter une petite partie de la vérité:

\- Quand votre père est mort il est venu en mode: c'est de ta faute blahblahblah. Kathleen lui a remonté les bretelles et il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait passé ses nerfs sur moi alors que je m'étais pété le cul à essayer de sauver votre paternel. Au nouvel an j'étais au bal de charité de l'hôpital et lui aussi, à un moment je suis partie sur la terrasse parce que je ne supportais plus la plupart des invités, et j'en avais assez de rester cachée derrière le sapin, et il est venu s'excuser, ce qui était assez choquant, je dois dire. J'ai reçu le patronus de Gigi à ce moment là, donc il a entendu le message en même temps que moi.

Morgane observa Sirius, espérant qu'il ne verrait pas qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité et qu'elle avait modifié l'histoire pour qu'elle puisse la lui raconter sans qu'il ne fasse bruler la maison -et elle avec-. En voyant le visage songeur de son ex-petit-ami, son mensonge était passé comme une lettre à la poste. Le jeune homme prit la bière qu'il avait commencé à boire avant l'arrivée de Morgane et but une gorgée.

\- Sirius ? S'inquiéta Morgane, peu habituée au silence de l'animagus.

\- J'ai été vraiment ... surpris, en recevant son patronus, tu sais.

\- Je veux bien le croire, j'en revenais pas non plus. J'étais prête à venir chez toi pour te prévenir avant d'y aller, lorsqu'il m'a fait remarquer que j'allais perdre du temps ...

\- Pendant un instant ... J'ai cru ... j'ai cru qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui. Que j'avais ... peut-être ... une chance de le tirer de là, dit-il durement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Questionna la petite blonde en un souffle.

\- Ma dernière mission. Crois-moi, tu as pas envie que j'entre dans les détails, dit-il en semblant revenir à lui. Fais-moi plaisir, si tu devais le recroiser un jour, tais-toi et pars le plus vite possible, d'accord ?

Morgane se raidit dans le canapé et commença à tirer sur un fil sur le côté de son jean, délaissant ses chips:

\- A ce point? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse malgré le fait qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la réponse.

* * *

\- Gideon! S'exclama Mme Prewett en ouvrant la porte, prenant son fils dans les bras. Kathleen, ajouta-t-elle, avec un léger sourire affreusement faux, lorsqu'elle se détacha de Gideon. Entrez, entrez, il ne manque plus que Muriel!

\- Bonjour, dit Kat en lui souriant, bien décidée à ne pas entrer dans son jeu et rester agréable tout au long du repas. Bonjour Mr Prewett, ajouta-t-elle lorsque le père de Gideon vint à leur rencontre.

\- Kathleen, quel plaisir de te voir. Comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant la bise, ravi de voir la jeune femme.

\- Très bien merci, et vous?

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il avec un sourire avant de partir saluer Gideon -lequel était déjà allé à la rencontre de son frère et de la famille de sa soeur- et prendre de ses nouvelles.

Kathleen sentit des ondes meurtrières dans son dos, comme dans un mauvais film, avant même d'entendre la voix de sa future belle-mère lui proposer de l'accompagner dans le salon d'hiver.

\- ... Je devrais peut-être allée saluer les autres invités avant ? Demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Cela peut attendre, sourit Mrs Prewett en saisissant le poignet de la jeune femme, l'entrainant de force vers le dit salon, plantant ses ongles manucurés dans la peau de la brune. Il me semble que nous avons des choses à nous dire, jeune fille, annonça-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Je désapprouve totalement cette union, vous l'aurez compris.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter votre fils pour votre bon plaisir, Mrs, annonça Kathleen en se dégageant de l'emprise de la septuagénaire. Je lui ai promis de ne jamais l'abandonner et c'est ce que je compte faire, ajouta-t-elle avec détermination en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la sang-pure.

Celle-ci crispa sa mâchoire devant tant d'opiniâtreté. Il était vraiment déplorable que Gideon, son aîné, se soit épris de cette fille avec beaucoup trop de caractère et des manières tout à fait indécentes. Néanmoins, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle pourrait empêcher une telle union, qui serait une véritable catastrophe pour sa famille, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Vous l'aimez ? Questionna-t-elle sévèrement en lui tournant autour.

\- Comment pouvez-vous seulement en douter ?! S'outra Kathleen.

\- Si vous l'aimez sincèrement, alors vous devriez comprendre que vous allez gâcher sa vie. Je n'ai rien personnellement contre vous, ne vous y trompez pas. Vous n'êtes simplement pas celle qui lui faut et j'aime autant que vous vous en rendiez tous les deux comptent maintenant, avant de gâcher vos vies. Pour son bien, quittez-le.

* * *

Whaou, on se rapproche à grand pas du 30ème chapitre hein?! :)

Au menu du prochain épisode: suite et fin des repas et discussions et ce qui va en découler!

Par rapport au "petit" (pas si petit que ça) bonus qu'on met en fin de chapitre, je re-précise que c'est: **un personnage et une question par review**. Sinon on ne s'en sort plus. Donc s'il vous plait respectez ça ^^

* * *

\- Je pensais qu'ils avaient fini par se lasser de moi, soupira Kathleen en s'asseyant sur une des chaises du couloir, sourcillant à peine lorsqu'elle entendit Morgane crier "Salut crâne d'œuf, je t'ai manqué hein ?!" et Voldemort souffler "qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, Merlin ? A part tuer, torturer, saccager ..."

\- Je pense que Merlin a peut-être raison de lui en vouloir, en fait, souffla Regulus en passant devant Kathleen pour rejoindre son maître.

La styliste étouffa un rire alors que Morgane venait à sa rencontre.

\- Nan mais regardes-moi cette chiffe-mole, il ose même pas t'adresser ouvertement la parole quand son idole est dans les parages ! Siffla-t-elle en regardant le jeune mangemort s'éloigner -quoique pour des yeux attentifs, elle admirait plutôt son fessier - avant de rapidement détourner le regard en voyant arriver trois des maraudeurs.

\- Il a de la chance, n'empêche, Pet' ! Il est jamais interrogé lui !

\- Ca finira bien par lui tomber sur le coin de la gueule! Grommela Morgane en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, déjà agacée à l'idée de devoir répondre à des questions sur Regulus à tout les coups!

\- Peut-être... Salut les garçons!

\- SALUT SALUT! S'écria James qui semblait très excité.

\- Oh, il est encore là lui? Grommela Sirius en remarquant la présence de son petit frère. Toujours pas mort?! Demanda-t-il, suffisamment fort pour que Regulus puisse l'entendre.

\- Pas avant toi...

Kathleen et Morgane se regardèrent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus, alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque cinglante.

\- Black! Fit la voix, le coupant dans son élan.

\- Heum... lequel? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas toi, l'autre!

\- Ouais bah précisez, alors !

\- Et l'autre il a un prénom, je vous signale, grogna Regulus avant d'ouvrir la porte, non sans fusiller son frère du regard au passage. Bon, allons-y pour une question pourrie !

\- On dirait presque que tu y prends goût, ricana la voix.

\- J'y prendrais goût quand Sirius deviendra intelligent ... Autant dire jamais.

 _Ton frère a une réputation de blagueur. Est-ce que ça t'es arrivé de faire des farces toi aussi ? (Que ça soit durant ton enfance ou pour te venger. Et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mary à Poudlard ne compte pas !)_

\- Ah, je m'attendais à pire ! Hum, réfléchit-il. Il y a eu quelques coups foireux fait avec ... enfin, avec lui, durant notre enfance. L'été avant mon entrée à Poudlard, il était allé dans le monde moldu et avait acheté un espèce de coussin qui imite le bruit des gaz.

\- Un coussin péteur ? S'enquit la voix.

\- Sûrement oui. Mrs Rosier est venue boire le thé avec Mère. Cette harpie avait l'habitude de nous pincer les joues, grimaça-t-il. Pendant que ... Sirius les distrayait, j'avais la charge de glisser le coussin sur la chaise sans qu'elles ne le voient.

Il eut un rire en re-visualisant la scène.

\- Elle n'est plus venue à la maison durant des mois.

\- Pas étonnant que tu apprécies Kerrien, elle te permet de retrouver ton âme d'enfant, fit la voix alors qu'il se levait.

\- Je ne l'apprécie pas, rectifia le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Kerrien! Appela la voix alors que Regulus passait la porte.

Morgane passa à côté de lui, sans manquer de lui offrir une grimace et partit s'assoir devant le journal:

 _Tu ne penses pas que ta relation avec Regulus pourrait changer le futur, mais dans le mauvais sens ? Qu'il ne se préoccupe plus assez de l'horcruxe, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?_

\- Euh, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi il ne se préoccuperait pas de l'horcruxe? Dans le pire des cas je peux le guider sur cette voix moi-même et le manipuler si il faut vraiment. Et je ne pense pas que ma "relation" avec Regulus soit suffisamment importante qu'elle modifie le futur, ça a peut-être changer deux trois trucs à la limite, mais rien de bien conséquent... Répondit la petite blonde d'un air concentré. Si vraiment j'ai merdé et fait une connerie, je réparerais mes bêtises.

Morgane se leva et sortit alors que James était appelé:

 _Si un jour tu devais choisir entre sauver la vie de Lily, de Sirius ou de Remus, comment réagirais-tu?_

\- Et bien, je suis marié avec Lily, pour le meilleur et pour le pire hein. Et j'imagine que cette situation sera un "pour le pire". Mais bon, Lily est une sorcière d'exception, elle n'a pas besoin que je la sauve, sourit-il. Mais euh... je réagirais mal, je paniquerais un peu à l'intérieur mais je le montrerais pas... En fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils seront tout les trois en danger de mort très imminentes?

\- J'en sais rien moi, c'est pas moi qui ai posé la question!

\- Mh... Je sauverais celui qui a le moins de chance de survivre?

\- C'est un peu facile comme réponse ça Potter...

\- Mais ça fonctionne! S'exclama James en entendant la porte se déverrouiller.

\- Tu m'as l'air un peu perturbé, James, s'inquiéta Kathleen en voyant l'air préoccupé de leur ami.

\- Je trouve que les situations hypothétiques dans lesquelles ils nous mettent sont assez sadiques, expliqua le jeune Potter. Mes frères ou ma Lily, c'est un choix cornilien.

\- C'est cornélien, James. Mais c'est bien tenté quand même, ricana Morgane. L'influence de Lily sur ton vocabulaire est presque réussie !

Sirius ricana en voyant la moue boudeuse.

\- J'éviterais de rire comme un phoque à ta place, coupa Morgane. T'es pas mieux que lui !

\- Hey ! Je m'immerge plus que n'importe qui ici dans le monde moldu !

\- Je suis pas sûre qu'arpenter les garages et les décharges automobiles fasse de toi un pro du monde moldu, sourit Kathleen.

\- Qui voudrait connaître quoique ce soit sur ces moins que rien, d'façon ? Siffla Voldemort dans son coin.

\- Bah justement, j'ai une question pour toi, Tom.

\- Je refuse d'y aller ! J'ai toujours des questions pourries et ...

\- T'as le choix entre te lever et marcher dignement jusqu'à la porte ou ta la prendre en pleine face, menaça la voix.

\- La porte! La porte! Chantonnèrent Morgane, James et Sirius d'une même voix sous le regard noir de Voldemort qui avait finalement préféré se lever.

\- Dommage, moi aussi j'aurais aimé le voir s'écraser comme une crêpe, soupira Remus.

 _Tu pense quoi des vides-greniers ?_

Tom fixa la page d'un air perdu avant de se mettre à foudroyer le journal des yeux:

\- C'est quoi cette question? Vide-Greniers?! J'en ai cure! Je préfère les caves de toute façon!

La porte se déverrouilla et le seigneur des ténèbres et des caves pu sortir, boudeur.

\- Black!

\- SI j'ai encore une question sur l'autre crétin et Morgane je pète un câble! Menaça Sirius en entrant.

\- Pas moi qui choisi les questions, lança la voix alors que le jeune homme lisait les mots qui s'affichaient sur la feuille:

 _Disons que Morgane aime quelqu'un et vive heureux avec lui, bref file le parfait amour. Ça te dérangerait ? Si cette personne était, disons, du mauvais coté, ou "peu recommandable"? Genre ton frère ?_

\- C'est une blague?! J'ai déjà répondu à ça plusieurs fois! S'énerva-t-il. Ouais ça me dérangerait! Qui voudrait que Morgane sorte avec un mangemort? Personne de sensé! Personne qui tienne à elle! Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, mais pas avec quelqu'un comme ça!

Il eut envie d'arracher la page et de la déchirer en petits morceaux.

\- Sérieusement, pourquoi vous vous acharnez, qui que vous soyez ? Ils sont incompatibles ! Je dois vous rappeler que Morgane essaie de sauver les gens que mon frère tue ?! Manquerait plus qu'elle le félicite sur l'ingéniosité de ses sortilèges de tortures, tiens !

\- T'énerves pas comme ça, c'est mauvais pour le cœur.

\- Je m'énerve si je veux ! Déclara Sirius en sortant, claquant la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je jure que si on me pose encore une question sur Morgane et ... lui, dit-il en pointant son petit frère qui sursauta, je me cognerais la tête contre le mur jusqu'à en perdre connaissance pour pas avoir à imaginer des horreurs pareils !

\- Ce serait divertissant à voir, ne pût s'empêcher de dire Regulus.

\- Qu'Est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Siffla Sirius en faisant un pas menaçant vers lui.

\- T'es devenu sourd ?

\- Putain, je sens que ça va mal terminer, soupira Kathleen en se levant, suivie de Morgane.

\- Sirius, calme-toi. C'est des questions débiles, regardes, t'es pas plus en danger de mort que Lily et pourtant James a eu à répondre à ...

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'énerve, coupa Sirius. Morgane ne voudrait jamais de toi, dit-il sans remarquer la grimace de Remus dans son dos. Aucune femme ne voudrait d'un assassin. Même Léonide a préféré s'envoyer en l'air avec Greengrass !

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! Siffla Regulus, furieux à son tour.

\- J'adore... C'est passionnant... Murmura Voldemort, les yeux équarquillés, assis sur le bord de sa chaise.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit! Lança Sirius, que Morgane empêchait tant bien que mal de s'approcher de Regulus en le retenant par le bras.

\- Arrêtez tout les deux, supplia Kathleen qui voyait que ça commençait à vraiment déraper.

\- Lupin, à toi, appela la voix.

Remus entra dans la salle, ravi de pouvoir quitter cette ambiance lourdre et jeta un coup d'oeil à la question qui lui arracha un soupir:

 _Qu'as-tu pensé de la relation qu'avaient Morgane et Regulus quand tu l'as sut ? Au fond qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus, c'est sa vie elle fait ce qu'elle veux ? Pourquoi t'en as pas parler au autre, on se cache rien entre maraudeur ?_

\- Décidément... Ca m'a parut aberrant. J'ai pas compris pourquoi elle avait fait ça, pourquoi, lui, il avait fait ça. Ce qui me dérange me parait évident, c'est un mangemort. Et je n'ai rien dit parce que j'ai promis de garder le secret, tout simplement, ce qui est pas plus mal, vu la réaction de Sirius!

Il pensait pouvoir sortir quand il vit apparaître une nouvelle question qui le tendit immédiatement.

 _Enumères toutes les qualités et tous les défauts de Kathleen. Pas le droit de sortir tant que t'as pas fini! Donc tu rechignes pas sinon on y encore demain!_

\- Euh ... Quel intérêt ?

\- Ca fait bien longtemps que plus personne ne se pose cette question ...

\- Bon. Kathleen est douce, intelligente, amusante, gentille, indépendante ... Elle ... aime profondément ses amis, et même si ça me dépasse, elle semble chercher à voir le meilleur dans chacun de nous. Même si dans le cas de Regulus, je me demande encore ce qu'elle peut bien y voir. Mais elle est bornée, susceptible, trop sensible aussi. Elle manque de confiance en elle et en les autres. On dirait parfois qu'elle fait tout pour ne pas s'attacher aux autres, de peur d'être blessée. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de fuir, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et il y a certainement d'autres choses, mais là, comme ça ... Je vois pas trop.

\- Je pense que ça devrait suffire !

Remus se leva et ouvrit doucement la porte, hésitant lorsqu'il entendit :

\- Ce qui te dérange, c'est l'idée qu'elle puisse seulement me préférer à toi !

\- Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait ! Mais si tu tiens vraiment à passer à derrière moi, pour t'entendre dire combien je suis meilleur, je t'enverrais un hibou avec la liste de mes ex !

\- NAN MAIS C'EST FINI CE COMBAT DE COQS !? Hurla finalement Morgane. TOI, dit-elle en pointant du doigt Sirius, je t'interdis de me traiter comme un vieux reste moisi, okay ?! Parce que c'est ce que ta dernière phrase laisse entendre ! Et TOI, tu arrêtes tes conneries ! Nan mais franchement Sirius, tu vois pas qu'il fait exprès de te provoquer ?!

Les deux Black regardèrent Morgane, probablement un peu honteux et partir dans des directions opposées pour faire la tête.

\- Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide! S'indigna la blonde en se laissant tomber dans une chaise.

\- T'étais vraiment obligé d'y mettre fin?! S'indigna Voldemort, qui apparemment avait adoré voir les deux frères se disputer.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et ne releva pas, il semblerait que le seigneur des ténèbres était le genre de personne qui pouvait regarder des émissions de télé réalité sans avoir envie de casser des choses!

\- Kerrien, appela la voix.

Kathleen jeta un regard vers Sirius qui boudait dans un coin, James et Remus avec lui, à Morgane qui fixait une peinture d'un oeil vide et Regulus qui en fixait un autre de la même façon. Elle pouvait probablement partir que personne n'allait s'en rendre compte, pensa-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

 _Tu penses que tu auras un (ou des) enfant(s) avec Gideon?_

\- Euuuuuuh, hésita-t-elle. C'est pas vraiment un sujet qu'on a abordé, fit-elle en tapotant la table de ses doigts, mal à l'aise.

\- Oui mais toi, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je pense que le mariage, pour moi, c'est déjà beaucoup. Il y a quelques mois, je clamais haut et fort que je ne me marierais pas et que je n'aimais pas les enfants, dit-elle en souriant doucement de ce souvenir. Gideon ... m'a fait accepté bon grés mal grés le mariage ... et je sais qu'il voudrait des enfants. Mais sincèrement ... Je ne pense pas que je serais une très bonne mère ... J'ai déjà du mal à gérer ma propre vie, un enfant ... je ne m'en sens pas capable. Pas maintenant. Dans quelques années, peut-être, oui ... Mais ... Enfin, voilà, conclut-elle en se levant.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le couloir, Sirius, Regulus et Morgane semblaient toujours faire la gueule et ne rien remarquer de ce qui les entouraient. Elle alla voir James et Remus et défaitiste, lança :

\- On se casse ? Ils finiront bien par se rendre compte qu'on est plus là ...

\- Au pire, on les retrouve là dans deux semaines, ricana James.

\- Ils se seront entre-tué, ajouta Remus avec un sourire moqueur en commençant à partir, Kat et James avec lui.

\- J'en doute pas une seconde! Rit celle-ci en leur jetant un dernier regard.


	28. Celle qui pouvait voler des laxatifs

Coucou tout le monde ! On espère que vous allez bien et que les examens sont enfin terminés pour vous !

 **ANNONCE A LIRE !** Il se trouve que je pars en vacances aujourd'hui et que je ne reviendrais pas avant le mois d'août, presque au moment où Mila partira à son tour en vacances. Autant dire que nous allons avoir du mal à trouver un moment pour écrire, mais à la limite, ce n'est pas trop catastrophique parce qu'on a quelques chapitres d'avance. En revanche, ça ne va pas être possible pour nous d'écrire les bonus, car ils nous obligent à écrire le jour-même où l'on poste le chapitre et comme je n'aurais certainement ni le temps ni internet ... **Je vous annonce donc qu'il n'y aura pas bonus au mois de juillet et probablement pas non plus au mois d'août. Merci de votre compréhension** !

Merci comme toujours à nos fidèles revieweuses que l'on adore ! **MomoTheDreamer, Amazaria, Juste Cllia, vastrid, EmmaUneLectrice, Danslesétoiles, Elenna-Hellenika, valentine2905, Rosevalyne, Annabet Lovegood et Reveusci !  
**

Je rappelle aux anonymes qu'ils trouveront la réponse à leurs reviews à cette adresse : **(h)(t)(t)(p):(/)(/)(cellesqui.)(forum)(actif)(.org)(t88-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-26-celle-qui-se-cachait-sous-la-couette#1924)** en n'oubliant pas de retirer les parenthèses ! **  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

 **Celle qui pouvait voler des laxatifs**

 **Février 1979**

Kathleen s'était attendue à avoir une discussion avec la mère de Gideon, mais elle avait plutôt pensé à une sorte d'interrogatoire ou quelque chose comme ça, avec pleins de questions pour vérifier qu'elle n'utilisait pas Gideon et toutes ces idioties. Mais qu'elle lui demande, comme ça, de rompre avec Gideon? Pensait-elle vraiment que Gideon la laisserait partir ainsi ? Se moquait-elle de la souffrance de son fils, car Kathleen le savait, cela lui briserait tout bonnement le coeur. Surtout après qu'elle ait dit oui à sa demande en mariage, qu'elle ait enfin accepter de ne plus fuir, de passer sa vie à ses côtés !

\- Si vous pensez que je vais me laisser faire c'est bien mal me connaitre, souffla Kathleen en lui tenant tête. Je ne le quitterais pas, quoique vous puissiez me dire !

\- Vous ne semblez pas réaliser à quel point Gideon et vous êtes différents. Vous ne faites pas partis du même monde.

Kat eut presque envie de sourire en entendant cette phrase, car en effet, ils n'étaient même pas nés dans le même monde. Mrs Prewett n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait.

\- Et pourtant, il m'a choisi, moi, la née-moldue, l'étrangère ... balança Kathleen, sachant très bien que cette phrase ne plairait pas à sa future belle-mère.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, siffla cette dernière.

\- Ce serait le quitter qui serait une erreur, contra Kathleen. Je sais que je ne suis pas la bru idéale à vos yeux. Je n'ai pas un sang pur, même pas une grande lignée ou une famille dont vous puissiez vous vantez auprès de vos amies. Je ne suis pas riche non plus, pas particulièrement brillante ou jolie. Et j'ai tendance à prendre la fuite lorsque je doute.

\- Donc ...

\- Mais, coupa la jeune femme, j'ai travaillé plus dur que n'importe quelle belle-fille sang-pure que vous pourriez avoir. Et lorsque je suis décidée, rien ni personne ne saurait se mettre sur mon chemin. J'aime Gideon et je vais me battre pour lui. Merlin, je l'aime tellement que j'en mourrais s'il devait lui arriver malheur ! Est-ce que ça n'a donc aucune valeur à vos yeux ?!

\- Ça en a, admit Mrs Prewett en plissant les yeux, clairement agacée par l'attitude de la jeune femme, bien qu'un peu touchée. Mais croyez moi Kathleen, je suis sa mère et je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Vous n'êtes pas cela, trancha-t-elle. Il vous aime peut-être maintenant, mais dans quelques années, il regrettera son choix !

\- C'est ce que l'on verra, lança la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, de toute évidence la seule façon de lui faire changer d'avis allait être de lui prouver sur le long terme que sa relation avec Gideon allait fonctionner.

\- Maman, Tante Muriel est arrivée, fit Gideon en les rejoignant, surpris de les trouver ensemble.

Mrs Prewett jeta un dernier regard d'avertissement vers Kat puis partit après avoir lancé un sourire à son fils.

\- Euh, ça a été? Demanda Gideon en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

\- A ton avis? Elle changera pas d'avis sur moi de si tôt, tant pis pour elle, répondit Kat alors qu'il lui attrapait la main.

\- Prête pour rencontrer ma tante?

\- Absolument pas.

* * *

\- Dis-moi, Sirius ... Qu'est-ce qui te fait perdre tous espoir pour lui ? Insista Morgane en murmurant puisque Remus revenait dans la pièce en discutant avec Frank.

\- Franchement Morgane, je préfère ne plus y penser, souffla Sirius en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête.

\- Mais ... tu es sûr que c'est lui qui ...

\- Oui. J'ai reconnu un des sorts qu'a subi une victime. Un maléfice conçu par ma famille et transmis uniquement aux Black.

\- Bellatrix, tenta Morgane.

\- J'y ai pensé. En fait, je l'ai secrètement espéré, ricana amèrement Sirius. Mais elle était à un gala avec Narcissa ce soir là. Crois-moi, il n'y a plus aucune chance pour lui. Donc si tu pouvais le faire comprendre à Kathleen, ou au moins à Gideon pour qu'il les empêche de se voir ...

\- Il ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Il lui a sauvé la vie ! S'énerva Morgane, malgré elle.

Elle le savait. Merlin, s'il y avait bien une personne au monde que Regulus ne blesserait jamais, c'était Kathleen. Il l'adorait, tout bonnement, même s'il le cachait plus ou moins bien. Pour autant, les propos de Sirius ne faisait qu'accentuer sa culpabilité, déjà bien mise à l'épreuve par Remus. Sirius fronça les sourcils devant son éclat de colère.

\- Morgane, c'est ta soeur, tu devrais vouloir la protéger.

\- Bien sûr que je veux la protéger, s'outra Morgane, n'appréciant pas du tout le reproche dans sa voix. Mais il n'a jamais rien fait de-

\- Pour l'instant, l'interrompit son ex-petit ami. Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux... prévenir que guérir comme on dit?

\- Regulus est très important pour Kat... Murmura Morgane avec un pincement au coeur.

\- Un mangemort est un mangemort, trancha Sirius. Et c'est ta soeur, elle fait partie de l'Ordre, elle devrait savoir elle-même que ce qu'elle fait est stupide mais apparemment non et c'est dans des situations comme celle-ci où ton rôle est d'intervenir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu résistes? La sécurité de Kat est en jeu.

\- C'est son meilleur ami ...

\- James aussi est très proche d'elle, même s'ils se sont un peu éloignés depuis qu'ils sont tous les deux en couple. Si elle a besoin de quelqu'un, elle peut ...

\- Ça n'a rien avoir, tu remplaces pas une personne par une autre, Sirius ! Par Merlin, tu n'as pas vu combien elle était blessée lorsqu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole ...

Sirius soupira, lorsque Morgane avait une idée fixe en tête, il était difficile de l'en faire changer d'avis. Et là, elle était intimement convaincue que Regulus ne ferait jamais de mal à Kathleen. Cela dépassait l'entendement de Sirius. Il ne doutait pas que Regulus avait de l'affection pour Kathleen, il en avait été un témoin privilégié après tout, au nouvel an. Mais il savait son frère faible et influençable, involontairement, il pourrait mener leur amie à sa perte ...

\- Est-ce que ça ne prouve pas justement qu'il est capable de lui faire du mal et qu'elle n'est pas si importante que ça pour lui ?

\- Il voulait la protéger.

\- C'est ce qu'il dit. Ecoute, j'aime beaucoup Kathleen et l'attaque du nouvel an nous l'a fait comprendre d'autant plus: personne n'est plus en sécurité. Elle moins que les autres. Si tu ne parles pas à Gideon, je le ferais.

* * *

Les présentations avec la tante Muriel avaient été aussi froides et désagréables que Kathleen l'avait prévu, voir même plus. Ils étaient maintenant tous à table et elle discutait avec Molly qui apparemment avait du mal avec les jumeaux qui arrivaient maintenant à marcher à quatre pattes et à se lever et par conséquent à enchainer les bêtises. Ils approchaient de leurs un an. Gideon quand à lui parlait avec son père, Fabian et Arthur des affaires du ministère et Mrs Prewett et la tante Muriel conspiraient dans leur coin, Kat ne préférait pas savoir de quoi.

Gideon avait dit qu'il souhaitait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la famille lorsque le dessert serait terminé et le moment n'allait pas tarder à arriver puisqu'il semblait attendre que Fabian termine d'engloutir le reste de la tarte à la fraise. Alors que son petit frère raclait son assiette comme s'il était mal nourri, Gideon leva le regard vers Kathleen, comme pour avoir son approbation et celle-ci hocha la tête, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix: il fallait passer par là! Et puis il y avait Molly, Arthur et Fabian. Et même Mr Prewett.

\- Hum, s'il-vous-plait ! Si je pouvais l'attention de tout le monde, lança-t-il d'une voix forte pour interrompre les différentes conversations.

\- La mienne aussi, tonton ? Demanda Charlie qui jouait avec Bill et Percy en bout de table.

\- Euh non, Charlie, tu peux continuer à jouer, si tu veux, sourit Gideon avec un sourire affectueux en regardant ses neveux.

\- Que se passe-t-il, fils ? Interrogea Falk, intrigué.

\- Oh je t'en prie, papa, tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu le rubis de grand-mère au doigt de Kathleen ? S'exclama Molly en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais tu aurais pu laisser ton petit-frère répondre, rit Mr Prewett en voyant l'air agacé de son rejeton.

\- Ça fait un mois qu'elle me soule pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il comptait lui demander sa main ! S'incrusta Fabian.

\- Ton langage Fabian, soupira Mrs Prewett en regardant son cadet avec adoration, malgré son ton sec. Je sais que Molly est pénible, mais parle correctement.

\- Merci Maman, trop aimable, râla la concernée.

\- Donc euh, même si ça n'est apparemment une surprise pour personne, reprit Gideon un peu vexé d'être ainsi interrompu par sa famille, Kat et moi sommes fiancés.

\- Toutes mes félicitations! S'exclama Molly en serrant Kathleen dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme future belle-soeur, lui dit-elle, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère qui se raidit sur sa chaise.

\- Ouais Kat, ça va être cool d'être de la même famille! Fit Fabian en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Fab, t'as de la fraise entre les dents, murmura son grand frère, blasé.

Alors que Falk félicitait Gideon et Kathleen, la jeune femme finit par tourner son regard vers Mrs Prewett et sa sœur qui la fixaient avec insistance. Cette dernière était tout sauf ravie d'apprendre que la brunette allait faire partie de sa famille, et encore l'expression était faible. Elle était littéralement en train de la poignarder du regard.

\- Oh, Tante Muriel, il faudra que tu montres la tiare à Kathleen pour qu'elle choisisse parfaitement sa robe ! S'exclama Molly, surexcitée avant de se tourner vers sa future belle-soeur. C'est une coutume, toutes les femmes de la famille de ma mère l'ont porté pour leur mariage ! C'est un objet magnifique fait par des gobelins avec des diamants et des pierres de lune ! Ça sera la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle qu'il sera porté par une brune ! Mais je suis sûre que ça ressortira très bien, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Par Merlin, Molly, que t'ai-je enseigné sur l'art de se taire ? S'agaça Muriel. Tu parles beaucoup trop pour une femme, et pour dire des idioties la plupart du temps !

\- Elle n'a pas tort cependant, ma tante, je suis certain que Kathleen sera magnifique si vous lui prêtez votre tiare ...

\- Évidemment qu'elle le sera, cette tiare donnerait l'allure d'une reine à un pachyderme !

Un silence s'installa autour de la table pendant un court instant jusqu'à ce que Gideon se racle la gorge:

\- Heum, nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date, ni même de période exacte pour le mariage, et nous ne l'avons pas encore annoncé à tout notre entourage. Nous allons envoyer des faire-part pour une soirée pour nos fiançailles qui aura lieu au mois de mars, expliqua-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire de m'en envoyer un, lança Muriel. Je ne me déplacerais pas pour cela.

\- Mais enfin... Commença Falk.

Mais elle le fit taire d'un regard avant de continuer:

\- Que Fabian fasse quelque chose comme ça ne m'aurait pas surprise, mais toi Gideon? Je croyais que tu avais un peu plus de bon sens, fit-elle avant de se lever et d'annoncer qu'elle partait, sans même laisser le temps à son neveu de rétorquer quoique ce soit.

\- Je t'avais prévenu que cela arriverait, Gideon, lança froidement Mrs Prewett en se levant. Mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête sans penser une seconde à ce qu'en pense ta pauvre mère ! Continua-t-elle d'un ton mélodramatique en quittant la pièce.

\- Ne l'écoutes pas, fils, je vais lui parler et ça s'arrangera. Laisse-lui un peu de temps ... Soupira Falk en rejoignant son épouse.

Kathleen ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes de frustration. Elle avait tellement envie de leur crier ce qu'elle pensait à la figure mais elle était obligée de se taire pour Gideon. Sa vie serait-elle toujours ainsi, désormais ? Silencieuse, soumise aux traditions de ces sang-purs coincés ? La jeune femme commençait à comprendre pourquoi Molly s'était retrouvée dans la situation qu'on lui connaissait dans les livres. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas accepté la place qu'on les obligeait à avoir.

\- Tu vas vraiment être ma tatie, maintenant ? Demanda en souriant Charlie qui s'était levé pour tirer sur le bas de la robe de Kathleen.

\- Oui! Sourit-elle en lui frottant les cheveux, le faisant rire.

D'un autre côté il y avait tout un tas de personnes exceptionnelles dans cette famille -et Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas encore là!- qu'ils l'acceptaient pleinement, comme elle était. Cela ne valait-il pas la peine de supporter tout cela, si ça lui permettait de gagner une nouvelle famille et de passer le reste de ses jours avec Gideon ?

\- Cool !

Kathleen sourit. Si, ça en valait la peine.

* * *

\- Je vais essayé de lui en toucher deux mots, céda finalement Morgane en soupirant face à la détermination de Sirius.

Si elle en parlait à Kathleen et que celle-ci en parlait à Regulus, ça lui retomberait sur le coin de la gueule car il lui en voudrait. Et si elle n'en parlait pas à Kathleen, Sirius le saurait et ça lui retomberait aussi sur le coin de la gueule avec en bonus l'oscar de la pire soeur blablabla.

\- Deux mots sur quoi? Demanda Remus en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, prenant des chips dans le bol qu'elle avait sur ses genoux.

D'ordinaire elle lui aurait jeté un regard noir pour avoir piqué sa nourriture -même si ça n'était pas à elle- mais là... Ils étaient en train de parler de Regulus et malheureusement Remus était le seul à être au courant pour sa pseudo-relation avec lui. Pseudo-relation qu'il pensait être terminée, mais quand même, elle avait soudainement envie de mettre sa tête dans le bol de chips et disparaitre.

\- La dernière mission, répondit Sirius. La sécurité de Kat. Que des trucs joyeux, en somme ! Mais dis-moi, Moony, tu as bonne mine ! Il y aurait-il une nana derrière tout ça ?

\- Oui et elle est à côté de toi, ricana Remus en voyant la mine profondément choquée de Sirius qui les regardait alternativement.

\- Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer, espèce de gros débile ! S'outra Morgane. Tu crois que je vais sortir avec tous les maraudeurs les uns après les autres ou quoi ?!

\- Moi je suis un homme marié, fidèle et amoureux ! S'exclama James en riant.

\- Parce que tu crois que je voudrais de ton gros cul, la binocle ? Ricana Morgane avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Je fais des recherches sur la lycanthropie, crétin congénital ! On teste un traitement pour qu'il soit moins crevé et qu'il ait moins mal !

\- Whaou c'est... C'est génial! S'exclama Sirius en regardant Remus.

\- D'ailleurs, fit Morgane en se tournant vers son ami lycanthrope. J'ai des trucs pour toi dans mon sac, faudra pas que tu partes sans les emmener avec toi!

\- D'accord, sourit le jeune homme. Merci beaucoup.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit! C'est normal, t'as pas besoin de me remercier, en plus ça me fait plaisir de te voir aller mieux, dit-elle en lui souriant avant de recommencer à manger des chips avec passion, rassurée que le sujet "Regulus" n'ait pas été abordé.

\- Mange pas tout! S'exclama Peter en se levant pour essayer de lui prendre le bol.

\- Dégage! Siffla-t-elle en le repoussant. Il y en a encore dans la cuisine, j'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, je suis affamée!

\- Beaucoup de boulot? Demanda Lily qui sirotait sa bière au beurre.

\- Ouais et j'ai utilisé ma pause du midi pour bosser mon dossier de fin d'internat, répondit la jeune femme.

En vérité elle avait utilisé sa pause pour poser des questions à Joshua sur sa thèse à lui, mais ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Et vous ? On parle toujours de mon boulot à moi, mais ça se passe comment pour vous tous ?

\- Bien, la formation qu'on suit avec Maugrey depuis notre sortie de Poudlard touche bientôt à sa fin, sourit James.

\- Bientôt, bientôt! Encore six bons mois à tirer, quand même, rappela Sirius, approuvé par Frank et Alice.

\- A s'entendre répéter "vigilance constante" ! Se moqua Peter qui entendait régulièrement ses amis se plaindre de la paranoïa de leur tuteur.

\- Et toi, Lily ? Ton stage au Magenmagot ?

\- Passionnant, éreintant, parfois. C'est rempli de paperasse, mais je me sens utile ! Sourit la jolie rousse qui avait suivi une formation de justice magique depuis la fin de leur scolarité.

\- Et toi Peter? S'enquit Morgane en se tournant vers leur ami. Toujours aussi cool de savoir quand et où auront lieux les matchs de Quidditch avant tout le monde?

James grogna mais tout le monde l'ignora. Peter avait réussit à décrocher un emploi à temps partiel au département des jeux et sports magiques quelques mois plus tôt et il aidait à organiser des matchs de Quidditch, ce qui rendait James assez envieux.

\- Toujours oui! J'ai croisé Ludo Verpey l'autre jour, toutes les filles le suivaient et j'ai cru qu'une de mes collègue allait tomber dans les pommes.

James grogna à nouveau et gesticula sur sa chaise, la mine renfrognée.

\- Ça arrive à l'hôpital aussi, quand on a des personnes célèbres, sourit Morgane. C'est chouette si ça te plait Pete'!

\- C'est génial, approuva le jeune homme avec un sourire radieux.

* * *

\- Je t'avais prévenu, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Kathleen en retirant ses chaussures.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Kathleen, soupira Gideon en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne pensais pas que Muriel oserait ...

Il n'osa pas continuer.

\- M'insulter de pachyderme, de moins que rien ? Ou que ta mère allait de but en blanc me demander de te quitter ? Ironisa la jeune femme.

L'auror ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que sa famille change d'opinion. Il avait eu beau s'affirmer devant sa mère, rien n'y faisait, au contraire puisqu'elle accusait la jeune femme de monter son fils contre elle. Et il craignait à présent que Kathleen n'ait pas les nerfs assez solides pour supporter cela longtemps ...

\- Elles veulent simplement le meilleur pour moi. Laisse-leur le temps de comprendre que c'est toi qu'il me faut, demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

\- J'en viens à me demander si elles finiront pas s'en rendre compte un jour, soupira la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers leur chambre, drainée.

\- Ce jour viendra, crois-moi, je les connais bien. Elles finiront par laisser leurs idéaux de côté lorsqu'elles verront que nous sommes heureux et que tout se passe bien, lorsqu'elles verront qu'elles ont tort, insista Gideon, la suivant de près.

La brunette ne commenta pas, elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de parler de sa famille avec Gideon maintenant, surtout après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de retirer sa robe, son maquillage et de se glisser dans son lit douillet.

\- Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, pas vrai ? S'inquiéta le rouquin, assis sur leur lit, lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses genoux collent ceux de son fiancé et prit son visage entre ses paumes, caressant sa peau du bout de ses pouces, jouant avec la fine barbe rousse du bel auror.

\- Jamais. Dussè-je supporter le caractère de merde de ta mère et de sa sœur tous les jours du reste de ma vie, pourvu que tu sois à mes côtés, sourit Kathleen avant de l'embrasser et de se glisser sur les genoux de son fiancé en entreprenant de lui retirer sa chemise.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, alors que Kathleen s'affairait à cuisiner et à dessiner en même temps, ce qui entraînait quelques tâches sur ses croquis, elle entendit la sonnette retentir. Vérifiant que son gâteau n'allait pas brûler dans le four, elle enleva son tablier et partit ouvrir la porte.

\- Un bonbon ou un sort ?

\- On est au mois de février, Morgane, tu as pas l'impression d'avoir quelques mois de retard ? Demanda Kathleen en découvrant sa sœur sur le perron.

\- J'espérais que tu me donnerais des bonbons, mais je vois que non, bouda la blonde avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais, faussement vexée. Tu me fais rentrer? Ou je dois aller demander des bonbons à tes voisins? D'ailleurs ton voisin est très mignon...

\- Morgane... Soupira la brune en la faisant entrer. T'es irrécupérable.

\- Oh s'il te plait! Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ne le mates pas? Je viendrais squatter cet été quand il tondra sa pelouse torse nu, avec mes jumelles et tout, fantasma Morgane en la suivant dans la cuisine.

\- T'es une perverse psychopathe.

\- J'assume, sourit-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse. Alors, raconte-moi pour hier? Que je sache qui je dois discrètement assassiner en premier?

\- Tu crois que Gideon m'en voudrait beaucoup si je découpais en morceau sa tante et que je tuais sa mère ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant son gâteau du four, avant de préparer un plateau avec boissons et assiettes pour aller le déguster dans le salon.

\- Oh, non. Il finirait par oublier au bout de quelque temps parce que tu es l'amour de sa viiiiieeee ! Ricana la petite blonde d'un air sadique.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Mo. Muriel m'a quand même comparé à un pachyderme, raconta Kathleen, vexée. Et je te parle pas du moment où Mrs Prewett m'a ordonné de quitter son fils ou encore celui où tout le monde est sorti de table après l'annonce de nos fiançailles !

\- Sérieusement? Tout le monde? Tu exagères pas là? Demanda Morgane en arquant un sourcil. Et cette vieille bique t'as vraiment insulté? Donne moi son adresse que j'aille discrètement mettre des laxatifs dans son thé! Quand à la mère de Gigi... Elle aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour renforcer ta motivation! Ricana la blonde qui semblait passablement énervée mais se contenait, pour l'instant.

\- C'était un vrai cauchemar, souffla la brune. Je savais que ça ne pourrait pas se passer bien, mais là c'était juste... de la torture.

Kathleen posa le gâteau et les assiettes sur la table et se laissa tomber dans le canapé pendant que Morgane déposait le jus d'orange et les verres avant de les servir, laissant son amie déprimer dans son canapé.

\- On peut même pas essayer de se mettre dans leur têtes, commença la blonde en lui tendant une assiette. On sait pas comment pensent exactement les sang-purs. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils font des trucs louches sur leurs elfes de maison et qu'ils doivent toujours être bien coiffés.

Morgane fut satisfaite de sa connerie en voyant Kathleen rire.

\- Tu sais que lorsque je suis vraiment décidée, je vais toujours jusqu'au bout ... Mais je me demande quand même si j'arriverais à supporter ... tout ça. J'ai reçu un colis par hibou ce matin avec comme message "si ce mariage doit vraiment se faire", de Mrs-Marâtre-Prewett, avec un livre sur l'étiquette et les bonnes manières sang-pures et la liste des personnes à inviter au mariage. Il y a plus de deux cent noms, Morgane ! Deux cent ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de voir autant d'inconnus durant un jour si important ?

\- On peut mettre du laxatif dans le vin d'honneur, ils dégageront vite fait bien fait, je te l'assure !

\- T'as du laxatif pour deux cent personnes toi? Demanda Kathleen en riant.

\- Je travaille dans un hôpital, je peux tout avoir. On peut même les droguer et ensuite tous les mettre dans le jardin et les laisser débattre sur une question de philosophie comme: "il faut mouiller la brosse à dent avant ou après avoir mis le dentifrice?". Pour ceux qui ont encore des dents bien sûr... Proposa la blonde. Ou "sucer n'est pas tromper?". Des trucs comme ça.

\- Ça va sans dire que tu feras attention quand on sera avec ma belle-famille? Demanda Kat en plissant le nez, espérant ne pas vexer Morgane.

La blonde parut surprise, mais pas blessée pour un galion:

\- T'inquiète pas, je ferais comme quand je suis au travail, en faisant plus attention parce que c'est pour toi.

Kathleen eut un rire, mais la petite blonde remarqua son angoisse.

\- Il y a pas que les invités qui te dérangent ?

\- J'ai un peu peur de la vie qu'on va me demander de mener ... Hésita Kathleen. Je pensais au début que le mariage ne changerait rien, qu'on continuerait à vivre comme on le fait là, tu vois ? Mais hier j'ai compris que je m'engageais à satisfaire leur envie de mondanité et que j'allais devoir rentrer dans le moule pour leur plaire. Je me suis toujours dit que j'étais quelqu'un de libre et que si quelque chose me dérangeait, je m'en débarrasserais sans état d'âme. Mais ...

\- Tu peux pas te débarrasser de Gigi ? Devina Morgane. Franchement, te prends pas le chou. Gideon t'aime comme tu es, s'il avait voulu une sang-pure coincée du cul, il en aurait pris une. Envoie-les balader, quelle importance ? Tu auras toujours Fabian, les Weasley et tout le reste !

Kathleen baissa son les yeux sur son gâteau et Morgane fronça les sourcils:

\- T'as peur que Gigi veuille pas envoyer balader sa mère hein? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Kathleen. Qu'il soit plus attaché au rôle de fils ainé qu'il n'y paraisse?

\- Peut-être je... J'en sais rien, soupira sa meilleure amie en piquant sa part de gâteau au chocolat avec sa fourchette d'un air absent.

\- Pfff, même si il l'est, il ne le sera jamais autant que sa mère ne le voudrait, ou autant que les "vrais" sang-purs ne le sont. Il est pas prout-prout le Gigi, mais c'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu tiraillé entre toi et sa vieille... Mais en te demandant de l'épouser il a quand même plus ou moins fait un choix, la rassura la blonde en lui souriant lorsque Kat releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je l'espère ... Je l'espère vraiment.

* * *

\- Sérieusement, fais tes valises tant que tu y es pour t'installer ici ! Ta mère va finir par croire que quelqu'un t'a kidnappé ou que tu as fais une fugue !

\- T'étais où ? Demanda Regulus, assis dans son canapé en train de regarder la télé.

\- Je t'en pose des questions ? J'ai encore le droit de disposer de mon dimanche après-midi que je sache !

\- Je dis ça parce que tu as du chocolat autour de la bouche ...

\- Fais chier, Kat aurait pu le dire mais nan, je suis sûre que ça la fait marrer de me voir partir comme ça, grogna Morgane en frottant énergiquement le contour de ses lèvres.

\- Elle va bien? Demanda Regulus en se redressant, mettant Star Wars sur pause.

Morgane retint un rire, il s'était trouvé une passion -obsession- pour ce film et le regardait dès qu'il pouvait.

\- Je dirais pas ça nan, soupira Morgane en attrapant le verre d'eau qu'il avait posé sur la table basse alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans son canapé. Tranquille, tu te sers de l'eau et tout, va falloir payer le loyer hein.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme. Et j'avais soif.

\- Il y a de l'eau dans la gamelle du chat, rétorqua la blonde avant de vider le verre. Et pour Kat, elle et Gigi ont dinés chez ses parents hier soir et ont annoncés leurs fiançailles, c'est pas bien passé.

\- C'était à prévoir, fit le jeune homme, absolument pas surpris.

\- Oh, elle s'y attendait mais j'imagine que voir les gens se casser de table quand on annonce que tu vas faire parti de la famille, ça doit pas être cool ! T'es où dans le film ?

\- Faucon Millénium. Et ta soirée d'hier ? Demanda-t-il avant de la voir se tendre.

Elle n'avait pas oublié sa discussion avec Sirius mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en discuter gaiement avec Regulus et rien qu'une fois, elle allait faire comme si elle ne couchait pas avec un assassin.

\- Bien. Remus n'a pas pu faire d'allusion à nous.

\- Comment ça "à nous" ? Lupin est au courant ? S'étonna Regulus que Morgane avait oublié de prévenir.

\- Ahhh ouiii, fit-elle en s'intéressant soudainement à une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il a peut-être réussi à deviner, t'sais, apparemment je sentais bizarre, et puis il devine toujours quand je mens et me demande pas comment fonctionne son cerveau...

\- C'est pas vrai, soupira le jeune Black. Enfin c'est surtout un problème pour toi, moi je m'en fou à la limite.

\- J'ai réussis à lui faire croire que je te voyais plus, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Et il en a parlé à quelqu'un?

\- Non, je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire, tout le monde le prendrait très mal. Certains plus mal que d'autres d'ailleurs... Répondit-t-elle.

\- Pas besoin de préciser qui, soupira Regulus. S'il savait ...

\- En fait, il sait.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Regulus, ahuri.

\- Il sait que j'ai un plan cul, reprit Morgane avec un sourire vicieux. Stresse pas comme ça mon petit père, c'est mauvais pour le cœur, tu sais.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tu veux, siffla-t-il, agacé.

Morgane eut un grand sourire satisfait.

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais de mieux, Regucon !

\- Arrête avec ce surnom, grommela-t-il. Et laisse-moi regarder mon film tranquille.

\- Pardon, pardon, je te laisse mater le petit cul de Han. J'avais eu raison d'avoir des doutes sur ta sexualité à un moment, tu fanboy sur Han Solo et tu couches avec une fille qui a un vocabulaire de camionneur.

Regulus lui jeta un regard noir et monta un peu plus le son de la télévision:

\- Ah, la virilité des hommes, quelque chose de si fragile! Soupira-t-elle dramatiquement avant de se concentrer à son tour sur le film.

* * *

Kathleen s'assit brutalement sur un siège de l'arrière boutique, épuisée. Il y avait un rush permanent ces derniers jours, et même à deux, elles se retrouvaient parfois débordées. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre, cela prouvait que la boutique fonctionnait bien, et tout le monde en était content. Elle-même, son porte-monnaie, les gobelins et son actionnaire - alias Rabastan. Pour Gideon en revanche, c'était une autre affaire, puisque Kathleen était obligée de ramener du boulot à la maison et qu'elle lui consacrait moins de temps que d'habitude.

\- Kathleen ? Appela Georgina en passant la tête dans l'arrière boutique. Désolée de vous priver de votre temps de pause, mais il y a quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir.

\- Qui ? Soupira la jeune femme en se relevant.

\- J'en sais fichtrement rien, mais il est drôlement mignon pour un jeunôt, sourit la jeune femme. Quoiqu'un peu froid et coincé du cul, si vous voulez mon avis.

Kathleen éclata de rire, ne regrettant pas d'avoir choisi cette jeune femme pour l'assister à la boutique. Georgina, en plus d'être une bonne vendeuse, était joyeuse, franche et amusante.

\- Dîtes à Regulus de venir ici, il faut que je termine la commande de Mr Lovegood et les détails des tenues des Pies !

La vendeuse parue amusée que sa patronne devine qui était son visiteur avec la description qu'elle en avait et elle revint quelques minutes, Regulus sur ses talons. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard appréciateur et les laissa seuls.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, commença Regulus en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. C'est pour Xénozinzin Lovegood ça.

\- Bonjour Regulus, je vais bien merci, et toi? Fit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Lovegood? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Regulus grimaça:

\- Pas nécessaire. Je vais bien, toi par contre tu as l'air lessivé, fit-il remarquer en observant le visage de son amie alors qu'elle posait son calepin et son crayon sur la table.

\- Un peu, on a beaucoup de travail, ces derniers temps. Les robes du bal de charité ont été vu par beaucoup de monde, ça m'a fait beaucoup de publicité. Heureusement que j'ai presque fini les nouveaux uniformes de mon équipe de Quidditch favorite et que les tenues des Lovegoods sont amusantes à faire ! S'exclama joyeusement Kathleen.

\- Menteuse, souffla Regulus en observant attentivement sa meilleure amie. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours. Et viens pas me dire que tu as bossé la nuit sur tes créations, je sais très bien que Prewett ne t'aurait pas laissé faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Regulus ? Soupira la brune en lui tournant volontairement le dos.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air au bord des larmes ?

\- JE SUIS PAS AU BORD DES LARMES, OKAY ?! S'exclama furieusement Kathleen en se tournant vers lui. Je refuses de leur faire ce plaisir, tu entends ? Plutôt crever !

\- Euhm, "leur"? Répéta-t-il, surpris de l'éclat de colère soudain de la jeune femme. Tu veux bien m'expliquer?

Kathleen tenta de détendre ses épaules, ravala difficilement ses larmes, et prit une grande inspiration avant de lui raconter en détails le repas cauchemardesque avec la famille de Gideon quelques jours plus tôt. Regulus ne l'interrompit pas et écouta avec attention, imperturbable.

\- Et bien, je m'attendais à pire en fait, soupira-t-il finalement. Leur tante Muriel est une vraie plaie.

\- C'est censé me rassurer? Demanda Kathleen avec un rire jaune.

\- Non, mais je dis juste que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne veuille pas venir à vos fiançailles, elle ne voudra surement pas venir à votre mariage non plus et tant mieux pour toi, expliqua-t-il.

\- Il reste toujours la mère, et tout le reste de la famille, souffla la jeune femme en passant une main dans ses cheveux, la gorge serrée. Je sais très bien que je suis pas faite pour ce genre de choses et que je veux pas de tout ça...

\- Fallait pas choisir d'épouser un sang-pur ! Dit-il avant de s'arrêter devant le regard assassin de la jeune femme. Je plaisantais.

\- Menteur, imita Kathleen sans sourire. Tu n'aimes pas Gideon.

\- Je ne l'ai pas rencontré depuis que vous êtes ensemble, contra le jeune Black.

\- Et alors ? Oses me dire que tu l'apprécies !

\- Kathleen, tu sais bien que je n'apprécie personne, soupira-t-il en détournant la question. Je n'ai rien contre ton fiancé, je pense simplement que ...

\- Que quoi ? S'agaça la jeune femme.

\- Il ne te mérite pas, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard, fixant résolument la tenue loufoque de Xenophilius.

Kat éclata de rire:

\- C'est vrai, je suis trop géniale, mais c'est comme ça pour n'importe quel homme, je suis au dessus de tout, se vanta-t-elle faussement en lui adressant un clin d'œil, pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- On croirait entendre ta sœur, grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir au mariage... Je demanderais à quelqu'un de filmer, Arthur par exemple il se fera un plaisir de le faire, et je te donnerais les cassettes! Sourit-elle. Tu viendras les regarder à la maison, bien sûr, puisque je doute que tu ai de quoi visionner chez toi, ajouta-t-elle.

Regulus acquiesça:

\- Tu sais, ça sera pas facile pour toi de t'habituer à la haute société sorcière mais si jamais tu as besoin de conseils tu peux m'envoyer un hibou, du moment que tu signes pas tes lettres avec ton vrai nom, proposa-t-il en évitant son regard.

\- C'est gentil, fit-elle en souriant, touchée. Je demanderais à Morgane de m'aider à trouver un nom de code... Quoique elle me proposera quelque chose du genre Katsuni ou Kim Kardashian.

\- Des trucs moldus ? Devina Regulus.

\- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Rit Kathleen.

\- Patronne ? Lança à nouveau la voix de Georgina de l'autre côté de la porte. C'est le jour des visites, il y a encore quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir ! Pâle, quelques cicatrices qui lui donne un côté terriblement sexy, des yeux verts à tomber ...

\- Dis-lui que j'arrive, Gina ! Coupa Kathleen en s'étonnant de la présence de Remus dans sa boutique.

\- C'est une nympho, ta vendeuse ou elle est juste en manque ?

Kathleen éclata de rire à sa remarque avant de lui demander :

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'y aller ?

\- Non, non, je vais rentrer, je voulais simplement voir si tu allais bien, rassura-t-il en se levant avant de suivre la jeune femme dans la boutique où il croisa le regard étonné et suspicieux du jeune Lupin.

\- Remus! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. Tu as bonne mine!

\- Merci, sourit le jeune homme, toujours en train de jeter des regards à Regulus qui arrivait derrière elle. Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien, bien, je- Commença-t-elle, mais fût interrompue par la clochette qui indiquait que la porte de sa boutique avait été ouverte.

Elle aperçut un groupe de jeunes femmes pénétrer dans la boutique et jeta un regard vers Georgina qui leva également les yeux vers elle. Elle lui fit signer d'aller les accueillir et qu'elle arrivait dans une seconde:

\- Je dois y aller Remus, je reviens aussi vite que possible, il y a un coin pour s'asseoir et des trucs à grignoter et à boire là-bas. Mets-toi à l'aise! Lui dit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre son employée.

\- Vous en connaissez pas des beaux mecs un peu plus âgés ? Non parce que ceux-là sont vraiment mignons mais un peu jeunes, quand même !

\- Je peux toujours te présenter le frère de mon fiancé, sourit Kathleen entre deux conseils aux clientes.

\- En parlant de ça, ça le gêne pas, Gideon, que vous soyez amie avec votre ex et qu'il vienne vous voir à la boutique ? S'étonna Georgina en cherchant la bonne taille pour une des jeunes femmes en cabine.

\- Mon ex ? Tu parles de Regulus ? C'est mon meilleur ami ! S'outra Kathleen en grimaçant.

\- Le brun, c'est ça ? Non, je vous parle du deuxième, vous auriez du voir ses yeux lorsque vous êtes arrivée, il vous couve du regard, exagéra-t-elle au goût de Kat avant de partir s'occuper de sa cliente alors que la créatrice faisait de même de son côté, oubliant immédiatement les élucubrations de son employée trop versée roman à l'eau de rose.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, l'ambiance était nettement plus tendue.

\- Lupin.

\- Black, répondit le loup-garou sur le même ton.

* * *

 **Voilàààààà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, "discussion" tendue entre nos deux zigotos, une visite chez un disquaire et Kathleen qui reprend enfin les missions avec Peter ! Vaste programme !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et je vous laisse avec le dernier bonus du mois de juillet (voir annonce en début de chapitre).**

* * *

\- Putain, c'est la réunion des têtes de cons, aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Râla Morgane à James et Peter en voyant arriver Mrs Prewett et Maugrey au bout du couloir.

\- Ils ne sont pas méchants ... juste ... Obstinés, méfiants, un poil paranoïaque, tenta de défendre le jeune Potter, à moitié convaincu seulement par ses propres propos.

\- Pas méchant, tu charries des glaçons, le chevelu ! Cette vieille mégère est en train de rendre complétement dingue la pauvre Kat. Et l'autre bouc grincheux me soupçonne d'être une espionne, genre MOI ?! Je sais à peine mentir ! S'outra-t-elle, avant de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai.

Bon, Remus avait bien réussi à la percer à jour et Emmeline aussi concernant sa non-relation avec Regulus, mais Kathleen n'avait encore rien vu, elle. Donc ça voulait dire qu'elle mentait mieux qu'auparavant. Ou que son amie était trop stressée pour être complétement attentive à son entourage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Morgane, sourit Peter. Je ne pense pas que qui ce soit te soupçonne de trahir l'Ordre. Je vois mal pourquoi tu le ferais d'ailleurs !

\- Il a raison, évites juste de t'énerver pour ça, ça a tendance à rendre Alastor suspicieux, les gens nerveux, approuva James avant d'aller saluer son formateur et Mrs Prewett - qui était une connaissance de feu sa mère-.

Morgane le suivit d'un pas las, bien obligée de dire bonjour à Maugrey -et Mrs Prewett- Peter sur ses talons. Heureusement -ou malheureusement- pour elle, la voix l'interpella pour qu'elle aille répondre à sa question du jour:

\- Kerrien, tu commences!

La blonde fit brusquement demi tour sans demander son reste et entra d'un pas précipité dans la pièce au journal, elle préférait encore lorsqu'il y avait Voldemort ou même Regulus, avec le premier ça faisait de l'animation et avec le second elle pouvait mater ses fesses!

 _Comment réagirais-tu si regulus venait à mourir? Essayeras-tu vraiment de le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?_

\- Eh baaaah, j'aurais mieux fais de rester coucher, soupira Morgane en se penchant en arrière, posant sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Tu étais couchée avant d'arriver, lui rappela la voix.

\- C'est vrai, grommela-t-elle après un moment de silence. Bon, alors... Parlons de sujet joyeux, la mort de Regulus! Ironisa-t-elle. En toute honnêteté, parce que je n'ai pas le choix, sa mort ne me ravirait pas des masses, et je serais probablement un peu triste quoi... On trouve pas des coups pareils à chaques coins du chemin de traverse! Et oui, j'aimerais bien l'empêcher de mourir, je pense qu'il mérite de vivre et si je peux lui éviter de crever comme un débile, seul et en souffrant atrocement, je le ferais! Répondit-elle, la bouche étrangement sèche. Pour être honnête, j'essaie de pas trop y penser, mais je profite de notre plan cul pour voir s'il y a un ... changement ? hésita-t-elle sur le terme, dans son comportement. Vous savez, par rapport à Kreattur et Voldy, toute cette merde. Je me dis que c'est à ce moment qu'il faudra que j'agisse, que je trouve une solution ... Ça me stresse pas mal et j'aimerais bien en parler à Kat ... mais c'était un peu tendu du string la première fois que j'ai émis l'idée et même si depuis c'est devenu son meilleur pote ... je sais pas trop comment elle pourrait réagir.

\- Okay, c'est bon, tu peux arrêter, coupa la voix alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle pour continuer son discours. Je suis pas dupe, je vois bien que tu te forces à monopoliser la parole pour pas retourner dans le couloir, ricana-t-elle.

\- On va pas me le reprocher ! J'ai promis à Kat-chou de faire des efforts avec sa belle-famille, donc je peux même pas gueuler ou cogner sur quelqu'un, grogna-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Quel dommage, lança ironiquement la voix. Je devrais peut-être convoquer plus souvent cette vieille peau !

\- Ah non, alors ! C'est déjà chiant d'habitude, râla la petite blonde alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour sortir, mais si elle vient à chaque fois, moi je boycotte !

\- Seulement tu ne peux pas, c'est con, hein ?!

Morgane grogna quelques paroles inintelligibles et sortit en claquant la porte. Elle fut surprise de trouver le couloir plonger dans le calme, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir!

\- Pettigrow!

Peter se redressa brusquement, détachant son attention du discours passionné sur les comètes et les vitesses qu'elles peuvent atteindre de James, et se dirigea, hésitant, vers la porte. Il pénétra dans la salle, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard paniqué derrière lui, croisant le regard de Morgane qui lui offrit un sourire encourageant avant de pointer Mrs Prewett et Maugrey du doigt et faire mine de se pendre.

 _Si tu devais donner un adjectif pour décrire James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Kathleen, Morgane , Dumby et Voldy, lequel utiliserais-tu ?_

Peter cligna des yeux en fixant la question et resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

\- Euuuuh... courageux? Mais ça correspond aussi à Sirius! Et à Remus! ... Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose...Soupira-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Je recommence! Courageux, charismatique, loyal, intelligente, talentueuse, passionnée, vieux, taré...

\- Bien. Tu as une autre question mais mes supérieures m'empêchent de t'obliger à répondre car cela spoilerais la suite des événements. Elles s'en excusent auprès de la personne t'ayant posé des questions sur ta fidélité, mais elles sont trop directes. Par conséquent, tu es libre de sortir.

Le jeune maraudeur se leva, soulagé que ça se soit bien passé. James lui avait raconté à quel point les questions pouvaient être embarrassantes et il était heureux de s'en être bien sorti. Il rejoignit Morgane, qui boudait dans son coin, faisant semblant d'écouter James, quand ce dernier fut à son tour appelé dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha, désormais bien habitué, pour lire sa question.

 _Si les animagus représentent qui tu es vraiment, soit le cerf qui est considéré comme le roi de la forêt tout comme tu es le chef de votre bande, ou Sirius qu'on compare souvent à un chien, que penses-tu de celui de Peter? James, interdiction de révéler le contenu de cette question à Peter. Je sais qu'il est aussi dans le couloir, donc tu ne le lui dis PAS_.

\- Whaou, vous êtes forts dis-donc ! Comment vous savez qu'il est là aussi ?

\- Peu importe, réponds à ta question, soupira la voix.

\- Hum, c'est sûr qu'au premier abord, le rat n'est pas un animal très flatteur. Chez les moldus, de ce que m'ont raconté Morgane et Kathleen, il apporte la mort en proliférant des maladies et des trucs comme ça. Mais dans le cas de Peter, je pense plutôt que ça veut dire qu'il est intelligent, malin ! Sourit James. On dit aussi que les rats sont doués pour sentir venir le danger et c'est vrai que Pet' a un bon instinct, ce qui est plutôt utile pour les missions de l'Ordre !

James eut un sourire satisfait lorsque la porte se déverrouilla et qu'il pu sortir.

\- Maugrey! Appela la voix.

Celui-ci sursauta à l'entente de son nom et sortit sa baguette, la pointant de tout les côtés.

\- Il faut juste que vous alliez dans la pièce là-bas, comme nous autres, lui indiqua calmement James, en pointant la porte du doigt.

L'auror plissa les yeux, mais s'exécuta en silence.

 _Que doivent faire les Kerrien pour gagner votre confiance?_

\- Etre moins louche! Aboya-t-il. Kathleen passe encore, je commence à me faire à l'idée que peut-être je me suis trompé à son sujet! Mais l'autre? Elle sent le mauvais plan à plein nez! Alors seul le temps pourra me dire si elles sont dignes de confiance ou non! J'attends que l'une d'elles fasse un mauvais pas et là... je me chargerais de leurs cas personnellement... souffla-t-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses mains. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas pour autant que je les trouve forcément désagréables, même si la blonde est un peu trop bavarde à mon gout, elles sont bien utiles.

\- Ouais, vous changerez jamais ... Vous savez que les gens ont une personnalité avant d'avoir une utilité ? Lança la voix, blasée.

\- Qui que vous soyez, sachez que mon métier est de protéger le monde magique des forces du mal. Je vis entièrement dévoué à ma tâche et j'aime mieux suspecter tout le monde en ne prenant pas le risque de m'attacher que de me laisser stupidement berné par des sentiments !

\- Ca se tient ... C'est triste pour vous, mais ça se tient, consentit la voix avant de le laisser sortir.

L'auror ne put s'empêcher de laisser une nouvelle fois un regard suspicieux à Morgane, laquelle le remarqua et attendit qu'il ait le dos tourné pour lui tirer la langue. Fort heureusement, Maugrey n'était pas encore Fol Œil à cette époque. Loin d'elle l'idée d'être transformée en fouine. Mrs Prewett qui se levait pour entrer à son tour remarqua la grimace de la petite blonde et eu un "humf" de dédain en la dardant d'un regard glacial.

\- Vieille peau, siffla Morgane lorsque la porte claqua derrière la mère de Gideon.

 _Chère Mrs Prewett, je voudrais vous poser une question (en vrai je te laisse pas le choix). Avez-vous déjà prévu quelqu'un pour Gideon? Si c'est non vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur Kathleen!_

\- Gideon est mon fils, c'est mon devoir de faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux ! S'outra-t-elle en lisant sa question. Il est encore jeune, et je sais qu'il a du mal à faire la part des choses. Alors oui, il est amoureux de Kathleen, pour l'instant, mais ça lui passera. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il regrette de s'être uni à elle à ce moment là. Quand à savoir si j'ai prévu quelqu'un pour lui, je n'ai encore d'idées précises, mais je connais bien mon aîné, je saurais trouvé une jeune femme correcte pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

\- Parce que décider à sa place, c'est faire son bonheur. Il a presque 30 ans, il peut décider tout seul, soupira la voix.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis! S'indigna Mrs Prewett en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Que savez-vous de la société sorcière et de ma famille?!

\- Plus que vous ne le penser. Maintenant sortez, j'ai entendu assez d'idioties comme ça, ordonna-t-il, clairement agacé par l'attitude de la mère de Gideon et Fabian.

Celle-ci s'exécuta, plus par obligation qu'autre chose, et sans oublié de jeté des regards noirs aux quatres coins de la pièce.

\- Je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici! Décréta-elle en sortant.

\- Oh, on a tous dit ça! Mais c'est pas de notre ressort! L'informa Morgane avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi que si vous êtes assez désagréable, vous avez moins de chance de vous retrouver là ! L'informa James.

\- Ca veut rien dire, Voldy est là régulièrement, et on peut difficilement dire que ce soit le gars le plus sympathique de la terre, contra Morgane avant de baisser la voix, et elle non plus !

\- Je vous ai entendu !


	29. Celle qui visait les parties sensibles

Coucou tout le monde!

J'espère que ça va et que vous profitez de vos vacances (pour ceux qui sont en vacances)!

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! valentine2905, Juste Cllia, vastrid, Annabet Lovegood, MomoTheDreamer & Elenna-Hellenika, vous gérez!

 **(h)(t)(t)(p):(/)(/)(cellesqui.)(forum)(actif)(.org)(t90-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-27-celle-qui-pouvait-voler-des-laxatifs#1927)**

Sur ce, Bonne vacances et Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIIX:**

 **Celle qui visait les parties sensibles**

 **Février 1979**

Remus et Regulus se sondèrent du regard pendant un instant avant que ce dernier ne brise le silence:

\- On m'a dit que tu te mêlais de ce qui ne te regardais pas, lança le jeune Black sans lâcher Remus des yeux.

\- Je pense que la sécurité de Morgane me regarde, répliqua le jeune loup en plissant les yeux.

\- Et ses histoires de fesses aussi? Demanda Regulus, amusé par la situation mais ne le laissant pas paraitre.

\- Rien à voir, fit Remus en rougissant légèrement. Heureusement que je m'en suis rendu compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qui sait ce qu'il lui serait arrivé?

\- Ne soit pas si dramatique Lupin, je ne lui aurais rien fait, soupira Regulus en levant les yeux au ciel, blasé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle accepte de te fréquenter et je continue à penser que tu l'as manipulé, mais ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle, menaça l'ancien Gryffondor en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Elle est assez grande pour prendre seule ses décisions, ou plutôt devrais-je dire assez âgée, elle a pas besoin de chaperon, Lupin.

\- Tu pourrais lui avoir jeté un imperium, siffla Remus, suspicieux.

\- Oh je t'en prie, avec un physique comme le mien, tu crois que j'ai besoin de lancer un sort ? Ricana Regulus.

\- C'est certain que ce n'est pas pour ta bonté qu'elle couchait avec toi !

Regulus crispa la mâchoire et se retint de lancer un sort ou son poing dans la tête de l'hybride.

\- Mêle-toi de ta vie amoureuse, si tu en as une, et restes éloigné de Kathleen. Je n'aime pas beaucoup son rouquin, mais ça vaut toujours mieux qu'un sang-mêlé sans le sou !

Le visage de Remus se décomposa mais il se reprit vite:

\- Je t'ai vexé? Ca ne t'a pas plu que ce soit Morgane qui mette fin à votre... à ce qu'il y avait entre vous j'imagine. Tu devais penser que tu pouvais disposer d'elle comme d'un vulgaire jouet.

Regulus serra les poings, maintenant réellement en colère.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est elle que tu as choisi, si c'était pour flatter ton égo, ou si c'était parce que c'est l'ex de ton frère mais-

\- J'ai suffisamment entendu de conneries, je vais partir, le coupa Regulus d'un ton glacial avant de le contourner pour rejoindre la porte du magasin.

\- Reg ? Regulus ! S'exclama Kathleen qui venait de finir d'encaisser les achats de sa cliente.

Mais le jeune homme, trop énervé, ne se retourna pas et sortit de la boutique, sous le regard consterné de la jeune femme, qui souhaita la bonne journée à la jeune femme en face d'elle, avant d'aller voir le loup-garou.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et répondit simplement :

\- Désolé de l'avoir fait partir.

Kathleen haussa un sourcil, pas dupe. Remus avait l'air tout sauf désolé. Agacé, blessé, furieux même, mais pas désolé.

\- Je dois faire semblant de te croire ou insister pour savoir pourquoi le prétendu calme et vertueux Remus John Lupin s'est disputé avec le frère d'un de ses meilleurs amis ?

\- Prétendu ? Répéta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je te connais bien, Remus et j'ai déjà subi plusieurs manigances de ta part. Tu as peut-être l'air d'un ange, mais tu es un maraudeur dans l'âme !

\- C'est un mangemort, répondit simplement Remus en haussant les épaules.

Kathleen fronça les sourcils mais ne commenta pas, elle savait que ses amis avaient des idées bien arrêtés sur Regulus et elle savait également qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer pourquoi elle, elle savait qu'il n'était pas réellement aussi mauvais qu'ils le croyaient tous -Regulus y comprit-.

\- Je ferme bientôt la boutique, ça serait sympa de proposer aux autres de sortir manger quelque part avec James, Lily, Sirius, Peter et Morgane? Comme au bon vieux temps?! Proposa-t-elle, enthousiaste, espérant lui retirer cette expression légèrement lugubre qu'il arborait depuis le départ du jeune Black.

\- Oui, ça serait sympa en effet, approuva le jeune homme avec un sourire.

\- Je leurs enverrais des hiboux dès que j'aurais encaissé mes dernières clientes, fit la brunette. Je reviens vite!

* * *

 **Mars 1979**

\- Ohh, regardes, un magasin de vinyles ! S'exclama Morgane en tirant Regulus par le bras pour le faire traverser la rue de force. Et arrêtes un peu de tirer la gueule, je sais pas ce que tu as depuis quelques jours, mais c'est pénible !

\- Je croyais qu'on cherchait des produits dérivés de Star Wars ? Soupira le jeune Black en la suivant tout de même. Et je t'ai dis qu'il n'y avait rien !

\- Tu bougonnes depuis deux semaines, alors me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien, rappela la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer dans la boutique.

\- Je ne bougonnes pas.

\- Bah bien sûr, se moqua la blonde. Allez, arrête de faire la gueule, tu me mines le moral à ruminer tout le temps, ajouta-t-elle en entrant dans la boutique pour farfouiller dans les rayons.

\- "Voulez-vous", ABBA, ça t'intéresse ? Demanda-t-il en fouillant dans les bacs de vinyles.

\- Un peu mon neveu ! Refiles-moi ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves d'autres ?

\- AC/DC, Aerosmith, The Eagles, Kiss, ... Lista-t-il en continuant ses recherches.

\- Oh, Pink Floyd, Queen, Scorpions ! Et "I Will Survive" de Gloria Gaynor ! J'adore cette chanson. Je vais jamais pouvoir choisir, soupira Morgane en regardant tous les vinyles que Regulus et elle avaient trouvé et entassé en une pile sur le côté.

\- Prends les tous, alors, lança Regulus en continuant de fouiller.

\- Tu as cru que je pétais des Livres ?

\- J'ai été prévoyant cette fois, j'ai été à Gringotts pour transférer mon argent, lui dit-il en sortant une liasse de billets.

\- Parce que tu penses que je vais te laisser m'acheter des vinyles ? Ricana Morgane, tout en se disant que quand même, la famille Black devait vraiment être très riche pour que Regulus sorte une liasse de billet et l'agite sous son nez comme si il s'était agit de simples billets de monopoly. Elle ne savait pas combien il avait changé en livres, mais il y n'avait pas fait son radin.

\- Non, c'est pour moi. Seulement j'ai pas l'appareil pour écouter, donc ils resteront chez toi, sourit le jeune homme.

La blonde fronça les sourcils alors que Regulus recommençait à chercher... Ils resteront chez elle? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'achetait pas un lecteur de vinyles tout simplement? On en trouvait même dans les magasins sorciers... Pas très plan cul cette histoire. Tout comme ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, pensa-t-elle en soupirant avant de regarder à nouveau les vinyles qu'il y avait devant elle.

\- David Bowie, les Rowling Stones! Ça je me les paies! Prévint-elle. Pas question que tu les possèdes, et celui là non plus! S'exclama-t-elle en saisissant "A Night At The Opera" de Queen.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi t'as jamais d'argent, tout part dans la bouffe, les fringues, les vinyles et les bouquins... Ricana le jeune homme.

\- Ohohooooh! Fit-elle en faisant soudainement tourner la pochette d'un des vinyles entre ces mains. Mais qu'ai-je donc là? "Love Me Tender"?! Continua-t-elle sous le regard curieux du jeune homme en lui offrant un sourire éclatant qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

\- Et ? C'est du bon son ? C'est de qui ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Elvis Presley, s'exclama Morgane avec un sourire carnassier, tournant la pochette pour qu'il puisse voir le visage du King dessus et comprendre pourquoi elle arborait ce sourire qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Les sourcils de Regulus se froncèrent, cherchant où il avait déjà vu ce moldu, avant de se souvenir de la dernière journée à Poudlard de Morgane et Kathleen et des déguisements loufoques qu'elles avaient forcés certains à porter, certains dont lui.

\- Je te préviens, tu achètes ce vinyles et j'apprends à Stitch à le rayer, comme ça tu pourras pas dire que c'est moi qui l'aurait cassé !

\- Oh mais Regulus, tu étais si .. rock, baby ! Et puis c'est un honneur d'être déguisé en ce grand homme ! Ricana Morgane en se déhanchant exagérément.

\- Il a fait quoi de bien, à part chanter et porter une coupe de cheveux ridicule ?

\- Sa coupe était super à la mode ! Et c'était un type cool, il a dit un truc du style : les gens pensent que t'es fou si tu penses quelque chose qu'ils comprennent pas ! Comme quoi il avait tout compris à la vie !

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es timbrée ...

Morgane prit un air faussement outré:

\- Comment oses-tu? Je ne suis pas timbré, je suis juste particulière et fougueuse! Et je pense qu'on devrait le prendre, juste pour que tu puisses entendre, t'imagine même pas la popularité du mec, les filles étaient dingue de lui, et encore c'est faible! Il avait des groupies et tout, son déhanché en a rendu folle plus d'une!

\- Mouais, fit le jeune Black pas convaincu. Moi je paie pas pour ça, et je maintiens que tu es timbrée.

\- T'es juste rancunier parce que tu as du porter sa tenue pendant une soirée, fit remarquer la blonde. Et c'est vrai que tu étais particulièrement ridicule, Elvis est le seul à-

Morgane s'interrompit lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule et se tourna, surprise:

\- Ah je me disais bien que c'était toi, Morgane!

La blonde arqua un sourcil en se retrouvant face à un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle, qu'elle ne re-situait absolument pas. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à toute vitesse: c'était le gars qui était venu la draguer un peu lourdement dans un bar moldu où elle était allée avec Miriam quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Te ... Terrence, c'est ça ? Chercha-t-elle dans sa mémoire.

\- Ouais, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Elvis ? Remarqua-t-il en voyant la pochette dans la main de la jeune femme. Bon choix, j'ai des collectors chez moi, si tu veux passer un jour ! Je t'avais donné mon numéro, non ?

\- Ah, c'était ça le papier qui trainait dans la cuisine, lança soudain Regulus à Morgane. Stitch s'ennuyait, j'ai fait une boulette avec pour jouer avec lui. Navré, sourit-il froidement au jeune moldu.

\- Il y a pas de soucis, je vais lui re-noter ! C'est cool que t'ai un pote gay, ils ont bons goûts pour choisir la musique en général ! Nargua-t-il alors que Morgane hésitait entre s'étouffer de rire ou d'indignation.

Regulus quand à lui n'avait pas du tout envie de rire, la blonde le sentit se tendre à côté d'elle lorsque Terrence parlait. Morgane ne savait pas trop ce que Regulus pensait de l'homosexualité, ou même si il avait un avis dessus, personnellement elle ne considérait pas cela comme une insulte, mais elle n'appréciait pas que Terrence l'utilise pour essayer de vexer Regulus et de blesser dans son orgueil. Parce que c'était probablement ce qu'il essayait de faire... Du moins elle l'espérait.

\- Euhm, commença-t-elle en jetant des regards sur le côté pour surveiller Regulus, je-

\- J'ai pas de papier, dit-il un stylo à la main. Mais donne moi ta main je vais le noter dessus, ajouta-t-il en saisissant le poignet de la jeune femme, surprise qu'il se permette autant de familiarité. Tu m'appelleras et je te passerais mon adresse, il vaut mieux que tu passes plutôt que je vienne chez toi, ton colloc' sera peut-être avec son copain?

\- Oh mon dieu, souffla Morgane, complètement sonnée, ne sachant pas si Terrence faisait exprès ou si Regulus avait vraiment l'air gay -ce dont elle doutait franchement-.

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne alors qu'il allait commencer à noter son numéro sur sa peau et décida de mettre fin à la torture de Regulus qui semblait sur le point de faire exploser Londres:

\- Terrence, si je n'ai pas accepté tes avances au bar c'est qu'il y avait une raison, et cette raison, c'est lui, lança-t-elle en pointant Regulus du doigt. Et aussi parce que t'étais lourd, ajouta-t-elle, un peu gratuitement.

\- T'es amoureuse de ton pote gay ? Fit mine de s'étonner le moldu.

Regulus éclata d'un rire sinistre, visiblement il avait atteint sa limite.

\- Ecoute moi bien, morveux, même malade à crever je ferais davantage jouir une femme que toi dans tes meilleurs jours, alors insinue encore une fois que je suis homo et je t'encastre la tête dans ce putain de vinyle d'Elvis, c'est clair ? Siffla-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Terrence qui sortit du magasin sans demander son reste.

\- Tu sais que t'es vachement sexy pour un gay quand tu t'énerves ? Sourit Morgane, pour le taquiner.

\- Me fais pas chier, grogna-t-il en prenant les vinyles et en allant à la caisse.

Morgane le suivit en souriant avant de remarquer un truc, de l'autre côté de l'entrée.

\- Oh ! Un photomaton, on pourra y aller après, s'il te plaiiiiit !? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant des yeux de chat battu.

Regulus baissa les yeux vers elle puis suivit son regard:

\- Tu veux faire quoi dans une boite? Demanda-t-il en reposant ses yeux sur elle. Se bécoter?

\- Tentant mais c'est pas vraiment fait pour ça, répondit-elle. C'est pour prendre des photos! Tu verras, c'est amusant, fais-moi confiance! Ajouta-t-elle en tendant de l'argent au vendeur.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça je me suis retrouvé avec une énorme bosse à l'arrière du crâne...

\- Tellement fragile, soupira la blonde alors qu'elle attrapait les deux sacs de vinyles sur le comptoirs pendant que Regulus payait le reste.

\- Tu crois pas que ma virilité a suffisamment été attaquée aujourd'hui? Demanda sombrement Regulus.

\- Quelle virilité ? Allez viens, c'est marrant ! Dit-elle en mettant l'argent avant de s'installer à l'intérieur de la cabine et faire les réglages.

En tournant la tête, elle remarqua que Regulus ne l'avait pas suivi.

\- Viens ici tout de suite ou je vais chercher Terrence pour en faire ! Menaça-t-elle en passant sa tête sous le rideau.

Le jeune mangemort soupira en marmonnant dans sa barbe à propos d'une naine, d'un gnome et un tas de chose que Morgane préféra ne pas écouter.

\- Assis-toi, ordonna-t-elle en tapotant la moitié du tabouret qu'elle avait laissé de libre pour lui. Allez! Pose tes grosses fesses là! S'impatienta-t-elle en tirant sur sa manche lorsqu'il ne bougea pas.

Regulus s'exécuta, la mine boudeuse.

\- Si tu fais cette tête sur les photos, je te les rentre par les trous de nez! Menaça la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir. Alors, je vais appuyer sur le bouton et ça va prendre cinq photos à un intervalle régulier. Bien sûr, il faut changer de pose sur chaque photo sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt, expliqua-t-elle en le fixant avec insistance.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se tourna pour regarder devant lui, faisant soupirer Morgane, de toute façon, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se mette à sourire sur les photos, ce serait trop étrange.

En voyant le décompte, elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et la coinça entre son nez et sa bouche pour en faire une moustache, tout en glissant son autre main dans le dos de Regulus pour lui faire des oreilles de lapin. Pour la deuxième elle fit les joues de poisson en louchant, puis remarqua que Regulus n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression faciale depuis qu'il était rentré dans la cabine. En attendant le dernier moment, elle écrasa brutalement le pied du jeune mangemort, l'immortalisant en train de jurer, tourné vers elle.

\- Nan mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! S'outra-t-il alors qu'elle passait un bras autour de son coup, collant leurs têtes avant de se tourner pour faire le V de la victoire pour la prochaine photo.

\- Si ça va très bien, rit-elle en retirant son bras, se préparant à attraper une partie de sa tignasse blonde par la passer par dessus la tête sur jeune homme pour donner l'illusion d'une perruque.

Cependant il intercepta son bras d'un geste fluide et l'attira vers lui avec un sourire en coin avant de tendrement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Morgane répondit immédiatement à son baiser, avec un peu plus de vigueur, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Me pousse pas, souffla Regulus en s'écartant d'elle, je vais tomber sinon.

\- Ah oui, ton gros cul, ricana la jeune femme avant de se lever.

Ils sortirent du photomaton et Morgane attrapa les photos. Sans surprise, sur les deux premières, Regulus tirait sa tronche amorphe habituel, un brin ennuyé tout au plus. Sur la troisième, Regulus hurlait de douleur, se retenant visiblement d'attraper son pied pour vérifier les dégâts. Sur la suivante, on le voyait jurer et fusiller l'objectif du regard, alors qu'elle-même était radieuse de fierté. Enfin sur la dernière photo, ils s'embrassaient passionement.

Elle sourit. Ces photos les représentaient bien.

\- Elles ne bougent même pas, bougonna Regulus. Et en plus il y a qu'un exemplaire.

\- Je le dupliquerais avec ma baguette à l'appart, répondit la petite blonde avant d'éclater de rire en le voyant boitiller. Ca me rappelle la fois où t'as réussi à te faire bouffer le pied chez Xéno Lovegood. Quelque chose que tu pourras mettre dans tes mémoires.

\- Ta gueule, grogna Regulus. C'est de ta faute si j'ai mal.

\- T'es en sucre c'est tout, se moqua la jeune femme. C'est ton côté métrosexuel!

\- Je te déteste.

\- C'est pas ce que mini-Reg disait ce matin!

\- Par Merlin! Ne donne pas de surnom à mon pénis, s'indigna le jeune homme à voix basse en lui jetant un regard noir. Surtout avec mini dedans.

\- Mais tu sais, la première fois que j'ai vu Léonide, j'ai cru que tu étais gay, avoua Morgane qui se retint de rire devant l'expression outrée qu'affichait à présent Regulus.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Siffla-t-il.

\- Sérieusement ? Cette fille aussi chiante et salope soit-elle, est une bombe ! Même les maraudeurs l'ont dit !

\- T'es sûre que c'est pas toi qui est attirée par les filles ? Se moqua Regulus en sortant de la boutique d'un pas clopinant.

\- Ahah, amusant, j'ai juste des yeux. Nan mais sérieux, comment tu as pu la quitter pour coucher ensuite avec ... bah moi. Et qui d'autres, d'ailleurs ? Plaisanta-t-elle à demi.

\- Kathleen, Emmeline, Mary, Lizzie, ton ancienne camarade de dortoir, tu te souviens ? Il y a aussi ...

\- C'est bon, ta gueule, c'est répugnant ! Grimaça Morgane.

\- Répugnant? Par rapport à laquelle? Ta soeur? La femme mûre qui a le double de mon âge et qui se prend pour ta mère? La psychopathe qui rêve de te tuer lentement et douloureusement? Ou la folle qui voulait te piquer ton mec en ayant recours à des méthode plus qu'extrêmes? Lista le jeune homme sur ses doigts.

\- Euh toutes! S'indigna la jeune femme. T'as besoin que je t'explique pourquoi?! Nan mais franchement, et que tu mettes Mary Prout-Prout dans le lot, frissonna Morgane,se rappelant leur tête à tête du nouvel an. Je te préviens, si tu l'as touché, dis-le moi, que j'aille me jeter dans de l'acide!

\- Toujours dans l'exagération ... Ricana Regulus.

* * *

\- Gideon, lâche-moi un peu tu veux? Ca va très bien se passer et en plus, s'il y a de la bagarre, je vais pouvoir lâcher ma colère et ma frustration accumulée à cause de ta connasse de tante ! Bougonna Kathleen en laçant ses bottes de combat.

L'Ordre lui avait enfin redonné une mission de terrain. Ils avaient repérés une planque qui était peut-être le refuge de Greyback et on envoyait donc Kathleen et Peter en reconnaissance du lieu, en prévision de la prochaine intervention armée à venir.

La jeune femme avait une légère appréhension, mais il n'était pas question d'aller dire à Gideon qu'elle avait vu une vision plutôt inquiétante de cette mission. Elle se voyait mal lui dire "tu sais, je m'entraîne à provoquer des visions ces derniers temps et je pense que je vais tomber dans un traquenard, mais comme je suis pas sûre que ce soit pour cette mission ou pour une autre, je vais quand même y aller dans le doute, je t'aime, bye !"

\- Kathleen, je ne suis pas certain que ta blessure- Commença son fiancé avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

\- Morgane m'a donné son feu vert et je pense qu'elle s'y connait mieux que toi et tes pansements Winnie l'ourson!

\- Promets-moi de faire attention...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Gideon? Que je vais faire n'importe quoi? Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de douter de mes capacités ça devient vraiment vexant à la longue! S'indigna la jeune femme, surprenant l'auror.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que... Depuis le nouvel an c'est un peu... Souffla-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Mais il faut aller de l'avant, sinon ce sont eux qui gagnent.

\- J'ai failli te perdre ... Comprends-moi ...

\- Je sais, répéta Kathleen. Mais c'est toi qui l'a dit, j'ai fui pendant des années. Je refuse de continuer plus longtemps , je veux être digne de toi. Et toi, tu n'abandonnerais pas une mission sous prétexte que tu as failli mourir.

\- Je parlais de tes sentiments ... Soupira Gideon.

\- C'est pareil. Et puis, je le dois à Marlène.

\- Marlène ? Qu'Est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ?

\- Elle est morte en défendant cette cause. J'aurais l'air de quoi si je laissais son sacrifice vain ? Pense à Dorcas et à tous ceux qu'on a déjà perdu, ça ne peut pas continuer. On doit mettre fin à tous ça.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Repenser à Marlène était douloureux. Parce qu'elle avait su qu'elle allait mourir. Pas comme Morgane l'avait su grâce aux livres. Kathleen l'avait vraiment vu mourir. Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Quelque part, dans son esprit, c'était un peu comme si elle avait jeté l'avada elle-même...

\- Bien. Rentre-moi vite, souffla Gideon à son oreille avant de l'embrasser et de partir travailler.

\- Je l'espère ...

* * *

Kathleen et Peter étaient derrière un vieux muret en pierre, tous les deux avaient prit une potion pour masquer leurs odeurs et avaient subit un sort de désillusion. Ils observaient l'espèce de taudis qui était sensé être la planque de Greyback depuis plus de trente minutes, les sens aux aguets. La lumière était éteinte mais de la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée et vu que le loup-garou pouvait voir dans le noir... Ils n'avaient pas encore osé tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Si il n'y avait pas de feu dans la cheminée, la fumée devrait déjà s'être dissipée... Souffla Peter à sa gauche, invisible.

\- Oui et en ne l'entretenant pas il devrait s'être éteint... sachant que nous n'avons vu personne quitter les lieux, ajouta la jeune femme en regardant par dessus le muret de pierres.

Impossible de voir quoique ce soit. Les rares fenêtres avaient les rideaux tirés et on ne distinguait absolument rien au travers de ceux-ci. Pour autant, elle se voyait mal ramener tous les membres de l'Ordre si c'était juste des squatters qui occupaient les lieux.

\- C'est moi ou cette mission te tient particulièrement à cœur ? Demanda Peter, à côté d'elle.

\- C'est Greyback, Pet' ! Souffla Kathleen en guettant toujours la fenêtre la plus proche. Tu as une petite idée du nombre de personnes qui sont mortes par sa faute ?! Il s'en prend même à des enfants innocents pour punir leurs parents, c'est de sa faute si Remus subit cette torture tous les mois ! Alors oui, cette mission me tient à cœur et je refuse de le laisser faire plus de mal, déclara-t-elle avec hargne en se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de s'approcher plus prêt encore de la maison.

\- Aie! Jura Peter à voix basse.

\- Quoi? S'inquiéta Kathleen en lâchant la cabane des yeux.

\- C'est rien, je me suis coupé sur un bout de verre, il y a des bouteilles de bières cassées partout ici, expliqua le jeune homme.

Soudainement la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant une grande et large ombre apparaitre et Kathleen sortit immédiatement sa baguette, produisant un patronus corporel: un loup. Elle ne dit rien et il disparut immédiatement, en direction du quartier général de l'Ordre.  
Greyback avait sentit le sang de Peter. Maintenant il fallait espérer qu'il ne s'enfuit pas avant que l'Ordre n'arrive. Kathleen resta immobile, préférant ne pas brusquer les choses, se jeter sur lui, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle avait néanmoins oublié la brise qui lui venait de dos et qui allait droit vers le loup-garou à l'odorat surdéveloppé, qui n'avait de toute façon qu'à suivre l'odeur du sang de Peter.

\- Il y a de la chair fraîche au menu, les amis ! S'exclama-t-il vers la maison sans quitter des yeux l'endroit d'où venait la délicieuse odeur.

Au contraire même, puisqu'il s'avançait doucement vers eux avec un sourire de prédateur alors que d'autres hommes sortaient de la maison. Une meute, réalisa Kathleen, figée d'horreur. Ils étaient tombés sur une putain de meute.

\- Court, souffla Peter dans un murmure.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est mon odeur qu'ils sentent, court ! Insista-t-il en la poussant dans le dos pour qu'elle s'enfonce dans la forêt qui entourait la maison.

\- Je-

\- Discute pas, va par là!

Kathleen partit à toutes jambes, jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle, apercevant Peter partir dans une autre direction. Elle accéléra en entendant des pas lourds dans son dos, slalomant entre les arbres et lançant des sorts à l'aveugle dans son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner dans ce périmètre, mais si elle continuait encore un peu...

Les pas dans son dos se rapprochaient dangereusement et elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule malgré elle: Greyback. Son ventre se retourna, cette ordure. C'était de sa faute si Remus se détestait pour ce qu'il était, si il passait son temps à se dévaloriser. Elle sentit sa baguette vibrer dans sa main, réclamant de l'action, un combat. Cependant il fallait qu'elle s'approche au maximum de la limite du sort anti-transplanage avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

\- Pourquoi te fatigues-tu à courir alors que tu sais comment ça va se terminer ? L'entendit-elle rire dans son dos.

Elle voulait tellement faire souffrir cette ordure. Tout son être le voulait. Elle sentit enfin la barrière anti-transplanage, à quelques mètres. Encore quelques pas ! S'encouragea-t-elle en suppliant mentalement son corps de maintenir l'allure.

\- Il y a une chose que j'aime plus tout, continuait de dire le loup-garou, de plus en plus prêt. C'est la traque. J'aime sentir que l'espoir s'amenuise à mesure que ma proie comprend que c'est fini pour elle !

Enfin. Elle avait enfin passer la barrière.

\- Tu veux savoir comment ça va se terminer, Greyback ? Hurla-t-elle en faisant volteface, levant le sortilège de désillusion. Tu vas crever comme un chien, tôt ou tard, je te le jure ! Et ça sera de ma main ! S'écria-t-elle en jetant tous les sorts de sa connaissance, même ceux de magie noire qu'elle avait trouvé dans le livre acheté dans l'allée des embrumes.

Le loup-garou les évita pour la plus part, et en détourna certains. Elle parvint à le toucher cependant et quelques entailles apparurent sur son corps.

\- Il en faudra plus pour m'atteindre ma petite, ricana-t-il. Tu ne sens pas aussi bon que ta soeur mais au moins tu ne ressembles pas à une petite frite.

Kat fronça les sourcils, son répertoire d'insulte était particulier, et cria:

\- Comme si j'allais me laisser faire! Tu ne t'approcheras de personne, ni de mes amis, de ma soeur, de mon fiancé, de moi ou de Remus!

Greyback eut un rire grave:

\- Dans ce cas, bat-toi un peu mieux, se moqua-t-il, la mettant encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Kat recommença à l'attaquer, en se concentrant un peu plus cette fois, visant avec précision, entaillant sa peau à différents endroits, visant le plus possibles les organes vitaux, le cou et les tendons.

Mais les blessures semblaient énerver et exciter davantage le loup dans sa traque et en voyant son sourire carnassier, la brune eut un mauvais pressentiment. Une vision lui passa devant les yeux et l'instant d'après elle se retournait pour lancer un Stupéfix au loup qui allait la prendre par surprise derrière elle. Prévoyant que Greyback profiterait de la diversion, elle transplana de l'autre côté de la clairière où ils se trouvaient.

\- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, chien de salon ? Nargua Kathleen. Tu as besoin des autres toutous pour mordre ?

\- J'éviterais de me mettre en rogne, à ta place, jeune fille ! Grogna-t-il dans un rugissement bestial.

\- Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un sectumpsempra informulé, n'ayant pas le moindre scrupule à utiliser la magie noire pour tuer son adversaire.

Une plaie apparue sur le torse de son adverse qui porta immédiatement la main dessus, apparemment très surpris. Kathleen ne fut pas particulièrement étonnée de constater que la blessure n'était pas aussi profonde que celle que le sort était sensée produire, Greyback était plus loup-garou que humain et était difficile à blesser et elle n'excellait pas encore dans les informulés, mais il saignait tout de même abondemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Siffla-t-il en épongeant le sang, impressionné mais en colère.

\- Tu m'as dit de me battre mieux non? C'est ce que je fais, répondit la jeune femme en pointant à nouveau se baguette sur lui, prête à réutiliser le sort.

\- C'est vrai ... Mais tu perds trop de temps en bavardages, sourit-il avant de disparaitre sous ses yeux.

\- NON ! Hurla-t-elle de rage.

Kathleen serra les poings et sentit la colère bruler à l'intérieur d'elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler elle se tourna vers la foret et pointa sa baguette sur un arbre et le fit exploser d'un geste sec:

\- Putain de merde, jura-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Euh ... Kathleen ? Lança soudain la voix de Peter derrière elle, ayant apparemment réussi à semer la meute. Tu vas bien ?

\- NON ! IL S'EST TIRE ! Hurla-t-elle, furieuse de sa propre bêtise, avant de transplaner à côté du loup-garou stupéfixé et de lui donner un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles pour se soulager.

C'était méchant et mesquin mais elle avait tellement besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelques choses. Elle aurait du lui lancer un avada au lieu du sectumsempra mais comme une conne, elle avait voulu lui faire du mal avant ! Elle avait voulu se protéger en dépassant la barrière anti-transplanage, dans le cas où elle soit obligée de fuir, sans penser une seconde que son adversaire pourrait faire de même. Quelle conne, s'insulta-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Kathleen ! Peter ! S'écria Benjy en transplanant devant eux. J'ai eu le patronus, tout va bien ?

\- Tu as d'autres questions débiles de ce genre, Benjy ? Grogna Kathleen. Occupe-toi de celui-là, Maugrey va se faire un plaisir de l'interroger ! Dit-elle avant de disparaître, laissant le jeune auror et son ami perplexe.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il y a un peu d'action dedans :)

Donc, comme prévu, pas de bonus cette semaine, désolé!

 **Mais si vous avez des questions, posez-les, parce qu'il y a une possibilité pour qu'on puisse faire le bonus dans le prochain chapitre!** Sinon on les gardera pour la prochaine fois

(Une seule question, et un seul personnage s'il vous plait ^^)

Au planning pour le prochain chapitre: De l'eau dans le gaz (pour qui? Je ne le dis pas, ça peut être pour n'importe qui, les paris sont ouverts!), un petit moment entre Kat et Mo, et une attaque au sèche cheveux (oui, vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose de cette information, mais je la donne quand même!).

 _A bientôt! et d'ici là portez-vous bien :D_


	30. Celle qui était armée d'un sèche-cheveu

**Salut tous le monde !**

 **I'm back !** Après trois semaines de vacances et une belle allergie au soleil, je reviens vers vous ! Et je dois dire que je suis une droguée aux reviews parce que dès que je pouvais capter un peu d'internet, j'essayais de voir s'il y avait de nouveaux commentaires ! x)

C'est pourquoi je remercie particulièrement **Vastrid, Valentine2905, Embrouillamini, EmmaUneLectrice, MomoTheDreamer, Amazaria, Annabet Lovegood, Juste Cllia et Elenna-Hellenika** ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir si nombreux même en vacances !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIX**

 **Celle qui était armée d'un sèche-cheveu**

 **Mars 1979**

Morgane frappa trois coups secs sur la porte du bureau de la chef de son service: Dorothé Smith, qui lui intima immédiatement d'entrer. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau immaculé de blanc.

\- Vous vouliez me voir? Demanda-t-elle en triturant ses doigts dans son dos, inquiète d'avoir fait quelque chose de travers.

Pour l'instant son dossier était impeccable, un sans faute. Bien évidemment elle avait perdu des patients, mais cela n'avait jamais été de sa faute, en tout cas pas aux yeux du système, et ses résultats étaient excellents. Même si elle manquait parfois de respect à des médicomages plus expérimentés, ses supérieurs avaient tendance à fermer les yeux car elle était efficace et les patients l'aimaient bien.

\- Asseyez-vous Miss Kerrien, ordonna Mrs Smith le nez dans ses papiers avant d'enfin lever les yeux sur la petite blonde qui gesticulait nerveusement sur sa chaise. Avez-vous une petite idée de la raison de votre présence ici ?

\- Euh ... Honnêtement pas du tout. Si c'est par rapport à Boudlock et ses mains baladeuses, c'était de la légitime défense !

\- Ses mains baladeuses ? Répéta sa chef, étonnée avant de secouer la tête, préférant ne pas en savoir davantage, elle avait déjà eu affaire au cas Kerrien et le nombre d'anecdotes de ce genre rythmait la vie de leur service. Non, si je vous ai faite venir, c'est à la demande de certains de vos supérieurs. Ils trouvent que vous manquez de concentration et que vous semblez épuisée ces derniers temps.

Maudit Regulus ! Bougonna intérieurement Morgane en maudissant le jeune homme de la déconcentrer ainsi. C'était simple, elle passait son temps à penser à lui, à passer du temps avec lui et à bosser sa thèse sur la lycanthropie.

\- J'ai conscience que jongler entre les études et le travail qu'il y a ici est difficile. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je m'inquiète pour vous mais parce que vous mettez la vie de vos patients en danger et qu'il serait dommage de perdre une stagiaire prometteuse parce que celle-ci ne sait pas prendre le temps de respirer un peu.

Morgane se retint de ricaner, même si elle manquait de sommeil, Regulus lui permettait de bien prendre du temps pour elle.

\- Vous savez, je suis passée par là moi aussi, reprit sa supérieure. On vous en demande beaucoup, vos heures dans le service, les heures supplémentaires car nous manquons de personnel, votre dossier de fin d'internat et votre vie privée si vous avez encore du temps pour en caser une là-dedans... Si vous ne relâchez pas la pression, vous allez craquer avant de recevoir votre diplôme.

\- Je... Je vais faire plus attention, promit la petit blonde.

\- Voilà enfin une bonne idée, approuva Mrs Smith d'un hochement de tête. Vous pouvez retourner travailler. Oh et, Kerrien! L'interpella-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour sortir. Il me tarde d'avoir votre dossier entre les mains.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il soit à la hauteur alors, sourit Morgane avant de sortir pour aller voir son petit Jackson, le pauvre gamin n'était pas très en forme, ces derniers temps. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude.

* * *

Morgane était en train de se retourner dans son lit, désagréablement vide. C'était idiot, mais elle avait pris l'habitude d'entendre la respiration régulière de Regulus. Ça la calmait, la berçait. Et là, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. D'autant plus que Regulus était censé venir ce soir mais qu'il avait décommandé à la dernière minute. La petite blonde n'était pas assez idiote pour croire que sa mère l'avait retenu pour un repas en famille. Elle tendit le bras et attira son chat contre elle.

\- Toi t'es le seul mec qui me laissera jamais en plan, pas vrai Stitch? Murmura-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Le chat se mit à ronronner et se cala contre elle, la réchauffant et la berçant. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil mais elle se redressa dans son lit et attrapa sa baguette sous son oreiller lorsqu'elle entendit sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, dans le noir, puis décida de se lever. Personne ne pouvait entrer ici par magie, Regulus y avait veillé, et si c'était un cambrioleur moldu qui avait réussi à ouvrir la porte d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'en débarrasser.

En entendant un coup dans la gamelle de Stitch et le juron étouffé mais reconnaissable de Regulus, Morgane se détendit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en même temps que la lumière faisant faire un bond de frayeur au jeune mangemort.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? Siffla-t-elle.

\- Je ...

\- Tu crois que tu peux annuler et te pointer à trois heures du mat' pour tirer ton coup ? T'as cru que j'étais une poupée gonflable ou quoi ? Mini-Regulus ne se satisfaisait pas de Mary, c'est ça ?!

\- ... T'es en train de me faire une scène ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il, ahuri.

\- Ouais! Et si ça te plait pas, tu dégages ! S'exclama-t-elle en élevant la voix.

\- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL ! Cria la voisine du dessous.

\- TOI LA GROGNASSE FRIGIDE, TU FERMES TA GUEULE ! Répondit Morgane en tapant des pieds sur le sol, exprès.

Cela sembla calmer la voisine puisqu'elle se tut et Morgane releva les yeux vers Regulus, énervée qu'il se pointe maintenant, alors qu'elle arrivait juste à trouver le sommeil. Elle était également en colère contre elle-même de s'être autant habituée à sa présence.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais là? Répéta-t-elle en se frottant un oeil, fatiguée, la gorge désagréablement serrée.

Regulus resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur un point derrière elle.

\- Quoi? Le chat t'a volé ta langue? Pas possible, il était avec moi dans le lit, fit-elle, agacée qu'il ne lui réponde pas. Regulus! L'interpella-t-elle en claquant des doigts devant lui pour attirer son attention.

Ce qui fonctionna puisqu'il daigna poser les yeux sur elle, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche, poussant Morgane à bout:

\- HEY! C'est pas un hôtel ici! Et je suis pas ta pute! S'insurgea-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas se remettre à crier sur lui.

\- ... Laisse tomber, je m'en vais, souffla Regulus d'une voix étrange qui interpella Morgane.

Elle lui attrapa brusquement le bras.

\- T'es sérieux, là ? T'as cru que tu pouvais venir me réveiller et te casser ensuite sans donner la moindre explication ?

Il se dégagea brusquement en grimaçant et la petite blonde regarda sa propre main, horrifiée du sang qu'il y avait dessus.

\- C'est quoi ça ?!

\- Rien. Je m'en vais, annonça-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

\- Tu vas nul part, gronda Morgane en lui bloquant l'accès à la porte.

Regulus tenta de la contourner, mais elle lui bloqua à nouveau la route, tentant en même temps de regarder du mieux qu'elle pouvait les habits de Regulus pour y trouver des traces de sang mais c'était difficile puisqu'il ne portait que du noir.

\- Laisse-moi passer, ordonna-t-il, de la même voix étrange et légèrement rauque.

La petite blonde eut un léger rire sans joie:

\- Tu déboules ici à pas d'heure, apparemment blessé, fit-elle en lui montrant sa main couverte de sang, et deux minutes après tu veux partir? Et je dois laisser couler?

\- Tu voulais pas que je reste et t'as raison, siffla-t-il, c'était une mauvaise idée ! Maintenant pousses-toi si tu ne veux pas que je brise encore les barrières anti-transplanage.

\- Prends la fuite et je te jure que ça sera plus la peine de revenir ! D'ailleurs, comme je doute que tu te sois fait ça, dit-elle en montrant à nouveau sa main couverte de sang, seul, je tiens à te prévenir que c'est pas la peine de venir chercher de la chaleur humaine après t'être battu, avec je le devine, des innocents ! C'est déjà suffisamment difficile de coucher avec un assassin, je veux pas à avoir à le soigner après les meurtres qu'il vient de commettre !

Le visage de Regulus se ferma complètement et Morgane fut certaine de voir un éclair de douleur traverser ses yeux, mais l'instant d'après, ses iris grises étaient redevenues froides, glaciales même.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me lancer tout ça à la figure, fit-il, la mâchoire serrée. Et si c'est si difficile de coucher avec moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais?! C'est pas comme si je te forçais.

Morgane se figea, abasourdie:

\- Je rêve?! S'exclama-t-elle. Pour qui tu te prends? T'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça! Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu couches avec moi? Alors que si on en croit tes idéaux, je suis de la sous-merde! Est-ce que je te demande si tu te sens pas trop sale à chaque fois?! Je crois pas non! Espèce de gros connard!

\- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit alors, si c'est ce que tu penses de moi.

\- Je ... T'as pas le droit de faire comme si c'était moi la coupable dans l'histoire ! Je te sign... S'arrêta-t-elle en le voyant transplaner sous ses yeux, la laissant en plan.

C'était pas vrai. Non. Il n'avait pas osé partir comme ça ? ... Si ? Ce n'était pas grave, se dit-elle en secouant la tête, comme pour sortir de sa stupeur. Il allait revenir, de toute façon. Quand il serait moins perturbé. Quand sa colère sera retombée. Il revenait toujours, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, d'ailleurs. Ça ne serait pas différent cette fois-ci ...

* * *

Il était tard et la nuit était depuis longtemps tombée sur Londres, mais Kathleen était encore dans sa boutique, assise dans son atelier, son carnet de croquis à la main et des échantillons de tissus éparpillés autour d'elle. Ces derniers temps, son travail était devenu son seul exécutoire, puisque même ses missions avec l'Ordre tournait au désastre, songea-t-elle amèrement en crispant sa main sur son crayon, repensant un instant à Greyback. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un chanta:

\- Heyooohhhhh!

\- Oh! Morgane tu m'as fait une de ces peur! S'écria Kathleen en sursautant, lâchant son carnet, paniquée, pour attraper sa baguette, qu'elle rangea après avoir reconnu sa "soeur".

\- Heyoh heyoh, je rentre du boulot! Tumtumtum tumtumtum heyoh! Heyoh! Chantonna Morgane en faisant un petite danse tout en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça fait pas mal de temps que t'es pas passée ici, sans raison... Fit remarquer Kat alors que la blonde s'asseyait, posant son énorme sac à côté d'elle.

\- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. J'ai un peu plus de temps libre depuis quelques jours, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix exagérément enthousiaste. Je rentrais quand j'ai vu de la lumière par ici !

\- C'est bien, sourit Kathleen, ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Mais moi aussi, ma poule, moi aussi. C'est quoi tous ces échantillons de tissu ? S'émerveilla Morgane en regardant ce qui trainait sur le bureau avant d'apercevoir des croquis. Nan ? C'est pour ta robe de mariée ? Oh, Kat-chou, tu vas être tellement bellleeeeee ! S'excita la petite blonde en examinant tous les croquis.

\- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, surtout, soupira Kathleen avec un sourire désabusé. Mais si tu cherches les croquis des robes de demoiselles d'honneur, ils sont pas là ...

\- Oh, fit-elle faussement déçue. Mais d'ailleurs, ça va sans dire que c'est moi, hein, ta demoiselle d'honneur et ton témoin ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix? Soupira Kathleen, faussement blasée.

\- On a toujours le choix! S'indigna la blonde en entrant dans son jeu.

\- Bon, puisque que tu es ma sœur, fit-elle en mimant des guillemets en prononçant le mot "sœur", j'imagine que dans ce cas oui.

\- Je vais t'organiser un enterrement de vie de jeune fille... Tu m'en diras des nouvelles! S'exclama son amie en sautillant. J'ai gardé le numéro d'Andrew le stripteaseur et crois-moi cette fois-ci, je n'aurais aucune raison de ne pas me le faire! Annonça-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et puis... je pourrais choisir la déco de la soirée... acheter des pailles... des glaçons... tout pleins de choses de formes allongées si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Okay, je t'arrête tout de suite, Morgane, coupa Kathleen. Je veux la supervision et l'approbation de Lily pour chaque détail. J'ai l'intention d'inviter Joséphine, Molly et Gina et j'aime autant qu'elles gardent une opinion correcte de moi.

\- Mais Kitkat, c'est pas drôle sinon ! Et puis on dira que c'est moi qui ai organisé, elles s'en douteront de toute façon ! Comme ça, c'est moi qui ai la honte et toi qui profite du spectacle du fessier torride d'Andrew ! Et puis, José' et Molly commencent à me connaître depuis le temps !

\- S'il te plaît tant que ça, ce stripteaseur, pourquoi tu le contactes pas ? Sourit Kathleen.

Parce qu'il y a Regulus, pensa-t-elle malgré elle avant de se gronder. Il était parti. Et apparemment, malgré ce qu'elle avait cru, il ne comptait pas revenir. C'était très bien comme ça. Pourtant, ça lui pinçait le cœur et l'orgueil.

\- J'aime qu'un homme ne voit que moi et que je sois la seule à en profiter. Lui il montre son corps à toutes les femmes qui ont assez de frics pour ! Non pas que ce soit un mal, il fait ce qu'il souhaite de son ravissant popotin!

\- Donc tu veux juste lui fouetter les fesses avec une liasse de billet et à la limite lui rouler quelques patins s'il accepte? Résuma la brune avec un sourire en coin.

Morgane hocha frénétiquement la tête, tentant de s'imaginer la scène, ou de chasser le jeune Black de ses pensées, peu importe.

\- Dans ce cas j'espère pour toi que tu ne te seras pas trouver un nouveau mec d'ici là, sinon faudra te contenter de lui fouetter les fesses, rit Kat avant de rapidement griffonner quelque chose sur son carnet.

La blonde haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de faire des rencontres de toute façon, elle sortait dans des bars moldus de temps en temps avec Miriam lorsqu'elles finissaient le boulot en même temps et qu'elles n'avaient rien de prévu, mais sortir avec un moldu en cette période était une mauvaise idée. Et ces derniers mois, elle avait été trop prise à s'envoyer en l'air avec Regulus pour faire attention aux autres mecs, pour être tout à fait honnête...

Elle sortit de ses pensées en remarquant soudain un grimacement douloureux de Kathleen, une soudaine pâleur et un mouvement automatique vers son flan, ce qui l'alarma aussitôt.

\- Ta cicatrice te fait encore mal ? S'enquit-elle en avançant vers son amie.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai du faire un geste brusque et tirer sur la cicatrice, mentit la brune en se reprenant.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Kat. Ça fonctionne peut-être avec Gigi, mais moi je serais bientôt médicomage. Soulève-moi ce t-shirt tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que j'en parle avec exagération à nos chers amis et fiancé !

Kathleen jura contre l'opiniâtreté de son amie et souleva légèrement son haut pour que la blonde l'examine. Morgane fronça les sourcils en voyant la cicatrice aussi rouge qu'au premier jour.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je l'ai examiné il y a deux semaines et elle était blanche et super bien cicatrisée ... C'est la première fois que ça fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement en sortant un petit carnet de son sac à main pour prendre des notes.

\- Non. Mais ça passe assez vite la plupart du temps pour que Gideon ne s'en aperçoive pas, soupira Kathleen.

\- Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Gronda la petite blonde en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, dans une posture moralisatrice façon Molly Weasley.

\- Euh, je sais pas, bientôt? Tenta son amie avec un sourire hésitant.

Morgane fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, clairement en colère:

\- C'est pas une simple blessure! La réprimanda-t-elle. C'est une blessure de magie noire, mes connaissances dessus sont extrêmement limitées et en plus, c'est un sort qui a été inventé par Rosier, donc autant te dire que je sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout, ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Et... Regulus et moi t'avions dit qu'il y aurait des séquelles!

\- Je sais, je sais, grommela Kathleen, agacée de se faire ainsi remonter les bretelles. Mais vous avez extrait toute la magie noire-poison ou je ne sais quoi non?

\- En principe oui, sinon tu ne serais pas là! Mais étant donné que personne n'a jamais survécu à ça, on ne peut pas savoir ce que cela va donner sur le long terme, lui expliqua-t-elle. A mon avis, ça va mettre du temps à bien guérir et ça va souvent s'irriter. La douleur disparaitra surement au fil du temps... mais ce n'est qu'une possibilité.

\- Je m'étais simplement dit que vous ne pourriez rien faire de plus que ce que vous aviez déjà fait, soupira Kathleen. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'inquiéter qui que ce soit ... Tu vas rien dire à Gideon, hein ?

\- Tsss ! Siffla Morgane en la grondant des yeux. Emmeline a raison, tu fais n'importe quoi s'il y a personne pour te surveiller !

\- ... C'est toi qui dit ça ? Ricana Kathleen.

\- Je déconne pas avec ma santé et ma vie, moi, Mademoiselle ! Fit mine de s'outrer Morgane. Benjy m'a parlé de ta dernière mission avec Greyback, t'étais dans la zone de transplanage, pourquoi tu t'es pas barrée ?!

\- Parce que mon boulot s'était de capturer Greyback, pas de sauver la peau de mes fesses, pour info. Et me reparle pas de ce fiasco, tu veux !

\- Moi ce qu'il m'a dit c'est que ton boulot, c'était d'observer et d'appeler les autres, pas de l'attraper seule. Si tu tiens à crever, fallait le dire, on t'aurait pas soigner le soir du nouvel an ! S'exclama Morgane.

\- Benjy ferait bien de garder ce genre d'information pour lui, marmonna Kathleen, agacée.

\- Il les garderait pour lui, si toi tu me les disais... répliqua la blonde en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est bon, c'est qu'un détail. Et j'ai pas envie d'en parler!

\- Je pense que c'est parce que t'as rendu ça personnel, murmura Morgane en glissant son petit carnet dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Personnel? Répéta son amie, en fronçant les sourcils, anticipant la direction que prenait leur conversation.

\- Ouais, personnel. Par rapport à Remus, expliqua-t-elle. Sauf qu'il ne faut pas mélanger le privé et les missions, ça finit souvent en catastrophes.

\- Je le déteste, il a détruit la vie de Remus, et la vie de sa famille, siffla la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Et celles d'un tas d'autres gens ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre !

\- Je sais, soupira Morgane. Je sais, mais il faut garder la tête froide et tout le bordel. Enfin, moi c'est les speechs auxquels j'ai le droit régulièrement à l'hôpital, j'imagine que vous avez le droit à la même chose avec l'Ordre!

\- Ouais... En parlant de Remus, il est passé à la boutique il y a quelques semaines et il y avait également Regulus... j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont prit la tête, lui raconta Kathleen, changeant de sujet.

Oh Merlin, non ! Paniqua Morgane. Elle ne voulait pas que la discussion dérive sur le jeune Black.

\- A-ah ouais ? C'est bizarre, je veux dire ...Regulus t'a sauvé la vie quand même et c'est pas le genre de Remus de s'énerver avec les gens, aussi mangemort soit-il.

\- C'est ce que je ... Attends, tu as dis Regulus ? Remarqua soudain Kathleen en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Euh oui .. Pourquoi ? C'est bien de lui dont on parle, non ? S'alarma Morgane, de peur d'avoir commis un impair.

\- Depuis quand tu l'appelles plus Regucon ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Ah ça ! Depuis qu'il t'a sauvé la vie, je suppose. Enfin, qu'il a essayé, parce que tu l'aurais vu dans le genre plante verte inutile ! Franchement ce garçon est pas doué, il a un de ces balais dans le cul, comme la majorité des sang-purs remarque ! Enfin, pas Gigi, ni Fafa, et pas Sirius, non plus. D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'on est allé dans un garage de pièce pour moto avec Sirius la semaine dernière? Il avait besoin de pièces ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir la moto volante, c'est tellement épique dans le livre ! S'enthousiasma Morgane en souriant.

La grande brunette avait écarquillés les yeux face à ce débit de paroles qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille plus qu'autre chose, mais comme elle n'avait absolument pas envie que Morgane revienne sur des sujets tendus pour elle, elle préféra ne pas insister sur ce que la petite blonde cherchait à lui cacher. Pour l'instant. Morgane quant-à elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque sa meilleure amie décida de changer de sujet pour se mettre à insulter copieusement la tante de son fiancé. Il était vrai qu'elle appelait Regulus par son prénom, même si elle continuait à utiliser des surnoms parce qu'elle en était fière et pas question de les laisser tomber et elle avait été surprise que Kat relève la différence. Elle était également surprise de constater que quelque chose d'aussi simple montrait à quel point elle-même avait changé. Quelques mois plus tôt elle aurait préféré mettre ses doigts dans une prise plutôt que d'appeler Regulus par son prénom -sans même parler du reste-. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas décemment insulter constamment le mec avec qui elle couchait, ou ne couchait plus, se rassura-t-elle.

\- La terre appelle Morgane! Fit Kathleen en lui lançant un crayon à la figure.

\- Désolé, je pensais à un truc dans ma thèse, je crois que j'ai fait une faute, faudra que je regarde en rentrant. Mais oui, tu as raison, Muriel est une harpie chauve sans dents et bien sûr je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider à l'emmurer vivante!

\- Une proposition très charitable de ta part, sauf que là, j'étais en train de te dire que Xenophilius et Pandora sont venus chercher leurs tenues à la boutique cette semaine - ce qui a fait mourir de rire Georgina, ça va sans dire - et qu'ils ont appris pour mes fiançailles. Ils comptent donc m'amener un cadeau ce soir là ... Répéta une seconde fois Kathleen, un peu agacée.

\- Sérieux ? Tu crois que ça sera un bébé sombral ? Ça serait tellement cool ! S'exclama Morgane en tapant dans ses mains.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette histoire de sombral t'a fait grande impression !

\- Un peu ouais, j'imagine tellement la tête de Regucon quand il a vu Xeno' dans son plus simple appareil montant à dos de sombral en chantant des trucs en elfique, entique ou en langage des hommes (1) ! Mouahaha !

\- T'es con, ne put s'empêcher de rire Kathleen.

\- Tes fiançailles vont être cools, parce que même s'il y a les prout-prout, t'as des gens à toi qui viennent, et faut bien reconnaitre que nous sommes tous incroyablement cool! Sourit Morgane avant de se lever. Je vais devoir te laisser ma poule, je suis certaine que Gigi va pas tarder à rentrer et moi je dois étudier un peu le dossier d'un nouveau patient!

\- Comment va Jackson au fait? Demanda Kathleen en se levant à son tour pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Pour l'instant ça a l'air d'aller un peu mieux, répondit Morgane avec un petit sourire. On continue à chercher et on est peut-être sur une piste.

\- Ça serait super!

\- Effectivement! Donne une tape virile sur la joue à Gigi de ma part et rentre bien! S'exclama la petite blonde en prenant son amie dans les bras avant de sortir de la boutique.

\- Fais attention en rentrant! Et merci d'être passée!

* * *

Morgane était tranquillement en train de prendre sa douche, sa patronne lui avait exceptionnellement donné sa matinée, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de son appartement claquer et des objets qu'on déplaçait.

Un voleur, s'outra-t-elle en attrapant une serviette puis son sèche-cheveu pour faire office de matraque, dès fois que son criminel soit moldu - ce qui était fort probable vu le quartier où elle résidait - et puisque de toute façon, sa baguette était encore sur le chevet de sa table de nuit. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et s'approcha à pas de loup, avant de reconnaître le dos de son voleur, plongé dans son bordel de papiers en tout genre. Furieusement, elle abattit son sèche-cheveu sur le crâne de l'intrus, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

\- ... Putain de bordel de merde ! Jura-t-il avant de se tourner en blanchissant vers elle. Ah ... T'es là.

\- Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais ici, c'est chez moi et t'y es pas voulu, aux dernières nouvelles. Si tu voulais tes stupides vinyles, fallait le dire, je me serais fait un plaisir de les casser puis de te les envoyer par hibou ! Siffla-t-elle furieusement en brandissant ce qui lui faisait office d'arme.

\- C'était pas la peine de me frapper avec autant de forces! S'outra-t-il avant de se calmer, se rappelant probablement qu'il était entré sans autorisation dans une propriété privée. Ça aurait été louche de recevoir un colis de la forme de plusieurs vinyles et il t'aurait fallut plus d'un hibou. En plus je voulais pas que tu les casses, sauvage comme tu es, se justifia-t-il tout en continuant à se protéger le visage.

\- Parce que rentrer ici et risquer de tomber sur moi c'est une bonne idée? Rétorqua-t-elle sans bouger, le menaçant toujours de son sèche cheveux, simplement vêtue de sa serviette.

\- Non, mais meilleure. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais poser cette masse rose et me foutre la paix?!

\- T'es pas en position de me demander quoique ce soit, fit remarquer la petite blonde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je veux juste récupérer mes affaires et me barrer, s'agaça-t-il en baissant les bras, décidant -ou espérant- apparemment qu'elle ne le frapperait plus.

\- Admettons, t'es venu assez souvent pour savoir que c'est pas là que je range les vinyles !

\- Ranger est un bien grand mot, marmonna-t-il avant de recevoir un nouveau coup sur la tête. Mais arrête bon sang ! Je veux juste récupérer la lettre de mon père mais tu n'as pas dis où tu l'avais mise.

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

\- T'aurais dû le dire. Même si on s'est engueulés la dernière fois, j'aurais jamais été contre la dernière volonté d'un patient et ça, je pouvais vraiment te l'envoyer par hibou, soupira-t-elle avant d'aller vers sa bibliothèque et d'ouvrir une édition du Hobbit.

L'enveloppe contenant les dernières paroles d'Orion à son fils était judicieusement placée à la fin du roman, à la mort de Thorïn (2). Elle la prit puis la tendis à Regulus qui s'était relevé. Le jeune homme s'approcha et fixa la lettre mais ne la saisit pas, Morgane fronça les sourcils et la secoua sous son nez:

\- Allez, elle va pas te mordre! S'impatienta-t-elle.

Orion était mort depuis trois mois maintenant, elle pouvait comprendre que c'était difficile pour Regulus et peut-être que cette lettre étant la dernière chose que son père lui avait laissé, il avait du mal à se convaincre de la lire parce qu'il ne voulait pas totalement lui dire au revoir? Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le choix, son père était mort et enterré. D'ailleurs s'il savait comment leur relation avait évolué... Morgane préférait ne pas y penser!

\- Bon, je la pose là, et quand tu te seras décidé à la prendre tu pourras également prendre la porte, tu sais où elle est, moi je vais m'habiller, annonça-t-elle en posant la lettre sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pour aller enfiler des vêtements le plus rapidement possible -pas question de le laisser fouiller dans ses affaires une nouvelle fois-.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, il était assis dans le canapé, l'enveloppe fermée entre les mains, Stitch lové sur ses jambes.

\- Parfois je me demande si tu fais même semblant de m'écouter, râla la petite blonde. Regulus ? L'appela-t-elle pour le ramener à la réalité.

Il se leva, caressa Stitch et récupéra silencieusement ses vinyles. Morgane mordit sa lèvre. Ça avait été douloureux de quitter Regulus la première fois, mais la colère avait aidé, de plus elle avait réellement cru qu'il reviendrait. Alors que là, elle le voyait récupérer ses affaires, comme s'il effaçait toutes les preuves, tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble dans cet appartement. Elle secoua la tête, s'insultant copieusement de penser comme une midinette amoureuse. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'attrapa par la manche, le faisant se retourner, surpris:

\- Ecoute, je-euhm... Hésita-t-elle, se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, je ne pense pas que tu sois un gros connard et bien sûr j'étais très en colère contre toi mais j'étais déjà énervée avant que tu arrives et tu as pris pour tout le monde alors... pardon.

En vérité, Morgane avait été énervée contre elle-même. Elle était folle de rage de constater qu'elle s'était autant habituée à la présence de Regulus et qu'elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans un espèce de cercle vicieux où elle avait besoin de le voir, parce que lorsqu'elle était avec lui, c'était l'un des seuls moment où elle n'était pas rongée par la culpabilité de, justement, passer du temps -et aimer passer du temps- avec un mangemort. Alors quand il avait débarqué au milieu de la nuit, lui rappelant qui il était, elle avait été si en colère contre elle-même -et contre lui- qu'elle avait tout simplement explosé.

Mais ces quelques jours sans lui, même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais, avaient été durs. Il lui manquait. Sa présence, sa moue renfrognée, sa respiration la nuit. Sa passion pour Star Wars. Son mauvais caractère. Ses sourires en coin. Tout ça lui avait manquait. Et maintenant qu'il était là ... Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le laisser partir pour de bon.

\- Je sais que coucher avec moi, ça va à l'encontre de tes idéaux sur la pureté du sang et toutes ces conneries, mais faut que tu comprennes que ... c'est pareil pour moi. Et si j'arrive la plupart du temps à ne pas y penser quand tu es là ... Te voir revenir couvert de sang ...

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il, maintenant de dos. J'aurais pas du venir, ce soir-là. C'est juste que ... j'arrive de moins en moins à dormir après ce genre de ... missions et curieusement ... il n'y a qu'ici que je dors bien.

Morgane sentit son cœur se serrer si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en eut mal et elle du se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Elle baissa la tête, constatant qu'inconsciemment sa main qui tenait la manche de la veste du jeune homme était à présent accrochée autour de son poignet, elle fronça les sourcils agacée que son corps agisse par lui-même, la trahissant de la sorte. Elle garda son regard fixé sur sa main, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui... Ou au contraire si, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle s'était habituée à sa présence, et elle appréciait l'avoir auprès d'elle. Mais est-ce qu'elle était suffisamment stupide pour essayer de le retenir? Et est-ce qu'il allait accepter de rester et continuer ce qu'ils... étaient? Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir encaisser un rejet de sa part.

\- Moi aussi je dors mieux quand t'es là... je vois pas toutes mes interventions ratées... ou mes patients morts... ou Kat et les autres... murmura-t-elle, le visage rivé vers ses pieds, ses yeux la piquant soudainement désagréablement à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

\- C'est à mon tour de te demander ce que tu attends de moi, maintenant, Kerrien ... Souffla Regulus, toujours de dos en posant son front contre la porte de l'entrée. Tu me dis de partir, même si c'était sous le coup de la colère, et là je sens tout ton être me supplier de rester ...

Morgane se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. La raison voudrait qu'elle demande à Regulus de partir et de ne jamais revenir, maintenant qu'il avait récupéré ses effets. Son cœur, son être entier en revanche s'insurgeait à cette idée. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il était sa bouffée d'air, ce qui lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à ses patients, la guerre et tout le reste.

\- Je ... Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir me passer de ton petit cul, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire, fit remarquer le jeune homme sans bouger.

Morgane ferma les paupières et les serra avec force. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux le laisser partir? Après tout il avait plein de filles beaucoup plus belles dans son entourage, beaucoup plus belles et surtout, avec un sang-pur. S'il avait besoin d'un plan cul, il en trouverait un autre en un claquement de doigt, il faisait tourner les têtes des femmes peu importe où il allait. Et sa mère allait probablement finir par lui trouver une nouvelle fiancée.

Lorsque Morgane rouvrit les yeux, Regulus était toujours de dos, et elle avait toujours la main serrée autour de son poignet, accrochée à lui. Elle soupira doucement, et commença à défaire sa poigne avant de s'immobiliser:

\- Regulus, pourquoi tu me tournes le dos? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Plus facile de pas m'immiscer dans ta tête si je vois pas tes yeux, grogna-t-il, et c'est aussi plus simple pour me casser directement lorsque tu me diras de me tirer.

\- Depuis quand tu respectes mon intimité ? Ricana faussement Morgane, le cœur bien trop serré pour avoir la moindre envie de rire. Je ... Par Merlin, j'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles, d'accord ? Céda-t-elle, excédée d'être si faible. Je sais que c'est malsain ce truc qui nous sert de relation, qu'il y aura certainement encore des moments où j'aurais envie de vomir en pensant à ce que tu fais et que ça sera pareil pour toi ... Mais là, tout de suite, je m'en fou. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je me sens bien après nos ... ébats, alors si ... si tu veux rester ... Reste, souffla-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Regulus se retourna, forçant Morgane à le lâcher et lui fit finalement face, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur:

\- Je suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée, lui dit-il en plongeant finalement ses yeux gris dans les siens.

Morgane soutint son regard:

\- Donc tu ne veux pas rester? Demanda-t-elle en jurant intérieurement lorsque sa voix se brisa légèrement, laissant transparaitre un peu plus son mal-être.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux et Morgane soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds:

\- Ecoute... j'ai jamais dit que c'était une bonne idée. Ça n'a jamais été une bonne idée, ça t'a pas empêché de m'embrasser la première fois, ni la seconde fois et moi ça m'a pas empêché de te courir après dans la rue en pyjama comme une conne. Il y a pas de bonne idée là... juste un choix à faire.

\- Tu vas le regretter ... Souffla-t-il. Tôt ou tard, tu finiras par regretter.

\- Peut-être, ouais. Et peut-être que Xeno va devenir Ministre de la Magie ! Mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le cas. Alors ... Si toi, tu désires toujours une naine au physique de gnome ...

Le coin gauche des lèvres de Regulus se souleva enfin en un rictus moqueur.

\- Je reste, commença-t-il, à condition que tu me laisses pioncer tranquillement le matin, que tu ne me jartes pas de l'appart' alors que j'ai pas fini mon th-

Il fut stoppé par les lèvres de Morgane, qui tira un peu sur ses cheveux le forçant à pencher la tête, pour l'embrasser plus passionnément qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il pouvait bien exiger ce qu'il voulait. Il restait.

* * *

(1) : excusez la référence au Seigneur des Anneaux, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

(2) : bis repetitas. Désolée à ceux qui ne savaient pas ! Ceci est un spoil xD

 **Dans le prochain épisode, soirée de fiançailles de Kathleen et Gideon et sortie dans un bar de Morgane et Miriam ! Voilà voilà ! A dans deux semaines, portez-vous bien** !

* * *

\- Déconnes pas James, tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont aucunes chances d'aller en finale, s'insurgea Kathleen en avançant dans le couloir aux côtés de son ami chevelu. Les gagnants, ce seront les Pies !

\- Tu n'es pas objective, objecta Potter, buté. Ton amie en fait partie et tu es leur couturière, leur sponsor, quoi. Moi je te dis que -

\- Dîtes-le, surtout, si on dérange, s'exclama soudain la voix de Sirius, lequel était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur du couloir, en compagnie de Remus.

\- Tu déranges, répondit simplement Kathleen en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de faire mine de retourner à sa discussion avec James qui ricanait bêtement.

\- Non mais sérieusement, coupa Sirius, écoutez !

Remus, James et Kathleen s'échangèrent un regard, interloqués.

\- Je n'entends rien ... Et je pense pourtant avoir une meilleure ouïe que toi, lâcha Remus en regardant son ami animagus comme s'il était finalement devenu fou.

\- JUSTEMENT ! S'écria le concerné en souriant. Pas de Voldy, pas de Regucon, rien ! La paix !

\- Tiens, tu as adopté ce surnom, finalement ? Ricana James alors que la jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Surnom qui colle bien au personnage je trouve, Morgane l'a bien cerné, lança Sirius en haussant les épaules, sous le regard de Remus qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais luttait pour garder le silence.

\- Black!

\- Hum, ça m'avait pas manqué! Je pensais avoir enfin la paix! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte alors que ses amis le regardaient s'éloigner, commençant à discuter de sujets de questions loufoques que Sirius pourrait se voir poser.

 _Comment réagirais-tu si tu avais un coup de foudre pour une fille, genre vraiment?_

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sur torse, s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était maintenant assis:

\- C'est quoi cette question? Je suis pas une midinette. Et je crois définitivement pas au coup de foudre. Je dis pas qu'on peut pas trouver quelqu'un très attirant au premier coup d'oeil, mais le coup de foudre c'est un truc complètement tiré par les cheveux.

\- C'est pas une réponse.

\- Bien sûr que si! Répliqua le jeune Black. Je suis en train de dire que j'y crois pas. Je vais pas aller voir une fille en mode "Je crois que tu es l'amouuuur de ma vie!". Donc je réagirais pas, puisque ça m'arrivera pas... Je peux sortir maintenant?

\- Et bien... J'imagine que oui...

\- Pourquoi on me pose que des questions sur l'amour ou sur mon frère? Grommela-t-il en se levant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu as déjà eu des questions sur d'autres sujets, cesse donc de faire ta victime, répliqua la voix alors qu'il passait la porte.

\- Ouais, enfin, comparé aux nombres que j'ai concernant Regulus, c'est quand même ... Commença-t-il avant que la voix ne lui claque la porte au nez. J'y crois pas ! Vous croyez que ça va suffire à me faire taire ?! Je sais très bien que vous m'entendez encore ! S'égosilla-t-il alors que James se marrait, appuyé sur l'épaule de Kathleen.

Cette dernière avait le regard fixé sur Remus, curieusement tendu depuis la sortie bruyante de leur ami. Il dut sentir le regard de la jeune femme car il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as un problème avec Regulus, Remus ? S'enquit-elle en repensant à la discussion houleuse qu'ils avaient semble-t-il eu dans son magasin.

\- Pas plus qu'avec un autre mangemort, répondit-il en reportant avec indifférence -du moins c'était ce qu'il voulait faire croire- ses yeux sur Sirius qui commençait à injurier la voix de tyran et d'autres qualificatifs peu glorieux.

Kathleen préféra ne pas insister, ayant trop peur de recevoir une nouvelle leçon de morale de ses trois amis sur combien fréquenter ce mangemort était dangereux pour sa vie. Et pour une fois, elle fut ravie que la voix l'appelle à entrer dans la salle.

\- Parce qu'en plus, vous m'ignor- s'outra Sirius alors que la porte se refermait dans le dos de Kathleen.

Elle eut un soupir de soulagement, appréciant le silence, puis se pencha pour lire la question qui lui était adressée.

 _Ne penses tu pas que dire à tes amis que tu as des visions pourrait aider l'ordre, par exemple?_

Elle se mordit la lèvre, embêtée.

\- Si, bien sûr. Si elles se révélaient toutes exactes, si j'arrivais à savoir exactement le moment où elles se réaliseront ... Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Du moins, je l'espère ... Parce que j'ai vu tellement de choses affreuses ... Et puis, d'un point de vue moins rationnel ... je pense que j'ai peur que l'on ne me croit pas. Le troisième œil est quelque chose qu'on est censé avoir dès la naissance ... Ils se demanderaient tous pourquoi je n'ai rien dis pendant si longtemps ...

Elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, ne souhaitant pas se justifier plus longtemps. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, Sirius semblait s'être calmé et boudait à présent dans un coin, ruminant dans sa barbe, alors que James et Remus se remémoraient la fois où leur professeur de soin au créature magique avait manqué de sa faire gober la fesse gauche par Merlin sait quelle créature.

\- Potter.

James se dirigea d'un pas enjoué vers la pièce et pénétra dans la pièce, espérant trouver une question à propos de Lily:

 _Tu préfères Kathleen avec Gideon ou avec Remus?_

\- Je préfère Kathleen avec celui avec qui elle est heureuse! Répondit le jeune homme du tac au tac, un sourire aux lèvres. Je vois où vous voulez en venir, et bien évidemment je souhaite que Remus soit heureux et trouve l'amour et tout le bordel. Mais apparemment ça ne sera pas avec Kat! Conclut-il avant de sortir.

\- Tu as l'air content, remarqua la jeune femme, quand il se rassit près d'elle.

\- Je serais toujours content pour toi, Kat ! Sourit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, alors que les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillaient.

\- ... Euh ... Okay ? Merci, enfin, je crois ... Répondit-elle, perplexe, alors que Remus était appelé à son tour dans la pièce.

\- Je t'aime mon Mumus, tu le sais ? S'écria James alors que le loup-garou passait la porte.

\- ... Ouais, moi aussi, James, déclara-t-il, surpris, avant de fermer la porte.

Kathleen échangea un regard avec Sirius, lequel tourna son doigt à côté de sa tempe pour lui dire que leur ami avait apparemment perdu la boule. Le jeune Lupin, encore étonné par ce soudain amour de James pour ses amis, s'approcha de la table basse pour lire la question qui lui était destiné.

 _T'en pense quoi du fait que Regulus pense que tu es potentiellement intéressé par Kat?_

Remus soupira et passa une main las sur son visage:

\- Je pense qu'il ferait mieux de rester loin de Morgane et de Kathleen, même si elles n'ont pas l'air de vouloir écouter, surtout Kathleen. Et qu'il est peut-être plus perspicace que son frère, malheureusement, mais pas assez pour se rendre compte que s'être approché de Morgane lui retombera sur le coin de la gueule. Répondit le jeune loup, la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés.

\- Et bien... Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, fit remarquer la voix alors que Remus se dirigeait vers la porte pour rejoindre ses amis et partir.

\- Non, en effet, heureusement.

\- Bah Mumus, tu en fais une de ces têtes ! Tu veux en parler à Tonton James ? S'exclama le jeune Potter en venant à sa rencontre.

\- Je trouve Tonton James drôlement affectueux, ces temps-ci, lança Sirius à Kathleen.

\- Peut-être que Lily ne satisfait pas tous ses besoins de tendresse ... Ou alors, c'est les hormones.

\- T'as raison, il a toujours été chiant en période de règles, ricana l'aîné des Black alors que James se tournait vers lui en criant : - Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire, Patmol ! Avant de se jeter sur son meilleur ami.

\- Ah, bah le peace and love n'aura pas fait long feu ... Soupira Kathleen.


	31. Celle qui aimait le mojito

_Coucou!_

Excusez-moi du retard, je suis rentrée du Danemark hier très tard dans la nuit donc je ne pouvais pas mettre la fic à jour avant, en tout cas j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passés (pour ceux et celles qui étaient en vacances pendant ces deux semaines!) :)

Merci beaucoup à valentine2905, vastrid, Annabet Lovegood, Clea-z, rosevalyne, Stilandra Black, EmmaUneLectrice, Amazaria, Elenna-Hellenika & MomoTheDreamer. Ca nous fait toujours énormément plaisir de vous retrouver toutes les deux semaines et de parfois voir de nouveaux revieweurs/euses :D. Et bien évidemment, merci à celles et ceux qui lisent simplement, on espère que même si vous ne le dites pas, la fic vous plait ^^

 **(h)(t)(t)(p):(/)(/)(cellesqui.)(forum)(actif)(.org)(t93-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-29-celle-qui-etait-armee-d-un-seche-cheveu#1938)**

On en est déjà au chapitre 30! TOME 2 CHAPITRE 30 YOUHOUUUU! :D C'est DEMENT! MERCIIII! (CHAPITRE XXX MOUHAHAHA Ok je sors!)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXX:**

 **Celle qui aimait le mojito**

 **Mars 1979**

Kathleen avait salué plus de personnes dont elle ignorait les noms que de personnes qu'elle connaissait à son grand désespoir et était à présent en train de discuter avec Morgane -qui avait l'air de particulièrement bonne humeur-, près du buffet des amuse-bouches, un verre de champagne à la main. La soirée se déroulait pour l'instant très bien, le repas allait bientôt être servis et les invités allaient devoir s'installer à leurs tables respectives. Elle n'avait pas encore eut de remarques de la part de la mère de Gideon mais elle restait cependant très inquiète, elle se doutait qu'elle aurait le droit à quelques piques dès que cette vieille mégère verrait une occasion s'offrir à elle.

\- Je trouve ça adorable que tu ai fait un costume pour Hagrid, lança Morgane à sa droite, qui faisait très attention à la manière dont elle se tenait et impressionnait même Kat dans sa manière de se tenir, de bouger, mais également de parler.

\- Je pouvais pas le laisser mettre son truc dégueulasse qu'il sort pour les grandes occasions, ce sont mes fiançailles, sourit Kat en la regardant siroter son champagne du coin de l'oeil. Dis-moi, tu t'es entrainée ou quoi?

\- Ça se voit ? S'alarma Morgane. Sérieux, ça fait deux semaines que je m'entraîne à réprimer mes pulsions, à me tenir droite et tout ! Bouda-t-elle, agacée que les cours intensifs de Regulus soient si voyant.

\- T'énerve pas, rit Kathleen, au contraire, c'est très bien ! Il n'y a que ceux qui te connaissent qui verront la différence, et comme ils sont minoritaires ! Ah ... Dit-elle avec un sourire crispé, la marâtre m'appelle pour me présenter à de nouvelles personnes. Je te laisse t'amuser et manger à ta guise ! Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Ah Morgane ! S'exclama le demi-géant en s'approchant d'un pas lourd, montrant qu'il avait déjà bien commencé à boire. Quelle belle soirée ! Kathleen est magnifique, radieuse même ! Rien à voir avec l'état dans lequel je vous ai trouvé, il y a déjà si longtemps ...

\- Ne serais-ce pas de la nostalgie que je perçois dans votre voix, mon cher Hagrid ? Sourit Morgane en repensant à leur arrivée dans ce monde.

C'était une des raisons qui avait poussé Kathleen à insister pour inviter le demi-géant. Il était leur premier contact avec le monde magique. Si elles n'étaient pas tombées sur lui ... Leurs vies auraient certainement été différentes. Et puis, il avait fait preuve de tant de bonté, de gentillesse à leur égard, sans même les connaître !

\- Ça se pourrait! Dit-il, les yeux brillants.

\- Allons, allons Hagrid! Ne soyez pas aussi ému maintenant, sourit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça va donner au mariage?

Le regard du demi-géant se fit lointain et encore plus larmoyant et Morgane retint un rire avant de lui tapoter gentiment le bras, le ramenant à la réalité:

\- James et Lily, Frank et Alice, Kathleen et Gideon... Fit-il avant de pousser un grand soupir. Vous êtes tous tellement mignons. Tu seras peut-être la prochaine!

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait! Rit la petite blonde.

\- C'est drôle, à Poudlard j'aurais parié sur Remus et Kathleen, lança soudainement Hagrid en se grattant la barbe, alors que Morgane croquait dans un mini-sandwich, en prenant garde à le faire avec "délicatesse et grâce, putain de merde Kerrien on dirait un porc!". Regulus n'était pas le professeur de bienséance le plus patient, en tout cas pas avec elle.

\- Ah oui ? Moi aussi, mais ça ne s'est jamais concrétisé, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Elle y avait cru, pourtant. Jusqu'à la fin de leurs études, elle avait été certaine des sentiments de Kathleen pour le loup-garou. Mais son amie était secrète et elle ne parlait jamais de ses amours. Petit à petit, la blonde avait douté. Et il y avait eu Gideon. Gideon que Morgane adorait. Gideon qui rendait Kathleen plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde. Qui lui avait donné une raison de tirer un trait sur leur passé. Alors Morgane avait elle-aussi tiré un trait définitif sur ces envies de voir Remus et Kathleen ensemble.

\- Comment ça, jamais concrétisé ? S'étonna Hagrid, surpris. Mais ils sortaient ensemble à Poudlard !

Morgane le regarda, éberluée, avant de rire.

\- Mais non, enfin ! Je dis pas, il y avait une espèce de tension entre eux, mais ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble, je le saurais sinon !

Ce fût au tour de Hagrid de la regarder, choqué, puis incrédule:

\- Pourtant à Noël... j'étais alcoolisé mais... je suis sûr que... au repas il y avait du gui et ils étaient en dessous... Refléchit-il en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

\- Pardon?! S'exclama Morgane, attirant des regards courroucés dans leur direction. Excusez-moi, fit-elle en offrant un petit sourire au groupe de vieilles sorcières à leur droite. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Hagrid? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, si ça avait vraiment eu lieu, j'en aurais entendu parler, croyez-moi!

Hagrid avait tendance à boire un peu trop, elle n'allait pas le blâmer, elle savait d'ores et déjà que dès que les membres de la famille de Gideon seraient partis et qu'il ne resterait que les gens qu'elle connaissait ce soir, elle allait probablement boire avec James et les autres, et rentrer chez elle dans un état pas possible. Mais elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain, alors autant en profiter.

\- Professeur Dumbledore! S'exclama Hagrid alors que le directeur de Poudlard passait devant le duo.

\- Que se passe-t-il Hagrid? Demanda-t-il en arrivant.

\- Morgane ne veut pas croire que Kathleen et Remus se sont embrassés sous le gui lors de leur dernier Noël à Poudlard. Elle dit que j'avais trop bu.

Les yeux du directeur brillèrent de malice:

\- Et bien, mon cher Hagrid, tu avais en effet trop bu, mais tu n'as rien imaginé, lança-t-il. Je vais devoir vous laisser, Alastor semble vouloir s'entretenir avec moi, à plus tard.

\- Q-quoi ?! Mais ... On m'a menti ? Réalisa soudain Morgane. Hagrid, si vous, vous l'avez vu ... Les autres aussi, non ?

\- Évidemment, Peter, James ... Ils étaient tous là, s'exclama le géant, ravi d'avoir raison.

\- Les chameaux ! S'outra la jeune femme.

Comment avaient-ils osé lui cacher un truc pareil ? Si elle avait été mise au courant, elle aurait réussi à bouger les choses, par Merlin ! Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, James n'avait-il pas tenté de lui dire quelque chose, le matin de Noël ? Elle tourna son regard vers Kathleen qui souriait poliment à un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières de l'âge des parents de Gideon. Quels autres secrets sa meilleure amie lui cachait-elle ? Morgane commençait à douter. Au mariage de James et Lily, Kathleen n'avait-elle pas sous-entendu aimer deux hommes en même temps ?

\- Rhaaaa, c'est compliqué ! Je m'embrouille ! S'exclama-t-elle toute seule, puisque Hagrid était parti discuté avec Edgar Bones.

\- Un problème, Morgane ? Demanda une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, les yeux plissés, tentant de se contrôler pour ne pas partir en courant et frapper James et Peter avec ses chaussures à talons.

\- Non, aucun, Remus, répondit-elle en hachant ses mots.

\- Euh, ça a pas l'air, remarqua-t-il en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se rassura en se disant que Sirius aussi n'était pas au courant... Est-ce que Sirius était au courant?! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander en cherchant son ancien petit-ami du regard.

\- La faute à qui? Grommela-t-elle, malgré elle, vraiment agacée que tout le monde lui ai caché une telle chose.

Elle ne cachait pas ce genre de choses elle!... Enfin, sa relation bizarre avec Regulus ne comptait pas, parce qu'elle n'aboutirait à rien! Et puis par principe bon sang! Elle aurait au moins pu lui dire plus tard, en riant? Ce n'était qu'un seul baiser, et un baiser "planifié".

\- Si tu grommelles sans même articuler je peux pas comprendre ce que tu dis, même avec mon ouïe.

Quelque chose frappa soudainement Morgane, dès le début c'était Kathleen que Remus avait le plus rejeté, il avait mis de la distance avec elle, et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans son salon alors qu'il l'aidait pour sa thèse lui revint en mémoire...

\- Remus... Kat... Tu... commença-t-elle en le regardant, hésitant à terminer sa phrase, peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse au fond d'elle.

\- Quoi Kat ? Répéta le loup-garou, perplexe par le soudain trouble de la petite blonde.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu ... Tu es amoureux ... d'elle ? Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle alors que les yeux du maraudeur s'écarquillaient.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais Morgane le coupa avant même qu'il ne dise un mot.

\- Pas de mensonges ! Avertit-elle. Tu es ... le seul qui soit au courant de mon ... incartade, si je puis dire ... Je compte sur toi pour garder ça secret, alors tu peux aussi ... euh ... compter sur moi, quelque soit la vérité ! Remus ? Tu m'entends ? S'inquiéta-t-elle soudain en remarquant que le jeune homme semblait être en mode beug. Remus !?

Il revint soudain à lui, blanchissant à l'extrême, détournant le regard pour ne pas croiser les yeux de Morgane, mais les siens se posèrent soudain sur Kathleen qui riait à une plaisanterie de Fabian et Benjy, près de Gideon qui posait un bras bienveillant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Morgane suivit le regard de son ami et grimaça, peinée pour lui et furieuse contre elle-même pour avoir été aveugle si longtemps.

\- Dis-moi, s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Sirius ... Il le savait ?

Remus eut un sourire triste.

\- Depuis Poudlard, oui. Il est plus perspicace qu'il n'y parait.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il voulait pas qu'elle sorte avec Gideon ! Réalisa la petite blonde. Bon sang, comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre !

\- Parce que tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Kathleen, répondit Remus avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui mais... Attends! Faut que t'arrêtes avec ça! Je vois bien ce que ta phrase veux dire! S'agaça Morgane, les sourcils froncés. Arrête de te rabaisser constamment bon sang! Remus! Tu vaux pas moins que qui que ce soit! Tu vaux même mieux que la plupart des mecs! T'es génial et je dis pas ça juste parce que je t'adore! La fille qui finira ses jours avec toi a de la chance, vraiment. Ça me tue que tu te rendes pas compte de ce que tu vaux...

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, fixant le bout de ses chaussures:

\- Personne mérite que je lui impose ce que je suis...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être dramatique par Merlin, soupira la petite blonde en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son ami. Ça te définit pas, on l'a tous bien comprit, on a pas eu besoin d'explication, ça a été une évidence, il n'y a que toi que ça obsède comme ça. Et ça va pas s'arrêter à nous, il va y avoir des nouvelles personnes qui arriveront dans ta vie et qui te verront comme tu es, comme nous on te voit et qui t'aimeront tout autant qu'on t'aime! Alors bouge ton cul et arrête de te lamenter comme une larve.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle, déstabilisé. Morgane se rendit compte qu'elle y était peut-être aller un peu fort. Ce devait déjà être difficile pour lui de voir régulièrement Kathleen heureuse aux côtés de Gideon, alors venir en souriant à leurs fiançailles pour finalement s'entendre révéler son secret et se faire secouer ...

\- Et euh... je suis désolée pour Kat. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler. Je suis là, lança-t-elle, gênée d'avoir été aussi directe, mais certaine que c'était la chose à faire. Et j'espère que tu comprends que je te dis tout ça dans ton intérêt et parce que tu es important à mes yeux hein?

\- Je le sais bien, Morgane, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis fait à l'idée de n'être qu'un ami pour elle depuis longtemps, maintenant ...

\- Tu n'es pas qu'un ami, s'outra Morgane. Kathleen t'adore, tu le sais bien ... mais ...

\- Mais elle est amoureuse de Gideon et c'est très bien comme ça, sourit tristement Remus en regardant le couple. Il saura la rendre heureuse, je le sais. Ça me suffit.

\- Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites, Mumus, je te le promets, s'exclama Morgane en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? S'exclama soudain une voix familière derrière eux.

\- C'est Morgane, elle doit se plaindre d'être la dernière fille célibataire, ricana James en posant son bras sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, hilare.

\- Bande de trou du cul ! S'outra la petite blonde en se tournant furieusement vers eux.

En plus, techniquement parlant, elle n'était pas vraiment célibataire. Pas vraiment non plus en couple d'ailleurs. Merlin, que la situation pouvait être compliquée ...

\- Et être célibataire n'est pas une mauvaise chose James! Ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir, prête à se lancer dans un long discours sur pourquoi les femmes n'avaient pas besoin d'hommes à leurs côtés pour être heureuses mais il sembla comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête et haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais, je sais! Tu es bien toute seule et tu peux passer tes soirées à regarder des cassettes avec des beaux acteurs et tout et tout!

Morgane hocha la tête, en se disant que oui, elle regardait des cassettes -enfin une cassette-, avec des beaux gosses -Harrison Ford et Regulus-.

\- Ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi tu l'as enlacé? Insista Sirius en arquant un sourcil, l'air nonchalant, un peu trop nonchalant.

\- Pourquoi t'es jaloux? Tu veux un câlin? Se moqua la petite blonde en s'approchant de lui, les yeux plissés. Ou juste un coup sur le haut du crâne pour te punir de te monter la tête aussi vite?

\- Mais non, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne me monte pas la tête, je m'inquiète juste des raisons qui peuvent te pousser à le prendre dans tes bras ... Il pourrait t'avoir annoncé une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, après tout ...

\- Ouais, bah mêle-toi de tes oignons, espèce de menteur et de cachotier ! S'exclama la petite blonde, vexée.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, surpris.

\- Elle a compris que j'avais des sentiments pour ... enfin... vous savez, soupira Remus en n'osant pas dire le nom de Kathleen, craignant que quelqu'un l'entende et le répète à l'un des futurs mariés.

\- Et tu comprends que maintenant ? Ricana Peter en arrivant dans la conversation. Même James et moi, on le savait !

La petite blonde gonfla les joues, encore plus vexée.

\- Et j'ai aussi appris pour le baiser sous le gui, lors du repas de Noël à Poudlard ! S'exclama-t-elle en fusillant les maraudeurs des yeux.

\- Pour ma défense, ça, je le savais pas ! S'écria Sirius en levant les mains dans un geste de bonne foi.

\- Hum, fit Morgane en lui jetant un regard en biais avant de reposer ses yeux sur les autres. Ça ne change rien au fait que Kat est ma meilleure amie et je ne savais rien de tout ça jusqu'à il y a genre... une quinzaine de minutes! Et c'est Hagrid qui m'a ouvert les yeux! Hagrid quoi! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Elle a le droit de ne pas tout te dire, tempéra Peter en se disant qu'il y avait encore des secrets que Morgane ne devait pas connaître -il se souvenait bien des rendez-vous secret de son amie avec son professeur de divination-, j'imagine que tu gardes certaines choses pour toi également.

Morgane jeta un regard alarmé vers Remus mais il ne réagit pas et elle se calma immédiatement, il ne serait certainement pas allé répéter quoique ce soit sur Regulus à quelqu'un. C'était Remus, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

\- Je sais, je sais, grommela la blonde, la mine boudeuse et les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Mais j'aurais bien aimé ne pas être la seule idiote à ne rien remarquer puisqu'apparemment ça crève les yeux et tout ça.

\- T'inquiètes! T'as mis des mois à remarquer que je flashais sur toi à l'époque, alors ça n'a rien de bien surprenant, sourit Sirius en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans le bras pour la dérider.

\- C'est différent, ça me concernait, c'est toujours plus difficile quand ça te concerne. Mais là c'est ma sœur quoi...

\- Et bien techniquement parlant, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas essayé de les mettre ensemble lorsqu'on était à Poudlard, sourit James, donc on ne peut pas dire que tu n'avais absolument rien vu ...

\- Mouais mais qu- ... OH ! S'exclama soudain Morgane en écarquillant les yeux, surprise, avant de se mettre à sourire à pleine dent, étonnant les maraudeurs.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Questionna Peter en penchant la tête, pour voir ce que la jeune femme avait aperçu, avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Xenophilius et sa femme discutent avec Benjy et Fabian, alors, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, hein ! Mais Xeno' m'a tellemeeeent manqué ! Expliqua-t-elle en commençant à partir.

\- Morgane ! Morgane, attends ! Cria James en bousculant quelques personnes pour la rattraper et l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Bouges ton gros cul, la binocle, tu vois bien que j'essaie de passer !

\- Oui, mais je tiens à te rappeler un truc avant. Tu as gâché la soirée d'inauguration de la boutique de Kat à cause de Xenophilius, je suis pas sûr que Kathleen te pardonnera de nouveau si tu recommences ...

\- C'tait pas à cause de Xeno et de l'alcool, c'était à cause de Sirius, marmonna Morgane en essayant de se souvenir -en vain- de la fameuse soirée.

James fronça les sourcils, clairement vexé de l'entendre accuser son meilleur ami. La blonde soupira:

\- C'était un tout James, c'était l'alcool, que j'avais ingéré parce que Xéno m'en offrait et parce que j'étais mal à l'aise avec Sirius dans les parages et ses remarques désagréables. Et bien sûr c'était aussi de ma faute, je l'oublie pas.

Le jeune Potter la lâcha, un peu surpris et elle en profita pour décamper.

\- Miss Kerrien! S'exclama le rédacteur du Chicaneur en la voyant arriver. Je me demandais quand j'aurais l'infini plaisir de vous revoir! Voici mon épouse: Pandora!

\- Enchantée! Sourit Morgane en lui serrant la main, curieuse et excitée.

\- Nous étions tous les quatre dans la même promotion à Poudlard, continua l'homme aux cheveux d'un blond cendré, pas dans la même maison bien évidemment, mais cela n'empêche que nous avons discuté à plusieurs reprises!

\- On a eu soin aux créatures magiques ensemble pendant cinq ans après tout! Lança Fabian alors que Benjy approuvait en souriant.

\- N'oublies pas de préciser que tu es sorti deux ans avec ma petite sœur, Fabian, sourit rêveusement Pandora.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Morgane. On m'a jamais parlé de ça !

\- On avait une vie avant de vous connaître, toi et Kathleen, tu sais, rit Benjy alors que Fabian sourit mélancoliquement.

\- Comment va Athéna ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Bien, elle est briseuse de sort ! Elle revient tout juste de sa dernière mission en Perse !

\- La veinarde a la chance de parcourir le monde et de rencontrer un tas de créatures encore inconnues du grand public ! Envia Xenophilius.

Les trois hommes commencèrent à se rappeler de l'excursion du jeune Lovegood dans la forêt interdite, faisant beaucoup rire Morgane, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le regard de Pandora sur elle. La belle femme aux cheveux blonds miel la fixait, songeuse, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, comme elle semblait en avoir l'habitude.

\- Il y a quelque chose sur mon visage ?

\- Non, non. Votre esprit est perturbé par les joncheruines, mais ce n'est pas ce que je regardais. C'est curieux, cette aura qui vous entoure, vous et votre sœur ...

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Morgane, surprise.

\- Chaque être à une aura autour de lui, expliqua Pandora. Plus ou moins sombre, plus ou moins lumineuse ... selon les personnes. La vôtre et celle de votre sœur ... souffla-t-elle en tendant la main vers Morgane, comme pour l'effleurer ... est plus rayonnante que toutes les autres que j'ai vu dans ma vie.

\- Pandora ! S'exclama soudain Xenophilius. Nous devrions aller offrir notre cadeau à Miss Kerrien, pour ses fiançailles, je la vois qui est enfin seule !

Morgane les laissa partir, faisant un petit signe de la main mais l'esprit ailleurs. Une aura? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait au juste? La jeune femme ayant toujours eu un esprit scientifique avait tendance à croire à ce qu'elle voyait mais elle savait également que les Lovegood n'étaient pas aussi zinzin que tout le monde s'évertuaient à le dire. Ce qui l'inquiétait principalement c'était qu'elle cite Kathleen et elle comme étaient différentes des autres sorciers de ce monde car... elles n'étaient pas de ce monde...

\- Fabian appelle Morgane! Youhou! Entendit-elle dans son oreille.

\- Hu?

\- T'avais l'air d'être partie dans tes pensées, et loin. J'espère que c'était pas trop... cochon! Ricana Benjy. Parce que si ça l'était, partage!

\- Quel obsédé sexuel tu fais Benjy! Soupira la blonde.

\- T'adore! S'outra faussement celui-ci.

\- Oh, regardez comme ma mère regarde les Lovegood offrir le cadeau à Kathleen! Souffla Fabian en levant les yeux au ciel.

Morgane se tourna vers Mrs Prewett qui se tenait un peu plus loin et fixait les moindres gestes de Kathleen tel un vautour, tout en discutant avec des membres de sa famille.

\- Ça me fait de la peine pour Kat que la situation soit comme ça, ma mère est vraiment une grosse mégère parfois!

La blonde hocha la tête et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la vieille femme se diriger vers Kathleen une fois que Xénophilius et Pandora furent partis.

\- Oh... Souffla la jeune femme, j'espère qu'elle va pas la faire chier.

\- Comme si c'était possible autrement, renifla Benjy.

* * *

\- Kathleen, très chère ! S'exclama une voix dans le dos de la jeune femme qui perdit une seconde son sourire avant de le recomposer au plus vite pour se tourner ensuite vers sa future belle-mère.

\- Aurais-je oublié de saluer l'un des membres de votre famille ou l'un de vos amis ? S'enquit la jeune styliste en tentant de gardant un visage avenant malgré l'épuisement certain que cette soirée lui faisait sentir.

\- Pas du tout, sourit très hypocritement Mrs Prewett avant de s'approcher plus près de la jeune fiancée pour ne pas que les invités l'entendent. Mais il va sans dire que ce ... genre de fréquentation est à proscrire à l'avenir.

\- Ce sont des clients. Et des sang-purs, ce qui devrait vous suffire, pourtant, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Kathleen.

\- Ils sont fous à lier ! Siffla la mère de Gideon.

\- Ils sont ouverts d'esprit. Et quand bien même ils seraient fous, cela ne serait qu'un résultat de plus de la consanguinité dont vous semblez être une fervente admiratrice ! Chuchota furieusement à son tour la jeune femme.

\- Vous ne les verrez plus en public, et cela vaut aussi pour cet hybride alcoolique ! Cracha-t-elle en fixant un point derrière la sorcière qui n'eut pas à se retourner pour voir de qui il était question.

\- Hagrid est notre ami, à Gideon et moi, ce n'est pas un alcoolique et je n'ai pas l'intention de me priver de mes amis et de ma famille pour vous faire plaisir !

\- Je pourrais en parler de votre famille en effet... siffla sa future-belle-mère en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Morgane qui discutait avec Fabian et Benjy un peu plus loin.

\- Je... Hoqueta Kathleen en se contrôlant au maximum pour garder son calme. Morgane est ma sœur, ma seule famille et elle ne dérange personne!

\- Je dois bien reconnaitre qu'elle ne ressemble pas à la description qu'on m'en avait faite et se tient bien, suspicieusement bien d'ailleurs... J'attends donc le moment où elle posera un problème et que vous devrez la mettre vous même de côté.

\- Je ne mettrais jamais Morgane de côté...

\- C'est une chose que vous fassiez partie de cette famille, mais elle?

\- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, trancha Kathleen d'un ton sans appel.

Mrs Prewett eut un petit rire glacial et balaya la conversation d'un revers de main:

\- Je passerais à votre boutique dans la semaine pour voir ce que vous avez de nouveau comme tenues, j'ai besoin d'une robe pour un gala qui a lieu la semaine prochaine, l'informa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en silence, laissant la jeune femme avec les nerfs en pelote.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Molly en arrivant avec Gideon.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Kathleen en reprenant son sourire de façade.

\- Pas à moi, Kathleen, soupira Gideon en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolé de te faire subir ça, vraiment ...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura la jeune femme en lui prenant un baiser. Ta mère n'a pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable.

Elle ne laisserait personne la priver de ceux qu'elle aimait. On ne lui prendrait pas Gideon. Elle ne perdrait pas Morgane. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle renonce à l'un de ses amis. Cette vieille mégère voulait la guerre ? Bien. Elle allait l'avoir.

* * *

\- J'en peux plus, soupira Morgane en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le bureau devant lequel travaillait Joshua.

\- Et c'est une raison pour t'affaler sur mes rapports, j'imagine ?

\- Ai-je jamais eu besoin d'une raison pour te faire chier ? Répondit la petite blonde en se redressant d'un air mutin.

\- Certes. Les fiançailles de ta sœur se sont bien passées ? Tu n'as rien fait exploser ? Pas déclencher de catastrophe ? Tu ne t'es pas non plus envoyé en l'air avec le futur marié ?

\- HEY ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Fit mine de s'outrer Morgane, grimaçant à la simple idée de s'envoyer en l'air avec Gideon.

Pas qu'elle le trouve laid. Non non, Gigi était très bien. Il ferait de beaux enfants à Kat qu'elle s'amuserait à pervertir ! Mais voilà, c'était Gigi. Et elle préférait mille fois Regulus, malgré son affreux tatouage !

\- Je sais pas, pour une échappée d'asile? Ou peut-être une alien? Proposa Joshua en signant un rapport qu'il posa ensuite en haut d'une pile. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle portait ses vêtements de ville. T'as fini ta journée, non?

\- Oui, mais j'attends Mimi, elle m'a dit de la rejoindre dans le hall à 30 et il est 20 là, donc j'ai encore 10 minutes de libre que je peux passer avec toi. N'es-tu donc pas ravi?

\- Je devrais? Je te rappelle que je vois ta grosse tête toute la journée, se moqua le jeune homme en lui pinçant le nez. Vous allez allez dans un bar moldu vous faire draguer par des mecs?

\- Ouaip, enfin, Miriam est censée avoir un mec mais la dernière fois qu'elle m'en a parlé c'était pas trop ça alors je sais pas si ça va mieux ou si elle est célibataire.

\- Au pire elle pourra te surveiller pendant que toi tu te fais harceler par ton fanclub!

\- Arrête Josh'! Tu vas me faire rougir! S'exclama la petite blonde en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Oh... C'est le dossier de Jackson? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir un classeur.

\- Ouais, je dois juste remplir une fiche pour la journée, t'as laissé tes notes sur ton bureau j'espère?

\- Bien sûr! Soupira Morgane en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour prendre le papier sur lequel elle avait noté tout ce qu'elle avait pu observer sur Jackson pendant la journée. Tiens! Fit-elle en lui tendant la feuille.

\- C'est de mieux en mieux ça, murmura son collègue avec un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il parcouru ce qu'elle avait écrit des yeux.

\- N'est-ce pas?! Bon, je vais y aller et te laisser travailler tranquillement, je suis de nuit demain donc on se voit pas avant deux jours! Tu vas me manquer mon gros poulet! Lança-t-elle en lui envoyant un baiser volant qu'il attrapa et fit mine de jeter à la poubelle.

\- Genre, l'entendit-elle rire alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

Elle sourit. Les choses allaient plutôt bien, en ce moment. Kathleen allait se marier, Jackson allait mieux, elle avançait bien sur son dossier, elle avait même eu le temps de s'entraîner sur l'étrange mais efficace magie de guérison lorsque Stitch était rentré d'une bataille entre chat. Et puis, il y avait Regulus. Regulus de plus en plus présent depuis leur "réconciliation". Avec qui elle passait du temps, pas seulement au lit. Elle avait bien conscience néanmoins qu'ils se comportaient de moins en moins comme des plans culs et de plus en plus comme un couple. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas et ne seraient certainement jamais ...

\- Morgane ! Je suis là ! S'exclama Miriam en venant à sa rencontre, souriante comme toujours.

\- Hey ! J'ai repéré un bar sympa, à deux rues d'ici, avec des spécialités espagnoles ! Et je ne parle pas de la boisson, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Rit la petite blonde.

\- Tu es incorrigible ! S'exclama Miriam, en la suivant néanmoins. Tu n'es pas censée être en couple ?

\- Nan. Je te l'ai déjà dis la dernière fois, rappela Morgane, qui avait craqué.

Elle avait eu besoin de parler de Regulus, à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Regulus, justement. Miriam était parfaite pour ça, d'autant plus qu'elle ne se faisait jamais un avis trop rapide sur les gens.

\- Oui oui, vous couchez ensemble et c'est tout, se souvint la jeune femme. Mais ça lui fait rien, ce genre de sortie ?

\- Il a pas l'exclusivité ! Et puis de toute façon, sa mère avait organisé un dîner, avec pleeeeinns de jeunes filles à marier, de bonne famille, blablabla ! Un truc à crever d'ennuis, j'en suis sûre.

\- Hum.

\- Quoi, hum ?

\- Je sais pas, ça a l'air de t'agacer, non ?

\- M'agacer? Répéta la jeune femme en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Tu sous entends que je suis jalouse?

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends...

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, soupira Morgane, je me fais draguer, il se fait draguer... C'est juste plus concret de son côté puisqu'il est sur le marché et que sa mère va probablement finir par lui trouver une jolie jeune femme, de préférence fidèle et très amoureuse, pour qu'il l'épouse, expliqua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, cherchant le bar des yeux.

\- Et à ce moment là, toi t'auras plus aucune place dans sa vie ce qui, soyons honnête, ne te plairait pas.

\- C'est pas comme si je prenais beaucoup de place dans sa vie, sourit Morgane, un peu amère.

\- Je pense que justement si, vous avez l'air de passer pas mal de temps ensemble! La reprit Miriam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans ce cas je reformule; c'est pas comme si je prenais beaucoup de place dans sa tête, rectifia la petite blonde en lui tirant la langue, sentant son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. C'est ici! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant le bar du doigt.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent et s'assirent au comptoir avant de commander leurs consommations:

\- Et du coup, toi et ton ancien camarade de classe... Arnold... Arold...

\- Steve.

\- Ah oui, Steve, j'étais pas très très loin! Du coup, ça va mieux? Ça m'avait l'air un peu tendu quand tu m'en as parlé la dernière fois...

\- Bah écoute oui, ça a pété mais du coup tout a été mis à plat et au final... Je sais que je me suis mise avec lui pour "oublier" Joshua mais je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui... Avoua la jeune femme en tirant sur une bouclette dans ses cheveux, gênée.

\- Oh, c'est trop chou putain, s'extasia Morgane avant de boire une gorge de son mojito.

Miriam rit un peu.

\- Le problème, c'est que ça me déconcentre un peu, au boulot et que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Morgane. Ton chef recommence à casser les couilles de tout le monde ?

\- A-t-il jamais arrêté ? Se moqua son amie. Non, c'est juste que nous avons eu à déplorer la perte de quelques patients, qui étaient pourtant en voie de guérison. Et ça lui est retombé dessus, alors il est plus sur les nerfs, et encore plus derrière notre dos ...

\- Ouais, c'est compréhensible, pour une fois, maugréa la jeune femme.

\- Certes. Heureusement qu'il y a eu des cas similaires dans d'autres services, de ce qu'on m'a dit aujourd'hui. Surtout aux urgences d'après I... Enfin ...

\- D'après Ian ? Tu peux parler de lui, tu sais, sourit tristement Morgane. Il ... Il va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps ...

\- Etant donné que tu te caches dès qu'il entre dans ton champ de vision à l'hôpital, c'est plutôt normal ... Tu as de la chance que le hall soit rempli de pots de plantes qui font ta taille.

\- Ah, tu m'as vu ? Grimaça Morgane en se souvenant de la scène. C'est juste que ... il était persuadé que je le quittais pour un autre, tu vois ? Et même si c'était pas vrai, bah maintenant ... il y a Trouffion.

\- J'ai connu plus affectueux comme surnom, au passage, rit doucement Miriam.

\- Et lui il a connu pire, alors crois-moi Trouffion c'est très bien... et ça colle bien au personnage, ricana Morgane.

\- Il doit tenir à toi, lança son amie avant de mettre une olive dans sa bouche.

\- De quoi?! S'étouffa la blonde. Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Te connaissant, tu ne te censures pas et utilise les surnoms devant lui non? De tout ce que tu m'as dit, et vu comment il a l'air imbu de lui même -Morgane hocha la tête en signe d'approbation-, s'il ne tenait pas à toi un minimum il ne te laisserait pas le traiter comme tu le fais.

\- Mouais, tout est relatif. Je pense plutôt qu'il prend sur lui pour pouvoir tirer son coup.

\- Je sais que vous êtes très porté sur la chose, mais j'ai quand même l'impression que votre relation n'est plus simplement axée sur ça, comme elle l'avait été au début. Je me trompe? Demanda Miriam en arquant un sourcil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'as pas entièrement tord ouais... On baise moins, grogna Morgane, avant de rageusement mâcher des olives.

Elle ne savait pas si la façon dont avait évolué leur "relation" perturbait Regulus, mais elle ça la travaillait pas mal.

\- Et ça doit pas le déranger, puisqu'il continue à te voir, même quand ce n'est pas pour vous envoyer en l'air, fit remarquer Miriam.

\- Ouvre une agence de conseils en relations ou une merde dans le genre Miriam bon sang... Murmura Morgane entre deux gorgée d'alcool.

Miriam eut un rire amusé.

\- Je me targue de bien savoir juger les gens. C'est aussi pour ça que je supporte Hippocrate quand je le croise dans ton ancien service, c'est un crétin mais je sais qu'il a un bon fond. Et je te connais bien, Morgane, maintenant.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Tu as peur.

\- Tu m'as prise pour Kat ou quoi ? Ricana la petite blonde. Je suis une Gryffondor, Miriam, j'ai peur de rien.

\- Menteuse ! Tu as peur parce que tu te rends compte que tu t'es attachée à Trouffion.

Morgane ne parvint même pas à rire, pourtant c'était très comique d'entendre Miriam appeler Regulus Trouffion. Mais les propos de son amie la décontenançait.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ...

\- Je suis sortie avec toi dans ce genre de bars lorsque tu sortais avec Sirius, puis avec Ian. Tu ne t'ai jamais privé de regarder les beaux mecs, même si tu n'y touchais pas.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ça fait des semaines que tu ne regardes plus aucuns mecs d'un air intéressé. Sans parler de ta joie de vivre débordante, de ...

\- Hey, on peut pas dire que je suis le genre à faire la gueule ! S'outra Morgane.

\- Non mais quand même, pour un peu, tu sautillerais presque ! Se moqua Miriam.

Morgane grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas trop les insinuations de Miriam.

\- Je dis pas qu'on s'entend pas mieux qu'avant, et heureusement, mais je trouve que pour le coup tu pars un peu loin dans tes analyses. Re-Trouffion et moi c'est juste... un plan cul. Et même si je venais à m'attacher à lui, ça changerait rien étant donné que c'est et restera un plan cul. On est trop... différents, c'est déjà miraculeux qu'on se supporte et que tout ça ai duré autant de temps!

\- Et si lui il venait à s'attacher à toi?

Morgane eut un éclat de rire:

\- Désolé, c'est juste tellement absurde!

\- Morgane, la coupa son amie, tu me donnes l'impression de simplement refuser d'y penser. Tu sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, déjà que clairement t'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tienne!

\- Hey!

\- Quoi? Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ne tiens pas à lui? Tu lui as demandé de rester alors que vous aviez eu une dispute qui avait mis fin à votre plan cul!

Morgane resta silencieuse, les lèvres pincées et les yeux rivés sur son deuxième verre qu'elle venait de vider d'une traite. Miriam n'avait pas tord, et elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle s'était attachée à Regulus au fil des mois, mais c'était normal, ce n'était au point où elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour... si? Non. Elle l'avait dit à Sirius, si elle se rendait compte qu'elle commençait à s'attacher, elle le quitterait. Elle se sentait capable de le faire. Pas qu'il y en ait besoin, elle n'était pas à ce point-là. Mais si elle devait finir par s'attacher ... Elle n'aurait aucuns scrupules à mettre un terme à tout ça, avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

* * *

Pas de bonus cette semaine, mais ils reprennent à partir du prochaine chapitre :)

Dans le prochain épisode: Une petite surprise pour Kat de la part de sa belle mère, un goûter chez Floflo avec Kat, Mo et Emmeline et un peu de sorts.

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez poser **une** question à **un** personnage de la fic pour le bonus de fin de chapitre ^^ (Si vous en avez posé une sur le chapitre précédent, on la conserve pour dans deux semaines mais vous pouvez en reposer une si vous avez une idée)

A dans deux semaines :*


	32. Celle qui allait mourir

**Salut tout le monde !**

Et oui, c'est la fin de l'été ! J'espère pour ceux qui ont déjà repris que ça s'est bien passé et que pour ceux qui vont bientôt reprendre que ça ira ! Moi ce qui me fait plaisir c'est que vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à nous lire, maintenant que vous êtes revenu(e)s de vacances.

A ce propos, nous sommes déjà au chapitre 31 de cette fiction. Et vous avez été très généreux avec nous ! On est toujours ravie et surprise de voir le nombre de reviews grandir de chapitres en chapitres (389 à ce jour, pour une fiction qui n'était qu'un simple délire à ses débuts, c'est plutôt dingue !). Bien sûr, nous n'oublions pas nos petits lecteurs fantômes qui ne se manifestent pas, mais qui sont bien là. Merci à eux aussi, même si on aimerait pouvoir discuter avec eux et les connaître.

Pour ce chapitre, merci surtout à **Choubi ghetto, Vastrid, Amazaria, Rosevalyne, Juste Cllia, Valentine2905, Annabet Lovegood, Danslesetoiles, EmmaUneLectrice, Pandelfique, MomoTheDreamer et Elenna-Hellenika** ! Vous êtes incroyables, vraiment, et on vous adore.

Pour nos revieuweuses anonymes, vous trouverez comme d'habitude la réponse à votre review à cette adresse en n'oubliant pas de retirer les parenthèses -on te remercie pas fanfiction pour supprimer les adresses-:

 **(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(cellesqui).(forumactif).(org/t94-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-30-celle-qui-aimait-le-mojito)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXI**

 **Celle qui allait mourir**

 **Mars 1979**

-'Gina, tu pourrais m'apporter la dentelle blanche, s'il-te-plait ? Appela Kathleen, ayant eu une nouvelle idée pour sa robe de mariée. Georgina ?

Elle vit apparaître sa vendeuse, quelques secondes plus tard, un air ennuyé sur le visage alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, ce qui n'était guère dans les habitudes de la jeune femme. En effet sa vendeuse était plutôt du genre à dire ouvertement et très franchement ce qu'elle pensait -ce qui n'était pas forcément une qualité lorsqu'on vendait des vêtements- alors la voir hésiter et se pencher d'un pied à l'autre était pour le moins inhabituel.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Vot'belle-mère vient d'arriver, l'informa-t-elle.

C'était en effet une très bonne raison pour faire la gueule, jugea intérieurement Kathleen.

\- Oh ... Elle a dit qu'elle comptait passer oui, mais je ne la croyais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas rester longtemps, elle trouve mes créations tout à fait hideuses, une fois qu'elle me l'aura fait savoir, elle devrait partir, expliqua-t-elle en se levant pour rejoindre l'avant de la boutique, à contrecœur néanmoins.

\- Kathleen ... L'arrêta Georgina en attrapant son bras pour l'arrêter et en la regardant, ennuyée et mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle n'est pas toute seule.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais Georgina, ne tourne pas autour du pot, comme ça, s'agaça Kathleen, nerveuse à son tour.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce suspens. Ça lui faisait craindre le pire et avec l'imagination qu'elle avait, le pire avait de quoi se révéler très effrayant. Bon, la mère de Gideon ne la détestait pas au point d'inviter Voldemort dans sa boutique, quand même ?

\- Mrs Prewett est avec Aislinn Fawley, souffla finalement la jolie vendeuse.

\- Je suis censée la connaître ? Demanda sa patronne, perplexe.

\- Étant donné qu'elle est sortie durant au moins deux années de ma scolarité à Poudlard avec votre fiancé, je pensais que vous aviez au moins entendu parler de son nom ...

Le visage de Kathleen se ferma. Aislinn Fawley? Ça ne lui disait rien du tout, et si on lui avait parlé de l'ex de son fiancé, elle s'en serait souvenue. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais entendu parler, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce que Gideon ne l'avait jamais citée ? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici avec la mère de SON fiancé?

\- Ça va? Demanda Georgina, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ouais, super. Cette vieille marâtre me casse vraiment les bonbons, grogna la jeune styliste en replaçant une mèche de cheveux dans son chignon, tentant de se calmer.

C'était son magasin, ici. Il n'était pas question que Mrs Prewett la rabaisse sur son territoire ! Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers l'avant de la boutique, bien consciente que si elle s'attardait trop elle recevrait une remarque désobligeante à ce sujet. Elle aperçut Mrs Prewett qui regardait une robe sur un mannequin et posa ensuite ses yeux sur la jeune femme à la silhouette élancée qui se tenait, droite et fière, à côté d'elle. Elle ne savait pas d'où sortait Aislinn Fawley, mais elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que celle-ci venait d'une famille de sang-purs.

\- Ah Kathleen, vous voilà enfin! Pourriez-vous montrer des robes pour Aislinn en même temps que vous m'en montrerez? Elle sera présente au même gala que moi et a également besoin d'une robe.

\- Bien sûr. Comment allez-vous? Demanda la brunette d'un ton poli tout en s'imaginant mettre le feu au jupon des deux femmes qui étaient en train de la traiter comme... une vendeuse lambda. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Mrs Prewett allait jusqu'à l'humilier dans sa propre boutique, ragea la jeune femme en serrant les poings pour se retenir de casser le nez de cette mégère.

\- Fort bien, je dois dire, s'exclama Mrs Prewett, rayonnante. Je m'en venais ici quand j'ai croisé ma chère petite Aislinn qui sortait de chez Madame Guipure, hautement déçue du manque de choix. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vues que nous en avons profité pour prendre le thé et je lui ai dis qu'une fréquentation de Gideon faisait de la couture et nous voilà !

La main de Kathleen se crispa sur l'un des modèles en s'entendant nommée "fréquentation" mais elle garda son calme. Il n'était pas question de lui faire le plaisir de s'énerver. L'indifférence était, après tout, le meilleur moyen de montrer son mépris.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître, lança-t-elle à la jolie blonde vénitienne qui la jaugeait de ses yeux noisettes. Je me nomme Kathleen Kerrien, pour le moment du moins, puisque je prendrais bientôt le nom de Gideon. Et vous êtes ?

\- Aislinn Fawley, répondit la concernée en lui souriant d'un air supérieur. Je suis une vieille amie de Gideon.

\- Il n'a jamais parlé de vous, fit mine de s'étonner Kathleen en lui tendant trois robes, ainsi qu'à Mrs Prewett.

\- Il n'aime pas se vanter, plaisanta Aislinn, faisant rire Mrs Prewett. Celle-ci me plait beaucoup, vous l'auriez deux tailles en dessous ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'un des modèles.

\- Tu es si mince, ma chérie, soupira Mrs Prewett, si seulement Molly pouvait te ressembler un peu plus !

\- Molly n'a pas besoin de perdre du poids pour être belle, s'offusqua Kathleen.

\- Non bien sûr, mais la direction de Sorcière Hebdo est très stricte avec ses mannequins, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ... de laisser notre corps être enlaidis par des grossesses.

Non mais, elle s'entendait? Pensa Kathleen en cherchant la robe que la blonde vénitienne lui avait demandé.

\- Aislinn est l'une des égéries des pages de modes proposées par Sorcière Hebdo, expliqua pompeusement Mrs Prewett.

Kathleen se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, elle sortait d'où cette fille ?

\- Intéressant... Murmura la jeune femme en leur tendant des robes, n'en pensant néanmoins pas un mot.

\- Oui, je pensais plutôt m'orienter vers la médecine magique lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, mais Gideon m'avait incité à choisir cette voie, et il faut dire que ça marche très bien pour moi, se vanta-t-elle.

Elle imagina cette Aislinn devoir encadrer Morgane et retint un petit rire. Qui plus est, elle avait du mal à croire que l'idée de devenir mannequin pour un magazine puisse venir de Gideon, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu lire un Sorcière Hebdo depuis leur rencontre, mais soit, si elle essayait de piquer en vain sa jalousie, qu'elle essaie. Kathleen restait celle qui allait se marier avec l'auror.

\- Oh Aislinn, racontes donc à Kathleen la fois où vous êtes venus à notre manoir avec tes parents, cette soirée fût forte en anecdotes.

La brune se retint à grand peine de grimacer. C'était une blague ? Elle voyait clair dans le jeu de Mrs Prewett, celle-ci avait fait venir l'ex de son fils pour lui montrer à quoi devait ressembler sa future belle-fille. Et il était évident que Kathleen ne rentrait pas dans ses critères. Mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Gideon était amoureux d'elle et ce n'était pas ce mannequin pour magazine débile qui y changerait quoique ce soit.

* * *

Kathleen se redressa et posa son livre lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle se dégagea des couvertures et descendit pour accueillir son fiancé, essayant de ne pas se précipiter sur lui pour l'assommer du récit de sa journée, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas.

\- Je pensais que tu serais en train de dormir, s'étonna Gideon en la voyant au milieu des marches.

\- Et bien non ! J'ai du mal quand ta mère vient me harceler jusque dans ma boutique pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, lança-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

L'auror soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il commençait à être habitué aux querelles entre sa fiancée et sa mère et il sentait venir les discussions houleuses à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Bon, laisse-moi prendre une douche et tu me raconteras tout ça en détails après.

\- D'accord, grommela la jeune femme en remontant les marches pour retourner s'installer dans son lit, son roman sur les jambes, s'en voulant de prendre cette histoire tellement à cœur.

\- Je t'écoute, soupira-t-il en revenant dans la chambre, propre et les cheveux encore humides.

\- Je n'ai jamais posé de questions sur ton passé, Gideon, commença doucement Kathleen en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Parce que seul le présent et le futur avec toi m'intéressaient et que j'estimais que ce qui avait de l'importance, tu me le dirais de toi-même.

\- Ce dont je te suis reconnaissant et que j'ai toujours fait, répondit l'auror en venant s'asseoir près d'elle, croisant amoureusement leurs doigts pour la rassurer.

\- Depuis qu'elle est venue, tout à l'heure, j'essaie de me convaincre que du coup, elle n'avait pas d'importance. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu es resté plus longtemps en couple avec cette Aislinn que nous ... Enfin, tu vois ...

Gideon ferma les yeux et sa mâchoire se crispa. Kathleen retint une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il serra involontairement ses mains, lesquelles tenaient encore celles de la jeune styliste.

\- Elle a osé amené Aislinn à ta boutique ? S'énerva-t-il en relâchant néanmoins ses muscles. Par Merlin, il faut qu'elle arrête ! Je te jure que je vais ...

\- Je m'en fous, Gideon, coupa Kathleen en prenant fermement la tête de son fiancé entre ses mains. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ta foutue mère, elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, ça ne me touche plus. Je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu entends ?

\- Alors pourquoi ... Commença à demander Gideon, infiniment soulagé de la façon dont Kathleen prenait la chose.

Il n'ignorait pas que quelques mois plus tôt, Kat aurait douté d'elle, d'eux et d'un tas de chose. Mais elle tenait promesse et avait décidé de se battre pour eux. Et Gideon n'adorait que davantage cette Kathleen au regard déterminé.

\- Tu m'as choisi, moi. Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi si ton style de femme c'est le genre pimbêche odieuse, manucurée et portant du 34 !? Du 34, Gideon ! Je portais même plus ça à 10 ans, ricana faussement Kathleen. Elle est si mince qu'elle pourrait se cacher derrière une baguette !

Gideon fixa sa fiancée, surpris, avant de se mettre à rire. Il était soulagé que malgré ses doutes, Kathleen prenne le parti d'en rire. Car il n'était pas dupe, sa rencontre avec Aislinn l'avait perturbé. Mais elle lui avait fait des promesses et sa détermination était plus forte que jamais. L'auror se jeta sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle riait à son tour. Merlin qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme.

* * *

\- Stitch, descend des genoux de Trou- euh ... Regulus, et viens manger !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi à chaque fois que tu reviens de soirée avec Miriam, tu as un problèmes avec mon prénom ? Demanda le concerné, blasé.

Morgane leva les yeux vers lui et ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, hésitant à lui dire qu'elle lui avait donné un nom de code pour pouvoir parler de lui en toute tranquillité devant son amie.

\- Je t'appelle Trouffion quand je parle de toi à Miriam? Tenta-t-elle après s'être laissée tomber sur le canapé, à côté de lui.

\- Pardon? Fit le jeune homme en tournant lentement la tête vers elle, faisant déglutir la jeune sorcière.

\- J'aurais du lui donner ton nom, prénom, adresse, date de naissance et groupe sanguin? Demanda Morgane en évitant discrètement son regard pour se concentrer sur Stitch et tendre la main vers lui pour le gratter sous le menton.

\- Pas touche! S'indigna Regulus en repoussant la main de la jeune femme qui le regarda avec les yeux grands comme des galions.

\- C'est mon chat! Siffla-t-elle en se reprenant. T'as déjà de la chance qu'il accepte ta présence alors...

\- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de moi? S'enquit Regulus en ignorant les sifflements de colères de la jeune femme.

\- Parce que Miriam me connait bien et qu'elle a capté qu'il y avait baguette sous chapeau. En l'occurrence, la tienne de baguette si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, mais est-ce que c'était la peine de lui en parler? Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom de merde? T'aurais au moins pu choisir un truc en rapport avec mon physique ou mes talents ou je ne sais pas...

\- Oh comme... Face-de-Troll? Pied-de-Snargalouff? Han-Solo-Fanboy? Elvis Presley? Voldy-je-dis-oui? Qui-veut-épouser-mon-fi...

\- Ça suffit! La coupa Regulus, les sourcils froncés. T'aurais pu choisir Han Solo, ça aurait eu le mérite de faire transparaitre de la classe, ce que Han et moi avons en commun.

\- C'est bon, elle sait que t'as de la "classe", comme tu dis. Enfin elle sait que tu passes tes journées à te toucher en donnant des ordres à ton elfe pendant que l'argent tombe du ciel... Que t'es un sang-pur quoi.

Regulus ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir défaitiste en entendant la définition très personnelle que Morgane faisait des sang-purs.

\- Mais tu ne lui as pas dit qui j'étais? L'interrogea-t-il néanmoins.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas bête à ce point, soupira-t-elle.

\- Et tu lui as dit que j'étais un ... Commença Regulus en la fixant.

\- Plan cul, répondit la blonde alors que Stitch bougeait des genoux du jeune homme pour aller manger, pas trop tôt...

\- Je vois, répondit simplement Regulus, ce qui agaça Morgane. Elle aurait aimé qu'il montre si ce statut lui convenait toujours, ce qu'elle espérait ou si cela le gênait.

\- Au fait, comment c'était, le dîner organisé par ta mère ? Lança-t-elle, l'air de rien, maintenant dans la cuisine en train de donner à manger à son chat.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, surpris qu'elle aborde ce sujet. Ils avaient toujours évité ce genre de conversations. Lui ne posait pas de questions sur ses sorties et ne venait pas les soirs où elle s'absentait pour que l'appartement soit libre des fois qu'elle veuille ramener un nouveau "plan cul". Et elle-même s'abstenait de poser des questions en général sur le reste.

\- Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Et bien, ça a dû être drôle ... non ? Questionna-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse de thé, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- D'être regardé contre le premier prix d'une tombala ou comme un morceau de steak appétissant ? Grimaça le jeune sang-pur.

\- Tombola, rectifia machinalement Morgane en souriant, se souvenant de la kermesse où elle avait amené Regulus quelques jours auparavant. Le beau Black avait gagné une peluche à la tombola et l'avait mise de force dans les bras de la petite blonde, déclarant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas ramener ce truc chez lui.

\- Peu-importe, fit-il en haussant les épaules, c'était tout sauf drôle.

\- Je vois... murmura Morgane. Et quelqu'un a gagné? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Pour l'instant j'ai l'impression que non, répondit le jeune homme en la fixant, surpris de l'intérêt qu'elle portait à tout cela. Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble tant t'intéresser?

\- Et bien... Hésita la blonde, en cherchant une réponse. Juste pour savoir? Que je sache quand tu seras de nouveau fiancé quoi.

\- Pas tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas pouvoir profiter de moi encore quelque temps, se vanta-t-il avec un sourire en coin calant son bras sur le dossier du canapé, derrière la tête de la jeune femme.

\- Ahah, c'est pas plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça!? Répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup avec son épaule. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, tu connaitrais pas une... une sang-pure qui est sortie avec Gigi à Poudlard? Un truc qui commence par un A... Arnold Falafel? Ou peut-être... Agob Farfapet?

Regulus cligna des yeux, franchement désespéré par Morgane, avant de rire en imaginant Prewett avec un homme. Un jour, peut-être, Morgane Kerrien se souviendrait correctement des noms d'autrui, mais d'ici-là, Hagrid serait surement le nouveau ministre de la magie.

\- J'ai pas souvenir que Prewett soit sorti avec une certaine... Arnold Falafel, non, et je ne connais pas de sang-pure de ce nom là, t'es vraiment-

\- Aislinn Fawley! S'exclama Morgane en manquant de renverser un peu de thé sur le jeune homme.

\- Fais attention ! Soupira-t-il. Et oui, évidemment que je connais le mannequin irlandais Aislinn Fawley. Sa famille fait partie du registre des familles de sang-purs et elle commence à être connue dans la société magique londonienne, même si c'est beaucoup de tapage pour pas grand chose, si tu veux mon avis ...

\- Mais tu sais rien sur son couple avec Gigi ?

\- Prewett avait déjà quitté Poudlard lorsque je suis arrivé, et heureusement, j'ai déjà eu à supporter le cadet quelque temps ! Une vraie calamité, un peu comme toi en septième année en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard, puis durant un ou deux après. La pire erreur de sa vie, puisque ça met aujourd'hui Kathleen en danger, siffla méchamment le mangemort.

\- Euh ... Va falloir que tu sois un peu plus explicite, parce que là, j'ai pas compris ... Il paraît qu'elle est encore pire que Léonide dans son genre, mais je vois pas en quoi c'est un danger pour Kat ...

\- Fawley aimait être au centre de l'attention, flirter avec les hommes, tout ça. Avant de sortir avec Prewett, elle était avec un autre élève de leur promo. Le type était complètement obsédée par elle. Il n'a jamais pardonné à Prewett de la lui avoir "volée". Il s'est juré de se venger et de lui prendre tout ce qui compterait pour lui.

\- C'est très drama queen, tout ça, ne put s'empêcher de constater Morgane. Et toi, tu sais tout ça parce que ... ?

\- Parce que j'étais fiancé avec sa sœur pendant plus d'un an, répondit Regulus. Et aussi parce que je finis en général par savoir tous les ragots grâce à Narcissa.

\- Attends... T'es en train de me dire que l'autre élève c'est Evan Rosier? Manqua de s'étouffer Morgane.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en silence et Morgane explosa:

\- Il a essayé de tuer Kat parce que sa nana, quand il avait genre 16 ans, l'a plaqué pour Gideon?! Mais ça date d'il y a genre... Une dizaine d'années!

\- J'ai jamais dit que Rosier était équilibré.

\- Bah il vaut mieux pas non! Grogna la blonde. Non mais quel gros connard! Si je pouvais je lui tordrais le cou! C'est totalement stupide! C'est quoi le problème des sang-purs avec les vengeances amoureuses?! Entre lui et Mary on a la totale!

\- Je suis pas comme ça, se sentit obligé de préciser Regulus.

\- Que tu crois! Si ça se trouve ça viendra plus tard, t'es juste pas encore tombé amoureux de quelqu'un c'pour ça. Mais quand ça arrivera tu vas devenir complètement zinzin!

\- Alors là, aucune chance.

\- Il essaye de faire du mal à Kat pour faire souffrir Gideon, soupira Morgane en s'enfonçant dans le dossier du canapé. Et laisse-moi deviner, il est comme Mary, il s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il aura pas assouvi sa vengeance?

\- Peu probable. Le pire, c'est que Fawley est célibataire, il pourrait tenter sa chance. Je veux dire, physiquement parlant, même toi tu dois reconnaître qu'il est bien de sa personne ...

\- Humpf, fut la seule réponse de Morgane.

\- Mais il ne le fait pas, parce qu'il n'a certainement plus de sentiments pour elle, après tout, j'imagine qu'elle lui a brisé le cœur à l'époque, parce que d'après Bella, il n'était pas comme ça avant. Mais il a fait une telle obsession sur Prewett qu'il s'arrêtera pas ... Grogna-t-il.

Morgane tourna la tête vers lui, surprise.

\- Est-ce que ... c'est pour ça que tu désapprouves sa relation avec Kathleen depuis le début ?

\- Humpf, imita Regulus en rougissant doucement. Je suis en colère contre lui parce que je sais qu'il en a pas parlé à Kathleen. J'imagine qu'il se sent coupable, surtout depuis les événements du premier de l'an. Mais elle mérite de savoir et c'est à lui de lui dire !

\- Bah en fait, si Kat connait son existence à c'te nana c'est parce que sa future belle-mère s'est ramenée dans sa boutique avec elle. Je sais, c'est vraiment la reine des conne, fit-elle en voyant l'expression étonnée de Regulus. Du coup Kat en a parlé à Gideon, mais il a omit de parler de Rosier... J'ai bien fait de demander. Je veux dire, je sais que je peux pas aller répéter ça, parce que je ne peux pas dire comment je le sais, mais au moins je le sais et je trouverais peut-être un moyen de pousser Gigi à en parler un peu plus. Rosier sait qu'ils sont fiancés?

\- Oui, tout le monde est au courant, répondit le jeune homme. La nouvelle a d'ailleurs été accueillie avec pas mal de moqueries étant donné que Kathleen est... née moldue.

Morgane serra les poings sur sa tasse de thé vide depuis quelque temps. Les sang-purs étaient vraiment insupportable avec leur pseudo supériorité, qui plus est, elle savait que Regulus aurait pensé exactement la même chose que les autres s'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre que Kathleen. D'elle, ou d'une autre peu importe. Il se serait probablement également moqué.

\- C'est complètement stupide. Kathleen vaut mieux que la plupart de leurs sangs-pures que ce soit en beauté ou en intelligence !

\- Sauf qu'on demande pas aux femmes d'être intelligentes, juste d'être belles, de tenir leur rang et d'obéir à leurs époux. Et puis, ce n'est pas tant Kathleen en elle-même qu'ils critiquent, c'est le déshonneur qui est fait à la famille Prewett de voir leur sang ... euh ...

\- Souillé ? Grogna Morgane en se tournant vers lui. C'est ça le mot que tu cherchais ?

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça. Je t'explique, juste.

\- Et moi je t'explique que c'est idiot. Vos globules et vos plaquettes sont exactement pareilles que celles des moldus, même compositions et tout. Vous avez juste un gêne qui se transmet où je ne sais quoi. Ça vous rend pas meilleur d'avoir gagné au loto génétique !

Elle s'arrêta en voyant que Regulus n'avait absolument rien compris de sa tirade.

\- Faudrait songer à donner des cours de Science à Poudlard ... Ça aiderait peut-être les sang-purs à comprendre leur connerie ...

\- Des cours de sciences? C'est trop...

\- Moldu? Le coupa Morgane en fronçant les sourcils, un air menaçant sur le visage.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête et la bonde poussa un long soupir de frustration avant de se passer les mains sur le visage:

\- Irrécupérable... Grogna-t-elle.

\- Ne prends pas ça autant à coeur, lança Regulus tout en étirant ses jambes.

Morgane se mordit la lèvre, bien sûr qu'elle prenait ça à coeur! Déjà pour Kathleen, qui allait en baver avec Gideon et sa famille de trouffions, et ensuite elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que Regulus allait changer sa façon de voir les choses, de la voir. Ça la vexait qu'il fasse une différence entre elle et les autres filles, entre elle et celles qui avaient un sang-pur.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, Mr l'héritier de la noble et grande Maison des Black. Toujours pur blahblah, grommela-t-elle. Tellement pur qu'il fricote avec une née-moldue, se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mon sang ne devient pas moins pur parce qu'on couche ensemble, tu sais, fit remarquer le jeune homme, blasé.

\- Au fait, pas la peine de venir demain après-midi, je prends le thé avec Kathleen et Emmeline chez Floflo ! Se rappela la petite blonde en allant se servir du thé.

\- Floflo ? Répéta Regulus, septique.

\- Florian Fortarôme, expliqua Morgane en souriant. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas passé le voir lui et sa mère !

\- Il fait pas des glaces ?

\- Si, mais en hiver ça marche moins bien donc il fait aussi salon de thé ! Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Je savais pas que tu le connaissais, c'est tout, répondit-il d'un ton indifférent.

\- On a bossé pour lui, avec Kat. C'était le pied ce boulot, rêva-t-elle. De la bouffe partout, du soleil, un patron super mignon et gentil avec ça ! Il m'a offert un livre de sort en plus !

\- Il en a offert un à Kathleen? Demanda Regulus, en gardant son ton indifférent.

Morgane arqua un sourcil, pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour Florian? Se demanda-t-elle, sachant très bien que Regulus ne faisait pas la conversation sans raison.

\- Heum, non, c'était un livre de sorts pour faire des farces, c'est plus mon style que celui de Kat, même si elle l'a utilisé aussi, répondit-elle en souriant. T'es quand même pas en train de te dire qu'il était intéressé par moi j'espère?

Le silence de Regulus lui suffit et elle eut un petit rire avant de continuer:

\- Les gens peuvent faire des choses par gentillesse ou parce qu'ils en ont simplement envie, ricana-t-elle.

Regulus haussa les épaules, arrachant un soupir d'exaspération à Morgane. Elle ne lui devait pas d'explication de toute façon. Elle tourna soudain la tête vers lui, réalisant une chose. Etait-il possible que Regulus soit ... jaloux ? Non. Mais ça y ressemblait quand même ?! ... Non. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il le soit. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il était en train de s'attacher à elle, et ça, ce n'était pas concevable dans leur relation "plan cul" qui n'avait déjà plus grand chose de plan cul, d'ailleurs. Il ne fallait pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait ... plaisir ? Songea Morgane en secouant la tête, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

* * *

\- Bon, j'y vais. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Demanda une énième fois Kathleen en se tournant vers Georgina, au seuil de la boutique.

\- Mais oui ! Vous êtes absente quoi ... Une heure ou deux ? Ça va aller, vous avez bien réussi à tenir sans moi durant des mois ! Et puis, vous allez au bout de la rue, s'il y a vraiment trop de monde, je vous envoie une note volante ou un hibou !

\- Oui, approuva Kat en se mordant la lèvre. Tu as raison ... Mais c'est la première fois que je m'en vais en te laissant la boutique, ça me fait bizarre ...

\- Du vent ! Vous allez être en retard ! S'exclama 'Gina en riant, poussant d'une main dans le dos sa patronne à l'extérieur. Et saluez votre sœur pour moi !

\- Compte sur moi! Fit la brunette alors que sa vendeuse était en train de refermer la porte de sa boutique, lui faisant des signes de la main.

Kathleen resserra sa veste autour d'elle, le vent du mois de mars étant humide et froid, et marcha pendant quelque courtes minutes avant de pénétrer chez Florian Fortarome, où elle fût accueillie par la mère de ce dernier:

\- Kathleen ma chérie! La salua Cunégonde en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Morgane est déjà arrivée, elle est installée à une table vers le fond de la boutique et discute de choses et d'autres avec Florian.

La brune suivit la vieille femme jusqu'à sa table où sa meilleure amie et le patron de la boutique étaient en train de parler avec passion au sujet du livre de sorts que celui-ci avait offert à Morgane lorsqu'elles étaient arrivée dans le monde magique.

\- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de problème que le sortilège de gazs a causé, s'incrusta Kathleen en arrivant dans leurs dos.

\- Kathleen ! S'exclama en souriant Florian avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Mes félicitations, continua-t-il. Morgane m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle !

\- Merci. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir autrement qu'à travers nos vitrines respectives ! Rit Kathleen qui voyait souvent Florian passer en faisant des grands gestes à son attention, qu'elle s'amusait à reproduire lorsqu'elle-même passait devant sa boutique.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Floflo ! Le sort était très pratique ! Il a d'ailleurs donné le surnom de Miss Prout-Prout à une mangemorte, ricana Morgane.

\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui se moquent ouvertement des mangemorts comme ça, sourit Florian.

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas super intelligent... Soupira Kathleen en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est booon, j'ai pas dit son nom! S'exclama la blonde en haussant les épaules. Oh! Emmeline! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise lorsqu'elle aperçut celle-ci venir vers leur table.

Emmeline les salua une par une et s'installa à la table. Les trois femmes choisirent ce qu'elles allaient boire et grignoter et donnèrent leur commande à Florian qui les laissa entre elles.

\- Vous allez voir! Les moelleux aux chocolats sont à tomber par terre! S'extasia Morgane, impatiente de recevoir sa commande.

\- Tu viens souvent Morgane? S'enquit Emmeline.

\- Je passe à chaque fois que je passe voir Kat à peu près.

\- Autant dire au moins toutes les deux-trois semaines, expliqua Kathleen en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, ça fait beaucoup trop long ! Si j'avais le temps, je viendrais plus souvent ! Cunégonde est super sympa, elle me fait penser un peu à notre Mamie Nova, fit la petite blonde avec un sourire nostalgique.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler de Mamie Nova, ça lui manquait un peu, d'ailleurs, si elle devait l'admettre.

\- Tout va bien en ce moment Emmeline ? Vous avez l'air songeuse, remarqua Kathleen.

\- Oh, oui, mon chat, ça va ... c'est juste ... hésita la belle blonde aux airs aristocrates.

\- Quoi ? Alastor vous a mis un râteau ?

\- Morgane ! Gronda Kathleen, exaspérée.

\- Tu n'es pas loin, Morgane, en fait ... Soupira Emmeline en triturant ses mains.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers elle, choquées.

\- Vous avez vraiment des vues sur Alastor ? S'enquit Kathleen. Pas que je trouve ça mal, hein, pas du tout ! Mais je vous voyais plus ... avec ... quelqu'un de plus classe ...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, sourit Emmeline. Mais ma solitude me pèse un peu et j'ai une nouvelle fois été invité à un gala de charité, et ça m'est pénible d'y aller seule ...

Les deux amies se regardèrent, pas certaines de comprendre, ou de vouloir comprendre, ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- J'avais espéré que vous pourriez m'accompagner? Proposa-t-elle avec espoir. Il a lieu samedi soir.

Kathleen retint un soupir de soulagement, elle n'était pas libre ce samedi et elle était prête à parier qu'il s'agissait du bal de charité où allait se rendre la mère de Gideon et son ex-petite amie mannequin.

\- Gideon et moi avons prévu de nous octroyer un petit week-end en tête à tête à la chaumière aux coquillages, donc malheureusement, je ne suis pas libre, se justifia Kathleen avec un sourire faussement désolé.

La styliste aimait sincèrement Emmeline, qui veillait à ce qu'elle ne manque jamais de rien et qui lui offrait toujours des tas de présents sans qu'il y ait de raison particulière, autre le plaisir qu'elle avait de le faire. Mais c'était trop lui demander de jouer l'hypocrite. Elle aurait refusé même si Gideon n'avait pas prévu ce week-end sur la côte. Kathleen avait déjà bien assez de mal à supporter les mondanités que son statut de fiancée l'obligeait à tenir, elle n'allait pas en remettre une couche. Elle tourna néanmoins un regard curieux vers Morgane qui semblait hésiter.

La blonde ne travaillait pas ce samedi soir, et elle savait qu'Emmeline le savait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller à un bal de charité. Elle avait été à celui de l'hôpital et elle n'en gardait pas un souvenir très... positif -sans parler du fait que Kathleen avait faillit mourir pendant qu'elle était là-bas-. A vrai dire, mis à part la séance de bécotage sur le balcon, elle s'était vraiment embêtée et elle n'avait pas apprécié les regards des membres des hautes sphères de la société. Qui plus est, elle ne voulait pas risquer de croiser Léonide, ou une autre personne qui ne pouvait pas la piffer et lui jetterait des regards dégoutés toute la soirée.

\- Ça ne fait rien si tu ne veux pas venir Morgane, intervint Emmeline en se mordant la lèvre, je comprends qu'un samedi soir tu ai autre chose à faire que d'accompagner une femme qui pourrait être ta mère à un événement mondain ... Je comprends, répéta-t-elle tristement, j'irais seule ... j'ai l'habitude après tout ...

Morgane vit des larmes briller dans les yeux de la sang-pure et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non à une femme qui prenait soin d'elles comme une véritable mère. Sans rire, elle était passée à l'appartement de Morgane -fort heureusement un jour où Regulus n'y était pas- pour lui donner un panier de course parce qu'elle se nourrissait soit-disant "n'importe comment". Elle soupira. De toute façon, elle n'aurait rien de mieux à faire, Regulus l'avait déjà prévenu que sa présence y était réclamée.

\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre, tenta-t-elle malgré tout.

Le sourire d'Emmeline se fit éclatant.

\- Je suis sûre que Kathleen te trouvera ce qu'il faut !

Cette dernière se retenait de rire, se demandant à quel moment Morgane se rendrait compte des manigances d'Emmeline. Oh, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle se sente seule, mais une femme avec sa classe ne devait pas craindre de paraître sans compagnon en société. Et ce n'était pas non plus le genre à avouer de but en blanc que cela la rendait triste. Parfois, Morgane était bien trop naïve, pensa-t-elle en se retenant de rire, avant de répondre:

\- Bien sûr, on pourra passer toutes les trois à la boutique une fois qu'on aura fini de manger nos gâteaux et boire notre thé pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ce que j'ai, sourit-elle en voyant le visage de Morgane se décomposer.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller, mais se sentait visiblement obligée.

\- Dans ce cas c'est réglé, et puis tu pourras me montrer les progrès que tu as fait en société. J'ai constaté aux fiançailles de Kathleen que tu avais presque l'air d'avoir suivi des cours... fit remarquer Emmeline, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire perdre toutes couleurs au visage d'ordinaire bien pâle de Morgane.

\- J'ai lu des livres... Pour pas foutre la honte à Kat... Comme promis hein? Bafouilla-t-elle légèrement sous le regard inquisiteur de la quinquagénaire.

Florian arriva à ce moment là avec le thé et les gâteaux et Morgane se jeta dessus pour ne plus avoir à parler.

\- Ouais ... Bah ça serait pas du luxe que tu continues de les appliquer même quand on est pas en "société", grimaça Kathleen en voyant les manières désastreuses de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu manges beaucoup ces derniers temps, remarqua Emmeline. Et tes placards sont toujours vides ...

\- T'es pas enceinte, rassures-moi ? Plaisanta Kathleen alors que Morgane comprenait clairement le sous-entendu de la femme mûre face à elle. Il faudrait qu'elle dise à Regulus de manger plus souvent chez lui et d'arrêter de chiper dans ses réserves.

\- NAN ! Et j'en ai marre qu'on me pose la question, bougonna Morgane en entendant la remarque de son amie. J'ai grossi ou quoi ?

\- Mais non, tu es très bien. C'est juste qu'effectivement, tu as l'air de manger plus ...

\- J'ai besoin de plus de force.

Pour m'envoyer en l'air, pensa-t-elle, mais ça Kathleen n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment et j'ai besoin d'énergie. Et puis j'ai toujours aimé bouffer, d'façon !

L'explication sembla suffire à Kathleen qui se concentra sur son fondant au chocolat, mais Emmeline fixa Morgane un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de commencer à son tour à manger son gâteau. La petite blonde poussa un soupir discret, est-ce que Emmeline voulait que Morgane avoue sa "liaison" avec Regulus à Kathleen? Ou est-ce qu'elle essayait juste de l'embêter parce qu'elle s'ennuyait? Parce que pour l'instant elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, alors qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées seules à plusieurs reprises...

\- Tu as raison Morgane, ces gâteaux sont exquis, commenta la belle blonde, ramenant cette dernière à la réalité.

\- Il faudra le dire à Florian et Cunégonde alors, sourit Morgane, ça leur fait toujours plaisir quand on commente positivement leur nourriture!

Une fois les gâteaux et le thé finis, les trois femmes payèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Kathleen pour que Morgane puisse trouver une robe pour le bal de charité.

\- Ah! S'exclama Georgina en les voyant entrer. Bonjour!

\- Tout c'est bien passé ?

\- Comme sur des roulettes ! Répondit Gina en souriant.

\- Les expressions moldues sont parfois tellement étranges, remarqua Emmeline, perplexe avant de partir à la recherche d'une tenue pour sa protégée, laquelle avait bien envie de monter au dernier étage de la boutique et d'y sauter. Tout plutôt que recroiser de nouveau Léonidepoule.

* * *

Kathleen ouvrit les yeux sur un spectacle macabre, entourée de cris et d'hurlements. Elle voyait passer autour d'elle des lumières rouges et vertes, auras douloureuses et mortelles, alors que son corps se mouvait de lui-même, courant sur le champ de bataille, esquivant et attaquant dès que possible, comme une machine bien entraînée. Elle sentait une douleur sourde au niveau de sa tête et ne fut pas surprise outre mesure d'y découvrir du sang en passant la main dans ses cheveux, à moitié collés les uns aux autres par la sueur et l'hémoglobine. Une seconde d'inattention qui permis à un mangemort de propulser son corps sur plusieurs mètres, alors qu'un hurlement passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle se redressa en grimaçant, apercevant au loin Morgane en train de se battre contre Mary, la dernière semblant mettre en mauvaise posture sa sœur. Gideon, aisément repérable à sa chevelure de feu, combattait comme un lion aux côtés de son frère, avec sa hargne habituelle. Plus loin, il lui semblait apercevoir Lily et James, défiant Voldemort en personne !

Un mangemort se planta devant elle, mangemort qu'elle ne put identifier à cause de son masque, et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Ils se mirent alors à échanger des sorts à une vitesse impressionnant mais elle fût rapidement obligée de constater qu'elle était en position d'infériorité et put lire dans les yeux sombres de son adversaire qu'il en était également conscient. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réussit à la désarmer et pointa sa baguette directement sur coeur, puis sans prononcer un mot une lumière verte et puissante s'échappa de la baguette de son adversaire pour la frapper en pleine poitrine. Ses yeux, comme au ralenti, cherchèrent la tignasse rousse de Gideon. Malgré la distance, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il hurla, sous doute, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle sentit brutalement le sort l'atteindre et rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, dans son salon, désorientée.

Kathleen regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle était allongée dans son canapé, enroulée dans un plaid portant l'odeur de son fiancé, le corps recouvert d'une fine pédicule de sueur et les membres tremblants de panique. La jolie brune se redressa alors, la bouche sèche et le coeur battant à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique, complètement perdue.

Sa vision avait été si réelle ... si intense ... qu'elle ne put douter un instant de sa véracité. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet, comme le couperet d'une guillotine. Elle s'était vue mourir.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, soirée de charité et petits moments entre le Gigi national et notre petite Kat ! Je vous laisse avec le bonus qui revient en force !**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

James arpenta le couloir de long en large, curieusement seul. Il manquait forcément quelqu'un sinon la voix l'aurait fait rentrer dans la salle. Il soupira, c'était tout de même moins drôle sans Sirius et les autres. Même Voldy lui manquait, pour ainsi dire. L'animation du couloir était préférable à ce silence. James n'aimait pas le silence, il le trouvait dérangeant, triste, froid. A l'image de la personne qui arriva au bout du couloir, pensa-t-il, tout de même soulagé de voir quelqu'un.

\- Potter, salua d'une voix glaciale Regulus, soulagé de ne pas voir son frère dans le couloir mais agacé d'être finalement rappelé dans cet endroit infernal, lui qui après quelques temps de tranquillité avait bêtement cru qu'on l'avait enfin oublié.

\- Black, répondit simplement le jeune apprenti auror, trop heureux de crever ce silence.

Silence qui se réinstalla très rapidement car contrairement à James, le silence ne dérangeait absolument pas Regulus, bien au contraire! Il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de discuter avec le meilleur ami de son abruti de frère.

\- C'est drôle que personne d'autre ne soit là hein? Commença James, n'y tenant plus. Même Morgane est absente aujourd'hui, pourtant c'est une habituée!

Morgane? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait d'elle? Est-ce qu'il savait quelque chose sur Kerrien et lui? S'alarma-t-il en plissant imperceptiblement les yeux, tournant son regard froid sur James qui fût ravis d'attirer l'attention du jeune Black.

\- Il n'y a pas Sirius non plus! Continua-t-il avant de se rendre compte que si il souhaitait discuter avec Regulus sans que celui-ci ne parte bouder dans son coin, il fallait mieux éviter le sujet "frérot". Ni Kat! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le teint blafard et l'air dégouté qu'avait affiché la cadet des Black à l'entente du prénom de son frère.

\- J'ai compris, il n'y a personne, le coupa le jeune homme, blasé.

\- Du coup il faudrait trouver un sujet de conversation? Proposa James. De toute façon on s'en rappellera pas avant la prochaine fois que l'on reviendra ici!

\- Pas nécessaire, répondit platement Regulus.

\- Désolé d'interrompre ce charmant échange, mais Black, c'est à toi! Fit soudainement la voix.

\- Je ne veux pas rester tout seul... Souffla James, dépité, alors que Regulus passait la porte soulagé mais empli d'appréhension.

\- Tu veux l'accompagner, peut-être ? Ricana la voix

\- Bah ... Si c'est pos-

La porte claqua avant que le pauvre Potter finisse sa phrase. Et puis quoi, encore ? Songea Regulus, c'était bien assez pénible comme ça sans avoir l'autre abruti hyperactif sur le dos.

\- Je te préviens, tu ne vas pas être content, signala la voix au jeune mangemort.

\- Ai-je jamais été heureux d'être ici, de toute façon ?

\- Certes, mais là tu n'es pas prêt de sortir vu la tonne de questions qui t'attends.

Il marmonna un "fais chier" peu distingué et s'installa. Peut-être était-il préférable de venir plus souvent et d'en avoir moins que de ne pas venir pendant un moment et tout prendre de plein fouet.

 _As-tu changé d'avis sur Morgane depuis que tu la connais ? Cela te dérange-t'il que Remus soit au courant de ta relation avec elle ?_

Bon, ça allait encore, se rassura-t-il.

\- Evidemment que j'ai changé d'avis, expliqua-t-il alors. Je dois vous rappeler la cruche que c'était lors de sa première et dernière année à Poudlard ? Déjà, il fallait pas être maligne pour sortir avec mon abruti de frère, alors ... Plus sérieusement, je pensais que c'était une groupie de mon frère comme les autres, qui ne voyait que son côté "drôle", dit-il en faisant des guillemets de ses doigts, et son physique. J'ai vraiment commencé à changer d'avis lorsqu'elle a tout fait pour sauver Kat, dit-il en se remémorant cette année-là. Et concernant Lupin ... ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était la possibilité qu'il en parle à ce qui me servait de frère, parce que je savais qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Moi je m'en foutais. Mais ça c'était avant qu'il se permette de me faire des remarques, siffla-t-il en repensant aux réflexions du maraudeur dans le magasin de Kathleen.

 _Il paraît que tu vois de plus en plus souvent Morgane et pas seulement pour coucher avec elle, alors te serais-tu attaché à elle ?_

Le visage de Regulus perdit un peu de ses couleurs, mais il se reprit rapidement:

\- Tout dépend de ce que l'on entend par attaché à elle... J'apprécie le temps que je passe avec elle, si telle est la question, malgré son incroyable capacité à être insupportable, elle s'avère être -parfois- de bonne compagnie.

\- Donc tu t'es attaché à elle, conclut la voix alors que la question disparaissait et que Regulus levait les yeux au ciel, les joues légèrement rouges et les lèvres pincés.

 _Racontes-nous en détails tout ce que tu as dit à Morgane pendant les cours._

\- Ce n'est pas une question, mais un ordre! S'insurgea le jeune homme.

\- Pas mon problème, le tien.

\- Je ne me rappelle plus de ce que je lui ai dit!... Qu'elle devait arrêté de manger tout ce qu'elle trouvait, qu'il ne fallait pas sentir la nourriture, ni la lécher, ou encore piquer dans les assiettes des autres. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer à "qui couche avec qui" dans des soirées mondaines, bon pour être honnête elle pourrait, tout le monde le fait, mais je sais qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire discrètement... J'ai du l'entrainer à parler un peu différemment, corriger sa posture... Je me suis fait insulté un bon nombre de fois.

\- Comme c'est étonnant, ricana la voix.

\- Cette fille n'a aucun savoir-vivre, c'est à se demander si Kat et elle ont bien été élevées par la même personne ! Je serais très surpris qu'elle n'ait commis aucune bavure à la soirée de fiançailles, conclut Regulus.

 _Qu'est-ce qui a été le plus dur à inculquer comme notion de bienséance à Morgane?_

\- Indubitablement : ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture. Kerrien a un vrai problème avec ça, c'est presque une obsession, si elle voit un truc à manger, elle perd tout contrôle d'elle-même. J'ai hérité d'une cicatrice quand je lui ai pris le morceau de pizza sur lequel elle s'était jetée ! Expliqua-t-il en regardant la fine cicatrice en forme de morsure sur sa main.

 _Je t'aimes pas. Ceci étant dit, quelles matières t'intéressaient à Poudlard, et pourquoi ? (Non, c'est pas une question sur Morgane. Je t'autorises à être content, horrible créature démoniaque.)_

\- Euh ... Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait, mais si vous m'aimez pas, pourquoi Est-ce que vous me posez une question ? S'outra Regulus en lisant la question, vexé par "l'horrible créature démoniaque".

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, les forces supérieures qui posent ces questions sont parfois étranges et ont leurs propres lubies. Réponds simplement à la question.

\- Humpf. Potion, parce que c'est une matière utile et intelligente. Botanique, aussi. J'aimais assez l'astronomie et les sortilèges, parce que j'étais très doué pour ces matières.

 _Si Morgane avait été une sang pur présentée par ta mère, tout en restant elle même physiquement et moralement, est ce qu'elle t'aurais plu?_

Regulus regarda la question, restant un instant interdit puis laissa échapper un petit rire:

\- Soyons réalistes un instant, eut-elle été une sang-pure, elle n'aurait jamais pu être telle qu'elle est maintenant. Si elle est comme elle, c'est parce qu'elle a pu grandir sans... probablement sans aucunes supervisions parentales, je vois pas d'autre explication. Une éducation sang-pure, même laxiste, l'aurais bridée et... c'est le fait qu'elle soit aussi... elle-même qui est rafraichissant. Dans le meilleur des cas, pour elle, elle aurait... elle aurait fait sa Sirius et serait partie de chez elle.

\- Tu ne réponds qu'assez rarement aux questions directement, c'est pénible.

\- Les questions sont pénibles.

\- Certes, ne put qu'approuver la voix. Allez, une dernière avant de rejoindre le chevelu ! Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle va pas te plaire !

 _Quand est-ce que tu vas avouer à Morgane que tu l'aimes? (Et à toi même par la même occasion)_

Regulus piqua un fard et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ?

\- J'ai dit : je ne vois pas pourquoi j'avouerais quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai.

\- Bah voyons ! On va tous te croire, alors qu'on vient de passer un bon quart d'heures à t'écouter parler d'elle, de combien elle est rafraîchissante, gnagna !

\- Je vous signale que c'est pas moi qui parle d'elle de gaieté de cœur ! S'exclama le jeune mangemort, outré.

\- Sachant que c'est le seul endroit où tu peux en parler, je pense personnellement que ça te fais du bien de déverser ton cœur plein de mièvrerie ici! Se moqua la voix

\- Ca suffit! S'indigna Regulus en se levant, je ne vais pas me laisser traiter de la sorte!

Il sortit et retrouva James qui attendait de pied ferme derrière a porte, impatient de ne plus être seul avec lui-même.

\- Alors?! Ca a l'air de s'être mal passé? Besoin d'en parler?

\- Non, répondit le jeune Black en passant devant lui pour aller s'assoir.

\- T'as passé vachement de temps là-dedans dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Insista le jeune Potter en le suivant, ignorant ostensiblement la voix qui venait d'appeler son nom.

\- T'es pas attendu dedans justement? Demanda Regulus, agacé.

\- Ca peut attendre, si t'as besoin de pa-

\- POTTER! S'écria la voix, faisant sourire Regulus et sursauter James.

\- Okay, okay! A tout à l'heure!

\- C'est ça, grommela Regulus, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Vous êtes pas cool, grommela James en entrant, je suis sûr que j'étais à ça de le faire craquer ! Dit-il en collant presque ses deux doigts.

\- C'est cela, oui. Et les sombrals sont en fait des licornes. Allez, lis ta question, qu'on en finisse !

\- Parce que j'en ai qu'une ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Regulus est resté une éternité dedans !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il est plus populaire, j'y peux rien. Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux d'être là régulièrement, il y en a qui sont pratiquement jamais là !

James fit un "humpf" sonore, songeant qu'en effet, sa Lily chérie par exemple n'était venu qu'une ou deux fois. Et Gideon ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, une fois peut-être ? Cela lui fit bomber le torse, finalement, il était lui-aussi populaire, non ?

 _Comment et quand Peter s'est-il joint à votre groupe ?_

\- Hum, il était avec Remus, dans le Poudlard Express, et plusieurs Poufsouffles aussi, je crois. Quand on s'est retrouvé tous ensemble dans le même dortoir avec Frank, on a finalement accroché ! Comme Frank connaissait déjà Will et plusieurs Serdaigles et Poufsouffle, il traînait plus avec eux, alors que notre groupe à nous se fortifier. Je ne sais pas si Sirius et moi on serait devenu amis avec Remus et Peter si on avait été dans une autre maison, mais j'espère que oui parce que c'est des amis extra' !

\- Mouais, allez, tu peux sortir maintenant !

\- Regulus! Me voilà! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la prte, pour découvrir que le frère de son meilleur ami s'était fait la malle. Ces serpentards! Ils me filent toujours entre les doigts!

\- Toujours? Questionna la voix.

\- C'est pour le côté dramatique... Je sais qu'on est observés. Répondit le maraudeurs avant de lui aussi partir.


	33. Celle qui était foutue

Coucou tout le monde!

J'espère que tout baigne pour vous et que si vous avez eu votre rentrée tout se passe sur des roulettes?

On voulait prendre le temps de vous remercier! On a dépassé les 400 reviews! En plus de ça on reçoit en moyenne 130-150 visiteurs **uniques** à chaque nouveau chapitre publié. C'est juste complètement dingue! On est incroyablement touchées par votre gentillesse et votre fidélité et vraiment, **merci du fond du coeur**!

Au départ cette fic n'était qu'un simple délire, délire qui ne devait même pas être publié, et quand on voit l'envergure que ça a prit, on ne peut qu'être surprise et émues. **Savoir que la fic vous plait, savoir que vous nous lisez, ça nous rend réellement heureuses.**

Un gros merci à EmmaUneLectrice, valentine2905, Danslesetoiles, Alaiis, Annabet Lovegood, Pandelfique, Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent, vastrid, Stilandra Black, rosevalyne, Choubi ghetto, juju, Juste Cllia, Arya Lou & MomoTheDreamer, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de lire vos reviews!

 **(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(cellesqui).(forumactif).(org/t99-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-31-celle-qui-allait-mourir#2022)**

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXII:**

 **Celle qui était foutue**

 **Mars 1979**

Morgane tourna nerveusement dans un coin reculé du hall d'entrée du grand hôtel dans lequel avait lieu le gala de charité. Ces sang-purs et leurs manies de distribuer de l'argent pour se faire mousser, ragea-t-elle, agacée de faire partie des gens qui arrivaient toujours trop tôt, alors que visiblement Emmeline faisait partie de ceux qui arrivaient pile à l'heure.

Elle aperçut la belle quinquagénaire entrant dans le hall, une robe noire tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles mais laissant dévoilées ses épaules, lesquelles étaient d'autant plus mises en valeur que la sang-pure avait remonté ses cheveux dans un chignon sophistiqué. Morgane songea qu'elle aimerait être aussi belle et classe qu'Emmeline au même âge, lorsque celle-ci s'avança vers elle, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

\- Vous êtes en retard, signala la jeune femme en souriant malgré tout.

\- Une sorcière n'est jamais en retard, Morgane. Ni en avance d'ailleurs. Elle arrive précisément à l'heure prévue.

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu es tout à fait ravissante, complimenta Emmeline en l'inspectant. Kathleen fait vraiment des merveilles de ses dix doigts !

La petite blonde ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Sa meilleure amie lui avait trouvé une robe de la teinte exacte de ses yeux, une nuance particulière entre le gris et le bleu. Lorsqu'elle bougeait, on aurait dit que le tissu se transformait en une masse aquatique.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle lance un sort à ses créations, confia Morgane. Elle l'a jamais avoué, mais elle ne l'a pas nié non plus !

\- Ce serait dommage de ne pas mettre son don pour la magie au service de la mode, n'est-ce pas? Sourit Emmeline en la guidant vers la porte qui menait à la salle dans laquelle avait lieu le bal. Détends-toi, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Morgane secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle aurait bien voulu se détendre, ça oui, mais elle ne pouvait juste pas laisser derrière elle ce sentiment de mal-être qui s'était installé dans son estomac lorsqu'elle avait enfilé sa robe un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle n'était pas à sa place et commençait à un peu mieux comprendre ce que Kathleen pouvait ressentir, sauf que Kathleen avait une raison pour rester avec tous les sang-purs autour d'elle, Morgane n'en avait pas vraiment. Et pas grand chose ne l'empêchait de prétexter un soudain mal de coeur pendant la soirée. Rien sauf le risque qu'Emmeline commence à lui proposer de l'accompagner passer un test de grossesse ou une idiotie du genre.

\- Je ne peux pas me détendre, grommela-t-elle finalement en tripotant avec appréhension le tissu de sa robe.

\- Dans ce cas nous prendrons rapidement un ou deux verres d'alcool, la rassura la membre de l'Ordre.

\- M'inciteriez-vous à la débauche, Emmeline ? Ricana Morgane.

La concernée eut un rire amusé, quoique gêné lui sembla-t-il.

\- Non, mais il serait préférable que tu sois détendue ... J'ai parlé d'une femme fraîche, vivante et divertissante, quoique trop franche à certaines personnes de mon entourage, et il serait bien qu'ils ne voient pas une petite fille timide et mal à l'aise.

\- Vous avez parlé de moi à vos amis ? S'étonna la jeune sorcière en attrapant un verre sur l'un des plateau que proposaient les serveurs.

Elle vit sa mère de substitution détourner le regard. Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout.

\- Emmeline ...

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Céda-t-elle en daignant la regarder. Peut-être que je ne me sentais pas seule, en fait. Je voulais simplement que tu rencontres de nouvelles personnes, que tu élargisses un peu ton entourage ...

\- ... Ça veux dire quoi, ça ? S'alarma Morgane en commençant à paniquer.

\- Le fils d'une amie est là, ce soir. Un garçon très bien, avec une bonne situation, bien de sa personne. Sa pauvre mère désespère qu'il trouve un jour la femme qui lui faut. Il est assez ... libertin, dirons-nous, ce qui fait beaucoup de commérage dans la haute société ! Je me suis dit qu'une jeune femme libre et ouverte comme toi ...

\- Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Coupa Morgane. Emmeline ! Vous m'avez pas organisé un rendez-vous arrangé, quand même ?!

\- Dis comme ça, ça serait vexant pour toi, alors disons simplement que tu vas pouvoir te faire un nouvel ami et peut-être plus, qui sait? Sourit doucement Emmeline.

\- Vous êtes diabolique, s'indigna à voix basse la petite blonde, tout simplement diabolique. Je n'ai pas besoin de rencontrer de mec de la haute société, ça m'intéresse pas, d'ailleurs les mecs m'intéressent pas en ce moment.

\- Allons Morgane, inutile de me mentir, lança la quinquagénaire en arquant un sourcil. Laisse-lui une chance, je pense sincèrement que vous êtes fait pour vous entendre.

\- Je fais ça pour vous et aussi parce que de toute façon je suis coincée ici, grogna Morgane avant de siroter lentement son champagne.

Elle vit l'expression victorieuse qui s'afficha sur le visage d'Emmeline et leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'était embarquée en acceptant de venir? Au moins elle n'avait pas dit à Regulus qu'elle serait là, elle allait donc pouvoir voir un peu de surprise sur sa face de pet. Belle face de pet. D'ailleurs en parlant de face de pet ! Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Emmeline.

\- Vous faîtes ça pour m'éloigner de lui, c'est ça ?

\- Je fais ça parce que je m'inquiète sincèrement pour toi, Morgane, soupira-t-elle en comprenant immédiatement l'allusion à Regulus. Je te l'ai dis, je sais que c'est un bon garçon au fond. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur à cause de lui et comme ton jeune ami Remus, je pense qu'il serait effectivement préférable que tu mettes fin à ce qu'il y a entre vous, peu importe d'ailleurs la nature de cette relation !

\- Pourquoi vous avez rien dit à personne, au fait ? Ça vous aurait rapporté des points auprès de ce cheeeer Alastor Paranoïaque Maugrey !

Emmeline la regarda, surprise.

\- Bien que ça fasse de moi ta complice pour ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une trahison, j'estime que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, du moins tant que la vie d'aucuns membres n'est en danger ... Ah ! Le voilà ! S'exclama Emmeline en apercevant un visage dans la foule. Bien, respire à fond, reste calme et promets moi de faire un effort !

\- Humf.

\- Morgane, gronda Emmeline en fronçant les sourcils.

La petite blonde eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix ans et de se battre contre sa mère, ce qui lui arracha une moue boudeuse.

\- Ouais, je vais essayer ...

Morgane resta droite comme un piquet lorsque l'homme en question les rejoint, accompagné de sa mère. La petite blonde entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite:

\- Vous avez oublié de me dire que c'était un putain de beau gosse... souffla-t-elle à l'adresse d'Emmeline, qui soupira discrètement, mais sourit tout de même.

Alors qu'Emmeline et la mère de l'inconnu se saluaient, la petite blonde en profita pour le mater ouvertement, se demandant si les sang-purs jetaient des sorts à leurs enfants pour qu'ils soient beaux. Il portait un costume taillé à la perfection qu'elle reconnu comme étant un costume de chez Kat -il avait donc des bons goûts vestimentaires, point bonus!-, ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient coiffés un peu négligemment sur son front, mais pas assez pour que cela soit choquant, et il avait de très beaux yeux bleus clairs. Son regard avait quelque chose de chaleureux, pétillant. Et même si sa façon de se tenir montrait clairement qu'il ne se prenait pas pour n'importe qui, il avait tout de même l'air sympathique. Tout à fait son genre, pensa-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas, aussi discrètement qu'elle en était capable, tout en essayant d'écouter Emmeline lui présenter la mère du beau gosse, Mme McLaggen... McLaggen?!

\- Putain, dîtes-moi pas que c'est pas vrai ?! Marmonna Morgane dans sa barbe inexistante.

 _Par Merlin, faîtes que ça soit pas le père de Cormac et qu'il soit pas aussi lourd et chiant que ce dernier,_ pria Morgane en adressant une prière au plafond.

\- Tu dis, Morgane ? L'interrogea Emmeline, surprise de l'entendre marmonner.

\- Que c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, se reprit la jeune fille.

\- Mais nous de même ! Cette chère 'Line parle souvent de ses deux protégées. Quel dommage que votre sœur n'ait pas pu venir ...

\- Oh, il faut pas lui en vouloir. Elle vient de se fiancer, mais depuis qu'elle a la bague au doigt, c'est à peine si elle a eu le temps de s'envoy... euh ... de voir son futur époux, se corrigea Morgane en songeant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de parler de la vie sexuelle de sa sœur ici. Ils en profitent pour passer un week-end en amoureux.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais je manque à mon devoir, puis-je vous présenter mon fils cadet, Fergus McLaggen.

 _\- Mademoiselle,_ salua le concerné en français.

La petite blonde le fixa, surprise. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu quelqu'un parler français. Elle ne le faisait même plus avec Kathleen, ni même dans ses pensées. C'était ... agréable. Et très sexy ce petit accent, d'ailleurs. Morgane lui tendit sa main, sur laquelle il déposa un baiser, ce qui teinta ses joues de rose. Elle se gifla mentalement de rougir pour ça, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas le genre de situations dans lesquelles elle se retrouvait tous les jours et Fergus -malgré son prénom de merde- était à tomber par terre.

\- Je peux vous offrir un autre verre? Proposa-t-il en faisant signe à un serveur de s'approcher d'eux.

\- Ah, oui bien sûr, répondit Morgane en souriant avant d'attraper le verre qu'il lui tendait et poser celui qu'elle avait déjà vidé sur le plateau du serveur.

\- Donc, commença-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de champagne, Emmeline nous a dit que vous étiez interne à Sainte Mangouste, sous la direction de Dorothé Smith?

Morgane hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Dorothé est une bonne amie de ma mère, elle était à Poudlard avec elle et Emmeline. Et la ministre de la magie également.

\- Cool, répondit Morgane avec un sourire en coin, pas vraiment impressionnée. C'est une très grande magicomage, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme supérieure.

\- En effet, une grande Dame. Un peu stricte, parfois, mais avec un cœur en or ! Sourit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers sa mère et Emmeline qui s'étaient un peu éloignées. Entre nous, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle, Dorothé me faisait un peu peur quand j'étais petit !

Morgane le regarda, étonnée, puis éclata de rire.

\- Je peux comprendre pourquoi je crois ! Déclara-t-elle pour ne pas le vexer. C'est la marraine de Joséphine et pourtant, même elle, pensait que Mrs Smith avait l'air d'un dragon.

\- Joséphine ? Joséphine Bagnold ? Vous ... vous vous connaissez ? Dit-il d'un air surpris.

\- C'est une bonne amie de ma sœur, oui. On va parfois jouer au Quidditch ensemble, enfin je dis "on" mais personnellement, je reste sur terre et je les encourage d'en bas !

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, elle n'était pas encore joueuse la dernière fois, en fait. Elle va bien ?

\- Elle louche sur le postérieur de ses coéquipiers. Euh ... Je veux dire, oui, elle va bien, se rattrapa Morgane avant de se détendre en voyant le sourire amusé du jeune homme face à elle.

\- Emmeline a raison, vous êtes rafraichissante, lança-t-il avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

\- C'est sûr que je ne suis pas comme toutes les... enfin, je ne suis pas une sang-pure déjà. Non pas que tous les sang-purs soient forcément coincés et tout ça, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton précipité, à voix basse.

\- Disons qu'on s'ennuie assez vite avec les sang-pures qui sont très attachés à leur... statut, sourit-il.

Morgane lui rendit son sourire avant de remarquer que la nourriture était apparue sur le buffet, elle s'apprêtât à lui proposer d'aller manger quelque chose puis se reprit, se rappellent que Regulus lui avait répéter un bon nombre de fois que sa relation avec la nourriture n'était pas "classe". D'ailleurs, elle n'avait toujours pas vu Regulus. Elle avait eu l'impression d'apercevoir Mrs Black, mais très brièvement et son attention avait ensuite été accaparée par Fergus. C'était peut-être mieux qu'elle ne le voit pas, même si par curiosité elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait envie de voir à quoi il ressemblait dans son environnement. Mais elle savait déjà qu'il serait trop beau pour que ça soit juste, et pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir comme quelqu'un ayant toutes ses facultés.

\- Au risque de passer pour un goinfre, cela vous gênerait-il si nous allions plus près du buffet ?

\- Oh ! Et bien ... J'imagine que je peux faire un effort pour y aller, oui ! Déclara la jeune femme, d'un ton indifférent, intérieurement ravie.

Ils discutèrent durant encore de longues minutes, se goinfrant de mignardises et d'autres mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Fergus était drôle, sans prise de tête. D'une certain manière, il lui rappelait un peu Fabian. Sauf que McLaggen avait une légère prétention, propre à la majorité des sang-purs. Il lui parlait actuellement de Dumbledore avec qui il avait eu l'occasion de travailler au ministère lors de sa formation en justice magique, qu'il avait aujourd'hui finie, -bien qu'il ne travaille pas, n'en ayant pas "le besoin"- puisque le directeur de Poudlard était également le président du Magenmagot.

\- C'est un bon directeur, mais il est très occupé et les élèves de Poudlard n'ont pas vraiment l'occasion de le voir régulièrement, disait à ce moment Fergus.

\- Vous trouvez ? Il a pourtant eu le temps de venir à mon anniversaire ! Ahlala, son costume de Jules César était top !

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- C'est quelque chose que je fais souvent oui, mais pour le coup, c'est du véridique ! J'ai des photos d'ailleurs, sourit la petite blonde.

\- Et bien... Je suis impressionné pour le coup, vous m'en bouchez un coin!

\- J'ai pleins d'anecdotes comme ça, se vanta Morgane en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, vous pensiez être le seul à connaitre des personnes assez importantes et/ou célèbres au sein de la communauté des sorciers? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la moquerie.

\- J'avais peut-être espéré vous impressionner avec mes relations, mais apparemment c'est peine perdue, sourit-il.

\- Oh vraiment? Demanda la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui, pour être honnête, ça me soulage un peu que vous ne soyez pas en train de boire mes paroles, même si je suis un poil vexé.

\- Pas l'habitude hein? Ricana Morgane, se rappelant comme Regulus avait du mal à encaisser les moqueries qu'elle lui balançait à la figures -non pas qu'il les prenait toutes bien à présent, mais ça l'amusait plus que ça le vexait maintenant-.

\- Non, c'est vrai, sourit-il. Mais mon orgueil de mâle saura s'en remettre. Pour être complètement sincère avec vous, je préfère ma place avec votre charmante compagnie que celle du pauvre bougre qu'il y a là-bas, entouré de filles qui boivent toutes ses paroles -encore qu'il doit pas en dire beaucoup- et qui le regarde comme le plat de résistance, ce que je comprends aisément vu la situation, lui dit-il en lui faisant signe de venir vers lui pour qu'elle puisse voir de qui il parlait.

Malheureusement pour elle, Morgane ne devinait que trop bien de qui il était question et un simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour voir six jeunes femmes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, agglutinée autour d'un Regulus au regard blasé. S'était-il senti observé ? Toujours est-il qu'il leva les yeux vers elle, avant de les écarquiller de surprise le temps de quelques secondes, pour reprendre immédiatement un visage impassible lorsque l'une des jeunes femmes, une petite -bon Morgane n'était pas objective- sang-pure aux cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux de biche bleus et au visage de poupée, l'interpella en souriant doucement.

\- Entre nous, continua Fergus sans voir les lèvres pincées de la petite blonde à côté de lui, celle que je plains le plus, c'est Léonide, dit-il en montrant discrètement la belle et froide sang-pur un peu plus loin dans la salle, qui semblait affreusement gênée au côté d'un blond maigrichon, qui aux yeux de Morgane n'égalait en rien Regulus.

\- Hein? Mais enfin... Commença Morgane avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas vraiment censée connaitre les histoires de fesses des sang-purs. Pourquoi donc?

\- Et bien... Commença Fergus qui semblait réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'expliquer la situation à sa partenaire pour la soirée. Disons qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles Regulus Black aurait pu vouloir et surtout pouvoir rompre ses fiançailles avec elle, il a donc été assez aisé pour tout le monde de deviner pourquoi il n'est plus question de les unir par le mariage... Alors même si elle peut être avec celui dont elle semble s'être éprise, elle doit faire face à de nombreux quolibets à son propos. Et sa famille souffre de cela également.

\- Je vois... souffla Morgane qui se sentit légèrement mal pour Léonide.

Après tout, même si elles ne pouvaient pas se voir, elle pouvait comprendre que celle-ci veuille passer ses jours avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un pour qui elle ne ressentait pas la moindre attraction. Même si elle voyait mal comment elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par Regulus, mais soit. Léonide était bizarre de toute évidence. C'était un truc de famille.

\- Si les sang-purs cessaient leur manie des mariages arrangés, ce genre de situation n'arriverait pas, soupira Morgane. Enfin, je veux dire ...

\- Je suis d'accord, coupa Fergus en souriant, amusé. A vrai dire, si vous vous promenez dans la salle, vous entendrez certainement des choses pas plus jolies à mon propos.

\- Vous aussi vous vous êtes tapé Léonide ? Demanda crument la petite blonde avant de rougir.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Pas mon genre, trop frigide. Mais je suis ... comme disent-ils déjà ... un libertin, pour les plus polis. Un dépravé pour la plupart.

\- Et ça ne vous gêne pas qu'ils commèrent tous dans votre dos ?

\- Non, très chère Morgane. Je les plains. Parce que leurs vies doivent être d'un ennui profond s'ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que disserter sur la mienne. Vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Je pense que vous avez bien raison ! Acquiesça Morgane. Et je pense aussi que ce vouvoiement me soûle et que je vais arrêter mes efforts pour ne pas être ... inconvenante !

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Alors dis-moi ... Maintenant que nous sommes plus intime, tous les deux, lança-t-il dans un clin d'œil avant de se pencher vers son oreille, tu le connais d'où, Black ?

Morgane sentit sa gorge se serrer désagréablement et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Voyons, c'est évident que vous vous connaissez tous les deux, il avait l'air extrêmement déstabilisé de te voir ici, c'est assez rare de le voir arborer une autre expression que "je-suis-Regulus-Black".

La blonde eut un petit rire étouffé et se décida à répondre:

\- Je sortais avec son frère à Poudlard et dans une tentative vaine pour savoir pourquoi ils se détestaient autant je l'ai peut-être un peu harcelé. Ensuite son père a été un de mes patients jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décède. Et qui plus est c'est un client et ami de ma soeur.

Elle avait dit tout cela en observant Regulus et ses groupies. Celle aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux de biches semblait très insistante et tentait d'accaparer toute son attention, ce qui avait l'air d'agacer les autres filles. Morgane sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur celle-ci et l'écouta lui dire quelque chose avec un entrain modéré. Morgane n'allait pas mentir, cette fille était très belle, comme toutes celles qui étaient autour de lui. La blonde fronça les sourcils et se gifla intérieurement, est-ce que c'était de la jalousie? Non. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse de ces filles, et elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pourtant ça la dérangeait. Elle n'allait pas se mentir, elle avait bien envie d'aller vers eux pour dire à ses filles de dégager. Mais ils avaient toujours été clairs, Regulus et elle. Pas d'exclusivité, pas de relation de couples, d'attachements qui pourraient mettre un tas de problème entre eux. Alors pourquoi son ventre lui faisait mal en voyant cette jeune fille obtenir un sourire -sincère, Morgane savait le reconnaître- de Regulus ? Elle tourna les yeux vers Léonide, laquelle avait la bouche crispée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder dans la même direction que la blonde. La jeune Rosier avait elle aussi passé assez de temps avec le mangemort pour savoir reconnaître certaines de ses expressions.

\- Et vous couchez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Lança l'homme à côté d'elle, la faisant recracher le champagne qu'elle avait dans la bouche sur le visage de l'intéressé, qui ouvrit de grand yeux, surpris par la douche, avant d'éclater de rire et de sortir sa baguette pour nettoyer les dégâts pendant que Morgane rougissait de honte, bafouillant des excuses à toute vitesse.

\- Pardon, mais ce que tu dis est tellement insensé que ...

\- Oh je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi ! Je sais reconnaître le regard d'un homme sur une femme. Et même s'il est plutôt discret, vu le nombre de regards que j'ai surpris, il est grillé. Alors soit tu le connais intimement, soit il a très envie de te connaître plus ... déshabillée.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi qu'il regarde, hum ? J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs comme quoi Regulus serait attiré par les hommes.

La jeune fille s'empêcha de pouffer de rire en disant ça, bien que difficilement. Elle était néanmoins consciente que si Fergus répandait la rumeur par sa faute, Regulus allait littéralement la tuer.

-Très sincèrement, je ne serais pas contre, mais Regulus Black est tout sauf gay, donc c'est toi qu'il regarde, contra le jeune homme en affichant un sourire.

Morgane fixa un instant son interlocuteur, notant avec admiration qu'il venait de lui avouer sa bisexualité sans aucun problème, se demandant si elle continuait à mentir ou si elle avouait qu'en effet, elle et Regulus couchaient ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant.

\- Alors? J'attends une réponse et si je n'en ai pas, ça signifie clairement que vous êtes...

\- Stop, stop, grogna la blonde en balayant la phrase de la main.

\- Ah il nous a de nouveau regardé, l'informa Fergus. Soit il a très très envie de s'arranger pour que vous vous trouviez un coin sombre, soit... vous vous trouvez souvent des coins sombres!

\- Par Merlin! Tu es... J'ai besoin de te rappeler que je ne suis pas une sang-pure? Demanda-t-elle, pensant que ça suffirait pour qu'il lui lâche la grappe.

\- Morgane, soupira Fergus. Tu t'enfonces.

\- Okay... Ça fait trois mois, grommela-t-elle, agacée d'être aussi transparente.

\- Et bien, il cache bien son jeu, ce petit ... Et ... J'imagine qu'un nouveau partenaire ne vous intéresse pas ?

\- Fergus ! S'exclama Morgane, le visage entièrement rouge.

\- Ça va, ça va ! Rit-il. Je plaisantais ... Ou peut-être pas.

\- Bon sang, c'est affreusement gênant, marmonna-t-elle. Merlin, ma propre sœur n'est pas au courant ! Tu ne dois rien dire, tu entends ?! A personne !

\- Mais oui, Morgane, calme-toi, tu vas finir par attirer l'attention.

Il se mit à rire, passant une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il secouait la tête, hilare.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je trouve la situation franchement cocasse. Emmeline qui essaie de nous caser ensemble, toi qui t'envoie en l'air avec lui ... D'ailleurs, j'imagine que c'est un lien de cause à effet. Il t'aime ?

\- Ah non, là tu vas trop loin ! Ce n'est que du sexe, d'accord ? Rien d'autre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Affirma la jeune femme avec une détermination qu'elle était loin d'avoir dans sa tête.

\- On vérifie ? Demanda Fergus avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière, qui ne résista pas, surprise.

Lorsque Fergus se recula, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, Morgane était rouge pivoine et balbutia:

\- Mais.. maieuh...enfiiiiin Ferguuus!

\- Il n'a pas l'air très content, lui confia-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière celle-ci. Mais il le cache assez bien, c'est Regulus Black après tout.

\- N'importe quoi, grogna la blonde en lui tirant la langue, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

La baiser du jeune homme n'avait pas été désagréable, loin de là, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment ressentit quelque chose de fort lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient touchés -la surprise mise à part-. Cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les baisers qu'elle pouvait échanger avec Regulus... Cette observation lui retourna l'estomac. Qu'il y ait une différence était normal, elle pouvait le concevoir, mais là, c'était... ce n'était même pas comparable. Non pas que Fergus embrasse mal ou quoique ce soit mais... Elle n'avait même pas envie qu'un autre homme l'embrasse...

\- Tu es passé du rouge au blanc à une vitesse impressionnante et j'ai un peu peur que tu me vomisses dessus pour être franc... Entendit-elle, ce qui la ramena à la réalité.

\- Désolé, c'est rien, sourit-elle, reprenant contenance.

\- A d'autres ! Raconte à tonton Fergus ce qui ne va pas ! Sauf si c'est pour me dire j'ai mauvaise haleine ou que mon baiser t'a écœuré, parce que je te croirais pas ...

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es dans la merde, ma petite chérie, lui dit-il avec une affection étonnante dans la voix.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien, loin de moi l'idée de me vanter, je le fais souvent mais là n'est pas la question, bref. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'embrasse comme un dieu ...

\- Je crois que ta mère a oublié de t'apprendre la modestie, coupa Morgane.

\- Possible oui, mais ne m'interromps pas, veux-tu ... Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

\- Que tu embrasses comme un dieu ...

\- Ah oui ! Donc, je vais oublié ta pitoyable performance, que nous mettrons sur le coup de la surprise, pour s'intéresser au fait que si tu n'as pas apprécié mes baisers à moi, alors soit tu es lesbienne, ce que je ne critiquerais pas, je trouve les deux sexes tout aussi intéressants l'un que l'autre, soit tu es drôlement entichée à ta petite étoile, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ... C'est juste ... Enfin ...

\- Cherche pas, j'ai toujours raison. Enfin, du coup, laisse tomber la proposition d'un truc à trois, c'est pas marrant s'il y a que lui qui ...

\- Fergus, s'il te plait ! Coupa Morgane. Je sais pas si tu te rends seulement compte du gênant que c'est d'avoir une conversation pareille avec un homme que je ne connais que depuis ... une heure ?

\- Tu trouves ça gênant ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Non. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il y aurait des raisons d'être gêné, mais j'sais pas ... C'est naturel, ça coule de source entre nous, non ?

\- De quoi?

\- On est un peu pareil non? Et regarde, on s'entend déjà très bien, alors malheureusement il ne peut pas y avoir quoique ce soit entre nous parce que j'arrive trop tard, tant pis, je m'en remettrais, hop, je m'en suis remis! Mais du coup nous pouvons être de bons amis non? Proposa-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, bien sûr... Sourit-elle.

\- Parfait, donc, que comptes-tu faire?

\- Et bien, on pourra se revoir si tu veux qu'on soit amis... Commença la blonde en inclinant la tête sur la côté tout en réfléchissant.

\- Je ne parle pas de nous, mais de toi et du célibataire le plus populaire du Londres sorcier, l'interrompit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas admettre avoir des sentiments pour lui? Ça te fera moins de mal.

\- Fergus... Soupira Morgane en baissant les yeux. Je ne peux pas avoir de sentiments ou ressentir quoique ce soit pour lui, dit-elle d'un ton las. Ça serait douloureux et ridicule.

\- Je ne saisis pas en quoi ça serait ridicule que deux personnes qui s'attirent mutuellement finissent par tomber amoureux ...

Morgane se mordit la lèvre, rougissante.

\- Si tu le veux bien, je préfèrerais que nous ayons cette conversation lorsqu'il y aura moins de monde à pouvoir nous entendre ...

\- Bien, nous en discuterons devant un thé ou quelque chose de plus fort ... M'est avis que j'aurais bien besoin d'une bouteille ou deux pour te faire cracher ce qu'il y a dans cette petite tête, dit-il en posant sa main sur le haut du crâne de la jeune femme, avant de secouer ses cheveux.

\- Hey ! S'outra-t-elle alors, avant d'apercevoir un visage connu -et oh combien désagréable- dans la foule.

Morgane croisa le regard noir de la future belle-mère de Kathleen et fût surprise qu'elle ne vienne pas la saluer, ce n'était pas très poli de sa part. Elle remarqua ensuite la présence d'une jeune femme à ses côté et déduisit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de l'ex petite amie mannequin de Gigi.

\- Tu connais Mrs Prewett? S'étonna Fergus en suivant son regard.

\- Moui, ma soeur est fiancé avec son fils ainé, Gideon, répondit-elle alors que les deux femmes disparaissaient de son champ de vision.

\- Tu connais tout le monde ma parole, siffla le jeune homme, admiratif. Enfin j'imagine que tu ne t'envoies pas en l'air avec Fabian?

\- Que-Non, bien sûr que non, je suis amie avec! S'outra Morgane en lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

\- Surtout parce que tu ne peux pas, puisque tu es éprise d'un autre... Commença Fergus avant que la blonde ne l'interrompe.

\- Je croyais qu'on venait de se mettre d'accord pour ne pas parler de ça ici! Fit-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Oui oui, ricana Fergus, amusé. Et donc, pourquoi n'est-ce pas ta sœur qui se tient auprès de Mrs Prewett au lieu de l'ancienne et oh combien ravissante petite amie de Gideon ?

\- Tu connais Aislinn ? S'étonna Morgane.

\- Tout le monde se connaît ou presque dans cette salle, si ce n'est de vue au moins de nom. Mais le couple du grand auror Gideon Prewett et de la mannequin la plus en vogue de Sorcière Hebdo avait fait du bruit, à l'époque ...

\- J'ignorais que Gigi avait une telle renommée ! S'exclama Morgane avec une sincère surprise.

Elle savait qu'il était bon, costaud et tout ça, mais à ce point ?

\- Moi je m'y connais pas trop, dans tout ça ... Confia Fergus. Mais il me semble que Maugrey, son instructeur, disait de lui qu'il était le meilleur de sa génération ... Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas une autre sœur ? Questionna-t-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Euh ... non. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle doit être drôlement jolie pour que Prewett soit passé de Falwey à elle et comme tu es pas mal dans ton genre mais malheureusement indisponible, j'espérais avoir une dernière chance, plaisanta Fergus en faisant une moue dramatique.

Morgane balança la tête en arrière et rit, gardant néanmoins son rire à un volume assez discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Si t'es encore libre dans quelques mois je suis sûre que je serais entièrement disponible à ce moment là, plaisanta Morgane en essayant de cacher l'acidité dans sa voix.

\- Pourquoi donc?

\- Parce que Mrs Black ne devrait pas trop trop tarder à trouver une nouvelle fiancée pour son fiston, tu ne crois pas? Expliqua la blonde avec un sourire forcé.

\- Elle le laisse respirer pour l'instant, mais oui, cela me semble inévitable en effet. Après qui sait, peut-être va-t-il se rebeller, comme son grand frère?

\- La blague! Lança Morgane en plissant les yeux. On parle de la même personne là? Même si il en avait envie, il ne le ferait pas, il ne peut pas laisser sa mère dans l'embarras et il tient trop à son nom de famille pour ça.

\- Ne sous-estime jamais ce qu'un homme est prêt à faire pour une femme, Morgane. Tu pourrais bien être surprise ... Certains renient leurs familles, d'autres deviennent doux comme des agneaux, d'autres encore se trouvent des forces insoupçonnées ...

Morgane le regarda d'un air curieux.

\- On dirait presque que tu sais de quoi tu parles ...

\- J'ai vu de nombreuses personnes changer par amour.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Moi ? Je cherche encore la personne pour qui je ferais pareils sacrifices ... Je pense que c'est comme ça que tu sais que tu aimes quelqu'un. Quand son absence est insoutenable ... qu'il ou elle te manque au point de ne plus avoir aucun goût pour rien. Quand tu comprends que tu serais prêt à abandonner tout ceux qui te sont chers, pourvu que ça soit pour cette personne ...

Morgane tourna la tête et croisa le regard gris de Regulus. Et soudain, elle eut l'impression de déchanter. Combien de fois s'était-elle retournée dans son lit, tâtant désespérément la place vide à côté d'elle, lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés, la dernière fois ? Combien de fois avait-elle nié qu'il lui manquait ? Combien de fois s'était-elle dit, ces derniers temps, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais laisser partir Regulus seul dans cette grotte ? Quitte à tout perdre ? Même la vie ?

 _Je suis foutue_ , réalisa-t-elle, horrifiée.

* * *

Kathleen s'étira et sortit paresseusement du lit, cherchant grâce au fin rayon de soleil qui passait à travers le volet de la chaumière aux coquillages un vêtement quelconque à se mettre sur le dos. Elle avisa la chemise de Gideon au sol et l'enfila tout en secouant sa tignasse en désordre, avant de se diriger vers le salon, où son fiancé avait préparé un feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. La journée allait être belle, mais le mois de mars était encore frais.

\- Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il entendit le parquet craquer sous les pieds de sa fiancée.

\- Très bien merci, et toi? Demanda-t-elle en allant se lover sur le canapé.

\- Pareil, répondit-il en la rejoignant.

Kathleen soupira de contentement lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour d'elle et quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant qu'un sentiment de malaise ne s'installe au creux de son estomac, sentiment qui lui était devenu presque familier ces derniers jours. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à sa dernière vision, celle de...sa mort. Elle s'en rappelait dans les moindre détails et cela la hantait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et si elle avait eu cette vision c'était que tous les entrainements qu'elle suivait ne suffisaient pas, alors elle avait pris une décision, la seule qui lui paraissait logique.

\- Gideon, je voudrais que tu m'entraines au combat.

Elle le sentit se redresser un peu contre elle et leva le visage vers lui pour le voir froncer les sourcils.

\- Les entrainements avec l'Ordre ne te suffisent pas? Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas sa requête.

\- Il n'y en a pas assez, et j'ai l'impression qu'on ne me pousse pas assez dans mes retranchements, qu'on me sous-estime ou qu'on me protège, surement à cause de l'incident du nouvel an. Je veux m'entrainer en plus avec toi et que tu me traites comme tu traiterais un des stagiaires que vous avez en formation chez les Aurors par exemple, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

\- C'est déjà ce que nous avons fait tous les deux, avant ... avant le nouvel an, répondit Gideon, ne comprenant pas l'insistance soudaine et l'humeur morose de sa fiancée depuis quelques jours.

Il avait mis cela sur le stress d'organiser le mariage et de la pression évidente que lui mettait sa mère sur le dos, mais il y avait, semble-t-il, autre chose qui la troublait.

\- Les événements ... ont justement démontrés que cela ne suffisait pas. Gideon ... Tu es un excellent auror et combattant, dit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Et je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai eu l'occasion de constater ton niveau en situation ... réelle. Cela n'a rien à voir avec nos séances d'entrainements.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, avoua-t-il. Tu es une sorcière douée, tu es bien plus puissante que tu ne le penses, je l'ai constaté. J'ai pensé que cela suffirait ...

\- Non, ça ne suffit pas Gideon. Je vais mourir si tu ne m'aides pas ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, j'ai peut-être progressé mais les combats ne cesseront pas. Je DOIS être prête. Parce que je refuse que quoique ce soit nous sépare, tu entends ? Alors tu vas devoir faire un effort, Gideon. Il va falloir que tu fasses fis des blessures, du sang, de la douleur ... jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à les endurer et à les éviter.

Gideon pinça les lèvres et resta silencieux un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Très bien, je t'aiderais à t'entrainer, céda-t-il.

\- Sans retenir tes attaques?

\- Sans retenir mes attaques, acquiesça son fiancé, crispé.

\- Parfait! S'exclama Kathleen ravie. Allez, détend-toi, je te promets que tu ne me tueras pas!

\- Je vois que tu as pleins de pensées morbides en ce moment, c'est l'idée de m'épouser qui te fait cet effet? Plaisanta l'auror.

\- Hum, possible, peut-être que mon inconscient veut me faire passer un message, ricana Kathleen avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et se lever, sa main dans la sienne. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un pique-nique sur la plage ce midi?! Proposa-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée! Répondit Gideon en lui rendant son sourire avant de se lever à son tour et la suivre pour aller se préparer pour la journée.

* * *

Hop! Chapitre 32 bouclé! :D

Je ne vous dit pas ce qu'il y a dans le prochain, je vous laisse, en fonction de ce que vous avez pu lire ici, faire vos petites suppositions ;)

A la prochaine!

PS: Si jamais vous voulez, vous pouvez participer au forum de Celles qui, auquel vous pouvez accéder via le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes par exemple (il faut retirer les parenthèses et les espaces, je sais que vous n'êtes pas stupides mais... je précises quand même)

* * *

Morgane cligna des yeux, perdue, et soupira bruyamment lorsqu'elle reconnu le couloir du style "salle d'attente de vieux docteur", elle avait réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet quelques fois, mais il semblerait qu'elle était de retour. Pire encore, elle reconnu la touffe de cheveux -d'accord, elle aussi avait une bonne masse de cheveux, mais elle essayait de les coiffer... parfois- noire de Bellatrix Lestrange, ce qui lui glaça immédiatement le sang. À côté d'elle se tenait Evan Rosier, droit et fier, ce qui réveilla en elle une forte envie de lancer une multitude de sorts avant de lui briser les mollets et le nez, pour finir par lui arracher les parties intimes avec une fourchette.

\- La violence ne fonctionne pas ici, tout comme la magie, Morgane, fit une voix dans son dos.

La blonde se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à barbe avec Albus Dumbledore, surprise et soulagée.

\- Mais elle a voulu me faire un deuxième nombril la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, professeur ! Se plaignit Morgane avec une moue boudeuse, observant les deux mangemorts qui essayaient vainement de leur lancer des sortilèges. Hinhin, regardez-les ! Ils ne savent rien faire sans magie, ces deux imbéciles !

\- Répètes un peu ce que tu viens de dire, la ... commença Rosier en faisant un pas vers elle, avant de s'arrêter et de blanchir considérablement.

La petite blonde fut surprise de voir que son regard chargé de haine n'était plus fixé sur elle, contrairement à Bellatrix, mais sur un point un peu plus loin derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête, se pencha pour observer qui arrivait derrière Dumbledore, et grimaça en voyant la démarche gracieuse d'Aislinn Fawley, qui discutait avec une Emmeline au visage froid. Les deux sorcières devaient sûrement se connaître de l'époque où la mannequin sortait avec Gideon, mais il était évident qu'Emmeline prenait le partie de Kathleen.

\- C'est drôle, j'ai presque envie de faire une coalition avec Rosier, tout à coup ... marmonna la petite blonde.

\- La violence entraîne la violence et n'est guère la solution, miss Kerrien.

\- Ouais ouais, Maître Yoda, mais d'un autre côté, elle se souviendrait de rien après cette séance ! Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir un moyen que j'ai pas encore tester, songea Morgane en se frottant pensivement le menton.

\- Morgane! La salua Emmeline, clairement soulagée de pouvoir détourner son attention de la mannequin aux jambes interminables qui semblait être un réel moulin à parole. Albus!

\- Emmeline, fit Morgane en commençant par ignorer Aislinn, et euh... désolé je ne sais pas qui tu es, s'excusa-t-elle en offrant un regard penaud à la grande blonde vénitienne qui se tenait aux côtés de sa mère de substitution.

Celle-ci sembla franchement vexée que Morgane, qui à ses yeux devait avoir l'air d'une espèce de sans abris fan de musique moldue avec son jean troué et sa veste en cuir usée, ne sache pas qui elle avait en face d'elle, mais tenta avec difficulté de le cacher avant de se présenter.

\- Cool, répliqua Morgane sans cacher son manque d'intérêt pour la profession de la mannequin.

Pour la petite blonde il n'y avait pas de métier qui valait mieux qu'un autre du moment où l'on aimait ce que l'on faisait, mais Aislinn était beaucoup trop imbue de sa personne pour qu'elle ai envie de s'intéresser à elle. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était l'ex de Gideon et que la mère de ce dernier se servait d'elle pour faire du mal Kat-chou.

\- Je crois que vous devez connaître l'abruti là-bas qui essaie de trouver un truc pointu pour nous tuer -il peut toujours essayer, ce con, j'ai déjà cherché- vu le regard qu'il vous a lancé en arrivant ! Vous devriez peut-être aller le voir, non ?

Aislinn sembla perdre quelques couleurs lorsque son regard se posa sur Evan.

\- Ce ... ce n'est qu'une simple connaissance ... J'aime mieux rester avec Emmeline, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Il faudra que Mrs Prewett refasse un repas, comme au bon vieux temps, ça serait si bien de tous nous revoir ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un entrain factice.

\- Je doute que Gideon et Kathleen trouvent le temps pour un repas, avec le mariage à organiser, tout ça. Nous sommes en guerre, Kathleen-chérie a déjà du mal à trouver du temps avec lui, on ne peut pas leur demander ça, répondit Emmeline avec un sourire poli.

La blonde vénitienne grimaça quelque peu, en entendant l'affection dans la voix d'Emmeline pour celle qui semblait lui avoir "prit sa place". Elle serra inconsciemment son poing alors qu'une voix se mit à retentir dans le couloir :

\- Bellatrix Lestrange, lâche-donc ce cadre, tu n'arriveras à rien avec ça. Et tu es priée d'entrer dans la pièce !

Morgane, Dumbledore, Aislinn et Emmeline s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement pour laisser passer une Bellatrix furibonde qui se dirigeait vers la porte. Celle-ci jeta un regard noir à Morgane qui déglutit, mais trouva quand même la force de lui offrit un bras d'honneur, parce que... juste parce que.

\- Saloperie de minuscule sang de bourbe! Jura la mangemort en écrasant ses poings sur la table, une fois entrée dans la pièce. J'aurais sa peau!

\- Pas aujourd'hui, ça c'est sûr, lança la voix, la narguant légèrement.

 _Est-ce que ton cher mari sait que tu as un gros crush (pour ton cerveau de sang-pur arriérée, ça veut dire que tu es amoureuse) de ton cher Maître adoré, j'ai nommé Voldemort? Si oui du coup il est pas un peu dégoûté de se faire éclipser par Face-de-Serpent?_

\- Je n'accepterais pas de me faire insulter de la sorte par un cahier! S'insurgea-t-elle. En frappant à nouveau sur la table, jetant le carnet de l'autre côté de la pièce avant qu'il ne réapparaisse devant elle immédiatement, la faisant pousser un cri de rage.

\- Ce ne sont que de simples boutades, vous êtes si faciles à vexer vous les sang-purs, comme vous dites, soupira la voix, déjà fatigué.

\- Le Maitre est sans nul doute, beaucoup plus attirant que mon époux... Murmura Bellatrix, le dos appuyer contre le fauteuil, un air boudeur sur le visage, mais je ne le cris pas sur les toits, je pense être assez discrète. Je me contente de lui promettre d'être toujours à ses côtés. C'est tout.

\- C'est vrai que c'est discret, approuva ironiquement la voix avant que Bellatrix ne parte, un peu calmée, probablement grâce à l'évocation de son admiration pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Et puis, peu importe, que ça soit discret ou pas ?! Siffla-t-elle. Je suis sa plus proche partisane, lorsqu'il gouvernera ce monde -et il le fera- je serais alors son bras droit et alors ... Mais il faut d'abord que je discrédite Evan, souffla-t-elle sombrement avec une lueur folle dans les yeux. Le Maître a trop confiance en lui et sa sœur a failli mettre la honte sur la famille Black ! MA FAMILLE!

\- C'est cela, je te laisse conspirer toute seule, envoie-moi plutôt celui que tu cherches à faire tomber !

Elle laissa la place alors à Rosier, qui lança un regard glacial vers son ex-petite-amie, alors que Morgane ricanait en entendant Bellatrix marmonner des trucs dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Ca y est, la Voix a réussi à nous la rendre encore plus maboule qu'elle ne l'était déjà !

\- Morgane ! S'outra Emmeline. Fais attention à ce que tu dis !

\- Oui, oui ...

En se penchant sur le carnet, se demandant bien ce qui avait allumé la lueur de folie dans les yeux de sa camarade, Evan déglutit.

 _Tu trouves pas ça con de vouloir tuer Kathleen pour une simple histoire d'amour qui a mal tournée? Je croyais les sang purs plus distingués que cela._

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas comment vous avez entendu parler de ... ça ... Mais non, je ne crois pas que ça soit con. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la douleur et de la colère que j'ai accumulé, en voyant ce rouquin se pavaner devant moi comme si le monde était à ses pieds ! Il pense m'être supérieur, cet idiot ! Mais il va comprendre, bientôt, très bientôt ... ce qu'est la douleur. Et on verra alors qui est le plus grand sorcier de nous deux ...

\- A t'entendre, on dirait presque que tu n'en as rien à foutre, de la miss Fawley !

\- Cette misérable garce ne reste en vie que grâce à son sang-pur, nous sommes trop peu pour qu'on se permet de gâcher notre sang. Mais je compte bien m'assurer qu'elle paye un jour pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, elle aussi ...

\- D'un côté il y en a un qui veux tuer tout le monde, et puis de l'autre il y a celui est amoureux d'une née-moldue mais qui aime trop sa maman pour partir avec la née moldue, sans parler de la folle qui veut discréditer son pote... marmonna la Voix.

\- QUI? UNE SANG DE BOURBE! HONTE SUR LUI! HONTE SUR SA FAMILLE! HONTE SUR SA VACHE! Hurla Evan en se levant si rapidement qu'il fit tomber la chaise.

\- T'as vu Mulan?

\- Hein?

\- Non rien, sors, ordonna la voix, la porte s'ouvrant par magie brusquement alors que Evan continuait à demander qui était amoureux d'une sang de bourbe.

\- Il va se calmer Porcinet? S'exclama Morgane en regardant Evan sortir de la pièce, tiré par une force invisible. Il crie comme un animal qu'on égorge. Tu m'étonnes que je suis végétarienne.

\- Morgane, peut-être faudrait-il que tu cesses d'insulter les mangemorts, c'est juste une idée comme ça, proposa Emmeline avant d'entendre la voix prononcer son prénom et nom dans l'interphone. Ah, c'est à mon tour il semblerait.

\- Bon courage, vous allez surement avoir une question d'amoooour! Les gens qui posent les questions sont de vrais romantiques!

\- Ou peut-être sont-ils tout simplement curieux? Proposa Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- Les deux, trancha Emmeline avant de partir vers la porte.

 _Que pensez-vous de Morgane et Regulus ? Cela vous gêne-t-il qu'ils aient une "relation" ?_

\- Et bien, vous êtes effectivement de grands romantiques, semble-t-il, même si ça ne me concerne pas personnellement, sourit Emmeline. Je pense que Morgane et Regulus sont deux jeunes gens charmants, qui dans un monde parallèle où la pureté du sang et la famille n'aurait pas d'importance, auraient été parfait l'un pour l'autre. Mais les choses sont comme elles sont, ajouta-t-elle tristement. Je ne suis pas "gênée" qu'ils aient une relation, mais cela m'inquiète et me préoccupe. Je ... je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des enfants et j'aime Morgane et Kathleen comme si elles étaient mes filles. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elles soient heureuses ! S'enflamma la belle sang-pure. Mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre l'une d'entre elles. C'est pourquoi je préférerais que Morgane trouve un autre garçon qui ne la mettrait pas en danger. Cette petite se met déjà dans des situations pas possibles toute seule, alors !

\- Je crois que c'est mon OTP, avoua la Voix d'un ton pensif.

\- Pardon? Fit Emmeline, ne comprenant pas.

\- Une relation impossible entre homme et une femme de deux mondes différents, littéralement, que tout oppose! C'est romantique, et il cache bien son jeu, mais peut être aussi agaçant qu'elle.

\- Je constate que vous êtes, vous aussi, très romantique, mais je vais laisser ma place à la personne suivante, parce que vous m'inquiétez un peu... lança la sorcière en se levant lentement, quittant ensuite la pièce.

\- C'est au Minimoy hyperactif, fit la voix avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

\- Morgane, il semblerait que ce soit à ton tour, annonça-t-elle lorsqu'elle rejoignit la jeune femme qui était en train de fixer avec insistance les chaussures à talons d'Aislinn.

\- Elle fait déjà trente kilomètres de haut, pourquoi mettre des talons de cinquante centimètres hein? Grommela la petite sorcière, clairement jalouse.

\- Un jour tu grandiras! Cria Bellatrix de l'autre côté du couloir alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

\- Biatchrix! Grogna Morgane en s'asseyant à la table avant de baisser les yeux sur le carnet:

 _Quand vas-tu avouer à Regulus que tu l'aimes (et à toi-même par la même occasion)?_

Morgane sentit son visage et ses oreilles bruler et son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine:

\- Ouais bah... déjà aimer c'est un bien grand mot, commença-t-elle en frottant ses mains qui étaient devenues moites contre son jean, et ensuite... je vais rien lui dire hein, pas envie de créer inutilement des problèmes.

\- Haha ! On dirait que Fergus a réussi là où nous avons tous échoué depuis des mois !

\- C'est à dire ? S'enquit Morgane, surprise.

\- Te faire admettre à toi-même tes sentiments pour lui.

Morgane piqua un fard monstrueux, joua avec ses mains, marmonna un tas de trucs inintelligibles avant de conclure par un :

\- Ouais bah maintenant c'est fait, donc foutez-moi la paix ! S'écria-t-elle en quittant la pièce à toute vitesse.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle violemment, attirant tous les regards sur elle et ses joues rouges.

\- Hum, euh ... Kate Moss, c'est à toi ! Dit-elle en montrant la porte à la jolie sang-pure.

\- C'est Aislinn Fawley, corrigea la concernée, outrée que cette petite idiote ait déjà oublié son nom.

\- Ouais ouais, OSEF !

\- Morgane, soupira Emmeline en levant les yeux au plafond.

Aislinn passa devant elle, et l'espace d'un instant, Morgane fut tenter de tester sa capacité à éviter un croche-pied avec des talons de plus de vingt-cinq centimètres. Le seul regard d'Emmeline la figea néanmoins sur place, alors que la mannequin disparaissait dans la pièce.

\- Z'êtes pas drôle Emmeline !

 _Comment tu fais pour être mince (si tu me dis que c'est le talent et tout je te fais rapetisser jusqu'à 1m30 pour que t'arrêtes d'être mannequin)_

\- Et bien... Commença Aislinn, un peu surprise d'être ainsi menacée, je fais attention à ma ligne et je fais du sport, répondit-elle simplement. Et je ne bois jamais d'alcool.

\- Jamais?... Jamais? Répéta la voix, choquée.

\- Oui, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est si choquant, lança la mannequin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai juste tellement l'habitude de Kerrien et sa clique d'amis mecs qui finissent sur une table en chantant des chansons paillardes...

\- On peut très bien s'amuser sans alcool.

\- Je sais, je sais, tout le monde le sait, maintenant question suivante, fit la voix, la faisant baisser les yeux sur le carnet.

 _Connaîtrais-tu Léonide Rosier? Parce que je pense que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle. A moins qu'elle ne t'ai choisi comme modèle quand tu fréquentais son psychopathe de frère..._

\- Léonide... Oui, elle est... assez sympathique si l'on est dans ses petits papiers je dirais.

\- Laisses-moi deviner, tu n'es plus dans ses petits papiers.

\- Plus vraiment non, je suis morte pour elle maintenant, répondit la grande blonde vénitienne en passant une main dans ses cheveux, le regard lointain.

\- Nostalgique ?

\- De l'époque où je sortais avec Evan ? Ricana Aislinn. Certainement pas ! Je suis désolée que Léonide est tournée de cette façon, mais ce n'est pas mon problème, pas plus que ce que fait Evan aujourd'hui.

\- T'es quand même au courant qu'il veut tuer la fiancée de ton ex ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais, répondit simplement la jolie sorcière.

\- Ca a l'air de te bouleverser ...

\- Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas mon problème. Gideon ... Si Gideon tient à elle autant que tout le monde semble le croire, et bien il ferait mieux de la quitter. C'est le meilleur moyen de protéger sa vie ! Dit-elle avant de se lever pour sortir.

Ce fût au tout du professeur Dumbledore d'entrer dans la salle et de s'assoir devant le carnet:

 _Comment le corps enseignant et vous preniez les blagues des Maraudeurs? Quelles étaient vos réactions?_

Le directeur de Poudlard eut un petit rire et remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin avant de répondre:

\- Et bien... cela dépend un peu de quel membre du corps enseignant nous parlons! Personnellement, la plus part de leur blague me faisaient rire et ponctuaient mes journées, c'était très divertissant! Minerva par contre... elle aurait probablement souhaité que je sois un peu moins laxiste avec eux et que je ferme moins les yeux sur leurs écarts de conduite, même si ils ont une liste de punition qui défient l'imaginable, je l'ai d'ailleurs conservée. Quand à Argus, n'en parlons même pas, il aurait voulu les enfermer dans une cage et les donner en offrande au calamar géant! Se souvint Dumbledore avec un air nostalgique sur le visage. En fait, même si beaucoup se plaignaient d'eux, c'est très vide depuis leur départ ... Et Minerva adore ces quatre garçons, même si elle le cache bien !

Il sortit en souriant, se remémorant les années scolaires des Maraudeurs et fut surpris de voir Aislinn assise, pied nus et les lèvres pincées de contrariété, puisque ses chaussures étaient dans les mains de Morgane qui s'amusait -semble-t-il - à faire du lancer de talons aiguilles sur les deux mangemorts.

\- Finalement, certaines choses ne changent jamais, conclut-il.


	34. Celle qui n'avait même pas Love Actually

**Salut salut !**

Déjà le chapitre 33, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite ... Mais assez de nostalgie, merci à toutes, comme d'habitude, de nous suivre ! Merci particulièrement à nos fidèles revieuweuses : Valentine2905, Annabet Lovegood, Elenna-Hellenika, Vastrid, Lizzia0901, Juste Cllia, Rosevalyne, MomoTheDreamer et Donna ! Vous êtes géniales et on vous aime !

(Bien sûr, on aime aussi celles qui n'ont pas eu le temps/ l'occasion de mettre une review précédemment, ne vous inquiétez pas !)

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous pouvez trouver notre réponse comme d'habitude sur le forum dans la rubrique du courrier aux anonymes (on oublie pas d'enlever les parenthèses, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, j'imagine) :

 **(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(cellesqui).(forumactif).org(/t103-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-32-celle-qui-etait-foutue)**

Voilà voilà ! Je vous laisse avec la suite et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXIII**

 **Celle qui n'avait même pas Love Actually**

 **Fin mars 1979**

Morgane était assise sur l'abattant de ses toilettes, sa brosse à dent dans la bouche et le regard vide, en train de repenser au bal de charité auquel elle n'aurait probablement pas dû aller la veille. Elle était rentrée très tard et n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop occupée à repasser en boucle les événements et les discussions qui avaient eu lieu durant cette soirée de malheur. Elle se leva, grognant en sentant son dos craquer douloureusement lors du mouvement, et se dirigea vers son lavabo pour se rincer la bouche. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et poussa une série de juron à voix basse lorsqu'elle vit les marques bleus qui ornaient ses yeux. Parfait, juste parfait, heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas avant le soir, pensa-t-elle en se passant de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Elle entendit frapper à la porte et jura de façon peu élégante mais qui lui sied fort bien. Qui était l'abruti qui venait l'emmerder si tôt un dimanche matin ? C'est vrai, quoi ! Il n'était que ... 11 heures, constata-t-elle en regardant sa montre avant d'aller vers la porte. Merlin, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Emmeline ! Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de décortiquer sa soirée avec la quinquagénaire tout de suite, toute aussi adorable soit-elle. Un second coup à la porte retentit, signe que la personne de l'autre côté s'impatientait.

\- Regulus ? Qu'est-ce que ... tu fais là ? S'étonna la petite blonde en ouvrant enfin la porte d'entrée. Et surtout, depuis quand tu frappes ?

\- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de croiser McLaggen dans une situation gênante, répondit froidement le sang-pur.

Morgane rougit en repensant à la soirée de la veille et au baiser de Fergus, mais surtout à la réalisation que ce dernier lui avait permis de faire. A savoir que Sirius avait raison. Elle s'était attachée à Regulus. Pire que ça, elle commençait à avoir ... des sentiments ... pour lui. Le mangemort se méprit sur la raison de son rougissement et crispa les poings.

\- Je peux passer plus tard s'il est encore là ...

\- Oh non, fit-elle précipitamment, il est pas là! Il a aucune raison d'être là d'ailleurs.

\- C'est pas l'impression que vous avez donné hier soir, fit remarquer le jeune homme en entrant dans l'appartement après que Morgane se soit écartée pour le laisser passer.

\- Hein? S'étonna-t-elle, un peu perdue.

\- Et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, ajouta-t-il en l'observant de ses yeux perçant.

Morgane sentit ses jambes trembler sous l'intensité du regard gris du jeune Black et détourna le regard, préférant s'intéresser à une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds.

\- J'avais... je suis rentrée tard et j'arrivais pas à dormir, il y a juste des soirs comme ça, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Pourquoi? Tu continues à penser que je me suis envoyée Fergus même si je t'ai déjà dit le contraire? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de se laisser faire.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, lança-t-il en plissant imperceptiblement les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas ne soit pas jaloux, Regulus, murmura la blonde avant de passer une main las sur son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, siffla Regulus, qui avait parfaitement entendu la remarque.

\- Alors que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle, blessée sans vouloir l'admettre.

\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé bon de me prévenir de ta présence au gala !

\- Déjà parce que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, Emmeline a insisté pour que je l'accompagne au dernier moment et puis aussi parce qu'il ne me semblait pas avoir à te rendre des comptes de mes moindres faits et gestes, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu l'occasion de nous parler ?!

Le jeune Black crispa davantage ses poings.

\- Ça change que je n'aurais pas eu l'air si surpris ! Si quelqu'un avait remarqué mon expression en te voyant, je ...

\- Fergus l'a remarqué, coupa Morgane, agacée. Il dit d'ailleurs que tu n'as rien de discret, malgré ton masque, je cite "je suis Regulus Black" ! La prochaine fois que tu me déshabilles du regard, fais le plus discrètement !

\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu n'avais pas porté une robe si ...

\- Ma robe était très bien et si tu as des réclamations, tu n'as qu'à te plaindre à Kat ! Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tu irais lui dire, tiens !

Regulus ferma les yeux et pinça l'arête de son nez, inspirant et expirant lentement. Morgane ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état, que ce soit pour la robe, le bal ou par jalousie.

\- Tout ça pour dire, commença-t-il plus calme à présent, la prochaine fois que tu vas à un gala et que tu sais que j'y serais, préviens-moi.

\- Pour ce que ça aurait changé, vraiment, grommela la blonde en allant se faire un café.

\- Beaucoup de choses, s'agaça à nouveau le jeune homme. Déjà j'aurais pu me préparer mentalement à t'avoir dans mon champ de vision toute la soirée, bon certainement pas avec cet abruti de McLaggen...

\- Fergus n'est pas un abruti, se vexa Morgane en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés, c'est mon ami!

\- Ton ami? Répéta Regulus en arquant un sourcil. Oui, vous aviez l'air très... amicaux tous les deux.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas jaloux? Lança la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard blasé.

Morgane fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la préparation de son café. Il fallait qu'elle reste la plus calme possible, qu'elle reste maitresse de ses émotions. Cela lui était difficile, maintenant qu'elle ouvrait -enfin- ses yeux sur ses sentiments. Elle ne parvenait pas à taire cette partie d'elle qui se réjouissait de le voir ainsi. La jalousie de Regulus -qu'il l'admette ou pas, cela était visible dans ses yeux- lui serrait agréablement le ventre. Pire que cela, elle lui donnait de l'espoir. Espoir que ses débuts de sentiments pour lui soient réciproques.

Et ça, ce n'était pas possible. C'est pourquoi Morgane s'efforça de reprendre son calme et son contrôle sur ses émotions. Il ne manquerait plus que Regulus entre par inadvertance dans son esprit et découvre tout ça. Ça serait catastrophique.

\- Je te le répètes, je ne suis PAS jaloux, s'exaspéra le jeune mangemort. Je te croyais simplement plus exigeante. McLaggen a une réputation horrible. Même si je sais que tu ne prônes pas l'exclusivité, là, ton ami, dit-il en appuyant exagérément le mot, tu vas devoir le partager avec un nombre incalculable de femmes.

\- Et d'hommes, signala Morgane avec un sourire amusé.

\- Et d'hommes, répéta Regulus avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Quoi ?!

Elle se retourna vers lui, délaissant la préparation de son café un court instant:

\- D'après lui, les deux sexes sont aussi intéressants l'un que l'autre, fit-elle alors que le jeune homme enregistrait l'information.

Elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos, Regulus pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait de Fergus, mais lui au moins n'étais pas un mangemort, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter, comment avait-elle fait pour développer des sentiments pour lui tout en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il faisait? Bien sûr ça n'allait pas durer mais pour le moment il était du côté de Voldemort et croyait en ses idéaux. Elle poussa un long soupir tout en sortant une tasse, elle s'était vraiment fichue dans une situation qui ne pouvait se finir bien dans aucun scénario.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à du café? Demanda Regulus en remarquant qu'elle ne servait qu'une seule tasse.

\- Hum? Je pensais que tu en avais bu un avant de partir, répliqua-t-elle lentement avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour en attraper une deuxième.

\- Laisse, je vais la prendre, dit-il en s'avançant derrière elle pour attraper la dite tasse, ce qui vexa profondément Morgane qui se retourna pour lui dire qu'elle était assez grande pour attraper cette tasse elle-même, quitte à devoir utiliser la magie et que non, il ne lui était pas indispensable !

Mais sa voix mourut quand elle se retrouva contre le torse de Regulus, lequel baissa le visage vers la jeune femme après avoir attrapé la dite tasse. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la blonde figée, les joues rouges. Elle-même ne comprenait pas sa réaction. C'était pourtant loin d'être la première fois que son corps entrait en contact avec celui du mangemort, -Merlin en soit témoin, leurs peaux s'étaient touchées de façon tellement plus prononcées que ça- et pourtant ... Elle se sentait encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Et la bizarrerie, c'était son lot quotidien !

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air ... étrange, depuis que je suis arrivé.

\- Ça va ... Je ... Je viens juste de me rappeler qu'Emmeline m'attend ce midi pour faire un debrif' de la soirée ...

\- Dans ce cas tu ferais bien de penser à mettre un vrai pantalon, fit remarquer le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé.

Morgane hocha la tête, le cerveau sans dessus-dessous et se glissa sur le côté pour ne plus être coincée entre lui et le comptoir.

\- Je... je te laisse servir le café pendant que je vais mettre un jean à la place de... ça... L'informa-t-elle en désignant son pantalon de jogging délavé d'un geste de la main.

\- Mets ton t-shirt à l'endroit pendant que tu y es...

\- Que... C'est pas vrai !? Murmura la blonde en se glissant dans sa chambre.

Elle se changea rapidement, le cœur battant et les mains moites avant de rejoindre Regulus qui n'avait pas bougé et l'attendait avec deux tasses de café devant lui.

\- Merci, fit-elle en attrapant la sienne.

\- Tu reviens à quelle heure?

\- Vers une heure et quelque? Répondit-elle, le visage au dessus de sa tasse, évitant difficilement le regard du jeune homme.

Elle but rapidement sa tasse, la mit dans l'évier en mettant soigneusement une distance de sécurité entre elle et le jeune Black, mit sa veste et ses chaussures. Elle allait attraper son sac à main quand une main ferme s'enroula autour de son poignet, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers son propriétaire. Les yeux gris de Regulus semblaient agités, inquiets même. Ce que confirmait le léger froncement de sourcils et le pli soucieux de sa bouche. Cela une personne lambda ne l'aurait pas remarqué, bien sûr. Mais Morgane avait appris à connaître chaque expression faciale du jeune homme, avec le temps. C'était là son seul moyen de comprendre un peu les sentiments qu'abritait secrètement le cœur du mangemort.

\- Morgane, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? S'enquit-il une nouvelle fois. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette ... Continua-t-il sans se rendre compte des yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille.

Morgane. Pas Kerrien. Morgane. C'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, dans laquelle elle s'était si brillamment humiliée, que Regulus l'appelait par son prénom.

\- Bien... Je vais bien, souffla-t-elle, la gorge serrée. Ça ira mieux quand le café aura fait son effet, se força-t-elle à sourire avant de saisir délicatement les doigts de Regulus qui étaient enroulés autour de son poignet pour le faire lâcher prise.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant très certainement à lui dire qu'il ne la croyait pas et qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais Morgane le força à garder le silence en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je dois y aller, Emmeline n'aime pas attendre et je n'aime pas être en retard, dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle posa une main sur son cœur, tentant de se calmer, de se raisonner. Ce n'était pas anodin que Regulus l'appelle par son prénom, elle ne savait pas si ça lui avait échappé ou si c'était venu naturellement mais dans tous les cas, ça avait provoqué chez elle un mélange de sensations. Certaines agréables, d'autres moins. D'un côté elle était ravie d'entendre son prénom passer ses lèvres, mais d'un autre côté cela avait sonné si... intime? Ils étaient trop proches, beaucoup trop proches.

Voir un autre homme l'embrasser avait-il perturbé le jeune homme au point qu'il l'appelle par son prénom ? Ou était-ce son comportement à elle qui l'avait sincèrement inquiété ? Étais-ce seulement normal qu'il s'inquiète tellement à son sujet ? Mais après tout, c'était loin d'être la seule chose qui n'allait pas dans leur relation censée n'être basée que sur du sexe. Morgane se demanda en descendant les escaliers de chez elle quand tout avait commencé à déraper ... Quand était-elle devenue accro à ce point à Regulus ? Et pourquoi étais-ce si douloureux de s'en rendre compte ? Oh, elle savait bien pourquoi. Elle s'entendait encore dire à Sirius "Si je me rends compte que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour lui, et bien ... je le quitterais".

* * *

Kathleen marchait pied nus dans le sable mouillé de la plage, malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau venant se jeter à ses pieds et celle du vent froid de Cornouailles. Elle entendit une énième fois Gideon éternuer à ses côtés, l'auror se promenant avec elle, néanmoins à distance de l'eau, lui-même n'ayant pas retirer ses chaussures.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, sourit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui, amusée. Je ne voudrais pas te ramener à Londres avec la crève !

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que ça allait, répondit-il par pur orgueil, elle le savait. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester les pieds nus dans cette eau glaciale !

Elle eut un petit rire nostalgique.

\- J'ai grandis au bord de la mer, Gideon. Et j'adore l'océan, quelle que soit la période de l'année. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je trempe mes pieds en hiver et ça ne sera pas la dernière non plus ! Et c'est très bon pour la santé, ajouta-t-elle comme argument ultime.

Le jeune Prewett la regarda un instant, attendri pour le visage apaisé de Kathleen, malgré ses cheveux qui se battaient dans le vent avec son écharpe et ses joues rougies par la morsure du froid. On ne pouvait pas douter en la voyant sur cette plage que la jeune femme était là dans son élément. La jeune femme avait toujours aimé l'eau, du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne. Mais depuis le jour où elle avait failli se noyer, elle se sentait paniquer à chaque fois qu'elle était immergée dans l'océan. Et pourtant, malgré cela, le contact des vagues et l'air marin lui donnaient l'impression d'être enfin rentrée chez elle. Et cela apaisait son cœur inquiet.

\- Tu n'en parles jamais ...

\- De quoi ?

\- De ton enfance.

Kathleen grimaça légèrement. Gideon avait toujours fait preuve de réserve à aborder son passé, craignant sans doute de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. La jeune femme en avait été soulagé car elle détestait par dessus tout devoir mentir à Gideon.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. J'ai perdu ... ma famille, dit-elle difficilement mais avec sincérité -après tout, ne les avait-elle pas définitivement perdu en venant dans ce monde ?- mais j'ai plutôt le souvenir de moments heureux, avec eux ou avec Morgane. C'était bien, ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Elle aurait pu lui raconter la version officielle, comme quoi elle n'était pas restée longtemps à l'orphelinat, que Mamie Nova avait eu pitié d'elle et de Morgane et toute l'histoire qu'elles avaient imaginé à deux. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur de dissimuler la vérité à Gideon. Kathleen ne supportait plus le poids des secrets sur ses épaules et songeait régulièrement à dire la vérité à son fiancé. Parfois, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et qu'elle le regardait, elle commençait à ouvrir la bouche, prête à tout lui avouer ... Avant de se souvenir qu'il la prendrait pour une folle si elle lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un personnage de fiction. Alors elle se taisait, le cœur plus lourd que jamais. Elle avait beaucoup de secrets pour Gideon, beaucoup trop pour que leur relation soit parfaitement saine, mais c'était pour le mieux, tentait-elle de se convaincre. Du moins, pour l'instant.

\- On pourrait peut-être aller en vacances là où tu as grandi, cet été? Proposa soudainement son fiancé, la voyant perdue dans ses pensées.

Kathleen détacha son regard du mouvement lent des vagues pour tourner ses yeux vers l'auror et lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

\- Ça serait génial!

* * *

Morgane tirait nerveusement sur une couture de sa veste, assise à une table d'un restaurant assez chic moldu. Elle avait réussi à arriver avant Emmeline, mais en même temps celle-ci n'était pas connue pour sa ponctualité. La jeune femme n'avait pas très faim, et rien que ça l'inquiétait, sans parler de toutes les autres choses qui l'angoissaient. Elle contempla son jean et son t-shirt, rougissant en croisant le regard dédaigneux d'une serveuse qui avait l'air de se dire que la jeune femme n'avait rien à faire ici, quand elle entendit Emmeline arriver à leur table. Si elle pensa quelque chose de sa tenue décontractée, la belle dame n'en dit rien et l'embrassa sur le front affectueusement.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse ma chérie, constata-t-elle avant de prendre un air mutin. La nuit a été courte ?

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de rire. Merlin, qu'elle adorait Emmeline malgré ses plans foireux.

\- Courte, commença-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Et tout à fait platonique. Fergus et moi avons simplement beaucoup parlé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir au gala, s'étonna la quinquagénaire après avoir pris commande auprès de la serveuse venue à leur table.

\- Ce n'était qu'un ... test de Fergus. Nous en avons conclu que les choses n'iraient pas plus loin entre nous, expliqua Morgane en rougissant.

\- Sur un seul baiser ? C'est dommage, soupira la blonde en faisant une moue déçue. Vous auriez pu attendre de plus vous connaître, ça aurait certainement fonc-

\- On va apprendre à se connaître, coupa Morgane redonnant le sourire à Emmeline. Mais pour une relation amicale. Vous aviez raison, Fergus est un mec génial et on est sur la même longueur d'ondes !

Emmeline sembla perdre espoir en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit rire légèrement.

\- Mais... je pense sincèrement que vous iriez très bien ensemble... tenta malgré tout la femme en face d'elle.

\- Peut-être dans une autre réalité oui, soupira Morgane, mais pas là. Je suis désolée Emmeline, je vais être très claire, je ne veux pas être en couple... avec qui que ce soit.

\- Veut pas ou peut pas? Demanda la quinquagénaire en arquant un sourcil.

Morgane sembla se dégonfler dans sa chaise et baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas certaine, probablement un peu des deux. En tout cas, c'était très gentil de penser à moi, et merci beaucoup, parce que grâce à vous je me suis fait un nouvel ami qui, j'en suis certaine, est génial et que je garderais longtemps.

Emmeline soupira d'un air fataliste avant de sourire.

\- Essaie tout de même de ne pas t'attirer la même réputation que lui. Merlin sait que Fergus est charismatique et qu'il influence son entourage ...

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- J'ai bien fait de te manipuler un peu pour venir, si je comprends bien ?

La jeune blonde eut un sourire hésitant. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait nier que sa rencontre avec Fergus était l'un des meilleurs moments qui lui soit arrivé ces derniers temps. Elle avait eu une sorte de coup de cœur pour ce jeune homme tellement décalé dans cette société trop guindée. Mais d'un autre côté ... Cette soirée avait été comme un électrochoc.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir rencontré Fergus, acquiesça rapidement Morgane, de crainte que sa vis-à-vis ne comprenne son trouble.

Emmeline lui offrit un sourire, et elles se mirent à manger, la serveuse leur ayant apporté leurs assiettes alors que Morgane parlait. La petite blonde se concentra sur son assiette, tentant tant bien que mal de trouver son appétit qui semblait avoir complètement disparût. Son estomac était noué, et cela avait été le cas depuis qu'elle était rentrée du bal pendant la nuit. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, perdue et...

\- Morgane? L'interpella Emmeline. Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu picores la nourriture.

\- Hum? Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose, le travail...

\- Le travail? Répéta la sorcière en arquant un sourcil, nullement dupe.

La jeune femme soupira, et reporta son attention sur la nourriture, préférant rester silencieuse, se forçant à avaler le risotto végétarien qu'elle avait dans son assiette.

\- Mon ange, coupa soudain Emmeline en saisissant la main de Morgane qui traînait au-dessus de son assiette sans grand entrain. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce-pas ? Je te l'ai prouvé, je suis une tombe lorsqu'il faut garder un secret, même si ça ne m'empêche pas de te taquiner un peu et de m'inquiéter pour toi ...

\- Faut pas, Emmeline, vraiment, rougit Morgane, gênée et touchée de l'attention que la sang-pure lui donnait.

\- Poussin, je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment votre mère, à Kathleen et toi, même si j'essaie d'agir comme telle. Et je sais aussi, même si ça me désole un peu, que vous êtes trop grandes pour être maternées ... mais je suis quand même utile, tu sais ? Je sais écouter et j'ai plus d'expérience dans la vie que tu sembles le penser ... Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ... Est-ce que ... qu'il a été ... méchant avec toi après la scène de Fergus hier ? S'alarma-t-elle.

Morgane poussa la nourriture dans son assiette, évitant le regard de son interlocutrice.

\- Non, non, pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle, comprenant bien qu'elle n'éviterait pas une discussion avec Emmeline. Je pense qu'il est jaloux, mais il ne l'admettra pas.

\- Non, en effet, approuva-t-elle en observant attentivement la petite blonde. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

La petite blonde poussa un nouveau soupir, pas certaine de la réponse qu'elle devait lui donner. Ce qui la tracassait c'était la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Regulus, et ce qu'elle signifiait à ses yeux, mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir l'avouer à Emmeline. C'était peut-être stupide, mais elle avait peur de la décevoir en lui avouant qu'elle s'était attachée à lui, voir même qu'elle avait développé des sentiments pour lui, pour un mangemort.

\- Je ... Je ... suis inquiète pour Kathleen, mentit Morgane en se retenant de frapper sa tête contre la table face à ce mensonge tout sauf crédible.

Emmeline leva les sourcils, surprise. Elle s'attendait plutôt à entendre quelque chose concernant Regulus ... Mais ce n'était après tout pas impossible que la petite blonde s'inquiète pour sa sœur, elles étaient tellement proches, toutes les deux.

\- Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu perplexe tout de même.

\- Elle ne voulait pas que j'en parle, souffla Morgane en se mordant la lèvre, mais ...

 _Désolée Kitkat, mais mieux vaut toi que moi,_ pensa-t-elle en s'excusant mentalement auprès de sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais ?

\- Sa blessure n'est pas encore guérie, lâcha-t-elle. Enfin la plupart du temps oui, mais elle a des crises et euh ... Ça me préoccupe, surtout quand elle est loin comme ce week-end.

Les sourcils de son interlocutrice se joignirent, montrant son inquiétude.

\- Mais cela fait plus de trois mois... commença-t-elle, et la blessure s'était résorbée et semblait cicatriser tout à fait normalement. C'est à cause de la magie noire? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

\- Je pense oui, approuva Morgane, en se sentant soulagée de ne pas avoir à parler de Regulus , mais aussi coupable de pousser ainsi Kat sous le Magicobus. Je ne l'ai appris que très récemment, alors j'ai essayé de faire des recherches dessus, mais pour l'instant c'est assez peu concluant. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est surveiller, et espérer qu'elle me dira quand ça la lance. Une solution viendra peut-être avec le temps, du moins je l'espère vraiment.

\- Je comprends mieux ton inquiétude, mais ça ne sert à rien de te stresser ainsi. Kathleen est forte, je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour elle !

* * *

\- Kathleen ? Appela la voix de Gideon, sortant la jeune femme de sa contemplation des flammes de la cheminée. Tu n'as toujours pas rangé tes affaires ...

\- Hum.

Elle le sentit rapidement venir près d'elle, s'installant lui aussi à même le sol devant l'âtre. Elle lâcha un soupir de contentement en se laissant tomber contre son torse.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses ...

\- Ah oui ? Et à quoi je penses, Mr le legilimens ? Taquina la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer à Londres, souffla l'auror dans sa nuque, lui provoquant quelques frissons.

Elle lâcha un vrai soupir cette fois. Gideon la connaissait vraiment trop bien, parfois.

\- C'est si paisible ici ... On a l'impression que rien ne peut arriver ... Qu'on est hors du temps, s'expliqua-t-elle, en ayant l'impression d'être couarde.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Gideon. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, tu le sais bien.

\- Tu sais comment casser l'ambiance toi! Lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement accusateur.

\- Une de mes nombreuses qualités, sourit son fiancé dans ses cheveux.

\- Quand je pense qu'on était ici, coupés du monde, et que pendant ce temps à Londres, il y avait ce bal auquel Morgane s'est retrouvée entrainée. Bal auquel ta mère était présente aussi, avec ton ex... Lança-t-elle d'un ton sombre.

\- Et c'est moi qui plombe l'ambiance après! Se moqua Gideon.

\- J'aimerais bien rester ici, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je sais... Mais c'est impossible et tu le sais très bien, on a une guerre a gagner, souffla l'auror après quelques secondes de silence. Mais je te promets que quand tout cela sera terminé on pourra passer autant de temps que l'on souhaitera ici, et on pourra même venir y vivre quand on sera vieux et croulant.

Kathleen garda le silence, sentant son cœur se pincer dans sa poitrine en entandant les paroles chargées de promesses de son fiancé. Promesses qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir parce que ni lui, ni elle, ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude de quoi demain serait fait. Même avec son don de voyance qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler. Soudainement sa bague de fiançailles pesait lourd sur son annulaire et les bras de Gideon qui l'enlaçaient semblaient la serrer plus fort que nécessaire.

\- Je ne sais pas si je ne t'aurais pas jeté d'ici là ... Les roux ne restent pas longtemps à la mode, chuchota-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

\- Je suis pire qu'une sangsue, tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi, rit-il doucement en la serrant plus fort encore.

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Je te le jure.

* * *

\- Tu es restée longtemps ...

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne savais pas exactement quand je rentrerais, se défendit Morgane en se débarrassant de ses affaires, évitant le regard de Regulus. Tu ... Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux ... Ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

Morgane se demanda un instant si l'excuse de Kathleen fonctionnerait aussi avec Regulus, avant de se gronder. Elle l'avait déjà balancé à Emmeline maman-poule, Kathleen ne lui pardonnerait pas si elle recevait la visite d'un Regulus furieux et inquiet en rentrant de son week-end en amoureux.

\- Je vais bien, mentit-elle en passant devant lui, cachant ses mains tremblantes dans les poches arrières de son jean.

\- Ça a l'air, ironisa-t-il en la suivant du regard, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'une des fenêtres de son salon pour regarder au travers, dos à lui.

Morgane posa son regard océan sur l'agitation en bas de chez elle, inconsciemment, elle se rendit vite compte que son regard était attiré par les couples qui marchaient mains dans la mains, contre le vent de mars. Si les choses avaient été différentes... Elle posa brutalement son front contre le verre froid de la fenêtre, faisant sursauter Regulus au passage, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? Différentes? Les choses ne pouvaient pas être différentes. Il n'y avait pas de scénarios où une fin heureuse avec un mangemort s'offrait à elle.

\- Kerrien? Tenta Regulus, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas.

Elle pouvait continuer sa relation avec Regulus, et ignorer la douleur lancinante qui grandissait jour après jour en elle, ainsi que cette voix dans sa tête qui la laissait espérer en des choses tirées par les cheveux avec lui. Ou alors elle pouvait faire comme elle avait promis à Sirius, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle avait fait il y a un mois et demi de ça à Remus: elle pouvait y mettre un terme.

\- Morgane? Tenta-t-il à nouveau en se levant, ouvertement inquiet en la voyant immobile, appuyée contre la fenêtre.

\- Je suis désolée, Regulus ... Souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Je pensais que j'y arriverais, que je serais plus forte que ça ... que c'était pas possible que ça m'arrive, de toute façon .. Mais je me suis faite avoir, conclut-elle dans un rire nerveux. Bordel, j'ai sauté à pied joint dans ma merde sans m'en rendre compte !

Le jeune mangemort regarda la petite blonde s'esclaffer d'un rire nerveux, les épaules tremblotantes entre le rire et un sanglot intérieur.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, Morgane ... murmura Regulus en s'approchant doucement pour poser une main qu'il voulait apaisante sur les épaules de la jeune sorcière. Mais je vois bien que ça va pas depuis ce matin ... S'il y a un problème, tu ... tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ?

Morgane eut le cœur brisé en apercevant une réelle et sincère inquiétude dans les yeux gris de Regulus. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Pas encore. Il avait peur qu'elle aille mal, comprit-elle. Par Merlin ... S'était-il lui aussi enlisé dans cette relation au point d'avoir quelques ... sentiments pour elle ?

\- Le problème ? Le problème ... répéta-t-elle. C'est toi, Regulus. C'est toi, le problème !

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Morgane remarqua néanmoins qu'il avait retiré sa main en entendant ses paroles, soit parce qu'elle l'avait blessé, soit parce qu'il sentait qu'il était en mauvaise posture et pensait qu'elle allait se mettre en colère contre lui.

Cependant la petite blonde ne comptait pas se mettre en colère, car si elle laissait la colère s'emparer d'elle, d'autres émotions en feraient de même et elle risquerait de perdre totalement le contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle-même. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de mal comme ça à lutter contre ses larmes.

\- Si c'est parce que je suis un..., Regulus entoura sa main autour de son avant bras qui portait son tatouage avant de reprendre, je sais déjà ce que tu en penses...

\- Non! L'interrompit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille, c'est pas juste ça! Si seulement c'était juste ça, ça serait beaucoup plus simple t'imagine même pas.

\- Dans ce cas... Commença-t-il, toujours perdu, avant que Morgane ne l'interrompe à nouveau:

\- C'est mieux... Oui, ça serait mieux, pour nous deux, si... on s'arrêtait là.

Regulus recula d'un pas, comme un animal acculé. Il ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas. Quelques semaines auparavant, il lui avait laissé le choix. Elle lui avait demandé de rester. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi décider d'arrêter comme ça ?

\- Je ... J'ai fait quelque chose ... de mal ?

Cette phrase, dite d'une voix mal assurée, lui rappela un enfant qui se faisait sévèrement réprimander. Elle eut envie de se gifler pour l'élan de tendresse qui lui prit au cœur devant cette question. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle faiblisse. Si elle se laissait avoir ... s'en était finie d'elle.

\- Non, Merlin, non ! Ou plutôt oui, si on prend en compte ce putain de tatouage de merde.

\- Donc c'est bien ça le problème ...

\- Le problème, Regulus, c'est qu'on peut pas continuer comme ça ! Craqua Morgane en élevant légèrement la voix. On est pas fait pour être ensemble, pas de cette façon là ! A quoi ça mène qu'on continue ? Tu vas finir par te marier à une sang-pure bien-élevée en continuant ta quête pour éliminer les gens comme moi. Et moi, je vais continuer à me battre pour que ça arrive pas ... Regarde les choses en face, à un moment ou à un autre, on finira par se faire du mal, peut-être même que tu auras à me tuer toi-même ! Et puis je suis fatiguée de mentir tout le temps, d'avoir des secrets pour Kathleen, pour tout le monde. Je ... J'en ai marre, Regulus. T'avais raison, finalement ... C'était pas une bonne idée de te demander de rester, conclut-elle en fermant les yeux. J'ai besoin ... je dois prendre l'air. Récupères tes affaires et fermes la porte en partant, conclut-elle en reprenant rapidement son blouson et ses chaussures, préférant fuir que d'affronter le regard du jeune homme.

Elle entendit Regulus bouger derrière elle, pour se diriger vers elle avant de l'interpeller, mais elle referma la porte d'un geste sec et se précipita vers la cage d'escalier, regardant derrière son épaule pour surveiller qu'il ne la suivait pas. Bien sûr qu'il ne la suivait pas: elle venait de lui claquer la porte au nez et de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, Regulus n'était pas vraiment le genre à la supplier de rester près de lui et heureusement pour elle, parce que sinon elle aurait eu du mal à résister.

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent, décidant qu'elle allait aller se cacher dans un petit parc non loin pendant une demi heure et qu'elle rentrerait chez elle ensuite pour se lamenter sur sa vie.

\- Et j'ai même pas Love Actually, soupira-t-elle en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues malgré son combat contre celles-ci.

Elle espérait avoir pris la bonne décision. Elle espérait vraiment.

\- Au moins, je culpabiliserais plus de mentir à Remus, renifla-t-elle dans un rire amer.

* * *

Kathleen ouvrit les yeux en sentant les rayons chauds du soleil sur sa peau, surprise du décor qu'elle découvrit autour d'elle. Elle était dans une forêt, lumineuse mais intimidante, d'une certaine façon, tant la magie semblait vibrer dans ces lieux. La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir transplané ... Elle n'était même pas capable de se rappeler de quoique ce soit, à vrai dire.

Elle voulut faire quelques pas, lorsque sa marche fut entravé par une longue robe d'un style moyenâgeux. Voir même plus ancien. Définitivement pas son style habituel. En se penchant pour observer sa tenue, une mèche de cheveux tomba devant ses yeux, lui permettant de comprendre.

Une vision. Elle se détendit. Ce n'était rien qu'une vision. Curieux tout de même, ces cheveux blonds .. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le futur depuis un autre corps !

Elle avança un peu, curieuse, tentant de reconnaitre le lieu, mais en vain, elle était dans une forêt, affublée d'une robe d'un style plus que dépassé! Au bout d'un moment elle finit par s'asseoir sur une pierre, les chaussures qu'elle portait n'étaient pas adaptées à la marche. Il n'y avait absolument pas de semelle, elle aurait été en train de marcher par terre que ça aurait été pareil, pensa-t-elle en se massant la plante des pieds, regardant autour d'elle, les sens aux aguets. Étrangement, ce lieu semblait familier. Il l'était probablement pour la personne qu'elle était dans la vision, conclut-elle en remettant sa chaussure.

Kathleen sentit soudain ses cheveux voler autour de son visage et vit les feuilles voltiger dans la clairière où elle s'était assise et l'instant d'après une jeune femme apparut de l'autre côte de celle-ci. La jeune sorcière se redressa rapidement en apercevant celle-ci et fût d'autant plus choqué de constater qu'elle ne lui était pas étrangère.

\- Morgane ... Souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Car c'était bien Morgane devant elle. Du moins ... elle en avait l'impression. Pourtant elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait poussé Morgane a teindre ses cheveux en noirs. Et même si une dizaine de mètres séparaient les deux sorcières, il lui semblait que les yeux de sa vis à vis n'étaient pas d'un bleu-gris mais d'un vert profond et froid.

\- Surprise de me voir dans ta précieuse Brocéliande ? Ricana la nouvelle venue en avançant doucement vers elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, siffla la voix de la personne dont Kathleen occupait le corps. La magie noire ne fonctionne pas dans ces contrées, Morgane. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi ! Tu ne l'as jamais fait ...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que lui pensait, déclara la petite sorcière en tournant autour d'elle. Et je ne suis pas venue pour me battre, pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

\- Alors que veux-tu ? N'as-tu pas retenu la leçon ? S'écria la femme aux cheveux blonds alors que crépitait des filaments de magie autour de ses mains. Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi et dans mes terres !

\- J'ose, parce que justement, je n'ai que trop bien retenu la leçon ! Déclara d'une voix glaciale la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes. J'ai appris la nouvelle de ta grossesse et je me suis dit que je me devais de te féliciter à ma façon ...

Kathleen recula, sentant la panique qui envahissait le corps de cette femme. Elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre, à peine rebondi.

\- Ce sera œil pour œil, ce sera dent pour dent, ce sera fille pour fille ! Tu m'as pris l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde et je jure sur tous les dieux de la magie que tu ne verras pas plus que moi grandir ton enfant ! Cria Morgane alors que ses cheveux se mouvaient dans un vent qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Morgane se retourna et disparut aussitôt, laissant des feuilles mortes voler derrière elle, sous le regard choqué et apeuré de Kathleen. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien à tout ce charabia, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de blaguer! Elle s'encercla de ses bras, pour tenter de calmer les tremblement qui secouaient son corps avant de sentir les vertiges familiers qui indiquaient qu'elle allait très rapidement revenir à elle.

* * *

 _ **Suspens suspens ... Que veux dire cette dernière vision ? En tout cas, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à beaucoup de Kathleen (contrairement à d'habitude) et notamment à une partie de chapitre sous le point de vue de ... Regulus ! Voilà voilà ! En espérant que vous n'avez pas trop envie de nous assassiner ...**_

 _ **Bon bonus et à dans deux semaines !** _

* * *

\- Fergus? Fit une voix de l'autre côté du couloir de malheur, attirant l'attention de Regulus qui était jusqu'alors en train d'écouter avec une attention feinte son Maitre lui raconter comment il nettoyait les écailles de ses serpents.

Le jeune mangemort se retourna et aperçut Fergus McLaggen -qu'il eut bien envie de frapper- et James Potter, tout deux en train de se serrer dans les bras comme de vieux amis. Les parents du binoclard avaient sans nul doute du connaitre les parents de l'abrutis alors qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

\- Ce que je dis ne t'intéresse pas... siffla alors Lord Voldemort dans son oreille, lui filant la nausée.

\- Désolé, murmura Regulus en évitant le regard de Voldemort.

\- HEYOH! Reg'! S'exclama soudainement James, se faisant se tendre Regulus.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à son Maitre qui était en train de le fixer comme si il imaginait le meilleur moyen de le tuer -en le faisant bien souffrir- pour ensuite le donner à manger à ses serpents. Regulus tenta d'ignorer les cris de gorets de James, tout en assurant au seigneur des ténèbres qu'il se prenait pour son ami simplement car il connaissait le crétin qui lui servait autrefois de frère.

\- Je vous ju... tenta-t-il de s'expliquer avant de s'interrompre en sentant quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe.

Le jeune mangemort baissa la tête, ahuri de trouver un Stitch ravi de le voir à ses pieds.

\- Miaou ! Salua ce dernier avant de tourner la tête vers Voldemort et de lui cracher dessus.

\- Oust, vas-t-en sale bête ! S'outra ce dernier en voyant l'infâme bestiole commencer à faire ses griffes sur sa belle robe noire. Dégage avant que je ne te donne comme apéritif pour mes serpents !

\- Stitch ! S'exclama une voix au bout du couloir.

L'animal tourna la tête en entendant son nom et partit -boudeur- vers l'humain qui venait de l'appeler. Il l'aimait bien, avec ses cheveux roux, même s'il préférait l'autre rouquin qui avait la même odeur que lui. Ces deux-là tournaient souvent autour de la sœur de sa Maîtresse.

\- Gideon ! Sourit James en allant à la rencontre de l'auror avec Fergus -faisant un grand signe à Regulus en passant devant lui, lequel fit signe de ne pas le voir-. Je me trompe ou c'est la première fois que je te vois ici ?

\- Hum non, je suis déjà venu, sourit-il, mais je m'en serais bien passé. Surtout pour être en même temps que ces deux là... Ajouta-t-il en désignant Voldemort et Regulus d'un signe de tête.

\- J'aurais ta peau Prewett! Cria Voldemort en brandissant le poing, sous le regard légèrement blasé de Regulus.

\- En tout cas moi je trouve ça tout bonnement passionnant comme lieu! Lança Fergus. Et je suis ravi d'y croiser Regulus Black! Ca fait tellement longtemps, ironisa-t-il, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais.

La voix s'éclaircit soudainement la gorge:

\- C'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir commencer! Stitch!

Le chat de Morgane redressa la tête, cessant de faire sa toilette, et se dirigea vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, le tout sous le regard ébahit des autres personnes présentes dans le couloir.

\- Tu pourras exceptionnellement parler pour répondre à ta question, n'en profite pas pour dire n'importe s'il te plait, l'informa la voix alors que Stitch grimpait sur la table.

Le chat sembla lancer un regard dédaigneux vers le plafond.

\- Quelle question ?

\- Celle écrite sur le carnet, par Merlin ! Soupira la voix.

\- Vous avez déjà vu un chat qui savait lire, vous ?

\- Bah maintenant que tu le dis, les premières pages du livre parle de Minerva en train de lire une carte routière sous sa forme animagus ! Ou un panneau, je ne me souviens plus très bien ...

La voix se racla la gorge en remarquant que Stitch, tout à fait désintéressé, avait recommencé à faire sa toilette.

\- Oui, euh ... Du coup, je vais te la lire, hein ... "Que penses-tu de Morgane surtout quand elle est avec Regulus ?"

Les oreilles du petit chat se redressèrent.

\- C'est mon humaine de compagnie. Je suis une sorte d'idole, pour elle et son mâle ! Il ne vient pas tout le temps et quand il est là, il pique mon oreiller, mais je l'aime bien. Il gratte bien mon dos et ses jambes sont confortables. Et puis, il ne put pas le chien, comme le premier mâle de mon humaine !

\- Mais la question c'est plutôt... qu'est-ce que tu penses de Morgane? Est-ce que son comportement change quand il est là? Tenta de reformuler la Voix.

\- Oui, elle est un peu moins intéressée par moi, même si je reste bien évidemment son numéro un cela va sans dire. Personne n'est aussi mignon que moi. Enfin, des fois elle devient rouge ou... elle parle toute seule. Elle a toujours parlé toute seule, mais c'est devenu pire depuis qu'elle fornique avec cet humain-ci.

\- D'accord, d'accord, ça suffit, coupa la Voix.

\- Miaaaouuuuu.

\- Sors!

Stitch descendit de la table en crachant et sortit de la pièce, l'air vexé d'avoir été ainsi coupé dans son discours. A quoi bon lui poser une question si on ne le laissait pas aller jusqu'au bout?!

\- Prewett, appela la voix, coupant court à la discussion dans laquelle s'était lancé Gideon, Fergus et James sur les balais volant. Discussion à laquelle Regulus aurait bien aimé participé pour être honnête. Mais le Maître continuait de lui parler de sa passion pour les reptiles rampants et il n'osait pas relâcher son attention, de peur qu'il ne lise dans son esprit l'ennui total que cette conversation -ou plutôt ce monologue- provoquait en lui.

Gideon pour sa part, qui n'était guère un habitué et qui n'avait pas à se plaindre des questions de ces entités supérieures mais à l'esprit mal placé -d'après Morgane- s'installa paisiblement dans le fauteuil avant de se pencher pour lire la question qui lui était adressée.

 _Si ta mère menaçait de te renier pour que tu quittes Kat' le ferais-tu? ou resterais-tu avec elle ?_

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Et bien ... ma mère n'aime peut-être pas beaucoup Kathleen ...

\- Ca, c'est un euphémisme, coupa la voix en ricanant.

\- Oui, bon ... je disais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais elle m'aime énormément et je sais qu'elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de me renier. Quand bien même elle le faisait que ça ne changerait rien. J'ai déjà eu une partie de mon héritage et je gagne très bien ma vie, donc d'un point de vue testamentaire, cela n'a que peu d'importance. Je sais aussi que Fabian et Molly ne la laisseraient pas faire et que ça ne changerait rien à leurs yeux. Enfin, ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que j'aime Kathleen comme un fou, dit-il en souriant doucement. J'ai peut-être l'air d'attacher beaucoup d'importance à ma famille, et c'est vrai, les miens comptent énormément à mes yeux ... mais Kathleen est devenue ... le centre de mon univers ... et j'aimerais vraiment que ma mère le comprenne, parce que ce n'est pas prêt de changer !

\- Comme c'est attendrissant, je crois que j'ai vomi, lança la voix.

\- Un peu de romanticisme c'est trop demander?

\- Non, mais faut pas pousser non plus.

\- C'est juste de la jalousie... Lança Gideon avec un sourire moqueur en ouvrant la porte.

\- Que-NON! C'EST PAS VRAI! Cria la voix dans son dos.

\- Pourquoi il crie lui? Demanda Fergus, un peu inquiet, en regardant Gideon revenir vers eux.

\- Il se sent affreusement seul, répondit le rouquin avec un sourire en coin.

Le regard de James s'illumina:

\- Il faut lui trouver une-

\- POTTER! Interrompit la Voix, en colère.

\- J'arriiive! S'exclama James en se précipitant dans la pièce, sans oublier d'adresser un signe de la main à Regulus avant de disparaitre.

 _On dit que les contraires s'attirent. Si Lily n'existait pas, penses-tu que Regulus Black (oui, tu as bien entendu) et toi feriez un bon couple? Si il est dans le couloir, je t'encourage vivement à lui parler de ça._

-Euh... Commença le jeune homme en clignant des yeux, perturbé. C'est quelque chose à laquelle je n'avait jamais pensé... La vie sans Lily...

\- Ah non... Tu vas pas pleurer quand même! S'indigna la voix au dessus de lui.

\- Bon, reprit-il en prenant une grand inspiration, admettons que je n'ai pas Lily... huuuuuu... respire Jamsie!

\- Oublie le début, juste, est-ce que Regulus Black et toi vous pourriez former un bon couple? Demanda la voix, désespérée.

\- Oh! Fit James en se sentant déjà mieux. Et bien... J'imagine que ça pourrait le faire! Je suis facile à vivre, tout le monde m'aime -sauf Snivelus-, et il a l'air de pas être très compliqué. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne parle pas! C'est pas franchement trippant!

\- Il aime bien les gens exubérants en plus, fit remarquer la voix.

-Ah bon? Comme qui ? Hein ? Dîtes !

La voix soupira et le fit sortir, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de James qui se précipita vers Regulus.

\- Il paraît que tu aimes les gens exubérants ! De qui il parlait ? hein, dis ! Parce que Léonide, elle avait pas l'air drôle ! Et face de pet à côté de toi non plus ! Alors qui ...

\- C'est qui que tu viens d'insulter, le chevelu ? S'outra Voldemort.

\- Fergus, c'est à toi, signala Gideon en entendant la voix entre les cris et les exclamations qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Stitch, à ses pieds, continuait sa toilette, laissant cette sous-espèce régler leur problème.

Le jeune McLaggen hilare depuis qu'il avait entendu la question de James, eut un mal à fou à quitter la scène pour entrer à son tour dans le couloir.

\- On se marre bien ici, je crois que je vais venir plus souvent !

\- Sauf que c'est pas à toi de choisir ! Soupira la voix en faisant apparaître la question.

 _Es-tu legilimens?_

\- Non, juste très perspicace et observateur, répondit le jeune sang-pur en souriant. Je vis dans une société de faux-semblant et j'ai toujours trouvé ça très divertissant de constater l'hypocrisie des gens ! Mais c'est une bonne idée, tiens, je vais peut-être essayer d'apprendre !

\- C'est une forme de magie noire, fit remarquer la voix alors que Fergus était déjà en train de s'imaginer fouiller dans l'esprit de son grand frère pour savoir si c'était lui qui avait mangé ses oeufs de pâques quand ils avaient 9 ans.

\- Je ne l'utiliserais pas pour faire des choses... des choses vilaines, promis!

\- Je n'ai aucunement confiance en toi, l'informa la voix, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme:

\- Comme tout le monde!

Fergus sortit et remarqua que James était maintenant en train de dire à Regulus qu'il pensait que dans une autre réalité ils auraient pu former un super couple, puisqu'il aimait les gens exubérants. Ce couloir était décidément génial, en plus Lord Voldemort était en d'essayer de s'incruster dans la conversation, mais James n'arrêtait pas de lui couper la parole:

\- Tuer des innocent, c'est pas exubérant Tom! Lança le jeune Potter en mettant un regard noir au Seigneur des Ténèbre qui sembla plus que blessé par cette remarque. C'est même pas original!

\- Regulus Black.

\- Merlin merci! Souffla celui-ci en se précipitant vers la porte, James derrière lui, lui hurlant qu'il l'attendrait et ne bougerait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, Merlin, pour mériter ça ? Souffla le jeune mangemort en s'appuyant contre la porte, qu'il avait précipitamment claquée derrière lui.

\- Tu veux dire, à part tuer des tas d'innocents, vouloir conquérir le monde et réduire les moldus en esclavage ? Non, vraiment, je me demande pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur toi ! Ironisa la voix.

Regulus grimaça et s'installa devant le carnet pour lire sa question, anticipant après les récents événements qu'elle porte sur Kerrien. Et cela ne rata pas, puisqu'il se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré.

 _"J'ai remarqué un truc, tu n'appelles jamais Morgane par son prénom. Pourquoi? Elle utilise ton prénom."_

\- Je ... je l'ai fait. Vous avez vu le résultat ? Ricana-t-il amèrement. Je ... je ne le faisais pas, parce que ... c'était trop intime, ça faisait comme si on était ... amis ou proches ... l'un de l'autre. C'était une frontière que je ne voulais pas franchir.

\- Mais tu l'as pourtant fait ...

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire ... j'étais perturbé et ... Est-ce que je peux sortir ? J'ai répondu non ?!

\- Si tu es si pressé de retrouver ton James chéri !

Regulus jeta un regard noir vers le plafond en se levant du fauteuil, puis se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

\- Vous ne gagnerez jamais la guerre! Simplement parce que vous- Oh Reg'! S'exclama James en remarquant que Regulus venait de ressortir de la pièce.

\- Pas maintenant, grogna le jeune homme en allant s'assoir sur une des chaises alignées contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas? Si t'as besoin de te confier je suis là! Tenta James d'un air réconfortant, ce qui lui valut un regard glacial de la part du jeune Black.

On dirait Sirius quand il s'est fait largué par Morgane, pensa James en baissant les yeux.

\- Tom!

\- LORD VOL-DE-MOOOOOORT! Hurla ce dernier, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Rien-à-battre, bouge toi, on a pas que ça à faire, le pressa la voix d'un ton las.

Voldemort s'exécuta, non sans menacer l'assemblée et taper des pieds.

 _Konbawa monster sensei ! Si, dans la mesure ou tu sais comment ton entrejambe fonctionne, tu devais avoir un enfant, tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon ?(Et avec qui ? Bien que vu ta tronche ça serait un miracle qu'elle ne te demande pas de te mettre un sac poubelle sur la tête). Sayonara !_

\- Un enfant?! Un petit lombric baveux? NON! CERTAINEMENT PAS! Et cessez de m'insulter constamment, je suis très séduisant!

\- Ouais ouais, mais elles ont des dons de divinations, on va dire !

\- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Je serais toujours aussi beau, peu importe l'âge ! Vous entendez !?

\- On en reparleras dans quelques années, hein ... Allez, zou, du balai ! Ajouta la voix en l'expédiant dehors, ouvrant la porte auparavant -il était d'assez bonne humeur aujourd'hui pour ne pas lui faire traverser la porte-.

\- Tiens, je connaissais pas le Voldy-volant ! S'exclama Fergus en voyant un truc noir passer à toute vitesse devant son nez.

Tom se redressa après l'atterrissage difficile et se tourna vers Regulus :

\- Dépêches-toi, il faut trouver Severus pour qu'il me concocte une philtre pour garder ma beauté éternellement ! Il n'est pas question de perdre face à cette **** de ***** voix ! S'outra-t-il en partant d'un pas rageur.

Regulus qui était en train de déprimé, sous les regards très perturbés de Gideon -"il peut ressentir des émotions?"- et compatissants de James, se leva et suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un pas trainant. Si Rogue pouvait vraiment faire ce genre de potions il l'aurait utilisé sur lui, au moins pour faire quelque chose pour son horrible hygiène capillaire, pensa le jeune Black en disparaissant au bout du couloir, ses souvenirs de son après-midi passé ici effacés jusqu'à sa prochaine visite.


	35. Celle qui s'inquiétait

Coucou tout le monde!

J'espère que ça va :)

Nous avons eu un petit imprévu prévu. Je m'explique, c'était prévu que Mila ne soit pas disponible ce week-end (elle vous dira peut-être pourquoi la prochaine fois) mais du coup on avait pensé pouvoir posté ce chapitre hier, mais imprévu donc finalement c'est moi (Rukie) qui m'en charge pour pas que vous attendiez lundi. **Malheureusement comme c'était impossible de trouver un moment à la dernière minute (puisqu'on attend que toutes les reviews soient arrivées) pour écrire les bonus, il n'y en aura pas pour ce chapitre. Je vous invite à lire la partie la dessus à la fin du chapitre pour plus de renseignement.**

Comme d'habitude, merci énormément pour les reviews, ça nous fait toujours plaisir. **MomoTheDreamer, Ornithorinque, valentine2905, Alaiis, vastrid, Elenna-Hellenika, Juste Cllia, Amazaria, Vlad, Annabet Lovegood, EmmaUneLectrice** , c'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et pour ceux/celles qui n'ont pas de comptes, vous trouverez vos réponses ici (en enlevant les parenthèses, comme d'habitude):

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(cellesqui.)(forumactif.)(org/t106-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-33-celle-qui-n-avait-meme-pas-love-actually#2075)

 **PS : Merci aussi à Rosevalyne (même si tu triches en donnant ta réaction sur le blog) ! D'ailleurs je ne peux que vous incitez à venir participer à ce dernier, ne serais-ce que pour voir les dessins illustrants la fiction (mais attention, on demande un minimum de participation !)**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXIV:**

 **Celle qui s'inquiétait  
**

 **Dernière semaine de mars 1979**

Le dos de Kathleen percuta violemment le mur derrière elle, lui coupant un instant le souffle avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux. Gideon fit un pas vers elle, mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Kathleen. Il se raidit mais n'avança pas davantage.

\- Relève-toi, tu serais déjà morte si j'avais été un mangemort. Ils ne te laisseront pas le temps de te reprendre, tu sais. Debout ! Ordonna-t-il sévèrement alors que la jeune femme se redressait finalement, les jambes tremblantes, alors qu'un désagréable mais presque familier goût de fer se rependait dans sa bouche: elle s'était mordue la langue lors de sa collision avec le mur.

En dégageant une mèche de cheveux châtains foncés collée par la sueur, Kathleen se demanda comment elle avait seulement pu croire que Gideon avait été sérieux lors de leurs tout premiers entraînements, tant le niveau qu'il lui demandait et lui démontrait était cent fois plus rude aujourd'hui. Elle bougea son bras en grimaçant, craignant un instant que les différents coups ne lui aient démis l'épaule.

\- Je trouve ça particulièrement divertissant, fit une voix enjouée à sa droite.

Ni Gideon, ni elle ne tournèrent la tête vers Fabian qui était assis avec Benjy, un bol de pop-corn coincés entre leurs cuisses.

\- Et moi donc, mais j'attends le moment ou Kat défoncera Gigi. Ça sera purement jouissif, lança Benjy, la bouche pleine.

\- Vous allez vous taire?! S'indigna Gideon. C'est très sérieux, on vous laisse rester parce que... je sais même pas pourquoi! Vous n'êtes pas censé avoir un travail?!

\- Si, le même que toi! Répondit son petit frère avec un clin d'œil.

Kat se remis en position et se racla la gorge, invitant Gideon à se reconcentrer. Les fiancés recommencèrent à se battre, sous les regards de leurs amis et frère qui se turent -par respect ou par peur de se prendre un sort, qui sait ?-.

Après qu'ils eurent terminés deux autres duels - qu'elle perdit également-, Gideon déclara qu'il était temps d'arrêter pour la journée. Kathleen ne tenta même pas de réclamer un autre duel tant elle était éreintée. Elle n'allait pas mentir, elle aurait bien apprécié avoir Morgane sous le coude pour la rafistoler un peu et lui éviter d'avoir des bleus dégoutant un peu partout qui la faisaient ressembler à un chef de gang. Malheureusement Morgane lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se joindre à eux car elle avait trop de travail sur les bras pour l'hôpital et pour son dossier de fin d'étude. La brune allait devoir se débrouiller avec les crèmes et les potions qu'il lui restaient dans l'armoire à pharmacie de sa maison.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Gideon qui portait une simple coupure sur la joue droite, unique trace de leur combat. A croire qu'elle était incapable de le toucher, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, agacée de constater la différence de niveau qu'il y avait entre eux.

 _C'est un auror, un des meilleurs,_ se raisonna-t-elle en buvant de l'eau.

Heureusement, il était lui aussi couvert de sueur - moins qu'elle, elle devait le reconnaitre- ce qui montrait qu'il avait dû fournir un effort pour se battre contre elle, et elle en tira une certaine fierté.

\- C'était bien, sourit Gideon en remarquant l'attention que lui portait sa fiancée. Tu t'améliores !

\- Tu parles, soupira néanmoins Kathleen, pas dupe de la différence de niveaux entre eux.

\- Je suis de l'avis de notre rouquin chéri, ma petite Kat' ! Tu as presque le niveau attendu des recrues pour la formation d'auror, assura Fabian en lui apportant une serviette pour qu'elle puisse éponger la sueur.

Gideon pouvait critiquer autant qu'il voulait la présence des deux compères, qui semblaient toujours traîner dans ses pattes, Benjy et Fabian étaient aux petits soins pour eux. Surtout pour Kathleen, d'ailleurs. Ils semblaient tous les deux vouer un culte pour celle qui avait accepté de se coltiner Gigi le rabat-joie pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Ils en demandent pas tant à des étudiants fraîchement sortis de Poudlard ?! S'étonna Kathleen qui même en sachant qu'elle était loin de l'excellence des trois hommes savait qu'elle surpassait un nombre conséquent de sorciers et sorcières de sa promotion à présent.

\- Bien sûr que si, enfin, de notre époque ! Depuis deux ou trois ans, ils ont revus les critères à la baisse, avec la hausse de mages noirs, on a besoin de main d'œuvre, expliqua Benjy. Heureusement, il y a quand même de sacrés bonnes recrues qui se détachent du lot moyen, comme James et Sirius !

\- Ou même Frank ! Ajouta Fabian. Je me souviens qu'il avait impressionné les recruteurs !

Kathleen hocha la tête, attentive. Elle avait toujours su que les maraudeurs étaient extrêmement doués pour leur âge et elle se sentit fière pour eux que leur talent soit ainsi reconnu.

\- Enfin, ne te repose pas sur tes acquis, tu dois travailler ta vitesse, reprit Gideon. Tes réflexes ne sont pas mauvais, mais il faut que tu ailles beaucoup plus vite et que tu développes plus tes muscles.

\- Oui mon général !

L'auror rit un peu, mais cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir l'état dans lequel se mettait sa fiancée. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à insister ainsi et même s'il comprenait l'urgence de sa demande, ça lui était difficile de l'entraîner comme il le faisait.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais voir ta baguette, Kathleen ? Demanda soudain Benjy.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? S'étonna la jeune sorcière en lui tendant son arme.

\- Ta technique laisse peut-être à désirer mais ta puissance magique est remarquable ! Expliqua-t-il en examinant de près la baguette de la jeune sorcière. Gideon m'en avait déjà parlé, mais c'est la première fois que je te vois faire de la magie.

\- Morgane aussi, maintenant que j'y pense, ajouta Fabian. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué pour les sorts de guérison ! Vot'Mamie Nova a dû vous gaver à la potion magique quand vous étiez petites !

Kathleen haussa les sourcils en l'écoutant tout en le regardant observer sa baguette, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. La jeune femme se demandait parfois si cette puissance venait de sa baguette qu'Ollivander lui-même a jugé peu commune ou si Morgane et elle avaient vraiment hérités de dons particuliers en arrivant dans ce monde. Elle n'avait pas croisé de sorciers capables de produire aussi aisément qu'elles de la magie sans baguette, et même si les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas aventurées à exploiter ce potentiel qu'elles jugeaient difficilement contrôlable, il arrivait à l'occasion quelques petits incidents de magie involontaire. La brunette finit par soupirer:

\- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche parce que je me sens toute collante, ensuite on pourrait peut-être aller manger quelque chose tous les quatre? Il y a une super pizzeria en bas de la rue!

Fabian et Benjy levèrent la tête à l'entente du mot "manger" et "Pizzeria" et hochèrent la tête vigoureusement, tels les deux goinfres qu'ils étaient.

\- J'irais après toi, approuva Gideon en lui souriant.

Kathleen récupéra sa baguette et monta à l'étage, les membres lourds, pressée de pouvoir faire couler de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles endoloris et de soigner la morsure de sa langue.

* * *

\- C'est pas de la purée ça... C'est de la soupe à la patate... Murmura Morgane en observant les restes du diner qui trônaient dans l'assiette du petit Jackson.

\- C'est pas bon, grimaça-t-il en contractant tout son visage.

\- Ça je veux bien te croire sur parole! Répondit la blonde avec un petit sourire en observant la mine boudeuse de son jeune patient. Mais j'ai entendu dire que tes parents t'avaient apporté des bonbons de chez Honeydukes ce matin, tu ne t'es pas encore brossé les dents non? Pourquoi tu n'en mangerais pas un ou deux? Proposa-t-elle doucement.

Le petit garçon la regarda, les yeux légèrement vides, puis détourna rapidement le regard:

\- J'ai plus vraiment faim.

\- Oh, tu as déjà tout fini? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant le paquet de guimauves vide des yeux. Je comprends, c'est difficile de résister à la tentation... soupira-t-elle d'un air dramatique.

-C'pas ça, docteur Morgane, j'y ai pas touché, c'est promis ! S'outra faiblement le petit garçon. Mais même ça, c'est plus bon ...

Morgane fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui. Jackson semblait déprimé et son état la préoccupait beaucoup. Alors qu'il allait mieux quelques jours encore auparavant, tellement mieux d'ailleurs qu'elle avait cru qu'il était sorti d'affaire, il faisait à présent une rechute pire que toutes celles qu'elle lui avait connu. Mais jamais encore l'enfant n'avait manqué d'appétit au point de refuser des bonbons.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir, Jackson ? Demanda-t-elle en lui caressant le front, beaucoup trop chaud à son goût.

\- Je veux sortir d'ici, souffla le petit garçon, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et des larmes pleins les yeux. C'est tout ce que je veux, docteur Morgane ! Je veux voir le ciel et le soleil, et pas par la fenêtre ! Je veux jouer au quidditch avec mon Papa et mon grand frère ... et ... et t'avait dit que j'allais sortir, que j'avais des bons résultats et qu'même que c'était rien qu'des mensonges ! J'vais jamais partir, pas vrai ? Pleura-t-il pour de bon, le corps secoué de sanglots. Z'êtes tous des menteurs ! C'pour ça que ma maman elle a les yeux tout rouge à chaque fois qu'elle vient me voir ! Elle aussi, elle sait que j'irais jamais à Poudlaaaarrrdd !

Morgane s'assit sur le lit de Jackson et l'attira contre elle pour le bercer, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de le calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment le petit garçon se sentait, un coup il allait bien et avait l'impression qu'il allait pouvoir sortir et une semaine plus tard il se sentait vide et n'avait la force de rien faire.

\- Jackson, souffla-t-elle en continuant de le bercer d'avant en arrière, on fait tout ce qu'on peut, je te promets que je n'abandonnerais jamais.

Le petit garçon glissa ses mains dans son dos et s'accrocha à sa blouse, renifla dans son épaule et hocha la tête avant d'essayer tant bien que mal de se calmer.

\- Tu es très très courageux. Beaucoup plus que les adultes qui sont dans les autres chambres tu sais, lui confia-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Et j'ai pas le droit de te dire ça, alors il faut que tu me promettes que tu vas le dire à personne, mais t'es mon patient préféré, je t'aime beaucoup.

\- Vraiment? Demanda Jackson en se détachant d'elle, les yeux gonflés et le visage ruisselant de larmes.

\- Vraiment vraiment, acquiesça Morgane avec un grand sourire malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber au coin de ses yeux.

\- Alors je vais te dire un secret... t'es mon docteur préféré... murmura-t-il en rougissant.

La blonde eut un petit rire, lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et fût surprise lorsque le petit garçon lui colla un baiser bruyant sur la joue:

\- Bonne nuit Morgane! Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire coin.

\- Bonne nuit Jackson, je repasserais te voir après-demain dès que je reviendrais de mon jour de congé, c'est promis ! Joshua s'occupera de toi, s'il y a le moindre soucis, hésite surtout pas, lui dit-elle en se levant du lit.

\- Il est gentil, mais il passe son temps à draguer les infirmières, confia le petit garçon.

\- Pas vraiment étonnant! Sourit la petite blonde en ouvrant la porte. Dors bien et à dans deux jours !

Avant de fermer la porte après elle, Morgane s'attarda pour regarder le petit garçon s'endormir, les paupières lourdes. Elle aimait Jackson, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devrait, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce gamin était bien trop adorable pour qu'elle résiste à ses moues enfantines. Si un jour, elle devait avoir un enfant, elle priait Merlin pour qu'il lui ressemble.

Elle referma doucement la porte, le cœur étrangement serré.

* * *

 **1er avril 1979**

\- Où sont mes petites terreurs ? S'exclama bruyamment Gideon en arrivant dans l'entrée du Terrier, déclenchant une nuée d'explosion de joie à tous les étages.

Kathleen ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le bruit des pas précipités dans les escaliers, se demandant qui de William, Charlie ou Perceval arriverait en premier. Certainement pas le pauvre Percy, encore trop petit pour tenir la distance avec ses frères aînés. Elle aurait plutôt tendance à miser sur l'aîné !

\- Tonton ! S'écria Bill en arrivant, sautant directement des dernières marches dans les bras de son oncle auror.

La jeune sorcière sourit davantage. Elle aimait voir Gideon s'occuper de ses neveux, songea-t-elle en se penchant en avant pour éviter le pied de William, que son fiancé faisait tourner dans les airs.

\- Ce que tu es grand ! Bientôt un homme, complimenta ce dernier en le reposant à terre, faisant bomber le torse de son neveu.

\- Ne me le grandis pas trop, il n'a que huit ans ! S'exclama Molly en arrivant, l'un des jumeaux dans les bras.

\- Bonjour! S'exclama Kathleen en souriant de toutes ses dents à sa future belle-soeur.

\- Bonjour, bonjour, répondit celle-ci en les invitant à la suivre vers le salon. Fred est avec Fabian dans le salon et Arthur ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer du ministère, il avait une affaire urgente à régler, quelque chose à propos d'une douche d'acide... J'ai préféré lui demander de ne pas me donner de détails.

\- Tonton Gideon! Tatie Kat! S'exclama Charlie en entrant dans le salon en même temps qu'eux, tenant fermement la main de Percy qu'il avait apparemment attendu.

Kathleen sentit son ventre se tordre agréablement en entendant cela, elle oubliait parfois qu'elle allait réellement faire partie de cette famille et même si certains membres de celle-ci n'étaient pas très -voir pas du tout- accueillant, ceux qu'elle appréciait le plus l'étaient. Et c'était le principal à ses yeux.

\- Salut les amoureux! Lança Fabian qui était assis dans l'un des fauteuils qui ornaient le salon, le jeune Fred sur ses genoux.

\- Tu étais vraiment obligée de l'inviter Molly? Demanda Gideon à sa soeur alors qu'il attrapait Charlie et Percy pour les lever dans ses bras sous le regard attendrit de sa fiancée.

\- C'est notre frère, fit remarquer la mère des jeunes Weasley en souriant d'un air désabusé, qu'on le veuille ou non...

\- Je suis juste là et je vous entend bande de bat-ons, fit-il en se reprenant sous le regard menaçant de Molly qui ne voulait pas que Fabian emploie son langage fleurit devant ses fils.

\- Ca veut dire quoi "bande de bâtons" tonton ? Demanda immédiatement Charlie à Gideon qui fusilla son petit frère des yeux.

\- Oh c'est bon, me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux ! Je suis sûr que les deux terreurs dont on fête aujourd'hui l'anniversaire feront bien pire que dire des vilains mots !

\- Ne t'avise même pas de pervertir les jumeaux avec ta mauvaise influence ! Gronda Molly. J'ai déjà du mal à les tenir en place alors qu'ils marchent à peine, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me compliques la tâche !

\- Tonton, tonton, ça veut dire quoi ? insista Charlie.

\- Ça veut dire que t'es chiant, répondit William qui faisait des grimaces à Georges, que Molly avait posé sur un tapis d'éveil.

\- BILL ! S'écria aussitôt sa mère.

Kathleen ne put s'empêcher de ricaner dans son coin, écoutant Molly gronder à la fois Fabian et son aîné, souriant doucement en remarquant du coin de l'œil Gideon rassurer Charlie -et inventer une définition bidon au nouveau gros mot- avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux en s'apercevant que Fred avait disparu des genoux de son oncle, ayant rejoins son jumeau -lequel s'amusait à lancer des jouets à la tête de Percy qui commença à pleurnicher.

\- ... mais maman !

\- ... mais Molly !

\- NON ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre et ...

\- OUINNNNNNNNNNNN ! Se mit à pleurer pour de bon Perceval en se tenant la tête.

Complètement dépassée et tétanisée, Kathleen observait l'agitation de la famille Prewett-Weasley d'un air estomaqué. Gideon, lui, semblait tout à fait dans son élément, abordant la chose avec un calme olympien.

\- Toujours pas habitué aux enfants, pas vrai ? Souffla une voix dans le dos de Kathleen.

\- Arthur ! Sursauta la jeune sorcière. J'arrive à gérer quand je les vois un par un, ou les deux plus grands, mais c'est toujours pas ça ... grimaça-t-elle.

\- Ça viendra ! Rassura l'employé du ministère en souriant, hésitant à se mêler à la cohue qui régnait dans son salon.

\- Pas sûre ...

\- Mais si, mais si, insista-t-il, et c'est toujours plus facile quand ce sont les siens! Termina-t-il avant de s'approcher de ses enfants qui portèrent son attention sur lui.

Kathleen haussa les sourcils, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait de l'idée d'avoir ses propres enfants. Ça la rebutait beaucoup moins qu'auparavant mais de là à s'imaginer avec des gosses... Par Merlin, non, elle n'en était pas capable. De toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment la période pour en avoir donc elle n'avait pas besoin d'y penser! Se rassura-t-elle.

\- J'ai dessiné un dragon sur un balai, tu veux voir? Demanda Charlie en venant vers elle après avoir salué son père.

\- Oui bien sûr, sourit-elle.

A peine Kathleen eut-elle répondu que le petit garçon partit en courant pour aller chercher son dessin qui était Merlin sait où dans la maison.

\- T'es de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux, et ils t'adorent, lança Gideon en passant un bras par dessus ses épaules, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, glissant ses yeux sur la pièce remplie de rouquins.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, la famille Weasley faisait envie. Sa famille, pensa-t-elle en embrassant le cou de Gideon. Qu'importe Mrs Prewett. Elle avait envie d'être des leurs. D'être aimée d'eux, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Elle en était venue à adorer Percy, alors qu'avant d'arriver dans ce monde, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Le temps, la vie même, l'avait changé. En bien, espérait-elle.

\- Au fait, Molly ! S'exclama la jeune sorcière en se détachant de son fiancé. J'ai les cadeaux des jumeaux dans mon sac ... et il y en a aussi de la part de Morgane ... je ne suis pas garante de ce qu'il contient ! Avertit-elle en lui tendant, après avoir sortit ses propres paquets.

Molly eut un rire puis ouvrit le paquet d'une main hésitante.

\- Oh, elle leur a écrit un petit mot ! Comme c'est ador- ... commença-t-elle avant de se stopper. Bon, c'est l'intention qui compte, j'imagine, soupira-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de lire un truc venant de Fabian.

\- Montre voir ! S'exclama le concerné en attrapant le mot pour le lire à voix haute.

 _Chers petits Fred et Georges,_

 _Je sais bien que vous ne savez pas lire, mes petiots, vous savez même pas encore parler. Mais j'ai l'espoir que Molly gardera cette lettre pour vous la faire lire, quand vous serez plus grands !_  
 _Je place de grands espoirs en vous, vous savez ! Et je suis sûre que vos frères sauront faire bon usage de mon cadeau, en attendant que vous puissiez l'utiliser vous-même !_

 _Bon anniversaire petits filous !_

 _PS : un repas de famille avec Mamie-je-tire-tout-le-temps-la-gueule me semble tout indiquer pour le tester !_

Molly fit tourner un cousin entre ses mains d'un air perdu et Arthur l'observa tel un professionnel.

\- Par Merlin... Je n'ai jamais vu un tel artefact moldu...

Kathleen soupira.

\- C'est un coussin péteur, expliqua-t-elle en regrettant déjà ses paroles. Il y en a deux on dirait...

\- Ooooh! Fit Fabian en comprenant l'utilité de l'objet. C'est tout à fait ingénieux!

\- C'est immature tu veux dire... Rectifia son frère en lui jetant un coup œil blasé.

\- Tu n'as aucun humour, c'est affligeant!

\- Et toi tu oublies d'être sérieux alors que tu te fais un peu vieux pour ce genre de choses Fab'.

\- Personne n'est trop vieux pour l'humour! S'indigna le sorcier.

\- Je veux l'essayer! S'exclama soudainement Bill en essayant de prendre le coussin des mains de sa mère.

\- Non non, on va garder ça pour quand Fred et George seront plus vieux, fit sa mère.

\- Morgane a dit qu'on pouvait les utiliser! S'exclama Charlie devant cette injustice.

\- Mais Morgane n'est pas là! Argumenta Molly. Et puis imaginez que vous les cassiez?

\- Vous pouvez les réparer avec la magie! Contra le jeune Bill.

\- Molly, laisse-les essayer... Tenta Arthur.

\- Toi! Tu veux juste voir comment ça fonctionne! S'agaça sa femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Même sans être là elle fout le bordel, ricana Fabian, sacré Morgane!

L'après-midi passa sous les soupirs de frustration de Molly, qui a chaque fois qu'elle se levait pour aller chercher quelque chose retrouvait en revenant l'un des coussins sur sa chaise -et comme les enfants l'accaparaient beaucoup, elle s'asseyait à chaque fois dessus en oubliant de vérifier, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de fou rire chez les enfants et Fabian.

\- Je me souviendrais de me méfier des cadeaux de Morgane, à l'avenir, déclara Molly en les raccompagnant à la porte.

\- Sage décision, rit Kathleen. Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas méchant. Elle aurait pu les métamorphoser en coussin mordeurs de fesses ! Et tu n'étais pas la victime désignée pour cette farce ...

\- Je ne pense pas que ma mère apprécie ce trait d'humour, ricana Gideon.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de péter un bon coup, dans tous les sens du terme ! Allez, au revoir Molly !

\- Tatie Kat, tatie Kat ! Tu as oublié mon dragon ! S'écria la petite voix de Charlie à l'intérieur de la maison.

* * *

 **Début Avril 1979**

Regulus sortit de la boutique de Quidditch et se mit à déambuler sur le chemin de traverse, relativement peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le ciel gris de Londres, mais en même temps quand est-ce que le ciel n'était pas gris au mois de mars? Au moins cela reflétait son humeur générale depuis la journée qui avait suivi ce maudit gala de bienfaisance.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la boutique de prêt-à-porter de Kathleen Kerrien et hésita à entrer. Il se décida à passer la porte lorsqu'il vit que personne ne semblait être à l'intérieur malgré le panneau "ouvert" - il n'avait pas envie d'être maté par sa vendeuse nymphomane aujourd'hui-. Lorsque la cloche qui indiquait son entrée sonna, Kathleen apparut dans son champ de vision, en haut des grand escaliers et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Regulus! Quel plaisir de te voir! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu passes, t'as de la chance, il n'y a pas un chat aujourd'hui! Lui dit-elle en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il lui rendit son étreinte un peu maladroitement, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle le prenait dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, est-ce que c'était une coutume Française? Il fallait qu'il demande à Kerrien la prochaine fois qu'il...

\- Ça va pas? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme...

\- Pourquoi je serais choqué de voir un fantôme? Demanda le jeune homme en se reprenant.

\- C'est une expression moldue, expliqua son amie, ça veut dire que tu es blanc comme un linge et que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue, le regard inquiet.

Regulus sut alors qu'il avait bien fait de venir quand il eut envie de se laisser aller contre cette main chaude et rassurante. Il y avait ce quelque chose de réconfortant chez Kathleen. Son sourire radieux quand elle le voyait que personne n'avait jamais eu, cette inquiétude à son égard, ses étreintes étranges. Toutes ces choses qui lui donnait l'impression de compter vraiment à ses yeux. Un sentiment qu'il avait appris à avoir aussi, au fil des semaines, auprès de sa sœur. Il grimaça. Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux d'y penser ?

\- Je vais bien, dit-il, à l'opposé de ses pensées.

\- Ne me mens pas, Regulus Black, gronda Kathleen en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne t'obligerais jamais à me dire ce que tu n'as pas envie de me confier mais je t'interdis de me mentir ouvertement !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne commenta pas, à quoi bon?

\- Comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Bien! Répondit-elle en l'entrainant vers les canapés disposés dans un coin de la grande pièce principale de la boutique. Je ne te pose pas la question, étant donné que tu as l'air d'avoir le moral dans les chaussettes! Un peu de thé? Offrit-elle en sortant sa baguette et faisant léviter une théière vers eux.

\- Oui, s'il te plait, accepta-t-il en hochant la tête, se calant dans les cousins moelleux du canapé.

Elle lui lança un rapide coup d'œil pendant qu'elle préparait le thé.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ... souffla-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse bien chaude.

\- Tu ... tu m'aides déjà, murmura-t-il sincèrement.

Sa présence l'aidait déjà à se sentir mieux. C'était différent du sentiment paisible qu'il avait après une mission pour le Maître, lorsqu'il rejoignait les draps et les bras de l'autre Kerrien, mais c'était mieux que l'air perplexe de sa mère et le silence froid qui régnait constamment au 12 square Grimmaurd.

\- Kathleen ... Est-ce que tu as déjà eu envie de quitter Gideon ?

La brunette écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette question. Lui-même se demandait pourquoi il lui avait demandé un truc aussi sentimental.

\- Oui, finit par répondre sa meilleure amie, le surprenant. Plusieurs fois, même. Pas parce qu'il est trop protecteur, trop sérieux ou quoi, hein ! Non. J'ai eu envie de le quitter quand je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais, quand il a commencé à devenir trop important à mes yeux, quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser ...

\- Pourquoi ? La plupart des gens ne sont-ils pas heureux dans ce genre de situation ? Questionna-t-il en se donnant l'impression d'être un handicapé des sentiments.

\- Si, sûrement. Mais j'avais peur ... Tout à coup, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie, quelqu'un d'important. Plus important que n'importe quoi, que ma propre personne. J'ai eu peur de tout ce que ça impliquait, d'aimer. J'ai eu peur parce que c'était lui donner de quoi me faire du mal aussi, et j'ai été trop souvent blessé dans le passé pour faire facilement confiance aux gens, expliqua tristement Kathleen. C'est difficile d'aimer ... d'accepter l'autre entièrement ...

Étais-ce pour ça que ça faisait si mal ? Qu'avait-il cru, au juste ? Qu'avait-il espéré en confiant ainsi des choses si intime à Kerrien ? Qu'elle comprendrait ? Sottise ! Il ne lui avait donné qu'un moyen de lui faire plus de mal, comme Sirius l'avait fait. Les paroles que cette dernière lui avait balancé à la figure avant de le laisser derrière elle avaient été assez indirectes et il ne savait pas comment les prendre, ce qui était probablement ce qui le rendait le plus malade dans toute cette histoire. D'un côté il avait l'impression qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir car elle tenait trop à lui -et tout indiquait que cette hypothèse était la bonne-, d'un autre côté son attitude distante et très étrange et la présence de ce sombre crétin de Fergus au bal le forçait à croire que peut-être elle en avait tout simplement plus rien à faire de lui... Bon sang, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de manquer ainsi de confiance en lui! Se gronda-t-il en se giflant intérieurement sous le regard inquiet de Kathleen.

\- Ce genre de questions venant de toi... Commença-t-elle, le ramenant à la réalité, c'est pas vraiment banal...

\- Simple curiosité, se justifia-t-il un peu trop vite.

\- J'en doute pas, sourit-elle d'un air moqueur, pas dupe une seule seconde. Je savais pas que tu avais une petite amie... Lança-t-elle d'un air désinvolte entre deux gorgées de thé.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua Regulus d'un ton sec.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas un mensonge. Kerrien n'avait jamais été sa petite amie, elle avait été son "plan cul" et ensuite... quelque chose d'autre qui n'avait pas vraiment de définition étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas mis de nom sur leur relation, mais il savait bien que ni lui ni elle n'étaient stupides, ils avaient arrêté d'être un simple "plan cul" assez rapidement, et malheureusement cela avait été totalement hors de son contrôle.

\- Hum hum.

\- Quoi "hum hum" ?! S'agaça-t-il, je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas de petite-amie ! J'ai le droit de m'intéresser à ta vie quand même !

Kathleen eut un petit sourire devant cet élan de colère qui l'agaça un peu plus. Pourquoi sa colère n'ébranlait-elle jamais son amie ? Il arrivait à faire peur à certains des plus horribles mangemorts quand il était dans cet état mais non, elle, elle souriait comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant faisant un caprice !

\- Et bien je te remercie de t'intéresser à mes sentiments. Mais tu n'as jamais posé de questions pour rien, Regulus. Si tu n'as vraiment pas de petite-amie, ce que je veux bien croire, alors tu es amoureux d'une fille. Soit tu as envie de ne plus la voir parce que tu as peur, soit c'est elle qui est parti et tu essaies de comprendre pourquoi ...

Le jeune mangemort ferma les yeux de frustration. Il oubliait parfois que Kathleen le connaissait bien. Trop bien. Et que paumé comme il l'était, ça ne devait pas être difficile de comprendre ...

\- Je l'ai vu embrasser cet espèce de connard, souffla-t-il. Le lendemain, elle m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux mais quelques heures plus tard ... elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, ou quelque chose s'approchant ... Alors je suis parti ... Je ... je comprends pas pourquoi ... pourquoi ça me rend dingue ... Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle ! C'est une chieuse, sans élégance, très loin de mon idéal féminin. Et Merlin sait qu'elle pouvait me gonfler quand elle s'y mettait ! Alors pourquoi je suis comme ça, Kat ? Demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux qu'il avait résolument gardé sur sa tasse de thé, serrée entre ses mains, pour les plonger dans les yeux d'une Kathleen surprise et peinée.

Cette dernière se leva de son siège et vint s'asseoir près de lui, lui faisant lâcher sa tasse pour la poser sur la table basse, avant de prendre les mains du mangemort entre les siennes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la mieux placée pour te parler de relations humaines, Regulus ... Mais je pense que tu te mens à toi-même, lorsque tu dis ne pas être amoureux de cette fille. Parce que ça ne ferait pas si mal, si tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle.

Regulus garda ses yeux fixés sur les mains de Kathleen qui tenaient les sienne. Amoureux de Morgane? Il avait déjà du mal à accepter l'idée de s'être attaché à elle alors ça... Ça lui paraissait aberrant, rien que l'idée était tirée par les cheveux. Pourquoi serait-il tombé amoureux d'elle? Et pourquoi sans s'en apercevoir?

\- Je comprend pas, murmura-t-il, je comprends rien.

\- Et bien, tu m'as l'air vraiment pas doué avec les sentiments humains, fit remarquer la brunette ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son ami. Désolé, désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais... est-ce que t'as confiance en elle?

\- Oui, répondit le jeune homme en se disant que la soeur de Kathleen et celle-ci étaient probablement les rares personnes en qui il avait réellement confiance.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu doutes de ce qu'elle t'a dit? Si elle te dit que le fait qu'elle ne veut plus te voir n'a rien à voir avec le mec qu'elle a embrassé, alors c'est que ça n'a rien à voir non? Il y a probablement une raison et si tu sais cette raison tu peux peut-être trouver une solution pour la récupérer, à condition qu'elle veuille de toi.

Ce qu'elle disait avait du sens, mais il ne pouvait s'ôter l'image de la Gryffondor dans les bras de Fregus le crétin quelques jours plus tôt et celle-ci avait eu raison, il était réellement jaloux et ça altérait son jugement.

\- Et je suis censé comprendre cette raison comment ? Elle ne veut plus me voir et je suis un Black, par Merlin, je ne vais pas ramper à ses pieds, s'énerva-t-il dans un sursaut d'orgueil, faisant lever les yeux de Kathleen au ciel.

\- Tu as une idée du mal que peut faire l'arrogance en amour ? Demanda-t-elle, affligée. Il n'y a rien d'honteux à vouloir conquérir la personne qu'on aime. Peu importe la façon.

\- Humfp. Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'aimais cette chieuse. Et si elle voulait vraiment de moi, elle ne m'aurait pas ... elle ... Non. Je n'irais pas la voir. Je vais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre et je n'y penserais plus, souffla-t-il d'un air convaincu.

\- Reg ... soupira Kathleen, déçue.

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-il un peu brutalement.

\- C'est pas moi que tu essaies de convaincre ici, c'est toi... Et c'est toi qui aura des regrets, toi seul.

Regulus resta interdit face à ce que lui dit son amie et observa les passants par la grande baie vitrée, pendant que cette dernière observait son expression.

\- Dis-moi, cette fille,la manière dont tu en parles... Ca m'étonnerait un peu de toi mais... C'est pas une sang-pure? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, attirant à nouveau toute l'attention du jeune mangemort vers elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens pour y lire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout: Kathleen semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Une sourire moqueur fleurit sur les lèvres de Regulus avant qu'il ne s'esclaffe:

\- Allons, Kathleen, tu me connais mieux que ça.

Kathleen prit un air gêné.

\- Oui ... C'est juste que ... Une chieuse, sans élégance, tout ça, tout ça ... Pendant une seconde, ça m'a ... ça m'a fait penser à ...

\- A ta sœur ? S'obligea-t-il à ricaner alors que sa poitrine était curieusement serrée. Elle serait heureuse de savoir la façon dont tu la vois, tiens ! Non mais franchement Kat, parfois je me demande ce qui te passe par la tête !

\- Oh, à ma décharge, tu dois admettre que la description lui allait comme un gant, rit son amie en rougissant. Et puis, la dernière fois, elle t'a appelé Regulus, pas Regucon, alors ça m'a fait bizarre. Et cette tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre vous, à un moment ...

Regulus se crispa mais fit de son mieux pour que ça ne se voit pas.

\- Tu t'imagines sérieusement ta sœur et moi, en train de ...

\- Non ! Coupa Kathleen. Je préfères justement pas imaginer. Excuses-moi d'avoir seulement pensé à elle. Donc, cette sang-pure ! Je la connais ?

\- Non, répondit-il, le coeur au bord des lèvres, et ça m'arrangerait si on pouvait arrêter d'en parler.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr, sourit son amie, compatissante.

Regulus écouta avec autant d'attention dont il était capable ces derniers jours son amie lui décrire son week end à la Cabane aux coquillages avec son abruti roux de fiancé tout en repensant à leur discussion. Il aurait pu lui dire que la fille dont il parlait était en effet Morgane. Bien sûr Kathleen aurait été fortement agacée que cela lui ai été caché pendant si longtemps, mais il aurait été soulagé de pouvoir enfin se confier à quelqu'un et elle ne l'aurait pas -trop- jugé. Cependant il savait que sa soeur ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant et malgré le fait qu'elle l'ai jeté comme une vieille chaussette, il ne pouvait pas mettre Morgane dans l'embarrât et la forcer à expliquer à sa soeur qu'elle avait fréquenté un mangemort pendant plusieurs mois. Il était bien conscient que ça la rendait malade et qu'elle se dégoutait elle-même.

Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Lui-même se dégoutait parfois après certaines missions. Il savait que tout ce mal, cette désolation était nécessaire pour permettre aux sorciers -aux vrais sorciers- de vivre au grand jour. Et lorsqu'enfin, les moldus comprendraient leur infériorité, tout ce mal cesserait. Le monde reviendrait à ceux qui le mérite, lesquels laisseraient bien sûr une place aux catégories moins bien loties qu'eux.

Il lança un regard à Kathleen qui parlait de la beauté de la mer avec les yeux dans le vague. Il la protégerait. Elle et ceux qu'elle aimait. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas lui donner la place que sa gentillesse méritait, mais il ne laisserait personne l'assouvir. Pas plus que Morgane, aussi odieuse eut-elle été.

Mais s'il ne le pouvait pas ? S'alarma une voix dans son esprit. Si les deux Kerrien mourraient dans cette guerre ... Arriverait-il encore à se regarder dans un miroir ? Pourrait-il défendre ses idéaux sans remords ni regrets ?

\- Bonjour! Fit une voix enjouée alors que la porte du magasin s'ouvrit, faisant sonner la petite cloche , ramenant Regulus sur terre et faisant sauter Kathleen sur ses pieds.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, s'exclama celle-ci en se dirigeant vers son nouveau client, laissant Regulus après lui avoir dit qu'elle reviendrait aussi vite que possible.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la porte pour voir qui venait maintenant, alors que la boutique était vide, tout comme le chemin de traverse, et manqua de s'étouffer: Fergus l'abruti.

Est-ce que cette semaine pouvait s'empirer? -A part si le Maitre le faisait exécuter ou quelque chose comme ça, bien sûr-. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait voir son amie il croisait des personnes... imbuvables?

\- La robe que votre soeur portait pour le bal de charité de samedi dernier était sublime, vous avez un talent immense, entendit-il Fergus complimenter Kathleen un peu plus loin.

Et le voilà qui lui faisait les yeux doux, en plus, cet espèce ******! S'outra Regulus en voyant le beau sorcier complimenter Kathleen sur sa capacité à rendre les gens beaux, capacité qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'user sur elle car elle l'était déjà naturellement, blablabla. (Oh par Merlin, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre comment "la robe océan mettait en valeur les formes délicieuses de votre soeur" "et la couleur! Un plaisir pour les yeux". Il avait de la chance de pouvoir encore voir!)

Le mangemort hésita entre son envie de prendre Kathleen sous son bras et de la porter loin de Fergus McLaggen (il lui avait déjà peut-être pris son plan cul qui n'en était plus vraiment un, pas question qu'il lui vole en plus sa meilleure amie !) et la nécessité de rester caché au fond de la boutique, de crainte que cet abruti crache le morceau concernant sa relation avec Morgane en l'apercevant.

\- Je suis flattée par vos compliments, Mr, mais puis-je me permettre une question ?

\- Je suis toute ouïe !

\- Ma sœur vous a-t-elle éconduit trop gentiment pour que vous tentiez d'avoir l'autre Kerrien ? Sourit narquoisement Kathleen, ignorant que Regulus l'applaudissait dans son fort intérieur pour ne pas se laisser berner par le visage sans défaut de l'autre crétin.

\- Vous êtes perspicace, vous ! Rit franchement Fergus. En fait, elle m'a bien dit que vous étiez fiancée, mais qui ne tente rien n'à rien, comme on dit. Et j'avais besoin d'un nouveau costume alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, Morgane vous a raconté ma vie ce que je vois, constata Kathleen en soupira, ignorant le clin d'oeil du futur oncle de Cormac.

\- Elle m'a simplement dit que ça ne servait à rien de tenter ma chance avec vous puisque vous étiez prise, avoua-t-il, et elle n'a pas voulu de moi malheureusement... soupira-t-il, faussement dramatique.

Regulus tourna complètement le visage vers son amie et son client, surpris d'entendre ça. Pourtant "l'explication Fergus" lui avait parût être la plus logique pour comprendre pourquoi la née moldue ne voulait plus le voir... Apparemment Kathleen était tout aussi surprise que lui.

\- Pourtant vous êtes son genre... enfin je veux dire... Je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper de vous! Fit-elle, un peu gênée.

\- Regulus Black. Lança Fergus lorsque Kathleen fût partie.

\- McLaggen, se contenta de répondre la jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en se rasseyant dos à lui pour ne pas avoir à regarder son visage.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Fergus qui vint s'asseoir pile en face de lui, l'observant silencieusement avec un sourire un poil narquois qui irrita profondément le jeune Black.

\- Quoi ? Ne tint-il plus au bout de quelques secondes pesantes.

\- Oh rien, je suis surpris de te voir ici. Morgane m'a bien dit que tu étais un ami de sa sœur, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à t'afficher ouvertement avec une née-moldue.

Regulus crispa la mâchoire, conscient que la née-moldue de la conversation n'était pas forcément Kathleen.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine, continua Fergus. On dirait que tu dors mal, ces temps-ci ... J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? Fit mine de s'inquiéter le beau McLaggen, une lueur hilare dans les yeux.

\- Je vois difficilement en quoi tu pourrais troubler mon sommeil, McLaggen, siffla Regulus en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement en entendant les pas de Kathleen s'approcher.

\- Non, tu ne vois pas, j'en suis persuadé, ricana Fergus en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de la créatrice. Ma couleur préférée, comment avez-vous deviné ?!

Regulus ne bougea pas, fixant un point sur le mur, priant Merlin pour que Kathleen se dépêche de servir McLaggen. Cependant il avait la très nette impression que celui-ci allait faire en sorte de trainer dans la boutique le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

Un chapitre avec pleins de personnages! (Mais pas les maraudeurs, faudra patienter un peu, je précise vu qu'ils sont réclamés assez régulièrement, on peut juste pas les mettre quand ils servent à rien et qu'ils n'ont rien à faire dans la scène malheureusement. Croyez-nous, on aimerait bien les voir plus aussi, mais pour l'instant, ils sont occupés x) James et Lily font leur bb, Sirius a sa moto, Remus cherche activement une bonne brosse et Peter veut ouvrir un restaurant).

Dans le prochain chapitre Fergus sera de nouveau là (avec son swagg et son sass habituel), ainsi que Morgane et John Travolta etc.

 **Pour ce qui est des questions du bonus, étant donné qu'on a pas pu les faire cette semaine, si vous en avez posé une il y a deux semaine et que vous en avez une nouvelle en rapport avec ce chapitre vous pouvez la poser, elle remplacera votre précédente, sinon vous pouvez simplement garder celle que vous aviez prévu pour celui-ci et nous le dire ^^**

Je rappelle: UNE question, pour UN personnage par review (et PAS de question pour la voix, vu que ce n'est pas un personnage de la fic/HP)


	36. Celle qui mangeait pour oublier

Coucou tout le monde!

J'espère que ça va?

Désolé de ne pas avoir pu mettre à jour il y a deux semaines (je suis surtout désolée pour Rukie, qui a du mettre à jour à ma place, pour vous ça changeait pas grand chose étant donné que vous avez eu le chapitre de toute façon ^^), mais j'étais prise par le Marathon Harry Potter du Grand Rex tout le week-end. Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui y étaient? :)

Alors, alors, merci à Vlad, vastrid, valentine2905, rosevalyne, Juste Cllia, Annabet Lovegood , MomoTheDreamer, Amazaria et Donna pour les reviews :D

C'est parce que c'est les vacances, l'absence de Bonus ou juste que la fic ne vous plait plus qu'on a reçu moins de review? ^^ (Ah ces auteurs, elles sont pénibles à vouloir des reviews en retour de leur travail! Je vous taquine ;))

Réponses aux reviews anonymes par ici:

(http)(:)(/)(/)(cellesqui).(forumactif).(org/t109-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-34-celle-qui-s-inquietait)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXV:**

 **Celle qui mangeait pour oublier**

 **Avril 1979**

Trois coups secs résonnèrent dans l'appartement de Morgane, la faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Elle tourna lentement dans son canapé, enroulée dans son plaid et grogna: qui pouvait bien avoir la bonne idée de venir frapper à sa porte en pleine journée? Pire, pendant son jour de congé qu'elle avait décidé de consacrer à se lamenter sur sa pauvre vie?

\- M'en fou, grommela-t-elle en décrétant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas savoir qui était l'audacieux qui la dérangeait aujourd'hui.

L'audacieux en question se remit à frapper sur la porte, cette fois-ci avec plus de force et de conviction, l'obligeant à abandonner son canapé, à contre-coeur, elle garda cependant son plaid autour d'elle.

\- Quoi?! Demanda-t-elle, le regard vitreux, en ouvrant la porte de chez elle.

\- Bonjour, je viens voir votre arrière arrière petite-fille, Morgane Kerrien!

\- Oh Merlin, soupira-t-elle en voyant Fergus, tout sourire, sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Appelle-moi simplement Fergus, personne n'est au courant de ma véritable identité ! Souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Essayerais-tu, à tout hasard, d'être drôle ? Demanda la petite blonde, dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées malgré elle.

\- Je n'essaie pas, très chère, je suis. Bien que ce couloir soit tout à fait accueillant -en fait non, il est affreux mais j'imagine que le loyer ne doit pas être cher- je serais très heureux, que dis-je, émerveillé que tu me fasses entrer dans ton humble demeure !

Morgane soupira une nouvelle fois, partagée.

\- Ecoute, Fergus, je t'aime bien, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule ...

\- Je viens de la boutique de ta sœur où j'ai croisé le petit cul sexy de ton amoureux ET je t'ai amené de la boustifaille ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant de derrière son dos un sac remplis de chocolats, glaces, pop-corn et cochonneries moldues et sorcières en tout genre.

Vaincue, Morgane fit un pas sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Le jeune homme pénétra dans l'appartement de la blonde, observant les lieux d'un air intéressé, posant quelques questions sur la décoration et les objets en tout genres avant de s'installer sur le canapé où elle s'était trouvée quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène exactement? Et surtout, comment sais-tu que je vis ici? Demanda la future médicomage en s'asseyant à son tour, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

\- J'ai demandé à ta soeur, au départ elle n'était pas très coopérative et puis elle a eu l'air de penser que toi et moi ça pourrait être une bonne idée... Si seulement tu pouvais être aussi réfléchie qu'elle, soupira-t-il d'un air faussement peiné avant de reprendre lorsqu'il eut un simple haussement pour réaction de la part de Morgane. Par contre l'idée que je puisse venir te retrouver chez toi a eu l'air de profondément déranger ton riche héritier!

\- Ça ne devrait pas... Grommela la jeune femme en cachant son visage dans ses genoux. Et ce n'est pas mon héritier, ni mon quoique ce soit d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en serrant ses poings à s'en faire mal.

\- Il avait une très mauvaise mine, comme toi, d'ailleurs. Et vu que ce n'est pas "ton" quoique ce soit et qu'il est dingue de toi, j'en conclus que tu as largué ce pauvre garçon !

\- Je ne l'ai pas largué puisqu'on sortait pas ensemble, corrigea Morgane en s'emmitouflant davantage dans sa couverture.

Fergus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Évite de jouer sur les mots, chérie, toi et moi, on sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir ! Je t'ai forcé à comprendre tes sentiments pour lui, tu as paniqué et tu l'as largué, c'est aussi simple que ça, non ? Après, bien sûr, il y a pleins d'excuses du genre, on peut pas être ensemble à cause de nos idéaux, de nos sangs, blablabla. Mais le vrai problème, c'est que tu as peur d'être amoureuse de lui.

\- Je savais pas que tu étais psy' ! Ricana la petite blonde en prenant une poignée de pop-corn. Si je te dis que t'as raison, tu me fous la paix ?

\- Certainement pas, je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état là, je t'apprécie!

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu apprécie encore plus les scandales et quel scandale ça serait, le fils Black qui se tape une née moldue, ex de son frère qui a lui été renié par ses pairs? Proposa la petite blonde d'une voix monocorde.

\- J'avoue que c'est de la mélodie à mes oreilles, mais malheureusement ça te touche et tu es mon... amie? Donc ça m'intéresse moins que si c'était... Narcissa par exemple! Répondit-il.

\- Fergus... Soupira Morgane en tourna son visage fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré vers lui. Je suis sincèrement touchée par ton inquiétude, mais je veux juste laisser tout ça derrière moi, je me suis surestimée en pensant que je pouvais avoir une relation physique et sans attaches avec Regulus alors que je vois maintenant que c'était voué à l'échec depuis le départ... Fit-elle en sentant les larmes se former à nouveau au coin de ses yeux.

Fergus perdit son sourire enthousiaste un instant et se leva pour s'asseoir près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Morgane.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais, enfin ?!

\- Un câlin. C'est le meilleur remède du monde, je te le promets, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je suis là et j'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher, alors tu ferrais bien de prendre tes aises !

\- Tu vas pas me dire que t'as rien de mieux à faire de ta journée que de voir une pauvre fille pleurer et mettre de la morve sur ta chemise de sang-pur qui pète des galions ?! Renifla la jeune sorcière en sentant les larmes brûler ses yeux.

\- Figure-toi que non, j'ai rien de mieux à faire. Mes parents seraient outrés que je fasse un métier autre que "Ministre de la magie", ce qui me laisse libre de mes journées pour mes amis. Sauf que j'en ai pas des masses, vois-tu, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sincèrement triste. Je suis toujours en décalage avec mon entourage, trop si, pas assez ça ... Alors tant que tu me supportes, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter !

En entendant ses paroles, Morgane serra la chemise de son nouvel ami dans ses petits poings et plongea la tête contre lui, pour étouffer ses sanglots, toujours plus violents, alors qu'il lui caressait doucement la tête en lui assurant que ça allait s'arranger.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'il est tout aussi malheureux que toi... Lança Fergus alors que Morgane se mouchait bruyamment.

Elle leva ses yeux rougis par les larmes vers lui, le faisant hésiter à continuer sur sa lancée:

\- Oui, je persiste à croire que lui aussi t'aime, je ne sais pas si il en est conscient par contre, bête comme il est. En plus il doit être en train de croire que nous sommes nus en train de-

Morgane l'interrompit en lui jetant un mouchoir plein de morve à la figure, arrachant un cri de dégout au sang-pur.

\- Peu-importe, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir et c'est le cas.

\- Il n'y a probablement que lui qui soit assez stupide pour croire de telles sornettes, preuve qu'il t'ai-

\- Un autre mouchoir? Menaça la blonde en lui coupant la parole.

\- Non merci ma chère, tu étais bien plus distinguée au bal si je puis me permettre.

\- Tu t'es permis, du con, grommela la jeune femme en se penchant pour attraper un paquet de bonbon.

\- Certes. Et donc ton plan, c'est de bouffer tes émotions jusqu'à devenir si grosse que même l'amoureux transi ne voudra plus de toi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à s'empiffrer.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tou'm'a am'né des coch'neries pour que j'bouffe, oui ou merde ? Questionna-t-elle, la bouche pleine, en faisant exprès de lui postillonner dessus.

Si les mouchoirs plein de morve, les larmes et les postillons ne faisaient pas partir Fergus, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. D'un autre côté, avait-elle vraiment envie qu'il s'en aille ? Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle s'était rarement sentie aussi bien aussi vite auprès de quelqu'un. Fergus était du même bois qu'elle, il comprenait. Trop bien, peut-être, d'ailleurs.

\- Bin ... je pensais que tu partagerais, dit-il d'une voix penaude.

Elle le regarda, puis se mit à rire, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes, avant d'attraper un paquet et de le lui mettre dans les mains.

\- Sache que je ne partage pas avec n'importe qui, l'informa-t-elle, nombreux sont ceux qui portent la cicatrice en forme de demi-lune que je laisse après que l'un tente de s'approprier ma nourriture.

\- J'ai payé, fit-il remarquer alors qu'il ouvrait le paquet.

\- Mais c'est un cadeau.

Le sang-pur l'ignora et commença à manger, laissant un silence confortable s'installer entre eux pendant quelques instants, avant de recommencer à parler:

\- Je pense très sincèrement que toi et Black vous pourriez... ça serait dommage de passer à côté de ce que vous pourriez avoir juste parce que tu as peur de ce que ça pourrait donner.

Morgane soupira, légèrement agacée:

\- Écoute Fergus, il y a des choses dans cette... relation que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie que tout soit simple et qu'une véritable relation entre lui et moi soit possible? Bien sûr que si, cependant, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Si un de tes problèmes c'est sa mère... on peut la tuer? Proposa le beau McLaggen.

\- Incroyablement tentant, mais je suis obligée de refuser, parce que ça lui ferait de la peine, que je ne tue pas les gens et que ça ne changerait pas la donne.

\- Il est impuissant, c'est ça ? C'est la seule explication qui soit plausible et irrémédiable. Quoiqu'il doit bien y avoir une potion pour ça, je saurais pas dire, c'est un problème qui ne m'est jamais arrivé, fort heureusement !

\- Imp- commença à répéter Morgane avant de comprendre. NON ! Enfin Fergus, à quoi tu vas penser ?!

\- Bah quoi ? C'est une très bonne raison de quitter quelqu'un. Le sexe est très important dans une relation de couple ! Et c'est un vrai motif de rupture, pas comme l'excuse bidon du style "on vient pas du même monde".

\- C'est pas bidon, on vient vraiment pas du même monde, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Morgane, bien que son nouvel ami ne pouvait comprendre le sous-entendu de sa phrase.

\- Je le savais, ça, chérie. Tu viens de me postillonner allègrement dessus, je t'assure que dans son monde à lui, on a tranché des têtes pour moins que ça !

\- Chochotte, ricana la petite blonde.

\- On va dire que j'ai entendu "j'ai les chocottes" ce qui est bien plus réaliste ! Et je ferais attention, à ta place, si tu ne veux pas que je reparte avec ce que j'ai emmené, la réserve de bouffe et ton hideuse couverture !

\- J'y tiens à mon plaid! S'outra Morgane en serrant sa couverture Star Wars et son paquet de bonbons contre son coeur! Et il n'est pas hideux, moins que toi en tout cas! Face de prout!

\- J'aime quand tu me murmures des mots doux, soupira Fergus avec un sourire moqueur pendu aux lèvres.

\- Et mon pied dans ton cul?

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu as réussis à mettre le très prisé Regulus Black dans tes filets? Je dois bien te l'avouer Morgane, je suis impressionné, continua-t-il à se moquer.

La petite blonde grogna et se laissa tomber en arrière, battant en retraite, Fergus était trop chiant et elle n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour se lancer dans une joute verbale avec lui, surtout s'il lui lançait des piques en rapport avec Regulus continuellement.

\- Il restera pas bien longtemps dans mes filets, si vraiment il y est, murmura-t-elle, suffisamment fort pour que son ami entende.

\- Oh crois-moi, il est pas près de se sortir ta petite personne de la tête! Tu as l'air d'oublier un léger détail, Regulus Black n'est jamais tombé amoureux avant... Répliqua Fergus en se penchant vers elle, sur le ton de la confidence.

Une légère rougeur sur les joues de la blonde lui fit penser que tout espoir n'était finalement pas perdu pour ces deux là.

\- Premièrement, qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de sa vie amoureuse avant moi ? Deuxièmement, à moins d'être Legilimens ou de lui avoir fait boire du veritasérum, tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir s'il est amoureux. Et troisièmement, j'aimerais assez que tu arrêtes de retourner le couteau de boucher dans la plaie.

\- Je n'arrêterais pas, comme je n'arrêterais pas de venir te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes l'erreur que tu as faite. Ce type n'a jamais connu l'amour, le vrai. Il a grandit dans la froideur, son frère l'a laissé tomber et on a placé en lui des tas d'espoirs et d'attentes sans lui demander son avis. Je ne l'ai jamais vu heureux, Morgane, et Merlin sait que je l'ai croisé souvent. Mais j'ai vu le regard qu'il a posé sur toi à la fête, comme j'ai vu l'amour sincère -mais platonique- qu'il voue à ta sœur ! Et contrairement à toi, j'ai aussi vu sa mine abattue, perdue et désespéré cet après-midi. Il est paumé, il ne comprend rien. Franchement, Morgane ... si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour lui. Il a besoin de toi.

Morgane se redressa brusquement, bousculant légèrement Fergus au passage:

\- Je... Je veux pas entendre ça! S'énerva-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je ne voulais pas mettre un terme à notre relation! Je l'ai fait parce que je me devais de le faire! Si j'avais le choix je ne lui aurais jamais dit que je ne voulais plus le voir, mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Ça lui fera une leçon de vie.

\- Il a trop de fierté pour essayer de te reconquérir... tenta Fergus à nouveau.

\- Mais il n'y a rien à reconquérir! C'est terminé!

\- Dans ce cas je vais te harceler. Je sais que tu es malheureuse sans lui, et lui sans toi, ce qui étrangement, me fait un peu de peine pour vous.

\- C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans: Regulus et Morgane ça ne peut pas fonctionner!? S'exclama la blonde, frustrée par l'insistance de son ami.

\- Oh je comprend, mais je pense que tu te trompes!

\- Ça, je l'avais pas deviné, dis-donc !

Fergus ne parla pas pendant un instant, ce qui inquiéta Morgane. Elle avait beau râler, elle était soulagée qu'il soit là et elle ne voulait pas le vexer et perdre un ami qu'elle venait tout juste de se faire.

\- Dis-moi, Morgane ... Est-ce que j'ai raison de penser que Regulus est un ... un mangemort ? Interrogea-t-il enfin en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, qui blanchit considérablement, incapable de répondre.

Il hocha la tête, comme si sa réaction était une réponse limpide, soudainement sombre.

\- C'est ça que tu veux dire quand tu dis que vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble ?

\- En-entre autre.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dis que justement, c'était la meilleure raison de le garder près de toi ? Ce garçon est fou de toi, Morgane. S'il y a une personne sur cette terre qui peut lui faire comprendre qu'il se bat pour une cause vaine et sans fondement, c'est toi. Quand je disais qu'il avait besoin de toi, c'est aussi pour ça. C'est ton rôle de lui ouvrir les yeux. Alors oui, c'est pas le meilleur rôle, c'est difficile et ça sera sans doute encore douloureux. Et je comprends que tu préfères la facilité, même si tu vas le regretter toute ta vie si tu continues comme ça. Mais la vie nous oblige parfois à nous battre pour ce qui en vaut la peine.

La petite blonde essuya une larme traitresse qui avait coulée sur sa joue. Elle avait envie d'endosser ce rôle, elle en mourrait d'envie et ça la tuait de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à Regulus! Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il finirait par se rendre compte bien assez tôt qu'il s'était embarqué dans quelque chose qui ne correspondait plus à ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui. Fergus se trompait, elle n'était d'aucune utilité à Regulus, elle ne pourrait pas le sauver, il se sauverait tout seul... avant de mourir.

\- Fais-moi confiance, renifla-t-elle, il ouvrira les yeux. Avec ou sans moi.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que Kat continuerait à être à ses côté, elle espérait qu'elle, elle pourrait l'empêcher de mourir... Sinon...

\- Permets-moi de remettre ta parole en doute Morgane, souffla doucement Fergus en posant une main sur le dos de la jeune sorcière pour la réconforter, ignorant les sombres pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Non, je ne te permets pas, on tourne en rond là et j'ai envie de penser à autre chose ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour chercher dans son bordel une nouvelle cassette qu'elle avait acheté le week-end dernier.

\- Je vais te laisser alors, déclara Fergus, compréhensif. Mais je reviendrais demain, et le jour suivant, et ainsi de suite. Je t'aurais à l'usure, tu verras !

Il se leva et commença à avancer vers la porte d'entrée que la voix plaintive de Morgane l'arrêta.

\- Fergus ? ... Tu veux pas rester avec moi ? C'est Grease !

* * *

Morgane claqua son casier avec force avant de sortir des vestiaires des internes en vitesse, elle n'avait presque pas dormi la nuit précédente, Fergus étant parti vers les trois heures du matin et tout le café qu'elle avait ingurgité depuis les deux dernières heures commençait enfin à faire son effet:

\- My head is saying, "Fool, forget him." My heart is saying, "Don't let go. Hold on till the end." Chantonna-t-elle en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre son service pour une journée de boulot.

Elle commençait par les visites de routine, en premier avec madame Turner, qui allait probablement se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi, juste parce qu'elle passait son temps à le faire. Heureusement son deuxième patient était Jackson, se rassura-t-elle en souriant légèrement, arrivant finalement à l'étage de son service.

\- Oh, Josh, bonjour, fit-elle en apercevant son collègue qui était en train d'arpenter le couloir un peu plus loin.

\- Morgane... Souffla-t-il en la voyant. Je t'attendais justement, suis-moi dans le bureau s'il te plait.

\- Je peux pas avoir fait de bêtise, j'ai pas vraiment...

\- Tu n'as pas fait de bêtise, l'interrompit le médicomage en ouvrant la porte de leur bureau.

Morgane fronça les sourcils, interloquée. Joshua avait mauvaise mine, constata-t-elle en l'observant attentivement alors qu'il tirait une chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit. Le garçon était galant, mais ça aussi, c'était curieux. Est-ce que par hasard ... il aurait besoin de son aide pour reconquérir Miriam ? L'idée l'enchantait, elle ne sentait pas vraiment le nouveau mec de son amie ... C'était quoi déjà, le nom de ce Poufsouffle ? Jason ? Stephan ? Ah non, Steeve.

\- Morgane, il faut que je te parle.

\- C'est ce que tu fais déjà, Josh chéri ! Ricana-t-elle.

Mais il ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie. Au contraire, il s'accroupit devant elle -assise sur sa chaise- et prit les mains de la petite sorcière entre les siennes.

\- Je suis désolé, Morgane. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, je te le jure ... Mais Jackson nous a quitté ...

La bouche de la sorcière s'ouvrit, sous le choc. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Tout mais pas son petit rayon de soleil. Merlin, ce n'était qu'un gosse, ce n'était pas possible ... Ce n'était pas ...

\- Non, dit-elle en enlevant ses mains brutalement de celle de Josh'.

\- Morgane, je sais ce que tu ressens. J'adorais cet enfant, moi aussi, tu le sais. Mais on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, ces derniers mois ...

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était endormie, forcément. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar, décida-t-elle en se levant et en ouvrant brutalement la porte, courant vers la chambre de son petit patient, ignorant les cris de Josh derrière elle, l'expression peinée de Caroline qu'elle croisa dans le couloir. En arrivant devant cette porte, qu'elle avait fermé si doucement deux jours seulement auparavant, elle eut envie de vomir.

Elle entra, le cœur au bord des lèvres, pour découvrir une chambre immaculée et désespérément vide, comme si personne ne l'avait occupé aux cours des derniers mois. Elle posa ses yeux sur les murs, à présent vides, sur lesquels ne trônaient plus aucuns des dessins que le petit garçon avait réalisés au cours de son hospitalisation, il n'y avait plus de photos... plus rien... plus de Jackson.

Elle entendit les pas précipités de Josh derrière elle et fit demi-tour, prenant ses jambes à son cou, se dirigeant vers les escaliers qu'elle avait monté quelques instants plus tôt. Elle les descendit sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, se cognant plusieurs fois les hanches dans la rampe en fer de la cage d'escalier. La petite blonde rejoignit enfin les vestiaires et ouvrit la porte, les mains tremblantes, la respirations saccadée. Elle referma la porte et partit s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce, son corps prit de tremblements à la limite du contrôlable.

\- C'est pas possible, gémit-elle en se laissant glisser contre le mur froid. C'est pas possible.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le flan, sa respiration bloquée dans sa gorge, lui donnant des vertiges et la nausée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Apparemment elle n'était bonne qu'à ça ces derniers jours, pleurer.

\- Hey... Il y a quelqu'un? Entendit-elle malgré le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

La blonde plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, espérant que l'interne qui venait d'entrer n'allait pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Espoir vain car elle vit les mèches châtains de Philander Collins, que tout le service surnommait Phil', apparaître devant elle. La petite sorcière se cacha davantage derrière ses cheveux, défaits par sa course folle, en tentant de se reprendre. Mais les tremblements hystériques de son corps ne voulaient cesser tant que son esprit se focalisait sur Jackson.

Jackson et ses petites dents un peu écartées. Il avait le sourire du bonheur. Jackson et ses moues boudeuses quand elle l'amenait faire une nouvelle batterie de test. Jackson et ses câlins. Jackson. Jackson... A qui elle avait menti. Le petit garçon savait. Il avait eu raison. Elle avait trahi sa confiance, elle qui lui avait promis de tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il aille à Poudlard. Merlin, et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas été là, auprès de lui, durant ces derniers instants. Qu'avait-elle fait, si ce n'est pleurer bêtement ?

\- Morgane ? Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit doucement l'interne en se penchant vers elle.

\- R-rien, fit-elle en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même.

\- Pour que tu te mettes dans cet état là c'est pas rien... tenta-t-il ouvertement inquiet, il faut que j'aille chercher quelqu'un? Déjà il faut pas que tu restes dans cette position là, ça t'aide pas à respirer.

Morgane tenta de résister, mais elle fut dans l'obligation de constater qu'elle n'avait pas la force de faire quoique ce soit.

\- Il te faudrait peut-être une bassine... Murmura Phil'. On dirait que tu vas être malade...

\- Je vais pas être malade, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

\- Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes d'accord? Proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Morgane hocha la tête, c'était pas comme si il lui laissait vraiment le choix de toute façon. Philander qui pétait toujours le bonheur, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Je ... j'ai appris hier ... pour l'un de tes patients ... J'imagine que c'est ça qui ... enfin ... Je suis désolé ...

Morgane continua à sangloter de très longues minutes dans les bras de cet interne qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement pas, et bien qu'honteuse de se laisser aller ainsi au lieu de faire son travail, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler et de pleurer, comme si toute la tristesse accumulée au cours des derniers mois ressortait d'un coup. Les larmes qu'elle avait versé pour Regulus la veille n'était qu'une petite bruine en comparaison de l'ouragan qui se déversait sur elle à cet instant.

Elle entendit soudain la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir de nouveau, à travers ses hoquets nerveux.

\- Collins, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste, ordonna froidement une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

\- Vous êtes sûre, Mrs Smith ?

Elle dût lui adresser un regard glacial car il prit rapidement la poudre d'escampette, après avoir serré une dernière fois Morgane dans ses bras en guise de soutien.

\- Je vous avais prévenue, Miss Kerrien. L'une des premières règles d'un bon médicomage est de ne pas s'attacher aux patient. Surtout dans notre service où le taux de mortalité reste très élevé. Je vous l'avais dit, lorsque j'ai accepté de vous prendre à notre étage. Et je vous avais également fait remarquer que vous n'étiez pas au mieux de votre forme, ces derniers temps. Regardez-vous, ma fille. Vous ressemblez à une loque, à un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils !

Morgane se recroquevilla sur elle-même en entendant les mots durs de sa supérieure.

\- Rentrez chez vous.

\- Q-quoi ?! Non ! Je-je vous en prie ! S'écria la petite blonde en relevant enfin la tête, horrifiée à l'idée de se faire renvoyer.

Si on lui prenait son métier que lui restait-il? Elle avait besoin d'aider les gens pour exister! Sans ça, elle était inutile.

\- Je vous ai dis de rentrer chez vous. Et je ne veux pas vous voir avant que vous soyez de nouveau sur pied, et je ne parle pas uniquement de la perte de ce jeune garçon. Je me moque de ce qui se passe dans votre vie, Morgane. Mais dans l'état où vous êtes actuellement, vous êtes un danger pour vos patients et un poids pour notre équipe.

L'interne fixa sa supérieure, la bouche entrouverte, des larmes silencieuses continuant à couler lentement sur son visage. Dorothé Smith leva les yeux au ciel et s'accroupit pour attraper Morgane par le bras et la forcer à se relever.

\- Prenez... une semaine par exemple, on s'en sortira sans vous ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne nous êtes pas indispensable, surtout quand vous ressemblez à Hippocrate lorsque sa petite amie l'avait plaquée devant l'autel!

\- Huh?

\- Retirez cette air hébété de votre visage, vous avez vraiment l'air stupide comme ça! Profitez donc de ce temps pour vous reposer, pour de vrai, prendre du temps pour vous, vous promener, partir en voyage avec votre chat ou Emmeline que sais-je? Mais secouez-vous et revenez-moi comme vous étiez avant, bien vivante!

\- Je... Promis, soupira Morgane avant de s'essuyer le visage avec un pan de sa blouse. Merci...

\- Ne me remerciez pas, vous n'avez plus le droit à l'erreur Kerrien! Lança Mrs Smith avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière elle, laissant Morgane seule.

* * *

Regulus frissonna en passant le portail du manoir Rosier. Il était venu de nombreuses fois durant son enfance, avec sa mère, à l'époque où le manoir était encore luxueux et vivant. Mais depuis la montée en puissance du Maître, le manoir était réquisitionné pour les réunions de mangemorts et l'atmosphère qui y régnait était plus lugubre que jamais. Il avança dans l'allée, voyant une silhouette féminine se détacher de la brume pour venir vers lui. Il se raidit en la reconnaissant.

\- Regulus ! Sourit la sorcière d'une voix joyeuse et enfantine, qu'elle n'avait que rarement.

\- Bella, salua simplement le jeune homme.

Il s'inquiéta un instant de la joie qu'il lisait sur le beau visage de sa cousine. Car Bellatrix était belle, malgré la folie qu'on pouvait discerner dans ses yeux sombres depuis qu'elle était devenue l'une des plus ferventes partisanes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Le Maître prépare quelque chose ! L'informa-t-elle. On va réussir à les avoir, cette fois, c'est sûr ! Tout le monde est excité ! Surtout Mary, mais cette petite idiote se satisfait de pas grand chose, cracha Bellatrix, qui n'appréciait guère l'autre sorcière.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et continua sa route, sa cousine marchant à côté de lui, lui expliquant que son époux était partit un peu avant le levé du soleil en compagnie de son petit frère pour une mission. Regulus ignorait la nature de cette mission, mais si Rodolphus et Rabastan avaient été réquisitionnés, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il y allait avoir du sang de répandu là où ils avaient été envoyé. Les frères Lestranges n'étaient pas doux, en particulier l'ainé, même si Rabastan devenait de plus en plus... violent et sans pitié avec le temps.

Regulus ne pouvait pas nier que de voir un de ses plus vieil ami, si l'on pouvait le qualifier d'ami, changer ainsi aussi vite l'effrayait un peu. _Ou plutôt oui, si on prend en compte ce putain de tatouage de merde, entendit-il dans sa tête_ , se rappelant les paroles de Morgane.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver Lucius, lui annonça Bella une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur du grand hall du manoir.

Son cousin hocha lentement la tête et cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais:

\- Tu es encore plus déprimant que d'ordinaire! Lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Regulus soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lui disait, ces derniers jours. D'une certaine manière, c'était sa façon à elle de lui faire remarquer qu'elle savait qu'il allait mal. Et le fait qu'elle vienne ainsi à sa rencontre était sa manière de lui montrer son soutien. Car Bellatrix aimait son cousin. Fut un temps, elle avait aimé Sirius, aussi, dans une certaine mesure. L'aimerait-elle encore s'il se détournait à son tour ... commença-t-il à songer en naviguant machinalement dans le manoir, avant de s'arrêter. A quoi pensait-il, au juste ? Jamais il ne trahirait le Maître, lui qui avait pour but de purifier leur monde ! Les derniers jours l'avaient simplement perturbé, se rassura-t-il.

\- Regulus ! S'exclama une voix alors qu'il passait devant la porte ouverte d'un petit salon.

Il se tourna et entra dans la pièce, grimaçant intérieurement en reconnaissant certains de ses collègues. Comme l'avait dit Bella, Mary semblait en effet d'une humeur extatique, discutant vivement avec celui qu'ils nommaient tous "l'empoisonneur". Regulus n'aimait pas ce type. Il n'était pas comme Severus, présent lui-aussi dans la pièce, passionné des potions. Non, ce mangemort aimait simplement faire souffrir les autres, caché derrière un masque de sympathie. D'une certaine manière, il était aussi sinistre que Macnair.

Il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lent, hochant la tête pour les saluer. Il remarqua immédiatement que Severus avait l'air de vouloir partir, mais Mary semblait le faire participer à la conversation malgré lui.

\- Assieds-toi donc! Ordonna-t-elle en lui indiquant un fauteuil, sautillant presque sur place.

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, n'appréciant pas recevoir d'ordre et jeta un regard vers le troisième mangemort qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement, comme si il attendait qu'il s'assoie pour continuer son récit. Regulus ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter qui pouvait l'intéresser.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui notre cher ami à croisé au travail hier matin ! Commença Mary lorsque le jeune Black se fût assis, non sans soupirer.

\- Puisque je ne devinerais jamais, dis-le directement, répliqua platement Regulus en croisant les bras sur son torse, déjà agacé par l'attitude de l'ancienne Serdaigle.

En plus c'était peut-être son ami à elle, mais ce n'était certainement pas le sien, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au plus âgé des trois mangemorts qui l'entouraient.

\- Cette petite garce de Kerrien ! S'exclama Mary avec un sourire éclatant.

Regulus se raidit immédiatement, se retenant de lancer un sortilège à la sorcière assise à côté de lui. Il pouvait critiquer Morgane autant qu'il le voulait mais les autres n'avaient pas ce droit ! Il se força à se détendre, remarquant le froncement de sourcils de Severus. Ce dernier n'aimait pas Morgane, Regulus le savait, mais il avait sincèrement apprécié Kathleen, durant un certain temps. Le jeune mangemort se demanda comment agirait le maître des potions s'il se retrouvait face à elle durant un combat ... C'était une question que lui-même s'était déjà beaucoup posé.

\- Et ? S'obligea-t-il enfin à participer, craignant qu'ils ne remarquent la soudaine colère qui l'avait pris.

Avait-elle, comme lui, une mine affreuse ? Etait-cela qui réjouissait à ce point la mangemorte ?

\- Elle sanglotait comme une gamine dans les vestiaires, ricana l'empoisonneur. Pauvre petite chose incapable, elle venait de perdre l'un de ses patients chéris ! Et elle est venue dans les bras de celui qui a achevé ce gosse braillard !

Regulus prit sur lui pour ne pas se lever et foutre son poing dans le visage goguenard de Philander, mais également pour ne pas se démasquer tout seul en demandant si Jackson était réellement mort. Il dut également contrôler son expression faciale et était bien content de ne pas être entouré de personne qui le connaissait un peu trop bien car sinon il aurait été assez facile de voir qu'il était plus que troublé. Severus avait probablement remarqué quelque chose, mais l'avantage avec lui c'était qu'il se mêlait en général de ses affaires.

\- Et? Répéta-t-il, gardant les bras croisés sur son torse pour cacher ses mains tremblantes, affichant une expression aussi désintéressée que possible.

\- Et?! S'outra Mary comme si il venait de l'insulter. N'est-ce pas hilarant? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire légèrement sadique étira ses lèvres rouges. Phil' m'a dit que ça faisait des mois qu'elle se démenait pour sauver ce gamin et qu'elle était sur la bonne voie! Elle était à ça de le sauver tu vois! Rit-elle en écartant son index et son pouce, laissant quelques millimètres entre les deux.

Regulus dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui jeter un doloris, partir en courant et transplaner directement chez Morgane pour la consoler. Mais il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle avait beau le nier, Regulus était convaincue qu'elle l'avait quitté en majeure partie parce qu'il était mangemort. Comment pouvait-il se présenter devant elle pour la consoler, sans se trahir sur l'origine de la mort de Jackson ? Il n'était peut-être pas celui qui l'avait tué, mais cela ne revenait-il pas de toute façon au même ? Par ailleurs, elle avait été claire : il n'était pas question qu'il retourne là-bas.

\- Je vois. Félicitation, j'imagine. Mais je pensais que le Maître t'avait placé là-bas pour te débarrasser de personne plus importante qu'un petit garçon ... Je suppose qu'il a dû trouver quelqu'un de plus compétent pour ça, fit-il mine de réfléchir à voix haute. Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme Rosier ou Lestrange, continua-t-il, empêchant Phil' de s'outrer. D'ailleurs, vous savez quelle est leur mission ?

\- Non, répondit Severus avec un léger sourire en coin, heureux de voir Philander se faire rabaisser.

Mary eut un sourire vicieux qui donna un frisson à Regulus. Il sentit soudain son cœur battre très vite dans sa poitrine, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Moi, j'ai entendu des choses, souffla-t-elle d'une voix démente. Et je peux te dire que les Kerrien n'ont pas fini de pleurer !

* * *

HAHA!... Bon okay, c'est pas drôle comme chapitre, je devrais pas rire, d'ailleurs je sens les hurlements via reviews venir vers nous jusqu'ici x)

Du coup, est-ce que vous arrivez un peu mieux à cerner Fergus? Vous penser encore que du Morgane/Fergus c'est possible? Ou ça restera entièrement platonique? Pour l'instant il a quand même l'air de diriger le fanclub Morgane/Regulus!

Ohoh! Arrivée d'un nouveau personnage! Philander! Qui est d'abord gentil et ensuite méchant (et ensuite... on verra!) Et petite apparition de Severus parce que il me manquait pas (ça risquait pas!), mais bon, certaines ont demandé quand est-ce qu'on le reverrait et... on pouvait le foutre là donc il sert à rien mais au moins il fait pot de fleur quoi. On a aussi Mary, toujours aussi conne j'ai envie de dire.

(Est-ce que je suis en train de reviewer mon propre chapitre? On dirait.)

Parlons du prochain chapitre! Rassurez-vous, Kat sera présente! Tout comme Morgane! Mais je ne vous en dis pas trop, parce qu'il vaut mieux avoir des surprises et avec ce que vous avez eu dans ce chapitre là (surtout à la fin), je vous laisse faire quelques pronostiques! ;)

A bientôt!

* * *

\- Arrêtes de le plaindre, James ! S'agaça Sirius pour la énième fois.

\- Mais il a l'air tout triste, assis à côté de Voldy et Lestrange ! En plus, il arrête pas de jeter des regards de chiots battus dans notre direction, en pensant qu'on ne le remarquera pas.

Morgane eut soudain envie de siffloter en regardant ailleurs. Heureusement que James était naïf et qu'il avait bon cœur. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce maudit couloir, il était persuadé que Regulus regardait vers eux dans l'espoir de se réconcilier avec Sirius.

La petite blonde, elle, n'en était pas si sûre. Bon, elle était presque certaine, même si ça pouvait avoir l'air égocentrique, que c'était elle que Regulus fixait. Mais elle préférait éviter de le regarder, pour ne pas se faire de mal. Fergus n'avait pas menti, le jeune mangemort avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Cela lui brisait le cœur de le voir ainsi. Elle évitait aussi le regard de ses deux amis, par peur qu'ils comprennent quelques choses. Et celui du directeur ! Il ne pouvait peut-être pas lire dans ses pensées, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de pouffer en leur jetant des regards, comme s'il savait parfaitement de quoi il était question.

Dans le doute, donc, Morgane préférait concentrer son regard sur ses pieds.

Du côté de Regulus, Voldemort s'était lancé dans une tirade sur le thème des milles et une façons dont il voudrait tuer Albus Dumbledore, thème dont le jeune Black n'avait rien à faire, mais qui semblait intéresser au plus haut point Rabastan.

\- Si je trouve suffisamment de serpents pour mettre au point ce plan, je pense que ça pourrait être la fin pour ce vieux fou!

\- Je ne souhaite que votre réussite Maitre!

\- Lèche botte, pensa le jeune mangemort sans leur adresser un regard.

Il se risqua une nouvelle fois à regarder en direction du groupe formé par les trois anciens Gryffondors et le directeur de Poudlard. Morgane ne lui adressait pas une once de son attention, en fait elle ne semblait s'intéresser à rien mise à part le bout de ses chaussures.

Le fil de ses pensées fût interrompu par la voix qui l'interpella, signifiant qu'il était le premier à entrer dans la salle. Si la question ne portait par sur Kerrien c'est qu'il avait bien de la chance!

\- Il a l'air d'un petit chiot qui a perdu sa famille, murmura James alors qu'il passait à côté de lui avant de franchir la porte.

\- Il a pas dû avoir sa dose de meurtre cette semaine, siffla son meilleur ami.

\- SIRIUS ! S'outrèrent d'une même voix James et Morgane, laquelle avait relevé la tête de ses pieds pour fusiller son ex des yeux.

La porte du couloir claqua violemment. Une fois seul, Regulus soupira douloureusement. Il ne l'admettrait à personne, mais les propos de son frère lui avait fait ... mal. Presque autant que cette maudite conversation qu'il avait eu dans un certain appartement.

Décidant d'en finir une fois pour toute, il s'approcha du carnet pour lire la question qui lui était adressé, pariant avec lui-même sur la probabilité qu'elle concerne la jeune sorcière qui attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce.

 _Morgane te manque? (et je parle pas juste du sexe)_

\- Ca n'a pas loupé, soupira-t-il. Je ... Oui. Merlin, oui ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ... Je ne sais pas si c'est son appart' minable qui me faisait me sentir bien, son chat ou son humour tout sauf drôle, mais notre non-relation me manque.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on te demande, ne pût s'empêcher d'intervenir la voix. On ne te parle pas de ce qui l'entoure, de votre relation, mais bien d'elle en tant que personne.

Regulus jeta un regard noir vers le carnet, puis vers le plafond, agacé d'être obligé de parler de ça.

\- J'imagine que je ressens un certain vide dans ma vie depuis...

\- Elle te manque quoi, pourquoi tu peux pas simplement admettre les choses, tu passes toujours par quatre chemins pour dire les choses, c'est pénible!

Le jeune mangemort soupira, déprimé et se leva lorsque le verrou de la porte fit du bruit, lui indiquant qu'il était libre de sortir.

\- Oh, il a l'air encore plus déprimé qu'avant, gémit James en le voyant sortir, tu crois qu'il a eu une question sur toi Patmol? Demanda-t-il à Sirius qui leva les yeux au ciel, franchement agacé de l'attitude son meilleur ami.

\- Mais si tu l'aimes tant que ça cet abruti fini, va donc le voir! Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers Morgane qui observait Regulus se trainer jusqu'à Voldemort et Rabastan à travers ses cils et Dumbledore qui observait tout en silence. Non mais vous y croyez vous? Depuis quand est-ce que James nourrit une telle passion pour Regucon? J'ai du rater un épisode!

Morgane se força à rire, mal à l'aise:

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il a, il a du se passer un truc entre eux quand on était pas là, proposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules, priant Merlin pour que le sujet passe vite à autre chose que Regulus.

\- Mouais ... lança l'aîné des Black, pas convaincu, alors que le jeune Potter était appelé dans la pièce.

Ce dernier s'installa, une mine soucieuse aux lèvres.

\- Avant de lire ma question, je voudrais demander aux forces supérieures qui nous les posent d'arrêter de martyriser le pauvre Regulus. Ca a pas l'air d'être la forme en ce moment et c'est vache de l'ennuyer avec Sirius !

\- Je transmets le message, ricana la voix, moqueuse.

\- Merci ! Alors, ma question !

 _As-tu perdu ta virginité avec Lily?_

Le maraudeur piqua un fard.

\- Ils ont le droit de poser des questions comme ça ? ... Euh, vous lui répétez pas, hein, même si elle s'en doute, mais ... non. Je sais que j'ai dis pendant longtemps que j'étais amoureux d'elle, mais j'étais un ado et elle m'a fait attendre longtemps alors ... Fin voilà, finit-il écarlate. Et puis, je suis un maraudeur, ça implique certaines choses !

\- Faut profiter de sa jeunesse avant de se marier et de se retrouver enfermé avec la même personne toute sa vie, lança la voix.

\- Vous êtes marié? S'enquit James, curieux.

\- Ca te regarde l'épouvantail?! Retourne plaindre le pauvre Black en mal d'amour au lieu de poser des questions déplacées!

\- Je vois pas en qui c'est déplacé! S'indigna le jeune Potter alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et qu'il fut éjecté de son siège. Hey! Pourquoi en mal d'amour?! Cria-t-il alors qu'il était tiré de force à l'extérieur de la salle.

\- Et bien, vous semblez fortement agacer notre ami sans visage et sans patronyme, fit Dumbledore en regardant James s'approcher d'eux après le petit spectacle qu'il venait de leur offrir.

\- Il a clairement une dent contre moi et en plus il a aucune patience! Mais il semblerait que ton frère soit en mal d'amour Sirius! S'exclama James en se tournant vers son meilleur ami qui commença à grommeler et lever les yeux au ciel. Tu lui manques, c'est clair et net.

\- Tu commences à sérieusement me casser les couilles James.

\- James, arrête, vraiment, Regulus va mal, on a comprit, ça arrive à tout le monde de déprimer, et si vraiment tu t'inquiètes pour lui va le voir par Merlin! Se força à intervenir Morgane, agacée.

\- Dumbledore! Appela la voix, détournant l'attention de James qui regarda le directeur s'éloigner tout en se demandant quelle question il pourrait bien avoir.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense ... Dumby aussi il doit être en mal d'amour, non ?

\- JAMES !

La voix soupira à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Ils sont jeunes, défendit Albus Dumbledore en s'installant sur le siège.

\- Ils sont épuisants. Mais en parlant de jeunesse, c'est à la vôtre qu'on s'intéresse aujourd'hui !

 _Bonjour ! Je ne sais plus si cette question fut posée ou non mais quelque chose me gêne. Vous saviez pour Grindelwald et la baguette de sureau. Du coup vous avez fait en sorte de vous en emparer. Mais avez-vous vraiment aimé Grindelwald ou non ? Si oui, pourquoi avoir tout brisé pour une bête conquête du pourvoir et avoir en plus risqué la vie d'Arianna?_

Les yeux bleus d'Albus se refroidirent et se tintèrent de tristesse.

\- Je n'aurais jamais consciemment risqué la vie de ma sœur. Je l'aimais plus que tout, et même si j'étais jeune et avide de pouvoir, je ne l'aurais jamais sacrifié pour cela. Quant-à Gellert ... j'imagine que la jeune Miss Kerrien comprend mon ancienne situation. Les personnes puissantes et avides de pouvoir sont souvent charismatiques et attirantes .

\- Ca serait sympa de répondre par oui ou par non à la question, être clair. C'est une mode de donner des réponses approximatives? Ronchonna la voix au dessus de lui.

\- Oui, je l'ai aimé, mais parfois les situations sont plus complexes qu'il n'y parait et l'amour seul ne peut pas tout.

\- Okay père Fouras, soupira la voix alors que Dumbledore se levait pour sortir.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte la voix appela Tome Jedusor qui s'énerva car "je ne m'appelle pas comme ça par la barbe de Merlin!"

 _Est-ce que t'aime le rose ? Nan parce que tout le monde dit que tu déteste ça... (PS : Si tu veux que les gens t'aime bien, arrête de les torturer/tuer. Juste un conseil.)_

\- Le rose? Je n'ai rien contre le rose, mais le noir étant ma couleur favorite, je le met en avant et puis bon, le rose c'est pas très... crédible. Pas très Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Plus Seigneur des SexShops, ricana la voix.

\- Je-QUELLE OBSENITÉ! Cria Voldemort en se levant!

\- Roh, c'est bon, fais pas ta prude, je suis certain que vous balancez des blagues de cul dans vos réunions de mangemorts!

\- Et, je ne veux pas que les gens m'aiment. Je n'aime pas les gens! Je n'aime que moi!

\- D'accord... Bonjour la bande de zinzin, soupira la voix, désespéré de bosser pour cette fic.

Rabastan, stupéfait, vit son maître sortir en marmonnant des "mangemorts roses, non mais de quoi ils auraient l'air ?".

\- J'espérais ne plus revenir avant un moment, déclara le jeune mangemort en entrant. C'est pas très sain pour la santé mentale par ici ...

 _Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens vieux? Toujours célib?Ca va la famille, le bizzness?_

\- Hum, je vais bien. Merci. Et oui, officiellement, je suis toujours célibataire mais ma mère a quelques héritières en vue. Pourvu qu'elle tienne bien son rang, ça me suffit, de toute façon mon frère aîné étant marié à une sang-pure, rien ne presse véritablement pour moi. Pour le plaisir, il y a toujours les aventures extraconjugales. Pour le reste, mon frère et moi ... sommes ... comment dire, sur un gros coup ? J'imagine que vous serez bientôt au courant, ajouta-t-il avec un regard sombre. J'aurais aimé que nous n'en arrivions pas là mais certaines choses sont parfois nécessaires pour le bien commun.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de justifier des meurtres, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la voix. Tu as conscience que c'est mal ?

\- De mon point de vue, je fais le bien, déclara sincèrement le mangemort. Pourquoi une version du bien et du mal serait supérieure à la mienne ?

Il se leva sur ces mots, ne préférant pas continuer ce débat couru d'avance.

Morgane lui jeta un regard noir qu'il lui rendit avec plaisir lorsqu'il la croisa, à l'extérieur de la pièce, et qu'elle entra.

\- Je suis presque certaine que ça va être une question sur l'autre âme en peine, murmura-t-elle en prenant place.

\- Parce que t'en es pas une toi, d'âme en peine? Se moqua la voix alors que la question apparaissait sous les yeux de la blonde:

 _Pourquoi tu n'as pas avoué tes sentiments à Regulus ? Il avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi , il t'a appelé par ton prénom et il était jaloux alors si ça se trouve il t'apprécie énormément pour ne pas dire qu'il a des sentiments pour toi._

La sorcière eut un rire sans joie avant de répondre:

\- Parce que ça aurait été mieux de lui dire ce que je ressens pour ensuite lui dire de plus revenir? Parce que dans tout les cas je lui aurais dit de ne plus revenir, même si -soyons fou- il m'aurait dit que lui aussi s'est attaché à moi. Je fais partie des gens qu'il veut voir disparaitre ou au mieux asservir...

\- Il y a des gens c'est leur délire, j'ai un ami qui travail comme voix off pour 50 Nuances de Grey et...

\- PITIE NON!

\- Quoi ? Il a fait du progrès, il a commencé dans Secret Story ...

\- Je préfère sortir avant d'entendre parler d'autres horreurs de ce genre ! Affirma la petite blonde en laissant sa place à Sirius.

\- Elle avait l'air traumatisé, vous lui avez fait quoi ? S'étonna ce dernier en entrant.

\- ... Tu pourrais pas comprendre. Et tu ne rates rien. Estimes-toi heureux d'être né à ton époque !

\- Si vous le dites, accorda le jeune maraudeurs en se penchant vers le carnet.

 _Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu! Y a t'il une fille dans ta vie?_

\- Hum, une en particulier, non. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de m'être quelqu'un en danger avec mon métier et ma situation familiale. Je préfère sortir de temps en temps avec quelques moldues qui ne posent pas de questions et que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais.

\- De toute façon, quand on voit tout les problèmes qu'on tes amis qui sont en couple! Ou juste ceux qui sont amoureux. Ou même ceux qui sont pas tes amis. Enfin je m'égare, tout ça pour dire que t'as bien raison!

\- Mais je sais, sourit Sirius en arquant un sourcil, même si il ne comprenait vraiment ce que la voix lui racontait.

\- Allez, maintenant du balais, je vais au restaurant ce soir et je ne veux pas être en retard!

\- Okay, okay! Grogna le jeune homme en se levant avant de sortir assez précipitamment, de peur d'être jeter dehors comme son meilleur amis l'avait été un peu plus tôt. Hey, ça vous dit un petit restau? Lança-t-il à ses amis une fois sorti.

\- On invite ton frère? Demanda James avec espoir.

\- Ca va pas la tête? S'outrèrent Morgane et Sirius d'une même voix en commençant à partir.

\- Désolé, Reg', j'aurais essayé !

\- ... Merci quand même, Potter, souffla doucement ce dernier, de peur d'être entendu pour son collège et son maître, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Allez, fighting ! L'encouragea le chevelu avant de courir pour rejoindre l'ancien couple qui se disputait sur le choix du restaurant.


	37. Celle qui se faisait momifier

**Salut tout le monde !**

 _Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai une question à vous poser. Je sais que certaines lectrices de cette fiction sont jeunes et que c'est à cet âge là notamment qu'on se forge un esprit critique et une opinion sur le monde qui nous entoure. Si je vous parle de ça, à vous, jeunes et moins jeunes, c'est parce qu'une part de moi espère que cette fiction, malgré ces blagues douteuses et sa romance vous apprends ou vous apporte quelque chose.  
_

 _Il est vrai, vous devez le savoir maintenant, qu'au début, on écrivait un peu n'importe quoi, on va pas s'en cacher. Nous voulions simplement nous divertir, nous amuser nous-même. Mais avec le temps, l'intrigue s'est étoffée, tout comme nos personnages. Et aujourd'hui, nous nous essayons d'être les plus réalistes possible et cela implique de représenter le monde tel qu'il est, avec ses défauts._

 _Ainsi, nous nous efforçons, avec plus ou moins de succès, de montrer que personne n'est mauvais à la base et que ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. Nous cherchons aussi à montrer, avec nos différents personnages, que l'amour est le même, et ce, peu importe le sexe des concernés. Et même si ce n'est pas encore très flagrant, nous essayons de créer des personnages d'une grande diversité, de caractère, d'apparence mais aussi d'origine. Pour vous dire, nous avons même lu des articles scientifiques sur la génétique et sur les différents pourcentages concernant les couleurs des yeux, par soucis de réalisme. Et nous ne nous arrêterons pas là.  
_

 _Notre but est de réussir à ouvrir les esprits, même si c'est dans une moindre mesure, et peut-être même de redonner confiance à certaines personnes. Ma question est donc la suivante : Cette fiction apporte-t-elle quelque chose à votre vie ? Vous fait-elle réfléchir sur notre monde tristement réel ?_

* * *

On remercie maintenant toutes ces personnes fabuleuses qui nous laisse des petits mots de soutien et leur avis : **valentine2905, Ornithorinque, Rosevalyne, Alaiis, Lizzia0901, Juju, Annabet Lovegood, Vlad, Juste Cllia, EmmaUneLectrice, Stilandra Black, Guest, MadeInClary, Elenna-Hellenika, MomoTheDreamer et Vastrid** ! Vous êtes génial ! Et ça fait incroyablement plaisir de vous voir aussi nombreuses pour ce chapitre !

 **On espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXVI :**

 **Celle qui se faisait momifier**

 **Avril 1979**

Morgane ne savait pas exactement comment elle avait fait pour se trainer jusqu'à son appartement, ni ce qu'il s'était exactement passé entre le moment où sa chef de service lui avait annoncé qu'elle la mettait de force sur le banc de touche et le moment où elle s'était glissée sous ses draps et avait serré son oreiller contre elle, tentant désespérément de rechercher un restant de l'odeur si particulière de Regulus pour la consoler, mais elle savait qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de toute son existence et qu'elle voulait juste rester couchée. Sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir et elle n'avait pas encore totalement réussit à calmer sa crise d'angoisse, en somme, elle se sentait vraiment comme une merde.

Elle roula sur le dos et tenta de faire des exercices de respiration pour se relaxer un peu, mais son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Elle ne comprenait juste pas. Pourquoi Jackson avait-il fait une telle rechute? La semaine dernière tout semblait aller si bien, et les derniers résultats à être arrivés ne collaient pas avec le reste...

\- Stop, stop, stop, murmura-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses paupières, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

Elle se redressa brusquement et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour farfouiller dedans pendant quelques instants avant d'en ressortir une fiole de potion violette qu'elle ouvrit et vida d'une traite. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'installer convenablement dans son lit qu'elle fût plongée dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

* * *

A la porte de son appartement, le lendemain matin, attendait Fergus. Le sorcier avait frappé, encore et encore, sans avoir eu de réponses. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Dorothée et son mari étaient venus manger au manoir McLaggen le soir précédent -ses frères Angus et Tiberius s'étaient d'ailleurs empressés de venir en l'apprenant, le mari de Dorothée ayant une place de choix au ministère- et il avait appris que Morgane avait pour ainsi dire perdu la tête en plein service.

Il avait d'abord envoyé un hibou, ne pouvant se déplacer dans l'immédiat, mais l'absence de réponse l'avait tellement inquiété qu'il était venu à la première heure le lendemain. Autant dire que rester ainsi devant la porte sans rien entendre de l'autre côté le rendait particulièrement nerveux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici, McLaggen ? Siffla une voix hostile dans son dos.

\- Mouton ? Ça alors, quelle surprise ! S'exclama-t-il en observant Miriam Strout et ses bouclettes indisciplinées.

\- Appelles-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te jure que tu n'auras pas de descendance, s'énerva Miriam. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, sombre crétin, tu ne pourras pas te cacher sous les jupes du professeur McGonagall !

\- Oh Mouton, je suis un ancien Gryffondor, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me cacher derrière qui que ce soit ! Pas comme certaine ...

\- Espèce de ...

\- Ce n'est pas qu'échanger des souvenirs avec toi m'ennuie, mais je m'inquiète pour mon amie et je cherchais un moyen d'entrer avant que tu ne viennes perturber mes tentatives infructueuses ! Je ne sais pas comment elle a protégé son appartement, mais c'est du solide, dit-il en essayant un nouveau sortilège.  
Miriam eut un sourire narquois.

\- Et j'imagine que ton cerveau de Gryffondor atrophié n'a pas pensé à utiliser la clé ...

\- La clé ? Quelle clé ? S'exclama Fergus, ahuri, alors que Miriam le poussait du paillasson pour soulever celui-ci et récupérer une petite clé scotchée sur l'envers.

Il l'observa déverrouiller la porte de l'appartement de son amie, surpris de découvrir ainsi que les deux femmes se connaissaient.

\- Je suppose que vous travaillez ensemble? Je croyais que tu étais partie attraper le chikungunya ou un truc dans le genre de l'autre côté de la planète ? C'est fini ton tour du monde ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu foutais ici crétinos, coupa-t-elle en l'empêchant de la suivre à l'intérieur, omettant volontairement de répondre à ses questions, Morgane ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, pourtant t'es pas le genre d'information qu'elle omet, termina-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Fergus la poussa de son chemin sans difficulté -faisant jurer Miriam, un peu trop influencée par sa jeune amie blonde- et se dirigea vers la chambre de Morgane lorsqu'il constata qu'elle n'était pas installée dans son canapé avec son plaid hideux.

\- C'est une amie de... courte date, l'informa-t-il, se sentant obligé de se justifier.

Il connaissait assez Miriam pour savoir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui jeter un sort si elle se méfiait de lui, déjà qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son coeur.

\- Morgane?! Paniqua-t-il en apercevant son amie allongée de travers dans son lit, inerte.

Il se précipita vers elle, le coeur battant à tout rompre. D'accord beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées ces derniers jours dans la vie de la jeune femme, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas... Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa poitrine se soulever, avant d'examiner ses poignets et ses bras, à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Il la savait triste et désorientée, ces derniers temps, mais jamais elle ne lui avait paru suicidaire. Heureusement. Mais alors, qu'avait-elle ?

\- Potion de sommeil sans rêve, diagnostiqua Miriam en attrapant la fiole vide sur la table de chevet. J'imagine que c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase ... C'était déjà difficile cette histoire avec Trouffion alors maintenant ça ... Pauvre Morgane.

\- Trouffion ? Répéta Fergus avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se mettre à rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves drôle, abruti ? Elle souffre et ça t'amuse ?! Tu as pas changé, on dirait ! S'outra Miriam en le poussant du lit pour l'obliger à lâcher Morgane qu'il avait encore dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, Mouton, alors ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais dire ou non que j'ai changé, dit-il sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils. Je riais simplement d'entendre la douce et casse-pied Miriam Strout appeler Regulus Black "Trouffion".

-Re-Regulus Black... souffla la jeune femme en posant ses yeux écarquillés sur Morgane. Elle... et Black? C'est pas possible! Oh Morgane, mais elle en rate pas une! Regulus Black! LE Regulus Black!?

Fergus l'observa, la laissant encaisser la nouvelle et se rendre compte que toutes les informations qu'elle possédait à propos de "Trouffion" concernaient, en fait, Regulus Black.

\- Je savais que c'était un sang-pur, mais là... elle a tiré le gros lot!

\- Ça tu peux le dire, elle avait pêché le plus gros poisson de la mare dans ses filets, mais elle l'a relâché, soupira Fergus en regardant Morgane qui continuait à dormir.

\- Tu viens de comparer Regulus Black à un poisson, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

\- J'aurais pu choisir pire, crois-moi, et Regulus est un chic garçon, à quelques détails près. Je veux que Morgane et lui puissent être ensemble.

\- Tu veux? Répéta Miriam en arquant un sourcil. Je crois pas que ça te regarde, Morgane est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix! Et si elle ne veut pas être avec Regulus Black, qui soit dit en passant, vient d'une famille où la magie noire...

\- Regulus? Murmura Morgane en ouvrant doucement les yeux, à l'entente du prénom du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les deux? Dans ma chambre?! Aw, ma tête!

\- Quand on se drogue, on assume les conséquences, jeune fille ! S'exclama Fergus en s'asseyant à nouveau près d'elle, un doigt accusateur vers la petite sorcière. Est-ce que tu sais la peur que j'ai eu lorsque personne n'est venu m'ouvrir hein ? Tu veux faire du mal à mon petit cœur en mal d'amour, c'est ça, amie indigne ?!

\- Oh je t'en prie, si tu ne manques pas d'une chose, c'est d'amour, ricana Miriam. Tu n'as qu'un sourire à faire pour que toutes les idiotes (et idiots) à dix kilomètres à la ronde se jettent à tes pieds !

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix, Mouton ?

\- T'aimerais bien ! Siffla-t-elle.

\- Elle m'adore, souffla Fergus en faisant un clin d'œil à Morgane.

\- Euh ... Deux choses, lança celle-ci la voix cassée d'avoir trop pleuré. Premièrement, vous vous connaissez ? Deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi, par Merlin ?!

\- Josh', répondit Miriam en lui remplissant un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il s'inquiétait pour toi et il est venu me voir. Quant à l'imbécile que tu as délibérément fait entrer dans ta vie -ce qui est une grossière erreur je te l'assure- et bien ... disons que nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.

Fergus adressa un sourire éclatant à Morgane qui arqua un sourcil avant de le fixer avec insistance pour qu'à son tour, il se décide à expliquer la raison de sa présence ici.

\- Pour faire court: je soupais hier avec cette chère Dorothée et son époux, ainsi que mes parents et mes deux bons à rien de frères-

\- De ce que j'entends, c'est toi le bon à rien, murmura Miriam comme si de rien était en tendant un verre à Morgane, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Fergus qui décida malgré tout de l'ignorer et continuer son récit.

\- ...donc, elle m'a dit que tu avais comment dire... craqué? On va dire ça, que tu avais pété une durite dès le début de ton service, elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, secret professionnel, mais j'imagine qu'il y a mort d'homme? Bref, je t'ai envoyé une lettre par hibou express, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse, je suis donc venu à la première heure ce matin. Je crois que ma mère pense que je me suis entiché de toi, tu vas probablement avoir Emmeline sur le dos dès qu'elle lui aura fait passer le mot. Quoique, si Dorothée lui dit que tu as couru dans les couloirs en pleurant, elle comprendra peut-être que je ne souhaite que te venir en aide et te soutenir...

\- C'est censé être court ça? l'interrompit à nouveau Miriam en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le visage vide d'expression de son amie aux cheveux blonds. Morgane s'est rendormie, regarde!

\- Non, non, je ne dors pas, fit-elle en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Je suis juste entrain de me dire que je me suis foutue la honte devant une bonne partie de l'hôpital et que j'espère vraiment que cette histoire n'arrivera pas aux oreilles de gens qui me connaissent.

\- Tu penses à Regulus? S'empressa de demander Fergus.

\- Mais non, elle pense à ses amis! S'indigna Miriam en lui donnant un coup sur le bras. Pourquoi tu enfonces le couteau dans la plaie comme ça toi? Siffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

\- Tu ne sais presque rien de cette relation Mouton, si tu veux le bonheur de ton amie, tu veux qu'elle soit avec lui! Lui répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Morgane regarda ses deux plus proches amis -Kathleen ne comptait pas puisque c'était véritablement devenue sa sœur- se chamailler. Elle était encore un peu sous le coup de la potion, ce qui endormissait la douleur. Mais elle était réellement surprise de les voir là. Surprise et touchée de leur inquiétude. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en entendant Miriam insulter Fergus. C'était drôle de voir la douce Mimi, toujours si gentille et ouverte avec tout le monde, crier et insulter le beau sang-pur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux pour qu'ils se bouffent le nez ainsi, mais c'était tordant.

\- Sang-pur stupide !

\- Mouton naïve ! Qu'est-ce que t'y connais à l'amour, toi, de toute façon ?! Je te dis qu'il l'a dans la peau !

\- Dîtes ...

\- S'il l'avait vraiment dans la peau, il se serait battu pour elle ! Il aurait insisté ! C'est ça que font les gens amoureux !

\- Hey ...

\- Fais pas comme si tu savais de quoi tu parles ! J'ai entendu dire par certains amis que tu sortais avec Steeve-j'ai-pas-inventé-la-poudre-de-cheminette ! Laisse-moi te dire que t'es tombée bien bas !

\- Parce que tu as des amis, toi ? C'est nouveau ! T'es tellement taré que tu as toujours fait fuir tout le monde !

\- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, BORDEL DE MERDE ?!

Fergus et Miriam reportèrent leur attention sur leur amie aux cheveux blond qui poussa un soupire d'exaspération.

\- Je pense pas que vous êtes venus pour vous disputer donc...

\- Je savais même pas qu'elle serait là, fit remarquer Fergus avant de se prendre un coup à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Morgane qui venait de lui lancer son réveil matin dessus pour le faire taire. Les femmes... Grogna-t-il.

\- Mais enfin Fergus, laisse-moi parler, je voulais simplement vous remercier!

\- C'est tout à fait normal Momo! Sourit Miriam en lui serrant la mains.

\- Mais oui! Par ailleurs, je suis très impressionné par les protections qu'il y a autour de ton appartement, tu gardes quelque chose de précieux ici? A part ton petit cul? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Et bien... on est jamais trop prudent, répondit la jeune femme en s'appuyant contre la tête de son lit.

\- Réfléchis tête de noeud! C'est Trouffion qui les a installés, expliqua Miriam en secouant la tête, enfin je veux dire... je veux pas l'insulter...

\- Si tu crois que je l'ai jamais insulté, ricana Morgane, sans pour autant se sentir particulièrement amusée d'entendre Regulus se faire appeler Trouffion.

Passé la surprise de les voir ici, entendre à nouveau parler de Regulus réveillait en elle la douleur qu'elle avait cherché à éteindre. Et Jackson ... ce pauvre petit ... songea-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui piquer de nouveau les yeux. Miriam et Fergus échangèrent un rapide regard. La médicomage avisa une boîte de mouchoir dans la pièce, l'attrapa et la lança à Fergus, lequel tira quelques mouchoirs et en colla un sous le nez de Morgane et deux autres sous ses yeux.

\- Et t'es prié de pas me les jeter dessus, ceux-là ! Signala-t-il.

\- Tu as décidé de l'étouffer ou de la momifier, pauvre crétin ? Elle peut plus ni respirer ni voir, abruti !

\- Je te permets pas de juger, Mouton, c'est moi qui essuie les larmes depuis trois jours à tel point que je travaille sur un sortilège style glue perpétuelle pour mouchoirs ! Alors si tu veux te rendre utile, va plutôt chercher le chocolat et la glace !

\- J'ai vraiment pas faim, fit remarquer la blonde avec difficulté, la voix étouffée par les mouchoirs de Fergus qu'elle écarta avec difficulté.

Ses deux amis la regardèrent, profondément choqués de l'entendre prononcer ses paroles.

\- Si tu veux on peut faire la liste de toutes les choses que tu n'aimais pas ou qui t'énervaient chez Tro-Black, proposa Miriam en réfléchissant.

\- Mauvaise idée, coupa Fergus qui semblait penser à la même chose que Morgane, c'est à dire au fait que Regulus était un mangemort, ce qui était ce que Morgane détestait le plus chez lui.

\- T'as pas une photo de lui? On peut l'accrocher sur le mur et lancer des pics dessus? Continua sa collègue.

\- Tentant, sourit Morgane avant de repenser à la fois où elle avait emmener Regulus dans le magasin de Vinyles et qu'ils avaient pris des photos dans le photomaton.

\- Tu l'as faite pleurer, regarde! S'énerva Fergus en collant à nouveau des mouchoirs sur le visage de son amie aux cheveux blonds.

\- Je suis très tentée d'aller chez lui et de lui montrer dans quel état il te met, j'espère qu'il va mal! J'espère qu'il souffre! Qu'il pleure tous les soirs en serrant son oreiller contre son coeur en souhaitant que ça soit toi! Il trouvera pas deux filles comme toi et...

\- Mais c'est moi-moi, qui lui ai dit de partiiir! Coupa Morgane en sanglotant dans ses mains, Fergus lui tapotant le dos.

\- Bravo Mouton, bravo!

\- Et j'étais censée le deviner comment, moi, hein ? Siffla Miriam. Mais enfin, Morgane pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état si c'est toi qui l'a quitté ? Demanda gentiment la jeune femme en s'asseyant au bord du lit, prenant la main de son amie pour tapoter dessus.

\- Parce que j-je ... suis ... amoureuse de luiiiii, continua de pleurer la petite blonde à présent appuyée contre l'épaule de Fergus.

\- Là, là, ma petite chérie, ça va aller ... Il va te le récupérer, tonton Fergus, t'inquiète pas, souffla le sang-pur avant de fusiller Miriam du regard et de mimer avec ses lèvres "toi tu vas me payer le pressing".

\- Miaou ? Lança une petite voix au pied de Miriam.

Elle se pencha et attrapa Stitch pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le chat regarda sa maîtresse pleurer encore et encore dans les bras de ce nouvel humain qui squattait régulièrement depuis quelques jours. Il lança un regard interrogateur vers l'humaine qui lui caressait le dos d'un air distrait.

\- Moi non plus je comprends plus rien, Stitch ... Moi non plus.

* * *

Kathleen enfouit son visage dans le torse de Gideon lorsque l'alarme de son réveil sonna et que celui-ci passa son bras par dessus son corps engourdi par le sommeil pour l'éteindre d'un geste las.

\- C'est pas humain de se lever aussi tôt, grommela-t-elle en plissant les yeux alors qu'il allumait la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- J'ai une mission et tu as dit que tu te levais à la même heure pour aller travailler à ta boutique, sourit son fiancé en déposant un baiser sur son front, seule partie qui n'avait pas disparu sous la couverture.

\- Je regrette ma décision, je sais pas ce qui m'a fait dire ça, lança-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

\- Ton immense amour pour moi? Proposa Gideon qui était en train de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- Immense? Renifla la brunette en sortant la tête de sa couette, les cheveux en pétard.

Kathleen n'était pas du matin. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais soit, elle avait promis à Gideon de se lever en même temps que lui par solidarité, alors elle allait le faire, songea-t-elle en s'étirant de tout son long dans le lit vide. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, faisait-il si bon sous la couette et si froid dans la chambre ?

\- Tu me blesses profondément Kathleen, je vais aller pleurer dans la douche, signala Gideon avec une moue faussement attristée.

\- Tu choisis un endroit où on ne voit pas tes larmes, viril jusqu'au bout hein? Soupira-t-elle en se forçant à sortir du lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu pourras les voir si tu viens te laver avec moi, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Kathleen sourit davantage et s'approcha de lui, passant ses bras de chaque coté de la tête de son fiancé, caressant ses cheveux roux qu'elle adorait.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu arriverais en retard à ta mission, souffla-t-elle en glissant sa main sur le torse musclé de Gideon, lequel frissonna.

Il lui jeta un regard noir alors que la fine main de la sorcière caressait sa peau marquée de cicatrices en tout genre.

\- Tu es cruelle, Kat, grogna-t-il quand elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle eut un petit rire amusé et releva la tête, déposant un baiser sage sur les lèvres de son futur mari, avant de s'éloigner de lui.

\- Allez, va prendre ta douche, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner de mon courageux et matinal fiancé !

La brune descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en baillant. Elle ignorait tout de la mission qui attendait Gideon, elle savait juste qu'il serait accompagné de Fabian et Benjy, comme souvent. Elle n'avait eu aucune vision à propos d'une mission incluant ces trois là tournant au vinaigre, mais elle avait tout de même un mauvais pressentiment. Cependant, elle avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment lorsque Gideon partait, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre, c'était toujours difficile de le voir s'en aller.

Il avait beau lui assurer qu'il reviendrait, elle savait mieux que lui que c'était une promesse vide de sens. Un jour il finirait par ne pas revenir et ce jour-là ... la vie sans lui n'aurait plus de sens ... Kat secoua la tête avant de casser des oeufs dans une poêle. Non, elle en avait déjà parlé avec Morgane et cette dernière avait fait remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant: peut-être que sa présence, en tant qu'être cher pour Gideon, allait changer la donne sur sa survie. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une supposition, rien n'indiquait que son fiancé survivrait à cette guerre, mais elle s'accrochait à l'idée qu'elle pouvait le sauver. Qui plus est, tellement de choses avaient changé à cause de sa simple présence, et de celle de Morgane ! Elle savait que le futur qui s'offrait à elle n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle avait pu lire lorsqu'elle était plus jeune ... N'avaient-elles pas précipité la date de mort de Marlène ? Pensa-t-elle une boule au ventre. Et si cela arrivait pour les autres ? James, Lily, Gideon, Fabian et tous leurs proches ...

Gideon sortit de sa douche, avec une moue frustrée qui fit rire Kathleen, la sortant de ses sombres pensées.

\- Je vais être déconcentré toute la journée à cause de toi ! Bougonna-t-il en l'embrassant après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tututut ! Ne te sers pas de moi pour justifier ton incompétence, très cher ! Sourit Kathleen. Allez, vas sauver le monde, auror Prewett !

\- A vos ordres, mon général ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire, lui volant un dernier baiser avant d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour aller directement au ministère prendre son ordre de mission.

Kathleen sourit, la boule d'angoisse toujours présente dans son estomac. Elle avait rendez-vous en fin de matinée avec son conseiller gobelin, à Gringott's. Ce dernier était très satisfait du succès du magasin et du profit que la banque en tirait. Il devait à présent discuter d'un accroissement de la production, pour pouvoir éventuellement faire de l'envoi par correspondance à l'étranger. C'était sans aucun doute cela qui stressait Kathleen, pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard vers la cheminée.

* * *

\- ... et donc il faudrait qu'on envisage de faire une campagne de publicité plus importante, mais seulement si tu te sens capable de tenir le rythme, sinon il faudra que j'envisage d'engager une deuxième vendeuse, expliquait Kathleen à Georgina, après être revenue de son rendez-vous à la banque.

Ce dernier s'était très bien passé, au delà même de ses espérances et pourtant la sensation d'urgence et la douleur dans son ventre ne faisaient d'augmenter.

\- Faut pas vous en faire, patronne, j'assure ! Et au pire, il doit bien exister un sortilège de dédoublem- KATHLEEN ! S'écria Gina' en se précipitant vers la jeune sorcière qui venait de chanceler sous le coup de la douleur.

\- Je- C'est rien, la rassura-t-elle, le souffle court, en se redressant.

\- On me la fait pas à moi! Il faut contacter votre soeur! S'alarma la vendeuse en l'accompagnant pour qu'elle s'assoit dans un des fauteuils de la boutique.

Kathleen ne broncha pas, trop occupée à masser son abdomen pour calmer la douleur et cligner des yeux pour essayer d'y voir clair et chasser la brume qui s'était installée devant ceux-ci. Elle vit Georgina s'activer avec le vieux téléphone vintage qu'elle avait dans sa boutique pour contacter Morgane, son numéro étant inscrit dans le petit carnet qui était posé à côté de la caisse.

\- Heum... Bonjour?

\- BONJOUR? Par Merlin! J'ai vraiment l'air stupide à parler dans une petite boite comme ça! Hey Mouton! Tu veux pas venir le faire à ma place! Tu vas où?... J'ai pas de travail parce que je suis riche, pas parce que je...

\- Excusez-moi, interrompit Gina à travers le combiné, mais est-ce que je suis chez Morgane Kerrien? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine, mais sûre d'être tombée sur un sorcier.

\- OUI TRES CHERE! MAIS ELLE DORT! ETkjzqdiloqdkhdlkj

Kathleen vit Georgina éloigner le combiné de son oreille alors que des bruits de coups se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Désolé, fit une voix de femme lorsque le calme fût revenu, Morgane dort, elle ne va pas très bien, mais je ne sais pas si elle va dormir encore longtemps avec Fergus l'abruti qui crie comme un goret! Je peux prendre un message?

\- Euh ... C'est Kathleen, sa sœur ... Elle ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ... mais elle semble souffrir et sur le point de ... Par le slip à poids de Merlin ! Kathleen ! S'exclama-t-elle en lâchant le téléphone pour se précipiter vers sa patronne qui avait perdu connaissance mais dont le corps semblait être pris de spasme.

Cette dernière, la tête renversée en arrière, ne sentait plus que la brûlure de son abdomen, plus vivace que jamais. C'était comme sentir la morsure des flammes qui consumait sa peau, se répandant dans son sang pour la brûler vive. Et soudain, devant ses yeux, elle aperçut dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité le sourire satisfait d'Evan Rosier. Le coeur de Kathleen rata un battement, et horrifiée, elle suivit le regard du mangemort pour distinguer l'aîné des Lestrange torturer deux malheureux, qui auraient dû être difficile à identifier au vu de leur état pour une autre personne. Mais Kathleen n'était pas n'importe qui et son corps tout entier se révulsa davantage en reconnaissant, à travers le sang, deux tignasses couleur de feu. L'une était prostrée sur le sol, entourée d'un halo rouge sombre, le corps brûlé par endroit et atrocement immobile. Fabian. L'autre, à genoux, les mains liées dans le dos, tout aussi amoché que son cadet, dressait vaillamment la tête, non pas pour fixer Lestrange, mais bien pour planter son regard dans les yeux de Rosier. Gideon ...

Son être tout entier hurla, souhaitant se jeter sur le corps de son fiancé pour prendre le doloris à sa place, mais Kathleen n'était pas vraiment là. Elle était totalement impuissante face à ce spectacle de pure barbarie. Les larmes ravagèrent ses joues en le voyant se mettre à cracher du sang. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, tendant la main pour caresser le visage tuméfié de son fiancé, des sanglots coincés dans la gorge. Dans un état second, l'éclat d'un masque de mangemort attira son attention. Et malgré ce masque, qui couvrait tout le visage, elle reconnut le regard froid et impassible de Regulus, lui faisant lâcher un hoquet horrifié et surpris. Et soudain, en plus de l'horreur, la rage et la colère lui prirent à la gorge.

Alors qu'un énième hurlement de Gideon retentissait dans son esprit, Kathleen se sentit brutalement ramenée à la réalité et ouvrit les yeux sur une Gina' complètement paniquée.

\- Kathl... Commença-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant sa patronne se redresser, le regard assassin malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle se leva, chancela un peu, avant de se diriger vers l'arrière-boutique et la cheminée qui y était, laquelle était connectée au réseau de cheminette.

\- Kathleen ! S'écria sa vendeuse en la suivant. Patronne, asseyez-vous, vous n'êtes pas en ...

\- Ferme la boutique et rentre chez toi, Georgina, coupa cette dernière d'une voix rauque, comme si elle avait hurlé durant des heures.

\- Q-quoi ? Demanda abasourdie cette dernière.

Il était rare que Kathleen l'appelle par son prénom. C'était mauvais signe et cela l'inquiéta davantage. Sa patronne ne semblait pas être dans son état normal.

\- Rentre chez toi, répéta cette dernière avant de lui tourner le dos pour pénétrer dans l'âtre de sa cheminée et y jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette: Manoir Vance !

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de fermer le yeux et de se sentir ballotter en tout sens furent les flammes émeraudes qui vinrent lui lécher le corps et le visage troublé et inquiet de Georgina qui la regardait partir, la bouche entre-ouverte.

* * *

Lorsque Kathleen rouvrit les yeux, elle fût projetée en avant sur le tapis hors de prix qui trônait devant la cheminée du salon principal de la demeure d'Emmeline. Cette dernière se tenait debout, près de la porte qui menait vers le long couloir qui donnait sur les autres pièces de la maison et l'observait, choquée de la voir arrivée à l'improviste dans son salon en fin de matinée. La brunette se releva alors que la quinquagénaire se dirigeait vers elle, alarmée, et compris immédiatement en voyant son visage que cette dernière était au courant. Elle savait que la mission de Gideon, Fabian et Benjy ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévue.

\- Kathleen ma chérie, j'allais te contacter... Commença-t-elle en croisant son bras avec le sien, l'entrainant avec elle dans le couloir. Kingsley et Alastor viennent d'arriver, mais ils ne peuvent pas rester longtemps, ils ont énormément de travail avec le ministère, ils ont eu quelques informations via Benjy, mais le pauvre est dans un état lamentable... Albus ne devrait pas tarder non plus. Mais dis-moi, qui t'as donc prévenu?

\- Où est Benjy? Demanda Kat, en ignorant la question de sa mère de substitution.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans sa vision et ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non. Visiblement, il était vivant. Mais à quel prix ?

\- A Sainte-Mangouste, répondit-elle avec un soupire.

L'estomac de la jeune femme se contracta d'inquiétude pour Benjy, mais ce sentiment partit très vite. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais le plus important pour la jeune femme était de sauver Gideon et Fabian.

\- ... nous ne devons pas tarder, cette mission relève du ministère cette fois-ci, mais que l'on prévienne tous les membres de l'Ordre qui peuvent répondre présent pour qu'ils se tiennent prêts à nous tenir main forte si jamais ça tourne mal ! S'exclamait Alastor Maugrey aux quelques membres déjà réunis dans le salon d'hiver d'Emmeline.

Il aperçut Kathleen du coin de l'œil et fit signe à Kingsley qu'il pouvait partir pour commencer à organiser la mission de sauvetage. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon avant de disparaître dans les flammes.

\- Vous êtes déjà là, constata le célèbre chasseur de mage noir en voyant la jeune femme. Contactez la famille Prewett et attendez ici pour accueillir et prévenir ceux qui pourront se déplacer ...

\- N'y a t-il rien d'autres à faire ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kathleen.

\- Gideon et Fabian ont été capturé durant une mission pour le ministère, l'Ordre n'a rien à voir là-dedans et une civile, fut-elle la fiancée d'un de nos aurors, n'a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille tant qu'on ne demande pas de l'aide.

\- Alors vous allez vous jeter chez les Rosier, dans un nid de mangemorts et attendre de tomber les uns après les autres pour demander l'aide de l'Ordre ?! S'outra Kathleen, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir informé qui que ce soit de l'endroit où ils étaient retenus ... D'autant plus que même Benjy n'était pas certain de l'identité de ceux qui menaient l'attaque, déclara suspicieusement le grand auror.

Kathleen déglutit mais serra les poings. Peu importe si elle trahissait son secret. Ou qu'on la prenne pour une espionne. Les vies de Gideon et de son frère étaient en danger. Rien n'était plus important que cela.

\- Ils y sont, j'en suis pratiquement sûre.

\- Comment ?

\- Je le sais, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Juste pour cette fois, faîtes-moi confiance, Alastor. Je ne prendrais jamais le risque de mettre la vie de Gideon en jeu.

Non, si elle avait eu le moindre doute, elle n'aurait rien dit. Mais tout son corps lui soufflait qu'ils étaient là-bas. Cet idiot de Rosier n'aurait jamais retiré son masque argenté ailleurs que chez lui, songea-t-elle en repensant à sa vision, malgré le haut le cœur qui la prit en revoyant le visage et le corps ensanglanté de son fiancé.

Maugrey la sonda du regard, puis posa ses yeux sur Emmeline qui était à la droite de la jeune femme, une main réconfortante posée sur son épaule.

\- Et bien, ça fait quelques mois que nous souhaitons faire une perquisition chez les Rosier... lança-t-il en se dirigeant à son tour vers la cheminée. Nous aurons une discussion quand tout cela sera terminé Kerrien, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule avant de disparaitre dans l'âtre.

\- Viens donc t'asseoir et boire quelque chose de chaud, mon ange, fit Emmeline en l'entrainant vers un fauteuil, remarquant enfin les jambes tremblantes de sa protégée.

Elle lui servit du thé. Encore et encore. Les heures passèrent, si lentement que la jeune femme crut perdre la tête. D'autres membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent, inquiets et compatissants, et s'assirent avec Kathleen, se rongeant les sangs avec elle. Mais elle ne les remarquait qu'à peine. Emmeline l'informa que Molly ne viendrait pas, ayant préféré tenir compagnie à sa mère et son père, mais qu'elle la verrait plus tard, probablement à l'hôpital, si tout se passait bien... La jeune femme ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si la mission de Maugrey tournait au vinaigre et qu'il ne réussissait pas à sauver Gideon et Fabian.

Que deviendrait-elle, sans lui ? Comment pourrait-elle supporter de le perdre ?

\- Kat? L'interpella une voix féminine à sa droite.

Elle releva la tête et aperçut Morgane et sa mine épouvantable, probablement pire que la sienne -et c'était pas peu dire- venir vers elle d'un pas lent.

\- On m'a dit que ça allait pas ce matin, Gina a téléphoné mais elle est tombée sur Fergus et Miriam qui sont restés presque toute la journée, et ensuite j'ai reçu plusieurs patronus comme quoi Gigi... Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu, désolée pour ce matin, expliqua-t-elle en tirant une chaise à côté d'elle.

\- Tu as une mine horrible ! S'exclama Kathleen en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras, ressentant le besoin de s'assurer qu'elle était réelle, présente, pas comme Gideon.

\- Je t'assure que la tienne n'est pas terrible non plus, renifla Morgane en lui rendant de toutes ses forces son étreinte.

\- Moi c'est compréhensible, mais toi, qu'est-ce ...

\- Jackson ... Jackson est mort, souffla Morgane.

\- Oh, Mo' ! Je suis tellement désolée, je ... je l'ignorais ... Je t'ai délaissé ces derniers temps, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. J'aurais dû être là pour toi et ... et ...

La poitrine de la sorcière se mit à tressauter signe qu'elle retenait ses sanglots. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Morgane.

\- Ça va aller, je te le promets ! Maugrey est super fort, même si c'est un gros con parfois. Il va nous les ramener, tu vas voir !

Kathleen secoua la tête, désespérée. Elle voulait tellement dire à Morgane qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre idée de l'état dans lequel était les garçons. Qu'il était sûrement déjà trop tard. Par Merlin, Fabian semblait déjà mort dans sa vision ! Mais elle refusait de perdre espoir. Gideon était toute sa vie. Et Fabian était devenu un membre de sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas les perdre !

Mais pire encore que la douleur, le sentiment de trahison grandissait dans son cœur, à mesure que les heures avançaient. Ses visions ne mentaient jamais. Même si elle aurait préféré se tromper, elle avait reconnu Regulus. Kathleen aurait distingué son meilleur ami n'importe où. Et ça la rendait véritablement dingue de penser à sa vision, où elle voyait celui qu'elle aimait comme un frère regarder froidement ceux qu'il lui savait être chers.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se batte contre Voldemort pour les sauver. Elle n'était pas naïve à ce point. Mais il n'avait même pas cherché à les aider, à la prévenir ... Il ne semblait rien faire d'autres que regarder platement les deux aurors se battre contre la mort. Et elle lui en voulait pour ça. Tellement que ses mains tremblaient rien que d'y penser. Elle avait cru en lui, l'avait aimé et lui avait accordé aveuglément sa confiance, le défendant contre tous. A tort. Elle s'en rendait compte, à présent.

Regulus n'avait jamais changé. Elle avait pensé qu'il ouvrirait les yeux à son contact. Qu'elle pouvait même le sauver. Merlin savait combien elle y avait cru ... Combien ça lui coûtait d'admettre la réalité aujourd'hui. Ça lui brisait le cœur de comprendre combien elle s'était trompée. Pire, le doute s'insinuait doucement en elle. Avait-il fait semblant, tout ce temps, de l'apprécier ? N'avait-elle été qu'un instrument pour atteindre Gideon ? Elle refusait d'y croire. Et pourtant ...

Morgane continuait de lui parler, de la rassurer, tentant de plaisanter avec elle comme quoi ils étaient increvables, alors même que le moindre sourire semblait lui coûter énormément. Par Merlin, que Kathleen aurait voulu partager ses visions avec elle. Mais que lui dire, après tout ce temps ? Comment pouvait-elle, après ces années de mensonges ?

\- Je... Commença Kathleen alors que Morgane reprenait son souffle après lui avoir listé les raison pour lesquelles la missions de sauvetage ne pouvait pas échouer. Je suis sûre que Regulus était au manoir Rosier, qu'il les a vu se faire torturer, qu'il a vu Gideon... qu'il n'a rien fait...

Pour une raison qui lui échappa le regard de Morgane se fit soudainement lointain et elle serra avec force ses poings autour du tissus qui composait son pull informe.

\- Peut-être pas? Souffla la petite blonde, une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix tremblante.

\- Kathleen c'est une accusation grave, fit remarquer Emmeline en posant une main sur son bras.

\- C'est un mangemort, cracha sombrement Kathleen sans remarquer l'expression déchirée qui se dessina sur les traits fatigués de sa meilleure amie, mais cela disparut aussi vite que c'était apparut.

\- Je ne comprends pas, comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûre... Tu dis ça comme si tu y étais ... souffla Morgane en fronçant les sourcils avant que le feu dans la cheminée ne se mit à crépiter et que Maugrey n'apparaisse.

\- Ils sont à l'hôpital, on s'occupe d'eux, dès que les médicomages en auront terminé tu pourras voir ton amoureux Kerrien, les informa Maugrey avant de repartir aussi tôt pour le ministère.

Les trois femmes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je vais aller à l'hôpital, attendre avec la famille de Gideon, annonça Kathleen en se levant, le corps endoloris d'être restée dans la même position pendant des heures. Tu viens Morgane?

\- Euhm, non, je... je vais te laisser avec ta future belle famille, et puis je vais suffisamment à l'hôpital comme ça, j'irais leur rendre visite quand ils iront mieux, répondit-t-elle en évitant son regard. Je vais rester un peu avec Emmeline...

Kathleen se mordit la lèvre, n'osant pas insister. Morgane avait dû énormément souffrir de perdre Jackson, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'accompagner là-bas mais ... comment lui dire qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait y voir ? Elle ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

\- Je te tiens au courant, souffla-t-elle avant de disparaître à travers les flammes.

Emmeline s'approcha de Morgane, laquelle s'était courbée en avant à l'instant même où Kathleen avait disparut dans l'âtre.

\- Ça va aller, mon ange ?

Morgane secoua négativement la tête. Le regard plein de douleur et de haine de Kathleen lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Regulus lui tordait l'estomac. Il y avait un sentiment de trahison si fort dans sa voix ... Comment réagirait-elle, à présent, si elle apprenait la relation que Morgane avait eu avec lui ? Pire que tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'inaction de Regulus -dans l'hypothèse où Kathleen avait dit vrai- n'était pas de son fait ? Fergus n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire que le jeune sorcier avait l'air complètement perdu, désœuvré. Et si au lieu de le pousser vers le bien ... elle lui avait fait perdre toute la maigre estime qu'elle avait acquis avec le temps ?

\- C'est de ma faute, vous croyez, Emmeline ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

* * *

 **Vous avez vu, on est pas trop méchantes, on vous dit qu'ils sont vivants et à Saint-Mangouste ! D'ailleurs c'est principalement là que se déroulera le prochain chapitre, dans lequel vous pourrez lire un sacré règlement de compte !**

 **A bientôt les loulous !**

* * *

Kathleen cligna des yeux et soupira, reconnaissant le couloir dans lequel elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis quelques temps -et c'était tant mieux!-. Elle entendit quelqu'un soupirer bruyamment à sa droite et vit Morgane qui avait penché sa tête en arrière et semblait blasée de constater qu'elle avait à nouveau été appelée ici.

\- J'espère que Regulus va venir! Fit une voix à leur gauche, faisant réagir les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Pardon?! S'exclama Kat, vexée d'entendre James dire cela, et également perdue.

Pourquoi est-ce que James voulait voir Regulus?

\- Non mais laisse tomber, il s'est découvert une passion pour le frère de son BFF, ils vont bientôt convoler en noces, ils attendent juste que Walburga donne sa bénédiction, grommela Morgane en s'asseyant sur une chaise, fatiguée.

Un hurlement se fit entendre de l'autre côté du couloir, faisait sursauter les trois amis, et forçant Morgane à se relever.

\- Mary Prout-Prout... Souffla la blonde en voyant l'ancienne serdaigle pointer un index vers le petit groupe.

\- JE SUIS TOUT BONNEMENT HORS DE MOI! JE FINIRAIS PAR AVOIR LA PEAU DE TON SALE ROUQUIN!

\- Elle dit ça, mais elle a rien fait du tout dans cette histoire... Lança James en observant Mary gesticuler.

\- VOUS PLEUREREZ TOUS DES LARMES! DES LARMES DE SANG!

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais crier plus loin? Demanda Severus Rogue d'une voix trainante, derrière elle.

\- Dans une fosse septique, proposa Morgane en hochant la tête.

\- Comment oses-tu prendre la défense de ces ... ces ... fulmina Mary en fusillant les trois amis des yeux.

\- Le manque de vocabulaire, quel fléau. Si c'est pas malheureux, pour ancienne serdaigle ! Ricana Morgane en observant son environnement.

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore tenter. Il y avait toujours une faille. Il suffisait simplement de la trouver. Son regard se posa un instant sur James, qui semblait être en proie à la même activité qu'elle. Sauf que sa cible était plutôt le serpentard au nez crochu. Il n'oubliait pas le mal qu'il avait fait à Lily, même si James savait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité là-dedans. En revanche, il ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir fait pleurer Kathleen, dont le seul tort était d'être son amie à lui.

\- J'ai déjà essayé les chaises et les tableaux, souffla Morgane en le voyant observer le pointu d'un cadre. Kathleen, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la petite blonde en voyant les mains de son amie trembler.

\- Oh, si c'est pas adorable ! Ricana Mary en s'approchant d'eux. La petite Katy ne s'est pas remise de l'état de son fiancé ? Elle a peur qu'il soit complètement défiguré pour le mariage ? Sourit-elle, à quelques pas des deux jeunes filles. S'il est encore vivant d'ici là ...

\- Je vais tuer cette garce ! Rugit Kathleen en se jetant de tout son poids sur la mangemorte, tirant les cheveux, griffant et étranglant cette dernière qui se débattait.

\- Vas-y Kat ! Coup de boule ! A droite ! S'exclama Morgane, surexcitée.

\- ASSEZ ! S'énerva la voix en envoyant les deux sorcières de chaque côté du couloir.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Lança Mary d'un rire fou, après avoir craché du sang par terre.

\- Estime-toi heureuse que je ne puisse pas utiliser ma baguette, espèce de connasse mal baisée ! Cria Kathleen, les cheveux ressemblant étrangement à un nid d'oiseau.

\- Pas baisée du tout, tu veux dire ! Ajouta Morgane avec un rictus narquois. Je suis sûre qu'elle est dérangée au point de faire peur même aux mangemorts !

\- Vous n'avez aucun savoir vivre! S'exclama la voix, blasée.

\- Oh la ferme Vador Jr! Vous vous plaignez, mais la seule raison pour laquelle Kat a pu cogner sur cette truie c'est parce que vous avez levé le sort qui nous empêche d'utiliser la violence ici pendant un instant! Lança la blonde en surveillant Mary du coin de l'oeil. Pourquoi vous l'avez jamais fait quand moi j'ai voulu frapper sur quelqu'un?

\- Probablement parce que si la personne rendait les coups tu risquerais de mourir. A part s'il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison... Enfin, je ne veux pas de mort sur la conscience, et je ne veux pas à avoir à gérer de crêpages de chignons! Répondit la voix d'un ton grave. Potter! Tu commences.

\- Regulus ne viendra pas? Demanda James en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Il serait déjà là sinon non? Répliqua la voix, las. Mais tu vas peut-être pouvoir parler de lui en répondant à ta question, qui sait?

As-tu déjà eu une relation intime avec un autre garçon? Les histoires sur toi et Sirius/Regulus/Remus/Severus sont très populaires.

James parut surpris, un peu déstabilisé, puis franchement dégouté:

\- AVEC CE CRASSEUX DE ROGUE?! Si je devais m'intéresser aux hommes je choisirais certainement pas ce crétin enfin! J'ai un minium de gouts! Je suis vexé!

\- Je comprends ton dégout, mais on s'en fou.

\- Pas moi! En plus Sirius et Remus sont comme des frères, ça serait de l'inceste!

\- La question.

\- Non.

\- Si!

\- La réponse est non, je n'ai jamais eu de relation intime avec un autre gars, répondit James avec un soupire. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi Sirius était aussi dégouté quand on lui avait parlé de Rogue et lui...

\- On notera que tu n'as pas commenté la présence de Regulus dans cette liste.

\- De quoi?

\- Allez, sors, fit la voix forçant James à se lever, sachant très bien qu'il avait tendance à trop passer de temps ici à déblatérer des paroles sans queux ni tête.

En passant la porte, le regard de James tomba sur Rogue et il fut prit d'un haut le cœur, à l'idée même d'avoir à toucher ce graisseux. S'il avait su que des gens s'imaginaient des histoires avec lui, il se serait peut-être abstenu de lui sauver la vie de loupiot Lunard. Quoique même Lunard l'aurait trouvé indigeste. Il soupira. Il exagérait à cause du choc, bien sûr. Il n'était plus l'adolescent qu'il avait pu être et jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit mourir bêtement, même Servilus. Et Remus ne s'en serait jamais remis. Mais tout de même, il fallait être drôlement dérangé !

Il arriva devant ses deux amies, s'étonnant de voir Morgane debout sur une chaise, tentant de réorganiser les cheveux de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'était pas plus simple de faire asseoir Kathleen ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Et si j'ai envie d'être grande, moi aussi, la binocle ? Mêles-toi donc de ton cul, tu veux.

James blanchit davantage.

\- Si tu savais ce que des gens font de mon cul, justement ...

\- Oh, des potins ? Racontes-tout à tatie Morgane ! S'extasia Morgane avant d'aviser Rogue qui ouvrait la porte pour entrer dans la pièce.

Rapide, elle retira sa chaussure -de toute façon sur le point de rendre l'âme- la remercia pour son sacrifice et attendit le dernière moment pour l'envoyer à la tête de Rogue en train de refermer la porte.

\- Yes ! Je savais que le truc anti-violence ne fonctionnait pas à l'intérieur de la salle ! I'm the winneeeeerrrr !

Rogue se retourna, nez à la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir pour aller se venger, mais constata qu'il était enfermé. Il donna un coup de pied dans la minuscule chaussure de Morgane et partit s'assoir face au journal, pour y lire sa question.

 _Bien le bonjour ami serpentard! Voilà je me demandais pourquoi toi, un homme intelligent capable de grande chose, as-tu choisi de rejoindre les mangemorts ? En homme intelligent tu sais que leur truc sur la pureté du sang c'est débile, non? Je ne te juges pas, je m'interroge._

\- Débile? Je ne suis pas totalement certain. Qui plus est, pourquoi nous cacher aux yeux des moldus? J'ai une multitudes de raisons pour avoir rejoint les rangs des mangemorts, toutes valables, et aucunes ne vous regarde.

\- J'imagines que c'est suffisant... Même si c'est pas terrible. D'ailleurs tu pourrais dire merci pour les compliments. Ils ont beaux être faux, ça reste sympathique de t'en faire.

Severus jeta un regard noir au plafond mais ignora le commentaire de la voix,remarquant lorsqu'il baissa le regard qu'une autre question était apparue.

 _Pourquoi as-tu décidé de rejoindre les mangemorts parce que soyons lucide tu es plus intelligent que les autre dégénérés puisque tu peux reconnaître que lily est une vraie sorcière ?_

\- C'est la même question... Grogna le potioniste en serrant la mâchoire en lisant le prénom de son amie d'enfance.

\- Ah oui, autant pour moi!

 _Qui parmi les Mangemorts apprécies-tu et lesquelles ne supportes-tu pas? (Y compris Voldemort bien sûr, je veux savoir dans quelle catégorie d'appréciation tu le places )_

\- Je ne me fais pas vraiment d'avis sur la plus part d'entre eux. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis, répondit-il d'un ton las.

\- En parlant d'amis, tu vas pouvoir sortir, c'est au tour de celle qui fut ton amie mais que tu as envoyé chier !

Severus grimaça en se levant et ouvrit la porte, tombant nez à nez avec les yeux chocolats de Kathleen. Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme depuis la fin de leurs études et cela lui avait parfaitement convenu. Il se décala pour la laisser entrer, évitant son regard assassin, prêt à s'enfuir dans le couloir dès que le passage serait libre. La jeune sorcière s'avança, mais s'arrêta un pas plus loin, alors que lui-même venait d'atteindre le couloir.

\- Dis-moi, Severus ... Tes nouveaux amis te plaisent ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna le sang-mêlé en se retournant, surpris par la question, se demandant un instant si Kathleen avait entendu ses réponses.

\- J'imagine qu'ils partagent ta passion pour la magie noire et les sang-purs ! Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient d'une grande loyauté ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kerrien ? Grogna-t-il sur la défensive.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et planta ses yeux froids dans les siens.

\- La dernière chose que je t'ai dite, à Poudlard, c'est que tu allais regretter la façon dont tu t'es conduit avec moi. Parce que tu n'aurais plus aucun véritable ami. Tu ne m'as pas cru, à l'époque, dit-elle avec un sourire sans joie. Tu regrettes, Sev' ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris d'entendre de nouveau ce surnom.

\- Tant mieux, siffla-t-elle furieusement, lui claquant la porte à la figure.

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil, lança machinalement la voix.

\- Parce qu'il a été gentil, lui, à l'époque ? Grogna Kathleen en s'affalant dans le fauteuil. Ma seule faute était mon amitié avec James ! Je ... elle respira pour se calmer. Je crois que faute de pouvoir passer mes nerfs sur ... Black, je me suis un peu emportée sur lui.

\- Si peu ... Allez, lis ta question ! Pour une fois, ça n'a absolument rien de gênant ni rien !

 _Que penses-tu du prénom "Liberty" ? C'est bizarre, je sais, autant le prénom que la question, mais je l'adore, c'est un de mes persos dans une de mes nombreuses fics non postées. Je veux que tu me dises tes impressions, les avantages, les défauts... Et si tu voudrais le donner à quelqu'un_.

\- Hum, c'est un joli prénom, surtout sa signification, mais ça ne doit pas être facile à porter. Après, j'imagine qu'on peut la surnommer "Lily" ou "Liby" ! L'avantage, c'est que ce n'est pas commun, mais c'est aussi un désavantage, surtout pour un enfant, je pense. Quant à le donner à quelqu'un, j'imagine que c'est à mes hypothétiques enfants ? Euh ... Je ne pense pas. J'aime les prénoms peu commun, voir anciens, mais pour les filles j'ai toujours préféré des prénoms plus courts.

Kathleen se leva et sortit sans demander son reste, constatant que Mary s'était remise à hurler sur Morgane qui faisait mine de bailler, ennuyée par le discours emplit de haine de la mangemorte.

\- Elle ne s'arrête donc jamais? Soupira Kathleen en s'asseyant à côté de sa soeur.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne nous a pas vu, on a du lui manquer à c'te conne, répondit la blonde en se levant alors que la voix l'interpellait.

Kathleen l'observa s'éloigner, certaine qu'elle appréhendait de se retrouver face au carnet. La raison de cette appréhension lui échappait cependant, car même si les questions pouvaient être gênantes par moments, qu'est-ce qui pouvait stresser à ce point sa soeur? Elle doutait très franchement qu'une question en rapport avec Jackson soit posée.

Morgane, une fois entrée dans la pièce, s'affaira à récupérer sa chaussure et s'assit dans le fauteuil pour la remettre.

\- Active-toi un peu le derrière, lui ordonna la voix.

\- Toujours aussi patient à ce que j'entends, répliqua la blonde en se penchant sur le carnet:

 _Ça te dérange pas de sortir avec un garçon (hyper sexy on te l'accorde) qui a plus de trois ans d'écart avec toi ?_

\- Je ne sors pas, ni sortais avec, répondis la sorcière en se rembrumant.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour vous pourrez tous répondre aux questions directement?

\- Bon ok... Soupira la blonde, déjà il a pas plus de trois ans d'écart avec moi puisqu'il est de début d'année et moi de fin. Et ensuite on utilise quoi pour compter, mon âge d'ici ou l'autre que j'utilise plus depuis presque trois ans? On va dire mon âge d'ici parce que c'est devenu mon véritable âge au final puisque c'est ce qu'il y a sur les documents officiels, et comme de toute façon j'ai apparemment l'air de bien les faire mes 20 ans... Si ce n'est moins quand j'ai un sac à dos...

\- Tu pourrais faire plus concis ? Il reste encore l'autre zinzin après toi, s'impatienta la voix.

\- Oui, oui, du coup non, ça me dérange pas, je voix pas pourquoi ça devrait me déranger d'ailleurs. On est tout les deux majeurs et contrairement à moi, il fait plus que son âge.

\- Vrai que tu pourrais retourner à Poudlard et te faire passer pour une quatrième année ...

\- Faut pas pousser non plus, râla Morgane en sortant pour se précipiter vers Kat et James. Dîtes, si vous ne me connaissiez pas-

\- Quel monde fabuleux ce serait, coupa Mary en passant pour aller à son tour dans la pièce.

\- Va te faire baiser, ça fera peut-être partir les gazs ! Lança du tac au tac Morgane sans même se retourner. Je disais donc, sans me connaître, vous me donneriez quel âge ?

Kathleen et James échangèrent un regard, puis ce dernier tenta timidement :

\- C'est une question piège ?

Ce qui fit rire Mary avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte pour aller lire à son tour sa question, qui lui coupa immédiatement l'envie de ricaner.

 _À quoi tu sers dans la vie à part être l'idiote sadique de service ?_

\- Premièrement, je ne sers pas, j'existe. Deuxièmement, je suis peut-être sadique, mais certainement pas idiote ! On ne m'a pas répartie à Serdaigle pour rien. Si ces deux garces de Kerrien ont réussi à me faire virer de Poudlard, ce n'est pas grâce à leur intelligence mais plutôt à cause de la bêtise de mes subordonnées ! Si elles avaient fait un peu plus attention, mon plan aurait très bien fonctionné !

\- Permets-moi de douter, tu les sous-estime, surtout la blonde, ça te jouera des tours et je suis pressé de voir ça.

\- Ça ça m'étonnerait! Renifla avec dédains la jeune femme en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'ai plus d'un tour au bout de ma baguette et elles se croient protégée, entourées de tous ces aurors, mais elles se trompent!

\- C'est ça, va raconter tes plans foireux à quelqu'un que ça intéresse, l'interrompit la voix, la porte s'ouvrant par magie à ce moment là.

Mary sortit, outrée que l'on s'adresse de la sorte à sa personne, elle n'était pas n'importe qui après tout!

\- Ah c'est terminé, pas trop tôt! S'exclama James en se levant et s'étirant. J'espère que la prochaine fois que je viendrais il n'aura pas l'autre là, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard en coin à Severus qui commençait déjà à se diriger vers le côté opposé du couloir, n'attendant pas Mary.

\- Pareil, soupira Kathleen en observant Mary qui les fixait d'un regard mauvais. Elle veut quoi elle?

\- Probablement en train de jalouser notre beauté... Ou simplement en train d'imaginer la meilleure façon de nous tuer de manière douloureuse et sanglante.

\- Deuxième option, définitivement, sourit Kat en commençant à partir, même si nous sommes à jalouser, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Morgane et James rirent et sur ce, ils laissèrent Mary seule au milieu du couloir.

\- Bon! Tu va dégager oui?! S'exclama la voix, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Ouais, ouais... grommela-t-elle en s'éloignant à son tour, empruntant le même chemin que Rogue quelques minutes plus tôt.


	38. Celle qui se faisait droguer!

Coucou tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien :D Vous avez vos calendrier de l'avant? Perso j'en ai acheté un Star Wars qui s'allume et tout (ouais j'ai 23 ans et alors?) J'adore la période de Noel! C'est le marché de Noel Danois ce week-end je suis en PLS, c'est trop bien et comme je suis irrécupérable j'y suis allée hier et avant-hier. (ouais tout le monde s'en fou, mais bon... je partage!)

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier, on avait vraiment pas le temps ^^

Merci à ceux qui ont répondu à nos interrogations, dans le chapitre précédent, c'était cool de savoir ce que vous en pensiez!

Merci beaucoup à: Alaiis, Guest , EmmaUneLectrice , MomoTheDreamer , petitechipie, Guest , Vlad, Guest , Stilandra Black , vastrid, Elenna-Hellenika & Dean girl. Vous reviews nous ont assurés deux semaines avec les cheveux brillants et la peau saine!

Pour les reviews anonymes vous trouverez vos réponses ici:

(http)(:)(/)(/)cellequi.(forumactif).org(/)t114-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-36-celle-qui-se-faisait-momifier

Si l'envie vous prend, n'hésitez pas à participer au forum :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVII**

 **Celle qui se faisait droguer!**

 **Avril 1979**

Kathleen se précipita dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste, un peu désorientée. L'endroit était beaucoup plus grand que ce qui était décrit dans les livres et ça grouillait de monde. Elle parvint néanmoins à trouver la chambre où avaient été installés Gideon, Fabian et Benjy, au quatrième étage, après s'être trompée de chemin deux fois. Heureusement, elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur Ian Miller, l'ex petit-ami de Morgane et frère de Luke, un ancien Serdaigle de leur année, qui lui avait gentiment indiqué le chemin qu'il fallait qu'elle emprunte pour tomber sur la chambre 14. Elle frappa et entra, les mains moites et tremblantes, le ventre tordu par la peur. Maugrey ne lui avait pas dit dans quel état elle allait retrouver son fiancé... Il ne lui avait pas dit grand chose en fait, mais lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il désirait avoir une conversation avec elle dans les plus brefs délais. _  
_

\- Ah Kathleen c'est toi, fit Mr. Prewett en se levant de sa chaise, installé entre Fabian et Gideon, pour venir à sa rencontre.

Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête, la gorge trop sèche pour prononcer le moindre mot, et vit Mrs Prewett assise au chevet de Fabian, le visage dans ses mains, dos à elle.

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder, les visites sont presque terminées, comme ça tu pourras être un peu seule avec Gideon, fit son futur beau-père en marchant jusqu'à sa femme pour poser une main réconfortante sur son dos.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils inconscients ? Demanda finalement Kathleen en s'approchant lentement du lit de Gideon, glissant sa main dans la sienne, les lèvres tremblantes.

Elle pouvait voir que les médicomages avaient soigné son visage qui était anormalement pâle, ils avaient cependant laissé les blessures superficielles pour qu'elles se soignent toutes seules, et il arborait donc de nombreuses coupures sur ses pommettes, son front, son menton et une entaille sur l'arrête de son nez .

\- J'ai toujours été contre ce métier, sanglota leur mère d'une voix faible alors qu'elle se relevait, le visage baissé. Héroïque... mais si dangereux...

\- Les médicomages les ont endormi pour qu'ils ne ressentent pas la douleur, ils reviendront à eux demain matin, répondit Falk en attrapant sa veste ainsi que celle de son épouse. Quand à Benjy... il dort simplement. Le choc l'a épuisé ...

\- Pour qu'ils ne ressentent pas la douleur? Répéta Kathleen, incrédule.

\- Leurs blessures, physiques, tout comme les après-coups des sorts de tortures, les font affreusement souffrir. Trop pour qu'ils tiennent allongés dans des lits d'hôpital, lui expliqua le père des deux aurors alors que leur mère étouffait ses pleurs dans un mouchoir en soie.

Les entrailles de Kathleen se serrèrent. Et si ... et s'ils se réveillaient dans le même état que les Londubat, après la torture de Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Barty Jr. ? Et si Gideon ne la reconnaissait pas ? Que ferait-elle si ces espèces de salauds lui avait fait perdre l'esprit ?

\- Molly ... Molly n'a pas eu la force de venir ... Nous devons aller la voir, souffla Falk en prenant sa femme par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la pièce, après avoir jeté un regard compréhensif à la jeune femme.

Dans les yeux de son futur beau-père, Kathleen pouvait lire qu'il avait saisi l'occasion de s'en aller au plus vite. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour ses enfants. Non. Parce que c'était trop douloureux de voir la chair de sa chair dans un état pareil. Oui, Kathleen comprenait. Il y avait tellement de bandage sur le corps de Fabian qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait eu l'intention de le momifier. Quant-à Gideon ...

\- Trouverais-je un jour une parcelle de ta peau qui ne soit pas abîmée, lacérée ou brûlée ? Souffla-t-elle en caressant d'une main tendre la chevelure de son fiancé. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois amoureuse d'une telle tête-brûlée, hein? Tu as l'intention de me faire mourir d'inquiétude, Gideon ? C'est ça ?! Sanglota-t-elle.

\- Il va s'en sortir, Kathleen, souffla une voix éraillée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il s'en sort toujours, ce veinard !

\- Benjy ! S'écria la jeune femme en se tournant vers le lit opposé. Merlin, tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme avait le corps bien abîmé, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ceux de ses amis, sembla dire son regard en se posant sur Fabian et Gideon.

\- Ouais, je vais bien. Mise à part le dégoût d'avoir dû m'enfuir en les laissant derrière ... Je déteste devoir obéir aux ordres de Gideon ! Siffla-t-il douloureusement. Mais j'aimerais encore moins être à la place de Fabian, demain, lorsque Gideon va se réveiller et lui passer un savon pour lui avoir désobéi !

Kathleen eut un rire sans joie, sombre et glacial qui fit frissonner Benjy. La jeune femme était effrayante, parfois.

\- Laisse-moi devenir ... il vous a ordonné de fuir et d'aller prévenir les secours ?

\- C-comment ?

\- Je connais cet imbécile par cœur ! Siffla-t-elle en jetant un regard colérique sur son petit-ami endormi. Et je peux te dire qu'il fera moins le fier que Fabian quand moi je lui tomberais dessus à son réveil !

Benjy eut un petit rire qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

\- Il va se faire incendier, j'espère que je pourrais voir ça, je filmerais peut-être même avec cette machine moldue étrange, pour qu'ensuite tout le monde puisse en profiter... fit-il difficilement.

\- Benjy... Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? Tenta-t-elle, malgré elle, en reportant son attention sur son ami.

\- Gideon va se réveiller, je ne suis pas Morgane et je n'y connais rien en médicomagie, mais il va se réveiller, c'est certain, et il ira bien, enfin à peu près bien, à son réveil.

Kathleen eut un sourire triste. C'était gentil de sa part d'essayer de la rassurer et la jeune femme savait que s'il l'avait pu, Benjy se serait levé pour la prendre dans ses bras. Merlin, elle était vraiment soulagée qu'il s'en soit sorti, lui aussi.

\- Merci mais... Ce n'est pas ça, commença finalement la brune en baissant son regard sur le visage de Gideon. En fait ... je voulais savoir si ... si Regulus Black était présent chez les Rosier...

\- Oh... Souffla Benjy, surpris de la question. Et bien, j'ai pû partir avant que Gideon et Fabian soient emmenés dans le manoir, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai pu... fuir... donc je n'en sais strictement rien. Il n'était pas l'un des mangemorts présents dans l'embuscade, ça j'en suis certain, pour le reste, seul Gideon ou Fabian pourra te le dire.

\- Je vois, murmura Kathleen, une certaine acidité dans la voix.

Regulus n'avait peut-être pas participé à l'attaque, il n'avait peut-être pas directement fait de mal à Gideon et Fabian, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'ôter cette image de la tête, cette vision, ces deux yeux gris à travers les fentes d'un masque de mangemort. Elle aurait reconnu ces yeux entre milles. Ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Regulus. Regulus qui avait regardé Gideon se faire torturer sans même songer à la contacter? Sans même envoyer un signe? Ou même ressentir la moindre émotion dans ses yeux vides? Il allait payer. Elle s'en faisait la promesse. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'elle pouvait accepter. Gideon était cette limite. Regulus allait l'apprendre à ses dépens, même si ça devait lui briser le cœur.

* * *

Morgane était rentrée chez elle, secouée malgré le soutien et les marques d'affection d'Emmeline. La sorcière s'était affalée sur son canapé et n'avait pas bougé depuis, malgré Stitch qui s'évertuait à attirer son attention. Mais la petite blonde était comme éteinte. Le cœur plein de remords et d'amertume, elle sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte de son appartement. Avec une appréhension certaine, elle s'avança doucement vers celle-ci, hésitant à ouvrir.

\- Morgane, c'est moi ... souffla la voix brisée de Kathleen de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le cœur de cette dernière manqua un battement. Sa main trembla sur la poignée. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de faire face aux yeux dévastés de sa meilleure amie. Comment pouvait-elle seulement la regarder en face alors qu'elle avait l'impression -peut-être stupide- que tout était de sa faute ? Elle qui lui répétait tout le temps que leurs présences allaient peut-être changer l'avenir et sauver Gideon et Fabian ... Qu'allait-elle faire si au contraire elle précipitait le moment de leur mort ?

\- T-tu ne devais pas m'envoyer un hibou ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en ouvrant la porte, le regard baissé vers Stitch qui se précipitait vers sa sœur.

\- Je ... je n'arriverais pas à rester chez moi ... sans Gideon ... Est-ce que ... je peux dormir ici ? Questionna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, sachant pertinemment qu'où qu'elle aille, le sommeil ne viendrait pas.

\- Oui, bien évidemment, répondit Morgane en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

Kathleen entra et partit s'assoir dans le canapé, suivie de près par Morgane:

\- Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose? Proposa cette dernière en observant sa soeur.

\- Non merci, j'ai pas la tête à manger quoique ce soit, répondit Kat en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Et du coup c'était comment à Sainte Mangouste? Demanda Morgane, curieuse et inquiète de savoir comment allaient Gideon, Fabian et Benjy.

Kathleen lui résuma la situation, la voix brisée et le visage fatigué.

\- Donc c'était cette enflure de Rosier et les frères Lestrange? Interrogea la blonde à la fin du récit de sa meilleure amie.

\- Entre autres oui, grogna Kat, son visage se faisant soudainement beaucoup plus dur et sa voix beaucoup plus grave, mais il y avait beaucoup d'autres mangemorts, notamment Regulus.

\- Tu as eu confirmation...? S'enquit Morgane, cachant ses mains tremblantes sous ses cuisses.

\- Oui, mentit la brune.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas eu la confirmation de quelqu'un qui s'était trouvé sur place au moment des faits, mais elle l'avait vu et elle savait que ce qu'elle avait vu était réel. Merlin savait qu'elle aurait pourtant préféré se tromper.

\- Je vois... Souffla Morgane, en baissant la tête.

\- Je compte lui parler, il va m'entendre...

La blonde lui jeta un regard vitreux avant de se lever pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau dans sa petite cuisine, séparée du salon par le plan de travail. La situation était juste... elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose se produirait mais en même temps, était-ce vraiment si étonnant que cela? Avait-elle été trop naïve? Certainement. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise mais elle avait cru que parce que ça touchait Kat, les choses seraient différentes. Cela avait été sa plus grande conviction jusqu'à quelques heures : Regulus ne ferait jamais de mal à Kathleen. Elle eut un rire amer. S'était-elle tellement trompée ? Ou n'en avait-il plus rien à faire d'elles deux ? Était-ce une vengeance ? Ou n'avait-il pas simplement compris qu'il perdrait Kathleen à jamais en s'en prenant à Gideon ?

Car Morgane savait, au fond d'elle. Sa sœur avait de nombreuses qualités, mais la clémence et le pardon n'en faisaient pas parti. Lorsqu'on lui faisait du mal, qu'on la trahissait, Kathleen n'était pas capable d'excuser. C'était aussi pour cela que Morgane avait si peur. Lui pardonnerait-elle, à elle, d'avoir pactisé d'une certaine façon avec l'ennemi ?

Elle entendit son amie marmonner dans le salon, à propos du 12 square Grimmaurd et du carnage qu'elle avait l'intention de faire là-bas. Elle semblait déterminée à confronter Regulus, coûte que coûte. Alors, par peur qu'elle agisse sur un coup de tête et ne s'y rende durant la nuit, Morgane alla chercher dans sa chambre le miroir à double sens que lui avait donné Regulus, laissant Kat à ses sombres pensées, et espéra de tout cœur qu'il réponde lorsqu'elle murmura son nom.

Elle fixa le miroir, le coeur battant et les mains tremblantes. Le sort avait fonctionné puisqu'elle ne se voyait pas dedans mais en fait... elle ne voyait rien, Regulus avait du mettre le miroir au fond d'un tiroir, d'une armoire ou quelque chose comme ça, c'était déjà une bonne chose qu'il ne l'ait pas brisé, songea-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre avant de répéter son prénom un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, rapprochant son visage du miroir et priant pour que Kathleen ne l'entende pas, trop occupée à s'énerver toute seule.

Soudainement, elle put voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du miroir. Celui-ci avait du être dans un tiroir et elle aperçut une partie du visage de Regulus, faiblement éclairé par la lumière d'une lampe. Il semblait loin d'être ravi de constater qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et avait bien entendu Morgane l'appeler et commença à refermer le tiroir.

\- Non! Attends, c'est important! S'exclama-t-elle, en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sa baguette à la main. _Insonorus_ , murmura-t-elle vers le mur qui donnait sur le salon.

Elle reporta son regard sur le miroir qu'elle tenait entre ses mains dont elle tentait de contrôler les tremblements, Regulus n'avait pas refermé le tiroir, mais il n'avait pas pour autant saisit le miroir.

\- Je ... Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'avaler difficilement sa salive. Kathleen est chez moi ... Elle est triste, furieuse ... je ne sais pas au juste ce que tu ... tu as fait ou n'as pas fait ... aujourd'hui ...

\- Kerrien ...

\- Laisse-moi parler ! Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer c'est qu'elle ... a l'intention de te demander des comptes et qu'elle tourne en rond depuis des heures, sans compter que l'état de Gideon ... l'a mise dans un état encore plus ... enfin, elle marmonne à propos de venir te trouver chez toi et franchement ... si tu n'as pas envie qu'elle coupe la tête de ton elfe et qu'elle saccage tout sur son passage ... Tu ferais bien de venir la voir de toi-même ...

Elle ne voyait pas grand chose à travers le miroir, mais ses mots semblèrent refroidir et blesser considérablement Regulus, même si Morgane crut voir dans ses yeux qu'il s'y attendait. Un instant, elle se demanda si c'était bien une lueur de peur qu'elle discerna dans son regard, mais il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne fut pas certaine.

\- Quoique tu décides de faire ... je vais essayer de la retenir le plus longtemps possible ... je peux éventuellement mettre un somnifère dans son thé, mais ... tu n'y couperas pas, tôt ou tard. Et elle est dans un tel état qu'elle est capable de se mettre bêtement en danger ... donc ... voilà, conclut-elle d'une voix serrée avant d'éloigner son visage du miroir et de lancer le sort pour mettre fin à la communication.

Morgane sortit de la salle de bain et dissimula précipitamment le petit miroir derrière ses pulls en laine, avant de se pencher sur son sac d'hôpital pour saisir une petite fiole et la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de sa chambre, Kathleen était en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon, l'air encore plus hors d'elle qu'au moment où elle l'avait laissé dix minutes plus tôt, prétextant une envie pressante.

\- Je vais nous faire du thé, je pense que ça nous fera du bien à toute les deux... lança-t-elle de l'air le plus naturel dont elle était capable.

\- J'ai pas besoin de thé, j'ai besoin d'expliquer un peu à Regulus ce qu'il se passe quant on agit comme un ... comme un... Grogna la brune en continuant à marcher en long et en large dans le petit salon de son amie.

\- Ça ne va pas t'apporter quoi que ce soit... Tempera Morgane en regardant l'eau bouillir.

\- Bien sûr que si!

La blonde ne répondit rien et versa l'eau dans deux tasses, avant de sortir discrètement la petite fiole de sa poche et d'en verser quelques gouttes dans la tasse qui était destinée à Kathleen. Elle se sentait affreusement mal de faire cela, jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous aurait-elle pensé qu'elle verserait un jour un somnifère -un somnifère fabriqué à sainte Mangouste- dans le thé de sa meilleure amie, de sa soeur, pour aider Regulus Black. Non, se corrigea-t-elle, elle aidait Kathleen, elle faisait ça pour Kathleen.

\- Tu sais, Kat ... hésita-t-elle en s'installant sur le canapé, poussant la tasse remplie vers elle, la gorge nouée. Je comprends que tu sois en colère ... mais Regulus est ton ami ... Il n'a certainement rien pu faire pour les aider ... et ..

Elle s'arrêta en croisant les yeux furieux de Kathleen.

\- Il n'a PAS voulu les aider, siffla cette dernière. Tu sais très bien, comme moi, qu'il est assez doué pour envoyer discrètement un message ! S'il n'a rien fait, c'était volontaire ! Et de toute façon, je ne veux rien savoir ! C'est un mangemort, un assassin ! Cria-t-elle. Je le sais depuis le début et toi aussi ! Mais j'ai bêtement fermé les yeux alors que tout le monde me prévenait du danger !

\- Tu es en colère et c'est légitime ... mais tu ne le penses pas vraiment, Kathleen ... Souffla Morgane. Tu aimes Regulus et il t'aime aussi ...

\- Tais-toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends ? S'outra la brune. Tu vois pas que c'est justement ça, le problème ? Que c'est pour ça que j'ai si mal ?! Je lui faisais confiance, Morgane ! S'écria-t-elle, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Je l'aimais et je croyais en lui ... Tu n'as pas vu le résultat, tu ne sais pas dans quel état ils sont ... J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, que je n'aurais jamais dû ...

Morgane se mordit la lèvre. Merlin savait que Kathleen n'y était pour rien. Mais elle, en revanche ... La culpabilité pesa soudain lourd sur ses frêles épaules. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle allait faire pour se regarder en face, pour continuer à vivre avec ce qu'elle avait fait. Si elle avait vraiment poussé Regulus un peu plus vers les ténèbres... Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas croire une telle chose, au fond d'elle, elle continuait à espérer, à croire que Regulus avait un bon fond. Il fallait juste que Voldemort fasse du mal à son elfe... peut-être était-il amoureux de Kreattur?

\- Bois... tu te sentiras mieux, tenta-t-elle en lui montrant la tasse d'un signe de tête, chassant les idées bizarres qui avaient commencées à fleurir dans son imagination beaucoup trop développée.

\- Pourquoi? T'as mis quelque chose dedans? Demanda Kathleen en arquant un sourcil, toujours debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Si j'avais un truc pour se sentir mieux, crois-moi que je me l'injecterais par intraveineuse, lui répondit la petite blonde avec un sourire triste qui eut pour effet de calmer son amie.

Kathleen s'assit à côté d'elle dans le canapé et attrapa la tasse. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Morgane qui était en train de boire son thé, le regard rivé sur son poster de la Guerre des Etoiles, bizarrement quelque chose lui disait que outre la mort de Jackson qui l'affectait énormément, quelque chose d'autre touchait son amie et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'en parlait pas... Morgane était quelqu'un d'assez ouvert, pourtant elle avait l'impression que depuis quelque mois sa meilleure amie était devenue assez secrète, mais elle n'était pas en position de lui reprocher d'avoir des secrets. A part peut-être lorsque les dits secrets semblaient lui faire du mal?

\- Merci, lança-t-elle avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres, ce qui attira l'attention de Morgane qui détacha ses yeux du poster pour l'observer boire son thé.

Kathleen crut lire de la culpabilité dans les yeux de sa soeur avant que les siens ne se ferment, soudainement écrasés par la fatigue.

\- Désolée KitKat, mais c'est pour ton bien ... entendit-elle avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Morgane faisait les cent pas dans son salon, jetant régulièrement des regards coupables vers le corps endormi de sa meilleure amie. Elle allait être encore plus fâchée en se réveillant ... Et si Regulus ne venait pas ? Que lui dirait-elle ? Elle n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question puisqu'on frappa de façon hésitante à la porte. Elle déglutit, pas certaine d'être prête à le revoir dans son appartement après la façon dont elle lui avait ordonné de partir.

\- T-tu es là ... souffla-t-elle finalement en ouvrant la porte sur le jeune sorcier.

Son ventre se noua. Fergus n'avait pas exagéré en disant qu'il avait une mine affreuse. On aurait dit elle en version masculin avec un balai coincé dans le cul.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser Kathleen se ... se mettre en danger ... dit-il simplement en évitant de regarder la jeune femme.

\- Je ... J'ai préféré l'endormir, dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Elle va être furieuse en se réveillant, prévint-elle en se tordant nerveusement les mains, ne sachant quoi lui dire d'autre, ni comment se comporter avec lui.

Elle ne voulait pas croire ce que Kathleen lui avait dit. Regulus n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pourtant il était venu, prêt à assumer les conséquences. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ou au contraire parce qu'il n'avait pas peur d'admettre ses actes ? Non. Regulus lui avait dit un jour qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir la déception dans leurs regards ... Alors quoi ? Ragea-t-elle. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien !

\- Je... Je vais trouver un truc pour la réveiller, annonça-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour aller fouiller dans l'armoire où elle rangeait les ingrédients pour ses potions pour y chercher quelque chose qui sentait suffisamment fort pour sortir Kathleen de sa torpeur.

Elle sentait le regard de Regulus sur son dos alors qu'un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête... Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait pour ensuite se pointer ici? Se rendait-il compte qu'il allait perdre Kathleen? Qu'il allait se retrouver seul? Le ventre de Morgane se retourna alors que ses doigts glissaient entre les fioles, si l'amitié qui unissait Kat et Regulus prenait fin aujourd'hui... Ce dernier n'aurait plus aucun lien avec des sorciers pratiquants la magie blanche.

La jeune femme saisit une petite fiole dans laquelle un épais liquide vert, visqueux et plein de grumeaux était contenu et sur laquelle on pouvait lire: essence de troll, vu l'odeur Kathleen allait se réveiller sans difficultés. Elle se releva, la fiole dans la main et fît face à Regulus qui était à présent accroupis, occupé à caresser Stitch qui semblait ravi de retrouver le jeune Black et ronronnait allègrement, allongé sur le sol. Morgane sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine face à la vision qui s'offrait à elle, elle aurait tellement voulu que les choses soient différentes, que Regulus soit là pour la voir et non pas pour se faire hurler dessus par Kathleen.

\- Est-ce que ... tu es ... prêt ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, souffla-t-il d'une voix cassée en fermant les yeux.

Non, en effet, songea la petite blonde en débouchant la fiole pour la mettre sous le nez de la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière plissa les sourcils de mécontentement et commença à papillonner des yeux, alors que Morgane rebouchait hâtivement la fiole avant de la poser sur la table basse.

\- Relève-toi doucement, conseilla-t-elle, ça va tourner un peu ...

Kathleen fronça davantage les sourcils.

\- Tu m'as drogué ! Dit-elle, la bouche pâteuse en se redressant doucement, mais le regard accusateur.

Morgane eut le bon sens de paraître gênée.

\- C'était pour ton bien, s'empressa-t-elle d'affirmer. Je te connais, tu étais capable d'aller directement chez lui ... J'ai simplement préféré ...

\- Tu m'as drogué ! Répéta Kathleen avec plus de violence. C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu ne crois pas que ma confiance a été assez suffisamment mise à l'épreuve ces dernières heures ? Il faut que tu en rajoutes une couche ?! Bon sang, je t'ai demandé si tu avais mis un truc là-dedans et tu as osé me mentir en face !

\- Je t'ai dis que j'avais rien mis qui permettait de se sentir mieux, répliqua calmement Morgane qui, même si elle se sentait coupable, n'appréciait que moyennement de se faire crier dessus lorsqu'elle avait mal à la tête. J'ai pas l'impression que tu te sens mieux.

\- Ha bah non! En plus c'est quoi que tu m'as fait sentir là? Un dirait un pet de James!

\- De l'essence de troll, répondit Morgane en réprimant un sourire, mais je note l'idée pour les pets de James, c'est probablement encore plus efficace et...

\- Change pas de sujet! S'exclama la brune en se redressant un peu plus, droite comme un i dans le canapé. J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça, toi!

Morgane pinça les lèvres et prit une grande inspiration, cherchant comment se défendre, mais Regulus se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de Kathleen, sortant Morgane de l'embarras.

Ce fût comme si l'on avait lancé une décharge électrique dans le corps de Kathleen, elle se leva d'un coup prête à se jeter sur lui -pour le frapper très probablement-, le visage déformé par la rage et la déception, et il ne dût son salut qu'à Morgane qui passa ses bras autour de son estomac et tenta de l'immobiliser tant bien que mal, un peu paniquée et surprise par sa propre réaction, s'étant promis de ne pas intervenir -Regulus était assez grand pour se défendre tout seul-. Morgane ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle ne retenait Kathleen que parce que celle-ci était surprise de sentir quelqu'un la retenir et parce qu'elle était encore sous le coup du somnifère.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi que je lui arrache les yeux !

\- Kat ! Reprends-toi, je t'en prie, tu voulais lui parler ! Si tu le tues tout de suite, il ne pourra pas te donner d'explications ! Tenta de tempérer Morgane qui peinait de plus en plus à retenir le grand corps de son amie.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le tuer, siffla Kathleen en arrêtant de se débattre, les yeux fixés sur Regulus, ce dernier n'ayant même pas bougé.

Sans doute comptait-il la laisser faire, si Morgane ne l'avait pas arrêté. On aurait dit qu'il semblait détacher de son corps, vide. Mais la petite blonde le connaissait assez pour remarquer la soudaine tension dans sa mâchoire et dans ses muscles. Il avait peur, comprit-elle avec effarement.

\- Ce serait tellement facile, comparé à ce que Gideon et Fabian ont subi, continua Kathleen avec haine. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, Regulus, j'imagine que tu as bien les détails en tête ?

Morgane retint son souffle. C'était le moment ou jamais pour lui de dire à Kathleen qu'elle se trompait, qu'il n'avait pas été présent ou qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.

\- Kathleen ... souffla-t-il en détournant finalement les yeux qu'il s'était efforcé de garder fixer dans ceux de la brune. Je ... je ...

Il ne sembla pas trouver la force d'aller plus loin. Pas plus que d'affronter à nouveau le regard trahi de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla cette dernière avec un rire sans joie. Qu'est-ce que je suis conne ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà vécu cette scène avec Severus ,Rabastan ou Johanna ! ... Je devrais être habituée, continua-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé. J'avais oublié, en venant à Poudlard, qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne ... J'imagine que je dois te remercier pour le rappel !

\- Kat, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Morgane en voyant la douleur dans les yeux baissés de Regulus.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, siffla cette dernière en perdant son sourire. Tu entends ?! Je te laisse partir, cette fois ... en souvenir de l'affection stupide que j'avais pour toi ... mais si tu t'avises de te présenter à nouveau devant moi ... Je te jure que tu le regretteras, Regulus.

Morgane observa Regulus, qui ne bougeait pas, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait il restait silencieux, le regard voilé, fixé sur un point invisible par terre. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Kathleen, qui n'avait pas bougé non plus, attendant qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, à bout de patience.

\- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, s'agaça Kathleen en attrapant sa tasse de thé à moitié vide, je vais aller me coucher et profiter de... ton espèce de drogue, lança-t-elle en levant sa tasse dans la direction de Morgane avant de partir dans la direction de la chambre de cette dernière et claquer violemment la porte derrière elle, ignorant Regulus.

\- Je suis désolée, lança Morgane d'une voix tremblante au bout de quelques minutes de silence où personne ne bougea.

Regulus leva ses yeux gris vers elle et elle se sentit déchanter, elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien, que les choses allaient s'arranger, de le consoler et de faire disparaitre cette expression peinée et brisée de son visage.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.

\- Et bien... Commença-t-elle hésitante, ne s'étant pas attendue à ce qu'il dise quoique ce soit. Juste... Parce que, répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules. Par contre je ne comprends pas... pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu?

La question lui avait un peu échappé et elle se mordit la lèvre. Cependant elle ne regrettait pas l'avoir posée, elle ignorait si Regulus allait y répondre, mais la curiosité la rongeait. Il devait bien avoir une raison pour ne pas avoir essayé de s'accrocher à l'amitié que Kathleen éprouvait pour lui, surtout lorsqu'il ne lui restait plus que ça... Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi il avait encaissé les coups, ce qui le motivait à rester ainsi, vide de toute émotion positive. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, même si c'était un peu égoïste de sa part de penser ainsi.

\- Parce que ... parce qu'elle a dit vrai et qu'il n'y avait rien à défendre, souffla-t-il en fixant la porte où avait disparu Kathleen, ne se doutant pas que la jeune femme sanglotait vivement de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Je ... J'étais là et je n'ai rien fait.

L'estomac de Morgane se tordit. Au fond d'elle, jusqu'à ce que Regulus l'admette, elle avait cru que sa sœur faisait erreur. Qu'il était innocent. De toute évidence, il ne l'était pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander à nouveau.

\- ... Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Je ... je m'étais promis de tout faire pour la protéger, elle et ceux qu'elle aime ... mais je n'ai rien fait. Même lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de Prewett, que je suis entré dans son esprit et que j'ai vu Kathleen ... je ...

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour chasser les images qui lui revenait en tête et Morgane se demanda si elle avait fait partit des "ceux qu'elle aime" à un moment.

\- Elle a toutes les raisons de me haïr ... J'ai mérité chaque insultes, chaque mots ... Je suis un lâche, un traître et un assassin ... Vous avez eu raison de m'éjecter de votre vie. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, affirma-t-il en lui tournant finalement le dos pour partir, détachant à regret les yeux de la porte fermée derrière laquelle Kathleen sanglotait silencieusement.

Morgane serra les poings, sentant ses mains trembler, il était beaucoup plus difficile de le voir partir, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait vraiment pas le retenir cette fois. Elle devait le laisser partir. Même si tout son corps lui hurlait de s'accrocher à lui.

Elle avança tout de même, c'était probablement stupide, mais cela ne mènerait à rien de toute façon et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dire de telles choses. Elle se glissa donc à l'extérieur de l'appartement avec Regulus, se retrouvant dans le couloir vide et faiblement éclairé de l'immeuble où flottait une faible mais néanmoins désagréable odeur de peinture. Ici elle était certaine que Kathleen ne pourrait pas les entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ecoute-moi bien Regulus Arcturus Black... Commença-t-elle en pointant un index sur son torse, ayant retrouver une énergie qui l'avait quittée depuis des jours, tu vas arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme ça! "Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde"? Ça vaut mieux pour personne ouais, mais c'est comme ça parce que t'as eu la bonne idée de te faire un tatouage de mauvais goût. Franchement regarde-toi deux minutes, continua-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas, c'est pas d'un mec comme ça dont je suis...enfin peu importe, dors un peu! Nan mais c'est vrai, t'as vu ta tête ? On dirait un mort-vivant !

\- Tu n'es pas franchement bien placée pour dire ça, ne put-il s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, vexé, lui signalant les marques violacées sous ses yeux bleus.

\- Je ... j'ai eu une semaine difficile, à l'hôpital, souffla-t-elle en espérant que ce demi-mensonge suffirait.

Regulus se retint de lui qu'il savait.

\- Hm. Si tu n'as rien à ajouter ... il vaut mieux que je rentre. Bella et Cissy sont au square Grimmaurd pour rencontrer ... hm... enfin bref, dit-il gêné en s'éloignant.

Morgane se mordit les lèvres. C'était le moment ou jamais de le retenir. De changer d'avis. De faire ce que Fergus espérait tant d'elle. Mais ne venait-il pas de sous-entendre que ses cousines étaient chez lui pour rencontrer quelqu'un ? Qui d'autres qu'une éventuelle fiancée ? Son cœur se serra affreusement en le regardant descendre les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais pas un mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

\- Morgane ... Souffla-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Je ...

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Fais attention à toi ... et veille sur Kathleen.

Elle se retint de montrer sa déception et hocha la tête, le regardant descendre pour de bon, cette fois.

\- Au revoir, Regulus ...

* * *

Kathleen passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de Gideon alors que celui-ci discutait avec James et Sirius d'affaires lambda du Bureau des Aurors, avant de glisser son regard sur Morgane qui était assise sur le lit de Fabian et papotait de choses et d'autres avec ce dernier et Benjy, riant de temps en temps à leurs blagues. Elle nota malgré tout que cette dernière semblait parfois se forcer à rire, ce qui était assez étonnant venant de quelqu'un d'aussi facilement amusé que Morgane...

Lorsque Gideon avait ouvert les yeux, deux jours plus tôt, elle avait été si soulagé qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle avait eu si peur qu'il ne se réveille pas, ou pire, qu'il se réveille mais avec la cervelle en bouillie, heureusement lui et Fabian allaient bien et les médicomages avaient dit qu'ils pourraient sortir d'ici une semaine, à condition qu'ils restent éloignés des missions de terrain pendant quelques semaines. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'ils allaient aller à l'encontre des indications des professionnels de la santé magique dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné. Mais elle comptait bien surveiller Gideon de près, pas question de le laisser s'infliger de telles blessures une nouvelle fois.

\- Bonjour, bonjour! C'est l'heure du déjeuner! Fit un infirmier tout sourire en passant la porte, des plateaux lévitant devant lui. Salut Kerrien.

\- Salut Harker! Répondit Morgane en adressant un signe de la main au trentenaire qui s'affairait à distribuer les plateaux.

\- C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire faim, lança James en lorgnant sur l'assiette de Gideon.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voler ma nourriture, grimaça le rouquin en attrapant sa fourchette.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux pas partager ta maigre pitance avec ceux qui sont venu te sauver ? Fit mine de s'outrer le binoclard.

\- N'exagère pas, James, on était loin d'être les seuls à leur venir en aide, sourit Sirius avant de croiser le regard reconnaissant de Kathleen.

Le lendemain de sa confrontation avec Regulus, les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré malgré la potion de Morgane, Kathleen avait croisé ses amis à l'hôpital et avait appris qu'ils étaient allés au secours des deux Prewett en tant qu'apprentis aurors et qu'ils avaient ainsi permis à Gideon et Fabian de revenir saufs. Autant dire qu'elle s'était jetée dans leurs bras et les avait embrassé vivement, les remerciant encore et encore, les larmes aux yeux. James s'en était vanté auprès de Lily, bien sûr. Sirius, lui, avait remarqué l'air éteint dans le regard de Kathleen.

\- Je te demande pardon, Sirius. Tu avais raison, avait-elle soufflé.

Il n'avait pas eu à lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Il l'avait prit simplement dans ses bras, conscient de combien elle devait être déçue. Lui aussi l'avait été, il y a longtemps.

Depuis ce jour, les tensions qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Sirius avaient disparu, même si c'était là un maigre réconfort. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Morgane en l'entendant rire. Il n'aimait pas ce son. Il était terne, sans joie. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait vécu, Morgane n'avait jamais perdu sa joie de vivre. Le jeune maraudeur fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-donc la petite blonde ?

\- Et si on les laissait profiter de leur repas dans le silence? Proposa-t-il sans détacher son regard de son amie, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il y a pleins de trucs à manger à la cafét' dont on peut profiter!

\- Oui, bonne idée! Je meurs de faim! S'exclama James alors que son ventre gargouillait.

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit Morgane en haussant les épaules, faussement enjouée. Je croiserais peut-être Mimi, ça serait cool!

\- Vous êtes sûrs... Commença Kathleen avant que Fabian ne la coupe, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais oui, va donc te nourrir un peu Kat-chou, Gigi survivra le temps de ton absence, promis.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter, renifla-t-elle d'un air sombre.

\- Quelle ambiance! S'exclama le jeune Potter en se dirigeant vers la porte, suivit de près par son meilleur ami.

Morgane les rejoint en trottinant et se tourna vers sa soeur qui semblait hésiter à se lever du lit de son fiancé, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils:

\- Si vraiment tu préfères rester, on peut te ramener quelque chose à manger tu sais...

\- Non, répondit fermement Gideon en fronçant les sourcils alors que Kathleen allait approuver. Tu as une mine affreuse, Kathleen, et je doute que ça ne soit dû qu'à un simple manque de sommeil. D'ailleurs, Emmeline est venu me voir hier, quand tu t'es endormie.

Morgane grimaça alors que Kathleen fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Gideon. La petite blonde amorça un mouvement vers la porte, sous les regards amusés de Benjy et Fabian.

\- Et bien quoi ?

\- Tu as rendez-vous dans une heure et demi avec le guérisseur en chef de l'étage des sortilèges et maléfices et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y aller après être allée manger un véritable repas.

Kathleen, choquée, ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un simple regard de Gideon l'arrêta.

\- Bien, dit-elle sèchement en se levant du lit et se dirigeant vers la porte, dépassant une Morgane qui n'avait pas encore réussi à s'esquiver.

La jolie brune franchit la porte et claqua cette dernière au nez de son amie.

\- Hum, je crois qu'elle est fâchée ...

* * *

\- Allez KitKat, je m'excuse mais c'est pour ton bien ! Et puis c'est le supérieur de Miriam, un vieux monsieur très gentil et très expérimenté, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal ! J'y peux rien si Emmeline a craché le morceau à Gideon, alors arrête un peu de bouder ! S'outra la petite blonde, à la table de leurs amis, tentant d'obtenir un regard ou une parole d'une Kathleen réfrigérante.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard froid et agacée avant de retourner à son assiette, coupant énergiquement son morceau de viande.

\- Je crois qu'elle est en colère, fit remarquer James, de la sauce autour de la bouche.

\- Sans blague, la binocle ?

\- J'sais pas, c'est qu'une observation hein, se justifia-t-il avant se mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

\- Par Merlin James, mange proprement, on est en public, soupira Sirius en poussant une serviette vers lui, l'air dégouté.

Son meilleur ami attrapa la serviette et s'essuya la bouche alors que Morgane continuait à essayer d'attirer l'attention de Kathleen, délaissant son assiette.

\- Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a un problème avec cette cicatrice et que je n'arrive pas à entièrement la soigner, ça ne coûte rien qu'un professionnel y jette un coup d'oeil. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû en parler à Emmeline, mais tu ne faisais rien et-

\- J'y vais, grogna la brune en se levant brusquement avant de partir pour son rendez-vous médical.

Morgane baissa les yeux sur son assiette et fixa d'un air attristé sa purée, elle espérait que le supérieur de Mimi allait pouvoir soulager Kat, peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour lui pardonner d'avoir trahit sa confiance. Qui plus est, elle était certaine qu'une fois que la vie de son amie ne serait plus sans dessus dessous tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, Gideon allait de mieux en mieux et finirait par sortir de l'hôpital et Kat allait pouvoir dormir mieux. Quand à ce qui était de l'état dans lequel était sa propre vie... elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle pourrait un jour redevenir telle qu'elle avait été auparavant. Mais elle souhaitait réellement que Kathleen soit heureuse, elle était sa seule famille.

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir parler seul à seule ! S'exclama Sirius en face d'elle.

\- Tu as fais quoi de James ? S'étonna Morgane, qui n'avait pas vu le jeune Potter partir.

\- Tu peux le traiter d'abruti autant que tu veux, Cornedrue ne l'est pas, sourit le jeune animagus. Il sait se retirer quand il le faut. Du coup il est allé faire le stock de sucrerie pour nos gaillards alités. Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Morgane soupira.

\- Demande-moi plutôt ce qui va, Sirius. Kathleen m'en veut, selon elle, c'est la deuxième fois que je lui plante un couteau dans le dos. On a failli perdre Fabian et Gigi. J'avais promis de ne pas abandonner Jackson et il ... il est quand même mort ...

\- Tu as fais ce que tu as pu pour cet enfant, Morgane. Vraiment. Et nous avons sauvé Fabian et Gideon, ils vont bientôt se remettre. Quant à Kathleen ... et bien, elle est susceptible et rancunière, c'est vrai. Mais elle te pardonnera tout dès que les choses rentreront dans l'ordre. Tu sais bien qu'elle était déjà sur les nerfs auparavant, l'attaque et ... enfin, Regulus lui a vraiment brisé le cœur, tu sais ?

Le gorge de Morgane se serra. Et elle ? Voulut-elle crier. Croyait-il que ça ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur, à elle aussi ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir combien ça lui faisait du mal, mais tout de même ...

\- Elle croyait tellement en lui ... qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle s'est pris une belle claque, alors laisse-lui du temps ! Et euh ... Morgane, je sais que ça peut paraître assez pour que tu sois déprimée, mais je te connais bien, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a autre chose ...

C'était bien sa veine, Sirius qui voulait qu'elle se confie à lui, comme si c'était possible. Comme si il pourrait la regarder en face une fois qu'il saurait ce qu'elle avait fait. Et même si elle lui en parlait juste en utilisant l'histoire "plan cul" dont ils avaient parlé lors de la pendaison de crémaillère de Kathleen et Gideon il s'agissait de Sirius, elle n'était pas certaine que parler de ses histoires de coeur avec lui était une bonne idée, même si il n'y avait maintenant plus que de l'amitié et une profonde complicité dans leur relation. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle mente? Lui dire qu'elle avait tellement été prise par son travail qu'elle s'était elle-même mise de côté et se sentait seule, loin de ses amis? Il comprendrait, il avait toujours dit qu'elle travaillait trop. Mais mentir à Sirius?

\- Morgane? L'interpella Sirius, inquiété par le silence de son amie qui se tenait immobile, le visage baissé sur les poings serrés sur ses cuisses.

Et réagir ainsi pour un homme? Regulus valait-il vraiment la peine qu'elle se mette dans de tels états? A part Fergus, personne ne répondrait positivement à cette question. Est-ce que peut-être, maintenant que tout était terminé, il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle se libère de cette souffrance et qu'elle admette ses erreurs?

Non, pensa-t-elle, parce que si elle l'admettait, alors cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir et elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, elle avait besoin de croire que Regulus avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui.

\- Si vraiment tu veux pas en parler... je comprendrais tu sais, murmura Sirius coupant court aux pensées de la jeune femme qui releva ses yeux vers lui.

\- Ce ... ce n'est pas ...

\- Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas important. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais bien. Mais si vraiment, c'est trop difficile de m'en parler, alors d'accord. Mais n'oublies jamais que je serais toujours là pour toi, Morgane, d'accord ? N'importe quand, déclara Sirius avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble.

Morgane fit un sourire triste. D'une certaine façon, Sirius n'était plus le garçon dont elle été tombée amoureuse deux années et demies plus tôt. Ils avaient changé, tous les deux. La guerre, la violence, les conflits ... même en y mettant le meilleur de soi, cela avait changé chacun d'eux. Personne n'avait été épargné, malgré les faux-semblants. En voyant le regard sombre de son ami, la petite blonde se demanda quand l'aîné des Black avait-il perdu cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait tant. Son regard gris ne s'était-il pas assombri à chaque nouvelle mort de leurs amis ? Et elle ...

\- J'ai peur, Sirius, souffla-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. Cette attaque ... m'a fait comprendre qu'on pouvait perdre ceux que l'on aime le plus ... si vite ... sans pouvoir rien faire ... Je veux pas être toute seule, ni voir ceux que j'aime partir ... Je me sens impuissante, face à tout ça. Et coupable. Et quand je peux faire quelque chose, sauver quelqu'un, comme Jackson ... j'en suis même pas capable ! Je suis tellement inutile en ce moment qu'on m'a suspendu, avoua-t-elle pour la première fois en fermant les yeux, des larmes s'étant formées aux coins de ses paupières.

En sentant les bras de Sirius la tirer de sa chaise pour l'attirer dans ses bras, Morgane se laissa aller et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, pour s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Tu ne seras jamais seule, Morgane. Jamais.

* * *

Un chapitre super gai, pour changer! #sarcasme

En tout cas pour tout ceux qui étaient en manque de Maraudeurs vous avez eu la moitié des Maraudeurs :)

Ensuite pour tout ceux qui redoutaient la colère de Kat par rapport à Regucon... arf... ça pique hein?

Mais au moins nos trois zozos Aurors sont en pleine forme! (ok tout est relatif, ils sont dans des lits d'hôpital, mais ils vont bien!) Et c'est pas tout le temps que des personnages survivent avec nous ;)

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre... Que dire?

-Il va y avoir des balais (et pas dans le cul cette fois!... désolé j'ai un humour douteux)

-Du boudin! Et de la bonne chanson française!

-Fergus va revenir, avec son swag évidemment (non, je ne l'aime pas du tout, je vois pas de quoi vous parlez!)

-Morgane va utiliser son cerveau (non pas qu'elle ne le fasse pas d'ordinaire, mais récemment elle était un peu ramollie la poulette)

 **Vous avez vu Fantastic Beasts?! J'AIME TROP EDDIE REDMAYNE PUTAIN! NEWWWWTTT! (Non non, je suis pas chez Poufsouffle... pas du tout...)**

* * *

Alors, alors! Il n'y aura pas de bonus cette semaine. Désolé. En fait, il n'y aura plus de bonus automatiquement avec chaque chapitre, désolé.

Les bonus sont amusants et divertissants à écrire, mais d'un point de vue logistique ils nous prennent plusieurs heures. Heures qui ne sont pas employées à écrire la fiction, résultat, on a perdu pas mal de l'avance qu'on avait dessus. C'est évidemment mieux de mettre moins souvent les bonus que de passer à un chapitre toute les trois semaines je pense qu'on est tous d'accord là-dessus ;).

Vous pouvez toujours nous envoyer vos questions lorsque vous en avez (un personnage, une question par review s'il vous plait), on les conserve pour le prochain bonus ^^

On espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu!


	39. Celle qui avait besoin de son ex

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Vous êtes toujours aussi géniales et on vous aime vraiment fort ! Merci énormément à **Valentine2905, EmmaUneLectrice, Stilandra Black, Guest, Lizzia0901, Vlad, Juste Cllia, Dean Girl, Annabet Lovegood, Volderette Tutu, Amazaria, Vastrid et MomoTheDreamer** !

Comme d'habitude, vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews anonymes ici : (http)(:)(/)(/)(cellesqui).(forumactif).(org/t115-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-37-celle-qui-se-faisait-droguer#2212)

Petite message à Malorie : J'avais répondu aux reviews anonymes mais la fatigue a fait que j'ai oublié de mettre le lien avant le chapitre. Si tu vas sur le forum dans le courrier des anonymes, tu devrais trouver ta réponse ! :)

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXVIII**

 **Celle qui avait besoin de son ex**

**Avril 1979**

Joséphine Bagnold, joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle chez les Pies de Montrose et fille unique de l'actuelle ministre de la magie fit un piquet vers le bas avec son balai pour éviter un cognard frappé rageusement par sa compagne de jeu. Après avoir apprit l'hospitalisation de l'auror Prewett, elle avait pensé, à raison, que son amie Kathleen aurait besoin de se défouler et l'avait donc invité sur le terrain de l'équipe, vide à cette heure-ci. Elle était loin de se douter de la rage et la force qui habitait la grande brune, qui jouait habituellement avec elle au poste de poursuiveuse, mais qui avait exceptionnellement pris la batte de Quidditch. La joueuse ne pouvait en effet pas se douter que l'ancienne serpentarde, après un entretien non concluant avec le guérisseur, avait eu une discussion houleuse dans le couloir de Sainte Mangouste avec Alastor Maugrey, venu s'enquérir de l'état de ses "troupes", avait-il dit. Kathleen avait pris la fuite quand le ton était monté, mais elle était certaine de ne pas couper à la conversation qu'elle lui devait. L'auror n'oublierait pas ses suspicions à son égard.

\- Du coup si je comprends bien, tu ne parles ni à ta soeur, qui est également ta meilleure amie, parce qu'elle aurait du se mêler de ce qui la regarde, ni à ton meilleur ami parce que... tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi... Résuma Joséphine en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette, assise dans l'herbe une fois qu'elles eurent fini de jouer.

\- Hum, parce qu'il a commit l'impardonnable, répondit Kathleen, le souffle court avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

\- Oooh, il a des vues sur Gideon?

\- Mais non! S'exclama la brune avant de sourire, ne pouvant s'en empêcher tant la proposition de Joséphine était stupide. Je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- D'accord, du coup parlons Quidditch! Tu veux revenir quand? Le terrain est libre à la même heure dans deux jours! Sinon la semaine prochaine, lista la rouquine.

\- Dans deux jours! Répondit Kat à toute vitesse.

Frapper dans les cognards était étonnement satisfaisant et voler dans les airs lui permettait de se vider la tête. Elle oubliait ses problèmes, elle oubliait qu'elle avait mal, que Gideon était blessé, que Regulus avait détruit leur amitié pour toujours, que Morgane l'avait trahie (même si elle le savait, sa colère ne durerait pas longtemps encore), que la guerre faisait rage, que sa belle-mère ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne serait jamais assez bien pour son fils. A chaque fois qu'elle frappait dans l'une de ces balles, un peu de sa frustration disparaissait, bien sûr c'était momentané, mais ça suffisait pour la soulager.

\- Tu sais, le mois prochain il y a un match de qualification pour la coupe de Quidditch, lança Joséphine. J'ai encore deux billets, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être venir m'acclamer avec ... James, c'est ça ? Ton ami complétement accro du Quidditch ? Si on est qualifié et qu'on va en finale, je pourrais avoir plus de billets, mais j'imagine que pour l'instant, c'est à lui que ça ferait le plus plaisir de venir ...

\- Oui, et je lui dois bien ça, acquiesça Kathleen. Il s'est précipité pour sauver Gideon, avec Sirius. Et je m'en veux un peu, mais je l'ai délaissé, après Poudlard, alors qu'on était plutôt proches avant. D'un autre côté ... j'aurais l'impression d'essayer de remplacer mon ... ancien meilleur ami par lui, et je veux pas qu'il ait cette impression, soupira Kathleen.

Elle avait souvent songé à faire quelque chose, rien qu'avec James, aux cours des derniers mois. Son ami lui manquait. Elle l'avait aimé comme un frère, lui aussi, à Poudlard. Elle l'aimait encore ... Mais moins que Regulus, malgré toute la haine qu'elle avait pour ce dernier. La vie, Lily et Gideon, les avaient éloigné, tout les deux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça, surtout que je ne pense pas qu'il le fera, lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si sûre ?

\- Et bien... Nous avons passé plus de temps ensemble au cours de la dernière semaine que durant des mois complets. Je suis ton amie, ça me fait plaisir de te voir et de t'aider. Mais certains pourraient croire que je remplace Morgane, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est faux ! S'outra Kathleen.

\- Je sais, sourit Joséphine. Et James le saura aussi, si tu te décides. Tu as besoin de soutien, Kathleen, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement. Tes amis sont là pour ça. Tous tes amis ... Et certains souffrent peut-être de l'éloignement que tu mets entre toi et les autres. Vas parler à Morgane.

Kathleen resta silencieuse, faisant rouler sa bouteille d'eau d'avant en arrière sur le sol. Elle avait pensé à aller voir Morgane à plusieurs reprises, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire face sans s'énerver contre elle. C'était très certainement injuste, si cette histoire était arrivée à un autre moment que la fin de son amitié avec Regulus elle aurait eu moins de mal à pardonner, mais là, c'était trop d'un coup. Elle était bien consciente que de son côté Morgane devait s'en vouloir et souffrir et bien évidemment, ça lui faisait de la peine, mais vu l'état dans lequel était Morgane, lui crier dessus ferait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Qui plus est, la petite blonde avait envoyé plusieurs beuglantes dans lesquelles elle lui chantait différentes chansons sur le pardon, l'amitié, l'amour, la solitude et ça devenait très difficile de lui en vouloir quand on l'entendait chanter "Sorry" de Justin Bieber ou encore "All By Myself" de Céline Dion avec un coup dans le nez.

\- Si je finis pas par y aller, elle finira par débarquer chez moi, soupira-t-elle sans regarder Joséphine. Morgane n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras, pour quoique ce soit.

\- Mais ce qu'il y a entre vous est spécial, n'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard pour aller vers elle Kat. Il ne faut pas prendre les gens pour acquis, soeur ou pas, fit sagement Joséphine avant de se lever en frissonnant. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à faire frais et on est couvertes de sueur, je voudrais pas choper la mort avant les qualifications! Lança-t-elle devant le silence de son amie qui semblait dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, allons prendre des douches et nous changer, sourit Kathleen en se levant à son tour avant de caler son balai sur son épaule.

* * *

\- Morgane, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Fergus qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour découvrir Morgane en train de chanter "ta meilleure amie" à une beuglante.

Morgane lui offrit une mine piteuse en se tournant vers lui.

\- J'envoie des lettres à Kat ... J'espère que plus la chanson est pourrie, plus ça la fera rire et plus vite elle me pardonnera, souffla la petite blonde en s'affalant sur son canapé.

\- Ouais, enfin, il y a des limites aux mauvais goûts, là elle va finir par t'assassiner. Où es-tu allée chercher une horreur pareille ? S'horrifia le jeune McLaggen en s'installant. J'en viens à regretter d'avoir appris le français!

\- Si tu savais ...

\- Bon. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Kathleen, j'ai appris par Mouton que son fiancé et les deux autres aurors étaient sortis de l'hôpital il y a trois jours, ils vont bientôt être comme neufs et sa colère passera.

\- Tu comprends pas, Fergus ... Elle ne m'en aurait pas voulu dans d'autres circonstances ... mais là ... Elle pense que je l'ai trahi ... comme Lui, renifla-t-elle, misérable.

\- Tu as fait ça pour son bien, elle le sait, j'en suis sûr, ma poulette. A propos de lui, toujours rien ?

Morgane hocha négativement la tête avant de pousser un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

\- Il reviendra pas, Fergus. C'est fini pour de bon cette fois ...

\- Rien n'est jamais fini tant qu'on ne l'a pas décidé ! Au fait, tiens, ajouta-t-il en sortant un dossier de sa veste. Mouton a été piquer ça dans le bureau de son ex.

\- Les dossiers de Jackson ? S'exclama Morgane.

\- J'imagine. C'est ce que tu lui as demandé, non ? Déclara Fergus en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu peux faire de plus maintenant ...

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, rien n'est fini tant qu'on ne l'a pas décidé ! Déclara vivement Morgane en feuilletant le dossier. Et je n'aurais pas fini tant que je n'aurais pas le cœur en paix, et pour ça, il faut que je comprenne.

\- Que tu comprennes quoi? Je suis en train de me demander si tu ne prends pas de la drogue quand je suis pas là. Jackson est mort... Tenta Fergus en la regardant décortiquer des résultats d'analyses à toute vitesses, penchée au dessus du plan de travail de sa cuisine, soudainement très active.

\- Que je comprennes où est-ce que j'ai merdé, répondit-elle en attrapant un stylo rouge qui trainait pour entourer des résultats. Jackson allait merveilleusement bien avant sa rechute, ça faisait des semaines que ses résultats étaient stables, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant des graphiques du doigts.

\- Ça sert à rien de me montrer, je sais pas de quoi ça parle, je veux dire, je sais que je suis intelligent, mais c'est pas mon domaine, c'est le tien, grommela son ami en plissant les yeux.

\- Et là, trois jours avant sa mort, ses résultats sont devenus déplorables, d'un seul coup. Jamais auparavant ça n'était arrivé... Mais si on compare ses prises de sang précédant sa mort aux autres qui ont été faites quand il allait mal, il n'y a pas de grosse différence, on voit juste que tout les taux sont inquiétants... notamment son taux d'hémoglobine. Il était tellement anémié qu'il en est mort, pourtant on lui a fait des transfusions et donné des potions de régénérations sanguine, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui faisait qu'il allait toujours mieux... ça n'aurait pas dû le tuer... Est-ce que... Est-ce que quelque chose dans son organisme s'est mis à détruire ses globules rouges? Réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

\- Euuuh...

Morgane regarda à nouveau le dossier, feuilletant frénétiquement les pages, soulignant et entourant des résultats, faisant des flèches. Fergus se tenait à côté d'elle, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse sursauter lorsqu'elle referma le dossier d'un coup sec et passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air agité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Bon, je suis pas sûre de moi, parce qu'il faut plusieurs avis, mais soit son propre organisme s'est retourné contre lui-même pour une raison que j'ignore soit... quelqu'un a fait en sorte que ses globules rouges se détruisent à vitesse grand V, conclut-elle d'un air sérieux et professionnel que Fergus ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Euh ... Morgane, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Demanda Fergus. Tu viens de sous-entendre que quelqu'un aurait peut-être tué ton patient ... Je sais que ça va pas des masses en ce mom-

\- C'est pas la première fois ! S'exclama Morgane, en écarquillant les yeux. Faut que j'en parle à Ian, mais Miriam m'a dit, il y a quelque temps qu'il y avait eu des morts inexplicables chez des patients qui étaient pourtant en voie de guérison.

\- Morgane, coupa Fergus en posant une main sur chacune des épaules de la jeune femme. Des tas de gens meurent alors que leur état est encourageant, c'est ce qu'on appelle un faux-mieux. Tu devrais le savoir !

\- IL ÉTAIT GUÉRI, FERGUS ! S'écria Morgane, des larmes aux yeux. Je te le jure, j'allais écrire une note pour qu'il sorte après une période d'observation à peine cinq jours avant sa mort. Je suis sûre de moi, et je te le prouverai, à toi et à tous les autres, que je ne suis pas une mauvaise médicomage !

\- Morgane, répéta une nouvelle fois le jeune McLaggen. Je n'en ai jamais douté. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est à toi-même que tu veux le prouver ...

\- Je suis certaine qu'il y a un mangemort dans nos rang... Si seulement je pouvais parler à Regulus, souffla-t-elle en pressant la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux.

\- Il y a rien qui t'en empêche, lança Fergus avec nonchalance.

\- "Oh salut Regulus! Non, cette fois-ci rien à voir avec Kat. En fait j'ai deux trois questions morbides à te poser par rapport à tes collègues: est-ce que l'un deux travaillerais avec moi? Et est-ce qu'il ou elle empoisonnerait ou ensorcellerait des patients? D'accooooord! Tu viendras m'apporter des oranges à Azkaban j'espère? Oh juste comme ça, Kat ne me parle plus non plus! Bisous bisous!", chantonna Morgane avec un sourire exagérément faux sur le visage.

\- Alors, ne t'y prends pas comme ça s'il te plait, mais tu peux très bien entrer en contact avec lui et essayer d'avoir des informations, il sera incapable de résister.

\- C'est là où tu te trompes, il sera tout à fait capable de m'ignorer, grogna Morgane en lui adressant un regard blasé. Je ne nie pas, c'est très tentant, mais le mieux c'est que je discute avec Ian, parce que même si j'obtenais des informations de Regulus qu'est-ce que j'en ferais? "Oh et alors j'ai le nom du salopard qui s'amuse à tuer des patients! C'est le mangemort dont je suis enamouré qui me l'a donné!", ça mets direct en confiance!

\- Tu es très sarcastique jeune fille!

\- Et toi t'as qu'à aller le voir toi-même Regulus! Je suis certaine que sa mère sera ravie de te trouver sur son perron !

\- Sa mère peut-être, mais lui certainement pas. Je dois te rappeler que dans sa petite tête de bellâtre je suis la raison pour laquelle tu l'as quitté ?

\- Pas utile, grogna Morgane d'un air sombre en rouvrant le dossier de Jackson, pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

\- Morgane, à propos de Jackson ... Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu ... parano, en ce moment ? Je veux dire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard noir que la petite blonde lui lança, que je vois mal ce que ferait un mangemort à Sainte Mangouste ... Et pourquoi il irait tuer un petit garçon ...

\- J'en sais rien, moi, Fergus ! Mais plus j'y pense, et plus j'y crois ... Et si je dois éplucher tous les dossiers des décès étranges pour trouver ce psychopathe, je le ferais !

Fergus soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soudainement inquiet de dire quelque chose qui pourrait mal passer au près de son amie.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que tu te jettes là dedans parce que ça te donne une excuse pour penser à autre chose qu'à Regulus? Demanda-t-il, appréhendant la réaction de la blonde.

Morgane se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bah si, et c'est tant mieux, je peux pas passer mon temps à me lamenter sur mon sort, surtout quand c'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne plus mettre les pieds ici. Et en plus, il n'est pas question que je laisse quelqu'un continuer à tuer des malades, des gens, sans rien faire!

\- Mais toute seule tu... Enfin si vraiment il y a un mangemort, ou juste un psychopathe, tu te mets en danger. Personne ne souhaite cela.

\- Oui mais si j'ai tord, j'aurais l'air conne. Je me suis suffisamment tapé la honte à l'hôpital pour le siècle à venir, se justifia Morgane en faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts. C'est inutile Fergus, tu devrais déjà savoir que je ne changerais pas d'avis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Dorothée ... Tenta-t-il vainement.

\- Non.

Il poussa un soupir, découragé.

\- Tu en parles à Mouton, ET, coupa-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, ce n'est pas négociable ! J'aime pas cette nana, mais elle tient presque autant à toi que moi, presque hein, parce que je serais toujours la personne à t'aimer le plus d'abord ! Et elle, contrairement à moi, peut enquêter dans l'hôpital sans éveiller les soupçons.

Morgane vit dans les yeux de Fergus que si elle ne demandait pas d'elle-même de l'aide à Miriam, le jeune McLaggen lutterait contre son aversion pour lui en parler lui-même. Elle céda. Après tout, Fergus n'avait pas tort. Miriam pourrait être utile. Et même si elle ne la croyait pas, elle l'aiderait quand même. Elle était comme ça, Mimi.

\- Au fait, Fergus ... Ça fait un moment que je me demande ... Pourquoi vous vous détestez comme ça, toi et Miriam ?

Curieusement, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Fergus se renferma l'espace d'un instant avant d'afficher un sourire éblouissant.

\- Je suis plus beau qu'elle, elle m'a toujours jalousé pour ça ! Bien, si tu promets que ça va mieux, je vais y aller. Mon frère a mis sa femme en cloque et ma mère organise un espèce de brunch pour fêter ça ! Moi on a jamais rien fait pour me féliciter des orgasmes que je donnais à mes partenaires, alors que la seule différence est minime ! Je te paris ce que tu veux qu'il va être encore plus casse burnes que d'habitude avec une progéniture de lui !

\- Tu m'étonnes, sourit Morgane en notant que si elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'informations de Fergus elle en soutirerait de Miriam, imagine qu'il ou elle soit comme ton frère en grandissant! Ricana Morgane en pensant à Cormac.

\- Parle pas de malheur par Merlin... souffla son ami en affichant une mine horrifiée tout en enfilant sa veste. Fais pas trop de bêtises et si par miracle tu te rabiboches avec ton Romeo je veux être le premier au courant, fit-il avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur son front.

\- Déjà c'est pas possible et ensuite le nombre de personne au courant est très limité, lui rappela Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Du moment que Mouton ne le sait pas avant moi! S'exclama-t-il en sortant de l'appartement de son amie.

\- Irrécupérable, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête avant de fermer la porte à clef et de se diriger vers le dossier de Jackson, bien décidée à tout éplucher dans le silence.

* * *

Kathleen s'agitait dans sa maison, rangeant au mieux et faisant le tri dans le matériel de soin. Il faudrait qu'elle renouvelle ses potions, pensa-t-elle en triant les flacons et en voyant sa potion contraceptive presque vide. D'habitude c'était Morgane qui ... Enfin, il faudrait qu'elle pense à refaire un stock, surtout de l'anti-douleur et du cicatrisant. Elle était certaine que Gideon à lui seul consommait plus de ces trucs-là en un mois qu'elle ne le ferait jamais en toute une vie.

Elle se pressa, voulant finir avant le retour de son fiancé. Ce dernier, en convalescence depuis quelques jours chez eux, avait un examen de contrôle à Sainte-Mangouste. Kathleen n'était pas dupe, Gideon souffrait encore énormément de ses blessures, même s'il était trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre.

Elle venait de finir lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la maisonnette.

La jolie brune fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir frapper ici ? Elle repensa aux propos de Joséphine et son estomac se noua. Et si ... si c'était Morgane ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'être suffisamment calme pour gérer son amie. Elle n'était plus véritablement fâchée, mais au fond d'elle-même, Kathleen savait qu'elle lui en voulait encore. Et pire que tout, la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait en la petite blonde avait énormément souffert de cette histoire.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée à contre-coeur et l'ouvrit, se retrouvant face à quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas parti des personnes qu'elle avait pu imaginer sur son perron. Cependant, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle aurait dû savoir que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils finiraient pas avoir cette conversation.

\- Kerrien... fit Maugrey de sa voix rocailleuse, immobile sur son paillasson.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-elle un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, je vous en prie, entrez.

Elle s'écarta et l'auror pénétra dans sa maison. Elle le guida jusqu'à la cuisine et l'invita à s'assoir, de toute évidence il était venu pour lui parler et avait profité de l'absence de Gideon.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant sa théière des yeux.

\- Non merci, je serais bref. Vous avez ignoré mes hiboux, et je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un accident.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, ravie qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit. Oui elle l'avait évité, et alors? Ça lui paraissait assez clair qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à ses question, elle n'avait jamais souhaité y répondre, elle le lui avait montré lors de leur premier échange à Poudlard et pourtant il continuait à la souler!

\- Ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'attitude que je risque de vous trouver moins louche, continua-t-il. Alors je vais vous le demander une dernière fois, comment saviez vous pour le lieu où étaient retenus Gideon et Fabian Prewett?

\- Je ne le savais pas, lâcha-t-elle à contre-coeur. Mais je m'en doutais fortement. Il y a un passé entre Gideon et Rosier. Ce dernier semble être l'un des mangemorts les plus actifs de Voldemort et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait laissé sa "victoire" à quelqu'un d'autre. Mon instinct féminin m'a simplement bien aidé, conclut-elle en le regardant fixement.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous mentez, Kerrien. Depuis notre première rencontre. Hors, Albus et moi avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'un traître se trouve dans nos rangs.

Cette nouvelle refroidit considérablement Kathleen. Un traitre ... Cela voulait-il dire que Peter ... ou alors quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas moi.

\- Ah bon ? Fit mine de s'étonner l'auror. Pourtant j'aurais toutes les raisons de vous soupçonner !

\- Vous savez que je cache un secret, -oui, je l'avoue- mais si vous aviez vraiment eu des doutes, voir des preuves, vous ne m'auriez jamais laisser entrer dans l'Ordre. J'ai risqué ma vie, j'ai failli mourir même de la main de Rosier. Et je vais me marier avec Gideon, je vous ai même aidé à le sauver en vous parlant des Rosier ! Je suis innocente. Mon seul crime est d'avoir un secret qui ne regarde que moi.

\- Pas si cela peut aider d'autres personnes. Si vous voulez que je crois en vous, Kerrien, vous allez devoir le dévoiler.

\- Non, claqua sèchement la voix de Kathleen. Je ne dirais rien. Et certainement pas à vous en premier. Si quelqu'un doit l'apprendre de ma bouche, c'est Gideon.

Maugrey la fixa d'un air grave, les lèvres pincées, avant de se remettre à parler.

\- Je pourrais vous forcer...

\- Mais vous n'allez pas le faire, coupa-t-elle, parce que vous savez que vous êtes le seul à vouloir me forcer à révéler mon secret.

\- Vous ne nous aidez pas à 100%! S'agaça-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si! Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cachez... mais je suis certain que cela peut nous être utile...

Kathleen ferma les yeux et soupira, bien sûr ça pourrait être utile, si elle maitrisait ses visions! Mais là... elle était aussi utile qu'un Pitiponk sans sa lanterne.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant que Gideon ne rentre... je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors mais...

\- Très bien, fit l'auror d'une voix glaciale, mais faites attention Kerrien, Voldemort découvre aisément nos secret les plus enfouis.

Qu'il essaie, pensa Kathleen en raccompagnant le supérieur de son fiancé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de retourner trier les potions. Elle ne voyait pas comment Voldemort pourrait apprendre pour son don.

En fait, si. Elle voyait. Elle voyait même trop bien. Mais elle refusait d'y croire. Peter n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait caché à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et il était son ami. N'est-ce-pas ? Cependant il avait été l'ami de James et Lily et voilà où cela les avaient mené...

Ses mains se crispèrent un instant autour d'une fiole de sommeil sans rêves. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui avait été le témoin direct d'une crise. Quelqu'un qui venait juste de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Quelqu'un a qui elle avait juré ne plus vouloir le revoir. Mais ... Regulus n'avait sans doute pas compris le comportement étrange de la jeune femme. Et au fond d'elle ... Kathleen espérait que même s'il avait des doutes, le jeune mangemort continue de l'aimer assez pour ne pas la conduire à une mort certaine.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire ... Malgré la trahison, la douleur ... Regulus lui manquait. Et elle continuerait de croire en lui. Un peu, malgré elle. Il finirait par devenir l'homme qu'elle avait cru voir en lui. Mais pas avec elle. Pas pour elle.

\- N'y penses plus, Kathleen, se souffla-t-elle à elle-même. Tu as fais ce que tu pouvais ... Tu as fais ce que tu pouvais.

Alors, refusant de songer davantage à la date de mort gravée sur l'épitaphe d'une de ses anciennes visions, Kathleen s'activa à préparer le retour de Gideon.

* * *

Morgane referma la porte du bureau de sa chef de service et poussa un soupir. Elle était officiellement de retour à Sainte Mangouste. Elle était stressée et avait peur de mal faire, mais savoir qu'il y avait peut-être une explication logique à la mort de Jackson lui redonnait un peu confiance en elle.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau pour y déposer quelques dossiers que Mrs Smith lui avait donné et resta attentive à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, bien décidée à trouver qui était le ou la psychopathe qui tuait des patients. Alors oui elle avait plus ou moins dit à Fergus qu'elle en parlerait à Miriam avant de se lancer là-dedans, mais elle ne la voyait pas avant le soir, donc elle commencerait son enquête avant mais bon... il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça!

\- Ah Morgane! Tu es de retour! S'exclama Caroline en levant les yeux de sa feuille lorsqu'elle entra, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Morgane lui rendit son sourire tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Joshua pour y poser les papiers, un peu de rangement ne ferait pas de mal...

\- Tu vas mieux? Demanda Caroline, attirant son attention.

\- Hein?... Oui, oui, répondit la blonde, gênée.

\- T'inquiète pas, la rassura sa collègue en remarquant sa gène, moi aussi j'ai été obligée de faire une pause pendant mon internat et moi c'était juste parce que l'Ouganda et ma famille me manquait.

Morgane lui sourit, se rappelant que Caroline avait été à l'école de magie de Uagadou, tout comme sa mère avant elle, avant de venir faire ses études à Sainte-Mangouste, à Londres où vivait son père avant qu'il ne rencontre sa mère.

\- L'Afrique ne te manque pas, parfois ? Tu y as vécu toute ton enfance, quand même ...

Caroline joua avec ses boucles de cheveux noirs.

\- J'y retourne pour voir ma famille, de temps en temps. Mais je me suis faite à l'Angleterre. A vrai dire, même si mon école me plaisait beaucoup et qu'on avait un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que les anglais, je pense que si j'ai des enfants un jour, je les inscrirais à Poudlard. Même si ma mère risque de s'indigner ! A part si je retourne là-bas évidemment.

\- Ça me fait penser ... c'est vrai que vous n'apprenez pas la magie avec des baguettes là-bas ?

\- Ouais. Les baguettes sont arrivés que très récemment en Ouganda, alors on utilise nos mains.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était plus risqué, avoua Morgane en se rappelant son arrivée mouvementée dans le monde magique.

\- C'est parce que tu manques d'entraînement. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu un européen utiliser autre chose que sa baguette ! Enfin, j'utilise la mienne pour le travail, c'est quand même plus précis pour les interventions.

La métisse finit sa tasse de café et se leva.

\- Je dois y aller, mais si tu as besoin, n'hésites-pas ! Sourit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Morgane.

\- Merci Caroline !

La blonde la regarda sortir, en se disant que tout le monde était un suspect sur sa liste, mais qu'elle voyait mal Caroline tuer qui que ce soit. En fait elle voyait mal qui que ce soit dans cet hôpital tuer un patient, c'était pour cela que c'était si difficile! Même Hyppocrate, aussi chiant et con soit-il, ne tuerait pas de patient, et puis les personnes travaillant dans son service à elle, tuer des gens? C'était absurde! Et pourtant c'était la seule explication plausible, elle avait retourné le dossier un bon nombre de fois, maintenant il fallait qu'elle en regarde d'autres avant d'avoir à commencer à travailler.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens... fit une voix, une petite heure plus tard, la faisant lever le nez du dossier d'une patiente décédée deux mois plus tôt.

Elle ferma le dossier, surprise et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Joshua, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Josh'! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant, laissant de côté ses recherches, qui de toute façon étaient infructueuses, la forçant à reconnaitre qu'elle allait devoir enquêter dans d'autres services que le sien. Tu vas bien?

\- Toujours! Et toi? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Morgane se souvint que Josh' avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de Jackson. Elle et lui étaient ses deux principaux médicomages. Il aurait dû être son premier suspect. Mais il ne l'était pas. Morgane avait une confiance aveugle en Joshua, malgré tous ses défauts.

\- Je vais mieux, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Au fait, Morgane, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Quand tu auras fini d'éplucher le dossier de Jackson, n'oublies-pas de me le rendre.

La petite blonde écarquilla les yeux. Comment ? Miriam s'était-elle fait prendre la main dans le sac lorsqu'elle était venue le piquer ? Josh' remarqua son air surpris et posa une main affectueuse sur le haut du crâne de Morgane.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule que cette histoire travaille, Mo. Et Miriam aurait dû penser à dupliquer le dossier. Elle est mignonne mais ne ferait pas une espionne très performante !

\- Ah euhm, je pensais que c'était une copie... balbutia Morgane en évitant son regard, se tripotant les doigts.

\- T'as pas écrit dessus quand même? Demanda Joshua d'une voix lente, comme si il se forçait à poser la question, mais qu'au fond il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Morgane jeta un coup d'oeil vers son bureau sur lequel était posé le dossier de Jackson, caché en dessous d'une multitude de papiers en tout genres. Elle se demanda si, peut-être, ça ne serait pas utile de parler à son collègue de ses doutes quand à la loyauté d'un des médicomage de cet hôpital... Mais elle avait peur de passer pour une idiote. C'était une chose de faire la folle et d'être toujours de bonne humeur, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on remette en doute ses capacités dans le domaine de la médicomagie ou qu'on pense que la mort de Jackson l'avait tellement touchée qu'elle s'inventait une vie.

\- Peut-être que j'ai mis deux trois annotations... répondit-elle finalement.

Joshua soupira:

\- Bon, les efface pas, je veux bien les lire avant quand même. Mais le dossier ne peut pas être archivé si tu as ajouté des choses dedans.

\- Désolée, souffla piteusement Morgane. Josh ?

\- Hm, lança celui-ci en regardant son planning de la journée.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû mourir, tu sais ...

\- Je sais, Morgane. Il était trop jeune ... J'aime ce métier, mais parfois ... ça me dégoûte de voir comme la vie est injuste.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais Morgane avait sa réponse. Josh' parlait avec fatalisme, comme si la mort de Jackson était inéluctable. Il ne la croirait pas. Tant pis. Elle regarda sa montre, elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle. Un petit tour aux urgences lui apporterait peut-être davantage de réponses.

\- Je vais voir Ian, à plus tard !

\- Ian ? Ian ton ex ? Tu remets ça avec lui ? S'étonna Josh' en se tournant vers elle.

\- Non ! Non ! S'empressa-t-elle de démentir. C'est juste euh ... qu'il m'a toujours conseillé quand ça n'allait pas et ... j'ai besoin de lui parler de ... tout ça !

Son collègue haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas et Morgane partit d'un pas précipité, le coeur battant contre sa cage thoracique. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de prendre cette décision, elle qui avait fait la savonnette pendant des mois -principalement par honte et malaise- elle allait retourner parler à Ian de son plein gré.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte qui permettait aux membres de l'hôpital d'accéder aux urgences, la gorge serrée, et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à pousser la porte pour entrer, elle fût cependant arrêté lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeler dans son dos.

\- April? S'étonna-t-elle en regardant l'ancienne infirmière de son service venir vers elle.

\- Ca fait longtemps, tu vas bien? Lui demanda-t-elle et Morgane retint un rire, tout le monde allait lui poser cette question aujourd'hui ou quoi?!

\- Ouais et toi? Tu t'es habituée à ton nouveau service?

\- Sans soucis, répondit-elle alors que Morgane ouvrit la porte et qu'elles entrèrent aux urgences ensemble.

L'agitation qui y régnait surprenait toujours la jeune femme, alors qu'elle était venue ici souvent pour aider et faire des heures supplémentaires, mais c'était si différent de l'ambiance qu'il pouvait y avoir dans son service... Une tête de cheveux châtains bouclés attirèrent son attention et elle laissa April après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée pour se diriger vers Ian qui était en train de regarder ses notes.

\- Euh-Salut Enfin... Bonjour! Fit-elle en se plaçant en face de lui, essayant d'avoir l'air la plus naturelle possible.

Il releva les yeux de ses notes, surpris. Si Morgane avait eu l'occasion de le voir en catimini, cachée derrière un mur ou une plante, Ian n'avait pas croisé son ex-petite-amie depuis leur rupture. Autant dire qu'il avait de quoi s'étonner de sa présence.

\- Euh ... Salut. Tu ... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Questionna-t-il avec lucidité.

Fut un temps, c'était une chose que Morgane avait apprécié. Ian comprenait tout, instinctivement. Alors que Regulus ne semblait jamais rien comprendre, songea-t-elle sombrement. Ce n'était pas plus mal, d'une certaine façon. Qu'aurait-elle fait si le jeune Black avait compris les raisons de leur rupture ?

\- Morgane ? Insista l'aîné des Miller en la voyant se balancer d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Désolée de venir comme ça te déranger en plein service, commença-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, mais tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder, dans un endroit euh ... plus isolé ?

Ian sembla hésiter et Morgane devina que ce n'était pas à cause de son travail mais bien d'elle. Elle lui avait fait du mal, même si ça n'avait jamais été sa volonté.

\- C'est important, précisa-t-elle. S'il-te-plaît ...

Il soupira avant d'hocher la tête, lui faisant signer de la suivre jusqu'au bureau qu'ils partageaient avec plusieurs collègues, heureusement en plein service.

\- Tu as bonne mine, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Morgane, un peu soulagée de ce constat.

\- Ne m'en veux pas si je ne te retourne pas le compliment mais je ne suis pas un très bon menteur, sourit-il doucement.

\- Même si tu l'avais été, je t'aurais pas cru, répliqua-t-elle en faisant un tour dans le bureau, curieuse et agitée.

\- Alors? La pressa-t-il un peu, probablement mal à l'aise et très certainement pas rassuré de la voir gesticuler de la sorte.

\- Oui, donc, commença-t-elle en tentant de rassembler ses idées, je voulais te parler de certaines morts qui se sont produites aux urgences.

\- Certaines morts? Il y a des morts tout les jours, ce sont les urgences... Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre, fit son ex-petit ami en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

\- Je le sais ça, mais... Morgane soupira, est-ce que certaines de ces morts ont été inattendues? Est-ce que vous aviez des patients que vous aviez guéri, qui allaient rentrer chez eux ou qui allaient être transféré en salle de repos et qui soudainement ont dépéris?

Ian la fixa, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air concentré.

\- Parce que d'autres services oui.

\- Je répondrais à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne, Morgane. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, souffla Morgane en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ian, blessé.

\- Tu vas croire que j'ai perdu la tête ...

\- Tu n'as jamais été saine d'esprit de toute façon. Dis-moi, insista-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite blonde pour qu'elle arrête de s'agiter, la surprenant.

\- Je crois qu'on a été infiltré par des mangemorts, murmura-t-elle à voix basse, un peu honteuse. Je sais ce que tu te dis, que je suis parano, que ...

\- Que la mort de ton patient t'a perturbé, continua Ian, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'es au courant ? S'empourpra Morgane, imaginant avec honte que tout l'hôpital savait désormais qu'elle avait littéralement craqué.

\- April m'en a parlé ... Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en voulait de certaines choses et qu'elle était désolée pour toi ...

\- Ce qui explique l'étrange politesse qu'elle avait à mon égard quand on s'est croisées ...

\- Probablement, en tout cas, je ne pense pas que tu sois devenue paranoïaque, mais je dois bien reconnaitre que ton idée de mangemort dans l'hôpital... Ça va un peu loin non?

Morgane plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres, en colère, mais garda son calme.

\- Ils ont des taupes partout, pourquoi pas ici?

\- Le nombre de mort augmente parce que c'est la guerre et pourquoi est-ce qu'un mangemort serait médicomage? On sauve des gens, on...

\- Est-ce que tu me testes? Le coupa la petite blonde, le regard noir.

\- C'est tout à fait possible, mais vu que tu ne changes pas d'avis, tu as du bien réfléchir à tout ça, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Tu ne serais pas venu me parler pour rien, lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu as besoin de quoi exactement? Des dossiers? L'accès aux archives? A la morgue?

\- Euh... C'est tout? Tu me crois? Tu ne penses pas que je suis folle et que je cherche à justifier mon incompétence en trouvant une raison stupide à la mort de mon patient? Que j'ai mal fait mon travail et que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même parce que je devrais connaitre les règles et qu'on ne doit pas s'attacher? Des trucs comme ça?

Ian soupira doucement.

\- Je te connais, Morgane. Il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles tu ne plaisantes pas, ta sœur, ton travail et ton chat, énuméra-t-il. A l'époque où on était encore ensemble, c'était ce qui avait le plus de valeur à tes yeux.

\- Ca sonne horrible pour mes amis et toi, renifla Morgane, les yeux humides.

La confiance aveugle de Ian l'avait émue au delà des mots. Fergus, Miriam, Sirius et même Kathleen avant leur dispute avaient essayé de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas incompétente. Mais Ian était le seul à avoir véritablement travaillé avec elle. Le seul à avoir vu combien son travail comptait à ses yeux.

\- On savait tous à quoi s'en tenir, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Si tu me dis que tu as des raisons de croire qu'on a volontairement tué ton patient, même sans parler de mangemort, alors je te crois.

Les larmes débordèrent des yeux de la petite blonde et elle se jeta pour éteindre son ancien petit-ami.

\- Merci.

* * *

\- T'en es à ton combientième verre au juste?

Morgane reposa sa bière sur la table et haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, c'est le deuxième, mais tu peux parler, tu tournes au Whisky!

Miriam et elle s'étaient retrouvées à la fin de leur journée de travail pour aller boire un ,ou plusieurs, verres dans un pub Irlandais non loin de l'hôpital.

\- Tu noies ton désespoir amoureux dans l'alcool, c'est pas très Morganesque ça, se moqua gentiment son amie.

\- Saches que c'est mon dernier verre, je dois bosser mon dossier de fin d'Internat en rentrant, j'ai pris du retard à cause de mon épisode de "transformation en légume" et je pense pas que le bosser bourrée ça soit très utile.

\- En parlant de désespoir amoureux, rassure-moi, tu ne t'attaches pas à l'autre face de Malagrif tacheté pour oublier l'autre gosse de riche? Demanda Miriam en fixant Morgane qui lui rendit son regard, un sourcil haussé. Je veux dire... je te connais, physiquement c'est forcément ton style de mec mais crois-moi, tu es beaucoup trop bien pour lui et lui se considère beaucoup trop bien pour toi. Grosso modo.

\- Aaaah, mais tu parles de Fergus! Compris la blonde en réprimant un rire. Rassure-toi, je n'arrive malheureusement pas à oublier l'autre gosse de riche comme tu dis, et j'ai déjà refusé les avances de Fergus... Avances qui étaient juste axées sexe d'ailleurs.

\- Pas étonnant, grogna Miriam en levant les yeux au ciel, quel porc.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le supportes aussi difficilement? Il a vraiment l'air de te sortir par les trous de nez. Il s'est passé un truc à Poudlard? Demanda Morgane. Il t'a repoussé? T'étais pas assez bien pour lui?

Miriam eut un reniflement dédaigneux et vida cul sec son verre de Whisky.

\- J'aimerais mieux qu'on me crève les yeux plutôt que m'imaginer une seule petite seconde avec lui ! Cracha-t-elle avec une verve que Morgane ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne m'a jamais intéressé, c'était le genre Gryffondor populaire qui se mettait toujours en valeur et qui avait des tonnes d'amis partout. Alors que moi, j'étais une poufsouffle réservée avec un cercle d'amis restreints.

\- Je veux pas avoir l'air de le défendre mais ... de ce que Fergus m'a laissé comprendre ... il n'a pas tellement d'amis que ça. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu l'as même vanné là-dessus.

Miriam eut un léger rougissement de honte.

\- C'est juste ... j'en suis pas fière d'accord ? Mais je sais très bien qu'il a beau être entouré, il n'a pas de "vrais" amis. Je sais qu'il en souffre et c'est moche de ma part, mais c'est un de ses seuls points faibles ... J'en ai profité, c'tout.

\- D'accord, mais alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- C'est vraiment important ?

\- Non, soupira Morgane. Mais vous êtes mes plus proches amis, alors j'aimerais comprendre ...

\- C'était en sixième année, je crois. J'étais super amoureuse d'un mec, sourit nostalgiquement Miriam. Un Serdaigle. Il était beau, genre vraiment super beau ! Intelligent, drôle ... Et évidemment il n'avait pas la moindre idée de mon existence.

\- Et alors? C'est quoi le rapport avec Fergus, parce que là je le vois pas trop...

\- Il faisait partit de sa bande de gens populaires, intelligents -tout est relatif évidemment-, et j'en passe. Enfin la bande clichée, tu vois de quoi je parle j'imagine?

\- Je visualise sans soucis, répondit Morgane avec un rictus en imaginant Fergus en Regina George dans Mean Girl ou Sharpay Evan dans High School Musical.

\- Un jour, va savoir ce qui m'a prit, j'ai prit mon courage à deux mains - donc il y avait pas grand chose- et j'ai été parler à ce mec, pas pour lui demander de sortir avec moi ou quoi que ce soit, mais on avait astronomie ensemble et... j'ai juste essayé de... d'exister à ses yeux? De ne plus juste être la fille qui connait toutes les constellations par coeur parce que quand elle était petite elle les a apprit avec son frère jumeau comme si c'était un jeu.

Miriam s'interrompit un instant et Morgane lui jeta un regard triste, il était rare qu'elle parle de son frère, qui était mort un peu avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard.

\- Enfin, il était sympa, il ne m'a pas foutu des vents, et on est devenu... des camarades? Parce qu'on était pas des amis. Ensuite il y a eu la rentrée en septième année et je me suis un peu ouverte aux autres, j'étais partie en vacances avec mes amis et tout, enfin bref, à la rentrée on est devenu amis? Peut-être plutôt potes? Mais c'était un peu bizarre, parfois il était un peu bizarre, comme si je le dérangeais? Et puis, j'ai vite découvert que Fergus, et très certainement le reste de sa bande, avait passé son temps à lui dire que j'étais pas assez bien pour lui, pour quelqu'un de son rang social, et tout ça. Je pense que tu peux imaginer ce qui a été dit sur moi à Poudlard. Après tout , tu as intimement côtoyé des sang-purs, tu sais comment on parle dans ce milieu.

Morgane la regarda d'un air peiné. Elle avait du mal à imaginer son Fergus comme le jeune garçon que Miriam lui dépeignait, mais après tout, les adolescents étaient parfois cruels et tout le monde faisait des erreurs ... Pourtant, Morgane ne comprenait pas. Qu'aurait-il eu à gagner ? Pourquoi s'être acharné sur la si douce Mimi ? Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Et pourquoi refuser de lui en parler ? Avait-il honte de lui ? Cela lui était difficilement concevable ...

\- Je suis désolée, Mimi !

\- Je suis passée à autre chose, tu sais. J'avais un groupe d'amis solide qui m'ont aidé à me changer les idées, avec qui j'ai fait un tour du monde absolument extraordinaire. Et je pense que j'étais amoureuse de l'idée que je m'étais fait de ce type, pas de lui véritablement. Mais j'ai toujours gardé rancune contre McLaggen. C'est puérile, non ? Rit-elle amèrement.

\- Non. Non, c'est compréhensif, humain. J'irais tirer les oreilles de Gugus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique si tu veux !

\- Comme si il allait lâcher la moindre info, ce mec est connu pour savoir tout sur les autres, mais garder ce qu'il veut sur lui secret, secret.

\- Mais non, il n'est pas si secret que ça, tempéra Morgane.

\- Vraiment? Et tu penses savoir quelque chose de lui que les autres ignorent? Demanda Miriam, un air de défi dans le regard.

Morgane réfléchit, Fergus ne parlait pas vraiment de sa vie privée, en fait il donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de secrets en parlant de tout et de rien comme s'il n'en avait cure, mais il choisissait avec attention les sujets qu'il abordait et ne parlait de lui qu'en de rares occasions.

\- Hum... Il est bisexuel? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Ça c'est un secret pour personne depuis qu'il y a eu cette rumeur quand on était en... septième année? Ou peut-être en sixième année, je t'avoue que ça ne m'intéressait pas des masses. Dans tout les cas, il y a eu une rumeur comme quoi McLaggen avait un petit ami. Tout le monde pensait que Fergus était gay... peut-être à cause de son style, t'aurais vu ce qu'il faisait de l'uniforme scolaire il s'est drôlement calmé niveau vestimentaire, enfin il a fini par mettre fin à la rumeur en disant qu'il était bi en cours de... Non, dans le micro pendant un match de Quidditch. Tu lui demanderas les détails. Tu vois, rien de bien secret, il assume totalement.

Morgane resta silencieuse, admirative face au courage qu'avait son ami et se promit de lui poser des questions sur cette rumeur. Avait-il eu "un amour de jeunesse"? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il lui avait assuré ne jamais être tombé amoureux lors de leur première rencontre... Mais après tout, il s'agissait d'une rumeur d'écoliers, elle-même en avait payé les frais, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Je ne te dirais pas de faire attention avec lui, Morgane, lança soudain Miriam. Parce que je sais que tu l'apprécies sincèrement ... Mais reste tout de même sur tes gardes, je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse lui faire confiance.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête pour lui faire plaisir, mais dans son fort intérieur, elle ne doutait pas une seconde de son nouvel ami. Néanmoins, elle allait devoir lui parler et sérieusement. Pas question de se dérober cette fois !

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Il faut que je vous prévienne d'une chose, nous n'avons plus aucune avance dans l'écriture de nos chapitres. Celui-ci était le dernier de notre réserve. Et malheureusement, certains événements dans nos vies font que nous allons peut-être avoir beaucoup de mal à assurer une service régulier. Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour reprendre de l'avance, mais si jamais les publications se voyaient bouleversées, sachez que nous en serions désolées et que c'est indépendant de notre volonté !**


	40. Celle qui était VIP

_Salut tout le monde!_

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, on est de retour :D

Désolé si ça a prit un peu de temps, on avait pas mal de choses à faire, pas beaucoup de temps, les exams et malheureusement nous n'avons plus autant d'avance qu'auparavant (voir plus du tout d'avance en fait tbh), du coup on peut plus vous garantir un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, même si on va quand même essayer de rester sur cette base évidemment ^^

Comme toujours merci à ceux qui laissent des review! EmmaUneLectrice, Stilandra Black, Annabet Lovegood, Vlad, Arya Lou, MomoTheDreamer, Elenna-Hellenika, Dean Girl & vastrid, ça nous va droit au coeur! Et merci à tout ceux qui nous lisent évidemment! :)

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez vos réponses ici:

(http)(:)(/)(/)(cellesqui).(forumactif).(org/t118-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-38-celle-qui-avait-besoin-de-son-ex#2228)

Si vous vous inscrivez sur le forum, pensez à lire le règlement :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

On se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXIX:**

 **Celle qui était VIP**

 **Avril 1979**

Morgane se balança d'un pied à l'autre. Elle était depuis cinq minutes devant la porte de la maisonnette de Gideon et Kathleen, mais n'osait pas sonner. Gideon, qui trouvait cette dispute aussi exagérée que triste, avait assuré à Morgane par hibou que Kathleen serait présente durant l'après-midi. La petite blonde avait préparé un gâteau mais elle craignait au fond d'elle que sa meilleure amie lui enfonce la tête dedans avant de lui fermer la porte au nez. Merlin savait combien Kathleen était capable de le faire sous la colère. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle hésitait ainsi à frapper.

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Kathleen blasée, qui leva un sourcil en voyant sa sœur se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu vas user mon paillasson si tu continues, lança-t-elle d'une voix assez froide.

Mais pour Morgane qui n'avait eu le droit qu'à son silence depuis des jours, ces paroles furent un véritable soulagement.

\- Bonjour! Lança-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée en affichant un sourire timide que Kathleen ne lui rendit pas.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Morgane continua à sourire bien que celui-ci se soit crispé, son gâteau entre les mains, alors que sa sœur continuait de l'observer froidement. Cette dernière finit cependant par soupirer:

\- Entre.

La blonde s'exécuta, soulagée, tout en sachant très bien que rien n'était gagné, et pénétra dans le petit hall d'entrée de Kathleen et Gideon, qui lui était si familier.

\- J'ai préparé un gâteau, fit-elle remarquer maladroitement pour combler le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé.

\- J'ai vu ça, répondit Kat, dos à elle. Je vais chercher des assiettes et du thé, pose-le sur la table basse et attends-moi dans le salon.

Morgane la regarda partir, la gorge sèche, puis se dirigea vers le salon, la démarche trainante. Au moins ça ne se passait pas aussi mal qu'elle se l'était imaginé... Sauf que d'habitude, Kathleen la laissait venir l'aider dans la cuisine, songea Morgane en s'installant sur le bord du canapé, angoissée. Elle se demanda un instant si, dans l'hypothèse où elle parvenait à se faire pardonner, sa relation avec Kathleen reviendrait vraiment comme avant. La petite blonde craignait d'avoir brisé à jamais quelque chose entre elles. En entendant le bruit des tasses, elle se demanda si sa meilleure amie ne lui avait pas dit de rester dans le salon pour pouvoir mettre du poison dans le thé, histoire de se venger.

Elle secoua la tête, elle avait une imagination vraiment trop débordante.

\- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir quels genre d'horreurs te passent par la tête pour que tu la secoues comme ça ? Demanda froidement la voix de Kathleen derrière elle.

\- Euh ... Je me disais que peut-être ... tu avais mis quelque chose dans le thé ? Souffla Morgane d'une petite voix.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé, et c'est bien dommage, je suis à peu près certaine qu'il doit rester du laxatif dans une armoire, répondit Kathleen avec un maigre sourire.

\- J'ai moyennement envie de bosser en portant une couche, blagua Morgane en s'imaginant à l'hôpital tout en ayant une chiasse du diable.

\- Je te laisse servir le gâteau, lui fit son amie en lui tendant le couteau, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas soporifique.

La petite blonde leva les yeux vers elle, gênée.

\- Écoute Kat... Je suis vraiment terriblement désolée, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je sais que c'est mal ce que j'ai fait, mais sur le coup j'étais paniquée, je savais pas quoi faire, je savais pas comment t'empêcher d'aller là-bas et de te mettre en danger... Tu ne m'aurais pas écouter et... c'est clair que mettre une potion dans ton thé n'était pas une bonne idée... mais si c'était à refaire je le referais probablement. Ce qui n'empêche que je suis désolée. Et je suis aussi désolée d'avoir dit à Emmeline que tu avais encore mal à ta blessure, surtout en sachant qu'elle nous surprotège, mais ça m'a échappé. Enfin, mes excuses sont certainement toutes pourries, mais s'il-te-plait, pardonne-moi !

\- Tu sais ce qui est vraiment impardonnable, Morgane ? Lança Kathleen en plantant un regard assassin dans les yeux bleus de sa sœur, qui sentit son cœur se serrer impitoyablement. Que tu ai osé m'envoyer un beuglante de " _ta meilleure amie_ " ! J'ai eu cette maudite chanson dans la tête durant toute une matinée ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences de tes actions, au moins ?! Finit-elle, d'un air faussement sévère.

Morgane la fixa, éberluée, avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats, ses nerfs la lâchant.

\- Plus sérieusement, Morgane, reprit Kathleen en baissant son regard sur le gâteau. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas consciemment me faire du tort ... Et que tu t'inquiétais simplement pour ma vie, que ce soit pour la blessure ou ... le reste ... Et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Vraiment. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que je te faisais confiance et que ... que j'ai l'impression qu'on a perdu un truc, tu vois ? J'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses, et je le fais aussi, mais jamais auparavant ça n'avait abimé nos liens ... Alors que maintenant ...

Les deux amies devenues sœurs en inventant une histoire complètement tirée par les cheveux et surtout, en changeant de monde, se sondèrent du regard, pensant toutes les deux à leurs secrets respectifs, se demandant si le leur était le plus lourd et surtout qu'est-ce que l'autre pouvait bien avoir à cacher? Morgane n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de secret et elle avait toujours tout dit à Kathleen, que ce soit une histoire de garçon ou une bêtise qu'elle ait pu faire et Kathleen, qui elle avait tendance à plus garder pour elle, n'en avait pourtant jamais eu pour son amie non plus. Alors pourquoi tout était si différent à présent? Morgane fût prise d'un élan... et si elle lui révélait la vérité? Et si elle se livrait enfin, peut-être se sentirait-elle mieux? Sauf que maintenant que Kathleen et Regulus étaient en froid -et ce pour une durée certainement très longue, voire même définitivement- elle ne pourrait pas entendre une telle chose. Elle ne pourrait pas entendre ce que Morgane lui cachait depuis des mois maintenant. Ce qu'elle cachait à tout le monde.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura Morgane en se mordillant la lèvre avec appréhension.

\- Le mieux serait qu'on s'avoue la vérité ... Mais ... je ne m'en sens pas encore capable. Et toi ?

\- N-non plus.

Kathleen eut un sourire désabusée.

\- Ça m'inquiète, tu sais. Tu es tellement douée pour te fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Le fait que tu ne puisses pas me le dire me fait craindre le pire.

\- Ne crains rien, s'empressa de dire Morgane. C'est ... c'est fini. Ce que je cachais n'existe plus ... Mais c'est difficile ... et douloureux ... d'en parler.

 _Et j'ai bien trop peur de te décevoir, exactement comme lui t'a déçue,_ pensa-t-elle sans oser le dire.

\- J'en suis désolée, Morgane, sincèrement. Ça m'attriste de savoir que ça ne va pas et d'être incapable de faire quoique ce soit, juste parce que je ne sais pas de quoi il est question.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et ... et toi ? Est-ce que je dois craindre pour tes miches ?

\- Non, sourit doucement Kathleen.

\- Bon, si tu le dis je veux bien te croire, fit Morgane en lui rendant son sourire. Du coup, on le mange mon gâteau ?! Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, le couteau à la main.

\- Des fois je me demande comment tu fais pour survivre en vivant seule...

\- Je suis pas seule si souvent que ça t'sais, répliqua la petite blonde en coupant deux parts de gâteau avant de se morde la langue.

Elle avait pensé à Regulus en disant ça, mais cela restait vrai même maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit de ne plus mettre les pieds dans son appartement étant donné que Fergus s'incrustait régulièrement chez elle.

\- Ah oui?... Demanda Kat d'un air intéressé en haussant un sourcil alors que son amie lui tendant une assiette.

\- Mouais, mon ami Fergus est souvent avec moi, à croire qu'il a rien à faire de mieux de sa vie... ricana-t-elle avant de fourrer sa cuillère dans sa bouche.

\- Ou alors il essaie de se frayer un chemin plus loin que ton salon... dans ta chambre quoi! Précisa la brunette lorsque Morgane la fixa sans comprendre le sous entendu.

\- Mais il est déjà venu dans ma chambre, et on était habillé. Il n'y a rien entre Gugus et moi, nous sommes amis.

\- J'y crois pas, mais bon, soupira Kathleen en observant Morgane fourrer des bouts de gâteau dans sa bouche comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres.

C'était peut-être vrai d'ailleurs, même si cela l'étonnerait fort. Morgane avait toujours eu tendance à se défouler sur la nourriture ! Heureusement pour elle, elle était pourvue d'une nature qui faisait qu'elle ne prenait pas du poids facilement. Kathleen ne pouvait pas en dire autant, même si son poids restait globalement stable.

\- T'sais quoi ? Si tu veux t'en convaincre, t'as qu'à venir nous voir, avec Gigi ! On pourrait peut-être même se faire une bouffe tous ensemble, dans le restaurant à côté de chez Floflo !

\- Pourquoi pas, oui, sourit Kathleen en se disant que ça apaiserait sans doute les tensions entre elles d'avoir quelqu'un d'extérieur. Mais c'est un restaurant assez huppé, d'après Emmeline il faut réserver un bon moment à l'avance ...

\- Bah ! Gugus va nous arranger ça, il connaît tellement de monde que je serais pas surprise qu'il soit ami avec le gérant et un membre de personnel ! Et puis, t'es la future Mrs Prewett, autant profiter de la renommée de ton fiancé !

\- Dis comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu te sers de ton entourage pour bien manger ! Plaisanta Kathleen.

\- Et même que si je gère bien mon coup, c'est Gugus qui nous paiera l'addition !

\- T'es pas croyable !

\- Ça je le sais, sourit-elle tout en se resservant une part de gâteau, je te proposerais un soir pour aller manger tous ensemble, mais probablement d'ici une bonne semaine.

\- Ça marche, approuva son amie après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, de toute façon Gideon ne peut pas trop faire de missions de terrain pour le moment et du moment qu'on y va après que j'ai fermé ma boutique... en fait c'est surtout en fonction de toi et de tes horaires de malade avec l'hôpital, ou de Fergus, je sais pas ce qu'il fait comme boulot...

\- Il dit qu'il se touche quand on lui demande en général.

Curieusement, cette réponse ne surprit pas vraiment la jeune femme. C'était un ami de Morgane, après tout.

* * *

\- Kathleen je ne sais pas comment te remercier, vraiment!

\- James, si tu veux me faire plaisir, arrête de me remercier, je commence à en avoir assez là, sourit la jeune femme en regardant son ami qui sautillait presque sur son siège.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis plus allé à un match de Quidditch, et puis là on est trop bien placés! Le rêve quoi!

\- Et Joséphine m'a affirmé que s'ils se qualifiaient pour la Coupe, j'aurais plus de places VIP !

\- Tu te souviens, quand j'ai critiqué ton métier, à notre sortie de Poudlard ? Demanda James en la regardant sérieusement.

\- Hum ... Quand tu m'as dit que je prenais pas de risques derrière mes froufous ? Se souvint vaguement Kathleen en se demandant où le maraudeur voulait en venir.

\- Ouais. Déjà, je le pensais pas, hein. T'es la serpentarde la plus courageuse que je connaisse !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu ai beaucoup d'éléments de comparaison, mais soit. Merci, sourit Kathleen, amusée.

\- Oui, et surtout, j'aurais jamais cru que grâce à tes gribouillis de fringues j'aurais un accès dans les loges VIP des Pies, par Merlin !

\- D'ailleurs, je t'ai dis que Joséphine va nous attendre dans les vestiaires à la fin du match pour nous présenter l'équipe ? Interrogea innocemment la créatrice avant de prendre une gorgée de soda.

\- Si je n'aimais pas tellement Lily et si je n'avais pas peur de m'en prendre une de Gideon, je t'embrasserais Kat ! S'exclama le jeune Potter, surexcité.

Kathleen éclata de rire alors que le commentateur s'éclaircissait la gorge, sa voix magiquement amplifiée, et quelques minutes plus tard le match débuta et dura plusieurs heures. Heures qui passèrent très rapidement pour James et Kathleen, plongés dans l'euphorie et l'excitation qui régnait dans le stade. Il y avait cette énergie, cette ambiance particulière qui leur donnait l'impression, l'espace de quelques heures, de vivre dans un autre monde. Un monde remplit de balai et d'acrobaties plus incroyables les unes que les autres.

* * *

\- Par Merlin! Ça c'était du match! S'exclama Kathleen alors que son ami enroulait son écharpe autour de son cou tout en fixant le terrain d'un air admiratif.

\- Mais carrément! T'as vu quand l'attrapeur adverse à feint d'avoir vu le vif d'or vers l'anneau du milieu? L'attrapeur des Pies est parti comme une flèche j'ai cru qu'il allait s'écraser, heureusement qu'il maitrise son balai à la perfection!

\- Et j'ai cru que la tête de leur poursuiveuse allait se détacher quand elle s'est prit ce cognard après la première heure de jeu! Ajouta Kathleen tout en guidant le jeune Potter vers le point de rendez-vous que Joséphine lui avait indiqué quelque jours plus tôt.

\- Un truc de dingue! Un match de dingue! J'adore le Quidditch... S'exclama-t-il affectueusement, c'est le plus beau sport du monde.

\- Le meilleur ! Et Joséphine a été excellente ! C'est son premier match officiel et elle a assuré comme une championne ! Je suis super fière d'elle, s'excita Kathleen en passant à travers la foule, la voix un peu cassée d'avoir hurler des encouragements.

Nul doute que si Gideon et Lily avaient été présents, ils auraient reculés de plusieurs pas pour ne pas devenir sourds et pour ne pas avoir la honte avec les deux énergumènes que faisaient Kathleen et James durant un match.

\- Bon sang, ça va être dur de passer ! Grimaça Kathleen en voyant la foule qui s'agglutinait devant le passage menant aux vestiaires, dans l'espoir de voir passer un des joueurs de l'équipe victorieuse. Tu as bien ton laisser-passer autour du cou ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami. Tiens le bien, on risque de vouloir te le prendre.

Kathleen joua alors des coudes, faisant le bulldozer pour James qui la suivait de très près. Elle arriva finalement derrière une jeune et petite sorcière, qui sautillait en direction des agents de sécurité en montrant son laisser-passer. Voyant que ceux-ci ne la remarquait pas, elle baissa son bras de frustration.

\- Vous cherchez à rejoindre les vestiaires, vous aussi ? S'enquit Kathleen en l'entendant soupirer de découragement.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle et hocha la tête, dépitée.

\- Je voudrais féliciter mon cousin mais si ça continue, je vais devoir m'en aller avant d'avoir pu entrer dans ces fichus vestiaires ! Déclara-t-elle en regardant nerveusement sa montre.

Kathleen n'avait -elle non plus- pas l'intention de s'attarder ici. Morgane et Fergus s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller au restaurant vers vingt heures et Kathleen n'allait pas aller dans un restaurant chic dans sa tenue de supporteur ! Alors, profitant de sa grande taille, elle fit un signe aux agents de sécurité et montra son propre laisser-passer.

\- Vous en avez un? Demanda-t-elle à la sorcière en pointant son laisser-passer.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en le sortant de son sac à main dans lequel elle l'avait remis quelques secondes avant, découragée.

Les vigiles firent entrer les trois sorciers et à peine Kathleen eut-elle entre-aperçut Joséphine que celle-ci se jeta sur elle:

\- Alooors?! T'as aimé?! Tu m'as trouvé comment?

\- T'as tout déchiré! S'exclama Kathleen, tout sourire, ravie pour son amie. Du coup, je te présente officiellement James.

Celui-ce s'avança et serra la main de la joueuse, radieux.

\- C'est un honneur, fit-il en tentant de contenir son émotion.

\- Honneur partagé! Sourit Joséphine, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi! Venez, je vais vous présenter au reste de l'équipe et on va boire et manger un truc!

James se tourna vers Kathleen et sourit si fort qu'elle eut peur qu'il reste coincé, avant de suivre Joséphine un peu plus loin dans la loge, là où tous les autres joueurs étaient agglutinés, ainsi que la petite sorcière qui était rentrée avec eux dans la loge quelques minutes plus tôt.

Joséphine s'empressa de faire les présentations et James commença rapidement à discuter avec les membres de l'équipe de choses techniques tandis que Kathleen sirotait une bière tout en surveillant l'heure, discutant avec Joséphine et l'entraineuse des Pies: Mme Kern.

\- Kat a un de ces coup de batte, franchement, faudrait que tu voies ça, un peu de travail dessus et elle pourrait en faire quelque chose! Expliqua la joueuse, faisant rougir son amie.

\- Oh, je joue juste au Quidditch pour me défouler, j'imagine que les cognards sont les personnes qui m'agacent et ça va tout seul, rit-elle.

\- C'est une bonne technique, c'est ce que je faisais aussi, en pensant à mes ex ! Approuva en riant Mme Kern avant de lever son verre.

\- A notre victoire ! S'écria Joséphine d'une voix forte, en levant sa bière, vite suivie par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Au fait, Kat ! C'est qui la petite poupette avec toi ? Je ne t'ai donné que deux laisser-passer, s'étonna la jolie rouquine.

Kathleen sourit à l'appellation. C'est vrai que la jeune femme qu'elle avait aidé à entrer avait un visage de poupée de porcelaine, douce et innocente, avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses long cils et ses boucles claires parfaitement dessinées.

\- J'en sais strictement rien. Elle me faisait de la peine à tendre son laisser-passer sans que personne ne la voit, je l'ai juste aidée à entrer.

\- Ho ! Vous devez parler de Terry, la cousine de Seth ! Lança Mrs Kern en cherchant la jeune femme du regard.

\- Seth Marshall, le gardien ? Demanda Kathleen en lançant un coup d'œil au concerné, qui discutait effectivement avec la jeune femme.

En y regardant bien, ils avaient effectivement les même yeux bleus et le même sourire franc, mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Seth avait des cheveux tirant vers le brun, et paraissait d'autant plus grand que la jeune femme était minuscule. Kathleen songea qu'elle devait à peine faire cinq centimètre de plus que Morgane. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait des airs de Morgane...

\- Il m'avait prévenu qu'elle passerait, leur expliqua l'entraineuse, mais qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps parce qu'elle doit diner avec son nouveau mec ou je ne sais quoi. Le petit Black je crois? Enfin ses parents lui ont arrangé un bon truc vous voyez.

Kathleen sentit son cœur se coincer dans sa gorge à l'évocation de Regulus et serra le poing autour de sa bière.

\- Bah, il s'en sort pas trop mal non plus, elle est choupi et si elle est aussi gentille que Seth c'est pas le pire mariage arrangé pour lui je suppose... lança Joséphine en fixant la jeune sorcière sans faire attention à être discrète ou non.

Joséphine, malgré le poste haut placé de sa mère, n'avait pas un sens très poussé du savoir-vivre. Elle était fraîche, naturelle et terriblement franche dans ce monde de sang-pur et c'était sans doute la raison de sa popularité auprès de ses proches.

\- C'est plus elle qui a pas de chance, souffla Kat à voix basse.

\- De quoi?

\- Rien rien, je vais pas trop tarder, Jo', je mange avec ma soeur, son pote qui est pas son mec mais je la crois qu'à moitié, et Gideon.

\- Oh, vous vous êtes réconciliées! S'exclama son amie en souriant de toutes ses dents, ravie.

\- Elle m'a fait pitié... blagua la brune, je te laisse James, ça ne te dérange pas? Il a l'air complètement dans son élément et d'avoir été adopté par ton équipe!

\- Pas de soucis! Merci d'être venue, ça m'a fait plaisir!

\- Non, merci à toi de m'avoir fait profiter de tes tickets VIP! Sourit Kathleen avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.

Joséphine ne se rendait surement pas compte à quel point Kathleen lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, ces derniers temps. Déjà, pour la première fois ce soir, des centaines de personnes avaient vu son travail, puisque le nouvel uniforme des Pies avait été dessiné par Kathleen, grâce à son amie qui lui avait dégoté ce super contrat. Mais surtout, elle avait été là, à l'écoute, malgré son planning très chargé à l'approche de la coupe. Pour Kathleen qui avait eut l'impression de tout perdre d'un coup, la présence de la rouquine avait été salutaire.

Elle alla rapidement saluer James, remarquant avec un sourire que son nouveau t-shirt était désormais décoré de multiples signatures de ses joueurs préférés.

\- Je dois y aller, tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ? Demanda-t-elle, ennuyée.

C'était le premier après-midi depuis leur sortie de Poudlard où ils s'étaient retrouvés vraiment tous les deux et elle avait réellement apprécié de retrouver son ami et ses remarques complètement loufoques. Plus encore, elle avait apprécié de revoir ce sourire lumineux qu'il avait un peu perdu depuis son recrutement pour l'Ordre, même s'il cachait son inquiétude avec son attitude puérile.

\- Kathleen, tu m'as ouvert les portes du paradis et j'ai bien l'intention d'y rester jusqu'à ce que l'on me chasse !

\- Fais attention avec ta consommation d'alcool, je ne tiens pas à ce que Jo' m'appelle pour me dire que tu as fais n'importe quoi, hein !

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète ! Sourit-il de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Kat !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'adore, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je risque pas de l'oublier, tu me l'as dit ... à vu de nez ... 73 fois depuis que je t'ai donné ton billet ! Rit Kathleen, amusée.

\- Et c'est aussi vrai aujourd'hui que ça l'était hier ! S'exclama-t-il avant de retourner discuter avec les joueurs.

Kathleen lança un regard affectueux sur sa tignasse encore plus en désordre que d'habitude et sortit par la porte de service, pas question de se payer une nouvelle fois les fans, merci bien. Elle regarda l'heure, c'était serré mais en transplanant, elle aurait le temps d'aller prendre une douche avant de se changer et rejoindre les autres sur le chemin de traverse.

* * *

\- Ils sont en retard ! Je suis sûre que c'est James qui a dû lui faire un caca nerveux pour aller faire la groupie, soupira Morgane en tapant du doigt sur la table.

\- Tu as si faim que ça ? Sourit Gideon, qui revenait directement du bureau des aurors -où il s'occupait du côté administratif des choses en attendant de pouvoir reprendre du service sur le terrain-.

\- Non, mais j'ai hâte de vous présenter Gugus officiellement ! Sourit la petite blonde. Franchement, que Kat soit en retard, je peux comprendre. Mais si ce couillon ose me poser un lapin, je le jette en pâture à Miriam !

Gideon ne posa pas de question, ne souhaitant probablement pas que Morgane se lance dans des explications sur pourquoi son ami Fergus n'était pas apprécié de son amie Miriam. Quand à elle, elle nota mentalement qu'elle n'avait toujours pas discuté de la situation "Poudlard" avec Fergus. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait un truc de bizarre dans ce que Miriam lui avait raconté et que cette dernière ignorait quelque chose, qu'il lui manquait un morceau, morceau que Fergus possédait du coup. Morgane avait un peu l'impression de foutre son nez là où elle ne devait pas mais... ce n'était pas comme si Fergus ne faisait pas la même chose hein?

\- Dis-moi Gigi... commença-t-elle, son verre d'eau à la main, fixant sa boisson d'un air absent, est-ce que...

\- Bonsoir! S'exclama Fergus en arrivant à leur table. Je suis désolé pour le retard, j'avais mon frère sur le dos, il me parlait de la grossesse de sa femme, je vous épargne les détails, surtout que même moi j'en avais rien à faire alors vous!

\- Bonsoir, salua Gideon en se levant pour serrer la main au jeune McLaggen qui lui sourit de toute ses dents, Gideon Prewett.

\- Fergus McLaggen, content de vous rencontrer, même si on s'est déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises par-ci par-là.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva l'auror en se rasseyant.

\- Vous allez bien?... Mais... il manque Kathleen non?

\- Oui, elle était à un match de Quidditch, alors le temps qu'elle rentre et se prépare, on va l'attendre un peu, expliqua Morgane.

\- Elle ne devrait pas trop tarder, ajouta Gideon.

\- On l'attend pour boire, ou vous voulez un petit verre de champagne en attendant? Proposa le jeune homme en souriant.

\- On boit, ça la fera venir ! S'exclama Morgane en commandant.

\- Si je peux me permettre, Gideon, vous avez trouvé une fiancée tout à fait charmante et talentueuse ! Vous avez de la chance que personne n'ait encore réussi à vous la dérober !

\- Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que vous avez essayé ? Questionna l'auror en posant sur le jeune McLaggen un regard intimidant.

\- Parce que t'as un super instinct, Gigi-chou, et que Gugus peut pas s'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ! S'incrusta Morgane.

\- Quel calomnie ! S'outra Fergus en portant une main à son cœur, faussement choqué. J'ai des critères, moi, Mademoiselle ! Qu'y puis-je, si je suis tellement sensible à la beauté ? Et à ma décharge, je savais que c'était couru d'avance !

\- Alors pourquoi t'as essayé ? S'enquit Morgane, blasée.

\- Mieux vaut des remords que des regrets ! D'ailleurs, t'en es où toi, niveau regrets ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles ...

Il fut heureusement coupé par l'arrivée de la deuxième Kerrien, qui arriva le souffle court de s'être dépêchée.

\- Navrée, c'était la folie ce match !

\- Quels résultats ? Demanda Morgane avec curiosité.

\- 430-120, les Pies les ont laminés en beauté, tu aurais dû voir Joséphine, elle était incroyable et ... euh ... pardon, se calma Kathleen. Bonsoir Mr McLaggen !

\- Fergus, pas de chichis entre nous!

\- Euh d'accord, sourit Kathleen avant d'embrasser rapidement Gideon et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis devant eux, je te rappelle que Kathleen ne sait rien sur l'autre fils à maman et moi, murmura Morgane en se penchant vers Fergus, sous le regard de Kathleen qui avait bien prévu d'analyser l'attitude des deux amis.

\- Oui, oui, mais après le repas je veux qu'on discute un peu, répondit Fergus en fixant le derrière du serveur avec insistance.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Vraiment? S'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil, tournant son visage vers la petite blonde.

\- C'est si étonnant que ça?!

\- Je dois être inquiet? Ou alors tu acceptes enfin de céder à tes pulsion et de coucher avec moi?

\- Tu veux que je t'éclate la gueule avec le côté de mon assiette Gugus?

\- Quelle violence, j'adore.

Gideon s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux amis qui étaient en train de gentiment se disputer à voix basse.

\- On va commander à manger, si vous êtes prêt?

\- Toujours! Sourit la sœur de sa fiancée, le menu entre les mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'étais à l'école avec votre frère, Angus, comment va-t-il? Demanda l'auror à Fergus après que le serveur ait pris leurs commandes.

\- Bien, d'ici quelques mois sa femme va pondre un gosse... enfin, ils vont avoir un enfant, répondit-il en choquant le couple par sa désinvolture et faisant sourire Morgane.

\- Je comprends tout de suite mieux pourquoi ça a collé entre vous, bizarrement, ricana Kathleen, remise du franc parlé du jeune McLaggen.

\- On ne peut pas lui reprocher, Angus a toujours été ennuyeux à mourir ... murmura Gideon à sa fiancée, qui avait posé sa question plus par politesse que sympathie.

\- Gideon !

\- Non non, laissez Kathleen ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un est d'accord avec moi ! Sourit Fergus, ravi. Tout le monde a tendance à l'idolâtrer, lui, sa carrière, sa harpie -pardon sa femme- et maintenant son futur crapaud !

\- Tu vas être un tonton du tonnerre, toi, dis-moi ! Sourit Morgane, habituée à l'entendre médire sur sa famille.

\- Non mais je peux plus rien pour ce mioche, moi ! Ils lui ont déjà gâché sa vie avant qu'il ne naisse !

\- Comment ça ? Demanda en souriant Gideon, amusé par le caractère du jeune homme.

\- Ils ont choisi son prénom, répondit sombrement Fergus. Cormac Desmond Angus McLaggen. Merlin lui-même ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

Les deux sœurs s'échangèrent un regard, avant de s'empêcher de rire. Ah, si seulement Fergus savait ce que son neveu allait devenir et combien il avait raison ...

\- Et cet enfant il est prév...

Kathleen s'interrompit, sous les regards surpris de Morgane et Fergus et celui sombre de Gideon. Sa sœur remarqua rapidement que la jeune styliste fixait un point derrière elle et se tourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de celle-ci, imité par Fergus.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, l'entendit-elle murmurer à côté d'elle alors qu'elle sentit toute couleur quitter son visage déjà bien pâle.

Regulus Black était en train de se diriger vers eux, suivis par une jeune femme, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les observer plus car elle entendit Kathleen grogner et se retourna.

\- Génial.

\- Moui... Souffla-t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil s'asseoir directement dans son champ de vision. _Au moins Kat n'aura pas à le voir toute la soirée,_ pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer. _Et par conséquent elle sera un peu moins en colère... J'espère.  
_

Elle sentit Fergus poser une main rassurante sur son genou et se détendit un peu, elle était là pour passer une bonne soirée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle regarde en direction de la table de Regulus et de sa... nana? Est-ce qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie? Est-ce qu'elle était la seule à continuer de penser à lui? Après tout c'était elle qui avait mis fin à ce qu'il y avait entre eux et...

\- Zen, souffla Fergus en se penchant un peu vers elle, la mine inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce con ? s'agaça Kathleen alors que Gideon semblait vouloir soit se lever pour casser la figure à Regulus, ou simplement attraper tout le monde et finir la soirée chez lui tranquillement, loin des embrouilles.

\- Euh ... Je veux pas vous faire stresser ni rien, mais la jeune femme qui l'accompagne vient de se lever sous son air mécontent et se dirige par ici, souffla Fergus.

Morgane leva brusquement la tête, qu'elle avait inconsciemment baissé sur ses mains, et vit qu'en effet, la jolie jeune femme venait vers eux. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la sorcière. C'était celle qu'elle avait vu tourner autour de Regulus le soir de sa rencontre avec Fergus ... Le soir où tout avait commencé à déraper. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle leurs voulait ? La petite blonde lança un regard vers Regulus, resté à sa table, qui semblait aussi surpris que contrarié.

\- Bonsoir ! S'exclama la sorcière qui venait d'arriver devant leur table et qui se planta devant Kathleen, malgré le bras protecteur que Gideon avait posé sur les épaules de sa fiancée, laquelle leva les yeux, surprise, avant de faire le rapprochement avec ce qu'elle avait entendu quelques heures auparavant.

Elle avait été tellement choquée de voir Regulus qu'elle n'avait même pas prêté attention à la personne qui l'accompagnait.

\- B-bonsoir ...

\- Désolée de vous être passée devant à l'instant, j'ai mis du temps à vous reconnaître sans votre tenue de supportrice ! Sourit Terry en lui désignant les joues désormais immaculées de Kathleen, qui les avait décoré d'une pie noire pour le match.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas de mal ... Je ... je ne vous avais pas non plus reconnue, répondit Kathleen, affreusement gênée.

\- C'est une drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce-pas ? Rit la cousine du joueur de Quidditch. Enfin, je voulais vous remercier, tout à l'heure, de m'avoir aidé à entrer, mais lorsque je vous ai cherché, vous étiez déjà partie !

\- Ah oui, j'étais assez pressée, désolée ! s'expliqua Kathleen avec un petit sourire sans adresser le moindre regard à Regulus, ma sœur et mon fiancé m'attendaient. Mais de rien!

Terry adressa des sourires à Morgane et Gideon qui les lui rendirent, non sans difficulté pour Morgane qui était complètement à l'ouest, et un hochement de tête poli vers le jeune McLaggen, accompagné d'un simple "Fergus".

\- Terry. Ravissante, comme toujours, salua-t-il à sa manière.

\- Et toi flatteur, comme toujours, répondit la petite sorcière, amusée. Bon et bien... j'y retourne! Bon appétit! Sourit-elle avant de repartir.

\- A vous aussi!

Les quatre sorciers la regardèrent s'éloigner, avec plus ou moins de discrétion et Morgane détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu'elle rejoint la table de Regulus, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

\- Tu la connais? Demanda Morgane d'une voix perchée à Kathleen plus qu'à Fergus, lequel venait de prouver encore une fois qu'il connaissait tout le monde.

\- Je l'ai croisée au match tout à l'heure, elle avait du mal à se faire voir, tu connais ce genre de soucis elle est un peu plus grande que toi mais à peine, et on m'avait dit qu'elle était la nouvelle fiancée, ou future fiancée peut être plutôt j'en sais rien, de Black, mais je n'avais pas imaginé une seconde qu'on se retrouverait dans le même restaurant qu'eux... répondit Kathleen en soupirant, le regard sombre.

\- Curieuse coïncidence, lança Fergus avec un sourire en coin, gardant un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ne nous focalisons pas là dessus, couina Morgane en évitant de regarder vers Regulus et Terry et de croiser les regards de Kat et Fergus. On est venus pour passer un bon moment et pour que vous rencontriez Fergus!

\- C'est vrai! Et je suis beaucoup plus intéressant que Regulus Black! Sourit le jeune homme, charmeur avant de murmurer: respire Mo'.

Morgane se força à se détendre, tout comme Kathleen, mais pour l'une comme l'autre, sentir la présence de Regulus, quelques tables derrières elles rendait les choses difficiles. Heureusement pour elles, d'un commun accord, les deux hommes à leur table tachèrent de les distraire, et ce, avec succès, puisque leur table fut rapidement agitée par des rires et des taquineries.

* * *

\- ... vraiment incroyable, cette manœuvre ! Tu aurais dû voir Seth, il ...

Regulus lança à nouveau un coup d'œil vers la droite, où se trouvait les sœurs Kerrien. Merlin, qu'il avait eu envie de faire demi-tour lorsqu'il avait aperçu Kathleen puis la tignasse quasi-incoiffable de Morgane. Mais Terry n'aurait pas compris et il avait un minimum de fierté. Il n'était pas question de montrer à McLaggen que sa présence au côté de Morgane le rendait dingue.

\- ... d'ailleurs, ma grand-mère voudrait que nous allions lui rendre visite, cet été, dans son ranch ! Tu es déjà allé aux Etats-Unis ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils aillent le même soir dans le même restaurant ? Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas leur soirée couple chez eux ? Enragea-t-il. Parce que ça y ressemblait fortement, de son point de vue. Il crispa ses doigts en voyant Fergus passer un bras sur l'épaule de Morgane, alors que celle-ci faisait une moue boudeuse, faisant rire les trois autres.

\- Regulus ? Appela Terry. Regulus !

\- Pardon, tu disais ? Se réveilla-t-il en reportant son regard sur la petite sorcière face à lui.

Il ne pouvait nier que c'était avant tout pour son apparence qu'il avait accepté dans un premier temps de la fréquenter, ce qui avait d'ailleurs déplu à sa mère, qui aurait préféré une anglaise de pure souche, et non cette jeune femme à moitié américaine, trop naturelle pour une sang-pure. La jeune femme avait une ressemblance certaine avec son ancienne amante. Ses cheveux étaient seulement un poil plus foncé que ceux de la médicomage - et nettement mieux disciplinés- et son visage avait une douceur innocente que Morgane n'avait plus -ou en de rares occasions-. Pourtant, l'impression de bonté qui se dégageait d'elle était la même.

\- Tu n'as rien écouté depuis que je suis revenue à cette table, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda la sorcière, pas vexée mais un peu agacée.

Regulus la fixa un instant, en gardant un visage plus ou moins vide de toutes émotions, cherchant quoi répondre à cette accusation.

\- Désolé, fut la seule chose que le jeune homme trouva à dire au final.

\- Hum, tu les connais? Demanda Terry, qui semblait se dire que le faire participer à la conversation serait probablement plus efficace pour le faire parler.

\- Si on veut.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleus l'analysant et ses cheveux presque blonds glissant par dessus son épaule et Regulus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel tant elle pouvait ressembler à Morgane par moment. Accepter de la fréquenter n'avait peut être pas été la meilleure façon pour passer à autre chose... en supposant qu'il souhaitait réellement passer à autre chose évidemment, se dit-il en laissant son regard glisser vers la table des Kerrien où il croisa le regard de Fergus McLaggen, Morgane étant en train de piquer de la nourriture dans son assiette.

\- Ça veut dire quoi si on veut? Tu étais à Poudlard avec eux? Parce que tu as du mal à ne pas les fixer donc tu les connais forcément non? Tu veux que l'on mange avec eux? Ils ont l'air gentils...

L'expression du jeune Black se fit encore plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire et Terry sembla comprendre que s'il les avait connu, ce n'était plus le cas et que les relations qu'il y avait entre lui et les sorciers à l'autre table n'étaient pas... amicales.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, clarifia-t-il ce qui lui valu un regard de compassion de la part de son interlocutrice.

Terry était vraiment trop naïve. Si elle savait qui était Morgane, elle n'aurait probablement pas proposé de les rejoindre et s'il lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kathleen et Gideon... Regulus poussa un soupir avant de boire une gorgée de champagne. La situation était si compliquée. Peut-être que Morgane avait fait le bon choix en lui demandant de partir...

\- Tu ... Tu es sorti avec l'une d'elles ? Chuchota tout à coup Terry, les joues rouges de son audace mais le regard déterminé à avoir une réponse.

Regulus se mit à tousser fortement, s'étouffant avec son champagne à cause de la surprise et du choc qu'avait suscité cette innocente question. Il reprit rapidement sa respiration, remarquant du coin de l'œil qu'il avait attiré l'attention de certaines personnes, dont celles qu'il fixait depuis un petit moment.

\- Q-qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser une chose pareille ? Demanda-t-il alors que Terry, inquiète, lui servait un verre d'eau.

\- Tu as l'air ... triste, lorsque tu les regardes. Et puis, elles sont plutôt jolies et sympathiques, de ce que j'ai pu en voir ...

\- D'ailleurs, comment cela se fait-il que tu les connaisses ? Je croyais que tu n'étais arrivée à Londres que depuis quelques mois ?

\- C'est le cas, si tu m'avais écouté, tu aurais su que je suis venue pour mon cousin. Sa femme vient de mettre au monde une petite fille et comme Seth est toujours absent durant la saison de Quidditch et qu'elle est débordée, je viens lui donner un coup de main. Et j'ai rencontré la grande brune en essayant d'entrer dans les vestiaires, après le match de cet après-midi.

Regulus hocha lentement la tête, mais resta silencieux. Terry le fixa, attendant une réponse et très certainement des explications et un sentiment de malaise s'installa dans l'estomac de Regulus.

\- La brune, Kathleen, était mon amie... ma meilleure amie, jusqu'à très récemment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous arrêtiez de vous parler si vous étiez si proches? Demanda Terry, les yeux brillants de curiosité .

Le jeune Black soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer ça.

\- C'est... c'est trop compliqué.

La jeune sorcière l'observa un instant puis sourit doucement:

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu regardes sa soeur et son ami? Elle aussi c'était ta meilleure amie mais c'est devenu compliqué ?

L'air mutin qu'elle avait pris fit songer à Regulus que finalement, non, Terry n'était pas aussi naïve qu'elle le paraissait. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de choisir une cruche qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui ... Mais Terry lui avait plu physiquement parlant, et contrairement aux autres, elle ne s'était pas dégonflée, ni devant sa mère, ni devant ses cousines. Et pourtant, Merlin savait que Bellatrix n'avait pas été tendre avec l'américaine. Pourtant Terry était restée de marbre, servant simplement à la mangemorte un sourire affable.

\- Il se pourrait que ... que j'ai eu quelques sentiments pour elle ... murmura-t-il. Mais surtout, n'en parles à personne ! Paniqua t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Surtout pas à m...

\- Respire, coupa Terry. Je ne dirais rien, à personne. Tu as ma parole. Mais je suis curieuse ! Tu as eu ou ... tu as ? Parce que clairement, vu la façon dont elle m'a regardé, elle, elle en a toujours pour toi.

Regulus sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et du se faire violence pour garder son regard droit devant lui et non pas le tourner vers la table de Morgane. Elle était ici avec McLaggen, qu'elle présentait à sa soeur, ça semblait assez clair qu'elle était passé à autre chose, mais dans ce cas pourquoi Terry disait-elle qu'elle avait semblé jalouse?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? Demanda soudainement Regulus.

\- De quoi? S'étonna la jeune femme en face de lui, prise au dépourvu.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, vu que tu peux parler de... de Morgane comme si de rien était, alors pourquoi?

Terry s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, pensive puis lui offrit un petit sourire:

\- Déjà un mariage arrangé pour faire plaisir à mes parents et parce que je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontrer un bon parti par moi-même, ensuite toi parce que je me suis dit que tu avais l'air d'avoir un minimum de respect pour les autres. Malgré ton air de glaçon. Et aussi parce que si je veux rester vivre en Angleterre, c'est mieux pour moi d'avoir un époux anglais. Je sais que tout ça sonne superficiel et manipulateur mais tu sais bien que pour les jeunes femmes de sang pur -quelque soit leur nationalité- c'est pas toujours simple...

Regulus hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait comprit. La jeune sorcière avait le mérite d'être honnête, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Honnête et intègre malgré tout. Incontestablement pas faite pour devenir la femme d'un mangemort, pensa-t-il amèrement.

\- Mais je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre si tu arrives à être avec ta... Morgane?

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire sombre et secoua la tête:

\- Peu de chances.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi tu es si catégorique ?

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est déjà passée à autre chose ? Elle s'affiche ouvertement avec un autre, se fait une soirée couple avec sa sœur ... Dit-il en reportant son attention sur eux.

\- Si tu parles de Fergus, tu te trompes.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit le jeune mangemort en fixant les grands yeux bleus de la jeune sorcière.

\- Mon cousin a fait sa scolarité à Poudlard, puisque comme tu t'en doutes, il vient du côté anglais de ma famille. De ce que j'ai compris, ils étaient amis, lui et McLaggen. Alors depuis que je vis chez Seth, j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir à plusieurs reprises, je crois que Seth espérait nous caser ensemble ... Enfin bref, il est venu il y a quelques jours et aux dernières nouvelles, il est toujours libre comme l'air.

\- Il ... il t'a peut-être menti ... suggéra Regulus, qui n'osait pas y croire.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait une chose pareille. Il a pas mal de défauts, mais la duperie ou le mensonge n'ont pas l'air d'en faire partis, pour ce que j'en ai vu. Et je pense qu'il aurait été un minimum gêné lorsque je suis allée les saluer.

Tout un tas de questions se bousculèrent à présent dans la tête du jeune Black: Fergus et Morgane étaient-ils simplement amis? Après tout elle avait réussi à cacher leur relation pendant plusieurs mois sans que personne -ou quasiment- ne le sache. Cependant, elle n'aurait pas de raison de cacher une relation avec McLaggen. Du coup que faisait-il de cette nouvelle information? Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait que McLaggen n'avait rien eu à faire avec la décision de la jeune femme de mettre fin à leur pseudo-relation? Au fond est-ce que cela ne concrétisait-il pas le fait qu'elle n'ait plus voulu de lui parce qu'il était un mangemort ?

\- Je vais être assez directe... je ne veux pas d'un époux qui ne m'est pas fidèle. Je suis peut-être un peu idéaliste parce que dans les mariages arrangés la fidélité c'est pas ce qui prime, mais si tu n'es pas certain de pouvoir tenir tes engagements envers moi...

\- Elle ne veut plus de moi de toute façon, la coupa-t-il, une pointe de douleur dans la voix.

Terry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ma parole, ce que tu peux être pessimiste! Qui te dis qu'elle a pas fait ça à contrecœur?

\- Même si c'est à contrecœur, ça veut dire que la raison qui la pousse à ça est plus fort que son ... affection ... pour moi, dit-il d'un ton misérable qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

\- Je ne la connais pas, bien sûr, mais ... tu ne t'es jamais dis que c'est peut-être justement son affection pour toi qui l'a poussé à te quitter ?

\- Quel genre de personne quitterait l'objet de son affection ? Demanda, septique, le jeune mangemort.

\- Le genre qui panique, qui a peur de s'engager ou ... qui a honte de son partenaire ! J'en sais rien moi. Vous êtes si compliqués, vous les anglais. Tellement coincés dans les relations sociales, désola la petite sorcière aux cheveux blonds cendrés. Enfin, de ce que j'ai compris, vous aviez plutôt une liaison qu'une relation normale, c'est ça ?

\- Hum.

\- Peut-être qu'elle en a eu marre de devoir se cacher !

\- On avait pas le choix ... Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on s'affiche de toute façon.

Terry l'observa un instant avant de river son regard sur Morgane qui écoutait ce qu'avait à raconter le fiancé de sa sœur avec attention.

\- Déprimer dans ton coin ne t'apportera rien... souffla la jeune femme sans détacher ses yeux de la jeune médicomage alors que le visage de la sorcière s'illuminait d'un sourire lorsqu'une blague fut lancée à sa table. Et si vraiment elle t'a quitté alors qu'elle t'appréciait... c'est à toi de trouver une solution malgré ton égo qui te dit le contraire!

\- Je... Pardon? Tu es censée être ma potentielle future fiancée non? S'étonna Regulus en entendant son discours.

\- Parce que tu crois que je veux me fiancer avec un homme qui se pâme d'amour pour une autre? Et si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les points communs physiques entre elle et moi tu te trompes grandement!

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, trop surpris pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre.

\- Oh... elle va aux toilettes on dirait... J'attends deux petites minutes et j'irais me repoudrer le museau, lança son interlocutrice avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Tu viens de... de dire que tu refusais de te fiancer avec moi? Résuma Regulus, un peu vexé.

\- Regarde-moi dans le blanc des yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ferais pas la même chose? Une vie attachée à quelqu'un qui en aime une autre? Même en supposant que tu l'oublies?... Pas très tentant.

Regulus ne savait pas comment réagir, observant d'un air stupéfait la jeune et délicate jeune femme chercher dans sa pochette son poudrier. Se rendait-elle compte du nombre de femmes qui rêvaient d'être à sa place ? Et elle ... Elle venait tout simplement de rompre de futurs fiançailles, alors même qu'elle avait enfin gagné un peu de respect au sein de la famille Black.

\- Tu ... Tu ne le regretteras pas ? Demanda-t-il finalement, alors qu'elle se levait pour rejoindre -par coïncidence- Morgane aux toilettes.

\- Je suis une digne fille du Texas, Regulus, pas une de ces fragiles petites anglaises. Et j'ai ma fierté, ajouta-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux. Ne le prends pas mal, mais dans l'état où tu es, tu ne me mérites pas. Allez, je vais essayer de te sauver la mise, souhaite-moi bonne chance !

-Q-quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner, réalisant en blanchissant ce que la jeune américaine avait l'intention de faire.

Et connaissant le caractère de Morgane, il n'était pas certain de l'issue de leur rencontre ...

* * *

Bon sang, j'ai du mal à croire que le prochain est le chapitre 40!

Enfin bref, j'espère que les fans de James auront été satisfaits de son apparition ;) C'était bref, mais il reviendra notre petit Jamesie! (Et avec ses copains maybe). Aussi, réconciliation de Kat et Mo, donc la prochaine fois que vous vous disputez avec quelqu'un, mettez du Lorie et faites un gâteau... Apparition de Regucon aussi, est-ce que ça veut dire que les choses vont bouger? Ou est-ce qu'en fait en ressortant des toilettes Terry va lui annoncer que maintenant c'est ELLE l'amante de Morgane mouhahaha. Ok j'arrête.

Hum, dites-nous ce que vous pensez qu'il y aura dans le prochain chapitre! Peut-être que vous allez taper dans le mille, on peut deviner des trucs assez facilement grâce à ce chapitre vu qu'on a coupé au milieu de l'action comme des méchantes auteurs! huehuehuehue!

A la prochaine!

Bisous :*


	41. Celles qui voulaient dire la vérité

**Salut les loulous !**

C'est un chapitre particulier que nous postons aujourd'hui. En effet, ceci est le quarantième chapitre de ce deuxième tome. Ce qui fait de lui aussi le 73ème chapitre de cette trilogie. On aurait jamais cru que ça prendrait cette ampleur, alors merci à vous tous d'être encore là.

C'est aussi un chapitre spécial car à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, nous avons très exactement 500 reviews. C'est juste incroyable, extraordinaire et on est super fières et heureuses du soutien que vous nous avez donné et de l'enthousiasme, l'attachement que vous avez pour cette fiction. C'est vrai qu'il nous arrive de râler, à l'occasion, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce-qu'on vous aime !

La semaine dernière, le forum (même s'il est un peu à l'abandon) à fêter son premier anniversaire. On voulait faire quelque chose pour fêter ça, mais le temps à jouer contre nous et on est à la bourre. Mais on va finir notre petite surprise et la poster sur le forum, alors aux inscrites, gardez les yeux ouverts. C'est un remerciement à toutes celles qui ont pris un jour le temps de participer sur le forum, donc même si vous n'êtes plus vraiment actives, n'hésitez pas à aller voir notre surprise (une fois qu'elle sera mise en ligne, of course).

Un grand merci, donc, à **Rosevalyne, Valentine2905, Amazaria, Juste Cllia, l'Avadakedavrateur, EmmaUneLectrice, Vastrid, Stilandra Black, Elenna-Hellenika, Choubi Ghetto, Annabet Lovegood, Dean Girl et Flamres** !

Nos petites anonymes trouveront la réponse à cette adresse : (h)(t)(t)(p:)(/)(/)(cellesqui.)(forumactif.)(org/)(t119-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-39-celle-qui-etait-vip#2244)

 **Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre,**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXX**

 **Celles qui voulaient dire la vérité**

 **Avril 1979 :**

Morgane venait à peine de quitter leur table, après s'être excusée, que Fergus sentit se poser sur lui le regard insistant et inquisiteur de Kathleen. Il arqua un sourcil, étonné, se demandant pendant un instant à quelle sauce il allait être manger.

\- Oui? S'enquit-il, sans manquer de jeter un coup d'œil vers la table de Regulus et Terry qui regardaient Morgane passer à côté d'eux plus ou moins discrètement.

\- Morgane insiste sur le fait qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, lança-t-elle en continuant à le fixer.

Gideon poussa un soupir et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à "qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire au fond?" dans son verre de vin blanc.

\- Et j'imagine que tu ne la crois pas? Je peux utiliser le tutoiement? Après tout, nous sommes en train de parler de ma vie privée et de ta sœur, ça rapproche, fit Fergus en haussant les sourcils d'un air charmeur ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'auror. Allons, allons Gideon, on peut se tutoyer aussi, sourit-il, c'est ta future belle-soeur après tout.

\- Pas la peine de me le rappeler.

Kathleen jeta un regard faussement offusqué à Gideon, qui lui fit une grimace amusée. Son fiancé avait beau râler contre Morgane, s'en plaindre et soupirer de ses idioties, Kathleen savait qu'il y était très attaché. Lorsqu'elle le lui faisait remarquer, il lui répondait simplement quelque chose du style "je l'aime parce que toi tu l'aimes" mais Kathleen n'était pas dupe. Il était l'un des instigateurs de leur réconciliation, après tout. Même s'il l'avait soit disant fait parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir la femme de sa vie si mal, la jeune créatrice le connaissait assez pour savoir que l'exubérance de la petite blonde lui avait manqué, à lui aussi.

\- Bref, reprit-elle. A vrai dire, peu m'importe ce que tu fais ou ne fais pas avec elle dans son lit ... ou partout ailleurs, connaissant Morgane, je doute qu'elle se limite à ...

\- Kathleen, arrêta Gideon, qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de connaître les pratiques sexuelles de sa future-belle-sœur.

\- Oui, désolée, je m'égare. Je veux simplement m'assurer que quelqu'un veille sur elle. Elle est fragile en ce moment, même si j'ignore pourquoi ... Tu t'en sens capable ? Parce que je te préviens, dit-elle en s'assombrissant, faisant frissonner un instant Fergus, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, non seulement je te pète les dents mais je m'assurerais que ta descendance ne voit jamais le jour, c'est clair ?

\- On ne peut plus clair, s'empressa d'approuver Fergus avec un sourire crispé. Et pour être honnête, je ne demandais qu'à m'occuper d'elle, dans tous les sens du terme, ajouta-t-il en espérant alléger l'atmosphère, mais elle m'a rejeté sans la moindre pitié pour mon petit cœur en mal d'amour !

Kathleen jeta un regard à Gideon qui semblait avoir du mal à contenir son sourire amusé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Morgane avait rejeté les avances de Fergus, ils semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre mais après tout, peut-être ne le voyait-elle vraiment que comme un ami. Ce qui lui paraissait le plus étrange c'était que quelque mois plus tôt, Morgane n'aurait probablement pas résisté bien longtemps au jeune homme, voir même, elle l'aurait dragué elle-même. Avait-elle des vues sur quelqu'un? Se demanda-t-elle... non, elle ne lui aurait pas caché quelque chose de tel... Elle était peut-être juste dans une période de sa vie où elle était mieux seule, après tout, sa sœur était une jeune femme indépendante et forte, et n'avait pas besoin d'un homme dans sa vie pour se sentir exister.

\- D'ailleurs elle est tombée dans le trou des toilettes? Demanda Fergus ne voyant pas la blonde revenir à leur table.

\- Pour ça il faudrait qu'ils aient des toilettes pour enfants, se moqua Gideon, faisant ricaner Kathleen.

\- Heureusement qu'elle ne t'entend pas, sourit le jeune McLaggen.

* * *

Morgane soupira en s'essuyant les mains après les avoir lavées et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte pour rejoindre ses amis. Cependant celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre nulle autre que la jeune femme qui accompagnait Regulus, surprenant Morgane qui recula d'un pas, tentant de contrôler tant bien que mal son expression faciale, mais échouant lamentablement.

\- Oh, re-bonsoir! Sourit la jeune sorcière que Fergus avait appelé Teddy... à moins que ça ne soit Terry ?

\- Bonsoir, répondit Morgane le ventre noué par le mal-être.

C'était difficile de lui en vouloir d'être venue avec Regulus lorsqu'elle lui souriait comme ça... de toute façon, c'était déplacé de lui en vouloir puisque Regulus était tout sauf sien et que c'était entièrement son choix. Même si elle avait fait ce choix avant qu'il ne soit fait pour elle, elle était bien lucide là-dessus.

\- Vous êtes Morgan, c'est ça ? Lui demanda la charmante américaine avec un accent auquel la petite blonde n'avait pas prêté attention lorsqu'elle était venue saluer Kathleen.

\- Morgane, corrigea machinalement la concernée en prononçant son nom à la française, observant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée que Regulus ait cherché une nouvelle petite-amie qui lui ressemblait étrangement ou si elle devait être vexée de voir que la nouvelle était bien plus mignonne qu'elle, avec ses boucles disciplinées et son absence de teint cadavérique.

\- Oh, pardon, s'excusa Terry. Mais Regulus a l'accent anglais et il ne prononce pas votre nom de cette façon ! Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire innocent qui tordit encore plus l'estomac de Morgane.

\- Il ... vous a parlé de moi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la petite blonde, se détestant d'entendre cette pointe d'espoir dans sa voix.

\- Humhum, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant doucement tout en se dirigeant vers les miroirs des toilettes pour se refaire une beauté.

Quelque chose dans son regard fit comprendre à la future médicomage que l'américaine souhaitait discuter avec elle, pire encore, discuter de Regulus, ce qui -évidemment- n'était pas du tout dans l'intention de Morgane.

\- Et bien, il a du dire des choses... qui donnent envie de me connaitre, ironisa-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant vers la sortie, malgré sa curiosité.

Bien entendu, une partie d'elle lui hurlait d'arracher des informations à cette nana, mais une autre -beaucoup plus lucide- lui rappelait qu'il s'agissait de la copine, future fiancée ou autre de Regulus et que de toute façon elle ne devait pas s'intéresser à ce genre de choses. Elle ne devait tout bonnement pas s'intéresser à Regulus.

\- Allons, vous ne souhaitez pas savoir ce qu'il m'a dit? Demanda l'américaine d'une voix doucereuse.

Morgane lui jeta un regard en biais. _Non mais, c'est quoi cette fille?_ Se demanda-t-elle en fronçant le nez, perturbée. Est-ce qu'elle était jalouse et allait la tuer dans les toilettes? Elle avait espéré mieux comme mort qu'assassinée dans des toilettes publiques comme cette pitoyable et pauvre Mimi Geignarde, mais au moins c'était propre... Et en marbre contrairement à celles de Poudlard. Finalement, quitte à mourir quelque part, le faire dans un restaurant de luxe, c'était pas plus mal. Elle se secoua intérieurement, fatiguée elle-même de sa stupidité. La jeune femme devant elle devait simplement vouloir s'assurer qu'aucune ex encombrante viendrait foutre en l'air une union avantageuse pour elle. Morgane était d'avis que la petite blonde avait plus à craindre de Léonidepoule que d'elle-même mais bon ...

\- Pas particulièrement, mentit-elle néanmoins effrontément. J'ai définitivement coupé tous liens avec Regulus Black lorsqu'il a fait du mal à ma sœur.

\- Il le regrette, vous savez ... De l'avoir blessée, même si j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ... j'ai vu tellement de douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait ... et tellement d'incompréhension et de regrets lorsqu'il posait son regard sur vous, finit-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Morgane, qui déglutit.

\- J'ai pourtant été claire avec lui, bafouilla la médicomage d'une voix incertaine.

\- Pas assez semblerait-il, lança Terry plongeant Morgane dans ses pensées.

Regrets? Incompréhension?! Lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, qu'ils finiraient par se détruire mutuellement et tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans son appartement ne suffisaient pas pour qu'il comprenne ses motivations? Il fallait qu'elle lui explique par a+b pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas se voir? Ou lui envoyer un putain de diagramme par hibou ? Il voulait une beuglante au petit déjeuner lui aussi? Quel abruti congénital! Elle s'était refusée de lui avouer directement qu'elle avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui, mais était-il aveugle au point de ne pas s'en être rendu compte ce fils de harpie boiteuse?

\- Vous avez l'air en colère... Intervint Terry dont elle avait totalement oublié la présence.

\- Je devrais pas l'être? Grogna l'ancienne Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés, intimidant un peu son interlocutrice qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la blonde se mette dans cet état d'un seul coup sans prévenir. Qu'il arrête de chialer dans son coin et qu'il se marie avec qui sa maman a choisi pour lui, donc vous j'imagine et moi-

\- Hum non, je ne compte pas me marier avec cette loque, lança Terry avec désinvolture.

Morgane écarquilla les yeux, surprise et peut-être un peu blessée de l'entendre parler de Regulus ainsi, puis laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et étonné.

\- Je ne rirais pas de lui, à votre place, c'est un peu de votre faute s'il est dans cet état, gronda sévèrement Terry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce qui coupa net l'amusement de la jeune française.

\- Comment ça "ma faute" ? C'est pas mon problème s'il se décide pas à se sortir les doigts du fion !

\- Mais il est anéanti à cause de son amour pour vous ! Vous lui avez brisé le cœur même s'il refuse de l'admettre. Ça le rend littéralement malade de vous voir avec Fergus !

Morgane secoua la tête, refusant de croire la jeune américaine. Regulus avait peut-être quelques légers sentiments pour elle ... mais pas à ce point-là ! Elle refusait d'être la cause de son malheur. C'était injuste de tout lui mettre sur le dos. Elle souffrait elle-même bien assez comme ça.

\- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est pas parce que vous mettez vos bottes dans le four qu'elles vont devenir des biscuits, lança Terry désabusée en secouant la tête, très lasse tout à coup.

Morgane cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et répéta ce manège plusieurs fois avant de sortir un : "Quoi ?" dépourvu de toute élégance.

\- C'est une expression de chez moi, expliqua Terry en haussant les épaules. Ça veut dire que vous pourrez dire ce que vous voudrez, les choses sont telles qu'elles sont et fermer les yeux n'y changera rien.

Morgane renifla d'un air dédaigneux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ne cachant pas son agacement -contre Terry, Regulus, elle-même, le monde entier-:

\- Écoute Lucky Luke, commença-t-elle en passant au tutoiement, j'entends et enregistre ce que tu me dis, mais crois-moi, j'irais pas voir Regucon, j'ai été claire avec lui: c'est terminé, trancha Morgane en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ça me fait de la peine qu'il aille pas bien, je suis pas un monstre, mais on finit tous par se remettre de... d'avoir le cœur brisé si vraiment il a eu son cœur brisé même si j'y crois très moyennement. Je pense plutôt que t'as pas les yeux en face des trous...

\- Ne dit pas de lui que c'est un cowboy avant de l'avoir vu monter à cheval! S'agaça Terry, frustrée que la médicomage ne la croit pas. D'accord il est assez froid, mais c'est une apparence!

\- Hey, descends de tes grands chevaux Calamity Jane, tu penses le connaitre mieux que moi ? Répliqua la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel face aux expressions qu'employait son interlocutrice. Je nie pas que peut-être il a développé des sentiments pour moi, mais tu pousses avec l'amour et tout le merdier.

Terry pinça les lèvres d'un air contrarié. Des expressions et des jurons colorés de son Texas natal lui traversaient l'esprit mais son éducation l'empêchait de les dire à voix haute. De toute façon, pensa-t-elle en regardant la sorcière qui lui faisait face, le moteur semblait fonctionner mais il n'y avait personne au volant de l'engin. Cette Morgane était soit très peu futée soit très aveuglée par son manque de confiance en eux.

\- Alors tu ne vas rien faire ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vas le regarder s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans son malheur sans t'en soucier ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, ce n'est pas mon problème, répéta une nouvelle fois Morgane en détachant chaque mot, même si ça lui crevait le cœur.

\- Je le trouvais déjà stupide lui, mais ta bêtise m'épate encore plus.

\- Quoi ? S'énerva Morgane en faisant un pas vers l'américaine.

\- Ne va pas croire que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu m'as regardé ! Siffla Terry en réponse à la colère et l'agacement de la médicomage. T'es aussi dingue de lui que lui de toi !

\- Et toi t'es clairement aussi stupide que lui! Si tu as compris que je l'aimais, pourquoi tu me soules alors que je te dis que c'est terminé entre lui et moi ?! J'ai le droit d'avoir mes raisons non?! Continua à s'énerver Morgane, que Terry avait grandement irrité avec sa dernière phrase.

\- Comment peux-tu le regarder souffrir si tu l'aimes? Ça doit être insoutenable?! Pourquoi tu t'infliges tout ça? Et puis il a le droit de connaitre ces raisons, si vraiment tu veux pas être avec lui, explique-lui pourquoi!

\- Non mais, s'offusqua Morgane face aux ordres que lui donnait la Texane, de quoi je me mêle bordel?!

\- Franchement j'en sais rien, se calma Terry, il me fait pitié, tu me fais pitié, ce serait dommage que vous puissiez pas être ensemble quand vos sentiments sont si... purs, s'extasia-t-elle en joignant les mains contre sa joue.

Elle est complètement ravagée, pensa Morgane en fixant la jeune femme d'un air inquiet, se demandant si c'était le moment pour partir en courant, après tout elle s'était suffisamment éternisée dans les toilettes, bientôt quelqu'un allait venir vérifier laquelle avait tué l'autre...

\- Sérieusement, tu as vraiment envie de vivre avec des regrets toute ton existence ?

\- Par Merlin, vous allez pas fonder un club Fergus et toi sur "les raisons qui font que Regulus et Morgane doivent être ensemble" ?! S'agaça pour de bon Morgane.

Terry allait répliquer lorsqu'une petite vieille entra dans les toilettes, donnant à la petite blonde l'occasion de retourner à l'intérieur de la salle avant que l'américaine ne réplique. Elle fonça droit vers la table de Regulus, telle une fusée et claqua violemment sa main sur la table, faisant sursauter le mangemort.

\- Va falloir qu'on cause sérieusement, 'spèce de tête de murlap ! Siffla-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux gris décontenancé du jeune Black.

En voyant son air perdu et stressé, Morgane se sentit fondre mais se reprit en voyant arriver Terry de sa démarche gracieuse. Elle se redressa rapidement, tourna les talons et rejoignit sa table, s'installant sous les regards curieux et stupéfaits de ses amis et de sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Soupira Regulus lorsque Terry repris sa place.

\- Oh, trois fois rien. Il y a un dicton chez moi qui dit qu'il y a deux façons de discuter avec une femme et qu'aucune des deux ne fonctionnent. J'aurais jamais cru le dire un jour, mais par Merlin, c'est ma foi vrai !

Regulus n'insista pas, se disant que de toute évidence Morgane lui en dirait plus.

* * *

\- C'est pas trop tôt! S'exclama Fergus lorsque Morgane se rassit à côté de lui, l'air renfrognée.

\- Je peux te demander ce que tu lui as dit? S'enquit Kathleen, en désignant Regulus d'un signe de la tête.

La tablée n'avait en effet pas raté le retour pour le moins énergique de la petite blonde dans la salle du restaurant. Autant dire qu'ils avaient été pour le moins surpris de la voir se précipiter telle une furie enragée vers l'héritier de la maison Black.

\- Je l'ai insulté, ça m'a fait du bien, à toi aussi par procuration. Je te fais pas la liste, tu me connais, tu peux la faire toi même je pense, répondit sa soeur en lui offrant un sourire.

Une part d'elle s'attristait de l'aisance avec laquelle elle mentait désormais à Kathleen, elle qui à Poudlard n'était pas capable de lui cacher un secret plus d'une journée.

\- Hum... tu l'as perturbé en tout cas... t'as insulté sa mère?

\- A ton avis?

Kathleen rit et se fut au tour de Gideon de se tourner vers Morgane pour lui poser une question.

\- Mais il s'est passé quoi dans les toilettes pour que tu en sortes avec une envie de l'insulter en public comme ça?

Morgane haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

\- Sa meuf est clairement trop bien pour lui, pour un... mangemort, chuchota-t-elle, alors ça m'a soulé, en plus elle posait des questions sur Kat et lui, enfin... tu me connais!

\- Je sais pas si c'est vraiment convainquant, soupira Fergus dans son oreille, au fait... je sais que tu voulais me parler ce soir, et moi aussi, mais le serveur me fait de l'œil et...

\- Tu veux me planter? S'indigna la blonde en fronçant les sourcils alors que la nourriture arrivait.

-... je ne formulerais pas ça ainsi.

\- Nan mais j'ai bien compris que tu préférais t'envoyer en l'air avec lui plutôt que de discuter avec moi, marmonna Morgane en faisant une moue boudeuse.

\- Jalouse ? Sourit Fergus, amusé en tirant la peau de sa joue, sous le regard clairement amusée de Kathleen.

\- Tu peux toujours crever ! Râla-t-elle en donnant une petite tape sur sa main pour le faire lâcher prise.

* * *

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer officiellement tous les deux en tout cas ! S'enjoua Fergus devant le restaurant en serrant la main à Gideon, ravi de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé, malgré l'incident "Regulus".

\- Allons Fergus, ne soit pas si cérémonieux tout à coup ! Rit Kathleen qui malgré ses menaces avait définitivement adopté le jeune McLaggen. Tu passes à la maison quand tu veux avec la petite teigne.

\- Dès qu'elle aura décidé d'arrêter de faire la gueule ! Promit Fergus.

\- Je fais pas la gueule, je suis vexée que tu ai trouvé le moyen de m'avoir moi et ton serveur dans la même soirée !

\- Il finit tard et il faut bien qu'un gentleman te raccompagne dans ton appartement minable !

\- Mon appart' est pas minable, trou du fion !

\- Moins que toi c'est vrai! Continua de se moquer Fergus avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans le tibia, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur exagéré.

\- La ferme, grogna la blonde avant de porter son attention sur Kathleen et Gideon, on se revoit vite hein? Avec les autres tâches ce serait bien!

\- Si par "tâches" tu parles de James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily, oui il faudrait essayer d'organiser ça, sourit sa soeur.

\- Quand le temps le permettra, on pourra faire des repas dans le jardin, ce sera beaucoup plus simple qu'à la maison, tous serrés les uns contre les autres, proposa Gideon.

\- Ouais, ou Sirius pourrait s'occuper de ça, il a une grande maison ce con! Fit remarquer Morgane en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Sirius? Organiser quelque chose? Tu lui en demandes beaucoup, ricana Kathleen en glissant sa main dans celle de Gideon qui venait de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre. On va y aller, lança-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oh oui désolé! Je fais trainer la conversation! S'excusa Morgane. Rentrez bien! Ajouta-t-elle en les regardant s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ils forment un très joli couple, fit remarquer Fergus alors que les fiancés disparaissaient au loin.

La blonde hocha la tête frénétiquement, fière, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était ravie que sa soeur ait trouvé quelqu'un comme Gideon, elle était certaine qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher de si tôt et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il restait quelqu'un pour veiller sur Kathleen, en supposant qu'il n'arrive rien à Gideon non plus...

\- Allez viens, faut que je te raccompagne chez toi, lui dit-il en lui offrant son bras la sortant de ses sombres pensées.

\- On marche? Demanda Morgane, surprise.

\- Ça nous laisse le temps de discuter un peu, et il ne pleut pas encore! Expliqua son ami, toujours le bras plié et tendu vers elle, alors que la porte du restaurant s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaitre nul autre que Regulus et Terry.

Le couple qui n'en était pas un se figea en voyant les fiancés qui ne l'étaient plus, lesquels s'arrêtèrent également.

\- Mh, j'aime les moments gênants comme ça, lança Fergus en sentant l'atmosphère se faire soudain très lourde.

\- Ta gueule, Gus.

Morgane respira un grand coup et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regulus, lui demandant intérieurement de passer dans la soirée pour qu'ils s'expliquent une bonne fois pour toute. Elle fut ravie de le voir hocher silencieusement la tête, preuve que leur communication involontaire mentale avait parfois du bon.

\- Terry, je te raccompagne, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en dégageant son regard pour le poser sur la petite américaine qui observait Morgane avec une moue contrariée.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt ...

\- Non, allons-y, coupa Regulus en l'entraînant de l'autre côté.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu as fais pour contrarier la petite Terry, mais tu m'épates ! Elle est tellement bien éduquée que c'est la première fois que je la vois arborer autre chose que son sourire poli à toutes épreuves ! S'exclama Fergus en les regardant s'éloigner.

\- Tu rigoles ? Elle a pas arrêté de me souler avec ses cheveux parfaits et ses expressions à deux noises, s'outra Morgane. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit avoir les cheveux parfaits comme ça? Grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe. Et son teint? Comment est-ce qu'elle fait? En plus elle est plus grande que moi, saloperie de Lucky Luke.

\- Dans ce cas tu as des choses à me raconter! Notamment ce que vous avez fait dans les toilettes pendant aussi longtemps! Et arrête de parler toute seule ça fait peur.

\- On a discuté, je te l'ai déjà dis bon sang! D-I-S-C-U-T-É! Prends pas tes fantaisies cochonnes pour des réalités hein, répliqua la blonde en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes.

\- Mais enfin, arrête de me frapper, j'ai besoin d'être au top de ma forme pour cette nuit!

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, ricana Morgane avec un sourire pervers, bon pour l'ex fiancée de Regucon... c'est toi mais en fille.

\- Hein? Fit Fergus alors qu'ils venaient de quitter le chemin de traverse pour accéder au côté moldu de Londres, son ex-fiancée? Moi en fille?

\- Elle a grillé qu'il avait un faible pour moi, même si d'après madame c'est plus qu'un faible, et elle m'a harcelé pour que je le reprenne, malgré mes protestations. Grosso modo, expliqua la médicomage avec un soupir.

Fergus hocha la tête, mais resta silencieux, dans ses pensées.

\- C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air réellement contrarié de vous voir, Kathleen et toi ce soir, cependant je ne pensais pas que Terry était aussi bonne pour voir au travers des gens... pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête... Finit-il par dire.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu la vois comme une petite chose innocente et fragile, ce que je t'assure, elle n'est pas ! S'agaça Morgane.

\- Oh mais je sais, je suis juste toujours surpris de voir comment elle peut passer de son extrême politesse et bienveillance à ... ça.

\- Franchement, pendant un instant, je l'ai imaginé avec un chapeau de cowboy et un revolver et je te jure que j'ai cru qu'elle allait tirer et souffler sur son arme ensuite, ricana Morgane en imitant les acteurs des films de Far West.

\- T'es consciente que je comprends rien à ce ...

\- Mais c'est le petit pervers qui en pinçait pour mon petit frère ! Coupa soudain un type en se plantant devant eux en attrapant brusquement le bras de Fergus qui avançait dans la rue avec Morgane.

Morgane fronça les sourcils alors que le jeune McLaggen se défaisait de l'emprise de l'inconnu d'un mouvement sec de l'épaule. Morgane observa l'homme qui venait d'insulter son ami. Un physique plutôt charismatique, des muscles assez développés, un sorcier manifestement au vu de son accoutrement. Il avait certainement cherché à passer inaperçu dans le monde moldu mais vu ses fringues s'était loupé, songea Morgane, toujours sidérée par le manque de jugeote dont faisaient preuve certains sorciers. Ce qui interpella néanmoins la jeune sorcière fût la lueur mauvaise qui brillait dans les yeux de cet inconnu.

\- T'es en bonne compagnie dis-moi, petite tapette ! S'écria le sorcier en lorgnant sur la jeune femme.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, Morgane. Je te rejoins plus tard, souffla Fergus, la mâchoire crispée et le poing serré.

Morgane détacha son regard de Fergus, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, elle ne savait pas de quoi ce gros connard parlait, mais elle n'acceptait pas qu'il balance des insultes à son ami sur sa sexualité. Merde, elle n'acceptait pas que qui que ce soit insulte son ami sur sa sexualité! C'était quoi cette mentalité de trou du cul?

\- 'Scuse-moi gros porc, tu peux pas aller souffler ton haleine nauséabonde d'homophobe sur d'autres personnes? Proposa poliment Morgane d'une voix étonnamment calme, se surprenant elle-même.

Fergus posa une main sur son épaule, la forçant à reculer d'un pas alors que le visage de l'inconnu se renfrognait d'un air menaçant, mais elle se dégagea d'un geste rapide.

\- Je serais toi, je fermerais ma gueule.

\- Quoi? Tu peux rabaisser Fergus, mais moi j'ai pas le droit de mal te parler? Continua Morgane en observant l'expression sombre de l'homme en face d'eux. C'est parce que je suis avec lui? Ou parce que je suis une femme? Vas-y, frappe-moi, lance-moi un sort, je vois que ça te démange, fils de gobelin! Le nargua-t-elle en souriant, le voyant approcher.

\- Non, Morgane, non, intervint Fergus tentant de l'empêcher à nouveau d'avancer.

Elle tourna le visage vers son ami, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'inconnu, et constata que l'expression qu'arborait Fergus était bien loin de celles qu'elle avait pu le voir afficher auparavant. Dans ses yeux, dissimulées par la colère, le mépris et la fierté, Morgane décela une peur et une fragilité qui l'ébranla et lui donna envie de serrer son nouvel ami dans ses bras pour le protéger du monde minable dans lequel il avait dû grandir et vivre.

\- Je m'en occupe, ajouta-t-il en remarquant qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter, je ... j'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude.

\- L'habitude? Couina la jeune femme en sentant son cœur de briser dans sa poitrine, complètement révoltée.

Évidemment, elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait comment étaient les gens, mais le voir de ses propres yeux, l'entendre... elle jeta un regard autour d'eux, il y avait quelques passants, elle ne pouvait pas sortir sa baguette sans se faire remarquer... Elle afficha soudainement un sourire inquiétant et se concentra, agitant rapidement et discrètement sa main. Ce véracrasse ne payait rien pour attendre!

\- Quand je pense que mon frère t'a laissé l'approcher à moins d'un mètre, ça me donne la ge... commença le sorcier avant de se plier en deux, une main sur les intestins. Qu'est-ce-que ...

Les passants entendirent soudain un bruit immonde assorti d'une odeur nauséabonde, jetant des regards outrés à l'homme courbé en avant. Morgane eut un sourire satisfait, avant de se boucher le nez. Le problème de la magie sans baguette était toujours le dosage. Enfin, cet enfoiré l'avait bien mérité.

\- Allez, viens Fergus, l'air est pollué par ici ! S'exclama en entraînant son ami par le bras.

\- Morgane ... soupira Fergus après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Fergus ? Souffla la petite blonde en lui lançant un regard peiné. Pourquoi tu dis jamais rien de ce qui te fait du mal à toi ? C'est pas juste, c'est pas seulement à toi de ramasser mes pots cassés !

\- Je vais bien, je t'assure ... C'est juste que ce type a fait ressortir une période pas évidente de ma vie ... c'était déjà pas facile de côtoyer régulièrement Mouton, le croiser ... j'imagine que c'était ... la goutte de trop ...

\- Miriam? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire? Demanda la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, remarquant que le connard essayait avec difficulté de continuer son chemin avec dignité -chose impossible lorsque l'on lâchait des pets pires que ceux d'un géant ayant mangé du cassoulet- d'une démarche tremblotante. Je crois qu'il va avoir plus que des gaz... Constata-t-elle, ce sort est décidément incroyable.

\- Si tu veux réellement que Black t'oublie tu devrais peut-être lui raconter ça... Proposa Fergus en suivant son regard.

\- Change pas de sujet s'il te plait 'Gus, soupira Morgane, je ne comprends pas toute cette histoire... tu avais un petit copain à Poudlard et c'était le frère de ce salopard? Et Miriam?...

Fergus poussa un long soupir, fixant les pavés sur lesquels ils marchaient, le regard lointain.

\- Je préfère ne pas trop penser à mes dernières années d'études à Poudlard, ou même à Poudlard tout court, mais j'imagine que si tu demandes, tu as le droit à des réponses. Tu t'es suffisamment confiée à moi après tout, souffla le jeune homme en lui offrant un faible sourire qui serra le cœur de Morgane.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui raconter, mais ça n'allait pas être joyeux.

\- Okay, alors ... Par quoi commencer ? Soupira-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration, le regard vague. Lorsque j'étais ado ... et bien ... Je pensais être hétérosexuel, comme tout le monde, parce que c'est ce qu'on nous dit qu'on est depuis qu'on est gamin, tu comprends ? Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que peu m'importait le sexe de la personne, j'aimais les jolis culs bien rebondis ! Dit-il en essayant de mettre de l'humour dans sa voix, mais son sourire comme son ton sonnait faux... A l'époque, j'étais plutôt populaire. Gryffondor, sang-pur, plutôt mignon ...

\- Je suis sûre que t'avais une gueule d'ange, sourit Morgane en espérant lui remonter le moral.

\- Ouais ... mais ça m'a pas apporté que des avantages, contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens s'imaginent. J'avais un cercle d'amis assez important, sans vraiment être proches d'aucuns d'eux. Sauf un Serdaigle. Il était charismatique, beau, intelligent et sociable ... on était sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite que j'en étais tombé amoureux.

Morgane se souvint de sa conversation avec Miriam ... Elle commençait à se douter de ce qui avait poussé Fergus a critiqué si vivement Miriam.

\- T'étais amoureux de lui, alors tu voulais pas qu'il sorte avec Miriam ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en mettant le plus de compassion possible dans sa voix.

\- C'est ce qu'elle pense ? Ricana amèrement Fergus. Les choses se sont pas vraiment passées comme ça. J'étais ado et à cet âge, tu affiches pas ta bisexualité. Surtout dans un pensionnat de british coincés ! J'ai caché mes sentiments pour lui, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'ils étaient réciproques. Seulement en septième année, moi j'ai commencé à assumer ce que j'étais. Pour avoir la paix et faire taire une bonne fois pour toute les rumeurs, j'ai même fait une annonce officielle avec un sort pour amplifier ma voix. Pas lui. Il n'assumait pas ce qu'il était, ce qu'il ressentait. J'imagine que son connard de frère croit toujours aujourd'hui que c'était moi le pervers et que son petit frère adoré est tout ce qu'il y a d'hétéro. Bref. On sortait ensemble sans vraiment s'afficher, sauf qu'il y a eu des rumeurs et qu'il a pris peur ... alors quand il a vu la charmante Mouton le regarder avec adoration ... Il y a trouvé un moyen de faire taire les racontars.

Fergus eut un rire amer.

\- Je me suis senti ... blessé, méprisé ... c'était comme recevoir le dégoût d'un million de gens en pleine figure. Et j'ai pensé à cette pauvre Miriam qui essayait de me piquer mon mec, sans avoir la moindre idée du manipulateur qu'il était en train de devenir ... Je sais pas ce qu'elle a entendu dire ou ce qu'elle croit savoir ... Mais des deux, ce n'était certainement pas moi le pire.

La gorge de Morgane se serra tant la douleur dans la voix de son ami était perceptible, elle lui saisit la main et la tint fermement dans la sienne, traçant des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de celle-ci, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire.

\- C'est le passé, c'est derrière moi tout ça maintenant, lui dit Fergus avec un petit sourire, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir de la peine pour moi.

\- Ça me dépasse que les gens soient comme ça, murmura la jeune femme, si seulement ils pouvaient sortir leurs têtes de leurs cul et arrêter d'être stupide!

Fergus laissa échapper un petit rire avant de secouer la tête:

\- Changeons de sujet, l'ambiance est devenue beaucoup trop mélodramatique!

\- Euh ok... Tu comptes expliquer tout ça à Mimi?

\- J'appelle pas ça un changement de sujet, s'agaça Fergus en la regardant de travers.

\- Pas faux... Ma voisine d'en face a été retrouvée morte dans sa salle de bain avant-hier! Et je savais même pas que j'avais une voisine d'en face!

Il allait devoir faire avec un fait divers, elle savait qu'il avait envie de parler de Regulus mais... elle non! Sa nuit allait déjà être suffisamment remplie en émotions et discussions qui ne mènent à rien et elle avait déjà eu le droit au speech de Terry la cowgirl zinzin, pas la peine de rajouter une discussion avec Fergus à la liste.

\- Morgane, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ce pauvre garçon ?

La petite blonde soupira.

\- Peut-être bien que je lui ai dis que c'était une tête de Murlap ... Et qu'il fallait qu'on parle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur alors que ça devrait me réjouir ? Soupira Fergus, las de l'entêtement de sa meilleure et seule véritable amie.

\- Parce qu'apparemment va falloir que je mette les points sur les "i" et que ça va pas être joli ... Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Je me demandais s'il existait un temple dédié à Merlin pour que j'aille prier pour ton cas. Il me semble que les moldus ont aussi une sainte parfaite pour toi ...

\- Il y a peut-être un temple dédié à son slip... et de quelle sainte tu parles? Demanda suspicieusement Morgane étonnée que Fergus ait des notions de religion moldue.

\- Sainte Rita, sainte des causes désespérées.

\- Petit con.

* * *

Loin de Morgane et Fergus, dans la proche banlieue de Londres, Kathleen et Gideon étaient confortablement installés l'un contre l'autre dans leur canapé, des tasses de tisane à moitié remplies entre les mains. La styliste soupira de contentement. Elle aimait ces instants qu'elle passait avec Gideon, en toute simplicité. Même si Morgane s'amusait à dire qu'ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple !

\- Encore une semaine et demie et j'en aurais fini avec toute cette paperasse administrative, soupira Gideon, je pourrais enfin retourner sur le terrain!

\- Pas avant avoir subis un examen complet, lui rappela sa fiancée d'une voix lente, sa tête posée sur son épaule, je comprends que tu en ai assez, mais pense à ta santé.

\- Je n'ai mal nulle part et mes blessures sont guéries, grommela-t-il en affichant un air boudeur qui fit rire Kat lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers lui.

\- Tu as déjà entendu plein de fois pourquoi tu ne devais pas forcer, tu as envie d'entendre ce discours de ma bouche aussi? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non merci, sourit-il avant de vider sa tasse et de se lever, je vais me coucher, tu viens?

\- Je termine ma tisane et j'arrive, répondit la jeune femme avant de le regarder partir vers la cuisine pour nettoyer sa tasse et ensuite monter les escaliers vers leur chambre.

Elle perdit son sourire dès qu'il disparut de son champ de vision. La journée avait été excellente, le match extraordinaire et leur repas, malgré l'apparition de Regulus qui lui avait donné envie de hurler et de pleurer en même temps, s'était vraiment bien passé. Mais entendre Gideon dire qu'il retournerait bientôt sur le terrain l'inquiétait. Par ailleurs, penser au bureau des aurors lui rappelait sa conversation tendue avec Alastor Maugrey. Elle le lui avait affirmé, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire son secret, certainement pas avant Gideon.

Mais ... Elle allait épouser Gideon, malgré tous les obstacles qui se mettaient sur leur route. Dans quelques mois elle ne serait plus Kathleen Kerrien, un nom auquel elle avait fini par s'habituer, mais Kathleen Gideon Prewett, et même si ça continuait de l'effrayer, elle en avait envie. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas commencer sa vie de couple sur un mensonge. Gideon avait le droit de savoir et de choisir s'il voulait toujours d'elle ... après avoir entendu toute la vérité.

Elle avait retardé cette décision depuis trop longtemps, par peur et par culpabilité. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle se sentait prête, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être du moins, à être entièrement à lui et ça impliquait de se livrer sans secrets.

Kathleen avala la dernière gorgée de sa tasse. Gideon et elle seraient en congés tous les deux, Dimanche. Elle lui proposerait d'aller se promener à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et là ... elle lui avouerait tout. Auparavant, il lui faudrait avertir Morgane, qui était après tout autant concernée qu'elle puisqu'elle partageait une grande partie de ses secrets. Dimanche, se répéta-t-elle pour ne pas se dérober. Elle avait hâte de se libérer de ce poids autant que ça la tétanisait ...

* * *

Morgane était en train de lire les rapports que Ian l'avait laissé dupliquer de manière plus ou moins légale aux urgences lorsqu'elle entendit des coups secs être frappés à la porte de son appartement.

\- Pas trop tôt, pensa-t-elle en posant les parchemins sur sa table basse, ça fait une heure que j'attends.

Elle avait eu le temps de se changer pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable que la robe que Fergus lui avait conseillé de mettre au restaurant et de lire et prendre quelques notes pour essayer d'avancer sur son enquête "il y a un mangemort dans l'hôpital", du coup elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu le retenir pendant aussi longtemps, lui et Terry étaient sortis du restaurant un peu après eux et n'étaient certainement pas rentrés à pieds...

Morgane se dirigea vers la porte, les mains moites et le coeur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, dire qu'elle était angoissée de se retrouvée seule à seul avec Regulus, dans son appartement, à nouveau, était un euphémisme. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, à dire, mais elle avait peur de ce que lui pouvait faire ou dire, si vraiment Terry disait la vérité... Elle secoua la tête en plaçant sa main sur la poignée, comme si Regulus allait parler ouvertement de ses sentiments -en supposant qu'il en ait-, c'était tout bonnement tiré par les cheveux.

\- J't'attendais.

\- Ça se tient, tu m'as demandé de venir, répliqua la jeune homme en la dévisageant, enfin, ordonné serait le terme exact.

Morgane ne répondit pas, pour éviter de se lancer dans une joute verbale, et se poussa pour le laisser entrer.

\- Assieds-toi, l'invita-t-elle en désignant le canapé.

Elle eut une pointe au cœur en voyant Stitch se précipiter joyeusement vers Regulus, comme s'il revoyait un vieil ami perdu depuis longtemps. Elle secoua la tête, il fallait qu'elle arrête ses conneries. Son chat était génial, mais ce n'était qu'un chat. Il s'était simplement habitué à la présence de Regulus.

\- Tu as mis du temps à venir ... ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

\- Tu n'as pas précisé d'heure et Terry ... Terry voulait mettre les choses au clair entre nous pour ... pour la suite. Et puis, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, McLaggen et toi.

\- Sérieusement ? T'as pas remarqué le manège de Fergus avec le serveur ? A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent bien s'amuser les cochons, dit-elle en ricanant nerveusement.

Du moins, elle l'espérait. La rencontre de l'autre abruti et sa révélation de son passé avait perturbé son nouvel ami et Morgane craignait qu'il ne soit plus dans l'ambiance pour son rendez-vous. Elle reposa son attention sur Regulus. Il semblait sincèrement surpris et ça l'agaça un peu.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'imaginais vraiment que je sortais avec lui ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Regulus ?! Explosa-t-elle. Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue qu'il y a rien, qu'il n'y aura JAMAIS rien entre lui et moi ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, est-ce que ça t'importe autant ?!

Regulus resta silencieux, un peu secoué par ce soudain éclat de colère, puis se décida à parler:

\- Et bien oui, je m'imaginais vraiment que tu sortais avec lui, vous vous entendez tellement bien et vous vous êtes embrassé sous mon nez je te rappelle-

\- Et moi je te rappelle qu'après ce baiser je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Fergus et moi, qui plus est, on ne s'est pas embrassé sous ton nez, mais il m'a embrassé sous le nez de tout le monde, ce qui à mon avis n'est pas du tout la même chose! Coupa Morgane, en colère.

\- Je peux parler sans que tu me coupes la parole? Demanda Regulus d'une voix calme.

\- Oui, désolée, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Donc comme je disais, vous ressemblez... vous ressemblez à un couple tout simplement, et j'imagine que ça m'importe tant parce que même si je niais être jaloux et je continuais à affirmer que l'on pouvait aller voir où l'on voulait, j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus... exclusif entre nous, avoua le jeune homme en gardant un visage impassible.

Morgane le fixa, incrédule, la bouche entrouverte. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre exactement les paroles de son ancien amant, surtout après avoir entendu Terry lui déballer ses théories un peu plus tôt. Elle était perdue et tout se bousculait dans sa tête, mais même si ces mots laissaient place à l'interprétation, il était assez clair que ce que Regulus était en train de lui dire était qu'il s'était attaché à elle, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle comprenait.

\- Je ... je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je pensais vraiment que ... que tu avais compris que ce n'était pas à cause de Fergus que je ... enfin, il y a vraiment vraiment rien entre nous, bon sang, crois-le ou pas, il fait tout pour me pousser dans tes bras, rit-elle nerveusement en passant une main sur son visage pour éviter de regarder Regulus. Je suis navrée si l'idée que je ... mette fin à notre ... truc ... à cause de lui t'a blessé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était pas voulu et ... et ce n'était pas la raison de tout ça.

Regulus hocha simplement la tête.

\- J'imagine que c'est ma faute, c'est ... c'est moi qui ait refusé de te croire. Et de toute façon ça ne me concerne plus alors ... alors je n'avais pas à réagir ... à réagir comme je l'ai fais ... mais ...

Il souffla et se leva du canapé, se dressant de toute sa hauteur. En le voyant marcher nerveusement dans l'appartement, Morgane sentit son ventre se tordre. Elle anticipait la suite avec crainte. Pour le moment, ils avaient réussi à garder plus ou moins leur calme et à être honnête l'un envers l'autre, ce qu'ils ne leur étaient d'ailleurs pas coutumier, mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ?

\- J'ai besoin de comprendre, de vraiment savoir pourquoi ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec McLaggen ce soir-là qui ait pu te pousser à mettre fin à tout ça si ce n'était pas pour être avec lui ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça te ... commença Morgane avant d'entendre le bruit d'un poing qui s'abat violemment sur une table.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et fixa son attention sur le mangemort qui s'était énervé subitement en l'entendant presque dire que ça ne le regardait pas, lui qui d'ordinaire se contrôlait si bien.

\- Morgane ... S'il-te-plaît ? Insista-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Etais-ce de l'entendre lui demander, la supplier de lui dire la vérité qui lui donnait ainsi des frissons et l'envie de pleurer ou simplement le fait d'entendre son prénom, qu'il avait si peu dit, qui la remuait à ce point ?

\- D-d'accord, accepta-t-elle la gorge serrée, j'imagine que je te dois ça.

Elle le regarda se retourner, surpris qu'elle cède aussi facilement, elle aurait préféré qu'il reste de dos pour ne pas avoir à voir son visage lorsqu'elle lui livrerait les réponses à ses questions. La jeune femme pensa un instant à se retourner et lui tourner le dos, mais autant assumer ses erreurs jusqu'au bout et le regarder droit dans les yeux... même si elle ne voyait pas leur relation comme une erreur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et débuta:

\- Il a juste fait remarquer comme je te l'avais déjà dit, sans que je ne dise rien évidemment, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, d'ailleurs si il m'a embrassé c'était simplement pour voir si ça te ferait réagir.

Morgane marqua une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle tout en évitant consciencieusement le regard de Regulus.

\- Enfin, cette soirée et ma discussion avec Fergus m'ont beaucoup fait réfléchir. Je m'explique, je me suis rendue compte que au delà de la relation physique qu'on entretenait on était aussi de plus en plus... euhm... on ressemblait de plus en plus à un couple, à passer du temps ensemble, ou même à sortir, rien à voir avec ce qu'on faisait au début ou on s'envoyait en l'air et basta. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais... hum... je préférais comment était notre relation quand on ressemblait à un couple un peu bizarre que quand on s'envoyait simplement en l'air... Et ça c'est juste pas possible, du coup j'ai préféré mettre fin à ce qu'il y avait entre nous avant de vraiment souffrir.

Morgane soupira, espérant que son discours maladroit suffirait et leva les yeux vers Regulus qui était en train de l'observer. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ou peut-être perdu tout court, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal ... souffla Regulus d'un air perdu qui l'attendrit plus que ça ne l'aurait dû.

\- Pas volontairement, je sais, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Mais ... mais tu ne voulais pas faire de mal à Gideon, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix. Et tu ne voulais pas perdre Kathleen non plus ... La situation ... Ton engagement ... fait que tu vas être amené à faire des choses que tu n'auras pas forcément envie de faire ... Et moi ... moi je suis pas ... Par Merlin, je suis pas assez forte pour ça, Regulus ! Je ne peux pas continuer à m'attacher à toi alors qu'un jour ... un jour ... tu seras peut-être l'assassin ... de quelqu'un que j'aime ... Je ne peux pas. Je peux plus. Cette crainte, cette angoisse ... c'était en train de me bouffer ... Après l'incident ... c'est à peine si j'osais regarder Gideon en face ... Alors, tu vois, c'était pas Fergus. C'était juste mon attachement à toi qui devenait trop dangereux ... Je suis désolée, mais j'ai préféré me préserver, moi...Et toi, aussi, évidemment.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Je te demande pardon, Regulus ... C'est moi qui nous ait entraîné là-dedans et ... Enfin, j'imaginais pas que les choses évolueraient ainsi.

Il y avait dans ce regard vide et éteint quelque chose qui fit peur à Morgane. Elle avait l'impression que la dernière étincelle de vie avait quitté le jeune Black. Qu'elle avait soufflé de toutes ses forces sur la flamme d'une bougie déjà vacillante. Et Merlin savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais il avait voulu la vérité et elle lui avait dite, sincèrement cette fois. Elle aimait peut-être un meurtrier, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'acceptait. Non, elle ne le pouvait pas.

\- Mais tu sais... commença-t-elle en s'approchant de lui d'un pas hésitant, je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Regulus... si seulement tu pouvais le voir toi aussi.

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas en la voyant approcher de lui, d'ailleurs il ne bougea pas et son expression ne changea pas, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la blonde.

\- Après ce que tu viens de dire, j'ai du mal à te croire, lança-t-il d'une voix plate.

\- Je pense que tu as fait les mauvais choix, tu finiras par t'en rendre compte, tenta-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui, peut-être qu'au fond tu le sais déjà. Mais crois-moi, je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de toi si tu étais foncièrement mauvais.

Morgane écarquilla les yeux, surprise d'avoir laissé ça échappé et par conséquent d'accidentellement faire une déclaration, mais certainement moins que Regulus qui la fixait, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Au moins il avait changé d'expression, pensa-t-elle.

\- Je... Je voulais dire... commença Morgane avant de soupirer et de passer une main las sur son visage brulant, je voulais juste dire que tu es quelqu'un de gentil dans le fond et sur les bords et c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien quoi. T'es cool, balbutia-t-elle, les joues en feu.

Si elle n'avait pas Regulus en face d'elle, Morgane aurait volontiers fait un facepalm pour son idiotie et sa maladresse.

\- On aura essayé ... souffla Regulus, doucement. On aura vraiment essayé d'aller contre le destin, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, approuva-t-elle les yeux humides. Mais on dirait que c'était couru d'avance ...

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait crié pour qu'il s'en aille, elle l'avait blessé, engueulé ... Merlin, elle ne l'avait pas épargné lors de leurs dernières rencontres. Et pourtant, Merlin pouvait être témoin qu'elle les avait préférées à celle-ci qui avait un goût amer d'adieu définitif. Regulus semblait le savoir aussi, car elle lisait dans ses yeux combien il était désolé et combien il aurait voulu, lui aussi, que les choses soient différentes pour eux.

\- Dans une autre vie, peut-être, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Tu parles, avec la poisse qu'on a, on se réincarnerait durant la seconde guerre mondiale, tu serais chez les nazis et moi je serais une résistante ! Ou pire, dans le monde de Star Wars, tu serais un seigneur Sith et moi ...

\- R2D2 ? Proposa le jeune Black d'une voix étranglée.

\- T'es con, rit-elle en reniflant, ne se rendant pas compte que quelques larmes lui avait échappés.

Il lui fit un sourire triste, fit un mouvement vers la porte mais brusquement se pencha vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres. La petite blonde ferma les yeux et s'accrocha désespérément aux mèches noires du jeune homme, l'embrassant avec tout le désespoir et l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, tentant de lui faire comprendre combien il lui avait manqué et combien ça la désolait de devoir mettre un terme à leur relation. A bout de souffle, il se détacha d'elle, plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux humides de la petite sorcière et souffla en s'éloignant :

\- A dans une autre vie.


	42. Celle qui rendait James jaloux

_Coucou tout le monde!_

Ca fait longtemps et on est vraiment désolées, on a eu pleins de choses à faire dans nos vies respectives et de fil en aiguilles ce qui devait juste être un petit moment sans chapitres est devenu un très LONG moment sans chapitres! Et malheureusement on est incapables de vous garantir que ça ne va pas se reproduire car on a pas vraiment d'avance pour la suite :/ Mais on fait au mieux, dans tout les cas ne vous inquiétez pas on abandonne pas cette fic (sans vous prévenir du moins!)

Merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui ont mis des reviews, grâce à vous on a pu trouver des petits moments pour écrire, même si c'était des instants très courts, ça nous a permis de nous mettre des coups de pieds dans le cul! :) Big up à: Choubighetto, valentine2905, Juste Cllia, Guest, Anonyme, lizzie b, EmmaUneLectrice, lizzia0901, Ornithorynque, titietrominet27, Annabet Lovegood, vastrid, nani914000, Luna express, Cliaa, Flamres, juju, Lellya, Nogly, Stilandra Black, Luna Lightwood, Pandelfique, httpmoony, lune patronus & Arya Lou.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes: (h)(t)(t)(p:)(/)(/)(cellesqui.)(forumactif.)(org/)(t121-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-40-celles-qui-voulaient-dire-la-verite#2275)

Si vous avez envie de participer au forum n'hésitez pas! (mais ça ne sert à rien de s'inscrire juste pour aller y jeter un coup d'oeil et ne pas poster quoique ce soit, on supprime les comptes qui n'apportent rien à la communauté. Pensez à lire le règlement en premier ^^)

Je vous laisse tranquille,

Bonne lecture mes ptits choux!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXXI:**

 **Celle qui rendait James jaloux**

 **Mai 1979**

Morgane montait les escaliers de son immeuble avec une joie de vivre un peu forcée. Elle allait relativement bien, compte tenu des circonstances qui avaient rythmé sa vie ces dernières semaines. Le soleil de ce début de mai lui donnait l'impression de revivre. Et il lui fallait au moins ça pour faire le deuil de Jackson et celui de sa relation avec Regulus. Par ailleurs, son épluchage des dossiers que lui avait fourni illégalement Ian venait confirmer ses hypothèses et loin d'être satisfaite d'avoir raison, Morgane n'en était que davantage attristée. Quel genre de psychopathe en puissance venait s'en prendre à des personnes déjà mourantes ?

Elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement, prête à l'ouvrir grâce à sa clé magiquement modifiée pour désactiver les sorts de protection qu'avait posé Regulus, quand elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Elle aurait certainement dû paniquer, mais son cœur se mit au contraire à battre d'un espoir aussi inapproprié que fort. Rares étaient les sorciers pouvant passer au delà des protections et parmi eux, rares étaient ceux qui se permettaient d'entrer comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

La main tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte, son espoir réduit à néant lorsqu'elle entendit :

\- Je viens de faire du thé, tu tombes bien !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kat ? Souffla Morgane, dépitée, en se débarrassant de ses affaires.

\- Cache ta joie de me voir, grimaça sa sœur en entrant dans son champ de vision.

Elle avait vu la petite blonde entrer avec un sourire timide mais rayonnant qui avait disparu à l'instant même où elle l'avait aperçu. Kathleen ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que finalement, leur différent n'était peut-être pas si aplani que ça. Elle-même avait hésité à lui donner rendez-vous dans un endroit plus neutre, comme dans la boutique de glace de Floflo. Elle se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans l'appartement. Elle avait fini droguée, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps après le départ de Regulus.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Morgane en cherchant à toute vitesse une excuse, je pensais que c'était Fergus qui me rapportait enfin mon magnétoscope. Je m'ennuie un peu sans. Évidemment je préférerais avoir un pc ou netflix mais... on peut pas ici, rit-elle en terminant d'enlever ses affaires de la journée.

Kathleen hocha la tête, gobant son mensonge -qui n'en était un qu'à moitié puisqu'il manquait vraiment le magnétoscope de la blonde dans son meuble de télévision- avant de poser la théière sur la table basse.

-C'est clair qu'on a été habituées à avoir plus de choix niveau... occupation du temps libre quoi.

Sa sœur se laissa tomber dans son canapé en poussant un soupir satisfait, ses muscles étant endoloris.

\- Tu es venue pour une raison particulière ou juste... pour le thé ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Kathleen.

\- Hum, oui, je voulais te parler de quelque chose à vrai dire, confirma la brune en hochant la tête.

Morgane fronça les sourcils, ne sachant quoi penser.

\- T'es enceinte?

\- Mais nan! S'exclama sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrête avec ça!

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Dans ce cas balance l'information, je veux savoir !

\- C'est pas un truc aussi... gros que ça, soupira Kathleen, enfin tout est relatif et ça dépend du point de vue, mais je comptais dire à Gideon pour mes origines... enfin lui dire qui je suis vraiment. Et par extension toi aussi.

Kathleen était venue relativement sereine, car Morgane avait toujours eu des réactions tranquilles concernant ses décisions. Ouvrir un magasin ? "Mais qu'est-ce que t'attend, ma poule ?". Sortir avec Gideon ? "Bouge tes fesses et va lui rouler une pelle à ton rouquin !". Faire partie de l'ordre du phénix ? "Okay, tu feras juste gaffe à pas crever". Oui, la petite blonde avait toujours eu des réactions paisibles à chacune de ses annonces. Aussi Kathleen s'attendait-elle à un "pas trop tôt ! c'est cool !".

Mais non. Morgane avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise et s'était complètement avachie sur le canapé comme un poids mort.

\- Mo ?

\- 'Scuse, je suis ... super surprise. C'est ... whaou. Je crois que j'aurais été moins surprise si tu m'avais dit que t'étais en cloque. Et pourtant c'est moi qui te fournis ta contraception ! Et euh ... ça va ? Tu stresses pas trop ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Il s'est passé un truc ?

\- Who ! Calma Kathleen en tendant les mains devant elle pour stopper Morgane qu'elle voyait partir dans une série de questions. Non, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. C'est juste ... La date du mariage approche et ... j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'épouser Gideon et que ça marche entre nous, déclara la styliste avec une détermination rare dans ses yeux. Je l'aime et je voudrais qu'il m'aime lui aussi ...

\- Arrête, Gigi est dingue de toi, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Morgane en souriant.

\- Je sais, acquiesça Kathleen. Mais je voulais dire qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment. Et ça implique aussi mon passé, parce que c'est ce qui fait de moi ... Moi, tu vois ? Et je veux pas construire mon couple sur des mensonges. Ça ... ça me pèse, Morgane. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un sait la vérité ... même si ça veut dire prendre le risque de le perdre pour l'avoir tue pendant tout ce temps ...

Sa sœur soupira en entendant ses paroles, compatissante. Elle pouvait tout à fait imaginer, et même comprendre jusqu'à un certain point, que cela puisse lui peser. Il était normal qu'elle veuille en parler à Gideon, elle était choquée et surprise, mais dans le fond, elle savait que ce jour allait arriver tôt ou tard, elle était juste étonnée que Kat passe outre toutes ses peurs et ses dilemmes intérieurs pour agir. En soit Morgane était fière de sa soeur pour se prendre en main ainsi, pour assumer ses sentiments aussi courageusement et s'ouvrir entièrement à Gideon. Elle pouvait imaginer à quel point elle devait être pétrifiée de peur dans son for intérieur.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles le faire, je pense même que c'est un choix judicieux et que c'est mieux maintenant que plus tard, lui dit la blonde avec sagesse, ce qui surpris un peu la brune.

\- Euh oui, je pense aussi, après ça pourrait être trop tard... Mais sa réaction...

\- Commence pas à te poser trop de questions ma poule! Tenta de la calmer Morgane.

\- Oui, oui, souffla Kathleen, mais ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Hein? De?

\- Si je raconte tout ça à Gideon, il va aussi savoir pour toi, lui rappela Kathleen en souriant.

\- Ah oui en effet, bah t'sais, c'est que Gigi hein. Le secret sera bien gardé. Et au pire un petit "Oubliette" et voilà...

Kathleen avait honte, mais elle-même y avait pensé, un bref instant. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais si Gideon ne pouvait pardonner ses mensonges ... Elle lui faisait confiance, bien sûr, même furieux il garderait leur secret... Mais les paroles de Maugrey revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il y avait une taupe parmi eux. Si Gideon laissait filtrer le moindre doute sur elles ...

\- Morgane ...

\- T'inquiète, je te dis, je suis sûre qu'on en arrivera pas à de telles extrémités. Gigi t'idolâtre, ce qui est assez étrange d'ailleurs parce que depuis le temps il connaît tes défauts !

\- Morgane !

\- Tout ça pour dire que même s'il se met en colère, remarque c'est pas sûr, peut-être qu'il va très bien prendre la chose ! Enfin bref, même s'il se met en colère, ça m'étonnerait qu'il te quitte à quelques mois du mariage.

\- ... Merci pour ces paroles réconfortantes, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler lorsque j'ai commencé à dire "Morgane", soupira Kathleen, un peu plus stressée à chaque parole de sa sœur.

\- Ah ? Oups. Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Alastor ... Alastor m'a laissé entendre qu'il y avait une ... une taupe dans nos rangs, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. L'idée qu'elles n'avaient rien réussi à changer, que Peter, leur adorable petit Peter avait encore une fois choisi de trahir ses amis ou l'idée qu'elles avaient réussi à changer les choses et que la taupe se trouvait être quelqu'un d'autre dont elles ignoraient l'identité et qui serait donc beaucoup plus difficile à démasquer.

\- Il est sûr? Grogna Morgane qui entretenait des relations assez glaciales avec Maugrey. Parce que parano comme il est... ou il a peut-être dit ça pour te cuisiner t'sais, manipulation et tout. Il est pas enquêteur ou je ne sais quoi pour rien hein.

Kathleen observa Morgane qui semblait refuser d'accepter l'idée même que Peter puisse être une taupe, que leur ami puisse un jour les trahir et elle se dit qu'il était à présent facile de comprendre pourquoi James et les autres ne l'avaient jamais soupçonné. La forte amitié qui les unissaient tous et la confiance aveugle qu'ils avaient en Peter, plus son jeu d'acteur lui avait permis, dans l'histoire d'origine, de mener à bien ses manipulations et les missions que lui avait confié, peut-être de force, Voldemort.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est de la paranoïa, s'il a ses raisons de le penser, et s'il s'agit réellement de Peter, mais commencer à réellement le surveiller serait peut être une bonne idée? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux, soupira Morgane peinée de devoir douter de leur ami, de toute façon il a fait le con une fois, rien ne dit qu'il le refera pas dans la version de l'histoire où on est. On mange avec la bande bientôt non?

\- Vendredi soir, approuva Kathleen.

\- C'est déprimant, soupira Morgane, on voulait pas changer le futur, mais d'un autre côté on peut difficilement ne pas le faire et puis... rester sans rien faire les bras ballants?...

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, Gideon...

\- Nan mais Gigi, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais le laisser claquer, sourit Morgane en regrettant d'avoir lancé un sujet aussi déprimant. Et puis ta présence à ses côtés ça change tellement de choses déjà.

C'était vrai, la présence de Kathleen avait littéralement bouleversée la vie de la famille Prewett et particulièrement celle de Gideon. La jeune sorcière priait chaque jour Merlin pour que l'attaque qui avait failli coûter la vie aux deux frères soit celle qui était véritablement censée les voir mourir. Mais c'était se voiler la face et elle le savait.

Kathleen n'avait pas cessé son entraînement magique et encore moins son entraînement divinatoire. Elle était déterminée à contrôler son don plus qu'à le subir et elle constatait avec un certain soulagement qu'elle était en bonne voie pour cela. Néanmoins même si elle n'avait pas eu de visions à proprement parler, la sorcière était constamment sur le qui-vive ces derniers temps.

Bien sûr, tout le monde était sur les nerfs. La guerre se faisait de plus en plus présente dans les esprits. La méfiance atteignait son paroxysme. Elle le sentait parmi les clientes de la boutique qui se jetaient des regards suspicieux entre elles, comme si cela suffisait pour deviner qui appartenait à l'autre camp. Morgane elle-même en ressentait les conséquences à l'hôpital.

Mais pour Kathleen, ça allait au delà de tout. Elle le sentait. Les ténèbres, la noirceur ... Ils approchaient. Ils frapperaient. Bientôt. En regardant Morgane jouer distraitement avec Stitch, Kathleen fit une prière pour que cette fois encore, on épargne ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle vit Morgane lever les yeux vers elle et sans doute lire un certain désespoir dans les siens car la blonde soupira avant de dire d'une voix grave :

\- Essaye de ne pas trop te faire du mal avec tout ça Kat, c'est pas comme si on pouvait vraiment contrôler le futur, on sait des choses certes, mais après? Une seule erreur, un seul faux pas de notre part, et des vies pourraient être perdues.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression de rester les bras croisés ...

Sa soeur se redressa, délaissant son chat et portant toute son attention sur elle.

\- Je comprends, souffla-t-elle, mais je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il faut simplement laisser tout le monde mourir, crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Juste que c'est tellement complexe... et je sais que tu le sais, on a des informations, mais on a pas toutes les informations, surtout au niveau des dates. Et regarde comme notre présence a déjà changé des choses, je doute très sincèrement que ce qu'on a pu lire dans les Harry Potter se passe exactement comme ça dans le futur, en supposant qu'on soit encore là pour voir Harry grandir.

\- Tu penses à James et Lily? Demanda Kat d'une voix douloureuse.

C'était un sujet que les jeunes femmes n'abordaient quasiment jamais, car beaucoup trop compliqué sur tous les niveaux. Ce n'était pas comme pour Gideon, dont la mort ne changeait pour ainsi dire rien à la destinée du monde sorcier. Non. James et Lily devaient mourir pour qu'Harry détruise temporairement Voldemort. Elles le savaient. Si ces événements n'arrivaient pas ... Alors la guerre continuerait durant de nombreuses années, sans que personne ne puisse arrêter le mage noir. Fallait-il pour autant sacrifier deux vies pour le bien du plus grand nombre ? Kathleen et Morgane étaient incapables de répondre à cette question.

\- Entres autres, répondit Morgane sans ciller, à Sirius aussi.

Kathleen acquiesça. S'il y avait un destin particulièrement horrible à changer, c'était bien celui de Sirius. Remus souffrirait de la perte et de la trahison de ses amis. Regulus ... songea-t-elle avec un noeud dans la gorge. Regulus périrait en faisant enfin quelque chose de bien, si les deux soeurs ne l'avaient pas éloigné de sa destinée. Mais Sirius ... Sirius allait pourrir en prison, convaincu d'être la cause de la mort de son meilleur ami, s'accrochant à ses démons pour ne pas perdre l'esprit face aux détraqueurs. Il allait perdre des années de sa vie là-bas, pour finalement mourir si peu de temps après son évasion.

\- On peut pas laisser les choses se passer de cette façon, souffla Kathleen.

\- Je sais. Mais on n'est pas prête à assumer les conséquences que des bouleversements d'une telle envergure causeraient, soupira Morgane. Le monde sorcier souffre bien assez en ce moment. On peut pas prendre le risque de sauver égoïstement ceux qui nous sont chers si cela doit mener à la mort de centaines de personnes ...

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Pour le moment ... On profite du temps qu'on a avec eux. Les problèmes arriveront bien assez vite, conclut sombrement la petite blonde en échangeant un regard alarmé avec sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Morgane se concentrait avec difficulté sur son dossier de fin d'étude, tentant vainement d'avancer sur sa thèse. Son esprit lui, finissait toujours par se focaliser sur les feuilles qu'elle avait placé dans son sac un peu plus tôt dans la journée, celles que Miriam lui avait faite passer et qu'elle avait prit en douce dans les archives de son département.

Elle avait une bonne heure avant que Caroline ne revienne prendre une pause après sa ronde et Josh avait été de nuit donc il ne serait pas là de si tôt, peut-être que si elle craquait et regardait les feuilles, plutôt que de se forcer à se concentrer sur quelque chose qui en ce moment même ne l'intéressait qu'à moitié, elle se sentirait un peu moins oppressée.

 _Allez... juste un coup d'oeil..._ pensa-t-elle en attrapant les bouts de parchemins, priant Merlin pour y trouver des informations concluantes et en rapport avec ce qu'elle avait lu sur les dossiers que lui avait transmit Ian quelques temps plus tôt.

Elle avait remarqué, au cours de ses recherches, que les morts inattendues survenaient régulièrement lorsque certains départements étaient débordés et qu'ils faisaient appel à certains urgentistes, du fait de leur polyvalence. Son meurtrier profitait donc d'une relative désorganisation pour tuer les patients à petit feu, en toute discrétion. Et pour pouvoir frapper plusieurs départements, soit ils étaient plusieurs, mais cette pensée l'horrifiait -un malade, c'était déjà trop-, soit il faisait parti de l'équipe qui venait en renfort.

Elle soupira de découragement en listant mentalement le nombre de personne faisant partie de la dite équipe. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui semblait plus suspect qu'un autre, bien qu'elle ne les connaisse pas vraiment. Allait-elle devoir encore demander son aide à Ian ? Il était après tout le mieux placé pour donner son avis sur les membres de son service.

Des coups furent soudainement frappés contre la porte de son bureau, la faisant sursauter légèrement et la forçant à pousser des feuilles au dessus des parchemins qu'elle était en train de lire:

\- Entrez! Dit-elle, étonnée que l'on prenne la peine de frapper, le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Caroline et Joshua était un vrai moulin.

\- Bonjour Morgane, sourit Phil', l'interne qui l'avait trouvé dans tous ses états après la mort de Jackson, en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Euh... bonjour, répondit la blonde, étonnée de la voir ici. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

\- En fait c'est ta boss qui m'envoie, elle était dans mon département et elle a besoin de toi, il faudrait que tu ailles la rejoindre, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- D'accord, deux petites minutes, acquiesça-t-elle. _Comme si elle pouvait pas m'envoyer un message volant tout simplement_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle grimaça en voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas décidé à partir mais qu'au contraire, il l'attendait. Morgane ne pouvait pas laisser les parchemins là, mais elle ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque non plus de les manipuler devant quelqu'un. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Phil, même s'il lui était sympathique et qu'elle avait du retenir un fou rire la première fois qu'il s'était présenté comme Phil' Collins.

Elle attrapa un parchemin vierge et un stylo, griffonnant rapidement : "J'ai du partir rapidement, pas eu le temps de ranger mon bureau. Je le ferais en revenant, touchez à rien ou je m'y retrouverais plus dans mon bordel ! Bisous les nazes, à toute !" et le mis en évidence. Caroline n'était pas du genre à fouiller et Josh avait une sainte horreur du bordel, la simple vue de son bureau lui donnerait envie de quitter la pièce.

\- Voilà, s'exclama-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur du sorcier. J'ai horreur qu'on touche à mon bordel organisé, après je ne trouve plus rien ! Expliqua-t-elle. Josh est insupportable avec ça, je sais pas comment il fait pour avoir toujours ses affaires bien rangées mais ça fait flipper cette maniaquerie !

\- Pourtant c'est quand même mieux d'être maniaque que d'être bordélique quand on fait un métier comme le notre non? Demanda Phil alors que Morgane le suivait hors du bureau.

\- _Toi tu me gave déjà,_ pensa-t-elle en se forçant à sourire, ce n'est pas comme si je ne faisais pas attention à mes affaires et que je ne rangeais pas bien ce qui n'était pas à moi, comme les dossiers des patients ou les potions par exemple, expliqua-t-elle.

\- D'accord, je vois. Et tu vas mieux? Demanda le jeune homme en tournant son visage vers elle.

Morgane accéléra le pas, gardant soigneusement son regard fixé droit devant elle. Elle n'était pas roulée en boule dans un coin donc clairement, elle allait mieux non? Elle prit une grande inspiration, Phil ne faisait pas ça pour l'embêter, il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle en avait gros sur la patate en ce moment, entre sa thèse sur laquelle elle avait peur de prendre du retard, ses recherches en mode James Bond qui avançaient sans vraiment être concluantes, sa véritable rupture avec Regulus qui lui avait miné le moral parce que trop concrète mais entièrement son choix donc elle se devait de l'assumer et d'aller de l'avant... elle avait du mal à ne pas se coucher sur le ventre et se laisser mourir.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle sans ralentir.

\- On a tous perdu un patient qui nous tenait particulièrement à cœur, la rassura Phil en la suivant, surpris qu'elle aille aussi vite avec de si petites jambes.

\- Je sais oui, soupira Morgane en se radoucissant. Mais je ... je pensais vraiment qu'il allait s'en sortir, tu vois ? Enfin, je te remercie d'avoir essayé de m'aider, ce jour-là !

Avec tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion le remercier de sa tentative de soutien. Pas qu'il ait été franchement utile, mais c'était tout de même gentil d'essayer.

\- Tout le monde en aurait fait autant. Mais je suis heureux d'avoir été là, sourit-il.

Morgane acquiesça et reprit sa marche rapide pour rejoindre sa supérieure, ne remarquant pas le double sens de la dernière phrase de Phil, pas plus que son sourire mauvais.

* * *

\- Kat, fit une voix dans le dos de la brune alors que celle-ci était occupée à mettre des parts de cake dans une assiette dans la cuisine de Sirius.

L'interpellée se tourna, surprise de constater que quelqu'un l'avait suivit alors qu'elle était certaine de s'être exilée relativement discrètement et qu'en plus tous les invités n'étaient pas encore arrivés -notamment James qui entrait toujours en grande pompe et passait dix minutes à saluer Sirius-. Elle constata que Morgane était en train de la fixer avec insistance, un sourcil arqué.

\- Quoi?

\- Je comprends tout à fait que tu sois angoissée, mais on passe pas énormément de temps tous ensemble et les autres vont finir par se demander ce qu'il t'arrive et venir te voir. Au final tu ne seras pas tranquille dans ton coin à stresser, répondit la blonde en commençant à l'aider avec le cake.

\- Je sais, soupira sa soeur, mais c'est demain que Gideon et moi partons et... j'ai peur.

\- Même si c'est impossible, essaie de ne pas y penser! Ça serait dommage de passer une mauvaise soirée à cause de ça non? Commença Morgane avant que la sonnette de la maison de Sirius ne retentisse. Ah, ça doit être Lily et James, un peu d'animation!

\- Comme si il n'y en avait pas suffisamment, lança Kathleen en souriant alors que sa sœur apportait le plat remplit de parts de cake dans le salon.

Morgane lança un dernier regard vers sa sœur, soulagée de voir celle-ci la suivre, un faux-sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement, l'ancienne serpentarde était douée pour dissimuler ses sentiments lorsqu'il fallait faire bonne figure. Par ailleurs, la petite blonde était certaine que partager cette soirée avec leurs amis lui ferait le plus grand bien. Même si une tâche obscurcissait la joie de se retrouver.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient en effet décidé d'observer sérieusement et attentivement le comportement de Peter, bien qu'elles doutaient sincèrement de l'utilité d'une telle action. Déjà parce qu'au fond d'elles, les deux sœurs aimaient et avaient confiance en leur ami et d'autre part, si celui-ci était vraiment un traitre et bien ... Elles doutaient qu'il le laisse voir par une action ou une parole inappropriée.

\- Les filles ! Ça fait longtemps, s'exclama Alice qui était arrivée avec Frank en même temps que Lily et James.

\- Trop longtemps, sourit Morgane en déposant son plat pour prendre son ancienne camarade de dortoir dans ses bras. T'aurais pas pris du bide, toi ?

\- Morgane, gronda Kathleen, exaspérée alors que Lily cachait son rire.

\- Non, se vexa Alice en gonflant ses joues de mécontentement.

\- T'es sûre ? T'es peut-être en cloque ? Insista Morgane, qui désespérait de voir les petits de ses amies naître. Elle adorait les enfants et les seuls qu'elle pouvait câliner pour le moment, c'était les Weasley et elle ne les voyait pas aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait. Si au moins Kat se décidait à lui faire un petit neveu tout roux !

\- Malheureusement non, pas pour le moment, lui souffla Alice sur le ton de la confidence avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

\- Ooohhh, siffla son amie aux cheveux roux en écarquillant ses yeux verts alors que Morgane enregistrait l'information, vous essayez d'avoir un bébé!

\- Chut, chut, tempéra la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elles, ce n'est pas de notoriété publique et il faut que ça reste ainsi...

\- Oui, tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir que vous le faites comme des lapins en rut, ricana la blonde.

\- On va dire ça, grimaça son amie avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, même si tu n'es pas bien placée pour dire quoique ce soit sur les lapins... je me souviens très bien du couple que tu formais avec Sirius.

\- C'est drôle, je suis soudainement devenue sourde! Lança Morgane avant de s'éloigner de ses anciennes camarades de Gryffondor.

Savoir que Frank et Alice étaient "déjà" en train d'essayer d'avoir un enfant lui redonnait un peu d'espoir en l'humanité en quelque sorte... en supposant qu'Alice ne tombe pas enceinte plus tôt et que Neville ne naisse pas... Morgane secoua la tête, à quoi pensait-elle? Elle ne savait rien sur Alice et Frank à la base, rien ne lui disait que dans le passé où Kat et elle n'avaient pas foutu la merde ils n'avaient pas agit exactement de la même façon...

\- Tu m'as l'air bien excitée, tout à coup, remarqua Kathleen qui venait de servir à boire aux nouveaux arrivants, parce que Sirius avait déclaré qu'elle était une bien meilleure hôtesse que lui, et que chez lui, c'était aussi chez eux de toute façon.

\- Neville sera bientôt mis en route, sourit joyeusement la petite blonde en chipant un truc à manger.

Kathleen fit un rapide calcul mental, à priori, la conception du jeune Londubat n'aurait pas lieu avant cinq mois, mais effectivement ça se rapprochait. Tout comme celle d'Harry, si les deux sœurs n'avaient pas mis un bordel monstre dans l'histoire.

\- Tu crois que Lily et James envisagent la chose ou que c'est un accident ? Chuchota Morgane, qui avait décidément hâte de voir ses chouchous venir au monde.

\- Alors là ... J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

\- Dis donc, c'est quoi ces messes-basses, les filles ? Vous complotez un truc contre James et Sirius ? Demanda Peter en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Quand est-ce que l'on ne complote pas contre ces deux hurluberlus? Rétorqua son ancienne camarade de maison avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Vu comme ça! Rit Peter avant de continuer sa route pour aller discuter avec Sirius.

La blonde se tourna vers sa sœur et remarqua immédiatement que des plis soucieux s'étaient formés sur son front.

\- Un problème? Demanda-t-elle tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Kathleen eut un petit rire sans joie avant de lui répondre:

\- Si il n'y en avait qu'un. Je pensais juste à Peter. Tellement dans son élément, tellement heureux, entouré, aimé et apprécié.

\- Oui, c'est à se demander... qu'est-ce qui pourrait le pousser à nous trahir, à les trahir?

\- J'imagine que les forces du mal et Voldemort ont des choses que nous n'avons pas, soupira Kathleen avant de lui offrir un sourire triste et la laisser pour rejoindre James et Sirius qui semblaient avoir besoin de son avis sur un nouveau balais de Quidditch qui serait très prochainement mis sur le marché.

Morgane la regarda s'éloigner, puis observa ses amis, tous rassemblés, profitant d'un moment de gaité, de la présence de l'autre et se dit que vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pourrait pousser Peter à trahir ceux qui le portaient sur leurs dos envers et contre tous.

\- Il a l'air absolument génial ! Regarde-moi un peu sa coupe, toute en finesse ! S'extasiait James en montrant le catalogue. J'en rêve la nuit ! Vivement qu'il soit en vente !

\- Parfois je me demande s'il n'aime pas plus le Quidditch qu'il ne m'aime moi, soupira Lily, faisant rire Alice et Morgane.

\- Joséphine m'a dit que le capitaine des Pies en avaient reçus en cadeaux et qu'ils comptaient les utiliser pour la coupe du monde ! S'exclama Kathleen avec enthousiasme. Je dois aller m'entraîner avec elle, prochainement, j'espère que je pourrais l'essayer ...

\- Parfois, Kat, je te déteste autant que je t'adore, lança James d'un air très sombre en la fusillant du regard à travers ses lunettes.

\- C'est moche la jalousie, Jamesie ! Ricana Sirius.

\- Et je croyais que j'avais ton amour éternel pour t'avoir emmené dans les coulisses rencontrer les joueurs ? Taquina l'ancienne serpentarde.

\- Éternel jusqu'au lendemain faut croire, lança Sirius qui semblait se délecter de voir James bouillir de jalousie à cause de nouveaux balais de course.

\- Il parle de ces balais depuis quoi? Une semaine? J'aime bien le Quidditch, mais il va me faire détester ce sport, se plaignit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel alors que James essayait de forcer Sirius à quitter la conversation.

\- Va donc parler de motos avec le mur Patmol! Grogna-t-il en le poussant, faisant rire son meilleur ami.

\- Irrécupérable, soupirèrent les filles en même temps.

\- Vous êtes de vrais gamins, fit remarquer Kat en les regardant se chamailler gentiment.

\- Je vais y mettre fin, ricana Lily avec un sourire un peu inquiétant aux lèvres. C'est quoi cette histoire d'amour éternel que j'ai entendu? Demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant James, le visage impassible et les poings sur les hanches, ne m'as-tu pas juré amour éternel à MOI, hein James?

\- Heu... et bien ... juste une façon de parler... rien de plus, bégaya James en se dégonflant comme un ballon d'air chaud.

Sirius s'éloigna doucement, mort de rire, conscient que Lily jouait la comédie.

\- Il devrait se rendre compte lorsqu'elle fait semblant, depuis le temps non? Demanda-t-il en venant vers Morgane et Alice.

\- La naïveté de James fait tout son charme, sourit la blonde en regardant la scène.

\- C'est dingue qu'il soit un des meilleurs de sa promotion, intelligent, doué et que tout ça s'envole dès que Lily est dans le coin, s'amusa Frank d'un air affligé.

\- Quand Lily est là ou qu'il a bu, corrigea Morgane. Ou quand Sirius est là pour l'entraîner dans ses conneries. En fait, c'est très rare qu'on aperçoive le côté brillant et courageux de notre binocle favorite !

\- Ah c'est moche ce que vous faîtes, rit Peter. On devrait pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un déjà à terre !

Parce que James était littéralement à terre, à genoux plus précisément, accroché à la jambe de Lily, lui assurant qu'il n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle dans sa vie et qu'elle serait toujours son seul et unique amour. Cela fit rire la plupart de ses amis, mais pas les sœurs Kerrien. Le sourire de Morgane s'était fait triste à ces mots, tandis que Kathleen détournait le regard pour cacher ses yeux embués. Si elles ne parvenaient pas à changer les choses ... et bien ... James aimerait effectivement Lily jusqu'à la fin. Son premier et son dernier amour.

\- Désolé du retard! Fit Remus en ouvrant la porte d'entrée après avoir sonné.

-Pas grave! le rassura Sirius en allant l'accueillir, suivie de près par Peter.

Remus jeta un regard troublé vers James qui serrait à présent Lily avait un peu trop de vigueur dans ses bras pendant qu'il lui demandait de ne plus jamais recommencer de telles folies et Sirius hocha la tête l'air de dire "t'inquiète, c'est juste James et Lily". Kathleen l'observa, il semblait fatigué, mais pas beaucoup plus que les autres et c'était rassurant en soi. Son teint restait cependant assez cireux et il ne semblait pas se nourrir suffisamment. Le loup-garou remarqua son regard et lui sourit pour la saluer, sourire qu'elle lui rendit, avant que Morgane ne vienne vers lui. Elle les regarda discuter et se demanda: quand s'était-ils rapprochés à ce point? Bien sûr ils avaient été dans la même maison à Poudlard, mais Remus ayant toujours douté de leur loyauté et de leur honnêteté, avait été celui qui avait le plus gardé ses distances. Et pourtant Morgane et lui discutaient comme de vieux amis et semblaient partager quelque chose de... spécial? Mais c'était peut-être juste dû aux recherches de Morgane sur la maladie du jeune homme ...

* * *

Du côté de Morgane et Remus, la petite blonde était en train de lui poser tout un tas de questions et de l'observer avec attention, sans se rendre compte que lui aussi l'observait avec la même attention pour une toute autre raison.

\- Tu me sembles beaucoup moins fatigué, ce qui est génial, j'espère que tu te sens moins fatigué?

\- Oui, beaucoup moins.

\- Mais tu as l'air d'avoir perdu un peu de poids, je te trouve émacié, tu ne manges pas suffisamment? Sache que si tu ne manges pas suffisamment ce que je te donnes ne pourra pas avoir un effet optimal Mumus, s'inquiéta-t-elle en parlant à toute vitesse, les yeux bougeant rapidement dans tous les sens pour regarder son visage.

-... J'ai du mal avec les jobs et tout ça, lui expliqua-t-il avec difficulté.

\- Remus, soupira Morgane, en serrant les poings, je suis consciente que l'on te refuse des postes, mais si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, ou que tu manques de quoique ce soit tu sais très bien que tu peux venir nous voir...

Son ami serra la mâchoire et détourna le regard alors que Sirius venait vers eux.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, souffla-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle demande à Sirius de proposer une nouvelle fois à Remus de venir vivre en colloc' avec lui, pensa-t-elle, cela ne lui plairait guère mais il n'avait plus vraiment de choix. Si ce n'était d'aller chez son père.

\- Vous venez vous installer ? Demanda Sirius en désignant le salon et la table basse magiquement agrandie pour porter le buffet gargantuesque que l'aîné des Black avait préparé, avec l'aide de ses amis proches.

Il n'était pas question de se prendre la tête chez Sirius en s'asseyant sagement autour d'une table, bien assis sur des chaises.

\- Au fait, Kat ! S'intéressa Peter en se tournant vers son amie, assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre le bas du canapé. Pourquoi Gideon ne t'accompagne pas ce soir ?

\- Dis-le tout de suite que tu préfères la compagnie du rouquin à celle de notre vile serpentarde, ricana Morgane en s'installant avec Remus sur le canapé.

\- Mince, mon secret est mis à jour ! Fit mine de s'horrifier l'ancien gryffondor, s'attirant le rire des autres.

Kathleen eut un sourire amusé, quoiqu'un peu crispé.

\- Il avait une soirée d'anciens élèves, avec Benjy. Soirée à laquelle Fabian s'est invité, d'ailleurs, même s'il était d'une promotion en dessous. Il voulait que je l'accompagne, mais ça nous fait du bien de pas être toujours ... collés l'un à l'autre, surtout qu'on se fait une journée en amoureux demain, expliqua brièvement la grande brune.

Morgane releva soudain la tête, lorsque les connexions se firent dans son cerveau.

\- Attends ! Quels genres d'anciens élèves ?

\- Je doute que Rosier fasse parti du lot, relax, rassura James.

\- Nan, mais le couple Lovegood oui, sourit Kathleen en voyant la moue déçue de sa sœur.

\- Putain, je le savais ! J'aurais dû squatter avec Falbala ! Bougonna la petite blonde en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

\- Parfois c'est à se demander si toi et Fabian n'êtes pas de la même famille, je veux dire, vous êtes tellement... perturbés tous les deux, soupira James.

\- Oh parce que toi tu es tellement équilibré, grinça Morgane en plissant les yeux avant de joindre ses mains contre sa joue et prendre une voix exagérément aiguë, "Lily je t'en prie, convolons en noces! Juste toi et moi, pour la fin des temps"!

\- Ne te moque pas de mon amour flamboyant! S'outra James qui tenta tant bien que mal de se lever malgré le taux d'alcool qu'il avait à présent dans le sang.

\- Laisse tomber Jamesie, elle fait exprès pour te voir manger le parquet au sens littéral, tempéra Sirius en ricanant malgré tout, Morgane, tu es sournoise.

\- Genre tu le savais pas, soupira-t-elle en arquant un sourcil avant de tourner le visage vers Kathleen, en tout cas je suis ici et non pas avec les fabuleux Lovegood et mon cher Xéno, donc je vais profiter de vous pour la soirée, pauvres mortels, lança-t-elle en levant son verre.

\- J'imagine que c'est un toast en notre honneur et qu'on doit être flattés? Demanda Franck en se penchant vers Alice.

\- On est relativement contents que tu sois là et pas à cette soirée où tu n'avais aucune raison de mettre les pieds de toute façon, rit Kathleen en levant à son tour son verre.

\- A nous! Cria Sirius en suivant les deux sœurs.

\- A nous!

* * *

Kathleen ouvrit ses yeux chocolats, éblouie par la lumière du jour qui baignait son visage, avant de gémir en posant son bras sur ses paupières pour les protéger. Pourquoi diable Gideon avait-il ouvert la fenêtre alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en congés et qu'ils partaient pour la chaumière aux coquillages dans l'après-midi ? Songea-t-elle avec un soupir, s'habituant petit à petit à la luminosité. Elle se redressa mollement sur le lit, les yeux fatigués. C'est son reflet, dans le miroir qui faisait face au lit qu'il la tira brusquement et totalement du sommeil.

Elle avait vieilli. En une nuit, elle avait pris au moins dix ans, s'alarma-t-elle avant de se souvenir de son don. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et observa son environnement en sortant du lit. Ce n'était pas sa chambre actuelle. Tout y était bien trop moderne pour ça, pensa-t-elle en s'aventurant à l'extérieur de la pièce, tombant dans un loft classe et luxueux. Visiblement, elle allait mener la belle vie ! Mais l'appartement manquait ... d'un quelque chose, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi.

Elle le découvrit rapidement en voyant un magazine sur la table basse, où sa photo faisait la couverture. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, ahuri de se voir ainsi dans le journal. Ce qu'elle découvrit la fit déchanter et elle observa vivement sa main gauche, décontenancée. Il n'y avait rien. Sa bague. La bague de la grand-mère de Gideon avait disparu. Le magazine disait vrai. Elle avait beau être une célèbre joueuse de Quidditch, ce qui expliquait le magnifique loft, elle était célibataire.

On frappa soudain à la porte, laquelle s'ouvrit sans que Kat, trop choquée par ses découvertes, n'eut le temps de bouger.

\- Déjà debout ? S'étonna une version de Morgane que Kathleen ne s'attendait pas à voir. Je pensais que tu serais encore couchée, avec le décalage horaire et tout ça !

Elle avait le sentiment, sans en avoir un souvenir exact, qu'elle avait déjà eu une vision de sa meilleure amie plus âgée. Et son instinct lui disait qu'elle ressemblait à tout, sauf à ça. La Morgane devant elle avait la classe, sa chevelure élégamment disciplinée dans un chignon sévère, tandis qu'elle portait un tailleur à la fois sérieux et sexy. Elle avait la ligne plus fine que jamais et semblait en grande forme, malgré des yeux fatigués.

\- Je ... J'ai rêvé de Gideon ... souffla la Kathleen du futur, d'une voix éteinte.

\- Katy-chou, ça fait des années qu'on a dit que tu tirais un trait sur ce trou du cul ! S'exclama Morgane en s'asseyant près d'elle. Arrête de te torturer avec ça, tu veux ? Tu as été honnête avec lui, tant pis pour sa gueule s'il a pas été capable de comprendre ! Crois-moi, il doit s'en mordre les doigts maintenant quand il voit où tu en es.

\- Euh.. je... bafouilla la jeune femme sans comprendre un seul mot de ce que lui disait sa sœur.

Tirer un trait? Être honnête? Pas capable de comprendre? Trou du cul? ... C'était quoi ce putain de bordel?! Paniqua-t-elle intérieurement, alors que la blonde lui passait devant pour entrer dans la partie cuisine américaine de son loft.

\- T'avais pourtant l'air d'avoir tirer un bon gros trait sur lui quand tu flirtais avec le capitaine des Marteaux de Haileybury, gloussa-t-elle en commençant à faire bouillir de l'eau, dos à elle.

La brune referma son magazine lentement, perdue, son cerveau fonctionnant aussi vite que possible. Elle était donc joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, vivait seule dans un appartement très très classe, et était probablement pétée de thunes. Par conséquent elle n'avait plus sa boutique pour une raison qui lui était inconnue et qui la peinait profondément et n'était plus fiancée avec Gideon, ce qui évidemment, la peinait encore plus. Si c'était vraiment ça son futur, elle n'était pas totalement certaine d'en vouloir... En tout cas pas tout.

\- Oh! Allo la terre! Je te parle! Café ou thé ce matin? L'interpella Morgane dans la cuisine à l'américaine.

\- Th-thé...

\- Hé beh, ça t'a perturbé de rêver de Gidecon, constata la blonde, on dirait que t'as autant de neurones que son frère du coup, ricana-t-elle avant de se préparer un café serré. C'était un rêve cochon? Le sexe avec lui te manque?

\- Morgane enfin! S'outra Kathleen en la rejoignant.

\- Si on peut plus poser de questions!

\- Je te pose des questions sur ta vie sexuelle, moi ? Grogna la jeune femme, dépassée. Ou sur ta vie de couple tout court, d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai pas le temps pour une vie de couple, je suis sous-directrice, si je veux monter encore en grade, je peux pas m'encombrer d'une vie bien rangée, mari, gosses et tout le bordel, répondit Morgane d'un ton fatigué.

\- Tu en voulais, avant ... Souligna Kathleen d'un air entendu.

\- Bah, j'ai changé, comme tout le monde. Au pire, j'ai mon filleul si j'ai besoin. Fergus est une vrai tâche en tant que père ! Nan mais je suis sérieuse, s'exclama-t-elle en revenant avec deux tasses. Heureusement que Poudlard arrive bientôt, le pauvre môme va enfin pouvoir respirer !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce futur ? Morgane, qui adorait les enfants, qui ne vivait que pour sa carrière ? Et elle qui était devenue riche et volage ? Et par Merlin, c'était le plus instable qui avait une famille ?!

\- Fais gaffe c'est chaud, indiqua sa sœur en posant la tasse sur la table basse en verre du salon.

Kathleen s'installa en face d'elle sur le canapé en cuir.

\- C'est dommage, nos enfants auraient fait la misère à la binocle Junior et sa bande de bras cassé, sourit Morgane.

Sa soeur la regarda parler de Harry, se posant des questions sur James et Lily... qu'en était-ils d'eux?

\- A la place il n'y a que Léo... franchement, Fergus ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'on pouvait pas appeler son gosse Léopoldus? Pourquoi pas Anus tant qu'il y est? Continua la blonde tout en soufflant sur son café. Pas gâté celui-là c'est moi qui te le dit. En même temps quand tu vois sa mère...

\- Oui c'est sûr, soupira Kat en faisant mine de savoir de qui elle parlait alors qu'en fait non, pas du tout.

Les deux soeurs burent leurs boissons en silence, appréciant ce qui semblait être un rite quotidien d'après l'analyse de Kathleen. Celle-ci se demanda pourquoi les choses étaient devenues ainsi... Qu'est-ce qui dans le présent avait fait que son futur ressemblait à ça? Est-ce que sa décision de dire la vérité à Gideon avait entrainé tout cela? Pourquoi est-ce que Morgane avait décidé de devenir une working woman -bon elle était déjà légèrement obsédée par son boulot avant, mais là c'était d'un autre niveau-? Avait-elle essuyé une peine de cœur telle qu'elle avait fait une croix sur la vie de famille? Elle repensa à la Morgane du présent et à l'aura de déprime qu'elle avait parfois autour d'elle et se promit de chercher un peu plus d'informations à ce propos.

\- Au fait, lança soudain Morgane en s'arrêtant de fantasmer sur les coéquipiers de sa sœur. Est-ce que ... hum, tu veux que je t'accompagne, dimanche ? Demanda-t-elle en évitant le regard intrigué de Kathleen.

\- Dimanche ? Répéta-t-elle en cherchant où Morgane pourrait lui proposer si timidement de l'accompagner. Ce n'était pas son genre de prendre des pincettes.

En voyant son incompréhension, la petite blonde leva finalement les yeux vers elle, surprise, pour ne pas dire choquée. Et au fond de ses yeux, Kathleen crut même lire de la douleur.

\- Tu ... Tu as oublié quel jour on est, c'est ça ? Devina la petite sorcière en pinçant ses lèvres.

Elle semblait sincèrement hésiter à lui rappeler quelque chose de visiblement très désagréable. Kathleen commençait déjà à imaginer des tas de scénarios différents, de plus en plus sombres.

\- Je ... C'est juste que ... Tu sais, le décalage horaire et ces derniers jours en Bulgarie, c'était la folie et j'ai pas vraiment eu ... le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres que mes techniques de vol, mentit difficilement Kathleen en reprenant les éléments que sa meilleure amie lui avait involontairement donné plus tôt.

\- T'es sûre que c'est pas ce rêve qui a tout chamboulé ? Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, tu sais ... Tu voudrais revenir à cette époque ? Pour que tout ça ne soit pas arrivé ... Parce que décalage horaire ou pas, tu ne peux définitivement pas oublier la date de mort de ton meilleur ami, ajouta sombrement Morgane. Même si vous étiez en mauvais termes.

Kathleen sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement à l'entente de ses paroles. Alors Regulus était finalement mort? Elle se demanda si il était mort dans la grotte ou si il avait eu le droit à une mort alternative, mais elle supposa qu'il était allé récupérer l'horcruxe seul, après tout s'il s'était remis sur le droit chemin seul, ça lui paraissait logique qu'il en était de même lorsqu'il connaissait plus de personnes du côté des "gentils". Elle avait beau lui en vouloir pour avoir été inactif lors de la torture de Gideon, elle continuait à lui porter de l'affection et ne souhaitait définitivement pas sa mort, bien au contraire. La fin tragique qu'il avait du vivre lui brisait le cœur.

\- Euh, oui tu peux, approuva la brune en observant Morgane qui semblait avoir perdu un peu de son entrain, mais vous n'avez jamais été bien proches...

\- C'est pour le soutien moral, se justifia la blonde sans lever les yeux de sa tasse, la voix légèrement rauque.

Kathleen fronça les sourcils, surprise de la voir insister car après tout, Morgane et Regulus n'avaient jamais été amis et avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à se bouffer le nez. Les seuls moments où ils se supportaient avaient été pour lui porter secours en fait.

\- Ça fait des années que j'y vais, le soutien moral c'est-

\- J'ai juste envie d'y aller avec toi, c'est un crime? S'agaça sa sœur, les traits tendus et les poings serrés autour de sa tasse, rendant encore plus grande l'incompréhension de Kat qui trouvait sa réaction disproportionnée.

\- Non ... Non, bien sûr ... Merci, ajouta-t-elle doucement, ne comprenant pas la violence qui animait sa sœur.

Cette Morgane avait quelque chose ... de sombre, de triste et de dur que celle du présent n'avait pas. Kathleen ignorait ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi, mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Sa joie de vivre, son humour même semblait feint. En fait, la soeur qui lui faisait face était à l'image de ce nouvel appartement. Ils étaient beaux, classes et donnaient envie vu de l'extérieur, mais ils manquaient de chaleur et de vie, pensa-t-elle en voyant son amie se pencher vers la pile de magazine sur la table basse.

\- Hum, évite de lire celui-là, dit-elle justement en pointant un Sorcière Hebdo. Ils te font passer pour une garce sans cœur. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié que tu les envoies chier, la dernière fois. Ces journalistes !

Et Kathleen se demanda soudain si Morgane était la seule à être devenu si froide. Car jamais, ô grand jamais, Kat dans son état normal ne vivrait dans un endroit pareil. Plus elle regardait autour d'elle, et moins elle se reconnaissait.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Remarqua la petite blonde.

\- Pourquoi il n'y a de photographies dans cet appart ? S'alarma la grande brune.

Morgane la regarda d'un air étrange, s'inquiétant pour sa santé mentale, de toute évidence.

\- Tu as horreur des photos, Kat. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y en ait ?

\- Des photos de moi, oui. Mais mes amis ? Toi ?

\- Tu dis toujours que t'es jamais là de toute façon et que ça te déprime de les regarder, souligna Morgane en haussant les épaules, perplexe. Et tu me vois régulièrement, t'as pas besoin d'avoir ma sublime tête accroché sur un mur.

\- ... Oui, vu comme ça.

\- Si tu veux, tu pourras l'accrocher au mur quand je serais morte, j'ajouterais ça à mon testament, blagua sa sœur tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- Oh comme chez les Black tu veux dire?

Morgane acquiesça tout en lui offrant un petit sourire qui était tout sauf sincère et Kathleen eut la confirmation que oui, quelque chose clochait vraiment ici.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, soupira la blonde en se levant, j'ai un rendez-vous avec le guérisseur-en-chef au service des Blessures par créatures magiques. Saloperie d'Hippocrate. Il va encore me souler pour avoir plus de matos alors qu'ils en ont tout le tour du cul!

\- Toujours aussi chiant à ce que je vois.

\- M'en parle pas, mais il est pas bien méchant le bichon, juste... pas très épanouit on va dire, sourit-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, accompagnée de la brune. Profite bien cette journée de repos hein! Et fais un bisou à Emmeline de ma part!

\- Compte sur moi! A dimanche? Tenta Kathleen.

La blonde acquiesça avant de partir d'un pas rapide.

Ce futur ne plaisait pas à Kat, mais alors pas du tout, et elle ne comptait pas laisser les choses dégénérer à ce point. Malgré elle, elle ouvrit le magazine que Morgane lui avait déconseillé et découvrit alarmée une facette d'elle-même qui lui faisait horreur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait dérapé dans leurs vies, mais il n'était pas question qu'elles finissent comme ça, décida-t-elle résolument en se sentant partir. Elle modifierait le futur, quoiqu'il lui en coûte !

* * *

Et voilà! Après BEAUCOUP d'attente (encore pardon), le chapitre 41 est bouclé! Et en plus vous avez le droit à une vision, quelle chance (ou paas?), à un peu de Maraudeurs et même Phil en guest star (parce que tout le monde l'aime, je suis certaine qu'il arrive en tête des sondages! -vous sentez le sarcasme?-)!

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez du Gigi/Kat, pour sûr cette fois! Et à une apparition de Miriam (pourquoi? à vous de spéculer!)

A bientôt et portez vous bien :)


	43. Celle qui défiait le destin

**Coucou ! Et oui, on est de retour !**

On sait bien que ça fait un moment qu'on a pas posté de nouveau chapitre, mais à notre décharge, nous avons eu beaucoup moins de temps libre que prévu, entre les petits soucis de santé, de papiers administratifs etc. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si on mets plus de temps qu'auparavant à publier, nous n'abandonnons pas notre fiction ! On l'aime trop et on vous aime trop aussi !

Un gros merci en particulier à ceux qui nous ont partagé leurs avis sur le dernier chapitre : **Lune patronus, Choubighetto, Juju, Titietrominet27, httpmoony, vastrid, Lizzia0901, Rosevalyne, Guest, Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent et MillyBlueBird !**

Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, c'est ici : (h)(tt)(p:)(/)(/)(cellesqui.)(forumactif).(org/t124-reponses-aux-reviews-anonymes-du-chapitre-41-celle-qui-rendait-james-jaloux#2290)

 **On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne rentrée à tous,**

 **Mila &Rukie**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXXII :**

 **Celle qui défiait le destin**

 **Mai 1979**

Morgane cligna des yeux, les paupières lourdes, en sentant quelque chose collé à sa joue. Elle releva la tête et eut la confirmation que oui, son parchemin était vraiment plaqué contre sa peau blanchâtre, sur laquelle devait à présent se trouver de l'encre noire.

\- Et merde, soupira-t-elle en s'étirant.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais mine de rien, ça l'inquiétait quand même un peu de savoir comment Gigi allait prendre les révélations qu'allait lui faire Kathleen. Alors en revenant de la soirée chez Sirius, elle s'était couchée sans réussir à trouver le sommeil, trop agitée et inquiète à cause la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa soeur quelques heures plus tôt. Et si elle, elle était dans cet état, elle n'imaginait même pas comment se sentait Kat ! Enfin bref, ne trouvant pas le sommeil et soucieuse de l'état de Remus, elle s'était replongée dans son dossier de fin d'étude et notamment sur sa thèse portant sur la lycanthropie, avant de s'endormir littéralement dessus, épuisée.

La jeune sorcière se leva et s'étira une nouvelle fois, sentant son corps protester contre le traitement qu'elle lui infligeait et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose de rapide à manger. Alors que son porridge chauffait, elle entendit des coups contre sa porte d'entrée.

\- Y a personne, grogna-t-elle en terminant de servir à manger à Stitch qui se frottait à ses jambes tout en ronronnant à plein volume.

\- C'est moi ! Fit une voix féminine de l'autre côté.

\- Genre ça m'aide! Cria la blonde en riant ayant parfaitement reconnu en réalité la voix de son amie.

\- Miriam!

Morgane retira sa casserole du feu et parti ouvrir à son amie, d'un pas traînant et encore endormi.

\- Il est trop tôt!

\- Il est onze heure, l'informa Miriam en arquant un sourcil lorsqu'elle remarqua son pyjama couvert de pingouins.

\- Pas de commentaires sur ma tenue, tout le reste est au sale sinon crois-moi, j'aurais pas choisi ça! La prévint la blonde en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans son appartement. Tu veux un truc à boire? Thé? J'vais m'en faire un perso.

\- C'est parfait, merci.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna Morgane en lui tendant une tasse, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- J'ai croisé Ian, il s'inquiétait un peu pour toi, du coup, je suis montée à ton bureau et j'ai vu Joshua, dit-elle la mine crispée, qui m'a aussi dit que tu n'étais pas en grande forme ces derniers temps. J'imagine que ce qu'il s'est passé à Ste Mangouste en plus de tes problèmes avec Trouffion, je veux dire ... Black, enfin voilà, je suis venue voir comment tu allais ! Finit-elle de déballer avant de reprendre son souffle.

Morgane écarquilla les yeux, étonnée, avant de sourire.

\- Je suis touchée, tu sais. D'abord Fergus, maintenant Josh' ... Je suis flattée que tu prennes sur toi pour moi, merci Mimi !

\- Bah, c'est rien, sourit son amie en jouant avec ses boucles. Même si je suis soulagée, je dois dire, que l'autre abruti soit pas chez toi !

\- Oh t'inquiète pas, il peut encore arriver, ricana Morgane avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Il doit être trop occupé à se remettre de sa soirée d'hier, et il faut qu'il mette dehors les meufs avec qui il a passé la nuit! Rumina l'ancienne Poufsouffle d'un air mauvais.

\- En parlant de lui, je-

\- Tu voulais me dire que tu t'étais rendue compte qu'il ne portait pas un nom qui rime avec anus pour rien? la coupa son amie **,** les lèvres pincées en un rictus méprisant.

Morgane soupira. Faire changer les sentiments de Miriam pour son ami s'annonçait compliqué.

\- C'est pas le seul dans ce cas, lui fit-elle remarquer, et non, rien à voir, surtout que tu te doutes bien que je m'en suis rendue compte dès qu'il m'a dit son prénom.

\- Dans ce cas on a pas besoin de parler plus de lui? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ne serais-ce que le mentionner! Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était vérifier comment tu allais, voir si tu avais besoin de parler, si tu voulais parler bien sûr, vu que tu ne m'as rien dit à part "c'est complètement définitivement la fin".

\- J'ai besoin de parler... de Fergus, tenta Morgane, mais le visage de Miriam lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas prête à céder juste comme ça. Bon écoute, je veux bien parler avec toi de Trouffion si on peut parler un peu de Fergus également. Ça me tient vraiment à cœur... et comme ça tu auras satisfait ton besoin de ragots.

\- C'est pas un besoin de ragots Momo, soupira Miriam en la fixant sérieusement, c'est juste que... j'ai l'impression que tu gardes tout en boule à l'intérieur de toi et ça va finir par exploser. C'est pas bon tout ça.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette parole pleine de vérité, Morgane prit une grosse cuillère de son porridge et l'engouffra dans sa bouche avec une moue boudeuse.

\- T'étouffer avec ta bouffe n'y changera rien, tu sais, fit remarquer Miriam avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. Allez, dis-moi, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de "définitif" cette fois ? Parce que franchement, les ruptures et les disputes, c'est un peu votre marque de fabrique. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que vous n'allez pas une nouvelle fois vous réconcilier ? Qu'est-ce-qui rend cette dispute si différente des autres ?

Morgane soupira et ravala ses larmes en se souvenant de sa dernière discussion avec Regulus.

\- Ce qui est différent, dit-elle après avoir finit sa bouchée de porridge, c'est que cette fois, il n'y a plus de non dit. Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, Merlin, je sais même pas comment ça a pu sortir de ma bouche ! Se souvint-t-elle avec horreur et honte. Bref... on a enfin admis combien on tenait à l'autre et combien on avait vraiment essayé de faire en sorte que ça marche ... Mais surtout, on a admis que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais entre nous, pas à cause de nous, mais de tout le reste ... Tu comprends ? Questionna la petite blonde en levant un regard timide vers son amie.

Miriam l'observa en silence, le menton dans sa main, pensive, avant de soupirer:

\- Tu te facilites pas la vie quand même, mais j'imagine que je comprends ce que tu veux dire... même si j'ai du mal à croire que vous réussissiez à résister à l'attraction que vous avez l'un pour l'autre, un de vous deux finira par rendre les armes, au figuré ou non.

Morgane avait bien compris le sous entendu de son amie et collègue, mais elle doutait sincèrement que Regulus abandonne un jour le camp de Voldemort pour elle. Il le ferait pour une autre raison en supposant qu'elle n'avait pas foutu le bordel dans le futur en fricotant avec lui, mais s'il n'avait pas déserté les rangs des mangemorts avant pour elle ou pour Kathleen, il ne le ferait pas plus tard. Le poids de sa famille restait tout de même plus important pour lui, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

\- C'est dingue que vous ayez craqué l'un pour l'autre n'empêche, il y a pleins de gens qui veulent ce qu'ils peuvent pas avoir, mais vous deux, vous êtes pas le genre à rechercher ça... Enfin je le connais pas, mais il me donne pas cette impression, fit remarquer Miriam qui se lassait un peu du silence de la blonde en face d'elle.

\- Il est con, répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une réponse logique.

\- C'est ton explication à tout, pas vrai ? S'amusa Miriam, avec un sourire dépité.

\- Compte tenu du nombre de cons qui peuplent cette planète : yep ! Enfin, ta curiosité concernant Trouffion premier du nom a-t-elle été assouvie, très chère ? S'enquit Morgane, refusant d'admettre que ça lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir parler de Regulus à quelqu'un.

\- J'imagine que si je dis oui, tu vas vouloir parler de l'autre abruti ? Soupira la douce médicomage.

\- Je n'insiste pas pour t'ennuyer, Mimi, tu sais. C'est juste que j'ai appris certaines choses, dernièrement, et que j'aimerais t'en faire part ...

\- Ah oui ? Répondit son amie avec un désintérêt total. Fergus a décidé de quitter le pays ? Il s'est fait enlever par un troupeau de centaures en rut ? Ils seront toujours moins en rut que lui cela dit...

\- Tu dis ça, mais je suis certaine que c'est son idée d'une fête réussie... ou juste de bonnes vacances, rit Morgane avant de terminer son porridge, non ce que je voulais te dire c'est que j'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard.

\- Ah tu veux dire, quand il a fait en sorte que mon coeur soit brisé et que je sois tournée en ridicule? L'interrompit Miriam en devenant inhabituellement froide, ce qui déstabilisa la blonde.

\- Sauf qu'il y a au moins deux côtés à chaque histoire, et son côté de l'histoire vaut la peine d'être entendu...

\- ...Dans ce cas pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais parlé?

\- Tu n'es pas franchement abordable quand il est dans les environs, et ce n'est pas un sujet dont il aime parler je dirais. Mais en tout cas, je te raconte cette histoire, après tu feras ce que tu voudras de ces informations. Je ne te le dis pas pour que tu deviennes sa meilleure amie, d'ailleurs, je me doute bien que ça n'arrivera pas, expliqua Morgane pendant que Miriam l'observait de ses yeux perçants.

\- Bon et bien, balance, je suis curieuse de savoir quelles inepties il peut bien avoir plantés dans ta tête, soupira-t-elle.

Alors Morgane relata, durant plusieurs minutes, leur rencontre avec le frère aîné de leur "coup de cœur" commun, puis les révélations, la peine, la douleur qu'il y avait encore dans les yeux de Fergus. Intérieurement, elle remercia Miriam de ne pas l'avoir interrompu avec des remarques sarcastiques ou mauvaises, qui ne lui ressemblaient de toute façon pas. Son amie était quelqu'un de bien et de doux, et même si elle n'aimait pas Fergus, elle n'irait pas cracher sur quelqu'un qui souffrait.

\- Voilà, conclut-elle. Fergus ne voulait pas t'en parler, parce qu'il estimait que ça ne changerait rien et que tu ne te sentirais pas mieux d'avoir été utilisée, si je puis dire, mais je trouve personnellement que c'était idiot de te laisser le détester pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

\- Je vois, répondit simplement Miriam.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Mimi ? S'enquit Morgane, alarmée par la mine neutre de son amie.

\- Je sais pas... tu viens de ... comme qui dirait ... briser un sort... je n'imaginais pas que mon premier... crush on va dire, était aussi...enfin c'est un dur rappel à la réalité. Mais moins dur pour moi que pour Fergus, donc ça va, je me sens même un peu mal d'avoir été aussi sévère avec lui, soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux, mais ce qui est fait est fait et le connaissant il n'acceptera pas d'excuses... de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui en présenter, il n'est pas très sympa avec moi non plus.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Miriam, je voulais juste que tu saches, parfois la réalité est loin de ce que l'on s'imagine dans notre tête, sourit Morgane tristement, qui avait l'impression de le découvrir un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Tu peux le dire! D'ailleurs, t'en es où avec tes recherches de ninja à l'hôpital? Tu as trouvé des informations avec ce que je t'ai fourni? Demanda son amie en changeant de sujet.

\- Des infos oui, mais je n'ai pas de vraie piste, grogna la blonde en se laissant tomber en arrière, dépitée.

\- Ça viendra, tenta de la rassurer Miriam avec une petite tape d'encouragement sur le genou. J'ouvre l'oeil aussi de mon côté, si ça peut te rassurer !

Morgane la regarda d'un air reconnaissant. Elle se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir Miriam et Fergus à ses côtés. Bien sûr, elle avait Kathleen, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Le mensonge était devenu réalité avec la fiancée de Gideon. Elles étaient véritablement devenues des sœurs, avec les bons et les mauvais côtés que cela impliquait. Elle était devenue tellement attachée à elle, Morgane était prête à tout faire pour la protéger, peut-être même trop faire. Kat était sa seule attache à son monde d'origine, elle était sa seule famille, même si elle n'était pas de son sang à proprement parler, c'était comme si. Alors elle ne pouvait juste pas lui révéler ses secrets, parce qu'elle avait peur de la décevoir et de lire dans son regard ce sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait déjà pu y lire. Parce qu'elle craignait aussi qu'elle se mette stupidement en danger en agissant sur un coup de tête...En fait, elle avait peur de la perdre tout simplement.

Évidemment elle avait également les maraudeurs, Lily, Frank et Alice, même Fabian et Benjy, mais elle était consciente d'être mise de côté depuis le nouvel an et "l'incident du patronus". Pas par eux, mais cela n'empêchait que le temps qu'ils passaient avec elle avait été fortement réduit. Curieusement, il n'y avait que Sirius qui tentait de maintenir un lien plus assidu avec Morgane. Mais la blonde craignait qu'il n'agisse parfois que par devoir, parce qu'il lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour elle et que les promesses étaient sacrées pour cet adorable crétin. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé, en revanche, tomber sur de si bons amis. Miriam s'était infiltrée, petit à petit dans son quotidien, avec ses commérages, sa gentillesse et sa douceur, quand à Fergus ... Fergus l'avait littéralement séduite. Il était en quelque sorte son alter ego.

Et tous deux étaient présents, à la soutenir, dans ses folies. Que ce soit dans son ex-relation, potentiellement dangereuse avec un mangemort, ou sa traque d'un assassin. Ils étaient là, à l'écouter, à respecter ses opinions sans jamais chercher à lui imposer quoique ce soit -ou presque-. Morgane sourit, tous les deux se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne l'admettaient.

* * *

Kathleen poussa la porte de la chaumière aux Coquillages, un sourire crispé aux lèvres et l'estomac serré, alors que Gideon s'avançait joyeusement avec leurs valises dans le petit salon du cottage. Elle se sentait anxieuse depuis des jours, mais la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Morgane le jour précédent et sa présence ici rendait les choses beaucoup trop concrètes. La vision nocturne avait mis à mal sa conviction d'annoncer l'entière vérité à son fiancé et il lui avait fallu user de la magie pour dissimuler son inquiétude, littéralement ancrée sur son visage, avant que son rouquin ne se réveille. Néanmoins, sa décision restait inchangée. C'était un choix difficile, pourtant. Le futur qu'elle avait entrevu la terrorisait, aussi bien pour elle que pour Morgane. Mais elle croyait en Gideon. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait qu'espérer sa compréhension.

\- Je vais allumer un feu dans la cheminée, lui annonça-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers celle-ci sa baguette à la main, c'est qu'il fait frais pour un moi de mai! Quand je pense que petit, à cette heure-ci, j'aurais déjà couru dans l'eau avec Fabian et Molly!

Kathleen laissa échapper un rire amusée, consciente pourtant que Gideon semblait se faire un devoir de la dérider ces derniers jours. Sans doute avait-il senti que quelque chose préoccupait sa fiancée ...

\- Il est encore tôt, le soleil va faire monter la température extérieure, le rassura Kathleen en tentant de cacher les trémolos qui perçaient dans sa voix, je vais aller nous faire du thé! Annonça-t-elle soudain, laissant son fiancé devant l'âtre.

Elle s'était rejoué le moment fatidique dans sa tête un bon millier de fois, sans trouver de bonne façon de l'annoncer, car elle le savait bien, il n'y en avait pas. Le plus difficile pour elle était d'ignorer comment Gideon allait réagir à ses aveux: allait-il comprendre entièrement et accepter qu'elle lui ai menti? Allait-il avoir besoin d'un moment pour y réfléchir? Allait-il la rejeter entièrement et lui ordonner de partir?

\- Aie! Gronda-t-elle en ôtant sa main qu'elle avait malencontreusement posé sur la bouilloire lorsque cette pensée cauchemardesque lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Elle retira l'eau de la gazinière et passa sa brulure sous un filet d'eau glacé, laissant à nouveau son esprit vagabonder. Elle se devait de parler avec Gideon le plus rapidement possible, sinon elle risquait devenir folle. Son imagination ne faisait que de créer des scénarios en rapport avec ses origines, Gideon, son rêve, Morgane, les mangemorts et d'autres choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas nécessairement envie de penser, et c'était tout bonnement insupportable, sa tête commençait même a lui faire mal tellement elle réfléchissait. Au cours de ses entraînements, elle avait également remarqué que ses visions réagissaient à de fortes émotions. Il fallait donc à tout prix qu'elle se calme si elle ne voulait pas plonger dans une nouvelle transe.

La brunette finit par rejoindre son fiancé dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard avec du thé, au moment même où il descendait les escaliers:

\- Ah, j'ai monté nos affaires, sourit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, merci pour le thé.

\- De rien.

\- Et si on allait se changer les idées après cette tasse hum? Proposa le rouquin en la fixant gravement, son expression changeant soudainement, tu m'as l'air d'avoir grandement besoin de prendre l'air, je te trouve ailleurs depuis que l'on est parti ce matin... voir même depuis quelques temps... si je ne suis pas assez là Kathleen...

\- Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de l'interrompre alors que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ses paroles pleines d'inquiétudes. Bonne idée, allons donc nous promener après notre thé, un peu d'air me fera du bien tu as raison.

Le temps que lui laissait cette fameuse tasse lui paraissait soudain à la fois interminable et trop court. Interminable, tant elle souhaitait que ce mauvais moment soit déjà fini, et trop court, tant elle peinait à organiser ses pensées.

* * *

Le vent frais qui fouetta son visage, lorsqu'ils sortirent et commencèrent à se promener sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau, l'a sorti de sa torpeur et elle inspira pleinement, comme une noyée qui cherchait désespérément de l'air. Elle s'arrêta et lâcha la main de Gideon qui se tourna vers elle, cherchant probablement à savoir pourquoi sa fiancée s'était stoppée si soudainement. Elle l'observa, ses cheveux flamboyants volants comme des flammes autour de son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs et légèrement abimé par ses missions, ses yeux bleus foncés lui rappelant la mer à la nuit tombée. Il la fixait également, les sourcils légèrement froncés, nullement dupe. Il voyait qu'il y avait un souci, il le savait, tout comme il voyait qu'elle se préparait à lui dire quelque chose. Enfin, elle sortit la phrase de non-retour :

\- Il faut que je te parle, Gideon.

L'auror eut la confirmation de ce qu'il anticipait depuis des jours et toutes ses craintes envahirent soudain violemment son esprit. Rupture des fiançailles ? Rupture tout court ? Adultère ? Non, se dit-il en secouant intérieurement la tête. Kathleen pouvait le quitter, mais elle n'était pas le genre à aller voir ailleurs, se rassura-t-il. Il aurait pu espérer quelque chose de réjouissant, comme une grossesse, mais le ton de la voix de Kathleen lui annonçait déjà la couleur.

Il hocha simplement la tête, incapable de lui dire qu'il l'écoutait.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, sans m'interrompre, annonça la jeune femme, une pointe suppliante dans la voix. Il faut que tu comprennes que notre couple ... notre relation ... va dépendre entièrement de ta réaction, d'accord ? Et d'avance, je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te l'avouer avant ... Et par pitié, ne m'envoie pas à Ste Mangouste chez les fous !

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase dans une tentative de faire de l'humour, avant de se rendre compte que pour une personne saine d'esprit qui entendait son histoire, c'était pourtant l'endroit tout désigné.

\- Je viens d'un futur où le monde de la sorcellerie n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé autrement que dans des histoires pour enfants, lâcha-t-elle en retenant son souffle, se disant qu'il ne servait à rien de passer par quatre chemins.

Un silence s'installa, Gideon la fixant sans pour autant la voir, la mâchoire légèrement pendante. Il semblait réfléchir à cent à l'heure sans vraiment réussir à faire fonctionner son cerveau. Kathleen en profita pour continuer à parler:

\- Je sais que ça ne veut strictement rien dire, que ça n'a aucun sens, mais c'est la vérité. Morgane et moi on... on a fait un truc bizarre, qui ne devait pas fonctionner, un espèce de rituel et...

\- Mais non, l'interrompit Gideon qui avait subitement retrouvé l'usage de la parole, vous êtes orphelines et vous avez été élevé par votre Mamie Nova...

Son esprit terre à terre ne semblait pas pouvoir accepter ce que sa fiancée était en train de lui avouer. Kathleen ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, personne de sain d'esprit, même pas quelqu'un qui pratiquait la magie et se déplaçait sur un balai volant, ne pouvait accepter l'idée qu'il puisse exister des mondes parallèles et que sa fiancée vienne de l'un d'eux juste comme elle savait aussi qu'inconsciemment, il se raccrochait aux mensonges qu'elle lui avait donné, pour se rassurer, et elle se maudit pour les avoir un jour prononcé, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le choix.

\- Je comprends tout à fait que ça puisse paraitre improbable, crois-moi, quand on a débarqué ici, je pensais que je délirais, ou que j'étais morte même, et que j'allais finir par me réveiller à l'hôpital de Brest. Mais non, je suis toujours là, ça fait plusieurs années que je suis là, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je sais même pas pourquoi ça a fonctionné, mais il y a eu une espèce de brèche entre les mondes et Morgane et moi on s'est trouvées au bon endroit au bon moment j'imagine? En tout cas, à la base, je suis née en 1994, non pas en 1960... tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en s'y perdant un peu, tant cela sonnait stupide et tiré par les cheveux dit à haute voix.

\- Je dois m'assoir, souffla son fiancé en s'appuyant contre un rocher, ça tourne, murmura-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché tout ça, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer sans t'en parler, ça me bouffait d'avoir des secrets pour toi, s'excusa-t-elle, fébrile.

Elle l'observa, assit sur le sable, la tête entre les mains et s'accroupit en face de lui, patientant qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprit. Inquiète par la soudaine pâleur de son visage, elle tendit une main hésitante vers lui, mais il esquiva cette marque d'affection, redressant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de celle qu'il pensait jusqu'à lors connaitre.

\- Je ne suis qu'un personnage de livre pour gosses? Demanda-t-il un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Tu étais un personnage de livre, rectifia Kathleen avec un petit sourire nerveux.

\- Et je suis fiancé avec quelqu'un qui n'est même pas encore née et qui ne juge pas ça bon de me le dire, fit l'auror en se redressant complètement, le visage dur.

La colère semblait lui redonner des forces, et il se mit à tourner en rond sur le sable. Kathleen tenta de s'expliquer, mais Gideon continuait de secouer la tête négativement, comme si cela pouvait arrêter les paroles de Kathleen. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, Merlin, elle devait continuer. C'était comme un dégueulis de mots. Un barrage qui cédait enfin après toutes ces années. Et ça sortait sans possible interruption.

\- Je voulais tellement connaître la magie, Gideon. Mais quand je suis arrivée ici, tout ce que je pensais, ce que je croyais ... Tout a pris une autre dimension. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Et après l'empoisonnement qui a eu lieu durant ma 7ème année, je ...

\- L'empoisonnement ! S'exclama soudain le jeune Prewett en se tournant vers elle, s'arrêtant enfin de tourner. Bien sûr ! C'est le sortilège de Rosier qui te fait halluciner tout ça, ça t'embrouille l'esprit !

Kathleen eut l'impression de recevoir une violente claque en plein visage. Elle imaginait pourtant combien ça serait difficile à accepter pour lui. Elle savait qu'il risquait de la prendre pour une folle. C'était légitime. Normal. Et pourtant ... elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être blessée par cette réaction. Son expression, le ton de sa voix... C'était comme s'il venait de trouver la réponse à une question insoluble, mais que la réponse avait été évidente au final, et quel soulagement c'était de trouver cette réponse! Maintenant que l'on avait cette réponse, plus besoin de se poser de questions! Tout était évident et simple. **  
**

Kathleen serra les poings, sentant une pointe de colère monter en elle, mais surtout de la déception... elle croyait tellement en Gideon que de le voir réagir ainsi lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle aurait voulu lui exprimer cette douleur, cette peine qu'il lui causait, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas la légitimité. Elle n'avait même pas le droit, par Merlin, de s'énerver contre lui. **  
**

\- Je vais très bien, Gideon, déclara-t-elle tout de même froidement. J'essaie de t'expliquer pourquoi ça a été aussi difficile pour moi d'accepter notre relation !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai toujours l'angoisse de me réveiller sans toi, dans mon monde, de t'abandonner malgré moi à ton sort ! Un sort que je m'évertue à changer ! Lui expliqua-t-elle, assise devant lui dans le sable, luttant à présent contre ses larmes.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui parler de sa mort, mais elle pouvait au moins la lui sous-entendre, de toute façon il était tellement buté et fermé comme une huitre qu'il n'allait probablement pas comprendre qu'elle puisse parler de quelque chose de ce genre. Mais y penser rendait la jeune femme nauséeuse.

\- Quelle est encore cette folie ? Questionna-t-il durement, le visage plus fermé et troublé que jamais.

\- Je viens d'un futur où cette histoire est écrite, rappela-t-elle. Et ... tu en es un des personnages. Ça veut dire que je connais théoriquement ton futur, Gideon ... Et ce, d'autant plus que depuis mon arrivée ici ... je ... je ...

Sa respiration se fit soudainement saccadée et ses mains devinrent encore plus moites si cela fut possible. Elle s'était démenée depuis son bref coma pour cacher cela à tout le monde et maintenant... Elle lutta pour que les mots, qu'elle avait tant de fois cherché à dire avant de se rétracter, à Gideon comme à Morgane, sortent enfin de sa bouche.

\- Toutes mes absences, mes cauchemars ... Mes paniques et mes angoisses ... Par Merlin, je vois le futur, Gideon.

Gideon s'était à nouveau immobilisé, le regard rivé sur elle, et semblait débattre intérieurement si oui ou non elle était folle. Kat le regarda, inquiète. Il ne la croyait pas, ou ne voulait pas la croire sur ses origines, alors elle espérait qu'il allait la croire sur ça. Sinon... elle ne saurait plus trop quoi penser de lui. Elle n'avait pas pensé, en décidant de dire la vérité à Gideon, que l'estime qu'elle avait de lui pourrait en prendre un coup. D'une certaine façon, elle l'avait idéalisé. Et tout en sachant ses fautes, elle réalisa qu'elle ne méritait pas toute cette colère. Qu'aurait-il fait, lui, à sa place à elle ? Lui, si prudent, qui refusait de lui parler de ses missions ! C'était facile d'être en colère contre elle et elle le comprenait, mais lui, essayait-il seulement de se mettre dans sa position ?!

\- Maintenant tu me dis que tu es une voyante? Résuma-t-il d'un ton posé, voir même un peu trop, ce qui fit tiquer sa fiancée.

\- Euh... j'imagine que c'est le terme si il faut mettre un nom dessus. J'ai des visions en tout cas, c'est tout ce que je peux affirmer.

\- Tu es sûre que, dans l'hypothèse où tu es réellement d'un autre monde et du futur, ça n'est pas juste ton cerveau qui fait un mélange de ce que tu sais et qui panique parce que tu n'es pas chez toi? Ou un truc comme ça? Proposa-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Kathleen se releva, vacillant légèrement, et sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce que Gideon sous-entendait. Et si une chose lui faisait tout bonnement horreur, c'était bien d'être prise pour une conne !

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement me croire? S'agaça-t-elle, sa patience commençant à être franchement mise à rude épreuve malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Mes vision n'ont strictement rien à voir avec les bouquins que j'ai lu dans mon monde étant donné que je suis dans ces visions! Elles me concernent presque toutes! Je les vis! Je suis forcée de voir des choses tout bonnement horribles ou perturbantes et...

\- Je ne peux pas simplement te croire parce que ce n'est pas aussi simple Kathleen, répondit l'auror en l'imitant, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion, imagine que je débarque en t'avouant quelque chose d'énorme que je t'aurais caché durant toute notre relation, quelque chose qui défie entièrement ton imagination! Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que ce que tu me dis puisse exister tout simplement, ça me parait aberrant. Je sais que tu n'es pas folle, je le sais, mais ce que tu me dis, ça c'est fou!

\- Si des moldus peuvent accepter l'existence de la magie par amour, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter tout ce que je te raconte là par amour?! S'indigna la brune en croisant les bras **,** utilisant un exemple plus en phase avec leur réalité, en espérant pouvoir faire réfléchir son rouquin de fiancé.

\- Parce que si c'est vrai, Kathleen, explosa-t-il en saisissant violemment ses épaules pour la secouer, si c'est vrai, ça veut dire que tu me mens depuis le début !

\- C'est faux, souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils se déchiraient, impitoyablement. La discussion avait pris des allures de combat de fauves et aucun d'eux n'était prêt à céder, malgré leurs blessures. Jamais encore, les deux amoureux ne s'étaient fait autant de mal. C'était une danse, une lutte affreuse où chaque mot blessait davantage. Et ils s'en voulaient, terriblement. A l'autre, de ne pas comprendre. A eux-mêmes, pour refuser de baisser les bras. Kathleen, malgré sa culpabilité qui lui écrasait la poitrine et qui la brûlait à petit feu, ne pouvait pas accepter ce manque de foi. Tandis que Gideon se haïssait de voir la douleur et la peine dans les yeux humides de sa fiancée. Une douleur dont il était à l'origine. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la trahison, les mensonges. Et lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, la colère et la rage reprenaient le dessus et il sentait le besoin de cracher son venin. Parce qu'elle avait brisé quelque chose de vital: la confiance qu'il avait en elle. En eux.

\- Ah oui ? Dis-moi, où est la vérité dans tout ce que tu m'as dis ?! S'emporta-t-il à nouveau, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Kathleen et lui avaient déjà eu des disputes, mais jamais encore Gideon ne s'était mis dans un tel état face à elle. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il était sanguin. Elle l'avait vu sur le terrain face à des mangemorts, elle n'ignorait pas combien il pouvait être terriblement effrayant. Et c'était le cas à présent. Gideon était terrifiant, cette lueur folle et mauvaise au fond des yeux. Il lui faisait presque peur tant il était en colère et frustré. Oh, elle n'avait pas peur qu'il lève la main sur elle, Gideon ne ferait jamais une telle chose, mais qu'il dise quelque chose qu'ils puissent tous les deux regretter amèrement pour toujours...

\- J'étais sincère dans mes sentiments, lança-t-elle en se dégageant de la poigne de son fiancé. C'était la vérité, quand je disais t'aimer. Quand je te disais que j'avais peur, que j'avais besoin de toi ... Que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi. Quand j'ai accepté de t'épouser et de passer le restant de ma vie avec toi.

Il ferma brusquement les yeux et soupira comme pour évacuer la colère, se laissant de nouveau tomber dans le sable.

\- Ça ne compte pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix **,** troublée face à ce soudain changement d'attitude de la part du sorcier.

\- Kathleen ...

\- Au fond de toi, si tu m'aimes vraiment autant que tu le dis, tu dois pouvoir trouver la force de...

\- Tais-toi, coupa brusquement Gideon en se levant. Rentres à la maison ou chez ta soeur, peu m'importe, mais laisses-moi seul.

Soudainement la vision de Kathleen devint trop réelle. Il allait la laisser, l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, le choix ne lui appartenait pas uniquement, pensa-t-elle avec horreur en le regardant planté là devant elle, les yeux rivés sur la mer agitée, à l'image de ses yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle voulut continuer la joute, le secouer, parce que Merlin savait que ce Gideon silencieux était plus inquiétant que le virulant. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle était fatiguée, blessée ... Une part d'elle savait qu'au fond, même si son fiancé revenait auprès d'elle, leur relation ne serait plus comme avant. Un instant, elle envisagea de laisser les choses ainsi et de laisser le reste dans les mains du destin. Puis elle se souvint combien elle l'aimait malgré tout et combien elle était prête à mourir pour lui, s'il le fallait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser leur histoire se terminer de cette façon. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé, les combats qu'ils avaient mené ensemble.

\- Uniquement si tu me promets de revenir, s'exclama-t-elle alors en l'agrippant par son poignet. Si tu me promets de revenir vers moi et de me dire ce que tu penses de tout ça après y avoir vraiment réfléchis! Il est hors de question que j'attende en vain et que tu me laisses en plan, préférant la solution de facilité et me laissant sans explications! Si tu dois mettre un terme à ce qu'il y a entre nous, tu le feras en me regardant droit dans les yeux! Parce que je ne me suis pas fiancée à un lâche, Gideon Prewett, tu entends ?!

\- Je le promets, répondit-il sans lui adresser un regard.

\- Et ça va de soi, mais tout ce que je t'ai dit, ça doit rester entre nous, personne ne doit le savoir. Je te fais confiance Gideon, lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, le coeur lourd. Ne me le fais pas regretter ...

Après avoir fait quelques pas, dos à son fiancé, Kathleen laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, rougies par l'émotion et le vent qui lui fouettait sans relâche le visage. Elle avait envie de regretter de s'être ainsi confiée à lui, d'effacer la conversation, la mémoire de Gideon, mais dans le fond, elle savait que cela avait été la chose à faire et que plus tard aurait été trop tard. Elle n'en aurait pas été capable et n'aurait fait que repousser les aveux pour au final ne jamais rien dire et vivre dans le mensonge. Maintenant la vérité était sortie, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

* * *

Kathleen connaissait suffisamment Gideon pour savoir qu'il ne viendrait pas lui parler avant au moins le lendemain, alors quitte à déprimer, autant le faire chez Morgane, s'était-elle dit en récupérant ses affaires à la chaumière avant de transplaner dans la ruelle derrière l'immeuble de la blonde. Elle ignorait entièrement si cette dernière avait été de nuit -dans ce cas elle serait certainement en train de dormir-, ou non, ou si elle avait un rare jour de congé, dans tous les cas, elle avait un double des clefs de son appartement dans son sac à main. Heureusement pour elles, elle n'était jamais entré à un moment gênant, ce qui était assez étonnant d'ailleurs quand on y repensait.

Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa soeur tel un zombie, elle avait l'impression d'être vide mais en même temps un tourbillon d'émotions faisait des ravages en elle. Elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de Morgane après avoir cherché la clef dans son sac à main pendant une bonne minute et entra avec sa valise et son bagage émotionnel.

La pièce de vie était vide et silencieuse, si Morgane était présente, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, certainement en train de dormir comme un loir. Mais Kathleen n'eut pas le courage d'aller jusque là. A peine avait-elle fermé la porte, qu'elle glissa le long de celle-ci, ses jambes ne la tenant plus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle gâche toujours tout ? Pour une fois, dans sa vie, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait à sa juste valeur et il avait fallu qu'elle foute tout en l'air. Elle fixa sa bague de fiançailles, les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues. Allait-elle devoir lui rendre cette bague pour laquelle elle s'était si durement battue ? Au moins sa mère et sa tante allaient être contentes, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Et comment allait-elle faire pour sauver la vie de Gideon, si celui-ci décidait de couper tous liens avec elle ?

Elle entendit vaguement le son d'une porte s'ouvrir, ainsi que des miaulements plaintifs à ses jambes, avant de voir apparaître des pingouins et une boite de mouchoirs.

\- Faut vraiment que tu jettes ce pyjama, Morgane, s'entendit-elle prononcer d'une voix sans sentiments en attrapant les mouchoirs d'un geste lent.

La dite Morgane, qui avait été attirée par le bruit d'un poids mort tombant sur le sol, leva un sourcil, perplexe. De toute évidence, vu les larmes et le visage vide de sa sœur, son escapade à but explicatif avec Gideon à la chaumière aux coquillages s'était mal passé. La petite blonde aurait aimé dire que cela l'étonnait, mais ça aurait été un mensonge. Gideon avait un caractère de feu, lorsqu'il s'énervait. C'était un auror, habitué à la violence et aux conflits. Par dessus tout, c'était quelqu'un de passionné. Il aimait comme un fou et était d'une loyauté sans faille. Le mensonge lui était insupportable. La dispute avait dû être terrible. Alors Morgane fit la seule chose qui restait encore à faire. Elle sortit une plaquette de chocolat et la glissa sous le nez de sa meilleure amie.

Kathleen la saisit en silence et regarda Morgane s'asseoir à ses côtés, à même le sol, dans son pyjama abominable.

\- Catastrophiquement catastrophique? Lui demanda cette dernière alors que la brune croquait sans conviction dans un énorme morceau de chocolat de chez Honeydukes.

Kathleen grogna, la bouche pleine, et sa soeur soupira tournant son regard vers le plafond, laissant un silence confortable s'installer. Kat parlerait lorsqu'elle en aurait envie et lorsqu'elle aurait terminé de réduire en miette la plaquette de chocolat.

\- Je lui ai tout dit, finit-t-elle par dire en lançant à Stitch le papier du chocolat qu'elle avait mis en boule.

Morgane tourna son visage vers elle, attentive.

\- Il a pas voulu me croire, il a même essayé de me trouver des excuses, comme quoi mon coma en 7ème année et ma blessure à nouvel an m'auraient ramolli la cervelle...

\- Sympathique, souffla sa soeur, agacée d'entendre de telles idioties.

\- Comme tu dis, et après évidemment, il s'est mis à dire que j'aurais du être honnête dès le début, en supposant que ce que je disais était la vérité bien sûr. Maintenant il a besoin d'être seul et d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, termina la brune d'une voix chevrotante en sentant qu'elle allait bientôt pleurer à nouveau, malgré la plaquette de chocolat qu'elle s'était enfilée.

La blonde poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

\- Les mecs... si jamais t'as besoin que je lui pète les rotules et que j'inverse ses yeux et ses boules, tu me dis, je le fais sans soucis.

\- T'es dégueulasse putain! Mais merci, je suppose.

\- Plus sérieusement, commença Morgane en se redressant un peu, faut pas que t'abandonnes, c'est naze que Gigi ait réagit comme ça, mais c'est son caractère qui veut ça, tu l'aimerais pas sinon! Mais si jamais il le faut, bats-toi pour lui! Vous êtes clairement fait pour être ensemble, alors le laisse pas décider!

Kathleen eut un rire sarcastique.

\- Et si c'est couru d'avance ?

\- Il y a jamais rien de couru d'avance si on se donne la peine d'essayer, contra vivement Morgane.

\- Qui est l'abrutie qui a dit ça ? Demanda faiblement la brunette en reconnaissant vaguement ces paroles.

\- Toi, répondit Morgane. Avant qu'on arrive ici !

\- J'étais naïve.

\- Non, tu avais du courage et de l'espoir. Je comprends pas où ils sont partis ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs. Tu sembles croire de plus en plus à la fatalité, déclara la petite blonde en tournant la tête vers sa soeur, fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

Kathleen se mit de nouveau à rire, un rire triste et désabusé. Au point où elle en était, pourquoi pas être honnête jusqu'au bout ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi j'en ai marre de me battre contre le destin ? Parce qu'on perd tout le temps et qu'il s'amuse à me le montrer à l'avance !

\- ... Quoi ?

Morgane la regarda, perdue. Kathleen était parfois difficile à suivre et la dispute avec Gideon l'avait incontestablement retournée. Mais pour le coup, là, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

\- Tu veux parler du fait qu'on sache à l'avance certaines choses ?

\- Morgane, tu connais des évènements théoriques. Je les vis. Encore et encore.

Kathleen croisa les yeux bleus décontenancés de sa sœur et soupira.

\- Je vois le futur, Mo'. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que je ne suis pas folle. Par Merlin, tu n'as pas le moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu voir et vivre ! C'était horrible, incompréhensible ... et j'ai beau m'entraîner à maîtriser mes visions, elles n'arrivent jamais au bon moment !

\- Genre... des flashs du futur? Je... Mais... Whaou! Balbutia la blonde en enregistrant l'information.

\- Whaou? Si seulement, grogna Kathleen maintenant allongée par terre.

\- Kat, le cerveau est un muscle, c'est à force d'entrainement que tu maitriseras ce... don, supposa Morgane.

\- T'as l'air de penser que c'est génial! S'agaça sa sœur, crois-moi c'est loin de l'être, voir tout ça... je m'en passerais bien!

\- J'entends ce que tu dis Kat, t'en fais pas, et je peux tout à fait concevoir que c'est difficile. Si tu n'as pas de contrôle dessus et qu'en plus tu vois un futur où mettons... tu perds des êtres chers? Ça vend pas du rêve ouais, mais ça reste un don. Et c'est un don qui te servira à quelque chose, c'est sûr et certain!

\- Sauf que le futur change en fonction de nos actions présentes, ma dernière vision... hésita-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers Morgane qui la fixait avec attention, je pense qu'elle est directement liée à ma décision de tout avouer à Gideon.

\- Comment ça? S'enquit son interlocutrice.

Kat prit une grande inspiration avant de lui résumer sa vision.

\- Tu venais prendre ton café du matin chez moi, avant de partir bosser, et j'étais... différente. Déjà j'étais plus âgée, peut-être dix ans de plus? Et ensuite j'étais joueuse de Quidditch pro, moi? Sportive de haut niveau, la blague.

\- Je sais pas si le Quidditch c'est franchement du sport, plus une activité inventé par un mec qui avait trop bu, grommela Morgane en ricanant.

\- Et je n'étais plus avec Gideon, non pas parce qu'il était mort, mais parce que nous avions rompu. Et d'après tes dires, on était en colère contre lui, en tout cas tu ne parlais pas très gentiment de lui, ni même de Fabian, alors que tu adores Fabian...

\- Tu penses que ce sont tes aveux qui vous auraient fait rompre et auraient crée ce futur? Demanda Morgane, surprise.

\- Je le crains, acquiesça sa soeur. Mais dans ma vision je m'étais apparemment remise de cette rupture vu que je flirtais avec je ne sais plus quel capitaine de quelle équipe, enfin j'étais dans les magazines people et tout.

\- Houlala madame est dans Closer, se moqua gentiment Morgane.

\- Te moque pas, toi t'étais devenue une obsédée du boulot, trop occupée pour avoir un mec et sans enfants. Tu portais un tailleur!

\- Ah quand même... Enfin, en tout cas ! S'exclama Morgane en chassant les paroles de Kathleen d'un geste de main, je pense que tu peux changer ça en t'accrochant à Gideon, vu ce que tu me dis, et la rage qu'on avait contre lui et même son frère, c'est que quand tu lui as parlé la seconde fois, tu as du accepter sa décision, ou alors il a dit une merde et c'est parti en couille. Peut-être que là il va falloir faire en sorte que soit tu lui fasses comprendre que la décision n'est pas seulement la sienne, soit tu restes calme même s'il dit de la merde.

\- Hum... Ça tient la route, plus ou moins, soupira Kathleen en s'asseyant. Mais tu sais bien que je suis ...

\- Susceptible, ouais, je sais. Mais je t'en prie ... S'il te plait, je ne veux pas finir célibataire , sans enfants et surtout en tailleur! Lança sa soeur.

\- Ouais j'imagine que tu préfère ton pyjama, avec ça tu vas en trouver un de mari! Se moqua la brune en tirant sur le tissu du pantalon de sa soeur qui lui tira la langue. Hum... dans ma vision c'était Fergus qui avait un gosse...

\- Pauvre enfant! S'exclama Morgane, une expression horrifiée collée sur le visage.

\- Et c'était le jour de la mort de Regulus je crois, ajouta-t-elle sans prévenir.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Morgane en perdant quelques couleurs.

Est-ce que sa version du futur avait avoué quelque chose à Kat ? Sans doute pas, sinon sa sœur aurait abordé la chose autrement. A moins qu'elle ne teste sa réaction exprès pour confirmer ses doutes ?

\- Tu voulais m'accompagner sur sa tombe, expliqua Kathleen, trop épuisée par tout ça pour remarquer la réaction de sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs tu étais contrariée quand je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas nécessaire, se souvint-elle vaguement. Franchement, faut jamais que ce futur arrive, on faisait peur, autant l'une que l'autre.

\- Pourquoi, on avait déjà plus de dents ? Ricana Morgane, qui trouvait sympa de savoir à l'avance à quoi elle allait ressembler plus tard.

\- Au contraire, la trentaine nous va bien, dans le genre femme fatale et glaciale ! J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre comment on pourrait en arriver là ...

\- Et moi donc ! Commença Morgane avant de sentir la porte dans son dos qui bougeait.

\- Morgane ? T'es morte devant ta porte ou un meuble est tombé ? Meugla la voix de Fergus depuis le couloir de l'immeuble.

La petite blonde aida sa sœur à se relever et ouvrit la porte en s'exclamant :

\- C'est la journée des visites, on dirait ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Gugus ?

\- Je venais boire l'apéro pour te parler de ma dernière conquête, dit-il en désignant les bouteilles de Whisky qu'il avait dans les mains, mais apparemment, je tombe pas au bon moment ... Ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux bouffis de Kat.

\- Au contraire, s'exclama celle-ci en lui prenant une bouteille des mains.

\- L'apéro à une heure pareille? S'enquit Morgane dans un grognement en jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge qui indiquait qu'il était plus l'heure du gouter.

\- C'est l'heure de l'apéro quelque part! se justifia le jeune homme en sortant trois verres qu'il posa ensuite sur la table basse de son amie. Alors les Kerrien? Vous venez vous jeter un godet?

Kathleen haussa les épaules avant de s'installer dans le canapé avec un soupir satisfait, après avoir passer un long moment par terre ça faisait du bien de s'asseoir sur quelque chose de confortable, et Morgane la suivit, très curieuse.

\- Qui est cette dernière conquête?! Demanda-t-elle après avoir vider son verre d'une traite.

Elle le cachait comme elle le pouvait, mais tout ce que Kat lui avait raconté l'avait un peu perturbé -voir même pas mal- et un peu d'alcool était le bien venu, même si se réfugier dans la boisson lorsque le prénom de Regulus était cité n'était pas une réaction bien intelligente de sa part. Surtout qu'il ne devait pas réagir ainsi de son côté... En même temps, elle voyait mal quelqu'un dans son entourage parler d'elle ! Fergus se lança donc dans un récit plus qu'imagé, qui permit à Kathleen de penser autre chose qu'à ses problèmes, et le reste de la journée passa dans un enchainement de blague et d'histoires, parfois sans aucuns sens.

Même avec son don elle n'était pas sûre de quoi le futur serait fait, mais elle savait que Morgane serait là pour elle, du moins elle l'espérait... Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, le lendemain, dans un soupir anxieux et s'avança dans le salon en jetant négligemment un sort avec sa baguette pour ouvrir les rideaux. La jeune sorcière sursauta légèrement en voyant que son fiancé l'avait précédé et qu'il attendait, le regard vide, son retour.

En voyant ses yeux sombres, Kathleen déglutit. Que le deuxième round commence ...


End file.
